


O Dragão Branco

by ig88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 45
Words: 295,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ig88/pseuds/ig88
Summary: Em Um Universo Ligeiramente Alternativo: Lord Eddard Stark leva Jon Snow para Winterfell, mas, com a aparência e os olhos de seu pai, não tendo escolha conta a verdade para sua esposa Lady Catelyn Stark, nascida da Casa Tully; e esse é início para O Protetor do Norte levantar a sua família e sua casa a riqueza e a maior grandeza para suportar a escuridão, a morte e a guerra que virá e permitir que seu sobrinho Princípe Jon Targaryen, filho de Rhaegar e Lyanna, escolha se sentar no Trono De Ferro e que traga paz, prosperidade e abundância para todos os Sete Reinos.Viva o Rei!Viva o Lobo Branco!Viva o Dragão Branco!





	1. A Rebelião Do Usurpador

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The White Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186616) by [Escrevenopau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escrevenopau/pseuds/Escrevenopau)



A Song Of The Ice And Fire

 

Game Of Thrones

 

O Dragão Branco

 

Capítulo 1  
A Rebelião Do Usurpador

 

A Rebelião De Robert, A Rebelião Do Usurpador havia acabado; acabado com um saque em Porto Real e o Massacre Da Família Real, Eddard Stark viu a tudo isso com pesar, não era assim que imaginava que as coisas terminariam e naquele momento a próxima coisa que pensou foi em encontrar sua irmã há muito tempo desaparecida e com isso depois que descobriu onde ela estava partiu com uma guarda em direção a Tower Of Joy acompanhado por Lord Howland Reed, Lord Willam Dustin, Ethan Glover, Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull e Ser Mark Ryswell para somente encontrar três Cavaleiros Da Guarda Real Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent e o lendário Comandante Da Guarda Real Ser Gerold Hightower. Com algumas palavras trocadas a luta se seguiu e com ela somente sobraram em seus últimos instantes Ser Arthur, Lord Eddard e Lord Howland e então um grito feminino de dor chamou a atenção dos três e imediatamente Ser Arthur esqueceu a luta e seguiu em velocidade para dentro da torre subindo as escadas, Lord Eddard e Lord Howland seguiram para somente encontrar uma cama de sangue e flores e Eddard encontrar a sua irmã fraca e pálida e para a sua surpresa segurando um recém-nascido, Ned se ajoelhou na frente de sua irmã para somente ouvir as suas últimas palavras que sempre o assombrariam pelo resto de sua vida e então Ned assistiu a sua irmã morrer; com uma tristeza profunda ele tomou o seu sobrinho Jon em seus braços para ver Ser Arthur e Lord Howland ajoelhados, Ser Arthur com a sua espada fincada no chão na sua frente e de cabeça baixa:  
\- Eu, Ser Arthur Dayne, da Casa Dayne, portador da Espada Amanhecer e o Cavaleiro Da Espada Da Manhã; juro por minha vida, honra e minha casa que presenciei o casamento do Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen e Lady Lyanna Stark e acompanhei a gravidez de Lady Lyanna e garanto que o Príncipe Jon Targaryen é filho e Rhaegar e Lyanna Targaryen e faço aqui o meu voto de fidelidade ao herdeiro do Trono De Ferro e futuro rei de Westeros!  
\- Eu, Lord Howland Reed, da Casa Reed juro por minha honra e casa que manterei o segredo do que presenciei e faço um voto de fidelidade para Jon Targaryen o futuro rei de Westeros!  
Lord Eddard Stark assistiu aos dois fazerem um juramento, não era o oficial quando se jurava para um novo rei, mas, ele era válido entre os cavaleiros e Lordes, por isso Ned aceitou os dois votos e aconselhou para que dissessem essas mesmas palavras a Jon quando ele viesse à idade de entender e aceitar o juramento, por todos meios em breve Eddard mandaria mais soldados para recuperar o corpo de sua irmã para enterrar em Winterfell, por agora entregou os documentos do casamento Lyanna e Rhaegar para Howland Reed para que os guardasse, ele jurou que protegeria esses documentos com sua vida até que o momento fosse necessário, Lord Stark mandou Ser Arthur Dayne de volta para casa e evitasse que fizesse qualquer juramento a Robert Baratheon; depois disso partiram; Lord Stark carregando o seu sobrinho acompanhado por Lord Reed se encontraram com mais soldados do Norte, explicando tudo e assim alegando que Jon era o seu filho bastardo e ordenando que os soldados recuperassem o corpo dos que caíram nos pés da torre e de sua irmã, os dois cavaleiros da guarda real seriam devolvidos para suas respectivas famílias para que enterrassem como entendessem assim como sua irmã e os outros que voltariam para o Norte.  
Durante o caminho de volta Lord Stark conseguiu contratar uma ama de leite chamada Wylla que veio junto para o Norte, foram muitos dias até que Lord Stark e os outros sentissem o frio reconhecido do Norte e finalmente e depois de se separar de Lord Howland Reed que seguiu para sua casa, Lord Stark e a ama de leite chegaram a Winterfell; Ned sendo recebido por sua esposa Lady Catelyn Tully, agora Lady Catelyn Stark, Senhora De Winterfell:  
\- Que bom que está de volta meu marido! – cumprimentou Lady Stark.  
Ned desceu do cavalo e notou que sua esposa embalava um pacote:  
\- Tenho saudades de casa, é bom estar de volta! – disse Ned – E esse é seus braços?  
Catelyn se aproximou sorrindo e entregou o bebê para Ned segurar:  
\- É o seu filho Robb Stark! – disse Catelyn.  
Eddard Stark estava segurando o seu filho pela primeira vez e estava sorrindo, um sorriso de alegria que não tinha em sua face desde que começou a rebelião, desde a morte de sua irmã; seu filho Robb tinha os cabelos vermelhos lisos da mãe, mas, nitidamente podia ver seus olhos cinza, os olhos do norte:  
\- Quem vem a ser essa pessoa? – perguntou Catelyn.  
Ned olhou para Wylla e em seguida olhou para a sua esposa:  
\- É a ama de leite para o meu filho Jon Snow! – respondeu Ned. Isso causou o sorriso de sua esposa desaparecer dando lugar a uma face fria e indiferente, mas, Lord Stark sabia que sua esposa estava contendo a sua raiva, também havia notado o olhar de surpresa dos habitantes do castelo, eles realmente não esperavam essa resposta; Catelyn pegou o seu filho e voltou para o castelo sem dizer absolutamente mais nada, mas, Ned sabia que iria ter uma conversa séria nos seus aposentos privados; Wylla já havia desmontado e com as ordens de Eddard sendo conduzida para um dos muitos quartos do castelo, tinha jurado que nunca deixaria faltar nada para o filho de sua irmã; o viu passar assistindo os seus cabelos negros como de sua irmã e lisos, mas, eram os olhos, esses mesmos olhos violeta de Rhaegar, da Linhagem Targaryen que iriam trazer sempre as lembranças dolorosas da morte de sua irmã. Lord Eddard Stark entrou no castelo para enfrentar um dos maiores medos de um homem: a fúria de uma mulher com raiva.  
Ned entrou em seus aposentos dando de cara com sua esposa que estava de costas para a janela e com o seu olhar frio:  
\- O que significa isso? – perguntou Catelyn Stark:  
\- Ele é o meu sangue e vou criá-lo! – respondeu Ned:  
\- Como um de Sangue Verdadeiro? – perguntou Catelyn:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Ned:  
\- Quem é a sua mãe? – perguntou Lady Stark:  
\- Ela está morta e eu não quero mais falar sobre isso! – respondeu Lord Stark:  
\- Isso é uma ofensa contra mim? Eu lhe fiz algo que não o agradou meu senhor para fazer isso com o seu filho Bastardo? – perguntou Catelyn com uma voz cada vez mais dura:  
\- Não minha senhora esposa! – respondeu Ned – Mas, o meu filho Jon Snow terá a criação que se destina aos lordes de Westeros!  
Lady Catelyn Stark não disse mais nada, simplesmente saiu do quarto, talvez para olhar o seu filho Robb, Ned suspirou; pelo menos não teve gritaria. Ned Stark decidiu usar outro quarto para dormir até que sua senhora esposa esfriasse a cabeça; como estavam no norte, talvez não demorasse muito; um mês se passou desde discussão com sua esposa, no momento o Lord De Winterfell estava trabalhando para cobrir os custos que a guerra havia trazido; no momento tinha dado o dia como encerrado sua esposa entra em seu quarto, surpreso Eddard espera ela falar:  
\- Por que você não me procura em minha cama meu marido? – perguntou Cat:  
\- Você pode tentar esconder, mas, sei que estava com raiva e resolvi esperar esfriar a cabeça! – respondeu Ned:  
\- Mas, isso não é motivo para que não fique na nossa cama ou que durma ao meu lado, eu sou a sua mulher e como tal uma esposa deve ter seu marido ao lado da nossa cama; agora e especialmente por que a população do castelo esta comentando sobre a falta de nossas atividades conjugal! – explicou Catelyn.  
Eddard realmente não ligava para que os outros pensassem:  
\- Eu sei que não liga para a opinião dos outros, mas, eu realmente apreciei as nossas noites juntos! – disse Catelyn Stark com uma coloração rosada nas bochechas. Lord Stark não perdeu mais tempo e cobrindo o espaço que separava de sua esposa a beijou e ela retribuiu, Ned se importava menos com que os outros podem dizer sobre si mesmo, mas, havia a aprender a amar Catelyn Stark e era a chance de se reconciliar com ela. Eddard Stark estava nu em sua cama ao lado de sua esposa; ambos cobertos de suor e ambos com sorrisos satisfeitos no rosto, Catelyn movimentou-se para deitar no peito de Ned que aceitou muito bem a com o braço esquerdo a abraçou:  
\- Quem é a mãe de Jon? – perguntou Cat de repente tirando o sorriso de Ned – Eu olhei para ele uma vez e vi que ele tinha o cabelo do norte, mas, os olhos eram da linhagem valiriana e tenho certeza que ele vai crescer com poucas características do homem Stark!  
Ned sabia que estava com pouca escolha nesse momento, sabia que sua mulher notaria um dia, mas, não imaginava que seria um mês depois de trazer o seu sobrinho, era uma mulher inteligente e teria que confiar nela, precisaria dela para Jon assim como precisaria de aliados que se mantiveram fiéis para a Casa Targaryen:  
\- Ele não é o meu filho, mas, é o meu sangue! – disse Ned.  
Catelyn parecia aliviada, mas, agora estava curiosa:  
\- Mas, então ele é de Brandon! – afirmou Cat:  
\- Ele não é do meu irmão! – afirmou Ned:  
Catelyn o olhou confuso:  
\- Mas, isso quer dizer...! – afirmou Catelyn ficando sentada – Lyanna?  
\- E Rhaegar! – completou Ned.  
Cat estava branca de medo:  
\- Pelos deuses Ned, o que você fez? – perguntou Cat:  
\- Eu prometi a minha irmã que cuidaria dele! – afirmou Ned – Por isso disse a todo mundo que ele é o meu bastardo!  
Catelyn olhou longamente para o seu marido; em sua cabeça estava avaliando toda a situação; conhecia Robert Baratheon e isso era o suficiente para saber o que aconteceria no futuro:  
\- Você sabe melhor do que eu, você conhece Robert e sabe que ele não vai governar o reino como deveria, o reino vai falir conduzido pelas mãos bêbadas de Robert, mesmo meu pai odiando os Targaryen, sabia que a linhagem manteve os cofres da coroa cheios e sempre quitou as dívidas que contraia no prazo! – disse Catelyn seriamente e pregou o prego na cabeça de Robert com as suas últimas afirmações – Robert vai gastar o ouro da coroa em festas suntuosas altamente caras, em muita comida, bebida e prostitutas!  
Eddard Stark queria dizer algo em defesa do amigo, mas, sabia o que sua esposa disse era verdade:  
\- Quando isso acontecer, o reino entrara em guerra e muitos tentaram encontrar um rei que os salve, terá que deixar que Jon escolher se vai reivindicar a sua herança ou não, por que muitos o apoiarão como apoiaram os Targaryen durante a rebelião! – disse Catelyn.  
Eddard sabia que sua esposa tinha razão mais uma vez:  
\- Tudo bem, mas, teremos que proteger Jon até que a hora chegue! – disse Eddard.  
Catelyn concordou e agora tinham que trabalhar para preparar o Norte para os anos que virão; Eddard pensou e tremeu de medo antecipado se essa guerra que sua esposa preverá começaria quando seu amigo Robert morresse e essa guerra seria a Segunda Longa Noite e se ela acabaria quando seu sobrinho Jon sentasse no trono e se o Norte estaria pronto a tempo para suportar essa provação.

 

Ano –298 A.L. – Dezessete anos depois da Rebelião Do Usurpador.

 

Para Ned, as palavras de sua esposa tinham se tornado realidade; nesses dezessete anos recebeu notícias de Robert através dos seus espiões em Porto Real, poucos era verdade, mas, eram altamente confiáveis, além de mandar ouro como pagamento por seus trabalhos; mas, as notícias confirmavam que Robert gastou todo o dinheiro da coroa em festas, comida, bebida, prostitutas e caprichos luxuosos para sua família e quando o ouro acabou; contraiu empréstimos da Casa Lannister e de seu banco, a Casa Tyrell e de seu banco, a Fé, além do Banco De Ferro De Bravos; as dívidas estavam se acumulando ameaçando o reino a entrar em falência, não havia governo para o povo e sim um governo para interesses próprios daqueles que tinham os cargos de poder, Robert fechava os olhos para isso.  
Ned se preocupava com seu amigo, mas, há muito tempo que não se referia a Robert como amigo, dias depois do Saque A Porto Real e o Massacre Da Família Real. Antes de partir para resgatar sua irmã Lyanna; quando Tywin Lannister colocou os corpos de Elia Targaryen; assassinada e estuprada; seus filhos Aegon; que simplesmente era um bebê e fora jogado contra a parede para ter seu crânio esmagado; e Rhaenys; que fora esfaqueada várias vezes; Tywin os colocou sobre pano vermelho na frente do Trono De Ferro para a alegria de Robert. Eddard Stark não gostou do que viu e o que se seguiu fora uma discussão com o mais novo rei que para muitos que sabiam da amizade de Robert e Eddard estava no fim; Eddard nunca mais falou com Robert em dezessete anos, nem mesmo trocaram cartas e nem se deu ao trabalho de ir a capital depois do fiasco do resgate de Lyanna, mas, ainda enviara uma carta simplesmente jurando obediência a Robert e governaria o Norte em seu nome; foi o suficiente para ele já que não mandou nenhuma convocação para se apresentar a Capital.  
Ned governou em nome de Robert, mas, isso era o que afirmava, seu governo fora seguindo suas políticas e nãos as da Capital que estavam inundadas pelas intrigas dos Lannister, por mais que Jon Arryn ainda tentasse fazer alguma coisa, esquecendo-se de informar a Capital das decisões que tomava para o Norte; primeiramente Ned dedicou a cobrir os prejuízos que a rebelião causara, depois contratou exploradores para encontrar metais preciosos no território do Norte e agradecendo aos deuses encontrara ouro, prata, ferro e um metal prateado muito diferente do ferro, mais resistente e mais maleável; os mineradores o chamaram de titanus, nome oficializado pela Guilda Dos Alquimistas; com esses metais extraídos começou o desenvolvimento do Norte; o ouro e a prata distribuída entre os nobres possibilitaram que seus castelos fossem revitalizados e suas defesas melhoradas e antes que o caos e uma guerra civil assolassem o Norte provocado pela ganância e pelos ciúmes, fora criado o Banco De Gelo Do Norte como controle de várias famílias nobres para cuidar e pessoas comuns com talento para matemática, economia e gerenciamento, todos teriam acesso ao ouro e a prata, mas, tomando com empréstimo formando dívidas que eram pagas no tempo certo, o que seguiu depois disso foi uma política fiscal severa e rígida promulgada por Ned que praticamente proibia gastos excessivos e isso significava evitar abusos em festas e outros luxos.  
O ouro e a prata despertaram a ganância e a cobiça da Família Bolton; aliados da Família Stark avisaram a Ned sobre o plano de uma revolta e de se colocarem como protetores e governantes do Norte, esse aliados apresentaram provas suficientes para Ned para mandar e ir com os seus homens que ficavam em Winterfell resolver o problema ao fio da espada e o que se seguiu foi o extermínio da Família Bolton; somente sobraram aqueles que serviam a família, alguns foram deixados para seguirem as suas vidas, outros enfrentaram a execução e o resto seguiu para a Parede servir a Patrulha Da Noite, os acontecimentos não saíram do Norte e Forte Pavor perdeu esse nome e foi dado ao Banco De Gelo para servir como sua sede; agora na entrada estava escrito o lema do banco “Nunca Esquecemos”, isso foram dois anos depois da Rebelião De Robert.  
Depois dos acontecimentos da Família Bolton, Ned investiu o ouro e a prata na melhoria das cidades e vilas por todo o norte, ruas com mais espaço para a circulação das pessoas, água e esgoto encanados e ruas calçadas, sistemas de aquecimentos para as casas, além de garantir melhores estradas; criou o Registro que se trata de documentar os nomes e o dia do nascimento de cada habitante das Terras Do Norte, onde moravam; com quem moravam e no que trabalhavam; também a sua filiação, parentes na verdade; além dos documentos autenticados de cada uma de suas propriedades e posses e terras e a data de quando morriam e tendo seus prédios próprios construído em cada castelo, cidade e vila reunindo arquivos em seus prédios e na sede principal onde também ficava a sede do banco que ficavam com cópias do arquivo; os originais estavam escondidos para evitar o roubo e a destruição e eram cuidados constantemente por pessoas da mais alta confiança, onde somente o Lord De Winterfell sabia onde estavam; além de poucas pessoas de confiança. No prédio dos Registros estavam estacionados os Defensores que por uma quantia de ouro ou prata defendiam a causa de seus clientes quando se tinham problemas com as suas propriedades e posses e problemas com a família, além de problemas com terceiros, somente recebiam aprovação para exercer o seu trabalho do Grão Mestre; o posto mais alto entre os Defensores, o posto em que se podia avaliar se exerceria a posição de Defensor, onde a decisão final era tomada, e tinham a sua sede no mesmo castelo onde ficava a sede do banco e do Registro, o forte agora renomeado Castelo De Gelo; a partir disso quem quisesse morar no norte tinha que se dar o seu nome nos Registro e receberia um empréstimo em ouro do banco para comprar uma casa ou terras e tinham que cumprir o prazo religiosamente para saldar a dívida.  
Foi na criação do Registro que Ned Stark aprovou uma lei que aqueles que tinham o sobrenome Snow quando completassem dezoitos dias de seu nome podiam trocar um sobrenome que eles escolhessem, aqueles que fizerem isso criarão os seus próprios sobrenomes. Ned contratou a partir das Cidades Livres um Meistre que não estava ligado a Cidadela, com o intento que ele ensinasse a língua do Alto Valiriano e as línguas bastardas valirianas das cidades livres e da Baía Dos Escravos; os escravos tinham a sua própria língua; a sua família, um homem com vinte e cinco dias de seu nome, alto com um metro e oitenta, atlético, rosto magro, lábios finos, cabelos castanhos longos presos em um rabo de cavalo e olhos azuis, seu nome Adal Armann, ele forjou as suas correntes fazendo os elos, o elo de Platina para Línguas, o elo de Ouro Amarelo para Economia e Matemática, o elo de Electrum para Gerenciamento, o elo de Cobre para História, o elo de Bronze para Astronomia, o elo de Prata para Medicina e Cura, o elo de Aço Pálido para Metalurgia, o elo de Ferro para Estratégia De Guerra e o elo de Ferro Negro para Corvoaria e quando terminou os ensinamentos para Ned e também sua esposa, ele decidiu fazer um juramento de lealdade a Casa Stark e como ele servia somente a Casa Stark foi-lhe permitido que tivesse esposa e filhos para que passasse o seu conhecimento e legado servindo futuramente a Casa Stark, Adal aceitou e junto com Meistre Luwin ensinariam aos seus filhos e sobrinho.  
Lord Eddard Stark fez sua primeira viagem para as Cidades Livre para fazer negócios com empresas de comercio, evitou a cidade em que os refugiados Targaryen estavam vivendo e com um acordo com a empresa Argon Comercio que tinha uma base sólida além de bons contatos com outras empresas, Ned usaria o ouro e a prata para investir mais na empresa e teria uma participação significativa nos lucros; os papéis do acordo assinados foram colocados no Banco de Ferro e Ned estava levando cópias para o Banco de Gelo; na viagem de volta Ned conheceu Syrio Forel, um antigo Primeiro Espada De Bravos, um mestre em esgrima especializada da Dança Da Água das cidades livres e as variações que se apresenta em cada uma delas, a esgrima Escrava da Baia Dos Escravos, o Vôo Do Dragão, o estilo valiriano de esgrima, a Espada Roine da extinta civilização Roinare e o Estilo Sete de Westeros, o contratou para que ensinasse esgrima a sua família; qualquer estilo ou até mais de um estilo, mas, Ned demorou mais tempo a voltar garantindo a todos que tinha alguns problemas para resolver e com um pouco de ouro comprou o silêncio da tripulação do navio e Syrio Forel jurou pela sua honra não contar o que aconteceu.  
A chegada do Mestre da Esgrima junto com o Meistre trouxe duas coisas que Ned Stark viu criado no Norte, primeiro foram as Casas de Cura na qual; curadores trazidos das cidades livres onde seriam colocadas em cada castelo, cidade e vila do Norte para oferecer a cura aos moradores, eles teriam o direito de ensinar o seu ofício a quem se apresentar promissor, suas Casas De Cura foram instaladas nas fortalezas construídas onde funcionariam também a as Academias, centros onde crianças de ambos os sexos, homens e mulheres sejam jovens e velhos aprenderiam a ler, escrever, economia, matemática, gerenciamento, história, estratégia de combate, modos de se portar como cavaleiro ou uma dama da sociedade, a lutar com espada; podendo adicionar, martelo, machado ou lança ou qualquer outra arma, espada curta para combates mais próximo do inimigo, atirar com facas, a usar escudo, a usar o arco e a flecha, combate corpo a corpo com as mãos nuas, além de treinos físicos para tornar o corpo mais forte e resistente para os combates; Lord Stark também reconstruiu a Frota Marítima Do Norte, a do litoral leste estava espalhada em portos estratégicos e a do litoral oeste estava concentra na Ilha Do Urso para evitar problemas com a Frota das Ilhas De Ferro.  
Os anos seguiram com o Norte crescendo e se desenvolvendo, Ned viu os seus filhos nascerem e crescerem e a começar a treinar, mas, então Lord Stark se viu em algo que não esperava: A Rebelião Greyjoy. Rumores chegaram ao mesmo momento em que Balon Greyjoy se declarou Rei Das Ilhas De Ferro e deu início a sua rebelião, isso começou sete anos depois de Robert subir ao trono e a Rebelião Greyjoy ameaçam a estabilidade de seu governo; Eddard Stark foi à guerra, não por seu amigo, mas, pelo Norte que estava em perigo dos Piratas De Ferro; por isso convocou todos aqueles que já haviam se formado na academia ou estavam perto de se formarem a pegar em armas e garantir a defesa das suas cidades, vilas e castelos no litoral oeste, chamou os banners e dividiu o exército, metade liderada por Lord Rickard Karstark iria reforçar as defesas do litoral e estar pronto para auxiliar em pontos chaves que for atacado; Lady Maege Mormont lideraria a Frota Do Litoral Oeste para afastar a Frota De Ferro do litoral do Norte, Lord Eddard Stark pegou a outra metade do exército e os levou para se reunir com as forças de Robert e Tywin para parar o avanço pelas Westerlands.  
Não fora uma reunião agradável entre Robert e Eddard, palavras trocadas quando estavam com os outros Lordes ou quando discutiam estratégias de guerra, Eddard fazia o possível para evitar o seu velho amigo e como Robert não emitiu uma convocação mostrando que não forçaria a essa conversa; não houve tempo já que tinham que expulsar os exércitos das Ilhas De Ferro do litoral, fazendo um movimento ferradura fechando qualquer caminho que permitisse os Greyjoys avançassem terras adentro, começou os ataques expulsando os inimigos de cada vila, cidade e castelo; o Norte teve o menor número de baixas da campanha; e então finalmente eles se retiraram, a maior parte de seus navios incendiados pela Frota Real comandado por Lord Stannis Baratheon e para a surpresa dos outros Lordes a Frota Do Norte fez sua aparição que com o comando de Lady Mormont manteve os piratas de ferro afastados do litoral do Norte, apenas houve uma única invasão e Lord Karstark massacrou os piratas queimando os seus corpos e colocando as suas cabeças nas pontas de lanças fincadas no litoral para que os piratas pudessem ver.  
Um ataque as Ilhas De Ferro teve início e em dias, depois de meses de luta, a Rebelião Greyjoy havia acabado, Robert se firmou no poder, demoraria anos até que Lord Balon Greyjoy tivesse uma força de combate decente e um de seus dois filhos sobrevivente; Theon Greyjoy com nove dias em seu nome virou ala da Casa Stark de Winterfell por ordens do rei; com a rebelião acabada, Robert convocou Lord Stark para explicações sobre a volta da Frota Do Norte; sem escolhas, Ned contou tudo o que aconteceu ao norte nesses sete anos desde que assumiu como Protetor Do Norte, Robert parecia satisfeito com as explicações e por isso permitiu que Ned voltasse para casa, mas, as palavras que disse ao seu rei se espalharam por toda Westeros, mas, Ned simplesmente confirmou os rumores que se espalharam ao longo dos anos e com essa confirmação, a coroa começou a tomar empréstimos do Banco de Gelo e assim o Trono De Ferro aumentar as dívidas.  
Nesses quase dez anos depois da Rebelião Greyjoy e dezessete anos depois da Rebelião Do Usurpador, o Norte juntou riqueza, melhorou, ficou mais forte, o povo estava feliz e se preparando para um inverno prolongado, estavam satisfeitos, agora ninguém de fora poderia suspeitar de um casal de fazendeiros pudessem pegar em espadas e fazer suar um soldado experiente do sul; o Norte podia contar com mais de duzentos mil homens e mulheres prontos para o combate, à academia fez isso, colocou em suas cabeças, o senso de honra, dignidade, respeito, justiça e nunca parar de treinar ou praticar com a espada ou qualquer outra arma, esteja sempre afiado com suas habilidades. A fortuna da Família Stark aumentou muito e tinham parte da fortuna no Banco De Ferro De Bravos e no Banco De Gelo Do Norte, assim como aumentou a fortuna de muitas famílias grandes do norte, assim como muitas famílias comuns estavam muito bem de vida; o Norte estava pronto para o que estava a vir, estava pronto para o que Eddard Stark chamou há dezessete anos: A Segunda Longa Noite. Mas, o povo do Norte estava alheio aos pensamentos mais profundos de Ned Stark, nesses quase vinte anos que Lord Eddard Stark estava governando o Norte, o povo só conheceu riqueza e melhoria em suas vidas, por isso, todas as casas, o povo e as Tribos Do Norte juraram lealdade eterna a Casa Stark e agora chamam Lord Stark de “O Abençoado”, pelo que fez pelo Norte e a esses anos de governo de Ned de “A Era De Ouro Do Norte”. Os livros de história estavam se atualizando com o que aconteceu com o Norte.  
Eddard Stark saiu de seus pensamentos naquele momento, estava a cavalo indo executar a justiça do rei para um desertor da Patrulha Da Noite, quando fazia esse trabalho levava consigo a Espada “Gelo”, a espada de aço valiriano da Casa Stark, mas, no dia a dia portava a “Presa”, uma espada feita com aço misturada ao metal titanus, leve e resistente, a lâmina branca como a neve com 100 cm de comprimento, o guarda mão reto e branco, o cabo cinza com 25 cm de comprimento e o pomo na forma de uma cabeça de lobo mostrando os dentes e de olhos vermelhos, estava acompanhado por vinte soldados, além de Ser Rodrik Cassel, Jory Cassel e Theon Greyjoy com dezenove dias em seu nome, mas, hoje era um dia especial, não somente por que seu sobrinho Jon, Robb; ambos com dezessete dias em seu nome carregando as suas espadas; e para sua surpresa sua filha Sansa de quinze anos, tinha a aparência de sua mãe, mas, os seus olhos azuis tinham a frieza do norte que intimidavam o mais duro dos homens; surpresa por que ela tinha somente vindo uma vez para ver a justiça de o rei ser aplicada, ela também estava carregando a sua espada; projetada para ser mais leve e mais fina que a espada de um homem, mas, o trabalho não podia tirar a resistência do metal, o cabo era maior do que a de um homem e a lâmina tinha uma ligeira curvatura para cima na ponta; hoje era a primeira vez em que Arya que com treze dias em seu nome e também carregando a sua espada estaria assistindo, Ned via que a cada dia ela se parecia mais com sua amada irmã Lyanna e também era primeira vez de seu filho Bran que estava com onze dias em seu nome e carregando a sua espada, seu filho mais novo Rickon com nove dias em seu nome tinha ficado em Winterfell, ainda não era à hora dele, ainda demoraria alguns anos e Catelyn protestou sobre a ida de Bran e Arya, ele realmente não queria enfurecer mais a sua esposa.  
A comitiva se aproximou onde estavam postados três soldados atentos cercando um homem ajoelhado balançando que parecia murmurar alguma coisa, ao se aproximarem os três soldados ficaram em posição ao ver Lord Stark, a comitiva agora podia ver o que ele estava murmurando:  
\- Outros, outros, outros, outros...!  
Ned desmontou de seu cavalo, portando Gelo se aproximou do homem que agora se fez perceber que vestia trapos que outrora pareciam os trajes da Patrulha Da Noite:  
\- Os seus trapos indicam que ele foi da Patrulha Da Noite! – disse Jon:  
\- É possível que ele tenha roubado de um dos patrulheiros! – disse Robb – Ele pode ser muito bem um selvagem que jurou servir a Mance Rayder!  
Enquanto Ned se aproximava do homem, eis que o mesmo levanta a cabeça mostrando que não tinha as duas orelhas, possivelmente tinha perdido alguns dedos, mas, mesmo na casa dos cinquenta anos, seus olhos ainda mostravam força:  
\- Eu garanto jovem Lord, eu prefiro a morte a servir a Mance Rayder! – disse o homem cuspindo em menção ao Rei Do Outro Lado Da Muralha – Eu servir a Patrulha Da Noite por longos anos e nunca desapontei em serviço!  
\- Até hoje! – disse Theon com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.  
Eddard olhou para o homem:  
\- Se é capaz de responder ao meu filho, é capaz de responder as minhas perguntas! – disse Ned – Você sabe quem sou eu?  
\- Da muralha até o Dorne, todos sabem quem tu és milorde, Eis Lord Eddard Stark, O Abençoado! – respondeu o homem:  
\- Quem é você? – perguntou Eddard:  
\- Meu nome é Gared!  
\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lord Stark:  
\- Sai em uma missão na Floresta Assombrada, junto com Waymar Royce e Will e o garoto Will encontrou um acampamento de selvagens mortos, eu disse para voltarmos com reforços, protestei, mas, Way nos obrigou a checar o acampamento para somente descobrir que os mortos haviam desaparecido! – Gared estava indo bem em seu conto, mas, agora ele estava branco de medo, seus olhos agitados olhando para todos os lados, seu corpo tremia de medo – Os outros, os outros, os outros!  
\- O que isso quer dizer? – perguntou Ned:  
\- Os outros nos atacaram, os Caminhantes Brancos nos atacaram, mataram Will e Waymar, eu consegui fugir e abandonei a patrulha na esperança de escapar desse mal, eu sei que deveria ter dado o alerta, mas, não consegui, somente tinha o pensamento de fugir!  
Os homens não se atreviam a dizer nada, nem seus filhos e Eddard não sabia o que pensar:  
\- Eu assumo o meu crime de desertor e estou pronto para a sentença, mas, por favor, Lord Stark, mande homens, chame os Sete Reinos para lutar contra esse mal antes que venha e destrua as nossas casas e mate as pessoas que amamos! – disse Gared e ele fica calado abaixando a cabeça esperando o seu destino, Ned suspira e tira Gelo de sua bainha e a empunha:  
\- Eu Lord Eddard Stark da Casa Stark, Governante do Norte, em nome do Rei Robert Baratheon, da Casa Baratheon, o Primeiro De Seu Nome, Rei dos Ândalos, dos Roinares e dos Primeiros Homens...!  
Jon colocou a mão no ombro de Bran:  
\- Não desvie o olhar, pois o nosso pai vai perceber se o fizer! – disse Jon sorrindo e o que acalmou Bran que agora não tirava os olhos da sentença que seu pai executaria, percebeu também que Sansa estava dizendo praticamente a mesma coisa para Arya:  
\- Eu o sentencio a morte! – terminou Eddard que levantou a espada para o alto e a brandiu com um único golpe cortando a cabeça de Gared, seu corpo caiu no chão o pulverizando com o seu sangue que jorrava em intervalos, a sua cabeça caiu nos pés de Theon que rindo a chutou para longe, Jon e os irmãos Stark podiam ouvir Robb murmurar “idiota”.  
A comitiva estava voltando para Winterfell, Ned estava em pensamentos sobre as palavras de Gared, era esse sinal, o sinal de dias escuros se aproximava; o sinal da aproximação da Segunda Longa Noite; havia feito tudo certo, estava tudo pronto, tanto Jon como Robb são excelentes espadachins, fortes e capazes de melhorar ainda mais, Jon especialmente que era extremamente adepto ao estilo valiriano, Jon tinha uma paixão maior que Robb para os estudos e a leitura assim como Rhaegar, sua filha Sansa praticamente dançava com a espada enquanto treinava com ela, rápida e mortal em todos os golpes, certamente colocaria qualquer homem no chão e também seus outros filhos, Arya, Bran e Rickon se mostravam que seriam grandes com qualquer arma; olhou para o lado e viu Bran e Arya no seu lado direito e no esquerdo estava Sansa, calma e impassível; mais a frente estava Jon e Robb junto com Theon e no dado momento os três saíram em disparada apostando uma corrida, Ned sorriu, mas, então notou melhor que Bran e Arya estavam com os rostos preocupados:  
\- Tudo bem meus filhos? – perguntou Eddard:  
\- Ele parecia tão real! – respondeu Arya:  
\- Devo acreditar nele? – perguntou Bran – Devo acreditar e me preocupar e ficar com medo?  
\- Vocês sabem por que o executei? – perguntou Ned desviando por um momento da pergunta de seu filho:  
\- Por que ele era um patrulheiro e quebrou os seus votos e teve que aplicar a Justiça Do Rei! – respondeu Sansa:  
\- Sansa tem razão, Bran, Arya; seguimos os caminhos dos Primeiros Homens; “o homem que dita à sentença, balança a espada”! – disse Lord Stark – Ele quebrou os seus votos, mas, olhei em seus olhos e vi que tudo que estava dizendo era verdade, o que ele achava que era verdade, ele estava há muito tempo na patrulha e parece que o frio, a neve e o gelo o enlouqueceram, ou ele viu algo tão sombrio que associou aos Caminhantes Brancos o que só me faz mais preocupado com o que está acontecendo com os selvagens no outro lado do muro!  
Antes que pudessem dizer mais alguma coisa, Theon havia voltado e estava eufórico:  
\- Lord Stark, precisa ver isso! – exclamou Theon e voltando a cavalgar para onde veio.  
A comitiva apressou o passo passando pela ponte e chegando ao outro lado parando em seguida já que os cavalos e Robb e Jon estavam parados e Theon estava descendo de seu cavalo, Eddard desmontou de seu cavalo e se aproximou no norte da margem da ponte e descendo até onde seus filhos estavam ajoelhados segurando algo, então Lord Stark se virou para ver um lobo gigante caído no chão; sua reação não foi mais rápido do que a de Jory Cassel que puxou a espada:  
\- Afastem-se todos! – gritou Jory; Theon riu:  
\- Não se preocupe Jory, ela esta morta! – disse Robb.  
Bran se aproximava junto com Arya e Sansa fascinados com o lobo gigante que já estava cheio de larvas, Bran se virou para os seus irmãos e soltou um grito de alegria quando viu um filhote de lobo de pelo cinza-preto nos braços de Robb:  
\- Incrível ver um lobo gigante nesses tempos! – disse Jon que colocou outro filhote de pelo prateado misturado com um cinza escuro-fumo – Segure esse Bran!  
Bran abraçou o seu filhote de lobo sentindo a maciez de seus pelos e o seu calor:  
\- Outro para você Arya! – disse Jon entregando um lobo com pelagem cinza e branco e com todos os pelos desarrumados:  
\- Ele é incrível! – disse Arya:  
\- Acho que é ela irmã! – disse Robb e imediatamente Arya passou a inspecionar a sua loba:  
\- Tem um para você Sansa e acho que é uma menina! – disse Jon entregando uma loba de pelagem cinza para Sansa que a adorou logo de cara; os irmãos perceberam que Robb segurava outro lobo de pelagem negra:  
\- Esse é para Rickon? – perguntou Bran:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Robb:  
\- Direwolfs ao sul da parede depois desses séculos! – disse Rodrik Cassel:  
\- Não é um bom sinal! – disse um dos soldados:  
\- Ele foi morto por um veado! – disse Ned que havia se aproximado para examinar o animal morto e tirou de sua boca um chifre de veado quebrado e embebido de sangue – Um sinal dos deuses:  
\- O lobo sigilo da Casa Stark sendo morto por um veado sigilo da Casa Baratheon, não é um bom sinal! – disse Jory.  
Isso trouxe um silêncio de medo entre a comitiva:  
\- Eu pensei que a Casa Stark é amiga da Casa Baratheon! – disse Arya:  
\- E somos! – confirmou Lord Stark – Mesmo que mantenha pouca amizade com o Rei Robert e não me envolvo muito com a política de Porto Real, as duas casas ainda matem a amizade!  
Lord Stark passou a olhar para os lobos:  
\- É mais bem morto do que sem a mãe! – proferiu Eddard. Theon sorriu e tirou a sua adaga:  
\- Não! – gritou Bran sendo seguido por Sansa e Arya – Nós podemos cuidar deles!  
\- Não ignore a palavra de seu pai Bran! – disse Theon vendo o pequeno abraçar mais forte o filhote – Agora me de esse lobo para acabar com o futuro terrível que ele vai ter!  
\- Guarde sua faca Theon! – mandou Robb com autoridade igual à de seu pai:  
\- Somente seu pai me da às ordens Robb! – respondeu Theon:  
\- Melhor a morte do que uma vida cheia de frio e fome! – disse Eddard severamente.  
Seus filhos ainda estavam protestando e Robb estava olhando para Theon para evitar que ele faça algo errado:  
\- Pai! – chamou Jon – Esses lobos é o sigilo da Casa Stark, pode ser não um bom sinal, mas, certamente os deuses mandarão os seus filhotes protegerem os seus filhos, seria uma ofensa aos deuses se matarmos os animais que tomamos como sigilo da Casa Stark!  
Ned olhou para Jon avaliando as suas palavras e se virou para os seus filhos:  
\- Vocês juram que vão tomar conta deles, juram pela Casa Stark que vão alimentá-los, cuidá-los, treiná-los e quando precisar vão matá-los? – perguntou Ned:  
\- Juramos! – disseram os irmãos Stark ao mesmo tempo:  
\- Quando os filhotes morrerem será enterrado como membros da família e quando vocês morrerem, seus ossos serão colocado ao seu lado, aceitam isso? – perguntou Ned.  
Ned viu os seus filhos concordarem:  
\- Esses lobos serão lembrados por seus nomes como aqueles que protegeram a Família Stark e não por atacar inocentes!  
Ned viu mais uma vez os seus filhos concordarem:  
\- Vamos voltar para casa! – disse Eddard voltando para a estrada sendo seguido pelos outros, Jon foi o último e se virou para algo, os outros somente perceberam quando voltaram para a estrada e estavam montando nos cavalos:  
\- Jon? – chamou Robb:  
\- Jon? – chamou Lord Stark com uma voz mais forte:  
E Jon voltou segurando um filhote de lobo com a pelagem totalmente branca e montando no seu cavalo para todos verem o filhote:  
\- Parece que ganhou o seu filhote de lobo Jon! – disse Robb:  
\- Agora não pode dizer que não é um Stark! – disse Arya.  
Jon não disse nada, apenas deu um pequeno sorriso, Ned sorriu e comandou a comitiva de volta para casa.  
Lady Catelyn Stark sabia onde seu marido estava; ele sempre ia para o mesmo lugar toda a vez que executava um homem seja qual crime fora cometido pelo homem; o Bosque Sagrado De Winterfell cobria uma área de três hectares de uma floresta antiga e intocada, troncos pretos antigos e grossos com seus galhos retorcidos onde as copas faziam uma sombra quase impedindo o sol de chegar ao solo e as raízes expostas que deformava o solo, uma floresta de silêncio que seu marido preferia muito quando queria ficar sozinho com os seus próprios pensamentos, pessoalmente Catelyn nunca gostou dessa floresta, mas, não iria discutir com o seu marido sobre isso. Catelyn encontrou o seu marido sobre a grande árvore do Represeiro sentado sobre uma pedra verde musgo e com a sua espada Gelo em seu colo, limpando com pano, óleo e as águas escuras represadas, Cat sabia que seu marido estava mergulhado em pensamentos:  
\- Ned! – chamou Catelyn suavemente.  
Seu marido levantou a cabeça a olhando com os seus olhos cinza, frios, mas, estranhamente reconfortantes:  
\- Cat! – disse Ned com uma voz distante – Onde estão as crianças?  
\- Estavam na cozinha alimentando os filhotes, discutindo que nomes vão dar a eles e que tipos de treinamento vão fazer com eles! – respondeu Catelyn:  
\- É bom vê-los fazer esse tipo de coisa! – disse Eddard com um sorriso:  
\- Sim! – concordou Catelyn – Mas, eu estou com medo!  
\- Sobre o que minha esposa? – perguntou Ned preocupado – O que esta acontecendo?  
\- É Jon! – respondeu Catelyn – Eu o amo como uma mãe ama o filho, mas, a cada dia que passa ele cresce como se eu visse o Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen tivesse ficado mais jovem e morasse no Norte!  
\- Eu sei o que quer dizer! – disse Ned – Eu achei que ele teria mais de Lyanna, mas, ainda o seu cabelo negro esconde seus antepassados por parte de pai; vai chegar o momento em que terei essa conversa que para a minha vergonha venho adiando há muitos anos!  
\- Eu sei que deveria ter contado a ele há muito tempo Ned, mas, eu sei que sempre coloca a segurança da família acima dos desejos pessoais de qualquer membro da família, até mesmo dos seus! – disse Catelyn.  
Eddard se abaixou para pegar mais óleo e passar na espada:  
\- O homem morreu bem, você teria orgulho de Bran e Arya se os tivesse visto no momento! – disse Eddard:  
\- Eu tenho orgulho de todos os meus filhos! – disse Catelyn – Mas, essas novas notícias; além do aumento dos ataques dos selvagens, a ameaça de Mance Rayder, as coisas escuras e o surgimento dos lobos gigantes nesse lado da muralha tornam as coisas preocupantes!  
\- Você esta falando igual ao Jon que na parte final da viagem de volta começou a divagar sobre a história do homem! – disse Ned com um sorriso demonstrando carinho – Mas, enfim, não devo ir contra a teimosia Tully, mas, também devo concordar que as notícias são muito preocupantes e que tempos escuros estão vindo!  
Ned guardou Gelo na bainha e olhou novamente para a sua esposa:  
\- Eu sei que você não veio somente para conversar comigo minha esposa, tem algo acontecendo que requer atenção e fez você vir aqui no qual já deixou claro que não gosta desse lugar! – disse Ned.  
Catelyn se ajoelhou na frente de seu marido e pegou na sua mão:  
\- Sinto muito meu amor, pois tenho que ser franca; não a maneira de dizer isso, mas, Jon Arryn está morto! – disse Catelyn.  
As palavras pareciam chegar tarde aos ouvidos de Ned, ele ficou branco e em seguida colocou a mão esquerda na cabeça como se tentasse aliviar a dor do impacto dessa notícia:  
\- Essa notícia é certa? – perguntou Eddard:  
\- O selo do rei, escrita pela própria mão de Robert; a carta afirma que Jon foi pego em uma febre súbita e teve leite de papoula para aliviar a dor! – respondeu Catelyn:  
\- Misericórdia pelo menos! – disse Ned – E esposa e filho?  
\- Ambos estão bem e com boa saúde! – respondeu Catelyn – Os deuses são bons!  
\- Você deve ir até ela! – sugeriu Ned – Leve as crianças e estar com ela em sua dor!  
\- Eu realmente queria fazer isso, mas, na carta veio outra notícia; o rei cavalga para Winterfell, vem com sua família e uma comitiva de cem pessoas!  
Ned parecia demorar a entender o que sua esposa disse:  
\- Robert está vindo? – perguntou o seu marido sem nenhuma expressão em seu rosto.  
A amizade de Ned e Robert praticamente não existe mais, Catelyn sabia o que se passava na cabeça de seu marido, desde o Saque De Porto Real e o Massacre Da Família Real no qual Robert aprovou a tudo isso; um prazer mórbido visto em Robert, e Ned em total desgosto discutiu com Robert bem alto para que todos em Porto Real ouvissem e depois partiu para resgatar Lyanna sem resolver essa briga e a morte de sua irmã mais amada afastou mais Ned de Robert que passaram sete anos sem se comunicar e somente se veriam na Rebelião Greyjoy e mesmo assim, palavras trocadas somente em reuniões oficiais sem chance de qualquer conversa particular e depois da rebelião não se voltaram a se comunicar e agora ele estava vindo com os Lannister que Ned não tinha nenhuma simpatia, especialmente que deixou bem claro a sua opinião sobre Tywin Lannister e o que devia fazer com ele, mas, os pensamentos de Ned Stark se viraram para Jon Snow, esses mesmos pensamentos estavam em Catelyn:  
\- Pelos deuses, se Robert ver Jon vai notar, os olhos, a forma de seu rosto, o modo como fala e anda, vai ser como se olhar para Rhaegar! – disse Eddard Stark com medo:  
\- Então teremos que fazer algo para evitarmos uma guerra dentro de Winterfell! – disse Catelyn:  
\- Sim! – concordou Eddard – não posso evitar que Jon esteja presente quando Robert chegar; posso colocá-lo no meio do povo e passar despercebido por Robert e terei que avisá-lo para evitar muito contato com os visitantes!  
\- Sim! – concordou Catelyn – Faça isso meu marido e vamos nos preparar para a visita do rei!  
Ned não podia deixar de pensar enquanto voltava para o castelo ao lado de sua esposa se a visita de Robert traria algo que mudaria as suas vidas para sempre, não sabia se seria boa ou ruim, mas, não sabia se estaria pronto para enfrentar essas mudanças, não sabia o que seria de Jon daqui para frente e se ele estaria pronto para as escolhas mais difíceis de sua curta vida, mas, sabia que quando chegasse esse momento; saberia como atravessá-lo.


	2. A Visita Do Rei

Capitulo 2  
A Visita Do Rei

 

Os dias se seguiram em preparação para a chegada do rei, uma maior estocagem de alimentos e bebidas, tornando todas as acomodações do castelo mais confortável, o castelo sendo limpas várias e várias vezes, cardápios sendo decididos para agradar o rei e a sua família, os soldados se encontrava lustrando sua armadura e suas armas, as melhores roupas selecionadas e verificadas para ver se não tem nenhum furo ou pedaço de linha descosturada, mas, diante de todo o trabalho que o castelo tinha; Lord Eddard Stark, o Abençoado, Lord De Winterfell tinha tempo para se sentar na varando e sorrir vendo seus dois filhos mais velhos instruindo Bran no treinamento de arco e flecha; pelo menos adiantando as lições que já tinha na Academia; sua esposa Catelyn estava sentada ao seu lado, sorrindo também:  
\- Mais uma vez Bran! – disse Robb.  
Bran pegou a flecha, tencionou o arco e apontou para o alvo:  
\- Prenda a respiração no momento em que for atirar! – disse Jon.  
Bran fez o que Jon disse e disparou a flecha que acertou no alvo, mas, para a surpresa de todos; mais duas flechas acertaram o alvo ao mesmo tempo, curiosamente uma estava inclinada; Ned e Catelyn se viraram e viram sua filha Sansa com o arco na mão, ela sorriu e piscou para Bran, Jon e Robb que tinham levantado as cabeças para vê-la, agora os três se viraram para encontrar Arya com um arco na mão e estirando a língua para Bran que imediatamente largou o arco e correu para pegar a sua irmã que correu se afastando de Bran rindo, Ned e Catelyn tinham grande sorriso no rosto, Ned se virou para a filha Sansa:  
\- Já acabaram as lições? – perguntou Ned:  
\- Sim meu pai! – respondeu Sansa – Septã Mordane só aprofunda em assuntos que já são ensinados na Academia!  
\- Está pronta para a visita do rei? – perguntou Eddard:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Sansa:  
\- Até onde me lembro, o Príncipe Joffrey tem um ano de vida a mais que você! – disse Lord Stark – Creio que você, Jon ou Robb não terão problemas com ele!  
\- Vou garantir isso meu pai! – disse Sansa – E fazer aqueles dois entenderem!  
Sansa voltou para dentro do castelo, ela podia tentar, mas, existia uma parte que fantasiava sobre príncipes e cavaleiros de verdade, se sentia culpado por não fazer sua filha olhar para a realidade do mundo, o tempo dos cavaleiros de verdade havia acabado com a queda do Reinado Targaryen; o único cavaleiro de verdade que havia sobrado era Ser Arthur Dayne; poderia dizer que Ser Barristan Selmy se encaixava nessa categoria, mas, depois que os Targaryen caíram; ele jurou lealdade a Robert, preferiu vender a sua lealdade a próxima dinastia a morrer mantendo os seus votos como Cavaleiro Da Guarda Real Da Dinastia Targaryen. Foi depois que Ser Arthur Dayne chegou à casa que mandou uma mensagem para Robert avisando que estava vivo, jurando que nunca levantaria a espada contra a dinastia de Robert e pediu para ser dispensado da guarda já que havia jurado servir fielmente e o Príncipe Rhaegar e iria contra tudo o que havia jurado se servisse a Robert, foi somente depois da passagem de Jon Arryn por Dorne para garantir que não haveria qualquer ataque ao reinado de Robert e a passagem de Jon na Casa Dayne vendo o juramento de Ser Arthur é que Robert mandou uma carta dispensando oficialmente da Guarda Real; Robert mantinha um grande respeito por Ser Arthur Dayne, sabia que ele era grande amigo de Rhaegar e não caberia a ele enfurecer mais ainda o Dorne somente para fazê-lo trabalhar na Guarda Real. Ser Arthur Dayne fora deixado em paz.  
Livre dos deveres da Guarda Real Ser Arthur Dayne acabou se casando com Jynessa Blackmont; uma mulher de cabelos negros, estatura mediana, olhos azuis, pele bronzeada, linda para os olhos dos homens dos sete reinos, mas, Jynessa também é mortal com a espada e lâmina curta além de uma disposição de lançar lâminas nos inimigos; ambos tiveram dois filhos; Rhaegar e Lyssara Dayne; Rhaegar com quinze anos e Lyssara com quatorze anos; e nesses dezessete anos a Arthur e sua família sempre tiveram tempo de visitar o Norte, especialmente a Família Stark, mas, o tempo gasto nas visitas de Ser Arthur e sua família não era somente visitar a cripta de Lady Lyanna Stark, para deleite das crianças que aprendiam a esgrima com uma lenda como Ser Arthur Dayne, dito o melhor cavaleiro de Westeros além de sempre estar treinando, sempre estar melhorando; os filhos dele se tornaram os melhores amigos das crianças Stark, mas, esse ano Lord Stark teve que escrever ao cavaleiro pedindo para adiar a sua visita em virtude da visita de Robert.  
Jon estava sentado assistindo ao seu irmão Robb tirar a barba e aparar o cabelo, uma ordem de Catelyn sendo aprovado por seu pai, era vital para Robb causar uma boa impressão como herdeiro de Winterfell, já Jon teria que mostrar um rosto agradável para a comitiva da Família Real, Jon ficaria mais atrás quando fossem cumprimentar a família, ele sabia e entendia isso, era um bastardo, pura e simplesmente um bastardo de Eddard Stark, podia ser bem visto e Winterfell, ter o direito de mudar o sobrenome Snow para outro de sua escolha no Norte, por uma lei, e já que seu pai garantiu que receberia o nome Stark quando completasse dezoito anos, não teria que trabalhar para criar um, mas, essas regalias estavam somente no Norte e quando saísse dessas terras seria somente mais um bastardo no mundo e ninguém se importariam, por isso evitaria a o máximo da Comitiva Real como o seu pai pediu e esperava que não trouxesse muitos problemas; Robb saiu da cadeira do barbeiro e agora era a sua vez de ter o cabelo cortado e a barba raspada.  
O grande dia chegou e os batedores avisaram que o rei e sua comitiva estavam se aproximando cada vez mais, o castelo fora verificado, as guardas estavam posicionadas nos muros, a bandeira Stark balançando ao vento e Ned se posicionou na entrada do castelo junto com sua família e atrás estavam o pessoal a quem lidava diretamente nas questões do castelo ou do Norte, os sons dos cavalos já poderiam ser escutados quando surgiram soldados a cavalo carregando a bandeira Baratheon com o veado ostentando uma coroa, podia se vir alguns soldados da Casa Lannister carregando a bandeira do leão dourado e então uma grande carruagem surgiu; suntuosa, cheia de ouro e pedras preciosas:  
\- “Ouro Lannister!” – pensou Eddard.  
A carruagem escoltada pela Guarda Real parou para segundos depois um escudeiro abrisse a porta e colocasse um degrau para a primeira figura saísse; o Rei Robert saiu primeiro, cabelos longos até os ombros com alguns fios grisalhos e uma tiara de ouro enfeitando a sua cabeça, a barba longa também com algumas mechas grisalhas, vestindo roupas caras e estava mais redondo na altura de sua barriga. Eddard não podia acreditar que seu antigo amigo estava gordo, diferente daquele homem musculoso que exibia o seu martelo de guerra para todos verem, é claro que seus espiões em Porto Real mandavam informações o quanto Robert estava gordo, mas, não acreditou até que o visse com os seus olhos, viu que os anos tiraram o auge de seu amigo.  
O segundo a sair do carro foi uma mulher, cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, corpo esbelto, considerada uma das mulheres mais bonitas dos Sete Reinos; Cersei Baratheon, esposa de Robert e Rainha De Westeros, filha Tywin Lannister; muitos diziam que nenhuma mulher se comparava a beleza da rainha; Ned discordava, sua irmã Lyanna era muito mais bonita que Cersei, era um fato, especialmente para aquele que a viram ser coroada a Rainha Do Amor E Da Beleza.  
O terceiro a sair da carroça foi um menino que dezesseis anos em sua vida; Príncipe Joffrey Baratheon, primogênito de Robert e futuro Rei De Westeros, cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, Eddard viu arrogância e malícia no príncipe herdeiro, viu também um pouco de loucura e não gostou disso, não gostou nem um pouco.  
Os próximos a saírem da carruagem foram o príncipe Tommen Baratheon com dez dias em seu nome que tinham os cabelos loiros e olhos verdes e tinha uma estrutura um pouco mais cheia e a Princesa Myrcella Baratheon que para todos era igualzinha à mãe e tinha nove dias em seu nome. Robert se aproximou e Eddard junto com os outros se ajoelharam em respeito ao rei:  
\- Vossa Graça, Winterfell é sua! – disse Lord Stark enquanto Robert estava a sua frente:  
\- Levantem-se todos! – ordenou o rei e Eddard ficou cara a cara com o rei que sorriu - Você está gordo!  
Uma mentira, mas, o rei riu alto e jogando o protocolo para o alto abraçou Ned que ficou sem reação nenhuma e Robert se separou de Ned e olhou para o lado:  
\- Catelyn, o tempo passa e você fica mais bonita! – disse Robert:  
\- Obrigado Sua Graça! – agradeceu Lady Stark.  
Robert ficou na frente de Robb:  
\- Você deve ser o primogênito? – perguntou Robert – Robb Stark?  
\- Sim, sua graça! – respondeu Robb:  
\- Quem é tu linda senhorita?  
\- Sansa, sua graça! – disse Sansa corando um pouco:  
\- É igual a sua mãe! – disse Robert dando um passo para o lado:  
\- Senhorita? – perguntou o rei:  
\- Arya, sua graça! – respondeu Arya sorrindo.  
Robert olhou melhor e ficou surpreso e se virou para olhar Ned, e ele sabia que seu antigo amigo havia visto Lyanna Stark em Arya; ainda aturdido deu um passo para o lado:  
\- E você jovem? – perguntou Robert:  
\- Brandon, sua graça! – respondeu Bran:  
\- Como seu tio! – disse Robert se virando para o próximo Stark – E você é o mais jovem?  
\- Rickon, sua graça; sou o mais novo de meus irmãos! – respondeu Rickon:  
\- Ótimo! – disse Robert que passou pelo pessoal que se apresentou, Ned agradeceu aos deuses por não ter posto os olhos em Jon:  
\- É bom estar no Norte, Ned, mas, agora gostaria de visitar as criptas, tenho que prestar as minhas homenagens! – disse Robert:  
\- Talvez meu marido; queira descansar da longa viagem antes disso, poderá visitar as criptas amanhã! – sugeriu Cersei  
\- Não sou nenhum inválido; minha esposa; tenho energia para ir às criptas! – disse Robert da maneira mais educada que tinha encontrado:  
\- Por aqui meu rei! – disse Ned – Enquanto isso será mostrado às acomodações para sua família e comitiva!  
Todos se dispersaram enquanto Ned e Robert iam às criptas deixando uma Cersei furiosa que acompanhou Lady Stark que iria mostrar os seus aposentos, mesmo com raiva seus olhos foram postos em uma figura, um menino, mesmo com os cabelos negros e em sua aparência e seus olhos violetas que causou Cersei ficar branca de medo como se tivesse visto um fantasma, as conversas ao redor não importavam e mesmo andando para dentro do castelo não conseguia tirar o rosto de seus olhos e antes que entrasse no castelo ouviu um nome em que ele atendeu: Jon.  
Com uma tocha na mão Ned e Robert desceram para as criptas; Ned assistiu a seu amigo descer com dificuldade as escadas e sentiu pena pelo os anos de farras e festas suntuosas custaram a Robert; em silêncio andaram lado a lado passando pelos túmulos dos antepassados da Família Stark, passando por cada estátua até que chegaram à estátua de Lady Lyanna Stark, ambos os homens ficaram na frente dela em silêncio, depois de um tempo Robert se virou para o seu amigo:  
\- Você devia ter me deixado enterrá-la Ned, teria dado um enterro digno de uma rainha que ela era! – disse Robert:  
\- Ela pertence ao Norte Robert, ela está em casa! – disse Ned. Os dois voltaram para as escadas:  
\- Eu ainda a amo! – disse Robert – Maldito dia em que Rhaegar a tirou de mim!  
Eddard não disse nada em relação a isso:  
\- Não adianta se apegar ao passado e além do mais, você tem uma linda rainha agora! – disse Ned:  
\- Linda sim! – concordou Robert – Mas, fria como o dia mais gelado do Norte, ela me deu três filhos, mas, às vezes acho que eles têm mais sangue Lannister do que Baratheon!  
\- Eu não posso dizer nada sobre isso meu rei! – disse Eddard:  
\- Pare com essa besteira Ned! – disse Robert – Não estamos nos melhores termos, mas, ainda somos amigos!  
\- Eu sei que não sou o único de fora que visita Lyanna! – disse Robert:  
Ned suspirou:  
\- Por mais que meu pai tentasse conter, Lya sempre teve uma mão boa para espada e arco e flecha; Arthur me disse que um dia viu Lya praticar com uma vara de madeira e quis uma um amigável com espadas de verdade, Lyanna não decepcionou Ser Arthur e desde então se tornaram melhores amigos, Arthur não pode de deixar de ensinar alguns movimentos para Lyanna e ela nunca deixou de praticar com ele; ele assim como eu e você sempre lamentamos a morte de Lya! – explicou Lord Eddard.  
Ambos chegaram às escadas, Robert estava em seus pensamentos, sempre se orgulhou da força de Lyanna, sua amada, e ela não decepcionou, principalmente contra Ser Arthur Dayne; o rei se sentou nos degraus gemendo baixinho como se estivesse aliviando um peso que estivesse carregando, Eddard se sentou ao seu lado:  
\- Meus filhos têm mais sangue Lannister do que Baratheon! – disse o Rei Robert novamente.  
Eddard Stark queria saber onde seu amigo Robert queria chegar com essa afirmação sobre os seus filhos:  
\- São os seus filhos Robert, você deve amá-los e evitar que aconteça o que aconteceu com você, Stannis e Renly! – disse Eddard. Robert tinha uma expressão pensativa:  
\- Você tem razão, mais uma vez Ned! – disse Robert seriamente – Queria que estivesse desde o começo de meu reinado; para evitar os meus erros!  
\- Eu ainda sou um homem que erra Robert, não estaria em uma situação melhor do que você! – disse Ned:  
Ambos ficaram calados com os seus próprios pensamentos:  
\- E Jon; Robert? – perguntou Ned, sombrio. Podia se vir o olhar triste de Robert através da luz dançante da tocha:  
\- Em um dia estava forte como um touro e no outro acamado com uma forte febre e dores terríveis! – respondeu Robert – O Meistre foi pego de surpresa e por mais que tentasse não conseguiu identificar a doença e só restou leite de papoula para aliviar a dor!  
O olhar de pesar estava em Robert quando olhou nos olhos cinza e tristes de Ned:  
\- Os momentos que cercam a morte Jon chegaram aos ouvidos do povo e o boato de uma nova doença se espalhou e quase tivemos uma revolta popular, o medo de uma nova peste ainda está nas cabeças das pessoas; parte queria pegar em armas para matar a todos que estiveram perto de Jon e a outra parte queria sair da cidade, com a Patrulha Da Cidade De Porto Real e algumas forças Baratheon e Lannister conseguiram conter o que seria um grande caos! – disse Robert – Os Meistres com especialidade em história já a chamam de Revolta Do Boato e em breve toda Westeros vai saber sobre isso!  
\- Não vejo isso enfraquecendo o seu governo! – disse Eddard:  
\- Sim, não haverá ninguém sendo esperto, mas, não era assim que Jon queria a situação quando morresse! – disse Robert; ambos ficaram em silêncio novamente:  
\- Eu o amava! – disse Eddard:  
\- Eu também; foi como um pai para nós! – disse Robert – E agora ele se foi; todos esses anos ao lado dele e agora é como se tivesse ficado um vazio!  
Ambos abaixaram a cabeça em respeito a Jon Arryn:  
\- E Lysa e o menino? – perguntou Eddard:  
\- Voltaram para o Ninho Da Águia, Lysa estava muito abalado e o filho dela está doente; deixei-os ir; Porto Real só traz memória de Jon a Lysa e a Robert e também evita qualquer um tentar matar o menino; muitos acham que ele é o responsável pela peste! – respondeu Robert Baratheon:  
\- E agora? – pergunta Lord Stark:  
\- Fiquei sem uma mão e vim para o Norte não só para visitar o meu doce Lya ou para falar sobre Jon Arryn, mas, para conseguir uma nova mão! – respondeu Robert – Você, Lord Eddard Stark, da Casa Stark, Lord De Winterfell e Protetor Do Norte aceita ser a Mão Do Rei?  
Ned ficou em silêncio, não esperava esse pedido, não o esperava ser feito de forma tão formal com ambos sentados nos degraus da escada que dá acesso as Criptas de Winterfell:  
\- Meu rei, eu não sou digno de tal honra! – respondeu Eddard:  
\- Merda nenhuma! – disse Robert – Vai ser como deveria ter sido desde o começo quando levemos as nossas casas a uma revolta; eu como, bebo e fodo com a rainha e prostitutas enquanto você governa e não fale que vai ser um mau governante, por que eu sei o que fez para o Norte!  
\- Preciso de tempo e de conversar com minha esposa! – disse Ned:  
\- Tome o seu tempo para arrumar as coisas, mas, deve lembrar Ned que eu não tenho tanto tempo assim! – disse Robert – Vamos subir, acho que vou aceitar esse descanso antes de qualquer compromisso real!  
O dia seguiu e agora era à hora de entreter o rei e sua família em um banquete oficial, com as entradas oficiais feitas e o banquete em seu auge, com homens bebendo e mulheres conversando, Jon Snow se permitiu comer e beber, mas, queria evitar ficar bêbado, não gostava dessa condição que tira o seu equilíbrio e a capacidade de pensar corretamente, por isso estava moderando na bebida; estava em seu segundo copo de vinho, Jon agora estava com os olhares com todos estavam à mesa, primeiro se decepcionou com o Rei Robert Baratheon, esperava o homem das lendas, ver sua força e suas façanhas com o martelo eram verdadeiros, mas, agora assistia um homem roliço altamente bêbado com duas mulheres sentadas em seu colo, para o desagrado da Rainha que ficava entre olhar para se, como Jon já percebeu, e olhar com pura raiva e nojeira para a vergonha que o rei trazia; Lady Catelyn também não estava gostando, mas, estava evitando qualquer careta em direção a Robert; a Rainha Cersei Baratheon estava com o famoso Jaime Lannister, irmão gêmeo da Rainha e Cavaleiro Da Guarda Real, sempre protegendo a irmã.  
Jon viu Robb conversando com Theon, sem perceber atraindo os olhares da Princesa Myrcella, Bran tinha uma conversa infantil com o Príncipe Tommen junto com Arya e Rickon, Sansa estava pendurada em cada palavra do Príncipe Joffrey, Jon podia ver que Joffrey era educado, inteligente, tinha boas palavras, mas, tinha visto em seus olhos uma vez e viu mentira, engano e loucura, talvez fosse simplesmente uma alucinação ou paranoia em achar que o poder corrompe e quando ele se tornasse rei poderia ser a condenação do reino, mas, não gostou do que viu e não se importaria e matar o desgraçado caso ele fizesse mal a Sansa; Jon encheu a sua taça para mais uma rodada de vinho, se levantou e saiu para ter um pouco de ar fresco, chegando a varando e olhando para a lua:  
\- Noite bonita, não? – disse uma voz, Jon se virou para ver Tyrion Lannister, o Imp, o Meio Homem, como todo Lannister possuidor de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, mas, ele nasceu para ter baixa estatura e pelo que as línguas diziam somente se dava bem com o seu irmão Jaime; Tyrion segurava uma taça de vinho cheia até a borda:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Jon – Uma boa noite para olhar para o céu e respirar o ar fresco, mas, eu sei que para onde vá Lord Lannister que sempre verá uma noite bonita!  
Tyrion sorriu:  
\- Eu não sou Lorde, meu pai vai me negar esse direito só para me irritar! – disse Tyrion tomando um gole da taça – Pode me chamar de Imp ou Tyrion!  
\- Eu sou Jon Snow! – disse Jon se apresentando:  
\- O filho bastardo de Lord Stark! – disse Tyrion apertando a mão de Jon – Como eu não o vi quando cheguei com a comitiva?  
\- Eu fiquei mais atrás por pedido do meu pai! – respondeu Jon:  
\- Por quê? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Meu pai disse que o rei não se importaria, mas, que teria problemas com a rainha! – respondeu Jon tomando um gole de vinho e se amaldiçoando mentalmente por ter ditos essas palavras, deveria ter escolhido melhor o que falar:  
\- Seu pai tem razão, Robert não se importa, dado o número de bastardos que ele tem em Porto Real, mas, minha querida irmã tem a tendência de transformar a vida daqueles que a desagradam um verdadeiro sete infernos, mesmo se você não tiver feito nada para ela! – disse Tyrion – As línguas dizem que é amado por Lady Stark, mesmo ela não sendo obrigado a fazer isso!  
\- Lady Stark me trata como filho, mas, ainda sou filho de Ned Stark! – disse Jon rigidamente:  
\- Toquei em um ponto sensível? – perguntou Lannister – Perdão. Os anões geralmente não têm tato. Gerações de idiotas conquistaram para mim o direito de me vestir bem e dizer o que me vier à cabeça. Você é um bastardo!  
Tyrion Lannister estudou o seu rosto:  
\- Por mais que tenha somente poucos traços do Norte, mas, mesmo assim são traços mais acentuados do que os seus irmãos, traços que não estão em sua aparência! – disse Tyrion:  
\- Meios-irmãos! – disse Jon simplesmente deixando de lado os comentários sobre a sua aparência. O Imp apenas olhou em seu rosto:  
\- Mesmo com o amor de seu pai e Lady Stark, o amor de seus meios-irmãos e a Lei Dos Dezoito feitas pelo seu pai, há ainda mágoa em seus olhos, em sua alma, você não é diferente de mim! – disse Tyrion Lannister.  
Jon não disse nada, apenas esvaziou a sua taça:  
\- Deixe lhe dar um conselho Lord Jon Snow! – disse Lannister – Nunca esqueça quem é, porque é certo que o mundo não esquecerá; mesmo quando mudar o seu sobrenome; faça disso sua força. Assim, não poderá ser a sua fraqueza. Arme-se com esta lembrança, e assim ela nunca irá magoá-lo!  
Tyrion Lannister esvaziou a sua taça e voltou para a festa, deixando Jon sozinho com os seus pensamentos.  
O segundo dia da visita do Rei a Winterfell chegou, não puderam evitar acordar tarde depois da feste de chegada do rei, por isso hoje Lord Stark iria colocar os assuntos em ordem antes de entreter Robert, estava complemente vestido e ainda pensando em aceitar a proposta de Robert, depois de ontem discutindo com sua esposa, iria recusar, seu lugar era no Norte e sua mulher tinha razão em querer que evitasse o Sul, estava transbordando de conspirações dos Lannister e Catelyn não arriscaria sua família pelo rei, eram problemas para Robert resolvesse e não vir ao Norte, jogar no colo de Ned para que ele resolvesse enquanto ficava mais bêbado; Ned estava pronto para ir recusar a proposta de Robert enquanto sua esposa fazia posse de boa anfitriã para a Rainha, o que era em suma um trabalho difícil; Ned calçou as suas botas quando ouvir baterem na porta:  
\- Sim? - perguntou Lord Stark:  
\- Meistre Luwin, permissão para entrar? - perguntou Meistre Luwin:  
\- Entre! - disse Eddard.  
Meistre Luwin entrou segurando uma carta:  
\- Carta de sua irmã Lysa, Lady Stark, com instruções para ser aberta somente aos seus olhos! – disse Meistre Luwin.  
Lady Stark pegou a carta e leu, passou alguns segundos e a face de Catelyn não se alterou:  
\- Algum problema? – perguntou Ned:  
\- Não! – respondeu Catelyn – É apenas o normal, Lysa fala que está bem, seu filho está bem, ambos saudáveis, mas, de luto e sente muito que não tenha me visitado!  
\- Então está tudo bem! – disse Eddard:  
\- Não está! – disse Catelyn:  
\- O que? – perguntou Ned – Por que isso?  
\- Quando crianças; sempre escrevemos informações em código sobre palavras banais, uma forma de esconder nossas informações pessoais! – explicou Catelyn – Colocávamos sempre um sinal para identificarmos quando havia uma mensagem em código, o código está em sempre quando assinamos os nossos nomes!  
\- E essa carta tem um código escondido! – afirmou Ned:  
\- Sim! – confirmou Cat – Criamos um decifrador!  
Lady Stark se dirigiu a mesa e se sentou, pegou outra folha em branco o começou a escrever nela, nem Eddard e Meistre Luwin interferiram, era uma coisa de Catelyn Stark e faria bem não mexer, a mão que escreveu, parou e Catelyn se levantou, Ned viu a sua esposa branca de medo, como se tivesse visto algo que não esperava, Ned não perguntou nada, esperaria que sua esposa falasse:  
\- E então? – perguntou Meistre Luwin.  
Catelyn continuava calada e simplesmente entregou o papel para o seu marido. Eddard e Meistre Luwin juntaram cabeças para ler o que estava no papel “Lannister mataram Jon”. Ned olhou para sua esposa:  
\- O Jon? Jon Arryn? – perguntou Ned incrédulo:  
\- Eu não acho que tenha outro Jon, meu marido! – respondeu Catelyn altamente preocupada:  
\- Tem certeza que está certa minha senhora? – perguntou Meistre Luwin:  
\- Somente eu e minha irmã sabemos do código, não contamos a ninguém sobre isso e minha irmã não se daria o trabalho de escrever um código se não tivesse certeza da informação! – respondeu Lady Stark:  
\- Então os Lannister mataram Jon Arryn, foi somente um ou foram todos? – perguntou Ned:  
\- Eu apostaria em todos! – respondeu Catelyn – eles ficam protecionistas quando algo ameaça a família!  
\- Mas, o que levaram a fazer isso? – pergunta Meistre Luwin:  
\- Algo tão grande que ameaça a família toda, inclusive a Rainha! – respondeu Eddard:  
\- Aceite a proposta de Robert, meu marido! – disse Catelyn:  
\- Você quer que eu investigue o que aconteceu com Jon Arryn? – perguntou Lord Stark:  
\- Não somente o que aconteceu! – respondeu Catelyn – Mas, seja o que os Lannister querem, é preciso parar eles antes que levem o reino a mais uma guerra, essa guerra ninguém quer!  
Lord Stark olhou para a sua esposa:  
\- Devo dizer a Robert que aceito ser a Mão Do Rei e fazer os preparativos para partir! – disse Lord Stark se dirigindo para sair do quarto – Essa conversa fica entre nós Meistre Luwin!  
\- Que conversa? – perguntou Meistre Luwin parecendo verdadeiramente inocente. Lord Stark sorriu; um sorriso cúmplice e saiu do quarto, ele tinha muito a fazer.  
Eddard Stark andou até os muros externos do castelo, os muros de proteção, Robert estava lá admirando a floresta ao longe:  
\- Manhã produtiva? – perguntou Ned ficando ao lado de seu amigo:  
\- Sim, sempre é uma linda manhã no Norte! – respondeu Robert.  
Ambos ficaram em silêncio com os seus próprios pensamentos:  
\- Eu aceito ser sua mão! – disse Ned direto. Robert não disse nada, apenas sorriu; um sorriso de felicidade:  
\- Os deuses serão o nosso limite Ned! – disse Robert – Agora que aceitou, espero que esteja pronto para a Capital e para futuros negócios entre as nossas famílias!  
\- Que negócios? – perguntou Eddard:  
\- Parece que sua filha Sansa está encantada por meu filho Joffrey, assim como ele está encantado por sua filha! – respondeu Robert.  
Lord Stark sabia o caminho dessa conversa:  
\- Por isso gostaria de propor um contrato de casamento para unir mais as nossas famílias! – disse Robert:  
\- Eu aceito Robert, Sansa vai gostar e esta na hora de arranjar um marido para ela! – disse Eddard:  
\- Ótimo! – rugiu Robert dando tapas nas costas de Eddard – Vamos brindar com vinho a união de nossas casas!  
Ambos saíram da parede externa para voltar para o castelo:  
\- É de manhã Robert! – disse Eddard:  
\- Água então! – disse Robert – Mas, vinho mais tarde!  
Eddard sorriu balançando a cabeça, seu amigo não tinha conserto.  
Foi uma pequena festa que aconteceu quando a notícia que Lord Stark fora feito a nova mão do rei e que fora oficializado um noivado entre o Príncipe Joffrey e Lady Sansa Stark; Jon via Sansa realmente feliz, mas, os olhares da rainha de presunção o deixavam inquieto, especialmente quando ela o olhava, aprendeu a não se incomodar por isso mais, pelo que parecia seu pai estava organizando a comitiva que iria para Porto Real e nessa comitiva incluía além de Sansa, Arya e Bran; Jon ficaria aqui ajudando Robb a comandar Winterfell junto com Lady Catelyn, mas, Jon esteve o resto do dia na biblioteca junto aos livros e incrivelmente na companhia de Tyrion Lannister, que para sua surpresa se mostrou diferente; em alguns aspectos; de um Lannister, Jon confiava em Tyrion.  
A noite chegou e mais um banquete para a Família Real, não foi tão suntuoso quanto o da comemoração da chegada do rei, mas, a comida e a bebida não deixavam a desejar. A manhã do terceiro dia da visita da Comitiva Real chegou e hoje os homens estavam reunidos na arena do castelo para ver os combates amistosos, primeiro foram Bran e o Príncipe Tommen e os dois estavam bem protegidos lutando com espadas de madeira; os dois mais pareciam barris de madeira de tanto pano e madeira usados em suas proteções que praticamente dificultava os dois a se moverem, é claro que Bran não precisava mais dessa proteção para a luta de espadas, mas, era o príncipe e ninguém queria arriscar, mesmo assim os homens se divertiam; poderia ser Sansa e Arya em um amistoso e mostrar aos homens do sul o que uma mulher do norte poderia fazer, mas, Sansa estava fazendo média para Joffrey e Arya simplesmente assistia; quando a luta terminou Joffrey resolveu entrar na arena para mostrar o quanto ele era poderoso, usando espada de metal sem corte, derrotava os meninos do castelo e alguns escudeiros que vieram com a comitiva, é claro que ele o futuro rei e ninguém tinham a intenção de vencê-lo; Joffrey desfilava na arena com sua arrogância para claro desgosto de Arya que fazia caretas e de Sansa que tinha um rosto impassível e os seus olhos frios, como os tempos mais frios do Norte; Jon realmente não queria ficar a mira dos olhares frios de Sansa:  
\- Então, ninguém mais para me desafiar? – perguntou Joffrey em alto som para todos pudessem ouvir e para o divertimento dos homens Lannister – Será que derreti o gelo dos homens do Norte que são incapazes de me desafiar?  
Isso causou mais risos entre os homens Lannister, mas, os homens do Norte ficaram calados, podia se vir Arya e Sansa com fúria em seus olhos, Robb não estava diferente, mas, Jon colocou a mão em seu ombro o impedindo de ir e com uma troca de olhares, Jon pulou a divisória e foi ao centro na frente do príncipe:  
\- Eu o desafio para um combate de espadas! – disse Jon para que todos ouvissem; isso causou os homens do Norte rugissem e aplaudissem, Joffrey olhava com desdém para Jon:  
\- É isso que o Norte me manda para desafiar? Um bastardo? – perguntou Joffrey:  
\- Aqui na arena somos dois homens em combate! – disse Jon, ignorando as palavras de Joffrey que parecia furioso em ser ignorado:  
\- Espadas com fio de corte! – disse Joffrey:  
\- Vocês são jovens demais para este nível! – interferiu Ser Rodrik Cassel; um aviso mais para Joffrey do que Jon:  
\- Sou velho o suficiente para tirar sangue e ser ferido para ver meu próprio sangue, para usar espada com corte! – disse Joffrey – É claro que se o bastardo está com medo!  
Os homens Lannister estavam rindo muito:  
\- Espadas com corte, então; perde quem derrubar a espada ou tirar o primeiro sangue! – concordou Jon:  
\- Feito! – disse Joffrey:  
\- Não posso permitir isso! – disse Ser Rodrik Cassel – Como Mestre De Armas; sei que não estão prontos para isso!  
\- Como Príncipe De Westeros eu ordeno que esqueça as suas recomendações e nos dê espada com corte! – ordenou Príncipe Joffrey.  
Ser Rodrik Cassel ficou dividido com a servidão a Família Real e o seu bom senso, mas, decidiu então dar duas espadas com corte para Joffrey e Jon e iria interferir caso as coisas saíssem do controle:  
\- Comecem quando eu mandar! – disse Ser Rodrik.  
Ambos assentiram:  
\- Comecem! – gritou Ser Rodrik Cassel e se afastando dando espaço para lutarem; ambos tomaram suas posições de luta e se encararam esperando o primeiro movimento. Que comece a dança das espadas.  
Joffrey atacou primeiro aplicando um golpe levantando a espada para o alto e a descendo para simplesmente Jon aparar o golpe sem dificuldade, o príncipe balançava a espada e cada vez mais Jon aparava o golpe com movimentos firmes, depois de algum tempo o príncipe dava sinais de cansaço e suor; então Jon decidiu sair da defesa e partir para o ataque, aparando mais um golpe de Joffrey e com sua força o empurrou na intenção de afastar o príncipe.  
Os Starks e os homens do Norte sorriram, finalmente veriam o poder de Jon em ação mais uma vez, nunca se cansavam de ver isso.   
Jon levantou a espada e desferiu o seu golpe que Joffrey aparou, mas, diferente foi forte ao ponto de Joffrey dobrar o joelho, mesmo de uma forma tão pouca, Jon balançou a espada em golpes na diagonal nos dois lados de cima para baixo, de baixo para cima, estes precisos que faziam o príncipe dar passos para trás, Jon não suava ou mostrava careta de esforço, às vezes dava golpes na horizontal com Joffrey defendendo todos e então atacou de novo tentando virar a maré dessa luta desferindo um golpe em diagonal pela direita que Jon aparou e em um movimento trouxe as suas espadas junto com a espada de Joffrey para o outro lado e com outro movimento aplicou uma cotovelada na direção do rosto do príncipe errando de propósito, para em seguida puxar a sua espada para o lado esquerdo com um movimento e puxá-la novamente com mais força para a direta acertando a espada de Joffrey a tirando de sua mão em ao mesmo tempo em que o Príncipe cai de bunda no chão por causa do susto da cotovelada de Jon; a luta acabara.  
Os homens da Casa Lannister e da Casa Baratheon estavam sérios sem os seus sorrisos, enquanto os homens do Norte riam ruidosamente e aplaudiam para Jon, eles conheciam o garoto e sabiam que nunca decepcionaria; Robb, Arya, Theon, Bran e Sansa entraram no cercado para cumprimentar Jon que devolveu a espada para Ser Rodrik Cassel que sorriu, um dos homens do rei ajudou Joffrey a se levantar:  
\- Eu sabia que iria conseguir Jon! – disse Robb:  
\- Você foi demais! – disseram Arya e Bran ao mesmo tempo:  
\- Nenhuma surpresa! – disse Theon.  
Sansa apenas sorria para o seu irmão:  
\- Parabéns; bastardo! – disse o Príncipe Joffrey – Você vê, eu deixei ganhar para mostrar o quanto o Príncipe Herdeiro De Westeros é generoso com os bastardos!  
É claro que ninguém disse nada sobre isso, mas, todos sabiam que desde o início da luta que Jon Snow era o vencedor:  
\- Está claro que os filhos das prostitutas não são nada e cabem aqueles que têm tudo como o Príncipe Joffrey pelo menos dar um pouquinho, é claro não deixar os bastardos abusarem; sinto-me um leão generoso hoje deixando um rato ganhar! – disse Joffrey com um sorriso arrogante. Todos sabiam que as palavras de Joffrey eram insultos velados para Jon e ninguém do Norte que estava ali não gostou das palavras dele, especialmente que parecia muito arrogante a se referir em terceira pessoa; Jon sentiu o sangue quente, nada mais daria o prazer de quebrar o nariz do desgraçado, mas, tinha que se conter, não daria o desgosto para o seu pai ou deixaria Joffrey manipular a situação para que desgraçado azedo se vingasse pela derrota:  
\- Estou surpreso que o Grande Príncipe Joffrey Baratheon, Herdeiro De Westeros, que para todos saberem é imune à derrota e insultos, que elas nunca o atinjam, mas, eu vejo que se rebaixa de seus status para simplesmente insultar um bastardo que nas suas palavras é “nada”! – disse Jon – Sinceramente esperava mais do Príncipe Herdeiro, mas, eu vejo uma criança!  
Jon e os Starks saíram da arena e além deles, os homens do Norte tinham um sorriso de vitória no rosto, deixando um Príncipe Joffrey para trás, bastante irado e com muita raiva, além do rosto vermelho com uma careta de quem tinha engolido algo extremamente azedo.  
O dia se seguiu e os rumores da vitória de Jon sobre o Príncipe Joffrey tinham chegado aos ouvidos de todos que estavam em Winterfell e isso teve duas reações: Em primeiro lugar, o povo de Winterfell felicitou em segredo Jon, pelo simples fato de que todos achavam que o “Grande Príncipe Herdeiro De Westeros” não passava de um “Grande” filho da mãe, mimado e que se esconde debaixo da saia da mãe quando estiver com medo ou quer sair de problemas e já havia despertado a antipatia da população do castelo; em segundo lugar; os acontecimentos entre Jon e o Príncipe Real chegaram aos ouvidos de Robert e de maneira surpreendente foi para os homens da Casa Baratheon para saber se era verdade, pressionando e garantindo que não haveria punição, Robert soube que era verdade o que ouvira; especialmente a parte dos insultos de Joffrey e a reação com palavras de Jon Snow que para todo o meio fez parecer que Joffrey estava envergonhando a Família Real; para Robert, Joffrey estava fazendo isso; e mesmo sendo um bastardo, é ainda um filho de seu amigo Ned e Robert garantiria que quando voltasse a Capital, endureceria o treinamento de seu filho; como rei, ele não podia aparecer fraco na frente de seus homens, especialmente se ele quiser comandar uma batalha, mas, agora teria que garantir que o episódio de idiotice de seu filho terminasse naquele momento e não criasse mais problemas; infelizmente Robert quando entrou em seu quarto viu Joffrey e sua esposa Cersei com um olhar de pura raiva e indignação; educadamente Robert pediu sobre o que estava acontecendo somente para ouvir que Joffrey mentir para sua mãe afirmando que um bastardo o atacou covardemente e Cersei estava exigindo punição para o verme que se atreveu a ferir o seu filho.  
É claro que Robert acabou com isso, mostrando que sabia a verdade vendo o rosto de medo de seu filho que ficou realmente pálido quando disse que iria cuidar pessoalmente do treinamento de seu filho quando voltarem para a capital e ordenou que Cersei e seu filho deixassem em paz o bastardo de Ned, já que ele não feriu o seu filho fisicamente e ambos concordaram com a demonstração, seu filho fora ferido apenas com as palavras de Jon Snow e concordava com elas em relação ao seu filho. Mais tarde Cersei ainda estava com raiva e Joffrey taciturno.  
Depois de terminar com suas tarefas diárias, Jon Snow estava praticando movimentos com uma espada mais pesada do que normal, a fim de deixar os seus golpes mais fortes e pesados contra os inimigos, estava praticando para aliviar os pensamentos já que tinha ouvidos rumores que a Rainha estava soltando a sua ira nas criadas pelo simples fato de seu filho ter perdido em um duelo e não tinha poder de se vingar no que segundo ela “da derrota e humilhação do seu filho pelo verme bastardo”; Jon não ligava para as reações da rainha, mas, a situação estava dando ao rei dores de cabeça que fizeram com que fosse a uma caçada com o seu pai, Lord Stark e uma pequena comitiva e isso foi há horas, mas, eles estavam prestes a voltar.  
Parou com os movimentos com a espada para olhar para o seu filhote de lobo; Fantasma, seu nome dado pelo fato de seu pelo totalmente branco e aqueles olhos vermelhos que quebraria a mente dos homens mais duros, além de ele ser silencioso e raramente rosnar ou uivar; seu irmão Robb deu o nome de Vento Cinzento, como o dono, ativo e observador, Sansa deu o nome de Lady, educada, porte nobre, mas, feroz quando queria, Arya deu o nome de Nymeria em homenagem a Rainha Guerreira; realmente uma guerreira como Arya, Bran ainda estava indeciso com o nome, mas, Rickon deu o nome Cão Felpudo, por que é simplesmente Rickon. Jon estava preste a voltar aos movimentos quando Fantasma começou a uivar e ouve os outros uivos que Jon sabia que eram dos lobos de seus irmãos, um frio e uma sensação de perda e medo total tomou conta do corpo de Jon e naquele momento; Fantasma saiu correndo, Jon largou a espada e o seguiu para depois de um tempo que parecia longo demais escutou um grito feminino de dor e quando viu; as pessoas estavam se reunindo e Jon pode assistir Bran caído no chão com Lady Stark chorando sobre o seu corpo, temendo o pior Jon se aproximou ao mesmo tempo em que Meistre Luwin:  
\- Ainda vive! – disse Meistre Luwin verificando os sinais de vida de Bran – Tragam uma maca, vamos levar para dentro!  
Homens trouxeram uma maca e cuidadosamente colocaram Bran e o levaram para dentro, algumas mulheres apoiavam Lady Stark e a levaram para dentro também para ficar perto do filho; Jon queria fazer alguma coisa, mas, não conseguiu reagir, vendo Bran no chão com a aparência de morto ficaria na sua mente o resto de sua vida; os lobos ainda uivavam, um lamento triste e de dor.


	3. Despedidas

Capítulo 3  
Despedidas

 

Tyrion Lannister não era um anão feliz, depois de dois dias do acidente de Brandon Stark, os lobos que as crianças Starks tomaram como animais de estimação ainda estavam uivando; Tyrion estremeceu, sabia que os uivos eram de lamento e tristeza, mas, por de baixo deles estava carregado ódio e promessas de dor se o acidente não foi um acidente, tinha que deixar isso de lado, mas, não podia deixar de estremecer, quando soube da notícia viu os olhares de seus irmãos que trocaram e Tyrion ficou desconfiado por não ver a reação esperada deles e realmente esperaria que eles não tivessem feito isso, estava orando aos deuses por isso, agora, mesmo cercado de livros da Biblioteca de Winterfell que tinha uma variedade de livros e mais alguns criados por homens e mulheres do Norte que tinham prazer em escrever histórias fantasiosas, fechou o livro que estava lendo e o guardou no canto e estava pronto para sair quando ouviu vozes que reconheceu como o do seu sobrinho Joffrey e Tyrion sabia que ele estava acompanhado pelo Cão, ou conhecido pelo seu nome verdadeiro: Sandor Clegane:  
\- Eu gostaria que esses lobos calassem a boca, eles são irritantes! – reclamou Joffrey:  
\- Devo matá-los? – perguntou Sandor:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Joffrey – E me traga a pele deles para servirem de tapete no meu quarto em Porto Real!  
\- Isso não é aconselhável sobrinho! – interferiu Tyrion resolvendo aparecer naquele momento:  
\- E por que não posso ter os meus desejos realizados? – perguntou Joffrey:  
\- Por que a Casa Stark esta com os nervos esticados por causa do garoto Stark e certamente matar os seus lobos não vai trazer nenhum bem! – respondeu Tyrion – Especialmente ao seu pai que certamente vai aumentar a carga da punição que vai sofrer quando chegar a Porto Real!  
A cara de Joffrey ficou vermelha, para indiferença de Sandor e o sorriso satisfeito de Tyrion que para todos os meios tinha que encontrar algo para presentear e agradecer a Jon Snow por essa peça de humilhação ao seu sobrinho que sempre poderia lembrar a ele; valeria à pena ver a cara de Joffrey toda vez que o lembra de ser humilhado por Jon Snow; ou levar o fato de ser humilhado por um bastardo:  
\- E então? – perguntou Joffrey – Não faz diferença, o lobinho vai morrer mesmo!  
Tyrion não gostou das palavras de Joffrey:  
\- Vejo que ainda não prestou o seu pesar pela condição em que se encontra Brandon Stark! – disse Tyrion:  
\- Não há sentido mostrar sentimentos a alguém tão insignificante! – disse Joffrey.  
O momento dessas palavras de Joffrey foi proferido no fato que somente havia ele, Sandor e seu tio no local e mais ninguém para escutar a conversa e o que seguia durante ela; foi o som de forte tapa, Tyrion Lannister não se conteve e bateu em seu sobrinho que foi ao chão com o olhar de incrédulo para o seu tio:  
\- O que está fazendo seu anão de merda? – perguntou Joffrey com ódio direcionado ao seu tio:  
Tyrion Lannister aplicou um segundo tapa no seu sobrinho que deu um grito feminino de dor, com olhar frio encarando o seu sobrinho; realmente não esperava isso de seu sobrinho; não o grito feminino, mas, realmente não se importando se ele seria o futuro rei de Westeros:  
\- Você vai agora se dirigir aos aposentos de Lord Stark e de sua esposa para mostrar o quanto está triste pela situação do seu filho, se oferecerá ajuda para qualquer coisa como seu pai fez e como todo príncipe honrado faria! – disse Tyrion.  
Joffrey não disse mais nada, simplesmente se levantou se saiu do corredor o mais rápido que podia:  
\- Ele não vai esquecer isso, especialmente quando se tornar rei! – disse Sandor:  
\- Eu sei Cão, mas, quando chegar essa hora, verei os caminhos a tomar! – disse Tyrion.  
Por mais que quisesse ficar e cuidar de seu filho, Lord Eddard Stark tinha deveres a fazer, deveres como a Mão Do Rei, Meistre Luwin garantiu que seu filho estava fora de perigo e somente tinha que esperar ele para acordar, por isso Lord Stark estava com sua comitiva pronta que junto com a Comitiva Real partiriam de volta para a Capital, Tyrion Lannister iria com uma pequena escolta para a Muralha, ele queria ver por si mesmo o que as histórias contavam, Lord Stark estaria levando as suas filhas Sansa e Arya e deixaria Robb e Jon tomando conta de Winterfell e tomando conta de Catelyn, Bran e Rickon.  
E a grande hora chegou; a comitiva estava pronta para partir; Lord Stark depois de se despedir de sua esposa e de seu filho acamado e de Rickon para em seguida abraçar Robb dando algumas palavras em seu ouvido para depois abraçar Jon, que para sua surpresa não esperava demonstração de afeto tão em público; Jon devolveu o abraço e ele disse no seu ouvido:  
\- Quando tudo estiver resolvido, vamos falar sobre a sua mãe, é algo que devia ter falado há muito tempo, para a minha vergonha eu não disse, me perdoe! – disse Lord Stark se afastando rapidamente de seus filhos e montando em seu cavalo – Winterfell está em suas mãos Robb, tome conta de tudo e não deixe ter a ajuda de Jon quando precisar!  
\- Pode deixar meu pai! – disse Robb:  
\- Jon, ajude seu irmão sempre que puder! – disse Eddard:  
\- Sim pai! – disse Jon.  
Lord Stark sorriu para os dois e virou o seu cavalo e seguiu para cavalgar ao lado do rei, Sansa sorriu e se despediu e Arya estava com lágrimas nos olhos se despedindo e acompanhando a sua irmã a cavalo, com as duas estavam os seus lobos, um alento para Jon e Robb vendo que elas teriam proteção; a comitiva seguiu até que sumiu na estrada.  
Jon não sabia o que pensar, esperava por essa conversa desde que compreendia o seu lugar no mundo, queria respostas antes de seguir em frente e finalmente depois de muita espera e paciência as poderia ter quando Lord Stark voltasse para casa, mas, o momento de preocupação de Jon ia para Bran acamado, Lady Catelyn não saia de seu lado, mas, Jon não sabia como andou; apenas percebeu que estava no mesmo local onde Bran se acidentara e sem nenhum pensamento subiu as escadas da torre; com o ouro e prata do Norte entrando nos cofres da Família Stark, Lord Stark reformou a torre para servi-la de observação para todos os lados ao redor das terras de Winterfell; para o caso de tropas cercassem o castelo, isso estava no topo e quando descesse um lance de escadas daria para os aposentos que os guardas descansassem; mas, durante a visita do rei, os turnos na torre não aconteciam e; portanto não tinha guardas há vários dias, o lugar certamente acumulou poeira, mas, agora com a partida da Família Real, o serviço de guarda retornaria ao normalmente. Jon chegou ao lugar onde ficava o alojamento dos guardas e notou que o lugar estava realmente com poeira, mas, havia um lugar retangular sem poeira, estava realmente se destacando em relação ao resto do local, algo retangular fora colocado em cima que tirou a maior parte da camada de poeira; Jon se abaixou e olhou melhor e então viu:  
\- O que temos aqui! – disse Jon tirando um pano do bolso e pegando vários fios de cabelos loiros longos e embrulhando no pano, teria que ter uma conversa com Robb.  
Os dias se seguiram lentamente para Robb e Jon; Robb para gerenciar Winterfell e o povo que vinha a ter uma audição com o Herdeiro Stark, Jon ajudava a passar pelos papéis, mas, para os dois isso se dividia a treinar e cuidar dos assuntos do Norte, Bran ainda dormia e Catelyn ainda não saia de seu lado, Rickon seguia Robb para todos os lados, mas, Jon sempre estava por perto para distrair o menino, especialmente com treinamento e as aulas, tanto que ele ficava cansado demais para importunar a vida de Robb; a comitiva do rei ainda estava na estrada, o rei não tinha intenção de voltar rápido para a Capital e qualquer notícia chegaria rapidamente Winterfell caso algo acontecesse com a comitiva; foi mais um fim de dia e para Jon finalmente tinha um pouco de tempo para conversar com Robb, se reunindo no quarto de Bran, junto com Catelyn, Theon, Ser Rodrik Cassel; Meistre Armann, Syrio Forel e Meistre Luwin; Jon mostrou os fios de cabelo e contou aonde os encontrou:  
\- Tem certeza disso Jon? – perguntou Lady Stark:  
\- Sim Lady Stark! – respondeu Jon – Fios de cabelo loiros e longos!  
\- Somente a rainha em toda a comitiva que veio tem cabelos loiros e longos! – disse Meistre Luwin:  
\- Isso quer dizer que o Senhor Bran não caiu, foi empurrado! – disse Ser Rodrik:  
\- Então Bran viu algo em relação à Rainha que realmente prejudicaria ela ao ponto de ela ou alguém que estava acompanhado com ela empurrou Bran para cair! – disse Theon  
\- Acha que a rainha está traindo o rei? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Com certeza! – respondeu Theon – Eu não sei a vocês, mas, o rei em nenhum momento expressou qualquer sentimento à rainha, é normal que ela saia atrás de outros homens que possam dar esses sentimentos!  
\- Ela é a rainha! – disse Catelyn com uma expressão dura – Ela não arriscaria tudo apenas por um caso!  
\- Tem razão mãe! – disse Robb – Mas, não podemos descartar essa hipótese, ainda sim esperemos Bran acordar para ele nos dar a resposta!  
\- A queda em uma altura dessas teria matado a qualquer um e como Bran ainda vivo, eu espero o mínimo que ele não se lembre do momento! – disse Meistre Armann:  
\- Mesmo assim, devemos esperar por Bran acordar! – disse Jon.  
Lady Catelyn Stark estava no quarto de Bran, esperando o seu filho acordar, com um livro nas mãos, ainda não conseguia se concentrar direito com os pensamentos do crime que os Lannister supostamente cometerão e seus pensamentos acabarão quando seu filho Robb entrou no quarto:  
\- Mais um dia difícil? – perguntou Catelyn:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Robb suspirando de cansado – Eu realmente não sei como pai aguenta!  
\- Com o tempo você vai aprender a melhor trabalhar como o Lord De Winterfell! – aconselhou Catelyn – Seu pai tinha o mesmo problema quando começou a gerenciar o Norte!  
\- Ele poderia ter dito pelo menos! – disse Robb:  
\- Seu avô não disse ao seu pai e ele não disse a você! – disse Catelyn – E ambos puderam rir disso!  
\- Eu não estou rindo! – disse Robb, mas, não era verdadeiro já que ele tinha um sorriso no rosto; Robb andou até a janela para olhar o ambiente fora, olhar algo que não seja o seu irmão acamado e que quando acordasse talvez não tivesse o movimento das pernas, mas, então notou uma fumaça saindo da janela de uma das torres:  
\- Fogo! – gritou Robb saindo correndo, Catelyn se levantou da cadeira para olhar a fumaça saindo de uma das janelas, viu homens correndo para a origem da fumaça e o alarme de incêndio sendo soado; Lady Catelyn se virou e viu algo que não esperava; um homem, sujo, com os dentes podres e roupas esfarrapadas, mas, incrivelmente carregava uma adaga com a lâmina brilhando e o cabo de ouro que se destacava mesmo sendo segurado por sua mão suja:  
\- Você não deveria estar aqui! – disse o homem avançando para matá-la, mas, Catelyn estava pronta.  
O homem avançou ferozmente, mas, Catelyn foi mais rápida, se inclinando levemente para o lado; e com a mão direita aberta aplicou um golpe acertando o nariz do sujeito, para em seguida com a mão esquerda segurar o braço do homem e com a mão direta aplicar o golpe que jogou o punhal no chão e então soltando o braço do homem e começou a aplicar golpes no peito do homem e em seguida terminando aplicando outro golpe no nariz do sujeito; Catelyn não terminou e começou a aplicar joelhadas no homem, mas, o assassino pareceu que perdeu a paciência empurrou Catelyn e em seguida avançou aplicando um soco em seu estômago, Lady Stark se curvou de dor, e em seguida o homem a pegou e aplicou uma tapa a jogando no chão; desorientado o homem pegou o punhal e em seguida agarrou o cabelo de Catelyn expondo o seu pescoço; um único corte e estaria tudo terminado, mas, Catelyn colocou as duas mãos sobre a lâmina, o homem forçou e o sangue começou a vazar do corte nas duas mãos; Lady Stark estava com dor, mas, não deixaria esse homem matar o seu filho e foi então que o lobo de Bran surgiu pulando sobre o homem e salvando a vida de Catelyn que assistiu o lobo arrancar a garganta do homem e ele se afogando em seu próprio sangue para morrer; Catelyn cai no chão e tudo fica escuro, mas, não antes de escutar vozes a chamando.  
Catelyn Stark abriu os olhos para se vir sentada em uma cadeira com o Meistre Luwin enfaixando as suas mãos:  
\- Vejo que acordou Lady Stark! – disse Meistre Luwin.  
Robb, Jon, Theon, Meistre Armann, Syrio Forel e Rodrik se aproximaram:  
\- Mãe! Como à senhora estar? – perguntou Robb bastante preocupado:  
\- Eu estou bem! – respondeu Catelyn – Na medida do possível!  
\- Temo que você tenha a cicatriz do corte pelo resto de sue vida Lady Stark! – disse Meistre Luwin com pesar.  
Lady Catelyn Stark olhou para as mãos enfaixadas:  
\- Se esse é o preço para salvar a vida de meu filho, então carregarei essa cicatriz com orgulho! – disse Lady Catelyn, Meistre Luwin sorriu com orgulho junto com Rodrik Cassel:  
\- O que aconteceu Lady Stark? – perguntou Theon.  
Catelyn Stark olhou para cada um que estava no quarto e contou tudo o que aconteceu depois de Robb sair do quarto para lidar com o incêndio, depois do conto; todos estavam com o semblante sério; Lady Stark se levantou e foi na direção do homem morto, viu que haviam colocado um pano branco sobre o seu corpo e esse pano agora estava manchado de sangue; agachando, levantou o pano para olhar para o rosto do homem, um rosto de total surpresa e incredulidade; Catelyn nunca iria esquecer o rosto do homem que tentou matar o seu filho Bran:  
\- O que encontraram com ele? – perguntou Catelyn.  
Jon se adiantou entregando um saco sujo que Catelyn olhou e viu que estava cheio de moedas de ouro e prata e também entregou o punhal que a ferira; o punhal em questão tinha uma lâmina que parecia resistente e muito bem trabalhada, mas, o cabo feito de dente de dragão banhado a ouro puro muito bem trabalhado e com vários detalhes:  
\- Essa arma não está no nível de poder de riqueza desse homem! – disse Lady Stark:  
\- Eu conferi Milady, é aço valiriano! – disse Meistre Luwin:  
\- Certamente distribuído depois da vitória do Rei Robert! – disse Rodrik Cassel:  
\- De fato ele foi pago e a ele foi dado esse punhal para que matasse o jovem Bran, mas, quem ordenaria a morte dele? – perguntou Meistre Armann:  
\- E por que mandariam matar um garoto que esta acamada e sem a certeza de acordar? – perguntou Syrio Forel:  
\- Foram os Lannister! – disse Catelyn – Bran viu algo que eles queriam que ninguém soubesse e além do mais, essa lâmina e esse cabo é trabalhada no estilo Lannister, o ouro é certamente Lannister!  
\- Por que acha isso minha mãe? – perguntou Robb.  
Catelyn entregou o punhal para Robb e ela apontou onde ele deveria olhar; mais precisamente para o topo do cabo que tinha as inscrições talhadas em “T.L.”:  
\- Tyrion Lannister! –disse Robb, Jon e Theon estavam vendo a mesma coisa, assim como Meistre Luwin e Armann e Rodrik Cassel e Syrio Forel:  
\- Ele vai pagar por essa ousadia! – exclamou Catelyn:  
\- Lady Stark; se acalme! – disse Jon em um tom de súplica – Os Lannisters são suspeitos, Tyrion Lannister é suspeito, mas, deve olhar por outro ângulo!  
\- Que ângulo seria esse Snow? – perguntou Theon com desdém – Está claro para mim que os Lannister são culpados!  
\- De que o assassino contratado recebeu essa lâmina para que nós a encontrássemos e chegássemos a essa conclusão da culpa Lannister! – respondeu Jon:  
\- Então o que ganha matando Bran? – perguntou Robb:  
\- Tensões exaltadas e ato contra a Família Lannister pode ser uma declaração de guerra! – respondeu Jon:  
\- O que poderia ganhar com essa guerra? – perguntou Catelyn:  
\- Arrastar Westeros a uma guerra devastadora que enfraqueceria os reinos a ponto de quem esteja planejando fazer acontecer essa guerra possa ser rei do que sobrar! – respondeu Meistre Armann – Um Rei Das Cinzas!  
As palavras pesaram em todos dentro do quarto, uma pessoa capaz de sacrificar os sete reinos e milhares de vidas somente para ser rei:  
\- A Segunda Longa Noite! – disse Lady Stark.  
As palavras de Catelyn eram mais pesadas e frias, como se todos tivessem caído em água gelada:  
\- Não pode chegar a isso tudo minha senhora! – disse Meistre Luwin:  
\- Eu sei! – disse Catelyn – Mas, o fato que esse homem ou mulher, está disposto a destruir tudo o que conhecemos; que amamos e lutamos para manter, apenas para governar sobre todos os outros é assustador!  
\- No momento, seja lá quem for, é mais perigoso do que Tywin Lannister! – disse Robb:  
\- De fato, o que ele quer e o que planeja pode ser comparada a devastação da Longa Noite a milhares de anos! – disse Meistre Armann.  
As palavras implicam em algo devastador, assustador e que se começado, dificilmente poderia ser parado sem a destruição dos Sete Reinos, não havia perspectiva de dias de luz a frente, somente havia escuridão e morte, morte daqueles que não merecem; morte dos inocentes e havia poucas coisas que pudessem ser feitas para parar isso:  
\- O que devemos fazer? – perguntou Robb:  
Catelyn olhou para cada um deles:  
\- Vou a Porto Real até o meu marido, ele tem que saber sobre isso, somente ele pode ficar de olho nos Lannister! – disse Lady Stark:  
\- Mas, você poderia mandar um corvo minha senhora! – disse Meistre Luwin:  
\- As mensagens dos corvos podem ser lidas por qualquer um! – disse Lady Stark – Não, eu vou até o meu marido!  
\- Pelo menos permita que vá acompanhada, que seja Ser Rodrik Cassel! – disse Syrio Forel.  
Ser Rodrik Cassel concordou apenas afirmando com a cabeça:  
\- Tudo bem! – concordou Lady Stark – Mas, partimos ao amanhecer!  
Aquela reunião terminou e na manhã seguinte Lady Stark junto com Rodrik Cassel partiu para Porto Real. Rickon Stark sentiu mais a saída de sua mãe, passou um dia inteiro atrás de Robb impedindo de fazer os seus deveres como Senhor Do Norte, estava claro para Jon que Robb estava no limite quando o dia estava acabando, Jon tinha que fazer algo em relação a essa situação; decidiu falar com Rickon:  
\- Rickon, você tem que deixar em paz Robb para que ele realize os deveres como Protetor Do Norte! – disse Jon.  
Rickon não disse nada, parecia que ele decidiu ficar em silêncio em relação às outras pessoas, mas, Jon já tinha visto falando com Robb; parece claro que Rickon somente dirigia palavras ao seu irmão mais velho; o fato é que Jon também viu que Rickon estava atento ao que ele dizia:  
\- Eu sei que você sente falta de sua mãe, de seu pai e suas irmãs e ainda está esperando que Bran acorde! – disse Jon – Mas, eles estão fora lutando pela família e você tem que ficar mais forte para lutar ao lado deles quando chegar à hora!  
Rickon novamente não disse nada, mas, parecia que ele havia entendido; na manhã seguinte Robb agradeceu por conversar com seu irmão e ambos puderam assistir o pequeno Rickon praticar com a espada sem parar por horas, também estava praticando com outras armas e incrivelmente o via treinando junto com Cão Felpudo; Rickon somente deixou isso de lado quando depois de uma semana da partida de Lady Catelyn Stark, Brandon Stark acordou; foi uma alegria para o castelo ver que ele tinha a capacidade de falar e pensar e a primeira coisa que fez quando acordou foi batizar o seu lobo de Verão. Um nome para lembrar-se dos dias claros e dos poucos que restam, já que dias escuros estavam vindo. A felicidade de Bran acordar ficou maior quando mostrou que ele podia andar; andar normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas, era como se Bran tivesse que aprender andar novamente e infelizmente ele não se lembra dos momentos em que levaram a sua queda, duas semanas depois, Bran estava andando normalmente e então finalmente Robb mandou um corvo para Porto real, para o seu pai.  
Agora se poderia ver Bran e Rickon praticando com armas quase sem descanso, dedicar muito mais tempo aos livros, ambos estavam obstinados a aprender tudo o que podiam com a promessa de ser útil a sua família quando chegasse a hora. Os dias haviam se tornado rotina enquanto Jon ajudava Robb com o comando do Norte, garantindo que tudo corresse bem e nesse dia específico; ambos estavam no escritório de olho dos papeis fazendo cálculos para as contas, quando Meistre Luwin entrou:  
\- Me perdoe à intromissão Lord Stark, mas, Tyrion Lannister acabou de chegar da Muralha!  
Isso chamou a atenção dos dois:  
\- O que fazemos? – perguntou Robb:  
\- Receba-o no salão, dê a ele a hospitalidade de Winterfell e o deixo ficar para que parta na manhã seguinte! – respondeu Jon.  
Robb não disse nada, apenas se levantou e seguiu até o salão onde se sentou no trono; Jon se postou ao seu lado, o salão estava parcialmente cheio quando Robb permitiu que Tyrion Lannister entrasse junto com sua escolta, ficou claro para Tyrion que o povo e alguns soldados e cavaleiros lhe dirigiram olhares duros, Tyrion estava acostumado, por isso não ligou para isso:  
\- Salve Regente De Winterfell! – disse Tyrion se curvando – Fico feliz que me recebe!  
\- Sei que está voltando para casa, nada mais que justo que eu o deixe descansar em Winterfell! – disse Robb com um rosto muito sério – Mas, me diga como está a Patrulha?  
\- Tem recursos e mantimentos para vários invernos, mas, ainda carece de mão de obra! – respondeu Tyrion:  
\- Meu pai garantiu que a Patrulha Da Noite tenha suprimentos de sobra! – disse Robb – Mas, tanto ele como o Comandante sabem que é difícil hoje em dia recrutar Patrulheiros!  
\- Não há mais a mesma honra na Patrulha Da Noite como antigamente! – disse Tyrion – Mas, eu tenho algo a fazer antes de me recolher!  
\- E o que seria? – perguntou Robb:  
\- A uma chance que seu irmão Bran não recupere o movimento das pernas! – explicou Tyrion – Por isso trago comigo um projeto de sela para que permita a ele montar normalmente, pelo menos dar uma alegria a ele!  
\- É uma atitude nobre Senhor Lannister, mas, me permita chamar o meu irmão e veja com os seus próprios olhos! – disse Robb e em alguns minutos Bran Stark entrou andando para a surpresa de Tyrion:  
\- Vejo que saiu inteiro do acidente Senhor Stark! – disse Tyrion  
\- Sim! – disse Bran – E eu agradeço por me presentear com algo que seria útil se eu não tivesse o movimento das pernas!  
\- Fico feliz que teria gostado! – disse Tyrion:  
\- Em todo caso, partirá de manhã Senhor Lannister! – disse Robb:  
\- Uma noite é o que preciso Lord Stark! – disse Tyrion.  
Robb permitiu Tyrion se retirar para descansar, depois de uma hora foram encerradas as questões do tribunal e todos se retiram para dormir; na manhã seguinte Jon se dirigiu para fora e encontrou Tyrion Lannister pronto para partir:  
\- Vejo que já está indo! – disse Jon:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Tyrion – Tenho preferência para ir agora depois dos olhares que recebi ontem!  
\- Você recebe esses olhares por causa de ser anão! – disse Jon:  
\- Por favor; não me insulte Lord Snow! – disse Tyrion – Eu reconheço os olhares de nojo que me dão por ser anão; os olhares de ontem eram de puro ódio a minha pessoa!  
Jon não disse nada em relação a isso:  
\- O que está acontecendo Jon Snow? – perguntou Tyrion Lannister.  
Jon olhou para Tyrion como se estivesse decidindo, suspirou tristemente:  
\- A torre em que Bran caiu é usada como Torre De Vigia Fria, sempre tem soldados lá em cima, mas, foi na visita do rei em que eles não estiveram; os soldados sempre foram requisitados nos lugares em que sempre andou a família real e como tal a torre não tinha vigia em todos esses dias da visita e não tinha ninguém que a mantivesse limpa; os soldados sempre cuidaram disso; e como tal a torre estava cheia de poeira e folhas mortas levadas pelo vento! – disse Jon.  
Realmente Tyrion não sabia para onde essa conversa estava levando:  
\- Subi a torre para ver se encontrava alguma coisa que tivesse levado Bran a cair, mas, para a minha surpresa encontro uma área retangular que se destacava por ter menos poeira do que o resto do piso e também encontro fios de cabelos longos e loiros, logo imediatamente chega à conclusão que um Lannister estivera no local! – explica Jon. Tyrion realmente não estava surpreso, há muito tempo desconfiava que seus irmãos tivessem algo a ver com o acidente, mas, não queria acreditar; não queria acreditar no fato de que estivessem fazendo algo realmente errado:  
\- E alguns dias atrás tentaram assassinar Bran em sua cama! – disse Jon:  
\- O que? Quem? – perguntou Tyrion realmente surpreso:  
\- Um ladrão comum sem importância, mas, que carregava um punhal com lâmina valiriana e cabo feito com dente de dragão banhada a ouro muito bem detalhado; com um pomo com as iniciais “T.L.”! – respondeu Jon. Tyrion se sentiu temeroso agora:  
\- Eu garanto Jon que não tive nada a ver com essa tentativa de assassinato ao jovem Bran! – disse Tyrion tentando diminuir os estragos:  
\- Eu sei! – disse Jon, para o alívio do Imp – Sei que você e certamente sua família não recorre a esse tipo de método!  
As sobrancelhas de Tyrion se contorceram:  
\- Tem razão! – disse o anão – Eu reconheço que o punhal é meu e que minha família não recorre às esses métodos, contrataríamos profissionais melhores; mesmo que ache que alguns de meus parentes usariam esses métodos e que seria feito de modo que não chegasse a nós, mas, o que você acha que aconteceu?  
\- Minha opinião? – perguntou Jon recebendo um aceno positivo de Tyrion – Que alguém roubou o punhal e entregou ao assassino para que ele usasse para que todos vissem que era seu, mesmo que conseguisse matar Bran ou não!  
\- Assim todos achariam que a culpa foi da minha família! – concluiu Tyrion – Especialmente minha culpa! Mas, o que esperar desse ato?  
\- Guerra! – respondeu Jon simplesmente:  
\- Para que? – perguntou Tyrion confuso:  
\- Uma guerra que levaria duas casas poderosas e ricas de Westeros arrastando os seus aliados juntos e quando acabasse, abriria espaço para qualquer força tomar o Trono De Ferro! – respondeu Jon.  
Tyrion esperou que essas palavras entrassem bem em sua mente:  
\- O Rei Das Cinzas! – terminou Jon dando um olhar para Tyrion:  
\- Então devemos evitar essa guerra! – afirmou o Imp:  
\- Sim! – disse Jon – E evitamos destruir tudo o que conhecemos!  
Tyrion suspirou, realmente não esperava estar no meio de uma tempestade e agora teria que se apressar para evitar uma:  
\- Tenho que ir! – disse Tyrion estendendo a mão que Jon apertou – Obrigado Jon, eu agradeço por ter confiado essas informações a mim, agora tenho o objetivo de evitar essa guerra entre as nossas famílias!  
\- É o que mais quero Senhor Lannister, evitar uma guerra! – disse Jon:  
\- Uma guerra sempre é prejudicial aos dois lados, mas, não esqueça que se for para a guerra não hesitarei em pegar em armas para proteger a minha família! – disse Tyrion:  
\- Eu digo o mesmo! – disse Jon.  
Tyrion estava andando para fora do castelo para se encontrar com sua escolta:  
\- Gostaria de termos momentos para conversar coisa melhores Jon Snow, mas, podemos ter uma chance de ficar em lados opostos! – disse Tyrion – É uma pena, gostaria de ser o seu amigo; espero vê-lo inteiro e que o ambiente seja melhor do que nos encontramos!  
Jon sorriu; um sorriso verdadeiro em muito tempo desde o acidente de seu irmão Bran:  
\- Eu também espero o mesmo Senhor Lannister! – disse Jon.  
E Tyrion Lannister se foi, estava indo para casa e Jon teve a sensação que ambos estariam em situações diferentes quando se encontrassem novamente.


	4. Convocação

Capítulo 4  
Convocação

 

Jon não se deteve e contou a Robb que havia contado tudo a Tyrion Lannister, ele realmente não gostou; o seu rosto de total incredulidade e raiva deixava isso bem claro; Robb reclamou com Jon, mas, Jon deixou bem claro que podia confiar em Tyrion Lannister e que ele iria ajudar a resolver qualquer problema; Robb deixou por isso mesmo e ambos concordaram em não contar a Theon já que ele certamente iria insultar Jon por sua idiotice.  
Dois dias se passaram desde a partida de Tyrion Lannister e tanto Jon como Robb estavam no escritório passando pelos papéis quando Meistre Luwin entrou:  
\- Um corvo vindo com mensagem de seu pai!  
Robb pegou a carta e leu; suas expressões variaram para surpreso e com raiva:  
\- Algum problema? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Essa mensagem de meu pai fala de uma situação complicada no Tridente! – respondeu Robb suspirando cansado – Parece que Arya estava explorando a área atrás dos rubis da armadura de Rhaegar Targaryen!  
Jon e Meistre Luwin sorriram, era típico de Arya:  
\- Ela estava acompanhada por um menino, filho de um açougueiro, Arya contou mais tarde ao pai que ele queria ser cavaleiro e então Arya resolveu ensinar alguns movimentos de esgrima a ele com espadas de madeira; foi então que o Príncipe Joffrey apareceu! – disse Robb – O fato é que ele achou que o menino estava atacando Arya e ele tirou a sua espada e desafiou o menino, e é claro que venceu; Joffrey realmente iria ferir gravemente o menino se não fosse à interferência de Arya que desarmou Joffrey e jogou a sua espada no rio!  
Aqui estava uma das coisas que Jon encontrava de melhor em Arya, era o fato que ela não ligava se era um nobre ou plebeu e o fato de uma menina de treze anos desarmou um garoto de dezesseis; praticamente adulto; certamente seria uma coisa que Joffrey nunca esqueceria:  
\- Agora o pedaço de merda do Joffrey se virou para atacar Arya! – disse Robb para a fúria de Jon – Mas, Nymeria apareceu e atacou Joffrey protegendo a sua dona e foi nesse momento em que Sansa apareceu e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa Arya já tinha fugido com sua loba, demorou um dia inteiro até que pai achasse Arya e antes que aparecessem diante do rei; Arya disse para a sua loba fugir para Winterfell!  
Jon não sabia o que sentir, foi imprudente de Arya para fugir, mas, foi inteligente dela fazer a sua loba Nymeria fugir de volta para casa:  
\- Mas, as coisas ficam complicadas quando pai e Arya compareceram na frente do rei e da rainha, os dois lados da história foram ouvidos, Joffrey é claro mentiu e distorceu a história e então o rei decidiu que cada pai puniria de maneira adequada o seu filho, mas, a rainha exigiu a pele de Nymeria pelo ataque a Joffrey sobre os protestos de meu pai e é claro o que Sansa viu não ajudou na causa de Arya; o rei concordou, mas, e como a loba fugiu a rainha mandou pegar a pele da loba de Sansa, pai protestou novamente, mas, dessa vez o rei não ajudou e quando foram em busca de Lady; descobriram que ela fugiu, para a fúria da rainha! – contou Robb para o sorriso de Jon e Meistre Luwin – É claro que pai havia ordenado que Jory soltasse Lady e mandasse de volta para Winterfell antes de ficar a frente do rei; agora temos que esperar a chegada de duas lobas e cuidar delas até que suas donas voltem!  
\- Não me importo de cuidar das duas lobas, especialmente elas que enganaram a rainha! – disse Jon:  
\- O mesmo aqui Jon! – disse Robb:  
\- Acho que vou mandar preparar refeições especiais para essas duas lobas, é claro que elas merecem! – disse Meistre Luwin saindo do escritório.  
Ambos Jon e Robb estavam rindo muito, deram a volta na rainha e no idiota do Joffrey além de ter a alegria de sua irmã mais nova de treze anos ter derrotado ele, não era uma coisa para esquecer tão cedo:  
\- A rainha vai querer se vingar por causa dessa situação! – avisou Jon:  
-Eu sei! – disse Robb demonstrando preocupação – Mas, cabe ao pai impedir que isso aconteça; não podemos fazer nada daqui de Winterfell!  
Os dias seguiram em Winterfell e hoje Bran estava montando em um cavalo pela primeira vez desde o acidente, extremamente feliz e atrás dele; o acompanhando estavam Jon, Robb e Theon; os três estavam calmos e vigilantes, não estavam falando, já tinham conversado sobre o fato do que aconteceu no Tridente, agora Bran estava cavalgando mais rápido e estava sumindo dos olhos dos três então ouviram um grito de Bran, um grito assustado:  
\- Theon vai pelo meio com o arco, eu e Jon vamos pelos lados! – disse Robb.  
Jon e Theon assentiram e os três partiram.  
Bran é um garoto feliz, finalmente depois de muito tempo e insistência estava montando pela primeira desde o acidente; estava se distanciando dos outros, mas, Bran não ligava, estava aproveitando a liberdade que sempre sentia ao montar, sentia a liberdade, sentia-se como se um peso tivesse sido liberado de sua alma, a sua alegria era tanta que não se preocupava com o ambiente ao redor; e então um grito e o cavalo assustado empinou, mas, Bran se manteve firme, girando com o cavalo viu seis pessoas, quatro homens e duas mulheres, alguns se vestiam de preto e outros estavam vestidos com várias peles de diferentes animais:  
\- Olha só o que temos aqui! – disse um dos homens:  
\- Filho de nobre, certamente tem muitas posses! – disse um dos homens vestidos de preto:  
\- Veremos isso! – disse uma das mulheres – Vamos tirar ele do cavalo!  
Bran manteve o cavalo dando círculos para dificultar a essa pessoas de tirá-lo do cavalo, mas, estava cercado e não conseguia cavalgar para longe e então um dos homens o agarrou e certamente conseguiria tirá-lo do cavalo Bran gritou de susto, mas, então duas fontes de rosnados foram ouvidas e isso parou tudo; todos estavam procurando a fonte dos ruídos e então de repente dois lobos surgiram atacando um homem vestido de preto e uma mulher, mergulhando a suas presas nos pescoços de suas vítimas; eles morreriam afogados em seu próprio sangue.  
Os outros estavam assustados e quase sem reação; Bran aproveitou disso e sacou a sua espada que estava carregando e com um movimento abriu um corte no peito de um homem de baixo para cima o matando; e de repente a outra mulher é atingida por uma flecha na coxa e cai no chão, um homem que estava vestido de preto é atingido no ombro direito e o outro homem é atingido no estômago e de surpresa duas lanças surgem, atravessando o peito de cada homem que caem mortos, somente a mulher sobrevive; Theon chega primeiro segurando o seu arco, Jon e Robb chegam depois vindos de cada lado diferente; os três desmontaram:  
\- Você está bem Bran? – perguntou Robb desesperado:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Bran surpreso; ainda surpreso com os lobos aparecendo e os dois chegaram perto de Bran e Robb:  
\- Nymeria e Lady? – perguntou Jon, as duas lobas latiram em resposta:  
\- Bem, elas voltaram para casa! – disse Robb:  
\- Não poderia ser em melhor hora! – disse Theon.  
Jon havia retirado a sua lança de um dos homens que matou; já havia visto a morte de perto, os outros matando, especialmente o seu pai aplicando a justiça do rei, mas, essa foi a sua primeira morte, sabia que não era fácil tirar a vida de outro ser, culpa, remorso, dúvidas, estava privando esse homem que matou de uma vida melhor, de ter família, de ter filhos, se ele seria um bom pai, mas, aqui estava ele, um dos homens que atacou Bran; o mataria novamente se isso significasse salvar Bran novamente; olhou para Robb que havia recuperado a sua lança, olhou para os seus olhos e eles tinham o mesmo sentimento que tinha nesse momento:  
\- O que vamos fazer com ela? – perguntou Theon.  
Ainda havia um vivo, uma mulher que estava no chão, Robb e Jon se aproximou dela, assim com Bran que desmontou de seu cavalo ainda segurando a sua espada suja de sangue e a colocou na frente dessa mulher:  
\- Você fala a minha língua? – perguntou Robb:  
\- Sim! – respondeu a mulher:  
\- Qual o seu nome? – perguntou Bran:  
\- Osha!  
\- Para onde estava indo? – perguntou Theon:  
\- Para o sul! – respondeu Osha – O mais ao sul possível!  
\- Por quê? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Para fugir! – respondeu Osha:  
\- Fugir do que? – perguntou Robb:  
\- Fugir dos Outros, dos Caminhantes Brancos! – respondeu Osha.  
O som dessas palavras torna o ar mais frio e pesado, mais mortal, mais sem vida, esse sentimento estava em cada um deles que escutaram as palavras da mulher:  
\- Bobagem de merda! – disse Theon tentando esconder o quanto estava desconfortável – É só um mito!  
\- Não é só um mito, não é uma lenda, eu os vi! – disse Osha – Seus corpos feitos de gelo, altos, com um olhar igual a da morte, suas espadas de gelo e mostrando um poder tão negro e sem vida que você sufocaria se ficasse ao seu lado!  
As palavras de Osha tiveram o seu peso em Bran, Theon, Jon e Robb:  
\- Eles perderam na primeira vez, mas, não foram destruídos e estão lá levantando um exercito de mortos aguardando o momento certo de derrubarem a parede e levar a destruição e a morte mais uma vez, eles usaram a ignorância e o esquecimento das pessoas para pegar a todos nós de surpresa, usará a sua influência na ganância, orgulho e cobiça das pessoas para enfraquecer a todos nós e nos atacar e destruíram o seu rei para iniciar o caos!  
Os quatro estavam realmente surpresos:  
\- Como você sabe disso? – perguntou Jon gritando com Osha, era claro o desespero de Jon:  
\- Por que quando a minha aldeia foi atacada por eles, antes disso, eles mataram o meu pai que era o líder, e os outros brigaram para quem seria o novo líder e então eles atacaram matando a todos que podiam, estávamos fracos por causa das lutas e pouco pudermos nos defender! – respondeu Osha – O povo da minha aldeia se dispersou e eu vaguei sozinha até o muro na esperança de ir para o sul!  
Theon demonstrava que não acreditou, mas, diferentes com Bran, Jon e Robb, eles estavam acreditando, relutantemente é claro:  
\- Vou lhe dar duas escolhas! – disse Robb – Você aceita a morte e eu mato você, rápido e sem dor, ou você jura servir a Família Stark para pagar pelo crime de tentativa de assalto ao meu irmão e quando eu estiver satisfeito, você estará livre e então decidirá se quer continuar a servir a Casa Stark ou tentar a sorte no sul!  
Podia se ver que Osha estava em seus pensamentos:  
\- Eu aceito jurar servir a Família Stark! – disse Osha:  
\- Sabia escolha! – disse Robb – Amarre-a, vamos para casa!  
Theon avançou para cumprir essa ordem e depois de amarrada e colocada no cavalo de Theon; fizeram a cavalgada de volta para Winterfell; ao chegar, Robb permitiu que Meistre Luwin e Meistre Armann tratassem da ferida de Osha, garantindo que as duas lobas tivessem o tratamento e alimentação necessária e somente foi mais tarde no escritório que Robb contou ao dois sobre o que Osha disse:  
\- Isso não passa de uma lenda meu senhor! – disse Meistre Luwin:  
\- Então para que Bran, O Construtor construiu a parede? – perguntou Jon – Não foi para manter os Selvagens longes de Westeros!  
\- Jon tem razão! – disse Robb – Toda a lenda tem um fundo de verdade, e a verdade é que os Caminhantes Brancos existem e estão se preparando para invadir Westeros!  
\- Eles não vão conseguir passar pela parede! – disse Theon:  
\- Não importa! – disse Robb – Eles vão nos enfraquecer e certamente vão começar com a morte do Rei Robert e jogar os Sete Reinos no caos!  
\- Eles já começaram a fazer isso há muito mais tempo! – disse Jon:  
\- Como? – perguntou Bran:  
\- Não ouviram o que Osha disse, eles estão trazendo os mortos de volta para o seu exercito e isso quer dizer que qualquer arma que temos não vai funcionar contra eles, a não ser que cortamos a cabeça dos mortos! – respondeu Jon – Mas, podemos usar outra arma mais eficaz contra eles!  
\- Qual? – perguntou Meistre Luwin:  
\- Fogo! – respondeu Jon – E qual melhor fogo, do que o fogo dos dragões!  
\- Os dragões morreram há séculos! – disse Meistre Armann:  
\- Sim! – concordou Jon – Mas, a Casa Targaryen podia controlá-los, podia trazê-los de volta a vida e o que fizemos, simplesmente matamos a maioria deles e expulsamos os sobreviventes que para todas as coisas não tem condições de voltar!  
As palavras de Jon tinham peso, tinham verdade; os Outros começaram a agir mais cedo do que se pensava:  
\- Destruímos a única maneira de ter o poder que pudesse derrotar os caminhantes brancos! – disse Meistre Armann:  
\- O que fazemos? – perguntou Bran:  
\- Mandarei uma carta para o Comandante Da Patrulha Da Noite com as palavras que ouvi de Osha com uma recomendação que abra as portas para os selvagens que querem passar e os aloje nos castelos abandonados para que possam lutar na Parede, aumentarei a remessa de suprimentos para a Patrulha! – respondeu Robb que recebeu a aceno de concordância de Meistre Luwin – Também mandarei uma carta para o meu pai relatando tudo o que aconteceu; talvez ele não consiga fazer nada, mas, ainda sim vou informá-lo!  
Robb pegou tinta, pena e papel para escrever as cartas, tinham muito trabalho pela frente.  
Para Jon e Robb que não podiam acreditar que um mês se passou; Robb mandou as duas cartas, seu pai respondeu que tentaria fazer alguma coisa que trouxesse benefícios que ajudassem a Patrulha Da Noite, mas, que estava limitado ao Pequeno Conselho e as decisões de Robert; quanto a respostas do Comandante Da Patrulha Da Noite, foi marcar uma reunião para discutir o assunto; o Comandante Jeor Mormont veio o mais rápido para Winterfell, onde o Velho Urso fora bem recebido e de início a conversa entre o Comandante de Robb com a participação de Jon leva até altas horas da noite, mas, dessa conversa fica acordado o envio de mais suprimentos militares e alimentícios para a Parede e o Comandante aceitou a sugestão de Robb de aceitar selvagens para serem Patrulheiros com a garantia de terem os castelos abandonados para morarem e de não fazer incursões militares da patrulha para o outro lado da Parede.  
Um mês em que Bran e Rickon mostraram as suas melhoras, nos livros e nas armas, eles seriam grandes um dia, junto a isso estava Osha que os servia e cada dia estava cada vez mais envolvido com Bran e Rickon, era incrível vê-la se afeiçoar aos dois e ambos ensinavam coisas do Norte para ela e o pessoal do castelo se tornou mais receptiva a ela quando na segunda semana de sua chegada, Bran pediu e Robb ordenou que dessem um banho e roupas novas para ela, Osha estranhou na primeira vez, mas, agradeceu a Bran e ela nunca pareceu que veio do povo selvagem; tanto que Bran e Rickon ensinavam para ela do Norte e o que aprendiam na academia que na terceira semana de sua vinda ela pediu para aprender desde o início o que Bran e Rickon sabiam; Robb a deixou aos cuidados de Meistre Armann, mas, ainda era muito cedo para tirar as correntes que a impediam de correr ou montar ou ensinar sobre as armas, não havia problemas em aprender sobre os livros.  
Mais um dia no trabalho de comandar o Norte, no escritório com Robb estavam Jon e Theon, ele que é herdeiro das Ilhas De Ferro deveria ter um bom conhecimento, conhecimento esse que seu pai deu a ele, mas, Robb estava vendo Theon interessado em dormir com todas as prostitutas e seriamente era Jon que dava todas as ajudas no controle do Norte; Robb ouvia mais conselhos de Jon do que de Theon e isto fora das visitas do Herdeiro Stark estava irritando Theon, mas, isso não estava fora dos olhos de Jon que assim como Catelyn não tinha um pingo de confiança nele; Meistre Luwin entrou carregando uma mensagem entregando para Robb que leu e cada vez que lia mais seu rosto estava branco, mais um pouco e ele iria ao chão:  
\- O que foi Robb? – perguntou Theon:  
\- É uma mensagem do meu pai, ele diz que minha mãe se deparou com Tyrion Lannister no Tridente, enquanto parava para descansar nas estalagens que tem na região, meu pai diz que mãe tomou Tyrion Lannister de refém!  
\- Isso não pode acontecer, é impossível Lady Stark ter feito isso! – disse Meistre Luwin – Tywin Lannister verá isso como uma ofensa a sua família!  
Ambos, Jon e Robb sabiam que Tyrion era um amigo de dentro da Família Lannister que teria a chance de colocar os ânimos da sua família a esfriarem, mas, ambos concordaram em manter essa informação para si e não dizer para Lord Stark ou mesmo Lady Stark, uma escolha que se provava custar caro:  
\- Jaime Lannister junto com alguns soldados questionou o que levou a minha mãe a fazer isso e se deu início ao combate, todos os soldados que estavam com o meu pai foram mortos, inclusive Jory e meu pai foi ferido na perna; depois disso Jaime Lannister fugiu da Capital e ignora as convocações do rei!  
Jon sabia que Jaime estava na mira da fúria do lobo por ter puxado esse ato:  
\- Meu pai ficou desacordado por dias e somente depois que acordou é que tentou encontrar a minha mãe, mas, sem sucesso! – disse Robb:  
\- Talvez ela tenha ido ao Vale, no Ninho Da Águia pedir asilo a sua tia! – sugeriu Jon:  
\- Talvez tenha razão, escreva ao Vale Meistre Luwin! – disse Robb:  
\- Assim será feito Milorde, mas, e o que acontece agora? – perguntou Meistre Luwin:  
\- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Robb:  
\- Tywin Lannister não deixara barato essa ofensa e certamente a saída de Jaime Lannister da Capital é para comandar os exércitos de seu pai em uma campanha nas Terras Fluviais! – respondeu Meistre Luwin. O que ele disse fazia sentido:  
\- Chame um exército Robb e vamos à guerra! – disse Theon com um sorriso predador no rosto:  
\- Não! – negou Robb com uma voz forte que praticamente encolheu o espírito de Theon – Somente chamarei um exército se meu tio Edmure pedir por ajuda! Meistre Luwin, escreva aos Lordes os convocando, chame somente os lordes e que seja permitido trazerem uma escolta, chame-os para discutir o que acontece no sul e as medidas para proteger e reforçar o Norte!  
Meistre Luwin saiu para cumprir essas ordens; para Robb e Jon aconteceu o que era temido, um ato de guerra; mais um movimento feito pelos Outros, era à única explicação que encontravam para o ato de Lady Stark. Uma semana, era somente esse tempo em que levou as Casas Do Norte responder; as Casas Nobres de Cerywn, Dustin, Flint De Atalaia Da Viúva, Hornwood, Karstark, Locke, Manderly com Wilys Manderly como Comandante Da Frota Marítima Do Norte No Lado Leste Do Litoral Norte; Mormont com Lady Maege Mormont como Comandante Da Frota Marítima Do Norte No Lado Oeste Do Litoral Do Norte, Reed que comanda as defesas do Gargalo com Lord Howland Reed, Ryswell, Umber. As Casas Magistrais de Glover e Talhart; outras casas de Bole, Branch, Cassel representada por um dos muitos primos de Ser Rodrik Cassel, Condon, Flint Do Dedo De Pederneira, Forrester, Ironsmith, Lake, Lightfoot, Mollen, Moss, Overton, Poole, Slate, Stout, Thenn, Waterman, Wells, Whitewill, Woods e Woofield. Os Clãs Das Montanhas de Burley, Flint Das Montanhas, Harclay, Knott, Liddle, Norrey e Wull. As Casas Do Gargalo de Blackmyre, Boogs, Cray, Fenn, Greengood, Marsh, Peat e Quagg. Os Clãs De Skagos de Crowl, Magnar e Stane.  
Foi concordado que teria mais um dia para deixar aqueles que chegaram por último para descansarem, mas, o que Robb queria era que seu tio Benjen Stark chegasse para a reunião, tinha escrito a ele pessoalmente e já que não tinha mandado resposta confirmando que viria, achou que ele realmente viria.  
Ser Benjen Stark ganhou a condecoração do Rei Robert Baratheon durante a campanha na Revolta Greyjoy, a Campanha estava no inicio fechando as estradas, assim impedindo que os Piratas De Ferro avançassem nas Terras Ocidentais adentro, foi durante essa campanha em que Ser Benjen liderou duzentos homens e mulheres para libertar uma vila, para somente encontrar essa vila totalmente destruída, os homens, crianças e velhos assassinados, seus membros decepados, e castrados, as mulheres não importando a idade foram estupradas até a morte; os homens de ferro já haviam ido embora, mas, eles saíram deixando a sua marca; isso certamente não sairia da mente de Benjen e de duzentos soldados; todos eles queriam vingança e contra qualquer ordem marchou o mais rápido possível para encontrar o grupo responsável pela atrocidade.  
Fazendo um caminho escondidos dos homens de ferro, Benjen e os duzentos soldados chegaram uma vila intacta e avisaram sobre o que aconteceram, alguns moradores da vila pegaram em armas, mas, Benjen garantiu que iria proteger o povo, os moradores buscaram abrigos enquanto Benjen e os outros esperaram e deram de cara com seiscentos homens das Ilhas De Ferro, mas, isso não os fez recuar e atacaram os seiscentos homens com força e inteligência e depois do que pareciam horas, os Homens De Ferro recuaram e quando Benjen se viu somente com quarenta e nove homens e mulheres, não eram mais inexperientes, eram agora soldados endurecidos pela guerra e crueldade e eles sabiam que os piratas voltariam; Benjen então mandou que a vila fosse evacuada e juntos com os seus irmãos de guerra esperaram na vila; ainda cobertos com o sangue dos irmãos mortos, cobertos de suor e sujeira e o ataque veio e com ele chuva de flechas na sombra da noite e quando as flechas acabaram; eles usaram as espadas e quando as espadas entortaram, eles usaram facas pequenas, punhais e adagas e quando estes ficaram cegos, usaram as próprias mãos.  
Aqueles cinquenta homens e mulheres deixaram os corpos dos Piratas De Ferro amarrados em toras de madeira e os queimaram; o exercito liderados por Lord Stark viu os clarões de fogo e testemunhou em cada lado da estrada uma fila de corpos sendo queimado, o único sobrevivente que estava vagando com a intenção de voltar para casa, nu e banhado de sangue e sujeira da batalha relatou o que aconteceu, contou de como eles surgiam das sombras para matar os seus companheiros e sumiam nas sombras como se nada tivesse acontecido; e assim colocando medo nos corações dos Homens De Ferro; assim facilitando a campanha do Rei Robert; quando a Revolta Greyjoy acabou, Benjen Stark foi alçado a cavaleiro; conhecido agora como Ser Benjen Stark, o Lobo Da Vingança e Lord Stark permitiu que Benjen liderasse os seus soldados como a Companhia Sombra; uma companhia que atuasse nas sombras realizando missões que certamente um soldado comum não faria, eles seria encarregados de colocar medo no inimigo, de atrapalhar qualquer ataque que viesse contra o Norte, eles seriam os protetores sombrios do Norte.  
Nem mesmo Tywin Lannister e Jaime Lannister não poderiam deixar de respeitá-los pelo que fizeram pelas Westerlands; Tyrion Lannister os teme e sempre evitaria ir a confronto contra eles, mas, não poderia deixar de se sentir grato pelo que fizeram ao povo das Westerlands, Cersei Lannister não ligava para quem eles eram. O que foi descrito eram os episódios do Massacre De Lannisburgen e a Batalha De Hagen; esses eram os nomes das duas vilas onde aconteceram os eventos que mudaram Benjen Stark e quarenta e nove soldados.  
Por mais que queria Robb, não podia mais esperar um sinal de seu tio, então junto com Jon entraram na sala do trono onde mandou instalar uma mesa para acomodar a todos que veio; Theon não estava; Robb veio com uma desculpa que os nobres não o aceitariam dentro do salão para discutir assuntos do Norte e por isso, o Greyjoy estava assistindo o treinamento de espada de Bran e Rickon sob a vigilância de Meistre Armann; a sala era somente barulho com as discussões dos chefes das casas, é claro que esses senhores se silenciaram quando Robb e Jon entraram juntos com Fantasma e Vento Cinzento:  
\- Bom dia senhores, espero que tenham feito uma boa viagem e estejam descansados! – disse Robb em sua face fria que parecia dobrar esses senhores a sua vontade – Vieram até mim alguns assuntos que acontecem no sul que pode ser de interesse para o Norte!  
\- Um momento! – gritou um homem tão alto quanto Hodor e duas vezes mais largo – Somente o seu pai decide que assuntos são importantes para o Norte, não é você que é um garoto!  
Nem Robb ou Jon gostaram do que ouviu Lord Umber dizer:  
\- Eu não ligo para sua opinião Lord Umber, no momento o meu pai está com problemas na Capital e não tem cabeça para mais assuntos, por isso como um garoto vou decidir a melhor forma de lidar com assuntos que interessam o Norte! – disse Robb em uma voz totalmente fria – Você é livre para sair, mas, devo lembrar que isso é traição e que como tal eu tenho o direito de colocar a sua cabeça na ponta de uma estaca!  
Lord Umber praguejara e disse bem alto que Robb era tão verde que devia urinar verde e defecar grama, jogou uma jarra de cerveja na lareira e desembainhou a maior e longa espada do recinto e estava apontando para Robb e foi o suficiente para que todos se levantassem e pegassem nas suas espadas, mas, não houve reação de Jon e Robb; Robb apenas parou de coçar a orelha de Vento Cinzento e disse uma palavra baixinha e então o lobo rosnou e em um piscar de olhos tirara a espada da mão de Jon Umber e colocou no chão e aos gritos de Lord Umber podia se vir sua mão sangrando com dois dedos arrancados:  
\- O senhor meu pai me ensinou que levantar aço contra o seu suserano significa a morte! – dissera Robb – Mas, é claro que sem dúvidas o senhor queria-me apenas cortar a carne!  
Grande Jon lutou para se levantar e para a surpresa de todos; ele estava às gargalhadas:  
\- A sua carne! – rugiu Lord Umber – É dura como um raio!  
Ninguém dentro do salão sabia reagir às palavras de Lord Umber:  
\- Parece que fez uma grande impressão sobrinho! – disse a voz de um homem que era nova no salão:  
\- Tio Benjen! – disse Robb; era um dos poucos momentos em que Robb e Jon podiam agir crianças nesses tempos; Benjen Stark tinha chegado e abraçou Robb assim como abraçou Jon; era claro que Lord Eddard Stark contou tudo sobre Lyanna a Benjen e este se dedicou a treinar cada vez mais duro com a espada para ser necessário ao seu sobrinho:  
\- Ser Benjen Stark! – gritou Lord Umber – É sempre bom contar com sua mente e experiência!  
\- É sempre um prazer vê-lo Lord Umber! – disse Benjen educadamente – Eu gostaria de olhar para sua mão antes que caia morto pela perda de sangue!  
Lord Umber permitiu que Ser Benjen Stark tratasse da mão e isso permitiu que as emoções esfriassem, permitiu que Robb e Jon descansassem e quando Lord Umber agora sustentava um curativo na mão era momento de retomar a reunião:  
\- Senhores, para que entendam o que está acontecendo; tenho que contar tudo desde o começo, por isso; peço a vocês que façam votos que não vão divulgar a qualquer pessoa sobre o que ouvirem! – disse Robb.  
Foi fácil para os senhores que o que Lord Robb iria dizer era bastante sério e eles fizeram os seus votos e então Robb contou tudo o que aconteceu desde a visita do Rei ao Norte, é claro que ocultaram sobre os Outros; mas, ainda sim, é muita informação divulgada e foi preciso um tempo até que tivesse uma reação por parte dos outros Lordes:  
\- O que devemos fazer meu senhor? – perguntou Wilys Manderly:  
\- Devemos marchar para as Terras Do Sul! – gritou Lord Umber:  
\- Por mais que eu queira fazer essa marcha Lord Umber! – disse Robb – No momento meu tio Edmure não convocou por ajuda e a não ser que meu pai nos chame para resolver esse problema; não iremos marchar para as Terras Fluviais!  
\- E então? – perguntou Grande Jon:  
\- Lady Maege Mormont vai manter o comando da Frota que opera no litoral Oeste e deixar todos de aviso e para montarem as defesas e o Senhor Wilys Manderly fará o mesmo no litoral leste! – disse Robb:  
\- Por isso o garoto Greyjoy não está aqui! – disse Lady Maege:  
\- Um Greyjoy não precisa ouvir sobre as estratégias de defesas do litoral do Norte! – disse Jon e todos os senhores e senhoras concordaram.  
Houve mais discussões na reunião, sobre recursos alimentares e estocagem de cada vez mais, distribuição de alimentos, recursos militares, as forjas produzindo a todo vapor, castelos e vilas abastecidas, colocar todos em estado de alerta e aumentar as patrulhas e vigilâncias por todos os castelos e vilas e uma maior defesa no Gargalo, estavam discutindo os detalhes das condições de defesa do Norte e a disposição do exercito quando Meistre Luwin entrou no salão interrompendo a reunião:  
\- Desculpe Milorde, mas, essas cartas chegaram da capital! – disse Meistre Luwin.  
Robb pegou as duas cartas e reconheceu a letra de seu pai que Robb imediatamente leu e quando a terminou estava com o rosto branco, como se tivesse visto algo assustador:  
\- O que está acontecendo Robb? – perguntou Jon.  
Robb não disse nada, apenas entregou a carta para o Meistre Luwin:  
\- Leia em voz alta, por favor! – disse Robb; Meistre Luwin olhou preocupado para Robb, mas, assim mesmo leu:  
\- “Para o meu filho que quando receber essa carta, isso quer dizer que descobri a verdade; uma verdade tão terrível que abalaria o jogo político dos Sete Reinos; a verdade; dolorosa e destrutiva; a verdade que os três filhos do Rei Robert não são seus, eles na verdade são frutos de uma relação incestuosa de Jaime Lannister e Cersei Lannister, bastardos frutos de incesto; e a todos sabe o quanto Robert repudia essa pratica tão enraizada na Família Targaryen e todos sabem o que ele faria se descobrisse essa informação, o quanto de poder a Família Lannister perderia, a desgraça se abateria a família de Tywin Lannister que a meu ver não sabe de nada; seria um duro golpe para ele; mas, em todo caso, Jon Arryn desconfiou e investigou junto com o irmão de Robert, Stannis Baratheon e eles chegaram e conheceram Gendry Waters; o bastardo de Robert, mais um deles, que é totalmente diferente dos príncipes, eu o conheci e somente vi as características de Robert, as características marcantes na Família Baratheon; por isso eu prometi a ele refúgio no Norte e treinamento para ser um cavaleiro e que espero que cumpra meu filho, se o encontrar. Esse segredo escuro e sujo matou Jon Arryn e obrigou Stannis a fugir. Hoje eu confrontei a Rainha e em nossa conversa ela negou ter matado Jon Arryn, eu acredito, mas, ela não negou que seu irmão e amante Jaime Lannister empurrou meu filho Bran quando ele os pegou no auge da intimidade e agora eu vejo que tanto Jaime e Cersei planejaram um golpe tão silencioso e elaborado para firmarem a sua família no poder por anos que virão que quase ninguém de dentro de sua própria família sabe; por isso meu filho, tenha cuidado e esteja preparado para tempos escuros!”.  
O silêncio dos Lordes acabou quando todos ao mesmo tempo começaram a gritar; todos tentando se fizer presentes, pedindo desde uma declaração de guerra contra os Lannister e acusar a rainha e seu irmão de golpistas, traidores e pecadores pelo incesto:  
\- Senhores, se acalmem! - gritou Robb e as pessoas ocupantes na sala se fizeram em silêncio:  
\- O que os Lannister fizeram é grave Milorde! - disse Lord Karstark – Os seus crimes devem ser expostos para que todos possam ver e depois devem pagar pelos seus crimes, inclusive de tentar matar um filho de um Lord!  
Todos concordaram:  
\- E como vamos fazer isso? - perguntou Lord Umber – Mandamos corvos para todas as casas nobres e esperamos que nos unissem para o bem comum? Algumas dessas casas não se importam se o Príncipe é um bastardo desde que possam ter acesso a poder e ouro, especialmente o ouro Lannister!  
Ninguém pode dizer que Lord Umber estava mentindo:  
\- Nesse momento é aconselhável que deixe para meu irmão Ned e o Rei Robert resolvam isso! - disse Benjen – Robert vai acabar com isso rapidamente, relação incestuosa é algo que ele odeia mais que os Targaryen, ficam muito pior já que é com sua esposa e o irmão dela que é da Guarda Real!  
Robb concordou, era algo que realmente abalaria as estruturas dos Sete Reinos dado a reação dos Lordes e Senhores, além das Senhoras presentes; o fato era que Jaime e Cersei Lannister quebraram muitas leis e votos; Robb então viu e se lembrou de que havia mais uma carta, a pegou e leu; a cada palavra escrita estava estupefaço, com raiva, um ódio crescente; incrédulo:  
\- Robb? - perguntou Jon – Há algum problema?  
Isso chamou a atenção dos outros de dentro do salão que estavam olhando para Robb:  
\- O Rei Robert esta morto! - respondeu Robb para a surpresa de todos de dentro do salão – O Príncipe Joffrey foi coroado como Rei Joffrey agora e meu pai, Lord Stark foi preso acusado de traição contra a coroa por tentativa de golpe para depor o rei e assumir o Trono De Ferro!  
O salão explodiu com os gritos de indignação dos senhores e senhoras presentes, cada um gritando ultraje e mentiras contra o Lord Eddard, uma ofensa contra o Norte que não era vista desde que o irmão mais velho de Lord Stark; Brandon fora acusado de traição contra Dinastia Targaryen; Robb olhou para Jon e este determinado acenou positivamente, assim como Benjen Stark fez:  
\- Meus senhores! - chamou Robb e se fez um silêncio – Chamem os seus homens, vamos à guerra!  
Por mais que quisesse; os Lordes não podiam simplesmente mandar corvos para suas casas e convocar os homens e mulheres para a marcha, não havia corvos o suficiente no momento, por isso todos eles voltaram para suas casas para organizar tudo; o principal de tudo eram as defesas já aceitas durante a reunião e havia as casas menores que somente podiam dispor de cem a cento e cinquenta homens, mais do que isso deixaria as defesas fracas e vulneráveis; por isso demorou uma semana para reunir os soldados necessários, uma semana que a notícia da prisão de Lord Stark se espalhou e as pessoas livres pegaram as suas armaduras e armas e se reuniram nos planaltos que cercam Winterfell para lutar, essas pessoas se encaixariam no exercito de alguma das muitas casas que iriam para a luta, simplesmente por que viviam perto dessas casas nobres, tinham um bom número de homens e quando se juntassem aos homens e mulheres do pescoço formariam um exercito de cinquenta mil soldados; um número que não teriam problemas em enfrentar os homens de Tywin Lannister e seu filho Jaime Lannister, mas, seria difícil, ouvira as notícias de que Jaime Lannister fazia uma campanha expulsando os Lordes Das Terras Fluviais de seus castelos e os obrigando a recuar para Correrrio; tal perda rápida se devia ao fato de que Lord Hoster Tully se encontra doente e acamado, não se sabia se lúcido ou não e Lord Edmure tivera uma chance de expulsar o exercito de Jaime Lannister e agora ele estava cercando o Castelo De Correrrio e Tywin Lannister estava estacionado em Harrenhal.  
Jon Snow estava pronto para ir, depois de se despedir de Bran e Rickon no qual eles garantiram que protegeriam o Norte e Winterfell, estava no cavalo ao lado de Robb, ele iria à frente junto com Benjen e Theon; Robb tinha uma cara azeda especialmente essa manhã; por mais que tenha escondido quando se despediu de Bran e Rickon:  
\- Tudo bem Robb? – perguntou Benjen Stark olhando preocupado para o seu sobrinho:  
\- Sansa mandou uma carta! – respondeu Robb – Praticamente chama o meu pai de traidor e me manda vir a Porto Real para se curvar ao grandíssimo Rei Joffrey!  
Jon bufou, sabia o que Robb queria dizer com “grandíssimo”:  
\- Posso ver essa carta? – perguntou Ser Benjen.  
Robb passou a carta para o seu tio que analisou cuidadosamente:  
\- É a letra de Sansa, mas, a mão da rainha! – disse Benjen entregando a carta de volta para Robb:  
\- Concordo! – disse Robb – Sansa tem o espírito do lobo forte e independente, ela nunca escreveria essa carta!  
\- Ela está junto com sua irmã Arya; ambos são prisioneiras, ela não tem escolha! – disse Benjen – Em todo o caso ela é uma loba acuada e certamente eles vão se arrepender do que uma loba acuada pode fazer!  
\- Devemos ir! – disse Theon:  
\- Tem razão! – concordou Robb vendo o exercito pronto para a marcha – Vamos começar!  
Um dos soldados tocou uma buzina, era o sinal de partida, Robb ia à frente ao lado de Theon, Benjen e Jon, o Norte estava indo para a guerra.


	5. O Caminho Para A Guerra

Capítulo 5  
O Caminho Para A Guerra

 

A Estrada Real; construída com a intenção de ligar todos os setes reinos de Westeros; onde o exercito do Norte seguia em marcha para a guerra, diferente do resto da estrada, a parte que fica na fronteira do Norte até a parede fora melhorada, larga, asfaltada com pedras colocadas de forma perfeita e na altura correta, além de ter marcos de orientação indicando vários caminhos de dentro do Norte; o fato de terem construído vizinhos a estradas os chamados de Estações, onde se mediante a uma tacha podia-se descansar da viagem, uma cama confortável, seu cavalo podia descansar com um bom feno a disposição, podendo ter uma boa alimentação e um ferreiro para reparos, mas, não somente era a Estrada Real, mas, todas as estradas do Norte construídas com esse modelo, uma vez Lord Stark disse que vilas poderiam ser construídas em torno das Estações, um fato é que já havia sinais de isso acontecendo, mas, o exercito do Norte não podia se der ao luxo de ver isso, tinham que viajar rápido e graças à estrada reformada, muitos dias estavam sendo poupados e quando chegassem a Moat Cailin, os homens e mulheres do Gargalo se juntariam e teriam um exercito de cinquenta mil soldados; ao longo da marcha se deparam com pessoas que queriam aderir ao exercito, Robb permitiu, mas, a maioria teria que ficar para proteger as vilas, ao todo a viagem não teve imprevisto.  
Finalmente haviam chegado a Moat Cailin, o Portão Do Norte, através da Calçada; construídas pelos Primeiros Homens, com vinte torres e muros tão altos como Winterfell, mas, então o tempo foi implacável e os muros somente restaram grandes pedras de basalto afundadas na água e somente restando três torres; ainda sim sua defesa era forte, mas, transponível se for atacado a partir do Norte; Robb tinha o conhecimento que seu pai sabia disso e logo tratou de colocar ouro na reforma de Moat Cailin.  
Somente recentemente a reforma terminou, ela faz quatro anos e para Robb essa era a terceira vez que visitava a fortaleza, as duas últimas ainda se podia ver a movimentação de soldados misturada ao de trabalhadores; agora Moat Cailin tinha suas paredes de voltas, tão altas como as paredes de Winterfell ou Porto Real, capaz de se proteger de ataques vindo do sul e do norte; as vinte torres reconstruídas e habitadas por dez mil homens e mulheres dispostos a proteger os Portões Do Norte; o exercito do Norte passa pelos pesados portões e ainda seguindo a estrada parando somente perto da Torre Central, a mais alta das torres; sua base erguida em cada lado da estrada no qual formava um túnel iluminado por tochas no qual a torre foi erguida em cima deste. Lord Howland Reed estava de cavalo com milhares de homens e mulheres perto da Torre Central; Robb se aproximou:  
\- Lord Reed! – cumprimentou Robb com um aperto de mão:  
\- Milorde! – disse Lord Howland cumprimentando o Senhor de Winterfell de volta:  
\- São os soldados que vão marchar? – perguntou Robb:  
\- Sim Milorde! – respondeu Reed – Estão todos prontos!  
\- Deixou homens o suficiente para defender o pescoço? – perguntou Ser Benjen:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Reed – Os que ficaram são mais que capazes de proteger o Pescoço!  
\- Isso é ótimo Lord Reed! – disse Robb desmontando – Vamos descansar aqui em Moat Cailin, fazer a contagem oficial e amanhã seguiremos para as fronteiras do Norte!  
Jon acordou, ainda estava amanhecendo; a partir de Moat Cailin seria uma marcha de um dia inteiro até as fronteiras do Norte com as Terras Fluviais; esperava com isso pegar a exercito Lannister de surpresa; Jon sabia que certamente Lord Varys já tinha o conhecimento da movimentação do Norte, mas, contava que ele tinha o seu próprio jogo; rapidamente Jon se preparou e saiu da Torre central onde dormiu; em cada torre havia um capitão, mas, a Torre Central onde dormiu o Comandante Tabek Snow, um homem de meia idade que lutou na Rebelião Do Usurpador que mesmo com a Lei Dos Dezoito se negou a mudar de sobrenome, se orgulhava de ser um bastardo do Norte e foi com suas competências que alcançou o posto de comandante; Jon já estava montado em eu cavalo; Robb estava se aproximando ao lado do Comandante Tabek:  
\- Obrigado por permitir que descansemos aqui comandante! – agradeceu Robb:  
\- O prazer foi meu Senhor Stark! – disse Comandante Tabek – Espero que consiga o que quer!  
\- Eu também espero! – disse Robb.  
Um dia de marcha se passou; apenas três pausas os soldados tiveram e mesmo assim ainda não tinham atravessado a fronteira do Norte; Jon não estava surpreso; o treinamento incluía uma marcha carregando todo o equipamento para combate e então Jon podia ver os soldados suados, mas, não a ponto de deitarem no chão; é claro que eles se sentaram com um pouco de dignidade; infelizmente para Robb era preciso algumas horas de descanso e ainda de noite marchassem pelas terras do Norte e entrassem nas Terras Fluviais; foi o segundo dia de marcha dentro das Terras Fluviais ouve mais uma parada e os Lordes e Senhores aproveitaram para discutir as estratégias:  
\- Devemos atacar Tywin Lannister de uma vez antes que ele ganhe mais vantagens sobre nós! – disse Lord Talhart – Vamos acabar com o seu exercito e fazê-lo recuar e em seguida caçá-lo!  
Ouve acenos de concordância de alguns Lordes:  
\- Devemos atacar Jaime Lannister e seu exercito e libertar Correrrio! – disse Lord Locke – Assim teremos uma base segura nas Terras Fluviais onde poderemos reunir os senhores dessas terras e empurrar Tywin de volta para casa!  
Ouve acenos de concordância de alguns Lordes e Senhores:  
\- Quem disse que vamos empurrar o Leão Velho, vamos matá-lo e mandar sua cabeça para o seu neto bastardo! – disse Lord Umber.  
Os Lordes e Senhores, além das Senhoras reunidos começaram a discutir ao mesmo tempo, tanto Robb e Jon estavam em silêncio pensando sobre as duas ideias quando duas figuras entraram na tenda:  
\- Senhores; parem de agir como crianças e cheguem a essa solução como adultos!  
Todos dentro da tenda se calaram e viraram para as duas figuras que tinham entrado; Lady Catelyn Stark e Ser Rodrik Cassel:  
\- Mãe! – disse Robb surpreso:  
\- Meu filho Robb! – disse Lady Stark abraçando Robb – A barba crescendo, agora és um adulto!  
Lady Stark cumprimentou cada um dentro da tenda:  
\- Olá Jon! – disse Lady Stark cumprimento Jon por último:  
\- Olá Lady Stark! – disse Jon:  
\- Bem meus caros; eu gostaria de ser atualizada sobre os acontecimentos!  
Para Lady Stark e a Ser Cassel fora trazido água e uma cadeira para cada para descansar; Robb fora o único que falou enquanto os outros se mantinham calados; tinha lágrimas nos olhos de Catelyn Stark quando soube que seu filho Bran acordou e podia caminhar e que junto com Rickon se dedicavam a apreender e a treinar, mas, a alegria fora substituída por uma raiva sem fim quando Robb mostrou a carta que Sansa havia mandado:  
\- De fato é a letra de sua irmã, mas, são as palavras da rainha! – disse Lady Stark – Seu tio Benjen tem razão!  
\- Se me permite perguntar Lady Stark, mas, o prisioneiro Tyrion Lannister? – perguntou Lady Dustin – Ele pode ter pouco apreço de seu pai, mas, com ele podemos começar as negociações para libertar Lord Stark!  
Catelyn Stark suspirou:  
\- Eu o levei como prisioneiro até o Ninho Da Águia onde minha irmã esta, mas, ouve complicações e ele exigiu um julgamento por combate; um mercenário o defendeu! – respondeu Lady Stark – Ele venceu e Tyrion saiu livre!  
Uma má notícia para os que estavam na tenda; os Lannister tinham reféns em Porto Real e mantinham Correrrio sitiada; a vantagem estava com eles:  
\- Sua irmã enviará homens para nos ajudar? – perguntou Lord Karstark:  
\- Infelizmente minha irmã tem a tendência de fugir quando os problemas realmente se tornam espinhosos, especialmente quando a cercam a ponto de sufocar! – respondeu Lady Catelyn – Ela está com medo, teme pela a vida e a saúde de seu filho e decidiu se trancar no Ninho Da Águia!  
Parecia que as notícias somente pioravam:  
\- A saúde de seu sobrinho é realmente tão ruim assim Lady Stark? – perguntou Lord Reed:  
\- Meu sobrinho Robert ainda mama no peito de minha irmã! – respondeu Catelyn.  
As palavras de Lady Stark deixaram todos dentro da tendo incrédulos e surpresos:  
\- Até onde me lembro de que ele tem a idade de Rickon! – disse Robb:  
\- Eu sei! – disse Catelyn – Mas, minha irmã acha que seu leite vai curá-lo!  
\- Se me permite! – disse Jon:  
\- Fale! – disse Robb:  
\- Por que não o manda o pequeno Robert para Winterfell? – perguntou Jon – Ele vai está seguro de qualquer conspiração Lannister e Meistre Luwin que salvou Bran e manteve sua capacidade de andar pode dar uma nova saúde para o jovem Robert além de ter a companhia de Bran e Rickon onde poderá aprender e a treinar com armas!  
Houve uma concordância dos outros lordes:  
\- Assim ela poderá se sentir segura para mandar homens para a nossa causa! – disse Robb – Pouco; dado o medo dela, mas, esses homens do Vale seriam muito bem vindos:  
\- Eu não tenho mais o poder de convencê-la! – disse Lady Catelyn:  
\- E o seu tio Lady Stark? – perguntou Lord Karstark.  
Nesse momento entra na tenda um homem vestido de uma armadura totalmente negra, no peito tinha uma truta em relevo, um homem velho com cabelos brancos, mas, ainda havia a chama da vida em seus olhos e ainda tinha uma grande força; era Ser Brynden Tully; o Peixe Negro:  
\- Nem eu posso convencer a minha sobrinha de nos ajudar! – disse Ser Brynden:  
\- É uma honra ter a sua presença conosco Ser Brynden! - disse Lord Reed:  
\- É uma honra estar diante dos Senhores e senhoras e espero que possa ajudar na melhor maneira que eu posso! - disse Ser Brynden – Mas, como eu já disse, briguei com minha sobrinha sobre isso e ela esta irredutível!  
Os suspiros de desapontamento de todos eram bem evidentes:  
\- E quanto Lord Tully? - perguntou Jon:  
\- Até as últimas notícias que recebi, meu irmão está doente, acamado, fraco, mas, lúcido de suas capacidades mentais! - respondeu Ser Brynden – E sim, nesse momento ele é o único que pode fazer minha sobrinha Lysa fazer alguma ação!  
\- Mas, para isso; ele tem que escrever a ela! - disse Lady Stark:  
\- Então mais do que nunca devemos atacar primeiro as tropas de Jaime Lannister! - disse Lord Locke – Assim daremos espaço para que Lord Tully escreva para sua filha e a convença a chamar os banners a nosso favor!  
Ouve acenos de concordância dos Lordes:  
\- Mas, e Tywin Lannister? - perguntou ser Brynden:  
\- O que tem ele? - perguntou Lord Umber:  
\- Se atacarmos o seu filho primeiro, ele certamente vai saber e rapidamente irá a auxílio ao seu filho e vai nos pegar cansados pela batalha!  
Ainda tinha isso, os Lordes não podiam deixar Tywin Lannister de lado, seria suicídio:  
\- Talvez eu tenha a solução! – disse Jon:  
\- Vá em frente! – disse Robb.  
Jon pegou dois totens de madeira com a forma da cabeça do lobo Stark e colocou um em Harrenhal e outro em Correrrio ao lado dos totens dos leões Lannister:  
\- Por que não dividimos o exercito em dois? – perguntou Jon – Vinte e cinco mil atacam Tywin e vinte e cinco mil atacam Jaime!  
O pessoal dentro da tenda parecia considerar a ideia:  
\- É claro que o exercito de Tywin terá que ser atacado primeiro infligindo pesadas baixas a ele sem sofrermos grandes baixas, o pressionando a recuar, deixando o seu exercito cansado demais e assim ele fica incapaz de ajudar o seu filho; Tywin Lannister vai recuar para Harrenhal enquanto o nosso exercito ao invés de caçá-lo, vai ocupar o entroncamento impedindo que receba ajuda da coroa e se deslocar para ajudar o bastardo de seu neto! – explicou Jon.  
Os lordes estavam aceitando a ideia:  
\- É uma boa ideia jovem Jon! – disse Ser Brynden:  
\- Se Tywin Lannister quiser se deslocar para ajudar o seu neto, teria que passar pelas Terras Da Campina e isso certamente irritariam a Casa Tyrell! – disse Robb com um sorriso no rosto – Mas, e o exercito de Jaime?  
\- O ataque deve acontecer depois que o exercito de Tywin Lannister é atacado! – respondeu Jon – O exercito deve ser massacrado e Jaime Lannister de preferência capturado, mas, morto será aceito; assim os Lordes das Terras Fluviais que foram expulsos de seus castelos podem retomá-los e isolar Tywin Lannister e além de deixar as Westerlands desprotegidas!  
\- É realmente um bom plano! – disse Ser Brynden – Vamos fazer alguns movimentos para acabar com campanha dos Lannister nas Terras Fluviais, isolar o Leão Velho do Tywin; matar ou capturar Jaime Lannister; deixar as Westerlands desprotegidas até que os parentes de Tywin possam montar um novo exercito!  
\- Assim teremos a guerra ganha! – disse Lord Umber:  
\- Talvez! – disse Jon – É essencial que o exercito que vai atacar Tywin consiga minar a moral dos homens dos Lannister, se não fizermos isso o plano não vai dar certo!  
\- Para isso temos o meu tio Ser Benjen Stark e a Companhia Sombra! – disse Robb:  
\- Será um prazer! – disse Ser Benjen com um sorriso de predador:  
\- E quem vai liderar esse exercito para atacar Tywin Lannister? – perguntou Lord Reed.  
Muitos Lordes se ofereceram; Robb; assim como Ser Brynden e Jon sabiam que poderiam contar com cada um desses lordes, mas, desde que o plano começou a ser feito, Jon conhecia o único que podia fazer essa tarefa; Robb sabia o mesmo:  
\- Lord Karstark! – chamou Robb:  
\- Sim Milorde! – respondeu Lord Karstark:  
\- Sei que durante a Rebelião Greyjoy, meu pai o colocou no comando de um exercito e durante o único desembarque dos piratas as terras do Norte, o senhor massacrou eles e não perdeu um soldado nessa ação!  
\- Está correto de fato, meu senhor! – disse Lord Karstark – Seu pai me encheu de honrarias quando ele voltou para casa e reconheceu o feito impressionante!  
\- De fato! – disse Robb – Então tem disposição; a levar um exercito de vinte e cinco mil homens e mulheres e combater um homem implacável como Tywin Lannister e fazê-lo recuar?  
\- Me sinto honrado meu senhor! – disse Lord Karstark – Vou aceitar e pretendo não decepcioná-lo!  
\- Ótimo! – disse Robb – Eu levarei o exercito contra Jaime Lannister!  
\- Mas, como pretende atravessar o rio? – perguntou Theon.  
Jon pegou mais um totem e o colocou no mapa, mais exatamente em cima da linha do rio:  
\- Com a ajuda das Gêmeas! – respondeu Jon.  
Ser Brynden e Lady Stark fez uma careta de desgosto puro:  
\- Lord Walder Frey! – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo:  
\- É uma solução! – disse Robb.  
Todos dentro da tenda sabiam que um dos filhos de Lord Frey estava casado com a irmã mais nova de Tywin Lannister:  
\- O que pode dizer de notícias de Lord Frey? – perguntou Lady Dustin:  
\- Eu realmente perdi a conta de qual é a esposa do Frey! – disse Senhor Burley:  
\- Ele está na sétima esposa! – disse Lady Stark – E para Lord Walder Frey, tudo não passa de negócios!  
\- Eu tenho notícias de que ele não movimentou os seus homens para ajudar o meu sobrinho Edmure! – disse Ser Brynden – Teriam feito à diferença quando o meu sobrinho tentou colocar Jaime Lannister em retirada!  
Sim; os homens de Lord Walder Frey teriam feito à diferença na Batalha do Solar De Bolotas; sede da Casa Smallwood; Senhor Edmure Tully tinha um bom exército e atacou Jaime Lannister e seu exército enquanto este tentava tomar o castelo, Senhor Tully tinha pegado Jaime Lannister de surpresa e certamente esse seria o momento de massacrar os exércitos invasores e permitir que os Lordes que perderam as suas casas as reconquistassem, mas, o Senhor Tully não contava com a contratação de mercenários para reforçar os exércitos de Jaime Lannister; os mercenários atacaram por trás pegando os exércitos Tully de surpresa e isso obrigou Edmure Tully a recuar antes que seus homens morressem a toa; o estrago já estava feito, perdeu o Solar De Bolotas, mas, havia salvado a Casa Smallwood; os mercenários não teriam feito diferença se Lord Walder Frey tivesse respondido a convocação de Edmure Tully.  
Todos sabiam que Walder Frey sempre esperou até os últimos momentos de uma guerra para ver quem venceria e então somente mandasse homens para ajudar:  
\- Lord Frey está esperando que Tywin cague ouro para ele! – disse Jon; isso trouxe alguns sorrisos entre os homens e as mulheres dentro da tenda:  
\- Não deixa de ser verdade! – disse Robb – Mas, ignorar a convocação de seu Suserano é crime punido com a morte!  
\- Então devemos fazer Lord Frey pagar por seus crimes! – disse Lady Dacey Mormont:  
\- E ele irá pagar! – disse Jon – Mas, devemos olhar melhor sobre a Casa Frey!  
\- Como assim? – perguntou Lady Catelyn Stark:  
\- Lord Walder Frey se casou com tantas esposas diferentes que acabou criando facções dentro de sua própria casa! – respondeu Jon.  
Todos dentro da tenda estavam pegando o que Jon estava dizendo:  
\- O que? – perguntou Lady Stark – Isso é impossível!  
\- Quem é o herdeiro de Lord Frey? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Ser Stevron Frey! – respondeu Ser Brynden:  
\- Que também é filho da Casa Royce! – disse Jon:  
\- Que certamente quer garantir que seu parente Frey se torne o próximo Senhor Da Travessia! – disse Robb – Certamente fornecendo ajuda financeira a Stevron e quem o apoia dentro da Casa Frey!  
\- Assim como as casas maternas dos outros parentes Freys de Stevron que acham que seus parentes fariam um Lord Frey melhor! – completou Jon:  
\- Sim! – concordou Ser Brynden – Mas, Walder Frey mantém a sua casa unida!  
\- Isso até ele morrer! – disse Jon – Quando isso acontecer haverá guerra interna na Casa Frey!  
\- Lord Walder Frey é um velho que se recusa a morrer, sua ganância é seu alimento! – disse Lady Catelyn – Além do mais o que ganhamos com essa briga interna na Casa Frey?  
\- Eu prefiro que tenhamos a apoiar um Frey que não nos apunhale pelas costas e nos pegue de surpresa enquanto lutamos contra os Lannister! – respondeu Jon – Especialmente se tivermos que usar as Gêmeas novamente para voltar para casa!  
\- Para isso dar certo, Lord Frey tem que morrer! – disse Ser Benjen – Tenho alguém que é capaz de fazer esse trabalho!  
\- Desde que ele faça depois que atravessamos e que não sejamos implicados em sua morte! – disse Robb:  
\- Um momento! – disse Lady Stark – Eu voto em irmos as Gêmeas para vermos com os nossos próprios olhos se isso está acontecendo na Casa Frey antes de mesmo de matar um lorde, mesmo ele sendo Walder Frey!  
Assim a marcha teve início novamente; o caminho para as Gêmeas, com poucas paradas e finalmente chegando ao destino; o acampamento foi montado a uma distância segura das flechas dos homens de Walder Frey, na colina ainda montado no cavalo, estava Robb com Jon ao seu lado; Ser Benjen ao lado de Jon, sua mãe no seu outro lado com Ser Brynden ao lado de Catelyn; os lordes, senhores e senhoras estavam dois passos atrás olhando para as atividades nas Gêmeas; os portões fechados, a ponte levantada e a movimentação de homens armados:  
\- Eles acham que vamos fazer um cerco! - disse Lord Glover:  
\- Talvez devamos fazer um cerco, ficaria mais fácil! - disse Lord Umber:  
\- Temos homens, mas teríamos que cercar o outro castelo para termos alguma chance de sucesso! - disse Lord Cerwyn – Ainda mais, creio que não temos tanto tempo assim para um cerco!  
Lord Umber parecia bastante desanimado, no momento em que Theon volta caminhando calmamente carregando um corvo morto por sua flecha:  
\- Creio que querem avisar que estamos aqui! - disse Theon – Ou acham que vamos levantar um cerco e pedem ajuda!  
\- Mesmo com os exércitos longe, ainda podem ver as bandeiras que ostentam! - disse Lady Flint De Atalaia Da Viúva – Especialmente que levantamos a bandeira branca para mostra que não temos más intenções!  
\- Tem razão, mais uma hora terão que vir para negociar e saber as nossas intenções! - disse Lady Stark.  
Foi preciso alguns minutos de espera para que todos vissem os portões se abrissem, dele saíram três cavaleiros, um deles portando uma bandeira branca; eles se aproximaram:  
\- Bem vindos a todos nas terras da Casa Frey! - disse o cavaleiro do meio – A quem posso falar?  
\- Eu, Robb Stark De Winterfell! - disse Robb – E você, qual é a sua graça?  
\- Meu nome é Ser Stevron Frey; herdeiro da Casa Frey!  
\- É uma honra encontrá-lo Senhor Stevron, espero que esteja de boa saúde! - cumprimentou Robb:  
\- Graças aos setes, me encontro com boa saúde! - respondeu Stevron – Obrigado por perguntar Senhor Stark e agora peço a pergunta de o porquê estão aqui?  
\- Queremos atravessar a ponte de sua casa para libertar Correrrio do cerco de Jaime Lannister! - respondeu Robb:  
\- Entendo! - disse Stevron calmamente – Para isso terão que pedir permissão ao meu pai!  
\- Então vamos ao seu pai! - disse Robb:  
\- Sim, vamos! - disse Stevron:  
\- Esperem! - disse Jon.  
Robb e Stevron se viraram para Jon:  
\- Matamos os seus corvos cada vez que tentavam enviar uma mensagem de socorro, certamente Correrrio não atenderia já que esta sobre cerco e a Casa Frey não atendeu ao chamado de Edmure Tully! - disse Jon – Quem garante que não farão Robb de refém?  
Stevron Frey e os dois cavaleiros que o acompanhavam pareciam tensos e demonstravam um pouco de nervosismo:  
\- Garante Senhor que não recebemos nenhum corvo de convocação do Senhor Edmure Tully e quando soubemos do combate que ele fez contra Jaime Lannister, já era tarde demais para ajudá-lo e também garanto que o pedido de socorro era para as casas amigas da Casa Frey, mas, se isso deixa os Senhores e as senhoras do Norte, ficarei aqui enquanto um de vocês se dirige até o meu pai!  
Todos consideraram justo:  
\- Eu irei até o seu pai! – disse Lady Stark:  
\- Muito bem Lady Stark! – disse Ser Stevron – Tenho a certeza que vai lidar melhor com o meu pai!  
Stevron ficou com os senhores do Norte, enquanto os dois cavaleiros acompanharam Lady Stark para dentro do castelo; Jon assistiu Robb manter uma conversa com Stevron; Jon o aconselhou para que conhecesse melhor Ser Stevron, fazer perguntas sutis sobre a família e observar as reações dele, mas, Jon notou Ser Stevron além de carregar o símbolo da Casa Frey, também carregava na camisa um pequeno broche em forma de lua minguante; mais de uma hora se passou e Lady Stark saiu do castelo; acompanhada de dois cavaleiros e se juntou aos homens e mulheres que a esperavam:  
\- Espero que tenha saído tudo bem? – perguntou Ser Stevron:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Lady Stark – Cheguei a um acordo com o seu pai, ele pede que volte, já que você vai cuidar da preparação da parte da sua família do acordo!  
\- Então me despeço! – disse Stevron saindo com os dois cavaleiros.  
Robb esperou os três cavaleiros de a casa Frey ganhar distância:  
\- Que acordo vem a ser esse minha mãe? – pergunta Robb:  
\- A travessia e espadas em troca do Pequeno Walder Frey e o Grande Walder Frey sejam tomadas como protegidos em Winterfell, além de levar Olyvar Frey como seu escudeiro e fazê-lo cavaleiro quando chegar a hora! – respondeu Catelyn:  
\- Somente isso? – perguntou Robb – Pode ser feito facilmente!  
Lady Stark estava com uma careta, Jon havia a olhado e não gostou disso, havia algo a mais que Lord Frey queria; algo muito exorbitante:  
\- Duas caixas com ouro e prata para a Casa Frey! – disse Catelyn.  
Por que Jon sentiu que não era a pior parte:  
\- Um casamento com Arya; com um Frey de sua idade ou pelo menos um ano mais velho! – disse Lady Stark pegando Robb, Jon, Theon e Ser Benjen de surpresa:  
\- Mãe, a senhora avisou para Lord Frey que existe a chance de que Arya mate o seu noivo antes mesmo do casamento, ou antes, mesmo de consumar o seu casamento? – perguntou Robb:  
\- Sim, eu o avisei, mas, ele disse que o futuro noivo de Arya pode domá-la! – respondeu Lady Stark.  
Jon bufou; alguém; esse alguém especialmente um Frey vai domar Arya; a sua irmãzinha; é mais fácil lutar contra um urso adulto com as mãos nuas; os mesmos pensamentos passavam na cabeça de Robb e Theon:  
\- E você deve se casar Robb, com uma pretendente Frey de sua escolha! – disse Catelyn.  
Isso realmente pegou Robb de surpresa, Theon estava rindo e Jon desligou a sua mente para isso; Walder Frey realmente é um homem ousado:  
\- Posso recusar? – perguntou Robb:  
\- Só se desistiu de atravessar as Gêmeas! – respondeu Catelyn:  
\- Eu aceito! – disse Robb.  
Com isso pronto, somente faltava uma coisa:  
\- O que você viu Lady Stark? – perguntou Jon.  
Catelyn Stark suspirou:  
\- Está claro que a Casa Frey está dividida, vi broches diferentes usados em grupos diferentes de Freys! – disse Lady Stark  
\- Então o plano original segue! – disse Ser Brynden.  
Os preparativos feitos, Robb levaria vinte e cinco mil homens e Lord Karstark levaria a outra metade:  
\- Cuide-se Lord Karstark e me mande notícias de sua vitória! – se despediu Robb:  
\- Para você também meu senhor! – disse Lord Karstark:  
\- Tome cuidado Jon! – se despediu Ser Benjen abraçando o seu sobrinho; ele sussurrou em seu ouvido – “O assunto em questão já começou a ser resolvido”!  
Jon sabia sobre o que era e então junto com Robb fizeram a travessia enquanto os homens que Lord Karstark comandaria seguiram pela Estrada Real.


	6. Ramo Verde, Bosque Dos Murmúrios E Acampamentos

Capítulo 6  
Ramo Verde, Bosque Dos Murmúrios E Acampamentos.

 

Tyrion Lannister era um homem livre, depois da ajuda de Bronn a escapar do Ninho Da Águia e depois de maneira milagrosa conseguir a adesão dos clãs selvagens das montanhas se dirige para o acampamento de seu pai montado no entroncamento; os soldados Lannister o reconhecem e com algumas palavras de comando de Tyrion, conseguem um lugar para montar acampamento dos homens e mulheres das montanhas, depois de tudo assegurado vai de encontro ao seu pai que estava discutindo com os outros lordes que o acompanhavam; nenhum deles deu atenção e então Tyrion sentou em uma cadeira desocupada e se serviu de vinho; depois de alguns minutos as conversas terminaram e todos saíram, somente ficando Tyrion, seu tio e irmão de Tywin; Kevan Lannister e o próprio Tywin Lannister:  
\- Vejo que voltou com boa saúde Tyrion! - disse Kevan levantando a taça de vinho como se brindasse a astúcia de Tyrion e este devolveu o gesto:  
\- Que bom que voltou meu filho! - disse Tywin seco:  
\- Obrigado meu tio e obrigado meu pai pela preocupação comigo! - agradeceu Tyrion:  
\- Você é meu filho e me preocupo com você! - disse Tywin – Por isso iniciei essa guerra, não podia deixar que essa ofensa a você a nossa família passasse imune!  
\- Vamos meu pai! - disse Tyrion – Fale sério, você somente precisava de um motivo para iniciar essa guerra e consolidar o poder de nossa família no Trono De Ferro!  
Nem Tywin ou Kevan disseram nada, mas, Tywin olhava para o seu filho e isso foi resposta suficiente para Tyrion:  
\- De qualquer forma meu pai, pretende negociar a paz com os Starks? - perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Por que eu faria isso? - perguntou Tywin:  
\- Por que meu pai; o fato que eu soube que Renly fugiu de Porto Real depois da morte de Robert e que Stannis está na Pedra Do Dragão desde a morte de Jon Arryn e não vejo esses dois se curvando para Joffrey! - respondeu Tyrion – Creio que esses dois são a nossa maior ameaça!  
\- Talvez tenha razão Tyrion! - disse Kevan – Mas, nesse momento temos forças do Norte avançando pelo Ramo Verde, teremos que lidar com eles primeiro!  
\- Tem razão, mas, devemos manter Lord Eddard Stark vivo; pois ele é a chave para começarmos as negociações com o Norte! - disse Tyrion:  
Tywin não disse nada, não era preciso nesse momento:  
\- Mesmo no Ninho Da Águia; ainda escutei boatos espalhados por Stannis que os filhos de Robert não são deles! - disse Tyrion:  
\- Impossível! - disse Kevan – E quem é o pai então?  
\- Jaime! - respondeu Tyrion – Meu irmão celibatário que serve a honrada Guarda Real!  
A cara de Tywin Lannister ficou azeda e podia se ver a fúria do leão em seus olhos:  
\- O que? - perguntou Kevan surpreso – Canalha desgraçado!  
\- Os boatos que Stannis Baratheon espalha tem sentido em desestabilizar o governo de Joffrey, Stannis vai se aproveitar disso e tenho certeza que Renly quer também tirar proveito disso!  
\- Já chega! - disse Tywin com uma voz dura – Vamos nos preocupar com isso depois, temos um exército que vem a nossa direção em três dias, devemos estar prontos!  
Tanto Tywin e Kevan saíram da tenda; Tyrion ficou sentado apreciando a sua taça de vinho:  
\- “Tenho certeza que esses boatos são verdadeiros meu pai, mãe viu isso e você não quer ver o que está a sua frente; só espero que não seja tarde demais para ver ou sua cegueira e os erros de Cersei, Jaime e Joffrey podem condenar a nossa família a destruição”! - pensou Tyrion esvaziando a taça e em seguida saindo da tenda para arranjar uma prostituta; afinal poderia ser o último dia de sua vida; que aliais foi bem vivido.  
Lord Karstark estava cavalgando ao lado de Ser Benjen; atrás dele vinte e cinco mil homens e mulheres com a missão de entrar em batalha contra Tywin Lannister e infligir pesadas baixas ao seu exército sem sofrer muitas baixas, estavam a um dia de enfrentar o exército Lannister e na tenda, estavam reunido os lordes que vieram nessa empreitada e Ser Benjen, tentavam discutir a estratégia para lidar com Tywin e seu exército:  
\- Não podemos faze um ataque total, se não vamos perder quase a metade dos homens por causa das flechas! - disse Lord Karstark – A infantaria de lanças e espadas vai avançar primeira com alguns arqueiros!  
\- Eles serão recebidos pelas flechas dos arqueiros de Tywin! - disse Lord Glover – Não há diferença em relação a um ataque frontal!  
\- Sim! - concordou Lord Karstark – Mas, os homens da frente estarão com os escudos erguidos de lado a lado que não deixam brechas para as flechas passarem e os que estão atrás dos primeiros homens erguerão os escudos acima de suas cabeças, assim se protegendo; os lados também estarão protegidos por escudos levantados!  
\- Formando o casco de tartaruga! - disse Ser Benjen:  
\- As lanças estarão de fora para receber o inimigo que bater de frente na barragem de escudos e os arqueiros podem abrir uma brecha no momento certo e abater o máximo de inimigos! - explicou Lord Karstark.  
Mais detalhes foram discutidos e tudo arranjado; os batedores retornaram relatando vinte mil homens de Tywin Lannister; Lord Karstark ordenou uma marcha à noite para pegar o inimigo desprevenido; ao amanhecer, Ser Benjen Stark havia sumido para cuidar da sua parte da batalha; Lord Karstark ficaria com a cavalaria para comandá-la, enquanto o Senhor Forrester levaria o casco da tartaruga; Lord Talhart ficaria na retaguarda com os outros arqueiros, Lord Glover levaria a infantaria de espadas e lanças.  
Para a surpresa de todos; o exército de Tywin Lannister estava a meros poucos metros de Lord Karstark e seu exército:  
\- Creio que perdemos alguns batedores de Tywin! - disse Harrion Karstark:  
\- Você está certo meu filho! - concordou Lord Karstark – Mas, agora é tarde, vamos acabar com isso!  
Lord Karstark se virou para os homens e mulheres que esperavam as ordens:  
\- Homens e mulheres no Norte! - gritou Lord Karstark – Aqueles a nossa frente é o nosso inimigo, vamos matar todos!  
Os homens e mulheres gritaram em concordância:  
\- Casco de tartaruga! - gritou Harrion Karstark.  
Os homens escolhidos se aglomeraram e levantaram os escudos formando a proteção e estavam avançando um passo de cada vez:  
\- O que eles estão fazendo? - perguntou Tywin vendo soldados avançando com os escudos levantados; avançando de forma lenta:  
\- Flechas? - perguntou Kevan:  
\- Flechas! - confirmou Tywin:  
\- Arqueiros! - gritou Kevan.  
Os arqueiros avançavam a frente, ficando parados formando uma fila, pegaram as suas flechas, tencionaram os arcos e dispararam:  
\- Aí vem o primeiro tiro! – disse Harrion:  
\- Vamos ver agora! – disse Lord Karstark rezando aos deuses antigos que isso desse certo:  
\- Parem! Protejam-se! – gritou o Senhor Forrester; as flechas vieram com o som da morte e atingiram os escudos, alguns passaram pelas brechas atingindo o chão; a chuva tinha parado:  
\- Avançar! – gritou Senhor Forrester.  
Em passos lentos o casco da tartaruga continuou a avançar e então uma segunda chuva de flechas vinda dos arqueiros de Tywin veio e novamente a parede de escudos funcionou e o casco continuou a avançar:  
\- Mande a infantaria e as espadas! – disse Tywin que parecia estar impaciente. Kevan se virou para o corneteiro:  
\- Toque para a infantaria avançar! – mandou Kevan. O som foi ouvido pelo campo de batalha e em seguida um mar de homens armados avançou em direção a tartaruga gritando:  
\- Lá vêm eles! – disse o Senhor Poole:  
\- Mande nossas flechas! – disse Lord Karstark.  
\- Arqueiros! – gritou o Senhor Long.  
Gritos foram ouvidos e os arqueiros foram à frente em fila posicionados disparam a primeira saraivada; as flechas viajaram para o alto levando o som da morte e caíram sobre os soldados que avançavam para enfrentar o casco da tartaruga; os sons de dor dos soldados caindo no chão e morrendo deixando buracos no avanço dos homens Lannister, uma segunda chuva de flechas atingiram os soldados inimigos e em poucos passos esses soldados bateram na parede de escudos que não recuou.  
Os primeiros soldados foram recebidos pelas lanças que brotaram das brechas dos escudos e de dentro da proteção dos escudos soldados estocavam as suas espadas nos pescoços dos soldados inimigos que caiam no chão engasgando com o próprio sangue; o mesmo acontecia nas laterais:  
\- Empurrem! – gritou o Senhor Forrester e a parede de escudos estava empurrando os soldados Lannister quando umas terceiras chuvas de flechas atingiam aqueles que vinham atrás:  
\- Agite a bandeira! – disse Lord Karstark – Está na hora de Ser Benjen entrar na batalha!  
Kevan olhou para o irmão que não tirava os olhos da batalha a frente:  
\- Vamos ser massacrados! – disse Kevan – Temos que flanqueá-los antes que eles matem todo mundo!  
Tywin iria responder ao irmão quando uma pergunta chamou a sua atenção:  
\- Por que estão agitando uma bandeira? – perguntou Ser Paul Tesleer. Kevan e Tywin olharam melhor do que o cavaleiro e viram a bandeira ser agitada, tinha as cores verde, marrom e um lobo negro todo ensanguentado e então flechas saíram das árvores atingindo os soldados da infantaria que não foram à frente e os arqueiros e os cavaleiros, gritos de dor foram ouvidos entre os homens e houve uma segunda saraivada, uma terceira, uma quarta e na quinta Tywin assistiu Ser Paul levar uma flechada no olho e cair morto de seu cavalo, o caos e a desordem estavam atingindo só homens de Tywin:  
\- Vão atrás deles agora! – gritou Tywin em comando. Um grupo avançou para as árvores e uma boa parte foi morta pela sexta saraivada de flechas.  
Ser Benjen Stark viu isso e guardou o arco, tirando a sua espada curta e uma machadinha, estava atrás da árvore em silêncio assim como os seus irmãos de guerra, usando a natureza como camuflagem; os soldados Lannister passaram correndo sem notá-los e quando Benjen viu o quinto solado passar por ele, resolveu agir saindo do esconderijo dando de cara com um soldado, usando a machadinha desviando a rota da ponta a espada deixando uma abertura em que Benjen enfiou a sua lâmina no pescoço do soldado que caiu no chão engasgando com o próprio sangue e em seguida aparar um golpe de espada com sua lâmina e aplicar um chute bem colocado nas genitálias do homem que se curvou e Benjen aproveitou e desferiu um golpe de sua machadinha na nuca do homem o matando e a tirou para lançar acertando a cabeça do soldado que vinha em sua direção, tirou o punhal do homem morto ao seu lado aparando um golpe de espada com sua espada curta e conduzindo a espada do soldado para o lado e rapidamente enfiar o punhal de baixo para cima na cabeça do homem o matando, tirando o punhal para jogá-lo no pescoço do soldado que avançava pelo lado e em seguida dar um passo para trás e enfiar a sua lâmina que ainda tinha em sua mão de baixo para cima na cabeça de um soldado que vinha para atacar por trás; Benjen tirou a sua lâmina, recolheu a sua machadinha e as guardou para em seguida tirar a sua espada:  
\- Tem mais de onde veio esses meus irmãos! – disse Ser Benjen se preparando para a próxima leva de soldados Lannister.  
Kevan Lannister estava preocupado, havia enviado um segundo grupo de homens quando o primeiro não havia voltado das árvores; o segundo grupo também não voltou; tinha receio de mandar um terceiro grupo; e agora eram recebidos por flechas vinda das árvores:  
\- Estamos sendo esmagados como insetos! - gritou Kevan para o seu irmão Tywin em meio ao caos dos gritos dos homens que eram abatidos – Temos que recuar!  
Tywin não conseguia responder e Kevan não gostou do que viu, seu irmão estava sempre pressionado, mas, nunca desse jeito e isso estava deixando Tywin Lannister desorientado e então o barulho das patas dos cavalos batendo chão chamou a atenção deles; a cavalaria do Norte se aproximava com carga total:  
\- Mais que merda! - gritou Kevan colocando o seu elmo e se preparando para lutar.  
Lord Rickard Karstark assistia ao desenrolar da guerra, avaliando os próximos movimentos do inimigo:  
\- A Companhia Sombra está causando o caos nos homens de Tywin! - disse Harrion:  
\- Então está na hora! - disse Lord Karstark – Lord Glover, leve a infantaria para acabar de vez com os homens que atacam o Casco Da Tartaruga, vão agora!  
Lord Glover tirou a sua espada da bainha e a levantou para o alto e ele saiu correndo; era o sinal e milhares de gritos os homens e mulheres da infantaria saíram correndo; ainda correndo a infantaria se dividiu em duas e de forma esmagadora com as lanças atingiram os homens Lannisters que atacavam a parede de escudos; era um massacre; alguns soldados tentavam fugir; o Senhor Forrester assistia a tudo:  
\- Desfaçam o teto! - gritou o Senhor Forrester – Arqueiros entrem em ação!  
O teto do casco foi desfeito e usando o escudo como base se ergueu mulheres que dispararam a suas flechas acertando os homens que tentavam fugir e então baixaram:  
\- Desfaçam a formação! - gritou novamente o Senhor Forrester – A primeiro, segunda e terceira fila continua a empurrar, o resto ataquem!  
O casco da tartaruga fora desfeitas ficando três linhas de homens e mulheres que ainda empurravam os soldados Lannister e o resto atacou as laterais junto com o resto da infantaria:  
\- É a nossa vez! - disse Lord Karstark colocando o elmo e pegando a sua lança e partindo para enfrentar a cavalaria de Tywin; Lord Karstark cavalgava e cada passado de seu cavalo a cavalaria de Tywin Lannister ficava mais próxima; cada vez mais próxima e então o encontro aconteceu, o som de metal se chocando com metal; de metal se chocando com a carne, dos gritos de pavor de dor dos homens atingidos para morrerem; Lord Karstark assim como o seu filho lançou a sua lança atingindo um dos cavaleiros, tirou a sua espada e começou a cortar os inimigos com o seu filho atrás.  
Kevan tinha a espada manchada de sangue assim como Tywin:  
\- Estamos sendo massacrados! - gritou Kevan- Temos que recuar!  
Tywin iria responder quando um cavaleiro que estava atrás foi abatido por uma flecha vinda das árvores:  
\- Recuar! - disse Tywin imediatamente e Lord Lannister viu o seu irmão colocar uma corneta nos lábios – Onde está o corneteiro?  
\- Morto! - respondeu Kevan tocando para recuar e então os irmãos cavalgaram o mais rápido para fugir do campo de batalha junto com o que sobrou a infantaria, os arqueiros estavam todos abatidos; a cavalaria do Norte começou uma perseguição matando os incapazes de correr direito até que Lord Karstark deu sinal de parada:  
\- Por que estamos parando? - perguntou Lord Flint Das Montanhas – Podemos causar o maior estrago no exército de Tywin que ele vai ser incapaz de deslocar os seus homens por meses!  
\- Por causa disso! - disse Lord Karstark apontando com a espada manchada de vermelho para um pano vermelho preso a um galho torto fincado no chão – Passando daquele pano ficamos na área de alcance dos arqueiros de Tywin!  
\- E agora? - perguntou Harrion:  
\- Mande uma mensagem para Ser Benjen, diga para organizar um pequeno grupo para espionar a retirada do exército Lannister; não quero ser pego de surpresa se conseguir se agrupar e marchar contra nós hoje! - respondeu Lord Karstark – Junte os mortos e feridos e faça uma contagem; cure os soldados Lannister feridos, eles serão mandados para a muralha!  
Lord Karstark deu meia volta e cavalgou de volta para o acampamento. O entardecer estava terminando para dar lugar à noite; o cheiro de sangue é forte, assim como o cheiro de carne queimada dos mortos, todos que não estavam feridos ou ainda de serviço prestaram homenagens aos irmãos de guerra caídos enquanto acendiam uma pira; Lord Karstark não sabia quantos morreram e na sua tenda preparando para mandar um mensageiro com a notícia de vitória para o Senhor Stark, quando Harrion Karstark entra:  
\- Tenho os números meu pai! - disse Harrion:  
\- Ótimo! - disse Lord Karstark – Posso colocar na mensagem que vou mandar para Robb Stark!  
\- Abatemos oito mil quinhentos e cinquenta e quatro inimigos! - disse Harrion – Desses, mil estavam feridos, mas, somente quatrocentos e setenta podem ser salvos e com condições de servir na Patrulha Da Noite!  
\- Um bom número; isso deixa Tywin Lannister com menos de doze mil homens cansados e desgastados do combate! - disse Lord Karstark – E as nossas baixas?  
\- Perdemos cem homens e mulheres, desses, quarenta foram feridos com condições de voltar para o próximo combate!  
Lord Karstark suspirou. Nunca era bom perder soldados, mas, o que aconteceu na Rebelião Greyjoy foi uma vez e sabia que os deuses não permitiriam que acontecesse novamente:  
\- E agora meu pai? - perguntou Harrion:  
\- Vamos marchar para o entroncamento e esperar que o Senhor Stark tenha sucesso! - respondeu Lord Rickard Karstark.  
Robb Stark atravessou as Gêmeas e seguiu pelas Terras Fluviais com vinte e cinco mil homens e mulheres do Exército Do Norte; enquanto Lord Karstark iria combater Tywin Lannister; graças a Ser Brynden Tully que abatia quaisquer corvos dos Lannisters e seus batedores; Robb tinha a intenção de destruir o exército de Jaime Lannister e quebrar o Cerco De Correrrio, amparado pelas forças de Guardamar descobriu que Jaime Lannister estava entediado pelo longo cerco e reunia em torno de cem homens ou mais para combater a campanha de guerrilha de Ser Karyl Vance e de Ser Marq Piper; atitude perigosa, mas, uma chance de capturar Jaime Lannister e deixar o seu exército sem líder e desorientado; foi apontado por Ser Brynden que o Bosque Dos Murmúrios seria um bom lugar para emboscada; Ser Marq e Ser Karyl ira na frente para causar o caos enquanto Ser Brynden selecionou o batedor mais rápido para que contasse quantos homens Jaime Lannister levaria e entregasse essa informação a Robb; este decidiu que somente levaria a cavalaria e em algumas horas daquele dia enquanto no alto de um monte Robb espera com a cavalaria; Ser Brynden volta:  
\- Eles chamaram a atenção de Lannister e estão se posicionando no bosque! – disse Ser Brynden:  
\- Ótimo! – disse Robb – Agora é esperar quantos; Jaime vai levar consigo e seguir as pistas de Ser Marq e Ser Karyl!  
O tempo passou e Robb viu um cavaleiro solitário vindo a toda velocidade, ele parou na frente de Robb:  
\- Quantos? – perguntou Robb:  
\- Cento e dez cavaleiros que com Jaime Lannister fazem cento e onze! – respondeu o cavaleiro – Estão vindos rápidos!  
\- Muito bem; descanse agora! – disse Robb e o batedor se retirou – Theon; chame duzentos e trinta cavaleiros e mande o resto de volta para o acampamento!  
Theon saiu para cumprir a ordens e Robb se virou para Jon:  
\- Temos um leão para domar! – disse Robb:  
\- Arrancar as suas presas, seus dentes e seu rugido! – disse Jon e então duzentos e trinta cavaleiros acompanhados por Theon:  
\- Estamos prontos! – disse Theon:  
\- Em marcha! – disse Robb saindo em disparada para dentro do bosque junto com os outros cavaleiros; Vento Cinzento e Fantasma acompanhado os seus donos; Nymeria e Lady protegeriam Lady Catelyn Stark.  
Estavam todos posicionados e todos armados com arco e flecha, dariam um tiro somente e depois atacariam com lanças e espadas; os rastreadores de Jaime Lannister parariam no ponto onde a trilha termina e de fato ele e mais cento e dez cavaleiros param; incrivelmente Jaime Lannister não estava à frente os levando, mas, era um homem que desceu do cavalo e se curvou para o chão:  
\- Algum problema Ruff? – perguntou Jaime Lannister:  
\- A trilha acaba aqui meu senhor! – respondeu Ruff.  
Robb se virou e sussurrou no ouvido de Theon:  
\- Mate o rastreador! – Robb deu o sinal e todos dispararam as suas flechas e o que se seguiu para Jaime Lannister foi o caos depois de ver Ruff ser atingindo por uma flecha no pescoço e junto com ele os homens que o acompanhavam caiam de seus cavalos em meio a gritos de dor; todos varados por flechas e em seguida surge das sombras das árvores cavaleiro que atacam com lanças cravando-as nos cavalos desmontando os cavaleiros.  
Jon Snow havia avançado com uma lança cravando no pescoço de um cavaleiro para em seguida retirar e a lançara cravando no peito de outro cavaleiro, tirou a sua espada e junto com o escudo começou a cortar os inimigos, o sangue respingava em sua armadura, sua espada manchada de vermelho, Jon se deu ao luxo de parar um momento e viu Vento Cinzento e Fantasma arrancando os pescoços dos inimigos e então ouviu um grito:  
\- Stark! – Jon sabia que o grito veio de Jaime Lannister ele avançava de maneira ensandecida cortando qualquer um que ficasse a sua frente; Jon avançou, não podia deixar que Jaime Lannister chegasse perto de Robb; um cavaleiro inimigo tentou ficar a sua frente, mas, Jon aparou o golpe de sua espada com o escudo e com um golpe de sua espada abriu um grande corte em seu peito e desmontou o cavaleiro; Jaime havia encontrado o primeiro obstáculo; Eddard Karstark; ambos balançando as suas espadas até que Jaime desferiu um corte atingindo a sua armadura, mas, tirou a proteção do ombro esquerdo causando um corte no ombro que estava vazando muito sangue e fez Eddard Karstark largar o escudo e ficar a mercê da espada de Jaime Lannister; Jon Snow não permitira isso e partiu a toda velocidade que podia em seu cavalo em meio à batalha e antes que Jaime tirasse a cabeça de Eddard Karstark; Jon faz o impensável e irresponsável; se joga em cima de Jaime Lannister e ambos vão ao chão.  
Jon se levanta e dá dois passos para trás e tira o elmo; Jaime faz o mesmo e ambos se encaram:  
\- Bastardo! – disse Jaime simplesmente:  
\- Regicida! – disse Jon no mesmo tom.  
Então Jon avançou desferindo um golpe com sua espada aparado pelo escudo de Jaime Lannister; este desferiu o golpe com sua espada que Jon aparou com o escudo; Jon deu um giro sobre se mesmo para a esquerda aplicando um golpe com sua espada que foi aparado pela espada de Jaime; Jon deu um giro ao contrário aplicando um golpe de baixo para cima que foi aparado pelo escudo de Jaime e Jon aparou um golpe de espada de Lannister e então sem esperar Jon aplica um chute acertando em cheio o peito de Jaime, mas, apenas o faz recuar alguns passos; a armadura o protege de maiores danos; cada um dos dois aplicando golpes de espadas e usando os seus escudos para defender, balançando a espada um contra o outro, ambos estavam suados, mas, não queriam mostrar os sinais; não queriam deixar espaços para um ataque que acabaria com a luta; Jon deu um passo à frente aplicando um golpe com sua espada sendo defendido pelo escudo de Jaime, mas, deu um passo para trás se defendendo da espada de Lannister; ao aparar o golpe com seu escudo, Snow conduz a espada de Jaime para o lado e aplica um golpe na horizontal que Jaime defende e então Jaime aplica uma estocada, Jon se meche para a esquerda e coloca a sua espada contra a espada de Jaime direcionando o golpe de Lannister para o lado e como o seu escudo está retraído, Jon aproveita como seu próprio escudo aplicando um golpe na mão de Jaime Lannister que solta à espada; Jon recolhe o escudo e com ele aplica um golpe acertando o rosto de Jaime que o faz cuspir sangue e saliva e então Jaime Lannister vai ao chão e rapidamente Jon pisa na mão do escudo de Jaime e aponta a espada para o seu pescoço:  
\- Creio que acabou regicida! – disse Jon:  
\- Eu concordo bastardo! – disse Jaime sorrindo; um sorriso sujo de sangue e então Vento Cinzento e Fantasma surgem com os dentes à mostra para Jaime; Robb surge ao lado de Jon com Theon:  
\- Muito bem Jon! – disse Robb com um sorriso vitorioso:  
\- Bela luta Snow! – disse Theon com um sorriso arrogante:  
\- Tudo bem! – disse Robb – Limpem a área, deve parecer que uma luta não aconteceu aqui; não duvido que vá procurar por ele em breve, conte os mortos e feridos e amarrem os prisioneiros!  
Dois membros da Casa Umber surgiram; pegaram Jaime e o amarraram; rapidamente Jon, Robb, Theon e Ser Brynden junto com alguns outros cavaleiros saíram para voltar para o acampamento; saindo do bosque Robb vê sua mãe no alto do monte com Nymeria e Lady em cada lado dela, estavam acompanhados por Ser Rodrik Cassel e mais uma guarda; Robb junto com os outros pararam perto do grupo que esperava, todos desmontaram, menos Jaime que não percebeu Theon o empurrando, o homem caiu no chão como uma pedra:  
\- Foi mal; não vi você! – se desculpou Theon ajudando rudemente Jaime a se levantar e a colocá-lo de joelhos na frente de Catelyn que estava mais atenta para o seu filho; Jaime Lannister viu que Catelyn Stark estava vestida com botas, calças e por cima uma saia com o símbolo da Casa Stark e que tinha um corte até a cintura nas laterais, cota de malha, camisa de manga longa, por cima disso tudo estava armadura, que cobria todo o braço, os ombros, o tórax que salientava muitos as curvas de Lady Stark, na cintura e nas pernas, a espada presa na cintura, junto com a espada curta e uma machadinha colocada na cintura; atrás; um gorro de couro preso à cota de malha que se cobria a cabeça estava abaixado mostrando o seu cabelo arrumado em uma trança simples:  
\- Não se preocupe mãe! – disse Robb – Tenho certeza que esse sangue não é meu!  
Lady Stark parecia mais calma, mas, seus olhos estavam em fúria absoluta olhando para Jaime Lannister:  
\- É bom revê-la Lady Stark! – disse Jaime com o seu sorriso sujo de sangue – Eu apresentaria minha espada, mas, temo que eu a perdi!  
\- Não preciso de sua espada Ser Jaime; preciso de meu marido e minhas filhas de volta! – disse lady Stark:  
\- Creio que no momento isso está fora de meu alcance Lady Stark! – disse Ser Jaime Lannister:  
\- Não Lannister! – disse Catelyn – Você é agora a chave para reunir minha família completa mais uma vez!  
\- Coloque-o nas correntes e mantenham uma guarda forte sobre ele! – mandou Jon e os soldados saíram para cumprir as ordens:  
\- E agora? – perguntou Theon:  
\- Agora vamos libertar Correrrio! – respondeu Robb.  
Era noite nas Terras Fluviais e Robb Stark marchou com seu exército para Correrrio; escondidos nas árvores e aproveitando a escuridão da noite, Robb já havia notado que Jaime Lannister havia dividido o exército em três; era à hora perfeita de atacar, enquanto se preparava para a marcha final recebeu a mensagem de Lord Karstark de sua vitória, do desgaste do exército de Tywin Lannister e essa informação deu uma maior moral para os homens e mulheres que iriam para a batalha; dessa vez Robb e Jon não somente estariam acompanhados por Vento Cinzento e Fantasma; Nymeria e Lady também vieram e pareciam ávidas para caçar; os lobos atacariam primeiro instalando caos nos homens de Lannister.  
Robb tira a sua espada, assim como Jon e Theon:  
\- Vamos esperar o primeiro ataque! – disse Robb.  
Ser Brynden Tully com sua espada na mão olha para os homens ribeirinhos e os homens e mulheres do Norte; ele lideraria o ataque no acampamento norte, enquanto Robb cuidaria do acampamento oeste e Lord Umber acabaria com o acampamento leste:  
\- Lancem as flechas! – ordena Ser Brynden. Arcos tencionados e flechas disparadas em direção ao acampamento norte e com um sinal silencioso cavalgou ao lado dos soldados em silêncio e então as flechas caíram e gritos de surpresa e dor foram ouvidos por noite adentro chamando a atenção de todos e o ataque aconteceu pegando os inimigos de surpresa; Ser Brynden balança sua espada matando todos que o atacavam, adentrava cada vez mais dentro do acampamento o destruindo e matando cada inimigo pela frente até quase perto do castelo viu uma parede de escudos, mas, para o seu alívio, as portas do castelo se abriram e seu sobrinho saiu liderando uma força pegando os inimigos de surpresa; massacrando-os; o caos se instalou sobre o acampamento inimigo e qualquer tentativa de ordem acabou e Ser Brynden continuou a balançar sua espada ceifando a vida dos soldados inimigos.  
Os gritos de dor e surpresa foram bem ouvidos e esse era o sinal para Robb; os lobos foram na frente pulando no pescoço do primeiro soldado inimigo que viam, dilacerando a sua garganta e estes se afogavam em seu próprio sangue e para os soldados do exército Lannisters foi como assistir fantasmas de cavaleiros saírem das sombras e do meio das árvores; surpresos e parados de medo, não reagiram imediatamente; lanças foram lançadas atingindo os desavisados que gritaram de dor, as espadas foram balançadas cortando qualquer um que era inimigo; Jon e Robb lado a lado com suas espadas sujas de sangue desferiam golpes atrás de golpes derrubando os inimigos que também eram atropelados pelos cavalos; os gritos de desespero eram ouvidos por todos os lados.  
Jon não se sentia cansado; parecia colocar cada vez mais força nos seus golpes, estava ao lado de Robb e os lobos arrancavam membros e gargantas dos inimigos sem parar e então chegaram aos limites do fosso e pararam; o exército que uma vez foi de Jaime Lannister estava disperso, os homens fugiam, somente com a roupa do corpo e parecia que eles tiraram qualquer vestuário que indicavam que lutavam pela casa Lannister; os soldados do Norte estavam espalhados pelo acampamento acabando com aqueles que ainda tentavam uma reação; Jon e Robb olharam para o acampamento norte e parecia que as lutas estavam terminando com a vitória de Ser Brynden e no acampamento oeste o comando de Lord Umber fazia o seu trabalho muito bem:  
\- Bonito; não é? – perguntou Robb e Jon percebeu que ele estava olhando para o castelo Do Correrrio:  
\- Sim! – concordou Jon – Correrrio agora está livre!  
Palavras de vitória foram ouvidas no acampamento norte; também foram ouvidas no acampamento leste e agora Jon e Robb ouviam de perto os gritos da vitória no acampamento oeste; ambos sorriram e ergueram as espadas; os lobos uivaram; fora uma vitória completa.  
Amanheceu e agora com a luz do dia se podia ver que os três acampamentos estavam em chamas, corpos caídos, alguns em posições estranhas, cavalos mortos e o sangue de ambos se misturando e se juntando a rio; as comportas foram fechadas e tanto Robb, Jon e Theon andavam pelo campo de batalha ajudando a recolher corpos dos inimigos, cuidarem dos feridos e enterrar os irmãos de guerra; foi quando Lady Stark e Ser Rodrik Cassel chegaram com uma pequena junta de guardas:  
\- Você está bem Robb? – perguntou Lady Stark desmontando no cavalo – Jon? Theon?  
\- Estamos bem! – disse Theon com um sorriso arrogante; Jon tinha um sorriso acolhedor indicando que estava inteiro:  
\- Recuperamos a casa de sua origem Lady Stark! – disse Jon:  
\- E eu agradeço por isso! – disse uma voz em que todos viraram para ver o Senhor Edmure Tully andando até o grupo acompanhado por Ser Brynden Tully; o Senhor Edmure abraçou Robb e apertando a sua mão cumprimentando o seu sobrinho, aperto a mão de Theon, apertou a mão de Jon dando uma tapinha nas suas costas e abraçou a sua irmã carinhosamente:  
\- E pai? – perguntou Catelyn:  
\- Doente, mas, lúcido, não consegue mais ficar de pé; não dormiu essa noite assistindo a batalha da janela! – respondeu Edmure – Por mais que eu dissesse ou Meistre dissesse, ele se recusou a dormir enquanto a batalha não terminava!  
Lady Stark suspirou:  
\- Teimoso turrão! – sussurrou Ser Brynden:  
\- É de família! – disse Edmure – Ele agora quer ver você Cat, você também Robb e Jon!  
\- Então é melhor irmos! – disse Catelyn:  
\- Concordo! – disse Ser Brynden.  
O grupo montou e seguiu para dentro do castelo junto com os quatro lobos, deixando os cavalos aos cuidados dos estábulos seguiram por dentro do castelo guiados pelo Senhor Edmure que os levou até o alto da torre e o grupo entrou no quarto; Lord Hoster Tully estava na cama; suas pernas cobertas por um pano branco, travesseiros apoiavam suas costas enquanto sentado assistia através da janela o que acontecia no campo a frente de seu castelo; Catelyn assistiu uma vez seu pai, um homem forte e robusto agora reduzido a um homem magro e quase sem força:  
-Pai! – chamou Cat e bem baixinho, mas, Lord Tully ainda podia escutar muito bem e se virou para sua filha:  
\- Cat, minha princesa, venha dar um abraço nesse homem que esta caindo aos pedaços! – disse Lord Tully.  
Lady Stark abraçou seu pai carinhosamente com lágrimas nos olhos:  
\- Você ainda é forte pai! – disse Catelyn:  
\- Não como antes minha filha! – disse Lord Hoster rindo – A doença me pegou em cheio, me incapacita de andar, me enfraquece e a cada dia me sinto mais perto de me juntar aos meus antepassados!  
\- Não diga isso meu pai! – disse Catelyn severamente:  
\- Essa é a verdade minha filha e fico contente que possa ver o seu rosto mais uma vez! – disse Lord Tully – Esse rosto que a cada dia me lembra de o da sua mãe!  
Catelyn sorriu em meio às lágrimas:  
\- Eu vi. Ontem à noite, quando começou, eu disse a eles... Tinha que ver. Levaram-me para a portaria... Assistiu a partir das ameias. Ah, isso foi lindo... As tochas vieram em uma onda, eu podia ouvir os gritos que flutuam através do rio... Gritos doces... Quando essa torre de cerco subiu, deuses... Teria morrido, então, e feliz, se eu pudesse te vi com crianças em primeiro lugar. Foi seu filho quem fez isso? Foi o seu Robb? – perguntou Lord Tully:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Catelyn – Foi o seu neto e também Jon; Brynden também ajudou, ele está aqui meu pai!  
Lord Tully se virou para Ser Brynden Tully; os irmãos se encararam:  
\- Ganhou alguns cabelos brancos irmão! – disse Lord Tully. Ser Brynden olhou para o seu irmão que para todas as coisas tinha todos os seus cabelos brancos:  
\- Você está decrépito irmão! – disse Ser Brynden. Parecia que ambos tinham deixados as diferenças de lado e entrado em um acordo diante do fato de ter uma guerra que ameaçava sua família:  
\- Agora Robb! – disse Lord Tully – Me conte tudo, não deixe nada de lado!  
Robb contou cada momento importante, não sabia os detalhes, mas, contou sobre a divisão de seu exército e parte dele comandado por Lord Karstark derrotando os homens de Tywin Lannister, seu acordo com Lord Frey e levando seus homens na vitória e captura de Jaime Lannister e no ataque ao acampamento libertando Correrrio do cerco. Lord Hoster Tully estava com o rosto sério e concentrado; seus olhos frios e em uma fúria que se não fosse o seu corpo destruiria o mais fortes dos homens com as próprias mãos:  
\- Lord Walder Frey é um velho desgraçado; um grande filho da puta; que se esquece de seus votos e substitui as suas lealdades como substitui as suas esposas! – disse Lord Tully – Seus homens teriam feito realmente a diferença em expulsar Jaime Lannister na Batalha Do Solar De Bolotas, sim, as suas desculpas de merda, que não receberam a convocação de meu filho e de que estava se protegendo de um provável ataque de Tywin Lannister! Lord Frey estava com medo de que Tywin achasse que era melhor colocar o seu parente Frey no comando da Casa Frey e ainda sim cobrou um preço absurdo para o meu neto atravessar; depois de ter salvado a sua bunda; sim; eu concordo que Walder Frey mereça ter sua cabeça separada de seu corpo, mas, eu prefiro do seu jeito Jon; não darei a honra de morrer pela espada para Walder Frey!  
Todos estavam calados depois das palavras de Hoster Tully, ninguém seria contra o destino de Lord Walder Frey:  
\- Então, onde está Lysa? Certamente ela vai trazer o seu filho Robert para eu ver, espero que os homens do Vale que ela mandou tenham lutado bem! – disse Lord Tully.  
Lady Stark estava com o rosto duro, assim como Ser Brynden; Robb, Jon e Theon tinham sorrisos amarelos; os olhos de Hoster Tully se estreitaram:  
\- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Lord Tully:  
\- Lysa está com medo dos Lannister, ela teme pela vida do filho e o pequeno Robert tem uma saúde frágil! – respondeu Ser Brynden, Lord Tully não estava gostando disso:  
\- E ele ainda mama no peito de Lysa! – disse Catelyn se preparando para uma explosão:  
\- O que? – gritou Lord Tully – O garoto tem nove anos!  
\- A mesma idade de Rickon! – disse Catelyn – Mas, ela acha que o leite vai curá-lo!  
\- Que porcaria de besteira é essa? – perguntou Lord Tully – A vida na capital nublou os seus julgamentos?  
\- Ela não me escuta e nem escuta ao tio Brynden! – disse Lady Stark:  
\- Então acham que ela vai me escutar? Querem que eu a convoque? – perguntou Lord Tully:  
\- Sim Milorde! – respondeu Jon – De preferência que ela venha com o seu neto para que a convença mandá-lo para Winterfell!  
\- E por que eu faria isso? – perguntou Lord Hoster:  
\- Por que quando meu filho Bran foi empurrado, Meistre Luwin e Meistre Armann, salvaram a sua vida, lhe devolveram a sua saúde e ainda, Bran ainda pode andar! – respondeu Catelyn – Ambos podem dar uma nova saúde para o pequeno Robert e ele pode ser levantado para se tornar o Lord Arryn que o Vale merece ter!  
\- Além do mais; com o pequeno Robert em Winterfell, Lysa não terá mais desculpas para chamar os banners do Vale para lutarem ao nosso lado! – completou Ser Brynden:  
\- É válido! – disse Lord Tully – Vou escrever uma carta que vai ser mandada hoje! Mas, o que vai ser feito agora?  
\- Com a derrota de Tywin que agora está refugiado em Harrenhal; está incapaz de ajudar o seu neto ou as Westerlands! – disse Ser Brynden – Especialmente quando Lord Karstark junto com o exército ocupar o entroncamento!  
\- Poderia permitir que os lordes recuperassem as suas terras, mas, enquanto preparava Correrrio para o cerco ouvi que Lord Lannister soltou Ser Gregor Clegane com dois mil homens para colocarem fogo nas Terras Fluviais! – disse Edmure Tully e estava na cara de Lord Tully não gostara de ouvir isso – Eles certamente recuperariam os seus castelos, mas, depois teriam que sofrer a ira de Ser Gregor!  
\- Isso é algo que ninguém quer! – disse Lady Stark – Especialmente depois de Elia Martell!  
Todos estavam em silêncio, os mais velhos se lembravam de quando receberam a notícia, da monstruosidade do que ele fez, não desejavam que ninguém passasse pela situação:  
\- Então teremos que achar a Montanha e derrotá-lo! – afirmou Jon:  
\- Sim, mas, ele tem dois mil homens que se movem rápido e constantemente! – disse Ser Brynden – Quando tivermos notícias dele, ele estará um passo a frente quando chegarmos ao local que ele atacou!  
\- Uma hora ele vai errar e estaremos um passo a frente dele! – disse Jon – E quando acabarmos com ele e os lordes poderão tomar os seus castelos novamente e sem o exército de Jaime Lannister e o exército de Tywin Lannister desgastado e isolado em Harrenhal, as Westerlands ficaram vulneráveis a ataques!  
\- Não teremos nenhum exército a nossa frente enquanto tomamos os castelos das Westerlands e isso até que os parentes de Tywin reúnam um novo exército! – disse Robb – Com Gregor Clegane ainda em atividade, Tywin Lannister tem condições de mandar mensagens para Casterly Rock e pedir um novo exército!  
\- Vamos enfrentá-los e vencê-los! – disse Theon com um sorriso predador no rosto no qual Catelyn e Jon não gostaram:  
\- Um passo de cada vez meu jovem! – disse Lord Hoster Tully – Um passo de cada vez!


	7. Pelas Palavras De Lord Eddard Stark

Capítulo 7  
Pelas Palavras De Lord Eddard Stark

 

Lord Eddard Stark, da Casa Stark; Chefe Da Casa Stark, Senhor De Winterfell, Protetor Do Norte, desempossado como Mão Do Rei, filho de Lord Rickard Stark, pai de Robb Stark; futuro Chefe Da Casa Stark; cunhado do Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen, bem essa parte somente conhecida por Eddard, ele mesmo, sua esposa, Lord Howland Reed e Ser Arthur Dayne; Ned Stark desconfia que o Mestre Dos Sussurros; Lord Varys saiba disso também, mas, Eddard não quer entrar na paranoia.  
Aqui, na escuridão, com os pingos de água, urina e sangue constantes, o cheiro podre de merda de muitos que ficaram presos, o chão infestado de ratos e baratas, essa prisão escura e baixa onde Ned teve que se curvar para andar, o chão irregular com algumas pedras espalhadas que certamente funcionavam como os melhores assentos do lugar, sentado, acorrentado sem saber o tempo que passou preso, a única luz era do carcereiro que trazia comida e água carregando uma tocha e essa luz revelava mais ao fundo um esqueleto de um esquecido; quem era ele, o que ele fez; talvez o próprio carcereiro tivesse esquecido; dentro dessa escuridão, Lord Stark se sentia fraco e cansado; mergulhado nas lembranças de sua vida, as boas e as ruins, lembrando-se dos erros que cometera e rezando aos deuses antigos que tivesse o perdão daqueles a quem errou; lembrando-se dos caminhos que escolheu e rezara para que as consequências não atingissem as pessoas que amava, mas, também rezava pelo sucesso do caminho que sua família estava tomando; rezando que quando Jon soubesse a verdade abraçasse o seu destino; um destino de grandezas.  
A porta se abriu a luz de uma tocha entrou em sua prisão; não era o carcereiro, o seu odor era perfumado, mas, podia ser Lord Petyr Baelish; o traidor que veio no primeiro dia de sua prisão; ter a coragem de olhar no seu rosto e dizer que fizera aquilo para ter a “sua” doce Catelyn, para ter a sua rainha; Lord Stark sabia que não deveria esquecer o amor doentio de Petyr pela sua esposa; ele também admitiu que mandasse um assassino para Bran que queria que essa guerra começasse para ter tudo que sempre almejou e então Lord Stark descobriu que o porquê a coroa tinha enormes dívidas; Petyr Baelish estava desviando os recursos da coroa para proveito próprio; possivelmente montar um exército próprio e tomar o Trono de Ferro para se quando o reino estivesse fraco por causa da guerra, ele não se importava de governar o que sobrou:  
\- “Você sabe o que está fazendo”? – “perguntou Lord Stark”– “Você não se importa de sacrificar vidas inocentes”?  
\- “Esse é o jogo dos tronos Lord Stark”! – “disse Petyr com um sorriso feral no rosto” – “Muitos morrerão e vão morrer nesse jogo”!  
\- “Com você não é questão de milhares de vidas”! – “disse Lord Stark com um olhar duro” – “É sacrificar reinos inteiros pelo seu desejo de mais poder”!  
“Baelish não disse mais nada e se virou para sair e a luz que carregava se afastando cada vez mais, mas, ainda sim ouviu as palavras de Eddard Stark”:  
\- “Rei Dos Restos”! – “disse Lord Stark” – “Rei Das Cinzas”!  
Poderia ser Cersei Baratheon, a rainha que viera dias depois para convencê-lo a mentir no Septo De Baelor para salvar suas filhas e depois levaria preto para o resto da vida:  
\- “Você acha que depois de tudo o que conversamos, eu não faria qualquer coisa pela vida de meus filhos”? – “perguntou Cersei calmamente para Lord Stark, segurando uma tocha, ambos sozinhos na prisão”:  
\- “Sim, mas, nunca achei que cometeria regicídio”! – “respondeu Lord Stark” – “Assim como o seu irmão”!  
\- “Sim”! – “disse Cersei” – “Igual ao meu irmão, que é o meu amante e pai dos meus filhos que se sentam no Trono de Ferro”!  
\- “E você como Rainha Regente”! – “disse Lord Eddard” – “Você nunca vai largar o poder, mas, deve saber que o rei de verdade é o seu pai Tywin Lannister e que se ele vir você como ameaça a consolidação do sangue Lannister a dinastia pelos próximos séculos, não hesitará de descartar você”!  
\- “Meu pai nunca me mataria”! – “disse Cersei Baratheon rangendo os dentes”:  
\- “Eu sei que não”! – “disse Lord Stark” – “O exílio e o isolamento seria a resposta para Tywin para aqueles da família que não seguem o seu plano”!  
“A rainha não disse mais uma palavra, com um olhar duro, saiu das celas e Lord Stark voltou à escuridão”.  
Não era nem Petyr ou Cersei, era Lord Varys, carregando uma tocha em uma mão e um cantil de aparência cheia em outra, sem dizer uma palavra, Lord Varys fincou a tocha no chão e se sentou em uma pedra na frente de Lord Eddard Stark:  
\- Creio que é a minha vez de ter uma conversa com você Lord Stark! – disse o eunuco colocando o cantil na boca de Ned e despejando água limpa e boa que Lord Eddard bebeu em alívio, Varys fez uma pausa para Ned respira e depois fez mais uma vez; agora o cantil estava de lado e Lord Stark olhava para Varys:  
\- E o que vamos conversar Lord Varys? – perguntou Eddard:  
\- Sobre muitas coisas! – respondeu Lord Varys – Mas, creio que também tenha algumas perguntas para mim; vou permitir que as faça!  
Lord Stark olhou para Aranha de forma avaliadora:  
\- A quem você é leal Lord Varys? – perguntou Eddard Stark.  
Lord Varys sorriu como se esperasse essa pergunta:  
\- Eu sirvo ao reino e ao Trono De Ferro! – respondeu Varys:  
\- Você não se importa quem esteja no trono? – perguntou Lord Stark:  
\- Isso é uma questão peculiar Lord Stark! – respondeu Lord Varys – Com a morte de Rhaegar, achei que Robert faria um grande rei, falha minha, uma de várias!  
Lord Eddard Stark também achava que Robert faria um grande rei, especialmente com Jon Arryn ao seu lado, mas, também se enganara e agora estava em uma cela tomada totalmente pela escuridão a maior parte do tempo:  
\- Fui vendido! – disse Lord Varys – Lembro-me de meus pais, uma escrava e um rico comerciante, meu pai perdeu a fortuna e logo veio a morrer; minha mãe vendida novamente e eu fui vendido a um grupo de pantomimeiros, mais tarde em Myr, fui vendido a um rico da cidade, que me levou, me envenenou para que tivesse o meu corpo paralisado, mas, que ainda sentisse, somente para ele em seguida tirar as minhas genitais e as jogasse do fogo como ritual! Lembro-me de ter ouvido uma voz respondendo do fogo! Fui jogado na rua e me recusei a morrer; sinto que eu tenha morrido, mas, certamente gritei com os deuses e eles me mandaram de volta! Aprendi a me mover silenciosamente, a me misturar entre as pessoas, aprendi a me disfarçar; disfarçar o meu cheiro, a minha voz e o meu modo de andar! Vivi do roubo, mas, eu sobrevivi e entendi que a informação vale muito mais do que qualquer ouro ou pedras preciosas! Então fiz a minha fama e fortuna e vim para Westeros!  
Lord Stark olhou para Varys, sabia que esse era um dos poucos momentos que Varys dizia algo realmente verdadeiro; por isso ficou calado e permitiu ele continuar:  
\- E assim como muitos dentro da Capital, eu vi e me encantei com o Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen! – disse Lord Varys – Eu percebi que ele seria um grande rei, um rei de paz, bondade, abundância e riqueza, eu vi que traria uma nova era para Westeros! Então senti que queria fazer parte dessa era, senti que falariam de Rhaegar por séculos, cantariam canções de seu reinado próspero, eu senti a necessidade de estar entre os nomes que fizeram essa era, ser uma das muitas cabeças que tornaram o reinado de Rhaegar possível!  
\- Você se tornou parte do conselho do Rei Aerys! – disse Lord Stark – Você teria que lidar com ele antes de Rhaegar assumir o trono!  
\- Um pequeno preço a pagar para levar Westeros a uma nova era! – disse Varys – Um sonho tolo!  
\- Um bom sonho! – disse Lord Stark.  
Lord Varys deu os ombros como se fosse indiferente, mas, para Eddard parecia forçado:  
\- Aconselhei o Rei Aerys a casar seu filho com Elia Martell na forma de estreitar os laços com Dorne! – disse Lord Varys – Parecia que finalmente eu estava acertando, estava fazendo direito, isso até quando fui ao Torneio De Harrenhal e conheci de longe Lady Lyanna Stark, vi quem ela era; vi a sua força e percebi que ela faria uma rainha poderosa, uma rainha amada! Então percebi que fui um tolo e tinha cometido um erro; erro esse que ficou escancarado para mim quando Rhaegar e Elia descobriram que Lady Lyanna era o Cavaleiro Da Árvore Que Ri e Elia permitiu que Lady Lyanna fosse coroada Rainha Do Amor E Da Beleza!  
Lord Stark estava um pouco surpreso:  
\- Nunca soube que a Princesa Elia permitiu que Rhaegar coroasse a minha irmã! – disse Lord Stark:  
\- Somente eu, você e o Príncipe Doran Martell sabem disso! – disse Lord Varys:  
\- Doran Martell concordou com isso? – perguntou Eddard surpreso:  
\- Ele nunca conseguiu recusar alguma coisa para sua irmã! – disse Varys – Mas, enfim, sabemos o que aconteceu a seguir, Lyanna fugiu com Rhaegar de boa vontade e uma guerra começou terminando com o extermínio da Família Targaryen e o exílio dos sobreviventes!  
\- Por que esta me dizendo tudo isso? - perguntou Lord Stark que viu outro Lord Varys, um homem que fazia vários gestos e expressões durante essa conversa, um homem que estava colocando tudo para fora, cada coisa guardada para si:  
\- Para finalmente chegarmos a falar de seu sobrinho Lord Stark! – respondeu Varys e apenas viu o olhar duro e inexpressão de Eddard Stark:  
\- Eu não tenho sobrinhos Lord Varys! – disse Lord Eddard Stark que para a sua surpresa Lord Varys estava sorrindo como se previsse essas palavras:  
\- Você pode ter feito a todos de Westeros acreditarem que tem um filho bastardo Lord Stark, mas, eu olhei para a história! Sete bons guerreiros contra os três melhores cavaleiros já nascidos de Westeros da Guarda Real protegendo uma mulher; não, eles não estariam longe da batalha protegendo o Príncipe Rhaegar se não estivessem protegendo o herdeiro de Rhaegar! – disse Varys que assistiu Stark ficar surpreso - Somente você, Lord Reed e Ser Arthur sobrevivem; você faz com que os ossos daqueles que caíram voltarem para suas casas e o leva consigo; um bebê que ninguém sabe de onde veio e o afirma como seu filho, não, eu sei que você carregava o herdeiro de Rhaegar e Lyanna!  
\- Por quê? – pergunta Lord Stark surpreso e confuso:  
\- Por que eu não disse nada a Robert? Por que eu não tentei acabar com o bebê como Tywin fez com o resto da Família Real? – disse Varys que com um movimento inesperado se aproxima do ouvido esquerdo de Lord Stark – Por que eu ainda acredito em uma nova era para Westeros!  
Um sussurro apenas no ouvido de Lord Stark e ele fica sem palavras:  
\- Eu visitei o Norte quando seu filho Robb completou onze dias de seu nome, disfarçado, me infiltrei na festa e vi com os meus próprios olhos o menino Jon, saudável, inteligente e com uma mistura dos pais; uma escolha acertada para protegê-lo Lord Stark; já que ele podia passar por seu filho com Ashara Dayne; eu fui embora com a mente de ter visto um futuro grande rei! – Lord Varys olhou para Lord Stark – Novamente quando o seu primogênito fez quinze, eu estava lá e em vez de um menino vi um homem a imagem de Rhaegar; o vi mais poderoso e forte do que Rhaegar jamais seria e desde daquele momento eu sabia que meus futuros planos seriam para trazer Jon Targaryen para o Trono de Ferro!  
\- E se ele não quiser o trono? – perguntou Eddard calmamente:  
\- Ele ficará perto do trono de qualquer forma, mesmo dando preferência para Daenerys Targaryen! – respondeu Lord Varys – A guerra pelo trono seria inevitável, mas, infelizmente está acontecendo mais cedo do que previa e temos algumas peças desse jogo dos tronos ainda não estão prontas!  
\- Um momento! – interrompeu Ned Stark – Achei que Viserys Targaryen tivesse preferência ao trono?  
\- Temperamental e paranoico, assim como seu pai! – disse Varys – Pelo que recolhi de informação, sua loucura vai levá-lo a morte mais rápido do que se previa! Daenerys está se tornando mais forte e independente do irmão, não vai demorar muito para ela surgir como uma verdadeira rainha!  
Varys deu tempo para Ned processar essas informações:  
\- Quais são os seus planos para Jon? – perguntou Lord Stark calmamente aceitando o fato que Lord Varys sabia a verdade sobre Jon:  
\- Depois de descobrir que você Lord Stark contratou um Meistre independente e um Mestre De Espadas para ensinar a si mesmo e sua família e que mais tarde conseguiu a fidelidade deles; eu pensei em fazer o mesmo com os Targaryen sobreviventes! - respondeu Lord Varys – Escolhi duas crianças mais inteligentes e dedicadas que pude encontrar, dei-lhes abrigo, alimentação, saúde e o propósito de servir a um rei! Eles treinaram e aprenderam juntos; sua lealdade será dada aos Targaryen, especialmente ao futuro Rei Jon, eles não se importam se não conseguirem cargos no governo, desde que posam servir ao rei!  
\- Você está dando uma lealdade comprada! - disse Lord Stark:  
\- Sim! - confirmou Varys – Mas, Jon é o seu sobrinho e tenho certeza que ele vai conquistar a lealdade condicional deles! Além que eles estão viajando com uma mensagem minha; que vai ser de grande ajuda nos próximos passos de seu sobrinho e filho!  
\- Mandando dois de seus aliados não garantirá uma amizade com Jon e Robb! - disse Lord Stark:  
\- Eu não procuro uma amizade com o seu sobrinho e filho, esta mais para uma aliança de interesses mútuos! E, além disso, os meus aliados não precisam ir para o Norte! - disse Lord Varys:  
\- Por quê? - perguntou Eddard confuso:  
\- Por que nesse momento seu filho Robb lidera vinte e cinco mil homens e mulheres que libertaram Correrrio de um cerco, capturaram Jaime Lannister e ordenou Lord Karstark comandar outros vinte e cinco mil homens e mulheres para derrotar Tywin Lannister que nesse momento recua para Harrenhal com um exército em frangalhos! - respondeu Varys.  
Ned parecia realmente surpreso:  
\- Ambos ainda são meninos! - disse Lord Stark:  
\- Meninos que tem a aparência de homens que tem um exército que com três batalhas vitoriosas tirou a vitória certa de Tywin Lannister! - retrucou Lord Varys – Mudaram o curso da guerra:  
Lord Stark estava calado:  
\- Com Jaime Lannister feito de prisioneiro, estará aberta uma negociação para liberdade de suas filhas! - disse Lord Varys:  
\- Eu sairei dessa cela para a morte! - afirmou Lord Stark vendo que Varys não falou de sua liberdade:  
\- Sim! - confirmou Varys – Baelish fez a cabeça do menino Joffrey que eu mesmo não posso reverter, quando confessar a mentira que eles querem ouvir; Joffrey mandará tirar a sua cabeça!  
Na escuridão da cela, Lord Eddard Stark sabia que somente sairia daqui para o abraço da morte, não perdeu tempo com os seus pensamentos e contou das conversas que teve que o Mindinho e a Rainha; Lord Varys podia ver informações boas disso tudo e poderia usar para ajudar na chegada do Rei Jon, ou pelo menos acreditando que ele viria:  
\- Você pode garantir a saída de minhas filhas de Porto Real? - perguntou Lord Stark:  
\- De sua filha Sansa é praticamente impossível de sair, ela está cercada de Lannister e de seus apoiadores aonde vá; mas, sua filha Arya, ela fugiu antes que fosse capturada e eu ainda não a encontrei! - respondeu Lord Varys.  
Eddard parecia mais aliviado, pelo menos sua filha Arya tinha fugido e certamente já estaria dando um jeito de sair da Capital, ela sempre soube se virar:  
\- Enquanto estava preso, Joffrey; certamente por conselho de sua mãe; dispensou Ser Barristan Selmy do comando da guarda real! - disse Lord Varys:  
\- Por que ela faria isso? - perguntou Lord Stark confuso:  
\- Alegou velhice de Ser Barristan e o culpa pela morte de Robert! - respondeu Varys – Desculpas para colocar Jaime Lannister no comando da Guarda Real e a rainha tê-lo mais perto de si; especialmente que Tywin não pode ter seu filho dispensado da guarda no momento!  
Movimento idiota de Cersei; custaria muito a ela pelo que fez:  
\- Selmy certamente estava preste a se juntar aos Exilados Targaryen, quando conversei longamente com ele e o convenci da legalidade do Príncipe Jon para ser o rei de verdade; sobrepondo a legalidade de Renly e Stannis que já se preparam para serem pretendentes ao trono de ferro! - disse Lord Varys:  
\- E onde está Selmy? - perguntou Ned:  
\- Escondido, esperando a melhor hora para sair com Arya e o menino Gendry com a ajuda de Yoren da Patrulha Da Noite! - respondeu Aranha:  
\- Por que Gendry? - perguntou Eddard:  
\- Por que ele foi visitado por você e Lord Arryn e temo que quando você morrer, Joffrey vai ordenar que matassem todos os bastardos de Robert! - respondeu Varys.  
Uma fúria despertou dentro de Eddard, aqueles desgraçados estavam tramando o massacre de inocentes, era imperdoável; Joffrey e a Rainha tinham muito medo de concorrência ao trono e certamente não queriam dar motivos reais para questionarem a permanência de Joffrey no trono, mas, com Ser Barristan Selmy se juntando a Jon, seria um nome de peso para firmar sua alegação a ser Rei, especialmente quando Ser Arthur se juntar a eles:  
\- A única coisa que posso garantir mais a você Lord Stark é que vai ter uma morte limpa e rápida! - disse Lord Varys – Espero que tenha um feliz encontro com os seus antepassados Lord Ned, pois sei que treinou e ensinou muito bem aos seus filhos; sua família vai passar por essa dificuldade mais forte do que nunca!  
Lord Varys, Aranha, Mestre Dos Segredos E Sussurros De Westeros se levantou e estava se dirigindo para a saída da cela:  
\- Deixei instruções para Syrio Forel quando eu morresse, ele vai entregar mensagens aos meus filhos e presentes para toda a minha família! - disse Lord Eddard Stark:  
\- Um último ato para ajudar a família, mesmo depois de morto! - disse Lord Varys – Um ato que pode fazer a diferença daqui para frente!  
Lord Varys estava andando lentamente para a saída:  
\- Você sabe quem é? - perguntou Ned:  
\- Quem? - perguntou Varys que parecia mudo:  
\- O homem preso a minha frente! - respondeu Ned; Varys levantou a tocha e a luz proveniente dela pegou os ossos encostando-se a uma das muitas colunas da prisão; Aranha sorriu:  
\- Esse foi o homem que me vendeu para o sacerdote rico! - respondeu Lord Varys.  
Lord Stark ergueu os supercílios se lembrando da história de vida de Varys:  
\- Mandei aliados o capturarem, tiraram a sua língua, costuraram a sua boca e o trouxeram para mim; coloquei-o nessa cela e o esqueci! - explicou Lord Varys – Não valia à pena ficar com as lembranças ruins!  
\- Você tem uma lembrança boa? - perguntou Eddard; Varys apenas sorriu:  
\- Tenho a lembrança de comprar e recuperar a casa de meu pai, de comprar a liberdade de minha mãe e de sempre visitá-la enquanto aproveita os últimos anos de sua longa vida respirando o ar da liberdade! - disse Lord Varys saindo da cela e Lord Eddard Stark voltando para a escuridão.  
Lord Eddard Stark não se lembra de quanto tempo passou, mas, novamente a porta se abriu e dessa vez fora carregado para fora de sua prisão, ainda preso as correntes seus olhos encaram a luz do dia, a luz intensa machuca os seus olhos e Ned os fecha, a visão desfocada cada vez que abre os olhos e tem que fechá-los para evitar que a luz do dia machucasse mais, não sabia para onde estava indo, somente que era arrastado e então abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava no Septo De Baelor na frente de uma multidão enfurecida gritando insultos para ele, o rei e rainha para o lado junto com os outros nobres da corte assistindo a tudo com expectativa:  
\- Você está aqui, perante o Septo de Baelor para confessar o seu crime diante aos deuses e ao povo! – disse Joffrey – Você está pronto para isso?   
\- Sim; sua graça! – disse Lord Stark – Sob a condição que ninguém vai me interromper durante a minha confissão!  
\- Juro perante aos deuses que ninguém e nem mesmo eu, irá interromper a sua confissão! – prometeu Joffrey – Você tem a palavra Lord Stark!  
Ned olhou para todos, viu sua filha Sansa firme, mas, com lágrimas nos olhos ameaçando a chorar, viu a Rainha com um sorriso vitorioso e incrivelmente no meio do povo nos pés de uma estátua de base alta estava sua filha Arya vestida de menino; os idiotas procuravam uma menina, não um menino; suspirando, Ned estava de cabeça erguida e olhando para todos:  
\- Meu nome é Lord Eddard Stark, Senhor de Winterfell e Protetor Do Norte e por um período de tempo a Mão Do Rei, venho aqui na frente de você confessar os meus crimes! O primeiro deles foi confiar; confiar em cobras que pareciam que não tinham veneno, mas, se revelou possuidora de um dos venenos mais mortais! De não repreender Robert por deixar o reino de lado e gastar fortunas em festas, bebidas e prostitutas! Tenho um crime de vir a Porto Real, não para cumprir os deveres da Mão Do Rei, mas, para investigar a morte de Jon Arryn e perceber que Lord Arryn viu que Joffrey não tinha nenhum sangue Baratheon nas veias e morrer por isso, para eu descobrir que Robert tinha filhos bastardos mais do que eu podia contar e que Joffrey e seus irmãos são frutos de um relacionamento incestuoso de Cersei Baratheon com o seu irmão Jaime Lannister! Meu crime por não ter avisado a Robert e vê-lo morrer para deixar a sua última vontade de ser o Regente até que Joffrey atinja a maioridade! – discursou Lord Stark – Vendo a rainha rasgar a última vontade de Robert e recusar que eu fizesse o meu trabalho, para somente ver os meus homens morrerem através da lança e da espada, para ser traído por tentar fazer o meu dever!  
Agora o povo não mais lançava insultos, agora eles insultavam Joffrey, Cersei e qualquer Lannister para o caso:  
\- Por isso denuncio Cersei Baratheon e Jaime Lannister pela prática de incesto, denuncio a rainha pelo crime de traição conjugal ao rei e de matar o Rei Robert Baratheon, denuncio Jaime Lannister por tentar matar o meu filho Bran quando ele pegou os dois irmãos no auge da paixão; denuncio Joffrey Waters por ser usurpador, traidor do reino e de ser ilegítimo ao Trono De Ferro! – disse Lord Eddard em bom tom de voz para todos ouvissem e suas palavras causavam mais rebuliço entre a população que gritava palavras de ordens para libertá-lo, palavras de insultos para Cersei, Joffrey e Jaime – Também não apoiarei os irmãos de Robert: Stannis e Renly pela reivindicação ao trono de ferro; eu denuncio os dois por serem usurpadores, traidores e terem uma reivindicação indigna ao trono!  
A guarda da cidade estava em uma linha fina tentando conter o povo de se rebelar, os nobres estavam nervosos para o que acontecia na frente deles:  
\- Meu maior crime não foi ter dito a verdade para Robert! – disse Lord Stark e assim calando a população por uns instantes – De ter dito a ele que minha irmã Lyanna na verdade fugiu de boa vontade e de mente saudável com o Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen; ambos fugiram por amor e Rhaegar ressuscitando um costume antigo se casou com minha irmã Lady Lyanna Stark que passou a ser chamada de Princesa Lyanna Targaryen e ambos tiveram um filho!  
Aquilo realmente pegou se surpresa a todos que escutavam as palavras de Lord Stark:  
\- Sim; Rhaegar ainda tem outro filho, um herdeiro legítimo do Trono De Ferro, um futuro Rei De Westeros! – disse Lord Eddard Stark com um sorriso em seu rosto – Um verdadeiro nascido que em todos esses dezessete anos, o chamei de meu filho, mas, Jon Snow não é meu filho; é meu sobrinho filho de minha irmã Lyanna com Rhaegar, ele na verdade é o Príncipe Jon Targaryen, Herdeiro Do Trono De Ferro; e eu o clamo como um verdadeiro rei; o Rei Jon Targaryen, O Primeiro De Seu Nome, Senhor Dos Sete Reinos, Rei Dos Ândalos, Rei Dos Roinares, Rei Dos Primeiros Homens E Protetor Do Reino De Westeros!  
O povo gritava cada vez mais alto, clamavam pela morte de Joffrey, Cersei e Jaime, clamavam pela vinda de Jon, clamavam pelo o seu rei verdadeiro:  
\- Viva o Rei Jon! – gritou uma das vozes que Eddard pode distinguir:  
\- Morte aos leões! – gritou outra voz:  
\- Soltem Eddard Stark! – mais uma voz se distinguiu das demais; o povo estava mais enfurecido e os nobre cada vez mais com medo, Joffrey estava histérico dando mais ordens aos seus homens enquanto mais surgiam para conter a multidão; Cersei tentava esconder o seu medo, mas, havia percebido que falhara:  
\- Eu estou pronto para a punição que me foi dada e com orgulho eu a recebo! – disse Lord Eddard Stark abaixando a cabeça – “Me perdoe Lya por não cumprir a promessa que fiz a você; perdoe-me por não está aqui com Jon quando ele for coroado; perdoe-me Cat por não ficar ao seu lado na nossa velhice; fiz o que pude; agora vocês estão sozinhos e sei que vão conseguir”!  
\- Ser Ilyn! – gritou Joffrey – Traga-me a cabeça!  
Sansa reagiu tentando parar aquilo gritando desesperada, mas, os soldados a impediram e Ser Ilyn Payne surgiu, puxando a espada de Eddard Stark e a puxou para cima:  
\- “Salve o Rei Jon”! – pensou Eddard Stark; foi à última coisa que o Senhor de Winterfell pensou antes de tudo ficar escuro.  
Lord Eddard Stark abriu os olhos e uma luz dourada e intensa tomou conta de si, mas, a luz não estava machucando os seus olhos, ao contrário, era quente e reconfortante, acolhedora e estava deitado em um lugar macio vestido de branco:  
\- Olá Ned! – disse uma voz feminina; Ned Stark estava surpreso, não ouvia essa voz há muitos anos e agora ele a estava ouvindo, como ele queria ouvir essa voz novamente, ouvir o seu riso:  
\- Lya? – perguntou Ned esperançoso; uma esperança de ver aqueles, que perdera novamente.  
Os gritos de fúria da multidão enchiam todo o lugar, os guardas de cidade agora tinham que lidar com uma possível revolta popular, mas isso não incomodava Se Ilyn Payne que levantava a cabeça de Lord Eddard Stark para o alto, exibindo para todos, mesmo com máscara ele sorria; Joffrey tinha um sorriso doentio e sem dizer mais nada se virou para voltar para o seu castelo; Cersei contrariada resolveu acompanhar o seu filho; para ela que não imaginou terminar o problema Stark assim; Lord Baelish tinha um sorriso satisfeito; Lord Varys mantinha um sorriso neutro e Sansa teve que ser arrastada pelos Guardas da Cidade de volta para o castelo. Lord Varys sabia que as palavras inesperadas de Lord Stark e sua execução teriam palavras negativas para Joffrey, mas, ele era sádico doente e não ligava para isso e Varys iria explorar isso para que erros fossem cometidos e facilitasse a guerra para o Rei Jon; esse era o trabalho de Varys agora.  
Lady Arya Stark, vestida de calça e camisa, com sapatos praticando com sua espada; fugiu ao perceber que os homens de seu pai que a acompanhavam foram mortos por homens Lannister; se misturando ao povo e com a roupa do corpo e sua espada, aprendeu a sobreviver nas ruas, aprendeu a se manter furtiva e invisível as pessoas, aprendeu a roubar sem ser notada e aprendeu a matar, quando fugiu ao matar um menino na opinião dela idiota que ficou em seu caminho, dois mendigos quando a fome apertava e precisava de ouro e eles tinham; Arya jurou rezar pela alma deles quando voltasse para casa; dias seguidos remoendo a morte; aprendeu a ouvir; ouvir as notícias que cercam a família real e seu pai, o povo o chamava de traidor e como Arya queria acabar com todos os que chamavam o seu pai de traidor e então conheceu Yoren, um membro da Patrulha Da Noite dedicado a recrutamento de novos soldados para a parede; Arya sempre lembrou que seu pai disse que a Casa Stark sempre foi amiga da Patrulha Da Noite e nesses últimos anos deixou as despensas da Patrulha abundantes de alimentos e armas, mas, ainda faltavam homens o suficiente para defender a Muralha; Arya se deixou levar por Yoren para uma cabana afastada e escondida da cidade, ali podiam ficar sem serem incomodados e por as palavras de Yoren, em breve iriam embora para o Norte.  
Arya nunca se afastou da cabana por ordens de Yoren; ela sabia que era muito arriscado e então nesses dias que passou um homem veio a ficar na velha cabana; na opinião de Arya, um homem velho, seus cabelos brancos, se rosto enrugado, mas, tinha um porte ereto, ainda tinha força e fogo em seus olhos que eram intimidantes e logo soube de seu nome; Ser Barristan Selmy; O Ousado. Arya sempre lembrou que seu pai disse que Ser Barristan era um dos homens mais honrados que tinha o privilégio de conhecer e para a sua surpresa, o seu pai disse que sempre teve medo de enfrentar Ser Barristan em combate desde que estava apoiando Robert na Guerra Do Usurpador.  
Quando Arya perguntou o porquê de Ser Barristan estava aqui, ele simplesmente respondeu “refazer os verdadeiros votos”. Ser Barristan não disse mais nada, apenas aceitou o que ele tinha a dizer, especialmente quando ele ensinava alguns movimentos; em forma de agradecimento Arya nunca questionou os seus motivos ou o que fez para sair da Guarda Real, apenas aceitou os conselhos que ele tinha que dar e ambos tinham uma convivência pacífica por esses dias até que Arya ouviu que seu pai iria para o Septo De Baelor para confessar.   
Arya queria ir; queria estar perto de seu pai mais uma vez:  
\- Isso não é aconselhável Lady Stark! – disse Ser Barristan; por mais que tentasse, Arya nunca conseguiu que Selmy a tratasse diferente, era sempre tão formal; irritante para Arya:  
\- Eu não tenho escolha, é o meu pai! – disse Arya com uma voz determinada. Ser Barristan Selmy a olhou longamente, para Arya parecia que sabia de algo a mais, mas, não era o momento, a jovem Stark queria ir ver o seu pai e Ser Barristan percebeu que ela iria de qualquer jeito:  
\- Está bem, mas, eu vou acompanhá-la! – disse Ser Barristan.  
Arya foi; Ser Barristan com um capuz estava perto atento a todos; o povo reunido, a nobreza reunida nas escadarias do Septo De Baelor; para ver melhor Arya subiu na base da estátua da Mãe, ela estava acima dos outros assistindo a tudo; viu quando trouxeram o seu ai e o colocaram de joelhos, não era o seu pai, ele não era fraco e imponente, mas, então ele falou e Arya Stark tinha certeza que aquele homem era o seu pai e Arya escutou; e em cada palavra que seu pai dizia, mais o povo estava revoltado e furioso ao ponto de Ser Barristan está ao lado da base da estátua pronto para pegar Arya e sair dali o mais rápido possível.  
Então seu pai voltou a falar e Arya quase escorregou com que ouviu, seu irmão Jon era na verdade seu primo e rei; um rei de verdade, era incrível que o era mesmo o seu irmão mais velho que tinha uma mania de assanhar o seu cabelo e de lhe sorrir que podia aquecer um coração frio, mas, então diante da surpresa ouviu as palavras de condenação de Joffrey e Arya sem pensar em mais nada pulou para avançar; queria parar aquilo. Queria o seu pai e sua irmã de volta para casa e então mãos fortes a seguraram e uma mão vestida com luva tapou a sua boca impedindo de gritar, mas, ninguém escutaria; o povo gritava em fúria que abafaria os seus gritos; Arya se sentiu arrastada quando assistiu uma imagem que nunca sairia de sua mente; o carrasco descer a espada separando a cabeça do corpo de seu pai e o próprio carrasco exibindo a cabeça de Lord Eddard Stark para todos verem; a fúria do povo aumentou e parecia que seria uma briga intensa.  
No meio disso tudo ninguém notou um homem arrastando o que parecia um menino de cabelos longos, entrando em um corredor escuro Ser Barristan largou Lady Arya Stark somente para ser agarrada por Yoren que com uma adaga estava cortando o seu cabelo:  
\- Eles procuram por uma menina! – disse Yoren – Não por um menino Arry!  
\- Você não é Lady Stark De Winterfell, você é um menino chamado Arry que vai se juntar a Patrulha Da Noite! – disse Ser Barristan:  
\- Repita! – mandou Yoren:  
\- Meu nome é Arry, nascido na Baixada Das Pulgas e vou me juntar a Patrulha Da Noite! – repetiu Arya:  
\- Ótimo! – disse Ser Barristan – Podemos sair daqui sem sermos incomodados?  
\- Com a fúria do povo, não duvido que aconteça outra revolta; ainda mais sangrenta que a Revolta Do Boato! – disse Yoren para a careta de Ser Barristan – Vamos sair sem ser incomodados ou perseguidos!  
\- Algumas notícias das batalhas? – perguntou Ser Barristan:  
\- O exército do Norte avança para ocupar o Entroncamento Do Tridente e essa é a nossa meta para ficarmos fora do perigo de sermos perseguidos por capangas dos Lannisters; Tywin Lannister recua para Harrenhal enquanto Robb Stark junto com outra parte do exército libertou Correrrio! – respondeu Yoren:  
\- Meu destino e de Arry é Correrrio; se o exército do Norte ocupar o entroncamento, vamos conseguir! – disse Ser Barristan – E o garoto Gendry?  
\- Está junto ao grupo esperando para partir! – respondeu Yoren – E é melhor irmos; a cidade esta ficando cada vez mais perigosa!  
Ser Barristan seguiu Yoren com uma mão no ombro do menino Arry:  
\- Você vai jurar os seus votos a Jon? – perguntou Arya:  
\- Sim, como devia ter feito isso há muito tempo! – respondeu Ser Barristan:  
\- Então o proteja e o ajude a vingar a minha família! – disse Lady Arya Stark:  
\- Isso, eu prometo a você e tenho certeza que ele também vai prometer a você!  
Em uma hora o grupo liderado por Yoren partiu, o clima de revolta dentro da cidade era alarmante e o irônico que o governo de Robert Baratheon teve os seus últimos momentos com uma revolta e o governo de Joffrey começasse com uma revolta nas mãos; Arya riu disso, mas, agora certamente era o único sorriso que daria durante o tempo em que demoraria a chegar até a sua família, mas, tinha confiança, especialmente com Ser Barristan ao seu lado ao qual ele apresentou um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos azuis intensos que se chamava Gendry e segundo ele tinha quatorze anos de sua vida feitos e até pouco tempo era aprendiz de ferreiro; Arya gostou dele, mas, agora sentada na carroça vendo Porto Real se distanciar cada vez mais, jurou um que voltaria um dia, mas, dessa vez para ver Joffrey e a Rainha Cersei perderem a cabeça literalmente.


	8. A Coroa De Um Rei

Capítulo 8  
A Coroa De Um Rei

 

Discussões aconteceram quando Robb Stark fora chamado para o quarto de seu Avô Lord Hoster Tully, depois de discutir os problemas mais importantes, fora decidido que Edmure Tully iria começar a treinar cada homem e mulher que se refugiou no Castelo De Correrrio, além de mandar mensagens para os outros senhores que ainda mantém os seus castelos para que façam os mesmo; a ideia partiu de Lord Tully inspirado de Eddard Stark, uma alternativa para reparar os exércitos das Terras Fluviais que foram quase totalmente desgastados pela campanha de conquista de Jaime Lannister; depois de muita discussão Robb seguiu para o seu quarto e tirando as suas roupas imediatamente caiu na cama e adormeceu; então barulhos e gritos o acordaram, parecia que não tinha passado muito tempo; Vento Cinzento também fora atraído pelo barulho; rapidamente Robb vestiu uma calça e uma camisa e com saiu espada saiu do quarto com o seu lobo em seus calcanhares:  
\- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Robb para um soldado que passara correndo em direção aos barulhos:  
\- Um assassino se infiltrou no castelo meu senhor, matou alguns guardas e tentou matar seu irmão Jon Snow meu senhor! – respondeu o guarda.  
Robb empalideceu e deixando o guarda de lado saiu correndo com o seu lobo ao seu lado, correndo pelos corredores e rapidamente chegou a uma aglomeração de soldados e lordes no quarto de Jon, rapidamente passou por essas pessoas sem nenhuma cerimônia e entrou no quarto; a cena se resumia em um homem morto no chão com a garganta dilacerada; Ser Brynden estava verificando o corpo; Edmure Tully estava ao lado de Catelyn Stark; ambos os semblantes estavam preocupados; Jon na cama deitado, mas, acordado com o Meistre em cima de seu rosto; Fantasma estava deitado nos pés de Jon com o focinho molhado de sangue:  
\- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Robb:  
\- Eu ainda estou vivo se quer saber! – respondeu Jon para o alívio de Robb:  
\- Então; é o que ouvi? Guardas mortos e o assassino tentando matar Jon? – perguntou Robb:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Lady Stark – Se Fantasma não tivesse acordado na hora, Jon estaria morto!  
Robb estremeceu:  
\- Ele ficará com uma cicatriz, mas, por que matar Jon? – perguntou Edmure Tully:  
\- Isso eu posso responder! – disse Ser Brynden segurando a faca do assassino; uma bolsa contendo possivelmente ouro ou prata e um pedaço de papel – É melhor eu ler em voz alta!  
\- “Eu lhe paguei mais do que cobra normalmente para que mantenha o silêncio sobre esse trabalho, mas, estou indignada por você cobrar mais por simplesmente matar um bastardo e não dê desculpas por que simplesmente vai entrar no Castelo De Correrrio, mas, de toda a forma não importa; tenho ouro e prata o suficiente para te pagar, afinal a Família Lannister paga bem por qualquer serviço prestado, um Lannister sempre paga a suas dívidas; mas, terá o resto de seu pagamento se matar Jon Snow, é melhor para todos que ele não venha, a saber, a verdade sobre si mesmo e se é o que desconfio quando eu o vi; pode mudar os rumos de muitas pessoas; mudar o rumo da guerra e do reino; eu não quero isso; não tenho intenção de desistir do poder que eu tenho”!  
Todos dentro do quarto estavam intrigados, mas, Lady Stark estava pálida, Robb viu isso em sua mãe:  
\- Por que alguém quer me matar? – perguntou Jon:  
-Antes das respostas, devemos saber se esta adaga esta envenenada! – disse Edmure Tully:  
\- Eu garanto meu senhor, não há nenhum veneno, somente terá a cicatriz e eu aconselho a não fazer muito esforços pelas próximas horas! – disse o Meistre Vyman – Eu aconselho descanso, mas, por agora me chame quando precisar de minha ajuda novamente!  
O Meistre saiu do quarto e então Robb viu as bandagens amarradas na cabeça de Jon cobrindo o seu ferimento; havia pontos vermelhos de sangue sobre as bandagens brancas; para Robb, parecia que o assassino visava o pescoço de Jon, já que o ferimento começava no queixo, passando pela dobra da boca seguindo reto, passando bem ao lado do olho esquerdo e subindo até a têmpora:  
\- Quem acha que mandou esse pergaminho? – perguntou Jon:  
\- É de um Lannister e se tem referências femininas nela, não é preciso muito para saber quem é ela! – disse Ser Brynden.  
\- Por que a Rainha quer me matar? – perguntou Jon – O que ela acha que eu sou para ameaçar o seu reinado?  
Perguntas que Lady Stark esperaria que não fossem feitas agora; Lady Stark queria contar para Jon, mas, pelo menos que seu marido estivesse ao seu lado, mas, tinha que fazer alguma coisa sobre isso, a rainha estava desconfiada e certamente tentaria de novo e era melhor saber contra quem Jon estaria lutando e por que:  
\- Robb! – chamou Catelyn – Mande todos irem embora e depois tranque a porta!  
Robb saiu do quarto e o que se ouviu fora as pessoas do lado de fora conversando e os sons de suas vozes se afastando; Robb voltou para o quarto e trancou a porta:  
\- Fiz o que me mandou minha mãe! – disse Robb – E agora?  
Lady Stark se sentou na cadeira olhando para Jon:  
\- Está na hora de te contar algo Jon, meu Ned queria te contar antes, mas, a segurança da família sempre veio a sua cabeça a colocando na frente de sua própria satisfação! – disse Lady Stark – Por isso perdoe Ned por suas escolhas e espero que entenda o que ele fez!  
Jon acenou em concordância sem palavras:  
\- Você pode ter o sangue Stark Jon, mas, não é filho de Ned! – disse Catelyn de início para a surpresa dos outros da sala:  
\- Como? – perguntou Robb no lugar de Jon que estava sem palavras e em completo silêncio em reação:  
\- Quando Ned fez isso, ele tinha a total intenção de te proteger! – disse Lady Stark:  
\- Por quê? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Tem que entender que os reinos estavam desgastados pela guerra e como pode ter percebido que as Terras Fluviais ainda não se recuperaram direito; se não fosse isso Jaime Lannister não teria avançado muito na guerra! – explicou Lady Stark – Ned estava disposto a mentir para mim se isso significasse proteger o seu sobrinho e somente um mês depois ele me contou! Contou que você Jon é filho de Lyanna Stark!  
Todos dentro do quarto com exceção de Lady Stark estavam surpresos:  
\- Mas, então quem é o pai? – perguntou Edmure enquanto parecia que Ser Brynden tinha chegado a um entendimento:  
\- Jon na verdade é filho de Lyanna Stark com Rhaegar Targaryen! – respondeu Catelyn; isso realmente pegou todos de surpresa; Jon estava calado, mesmo tentando dizer alguma coisa, mas, as palavras não saiam:  
\- Como? – perguntou Robb novamente como se não tivesse escutado a sua mãe dizer agora a pouco; Ser Brynden e Edmure Tully estava surpreso, mas, decididos a ficar calados e deixar que Catelyn explicasse e novamente Cat suspirou:  
\- Tudo começou com o Torneio De Harrenhal; Rhaegar e Lyanna fugiram por amor e eles se casaram, você é fruto do amor Jon, isso eu posso afirmar, mas, por mais Eddard queria contar a você; ele queria evitar a fúria do Rei Robert; ele queria evitar uma guerra que ninguém queria naquele momento, você pode não perdoá-lo e ele entende, mas, que tinha que colocar a segurança da família e do Norte, mesmo que tenha que mentir para todos e correr o risco de sua própria família o odiando! – explicou Catelyn:  
\- Por que agora? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Por que Cersei Baratheon viu você e nesse momento ela associou você a Rhaegar – respondeu Ser Brynden que agora juntava os pontos:  
\- E agora? – perguntou Edmure – Os lordes querem respostas amanhã desse incidente, o que diremos as eles?  
\- A verdade! – respondeu Jon de repente com um brilho de determinação no rosto – Deixem que saibam a verdade e eles decidiram o que fazer com ela!  
\- Tem certeza Jon? – perguntou Lady Stark – Todos os lordes do Norte e das Terras Fluviais vão estar reunidos para discutirem o que fazer a seguir; quando essa reunião começar não haverá mais volta.  
Jon sabia disso, mas, descobrir que descendia da Família Targaryen, lhe dava algo que não sabia explicar, algo a mais para lutar do que a sua família; lutar pelo que era algo seu por direito:  
\- Tenho certeza Lady Stark – disse Jon:  
\- Não importa o que decidir Jon, eu estarei ao seu lado! – disse Robb.  
Jon agradeceu:  
\- Vai ser uma longa reunião – disse Lady Stark suspirando.  
A manhã chegou a Correrrio; com os últimos lordes chegando ontem, a reunião podia ser começada, especialmente que Lord Hoster Tully também estaria presente; Jon e Robb caminhavam calmamente pelos corredores do castelo onde se dirigiam ao salão para a reunião:  
\- Nervoso? – perguntou Robb:  
\- Mentiria se disser que não – respondeu Jon chegando às portas do salão – Vamos acabar com isso!  
Ambos abriram as portas entrando no salão que estava cheio com os lordes conversando em grupos, suas vozes se misturaram em um conjunto de sons que ninguém conseguia decifrar, mas, é claro que as vozes se silenciaram quando Robb e Jon entraram:  
\- Bom dia senhores, vamos começar essa reunião – disse Robb – Estão todos aqui?  
\- Sim meu senhor! – respondeu Ser Brynden que estava ao lado de Lord Karstark:  
\- Lord Karstark, eu creio que tenha feito boa viagem? – perguntou Robb:  
\- Sim; meu senhor, obrigado! – respondeu Lord Karstark – Deixei o meu filho Harrion comandando as tropas; o Entroncamento está ocupado e agora montamos as barreiras!  
\- Muito bom! – disse Robb e assim se seguiu os lordes dizendo o que estava acontecendo em cada área, as condições dos castelos, o aumento da defesa, o treinamento de homens e mulheres para o combate; combates isolados contra pequenas forças mercenárias contratadas por Tywin Lannister; as horas seguiram com a discussão de estratégias para essa guerra e os seus próximos passos e então quando a última parte da reunião fora discutida, uma pergunta veio:  
\- Me permiti uma pergunta Senhor Stark – disse Lord Jonos Bracken – Por que tentaram matar o seu irmão Jon Snow?  
Lady Catelyn Stark suspirou e se virou para todos os lordes dentro do salão:  
\- Isso eu posso responder Lord Bracken – disse Lady Stark e então olhando para cada pessoa dentro do salão, contou tudo; não deixou nada sobre as origens de Jon ocultou, eles escutaram tudo, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, sem interromper ou fazer qualquer sinal de interrupção, alguns estavam de boca aberta, outros com as faces pálidas; parecia que eles estavam totalmente incrédulos:  
\- Isso é impossível! - disse Lady Terrick, Senhora Da Casa Terrick; substituindo o marido morto durante a campanha de Jaime Lannister:  
\- É possível, quanto verdadeiro! - disse Lord Hoster Tully; a história da Torre Da Alegria; guardada por três dos maiores cavaleiros que o reino de Westeros já tinha visto; apenas Ser Arthur tem sobrevivido!  
\- Eu também sobrevivi! - disse Lord Howland Reed chamando a atenção de todos dentro da sala – Sobrevivi junto com Lord Stark e até hoje guardo os documentos de casamento de Lady Lyanna com o Príncipe Rhaegar!  
Ninguém mais diria alguma coisa contra as origens de Jon; não quando a palavras de Ser Arthur Dayne eram inquestionáveis e não quando a honra de Lord Howland Reed era firme e inquebrável, uma honra conhecida no Norte e nas Terras Fluviais:  
\- Onde estão os documentos? - perguntou Edmure Tully:  
\- Guardados dentro da sede da minha casa que nesse momento é inacessível a qualquer um que não conhece o terreno! - respondei Lord Howland afastando qualquer pretensão dos inimigos que escutarem essa conversa dos seus espiões.  
Lord Hoster Tully estava olhando para Jon:  
\- Eu sempre soube que seu pai daria um bom rei Jon – disse Lord Tully – Assim como tive a intenção de apressar para que chegasse o reinado de seu pai, com o apoio de Lord Arryn e Lord Tywin Lannister!  
Os olhos arregalados de todos que certamente era um indicativo que não sabiam dessa parte dessa história:  
\- É claro que Tywin queria voltar ao poder que tinha quando foi mão de Aerys por mais de vinte anos; ele realmente não se importava que rei sentasse no trono, desde que conseguisse o que queria, mas, mesmo enquanto assistia o meu povo morrendo em combate ao lado de Lord Arryn e Lord Stark; Lord Lannister sentava a sua bunda flácida em seu trono em Casterly Rock! - explicou Lord Hoster:  
\- Mas, então o que faremos agora? - perguntou Ser Brynden:  
\- Fazer o que deveríamos ao ser o certo a fazer, vamos... - respondeu Lord Tully, mas, sendo interrompido por uma entrada de um homem:  
\- O que significa isso Meistre Vyman, ainda estamos em reunião! - disse Lord Hoster Tully surpreso:  
\- Desculpe-me Milorde, mas, temos más notícias vindas da capital! - disse Meistre Vyman:  
\- E o que seria? - perguntou Edmure Tully:  
\- A mensagem é para Lady Stark e o Senhor Stark – respondeu Meistre Vyman:  
\- Bem, eu estou ouvindo – disse Lady Catelyn Stark:  
\- Não tenho meios de dizer isso de forma leve Lady Stark, mas, o seu marido Lord Eddard Stark está morto! – disse Meistre Vyman e isso realmente pegou todos dentro do salão de surpresa – Executado por traição a coroa do Rei Joffrey Baratheon!  
Todos estavam em choque. Não era menos do que era esperado a execução de lorde, ainda mais um importante quanto um Lord Stark, especialmente Eddard Stark, o Abençoado; bem visto pelo seu caráter pelos lordes das Terras Fluviais e visto como as pessoas que trouxe paz, prosperidade ao Norte por todas da população do reino; todos os lordes do Norte, com o apoio dos soldados do Norte, não mais queriam libertar o seu maior suserano e sim buscavam uma vingança; queriam a cabeça dos Lannister e fariam de tudo para terem e estavam com o apoio dos lordes das Terras Fluviais.  
Lady Stark estava em um mundo de dor o sofrimento nesses dois dias desde que a morte de seu marido e amado Ned chegou aos seus ouvidos, as pessoas e os soldados passavam por ela e se curvavam dando um sinal de respeito à morte de seu marido, ela chorou dentro de seu quarto, sozinho, mas, fora dele com as pessoas em volta fazia uma cara dura; tinha que ser forte e não demonstrar fraqueza; tinha o seu dever como Lady Stark, tinha que apoiar o seu filho Robb que depois de receber a notícia saiu do salão e mais tarde aprendeu que ele tinha pegado a sua espada e golpeado diversas vezes uma árvore próxima e agora a sua espada estava com o ferreiro de Correrrio para ser reparada; Lady Stark podia notar os olhos vermelhos e inchados de seu filho; já Benjen Stark que estava na reunião ficou estático quando ouviu a notícia e somente saiu quando todos da reunião foram dispensados, ele simplesmente pegou algumas garrafas de vinho e se trancou em seu quarto. Lady Stark sabia que ele sairia no momento certo, mas, descobrir que era o último vivo entre seus irmãos era um duro golpe para se tomar, mas, agora o tempo de luto acabou e Catelyn sabia que todo o tempo e planejamento eram importantes agora, tinha uma vingança contra os Lannister e a teria que levar em frente e morreria para dar uma chance de seu filho completar essa vingança.  
Jon Snow não sabia o que sentir com a morte do homem que o criou como um filho, uma mistura de sentimentos, raiva e tristeza, somente sabia que tinha passado por esses dois em uma nuvem de pensamentos que ainda continuaria se não fosse o chamado para reunião, seguiu a passos lentos e entrou no salão onde recebeu a notícia da morte de Eddard Stark, todos os lordes e ladys estavam reunidos em silêncio em respeito, mas, Jon sabia que isso acabaria quando a reunião começasse de verdade:  
\- Meus senhores! – disse Robb chamando a atenção de todos – Recebi mais uma mensagem da Capital, essa especialmente vem do Rei Joffrey e mais uma vez ele ordena que eu vá para Porto Real e se ajoelhe perante a ele jurando lealdade ao seu reinado e dinastia, senão eu serei declarado como um traidor junto com qualquer um que me apoiar e correrei o risco de perder títulos e terras para a coroa!  
Assim depois da primeira notícia, de verdade os lordes explodiram de indignação, eram palavras de maldição para Joffrey, todos gritando ao mesmo tempo, dizendo o que deveria fazer em retaliação, outros dizendo para Joffrey pegar as suas ordens e enfiar em um local bastante incômodo, muitas sugestões bem agressivas para ser feitas a Joffrey:  
\- Será que ele está louco ou Varys não o atualiza com suas notícias? – perguntou Lord Karstark – Seu avô perdeu uma batalha e somente lhe resta um exército em frangalhos; o entroncamento está ocupado e fechado que obrigaria Tywin passar pela Campina e irritar os senhores de lá somente para ajudar o seu neto; ele sabe que seu pai Jaime teve o seu exército destruído e é nosso prisioneiro nesse momento?  
\- Parece que ele vive em uma realidade diferente da nossa – disse Ser Brynden:  
\- Essa loucura do bastardo está a levar a sua família a queda sem precedentes – disse Robb – Mas, a questão é o que vamos fazer com ele?  
Os lordes estavam falando, muitas sugestões, algumas impraticáveis:  
\- Vamos nos aliar a Renly Baratheon – sugeriu Lord Butterwell, estava claro que essa sugestão partiu pelo fato que há poucos dias Lord Renly Baratheon foi coroado rei e se casou com Margaery Tyrell tendo o apoio incondicional da Campina e de seu exército e estava se preparando para marchar para Porto Real e isso afastava a ideia de Tywin de atravessar as Terras Da Campina:  
\- Isso é impossível Lord Butterwell! - disse Robb – Por padrão Renly é o mais novo dos Irmãos Baratheon, Renly não pode assumir a coroa antes de Stannis, assim como meu irmão Bran não pode ser Lord Stark antes de mim!  
\- Então vamos apoiar Lord Stannis? - perguntou Lord Goodbrook, isso vem também do fato que Lord Stannis Baratheon também foi coroado rei e afirma que tem uma reivindicação mais forte do que Renly; e ele circulou rumores sobre a verdadeira paternidade do rei Joffrey e seus irmãos e rumores circulam que ele também tem uma conselheira pessoal; uma Sacerdotisa Do Deus Do Fogo R'hllor; vinda de Asshai; atende com o nome de Melisandre no qual Stannis ouve tudo o que ela diz e segue os seus conselhos.  
Robb balançou a cabeça negativamente em desgosto:  
\- Por mais que Stannis tem o direito ao trono e ele tem um senso de honra e dever praticamente igual ao meu pai, ele não se importa como vai chegar ao trono – explicou Robb – Ele não importa com as minhas irmãs; certamente não importará se eles morrerem quando e se conquistar o trono, além de que ele destruiria a Fé Sete e a dos Deuses Antigos!  
Os lordes pareciam estar de acordo:  
\- Tem razão – disse Edmure Tully – Mas, então o que fazemos?  
Essa era uma pergunta que todos dentro do salão tinham na cabeça, mas, por mais que acharem que a resposta estivesse perto deles, ainda era difícil de chegar, mas, um homem parecia entender tudo, Lord Umber estava com o rosto sério e não tirava os olhos de Jon enquanto assistia os seus pares discutindo sem se importar com eles; a paciência de Lord Umber acabou e ele se levantou:  
\- Parem! - gritou Lord Umber silenciando as vozes do salão – Eu sei o que vou fazer meus senhores! Aqui está o que eu digo a esses dois reis! Nem Renly Baratheon e nem Stannis Baratheon; eles não são nada para mim. Por que eles deveriam governar sobre mim e minha casa; não os quero governando sentados sobre um assento florido ou sentado em um assento de pedra. O que eles sabem sobre a Parede ou a Mata dos Lobos ou a Barrowlands dos Primeiros Homens? Até mesmo os seus deuses estão errados! Os Outros levar os Lannister; também tive a barriga cheia deles. Por que devemos nos submeter a eles? Foram os dragões a quem nos casamos e os dragões estão mortos!  
Lord Umber tirou a sua grande espada e apontou para Jon que ficou surpreso:  
\- Pelo menos eu achava que os dragões estavam mortos – disse Lord Umber com muita calma e seriedade – Mas, ali está um verdadeiro dragão com o sangue do Norte misturado, com o sangue dos Primeiros Homens, lá está o único rei em que quero me curvar e aqui curvo o meu joelho para o Rei De Westeros!  
Lord Umber para a surpresa de todos colocou a sua espada com aponta tocando o chão e se ajoelhou:  
\- O Rei De Westeros! - gritou Lord Umber. Robb o seguiu imediatamente:  
\- Seguirei você até o fim Jon! Rei De Westeros! Lobo Branco! - disse Robb para gritar em seguida.  
Theon se ajoelhou em seguida, assim como Catelyn, Ser Brynden fez o mesmo e os outros lordes começaram a fazer o mesmo; todos estavam ajoelhados gritando:  
\- Rei De Westeros! Lobo Branco! Dragão Branco!  
Lord Hoster Tully não podia fazer isso, apenas acenou a cabeça em concordância, Jon aceitou e então como costume tirou a sua espada e ponta desta tocando o chão segurando o cabo com as duas mãos, mas, Jon ficou de pé, um costume que a Casa Targaryen fez antes da coroação de cada rei ou rainha, os lordes o proclamavam rei e se ajoelhavam com a ponta de sua espada tocando o chão e o sinal que Jon fez indica que ele aceitou a responsabilidade dada pelos lordes e o povo, ser rei, apenas dois não tinham feito isso; não tinham feito o sinal de aceitação da proclamação dos lordes, Aemon Targaryen; O Rei Que Não Queria Ser Rei e Aerys Targaryen II, o Rei Louco que passou por cima dos costumes e foi coroado imediatamente ao anuncio que seria rei.  
Jon aceitou o sinal, ele era agora o Rei De Westeros, mesmo sabendo a verdade, não esperava ser coroado rei, mas, então percebeu Fantasma ao seu lado, o apoiando, mas, mesmo assim uma coisa se passava em sua mente:  
\- “Onde foi que me meti”? - pensou Jon.  
Daenerys Targaryen pouco se lembra de sua mãe, a não ser que seu irmão Viserys sempre disse que ela era igual a sua mãe; esse era um dos poucos momentos de carinho que tinha com seu irmão mais velho; até onde se lembra de Viserys que a muito o chamam de Rei Mendigo, tem um temperamento explosivo, era cruel e irritante; além de uma propensão a uma loucura paranoica e agressão constantes; a qual nesses momentos Daenerys queria manter distância; por isso mesmo Dany sempre se manteve submissa e obediente ao seu irmão que amava, mas, sempre tinha o sentimento que queria ser forte; determinada e independente, mas, não com o seu irmão que além da loucura tinha a sua obsessão em recuperar o que era “seu por direito”; em outras palavras o Trono De Ferro; e Daenerys sempre se impressionava com um plano mais absurdo que o outro, mas, o fato é que ninguém mais ligava para a Casa Targaryen e isso tornava seu irmão mais paranoico vendo inimigos em todos os lugares, mas, para Daenerys infelizmente há sete anos eles foram encontrados e acolhidos em Pentos, por um rico homem; um Magíster chamado de Illyrio Mopatis.  
Nesses sete anos Daenerys aprendeu tudo eu tinha que aprender com a biblioteca de Mopatis enquanto evitava a fúria sem controle de Viserys e a cada dia se surpreendia com a paciência do Magíster Mopatis e ele realmente tentava ajudar o seu irmão a conseguir o trono; foi perto de seu décimo sétimo dia de seu nome que Viserys fez o anuncio que ela se casaria com Khal Drogo que comanda o seu Khalasar; Dany não gostou nada disso e pela primeira vez libertou a sua raiva em cima de seu irmão que reagiu batendo em seu rosto, em seu corpo, lhe deixando marcas, mas, no final Daenerys Targaryen aceitou se casar com Khal Drogo; é claro que Dany sabia que seu irmão a vendeu como objeto e em troca teria quarenta mil homens e mulheres para lutar por ele pelo trono, mas, o que Daenerys realmente queria saber era como Viserys conseguiria fazer o Dothraki subir em um navio a atravessar o Mar Estreito, sabia que era uma cultura voltada para o cavalo e tinham repulsa de qualquer água que o cavalo não bebia.  
Quando chegou o décimo sétimo dia de seu nome, comemorações foram apagadas nesse dia para Daenerys, ela sabia de seu destino, um destino eu não queria e em pouco tempo estava casada com Khal Drogo, em seu casamento conhecerá um cavaleiro, Ser Jorah Mormont que mais tarde se tornaria seu amigo mais leal, com o fim das festas e o casamento consumado, o Khalasar parte para a única cidade Dothraki; Vaes Dothrak.  
Durante a viagem, Daenerys recebe três criadas de presente, Irri, Jhiqui e Doreah, gosta da companhia das três, Irri e Jhiqui a ensinam a língua Dothraki e Doreah lhe ensina a arte do amor, ela se tornam criadas e amigas para Dany, elas lhe dão confiança e autoestima e com isso conquista Khal Drogo e aprende a amá-lo, durante a viagem, ele lhe ensina o estilo de luta Dothraki; Ser Jorah estava por perto jurando a proteger e sempre dando bons conselhos e finalmente depois de um mês de viagem; Daenerys que estava bem versada no estilo de luta Dothraki e da sua língua; chegam finalmente a Vaes Dothrak e com achegada a notícia que Daenerys Targaryen estava grávida, para a alegria de Khal Drogo e do Khalasar.  
Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Daenerys Targaryen estava mais forte que seu irmão, livre de sua influência, de seu temperamento, de sua loucura e de suas tentativas de deixá-la fraca e submissa, mas, percebe que seu irmão estava cada vez mais impaciente, talvez pelo fato de sua irmã não estiver mais em sua zona de conforto para fazer o que bem entender com ela, Daenerys pede a Ser Jorah que fique de olho em seu irmão para impedi-lo de fazer uma bobagem; só que nem Daenerys, Ser Jorah e o Khalasar esperavam que Viserys Targaryen puxasse a sua lâmina e ameaçasse Dany e seu filho ainda por nascer; o detalhe é puxar a lâmina em solo considerado sagrado para o povo Dothraki e ameaçar derramar sangue, Dany sabia disso e naquele momento percebeu que o homem a sua frente estava morto e ele nem sabia disso, mas, Viserys nunca se importou realmente de aprender a usar uma espada corretamente e rapidamente fora dominado e desarmado; Khal Drogo fez o que Viserys queria, deu-lhe uma coroa de ouro; ouro derretido derramado diretamente em sua cabeça; Daenerys Targaryen assistiu a tudo impassível enquanto seu irmão suplicava misericórdia e quando o ouro derretido fora derramado em sua cabeça e ele caiu morto.  
Os meses seguem e Daenerys esquece o sonho de seu irmão, mais que tudo, agora tinha família e não a arriscaria em uma guerra tola por uma cadeira de ferro, a vida segue e Khal Drogo ordena um ataque à comunidade de Lhazareen e passando pelo que resto de tudo, vendo os Dothraki pilharem e estuprarem as mulheres, Daenerys não se contem e ordena que parem com o estupro alegando que estava levando todos os cativos como escravos pessoais, isso irrita o Khalasar que tem o seu direito de estuprarem a mulheres dos derrotados tirada deles, mas, Drogo gosta dessa demonstração de força e a aprova.  
O destino às vezes brinca com a vida das pessoas, e não foi diferente na vida de Daenerys quando o seu khal volta ferido de uma batalha, desesperada, Dany aceita, mesmo contra o conselho de Ser Jorah, o tratamento de Mirri Maz Duur; Daenerys implora que seu marido seja salvo ignorando as consequências da magia de sangue e no momento ela entra em trabalho de parto; Daenerys acorda dias depois para descobrir que seu filho nasceu morto e que seu marido Khal Drogo está em estado catatônico vegetativo; ela entendia que esse foi o preço pela a vida de seu marido; a vida de seu filho.  
Finalmente Dany resolve assumir o seu próprio destino, depois de descobrir que o Khalasar a abandonou para guerrear em outras terras tribais, Drogo é dado à morte por sua mão o livrando do sofrimento duradouro, ergue uma pira funerária para o seu marido onde coloca os três ovos de dragão que recebe de presente e amarra Mirri Mas Duur, ela liberta aqueles que foram feitos de escravos e decididamente caminha para dentro da pira enquanto as chamas tomam de conta; todos assistem esperando um grito de Daenerys, mas, nada veio; somente os gritos de Mirri Mas Duur; o fogo dura a noite toda e na manhã seguinte o lugar esta tomado pela fumaça; Sor Jorah se aproxima com os demais que ficaram e para a surpresa destes vêem Daenerys Targaryen sentada, nua, ilesa e com os seus cabelos sem sofrer com o fogo e com ela estavam três dragões, todos, sem exceção, se ajoelham perante Daenerys Targaryen, A Mãe Dos Dragões e juram fidelidade a ela; Aggo, Jhogo e Rakharo a urgem como uma verdadeira Khaleesi.  
Dany sai da barraca limpa e vestida novamente com as duas espadas na sua cintura que ganhou de Drogo quando chegaram a Vaes Dothrak, ambos com setenta e três centímetros de comprimento, ambos os lados com fios de corte, reta na parte de cima, mas, a ponta se inclina trinta graus para o lado de baixo se estendendo até vinte centímetros de lâmina e em seguida faz uma curva voltando aos dez centímetros de largura da lâmina e em seguida se conecta ao cabo; o cabo tem um guarda mão pequeno e grosso e o cabo de vinte centímetros de comprimento totalmente negro com o pomo em forma de uma cabeça de cavalo:  
\- Está tudo bem Khaleesi? – pergunta Se Jorah:  
\- Sim, eu estou bem Ser Jorah – responde Daenerys – Estão todos prontos?  
\- Sim – responde Ser Jorah – Para onde vamos?  
Dany olha para o céu e vê a cauda de um cometa vermelho:  
\- Vamos seguir o cometa – respondeu Dany:  
\- Como queira – disse Ser Jorah se virando para sair preparar o resto para partir:  
\- Ser Jorah! – chamou Dany:  
\- Sim, sua graça – respondeu Jorah:  
\- Me ensine a lutar! – disse Dany:  
\- Mas, Drogo te ensinou a lutar! – disse Ser Jorah:  
\- Mas, não no seu estilo – disse Daenerys sorrindo.  
Lady Arya Stark estava sentada de cabeça baixa na carroça, dias e dias andando por estradas secundárias e às vezes esquecidas pela maioria das pessoas, tentando a todo custo evitar a Estrada Real, estava cansada, sua ansiedade a fazia querer ir mais rápido para sua família que pelo que aprendeu estavam em Correrrio; Arya olhou para cima, por entre as folhas das árvores e viu um cometa com sua cauda vermelha:  
\- Um cometa – disse Arya; Gendry que estava sentado ao lado dela; olhou para Arya e em seguida olhou para o céu vendo o que ela estava vendo:  
\- Vermelho – disse Gendry – Será um sinal dos deuses?  
\- Sim – disse Arya – Mas, para quem?  
\- Qualquer um dirá o que significa se isso trouxer vantagens para si mesmo, mas, nesse momento somente os deuses novos e antigos sabem o real significado! – disse Ser Barristan Selmy.  
Arya olhou para Ser Barristan e em seguida voltou a olhar o cometa, esperava que fosse o vermelho sangue dos seus inimigos, o sinal que Jon e Robb manchariam as suas espadas com o sangue do inimigo.


	9. A Outra Mão Do Rei

Capítulo 9  
A Outra Mão Do Rei

 

O sol forte brilhava sobre as pálpebras iluminando os olhos, ao abri-los, a luz do sol estava machucando os olhos, colocando a mão sobre os olhos para se proteger da luz, percebe em seguida que está em movimento, mas, não entendia como se estava parado, foi então que percebeu que estava em cima de um carrinho sendo empurrado, tocou em sua cabeça e percebeu bandagens em volta dela; sentia uma dor de cabeça como se fosse uma das suas piores ressacas:  
\- Bem vindo de volta! – disse uma voz e virou a cabeça para ver o mercenário Bronn, roupas rasgadas, imundo de sujeira e sangue, percebeu que certamente não estava melhor:  
\- Onde estamos? – perguntou:  
\- A caminho de Harrenhal – respondeu Bronn.  
Com essa resposta, finalmente Tyrion Lannister se situou em sua volta vendo homens em estado parecido ou pior que Bronn, alguns homens se arrastavam, outros estavam feridos apoiados por seus companheiros para andar e decididamente a maioria faltava partes da armadura padrão que usavam e boa parte não tinha mais uma espada; Tyrion não gostou nada do que estava vendo:  
\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Perdemos! – respondeu Bronn de forma direta:  
\- Como? – perguntou novamente Tyrion:  
\- De uma forma surpreendente! – respondeu uma voz no qual Tyrion se virou para ver seu tio Kevan Lannister andando ao lado de seu cavalo segurando as rédeas e ele parecia bem cansado e sujo de terra e sangue – Creio que Bronn poderá responder com melhores detalhes do que eu e ainda mais eu o paguei a mais para carregar você durante esses dois dias e no mínimo ele deve te encher de informações sobre a batalha!  
\- Obrigado pelo apreço tio, mas, como está o meu pai? – perguntou Tyrion.  
Kevan tinha um olhar sóbrio em seu rosto:  
\- Seu pai foi pressionado com nunca antes visto – respondeu Kevan – Ele reagiu de maneira totalmente diferente do habitual, praticamente demorou a tomar qualquer decisão durante a batalha!  
Tyrion realmente não gostou do que ouviu:  
\- De qualquer forma, tenho que ir; verificar a retaguarda – disse Kevan Lannister montando e em seguida partindo para realizar as suas funções:  
\- Me conte tudo, não deixe nada de fora – disse Tyrion; Bronn suspira, ele não sabia como contar uma história direito, mas, enfim, o ouro Lannister foi mais o que suficiente, comprava até a sua capacidade de contar histórias:  
\- A estratégia do Norte parecia boa, marcharam à noite para nos pegar de surpresa esperando nos pegar ainda acordando, mas, o seu pai já tinha tudo pronto e de manhã os dois exércitos estavam prontos para a batalha e quando começaram eles formaram uma parede de escudos, mas, diferente de todos, tinha na frente, nos lados, atrás e em cima, seu pai mandou as flechas primeiro e não surtiu efeito, então ele mandou a infantaria, eles avançaram sendo recebidos por chuvas de flechas dos arqueiros do Norte para em seguida baterem na parede de escudos – contou Bronn – Eles não contavam que lanças saíram da parede de escudos massacrando a todos!  
Tyrion estremeceu e então se lembrou de algo e olhou para os lados:  
\- Não encontro ninguém dos clãs das montanhas – disse Tyrion no qual viu Bronn mostrando um olhar sombrio:  
\- Eles foram os primeiros a atacarem com a nossa infantaria, muitos mortos pelas chuvas de flechas, muitos mortos pelas lanças inimigas e o resto massacrado quando o Norte atacou com a sua infantaria – respondeu Bronn.  
Tyrion ficou em silêncio, nunca imaginaria que estaria em uma batalha em que clãs fossem inteiros exterminados:  
\- Então algum soldado do Norte começou a agitar uma bandeira – disse Bronn:  
\- Você viu o sigilo? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Estava muito longe para ver direito – respondeu Bronn – Mas, eu sei que quando a bandeira foi agitada, flechas começaram a chover no resto do nosso exército a partir das árvores!  
\- Não foram atrás desses arqueiros? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Seu tio mandou dois grupos e ninguém retornou – respondeu Bronn para o estremecimento de Imp - O caos se instalou no exército e antes que pudessem usar a cavalaria como o último recurso, a cavalaria do Norte fez sua presença nos atacando antes e massacrando o resto; seu pai mandou a retirada!  
Tyrion olhou para Bronn esperando ele continuar:  
\- Quando voltei ao acampamento, encontrei você desmaiado com a cabeça sangrando e seu tio me pagou para carregá-lo – disse Bronn:  
\- Sem parar? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Sim – respondeu Bronn – Seu pai e tio temem que o exército do Norte esteja quase agarrando os nossos calcanhares, por isso recuar para Harrenhal é importante para descansarmos e nos defendemos!  
\- Eu entendo – disse Tyrion simplesmente:  
\- Essa marcha sem descanso causa algumas mortes no caminho e de feridos sendo deixados para trás por aqueles cansados demais para carregá-los – disse Bronn vendo Tyrion horrorizado – Não estava assim nas primeiras horas, mas, isso mudou quando um soldado Lannister nos alcançou nu, sujo de terra e sangue carregando um pano com o símbolo da Casa Lannister sujo de sangue!  
\- Ele disse alguma coisa? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Para o seu pai, tio e todos ouvirem “A Companhia Sombra manda lembranças”! – disse Bronn.  
Tyrion realmente tremeu de medo, de tudo que tinha que enfrentar, tinha que ser a Companhia Sombra; se Robb Stark quisesse podia ordenar a Companhia Sombra para se infiltrar em Porto Real e acabar de vez com o resto de sua família:  
\- Pode realmente ficar pior? – perguntou Tyrion ao vento:  
\- Pode sim – respondeu Bronn – O sigilo da Casa Stark não foi visto durante a batalha; hoje mais cedo um cavaleiro completamente desgastado relatou que um exército do Norte liderado pela Casa Stark destruiu o exército de seu irmão e ao que tudo indica, Correrrio está livre do cerco e seu irmão em um cativeiro!  
Tudo estava sombrio, Tyrion não tinha muitos amores com sua família, somente com o seu irmão Jaime e a ele vai fazer de tudo para salvá-lo:  
\- Seu pai queria reunir o exército para salvar o seu irmão, mas, de toda a forma já é tarde agora e não estamos em condições para marchar – disse Bronn:  
\- Todos morreriam antes de fazer o primeiro dia de marcha – disse Tyrion.  
Harrenhal, o maior castelo á construído dentro de Westeros, com suas torres altas e imponentes que sempre impressionavam a todos que a viam, mas, agora somente restam ruínas de uma antiga glória derretida pelos dragões na Era Da Conquista; esses mesmos dragões que exterminaram uma linha de uma casa nobre e real; um fogo tão intenso que derreteu as pedras e ainda se podia ver pontos enegrecidos das pedras indicando marcas do fogo dos dragões; o lugar sombrio, lentamente e ainda carregado, entrou no castelo e foi levado para um quarto, tirando a sua armadura, se lavando e vestindo roupas limpas e escutando outras notícias novas que o surpreendeu, saiu do quarto e se dirigiu para o Salão Das Cem Lareiras onde estava acontecendo uma reunião, se sentou em uma cadeira reservada ao lado de seu pai e se serviu de vinho para escutar essa conversa:  
\- Eles têm o meu filho – disse Lord Lannister:  
\- Milorde – chamou Lord Algood – Em nossas mãos, pesadas baixas que nos deixam com mais de dez mil homens, mas, os números diminuem pelos que foram deixados para trás durante a marcha de recuo e os que morrem dos ferimentos em batalha, pelos menos daqueles que restaram para serem tratados!  
\- Alguém sabe o que aconteceu com Jaime? – perguntou Kevan Lannister:  
\- Os poucos espiões que conseguiram sobreviver, relataram que o acampamento de Jaime fora atacado, ataques baseados em táticas de guerrilha, ele reuniu uma centena de homens e os liderou pessoalmente para caçá-los somente para ser emboscado no Bosque Dos Murmúrios e capturado – respondeu Lord Moreland – O exército que cercava Correrrio ficou sem o seu principal comandante e isso fez o ataque ao acampamento fácil e rápido, especialmente por que Edmure Tully saiu do seu castelo e atacou a retaguarda!  
\- Foi um erro Jaime Lannister ter dividido o exército em três – disse Lord Hamell – O inimigo não teria tanta facilidade assim em acabar com eles!  
\- Foi um erro de Jaime ter saído com uma centena de homens para caçar guerrilheiros durante um cerco, todos sabem que se você lidera um cerco, especialmente como comandante principal; jamais sair do lugar – disse Lord Brax.  
Realmente Tyrion viu o seu pai calado, com o rosto sério e pensativo, ele estava realmente se deixar ouvir esses insultos para o seu irmão:  
\- Parece que vocês nunca estiveram em Correrrio – disse Kevan Lannister – Correrrio, fica no encontro do Ramo Vermelho com Tumblestone e como tal é um castelo de três lados, sendo que dois lados são delimitados pelos dois rios no qual se encontram; esse encontro forma um triângulo, enquanto no oeste a uma enorme vala construída e quando há tempos difíceis; de perigo e cerco, eles abrem as comportas inundando a vala de água deixando os três lados cercados por água e transformando Correrrio em uma ilha; é praticamente inatacável!  
\- Por isso a necessidade de Jaime dividir o seu exército em três partes – disse Lord Myatt:  
\- Como foi à batalha? – pergunta Lord Lannister:  
\- Fomos primeiro atacados por Ser Brynden Tully, atacando a posição norte, Lord Andros Brax pegou a canoa e tentou ir ajudar, apenas para ter arqueiros do Norte esperando ele na outra margem, foi acertado e caiu da sua canoa e não subiu, por que estava usando a sua armadura – respondeu Ser Forley Prester:  
\- “Tolo”! – pensou Tyrion enquanto bebia mais um gole de sua taça com vinho:  
\- Robb Stark atacou pelo oeste e como não tinha um comandante para dar as ordens, foi todos massacrados – disse Ser Prester – O meu lado foi atacado pela liderança da casa Umber, eu resisti ao máximo, mas, depois fui obrigado a recuar e salvar tantos quanto eu podia!  
\- Quantos sobreviveram? – perguntou Lord Marbrand:  
\- Menos de dois mil homens bons milorde – respondeu Ser Forley – A morte daqueles que estavam feridos durante a marcha para Harrenhal foi inevitável!  
\- O que faremos agora? – perguntou Lord Kenning:  
\- Reunir os nossos homens e marchar para Correrrio e dar uma lição naqueles adoradores de árvores! – disse Lord Hamell:  
\- Isso é impossível – disse Lord Marbrand – Com o exército liderado por Robb Stark junto com esses ribeirinhos teriam condições de vir até nós se souberem que estamos marchando para Correrrio:  
\- Vamos marchar para enfrentar o outro exército do Norte que veio do Ramo Verde – disse Lord Lydden – Garantir para nós o Entroncamento!  
\- Teríamos deserções em massa se dissermos aos nossos homens que teremos que enfrentar mais uma vez a Companhia Sombra – disse Kevan Lannister:  
\- Vamos negociar a paz com o Norte antes que venhamos a ir de encontro com eles mais uma vez – disse Lord Myatt.  
Os lordes presentes começaram a gritar de indignação, insultos ao Lord Myatt e suas opiniões sobre o que fazer com o Norte, Tywin Lannister permanecia calado, com o seu rosto sério e duro e inexpressivo; Tyrion realmente estava impaciente, e então terminado o vinho de sua taça com um gole, jogou a taça de vidro no chão, ela se espatifou e os cacos se espalharam pelo chão do castelo; os lordes ficaram calados e as atenções estavam em Tyrion:  
\- Isso meus senhores é que se espera de Lord Robb Stark se o que eu ouvi sobre a execução de seu pai – disse Tyrion – Antes; tinha chance de uma negociação e fazer a paz com o Norte, agora não espere se um homem do norte vê você vai receber de braços abertos, podemos esperar facas cravadas em nossos corpos; Jaime sem a cabeça e especialmente com a situação bastante ruim com Renly e Stannis!  
Ninguém disse nada, ou contradisse o Imp:  
\- O que o Norte fez; foi uma demonstração de força, quantos soldados eles trouxeram mais ou menos? Cinquenta mil? Quarenta mil? O importante é o fato que foi capaz de dividir esse exército em dois e nos atacar; Robb Stark de uma forma conseguiu convencer Lord Walder Frey; que é conhecido a vender a sua lealdade; a aderir ao seu lado; um exército nos atacou e acabou conosco de uma forma que não vamos movimentar esse exército pelo menos um mês ou mais e a outra parte desse exército destruiu os homens de Jaime e tem ele cativo; libertando Correrrio e mudando os ventos da vitória para a Casa Tully e a Casa Stark – explicou Tyrion.  
A situação que Tyrion colocou era muito ruim, há um mês eles tinham uma vitória certa e em seguida com três batalhas, sua vitória lhe escapou dos dedos e o exército não tinha condições de se movimentar para batalhas ou auxiliar a coroa, uma situação desoladora e não vinham condições de agora de virar esse jogo. Pela primeira vez dessa reunião, Lord Lannister se manifestou de uma forma diferente da usual:  
\- Eles têm o meu filho! – disse Lord Tywin – Saiam todos!  
Todos os lordes se levantaram e saíram do salão:  
\- Menos você Kevan e Tyrion – disse Tywin.  
Os dois se voltaram e se sentaram; Tyrion pegou outra taça e se serviu mais de vinho, seu pai ainda tinha um olhar duro:  
\- Você tinha razão Tyrion – disse Tywin e Tyrion que pela primeira vez ouviu o seu pai dando razão a ele – Vivo; Eddard Stark; poderíamos começar as negociações com a paz com o Norte e ficarmos livres para lidar com Renly e Stannis, agora termos um exército que mal podemos movimentar e a sombra do exército do Norte bater a nossa porta a qualquer momento – disse Tywin:  
\- Podemos nos defender? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- É preciso mais do que um dia de descanso para que nossos homens possam defender Harrenhal de forma satisfatória – respondeu Lord Tywin:  
\- Recebeu alguma outra notícia? – perguntou Kevan:  
\- Eu subestimei o Jovem Lobo, ele não é tão verde como imaginei, especialmente com Ser Brynden Tully o aconselhando – disse Tywin – E com a morte de Eddard Stark vai nos assombrar por longos anos!  
\- Como assim? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Stark afirmou que Joffrey e seus irmãos são frutos de incesto de Cersei e Jaime – respondeu Lord Tywin, pela primeira vez Tyrion vê nos olhos de seu pai o brilho da dúvida – Acusa Cersei de matar Robert, proclama Joffrey como ilegítimo ao trono, acusa Jaime de tentar matar um de seus filhos mais novos!  
\- E quem ele apoia? – perguntou Tyrion com um sorriso – Renly? Stannis?  
\- Ele proclamou o seu filho bastardo Jon Snow como o filho de Rhaegar e Lyanna, ele proclamou Jon Targaryen como o verdadeiro Rei De Westeros – respondeu Tywin – Eddard chamou Renly e Stannis indignos ao trono!  
Isso foi realmente uma surpresa para Tyrion Lannister, nunca imaginou que aquele bastardo de Eddard Stark fosse um Targaryen, mas, agora que ouviu isso, parecia ter sentido, achava no início que ele era filho de Eddard com Lady Ashara Dayne, mas, agora fazia sentido, especialmente se tratando de Eddard Stark que nunca quebraria os seus votos, a sua honra não permitia:  
\- Tem certeza? – perguntou Kevan Lannister totalmente incrédulo:  
\- Três dos mais célebres cavaleiros da Guarda Real guardam Lady Lyanna Stark quando deviam estar ao lado de Rhaegar ou com os seus irmãos exilados? – perguntou Tyrion – Não, eles não estariam lá se não fossem para proteger um verdadeiro herdeiro de Rhaegar!  
Lord Tywin Lannister concordou com o seu filho e Kevan pareceu aceitar:  
\- Além disso, Ser Arthur Dayne sobreviveu e não renovou os seus votos para Robert, preferiu abdicar e construir uma família, quem garante agora que a verdade saiu, ele não vai servir a Jon?  
\- Isso é ruim – disse Tywin – Arthur Dayne dará a Jon uma força em sua reivindicação ao trono!  
\- Se de fato ele é filho de Rhaegar e Lyanna, ainda é um bastardo? – perguntou Kevan Lannister:  
\- Não! – respondeu Tywin Lannister – Eddard Stark afirmou que Rhaegar e Lyanna se casaram fazendo Jon um verdadeiro nascido!  
\- Como? – perguntou Kevan:  
\- O antigo costume de casamentos múltiplos da Casa Targaryen – respondeu Tyrion.  
Kevan Lannister ficou calado aceitando o fato, mas, seu irmão Lord Tywin Lannister que antes tinha um olhar sombrio falando sobre a paternidade de Jon Targaryen, mas, agora era um olhar avaliador:  
\- Recebi mensagens de Cersei falando que você construiu uma amizade com Jon Targaryen; o que me pode falar sobre ele? – perguntou Tywin:  
\- “O que você ganharia contando o que eu faço minha irmã? Especialmente contando sobre isso”? – pensou Tyrion – Ele tem os cabelos negros do Norte e algumas feições, mas, o resto é tudo Targaryen, inclusive o olhos, ele é inteligente, um bom leitor e um bom estrategista, não sei se é bom com espada!  
\- Me diga você! – afirmou Tywin – Pelas nossas fontes; foi ele que derrotou Jaime um contra um quando foi capturado!  
Tyrion estava realmente surpreso, seu irmão considerado um dos melhores cavaleiros já nascidos de Westeros, fora derrotado por um menino que ainda não tinha nenhum sabor da guerra e pelo olhar de seu pai, ele não estava gostando dessa humilhação sofrida a Jaime:  
\- Uma pena – disse Tywin – Se ele não tivesse nada da Casa Targaryen, usaríamos Varys e sua rede de espiões para minar as afirmações de Eddard Stark, mas, agora teremos que usar você para acabar com isso!  
\- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Quero que você seja a Mão Do Rei! – respondeu Lord Tywin:  
\- O que? – pergunta Tyrion incrédulo:  
\- O fato de você conhecer Jon Targaryen só reforça o fato de onde quero que esteja – responde Tywin – Em Porto Real, controlando as ações de Cersei e Joffrey!  
\- Esta tão ruim assim? – perguntou Tyrion surpreso e pela primeira vez em sua vida; viu o seu pai suspirando, por pouco Tyrion se dá uma tapa achando que ainda está dormindo, sonhando, um pesadelo talvez ou até mesmo bastante bêbado para ver ilusões; o Imp viu o seu que seu tio faria a mesma coisa:  
\- O povo era contra Eddard Stark antes de ser trazido ao Septo De Baelor, depois de sua confissão, todos eram a favor de sua liberdade; ele tomaria preto e todos estariam satisfeitos, mas, Joffrey desonrou o acordo e tomou a sua cabeça – explicou Tywin:  
\- O que levou ele a mudar de ideia? – perguntou Kevan:  
\- Eu não sei, mas, cabe a você Tyrion encontrar essa resposta – respondeu Tywin – Minha casa não irá aparecer na frente dos outros nobres e plebeus como disjuntores de juramentos!  
Somente o seu pai colocaria uma questão de tamanha importância como um motivo para reparar o orgulho tão grande e arrogante de sua casa, Tyrion escondeu tudo isso em sua mente:  
\- Cersei mandou uma mensagem explicando que tudo estava combinado e que foi Joffrey que mudou tudo de última hora e que garantiu que ninguém fez a cabeça de meu neto – explicou Tywin:  
\- Você acreditou nessa parte? - perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Não! - respondeu Lord Lannister de forma seca – É claro que alguém do Pequeno Conselho influenciou o menino a fazer essa idiotice!  
\- Mindinho? - perguntou Tyrion.  
Lord Tywin olhou analisando o seu filho:  
\- Talvez – disse Tywin Lannister mostrando algumas dúvidas – De qualquer forma você tem que investigar isso!  
\- Há mais coisas a fazer lá? - perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Nos momentos depois da execução de Eddard Stark, o povo que assistia espalhou as palavras de Stark e em seguida toda a cidade caiu em revolta – respondeu Tywin:  
\- Mais uma? - perguntou Tyrion surpreso, belo começo do governo de seu sobrinho:  
\- O povo grita nas ruas descontente e com fome, pedem a cabeça de Joffrey e pegaram em armas em revolta, eles a chamam da Revolta Do Lobo Inocente! - disse Lord Tywin – Em homenagem a Eddard Stark!  
\- “Mal esquentou o trono e Joffrey tem total descontentamento do povo” - pensou Tyrion - “Nem o Rei Louco recebeu essa desaprovação no início de seu governo”!  
\- Se não bastasse, mal a revolta esfriou e Joffrey mandou matar os bastardos de Robert – disse Lord Tywin para a incredulidade de Tyrion e Kevan – Meu neto tentou esconder esse massacre nas sombras da revolta, mas, os Mantos Dourados aparecendo e matando pessoas aleatórias não enganam ninguém, boatos de espalharam que os mortos eram bastardos do Rei Robert, sua fama de meter em qualquer mulher, menos na sua esposa é praticamente um fato, por isso chamam de o Massacre Dos Bastardos!  
Tyrion realmente queria acreditar que sua irmã tinha pelo menos algum tipo de controle em seu filho; seu pai o estava mandando para domesticar um leão totalmente descontrolado:  
\- Por isso quero você em Porto Real para acalmar as coisas, a revolta foi suprimida rapidamente, mas, ainda a um gosto amargo do povo; eles podem começar de novo a qualquer momento; as palavras de Eddard vai se espalhar em poucos dias, mas, ainda quero manter essa informação ao alcance de poucos enquanto puder – explicou Tywin:  
\- Por isso, essa reunião entre nós três – disse Kevan Lannister:  
\- Sim – disse Tywin – Por agora vamos nos concentrar em recuperar o nosso exército e mandar uma mensagem para Casterly Rock para formar um novo exército e contratar mais mercenários e ladrões, mas, Tyrion deve se preparar e partir o mais rápido possível!  
Essa foi à deixa para Tyrion terminar a sua taça de vinho, se levantar e se dirigir para sair do salão:  
\- Tyrion! - chamou Tywin, o Imp se virou para atender o seu pai – Sem prostitutas, isso é uma ordem!  
Tyrion se virou e saiu do salão, estava claro para ele que seu pai sabia de Shae, mas, quem disse que ele iria seguir essa ordem.  
Lady Lysa Arryn era uma mulher de decisões questionáveis, o fato de não ter levantado as bandeiras das casas do Vale em defesa a sua terra de nascimento que estava sendo destruída por uma horda Lannister era motivo de descontentamento para os lordes do Vale, especialmente pelo fato de que ela se trancou no Ninho Da Águia com o seu filho de nove anos que nem começou a aprender a ser um senhorio para o Vale no futuro; Robert Arryn era apenas um menino sem nenhum ensinamento que ainda mamava no peito de sua mãe e que governaria o Vale um dia, especialmente que ele era doente; o mal estar dos lordes em relação à Lysa Arryn aumentou quando ouviram notícias da vitória do Norte incontestável que em três batalhas havia virado o jogo ao seu favor; se dependesse de Lady Arryn, ninguém poderia sair de suas terras para guerrear, mas, então tudo mudou quando Lysa Arryn recebeu uma carta de seu pai a convocando para ir a Correrrio com o seu filho.  
Com a carta de seu pai, escrita de seu próprio punho, Lysa se sentia que não podia ignorar, ela queria escrever a Petyr Baelish; escrever ao seu amor e pedir conselhos para ajudar nessa situação, mas, decidiu por não, Lysa sabia que seu pai estava doente, certamente queria ver a sua filha e seu neto mais uma vez, então como a carta sugeria partiu com o seu filho ao seu lado e mais vinte homens fiéis, Ser Marwyn Belmore, Capitão Dos Guardas Do Ninho Da Águia estava liderando esses homens; Ser Lucas Corbray que estava para proteger o seu filho, a viagem em si que podia ser mais rápida, demorou uma semana por causa da saúde frágil de seu filho e então depois de uma semana finalmente chegam ao Entroncamento e para a sua surpresa encontrou bandeiras ao alto com o sigilo da Casa Stark e de várias das casas do Norte, passando por um labirinto de porcos espinhos formados por estacas de madeira afiadas, finalmente chegam até os guardas que vigiam a estrada, mas, alguns homens e mulheres já a esperavam:  
\- Quem vem? – pergunta um homem guardando a estrada:  
\- Lady Lysa Arryn pedindo passagem para Correrrio para resolver assuntos de família – disse Ser Belmore; os guardas permitiram a passagem e o grupo passou apenas para ficar a frente de um homem montado em seu cavalo:  
\- E quem vem a ser você? – perguntou Lysa:  
\- Harrion Karstark, Herdeiro da Casa Karstark do Norte; represento o meu pai que esta se reunindo com os outros lordes em Correrrio!  
\- Vai nos permitir passagem? – perguntou Lysa:  
\- Sim, minha senhora, vão ser conduzidos por uma pequena escolta que vão levá-los por um caminho mais longo e evitar assim Tywin Lannister – respondeu Harrion:  
\- Onde ele se encontra? – perguntou Lysa:  
\- Hospedado em Harrenhal – respondeu Harrion – Uma semana depois da batalha, certamente ele tem homens recuperados para causar problemas para nós, ainda estamos esperando por isso!  
A escolta junto com Lysa e seu grupo atravessaram a ponte entrando de fato nas Terras Fluviais, Lysa se sentiu pequena, novamente estava respondendo a convocação de seu pai, sentia-se como se estivesse indo para ser repreendida por algo que tinha feito de errado, talvez fora um erro não tiver escrito a Petyr, mas, agora era tarde e Lysa era uma mulher adulta, mãe de seu lindo filho, podia lidar com o seu pai muito bem; devido à guerra e o caminho mais longo se passaram cinco dias e finalmente Lysa estava vendo a sua casa de origem e infelizmente nas terras que a circundavam estavam ainda soldados limpando a terra dos corpos e do sangue, mas, podia se ver que o castelo começou a ter uma vida que Lysa sempre apreciou, rapidamente entrou no castelo e desmontou para ver um homem em sua armadura se aproximando:  
\- Ed? – perguntou Lysa surpresa vendo o que parecia ser uma cópia de seu pai:  
\- Olá Lysa, tem muito tempo já – disse Senhor Edmure Tully. Lysa não perdeu tempo e abraçou o seu irmão que há muito tempo não o via:  
\- Como está pai? – perguntou Lysa:  
\- Doente – respondeu Edmure com uma cara triste – Ainda consegue ter aquele olhar intimidador dele, ainda consegue falar e pensar como sempre em toda a sua vida, mas, a doença cobrou o preço de que ele não pode mais andar sem ajuda!  
Lysa se sentiu triste por seu pai, estava claro que ele não duraria muito nesse mundo, estava mais claro que ele a queria aqui com o seu filho, queria a família reunida; Lysa olhou para o lado e viu o seu filho Robert:  
\- Robin! Quero que conheça o seu tio Edmure Tully – disse Lysa Arryn – Ed, conheça o meu filho e seu sobrinho Robert Arryn!  
\- Olá! - disse Edmure cumprimentando Robert que parecia tímido, mas, que apertou a mão de Edmure:  
\- Olá meu tio, é um prazer conhecê-lo – disse Robin.  
Lysa sorriu com a aproximação dos dois, ambos não tinham muito que conversar, mas, era uma boa aproximação; poderia ser muito pior:   
\- Pai está pronto para te ver Lysa – disse Edmure se virando para sua irmã; Lady Arryn segurou a mão de seu filho e ambos acompanharam Edmure Tully por dentro do castelo até o quarto de seu pai, antes de entrar, Edmure se virou para Lysa:  
\- Você deve entrar sozinha irmã – disse Edmure – A muita coisa para conversar entre vocês antes que nosso pai possa atender o seu neto!  
Lysa concordou enquanto Ser Lucas Corbray escoltava o seu filho junto com um guarda Tully por dentro do castelo para que o conhecesse; finalmente Lysa entrou no quarto de seu pai enquanto Edmure Tully ficou de fora, essa seria uma conversa pessoal e particular. Lady Lysa Arryn olhou para o seu pai pela primeira vez em anos, antes mesmo um homem que estava ficando velho, ainda mantinha-se alto, ombros largos, forte e com os olhos mais intimidantes que admirou, mas, agora o seu pai era uma sombra do que foram no passado, magro e fraco, seus cabelos brancos nevados; a tristeza de Lysa somente aumentava vendo o seu pai nesse estado; faria qualquer coisa para que ele recuperasse a saúde:  
\- Você não vai abraçar o seu pai minha filha? – perguntou Lord Tully; Lysa não perdeu tempo e abraçou o seu pai com carinho, quanto sentia falta de estar envolvida em seus braços:  
\- Como você está meu pai? – perguntou Lysa com uma voz sombria, Lord Tully sorriu para a sua filha que conseguiu dar um pequeno sorriso:  
\- Em breve vou me juntar aos nossos antepassados – disse Lord Hoster:  
\- Por favor, não diga isso meu pai – suplicou Lysa:  
\- Essa é a verdade princesa – disse Lord Tully – estou morrendo e mais do que tudo agradeço aos deuses por pouparem a minha mente para que pudesse vê-la mais uma vez!  
Lysa não queria admitir que estivesse perdendo o seu pai, mas, os deuses não atenuam essa verdade e somente poderia garantir estar ao lado de seu pai quando à hora chegar, mas, por agora tinha sensação de que ele tinha mais coisa a conversar:  
\- Eu assisti a batalha que libertou a nossa casa minha filha e quando terminou; quando de fato me reuni com minha filha Cat e seu tio Brynden, eu perguntei onde você estava – disse Lord Hoster.  
Lysa estava receosa, sabia no que a conversa iria se tornar:  
\- Eles se recusaram a responder – disse Lord Tully – Pelo menos com uma verdade convincente, mas, eu vi a mentira em seu rosto e os obriguei a responder!  
O caminho dessa conversa estava sedo totalmente desfavorável para Lysa:  
\- Usei a minha autoridade de pai com Cat e forcei a honra de cavaleiro de seu tio – disse Hoster – Eu sei de tudo, de toda a verdade sobre você minha princesa!  
Lady Lysa Arryn estava diante de seu pai como se fosse mais uma vez uma mocinha que não havia deflorado, queria nesse momento sumir, mas, não podia escapar de seu pai que mesmo debilitado em sua cama ainda mantinha o poder que sempre teve em toda a sua vida:  
\- Por que meu neto Robert ainda mama em seu seio minha filha? - perguntou Lord Tully.  
A primeira pergunta de seu pai e tinha que ser logo essa; Lysa sabia que tinha que responder e não deixar o seu pai tirar as suas próprias conclusões:  
\- Meu filho está doente e mesmo o Meistre não é capaz de fazer alguma coisa, por isso acho que o leite de uma mãe pode curar qualquer doença e devolver a saúde de Robin – respondeu Lady Lysa.  
Lord Hoster Tully olhou longamente para sua filha, a avaliando, medindo:  
\- Você mente! - disse Lord Tully simplesmente e voltando a falar antes que sua filha negasse – Eu acho que você ainda amamenta o meu neto simplesmente para que passe a impressão que ele ainda é um bebê que inspira cuidados e que ele não tem idade para aprender a ser um Senhor Do Vale!  
Lysa não disse nada para o seu pai e ela sabia que seu pai estava certo e algo dentro de si dizia para calar a boca e não piorar as coisas:  
\- Estou decepcionado com você minha filha! - disse Lord Hoster – Você reduziu o sangue de nossa casa e o sangue da Casa Arryn a algo sem nenhum censo de honra, família e dever; meu neto não passa de um simples menino camponês que somente tem o nome de lordes!  
Lady Lysa Arryn estremeceu; a força de seu pai ainda permanecia intacta:  
\- Meu pai... - começou Lysa a se desculpar:  
\- Eu não quero saber de suas desculpas! - gritou Lord Hoster Tully fazendo sua filha recuar o corpo, mas, ainda permanecia sentada – Você virou as costas para a nossa família e isso é imperdoável!  
Tinha-se a certeza que todos dentro do castelo escutaram os gritos de Lord Tully, Lysa torcia para isso já que certamente o meistre viria e daria leite de papoula para o seu pai adormecer, mas, a culpa que sentia era grande, talvez o efeito das palavras de seu pai:  
\- Pai... - começou Lady Lysa – Eu não me movi por temer o que os Lannister vão fazer com o meu único filho!  
\- Não dê essa desculpa! - gritou Lord Tully – Não use a desculpa de proteger a família sacrificando o resto de sua família! Eu lhe ensinei melhor do que isso! Você é mais inteligente do que isso!  
Realmente, os gritos de Lord Hoster poderiam ser ouvidos por todo o castelo, Lady Lysa estava à lágrima:  
\- Se tivesse um meio eu faria meu pai! - disse Lysa quase gritando.  
Lord Hoster olhou para sua filha tentando detectar um sinal de arrependimento:  
\- Você não se arrepende – disse Lord Hoster com desprezo – Não se arrepende de deixar o resto de sua família de lado!  
\- É o meu único filho! - gritou Lysa Arryn – Cat tem vários filhos para se der ao luxo de perder alguns, eu só tenho um!  
\- Ciúmes? - perguntou Lord Hoster aos gritos interrompendo a sua filha – Negar os homens do Vale para lutar por nossa causa simplesmente por ciúmes? Eu lhe ensinei melhor minha filha! Você não se escuta? Eu vejo o desprezo por Cat!  
\- Sim! - gritou Lysa Arryn ficando de pé – Catelyn sempre foi a mais bonita, a mais talentosa, a mais adorada! Enquanto eu tinha as sobras! Ela vai para o Norte e anos depois; aparece como se fosse uma rainha guerreira!  
\- Sim – disse Lord Hoster com a voz dura – Eddard permitiu que Cat aprendesse a segurar várias armas e a usá-las, mas, você nos abandonou por seu filho ou foram às ordens de Lord Petyr Baelish?  
Essas palavras fizeram Lady Lysa ter uma face branca de medo, sua estima esvaziou rapidamente, realmente não esperava que seu pai soubesse de Petyr:  
\- Você realmente acha que não fico de olho em minhas filhas? - perguntou Lord Tully – Eu sei que na sua juventude, Petyr tinha um grande amor por Catelyn, ficou evidente para mim quando o idiota desafiou Brandon Stark pela mão de Cat, eu sei que ele procurou consolo em você e a deflorou, eu tive que manter um olho especialmente com você dois na capital, eu sei que tiveram um caso!  
A vida de Lysa passou em centenas de imagens diante de seus olhos, seu pai sabia de tudo, lágrimas caiam de seus olhos, Lysa não tinha para onde correr ou se esconder:  
\- Como seu pai; devo lembrar a você Lysa que nós somos a sua família e não Petyr, por isso não espere que ele apareça para que juntos liderem o exército do Vale em ganho próprio; por que isso não vai acontecer; por que Petyr nunca deixou de amar Catelyn e por que Petyr somente vai usar você para os seus ganhos pessoais!  
\- Isso não é verdade! - afirmou Catelyn em defesa de seu amado Petyr:  
\- Você é uma mulher crescida agora, minha princesa, não mais uma garotinha iludida por um rosto bonito e palavras sedutoras – disse Lord Hoster – Se não acredita em mim, chame os banners do Vale e lute ao nosso lado, fique ao lado de sua irmã e de seu irmão e no final veja quem é realmente Petyr Baelish!  
Lysa ainda com lágrimas nos olhos olhou para o seu pai:  
\- Por que você acha que vamos vencer? - perguntou Lysa tímida:  
\- Por que eu acredito na família – respondeu Lord Tully. Lysa olhou para o seu pai e depois virou o rosto, realmente tinha esquecido muitos ensinamentos que seu pai lhe tinha dado sobre família; podia ter recusado ajudar o seu pai e seus irmãos, mas, no momento em que seu pai mencionou o nome de Petyr, tudo tinha acabado e agora não tinha escolha não ser chamar os banners; as suas lágrimas eram pelo perigo que seu filho estaria quando os homens do Vale marchassem para a guerra:  
\- Eu tenho uma solução para o problema da segurança de seu filho – disse Hoster Tully, Lysa olhou para o seu pai atentamente – Mande-o para Winterfell!  
\- O que? - perguntou Lysa surpresa:  
\- Essa ideia me veio à cabeça e sua irmã concordou com ela – explicou Lord Tully – Winterfell tem dois meistres que trataram da saúde de meu neto Bran quando ele caiu de uma das torres de observação, os dois salvaram a vida de Bran, lhe devolveram a sua saúde e sua capacidade de andar estava recuperada, não vejo que eles não vão ter sucesso em da uma nova saúde para Robin!  
Lysa estava pensando, considerando as coisas, sabia que o Norte estava fortemente protegido de ataques de fora e sabia que ataques de dentro eram remotamente impossíveis, já que todos juraram para a Casa Stark; Lysa apenas assentiu positivamente com a cabeça concordando:  
\- Você vai se preparar para voltar para o Vale, convocar os banners e marchar de volta para Correrrio – disse Lord Hoster – E quando voltar; fará algo que sua irmã pode explicar melhor; agora vá minha filha, eu preciso descansar depois dessa discussão toda!  
Lady Lysa Arryn saiu do quarto e quando atravessou a porta, sabia que não poderia voltar atrás, agora tinha o dever de chamar os homens do Vale e marchar para a guerra, além de se despedir de seu filho; seguindo pelos corredores do castelo, Lysa entrou em um escritório que sempre ficava com sua irmã e irmão e não ficou surpresa quando viu Ed e Cat sentados confortavelmente com uma taça de vinho na mão, Lysa se sentou em uma das poltronas abalada:  
\- Você está bem? - perguntou Ed entregando uma taça de vinho que Lysa aceitou:  
\- Vou ficar bem – respondeu Lysa – Pai disse que você tem muitas coisas a dizer Cat!  
\- Eu tenho e vou te contar – disse Lady Catelyn Stark olhando diretamente para a sua irmã.  
Lady Sansa Stark era de fato uma prisioneira em Porto Real, no começo; antes de tudo, da prisão de seu pai, ela tinha vindo a Porto Real para se tornar rainha, se casando com o Príncipe Joffrey, que na opinião de Sansa, Joffrey tem um grande pau atolado em sua bunda; o que Sansa não daria para ver o príncipe de merda castrado, somente para ver o seu sorriso e ar de superioridade sumir, mas, eram as ordens do rei e mesmo o seu pai não podia negar; então Sansa decidiu jogar de dama encantada por se casar com um príncipe e fazer de tudo para que seus futuros filhos não acabem como a loira que deveria ser mais feminino do Joffrey, mas, o destino gosta de jogar e antes que pudessem; para a sua alegria voltar para sua casa, Sansa descobre que seu pai foi preso acusado de traição e Arya fugiu; Sansa se sente prisioneira dentro do castelo e tendo que se humilhar para pelo menos salvar o seu pai e quando parece que iria dar certo, seu pai faz aquela declaração surpreendente e o idiota do Joffrey ainda manda cortar a cabeça de seu pai.  
Triste e ainda com uma fúria de uma loba para Joffrey; Sansa responde ao seu chamado dias depois da morte de seu pai; ainda surpresa pelo o que seu pai disse; Jon não era o seu irmão, era o seu primo e filho de reis; agora o povo brinda esperando pela sua chegada depois de tentarem uma revolta contra Joffrey; Sansa estava protegida dentro do castelo enquanto os gritos de dor das pessoas eram ouvidos em vários pontos da cidade, focos de incêndios em vários pontos da cidade também; uma das empregadas comentou que barricadas foram construídas e incendiadas para dificultar o acesso de soldados a vários lugares da cidade, é claro que Joffrey se trancou em um lugar mais escuro e pouco visitado do castelo com sua mãe e Sansa assistiu quando ambos saíram de seu esconderijo e o “grande” Joffrey exaltou que sua liderança havia impedido mais uma revolta popular.  
Agora Sansa tinha que conter a sua fúria toda a vez em que olhava para Joffrey, especialmente depois que ele mostrou uma estaca com a cabeça de seu pai enfiada nela, foi naquele momento em que Sansa realmente mataria Joffrey, apenas para ser impedida por Ser Sandor Clegane; o Cão. Sansa sabia sua história e se perguntou quanto tempo aguentaria servir a um rei em que seu irmão; que no caso que ele quer matar tanto; serve também; ele é muito ingênuo em achar que os Lannister dariam Ser Gregor Clegane ao seu irmão para matá-lo se Sandor pedisse como uma recompensa por um ato heroico em favor de Joffrey; Sansa deixa esses pensamentos de lado quando finalmente chega ao salão do trono; o mesmo salão onde Lord Petyr Baelish traiu o seu pai; Sansa nota que o salão estava cheio com a nobreza de Westeros; estava claro que Joffrey faria um espetáculo:  
\- Me chamou sua graça? – perguntou Sansa educadamente:  
\- Que bom que está entre nós pombinha – disse a Rainha Regente Cersei que causou risos forçados da corte e de Joffrey:  
\- Sim; Lady Sansa, eu chamei você – disse o Rei Joffrey – Gostaria que estivesse aqui para ouvir a proclamação de meu primo Lancel Lannister!  
Sansa não gostou do sorriso doentio de Joffrey:  
\- Quando estiver pronto Lancel – disse Joffrey:  
\- A sua vontade sua graça – disse Lancel se curvando de maneira exagerada –Ladys e lordes desse salão, eu falo aqui sobre a guerra que o nosso nobre Lord Tywin Lannister leva contra a Casa Tully, uma casa de traidores em que Lady Catelyn Stark que é filha dessa casa; ofendeu a Casa Lannister quando Lady Stark cometeu o pecado de sequestrar o filho e tio do rei Tyrion Lannister! Lord Lannister estava levando uma vitória ao lado de seu filho e Comandante Da Guarda Real Jaime Lannister quando os selvagens do Norte atacaram os exércitos de pai e filho, usando meios escuros e de magia negra; eles derrotaram os valorosos homens das Westerlands e dizem que o próprio Robb Stark se transforma em um lobo selvagem e se delicia bebendo do sangue de nossos compatriotas e ainda permite que seus homens cometam atos de canibalismo com os nossos homens honrados que morreram como valentes cavaleiros!  
Ninguém disse nada, mas, em seguida os sussurros começaram e foram aumentando por todo o salão; Lancel estava sorrindo como se tivesse ganhado um reino; Cersei estava sorrindo satisfeita e assim como Joffrey, mas, o seu sorriso era doentio e perverso; ele estava ficando louco:  
\- Você vê agora Pombinha? – perguntou Cersei silenciando o salão – A sua família cometeu traição!  
Sansa permaneceu calada com a expressão dura e o olhar frio; o olhar de gelo como o do Norte:  
\- Você não sai em sua defesa? – perguntou Joffrey – Pois bem, dei a chance ao seu irmão de se curvar e jurar lealdade a mim, mas, ele preferiu ser um traidor e como ele não está aqui do que jeito que deveria, eu não tenho escolha a não ser punir você!  
Parecia que o sorriso de Joffrey ficou maior, mas, Sansa não se intimidou:  
\- Fisicamente é claro – disse Joffrey – Mas, minha mãe me ensinou que um rei nunca bate em uma lady; mas, esse fato pode ser contornado; Ser Meryn; se puder fazer o favor!  
Sansa virou para a direita quando ouviu as botas de metal se aproximando e viu o Cavaleiro Da Guarda Real se aproximando com o braço levantado pronto para desferir o golpe e ele fez, mas, Sansa estava pronta; o braço de Ser Meryn estava descendo e rapidamente Sansa trouxe a sua mão direita que rapidamente acertou o pulso do braço direito do cavaleiro; rapidamente aproveitando a surpresa de Ser Meryn passou o seu braço esquerdo por debaixo do braço direito do cavaleiro e em seguida fez um movimento indo com o seu braço por cima como se os braços se enrolassem; agarrou o braço direito de Ser Meryn e o torceu fazendo o cavaleiro se curvar um pouco para trás e em seguida com a mão direita; Sansa golpeia no sovaco do braço direito de Ser Meryn deslocando o osso que liga o braço ao ombro de Ser Meryn, o estalo podia ser ouvido por todos dentro do salão; todos estremeceram, mas, Sansa não acabou e em um movimento com a perna direita golpeou atrás do joelho direito de Ser Meryn e em seguida com a mão livre golpeou o nariz do cavaleiro o quebrando. Ser Meryn havia caído no chão gritando de dor, segurando o nariz com a mão boa e tentava parar o seu nariz de sangrar:  
\- Vadia! Vadia! Vou matar você! – esses eram os gritos de Ser Meryn Trant abafados pela mão que cobria o seu rosto, antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, dois guardas a agarram e estavam arrastando-a de volta o para o seu quarto por ordens de Cersei; Joffrey estava gritando para ela ser punida, mas, pela primeira vez Cersei ignorou as suas ordens e faria os outros a ignorarem também; o Meistre Pycelle surpreso; demora um pouco para acordar e ordena que Ser Meryn Trant seja levado para receber a cura; Lord Petyr Baelish estava realmente surpreso e admirado, para ele foi como ver sua amada Catelyn Tully novamente; Lord Varys estava usando todo o seu conhecimento em conter o seu riso; para ele Lady Sansa Stark era de fato uma loba de verdade e Varys tinha a certeza que a presença dela faria as coisas mais interessantes na Fortaleza Vermelha.


	10. Ramo Vermelho E O Olho De Deus

Capitulo 10  
Ramo Vermelho E O Olho De Deus

 

Rei Jon Targaryen, o Primeiro De Seu Nome, Senhor Dos Setes Reinos, Rei Dos Ândalos, Rei Dos Roinares, Rei Dos Primeiros Homens, Protetor Do Reino De Westeros, Lobo Branco, Dragão Branco.  
Jon bufou; tantos títulos que lhe davam dor de cabeça, saindo de sua cama ainda sentindo os efeitos da festa de sua declaração como o mais novo Rei De Westeros e isso foi há dois dias; hoje tinha reuniões com os senhores lordes para decidir os futuros movimentos da guerra; é claro que havia pensado em um movimento e Jon esperava que esse movimento trouxesse mais apoio de outras casas poderosas de todo o reino.  
Com Tywin Lannister sentado a sua bunda em Harrenhal sem poder fazer qualquer movimento, daria tempo para Jon fazer movimentos que certamente requer o que não tiveram antes: tempo; fato, que Lord Hoster Tully ter escrita a sua filha Lady Lysa Arryn a convocando para Correrrio e para vir junto com o seu filho, a reunião futura de pai e filha iria decidir muita coisa a favor de Jon e ele estava disposto há gastar esse tempo para ter ajuda do exército do Vale; totalmente lavado e vestido, Jon saiu de seu quarto e se dirigiu para comer essa manhã e em seguida ir para reunião, chegando à sala de refeição, se sentou para comer com as outras pessoas, podia se rei, mas, não deixaria o contato para as suas refeições do café da manhã, almoço e o jantar, Jon comeu calmamente e depois da refeição se dirigiu junto com Robb para o grande salão e se reunir com os lordes que já estavam os esperando; todos o cumprimentaram:  
\- Meu rei; espero que tenha tido uma boa refeição? – disse Ser Stevron Frey:  
\- Eu tive – respondeu Jon – Obrigado por perguntar Senhor Frey!  
\- Temos coisas a discutir Sua Graça – disse Lord Piper:  
\- Se refere aos movimentos de guerra, devo esclarecer que não planejo fazer grandes movimentos agora, mas, isso não impede que façam movimentos para parar Ser Gregor Clegane e qualquer horda e mercenários e ladrões que assolam as Terras Fluviais – disse Jon – Além do mais, ainda tenho que receber a benção do Septão para ser coroado rei e Robb tem que me abençoar diante da Árvore Do Represeiro, então não poderia realizar qualquer movimento como rei!  
\- E quanto aos aliados? – perguntou Lord Karstark – Sua Graça pretende angariar mais aliados?  
\- Está correto Lord Karstark – respondeu Jon – Eu pensei sobre isso ontem!  
Jon se virou para o Meistre Vyman e entregou para ele um pergaminho:  
\- Se puder ler em voz alta para nós Meistre Vyman, por favor! – disse Jon:  
\- Claro, sua graça – concordou Meistre Vyman abrindo o pergaminho e começando a ler:  
\- “Para todas as casas dos Sete Reinos De Westeros, meu nome é Jon Targaryen, filho do Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen e Lady Lyanna Stark; venho por essas palavras afirmar que eu sou o verdadeiro Rei de Westeros, não o indigno Joffrey Waters, bastardo nascido do incesto que no momento se senta no Trono De Ferro, ou Stannis Baratheon que quer conquistar tudo o que Robert não lhe deu, inclusive o trono, ou Renly Baratheon que simplesmente quer o poder; minha alegação ao trono é simplesmente, que é meu por direito, uma herança a qual não deixarei o poder subir a minha cabeça e governarei como um rei de verdade; não faço promessas extravagantes que não poderei cumprir ao longo do meu reinado; tentarei resolver todos os problemas no reino que surgirem no momento em que sentar no Trono De Ferro; por isso peço para todas as pessoas que me apoiem a minha subida ao trono, está na hora de aplicar a justiça que o Reino De Westeros verdadeiramente precisa; eu os convoco para luta, afiem as suas espadas e lanças, preparem os seus arcos e flechas, reforcem os seus escudos e lutem ao meu lado por uma nova era de paz e prosperidade”!  
O Meistre Vyman terminou de ler, as pessoas dentro do salão ficaram em silêncio:  
\- O que acham? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Está muito boa sua graça – disse Lady Stark – Mas, eu aconselho a mudar algumas coisas, especialmente as partes referentes à Stannis e Renly!  
\- Como assim? – perguntou Jon:  
\- O fato de que não precise ofender Stannis e Renly, por que talvez eles dobrem o joelho para você sua graça – respondeu Lord Ryger:  
\- Lord Ryger é certo, a chances de Stannis e Renly desistirem da pretensão ao trono e apoiá-lo Sua Graça – explicou Lady Stark:  
\- Fiz isso já pensando o fato que nem Renly ou Stannis vão dobrar os seus joelhos – explicou Jon – Ambos já foram muito longe para recuar!  
\- Não muito longe ainda para pensarem melhor, basta convencê-los do que é certo! – disse Lady Tully:  
\- Por que não escreve assim: “Stannis Baratheon que quer o trono por que acha que é seu por direito” e “Renly Baratheon que acha que fará um rei melhor do que seu irmão Stannis”?  
\- Pode ser – disse Jon – Meistre Vyman se puder fazer as alterações?  
\- Claro Sua Graça! – respondeu o Meistre começando a trabalhar em uma folha em branco e em seguida a mensagem estava pronta e o Meistre Vyman entregou a Jon que leu novamente a mensagem, em silêncio:  
\- Está bom, obrigado Meistre Vyman:  
\- As suas ordens sua Graça – disse o Meistre Vyman:  
\- Vai mandar essa mensagem por toda Westeros Sua Graça? – perguntou Lord Roote:  
\- Ainda não! – respondeu Jon – É necessária que a conversa entre Lady Lysa Arryn com o Lord Tully aconteça primeiro; independente do que pudesse acontecer; mandarei essa mensagem!  
\- Por que se a reação de Lady Lysa fosse negativa, muitas casas do Vale vão responder a convocação ignorando as ordens de Lady Arryn! – disse Ser Brynden:  
\- Exatamente! – confirmou Jon – Por agora, nossas ações serão para combater ladrões e mercenários que infestam essas terras, além de continuar as nossas buscas por Ser Gregor Clegane!  
Os lordes concordaram e os dias seguintes foram de missões aleatórias de combate contra bandidos e saqueadores, além de prover treinamento para aqueles novos recrutas para repor as perdas do exército das Terras Fluviais e com isso, doze dias se passaram e Jon estava no salão do trono de Correrrio onde estava recebendo o povo para a audiência diária, com os lordes assistindo e Lady Lysa Arryn partiria na manhã seguinte para reunir o exército do Vale; o dia estava terminando; um dos guardas entrou e sem cerimônia se aproximou de Jon e sussurrou em seu ouvido e em seguida se postou de lado como se aguardasse uma resposta, Jon estava com o rosto bem sério e duro:  
\- Algum problema Jon? – perguntou Robb:  
\- O guarda me avisou que tem dois homens com uma pequena comitiva que pedem uma audiência comigo – respondeu Jon:  
\- E qual é problema? – perguntou Robb confuso:  
\- Eles foram os primeiros a chegar – respondeu o rei, simplesmente foi uma resposta curta que deixou a todos com uma sensação de suspeita:  
\- Os primeiros a chegar e esperaram esse tempo todo para serem ouvidos? – perguntou Ser Brynden:  
\- Sim – respondeu Jon – Não sei se os prendo ou os deixo entrar e ouço o que eles têm a dizer!  
\- Deixo-os entrar! – disse Robb:  
\- Por quê? – perguntou o Senhor Edmure Tully:  
\- Somos mais do que suficiente capazes de proteger o rei – respondeu Theon puxando a sua espada e sendo seguido pelos outros lordes que ficaram as posto:  
\- Mande-os entrar! – ordenou Jon e o guarda saiu para cumprir a ordem, minutos depois dois homens entraram lado a lado, o do lado direito se vestia como um meistre e tinha forjado as suas correntes, mas, incrivelmente ele é novo, um jovem não mais do que vinte e quatro dias de seu nome, corpo bem construído, olhos azuis como o céu, nariz reto; um rosto bonito, cabelos castanhos longos que batiam em seu ombro; o homem a sua esquerda era mais alto; o homem no seu lado esquerdo era mais alto do que o homem a sua direita, parecia que ambos tinham a mesma idade, um corpo mais forte e musculoso, mas, não parecia ter pouca agilidade, moreno, cabelos pretos curtos e assanhados, sobrancelhas grossas e negras, nariz grande, de ponta longa e narinas maiores; ambos se ajoelharam e os dois homens que entraram os acompanhado depositaram uma caixa pintada de negro e se ajoelharam também:  
\- Quem são vocês e o que querem? - perguntou Jon  
\- Viemos até aqui oferecer os nossos serviços e conhecimentos ao Rei De Westeros – respondeu o homem a direita:  
\- Estamos aqui com a intenção de jurar lealdade ao dragão – disse o homem a nossa esquerda – E estamos aqui para provar se preciso que somos capazes de servir fielmente ao verdadeiro rei!  
\- Digam os seus nomes! - ordenou Jon.  
Ambos se olharam:  
\- Meu nome é Gadel Morante! - disse o homem a direita:  
\- Meu nome é Nabih Singerl! - respondeu o homem a esquerda – Desde que nos entendemos como pessoa, fomos ensinados e treinados, eu para todos os estilos de espada existente!  
\- Eu forjei as minhas correntes – disse Gadel – Sabemos que Lord Eddard Stark contratou Adal Armann, um meistre assim como eu que não se formou completamente nos caminhos da Cidadela, a Casa Stark tem a fidelidade dele e de Syrio Forel que é um especialista em esgrimas de diversos estilos, nós nos oferecemos a mesma lealdade a Casa Targaryen!  
\- Nosso mentor nos avisou para não esperarmos cargos mais altos em seu conselho e que ficar ao lado da Casa Targaryen e ter os nossos descendentes fazer o mesmo é a nossa maior honra – disse Nabih:  
\- Quem é o seu mentor? - perguntou Robb:  
\- Veja por você mesmo Sua Graça – disse Gadel tirando um pergaminho lacrado com o que parecia cera vermelha; Theon se adiantou e pegou o pergaminho e o aproximou de seu rosto e o cheirou:  
\- Parece normal – disse Theon se aproximando para entregar a carta a Jon:  
\- Nosso mentor jurou para Westeros e o Trono De Ferro, ele sempre vai procurar o que é o melhor para o reino – explicou Gadel.  
Jon pegou a carta que Theon a estendeu para ele, ele olhou para os dois lados e viu o símbolo que estava impresso na cera vermelha; o símbolo de uma aranha; Jon sabia, era uma carta da Aranha, Lord Varys; Jon tinha um olhar calculista:  
\- Você garante que Lord Varys tem o melhor interesse? - perguntou Jon para a surpresa dos outros lordes:  
\- Sim, Sua Graça – responde Gadel; Jon finalmente abre a carta:  
\- “Para o verdadeiro Rei De Westeros, eu Lord Varys, a Aranha, venho por meio de essas palavras escritas comunicarem minha lealdade ao Trono De Ferro, aqui faço dentro dos quatro reis existentes, que você; assim como o seu pai, será um grande rei que este reino merece e proponho a trabalhar juntos para garantir sua ascensão ao Trono De Ferro; sei que minha fama não lhe inspira confiança e o parabenizo por isso, pois confiança demais pode ser uma queda para o abismo profundo do caos, mas, quero ressaltar que meu interesse é o bem estar do reino, uma coisa que nem Renly, Stannis ou Joffrey podem trazer a essas terras; para mostrar o meu apreço, lhes ofereço o serviço desses dois homens que treinaram e se tornaram os melhores no que sabem e fazem; dê-lhes um voto de confiança e eles irão jurar lealdade a Casa Targaryen e se isso não é o suficiente, vou lhe mostrar o meu trabalho dando-lhe duas informações; a primeira é que somente Lady Sansa Stark permanece prisioneira em Porto real, Lady Arya Stark fugiu evitando ser capturada e segue com um amigo íntegro, mas, não tenho previsão de quando vão chegar a Correrrio; sei também que tem problemas com Ser Gregor Clegane e também sei que ele está no Ramo Vermelho se seguirá causando caos por ele com os seus mais de dois mil homens; espero que aprecie esse gesto de colocar a sua casa paterna de volta ao seu lugar de direito”!  
Jon leu a carta em silêncio e depois a entregou para Robb que leu; agora ele parecia um pouco mais aliviado; principalmente por causa de Arya; Robb passou a carta para sua mãe no qual sua irmã Lysa e seu irmão Ed juntaram cabeças para lerem a carta:  
\- Eu aceito a lealdade de ambos – disse Jon – E espero não me arrepender disso!  
\- Você não vai se decepcionar Sua Graça – disse Gadel. Lady Stark depois de ler a carta estava mais aliviada, mas, ao mesmo tempo preocupada com sua filha Arya:  
\- Quem garante de vocês que Lord Varys não está trabalhando para o inimigo? Que vocês vieram para matar o rei Jon? Onde estava Varys quando meu marido foi feito prisioneiro e em seguida morto? - pergunta Lady Stark.  
Ambos os homens olharam para Lady Stark:  
\- Bem, minha senhora – disse Gadel – Lord Varys não poderia evitar a captura de Lord Eddard Stark, era impossível, mas, ele fez o impossível para convencer o Rei Menino a não executá-lo, foi nesse momento que Lord Varys não se colocou mais convincente do que o Lord Petyr Baelish que convenceu Joffrey a executar Lord Eddard Stark!  
Tanto Catelyn Stark e Lysa Arryn estavam com as caras brancas e totalmente incrédulas:  
\- Não! – disse Lady Stark:  
\- Isso é impossível, ele não faria isso! - disse Lady Arryn tentando negar tudo:  
\- Lord Petyr Baelish é homem por trás da morte de Lord Eddard Stark, por mais que tente, ele nunca vai conseguir esconder os seus segredos de Lord Varys; o fato é que ele é responsável pela morte de Lord Jon Arryn, pela tentativa de assassinato de Bran Stark e por ser responsável por essa guerra! - disse Nabih.  
Lágrimas nos olhos de Lady Stark e ela não diziam mais nada, Lady Arryn balançava a cabeça incrédula:  
\- Não! Isso não é verdade! Não Petyr! - gritou Lysa:  
\- Cabe a você não acreditar Lady Arryn – disse Gadel – Mas, os fatos apontam que esse caos é culpa de Lord Petyr Baelish!  
Lady Lysa Arryn caiu de joelhos incapaz de suportar a verdade, Lady Stark correu para consolar sua irmã incapaz de conter as lágrimas; as lágrimas de ver o que seu amigo de infância se tornou, Edmure Tully estava estático e surpreso, assim como os outros lordes presentes no salão:  
\- Se ainda existe alguma dúvida da boa fé de Lord Varys, aqui está um presente para o Rei! - disse Gadel.  
Foi o momento que os dois homens que acompanhavam Gadel e Nabih trouxeram o baú que carregavam e o colocaram na frente de Jon, cuidadosamente, Jon abriu o baú e realmente ficou surpreso, Robb viu também e exclamou de surpresa, Theon viu também e soltou uma série de palavrões; Jon tirou um peitoral todo muscular negro com um dragão vermelho de três cabeças estampado; dentro do baú estava uma armadura de combate completa, cada parte dela tinha um relevo com uma parte do corpo de um dragão, da cor vermelha, Jon percebeu que também havia uma capa preta, com um dragão vermelho de três cabeças no centro e acima deste, uma coroa dourada, todos estavam olhando admirados para a armadura; Jon pegou o capacete, totalmente preto, protegia parcialmente o rosto, deixando apenas de fora, os olhos, a boca e as narinas, na testa, preso, estava uma tiara em que emergia a cabeça de um dragão vermelho; suas asas vermelhas saiam nas laterais do capacete e atrás saia o seu rabo espinhoso:  
\- Bonito – disse Jon:  
\- Que bom que aprovou sua graça – disse Gadel – Lord Varys ficará feliz!  
\- Aço valiriano, sua graça! – disse Nabih.  
Jon fica surpreso, assim como os outros dentro do salão:  
\- Lord Varys não poupou esforços para que o rei fique protegido durante as batalhas futuras – disse Gadel.  
Jon devolve o elmo de volta ao baú e vê uma cota de metal preta, provavelmente de aço valiriano, mas, também vê roupas que pareciam ser feitas de escamas pretas:  
\- E essas roupas pretas? – perguntou Jon:  
\- São para ser colocadas por de baixo da cota de metal sua graça, feitas das escamas de Balerion, Black Dread! – respondeu Gadel.  
Isso realmente causou um tumulto entre os lordes, realmente ninguém queria acreditar nisso:  
\- Isso é impossível! – afirmou Jon:  
\- Pode ter a certeza disso, Sua Graça, mas, quando Black Dread morreu, foi ordenado que retirassem as suas escamas para que fossem usadas como roupas; alguns reis as usaram; com o tempo a sala foi esquecida e durante os momentos de exploração de Lord Varys, ele achou a sala onde estavam armazenadas as escamas e achou que seria bom mandar uma peça de roupa para sua senhoria – explicou Nabih.  
Jon fechou o baú:  
\- Lord Tully – disse Jon – Mande alguém levar o baú para o meu quarto e depois mandem alguém preparar acomodações para esses dois senhores, eles vão ficar!  
\- Será feita Sua Graça – disse Lord Hoster falando no pé do ouvido de um empregado de sua casa que estava ao seu lado e em seguida balançando a cabeça positivamente ele saiu para cumprir as suas ordens:  
\- Temos trabalho a fazer! – disse Jon.  
No momento final de sua palavra, antes que qualquer outro pudesse dar sua opinião, uma guarda entrou correndo e se aproximou de Jon:  
\- Sua Graça, há uma pessoa lá fora que deseja uma conferência com sua senhoria!  
\- Ele disse o seu nome? – perguntou Robb:  
\- Ele disse ser Syrio Forel, servo da Casa Stark! – respondeu o guarda:  
\- Mande-o entrar! – ordenou Jon; o guarda saiu para cumprir essa ordem:  
\- Você chamou Syrio? – perguntou Jon para Robb:  
\- Não, sua graça – respondeu Robb – Você o chamou?  
\- Não! – respondeu Jon:  
\- Possivelmente ele veio por conta própria – sugeriu Theon:  
\- Talvez tenha razão – concordou Jon; nesse momento Syrio Forel entra no salão, carregando um pequeno e longo baú, segurando por uma alça lateral, ele se ajoelha diante de Jon e deposita o baú na sua frente:  
\- Salve o Rei De Westeros! – disse Syrio Forel:  
\- O que o traz as Terras Fluviais, Syrio? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Sua Graça; fui instruído pelo próprio Lord Eddard Stark que quando sua morte ocorresse, devia me apresentar a você, ou o seu filho primogênito e entregar isso – respondeu Syrio tirando um pergaminho lacrado de seu bolso e o entregando a Robb.  
O Jovem Lobo estava olhando para o pergaminho e viu que o lacre de cera cinza com o sigilo da Casa Stark; Robb quebrou o lacre e viu o que seu pai havia escrito, os olhos se apertaram nas primeiras linhas e resolveu que era melhor ler para todos:  
\- Escutem, por favor! – disse Robb:  
\- “Para minha família e aqueles de confiança; eu Lord Eddard Stark peço perdão, perdão por ter escondido a verdade de você, meu sobrinho Jon, sei que está chateado e tem todo direito de estar chateado comigo, poderia ter contado a verdade para Robert, mas, eu estava com você Jon, em meu colo e sempre me lembrando do que aconteceu no Saque A Porto Real, do massacre brutal feito pelos Lannisters e do jeito que Robert parecia eufórico e em alegria pura ao ver os corpos destroçados da família de Rhaegar; minha preferência foi mentir e não me arrependo disso, queria ter contado a verdade a você Jon, mas, se estiver em posse dessa carta, quer dizer que não é possível e eu o apoio em qualquer escolha que fizer com o que sabe e o que tem, apoio que se sente no Trono De Ferro, sei que fará a diferença para o reino; por isso somente posso aconselhá-lo na forma de que sempre seja forte, nunca desista, saiba aconselhar e seguir conselhos, jamais abandone os seus princípios e principalmente nunca deixe família e amigos de lado, pois, eles sempre serão a sua força. Boa sorte Jon”!  
“Robb, meu filho, me perdoe, perdoe seu pai por estar colocando uma responsabilidade em seus ombros tão jovens, colocar essa carga pesada, mas, eu sei que você vai se sair bem; confio em você e em seu julgamento que fará o que é melhor; eu te amo meu filho, assim como amo Sansa, Arya, Bran e Rickon; assim como amo Jon, que não é meu filho, mas, eu o criei como se fosse meu filho; um lobo solitário tem mais chances de fracassar, uma matilha de lobos é a garantia de sucesso; eu confio na sua capacidade Robb; eu te amo meu filho; boa sorte”!  
“Cat, meu amor, me perdoe por não estar mais ao seu lado, por não mais ficar-lhe ao seu lado e levantar os nossos netos, conto com você para apoiar os nossos filhos nessas horas escuras, eu te amo meu amor e aqui nessas palavras vai revelar o último segredo que guardo de você; o motivo de quando fiz a minha primeira viagem as cidades livres, quando estava voltando com Syrio Forel, fiz um desvio de rota e acabei em Valíria; sim; fui para cidade onde a linhagem paterna de Jon originou, uma cidade outrora grandiosa, agora em ruínas, a fumaça dos vulcões formando nuvens negras cobrindo o sol e as suas cinzas caindo constantemente cobrindo o solo de negro, entrei na cidade para encontrar uma desolação sem fim, pude ver os corpos de pessoas valirianas que haviam se transformado em pedra por causa da lava vulcânica; dessa minha passagem por Valíria encontrei duas coisa, um corno cheio de runas valirianas que eu não sabia para que servisse e temendo que se tornasse um perigo para todos; o joguei no fundo do mar onde jaz até hoje e incrivelmente encontrei aço valiriano; incrivelmente houve pontos não atingidos pela destruição; eu trouxe o aço comigo para casa na intenção de torná-lo mais útil; em todo caso, eu espero que todos vocês consigam, espero que todos vocês consigam sair dessa escuridão e, encontre a paz que este reino precisa, eu vou rezar por vocês”!  
Robb terminou de ler a carta, ele mesmo tentava conter as lágrimas, Lady Stark não escondia, estava chorando com vontade; Jon se virou ele o viu estendendo uma espada; Jon a pegou:  
\- Lord Eddard Stark mandou fazer espadas com o aço valiriano que trouxe das ruínas de Valíria! – explicou Syrio Forel. Jon segurou no cabo da espada e a puxou de sua bainha preta com um dragão vermelho de três cabeças estampados nos dois lados; o cinto vermelho preso na bainha; a espada com uma lâmina negra de cem centímetros, um sulco no meio, em cada lado da lâmina, a guarda mão vermelha, o cabo de cinquenta centímetros com uma mistura de cores vermelha e preta e o pomo com a forma de três cabeças de dragão projetada uma em cima da outra, com os olhos vermelho rubis:  
\- Sombra! – disse Jon:  
\- O que? – perguntou Robb:  
\- Esse é o nome da minha espada: Sombra! – respondeu Jon.  
Jon assiste Syrio tirar mais uma espada e entregar para Robb:  
\- Lord Stark fez espadas de aço valiriano para os seus filhos e esposa – explica Syrio Forel. Robb pega a sua espada e a tira da bainha de cor cinza, o lobo da Casa Stark estampada nos dois lados da bainha em cinza escuros; o cinto preso à bainha da cor branca; a lâmina de uma aparência quase branca, a guarda mão quadrado da cor cinza, assim como o cabo e o pomo na forma de lobo cinza com os olhos negros; Robb estava admirando a sua espada nova, ela tinhas as mesmas dimensões que a espada de Jon:  
\- Granizo! – disse Robb:  
\- O nome de sua espada? – perguntou Jon. Robb acenou positivamente coma cabeça e ambos viram quando Syrio Forel entregou uma espada de aço valiriano para Lady Stark, o trabalho no estilo do Norte usado pelas mulheres.  
Jon colocou a sua espada de volta na bainha e a colocou no baú junto com sua armadura e rapidamente se aproximou de Lysa Arryn que ainda estava de joelhos chorando:  
\- Lady Arryn; olhe para mim! – comanda Jon; Lady Lysa levanta a cabeça e encara o rei:  
\- Ao nascer do sol de amanhã vai partir para o vale com o seu filho, quando chegar ao Entroncamento, vai se despedir de seu filho que vai com dez homens do Vale que você escolher para Winterfell, quando o seu filho passar de Moat Cailin, vai estar em segurança de qualquer intriga dos Lannister; você Lady Arryn vai voltar para o Vale e chamar os banners e voltar para Correrrio com um exército pronto para lutar, estamos entendidos? – perguntou Jon.  
Lysa Arryn acenou positivamente com a cabeça:  
\- Syrio, você voltará para Winterfell amanhã acompanhando o filho de Lady Lysa!  
\- As ordens sua Graça! – disse Syrio:  
\- Lord Karstark, você vai retornar para o Entroncamento e aguardar as tropas do Vale, mais tarde mandarei instruções detalhadas! – disse Jon:  
\- Sim, sua graça! – respondeu Lord Karstark:  
\- Robb, Edmure, reúnam cinco mil homens, temos trabalho a fazer, vamos ver se “A Montanha Que Cavalga”; também é “A Montanha Que Corre”! – mandou Jon e Robb e Edmure curvaram as cabeças em entendimento – Sessão encerrada senhores!  
Jon saiu do salão com o seu lobo branco ao seu lado.  
O Rei Jon Targaryen seguiu pelos corredores do castelo, no início tinha necessidade de ir para o seu quarto, mas, agora tinha algo para resolver, tinha perguntas a fazer e somente conhecia alguém que poderia dar as respostas, descendo as escadas e finalmente chegando ao subsolo do castelo, avançando sob escoltas das luzes das tochas do corredor até que se alcança a uma pequena sala onde quatro guardas, dois do Norte e dois das Terras Fluviais se sentavam, conversando, rindo, comendo e bebendo, quando um deles viu Jon acompanhado de seu lobo; os outros três também foram alertados e imediatamente se endireitaram ficando em posição:  
\- Descansar senhores – disse Jon – Está tudo bem por aqui?  
\- Sim, Sua Graça – respondeu um dos soldados do Norte – Seguindo as suas ordens, ninguém pode entrar para o ver o prisioneiro sem a sua autorização e a autorização de Lord Stark e Lord Tully!  
\- O carcereiro somente pode entrar acompanhado por um de nós e devemos limitar o quanto ele fala! - disse um dos guardas das Terras Fluviais:  
\- Muito bom!– disse Jon – Vocês sabem que Jaime Lannister não somente é bom com a espada, mas, também é bom com as palavras, ele vai prometer muitas coisas, somente para ter o seu pai esfaquear as suas costas, por isso, deve-se ter cuidado com ele!  
\- Entendemos Sua Graça! - disse um dos guardas do Norte:  
\- Agora eu entrarei sozinho para uma conversa com ele – disse Jon – Se me derem licença!  
Os guardas permitiram que Jon passasse acompanhado de seu lobo, descendo mais um lance de escadas Jon chegou às celas, essas celas especialmente reservadas para prisioneiros nobres, mas, todas estavam vazias, exceto por uma onde um homem estava deitado no colchão. Ele se levantou para ver quem vinha entrado e sorriu ao colocar os olhos em Jon:  
\- Salve o novo Rei De Westeros! - disse Jaime Lannister:  
\- Olá Lannister – disse Jon – Como estão as suas acomodações?  
\- Não posso reclamar – respondeu Jaime sarcástico, mesmo preso Jaime Lannister ainda tinha uma língua afiada para usar:  
\- Tenho algumas perguntas que precisam de respostas e você vai respondê-las – disse Jon e puxando uma cadeira para sentar-se em seguida na frente do prisioneiro:  
\- E por que eu faria isso? - perguntou Jaime com um sorriso:  
\- Por que matou o Rei Aerys Targaryen II? - Jon não respondeu, simplesmente foi direito para a pergunta pegando Jaime Lannister de surpresa no qual o seu sorriso sarcástico havia sumido dando lugar a uma face branca de susto; olhos roxos olham para olhos verdes e Jaime Lannister suspirou:  
\- Aerys concedeu um plano com os seus piromantes em espalhar barris de fogo vivo por toda a cidade; o plano era queimar toda a cidade até o chão, ao invés de entregá-la a Robert – disse Jaime – Assisti o Louco colocar o seu piromante favorito como a Mão Do Rei, eu os vi; impassível traçarem planos para queimar milhares de vidas inocentes, quando o seu pai perdeu no Tridente, o rei mandou o resto da sua família para Pedra Do Dragão, eu fiquei responsável pela defesa da Fortaleza Vermelha!  
Jon não disse mais nada, apenas olhando para Jaime Lannister terminar a sua história:  
\- “Queime-os”! “Queime todos”! “Queime todos os traidores”! “Nada para Robert, para ele só as cinzas”! - recitou Jaime. Jon olhou para o Regicida curioso:  
\- São essas palavras de seu avô quando ouvi sobre a morte de seu pai – explicou Lannister – Elas nunca saíram da minha cabeça em todos esses anos!  
Jaime abaixa a cabeça mergulhada em tristeza:  
\- Quando o meu pai chegou a Porto Real, o Louco me mandou trazer a cabeça de meu pai e saiu com Rossart, a Mão Do Rei; eu sabia naquele momento que Aerys iria realizar o seu plano; eu tinha uma escolha e a tomei; voltei para a Fortaleza Vermelha e matei Rossart e em seguida fui para o salão do trono e matei o seu avô, eu enfiei a minha espada em sua garganta, ele gritou como um porco antes de a vida deixar os seus olhos e assim ele não pode gritar ordens para os outros piromantes, em seguida sentei no Trono De Ferro! - explicou Jaime Lannister.  
Jon não tinha nenhuma expressão em sua face:  
\- Então seu tio entrou e ele me julgou! Com que direito o lobo julgar um leão? Com que direito? - essa última parte Jaime Lannister gritou ficando de pé, fazendo Jon recuar o seu corpo no encosto da cadeira – Secretamente, depois que Robert subiu ao trono, me dediquei a matar os outros piromantes que faziam parte da ideia de Aerys!  
\- Você sabe a verdade agora, Sua Graça; o que vai fazer agora? – perguntou Jaime com uma voz pesada:  
\- Nada! - responde Jon:  
\- O que? - perguntou Jaime surpreso se sentando:  
\- Pelo menos poderia ter salvado Elia Martell e seus filhos, por essa falta grave, ainda está em dívida com a minha família, um dia vou cobrar e o preço será a sua lealdade, por isso vai ficar nessa cela, para pensar no que prefere; a morte ou pagar essa divida como um cavaleiro de verdade! - respondeu Jon se levantando e saindo da carceragem sendo seguido por Fantasma; deixando Ser Jaime Lannister em seus pensamentos.  
O dia seguinte veio para Jon, antes que pudesse se recolher ao seu quarto, contou para Lady Stark, Lady Arryn, Lord Tully, Robb, Edmure, Theon e Ser Brynden; além de Gadel e Nabih sobre a sua conversa com Jaime Lannister e deixou claro que os outros lordes e o próprio povo podiam saber da conversa que teve com Regicida e essa manhã quando tomou o seu desjejum e os empregados do castelo o ajudaram a colocar a sua mais nova armadura, que todos dentro de Correrrio sabiam da verdade sobre Aerys e Jaime; um dos empregados entregou o capacete a Jon e pronto, saiu do quarto acompanhado do seu lobo Fantasma.  
A manhã estava movimentada para Robb, nas primeiras horas, Lysa Arryn se despediu de seu pai e irmãos e em seguida partiu de volta para o Vale, com o seu filho, Syrio Forel e Lord Karstark; agora Robb e seu tio Edmure tinham reunido cinco mil homens que cavalgariam para enfrentar Ser Gregor Clegane; Robb se vira para ver a entrada do castelo e das sombras sai um homem vestido com uma armadura totalmente preta ao lado de um lobo branco, era Jon; as pessoas o viam e se curvavam, estavam vendo um verdadeiro rei com sua armadura e o símbolo do dragão de três cabeças em seu peito, um dos empregados entregou as rédeas de um garanhão marrom, forte:  
\- Estão todos prontos? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Sim, Sua Graça – respondeu Robb – Todos esperando a chance de acabar com A Montanha!  
\- Vamos partir! – disse Jon:  
\- Batedor! – gritou um dos guardas do muro interrompendo a partida dos cinco mil homens e mulheres:  
\- Amigo ou inimigo? – perguntou Jon para o vigia:  
\- Tem as cores da Casa Piper! – gritou o vigia em resposta:  
\- Pare-o e tente identificá-lo! – mandou Jon – Alguém da Casa Piper venha aqui identificá-lo!  
Rapidamente um dos soldados da Casa Piper foi rapidamente para os portões, depois de alguns minutos o soldado vinha ao lado de um homem da casa Piper totalmente sujo de terra e da vegetação puxando o seu cavalo pelas rédeas:  
\- É um dos meus batedores Sua Graça – afirmou Ser Brynden:  
\- Ele tem informações para você, Vossa Graça – disse o soldado:  
\- Então fale! – ordenou Jon:  
\- Dois mil mercenários e ladrões concentrados ao sul do Olho De Deus! – disse o batedor e todos do pátio ouviram e ficaram bem surpresos:  
\- Acampados? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Sim, sua Graça – respondeu o batedor – Como se esperassem ordens!  
\- Ao sul do Olho De Deus? – perguntou Jon para confirmar:  
\- Na margem oeste onde o Olho De Deus começa a alimentar o Rio Balerion que desembarca Rio Blackwater! – respondeu o batedor.  
Jon fica pensativo, mas, somente por uns instantes e depois se vira para os seus homens e mulheres que iriam acompanhar:  
\- Senhor Edmure! – chamou Jon:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! – respondeu Edmure:  
\- Junte cinco mil homens e junto com o seu tio Ser Brynden e vá lidar com esses mercenários e ladrões, eles estão infestando as suas terras, você, como futuro Lord Tully deve cuidar deles! – comandou Jon:  
\- Assim será feito; Sua Graça! – respondeu Edmure Tully se distanciando junto com o seu tio Ser Brynden para planejamentos:  
\- Lord Blackwood! – chamou Jon – Você irá tomar o lugar do Senhor Edmure!  
\- Sim, Sua Graça! – respondeu Lord Tytos Blackwood:  
\- Vamos partir! – gritou Jon; as bandeiras das casas que iriam nessa batalha foram levantadas, incluindo a bandeira da Casa Targaryen e eles partiram em marcha rápida para não perderem ser Gregor Clegane de vista; duas horas depois, cinco mil homens liderados por Senhor Edmure Tully acompanhado de Ser Brynden Tully avançam para enfrentar ladrões e mercenários e Ser Brynden acredita que eles sejam pagos por Lord Tywin Lannister.  
O avanço do exército que Jon estava liderando dura um dia e meio, mas, finalmente e pela estimativa dos batedores estavam chegando perto de Donzelarrosa no lado oeste do Ramo Vermelho, mas, finalmente; fora avistado um acampamento e sem sombra de dúvidas reconheceram Ser Gregor Clegane; haviam chegado ao seu acampamento; os cinco mil homens estavam a alguns metros de distância do inimigo, pareciam que teriam o elemento surpresa, já haviam eliminado os batedores de Ser Gregor e ele ainda não havia notado, todos estavam atentos, mas, não podia de deixar de sacarem as espadas quando um barulho nos arbustos chamou a atenção dos mais próximos e para o alívio de todo era somente um batedor:  
\- Caramba homem! – disse Robb – Não nos dê esse susto, quer que atiremos lanças em você?  
\- Desculpe Milorde, mas, tinha que vir para o Rei – respondeu o batedor:  
\- Então? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Dois mil homens; Sua Graça – respondeu o batedor – Eles estão se banqueteando e tomando muito vinho!  
\- Então temos a vantagem! – disse Theon:  
\- Sim! – confirmou Robb – Vamos atacar a noite?  
\- Não! – respondeu Jon simplesmente – Eles estão bêbados, temos a oportunidade e vamos atacar agora; vamos atacar em três direções; Lord Stark vai levar mil homens pela direita; Lord Blackwood vai levar outros mil homens pela esquerda e eu vou levar os três mil restantes em um ataque frontal!  
\- Com isso vamos empurrá-los para o rio – disse Robb com um sorriso – Eu gostei disso!  
\- Vamos atacar todos ao mesmo tempo? – perguntou Lord Blackwood:  
\- Eu atacarei primeiro! – respondeu Jon – Vocês dois pegarão a Montanha de surpresa!  
\- O que estamos esperando? Vamos acabar com eles! – disse Theon.  
A cada saque, pilhagem e estupros, havia uma felicidade entre os soldados sob comando de Ser Gregor Clegane e mais uma vez uma comemoração com muito vinho em recompensa pelo trabalho de acabar com mais uma aldeia dessas terras molhadas pelos deuses; um soldado seguido pelo seu companheiro de batalha; entraram para o mato na esperança de aliviar seus sacos e voltar a beber até desmaiar, no momento em que baixaram as calças e começaram a mijar e disputar quem mijaria mais longe é claro em meio disso estava os sorrisos de bêbados e os tropeços um em cima do outro, mas, o que não perceberam e foi tarde demais; foi um lobo branco com olhos vermelhos avançar rapidamente e pular em um bote fixando as suas presas no pescoço do soldado que foi levado ao chão e estava tendo a sua garganta rasgada e se afogando em seu próprio sangue; o seu companheiro apenas olha para o lado; cambaleante não esboça uma reação, mas, quando iria fazer alguma uma flecha surge entre as árvores cravando em seu pescoço, o homem cai ao lado do companheiro e começa a engasgar em seu próprio sangue até ambos estão mortos; milhares de figuras vestidas para a batalha, montadas em cavalos se aproximam silenciosamente:  
\- Os deuses não são misericordiosos, pelo menos hoje, nunca desejaria os meus inimigos morrerem enquanto se aliviam – disse Jon Targaryen:  
\- Eu faço as suas palavras Sua Graça – disse Lord Crowl.  
Jon colocou o seu capacete e pegou a sua lança:  
\- Homens e mulheres do Norte e das Terras Fluviais, aqueles homens dos leões cometeram crimes contra vidas inocentes! – disse Jon Targaryen – Vamos aplicar a justiça dos homens para eles; matem todos!  
Jon esporou o seu cavalo e cavalgou, assim junto com os outros avançando em uma onda de ataque; para os soldados que ainda comemoravam sentiram tremores de terra e o barulho de cascos se aproximando, muitos não tão bêbados assim, se viraram e totalmente surpresos viram milhares de cavaleiros vindos às direções dos homens das Westerlands, aqueles que viram isso, gritaram para alertar os seus companheiros, mas, somente poucos reagiram para pegar em armas e então o choque aconteceram, os gritos de dor dos homens atingidos e que foram mortos se espalhou.  
Jon Targaryen se chocou com os homens de Ser Gregor Clegane, o seu cavalo atropelava alguns homens e então jogou a sua lança acertando o peito de um soldado e então tiram a sua espada e começar a descer golpes em cada soldado inimigo, matando cada um que aparecia em sua frente, eles tinham a vantagem em números e estratégia, a batalha acabaria rápida, para Jon era uma surpresa que Ser Gregor permitiu que seus homens bebessem até cair e agora estava pagando o preço por um momento de conforto; os soldados caiam ao seu lado a cada vez que descia a sua espada e então Jon virou a sua visão e viu Ser Gregor Clegane derrubando vários soldados de uma vez com sua imensa espada; cada soldado do Norte ou das Terras Fluviais; Jon tomou uma decisão e esporou o seu cavalo cavalgando na direção de Ser Gregor Clegane, passando a sua espada para outra mão no mesmo momento em que pegou uma lança cravada em um corpo de um inimigo.  
Avançando rapidamente jogou a lança de suas mãos e ela viajou acertando e atravessando a perna direita da Montanha, ele gritou de dor; o joelho direito se dobrando; a espada voltou para mão direita de Jon e então ele desferiu um golpe e passando ao lado da Montanha ao mesmo tempo; o golpe abriu um corte nas costas de Ser Gregor Clegane; sua lâmina cortando a armadura, a cota e o couro como se uma faca cortasse manteiga; outro grito de Ser Gregor e Jon virou o cavalo com a intenção de terminar o serviço; e então um homem devidamente montado, inimigo, atacou; Jon aparou o golpe e puxou a espada para o outro lado deixando a sua espada livre a estocou perfurando o pescoço do soldado inimigo que caiu de seu cavalo morto, mais outro surgiu e Jon começou a trocar golpes com ele, balançando a sua espada em todas as direções, enquanto ele defendia e desferia os seus golpes, Jon podia dizer que estava ficando cansado disso então um dos golpes do soldado inimigo o atingiu, mas, não fez nada por que a armadura foi feita de aço valiriano e com isso Jon viu uma abertura e desferiu um golpe em diagonal de baixo para cima abrindo um corte longo e profundo no peito do inimigo que gritou de dor e caiu do cavalo para morrer.  
Jon se virou para terminar de matar Ser Gregor Clegane e para sua surpresa viu que a lança que atingira Ser Gregor estava partida e ensanguentada no chão; ele a tirara e então viu as partes de sua armadura jogadas no chão, essa trilha levava para o rio; Jon Targaryen, o rei, entendeu; Ser Gregor Clegane preferiu fugir; está claro que ele notou que não tinha condições de continuar a lutar e então se desfez de sua armadura e pulou no rio, preferiu abandonar os seus companheiros a própria sorte, mas, ele voltaria e não mais ficaria descuidado em sua volta, mas, Jon estaria pronto para ele; então o som de cavalos avançando veio e Robb e Lord Blackwood estavam vindos; qualquer resistência estaria acabada agora, ainda segurando a sua espada embebida de sangue dos inimigos; Jon avançou para continuar o combate.  
Não se sabe quanto tempo Jon esteve em combate, mas, sabia que não durou muito tempo, o inimigo em questão fora pego de surpresa, a maioria bêbada e sem estar vestindo a sua armadura, eles venceram e agora Jon sem o seu capacete preso na cela de seu cavalo, no qual, o estava puxando pelas rédeas e andando pelo campo de combate, estava feliz, mesmo com a sua armadura manchada de sangue; em ver muito mais os inimigos caídos do que aliados e amigos; estava claro o que o rei deixou para os seus homens, nenhum dos inimigos que estavam feridos, mereciam uma segunda chance, eram ladrões e estupradores, mereciam a morte e por todo o campo, homens das Terras Fluviais e homens e mulheres do Norte verificavam os corpo e executavam os feridos; Jon havia permitido que pilhassem qualquer ouro que eles carregassem, mas, no momento os corpos eram empilhados para serem contados e queimados, além de dar um funeral digno para os companheiros caídos; Lord Blackwood se aproximou:  
\- Sua Graça – chamou o lorde:  
\- O que tem para mim Lord Blackwood? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Contamos mil oitocentos e cinquenta mortos do lado do inimigo! – respondeu Lord Blackwood:  
\- Então Ser Gregor Clegane foge com cento e cinquenta homens! – afirmou Jon:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça; também contamos trinta e duas baixas para nós, dez desses são feridos; a maioria; creio; por causa da Montanha – disse Lord Blackwood:  
\- De fato – concordou Jon – Um funeral necessário para os mortos e vamos levantar acampamento pelo máximo de tempo para atender os feridos!  
\- Assim será feito; Sua Graça – disse Lord Blackwood saindo para atender as ordens:  
\- Fico feliz que está vivo! – disse Robb com um sorriso se aproximando; sua armadura também estava manchada de sangue; Jon também sorriu:  
\- Também estou feliz em vê-lo! – disse Jon  
\- O que faremos agora? – perguntou Lord Stark:  
\- Em breve voltaremos para Correrrio e avisaremos a todos que os portões da Westerlands estão abertos para nós! – respondeu Jon:  
\- Tywin Lannister não vai saber o que o atingiu! – disse Robb com um sorriso como se tivesse pregado uma peça; como ele e Jon sempre fizeram quando eram crianças.  
O Senhor Edmure Tully, herdeiro da Casa Tully, sucessor do título de Lord Tully; há dois dias, antes de partir ao lado do Rei Jon Targaryen para enfrentar tropas comandadas por Ser Gregor Clegane, todos foi surpreendido com a chegada de um batedor de seu tio, Ser Brynden Tully, o Peixe Negro e o aviso dele, da concentração de dois mil mercenários, ladrões, estupradores contratados por Lord Tywin Lannister; o rei foi claro, marchar com o seu tio, Ser Brynden e mais cinco mil homens e acabar com eles, era o dever de Edmure tirar essa infestação e livrar as Terras Fluviais, agora dois dias depois de partir, Edmure, seu tio e mais cinco mil homens estavam escondidos observando de longe os dois mil homens inimigos acampados perto do Rio Balerion:  
\- Devemos ter um jeito de pegá-los desprevenidos – disse Lord Piper.  
Um fato era que entre eles e os mercenários havia uma clareira de vários metros em que qualquer exército se avançasse e sem se preocupar com isso, daria tempo para uma reação do exército adversário, por isso, Edmure, escondido junto com os seus homens, esperavam encontrar um meio para pegar os mercenários desprevenidos:  
\- Podemos tentar a noite? – perguntou Lord Lychester:  
\- As fogueiras denunciariam a nossa presença a eles – respondeu Ser Brynden:  
\- Podemos usar o rio, subir por ele e atacar o acampamento para somente depois avançarmos – sugeriu Lord Terrick:  
\- Teria que tirar a armadura, a cota de aço, somente usar uma roupa leve e carregar a espada para atacar um acampamento de homens com armaduras e muito mais armados – disse Ser Brynden – É muito arriscado!  
\- Não precisa subir o rio, apenas atravessá-lo e homens com experiência em arco e flecha podem disparar de esconderijos atingindo os mercenários e os distraindo o suficiente para que possamos avançar – disse o Senhor Edmure Tully:  
\- É uma ideia – disse Ser Brynden – A homens o suficiente com experiência com arcos?  
\- Devo lembrá-lo Ser Brynden, que minha casa treina todos os homens para serem experientes com arco e flecha – disse Lord Piper, que parecia um pouco ofendido – Além de que homens da Casa Grell também estão aqui!  
\- Ótimo! – disse Edmure – Lord Piper, Lord Grell, vocês vão pegar os seus homens e atravessar o rio, se esconder e esperar o sinal e disparar as suas flechas e então avançaremos!  
Lord Piper assentiu e saiu para cumprir as ordens:  
\- Os outros se preparem para o combate! – mandou o Senhor Edmure.  
O sol do dia estava se pondo e Edmure com sua armadura pronto junto com outros cavaleiros esperando o momento certo; um homem veio e acenou, isso significava que Lord Piper e Lord Grell tinham atravessado o rio e encontrado um esconderijo onde pudessem atirar as suas flechas; Edmure deu autorização e o homem saiu para dar o sinal, minutos depois às flechas começaram a cair em cima dos mercenários e ladrões, gritos de dor e de choro dos atingidos, muitos caíram mortos, outros estavam gritando desesperados para que começasse a reagir:  
\- Senhores! – gritou Edmure – Vamos livrar as nossas terras dessa infestação! Matem todos!  
O Senhor Edmure Tully esporou o cavalo e cavalgou com sua espada na mão na direção do acampamento junto com os milhares de homens, é claro que os mercenários os viram e os capitães estavam dando as ordens para se defenderem, mas, as flechas que caiam estavam fazendo grandes estragos que a defesa de escudos montada tinha buracos e isso não impediu do choque de ambas as forças, metal contra metal, os gritos de dor e desesperos dos homens morrendo sendo escutado por todo o campo de batalha; os homens de Lord Piper e Lord Grell saíram de seus esconderijos e se posicionaram disparando flechas e acertando os soldados inimigos que ficavam em sua visão; Edmure desferia golpe atrás de golpe, o sangue dos inimigos respingava em sua armadura, sua espada estava banhada de sangue dos mortos, Edmure somente via a batalha em sua frente, o calor do momento, somente pensava em brandir a sua espada cada vez mais forte, matar quantos soldados inimigos podia, ignorava o sangue que respingava em sua armadura e então não havia mais inimigos para matar, somente via seus amigos e aliados nessa guerra, os inimigos estavam no chão, mortos ao fio da espada, membros decepados, cabeças separadas de seus corpos, o sangue fluía para terra que estava se transformando em lama vermelha; Edmure não sabia quanto tempo estava fazendo isso, quanto tempo durou a batalha, mas, ainda podia ouvir os gritos de desesperos dos moribundos, o som dos passos dos cavalos, o som do aço sendo brandido:  
\- Vencemos? – perguntou Edmure tirando o seu capacete quando viu o tio se aproximar:  
\- Sim, sobrinho; vencemos – confirmou Ser Brynden – Mercenários e ladrões sem nenhum treinamento militar, foram abatidos facilmente, um verdadeiro massacre; eu vi alguns abandonando as suas espadas e pulando no rio, fugindo a nado; para Harrenhal possivelmente!  
Edmure acenou em concordância com a cabeça:  
\- Vamos montar acampamento, junte os mortos e feridos, faça a contagem e depois vamos voltar para Correrrio! – disse Edmure:  
\- É claro! – concordou Ser Brynden.  
Edmure com uma cara dura levantou a sua espada para o alto e todos que estavam no campo viram isso e fixaram os olhares no herdeiro de Correrrio:  
\- Vencemos! – gritou Edmure Tully.  
Os gritos dos soldados vitoriosos fora ouvido por todo o campo, gritavam em vitória, gritavam por livrar o seu lar de ladrões e estupradores; venceram o Velho Leão mais uma vez.  
Lord Tywin Lannister; o Senhor De Casterly Rock, o Escudo de Lannisport, Protetor Do Oeste e Mão Do Rei, tinha levados os seus vassalos a uma guerra nas Terras Fluviais em nome a honra das Westerlands, para fazer Lady Catelyn Stark pagar pela ofensa a sua família, queimar as terras de sua família, destruir tudo que ela já amou, é claro que seu objetivo escuro era enfraquecer possíveis inimigos para fortalecer o governo de seu neto, isso também incluía combater as forças do Norte, mas, o que Lord Tywin não previu foi que seu neto fizesse algumas burradas altamente prejudiciais para o seu lado, sua filha Cersei perder o controle sobre o próprio filho e ele mesmo, um comandante comprovado perder uma batalha importante contra as forças do Norte, especialmente o fato que essas forças não foram comandadas por Robb Stark, ao invés disso, ele comandou um exército contra o seu filho Jaime ele agora apodrece em uma cela em Correrrio.  
Por mais que Lord Lannister quisesse, ele não podia ir ao resgate de seu filho primogênito; o seu exército se resumia a homens cansados, feridos, moribundos e mortos, o seu alívio estava em que a proclamação de Jon Targaryen como Rei De Westeros deixou muitas coisas para eles fazerem e atrasou a guerra, assim Lord Lannister tinha tempo para curar os seus homens, colocá-los em treinamento para recuperarem a forma e trabalharem para encontrar outro caminho rápido para chegar a capital.  
As forças inimigas estavam ocupando o Entroncamento, assim para Tywin, o caminho para o Norte pela estrada Do Rei estava fechado e o caminho para Porto Real também, o fato era que Tywin tinha que usar os seus homens curados para encontrar uma rota que daria a mesma velocidade da Estrada Do Rei para chegar à capital, criar uma rota nova ou arriscar uma batalha no entroncamento para ter a passagem de volta, mas, Tywin sabia que nesse momento não tinha um exército forte para isso e jamais; jamais atravessaria as terras da Campina e irritar os Tyrell, preferiria ficar dentro do castelo em mais uma reunião com os seus vassalos para escutar sobre o número de homens recuperados de seus ferimentos e insistirem em fazer alguma ação, mesmo que seu filho Tyrion; que já tinha partido para a Capital; tinha deixado claro o quão péssimo seria sair em combate aberto contra as forças do Norte e então os portões foram abertos rudemente:  
\- O que significa isso? - perguntou Lord Hamell – Quer perder a cabeça?  
\- Sinto muito milordes! - disse o guarda imediatamente se ajoelhando – Mas, algo veio para Lord Lannister!  
\- E o que é? - perguntou Tywin desinteressado:  
\- Não acreditará em mim milorde – disse o guarda hesitante:  
\- Me diga ou perderá a cabeça! - disse Lord Lannister em sua forma fria:  
\- Ser Gregor Clegane está aqui para falar com Vossa Senhoria – disse o guarda:  
\- E por que ele não está aqui pessoalmente? - perguntou Tywin surpreso:  
\- É preferível que veja com os próprios olhos milorde.  
Tywin Lannister permaneceu calado medindo as palavras do guarda:  
\- Me mostre! - ordenou Lord Lannister se levantando de sua cadeira e seguindo o guarda, os outros lordes decidiram segui-lo.  
Andando pelos corredores de Harrenhal, Tywin estava em silêncio até chegar a um salão menor e viu para a sua surpresa; que conseguiu esconder; homens deitados de qualquer forma, parecendo cansados, sujos, molhados e fedidos; suas roupas pareciam ter virado trapos literalmente:  
\- O que significa isso? - perguntou Tywin:  
\- Trinta homens sobreviventes mercenários e ladrões contratados por vossa senhoria! - respondeu o guarda humildemente – Atacados por forças das Terras Fluviais segundo eles relataram!  
\- Massacrados! - disse uma voz que Tywin reconheceu a de seu irmão Kevan Lannister – Todos massacrados, somente estes escaparam pulando no rio e nadando até aqui!  
Tywin colocou a mão na cabeça sentindo uma dor de cabeça chegando:  
\- Não acabou, venha! - disse Kevan e seu irmão mais velho o seguiu e então Tywin viu que havia homens de seu exército feridos e moribundos e mais a frente viu Ser Gregor Clegane deitado de bruços onde o Meistre aplicava a sua cura nas costas de Ser Gregor aberta em um corte em diagonal e parecia profundo, o homem gritava de dor pura, Tywin notou que sua perna direita estava enrolada em bandagens:  
\- Jon Targaryen atacou os homens liderados por Ser Gregor Clegane – disse Kevan Lannister – O homem conseguiu trazer cento e trinta, vinte morreram durante a fuga!  
Era uma surpresa para muito verem Ser Gregor gritando de dor, se ouvia mais gritos de fúria e ódio vindo dele:  
\- O curioso é que Ser Gregor estava usando a sua armadura, mas, o rei Jon fez esses ferimentos com uma lança na sua perna e sua espada nas costas – disse Kevan:  
\- Aço valiriano? - perguntou Tywin:  
\- Eu acho que sim – respondeu Kevan – Segundo diz Ser Gregor, o corte parecia como se estivesse cortando papel!  
\- Sem Ser Gregor e os mercenários e ladrões, o senhores do rio tem espaço para recuperarem os seus castelos que tomamos e as Westerlands ficam abertas a ataques a qualquer momento pelas forças do Norte – disse Tywin se virando e saindo do recinto; para ele, essa humilhação à honra de sua casa não ficaria impune, o futuro golpe contra as suas terras que defendeu por tantos anos não sairia barato; eles pagariam por isso; garantiria isso.


	11. Rainhas E Ladys

Capítulo 11  
Rainhas E Ladys

 

Lady Arya Stark, ou nesses dias seguintes desde que fugiu de Porto Real se passando como um menino; Arry; viajando em grupo liderado por Yoren, o Corvo. O grupo formado por ladrões, covardes, estupradores, assassinos e aqueles que procuram um novo rumo em suas vidas; Arya estava viajando ao lado de um garoto, alto, musculoso, cabelos pretos e olhos azuis; que se chama Gendry e junto com os dois estava Ser Barristan Selmy, o Ousado e era Ser Barristan que matinha Arya e Gendry viajando lado a lado; Arya não entendia o porquê e o cavaleiro não respondeu.  
Assim como tal, viajar estava se provando demorada e longa, tinha uma boa justificativa em usar somente estradas secundárias ou de pouco uso, evitar assim tropas legalistas da coroa que certamente deixariam de lado o fato que era um grupo da Patrulha Da Noite e atacariam se isso significasse capturar Arya Stark, ainda estavam dentro das Terras Da Coroa e as informações chegavam até os ouvidos do grupo que em cada pausa e oportunidade discutiam as novas informações, a revolta dentro da Capital que aconteceu no mesmo momento em que Arya saiu da cidade, que talvez essa revolta tenha sido importante para que as Capas Douradas não rastreassem o grupo da Patrulha Da Noite comandado por Yoren; Lady Arya Stark, viajando com o grupo e para a sua raiva e nojo por Joffrey, o mesmo mandar matar todos os bastardos de Robert Baratheon; somente confirmou que Arya já sabia de Joffrey, ele era um bundão que mandou matar os seus meios irmãos somente para não arriscar perder a coroa que tanto queria; às vezes Arya olha para Gendry e se pergunta se é isso que Ser Barristan insiste que ele ande junto conosco, mas, Arya deixa esses pensamentos de lado quando para; para pensar nas notícias de sua família, seu irmão Robb e seu primo Jon; que para ela ainda sempre seria o seu irmão mais velho; levando uma série de vitória contra os Lannister; Jon já havia capturado o regicida e quando escutaram sobre uma batalha no Ramo Vermelho onde com orgulho Arya escutou que Jon havia ferido mortalmente Ser Gregor Clegane e o obrigou a fugir com poucos homens vencendo a batalha.  
Arya olhou para a reação de Ser Barristan ao ouvir as notícias e percebeu que ele queria estar nessa batalha protegendo o sei rei proclamado, se o que ouviu da fama de monstro da Montanha Que Cavalga; o que Jon fez foi incrível e certamente não tinha ninguém para estar lá e protegê-lo; Ser Barristan queria dedicar os seus serviços à proteção de um rei de verdade e Jon era esse rei.  
Na estrada em mais um fim de dia para Arya, viajando calmamente, mas, atenta ao fato de ter ladrões e mercenários na estrada, até hoje Arya se sentia com sorte de não topar com eles; talvez pelo fato que Yoren mudar de rota todo o dia deixando a viagem mais demorada, mas, nesse momento Arya não ligava se isso a permitisse chegar a casa em segurança; Arya se sentia em segurança que ainda portando a sua espada, por isso se sentia preparada para que o pior acontecesse e então ouviu gritos de guerra, gritos esses como se estimulassem soldados a se jogarem de frente para uma parede de escudos inimigos e estavam vindos das árvores, e do mato que os cercava na estrada, homens de roupas esfarrapadas, sujos e desnutridos, dentes amarelos ou podres, seus olhares enlouquecidos e insanos brandindo armas rústicas, mas, mortais, ladrões atacando o acampamento; Ser Barristan já tinha a sua espada em sua mão e já tinha derrubado o primeiro bandido e se defendia dos golpes do segundo; Arya tirou a sua espada a partiu contra um bandido que atacaria Ser Barristan por trás, Arya desferiu um golpe em horizontal atingindo a altura do estômago do homem; ele se curvou de pura dor, a espada de Arya estava presa em seu corpo, à loba puxou a sua espada manchada de sangue e o homem caiu no chão para morrer.  
Era a primeira morte de Arya, ela estava estupefata e demorou em cobrar a razão quando viu um homem brandindo um machado na sua direção, mas, estava muito perto e Arya não conseguiria se defender, mas, então um martelo acertou o seu rosto e o homem foi ao chão; a mão que segurava o martelo era de Gendry que também estava surpreso com o que parecia ser a sua primeira morte:  
\- Você aprendeu a lutar com um martelo? - perguntou Arya surpresa tirando Gendry de seu estado surpreso:  
\- Não! - respondeu Gendry de forma simples. Arya surpresa realmente deu nos ombros e voltou a se concentrar na batalha que os cercava:  
\- Vamos acabar com eles! - disse Arya com um sorriso feroz, como uma loba arreganhando os dentes e partindo para a luta; Gendry sorriu e também partiu para a luta.  
Arya avançou com a sua espada em mãos e desferiu um golpe aparado por um dos ladrões com uma espada enferrujada, mas, ainda sim, mortal, deferiu um segundo golpe na mesma direção que foi aparada novamente, mas, o ladrão deu um passou para trás por causa da força do golpe de Arya, então a loba deu um giro de trezentos e sessenta graus sobre o próprio corpo e ao mesmo tempo aplicando um golpe com sua espada de baixo para cima pelo lado esquerdo do ladrão, fora tão rápido, que o ladrão teve pouco de uma reação e o golpe causou sua perna esquerda ser decepada, ele caiu no chão gritando de muita dor e com um golpe Arya enterrou a sua espada no corpo do ladrão o matando; mais outro ladrão surgiu, este avançando gritando como um louco possuído; Arya aparou o seu golpe facilmente e o empurrou para aplicar um golpe rápido de baixo para cima, pela direta na diagonal que o ladrão defendeu e rapidamente aplicar um golpe de cima para baixo, defendido novamente e mais uma vez girou em trezentos e sessenta graus sobre o próprio corpo aplicando um golpe de baixo para cima e para a sua surpresa o ladrão trouxe a espada com um movimento para baixo defendendo do golpe; para Arya estava claro que o desgraçado viu a sua luta anterior; os seus pensamentos foram mais rápido que suas reações e no mesmo momento em que houve um choque de espadas, Arya deu outro giro de trezentos e sessenta graus aplicando um golpe na vertical de cima para baixo partindo a cabeça do ladrão ao meio; Arya puxou a espada e avançou mais uma vez para encontrar outro ladrão que deu um combate; Arya aplicou dois golpes defendidos pelo ladrão, mas, com o terceiro golpe, Arya tirou a espada de suas mãos e deu um passo a frente enfiando a espada em seu peito, a lâmina atravessou o corpo do homem que grunhiu de dor; Arya puxou a espada de volta e ele caiu no chão para morrer em seguida.  
Arya Stark olhou para o lado e viu Gendry avançando para cima de um ladrão que estava brandindo uma espada, rapidamente Gendry segura o braço onde estava à espada e com o martelo na outra mão aplica um golpe de baixo para cima abaixo de seu queixo quebrando a sua coluna e ele cai morto, mas, Gendry rapidamente se vira aplicando um golpe em horizontal acertando a face direita de um ladrão que ia atacá-lo por trás e ele da um giro de trezentos e sessenta graus antes de cair no chão agonizando de dor. Agora, não se ouvia mais os gritos de combate, apenas os gritos de dor dos moribundos; Arya olhou ao redor, o ataque dos ladrões havia acabado:  
\- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Ser Barristan se aproximando com a sua espada banhada de sangue; Gendry se aproximava também e Arya percebeu que estava carregando um martelo de ferreiro todo ensanguentado:  
\- Tem certeza que não recebeu treinamento? – perguntou Arya:  
\- Não! – respondeu Gendry ostentando alguns arranhões e cortes – Tenho certeza absoluta!  
\- O garoto é natural! – disse Ser Barristan explicando como se fosse a única resposta aceita.  
Tempos depois, Arya estava sentada na carroça limpando a sua espada ao lado de Gendry com Ser Barristan conduzindo; no momento o grupo estava em movimento deixando uma pilha de corpos de ladrões e estupradores queimando para trás; Yoren se aproximou do grupo:  
\- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Yoren:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Ser Barristan – Quanto perdeu?  
Yoren soltou um suspiro desanimado:  
\- Cinco morreram! – respondeu Yoren sombrio – Um grupo de ladrões atacando o nosso acampamento sem nenhum treinamento contra pessoas sem experiência em combate de espadas, mas, que fizeram muito bem contra ladrões, a sua maioria está morto e o resto fugiu!  
Yoren não disse mais nada, em silêncio ele voltou à frente da formação, os dias seguiram; dias e mais dias viajando por estradas de pouco uso; nesses dias Arya tentou se mantiver acordada alguns dias, atenta se mais ataques de ladrões acontecerão; como os dias seguindo em viajem Arya sempre fica se perguntando quando e se veria sua família novamente um dia; foi nesse dia especial que em muito tempo estava na Estrada Real para atravessar o Entroncamento e o que se via a sua frente espalhados por todo o canto eram corpos; corpos mortos de soldados; o grupo estava em um campo de batalha recente, os corvos desciam para fazer a festa dos mortos e moribundos; os urubus seguiam os corvos; Arya via mortos, alguns no chão, outros presos em estacas do “porco espinho”; membros decepados, cabeças separadas de seus corpos, o sangue tornando a terra uma lama vermelha; mais a frente Arya viu bandeiras no alto balançando ao sabor do vento; bandeiras que ela podia identificar; o alce negro sobre o fundo laranja da Casa Hornwood, o punho de prata sobre o fundo vermelho da Casa Glover, duas chaves de bronze cruzadas sobre um fundo púrpuro e branco da Casa Locke, três lírios d'água pretos sobre um fundo violeta da Casa Fenn, um tritão segurando um tridente preto sobre um fundo verde da Casa Manderly, dois tridentes vermelhos cruzados com uma cabeça de águia vermelha em cima sobre um fundo branco da Casa Condon, uma árvore marrom sem folhas e torta sobre um fundo verde da Casa Stane, o sol branco sobre um fundo preto da Casa Karstark.  
Arya via muito mais bandeiras das casas do Norte, mas, também algumas casas de outro reino, o portão negro sobre a lua em fundo púrpura da Casa Royce que guarda o Portão Da Lua, a torre amarela incendiada da Casa Grafton, dois picos cinza com uma estrela preto entre eles sobre um fundo rosa da Casa Elesham, os seis sinos negros sobre fundo púrpura da Casa Belmore, um onda marítima verde sobre fundo preto da Casa Upcliff; muitas bandeiras das casas do Vale, mas, para Arya duas bandeiras se destacam, um dragão vermelho de três cabeças sobre o fundo preto da Casa Targaryen e uma bandeira que se destacava por ter um dragão branco de olhos da cor vermelha, ele estava ao lado de um lobo gigante branco e com olhos vermelho; ambos mostravam as presas; em um fundo que parecia ser uma floresta coberta de neve iluminada por um sol quente que não derretia a neve, uma coroa dourada com sete pontas ficava bem no topo da bandeira; somente por ver a figura do lobo gigante branco com olhos vermelhos, Arya sabia que essa era a bandeira pessoal de Jon:  
\- Chegamos à segurança – disse Arya que estava respirando mais aliviada; Ser Barristan estava sorrindo também:  
\- O que quer dizer? - perguntou Gendry:  
\- Estamos entre aliados! - respondeu Arya que sorria, ela se sentia perto, cada vez mais perto de encontrar a sua família.  
Daenerys Targaryen, Khaleesi, Mãe Dos Dragões, Daenerys Nascida Da Tormenta, não sabia onde estava, mas, estava em um lugar lindo, o sol forte, o clima ameno em um jardim de pedra com belas flores e árvores frondosas que dão uma boa sombra e um palácio na sua frente, as pedras brilhavam em vermelho, magnífico; tinha certeza que toda a cidade ao redor do palácio poderia vê-lo, Dany andou e em seguida subindo as escadas e abrindo uma porta de madeira pesada, entrou nesse lindo palácio, mas, dentro do palácio era escuro, frio e tudo dentro dele parecia morto, parecia que as paredes estavam encolhendo para esmagá-la; Dany não gostou do que viu, mas, mesmo assim impulsionada por um desejo andou cada vez mais dentro do palácio até entrar em um salão escuro e sem vida, outrora ele deveria ser cheio de luz e animado, o vento frio entrando em cada pedaço de seu corpo, olhando melhor Daenerys viu que parte do teto estava desmoronada, seus escombros espalhados pelo piso do salão e mais a frente subindo sete degraus estava o que parecia ser um trono; Dany podia ver pela fraca luz que entrava no salão, mesmo de longe Dany viu que ele estava rachado, mas, o que a surpreendeu foi uma capa preta balançando ao sabor do vento constantemente com um símbolo no meio de um dragão vermelho de três cabeças com uma coroa dourada em cima do dragão; uma pessoa a usava, mas, estava de costas para Dany, mesmo assim podia distinguir o seu cabelo balançando ao gosto do vento:  
\- Olá! – chamou Dany tentando chamar a atenção, não ouve resposta:  
\- Eu sou Daenerys Targaryen, Nascida Da Tormenta e Herdeira Do Trono de Ferro De Westeros, eu ordeno que mostre quem é você! – mandou Dany com sua voz dura e séria, mas, novamente por parte não ouve resposta humana e sim dois rosnados bastantes diferentes e então para a surpresa de Dany, duas figuras surgiram que pareciam estar escondidas no espaço atrás do trono em silêncio, Dany percebeu que a figura a esquerda que surgiu tinha a forma de um dragão e seus olhos eram marcantes da cor vermelha sangue, seu rosnado era forte e ficava cada vez mais intenso, do lado direito da figura surgiu uma forma canina que também tem olhos vermelhos sangue bastante marcante, seu rosnado era forte e parecia que iria dar o bote a qualquer momento e então a figura virou a cabeça ela finalmente poderia ver a sua face, mas, ela somente viu algo que a surpreendeu profundamente, ela viu seus olhos roxos, os mesmo olhos que ela tem:  
\- Quem é você? – pergunta Daenerys surpresa, nesse momento parecia uma menina, a mesma menina dos tempos em que era cuidada por seu irmão Viserys e em a frustração de Dany, ela não obteve resposta, mas, simplesmente algo como uma força poderosa a puxou para trás, em seu desespero Dany ia se afastando cada vez mais daqueles três figuras até que ultrapassou as portas do salão entrando em um espaço escuro em que ela não via a sua própria mão e ela ouviu por último um uivo do canino e um rugido poderoso do dragão; eles estavam juntos; a última coisa antes que a mente de Daenerys ficasse na completa escuridão.  
Então Daenerys Targaryen acordou.  
Suando e arfante, Dany não demorou muito para perceber que estava sentada em sua cama, em seu quarto em Qarth, ela se levanta vestindo um robe e se dirige para a sacada; admirando a vista da cidade e da vastidão do deserto, fazia meses que chegara a cidade e agora via os seus dragões crescendo; se lembrava de muito bem da viagem pelo Deserto Vermelho seguindo o cometa até uma cidade abandonada que deu o nome de Vaes Tolorro; nessa cidade fantasma, descansou e mandou um emissário para explorar os arredores, um somente voltou com emissários de Qarth; Daenerys e seu khalasar foram guiados até dentro da cidade; Dany aceitou a hospitalidade de Xaro Xhoan Daxos enquanto muitas pessoas viam de várias partes para ver os seus dragões; Daenerys conseguiu uma audiência do Conselho Dos Treze, tendo resultados infrutíferos, mas, Dany não se abateu, conseguiu ouro vendendo os presentes que ganhara de todos que quiseram ver os seus dragões, mantivera apenas uma coroa trabalhada na forma de um dragão de três cabeças; o anel era de ouro amarelo, as asas, de prata, as cabeças, esculpidas em jade, marfim e ônix.  
Daenerys aceitou o convite de Pyat Pree levando os seus dragões e decidiu visitar a Casa Dos Imortais tendo as visões e então fora atacada pelos magos imortais somente para todos serem mortos pelo fogo de seus dragões; a Casa Dos Imortais somente existia pelo nome agora; Daenerys saiu da casa e vai ter com o seu khalasar avisando do que aconteceu com ela e instrui as suas empregadas a espalhar o que a Casa Dos Imortais fez com o apoio do Puronato; as pessoas mais pobres e alguns ricos comerciantes de pouca influência entram em um frenesi de fúria e se revoltam contra o poder da cidade e em um plano ousado, rapidamente Dany ordena que Ser Jorah lidere junto aos guerreiros de seu khalasar uma empreitada de matança para as figuras mais poderosas da cidade assim deixando o exército de Qarth sem liderança e boa parte do Puronato morto, a população revoltosa assume a matança do resto destruindo a sua forma de governo, os ricos comerciantes restantes que não foram massacrados querem Daenerys como a sua rainha e nova governante, ela com a coroa que havia ganhado aceita ser a nova Rainha De Qarth; dentre os ricos comerciantes, Daenerys escolhe aquele que parecia mais honesto e tinha uma boa visão para gerenciar o seu negócio, ele se chama de Daros Naviry.  
Daenerys junto com Daros, o resto da junta de comerciantes e também de padeiros, marceneiros, ferreiros e outras diversas juntas; se reúnem e escrevem um novo livro de leis para cidade, liberdade para todos os escravos, todas as formas de escravidão proibidas, pagamentos de dívidas podem ser quitadas com a prestação de trabalho, mas, sempre sendo fortemente vigiados pelo governo, crimes punidos com mais rigor, direitos para educação para todos, homens e mulheres; homens e mulheres podiam treinar com armas e fazer parte o exército, estupro proibido punido com castração e uma caminhada para dentro do Deserto Vermelho sem nada que ajudasse em sua sobrevivência e uma série de outras leis que beneficiaram todas as pessoas e todas as suas classes.  
Os meses seguiram e Daenerys viu Qarth florescer para ser maior do que era antes, mas, mesmo assim algo faltava, o Trono De Ferro De Westeros, ela era rainha, o povo a amava, não tinha que se arriscar em algo que não tinha certeza de conseguir, mas, tinha que fazer isso, não sabia por que, talvez para preencher o vazio da morte de seu marido e filho com o maior desejo de seu irmão Viserys; por isso; começou a pilhar parte da riqueza dos outros ricos que foram mortos que a não tinham apoiado, a outra parte deu para reparar os estragos da cidade que a revolta tinha causado e para a sua surpresa em um dos cofres de um dos ricos do Puronato encontra aço valiriano em grande quantidade; Daenerys faz uso do aço mandando confeccionar a sua armadura que agora estava pronta em seu quarto em um manequim, primeiro foi um couro tingindo de vermelho, o mais bem trabalhado já feito, por cima estava uma cota de aço valiriano toda preta e por cima dessas suas peças estava à armadura, totalmente preta que protegia a sua forma feminina, tinha até uma saia de aço, o peitoral de forma musculosa e acentuava bem os seus seios que ainda sentia que iriam crescer mais, em cima da forma dos seios de seu peitoral estava o símbolo de sua casa, um dragão vermelho de três cabeças pintado, também além de possuir as duas espadas gêmeas que ganhou de seu marido Khal Drogo, tinha uma espada longa de aço valiriano, sua lâmina totalmente preta, o guarda mãos, o cabo vermelho e o pomo na forma de três cabeças de dragão; chamou de Silenciosa.  
Nesses meses em que esteve em Qarth, Daenerys terminou o seu treinamento no Estilo Sete de Westeros dado por Ser Jorah e também um exército que ela lideraria estava sendo treinado e quase estava pronto, também esses sonhos atormentando o seu sono quase que diariamente no qual tinha que saber o que significava, estavam na hora de falar com suas servas e amigas e Ser Jorah e ter as suas opiniões sobre esse sonho, mas, em todo o caso, os navios estariam prontos, assim como o seu exército; o Trono De Ferro estava cada vez mais perto.   
Cersei Baratheon; Cersei Lannister, para ela, mais do que nunca deveria manter o nome de seu nascimento; não queria mais nada que a envolvesse com o bastardo bêbado e prostituto de Robert Baratheon; agradecia aos Sete por seus três filhos terem sangue puro Lannister e nada do sangue bichado Baratheon, agradecia ao seu irmão gêmeo, alma gêmea, amante, amor de sua vida; Jaime pelos belos presentes que ele lhe dera, os seus três lindos filhos; agora ela não podia reclamar, era rainha, tinha o poder que sempre quis e sonhou; governaria até que seu filho chegasse à idade aceitável para governar sozinho, mas, de uns tempos para cá, percebeu que tinha pouco controle sobre Joffrey agora, ele, agora com a coroa em sua cabeça; parecia que queria ser independente, tanto que mandou executar Eddard Stark, quando Cersei aconselhou seu filho a não fazer isso; agora tinha um à guerra de grandes proporções em Westeros que seu filho não esta preparado para lidar, o exército de seu pai derrotado e sem forças e Jaime capturado, prisioneiro em Correrrio; o que impedia dos seus inimigos marcharem para a capital era o Rei Jon Targaryen I, proclamado, ele ainda seria coroado; filho de Rhaegar e Lyanna.  
Mais uma vez o fantasma de Lyanna a assombrava, ela que lhe tirou o Príncipe Rhaegar conquistando o seu coração que levou o Reino De Westeros a uma guerra em seu nome, manteve o amor de seu marido por ela mesmo depois de morta por todos esses anos, que teve que escutar o seu nome toda vez que Robert a fodia; todos diriam que ela, Cersei Lannister é uma das mulheres mais bonitas de Westeros, mas, foi Lyanna Stark que exerceu o poder e a beleza que sempre quis e agora um filho dela volta para lhe tirar a sua paz, agora que ele é rei, os lordes o adoram e povo também, ele estava vencendo cada batalha que tinha na sua frente, estava empenhado a salvar o povo ao lado do Jovem Lobo Robb Stark, mas, Joffrey era um homem muito melhor do que aqueles dois; Robb e Jon.  
Ah, como ela sentia saudades de seu Jaime, de seu sexo apaixonado, de sua pegada forte, de suas mãos fortes sobre o seu corpo, de suas palavras de amor, carinho e conforto; em todo o caso, Cersei encontrava consolo em foder Lancel Lannister, o seu primo, era bom, não era Jaime, mas, dava para o gasto, essa foi mais uma noite com Lancel, ele liberou a sua semente e ela o mandou embora para efetuar os seus deveres, enquanto com um roupão fino que mostrava as suas curvas esplendorosas, mesmo depois de três filhos; estava na sacada de seu quarto real, olhando para a cidade, suas casas e seu fedor ácido, o ar marinho da Baía Blackwater; em todo o caso, hoje teria mais uma sessão com o povo no salão do trono, Cersei tinha que estar pronta para que todos vissem a sua beleza, ela tirou o roupão ficando nua enquanto as empregadas preparam o seu banho.  
Os sons dos gritos de dor enchem o salão do trono, gritos de dor femininos, os nobres assistem demonstrando várias expressões, medo, nojo, pena, mas, eles não se movem e se levantam em defender a jovem moça que é duramente espancada por um dos homens da Guarda Real, para eles; era uma surpresa um homem de uma sociedade de cavaleiros levantarem a mão para uma jovem moça, mas, não podiam falar nada por medo desse rei menino que parecia o renascer de Aerys II. Cersei Lannister estava com um sorriso presunçoso assistindo a punição de sua pombinha:  
\- Não machuque o rosto muito Ser Meryn – disse Joffrey.  
Ser Meryn então deu soco no estômago de Lady Sansa Stark que foi ao chão, apenas segurada por dois cavaleiros da Guarda Real que a impedem de reagir:  
\- Isso Lady Sansa é a sua punição pela vitória de seu irmão traidor, seu tio idiota e seu primo bastardo no qual vou ter o prazer de matar ambos e colocarem as suas cabeças em estacas nas paredes externas da Fortaleza Vermelha – disse Joffrey.  
Sansa levantou a cabeça, mostrando o rosto inchado e vermelho:  
\- Como eu já disse; Sua Graça, talvez sejam eles que colocaram a sua cabeça em uma estaca – disse Lady Sansa com um sorriso convencido. Ser Meryn não perdeu tempo em aplicar outro soco no estômago de Sansa que ofegou de dor:  
\- Levem-na de volta para o seu quarto e mandem alguém tratar de suas feridas! – ordenou Joffrey.  
Não sabia quanto tempo levaria; Cersei tinha que ter a certeza de que tiraria essa resistência de sua pombinha, iria tirar esse olhar de desafio que tinha, iria derreter o gelo de seus olhos.  
Lady Sansa Stark estava em sua cama sentindo dores terríveis onde fora castigada, apenas esperando que pudesse lhe dar qualquer cura ou aliviar a sua dor; não poderia ficar mais feliz com as conquistas de seu irmão, primo e tio, mas, também estava preocupada, ouvira entre os sussurros que Joffrey tentaria sua própria ofensiva, mas, ele comandaria dentro do palácio e isso seria sua ruína, ele realmente se acha o mais poderoso e inteligente do que Robb ou Jon; Sansa aguentaria qualquer dor somente para ver a cara de Joffrey quando receber a notícia que sua campanha falhou antes mesmo de encontrar Jon ou Robb em um campo de batalha.  
Sansa tentou não rir, não queria aumentar as dores de seu corpo, mesmo dentro da Fortaleza Vermelha, ainda se sentia segura, os tolos podiam a ter prendido, mas, não lhe tiraram o seu equipamento para a guerra.  
A Rainha Margaery Baratheon, esposa do Rei Coroado Renly Baratheon, nascida da Casa Tyrell, junto com um exército comando por seu marido de cinquenta e cinco mil homens bem treinados, marchando por todo o Alcance para conquistar o apoio dos outros senhores que ainda não mandaram nenhuma carta de apoio ou homens para lutar; no momento estavam marchando lentamente para Ponteamarga esperando ter a adesão de mais senhores e seus soldados; a Casa Tyrell somente concordou com isso, por causa, da possibilidade de Margaery ser rainha, seu pai queria que ela fosse rainha, sua avó queria que ela fosse rainha, ela queria ser rainha, mesmo que isso signifique casar com a alma gêmea de seu irmão Loras Tyrell, mas, realmente esperava que consumassem o casamento, por mais que conseguia manter segredo sobre isso do resto de sua família.  
Mais uma pausa na marcha e dessa vez Margaery se dirigia para a tenda onde os senhores e reunião, seu o pai, o Lord Mace Tyrell ficou para trás para organizar as reservas do exército para não deixar a Campina desprotegida, ela junto com o seu irmão Loras estavam representando a sua casa nessas reuniões; entrando na tenda viu os senhores lordes discutindo enquanto seu marido estava em silêncio assistindo a tudo como se divertisse com aquela cena; Loras que também assistia a tudo olhou para ela:  
\- Mulher no recinto! – disse Loras para se fizer entender para todo mundo. Os homens ficaram calados e olharam para Margaery:  
\- Fique a vontade; senhores – disse Margaery se sentando ao lado de Renly:  
\- Agora, que notícias têm para mim? – perguntou Renly:  
\- Temos muitas notícias; Sua Graça – disse Lord Florent – Além da coroação de seu irmão Stannis como Rei!  
\- Isso eu já sei! – disse Renly:  
\- É claro Sua Graça, mas, Stannis ainda reside na Pedra Do Dragão, ele foi coroado pela religião de R’hllor – explicou Lord Florent – A Fé Sete não o reconhece como rei!  
\- Então; se ele tomar o poder, pode destruir a Fé Sete e até a Fé Antiga Do Norte? – perguntou Lord Appleton:  
\- Basicamente, sim! – respondeu Lord Florent com um olhar significativo:  
\- Os senhores estão sugerindo que ataquemos o meu irmão antes de cercar Porto Real? – perguntou o Rei Renly:  
\- É o melhor curso de ação no momento, Sua Graça – respondeu Lord Grimm; a única casa representando das Ilhas Escudos – Stannis reside na Pedra Do Dragão com uma força relativamente fraca, é o melhor momento para atacar antes que ele ganhe mais força!  
\- Meu irmão não é amado por ninguém! – afirmou Renly – Nenhuma casa poderosa se curvaria diante de meu irmão por boa vontade, especialmente sendo coroado por uma religião diferente da dos Sete!  
\- Meus senhores! – chamou Margaery antes que os homens começassem uma discussão – É melhor escutarmos quaisquer outras noticias antes de entrarmos em um debate acalorado sobre os nossos próximos passos!  
Todos os senhores concordaram; é claro por instrução de Lord Mace Tyrell, sua filha Margaery tomaria as decisões políticas e de mesa em seu nome e seu filho Loras tomaria as decisões militares; para Margaery, foi à única decisão que sua avó concordou que seu pai fez:  
\- Minha rainha tem razão – concordou o Rei Renly – Por favor, continue Lord Florent!  
\- Obrigado; Sua Graça! – disse Lord Florent – Os Lannister estão perdendo a guerra que começaram!  
\- Isso não é novidade! – disse Lord Ambrose para os risos contidos dos outros dentro da tenda:  
\- Sim, não é! – concordou Lord Florent – Em todo o caso é que Tywin Lannister começou essa guerra nas Terras Fluviais em resposta ao sequestro de seu filho Tyrion Lannister por Lady Catelyn Stark; Lannister estava ganhando essa guerra, até a chegada do Norte comandado por Robb Stark!  
\- E eu imaginando que o garoto era verde – disse Lord Cuy:  
\- Todos nós pensamos! – disse Lord Varner:  
\- Lord Stark se provou um bom excelente comandante, especialmente ao lado de Ser Brynden Tully! – disse Lord Florent – Lord Stark colocou Tywin Lannister para correr com um exército desgastado, capturou Jaime Lannister e quebrou o cerco a Correrrio mudando os ventos da vitória para ele e seus aliados!  
Mas, aqui Lord Florent havia parado de falar, seu rosto e seus olhos mostravam uma expressão de surpresa, incredulidade, pavor, receio:  
\- O que está acontecendo Lord Florent? – perguntou o Rei Renly:  
\- Eles proclamaram o Rei Jon Targaryen! – respondeu Lord Florent.  
Um pandemônio de vozes explodiu dentro da tenda, todos falando ao mesmo tempo; alguns incapazes de acreditar, alguns gritando blasfêmias para Lord Florent:  
\- Chega! – gritou Renly fazendo os outros dentro da tenda se calar; os homens se voltaram a sentar – Explique Lord Florent!  
\- Lord Eddard Stark estava criando um bastardo chamado de Jon Snow, ele estava criando o que ele dizia ser o seu filho bastardo – disse Lord Florent – Na verdade ele estava criando o seu sobrinho que vem a ser filho de Rhaegar Targaryen e Lyanna Stark!  
\- Mas, isso é impossível! – exclamou Lord Shermer:  
\- Por mais que o meu irmão Robert sempre dizia que Rhaegar sequestrado Lady Lyanna e a estuprado, nunca acreditei – disse o Rei Renly – Pelo que sempre dizia de ambos, eu realmente acreditei que ambos fugiram por amor, não é isso que estão dizendo?  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! – respondeu Lord Florent – A verdade que eu ouvi é que Lady Lyanna fugiu com o Príncipe Rhaegar por amor e que ambos se casaram trazendo a tona um antigo costume Targaryen de casamentos múltiplos, fazendo assim Jon Targaryen e Nascido Verdadeiro; a provas disso estão na posse de Lord Howland Reed!  
\- A Casa Reed é conhecida por sua integridade, por isso o nascimento de Jon Targaryen não pode ser refutado, mas, o meu irmão Robert expulsou a dinastia Targaryen do trono e isso não faz dele com maior reivindicação ao trono – explicou o Rei Renly:  
\- Espere! – disse Margaery – Você disse que ele foi proclamado?  
\- Sim; Minha Rainha! – respondeu Lord Florent – Proclamado sim; não coroado!  
\- E qual a diferença? – perguntou Lord Yelshire:  
\- A diferença é que Jon Targaryen está seguindo corretamente o que deveria fazer, é um costume antigo desde Conquista Targaryen que os lordes se reúnam e façam uma proclamação para o novo Rei De Westeros dando a chance de este aceitar ou não o título de rei; um costume que não é realizado desde a coroação de Aerys II! – explicou Lord Florent:  
\- E isso dá mais força a reivindicação dele? – perguntou Lord Rowan:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Lord Florent – O Rei Renly foi coroado antes que pudesse proclamá-lo, algumas casas ainda se lembram desse costume antigo e talvez vejam a proclamação do Rei Jon com bons olhos e além que isso me faz lembrar que Ser Arthur Dayne ainda está vivo e se ele se juntar ao Rei Targaryen, que vai dar mais força a sua reivindicação!  
Alguns lordes da tenda gemeram de frustração, ninguém conseguiria se sobrepuser as palavras de Ser Dayne que ainda era considerado um dos maiores cavaleiros já vistos dentro de Westeros e um herói para o povo, a quem ele apoiasse certamente ganharia muita força; isso é um problema grande. O Rei Renly olhou para cada um dos lordes presentes na tenda:  
\- Por enquanto o Rei Targaryen ficará em paz, o serviço que ele faz juntos com os seus soldados é de muita vantagem para nós – disse Renly:  
\- Refere-se a ele estar lutando contra os Lannister? – pergunta Margaery:  
\- Sim, minha rainha! – respondeu Renly – Enquanto Tywin Lannister manter quase toda a sua atenção para combater o Targaryen, poderemos nos concentrar em acabar com o meu irmão e com o Rei Menino!  
\- É uma medida acertada; Sua Graça! – concordou Lord Rowan; uma concordância seguida pelos outros lordes:  
\- Há mais alguma coisa para ser discutida? – perguntou Renly:  
\- É uma notícia nova; Sua Graça – disse Lord Florent – Aparentemente o Rei Joffrey pretende iniciar a sua própria campanha contra o Targaryen!  
\- Agora, isso é uma notícia interessante; Joffrey está movendo tropas das Terras Da Coroa? – perguntou Ser Loras Tyrell:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Lord Florent – O primeiro ataque será no Entroncamento!  
\- Isso quer dizer que o menino moveu tropas para atacar deixando as Terras Da Coroa com pouca força de combate; Joffrey certamente ficará em Porto Real escondido debaixo das saias de sua mãe! – disse o Rei Renly – Senhores; vamos marchar para Porto Real, não podemos deixar passar essa chance!  
Os lordes concordaram:  
\- Avisem a todos, vamos marchar em três horas! – disse Renly vendo os lordes e retirando para cumprir as suas obrigações:  
\- Meu Rei; creio que gostaria de um tempo com o meu irmão para uma caminhada? – perguntou Margaery:  
\- Claro minha rainha, mas, não demore muito! – concordou Renly.  
Loras acompanhou sua irmã para fora da tenda, dando o seu braço para ela, eles caminharam em silêncio se afastando do acampamento até que ficaram fora dos ouvidos dos espiões:  
\- O que quer minha irmã? – perguntou Loras:  
\- Conversar sobre o Rei Targaryen! – respondeu Margaery:  
\- Ele ainda não é rei – disse Loras:  
\- Meu irmão; o que Lord Florent não contou sobre a proclamação foi que os lordes do Norte e das Terras Fluviais o fizeram rei; a proclamação que os lordes fizeram o transformou em rei aos olhos dos lordes e senhores das casas de Westeros, a sua coroação o fará rei na frente dos olhos da Fé e o povo o aclamará! - disse Margaery:  
\- Então? - perguntou Loras convencido das palavras de sua irmã:  
\- Então teremos que pensar no futuro em que se perdermos a guerra, perdemos tudo o que nossos antepassados lutaram para ter; pensamos no futuro no que vai ser tudo perdido e nós, mortos por causa da jogada arriscada de nossa avó, pensamos em estar aqui por causa da ambição sem limites de nosso pai! - respondeu Margaery:  
\- Você realmente não acredita em nossa vitória? - perguntou Loras:  
\- Eu acredito na nossa vitória – disse Margaery – Mas, eu sou mais realista do que você ou o meu marido!  
Loras fez uma careta de desgosto quando Margaery referiu a Renly como “meu esposo”:  
\- Devemos pensar em uma maneira de preservar a nossa casa caso venhamos a perde essa guerra – disse Margaery – Não podemos ir de frente com o peito aberto e achar que vamos vencer todas as batalhas sem um plano para casos de emergência!  
\- Tenho certeza que a nossa avó já pensou nisso – disse Loras – E tenho certeza que a possível salvação de nossa casa envolve você se casando com Jon Targaryen!  
\- Como pode ter tanta certeza disso? - perguntou Margaery curiosa:  
\- Até onde eu sei; Jon Targaryen ainda não se casou – respondeu Loras.  
Margaery olhou para o seu irmão e pela primeira vez desde que começaram essa campanha, Loras viu a verdadeira luz nos olhos de sua irmã, preocupação e receio, dois sentimentos que ela conseguia disfarçar com um sorriso e sua beleza que fazia as pessoas verem o brilho de seus olhos de forma diferente do que ela tinha nesse momento:  
\- Espero que tenha razão meu irmão, pelos sete – disse Margaery – Eu imagino; que nossa avó tenha um plano de salvação muito melhor do que me usando como arma de salvação para a nossa casa!  
Margaery se afastou de seu irmão descendo a colina em direção ao acampamento; em sua mente, tudo o que aconteceu até agora, mas, sempre como aprendeu, ela tinha que aprender, sempre tem que pensar no próximo passo e estava na hora para ela ter os seus próprios espiões; tinha que estar pronta para tudo, para todos os casos, ela era rainha e ninguém tiraria esse título dela, Loras ficou parado, apenas olhando vendo a sua irmã voltando para o acampamento, ele sabia que se tudo mais falhar; se não houvesse mais esperança ela usaria os seus próprios planos, seus próprios recursos e alternativas; afinal ela é Margaery Tyrell, neta da Rainha De Espinhos.


	12. Entroncamento

Capítulo 12  
Entroncamento

 

O Senhor Tyrion Lannister, a Mão Do Rei, apenas até a volta de Lord Tywin Lannister, finalmente tinha chegado a Porto Real, acompanhado por Bronn e seu novo escudeiro; Podrick Payne, um jovem com quase quinze dias em seu nome, ele foi escudeiro de um cavaleiro que morrera segundo Tywin Lannister de uma flechada precisa em seu olho na Batalha Do Ramo Verde, agora o garoto servia a Tyrion; chegaram com uma escolta de dez homens da Casa Lannister; esses homens que não sofreram muito durante a batalha; um desgosto total para Tyrion que somente chegara com mais atraso do que imaginara, ele sabia que a guerra sempre atrasa as viagens dentro do reino, mas, não imaginou que as atividades de ladrões e mercenários fossem tão intensas, mas, durante as viagens ouvira as notícias da vitória de Jon Targaryen sobre Ser Gregor Clegane na Batalha Do Ramo Vermelho, o próprio Jon ferirá muito sério a Montanha que correu para salvar a sua vida, ele recebeu outro nome “A Montanha Que Corre”; isso certamente vai enfurecer o homem e também ouviu sobre a Batalha Do Olho De Deus onde homens das Terras Fluviais comandados por Senhor Edmure Tully, massacrou milhares de ladrões e mercenários contratados por seu pai; soube que depois dessas duas batalhas, o Rei Jon deu autorização a muitos senhores dos rios a recuperarem os seus castelos. O que Tyrion ouviu de notícias eram de senhores dos rios recuperando os seus castelos e praticamente deixando o seu pai isolado e as Westerlands abertas a ataques das forças combinadas do Norte e das Terras Fluviais; Tyrion tinha pouco amor de seu pai e por seu pai, mas, assim ele era a sua família e faria de tudo para ajudar e evitar o que está sendo um desastre a vista, era à hora de colocar um controle sobre Cersei e Joffrey, era à hora de recuperar o tempo e o poder que eles perderam.  
Porto Real, uma mistura de muitas coisas, uma beleza sem igual podia ser vista da Fortaleza Vermelha, mas, também podia se ver o amontoado de casas simples do povo e dos pobres, casas tão juntas como cada rua e isso trazia uma cheiro insuportável de suor humano, urina e fezes humanas e animais, além do ar marinho que sempre caia sobre a cidade; Tyrion Lannister andando pela cidade; hoje, pelo que soube das notícias, era o dezessete dias em seu nome para Joffrey, uma data que certamente Cersei não perdeu tempo em dar uma festa para passar uma atitude de normalidade, é claro que é uma ação tola; na opinião de Tyrion, no qual ela deveria gastar esses recursos no esforço de guerra.   
Andando pela cidade; Tyrion finalmente chega à arena onde o tornei em homenagem a Joffrey está acontecendo, acompanhado por Bronn e Podrick, sobem nas arquibancadas e seguem para dar de cara com Joffrey sentado no trono onde Robert já sentou, com Sandor Clegane de guarda; Tommen e Myrcella sentados ao lado de Joffrey e incrivelmente também estava sentada, Lady Sansa Stark, Tyrion podia ver claramente que ela não queria estar aqui e quando olhava para Joffrey, lançava olhares gelados que congelariam até a alma do homem mais duro; Tyrion estremeceu e ficou aliviado quando viu que os olhares não eram para ele:  
\- Realmente, a garota Stark tem o poder de afastar qualquer homem com um olhar – disse Bronn:  
\- De fato, meu amigo; preferimos as mulheres com olhares mais quente! - disse Tyrion.  
Ambos riram bem na frente dos convidados, sem se importar se estavam atrapalhando os olhares destes no torneio que acontecia bem na frente deles; e os três se aproximaram:  
\- Tio Tyrion! – gritaram Tommen e Myrcella ao mesmo tempo, ambos correram a abraçaram ao mesmo tempo o Imp; Tyrion Lannister riu de felicidade:  
\- É bom ver vocês dois! – disse Tyrion afastando e tendo uma boa olhada em seus dois sobrinhos – Vocês cresceram e está cada dia mais bonito!  
\- Obrigada, tio! – agradeceu Myrcella corando:  
\- Onde esteve tio Tyrion? – perguntou Tommen:  
\- Eu? Estive no campo de batalha! – respondeu Tyrion:  
\- Sério? Como foi? – perguntou Tommen curioso:  
\- Foi assustador? – perguntou Myrcella receosa:  
\- Não vou mentir princesa, foi assustador, mas, eu lutei para que não passem pelos horrores da guerra – respondeu Tyrion beijando a testa de Myrcella e desarrumando o cabelo de Tommen – E espero que você; Tommen, não cavalgue para o campo de batalha, até lá, espero ter feito a paz!  
\- Que bom tio! – disse Tommen:  
\- Você pode dizer se é verdade sobre algumas coisas que eu ouvi? – perguntou Myrcella:  
\- Claro! – respondeu Tyrion:  
\- É verdade sobre o rei Targaryen? – perguntou Myrcella:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Tyrion – O Rei Targaryen existe, ele tem cabelos pretos, mas, os seus olhos são roxos, como o de seu pai, o seu rosto é uma mistura de ambos os pais!  
\- Ele não é rei, é só um usurpador, um arrivista, eu sou o verdadeiro rei! – disse Joffrey de sua cadeira:  
\- É bom vê-lo, sobrinho – disse Tyrion se aproximando e num movimento cortês, pegou a mão de Sansa Stark e a beijou de leve – Lady Stark, como tem passado?  
\- Muito bem, meu senhor Lannister, o anfitrião é generoso comigo – respondeu Sansa com um sorriso forçado disfarçado:  
\- Que bom! – disse Tyrion sarcástico:  
\- O que faz aqui Imp? – perguntou Joffrey grosseiro:  
\- Ordens de meu pai, onde esta a sua mãe? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- No palácio, conduzindo uma reunião – respondeu Joffrey:  
\- Do Pequeno Conselho? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Não segundo a minha mãe – respondeu Joffrey.  
Tyrion sabia que certamente Cersei estava mentindo para o seu filho, discutiria isso quando a visse, o Imp se virou para Sandor Clegane:  
\- Sandor, eu ouvi que o próprio Rei Targaryen feriu o seu irmão seriamente, mas, eu não me preocuparia muito, ele vai viver para batalhar novamente um dia! – disse Tyrion:  
\- Eu me atrevo a perguntar meu senhor, quais os ferimentos de meu irmão? – perguntou Sandor:  
\- Uma ferida de lança na perna direita e um corte de espada nas costas; antes que o próprio Rei Targaryen o matasse, ele fugiu deixando a sua armadura para trás; agora o estão chamando de “A Montanha Que Corre”!  
Tyrion poderia jurar que Sandor sorriu, mas, rapidamente ele se controlou:  
\- Você veio aqui para jogar conversa fora? – perguntou Joffrey bruscamente:  
\- Sim, mas, agora tenho que ir ver a sua mãe! – respondeu Tyrion se virando e andando para sair da arena com Bronn e Podrick deixando um Joffrey fumegante para trás pela resposta ousada de seu tio.  
Os três seguiram pela cidade até entrarem na Fortaleza Vermelha, seguindo andando calmamente por dentro do castelo até chegar a um portão guardado por um membro da Guarda Real, Ser Balon Swann:  
\- Ser Balon, se puder nos dar passagem? - perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Sinto muito, Senhor Lannister, mas, as ordens foram para que ninguém interrompesse a reunião! - respondeu Ser Balon:  
\- Então é uma reunião do Pequeno Conselho? - perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Sim, meu senhor – respondeu ser Balon:  
\- “Joffrey é o rei, minha irmã, não esperaria que você alienasse o seu próprio filho”! - pensou Tyrion - “Um rei deve sempre estar presente nas reuniões do pequeno conselho, especialmente em tempos de guerra; sua fome de poder é tão grande para chegar a esse ponto Cersei”?  
\- Bem, Ser Balon, devo me desculpar com o pequeno conselho por chegar atrasado, mas, se não se importa deve tomar o meu lugar no Pequeno Conselho formalmente! - disse Tyrion:  
\- Que lugar seria esse? - perguntou Ser Balon:  
\- Ora, é claro que é a Mão Do Rei! - respondeu Tyrion entrando na sala deixando que Bronn e Podrick ficassem para trás e um Ser Balon surpreso.  
Tyrion entrou na sala da reunião e viu todos os senhores e sua irmã falando ao mesmo tempo, surpreso vendo que o reino estava sendo conduzido por eles, todos eles pareciam crianças pequenas discutindo, era por isso que estavam perdendo essa guerra:  
\- Você! - gritou Cersei silenciando os homens da sala que olharam para Tyrion e este estava olhando para a sua irmã que tinha um olhar de fúria e suas narinas estavam dilatando em pura raiva:  
\- Paz irmã, eu venho aqui como a nova Mão Do Rei – disse Tyrion calmamente:  
\- O que? - perguntou Lord Baelish; resumindo os pensamentos dos outros dentro da sala:  
\- Mentira, o meu pai é a Mão Do Rei! - gritou Cersei que parecia pronta para enforcar o Imp:  
\- Eu sou a mão do rei até que o nosso pai volte da campanha fracassada nas Terras Fluviais, pelo menos atrase a invasão nas Westerlands! - disse Tyrion entregando uma carta lacrada com o selo Lannister para o Meistre Pycelle que verificou o documento:  
\- O selo é verdadeiro – disse o Meistre que quebrou o selo e leu a carta – A letra pessoal de Lord Tywin e as ordens para que seu filho Tyrion Lannister governe como Mão Do Rei em seu lugar!  
A carta passou de mãos, para Lord Baelish e Lord Varys e antes que chegasse a Cersei, Tyrion se virou para a sua irmã:  
\- Estou aqui também pelo Jaime! - disse Tyrion que viu a sua irmã amolecer, o ódio em seus olhos sumir dando lugar a uma tristeza profunda, ela pegou a carta e leu e em seguida fazendo um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça:  
\- Senhores; se puder sair por um instante para que eu possa conversar com a minha irmã; sozinhos – disse Tyrion.  
Os senhores se levantaram a um atrás do outro, saíram da sala, o portão se fechou e os dois irmãos Lannister ficaram sozinhos, Tyrion se dirigiu para a mesa e se sentou onde seria a cadeira da Mão Do Rei, ele pegou uma taça e se serviu de vinho e também serviu para a sua irmã, apreciando a beber o vinho lentamente e em silêncio, pareciam que ambos estavam esperando quem iria falar primeiro:  
\- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou Tyrion:  
\- O que quer dizer? - perguntou Cersei genuinamente confusa:  
\- Sobre tudo – respondeu Tyrion – Eddard Stark? Joffrey? A guerra?  
Cersei ficou um pouco vermelha e ainda sim olhou nos olhos de seu irmão em desafio:  
\- Lord Eddard Stark não era para ser executado, ele confessaria os seus crimes e tomaria preto pelo resto da vida – disse Tyrion:  
\- Ele mentiu, ele confessou sobre o filho de Rhaegar – disse Cersei com um olhar saudosista:  
\- Sim, ele mentiu, mas, mesmo assim ele devia tomar preto, pensei que tinha acertado com o seu filho – afirmou Tyrion:  
\- E foi isso mesmo, eu combinei com Jof que Eddard Stark tomaria preto, ele não me avisou sobre mudar de ideia, tentei impedir, mas, não podia fazer mais nada quando ele mandou tomar a cabeça de Stark – justificou Cersei:  
\- E o que isso deu? Uma revolta popular antes mesmo de Joffrey esquentar o trono e uma guerra que está rasgando os reinos – disse Tyrion – Sem falar na dispensa vergonhosa de Ser Barristan Selmy e no massacre de homens, mulheres, crianças e bebês de cabelos pretos, sendo que mais da metade da população de Porto Real tem cabelo preto! Você é uma idiota? Você não consegue controlar o seu filho?  
Tyrion gritou em repugnância para a sua irmã, quando ouviu de seu pai o que eles fizeram, quase caiu para trás, não acreditou que eles desceriam tão baixo:  
\- Era a única maneira de garantir que o meu filho não tivesse concorrência pelo trono a partir dos bastardos de Robert – disse Cersei em uma justificativa no qual Tyrion viu como se ela estivesse começando a se arrepender do que mandou fazer:  
\- Mas, é isso o que eles são! Bastardos! - gritou Tyrion na última parte quando disse “bastardos” - Sem falar que esse golpe que vocês dois puxaram quase trouxe outra revolta popular!  
Cersei desviou um pouco do olhar de seu irmão:  
\- Nosso pai não vai admitir, mas, a nossa casa não é tão bem vista agora por causa da sua tática de Terra Arrasada que aplicou com Gregor Clegane e certamente a decapitação de Eddard Stark e o massacre de bastardos inocente e possivelmente pessoas aleatórias que morreram nesse processo; estamos nos tornando os párias de Westeros! - disse Tyrion – Você perdeu o controle de seu filho e as pessoas falam o quanto sádico e cruel ele é; falam que Aerys II voltou no corpo de seu filho e que está pior; a pessoas pedem a cabeça dele em uma estaca constantemente!  
Cersei não disse nada e nem refutou nada do que o seu irmão disse:  
\- Aprenda a ser uma mãe de verdade, irmã! - disse Tyrion – Mas, vamos falar de outras coisas!  
\- Sobre o que? - perguntou Cersei:  
\- Por que dispensou Selmy? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Ele está velho e não tem nenhum uso para nós, além de permitir que o meu marido Robert fosse ferido fatalmente! – respondeu Cersei:  
\- Vai à merda! Está claro que você usou essa desculpa em Selmy como justificativa para ter Jaime como Comandante da Guarda Real e impedir o nosso pai de fazer a jogada para ter o nosso irmão livre dos deveres da guarda e voltar a ser o herdeiro que pai sempre quis; você queria Jaime tão perto que irritou o nosso pai! – disse Tyrion que voltou a falar – Além de que o nome Selmy é respeitado, Ser Barristan é ainda visto como um herói; é adorado pelo povo, temido e respeitado pelos nobres e jovens cavaleiros que vêem sua força e agilidade não diminuírem com a idade avançada; você o fez correr para os braços do Targaryen, não percebe o quão foi idiota essa jogada?  
Cersei se digna a não responder, mas, Tyrion não acabou:  
\- Você questionou o seu filho? Joffrey mudou de ideia na última hora ou alguém o convenceu a executar Lord Stark? - perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Ele não me disse nada, mas, acho que alguém o convenceu! - respondeu Cersei:  
\- Mindinho; talvez? - perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Por que ele? - perguntou a rainha mais atenta agora:  
\- Todos sabem que o homem é louco de amor por Lady Stark – disse Tyrion – Dado o seu combate com Brandon Stark pela mão dela, acho que com as palavras certas ele teria convencido Joffrey a tirar a cabeça de Stark e deixar o caminho livre mais uma vez para a sua Catelyn!  
\- Pode ter razão – disse Cersei – Mas, ele é útil!  
\- Sim, ele é útil a nós até que comece a jogar ao seu próprio benefício e aí teremos que matá-lo! - disse Tyrion – “É ele; o Rei Das Cinzas”? - pensou Tyrion:  
\- Tem razão! - disse Cersei.  
Tyrion se levantou e se dirigiu para a porta:  
\- Vim aqui e usar os poderes que tenho agora para salvar Jaime dessa confusão, eu espero que possa ter a sua ajuda nisso – disse Tyrion; Cersei acenou positivamente com a cabeça concordando:  
\- E quero que os castigos em Lady Sansa acabem; nosso pai não gostou nem um pouco quando ouviu sobre isso, avise o seu filho para parar de mostrar esses momentos de sadismo para os outros! - disse Tyrion.  
Cersei olhou furiosamente para Tyrion, mas, concordou:  
\- Qual é a sensação agora Cersei, de que você e Joffrey e não eu; trará a desgraça para a Casa Lannister?  
Tyrion não esperou resposta, apenas bateu na porta e Ser Balon Swann abriu a porta:  
\- Sim, meu senhor? - perguntou Ser Balon:  
\- Os senhores do conselho podem voltar – disse Tyrion.  
Os homens do conselho do reino voltam e tomam os seus lugares:  
\- Bem; creio que devemos voltar à reunião – disse Lord Baelish:  
\- Na verdade Lord Baelish; tenho alguns tópicos a falar – disse Tyrion:  
\- Então fale – disse Cersei com uma voz amarga:  
\- A dois acentos vagos no conselho, eles devem ser preenchidos – disse Tyrion.  
O Imp viu que os homens do conselho não haviam pensado nisso:  
\- Pelo que vejo; Stannis ainda é o Mestre Dos Navios e Renly ainda é o Mestre Das Leis! – disse Tyrion:  
\- Sim, meu senhor mão – disse Lord Varys:  
\- Então nesse caso, cartas assinadas por Rei Joffrey tirando os dois traidores de seus respectivos cargos no Pequeno Conselho – sugeriu Lord Baelish:  
\- Aprovado! – disse o Meistre Pycelle:  
\- E quem vai ocupar os dois acentos? – perguntou Cersei:  
\- Quem comanda a Frota Real? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Comandante Ilon Veltech – respondeu Lord Varys:  
\- Então a posição de Mestre Dos Navios deve ser dada a ele – disse Tyrion; todos concordaram:  
\- E quem vai ser o Mestre Das Leis? – perguntou Lord Baelish:  
\- Eu indico Lord Renfred Rykker – disse Tyrion Lannister:  
\- O senhor da Casa Rykker, por quê? – perguntou Cersei:  
\- Quanto mais casas das Terras Da Coroa forem para o nosso lado, menos apoiadores para Stannis – respondeu Tyrion:  
\- Lord Rykker é um homem justo e dedicado ao seu trabalho, tenho certeza que ele vai executar o cargo de Mestre Das Leis muito bem – disse Lord Varys:  
\- Concordo – disse Lord Baelish:  
\- Concordo – disse Meistre Pycelle:  
\- Depois da reunião, mande corvos para convocá-los Meistre Pycelle! – mandou Cersei:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça – disse Pycelle – Em três dias, os documentos destituindo Stannis e Renly de seus cargos do Pequeno Conselho estarão prontos, assim como os documentos que empossarão Lord Rykker e o Comandante Veltech!  
\- Quem representa a Guarda Real no conselho? - perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Jaime, é claro – respondeu Cersei:  
\- Sim, mas, ele está ausente e a Guarda Real precisa de um representante no conselho! - explicou Tyrion:  
\- O senhor mão tem razão – disse Meistre Pycelle:  
\- Concordo! - disseram Varys e Baelish ao mesmo tempo.  
Cersei olhou para os homens da sala e com raiva concordou também, ela é voto vencido, não tinha escolha:  
\- E a quem indica para o acento no conselho? - perguntou Cersei:  
\- Ser Arys Oakheart – disse Meistre Pycelle:  
\- Explique! - ordenou Cersei:  
\- Ser Arys é um cavaleiro valoroso, fiel ao seu dever, muito ligado ao seu serviço – explicou Meistre Pycelle:  
\- De acordo – disse Cersei – Todos concordam com isso?  
\- Concordo – responderam os homens dentro da sala:  
\- Ótimo! - exclamou Cersei – Tem mais alguns tópicos; meu irmão?  
\- Sim, minha irmã; tenho mais alguns tópicos a serem discutidos!  
\- Coloque-os na mesa, por favor, senhor mão – disse Lord Baelish com o seu sorriso falso:  
\- Venho com uma proposta de criar um exército para a coroa – disse Tyrion:  
\- Explique! - pediu Lord Varys:  
\- Como todos sabem, o meu pai está perdendo a guerra, no momento dependemos dele para não ter um exército liderado por Jon Targaryen em nossas portas e com a derrota de Ser Gregor Clegane, as Westerlands estão abertas a ataques externos; sempre que há guerra, Porto Real sempre depende da boa vontade de senhores de outras terras para lutar pela coroa, por isso a proposta de criar um exército subordinado à coroa! - explicou Tyrion:  
\- E onde conseguiríamos os nossos soldados? - perguntou Cersei:  
\- Da população de Porto Real – respondeu Tyrion – Oferecendo ouro, prata, refeição três vezes ao dia, vestimentas novas e treiná-los; se tornariam uma força de proteção para o reino, eles vestiriam as cores do reino, não as cores da casa que veste a coroa além de aumentar os números e treinar a todos da Guarda Da Cidade!  
\- Levaria meses ou até anos para ter o exército pronto e treinado – disse Lord Baelish:  
\- Eu sei disso, mas, é o melhor plano dado o fato que não temos tantos aliados assim – disse Tyrion:  
\- O senhor mão tem razão – disse Lord Varys – Lord Tywin luta uma guerra sozinho e sem aliados para impedir o Rei Jon Targaryen de bater as nossas portas, meus passarinhos informam que Renly vem marchando com o Alcance para Porto Real, não chegou ainda por que ele faz uma marcha lenta e Stannis se senta na Pedra Do Dragão podendo atacar a qualquer momento; para todos os meios estamos por conta própria!  
\- E o Vale? - perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Lady Lysa Arryn respondeu a convocação de seu pai; Lord Hoster Tully, meus passarinhos informaram que o Vale vai lutar pelo Rei Targaryen – respondeu Lord Varys.  
Varys assistiu escondendo um sorriso, o mindinho fazer um esgar com o rosto como se tivesse engolido algo azedo, certamente o Vale lutar pelo Rei Jon não estava nos planos do Rei Das Cinzas:  
E quem comandaria esse exército? - perguntou a Rainha Cersei:  
\- Eu indico Ser Bennard Brune – disse Petyr Baelish:  
\- Explique! - mandou Cersei:  
\- Ser Bennard é um cavaleiro habilidoso e um excelente comandante, ele está mostrando do que é capaz no torneio em homenagem ao rei; sua graça! - explicou Lord Baelish.  
Cersei ficou calada olhando para todos dentro da sala de reunião, ela suspirou:  
\- Qual a contagem da população de Porto Real? - perguntou Cersei:  
\- Quinhentos mil ou mais, sua graça – respondei Meistre Pycelle:  
\- Está bem – disse Cersei – Eu concordo com a indicação de Ser Bennard, ele deve ter um acento no conselho, concordo com a formação do exército para defender a coroa, concordo com o aumento e um maior preparo para a Guarda Da Cidade e também concordo com aumento dos navios e de homens para a Frota Real!  
Os membros do conselho acenaram positivamente, concordando, mesmo com essa parte sobre a Frota Real que não discutiram:  
\- Terminamos? - perguntou Cersei:  
\- Na verdade minha irmã, por que Joffrey não está aqui na reunião do conselho? - perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Hoje é um dia especial para ele, por isso não disse nada ao meu filho – respondeu Cersei que estava agindo de uma forma insegura:  
\- Mas, ele é o rei, ele deve estar aqui para ver as decisões importantes para o reino que tomamos – disse Lord Varys:  
\- Creio que é o caso de ele ser convocado para essa reunião – disse Lord Baelish:  
\- Concordo! - disse Tyrion se levantando e se dirigindo a porta, com os nós dos dedos, bateu na madeira e a porta se abriu:  
\- Deseja algo, meu senhor? - perguntou Ser Balon:  
\- Sim, mande alguém convocar o rei para se dirigir a sala de reunião, mande dizer que ele está atrasado para a Reunião Do Conselho e que é urgente que ele venha! - disse Tyrion:  
\- Agora mesmo – disse Ser Balon fechando a porta; Tyrion voltou a se sentar em seu lugar; agora era questão de esperar.  
Em questão de minutos Joffrey entra na sala em uma fúria:  
\- Por que fui convocado para isso? – gritou Joffrey – Eu estava em uma festa!  
\- O Convocamos por que está é uma reunião do pequeno conselho – respondeu Tyrion.  
Pela primeira vez; Joffrey pôs os olhos em Tyrion:  
\- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – gritou Joffrey:  
\- Ele é a Mão Do Rei – respondeu Lord Varys:  
\- O que? Isso não pode ser! – gritou Joffrey – Mãe; faça alguma coisa!  
Todos dentro da sala se viraram para Cersei que ainda tentou manter algum orgulho intacto:  
\- Sinto muito; meu filho, mas, foram ordens de seu avô e devemos acatá-las – respondeu a rainha Cersei.  
Tyrion Lannister podia jurar que Joffrey fez biquinho como se fosse uma criança crescida fazendo birra:  
\- Então; eu estou aqui; por que me convocaram? – perguntou Joffrey que parecia mais calmo:  
\- Você é rei, sua graça, e como tal deve estar a par do que é discutido no Pequeno Conselho e tomar as decisões cabíveis para governar de forma segura o reino! – disse Lord Varys:  
\- Eu tomo as minhas próprias decisões – disse Joffrey de forma arrogante – Eu agradeço a opinião de vocês, mas, vocês são figuras de enfeite, esse reino sobrevive por minhas próprias decisões e quanto a este assunto eu tomei a minha própria decisão!  
\- Que assunto? – perguntou Lord Baelish:  
\- A guerra – respondeu Joffrey:  
\- O que você fez? – perguntou Tyrion olhando para o seu sobrinho com um olhar calculado:  
\- Mandei um exército para combater o Targaryen bastardo! – respondeu Joffrey:  
\- O que? – perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo dentro da sala, até a rainha:  
\- Quantos...? – perguntou Tyrion incapaz de continuar a falar:  
\- Doze mil homens para ajudar o meu avô – respondeu Joffrey com uma voz de orgulho e de que fez a coisa certa:  
\- Sua Graça; mandou doze mil homens para juntar ao seu avô em Harrenhal? – perguntou Lord Varys que parecia realmente abalado e estava conseguindo com falhas se controlar e não desmaiar ali mesmo na sala:  
\- Mandei doze mil homens para combater o exército Targaryen maldito que está no Entroncamento – respondeu Joffrey – Certamente, em breve, terei notícias da vitória!  
Tyrion tinha a sua face branca agora e aparentemente estava tremendo e os outros mal conseguiam formar uma frase:  
\- Você mandou doze mil homens para o Entroncamento? – perguntou Tyrion com a voz fraca:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Joffrey de forma grosseira que parecia alheio ao que se passava com as pessoas dentro da sala:  
\- O... Que... Você... Fez? – perguntou Tyrion totalmente abalado.  
Lord Richard Karstark estava no Entroncamento, acampado com o seu exército de até vinte e cinco mil homens e mulheres do Norte; depois da vitória sobre o exército de Tywin Lannister e a tomado do Entroncamento, se dirigiu para Correrrio e participou de diversas reuniões conjuntas com os lordes das Terras Fluviais e da proclamação do Rei Jon Targaryen; por ordens deste estava de volta ao Entroncamento, acompanhado de Lady Lysa Arryn e seu filho, no qual se separarão em meio às lágrimas; Lady Arryn seguiu com dez homens do Vale para preparar o seu exército que marchariam para Correrrio a qualquer momento e seu filho Robert Arryn seguiu com dez cavaleiros do Vale para o Norte, acompanhado por Syrio Forel; isso foi em alguns dias e como a Estrada Real estava em constantes patrulhas pela Casa Frey e soldados do Norte; Lord Karstark tinha previsão de receber um corvo de Moat Cailin em breve, mas, no momento os batedores estavam voltando avisando que o exército do Vale estava se aproximando cada vez mais; as notícias de que o Rei Jon Targaryen mandou cinco mil homens das Terras Fluviais para se juntarem na ocupação do Entroncamento, mas, é claro que o rei mandou instruções antes da chegada dos dois exércitos:  
\- “Lord Karstark, suas ordens são simples, no momento em que estiver com essa mensagem em suas mãos, cinco mil homens bem armados e preparados das Terras Fluviais, liderados por o novo Lord Terrick estarão se dirigindo para o Entroncamento; recebam eles muito bem, eles se juntaram na ocupação do Entroncamento. Também deve receber o exército do Vale; dependendo dos números, dez mil devem ficar no Entroncamento e o resto deve cavalgar para Correrrio, com você, Lord Karstark liderando dez mil homens e mulheres do Norte de sua preferência, sua presença e experiência são requisitadas para os próximos passos da guerra; aguardo a sua presença”.  
Pelas contas de Lord Karstark, depois que saísse para Correrrio, haveria trinta mil homens e mulheres ocupando o Entroncamento, havia pelo menos algumas possibilidades, a tomada de Harrenhal, a invasão das Terras Da Coroa ou simplesmente uma reserva para o caso de necessidade do Rei; pelo menos esses trinta mil soldados se encaixariam nesses quesitos; Lord Karstark saiu de sua tenda, era o entardecer e praticamente a noite iria se iniciar a qualquer momento; podia se vir às milhares de tendas abrigando os homens e as mulheres que esperavam uma chance para lutar, cercados por estacas fincadas no chão e os porcos espinhos de madeira espalhadas por todos os caminhos que se ligam ao Entroncamento; os porcos espinhos posicionados na estrada dificultavam qualquer exército inimigo de se aproximar com alguma facilidade, basicamente os arqueiros do Norte tinham a facilidade de atingir mais inimigos quando estes tentam passar pelo labirinto de estacas sem serem atravessados por elas; sem falar na Companhia Sombra escondido.  
Então Lord Karstark viu um batedor em seu cavalo se aproximando, ele chegou perto, desmontou e se curvou em cumprimento:  
\- Notícias, milorde – disse o batedor:  
\- Fale! – mandou Lord Karstark:  
\- O exército do Vale se aproxima com Lady Arryn e mais vinte e cinco mil homens – disse o batedor:  
\- Bom! – disse Lord Karstark, o batedor se curvou e se afastou.  
Lord Karstark caminha pelo acampamento, mesmo não estando preste a entrar em batalha, havia soldados treinando, uma das muitas maneiras de passar o tempo, em breve à refeição da noite teria lugar e o acampamento estaria inundado pelas luzes das fogueiras, mas, então um som se espalhou pelo lugar chamando a atenção de todos; o som da buzina alertando um ataque; rapidamente Lord Karstark se recuperou e saiu correndo, várias reações de homens e mulheres colocando as suas armaduras as presas:  
\- Preparem-se para a batalha! Inimigo chegando! – gritou Lord Karstark passando rapidamente pelos soldados, alguns já estavam vestidos e corriam atrás de Lord Richard, eles chegaram à ponte que atravessa o Ramo Verde, ali fora deixado um espaço para a passagem de homens a cavalos e carroças; Lord Karstark viu o seu filho e herdeiro; Harrion olhando para o sul da Estrada Real:  
\- Harrion! – chamou Lord Karstark:  
\- Pai! – disse Harrion – Os batedores disseram que estão vindos do sul!  
\- Quantos? – perguntou Lord Karstark:  
\- Doze mil inimigos ou mais! – respondeu Harrion – As disposições dos porcos espinhos vão deixá-los lentos!  
Na Estrada Real, tanto para o sul, leste e oeste, os porcos espinhos foram posicionados de forma que obrigavam os soldados inimigos a correrem de um lado para o outro para avançarem para simplesmente chegarem à frente, isso os deixava com mais chances de serem acertados pelas flechas do Norte, mas, se conseguissem passar inteiros fazendo esses movimentos de um lado para o outro se encontrariam com uma barreira de espinhos e para isso teriam que pular ficando totalmente expostos até mesmo aos arqueiros menos experientes:  
\- Arqueiros a frente Senhor Long – disse Lord Karstark:  
\- Arqueiros! – gritou o Senhor Long.  
Os arqueiros foram à frente se posicionando em forma de coluna, pegando as flechas e tencionando os seus arcos:  
\- Esperem! – gritou Lord Karstark. A tarde caia no Entroncamento e por isso havia pouca luz a frente, mas, a visão ainda era boa para todos, mas, teriam que depender de tochas e fogueiras se quisesse tornar os arqueiros úteis; os sons dos gritos dos inimigos se aproximando, o som dos cavalos correndo se aproximando, mas, não podiam ser vistos:  
\- Harrion! Vá com o Lord Glover, leve alguns soldados da infantaria e veja se existem alguns inimigos que vem pelo leste coma intenção de nos flanquear! – Comandou Lord Karstark:  
\- Eu vou, meu pai – disse Harrion saindo correndo; Lord Karstark tirou a sua espada e esperou.  
Com o sol estava se pondo e todos os soldados do Norte esperando o inimigo chegar a partir do sul da estrada real, a alguns metros da estrada, ela descia em uma colina não tão alto e de muita inclinação, mas, a descida escondia quem via a partir das Terras Da Coroa e com os gritos de guerra, ao longe Lord Karstark assistiu os homens do exército inimigo emergir da colina e cada um deles gritando loucamente:  
\- Esperem! – disse Lord Karstark e os soldados inimigos vinham e estavam cada vez mais pertos – Esperem!  
Os arqueiros com os seus arcos tencionados, estavam segurando, esperando o comando de seu líder e então os soldados inimigos chegaram perto dos porcos espinhos:  
\- Disparem! – gritou Lord Karstark apontando o dedo indicador para a direção de onde os soldados das Terras Da Coroa vinham. Os arqueiros liberaram as cordas e as flechas foram disparadas, elas subiram para o alto em silêncio, mas, caíram fazendo o barulho da morte; cortando o ar e em seguida atingiu vários soldados no mar de pessoas que vinham para atacar, de maneira desordenada, já que havia cavaleiros no meio, onde seus cavalos atingidos se empinavam e derrubavam os seus cavaleiro ou os cavaleiros eram atingidos caindo de seus cavalos em seguida e os seus cavalos sem controle atropelavam soldados aleatórios; quando os soldados das Terras Da Coroa chegaram perto dos porcos espinhos, viram que somente pelo lado esquerdo tinha a passagem; os que estavam no lado direito foram empurrados e tiveram os seus corpos atravessados por estacas de madeira afiadas; seus gritos de agonia pura antes morrerem com sangue em suas bocas se misturavam aos gritos de guerra dos outros soldados:  
\- Disparem! – gritou o Senhor Long; mais outra saraivada de flechas foi disparada que caiu; atingidos mais inimigos, alguns quando atingidos pelas flechas caiam para simplesmente terem os seus corpos perfurados por estacas de madeira; em todo o caso, os soldados inimigos estavam conseguindo chegar à barreira de estacas onde conseguiriam pular e escolher qual direção atacar o acampamento do Norte:  
\- Eles vão pular a barreira, atirem as flechas! – gritou em ordens o Lord Karstark.  
Os arqueiros da primeira coluna posicionaram os arcos e disparam as suas flechas acertando soldados inimigos que estavam em cima da barreira, esses caíram para frente morrendo, mas, isso não impediu que mais pulassem a barreira:  
\- Traga a outra parte da infantaria Senhor Forrester – disse Lord Karstark – Arqueiros! Liberem a passagem da infantaria!  
Os arqueiros se posicionaram formando agora várias filas indianas e os soldados da infantaria estavam passando correndo por entre eles; Lord Karstark levantou a sua espada e começou a correr em direção ao inimigo, gritando em seu grito de guerra junto com outros homens e mulheres da infantaria. As flechas eram lançadas para o alto que caiam nos soldados inimigos que vinham. Lord Karstark chegou junto com os outros aliados e atacou desferindo o primeiro golpe de sua espada abrindo um corte no peito do soldado inimigo espirrando sangue para todo lado, balançando a sua espada contra os soldados das Terras Da Coroa, cortando as suas cabeças fora e abrindo os seus peitos, o sangue espirrava para todo lado; Lord Karstark balançou a sua espada novamente separando a cabeça do corpo de um homem, deu um passo a frente a brandiu a sua espada a estocando que atravessou o peito do inimigo, colocando o pé no peito do homem, Lord Karstark deu um puxão na sua espada e em seguida aparou um golpe de uma espada inimiga e com um movimento conseguiu a abertura e brandiu a sua espada com um golpe abriu o peito do inimigo de cima para baixo na diagonal; ele foi ao chão jorrando sangue.  
Lord Karstark estava quase todo banhado de sangue, sua espada era vermelha sangue; com o próprio sangue dos inimigos escorrendo em suas mãos, tinha abatido muitos inimigos que ainda insistiam em pular as barreira e dar combate, todos eles, na opinião de Lord Karstark pareciam muito jovens, meninos verdes que não tinham experiência em combate ou viram a boceta de uma mulher, via que seus soldados abatiam os muitos inimigos que vinham, as flechas do Norte cortavam os céus e caiam em cima daqueles que estavam atrás; Lord Karstark tinha a certeza que seu filho e uma parte a infantaria estava enfrentando o exército das Terras Da Coroa dentro da floresta e então antes de voltar para a luta, os sons de corneta foram ouvidos, para Lord Karstark foi um som diferente que conhecia e há muito tempo não ouvia; o exército do Vale havia chegado:  
\- Matem todos! – gritou Lord Karstark voltando a cortar os inimigos com sua espada.  
Para os soldados das Terras Da Coroa que estavam por último tentando avançar, estavam entretidos com o fato que em sua frente estava uma batalha sangrenta que poderiam ganhar, por isso, foi tarde demais quando perceberam uma cavalaria pesada com lanças vinham na direção deles, um grito de um soldado da Terra Da Coroa que foi o suficiente para alertar os outros e o caos se instalou quando os cavaleiros bateram em cheio nos soldados inimigos; Lord Karstark ouviu os gritos dos soldados inimigos e intensificou os seus ataques. A noite chegou e ela se estendeu com os gritos de dor e desespero dos soldados inimigos e aliados, também os gritos de guerra dos dois lados permeiam a noite, os sons de aço se chocando contra aço e carne; todos esses sons misturados que eles poderiam ser ouvidos a noite toda.  
Na manhã seguinte, cansado, sujo de sangue dos inimigos; Lord Richard Karstark andava entre os mortos, feridos e moribundos, Lord Karstark deu ordens de não poupar ninguém e então soldados do Norte passeavam entre os corpos executando os que ainda estão vivos, boa parte dos inimigos caíram no Ramo Verde morrendo afogados, o mar seria o seu túmulo, alguns estavam mortos cravados nas estacas de madeira, mortos por que foram empurrados por seus próprios colegas, mas, diante disso, nenhuma barraca do acampamento fora destruída:  
\- Lord Karstark – chamou uma voz, Lord Richard se virou para a origem da voz:  
\- Ser Benjen, é bom vê-lo vivo – disse Lord Karstark; atrás do cavaleiro Stark vinha Harrion Karstark e Lord Glover:  
\- Pai! – disse Harrion se movendo e abraçando o seu pai:  
\- É bom vê-lo inteiro filho – disse Lord Karstark – É bom que ainda esteja entre nós Lord Glover!  
\- Eu digo o mesmo Lord Karstark – disse Lord Glover.  
Lord Karstark olhou para cada um deles:  
\- Tiveram dificuldades? – perguntou Lord Richard:  
\- Algumas baixas da infantaria – respondeu Lord Glover – Mas, eles realmente tinham a intenção de dar a volta e nos pegar por trás!  
\- Sorte do exército do Vale ter vindo a tempo de nos ajudar – disse Harrion:  
\- Acredite, não esperávamos ter o nosso primeiro combate na fronteira do Vale – disse uma voz, os homens se viraram e viram Lady Arryn se aproximando acompanhada por um homem trajando armadura com placas de bronze com várias runas escritas segurando o seu elmo:  
\- Lord Yohn Royce – disse Lord Karstark – É um prazer vê-lo!  
\- Eu digo o mesmo Lord Karstark – disse Lord Royce apertando a mão de Lord Karstark – Ser Benjen, sua fama é bem conhecida!  
\- É um prazer Lord Royce – disse Ser Benjen apertando a mão de Lord Royce.  
Lord Karstark apresentou o seu filho mais velho e Lord Glover:  
\- Lady Arryn; recebi uma mensagem essa manhã dizendo que seu filho passou por Moat Cailin, oficialmente ele está dentro do Norte – disse Lord Karstark:  
\- Obrigada por dizer Lord Karstark – disse Lady Arryn que parecia feliz:  
\- Lord Royce; presumo é você que comanda o exército do Vale? – perguntou Lord Karstark:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Lord Royce:  
\- Tenho ordens do rei – disse Lord Richard entregando a mensagem para Lord Royce que leu:  
\- Entendo – disse Lord Royce – Trinta mil homens ficaram no Entroncamento!  
\- Para Harrenhal – disse Lord Karstark – Supondo é claro!  
\- Entendo – disse Lord Royce novamente – Então devo preparar os homens!  
Lord Royce saiu para cumprir os seus deveres quando um guarda se aproximou:  
\- Lord Karstark – chamou o soldado:  
\- Sim! – disse Lord Karstark:  
\- Os homens das Terras Fluviais acabaram de chegar! – disse o soldado do Norte:  
\- Permita-os entrar! – disse Lord Karstark:  
\- Sim! – disse o soldado saindo para cumprir as suas ordens, então outro soldado se aproximou:  
\- Lord Karstark, uma caravana está nos limites do acampamento – disse o guarda:  
\- Civis? – perguntou Lord Karstark:  
\- A Patrulha Da Noite – disse o soldado:  
\- Deixo-os passar, diga que podem montar acampamento na frente da Estalagem Do Entroncamento – disse Lord Karstark.  
O soldado saiu para cumprir as ordens, Lord Richard junto com o seu filho e Lord Glover estavam conversando sobre a batalha, enquanto Lady Lysa Arryn assistia querendo saber sobre tudo o que aconteceu; então o mesmo soldado voltou acompanhado por mais quatro pessoas:  
\- Lord Karstark; essas pessoas insistiram em falar com vossa senhoria – disse o soldado que em seguida se retirou.  
Lord Karstark olhou para um homem de meia idade vestido totalmente de preto, um homem com a cabeça coberta com um capuz e dois meninos que aparentam ter diferentes idades:  
\- Yoren; o Corvo Negro! – disse Lord Karstark apertando a mão do recrutador da Patrulha Da Noite:  
\- Yep! Só queria agradecer por nos deixar passar e acampar em segurança – disse Yoren:  
\- Vocês ficaram acampados perto da estalagem Do Entroncamento – disse Lord Karstark – A Patrulha Da Noite não está envolvida nesse conflito!  
\- Eu agradeço! – disse Yoren se virando para o homem encapuzado para em seguida se virar novamente para Lord Karstark – Esse homem vem oferecer a sua espada ao Rei Targaryen!  
\- Então tire o capuz para que eu veja o seu rosto e que possa avaliar se é digno de confiança – disse Lord Karstark.  
O homem tirou o capuz revelando a sua face que Lord Karstark conhece muito bem, Lady Arryn também conhece e estava surpresa por ele estar naquele acampamento:  
\- Ser Barristan Selmy, O Ousado! – disse Harrion Karstark:  
\- O que faz aqui Ser Barristan? – perguntou Lady Arryn:  
\- Vim oferecer a minha espada e lealdade ao verdadeiro Rei Jon Targaryen I – respondeu Ser Barristan – E como provo de minha boa vontade, escoltei alguém que o próprio rei ficará feliz em ver!  
Podia se ver os dois meninos, ambos com alturas diferentes e faces diferentes, o mais alto, especialmente para Lady Lysa Arryn lhe era estranhamente familiar, mas, o mais baixo tinha um rosto mais feminino e para Lord Karstark, seus olhos cinza e sua face era bem reconhecível e como sua cabeça tivesse estalado, o fato verdadeiro veio:  
\- Lady Arya Stark? – perguntou Lord Karstark surpreso, logo podia se notar que ela estava se contendo para não explodir, era um fato bem conhecido que Arya Stark não gostava de ser chamada de senhorita, mas, também o entendimento veio para todos que estavam pertos e Lord Karstark tinha certeza que tinha uma mãe em Correrrio que ficaria bastante feliz e comovida.  
Lord Varys, o Mestre Dos Sussurros; servindo a três reis diferentes; ao Rei Aerys Targaryen II; ao Rei Robert Baratheon I e ao Rei Joffrey Baratheon I. É no reinado de Joffrey, nesse momento, nesse tempo que a verdadeira lealdade de Varys está no Rei Jon Targaryen I, nesse tempo em que reis surgiam para todos os lados, ainda mantinha-se em Porto Real como uma base onde poderia fazer acontecer os meios que atrasariam os outros reis e que colocasse o Rei Jon no Trono de Ferro e esses meios contava em falar para a Rainha e seu filho, nas reuniões do Pequeno Conselho, informações incompletas, meias verdades e mentiras elaboradas; de fato, Varys gosta de ver quando passa para o pequeno conselho as informações que quer passar e eles darem voltas e voltas em círculo sem sair do lugar, para depois ter que recolher os restos dos prejuízos, é claro que desde que declarou lealdade para o Rei Jon, garantiu a ele a informação completa e precisa.  
Lord Varys sempre se orgulhou de estar a muitos passos a frente de seus inimigos, não ficou surpreso com a chegada de Tyrion para ser a Mão Do Rei, mas, também não esperava as propostas que ele fez e em um dia a serem aceitas pelo conselho, em poucas horas de sua chegada, tinha refeito o Pequeno Conselho todo, criado uma força de defesa para a Coroa e limitado os poderes de Cersei sobre o seu filho e controlado os impulsos do Rei Menino; o Exército Da Coroa seria mais um problema que Varys teria que cuidar antes da chegada do Rei Jon e o fato que Tyrion Lannister não é influenciável, como a sua irmã, por isso Lord Varys não podia mais manipular a rainha e se filho para tomarem decisões ruins, mas, nunca; nunca esperaria que o Rei Menino, Joffrey tomasse a ruim decisão de mandar doze mil homens para combater no Entroncamento, contra um exército de vinte e cinco mil homens e mulheres do Norte, além da Companhia Sombra liderados por Ser Benjen Stark.  
A Rainha Cersei, surpresa e incapaz de continuar, ela terminou a reunião do Pequeno Conselho e logo imediatamente, Tyrion saiu e Lord Varys soube que ele havia preparado duas cartas para que fossem mandadas; uma para o comando daquele exército dando ordens de se dirigirem para Harrenhal e se juntassem para Lord Tywin e outra para o próprio Lord Lannister pedindo que esse exército fosse auxiliado antes que fosse exterminado, através de seus passarinhos, Lord Varys sabia que essas cartas não chegariam a tempo antes da Batalha Do Entroncamento e um dia depois, as notícias chegaram a Porto Real de que o exército de doze mil homens das Terras Da Coroa foi exterminado, nenhum sobrevivente.  
Lord Varys assistiu Tyrion Lannister deixar de lado qualquer convenção social e gritar com o seu sobrinho, jogar todos os insultos contra ele e dizer que esta foi à pior decisão que já foi tomada por um rei, mesmo Cersei, tão protetora de seu filho, não tinha nada a dizer em sua defesa e relutantemente concordou com Tyrion, ela mesma impediu de seu filho fazer qualquer coisa contra o Imp; depois da gritaria, Lord Varys encontrou Tyrion bebendo vinho direto da garrafa e então lhe contou sobre a conversa que teve com Eddard Stark; Varys já sabia que o Rei Jon já contara ao Imp sobre o Rei Das Cinzas, apenas confirmou para Tyrion o que era uma verdade; o Mestre Dos Sussurros aconselhou a Tyrion a sempre ter alguém de olho em Petyr Baelish, mas, tinha que ser alguém que é especialista, alguém capaz de não chamar a atenção de Baelish e de seus espiões; por que certamente ele tem os seus espiões; esse alguém, na hora certa, quando o sinal for dado, matasse Lord Baelish; Tyrion aceitou o conselho de Lord Varys e passou a procurar alguém para o serviço.  
Hoje, no entanto, Lord Varys, disfarçado, estava andando por entre as ruas estreitas de Porto Real, usando as suas habilidades para passar pelas pessoas sem ser incomodado; Varys finalmente chegou a um bar, localizado na frente dos portos, Varys entrou para encontrar homens bebendo, fumando cachimbo, prostitutas se oferecendo a toda hora; rapidamente e sem querer chamar atenção para a sua pessoa, Varys se dirigiu a uma mesa encostada na parede, no fundo, onde quem sentasse não seria muito incomodado; apenas uma pessoa estava sentada lá e parecia não dar à mínima se um desconhecido se sentou em sua mesa:  
\- Para que veio? – perguntou o homem:  
\- Para lhe dar um nome – respondeu Lord Varys:  
\- Você requisita os meus serviços, dê-me um nome e cumprirei a tarefa dada a mim – disse o homem:  
\- Melisandre De Asshai, a Sacerdotisa Vermelha De R’hllor! – disse Varys depositando um saco cheio de moedas de ouro na mesa e na frente do homem – Metade agora, o resto quando terminar o serviço!  
\- Assim será feito – disse o homem pegando o saco de moedas de ouro e se levantando e saindo do bar; Varys se levantou também e em seguida saiu para voltar para a Fortaleza Vermelha.  
Enquanto Lord Varys caminha entre o povo de volta para a Fortaleza Vermelha, ele realmente não tinha apreço por magia, a odiava, por isso tinha que ter a Sacerdotisa Vermelha morta, ela era um grande problema para a chegada do Rei Jon ao trono que é seu por direito; não gostava do poder que ela exercia sobre Stannis, ele que é um homem centrado e com a cabeça no lugar, estava enrolado no dedo mínimo de Melisandre e ela o alienaria para o fato de que ele tenha que se curvar ao Rei Jon; era vital que ela morresse, pelo menos antes que enfrentasse o seu irmão Renly. Em todo o caso, Melisandre era uma ameaça à volta do Targaryen ao poder e tinha que ser eliminada antes que ganhasse mais força, antes que se espalhasse por Westeros e trouxesse morte e muito derramamento de sangue.  
Lord Tywin Lannister estava em sua sala em Harrenhal; sozinho, lambendo as suas feridas de suas derrotas, ele havia subestimado Robb Stark e Jon Targaryen, especialmente tendo Ser Brynden Tully ao lado deles, seu orgulho nublou os seus pensamentos e levou a uma arrogância que foi perigosa para si e sua família, mas, agora ele estava com raiva, mais raiva do que o habitual desde que começou a perder essa guerra, sua raiva aumentou quando recebeu um corvo de seu filho, a notícia de que doze mil homens das Terras Das Coroas comandados por seu neto, que nem ao menos os estavam comandando em campo; seu neto Joffrey que teve doze mil homens que foram mandados para combater diretamente o exército do Norte que estava estacionado no Entroncamento; Tyrion havia escrito pedindo para que ajudasse ou interceptasse esse exército antes que entrasse em combate, mas, a carta havia chegado tarde demais, seus batedores haviam relatado um massacre de milhares de homens que haviam enfrentado o Exército Do Norte no Entroncamento e somente para descobrir que seu neto fez esse grande erro que poderia custar a sua coroa.  
No momento tinha muito com o que lidar, além das idiotices de seu neto, depois que o Rei Targaryen venceu Ser Gregor Clegane em batalha, ele autorizou que os lordes das Terras Fluviais recuperassem os seus castelos e os próximos dias em que Tywin passou encolhido em Harrenhal, foram para somente ver homens das Westerlands voltando feridos e cansados avisando das retomadas de castelos que ele e seu filho Jaime haviam tomado; mandou batedores e eles voltaram confirmando um fato que Tywin não gostou; uma situação que nunca esperava estar; estava isolado em Harrenhal, não podia se dirigir para as Westerlands sem sofrer baixas dos seus homens que mal estavam se recuperando do último combate, seu único caminho era Porto Real, mas, se abandonasse Harrenhal, a guerra estaria perdida para ele.  
Nesses momentos de pensamentos sombrios que Tywin recebeu uma segunda carta de seu filho Tyrion, no início se desculpando por não ter conseguido parar Joffrey; Tywin não era cego, foi tudo a culpa de Joffrey e Cersei e a Casa Lannister desde o início e estava pagando por esse erro; Tyrion escreveu sobre o que fez no primeiro dia em que chegou; Tywin não queria admitir, mas, aprovou o que Tyrion fez; nem Renly e Stannis deveriam continuar no Pequeno Conselho, eles eram traidores e suas cabeças devem ser separadas de seus corpos; a conversa que seu filho relatou na carta que teve com Varys deram a Tywin a confirmação que Lord Petyr Baelish não era de confiança sendo ele culpado dessa situação; que na hora certa ele deveria se eliminado e que Lord Eddard Stark deu um nome correto para Baelish; o “Rei Das Cinzas”; Baelish; o culpado por essa guerra que Tywin se viu obrigado a terminar, é claro que ele iria pagar na hora certa, mas, infelizmente ele tinha as suas utilidades, aprovou a criação do Exército Da Coroa seria de grande ajuda nessa guerra, treinar e aumentar as forças da Guarda Da Cidade e também da Frota Real são decisões sábias, dariam um fôlego a mais nessa campanha, tempo que era de vital importância para Tywin pensar em como virar os ventos da vitória ao seu favor, somente tinha que descobrir como.


	13. O Verdadeiro Rei

Capítulo 13  
O Verdadeiro Rei

 

O Rei Jon Targaryen; dias depois da Batalha Do Ramo Vermelho, quando Voltou para Correrrio com a notícia de vitória e a notícia de vitória do Senhor Edmure Tully sobre mercenários e ladrões contratados por Tywin Lannister; as Terras Fluviais estavam livres e por isso Jon permitiu a esses senhores hospedados em Correrrio recuperarem os seus castelos, aconselhando a cada senhor que usassem o que sabiam sobre os seus próprios castelos como vantagem teve retorno de notícias da retomada dos castelos com poucas baixas, oficialmente Lord Tywin Lannister estava isolado em Harrenhal sem poder voltar para as Westerlands, ele somente podia ir para Porto Real.  
A notícia do ataque de um exército das Terras Da Coroa com doze mil homens ao acampamento do Entroncamento, e a vitória do exército do Norte com a ajuda mais que necessária do exército do Vale deu a certeza de que Lord Tywin Lannister nunca faria esse tipo de ataque, ficou claro para Jon que foi obra de Joffrey, aquele merdinha sem bolas não tinha coragem de sair de Porto Real para combater pessoalmente ou até mesmo liderar os seus comandados, ele preferiu ficar escondido nas saias de sua mãe e urinar nas calças e mandou doze mil homens para serem massacrados, foi uma péssima ideia, mas, além da vitória, Jon recebeu uma notícia escrita pessoalmente por Lord Karstark que o deixou feliz, Robb descobriu também, mas, ele achou melhor esconder a notícia até a chegada de Lord Karstark com dez mil homens e mulheres do Norte com o exército do Vale com os seus quinze mil homens, enquanto dez mil homens ficariam no Entroncamento, eles estavam chegando e somente então Jon começaria a sua coroação, a sua coroa estava pronta.  
Jon estava nas escadas que dão a entrada para o castelo do Correrrio, a alguns metros à frente estavam os portões da muralha, ao seu lado estava Robb e Edmure Tully, Lady Stark estava ao lado de seu irmão, os lordes e senhores do Norte e das Terras Fluviais que vieram para a coroação de Jon estavam atrás e então os portões da muralha são abertos e uma massa de cavaleiros e soldados da infantaria passam pelos portões, muitos carregando as cores do Vale, bandeiras das casas reconhecidas do Vale, alguns carregando as bandeiras das casas do Norte também; os primeiros a desmontarem foram aqueles que comandavam a comitiva, eles vieram à frente e se ajoelharam diante de Jon:  
\- Levantem-se! – mandou Jon e eles se levantaram – Lady Arryn; espero que tenha feito uma boa viagem e obrigado por ter vindo!  
\- Obrigado; Sua Graça! – disse Lady Lysa Arryn. Jon se virou para o homem que estava ao lado de Lady Arryn:  
\- Lord Yohn Royce; creio que comanda o exército do Vale – disse Jon estendendo a mão e Lord Royce a apertou:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça; será uma honra lutar ao seu lado! – disse Lord Royce:  
\- Temos que atualizá-lo sobre os planos de combate, mas, isso ficará para depois de minha coroação! – disse Jon:  
\- Claro; Sua Graça! – disse Lord Royce. Jon se virou para o homem ao lado de Lord Royce:  
\- Lord Richard Karstark, você, novamente se revelou um excelente líder quando o seu acampamento foi atacado, tenho a certeza que não será esquecido!  
\- Somente fiz o que Sua Graça mandou – disse Lord Karstark. Jon se virou para o homem ao lado de Lord Karstark:  
\- Ser Barristan Selmy; discutiremos a sua situação depois da minha coroação – disse Jon – Mas, o que me garante que veio de boa vontade?  
\- Isso, Sua Graça! – respondeu Ser Selmy deixando que duas pessoas fossem vistas, dois meninos, mas, logo de cara, Jon viu que o menino mais baixo lhe era familiar e Jon sabia que era uma menina; a menina em questão quando viu Jon esqueceu qualquer protocolo e correu e abraçou Jon bem forte que lutou para recuperar o equilíbrio para não cair. Jon riu:  
\- É bom ver você de novo Arya! – disse Jon em voz alta para felicidade de Robb e as lágrimas de Catelyn, Arya se soltou de Jon e abraçou Robb bem forte que beijou a sua irmã na cabeça; depois rapidamente abraçou a sua mãe, Arya já estava com lágrimas de Lady Stark chorava de alegria e ria.  
O Senhor Edmure tinha um grande sorriso no rosto; Theon sorria assim como os lordes, felizes por uma mãe se reencontrar com o seu filho perdido; então uma confusão no que parecia que algo abria caminho entre os lordes e uma loba apareceu bem na frente de Arya que se soltou de sua mãe:  
\- Nymeria! – gritou Arya que correu para a sua loba e ela latiu de alegria e pulou sobre Arya e a Stark caiu no chão rindo de pura alegria enquanto a loba a lambia, o pessoal ao redor vendo essa cena, tinha que apenas rir; algo que não faria por um longo tempo.  
Foi concedido um dia de descanso para aqueles que chegaram tarde, na manhã seguinte, Jon em seus aposentos; vestindo roupas luxuosas pretas com a roupa feita da pela do dragão Balerion por debaixo e trajando uma capa preta com um dragão vermelho no centro e uma coroa dourada acima do dragão, ele estava pronto e então o Meistre Gadel Morante entrou em seu quarto:  
\- Está tudo pronto; Sua Graça – disse Gadel:  
\- Vamos! – disse Jon e ambos saíram do quarto; fora dele estava Nabih Singerl que segurava uma almofada roxa, ele a passou para Gadel; em cima da almofada, estava à coroa de Jon, a tiara feita de prata com as gravações de um dragão e um lobo na frente e sete pontas douradas se ergue da tiara, uma ponta no centro e três pontas em cada lado; os três estavam andando para fora do castelo e se dirigindo para a floresta onde uma árvore de represeiro, a sua coroação seguindo os velhos deuses teria lugar primeiro e para somente depois seria coroado pelos Sete Deuses; o Meistre Gadel carregando a sua coroa e Nabih fazendo a proteção; finalmente chegaram ao represeiro onde todos que iriam assistir a coroação, nobres e o povo; Lord Robb Stark iria conduzir a cerimônia. Jon ficou ao lado de Robb e pegou a coroa com as duas mãos a erguendo no ar para todos a verem e entregou a Robb que a pegou:  
\- Eu vos lhe mostro a coroa do rei! – disse Robb erguendo à coroa para o alto – Aquele que vai usá-la se ajoelhe diante da Árvore Do Coração!  
Jon se ajoelhou e Robb ficou na frente de Targaryen:  
\- Diga o seu nome para que todos possam ouvir! – disse Robb:  
\- Jon Targaryen! – disse Jon:  
\- Você, Jon Targaryen; jura defender o reino, defender o povo, defender a cultura e nosso modo de vida? – perguntou Robb:  
\- Eu juro! – disse Jon; Robb se virou para o povo que assistia:  
\- Vocês aceitam isso? – perguntou Robb. Aqueles que assistiam simplesmente rugiram de concordância, Robb se virou novamente para Jon:  
\- Você jura governar o reino com sabedoria e trazer a lei e a justiça para todos? – perguntou Robb:  
\- Eu juro que solenemente que farei! – respondeu Jon. Robb se virou novamente para aqueles que assistiam:  
\- Vocês aceitam isso? – perguntou Robb. Todos que estavam assistindo rugiram em concordância. Robb se dirigiu para as águas do Represeiro e segurando firmemente a coroa a mergulho nas águas e a puxou de volta a erguendo para o alto, molhada, para que todos pudessem ver:  
\- Essa coroa; banhada nas águas do Represeiro, purificada da influência ruim que possa dar a quem usá-la! – disse Robb colocando a coroa, molhada, na cabeça de Jon – Que assim, Jon Targaryen possa governar de acordo com os seus juramentos! Levante para que todos o vejam!  
Jon se levantou e todos o viram:  
\- Vocês aceitam o Rei Jon Targaryen? – perguntou Robb. Aqueles que assistiam rugiram de acordo, foi longo e certamente todo o castelo poderia ouvir:  
\- Todos, salvem o Rei Jon! – disse Robb se ajoelhando sendo seguido pelos os outros que assistiam.  
O Rei Jon Targaryen olhou para todos que se ajoelharam diante de si, atrás de todos estava a Árvore Do Coração, os ventos fracos que balançava os cabelos de todos e também as suas capas além das folhas mortas que passava diante dos olhos de todos. A cerimônia terminou e Jon entregou a coroa para o Meistre Gadel que a levou a frente para o Septão e todos voltaram para o salão do trono da Casa Tully e então Jon, ele entrou, como se fosse à primeira vez, todos se viraram para olhá-lo; Jon andou calmamente até o trono das Terras Fluviais onde o Septão o esperava, uma Septã segurava a almofada roxa onde descansava a sua coroa. Jon ficou a frente do trono. Todos estavam em silêncio agora esperando a cerimônia começar:  
\- Eu venho aqui, diante de vocês em nome do Pai Acima, a Mãe Acima, o Guerreiro, a Donzela, o Ferreiro, o Crone e o Estranho para colocar esta coroa na cabeça daquele que vocês querem como rei! – disse o Septão – Digam o nome dele para todos os setes deuses ouvirem!  
\- Jon Targaryen! – gritou todas as pessoas dentro do salão; o grito que ecoou pelas paredes:  
\- Ajoelhe-se Jon Targaryen – disse o Septão e Jon se ajoelhou de costas para as pessoas dentro do salão e de frente para o Trono Das Terras Fluviais; o Septão pegou a coroa e a ergueu para o alto para que todos pudessem ver:  
\- Você promete e jura governar os sete reinos e seus povos de acordo com as suas leis e costumes? – perguntou o Septão:  
\- Eu juro que farei! – respondeu Jon:  
\- Você jura proteger os sete reinos de qualquer mal que ameace o povo, os seus costumes e suas leis? – perguntou o Septão:  
\- Eu juro solenemente que protegerei a tudo e a todos! – respondeu Jon:  
\- Você jura que vai trazer a lei e a justiça em seus julgamentos para todos os sete reinos e todas as pessoas? – perguntou o Septão:  
\- Eu juro que vou! – respondeu Jon novamente:  
\- Você jura defender a Fé Dos Sete e promete usar o seu máximo de poder para manter a Fé que foi estabelecida por lei? – perguntou o Septão:  
\- Eu juro e prometo! – disse Jon.  
O Septão lentamente pôs a coroa na cabeça de Jon e ele se levantou e subiu para o trono enquanto o Septão e a Septã desciam os degraus; Jon se virou para todos e olhando para cada pessoa dentro do salão, se sentou no Trono Das Terras Fluviais:  
\- Eis o início dos dias do Rei Jon! – disse o Septão – E que eles sejam abençoados!  
Todos dentro do salão gritaram em euforia, alguns assoviando, batendo palmas, Jon estava sorrindo vendo toda alegria dentro do salão; Jon ergueu a mão e o barulho foi morrendo até cessar completamente:  
\- Eu agradeço a todos que vieram para ver este momento e somente tenho a dizer que ainda vou continuar a lutar ao lado de vocês derramando o sangue de nossos inimigos! – disse Jon. As pessoas dentro do salão rugiram em acordo:  
\- Antes que possamos festejar esse dia, temos algumas coisas a resolver – disse Jon – Ser Brynden Tully, Ser Barristan Selmy; se aproximem!  
Os dois cavaleiros avançaram e se ajoelharam na frente de Jon; Jon se levantou e se aproximou dos dois:  
\- Ser Brynden, depois que fui proclamado rei, você demonstrou interesse em fazer parte da minha guarda – disse Jon:  
\- Está correto; Sua Graça – disse Ser Brynden:  
\- Ainda tem o interesse em participar? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça – respondeu Ser Brynden. Jon em seguida se virou para Ser Barristan:  
\- Ser Barristan; você veio até a mim oferecendo a sua espada – disse Jon:  
\- Como um membro da sua Guarda Real; Sua Graça! – disse Ser Barristan – Vim pagar pelos meus pecados!  
\- Não o culpo; Ser Barristan – disse Jon – Você havia perdido, meu pai estava morto e você estava cansado de servir ao meu avô; por isso deu a sua lealdade a Robert Baratheon!  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! – confirmou Ser Barristan:  
\- Não vou puni-lo e também não vou defender o meu avô; não o conheço, somente sei os seus crimes contra o Reino De Westeros e seu povo, não reagirei contra qualquer um que fale mal dele, mas, é preferível que não comente para evitar constrangimentos; de qualquer forma vou aceitar a sua espada na minha Guarda Real! – disse Jon – Continuem de joelhos!  
Nabih Singerl se aproximou carregando a espada do Rei Jon; Nabih ofereceu o cabo e Jon puxou a sua espada de sua bainha, ele se aproximou primeiro de Ser Brynden e colocou a parte plana da sua espada no ombro esquerdo do cavaleiro:  
\- Ser Brynden Tully; você jura não demonstrar medo perante aos seus inimigos, que seja bravo e justo para os inocentes? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Eu juro! – respondeu Ser Brynden. Jon bateu de leve com a parte plana de sua espada no ombro esquerdo de Ser Brynden e em seguida passou para o ombro direito:  
\- Você jura dizer a sempre a verdade, mesmo que isso o leve a morte e proteger os mais fracos? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Eu juro! – respondeu Ser Brynden. Jon bateu de leve com a parte plana de espada no ombro direito de Ser Brynden e em seguida passou para a sua cabeça:  
\- Você jura proteger a Família Real com a sua vida; proteger de qualquer mal, mesmo que este mal seja o próprio rei? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Eu juro solenemente que protegerei a Família Real com minha vida! – respondeu Ser Brynden. Jon bateu de leve com a parte plana de sua espada na cabeça de Ser Brynden:  
\- Levante-se Ser Brynden Tully, Cavaleiro Da Guarda Real; Lord Comandante Da Guarda Real; que seja saudado por aqueles que assistem a sua investidura! – disse Jon.  
Ser Brynden se levantou e se virou para todos dentro do salão e foi saudado com gritos de alegria, Jon se dirigiu para frente de Ser Barristan e o povo se silenciou e então o rei colocou a parte plana de sua espada no ombro esquerdo do cavaleiro:  
\- Ser Barristan Selmy; você jura não demonstrar medo perante aos seus inimigos, que seja bravo e justo para os inocentes? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Eu juro! – disse Ser Barristan. Jon bateu de leve com a parte plana de sua espada no ombro esquerdo de Ser Barristan e em seguida passou para o ombro direito:  
\- Você jura sempre dizer a verdade, mesmo que isso leve a morte e proteger os mais fracos? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Eu juro! – respondeu Ser Barristan. Jon bateu de leve com a parte plana de sua espada no ombro direito de Ser Barristan e em seguida a colocou em sua cabeça:  
\- Você jura proteger a Família Real com a sua vida; proteger de qualquer mal, mesmo que este mal seja o próprio rei? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Eu juro solenemente que protegerei a Família Real com a minha vida! – respondeu Ser Barristan. Jon bateu de leve com a parte plana de sua espada na cabeça de Ser Barristan:  
\- Levante-se Ser Barristan Selmy, Cavaleiro Da Guarda Real; que seja saudado por aqueles que assistem a sua investidura! – disse Jon.  
Ser Barristan se levantou e se virou para todos do salão que assistiam e eles gritaram de alegria o felicitando, Jon se virou e pegou a bainha de sua espada que estava nas mãos de Nabih Singerl, colocou a sua espada na sua bainha e se sentou no Trono Das Terras Fluviais:  
\- Tragam o prisioneiro! – ordenou Jon.  
Os guardas saíram; as pessoas dentro do salão não estavam entendendo, depois do que foram alguns minutos, os guardas voltaram carregando um homem que claramente esteve muito tempo nas celas, os guardas o jogaram nos pés do trono onde Jon estava sentado, os guardas ficaram a postos para reagir a qualquer coisa que ele poderia fazer contra a vida do rei e de seus convidados, mas, o fato é que Ser Brynden e Ser Barristan estava em cada lado de Jon, o protegendo; o homem ficou de joelhos na frente do rei, todos puderam ver o seu rosto magro, sujo, um queixo fraco e seus cabelos castanhos pegajosos:  
\- Ser Cleos Frey – disse Jon – Minhas desculpas pelos guardas que tiraram você do conforto de sua cela!  
\- Não há nenhum problema meu senhor – disse Cleos, sua palidez era clara, todos podiam ver o seu medo:  
\- Sua Graça! – disse Ser Barristan:  
\- O que? – perguntou Ser Cleos:  
\- Ele é o Rei Jon Targaryen; o verdadeiro Rei De Westeros; e você deve respeitá-lo! – respondeu Ser Barristan que deixou Cleos ainda mais pálido:  
\- Minhas desculpas, Sua Graça! – disse Ser Cleos:  
\- Não tem problema Ser Cleos, mas, o fato é que eu teria o mandando para as Gêmeas sem problemas, é claro se não tivesse levantado a sua espada contra o povo das Terras Fluviais, é claro que sabemos que não foi o caso você escolheu Lannister e é por respeito à Lord Walder Frey que não o executo! – disse o Rei Jon.  
Ser Cleos Frey parecia mais pálido do que antes e realmente parecia estar tremendo de medo:  
\- Felizmente; eu tenho uma função que se encaixe a você; vai levar os termos da rendição a Porto Real! – disse Jon. Cleos Frey parecia no momento incapaz de formar uma simples frase, estava apenas abrindo a boca tentando falar:  
\- Você entendeu; Ser Cleos Frey? – perguntou Jon com uma voz dura:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! – respondeu Ser Cleos:  
\- Os termos da rendição são que Lord Tywin Lannister declare a derrota e abra as portas de Harrenhal, onde ele será preso e escoltado; os seus soldados não serão machucados, eles serão escoltados para as Westerlands, eles devem voltar para as suas casas; Porto Real deve abrir as suas portas para minha chegada e do exército, onde Cersei Lannister vai perder o seu posto de rainha regente, Joffrey Waters vai abdicar do Trono De Ferro, nem as crianças Tommen e Myrcella irão sofrer qualquer ataque físico; depois faremos a troca de Jaime Lannister pela minha prima Lady Sansa Stark e então Tywin Lannister será julgado por seus crimes, assim como Jaime Lannister, haverá reparações financeiras pelos estragos que causaram; Cersei Lannister fará uma Caminhada De Penitência e depois será escoltada junto com os seus filhos, Tommen e Myrcella para um castelo nas Westerlands pertencente da Casa Lannisters onde ficarão em prisão domiciliar; nenhum dos três poderá sair das Westerlands pelo resto de suas vidas; Joffrey Waters se juntará a Patrulha Da Noite! – disse Jon – Qualquer um que conspirou com os Lannister será julgado também!  
Ser Cleos parecia cada vez mais pálido quando ouvia o que o rei dizia:  
\- Você entendeu Ser Cleos? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! – respondeu Ser Cleos Frey:  
\- Partirá amanhã, no nascer do sol – disse Jon – Mas, devo lembrá-lo, Ser Cleos que ainda é um prisioneiro, deve dar os meus termos a rainha e seu pequeno conselho e depois retornar com a resposta e então voltará para as celas! Entendeu?  
\- Se não retornar; com todas as testemunhas aqui presentes; serás declarado perjuro! – disse Lord Umber:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça – respondeu Ser Cleos depois de ouvir as palavras do homem grande e com medo, respondendo ao rei:  
\- Pode sair e se prepare para partir! – disse Jon.  
Dois guardas escoltaram Ser Cleos para fora do salão:  
\- Lady Catelyn Stark! – chamou o Rei Jon:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! – disse Lady Stark que se aproximou e se ajoelhou diante de Jon:  
\- Eu sei que você, milady, mal ficou muito tempo com a sua filha Arya, mas, infelizmente preciso de seus conhecimentos em uma missão de grande importância:  
\- E o que seria; Sua Graça? – perguntou Lady Stark escondendo que estava perturbada:  
\- Você deve partir com uma escolta para se encontrar com Renly Baratheon e negociar com ele para que jure fidelidade a mim – respondeu Jon:  
\- Mas, Sua Graça, e Stannis; ele é o irmão mais velho? – perguntou Lady Catelyn:  
\- No momento Stannis Baratheon é influenciado por uma Sacerdotisa Vermelha e a não ser que algo aconteça para mudar isso, Stannis não escutara ninguém, por isso; Renly é a melhor escolha para negociar e se ele concordar, a guerra estará terminada! – respondeu o Rei Jon – Então, aceita essa missão que eu estou dando a você Lady Stark?  
Lady Catelyn Stark olhou para o seu rei, ele a estava dando a chance de acabar com essa guerra apenas com o poder das palavras; acabar realmente com essa guerra mais cedo, a lealdade de Renly significa que a Campina e as Terras Da Tempestade seriam aliadas e os Lannisters poderiam considerar serem os derrotados:  
\- Eu aceito; Sua Graça – disse Lady Stark:  
\- Você partirá amanhã Lady Stark, aconselho a se preparar e se despedir de seus filhos; dependendo do resultado, você não será mandada para missões de longa duração – disse o Rei Jon:  
\- Obrigada; Sua Graça! – disse Lady Stark.  
Lady Stark se afastou e voltou para o seu lugar; o Rei Jon estava olhando em volta e viu quem ele queria conversar:  
\- Lady Arryn, ela veio? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! – respondeu Lady Lysa Arryn:  
\- A traga para frente, por favor – pediu o Rei Jon. Lady Arryn se virou para trás onde os lordes do Vale estavam concentrados e então uma jovem mulher de aparência de dezenove dias em seu nome avançou, com os seus cabelos negros como carvão, curtos, olhos azuis profundos, tendo a preferência de se vestir como um homem, não lhe tirou o que parecia para Jon uma personalidade alegre e sensual; a mulher se ajoelhou perante o rei:  
\- Você é Mya Stone? – perguntou o Rei Jon:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! – respondeu Mya:  
\- Levante-se! – mandou Jon. Mya se levantou e o encarou se nenhum medo:  
\- Ser Robert Paege; você a trouxe? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! – respondeu Ser Robert, em que ele estava andando para frente de Jon, com uma dama de honra abraçando uma mulher que parecia ter dezesseis dias em seu nome, cabelos encaracolados negros como carvão, olhos azuis profundos, um corpo cheio de curvas, seios fartos, bunda grande, mas, se podia ver que ela tinha um olhar assustado:  
\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Quando cheguei com os homens ao bordel onde ela trabalha, estava lotado e antes que nós pudemos alcançá-la, alguns clientes começaram a matar as prostitutas e outros clientes, lutamos de volta para sobreviver e evitar um massacre ainda maior dentro do prédio; quando terminou, interrogamos um sobrevivente atacante e ele confessou trabalhar para Cersei Lannister, por sorte, um dos meus homens conseguiu salvar a moça! – explicou Ser Robert Paege:  
\- Obrigado, Ser Robert:  
\- Vivo para servi-lo, Sua Graça! – disse Ser Robert. Jon se virou para a mulher, agora parada ao lado de Mya:  
\- Você é Bella Rivers? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Sim, Sua Graça! – respondeu Bella com a voz fraca, estava claro que ela estava bastante abalada; Jon suspirou mentalmente:  
\- Ser Barristan, o menino esta aqui? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça – respondeu Ser Barristan e ele fez um gesto com a mão chamando o menino que andou e parou ao lado das duas mulheres, ele que parecia ter quinze dias de seu nome, seus cabelos lisos negros como carvão e seus olhos azuis, alto e musculoso:  
\- Gendry Waters? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! – respondeu Gendry. Jon não disse mais nada para Gendry:  
\- Ser Andrew Estermont, me conte a sua história – mandou Jon. Um homem simplesmente com sua armadura vestida se aproximou, e ficou na frente de Jon:  
\- Estávamos na Ponta Da Tempestade quando homens de Cersei Lannister nos atacaram, na calada da noite, mas, mesmo assim conseguimos pará-los e os interrogamos, por isso chegamos ao nome de Cersei Lannister e quem era o seu alvo, então o Ser Cortnay Penrose nos instruiu a fugir e na calada da noite seguinte fugimos; Ser Cortnay está fazendo de tudo para garantir que ninguém saiba disso! – contou Ser Andrew:  
\- Onde está o menino? – pergunta Jon. O menino em questão avança, parecia ter treze dias de seu nome, cabelos negros, olhos azuis e orelhas grandes:  
\- Edric Storm? – perguntou Jon quando o menino parou:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! – respondeu Edric.  
O Rei Jon olhou para cada um deles, olhou para todos que estavam dentro do salão, suas faces confusas sem saber o porquê dessas quatro pessoas:  
\- Vocês sabem o porquê estão aqui, mesmo que neguem isso, lá no fundo sabem por que estão aqui – disse Jon se levantando e se aproximando dos quatros, o rei respirou fundo – Vocês são irmãos; meio- irmão na verdade; filhos do mesmo pai; Robert Baratheon; o sangue do Veado corre nas veias de vocês!  
Todos dentro do salão estavam surpresos, Mya, Bella e Edric não pareciam muito afetados, mas, Gendry parecia realmente surpreso:  
\- Podem negar, dizer que é um engano, mas, essa a verdade, vocês são filhos de Robert Baratheon, vocês ouviram o conto de Ser Andrew Estermont e de Ser Robert Paege, de como os agentes de Cersei Lannister foram para matar Bella e Edric, Gendry teve que ser retirado de Porto Real antes que Cersei e seu filho Joffrey dessem a ordem de matar todos os bastardos de Robert Baratheon e Mya certamente teria em breve a visita dos agentes de Cersei – explicou Jon – Nesse momento podem desejar voltar para as suas antigas vidas, onde não tinham complicações, mas, os acontecimentos recentes, simplesmente destruíram as suas antigas vidas, elas não existem mais! Em todo o caso, vocês têm alvos pintados em suas costas; os seus tios Stannis e Renly querem vocês para usar como alavancas para fortalecer sua reivindicação ao trono confirmando que os filhos de Cersei são frutos dela com Jaime Lannister; Cersei nesse momento pagaria uma fortuna para terem as suas cabeças em picos enfeitando as muralhas da Fortaleza Vermelha!  
\- Somos os últimos filhos de Robert Baratheon? – perguntou Mya Stone:  
\- Sim, até o momento em que sabemos! – respondeu Jon:  
\- Você quer nos usar; Sua Graça? – perguntou Mya novamente, muita coragem em dizer aquilo na frente do rei:  
\- Eu não preciso, junto com Lord Stark está uma carta de Lord Eddard Stark, meu tio, dizendo a verdade sobre os filhos de Cersei e Jaime Lannister, mas, se o fato que salvei vocês por bondade; não; eu não fiz isso, dependendo do que acontecer com Renly e Stannis, vocês quatro; irão para a Ponta Da Tempestade em um futuro próximo, serão legitimados e possivelmente um dos homens entre vocês se tornará Lord Baratheon – respondeu Jon ele se virou e voltou a se sentar no Trono Das Terras Fluviais – Lord Stark sugeriu e eu concordei que vocês quatros devem partir para Winterfell, no momento é o lugar mais seguro para vocês!  
Os quatros não disseram nada:  
\- No Norte, temos uma disposição que ninguém fica sem nada para fazer, por isso quando chegarem, vocês vai receber educação como devem ser educados e isso é uma ordem! – disse Jon não dando espaço para as recusas dos quatros – Vocês partem amanhã!  
Os quatro se curvaram e se retiraram; certamente para se prepararem para a viagem:  
\- Meistre Vyman! – chamou Jon:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! – respondeu o Meistre de Correrrio que se aproximou onde Jon estava sentado:  
\- A mensagem está pronta? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! – respondeu Meistre Vyman:  
\- Então mande as mensagens para toda Westeros! – mandou Jon:  
\- Agora mesmo; Sua Graça! – disse o Meistre Vyman se curvando e saindo para cumprir as suas ordens.  
O Rei Jon Targaryen olhou para todos dentro do salão:  
\- Vamos começar a festa! – disse Jon, se ouve rugidos de concordância dos homens de dentro do salão.  
O Príncipe Doran Nymeros Martell, Senhor Dos Sunspear, Príncipe De Dorne, Chefe Da Casa Martell, sentado em sua cadeira de rodas, incapaz de andar, em seu escritório nos Jardins De Água sentindo o vento marinho em seu rosto, segurando uma carta que chegara há poucos dias, esse momento em que Doran estava; esse momento em que Westeros estava e em que situação sua casa e Westeros estarão no futuro começou naquele dia fatídico no amaldiçoado Torneio De Harrenhal, mas, para Doran tudo começou no dia em que recebeu a notícia do que aconteceu com sua irmã Elia, ali em sua cadeira de rodas, tinha uma face de olhos abertos de surpresa, a testa franzida e as sobrancelhas franzidas como se quisessem se encontrar; a sua bochecha direita parecia que queria se levantar, seu rosto duro, congelado naquela expressão e as mãos de Doran apertando tanto o braço de sua cadeira que parecia que ele iria quebrá-las e não prestava atenção em nada ao seu redor e nem escutava; enquanto ao mesmo tempo; seu irmão Oberyn Martell gritava de pura fúria e destruía o lugar ao seu redor, demorou muito para Doran acalmar o seu irmão; demorou muito para Doran não gritar de fúria e formar um exército para iniciar uma guerra de vingança.  
Demorou muito para Doran convencer Oberyn a ser paciente e esperar o momento certo para ter a vingança; e Doran esperou; esperou como se a cada momento uma facada em seu coração fosse desferida quando pensava em sua irmã amada, em cada ano; ao lado de seu irmão Oberyn; planejou a vingança, se preparou e preparou o Dorne para guerra que viria, garantiu espiões fiéis, reuniu informações importantes e traçou vários caminhos alternativos para a sua vingança. O Príncipe De Dorne ouviu falar antes mesmo do Reino De Westeros do que o Norte estava fazendo; Doran nunca acreditou na história do filho bastardo de Lord Eddard Stark; mas, em todo caso, Doran copiou em segredo alguns modelos do governo que Lord Eddard estava fazendo do Norte e isso garantiu um aumento na riqueza do Dorne e um aumento nos exércitos e então assistiu a cada dia Oberyn treinar incansavelmente, criar novos movimentos de combate, ficar mais forte, criar novos venenos, treinar as suas filhas bastardas e treinar os seus sobrinhos.  
Então uma notícia chegou a Doran anunciando o início do Jogo Dos Tronos de fato; a morte de Jon Arryn; e então mais outra notícia anunciando que a Guerra Dos Tronos andando lado a lado com o jogo dos tronos; a morte de Lord Eddard Stark; no momento Doran fez o Dorne neutro nessas questões aguardando o desenrolar dos eventos, mas, uma carta que receberá anunciou o caminho que sua vingança tomaria; foi uma longa discussão com Oberyn e ele concordou com esse caminho, mas, antes que iniciasse esse caminho de planos e vingança, tinha algo a mais a fazer; a porta se abre e Doran vê o seu irmão entrar:  
\- Ele chegou – disse Oberyn, simplesmente, ele ainda estava de péssimo humor por causa da discussão; um homem entrar, um cavaleiro, o melhor cavaleiro que esse reino já teve; um verdadeiro orgulho do Reino De Dorne:  
\- Ser Arthur Dayne; é um prazer vê-lo! – disse Doran com um sorriso. Ser Arthur se ajoelha diante do príncipe:  
\- Meu príncipe; venho atender o seu chamado! – disse Ser Arthur:  
\- E eu agradeço Ser Arthur e lamento com o que aconteceu com sua esposa; ela era uma verdadeira mulher do Dorne – disse Doran fazendo um gesto para o cavaleiro se sentar. Ser Arthur ficou de pé e em seguida se sentou:  
\- E agora? O que vai fazer? – perguntou o Príncipe Doran:  
\- Eu ainda não sei; meu príncipe; a doença da minha esposa foi repentina! – respondeu Ser Arthur.  
Doran não disse mais nada, apenas entregou uma folha para Ser Arthur que curioso a pegou e começou a ler; a cada linha que passava; mais surpreso ficava:  
\- Pelo seu rosto, sei que não sabia; compreensível – disse o Príncipe Doran – Agora que sabe; o que vai fazer?  
Ser Arthur olhou para o seu suserano e entregou a carta de volta para ele:  
\- Vou fazer o que é certo – respondeu Ser Arthur:  
\- Mesmo que isso signifique que está indo contra as minhas ordens? Você faria isso mesmo se sua esposa estivesse viva? – perguntou Doran:  
\- Sim; meu príncipe; irei até o Rei Jon Targaryen mesmo que seja contra as suas ordens! – responde Ser Arthur.  
Doran olha para o cavaleiro como se avaliasse as suas palavras, ele se vira para o irmão:  
\- Oberyn, se puder fazer o favor – disse Doran, Oberyn se levanta de sua poltrona e vai até a segunda porta do escritório e bate nela; Oberyn volta para a sua poltrona e a porta se abre e entra a filha mais velha do Príncipe Doran Martell; a Princesa Arianne Martell que fica ao lado de seu pai; entrando junto com ela estava Lady Allyrion, Lady Blackmont; a sogra de Ser Arthur Dayne, Lord Eron Dayne, irmão mais novo de Ser Arthur Dayne, Lord Fowler, Lord Gargalen, Lord Jordayne, Lady Ladybright, Lord Manwoody, Lord Qorgyle, Lady Toland, Lord Uller, Lord Vaith, Lord Wyl e Lord Yronwood; os senhores das casas cavalariças também estavam aqui, o Senhor Dalt, o Senhor Dayne da Alta Hermitage, o Senhor Drinkwater, o Senhor Santagar e o Senhor Wells:  
\- Você tem sorte Ser Arthur, por nesse momento em que sabemos que devemos apoiar verdadeiramente, se não fosse, você estaria preso por alta traição à coroa! – disse Doran:  
\- Compreendo meu príncipe – disse Ser Arthur:  
\- Jon Targaryen mandou essa carta para as grandes casas com poder e influência em Westeros, ele pede o apoio de todos – disse Doran – Por dezessete anos eu planejo a vingança pelo que aconteceu a minha irmã e meus sobrinhos, eu planejo isso desde que Robert Baratheon me negou o direito de justiça e agora Jon Targaryen quer o mesmo que o Dorne; isso é bem mostrado pelas feridas que ele infligiu a Montanha Clegane!  
Todos dentro do escritório estavam prestando atenção nas palavras de Doran Martell:  
\- Jon Targaryen não pede o apoio exclusivo de Dorne, mas, Dorne lhe dará apoio mesmo assim; Lord Yronwood, Ser Arthur Dayne, Senhor Santagar e o Senhor Drinkwater, vocês quatro vão reunir num total de vinte mil homens e mulheres de Dorne e vão marchar, declarando rebeldia de Dorne por causa da minha política de neutralidade e vai declarar apoio total ao Rei Jon Targaryen– instruiu Doran e os quatro assentiram concordando – Sei que essas casas podem reunir mais homens e mulheres para lutar, mas, vinte mil é o suficiente!  
Ninguém questionou quanto a isso:  
\- Enquanto isso acontece, Dorne vai olhar para o aceno de paz de Tyrion Lannister e vamos colocar Dorne em uma posição em que podemos desferir um golpe fatal na Casa Lannister por dentro! – explicou Doran:  
\- Não entendo como Tyrion Lannister está vindo com essa negociação de paz – disse Arianne:  
\- O Imp deve estar muito bêbado quando fez isso – disse Oberyn. O pessoal dentro do escritório riu; em todo o caso, Doran tirou um envelope e entregou a Ser Arthur:  
\- Quando jurar para Jon Targaryen, entregue isso em segredo a ele, tem a minha assinatura; só falta a assinatura dele para deixar formal a aliança com Dorne e o ponto principal é minha filha Arianne se tornar a sua esposa, já que sei que ele de fato não tem esposa! – explicou Doran e Ser Arthur assentiu concordando:  
\- Senhores e Ladys; temos muito trabalho a fazer e sugiro começar agora! – disse o Príncipe Doran.  
Doran colocou a carta que recebera do Rei Jon Targaryen na mesa e se voltou a concentrar em outros assuntos:  
\- “Para todas as casas dos Sete Reinos De Westeros, meu nome é Jon Targaryen, filho do Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen e Lady Lyanna Stark; venho por essas palavras afirmar que eu sou o verdadeiro Rei de Westeros, não o indigno Joffrey Waters, bastardo nascido do incesto que no momento se senta no Trono De Ferro, ou Stannis Baratheon que quer o trono por que acha que é seu por direito, ou Renly Baratheon que acha que fará um rei melhor do que seu irmão Stannis; minha alegação ao trono é simplesmente, que é meu por direito, uma herança a qual não deixarei o poder subir a minha cabeça e governarei como um rei de verdade; não faço promessas extravagantes que não poderei cumprir ao longo do meu reinado; tentarei resolver todos os problemas no reino que surgirem no momento em que sentar no Trono De Ferro; por isso peço para todas as pessoas que me apoiem a minha subida ao trono, está na hora de aplicar a justiça que o Reino De Westeros verdadeiramente precisa; eu os convoco para luta, afiem as suas espadas e lanças, preparem os seus arcos e flechas, reforcem os seus escudos e lutem ao meu lado por uma nova era de paz e prosperidade”!  
Brandon Stark, filho do Lord Eddard Stark, irmão de Robb Stark; no momento responsável por Winterfell até seu irmão volte da guerra, desde que se recuperou do acidente, Bran se dedicou a treinar duro e a estudar todos os livros que via pela frente, já que seu irmão não estava aqui, cabia a ele defender Winterfell e o Norte junto com o seu irmão Rickon Stark e agora tinha que esperar na entrada do castelo, há alguns dias recebeu uma carta de seu irmão falando sobre a vinda de Robert Arryn, filho de sua tia Lysa Arryn, Robbin, o herdeiro do Vale, que viria para Winterfell na esperança de ser protegido e assim permitir que o Vale mande o seu exército para lutar por seu irmão Robb e pelo Rei Jon. Bran há muito tempo começou a ter sonhos, sonhos de guerra, sangue, dor, espadas balançando e as flechas matando, sonhos dos gritos de dor, sonhos com os mortos, sonhos com os gritos de vitória, sonhos com os vivos e sempre Bran acordava suado e respirando pesadamente, mas, uma coisa em comum era que sempre o dragão saia vitorioso e isso sem explicar lhe dava conforto, mas, hoje não era dia para divagar sobre os seus sonhos.  
Brandon estava ao lado de seu lobo com Rickon que também tinha o seu lobo ao seu lado no momento em que dez cavaleiros entraram em Winterfell acompanhando um menino que parecia fraco e pálido e mesmo com as peles grossas, ainda tremia de frio; eles desmontaram e andaram até Bran que os esperava:  
\- Bem vindos a Winterfell! – disse Bran – Meu nome e Brandon Stark e serei o seu anfitrião até a volta de meu irmão mais velho, Lord Robb Stark!  
\- Obrigado por nos receber – disse Robbin que estava tremendo de frio:  
\- Entrem, descanse e se aqueçam – disse Bran abrindo passagem para eles passarem:  
\- Nós apreciamos isso meu senhor – disse um dos cavaleiros e todos eles entraram:  
\- O primo Robbin não parece tão forte assim! – disse Rickon:  
\- A carta de Robb dizia claramente que o nosso primo é doente e que tinha a esperança que Luwin e Armann o curassem – explicou Bran – Assim ele pode treinar com nós!  
\- Que bom, fica chato somente treinar espadas com você! – disse Rickon voltando para dentro do castelo com o seu lobo ao seu lado.  
Brandon agia como regente do Norte, assim como aqueles que ficaram enquanto os outros senhores foram à guerra, assim dividia o tempo de seu dia em treinar e ficar em convenção com o povo que vinha para pedir por justiça, ou pedir para resolver alguns problemas, Brandon fazia o melhor com o que aprendeu e também recebia relatórios das defesas do Norte e isso ele não mexia, foi uma coisa planejada por Jon e Robb e certamente estava bom. Os dias seguiram no Norte com o Meistre Luwin e Armann trabalhando na saúde de Robbin Arryn, estavam dando-lhe vários frascos de diferentes tamanhos para beber; é claro com a vigília dos cavaleiros do Vale dentro do quarto de Robbin e eles e o pessoal dentro do Castelo perceberam que Robbin Arryn estava ganhando mais cor e um pouco de peso e isso era bom. Foi nesses dias que Brandon recebeu uma carta de Robb falando que estava dando abrigo a filhos bastardos de Robert Baratheon e que eles chegariam a alguns dias.  
Esses dias passaram e novamente Bran estava nas portas do castelo quando uma escolta de dez cavaleiros apareceu e Bran pode ver os quatro filhos do Rei Veado; os dois meninos eram altos e fortes e certamente fariam bons adversários nos treinos de espada, uma menina como Robbin descreveu Mya Stone tinha força e um ar de independência, assim como Arya, mas, a outra menina, Bella, estava tão apegada às peles que parecia que queria se enrolar nelas e tinha um olhar assustado, nervoso e com medo:  
\- Bem vindos a Winterfell! – disse Bran:  
\- Obrigado meu senhor! – disse o menino que parecia o mais novo e tinha orelhas proeminentes:  
\- Agradecemos de fato – disse Mya Stone – E estou curiosa para ver o que o Norte tem a oferecer!  
\- Muita coisa! – disse Bran, simplesmente:  
\- Isso; veremos! – disse Mya.


	14. A Ponta Da Tempestade E A Ponteamarga.

Capítulo 14  
A Ponta Da Tempestade E A Ponteamarga.

 

O Senhor Tyrion Lannister; a Mão Do Rei, nesse tempo desde que chegou a Porto Real para exercer o cargo de seu pai até voltasse da guerra; sua irmã Cersei não admitiria, mas, o governo sobre a regra de Tyrion estava indo bem, o recrutamento, o treinamento e o aumento das forças de combate para a coroa estavam indo bem, pelo menos partes das necessidades do povo foram atendidas; pelo menos para Tyrion, a negociação da neutralidade do Dorne estava indo bem, mas, hoje, mais um dia no Pequeno Conselho, na mesa, Joffrey sentado na ponta, Cersei em um lado e Tyrion no outro, Varys e Baelish presentes, assim como Pycelle e os recém-empossados: Comandante Veltech, Lord Rykker, Ser Arys Oakheart e o Comandante Em Campo Ser Bennard Brune; a frente deles estava um homem que chegou e se ajoelhou; Joffrey o permitiu ficar de pé e falasse; o homem em questão; Ser Cleos Frey, filho de sua tia Genna Lannister; ele apareceu em Porto Real como mensageiro do Rei Jon Targaryen e em nome do Dragão Branco apresentou os termos da rendição; não era surpresa que Joffrey começasse a gritar obscenidades ao vento, mas, o que Tyrion queria saber era o que Jon ganharia com isso, além de encurtar a guerra e poupar milhares de vidas, em todo o caso, Cleos trouxe notícias; notícias que ele ouviu que passou entre as bocas dos guardas, especialmente a notícia da coroação de Jon, ele agora era um rei de verdade e mais do que nunca tinha um grande poder, maior do que Joffrey, Renly e Stannis.  
Tyrion somente via o seu sobrinho usando a sua posição de rei para alimentar o seu ego; Renly e Stannis eram os mesmo; eles queriam poder e mais poder, mas, agora, teria que ter muito cuidado com Jon, ele sabe como usar o poder que tem:  
\- Essa oferta é um absurdo Ser Cleos e você sabe disso – disse Tyrion – Aqui está a minha contra oferta! O Rei Jon deve desistir da pretensão do trono e assim vai ganhar o direito de ir para a Parede, seus exércitos devem voltar para casa e jurar lealdade ao Trono De Ferro e voltar a Paz Do Rei, os lordes terão os seus filhos tomados e levantados em Porto Real para garantir a fidelidade ao trono; todos vão receber julgamento dos homens e dos deuses!  
\- Sim, meu senhor; eu entendo! – disse Ser Cleos:  
\- Ótimo! Vai partir amanhã, descanse e coma alguma coisa! – disse Tyrion:  
\- Esqueça a Parede, eu quero a cabeça desse rei falso; eu quero a cabeça do desgraçado! – gritou Joffrey:  
\- Sua fixação por cabeças; meu sobrinho; está se revelando um problema maior para a nossa família, eu aconselho a parar com essa fixação! – disse Tyrion:  
\- Eu sou o rei e eu farei o que quiser! – gritou Joffrey:  
\- Meistre Pycelle, o Rei Joffrey não está se sentindo muito bem, se puder levá-lo para os seus aposentos e dá-lhe um remédio para dormir e assim acalmar os nervos! – disse Cersei:  
\- Será feito; sua graça! –disse o Meistre Pycelle que com a ajuda de um guarda carregou Joffrey que ainda estava aos berros:  
\- Você pode ir Ser Cleos – disse Tyrion:  
\- Obrigado, senhor mão! – disse Ser Cleos Frey saindo e deixando somente os membros restantes do conselho:  
\- O que Ser Cleos disse é verdade Lord Varys? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Sim; Senhor Mão! – respondeu Lord Varys – O Rei Jon Targaryen foi coroado pelos Velhos Deuses e Novos Deuses!  
\- Assim tendo uma forte base diante dos seus vassalos! – disse Lord Rykker:  
\- De fato! – disse Baelish:  
\- “Eu nunca imaginaria que houvesse um ritual de coroação de reis na velha religião”! – pensou Tyrion:  
\- Meus passarinhos confirmaram que Lady Stark está em viagem! – disse Lord Varys:  
\- De volta para Winterfell? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Para a Campina! – respondeu Lord Varys.  
Isso pegou todos dentro do conselho de surpresa:  
\- Não brinque Lord Varys – disse Cersei:  
\- Eu não brinco em meu trabalho; Sua Graça! – disse Varys em um tom ofendido – De fato, Lady Stark esta viajando escoltada para se encontrar com Renly Baratheon!  
Tyrion agora entendia; Jon mandou os termos da rendição para que sua casa se rendesse pacificamente e mandou Lady Stark para convencer Renly a desistir da idéia de ser rei e o apoiasse trazendo a Campina junto, se os termos da rendição fossem negados e Renly aceitasse a proposta teriam um grandioso exército que acabaria rapidamente com essa guerra; o exército da coroa não estava pronto; realmente mal começou a treinar:  
\- Trago outra notícia – disse Lord Varys:  
\- E o que seria? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Stannis Baratheon está navegando! – respondeu Varys:  
\- Ele está vindo para cá? – perguntou Tyrion surpreso e praticamente entrando em desespero:  
\- Não! – respondeu Lord Varys – Meus passarinhos informaram que Stannis está viajando para a Ponta Da Tempestade!  
Era visível o sentimento de alívio dentro da câmara, Tyrion sabia que Stannis precisaria dos lordes das Terras Da Tempestade para atacar Porto Real e realmente ter uma chance de vitória; Stannis primeiro preferiu lidar com o seu irmão:  
\- Stannis está fazendo isso, depois da tentativa falha de assassinar a sua Sacerdotisa Vermelha – disse Lord Varys. Tyrion Lannister considerou:  
\- É uma boa notícia – disse Ser Bennard Brune – O treinamento do exército para a Coroa pode ocorrer sem uma pressão adicional aos soldados!  
\- E como vai indo o treinamento? – perguntou Lord Varys de forma educada:  
\- Lentamente estamos colocando os homens e mulheres em forma e ensinando a usar as armas corretamente, mas, vai levar tempo até que se tornem soldados funcionais!  
\- Enquanto o meu pai manter Harrenhal e os irmãos Baratheon se enfraquece brigando um contra o outro, vai ter o tempo que precisa! – disse Tyrion Lannister.  
Nesse momento Tyrion sabe que depende da boa vontade dos deuses para que a ruína de sua casa não venha no momento, ela era inevitável, Tyrion sabia disso e mesmo assim tentaria evitar o máximo de prejuízo, tentaria sair com a possibilidade de reerguer a sua casa depois dessa tempestade; mas, no momento não lhe agrada nem um pouco depender da boa vontade dos deuses.  
Lady Catelyn Stark; Lady De Winterfell, mãe do atual Lord De Winterfell; tia através do casamento do Rei Jon Targaryen e através do rei é que ela estava aqui, uma semana cavalgando pelas Terras Fluviais e entrando nas terras da Campina, se dirigindo a Ponteamarga onde Renly Baratheon e seu exército estão acampados, acompanhados com ela, estavam: Ser Quincy Cox; Ser Damon Shett e Jon “Smalljon” Umber, além de mais de sete cavaleiros; um deles carregando uma bandeira branca desde que estavam se aproximando de Ponteamarga; finalmente chegaram a Ponteamarga, olhando do alto de um monte para as milhares de tendas do acampamento, milhares de soldados cavalgando, treinando, jogando e simplesmente andando, descendo o monte calmamente, o grupo viu cavaleiros da Campina se aproximando:  
\- Parem! O que querem? – gritou um homem que Lady Stark reconhecia com Ser Jon Fossoway:  
\- Queremos uma audição com Sua Graça, o Rei Renly Baratheon! – respondeu Lady Catelyn:  
\- Quem de vocês vai falar com o Rei Renly? – perguntou Ser Jon:  
\- Eu; Lady Catelyn Stark! – foi à resposta de Lady Stark:  
\- Venha! – disse Ser Jon; eles o seguiram sendo escoltados pelos cavaleiros que vieram com Ser Jon até que entraram por meios das tendas dispostas pelo campo, seguindo, passando por elas até encontrarem um cercado onde parecia acontecer um torneio de espadas; Lady Stark acompanhou Ser Jon Fossoway e viu que dois cavaleiros duelavam com espadas para delírios dos lordes e plebeus; reconheceu um dos cavaleiros por sua armadura como Ser Loras Tyrell, mas, outro, Lady Stark não reconheceu.  
Ser Jon Fossoway se adiantou onde Renly Baratheon se sentava no seu trono assistindo a luta ao lado de sua nova esposa, Margaery Tyrell; agora Baratheon; é claro que Ser Jon esperou que a luta terminasse antes de anunciá-la. O combate seguia acirrado com os dois cavaleiros trocando golpes cada vez mais fortes e poderosos e variados até que Ser Loras foi desarmado e sua espada caiu para o lado e ele não tinha a possibilidade de recuperá-la, já que tinha a ponta da espada do adversário encostada em seu pescoço:  
\- Eu me rendo! – disse Ser Loras Tyrell.  
O povo e os nobres que assistiam essa demonstração de intensa luta, aplaudiram entusiastas, maravilhados com o espetáculo que os dois guerreiros proporcionaram, Renly e Margaery estavam de pé aplaudindo:  
\- Muito bom; muito bom; vocês dois! – gritou Renly Baratheon. Os aplausos demoraram a morrer e então Renly levantou a mão e o povo parou de aplaudir:  
\- Tira o capacete, vencedor, para que todos possam ver o seu rosto! – ordenou Renly.  
O vencedor em questão guardou a sua espada na bainha e em seguida tirou o seu capacete, revelando um rosto com lábios grossos, um nariz que parecia ter sido quebrado, cabelos loiros cor de palha e olhos azuis; esses olhos com o brilho da batalha:  
\- O seu nome? – mandou Renly:  
\- Brienne De Tarth! – respondeu a mulher.  
Todos ao redor estavam surpresos por uma mulher empunhando espada e lutando como um veterano de guerras, Ser Loras Tyrell estava indignado por ter sido derrotado por uma mulher; o Rei Renly Baratheon ergueu a mão para o alto parando os gritos de todos:  
\- Já chega com esses gritos desnecessários! – disse Renly – Lady Brienne nos mostrou que um homem nunca deve subestimar o poder e a força de uma mulher!  
\- “Todos os homens não devem subestimar o poder de uma mulher”! – pensou Lady Stark:  
\- Devemos parabenizá-la por essa luta que ela junto com Ser Loras proporcionou para nós hoje – disse Renly – E Loras vai aceitar a derrota, por que Lady Brienne lutou como um verdadeiro cavaleiro!  
Ser Loras parecia resignado, mas, aceitou a derrota:  
\- Como vencedora; você pode pedir o que quiser; que eu concederei! – disse Renly.  
Brienne De Tarth se ajoelhou perante o seu rei:  
\- Sua Graça; eu quero ser alçada a cavaleiro e feita para servi-lo a sua Guarda Arco íris – respondeu Lady Brienne:  
\- Está bem! – disse o Rei Renly pegando a sua espada que um escudeiro segurava e se dirigiu à frente de Brienne que estava ajoelhada; O Rei Renly colocou a parte plana da sua espada no ombro direito de Brienne – Você jura servir ao rei e protegê-lo? – perguntou Renly:  
\- Eu juro, por mais sagrado! – respondeu Brienne; Renly, agora, colocou a parte plana de sua espada no ombro esquerdo de Brienne:  
\- Você jura proteger o reino de qualquer mal deste mundo? – perguntou Renly:  
\- Eu juro por todos os deuses! – respondeu Brienne; Renly colocou a parte plana de sua espada na cabeça de Brienne:  
\- Você jura nunca vacilar em seu dever diante das duas promessas que fez anteriormente? – perguntou Renly:  
\- Em nome do Reino De Westeros; eu juro! – respondeu Brienne:  
\- Então se levante diante de todos; Sor Brienne De Tarth, a Cavaleira da Guarda Do Arco íris! – proclamou o Rei Renly Baratheon.  
Sor Brienne se levantou e foi saudada pelo povo:  
\- Siga com Loras e ele lhe dirá onde poderá fabricar a sua armadura para a guarda – disse Renly; os dois saíram e Renly voltou para o lado de sua esposa – Comece a festa!  
Houve gritos de aprovação e Renly voltou para o seu trono, assistindo o povo se servir de vinho e comida; a festa teve início.  
Ser Jon Fossoway se aproximou do rei e cochichou em seu ouvido; Renly ouviu atentamente e concordou.  
Lady Stark assistiu a luta, surpresa por ver uma mulher ganhar, mas, não pode deixar de notar que alguns desses cavaleiros e soldados eram verdes, nunca viram os combates, nunca viram os corpos massacrados de homens mortos, não viram o desespero dos feridos, estavam vivendo em um tempo de paz, Renly estava contribuindo com festas e uma marcha lenta para o palco da guerra; esse exército dava a impressão de ser formado por meninos e não homens; estava claro que seus números não fariam a diferença quando chegasse à hora do combate; em todo o caso, Lady Stark viu que fora chamada e se aproximou do Rei Renly Baratheon:  
\- Lady Stark, é um prazer tê-la em minha presença! – disse o Rei Renly:  
\- Majestade! – disse Lady Catelyn se curvando diante do rei:  
\- Quero lhe apresentar e minha esposa; a Rainha Margaery Baratheon! – disse Renly:  
\- Majestade! – repetiu Lady Stark se curvando para a rainha:  
\- É um prazer conhecê-la Lady Stark! – disse Margaery com um lindo sorriso no rosto – Minhas condolências pela perda de seu marido!  
\- Obrigada majestade! – agradeceu Lady Stark:  
\- De fato, a morte de Lord Eddard Stark é uma grande fatalidade para todos nós – disse o Rei Renly realmente sincero em suas palavras – Queria que as coisas fossem diferentes quando estávamos em Porto Real!  
\- Creio que essa conversa deva continuar em um lugar com menos barulho meu Rei – sugeriu Margaery:  
\- Tem razão minha rainha – disse Renly – Nos acompanhe Lady Stark!  
Escoltados pela Guarda Arco íris, o grupo seguiu até uma tenda onde o Rei Renly estava hospedado; os três se dirigiram para uma mesa onde Renly se sentou na ponta com a sua rainha sentada ao seu lado; Lady Stark se sentou; aos três fora servido vinho que Lady Stark aceitou:  
\- Agora; que assuntos têm a tratar comigo Lady Stark? – perguntou Renly – Seu marido e sobrinho já deixaram claro que sou um indigno!  
\- O Rei Jon e meu filho Robb estão dispostos a se retratarem em desculpas se você abandonar a pretensão de ser rei e se aliar ao meu sobrinho – respondeu Lady Catelyn Stark:  
\- E por que eu faria isso? – perguntou o Rei Renly – Caso se lembre, eu tenho o maior exército!  
\- Números não vencem guerras, seus soldados ainda são verdes que não experimentaram o gosto da batalha – disse Lady Stark – Enquanto o exército do meu sobrinho é menor, mas, é experiente no campo de batalha e endurecido pela guerra!  
\- Isso; veremos no campo de batalha – disse Renly:  
\- Talvez, mas, devo lembrar que somente conquistar Porto Real não é o suficiente, já que o meu sobrinho detém uma aliança do Norte com o Vale e as Terras Fluviais – disse Lady Stark – Além disso; o meu sobrinho Jon tem o sangue Targaryen, o seu direito ao trono é antigo e poderoso!  
\- Os Targaryen perderam o direito de manter o Trono De Ferro quando o rei Robert Baratheon os derrotou, agora é a vez de Renly Baratheon governar Westeros e sua descendência garantir paz e prosperidade ao reino – disse Margaery Tyrell de forma apaixonada:  
\- Você deixa de lado o fato que o meu sobrinho está ganhando a guerra enquanto você não lutou uma única batalha. Não espere ter o trono vencendo uma batalha e, além disso, temos um inimigo em comum nos Lannister e se unirmos; vamos derrotá-los de uma vez por todas, é somente você desistir de ser rei, deixando o meu sobrinho sentar no trono – disse Lady Stark – Ele é de opinião que lutar contra você é sem sentido!  
\- Eu não farei isso Lady Stark – disse Renly – Eu cheguei muito longe para desistir e vou esmagar qualquer um que fique no meu caminho para o Trono De Ferro!  
\- Inclusive o seu irmão? – perguntou Catelyn:  
\- Inclusive o meu irmão! – afirmou Renly.  
Mais nada foi dito por algum tempo; pouco tempo:  
\- Creio que nossa conversa acabou Lady Stark; vai ficar aqui para descansar e na manhã seguinte vai voltar de onde veio! – anunciou o Rei Renly; nesse momento; talvez pelo destino traçado pelos deuses, um mensageiro entrou e entregou uma carta para Renly que a leu; a cada linha sua face ficava mais branca:  
\- Meu irmão Stannis está sitiando a Ponta Da Tempestade – disse Renly largando a carta na mesa – Lady Stark! Eu acho que a sua companhia seria de muita ajuda nessa viagem a Ponta Da Tempestade para intermediar uma possível conversa com o meu irmão! Ficaria agradecido se fosse!  
O fato era que Catelyn esperava que Stannis fizesse isso, mas, não esperava esse pedido de Renly:  
\- Eu aceito! – disse Lady Catelyn Stark.  
Os dias seguiram em viagem pelas terras da Campina; dado a informação que Stannis teria cinco mil homens para o cerco, Renly se permitiu levar vinte mil homens e deixa o resto em Ponteamarga; dias seguintes da marcha dentro das Terras Da Tempestade e então finalmente puderam ver o Castelo Da Ponta Da Tempestade, viram os navios de Stannis estacionados; o acampamento fora levantado em um local seguro; depois de todos descansados e em algum momento um cavaleiro carregando a bandeira branca se aproxima do acampamento e entrega uma mensagem oral para Renly; Stannis o convoca para negociar, Renly concorda.  
Com uma escolta da guarda do Rei Renly mesclada com a escolta de Lady Stark, o grupo se dirige ao local do encontro, chegando lá encontraram Stannis com a cara dura esperando ao lado direito de Stannis estava uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos, olhos incrivelmente vermelhos e uma roupa vermelha, no seu lado esquerdo estava um homem que tinha visivelmente Lady Stark reconheceu Ser Davos Seaworth já que este tem por falta as primeiras articulações dos cinco dedos da mão esquerda escoltados por uma guarda; ambos os grupos se aproximaram, Stannis e Renly ficaram frente a frente:  
\- Irmão! – disse Renly:  
\- Irmão! – disse Stannis olhando para todos que vieram com o Rei Renly – Lady Stark; é sempre um prazer vê-la, mas, não esperava que estivesse ao lado de meu irmão rebelde!  
Renly rodou os olhos:  
\- Estava em uma negociação com o seu irmão e ele me pediu para intermediar uma possível conversa entre vocês dois! – explicou Lady Stark:  
\- É justo! – concordou Stannis – Mas, que tipo de negociação que tem com o meu irmão que não pode ter comigo?  
\- Seu irmão desiste da coroa em favor do meu sobrinho; o Rei Jon Targaryen – respondeu Lady Stark. Visível que Stannis não gostou dessa resposta:  
\- A Dinastia Targaryen não governa Westeros e sim a Dinastia Baratheon no qual por padrão eu sou o verdadeiro Rei De Westeros – disse Stannis Baratheon:  
\- Por favor, irmão, eu serei um rei melhor do que você – disse Renly:  
\- A coroa é minha por padrão; você simplesmente é um menino verde que ainda não deflorou em todos os sentidos – disse Stannis:  
\- Eu deflorei em alguns sentidos; meu irmão ranzinza! – disse Renly em tom zombeteiro – E, além disso, quem vai apoiar você?  
\- Todos devem se curvar ao Rei Stannis! – disse Melisandre:  
\- Ninguém gosta de você Stannis! – disse Renly, para uma carranca de Stannis – Robert me deu a Ponta Da Tempestade por que ninguém gosta de você, ninguém quer você governando!  
\- A Ponta Da Tempestade é minha por direito! – disse Stannis deixando escapar um pouco de seu temperamento:  
\- Você não demonstra simpatia ou inspira as pessoas – disse Renly – Robert viu isso e achou melhor colocar você em uma ilha a permitir que sua indiferença causasse uma revolta dos lordes nas Terras Da Tempestade!  
\- Desista desse sonho louco de ser rei, para que essa ilusão e curve-se diante de mim ou haverá guerra! – ameaçou Stannis:  
\- Se você quer guerra meu irmão? Então guerra você terá! – disse Renly convicto:  
\- Já chega! – gritou Lady Catelyn Stark chamando a atenção de todos - Vocês dois são irmãos, vindos do mesmo ventre, parem de agir como meninos mimados brigando por um brinquedo e passem a agir como homens adultos!  
Renly olhou envergonhado, menos Stannis que permaneceu impassível:  
\- Eu peço para reconsiderar a sua resposta a minha oferta Lord Renly, desista da coroa e se curve ao meu sobrinho; você ainda poderá manter a sua posição no Pequeno Conselho e a você Stannis, eu apelo ao seu dever, a sua honra e justiça que é tão parecida ao meu marido! O que o seu coração diz? Faça o que é certo Lord Stannis, se curve ao meu sobrinho, jure lealdade a ele e o meu sobrinho fará o que é certo e te dará a Ponta Da Tempestade que é seu por direito!  
Stannis parecia prestes a responder alguma coisa:  
\- Azor Ahai não se curva a ninguém; o Rei Stannis é Azor Ahai renascido e com ele sentado no Trono De Ferro; a paz e a abundância virão para Westeros por incontáveis anos! – disse Melisandre.  
Seja o que Stannis queria falar, ele recuou; Lady Stark viu que Stannis estava concordando com a bruxa vermelha e realmente queria saber quem era o rei; Stannis ou a Bruxa Vermelha:  
-Sim! Eu soube que mudou de religião meu irmão – disse Renly – Então? Isso é um meio de conseguir amigos ao seu redor? Fanatismo religioso? Se passando por uma lenda para ter seguidores por adoração ao invés de obrigação?  
Stannis realmente parecia furioso, agora, era algo que certamente Lady Stark não podia conter; uma briga entre irmãos:  
\- Esse é o meu último aviso Renly, desista de sua coroa ou sofrerá sérias consequências! – ameaçou Stannis com muito veneno na sua voz:  
\- Você sabe que vou arriscar – essa é a única resposta de Renly:  
\- Então nos vemos no campo de batalha – disse Stannis se virando a galopando de volta para a sua base:  
\- Foi muito bom que tenha alterado o seu sigilo, está tão chamativo que poderia ser identificado na mais escura das noites – disse Renly com um sorriso de deboche. Melisandre foi à última a se virar, mas, não antes de olhar para Renly:  
\- Eu aconselho a ter cuidado Lord Renly! – disse Melisandre – O Senhor Da luz vai julgar os seus pecados essa noite!  
Melisandre galopou para acompanhar a sua comitiva; Renly não disse nada e viu o seu irmão se distanciar; enquanto voltavam para ao acampamento, Lady Stark viu que mão de Renly Baratheon tremia, era evidente que ele não queria esse confronto com o seu irmão.  
A noite veio e com ela, a expectativa da batalha eminente na Ponta Da Tempestade, os soldados de Renly eram vistos andando de um lado para o outro se preparando para o que seria um banho de sangue, Lady Stark, vestida com a sua roupa e armadura de combate se dirigia para a tenda do Rei Renly para mais uma conversa, a última antes da batalha, tentaria convencê-lo a desistir dessa loucura, uma tentativa em que não tinha muitas esperanças:  
\- Lady Stark! – chamou uma voz, Catelyn se virou e viu Ser Loras Tyrell se aproximando todo vestido, pronto para o combate – Me concede a honra de acompanhá-la até a tenda do rei?  
\- Claro! – respondeu Lady Stark.  
Ambos os lado a lado, andando calmamente até a tenda de Renly:  
\- Vai participar da batalha, Lady Stark? – perguntou Ser Loras:  
\- Não, Ser Loras – respondeu Catelyn – Assistindo de longe para ver o resultado dessa batalha, mas, não custa ficar preparada para qualquer problema!  
\- Tem razão Lady Stark, precaução nunca parece demais – disse Ser Loras – Mas, eu sei que está indo tentar mais uma vez convencer o rei a desistir e se curvar a Jon Targaryen; tenho que avisar que esta perdendo o seu tempo!  
\- Não importa! – disse Lady Catelyn – Tenho que tentar, mesmo que seja uma última vez!  
Ambos estavam próximos à tenda de Renly quando um vento frio atingiu o acampamento, Catelyn e Loras pararam, um sentimento de puro medo se instalou acompanhado pelo frio que se infiltrava como faca em seus ossos, mesmo Lady Catelyn Stark nunca sentiu nada parecido com isso e então na sua frente uma figura negra, uma fumaça negra que se movia e tinha forma avançou, passando pelos dois guardas em frente à tenda do Rei Renly; Ser Emmon Cuy e Ser Roubar Royce; ambos foram jogados para o lado por uma força invisível que se originou da fumaça negra e então de dentro da tenda um grito feminino; isso tirou Ser Loras de seu estupor e rapidamente tirou a sua espada da bainha e partiu:  
\- Renly! – gritou Ser Loras.  
Lady Stark tirou também a sua espada e avançou para ajudar e quando entrou na tenda atrás de Ser Loras e acompanhada de Ser Robar e Ser Emmon; vira algo que os assustou até as suas almas, Lady Stark estava com a face branca e certamente teria pesadelos pelo resto de sua vida; a fumaça negra que a muita tinha a forma de Stannis Baratheon e de uma forma inexplicável estava sólida, segurando uma lâmina feita da fumaça negra que atravessou o pescoço de Renly e em seguida fez um corte em seu pescoço de orelha a orelha, Renly caiu no chão; aos olhos de Lady Catelyn Stark em que ele caiu lentamente, como se o seu reinado estivesse desmoronando muito lentamente; ele caiu gorgolejando em seu sangue, durando alguns segundos em que somente se ouviu a última palavra de Renly Baratheon, o sangue ainda escapando de seus ferimentos e empapando os seus tapetes de sangue:  
\- Frio! – sussurrou Renly e então a luz deixou os seus olhos, ele estava morto e então a fumaça sumiu no ar; Loras rapidamente se dirigiu ao corpo de Renly e o segurou chorando; Sor Brienne estava de joelhos em lágrimas, incapaz de se controlar; Ser Loras estava abraçado ao corpo inconsolável, Ser Emmon e Ser Robar estava de cabeça baixa em respeito com lágrimas nos olhos; Lady Stark estava surpresa e sentida, Renly era muito jovem e tinha uma longa vida pela frente, ele merecia essa vida, não essa morte grotesca, mas, de qualquer forma Lady Stark tinha que reagir:  
\- Ser Emmon, Ser Robar! – chamou Lady Stark – Não deixem ninguém entrar, a não ser que sejam os lordes!  
Os dois pareciam indecisos em fazer essa tarefa:  
\- Vocês viram o que aconteceu, apenas façam! – gritou Lady Stark e os dois assentiram positivamente e saíram para cumprir as ordens, Lady Stark se aproximou de Ser Loras que ainda embalava o corpo:  
\- Brienne, ajude Ser Loras a colocar o corpo na cama, ele não merece estar no chão! – ordenou Lady Stark.  
Ser Loras Tyrell parecia ter acordado, mesmo por um momento. Sor Brienne e Ser Loras levantaram o corpo de Renly e o colocaram na cama, Loras fechou os seus olhos e dispuseram o seu corpo para parecer cerimonial; Loras voltou a chorar:  
\- Recomponha-se Ser Loras – disse Lady Stark – Você viu o que aconteceu; você viu a forma de Stannis que essa fumaça tomou; Stannis cometeu regicídio com a ajuda da bruxa vermelha, não deixe a morte de Renly em vão!  
Ser Loras parou de chorar e com os olhos vermelhos e as bochechas inchadas se virou para Lady Stark:  
\- Você tem razão Lady Stark! – disse Ser Loras com lágrimas caindo de seus olhos – Me perdoe!  
\- Você ainda terá muito tempo para chorar pelo rei morto Ser Loras! – disse Lady Stark – Agora é à hora de fazer Stannis enfrentar a justiça!  
\- Os outros lordes não vão acreditar quando dissermos as eles! – disse Brienne:  
\- Tem razão! – disse Lady Stark – Mas, a ainda um meistre no acampamento?  
-Sim! – respondeu Ser Loras:  
\- Então, Brienne, o traga para ver os ferimentos de morte de Renly e para que ele diga aos outros lordes que esses ferimentos não são naturais! – explicou Lady Stark.  
Sor Brienne De Tarth saiu da tenda para trazer o meistre do acampamento, momentos depois os lordes entraram e consternados viram o rei morto na cama quase decapitado:  
\- O que significa isso? O que aconteceu? – perguntou aos berros Lord Merryweather:  
\- Eu gostaria mesmo dessa explicação Ser Loras, Lady Stark – disse Lord Cuy em forma de ameaça.  
Ser Loras não perdeu tempo em deixar claro quem era ele e quem era o seu pai e sua avó são claro que tudo o que aconteceu foi explicado; todos estavam incrédulos e incapazes de acreditar no que Ser Loras disse:  
\- Eu testemunhei o ocorrido e digo que Ser Loras não alterou nada em sua explicação! – disse Lady Stark:  
\- Não a questiono Lady Stark, mas, tem que concordar que é uma história difícil de acreditar – disse Lord Yelshire:  
\- É preciso de provas Lady Stark! – afirmou Ser Jon Fossoway:  
\- Os dois cavaleiros que guardam a entrada da tenda testemunharam o ocorrido, eles vão dizer a mesma coisa que vimos! – explicou Lady Stark:  
\- Ainda não é suficiente Lady Stark – disse Lord Lybber.  
Nesse momento Sor Brienne entra acompanhada por um meistre do acampamento, ele imediatamente se dirige ao corpo de Renly, cuidadosamente ele pega o seu equipamento que trouxe e começa a limpar os ferimentos mortais do rei, os minutos seguem em que todos assistem o meistre examinando os ferimentos até que ele se afasta limpando o sangue de suas mãos em um pano limpo:  
\- O assassino sabia onde atingir no primeiro ferimento; foi um golpe perfeito e o segundo ferimento foi tão profundo que quase decapitou Sua Graça, o corte foi perfeito! – explicou o meistre:  
\- A única coisa perfeita é os deuses! – disse Lord Lybber:  
\- Eu digo o mesmo – disse o meistre – Mas, o que vejo nos ferimentos de sua graça; eu diria que é obra dos deuses ou de demônios!  
Isso parecia colocar um pouco de convencimento nos lordes:  
\- Isso foi trabalho de Stannis com a ajuda da sua bruxa vermelha, é obra do mal! – disse Ser Loras:  
\- O que devemos fazer? – perguntou Ser Jon Fossoway:  
\- Não deixar Stannis sair impune disso! – respondeu Lady Stark – Se deixarmos, ele ficará livre para fazer isso novamente, não podemos o deixar escapar de seus crimes, ele deve ser submetido à justiça dos homens e dos deuses!  
Ninguém disse nada por um tempo:  
\- Lady Stark tem razão! – disse Ser Loras – Devemos aproveitar essa chance enquanto a notícia da morte de Sua Graça não chega aos ouvidos dos lordes das Terras Da Tempestade e atacar o Regicida do Stannis antes que ele ganhe mais força!  
Os lordes com a motivação concordaram e saíram da tenda para preparar as tropas, Lady Stark se aproximou de Ser Loras, com a sua machadinha na mão a entregou para Ser Loras, ele a pegou curioso olhando para Lady Stark:  
\- Esse é para a Bruxa Vermelha, ela não deve passar desse dia viva, ela não pode continuar a infligir à mesma dor que aflige a sua alma em outras pessoas! – explicou Lady Catelyn Stark. Ser Loras concordou e saiu da tenda; Lady Stark ficou sozinha. Smalljon entrou na tenda e ele a acompanhou para fora, montando em seu cavalo, seguiu com sua escolta, um cavaleiro carregando a bandeira branca até o alto de uma colina onde poderiam assistir a batalha, o exército liderados por Ser Loras Tyrell se aproximava; era à hora de começar.  
Ser Loras Tyrell é o comandante desse exército; qualquer outro lorde presente seria o comandante mais indicado para esse exército, mas, no momento todos estavam sobre as ordens de Lord Mace Tyrell, Ser Loras levando o exército para onde o acampamento de Stannis se encontrava; sabendo que o acampamento estava fortemente protegido por estacas de madeira afiadas com uma única porta onde somente uma pessoa a cavalo podia passar e onde duas pessoas a pé podiam passar.  
Por isso o ataque principal seria feito a pé; por sorte, muitos tinham trazido arco e flecha; Ser Loras desmontou de seu cavalo, assim como a maioria dos homens, se aproximando com o uso da escuridão da noite; a única vantagem que tinham era que o acampamento foi levantado nas praias, então não havia estacas perto do mar, a passagem seria ali e de onde começaria o ataque e os melhores arqueiros derrubariam os arqueiro de Stannis e o ataque permitira derrubar algumas estacas de madeira e abrir uma passagem para a cavalaria; silenciosamente e matando vários vigias, Ser Loras e o exército fez a aproximação pelo oeste.  
Ser Loras se aproximou da praia e viu dois soldados de vigia, dando o sinal, dois arqueiros se aproximaram, ficaram em posição, tencionaram os arcos e dispararam as flechas, quase que ao mesmo tempo; o alvo foi acertado quando as flechas perfuraram as cabeças dos inimigos e os dois caíram mortos, andando na areia, o exército se aproximou, os guardas mortos foram jogados no mar; com cautela, andando por entre caixas e barris, no escuro, Ser Loras viu as tendas, as fogueiras jogando a luz sobre ele e seus homens parcialmente escondidos apreciando a descontração do exército de Stannis, Ser Loras viu um navio encalhado na praia, trazido de propósito para servir como base para Stannis; esse navio menor do que os usados pela frota ao qual podiam navegar em águas rasas e era somente serem empurrados para voltar para a água, os grandes navios da frota de Stannis estava ancorado na água a poucos metros da praia, canoas colocada na areia da praia, elas tiveram o seu funcionamento para trazer homens e suprimentos para um cerco.  
Um cerco inviável para Stannis que já havia declarado guerra a seu irmão e não gostaria de ser atacado como aconteceu com Jaime Lannister enquanto fazia o Cerco De Correrrio, agora estava se preparando para atacar Renly Baratheon. Ser Loras olhou para tudo isso e silenciosamente deu o sinal e os arqueiros tencionaram os seus arcos e dispararam as suas flechas, silenciosamente subiram aos céus para em seguida cair sobre os homens de Stannis trazendo consigo os sons da morte, gritos de surpresa e de dor, uma segunda saraivada de flechas foi disparada e dessa vez os arcos e flechas foram largados e agora, todos carregam, espadas, lanças e escudos.  
Ser Loras gritou e ele e o exército começaram a correr gritando pegando de sustos todos os homens de Stannis e não tiveram tempo de se preparam adequadamente e foram atacados; as espadas balançavam em cima dos homens de Stannis que caiam mortos ou feridos, enquanto isso, um grupo estava rapidamente derrubando as estacas e deixando uma grande abertura, terminado o trabalho; rapidamente um deles pegou uma tocha e sinalizaram, os sons dos passos de cavalos foram ouvidos; os homens que fizeram o trabalho, rapidamente voltaram para a batalha quando no momento seguinte os cavaleiros aos gritos entraram no acampamento para a batalha.  
Ser Loras Tyrell defendeu com o seu escudo um golpe de espada do inimigo e rapidamente ele mesmo balançou a sua espada cortando o mesmo inimigo o matando, repetindo o processo mais uma vez e mais uma vez, ele estava abrindo caminho até Stannis; aparou com o seu escudo mais um golpe de espada e dando um passo à frente deu uma joelhada no estômago do inimigo que se curvou de dor, Ser Loras colocou a sua espada no pescoço dele e com um movimento abriu um corte que o quase decapitou, mas, o inimigo caiu morto; mais uma vez Ser Loras aparou um golpe de espada; movimentando o escudo cortou o braço da espada do homem que gritou de dor e antes que fizesse mais alguma coisa teve o seu peito atravessado pela espada de ser Loras, ele a retirou para então dá um passo para o lado desviando do golpe de uma lança e com um movimento de sua espada corta a cabeça do lanceiro; continuando a avançar, Ser Loras novamente apara um golpe de espada, mas este vinha de cima e então Ser Loras balança a sua espada em horizontal abrindo um corte nas duas pernas do homem e rapidamente com o escudo dá um golpe que derruba o inimigo no chão.  
Finalmente Ser Loras chegou à base de Stannis subindo rapidamente a prancha viu que no deck, estavam Stannis e Melisandre que parecia esperar que isso acontecesse; Ser Loras pôs os pés no convés do navio e imediatamente largou o seu escudo e pegou a sua espada com a mão esquerda e com a mão direita pegou a machadinha que Lady Stark lhe dera para usá-la, o cabo de madeira com a truta e o lobo gravados e a lâmina de prata que estava apontada para cima; em instantes; Ser Loras fez um movimento em que largou a machadinha no ar enquanto ela girava e a lâmina apontando para baixo, ele a pegou antes que continuasse a girar e então com um careta em sua face como se estivesse colocando toda a sua força no braço direito lançou a machadinha que acertou o peito de Melisandre; precisamente onde fica o coração; ela foi jogada para trás com a força que lhe atingiu e pela primeira vez Stannis estava demonstrando a sua cara de surpreso.  
Ser Loras segurou a sua espada com as duas mãos e com um grito desferiu o golpe que Stannis aparou, se defendendo; ambos se olharam com expressões de pura fúria; Stannis deu um passo para trás e atacou Ser Loras desferindo um golpe de cima para baixo, Ser Loras trouxe a sua espada para baixo se defendendo do golpe de Stannis e rapidamente trouxe a sua espada para cima e com as duas mãos desferiu o golpe que Stannis aparou; Ser Loras continuou a desferir golpes cada vez mais fortes, em todas as direções colocando Stannis Baratheon em defesa e então mais uma vez Stannis aparou o golpe de Ser Loras com as duas mãos e se aproveitando disso, plantou a sola de sua bota no peito de Stannis que o mandou para trás sem nenhum equilíbrio; Ser Loras rapidamente fez um movimento com sal espada desarmando Stannis e aplicando um golpe em seu peito.  
A armadura de Stannis o protegeu no que seria um golpe fatal, apenas abriu um corte no qual Stannis colocou as duas mãos em uma tentativa vã de parar o sangramento; Ser Loras olhou para Stannis que estava de cabeça baixa, ele não se importava se estaria olhando em seus olhos ou não; Loras simplesmente queria matar ele pelo que fez a Renly e faria isso. Ser Loras Tyrell se preparou para aplicar o golpe que mataria Stannis Baratheon, que foi coroado rei; estava segurando a sua espada para o alto quando escutou algo que o feito parar; um gemido feminino, esse gemido chamou a atenção de Stannis e ambos olharam para o lado e para a surpresa destes viram que Melisandre estava de joelhos tirando a machadinha; o seu ferimento se mostrou aberto e sangrando; Ser Loras surpreso achando que ela estava morta, não conseguiu explicar como ela simplesmente fica de joelhos e arranca a machadinha tão profundamente cravada nela e não se importa de estar sangrando muito.  
A surpresa de ambos os lutadores é tão grande que esquecem a luta e vêem que a ferida de Melisandre começa e se curar rapidamente e isso começaram quando ela parecia a começar a orar e então para o desespero de Stannis e o alívio de Ser Loras uma espada atravessou o seu peito, rasgando o seu coração, Melisandre engasga de surpresa, os olhos esbugalhados; a espada que pertence a Sor Brienne De Tarth que rapidamente arranca a espada e com um só movimento corta a cabeça de Melisandre; ambos voltam ao chão separado um do outro.  
É como se um monstro fosse liberado e um grito de fúria de Stannis e Ser Loras sentiu uma força o jogando no chão; sua espada escapando de suas mão; Ser Loras viu que Stannis estava acima e começou a distribuir socos no rosto de Ser Loras que realmente surpreso não reagiu, os socos caiam pesadamente e rapidamente em Ser Loras até que ele foi aliviado por Sor Brienne que chutou Stannis para longe e estava pronta para desferir o golpe que o mataria e então foi surpreendida por soldados leais a Stannis surgindo e gritando para atacá-la e defender o seu senhor e ao mesmo tempo soldados da Campina surgiam e combate no convés do navio teve início; Brienne fez de tudo para proteger Ser Loras matando aqueles que achavam que teriam algum tipo de fama por matar Ser Loras Tyrell; Sor Brienne matou todos e então finalmente os combates terminaram; aos vitoriosos o amanhecer para parabenizá-los.  
Lady Catelyn Stark estava a pé, puxando as rédeas de seu cavalo; andando pelo campo de batalha, para todos os lados, se via corpos mortos, feridos e moribundos, membros separados de seus corpos espalhados para todo o lado, cabeças separadas, o sangue fluía transformando a terra em lama vermelha com a mistura de marrom, o fedor de sangue era o ar que se respirava no campo de batalha, os gritos dos feridos enchendo o campo misturado com os sons dos corvos e abutres que faziam a festa sobre os corpos, os sons que se misturam também com os sons das ondas quebrando na praia, corpos flutuavam na água; mortos afogados em meio às canoas virada; homens estavam espalhados pelo campo carregando os feridos e matando aqueles que não poderiam ser salvos. Lady Stark vendo isso tudo com a sua guarda:  
\- Não será nem o primeiro e o último Campo De Sangue que veremos nessa guerra – disse Smalljon Umber:  
\- Tem razão! – disse Lady Stark.  
Saindo do campo de batalha e em seguida se dirigindo para onde as tendas onde era antes o acampamento do Rei Renly; agora o acampamento base do exército da Campina; Lady Stark se dirigiu para a tenda onde tudo mudou; antes ela estava negociando com um rei Baratheon e numa virada nos eventos viu os lordes que o acompanhava irem à guerra contra Stannis Baratheon e ganhado, mais uma vez estava entrando na tenda onde os deuses estavam brincando com o destino das pessoas; o que Lady Stark viu foi os lordes espalhados, alguns sentados, outros de pé, mas, todos apresentavam ferimentos e suas armaduras quebradas e manchadas de sangue; o corpo de Renly não foi movido; o destaque estava em Ser Loras deitado com o rosto parcialmente inchado e roxo; sua irmã Margaery Tyrell deitava a cabeça de seu irmão em seu colo e estava passando uma pasta branca; dos cavaleiros estavam Ser Robar Royce com ferimentos e sua armadura quebrada e manchada de sangue, sua testa estava enfaixada como se tivesse levado uma pancada ou caído do cavalo, Ser Emmon Cuy que parecia mais inteiro do que todos dentro da tenda e Sor Brienne De Tarth que também tinha vários cortes em seu corpo e armadura e também estava banhada de sangue:  
\- Lady Stark – disse Ser Loras a olhando com olho direito que não estava inchado – Está feito! Nós ganhamos!  
\- Isso é bom Ser Loras! – disse Lady Stark com um sorriso amarelo:  
\- Eu tenho algo que lhe pertence Lady Stark – disse Ser Loras se virando para olhar para Brienne – Se puder fazer o favor Brienne!  
Sor Brienne De Tarth se adiantou e entregou um embrulho; o objeto em questão estava embrulhado com um pano estampado com o sigilo da Casa Tyrell, Lady Stark o abriu e viu a sua machadinha manchada de sangue:  
\- A bruxa vermelha está morta Lady Stark – disse Ser Loras – Eu usei toda a minha força e cravei essa machadinha em peito e enquanto estava lutando contra o regicida; ela de uma forma se levantou e tirou a machadinha de seu peito como se fosse nada e começou a orar e em seguida ela estava se curando!  
Lady Stark estava surpresa, assim como os outros que estavam na tenda ouvindo isso pela primeira vez:  
\- Agora; depois da luta eu vejo que ela estava usando a sua magia para não morrer – contou Ser Loras – Sor Brienne foi uma alegria quando ela atravessou a sua espada no peito da bruxa e em seguida cortou a sua cabeça!  
\- O que fizeram com o corpo dela? – perguntou Lady Stark:  
\- Colocamos o corpo e a cabeça em sacos separados e os jogamos do penhasco em pontos separados – respondeu Ser Loras – Somente para garantir que ela não tenha a chance de voltar à vida!  
Lady Stark não reclamou quanto a isso:  
\- E Lord Stannis? – perguntou Catelyn:  
\- Eu o feri em combate, mas, os seus soldados o resgataram antes que eu pudesse matá-lo – respondeu Ser Loras – Ele me deu o rosto inchado, vou ter algumas cicatrizes, mas, vale à pena se o seu ferimento o mantiver parado por vários dias!  
Lady Stark não podia gostar de Stannis estar vivo, mas, não podia reclamar; Melisandre esta morta e ela não representam um problema mais:  
\- E agora? – perguntou Lady Stark:  
\- Vamos voltar para a Campina o mais rápido possível – respondeu Ser Loras – Os crimes de Stannis estão se espalhando e certamente as Terras Da Tempestade estão fora dos jogos dos tronos; por enquanto e há uma certeza que alguns lordes dessas terras vão apoiar Stannis, não estamos possibilitados para outro combate em seguida!  
Os lordes presentes na tenda acenaram positivamente concordando com o que Ser Loras dizia:  
\- Matamos três mil homens de Stannis, mas, dois mil fugiram com ele e perdemos dois mil homens! – disse Ser Loras – Vamos queimar os mortos e voltar para casa e curar!  
Os lordes saíram para realizar as suas tarefas e se prepararem para partir:  
\- Você deve ir também Lady Stark – disse Ser Loras – O mais rápido possível!  
\- Eu compreendo! – disse Lady Stark vendo Ser Loras olhar para Robar Royce:  
\- Robar; você deve ir com Lady Stark servir ao Rei Jon Targaryen; não tem sentido você acompanhar de volta para a Campina; vá para onde a sua família jurou lealdade! – disse Ser Loras:  
\- Eu entendo! – disse Ser Robar Royce com um rosto resignado; Loras se virou para Brienne:  
\- Renly lhe fez cavaleiro Sor Brienne e ainda é válido, mas, agora você deve servir a Jon Targaryen! – disse Ser Loras:  
\- Mas, meu senhor... – exclamou Brienne:  
\- Seu lugar é ao lado de reis! – interrompeu Ser Loras - Você morreria se fosse servir a Stannis e certamente não quer servir ao bastardo de Joffrey, então lhe sobrou Jon Targaryen; você estará melhor lhe servindo!  
Sor Brienne De Tarth queria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas, nada saiu, ela apenas abaixou a cabeça conformada:  
\- Eu entendo meu senhor! – disse Brienne:  
\- Ótimo! – disse Ser Loras com um sorriso – Agora vocês devem ir!  
Lady Stark se despediu dos dois irmãos e saiu com Robar e Brienne atrás, ambos rapidamente pegaram o que era necessário e imediatamente se juntaram a escolta de Lady Catelyn Stark e rapidamente saíram do acampamento da Campina; ao subir o monte, Lady Stark brevemente olhou para trás e viu o Castelo Da Ponta Da Tempestade mais ao leste do campo de batalha; o castelo foi uma testemunha da triste briga entre dois irmãos de sangue; um sangue que habitaram as suas paredes por anos incontáveis; Lady Stark não mais duvidaria da escolha de Jon em salvar os bastardos de Robert Baratheon, certamente essa guerra extinguiria a Casa Baratheon atual e as Terras Da Tempestade precisariam de um novo sangue Baratheon para governá-las. Lady Stark não olhou para trás enquanto cavalgava para Correrrio com mais dois membros a sua comitiva, sua missão terminará.  
Lord Randyll Tarly De Monte Chifre estava em Ponteamarga; enviado pelas ordens de Lord Mace Tyrell para assumir os sessenta mil homens que o Rei Renly Baratheon deixou; a notícia de que Lord Stannis Baratheon navegou de Pedra Do Dragão para sitiar Ponta Da Tempestade obrigou o rei a ir combatê-lo; ao qual o rei levou vinte mil homens para as Terras Da Tempestade; agora as notícias que o Rei Renly Baratheon estava morto, morto por seu próprio irmão e isso abalou o núcleo de Lord Tarly, Stannis é um regicida e também um fratricida e não se poderia deixar de ver que qualquer um com a chance faria qualquer coisa por poder, sangue de todos dentro do reino derramaria simplesmente por um trono que atrai os mais ambiciosos; o caos completo acontecia em todos os lugares, Stannis é um exemplo óbvio disso, com tudo o que ele fez, mas, mesmo assim haveria algumas casas que seguiriam Stannis pelo o que ele pode trazer de poder.  
O trabalho principal de Lord Tarly agora, com a morte de Renly é evitar que essas casas se juntem a Stannis, por isso estava caminhando a tenda de comando, olharia para cada lorde reunido e veria quem iria correr para Stannis; Lord Tarly tinha que se conter para não chamá-los de traidores, de fato, quando ainda estava viajando para Ponteamarga recebeu uma carta de seu castelo e para a sua surpresa, uma carta do coroado Rei Jon Targaryen, uma carta que o surpreendeu e a guardou em segredo e então passou dois dias pensando nas palavras contidas nela; dois dias com a sua mente no trabalho e pensando na carta e agora estava indo para a tenda de comando fazer o trabalho que lhe foi dado e em seguida decidir com os seus aliados e amigos os rumos que tomaria dali em diante.  
Finalmente chegou a tenda e a entrou vendo que os outros lordes que ficaram em Ponteamarga, todos conversavam entre si, discutindo em voz alta ou aos sussurros, a presença de Lord Tarly fez todos se calarem e olharem para ele:  
\- Estão todos aqui? – perguntou Lord Tarly:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Lord Appleton:  
\- Ótimo; vamos começar! – disse Lord Tarly.  
Os lordes se sentaram, todos estavam encarando todos, as tensões do ambiente era notadamente visível:  
\- Vocês sabem que o Rei Renly está morto! - disse Lord Tarly – Agora; estamos aqui para discutir os acontecimentos e o que devemos fazer!  
\- Devemos esperar as ordens do Lord Mace Tyrell – disse Lord Appleton – Mas, acho que se as ordens vierem, vamos voltar para casa!  
\- Concordo em esperar as ordens de Lord Tyrell – disse Lord Ambrose – O que eu acho é que vamos ser mandados em posições diferentes para defender a Campina e impedir dessa guerra de atingir as nossas casas!  
Parecia esse ser o consentimento da maioria dos lordes; Lord Tarly concordou com Lord Ambrose, certamente eles seriam mandados a pontos chaves da Campina para protegê-la:  
\- Senhores! - chamou Lord Tarly – Devemos esperar Ser Loras voltar com o exército que combateu Stannis!  
\- Esse combate em Ponta Da Tempestade poderia ser evitado? - perguntou Lord Mullendore:  
\- Não, Stannis matou o seu irmão e ele tinha que pagar por isso! - respondeu Lord Tarly:  
\- E depois das ordens de Lord Tyrell; o que ele fará a seguir? - perguntou Lord Cockshaw:  
\- Vamos apoiar outro rei! - disse o Senhor Crane. Nesse momento Lord Florent ficou de pé chamando a atenção de todos para si:  
\- Esqueçam as ordens de Lord Tyrell! - gritou Lord Florent – Devemos imediatamente até Stannis Baratheon e apoiá-lo!  
\- Por que devemos apoiar um regicida e fratricida? - perguntou Lord Tarly:  
\- Por que ele é o mais indicado a ser rei! - respondeu Lord Florent – Renly nos teria levado a destruição e Stannis provou o seu ponto em matá-lo, vamos apoiar Stannis e não tem nada que possa fazer por isso!  
Lord Florent saiu da tenda sendo acompanhado por Lord Cockshaw, o Senhor Hutcheson, o Senhor Kidwell, o Senhor Orme e o Senhor Stackhouse; os outros lordes os viram saindo com uma apreensão:  
\- Duas casas nobres e quatro casas da Campina vão apoiar Stannis Baratheon como rei; faz uma série de quantos? - perguntou Lord Ambrose:  
\- Vinte mil ou mais dependendo do apoio que eles vão conseguir na medida em que o tempo passa – respondeu Lord Tarly:  
\- Vocês não acharam a justificativa de Lord Florent um pouco forçada? - perguntou Lord Crane.  
Lord Tarly olhou para Lord Crane - “Um pouco”? - pensou Lord Tarly - “Lord Florent foi incapaz de responder direito”!  
\- Stannis Baratheon é casado com Selyse Florent; é claro que o ganancioso do Lord Florent não ia perder a chance de fazer um membro da sua casa Rainha Dos Sete Reinos! - explicou Lord Tarly:  
\- Vamos ter que impedi-los? - perguntou Lord Appleton:  
\- Sim! - respondeu Lord Tarly – Não podemos deixá-los sair tão facilmente da Campina e ter a chance de angariar mais apoio e causar uma guerra civil dentro da Campina! Vamos nos preparar e pegar eles de surpresa!  
Os lordes e senhores se levantaram e saíram da tenda para se prepara para o confronto, nesse momento Lord Tarly tem muitos pensamentos em sua cabeça e um deles é em quem vai apoiar para ser o Rei De Westeros.   
Vestindo a sua armadura e com a sua espada na mão Lord Tarly estava ao lado dos lordes que ainda estavam ao lado de Lord Tyrell; no momento em que as palavras ditas de por Lord Florent e ele saindo da tenda, as suas forças se deslocaram pouco metros do acampamento original; vinte mil homens que fariam parte das forças comandadas por Lord Stannis Baratheon; uma força considerável no qual Lord Tarly não podia deixar de se juntarem a Stannis, por isso tinha o exército de trinta e cinco mil homens prontos para atacar as forças de Lord Florent, os outros vinte e cinco mil homens ficariam na reserva por necessidade; a pé estavam olhando para os vinte mil homens se movimentando para a batalha:  
\- Lord Florent achou que o deixaríamos ir ileso? – perguntou Lord Ambrose surpreso:  
\- Ele realmente achou isso! – disse Lord Vyrwel:  
\- Achar ou não; o caso é que temos que começar essa batalha e terminá-la o mais rápido possível! – disse Lord Tarly – Arqueiros à frente, flechas primeiro!  
\- Arqueiros! – gritou Lord Crane.  
Os arqueiros avançaram a frente e se posicionaram, pegaram as flechas e tencionaram os arcos; Lord Tarly deu o sinal; Lord Crane que tinha mão para o alto a baixou; o sinal foi dado e as flechas foram disparadas, elas subiram ao céu e então caíram, trazendo com elas o som da morte; os gritos de desespero dos homens que foram atingidos, os gritos daqueles que caíram mortos:  
\- De novo! - comandou Lord Tarly.  
Lord Crane deu o sinal novamente e mais uma saraivada de flechas foram disparadas e em um tempo tortuoso, elas caíram novamente sobre os inimigos, os gritos dos atingidos foram ouvidos pelo campo de batalha:  
\- Parede de escudos! - gritou Lord Tarly e o grupo carregando escudos se postou a frente formando um muro e no momento em que aqueles soldados inimigos que escaparam das flechas avançaram, gritando e correndo e eles se chocaram contra a parede de escudos, s sons dos choques se misturando com os gritos dos soldados; aqueles que faziam parte da parede de escudos estavam brandindo as suas espadas contra os soldados inimigos que caiam mortos:  
\- Lanças a frente! - gritou Lord Tarly e as lanças surgiram entre os pequenos espaços dos escudos perfurando várias vezes vários inimigos:  
\- Lord Ambrose! - chamou Lord Tarly vendo o homem olhar para ele – Leve os seus homens pela direita!  
Lord Ambrose assentiu e começou a dar ordens e em seguida ele estava com os seus soldados matando os inimigos pela direita da parede de escudos:  
\- Lord Vyrwel! - chamou Lord Tarly com o homem surgindo a sua frente – Leve os seus homens pela esquerda!  
Lord Vyrwel assentiu e partiu com os seus homens atacando o exército inimigo pela esquerda; os homens comandados por Lord Florent estavam seriamente pressionados e sendo mais abatidos que os homens comandados por Lord Tarly:  
\- Abram a parede de escudos! – gritou Lord Tarly – Deixe-os passarem, vamos resolver isso na espada!  
A parede de escudos se abriu e os soldados inimigos passaram, Lord Tarly avançou primeiro desferindo o seu golpe matando o primeiro que vinha a sua frente e depois desferiu mais um golpe matando o segundo e então os gritos de seus comandados foram ouvidos e eles atacaram os inimigos; Lord Tarly balança a sua espada derrubando vários inimigos e gosta do que vê, a sua estratégia formou um “u” deixando o inimigo com pouco espaço de locomoção enquanto os seus homens os abatiam feito moscas, os gritos de dor dos homens, o aço se chocando contra aço; o aço se chocando contra escudos; esse era os sons do campo de batalha.  
Lord Tarly estava desferindo golpes mortais de sua espada e mais um desferiu um golpe que foi aparado por uma espada inimiga, Lord Tarly enfiou a sola de sua bota no peito do inimigo que o desequilibrou e então Lord Tarly desferiu o golpe de sua espada abrindo um corte fatal no inimigo que caiu no chão; mais uma vez Lord Tarly apara um golpe de machado de mais um inimigo; o inimigo puxa a espada de Lord Tarly para um lado o deixando desprotegido, mas, não contava com Lord Tarly socando o inimigo que cambaleou de surpresa, Lord Tarly rapidamente com uma mão agarrou a cabeça do inimigo e com um movimento forte e rápido quebrou o pescoço do inimigo que caiu no chão morto; rapidamente Lord Tarly voltou a balançar a sua espada matando mais inimigos, os gritos deles ecoavam pelo campo.  
O fato que tinha limitado o espaço do combate fez os corpos dos caídos ficarem muito próximos e Lord Tarly agora inevitavelmente pisava nos corpos dos mortos, em momento pisava em membros decepados ou em cabeças decepadas, mais um inimigo caiu pela espada de Lord Tarly. O cheiro de sangue era a única coisa que Randyll Tarly respirava no momento:  
\- Recuem! Recuem! Recuem! – gritou uma voz que Lord Tarly identificou como a de Lord Florent e ele o viu em seu cavalo e os homens comandados por Lord Florent começaram a correr o máximo que podiam querendo se afastar dessa batalha; logo, Lord Tarly viu alguns de seus homens abaterem homens de Lord Florent que saiam por último:  
\- Sem perseguição! – gritou Lord Tarly; os seus homens atenderam as suas ordens.  
Randyll Tarly olhou para a sua volta e somente viu corpos amontoados de soldados caídos, inimigo que foram os seus camaradas e aliados, agora abatidos, alguns gritavam agonizantes pedindo a morte, chamando pelas suas mães, Lord Tarly coberto de sangue dos pés a cabeça, pisando cuidadosamente sobre os corpos dos caídos, saiu do campo de batalha andando calmamente até o topo da colina onde poderiam ver todo o campo de batalha; pela primeira vez em muitos anos Lord Tarly estava cansado, cansado disso tudo, da situação em que se encontravam; até cinco dias atrás seguiam um rei que seria promissor para o reino e agora estavam sem rei e tinha que abater soldados que simplesmente seguiam os seus lordes na escolha de seguir Lord Stannis Baratheon; Lord Tarly sabia o que veria a seguir, não precisava dar ordens, por isso voltou para o acampamento e simplesmente tirou a sua armadura e a largando no chão e em seguida deitou na cama para descansar.  
Lord Tarly acordou de seu sono; realmente não um dos melhores sonos de sua vida; as lembranças dos gritos dos homens que caiam no campo de batalha ecoavam em sua mente, por isso que mesmo com um escudeiro se demorou a se arrumar e sair de sua tenda, durante o seu desjejum recebeu a notícia de uma chamada para a tenda de comando para discutir com os outros lordes:  
\- Senhores, me digam os resultados da batalha – mandou Lord Tarly:  
\- Perdemos cinco mil homens e contamos dez mil homens de Lord Florent mortos! – disse Lord Ambrose:  
\- Então ele fugiu com quase dez mil homens! – afirmou Lord Tarly:  
\- Correto! – disse Lord Ambrose – Stannis inicialmente tinha quinze mil homens a sua disposição, levou cinco mil para o cerco a Ponta Da Tempestade, voltou para a Pedra Do Dragão com dois mil homens e agora com Lord Florent e seus homens ele tem vinte e dois mil homens!  
\- O suficiente para uma incursão a Porto Real – disse Lord Tarly:  
\- A qualquer momento ele poderá fazer isso – disse Lord Appleton:  
\- E quanto a nós? – perguntou o Senhor Roxton:  
\- Esperamos as ordens de Lord Tyrell – respondeu Lord Tarly – Esperamos que fossem ordens para marchar para um novo rei!  
\- E todos nós queremos que seja o Rei Targaryen! – disse Lord Beesbury.  
Lord Tarly sabia que nos olhares desses homens estava; ainda o desejo de servir mais uma vez a Casa Targaryen, como aconteceu na Rebelião Do Usurpador:  
\- Lord Mace Tyrell não vai servir a Jon Targaryen, ele vai servir a aquele que lhe oferecer mais ouro e o lugar de sua filha como rainha, como ele queria com Renly Baratheon! – disse Lord Tarly – Vocês sabem que o que eu falo é a verdade!  
Ninguém dentro da tenda ou qualquer um que ouvisse as palavras de Lord Tarly; poderia contestá-lo, essa era a verdade da Campina no momento:  
\- Todos vocês sabem que a Casa Tyrell e a Campina sobreviveram ao péssimo governo de Mace Tyrell graças a sua mãe Olenna Tyrell e o seu filho e herdeiro Willas Tyrell! – disse Lord Tarly – Está claro que com a ganância sem fim de Mace, a sua lealdade vai pender para somente uma direção!  
\- O ouro Lannister! – afirmou Lord Vyrwel com uma careta.  
Ninguém disse nada, essa verdade se deixou afundar nas cabeças dos lordes e senhores presentes na tenda:  
\- O que faremos? – perguntou o Senhor Norridge:  
\- Vamos jurar fidelidade ao Rei Jon Targaryen; como assim fizemos a Casa Targaryen há muitos anos atrás! – respondeu Lord Tarly – Mas, se ninguém concordar, e esqueceremos que tivemos essa conversa e voltaremos para as nossas casas!  
Ninguém disse nada em discordância para Lord Tarly:  
\- Se não der certo eu assumirei toda a responsabilidade do caso e pedirei que vocês saiam livres dessa – disse Lord Tarly – Mas, se somente jurarem que não vão trair a causa em que estamos entrando!  
Os lordes, os senhores estavam se olhando, pareciam que esperando quem seria o primeiro a se manifestar:  
\- Eu juro! – disse Lord Ambrose:  
\- Eu juro! – disse Lord Appleton:  
\- Eu juro! – disse Lord Beesbury:  
\- Eu juro! – disse Lord Vyrwel:  
\- Eu juro! – disse o Senhor Roxton:  
\- Eu juro! – disse o Senhor Lowther:  
\- Eu juro! – disse o Senhor Hastwyck.  
Lord Tarly olhou para cada um deles, todos que estavam nessa tenda estavam jurando defender a causa do Rei Jon Targaryen, tinham o comando de trinta mil homens; que é uma ajuda valiosa para o Rei Jon; rapidamente tinham decidido o que fazer a terminaram a reunião para preparar tudo. Um dia inteiro dedicado a queimar os mortos e mais alguns dias para curar alguns feridos os deixando com capacidade de viajar longas distâncias e em mais um dia estavam partindo, os rebeldes da Campina comandados pelo Lord Randyll Tarly tinham como destino Correrrio; seria mais tarde que os lordes ainda leais a Mace Tyrell encontrariam uma estaca cravada, onde foi o acampamento, com uma mensagem cravada nela que mais tarde foi entregue a Ser Loras Tyrell que tinha chegado com o exército que combateu contra Stannis; Ser Loras, mais que rapidamente enviou a mensagem para o seu pai ver e quando ele a recebeu ficou furioso e para Lord Mace Tyrell, a ganância e a fúria misturadas aceleraram o processo de aceitação da aliança com a Casa Lannister e o Trono De Ferro trazido por Lord Petyr Baelish.


	15. O Septo De Pedra

Capítulo 15  
O Septo De Pedra

 

Lord Tyrion Lannister, a Mão Do Rei; ele, assim como o grupo seleto do Pequeno Conselho Do Rei, estava em mais uma reunião; todos estavam presentes, menos Lord Petyr Baelish que há alguns dias saiu para negociar uma aliança com a Casa Tyrell, Renly Baratheon podia ser eliminado e com a aliança garantia a força necessária nessa guerra, mas, hoje é um dia qualquer em que as decisões sobre os rumos do reino são tomadas, a reunião acabou e Tyrion podia se dedicar a alguns de seus deveres diários quando fora chamado novamente para uma reunião do Pequeno Conselho, novamente comparecendo:  
\- Bem, Lord Varys – disse a Rainha Cersei Baratheon – Você convocou essa reunião, então fale!  
\- Tenho boas notícias! – disse Lord Varys com um verdadeiro sorriso genuíno – Renly Baratheon está morto!  
A notícia pegou os ocupantes da sala de surpresa:  
\- Foi confirmado? – perguntou o Comandante Veltech:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Lord Varys – Renly foi assassinado a mando de seu próprio irmão Stannis!  
\- Serve direito ao bastardo! – disse Joffrey com um sorriso louco – Ele teve o que merece!  
\- Como Renly foi morto? – perguntou Cersei.  
Todos viram que Lord Varys perdeu o seu sorriso e o ar de sua graça, ele realmente parecia incapaz de responder essa pergunta:  
\- Eu não sei o quanto é verdade, mas, todos afirmam que uma sombra construída pela feiticeira Melisandre matou Renly! – respondeu Lord Varys; uma sala cheia de incrédulos:  
\- O seu trabalho é trazer informações sólidas e nãos histórias fantasiosas – disse Cersei:  
\- Eu verifiquei várias vezes e ninguém está desmentindo a história da sombra assassina! – afirmou Lord Varys:  
\- E quanto a Stannis? – perguntou Tyrion que queria desviar sobre a morte de Renly, ele não causaria mais problema:  
\- Lady Stark foi confirmada no acampamento e ela junto com vários cavaleiros testemunharam o ocorrido com Renly! – respondeu Varys evitando responder a essa questão; pelo menos no início – Depois disso; ela foi peça importante para convencer Ser Loras a liderar um exército e atacar Stannis que foi derrotado!  
Tyrion realmente está feliz, Stannis não causaria problemas por um longo tempo, mas, o fato que Lady Stark estava lá significa que ela queria negociar com Renly; se isso acontecesse, sua casa seria colocada totalmente à espada:  
\- Stannis foi derrotado e a sua bruxa vermelha foi morta! – declarou Lord Varys – Stannis também foi ferido e está fora de ação por um longo tempo!  
Um suspiro de alívio de Tyrion; uma notícia boa pelo menos:  
\- Stannis conta com doze mil homens agora! – disse Lord Varys – Mas, com a morte de Renly houve caos do exército da Campina que ficou em Ponteamarga e com isso houve um combate!  
\- Isso poderia ser um benefício para Stannis – disse Lord Rykker:  
\- De fato; vinte mil homens comandados por Lord Florent contra trinta e cinco mil homens comandados por Lord Tarly – disse Varys – Florent perdeu; escapando com dez mil homens para Stannis!  
\- Agora Stannis tem vinte e dois mil homens! – disse Tyrion:  
\- Uma força que pode atacar Porto Real! – disse o Comandante Veltech.  
Ninguém gostou ou gostariam de dizer essas palavras, mas, a verdade era que estavam próximos de serem atacados e qualquer força que poderiam usar para se defender não estava pronta:  
\- É aconselhável que começamos a preparar as defesas de Porto Real – aconselhou o Meistre Pycelle:  
\- Concordo; reunião encerrada! – disse Cersei, todos saíram da sala do Pequeno Conselho, menos Lord Varys que ainda estava sentado apreciando o seu vinho; tinha feito o seu trabalho em avisar ao poder vigente em Porto Real de um possível e real ataque contra a cidade e agora eles iriam trabalhar para defendê-la, mas, realmente não deu todas as informações que os tolos gostariam; não os disse sobre o fato que Lady Stark está voltando para Correrrio com dois cavaleiros da guarda pessoal de Renly que certamente seriam integrados a Guarda Real De Jon Targaryen, não avisou sobre vinte mil homens de Dorne liderados por Lord Anders Yronwood que declararam rebeldes do governo Martell, uma mentira, com esses rebeldes estava Ser Arthur Dayne que certamente e também integraria a Guarda Real do Rei Jon; não os avisou sobre que depois da Batalha De Ponteamarga, Lord Randyll Tarly comandando trinta mil homens declarou rebeldia do governo Tyrell e eles estão se deslocando para Correrrio para declarar lealdade a Jon Targaryen; talvez na próxima reunião contasse a eles que Baelish conseguiu a aliança com a Campina.  
No momento Lord Varys queria aproveitar o pouco momento de felicidade que tinha, já que a Bruxa Vermelha de Stannis; Melisandre está morta; seu assassino falhou, mas, Ser Loras Tyrell e a Senhora Cavaleiro Sor Brienne De Tarth conseguiram e agora teria que simplesmente esperar que Stannis fizesse o seu jogo e não importa quem ganhasse, nenhum dos dois teria força para impedir a investida do Rei Jon Targaryen.  
Lady Catelyn Stark; Senhora De Winterfell e nesse momento há dias cavalgava de volta para Correrrio onde poderia ver a sua filha Arya e seu filho Robb, tendo a certeza que sua missão fracassara, estava voltando e no caminho para a sua surpresa encontrou um acampamento de homens e mulheres do Dorne, descobriu que eles foram comandados pelo Lord Anders Yronwood e agora estava frente a frente com Lord Yronwood:  
\- Lady Stark – disse Lord Yronwood – Nenhuma surpresa em vê-la aqui!  
\- Eu realmente estou surpresa e vê-lo aqui Lord Yronwood, além do fato que não está sendo incomodado por soldados da Campina! – disse Lady Stark:  
\- Eles estão muito ocupados com a batalha contra Stannis e a ameaça de revolta de alguns lordes a favor de Stannis ou o Rei Targaryen – explicou Lord Yronwood:  
\- E para onde você vai Lord Yronwood? – perguntou Catelyn:  
\- Para Correrrio e jurar lealdade ao Rei Jon Targaryen – respondeu Lord Yronwood:  
\- Como posso saber que fala a verdade e não planeja atacar o rei em Correrrio? – perguntou Lady Stark altamente desconfiada:  
\- Eu juro pela a minha honra e a honra de minha casa que venho aqui com a intenção de jurar lealdade ao Rei Jon Targaryen! – disse Lord Yronwood.  
Lady Stark ainda estava desconfiada, palavras podem se tornar vazias ao vento e qualquer um pode mentir ao fazer juramentos, palavras juradas nesses dias podiam se tornar vazias com mais naturalidade do que antes, mas, de qualquer forma era um lorde poderoso e influente, além do fato que Dorne odeia os Lannister mais do que muitos dentro de Westeros; aceitaria as palavras de Lord Yronwood, o seu exército seria de grande ajuda:  
\- Está bem – disse Lady Stark – Isso é o suficiente e eu aceito as suas palavras!  
Lord Yronwood sorriu:  
\- Eu convido você milady e sua comitiva para viajarmos juntos até Correrrio – disse Lord Yronwood:  
\- E eu aceito! – respondeu Lady Stark.  
Lord Yronwood à frente liderando vinte mil homens com Lady Catelyn Stark ao seu lado, sua escolta um pouco mais atrás, viajando por mais alguns dias e finalmente entrou nas Terras Fluviais, Lady Stark considerava uma benção dos deuses por estar em terras seguras, relativamente seguras, ainda havia a ameaça de Tywin Lannister, em todo o caso, Catelyn conheceu Ser Arthur Dayne a quem pode falar livremente e no qual ele contou o que aconteceu na Torre Da Alegria em Dorne; Lady Stark podia continuar falando de qualquer outra coisa, mas, somente tocou uma vez no assunto que envolve os últimos momentos de Lyanna Stark.  
A viagem seguiu e tinham chegado à cidade do Septo De Pedra, uma das mais importantes cidades das Terras Fluviais, foi nessa cidade que houve a Batalha Dos Sinos e onde Bella Rivers, a filha bastarda de Robert Baratheon foi resgatada de agentes da Rainha Cersei Lannister; em todo o caso o acampamento foi montado nos pés da colina; é somente levantar a cabeça e terá uma vista da cidade no alto da colina. Com o acampamento montado, Lady Stark passeia entre as barracas quando olha para cima, para ver a cidade mais uma vez, vê que uma escolta da Guarda Da Cidade vem descendo na sua direção:  
\- Alguém avise ao Lord Yronwood! – gritou Lady Stark se dirigindo rapidamente para os cavalos – Temos companhia vinda da cidade!  
Quando Lady Stark cavalgou ao lado de Lord Yronwood na direção à escolta onde tinha parado, a bandeira banca empunhada no alto onde todos poderiam ver; os soldados de Dorne estavam se vestindo para o combate; é claro por sugestão de Ser Arthur Dayne que demonstrou a sua preocupação e que foi atendida, mas, tinham que se vestir em segredo; o grupo chegou à frente da escolta da Guarda Da Cidade, a frente deles estava um homem que já tinha certa idade, gordo com uma grande barba negra com alguns fios grisalhos para disfarçar o rosto gordo, seus olhos castanhos e seus cabelos negros ricamente penteados; dava para ver que ele vestia uma roupa que certamente era bem cara:  
\- Lady Stark – disse o homem – É uma honra tê-la aos pés de nossa cidade!  
\- Eu agradeço – disse Lady Stark – Você que governa a cidade?  
\- Sim; Lady Stark – respondeu o homem – Governo sozinho desde morte de Ser Wilbert Calyton; aguardo a volta de seus filhos para passar o governo!  
Lady Catelyn Stark sabia que em cada grande cidade de Westeros, havia uma casa cavaleira ou uma casa nobre a governando, não é o caso da Casa Calyton que recebeu o governo da cidade do Septo De Pedra desde que Ser Wilbert Calyton foi feito cavaleiro, mas, agora ele foi morto durante as investida do exército Lannister e a cidade sofreu uma batalha, sabia que a cidade estava se reconstruindo e como os filhos de Ser Wilbert indo à guerra, por lei, o governo ficaram com alguém indicado por Ser Wilbert; seus filhos apenas confirmaram a escolha do pai:  
\- Meu nome é Marcus Nelion, comerciante, amigo de Ser Wilbert Calyton e governante da Cidade Septo De Pedra! – se apresentou Marcus:  
\- É um prazer Governante! – disse Lady Stark – Posso saber a por que a sua vinda até nós com a bandeira da paz?  
\- Mil perdões milady – disse Marcus se desculpando – Mas, as bandeira do exército são facilmente identificadas com casas de Dorne e achei que iríamos ser invadidos, por isso, vim aqui em paz para saber as intenções! Não esperava vê-la entre eles Lady Stark!  
\- Esses homens de Dorne se rebelaram contra o governo Martell e veio jurar lealdade ao Rei Jon Targaryen! – explicou Lady Stark – Apenas nos encontramos na volta a minha viagem a Campina e decidimos cavalgar juntos!  
\- Eu entendo Milady! – disse Marcus – Posso oferecer asilo e hospitalidade na cidade!  
\- Não é necessário Governante – disse Lady Stark – Vamos passar algumas horas e ao nascer do dia estaremos partindo!  
\- Compreendo milady! – disse Marcus:  
\- Acampando aqui fora, se tivermos problemas; os combates não chegaram à cidade! – disse Lord Yronwood:  
\- Eu agradeço por isso milorde! – disse Marcus – Mas, em qualquer caso não deixe de pedir se tiverem a necessidade de algo!  
\- Compreendo e agradeço Governante Marcus! – agradeceu Lady Stark.  
O grupo de Lady Stark se virou para voltar ao acampamento:  
\- Mais uma coisa Lady Stark! – chamou o Governante Marcus Nelion de repente fazendo o grupo se virar para ele novamente:  
\- O que é Governante? – perguntou Lady Stark:  
\- Lord Tywin Lannister quer muito conhecê-la! – disse Marcus Nelion com um sorriso predador e ambicioso.  
Ninguém do grupo entendeu as palavras do Governante, parecia que ele estava dizendo outra língua, até que as palavras dele chegaram a fundo em cada um do grupo, reagindo, Lady Stark tirou a sua espada sendo seguida pelos outros e então uma chuva de flechas vinda dos dois lados caiu sobre o grupo, alguns caíram de seus cavalos mortos e mais guardas da cidade que estavam escondidos surgiram atacando o grupo:  
\- Emboscada! – gritou Lord Yronwood pegando a sua lança e a lançando atingindo um dos guardas da escolta do Governante que foi lançado para fora de seu cavalo morto, rapidamente tirando a sua espada e partindo para se defender dos seus atacantes.  
Lady Stark choca a sua espada com a de um guarda e empurra a espada do inimigo para o lado deixando a guarda aberta e Catelyn aproveita e estoca a sua espada perfurando o pescoço do inimigo em que ele cai do cavalo, rapidamente Lady Catelyn incita o seu cavalo a andar e acaba de frente para outro inimigo, com um movimento vindo de cima para baixo desfere o seu golpe no qual o soldado apara, mas, no segundo Lady Stark abre um corte no peito do inimigo, o seu sangue respinga em seu corpo; Lady Stark avança para o outro inimigo apara o golpe dele, mas, o seu cavalo dá um passo à frente e Lady Stark aplica um golpe em suas costas; olhando para o seu lado esquerdo, Lady Stark desfere um golpe forte que o soldado inimigo apara de lado bem perto de seu pescoço; vendo isso, Lady Stark empurra a espada para frente cortando o pescoço; Cat puxa a espada e quase cortando a cabeça do soldado inimigo e rapidamente faz outro movimento de cima para baixo abrindo um corte no peito de um soldado inimigo que estava ao lado.  
Lady Stark volta para olhar o seu lado direito e aplica um golpe em um soldado a pé e depois se volta para esquerda aplicando um golpe fatal em outro soldado que estava a cavalo; Lady Stark avança com o cavalo e com a sua espada apontada para baixo, ela se aproxima e com um movimento de baixo para cima corta a cabeça do cavalo do guarda inimigo com o seu aço valiriano, o homem surpreso cai no chão e em seguida morto por uma lança que atravessa o seu peito, Catelyn olha e vê Ser Arthur Dayne liderando soldados de Dorne que caem em cima dos inimigos e em poucos minutos os combates terminam, os Guardas Da Cidade que vieram com Marcus Nelion estavam todos mortos, alguns dos soldados da escolta e Lady Stark e de Dorne estavam mortos também; Smalljon Umber estava ao seu lado quando colocaram o Governante Marcus de joelhos na sua frente:  
\- Piedade milady! - suplicou Marcus totalmente amedrontado.  
Lady Catelyn Stark olhou para aquele homem derrotado com nojo:  
\- Tywin Lannister comprou você? – perguntou Lady Stark furiosa:  
\- Sim milady! – respondeu Marcus sem ver vantagens mais em mentir:  
\- Ele comprou a guarda? – perguntou Lady Stark novamente:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Marcus – Todos eles!  
\- Coloque-o nas correntes! – ordenou Lady Stark – Vamos levá-lo para Correrrio!  
Marcus Nelion foi arrastado para ser levado para o acampamento do Dorne:  
\- Quantos homens da Guarda Da Cidade ainda estão em Septo De Pedra? – perguntou Lord Yronwood:  
\- Um pouco mais de trezentos – respondeu Lady Stark – Até onde sei!  
\- Isso vai atrasar a nossa marcha para Correrrio – disse Lord Yronwood com total desgosto em sua voz e face:  
\- O que é isso? – perguntou Ser Arthur Dayne de repente, Lord Yronwood e Lady Stark se viraram para ver onde Ser Arthur estava olhando e como se uma balde de água fria os tivesse atingindo, permaneceram parados quando viram uma pequena comitiva carregando uma bandeira branca descendo a colina até eles; os cavalos pararam e Lord Yronwood estava realmente surpreso com o que via:  
\- Lord Randyll Tarly; é uma surpresa vê-lo aqui! – disse Lord Yronwood:  
\- É um prazer vê-lo, Lord Yronwood – disse Lord Tarly –Lady Stark; é sempre um prazer!  
\- O que faz nas Terras Fluviais Lord Tarly? – perguntou Catelyn:  
\- Venho com trinta mil homens para jurar lealdade para o Rei Jon Targaryen! – respondeu Lord Tarly.  
Esperto. A única palavra que aparecia na mente de Lord Yronwood, Lady Stark e Ser Arthur; Lord Tarly deliberadamente disse que tinha mais homens ao seu lado e deixou bem claro o que queria; Lady Stark teria que ouvi-lo, mas antes que pudessem trocar mais algumas palavras, gritos de dor e desesperos foram ouvidos de dentro da cidade; Lady Stark e os que estavam perto dela sacaram a suas armas prontas para o combate, mas, eles viram que Lord Tarly e aqueles que o acompanhavam estavam aparentemente calmos e tranquilos, mesmos com todos esses gritos:  
\- Mandei batedores a frente para verificar as cidades por onde passariam, eles descobriram sobre os planos do Governante Marcus e logo que imediatamente tratei de formular um plano e quando ele saiu da cidade com escolta em uma tentativa de capturá-la, simplesmente dei a ordem e os meus homens de maneira com pouco barulho e pouca sujeira matou a Guarda Da Cidade, eles agora até esse momento, somente existem pelo nome – explicou Lord Tarly.  
Lady Stark não expressou nenhum sentimento por aqueles que se venderam a Tywin Lannister, mas, os gritos continuavam e ela queria saber se poderia confiar em Lord Tarly, ele mostrou do que é capaz ao matar a Guarda Da Cidade, mas, não podia dizer que estava fazendo isso por Jon, estava cercada de qualquer forma e tinha que fazer alguma; daria um voto de confiança para Lord Tarly:  
\- Lord Yronwood, levante acampamento e entre na cidade – disse Lady Stark – Ainda partimos na manhã seguinte, mas, vamos deixar que o povo escute a confissão de Marcus Nelion!  
Lord Yronwood assentiu e se virou para se dirigir ao acampamento; uma hora mais tarde, os gritos dos traidores haviam morrido, os homens de Dorne entraram na cidade, Lady Stark se dirigiu para a praça central, com a sua escolta e homens arrastando Marcus Nelion; podia se vir que alguns cantos havia poças de sangue e carroças levando os corpos dos Guardas Da Cidade mortos; o povo estava seguindo, alguns exaltados por verem o seu Governante estava tentando chegar até ele e o libertar, mas, havia muitos soldados e isso estava se mostrando impossível; em todo caso; chegando a praça central com Lady Stark, Lord Tarly e Lord Yronwood:  
\- Povo da cidade de Septo De Pedra! – gritou Lady Stark – Meu nome é Lady Catelyn Stark, meu pai é Lord Hoster Tully!  
Isso parecia acalmar o povo da cidade atento para ouvir a filha de seu suserano:  
\- Eu quero que escutem o que o seu Governante tem a confessar! – disse Lady Stark; agora deixando o povo curioso;  
O Governante Marcus Nelion, agora, com toda a atenção para a sua pessoa, parecia impossível em encontrar palavras para dizer o que fazer, uma faca afiada ameaçando cortar as suas bolas é um bom motivador, mas, de fato, enquanto era arrastado; Lady Stark lhe garantiu que se ele confessasse os seus crimes, não morreria, iria para Correrrio e seria julgado; o rei poderia o mandá-lo para a Parede; a morte é preferível, mas, o que ninguém sabe é que Marcus tem apoio de outros lugares onde poderiam ter planos para ajudar em sua fuga; poderia fugir e aproveitar o ouro que ganhou dos Lannister nas Cidades Livres com outro nome; a perspectiva disso lhe deus as palavras que queria:  
\- Eu confesso! – gritou Marcus – Confesso que aceitei ouro de Lord Tywin Lannister para trair o meu Suserano e as Terras Fluviais com o intuito de entregar a Tywin Lannister um possível refém de valor e deixar as portas da cidade abertas para ele e seu exército sem resistência!  
Isso calou o povo por um segundo antes de começarem a gritar pedindo por morte a Marcus Nelion:  
\- Confesso que ajudei os Lannister a comprarem toda a Guarda Da Cidade e aqueles que se opuseram foram mortos e seus corpos foram sumidos! – disse Marcus para o povo e eles agora, gritavam indignados com o Governante e pareciam dispostos a acabar com ele.  
Lady Stark que assistiu a confissão do Governante e viu a reação do povo, sabia que tinha muitos parentes e amigos daqueles que se opuseram e sumiram sem explicação; agora que eles tinham, queria fazer o criminoso pagar por seus crimes:  
\- Povo de Septo De Pedra! – gritou Lady Stark – O Governante Marcus Nelion será levado para Correrrio onde será julgado por seus crimes!  
Ouviam-se rugidos de concordância do povo; Lady Stark não queria mais nada, a não ser se retirar e descansar do longo dia e foi isso que ela fez, mas, não antes de mandar uma carta para o rei e na manhã seguinte, ela e mais cinquenta mil homens estavam cavalgando em direção a Correrrio.  
O Rei Jon Targaryen; o Dragão Branco, o Lobo Branco, no seu quarto em Correrrio; depois da sua coroação e de mandar cartas para os lordes de Westeros pedindo apoio; os lordes do Norte; do Vale e das Terras Fluviais apenas confirmaram o apoio; das Westerlands, recebeu respostas não tão educadas; o medo de Tywin Lannister sempre fala mais alto; das Terras Da Tempestade, muitos lordes estão proferindo apoio para Stannis Baratheon, alguns alegam que nunca vão apoiar um regicida e um fratricida, por isso muitos não podiam sair com os seus exércitos, por que precisavam deles para defender as suas terras; a Campina estava uma confusão com revoltas dos lordes; alguns com apoio a Stannis e outros querendo que Lord Tyrell tome uma decisão; a surpresa é que Dorne se declarou neutro, das Ilhas de Ferro, silencio perturbador, mas, das Terras da Coroa, respostas positivas de alguns lordes, a qual Jon respondeu para que se preparassem em homens e armas e estivessem prontos para quando Jon desse o sinal.  
Dos lordes que o apoiavam com o exército presente somente fizeram incursões para parar ladrões, estupradores e mercenários de aterrorizar as Terras Fluviais; muitos estavam mostrando claramente descontentamento por não irem a mais uma batalha contra os Lannister, mas, havia avisado que já montara uma estratégia e somente estava esperando os resultados das cartas que mandara enviar, mas, então, em seu quarto com Sor Brynden e Sor Barristan de vigia com dois guardas postados na porta de entrada do seu quarto; tanto Ser Brynden e Ser Barristan usa a armadura que criará da sua Guarda Real; consiste em uma túnica de coura vermelha, uma cota de metal preta, a armadura em si tinha a cor branca, no peitoral da cor preta tinha um relevo da cabeça de um lobo e de um dragão da cor branca; estavam de perfil com um rubi vermelho em cada cabeça no lugar dos olhos; em cima das cabeças estava uma coroa dourada, além das capas brancas; Jon Targaryen leu a carta de Lady Catelyn Stark e tudo mudará; teria, é claro, que pensar em uma nova estratégia, mas, com a vinda de homens do Dorne e da Campina, teria mais chances de uma incursão militar nas Westerlands.  
Jon suspirou, na carta mandada por Lady Stark; estava o que aconteceu com ela, a emboscada mal feita pelo Governante Marcus Nelion, aprovou que ele tinha que ser trazido para julgamento e infelizmente tinha que aprovar o extermínio da Guarda da Cidade, agora a cidade de Septo De Pedra dependia totalmente dos cavaleiros que o filho mais velho de Ser Wilbert Calyton que agora morto; e Ser Willian Calyton comandava, de fato, teria que contar a ele que o amigo de maior confiança de seu pai se vendeu a Tywin Lannister:  
\- Ser Barristan! – disse Jon – Chame um dos guardas que está fora do quarto:  
\- Agora mesmo; Sua Graça! – disse Ser Barristan se dirigindo a porta, o abrindo e falando umas palavras para em seguida um dos guardas entrarem:  
\- O que deseja de mim; Sua Graça? - perguntou o guarda:  
\- Vá e ache um dos irmãos Calyton e diga que eu convoco todos os irmãos para a minha presença! - respondeu Jon:  
\- Assim será feito; Sua Graça – disse o guarda saindo para cumprir as suas ordens.  
Nem Ser Brynden ou Ser Barristan perguntou sobre a carta, não cabia a eles saberem tudo o que o rei sabia, mas, também sabiam que o rei contaria o conteúdo da carta quando os irmãos Calyton chegassem; depois de alguns minutos, a porta bateu:  
\- Entre! - disse Jon.  
Os irmãos Calyton entraram; primeiro a entrar foi o irmão mais velho, com vinte dias de seu nome; Ser Willian Calyton; o segundo a entrar; Ser Wilton Calyton com dezessete dias de seu nome, o terceiro foi Ser Wilen Calyton com quinze dias de seu nome e em seguida foi à irmã gêmea de Ser Wilen; Warda Calyton:  
\- Sentem-se! - disse o rei e os quatro se sentaram – Vocês quatro foram chamados por que recebi uma carta de Lady Stark, ela mandou da cidade de Septo De Pedra!  
Isso trouxe a reação dos quatro:  
\- O que aconteceu na cidade; Sua Graça? - perguntou Ser Willian:  
\- Lady Stark foi emboscada! – respondeu Jon para o desespero aparente dos quatros irmãos – Foi uma emboscada mal feita, já que não estavam contando que Lady Stark estava viajando com soldados de Dorne que foram de grande ajuda!  
Agora os quatro irmãos pareciam aliviados, mas, as notícias que Jon tinha que dar estava ficando piores:  
\- A emboscada foi planejada pelo Governante Marcus Nelion! – disse Jon:  
\- Não! Não! Não! Não! – disse Ser Willian se levantando consternado; os outros três irmãos também estavam negando, mas, em silêncio:  
\- Infelizmente é a verdade; o Senhor Marcus foi pago por Tywin Lannister e também, infelizmente ele comprou a Guarda Da Cidade! – disse Jon; Ser Willian não suportou e caiu de volta para a cadeira em que sentava antes:  
\- A Guarda Da Cidade foi passada ao fio da espada e nesse momento a cidade de Septo De Pedra não tem nenhuma defesa! – explicou Jon:  
\- O que podemos fazer; Sua Graça? – perguntou Ser Wilton que realmente parecia desesperado; Jon suspirou; ele já tinha tudo definido:  
\- Lady Warda Calyton – chamou Jon:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! – respondeu a menina saindo de seu estado de surpresa e desespero; pelo menos momentaneamente:  
\- Eu entendo que já tenha um casamento arranjado para você! – afirmou Jon:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! – confirmou Ser Willian – Com Ser Marq Piper!  
\- Muito bom! – disse o rei – Se a um consenso da Casa Piper; eu aconselho a fazer esse casamento o quanto puder e Lady Warda vai se mudar para Pinkmaiden; enquanto Ser Willian vai pegar os homens que comanda e voltar para o Septo De Pedra; vai treinar mais homens e garantir que tenha homens para a Guarda Da Cidade!  
\- Isso pode ser feito; Sua Graça! – afirmou Ser Willian:  
\- Fica a cargo das escolhas de Ser Wilton e Ser Wilen se vão com você ou continuar aqui – explicou Jon:  
\- Vamos acompanhá-lo nessa guerra; Sua Graça! – afirmou Ser Wilton para a concordância de Ser Wilen.  
Jon pegou papel e uma pena e começou a escrever, depois de escrito entregou o papel para Ser Wilton:  
\- Vocês vão se reportar ao comando direto do Senhor Edmure Tully; já que o seu irmão não pode manter os homens que comanda em Correrrio; expliquem a ele o que aconteceu e as ordens no papel farão sentido a ele!  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! – concordou Ser Wilton:  
\- Os quatro podem sair! – disse Jon; os quatros irmão se levantaram e saíram – Ser Willian!  
Ser Willian estava na porta quando o seu rei o chamou:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! – disse Ser Willian:  
\- Lady Stark vai trazer o Senhor Marcus para ser julgado e questionado em Correrrio, depois que isso acabar, poderá retornar para o Septo De Pedra; quando chegar lá, se case e garanta que a sua linha continue!  
\- Será feito; Sua Graça! – disse Ser Willian se curvando e em seguida saindo e fechando a porta.  
Jon suspirou, colocando a carta que recebeu de Lady Stark na mesa, se levantou, pegou a sua espada e saiu do quarto acompanhado por dois cavaleiros da Guarda Real:  
\- Aonde vamos; Sua Graça? – perguntou Ser Brynden:  
\- Tenho que contar para Lord Stark que sua mãe foi atacada – respondeu Jon; Ser Brynden fez uma careta, como uma reação atrasada ao que aconteceu a sua sobrinha – Realmente a emboscada foi mal feita, mas, de todo o caso, vinte mil homens de Dorne fizeram a diferença!  
\- Então Dorne vai apoiá-lo; Sua Graça? – perguntou Ser Barristan:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Jon simplesmente – Lady Stark também relata na carta que tem a companhia de trinta mil homens da Campina comandados por Lord Randyll Tarly!  
\- Isso é surpreendente! – disse Ser Brynden surpreso:  
\- Tem razão! – disse Jon – De qualquer forma, teremos que repensar a estratégia das próximas batalhas, quando chegarem a Correrrio; anunciarei os novos desenvolvimentos!  
Os três seguiram até o pátio do castelo; seguindo por ele até o local dos treinamentos, especialmente para a pequena arena onde Robb e Arya estavam treinando espada; com Fantasma, Nymeria, Lady e Vento Cinzento assistindo; Jon se aproximou e em seguida entrou na arena, os dois Starks pararam de balançar as espadas:  
\- Sua Graça! – disse Robb se curvando ligeiramente:  
\- Jon! – disse Arya que imediatamente o abraçou; Jon riu e devolveu o abraço para a pequena loba:  
\- Veio treinar conosco Jon? – perguntou Robb com um sorriso:  
\- Na verdade, vim para falar da mensagem que recebi de sua mãe – respondeu Jon:  
\- Ela está bem? – perguntou Arya de repente – Quando ela vai voltar?  
Jon detestava essa parte, ser o portador de más notícias:  
\- Ele sofreu uma emboscada – respondeu Jon:  
\- O que? – gritou Robb:  
\- Não funcionou; Lady Stark saiu dessa ilesa! – disse Jon rapidamente para aclamar Robb. Os dois irmãos suspiraram de alívio – Ela está chegando a Correrrio em poucos dias trazendo o responsável dessa emboscada!  
\- Tenho certeza que tem a mão de Tywin Lannister nisso! – disse Robb:  
\- Concordo! – disse Jon:  
\- Então ele tem que pagar por isso! – disse Arya.  
Os dias passaram em Correrrio, batedores relataram que a comitiva de Lady Stark estava se aproximando e hoje, em mais um dia no castelo, Jon com Robb e Arya ao seu lado nas escadarias que davam para a entrada no castelo esperando a chegada de Lady Stark, os lordes do Norte, Terras Fluviais e Vale, estavam atrás, também esperando; então o grupo surgiu, Lady Stark à frente com os lordes que Jon poderia adivinhar; Lord Anders Yronwood e Lord Randyll Tarly; os três pararam a frente de Jon, junto com eles alguns homens e lordes e senhores, o grosso dos milhares de homens que vieram acampariam fora do castelo.  
Lady Stark veio à frente e se curvou ao rei:  
\- Lady Stark; eu não posso expressar o meu alívio ao vê-la! – disse Jon enquanto Lady Stark abraçava os seus filhos:  
\- Eu sinto muito pela missão; Sua Graça, eu falhei! – disse Lady Stark:  
\- Ainda sim, os deuses lhe deram a sorte de não cair nas mãos de Tywin Lannister – disse Jon – E o que aconteceu foi um resultado esperado, por isso não tem culpa pelo o que aconteceu!  
\- Obrigada; Sua Graça! – disse Lady Stark:  
\- De qualquer forma, eu tenho mais uma missão para você Lady Stark – disse Jon:  
\- Diga e eu cumprirei; Sua Graça! – disse Lady Stark que parecia um pouco surpresa:  
\- Volte para Winterfell com Arya e fique ao lado de seus filhos que a esperam! – disse Jon.  
Lady Stark realmente parecia bastante surpresa e então as palavras do rei a começaram a atingir e então lágrimas inundaram os seus olhos e escorreram pelo seu rosto; Catelyn Stark se ajoelhou:  
\- Obrigada; Sua Graça; obrigada! – agradeceu Lady Stark feliz; Robb também estava sorrindo:  
\- Você fez o que tinha que fazer Lady Stark, o máximo que posso pedir é que volte para casa – disse o Rei Jon Targaryen.  
Lady Stark se postou ao lado de seus dois filhos, enquanto o Lord Yronwood e o Lord Tarly se colocaram a frente, os dois se ajoelharam:  
\- Qualquer coisa que queriam discutir comigo, eu aconselho a fazer depois que ambos descansarem da viajem! – disse Jon não deixando espaço para discussões:  
\- Sábio; Sua Graça! – disse Lord Yronwood com a concordância de Lord Tarly. Ambos os lordes se afastaram e então, Jon que não estava surpreso achando que um dia ele viria; Ser Arthur Dayne se postou a sua frente e se ajoelhou:  
\- Sua Graça; vim até te para oferecer a minha lealdade e minha espada! – disse Ser Arthur:  
\- Você veio se tornar parte da minha Guarda Real? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! – respondeu Ser Arthur; Jon tirou a sua espada da sua bainha e colocou o lado plano da lâmina no ombro esquerdo do cavaleiro:  
\- Ser Arthur Dayne; você jura não demonstrar medo perante aos seus inimigos, que seja bravo e justo para os inocentes? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Eu juro! – disse Ser Arthur. Jon bateu de leve com a parte plana de sua espada no ombro esquerdo de Ser Arthur e em seguida passou para o ombro direito:  
\- Você jura sempre dizer a verdade, mesmo que isso leve a morte e proteger os mais fracos? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Eu juro! – disse Ser Arthur. Jon bateu de leve com a parte plana de sua espada no ombro direito de Ser Arthur e em seguida a colocou em sua cabeça:  
\- Você jura proteger a família real com a sua vida; proteger de qualquer mal, mesmo que este mal seja o próprio rei? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Eu juro solenemente que protegerei a família real com a minha vida! – respondeu Ser Arthur. Jon bateu de leve com a parte plana de sua espada na cabeça de Ser Arthur:  
\- Levante-se Ser Arthur, Cavaleiro Da Guarda Real; que seja saudado por aqueles que assistem a sua investidura! – disse Jon.  
Ser Arthur Dayne se levantou e se virou para todos que o assistiam, os gritos dos homens, mulheres e crianças em reverência ao novo cavaleiro da Guarda Real; Ser Arthur ficou ao lado de Jon e então mais dois cavaleiros se aproximaram e se ajoelharam:  
\- Diga os seus nomes! – ordenou Jon:  
\- Ser Robar Royce! – disse Robar:  
\- Sor Brienne De Tarth! – disse Brienne:  
\- Eles vieram comigo; Sua Graça! – disse Lady Stark:  
\- Então o que querem? – perguntou Jon para os dois cavaleiros:  
\- Queremos fazer parte de sua Guarda Real – respondeu Ser Robar:  
\- Queremos jurar nossa espada e nossa lealdade a você; Sua Graça! – disse Sor Brienne:  
\- Não posso ungi-los sem saber de suas habilidades ou competências! – disse Jon:  
\- Eles são habilidosos! – disse Lady Stark de repente – Ambos fizeram parte da guarda de Renly; testemunhei Sor Brienne derrotar Ser Loras Tyrell no um contra um!  
Isso deixou os homens presentes surpresos; não é todo o dia que se ouvia esse tipo de notícia; o Rei Jon já tinha feito a sua decisão:  
\- Eu vou confiar nas palavras de Lady Stark, eu sei que não vou me arrepender; por isso continuem de joelhos! – disse o Rei Jon Targaryen que levantou a sua espada e a colocou o lado plano da lâmina no ombro esquerdo de Ser Robar Royce:  
\- Ser Robar Royce; você jura não demonstrar medo perante aos seus inimigos, que seja bravo e justo perante os inocentes? – perguntou Jon com uma voz forte:  
\- Eu juro! – respondeu Ser Robar. Jon bateu de leve com a parte plana da sua espada no ombro de Ser Robar e em seguida passou para o ombro direito:  
\- Você jura sempre dizer a verdade, mesmo que isso leve a morte e proteger os mais fracos? – perguntou o Rei:  
\- Eu juro! – respondeu Ser Robar. Jon bateu de leve com a parte plana de sua espada no ombro direito de Ser Robar e em seguida colocou a sua lâmina na cabeça do cavaleiro:  
\- Você jura proteger a família real com a sua vida, proteger de qualquer mal, mesmo que esse mal seja o próprio rei? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Eu juro solenemente que protegerei a família real com a minha vida! – respondeu Ser Robar. Jon bateu de leve com a parte plana da sua espada na cabeça de Ser Robar:  
\- Levante-se Ser Robar, Cavaleiro Da Guarda Real, que seja saudado por aqueles que assistem a sua investidura! – disse Jon. Os homens e a mulheres, juntos com as crianças gritaram em comemoração a Ser Robar.  
Jon passou para frente de Sor Brienne De Tarth, colocou a parte plana de sua espada no ombro esquerdo de Sor Brienne:  
\- Sor Brienne De Tarth; você jura não demonstrar medo perante aos inimigos, que seja bravo e justo perante os inocentes? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Eu juro! – respondeu Sor Brienne. Jon bateu de leve com a parte plana de sua espada no ombro de Sor Brienne e em seguida passou para o ombro direito:  
\- Você jura sempre dizer a verdade, mesmo que isso leve a morte e sempre proteger os mais fracos? – perguntou o rei:  
\- Eu juro! – respondeu Sor Brienne. Jon bateu de leve com a parte plana da sua espada no ombro direito de Sor Brienne e em seguida colocando a parte plana de sua lâmina em cima de sua cabeça:  
\- Você jura defender a família real com a sua vida, proteger de qualquer mal, mesmo que esse mal seja o próprio rei? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Eu juro solenemente que protegerei a família real com a minha vida! – respondeu Sor Brienne. Jon bateu levemente a parte plana de sua espada na cabeça de Sor Brienne:  
\- Levante-se Sor Brienne, Membro Da Guarda Real, que seja saudada por aqueles que assistem a sua investidura! – disse Jon e Sor Brienne se levantou sendo saudada pelo povo e os soldados que assistiam a sua condecoração como membro da Guarda Real:  
\- Peço perdões Sor Brienne; o termo cavaleiro é somente usado pelos homens, nunca me passou pela cabeça que tenha um termo para mulheres que empunham espada e escudo, mesmo no Norte não tem tal termo, a não ser o fato que chamamos de Guerreiras! – se desculpou o Rei:  
\- Não tem problema, Sua Graça – disse Sor Brienne:  
\- Mulher Escudo! – disse Sor Robar Royce de repente:  
\- O que disse Ser Robar? – perguntou o Rei Jon Targaryen:  
\- Mulher Escudo! – repetiu Ser Robar – O termo que Renly Baratheon inventou para se referir a mulheres como Sor Brienne que empunham espada e escudo, iria substituir o “Sor”!  
Jon estava pensativo, mas, não demorou muito:  
\- Eu gostei, mantenho o termo, de agora em diante será Mulher Escudo! – disse Jon – Mulher Escudo Brienne De Tarth; da Guarda Real!  
Os outros lordes pareciam aprovar o termo para as mulheres que empunham uma espada e escudo:  
\- Para aqueles que chegaram, tem um dia de descanso, amanhã vamos nos reunir para discutir questões sobre as ações que vamos tomar! – anunciou o Rei Jon e ele entrou no castelo, alguns lordes entraram também, outros voltaram para as suas funções, enquanto alguns ajudavam os novos convidados e se acomodarem; as próximas batalhas se aproximavam.


	16. As Portas Abertas

Capítulo 16  
As Portas Abertas

 

Um dia de descanso; o suficiente; e o Rei Jon Targaryen se encontra sentado com os seus cotovelos apoiados na mesa e as mãos juntas encostadas no queixo; a sua frente, os lordes do Norte, Terras Fluviais, Vale, Dorne e Campina; todos os presentes para a reunião do Conselho De Guerra; nesse momento Jon estende a mão pegando o envelope das mãos de Lord Anders Yronwood que ele recebeu de Ser Arthur Dayne; Jon pega a carta e lê o seu conteúdo, seus olhos passando por cada linha cuidadosamente e passando mais tempo na assinatura de Lord Doran Martell:  
\- Os termos são simples e fáceis de cumprir; daria as cabeças dos responsáveis do Massacre Da Família Real sem a necessidade de um acordo! – disse Jon – Concordo com o casamento com a Princesa Arianne Martell; isso resolve o problema de eu não ter uma esposa para continuar a minha linha!  
Jon pegou uma pena e sem hesitação assinou o seu nome na carta, selando um acordo formal com o Reino De Dorne e em seguida dobrou a carta e entregou para Lord Yronwood:  
\- Com as formalidades terminadas, vamos nos voltar para outros assuntos! – disse Jon – Ser Brynden; traga o mapa!  
\- Agora mesmo; Sua Graça! – disse Ser Brynden Tully indo em direção a uma estante, pegando um grande rolo de papel, o desenrolou em cima da mesa; o Rei Jon ficou de pé olhando para um mapa das Terras Fluviais e das Westerlands:  
\- Os próximos movimentos da guerra; será realizada nas Westerlands! – anunciou Jon; os lordes não estavam surpresos, já imaginavam isso – Inicialmente tinha a intenção de fazer ataques diretos em vários castelos e abrir caminho para Lannisporto e Casteryl Rock; não queria dividir o exército e correr o risco de ter grandes perdas, mas, agora com a chegada de homens de Dorne e da Campina, os planos mudaram!  
Jon colocou um totem na forma de leão em cima do mapa apontando para Lannisporto e Casteryl Rock:  
\- Quando chegarmos a Pinkmaiden; vamos seguir diferentes direções; junto com Lord Stark vamos atacar pelo meio a partir de Dente De Ouro da Casa Lefford! – disse Jon colocando um totem de um lobo e de um dragão em cima do ponto onde estava o Dente De Ouro – Dorne e Vale vão se juntar e atacar pelo sul começando no castelo da Casa Garner traçando uma linha até Silverhill e até Tarbeck Hall!  
Jon colocou o totem na forma de um portão com outro totem da forma de uma águia em cima do ponto do mapa onde fica o castelo da Casa Garner:  
\- A Campina vai atacar pelo norte começando no castelo da Casa Moreland e indo acima da linha que é até o Crag!  
Mais um totem em forma do arqueiro em cima do ponto onde está o castelo da Casa Moreland:  
\- Quando terminamos, vamos nos reunir no Tarbeck Hall para discutir planos para Lannisporto e Casteryl Rock! – disse Jon – Sinto muito Senhor Edmure, mas, com o fato de que o exército das Terras Fluviais está sendo reconstruído e eu preciso de você de olho em Tywin Lannister que está em Harrenhal; precisará ficar aqui!  
Um totem em forma de truta se mantinha em Correrrio e um totem da forma de um leão estava no ponto que era Harrenhal:  
\- Eu compreendo; Sua Graça! - disse o Senhor Edmure tentando esconder o seu ressentimento:  
\- Alguma pergunta ou alguém tem uma estratégia melhor? - perguntou o Rei Jon. Os lordes balançaram a cabeça negando – Espero que com essa estratégia, terminar essa campanha rapidamente; sei que será mais rápido do que se fosse sozinho com o exército do Norte!  
\- A tendência de isso acontecer; Sua Graça! - disse Lord Tarly – Fazer três ataques simultâneos nas Westerlands em lugares diferentes; vai pegar os Lannister de surpresa e eles vão demorar a descobrir o que fazer e quando isso acontecer, vai ser tarde demais!  
\- Concordo! - disse Lord Stark. Houve acenos de concordância com Lord Tarly:  
\- De qualquer forma, vamos falar das regras gerais que terão nessa campanha! - disse Jon – O mínimo de homens deve ser deixado vivo para protegerem os lugares de ladrões e saqueadores, assim como o mínimo deve ser deixados das culturas de animais para o abate de alimentação, eles devem ser trazidos para abastecer as Terras Fluviais que carecem de carne, os estoques de grãos devem também ser saqueados e de ter deixados o mínimo para a alimentação e plantação da população das Westerlands, também devem ser trazidos para as Terras Fluviais para abastecerem o povo e os castelos!  
Todos os lordes pareciam concordar:  
\- Ouro e prata podem ser saqueados e devem ser divididos em partes iguais; crianças e mulheres devem se poupadas, estupros são proibidos durante a campanha com punições de castramento e uma viagem de ida para a Parede! - explicou o Rei Jon – O ouro e a prata tirados das minas serão usados em sua maioria para cobrir os estragos que os Lannister causaram nas Terras Fluviais, pagar as dívidas que a coroa deve ao Banco De Gelo e o Banco De Ferro!  
Essa parte pegou os lordes de surpresa:  
\- Desculpe; Sua Graça, mas, por que vai pagar as dívidas da Coroa se é Joffrey é quem senta no trono? - perguntou Lord Stark:  
\- Pagamentos extras - oficias! - respondeu o Rei Jon Targaryen – Negociaremos para que as dívidas sejam formalmente quitadas se e somente se, um Targaryen sentar no Trono, não importa se seja eu ou Daenerys Targaryen ou qualquer um dos nossos descendentes, além do mais, eles ficam com o ouro e a prata, é uma situação de ganho-ganha para eles!  
\- Se perder essa guerra, os Lannisters terão que lidar com a dívida crescente que a coroa está acumulando, mesmo que você já a tenha pagado! - disse Lord Yronwood:  
\- O Banco De Gelo Do Norte pode aceitar isso! - disse Lord Stark com um sorriso, os outros lordes estavam concordando com isso também, sorrindo sabendo que os Lannisters teriam que dar o dobro para pagar as dívidas da coroa:  
\- Alguma dúvida sobre as regras impostas? - perguntou o Rei; os lordes trocaram olhares entre se:  
\- Eu falo pelos que vieram comigo e não temos oposição! – respondeu Lord Tarly:  
\- Eu digo o mesmo! – respondeu Lord Yronwood:  
\- Falo por mim e pelos lordes do Norte que não temos oposição e estamos esperando por essa campanha! – respondeu Lord Stark para o sorriso do rei e de todos dentro da sala:  
-O mesmo vale para os lordes do Vale! – disse Lord Royce:  
\- Muito bem! – disse o rei – Depois do casamento de Ser Marq Piper, vamos partir para uma campanha de conquista nas Westerlands; reunião terminada!  
Foi o sinal para os lordes saírem da sala e se dispersarem; todos tinham que se preparar para partir.  
O tempo é de uma chuva fina, mas, nesse momento o Rei Jon Targaryen estava no castelo Correrrio, nas Terras Fluviais descendo cada vez mais fundo através dos degraus do castelo, sozinho continuou a descer as escadas e em seguida andando por um corredor até que se viram os guardas que estavam guardando a entrada, assim que viram o seu rei, imediatamente se postaram em posição de sentido:  
\- Descansar senhores! - disse o Rei Jon – Nada mudou desde minha última visita?  
\- Não; Sua Graça! - respondeu um dos guardas – Algumas visitas de Lord Stark e Lady Stark, mas, nada mudou da rotina ou a situação do preso!  
\- Muito bem! - disse o rei – Conversarei com o prisioneiro, mas, em breve chamarei vocês!  
\- Estaremos esperando; Sua Graça! - disse outro guarda.  
Jon atravessou a porta descendo mais alguns degraus e entrando no calabouço, as celas, vazias onde os prisioneiros foram transferidos para o outro calabouço do castelo ou alguns que foram mandados para a Patrulha Da Noite, mas, aqui, nesse momento, somente existia uma cela ocupada e nela, Jon se aproximou ficando em frente às barras de ferro, dentro da cela estava um homem de vestes esfarrapadas, cabelo longo chegando até o ombro e barba grande:  
\- Salve o Rei De Westeros! - disse o homem com a voz rouca pelo pouco uso:  
\- Jaime Lannister! - disse Jon – Desculpe se não o visito muito!  
\- Não se preocupe sua majestade! - disse Jaime – Sei que é um rei ocupado!  
Jon ainda podia detectar o sacarmos e a ironia nas palavras de Jaime Lannister, mas, de fato, não expressou nenhum descontentamento para Jaime:  
\- Você teve muito tempo de solidão para pensar! - afirmou Jon:  
\- De fato, eu tive! - concordou Jaime – Foram bons tempo para ouvir os meus próprios pensamentos!  
Esse leão ainda tinha uma língua afiada:  
\- Eu lhe dei algo para pensar! - disse Jon vendo Jaime assumir um olhar sério:  
\- Eu pensei! - confirmou Jaime – Passei muito tempo pensando nisso, pensando em cada ação que fiz, das escolhas que fiz, nas consequências dos meus atos!  
\- Até de matar o meu avô? - perguntou Jon com as sobrancelhas levantadas:  
\- Não! - respondeu Jaime muito convicto – Nunca me arrependi de matar o seu avô e não será hoje que o farei! Meus arrependimentos estão em depois da queda da Dinastia Targaryen e há alguns que fiz antes da Queda Targaryen!  
Jon olhou para o prisioneiro tentando encontrar a mentira e o engano, estava claro que Ser Jaime Lannister estava falando a verdade:  
\- Guardas! - chamou Jon; Jaime não disse nada e em segundos os guardas chegaram:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! - disse um dos guardas:  
\- Traga correntes para o Lannister e abra essa cela, vamos respirar um pouco de ar! – mandou Jon e os guardas saíram para cumprir as suas ordens.  
Ser Jaime Lannister estava surpreso com as palavras do rei; não era lugar dos guardas questionarem as ordens do rei, por isso um se adiantou para abrir a porta da cela, enquanto outro pegou uma série de correntes; com a porta da cela um guarda entrou apontando a lâmina pequena para ele; outro que estava fora da cela tinha uma besta apontada pronta para disparar ao menor sinal de movimento suspeito do prisioneiro, dois guardas entraram com correntes, as prendendo nos dois pulsos, que os mantinha junto, seu pescoço foi colocado nas correntes também, assim como os dois tornozelos onde restringia os movimentos, tudo isso ligado a uma corrente que o guarda segurava como se estivesse segurando a correia de uma coleira de um cachorro:  
\- Vamos andar! - disse Jon.  
Caminhando lentamente pelos corredores do Castelo Correrrio; o Rei Jon Targaryen ao lado de um cheio de correntes e preso a elas; Ser Jaime Lannister, no outro lado de Jaime estava um guarda atento segurando uma pequena lâmina pronta para usá-la, outro guarda segurava as correntes; ao lado desse guarda estava outro segurando uma besta, apontado para ele e a sua frente tinha outro guarda, também segurando uma besta apontada para ele:  
\- Por que este passeio? - perguntou Jaime curioso:  
\- Não digas que tem saudade do sol, da chuva e do vento em seu rosto! - respondeu Jon:  
\- Eu tenho! - respondeu Jaime – Mas, por quê?  
\- Em nossa última conversa; eu deixei claro sobre a escolha que tinha – respondeu Jon – Está na hora de me dizer qual é a sua escolha!  
Jaime não disse nada, apenas, ao lado do rei andaram até que Jon foi à frente e empurrou duas portas que se abriram dando para uma varanda. Pela primeira vez desde que foi capturado, Ser Jaime Lannister estava respirando o ar puro, como foi bom aspirar o ar limpo, como foi de um brotamento de felicidade dentro de se ao sentir a garoa que cai; sentir o vento frio lamber o seu rosto, mas, nesse momento Jaime viu Lord Stark a sua frente, parado e observando as suas reações e de costas para ele em cada lado da varando estavam no que Jaime reconheceu como cavaleiros, com suas capas brancas que dançavam ao sabor do vento e então o rei ficou ao seu lado:  
\- Você tem a resposta? - perguntou Jon:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! - disse Jaime, era a primeira vez que Jaime se referia ao rei como “Sua Graça” - Eu escolho pagar pelos meus pecados lhe servindo pelo resto de minha vida!  
\- A Guarda Real? - perguntou Jon:  
\- A Guarda Real! - confirmou Ser Jaime Lannister:  
\- O conteúdo da nossa conversa; eu permiti que se espalhasse entre os nobres e o povo, em breve todos do Reino De Westeros vão saber por que você matou Aerys Targaryen II – disse Jon – Em breve vai se tornar um homem que divide opiniões!  
Jaime não mostrou reação a isso e então ele se ajoelhou; o rei não ficou surpreso:  
\- Antes de eu fazê-lo Cavaleiro Da Guarda Real; você deve confessar os seus crimes diante de todos; cada crime que cometeu, sem deixar nenhum deles de fora! - disse Jon:  
\- Eu entendo; Sua Graça – disse Jaime:  
\- Espero que cumpra os seus votos de verdade dessa vez – disse Jon:  
\- Eu vou! - respondeu Jaime Lannister:  
\- Podem entrar! - disse Jon de repente em uma voz de tom mais alto do que o usual:  
\- O que é isso? - perguntou Jaime quando algumas pessoas no que pareciam se empregados entraram:  
\- Eles vão cuidar de você! - respondeu Jon – Vão garantir um bom banho, cuidar de seu cabelo, barba e que receba roupas limpas!  
\- Eu teria isso se escolhesse a morte? - perguntou Jaime sorrindo:  
\- Sim! - respondeu Jon, simplesmente – E seria o único!  
A chuva caia em um sereno constante molhando as terras lamacentas das Terras Fluviais; o Rei Jon Targaryen, assim como os lordes, senhores e o povo estavam no pátio do Castelo De Correrrio, não ligando se os seus cabelos estavam molhados, as suas roupas encharcadas ou se os pingos de chuva batiam em seus rostos e escorriam pelas suas barbas para cair no chão; soldados segurando os estandartes das casas presentes para assistir o trabalho do rei; não faz muito tempo desde que Jon teve a conversa com Ser Jaime Lannister e agora estava nesse momento para aplicar a Justiça Do Rei:  
\- Podem trazer! - disse Jon.  
Dois guardas surgiram de dentro do castelo arrastando um homem preso as correntes, ele que outrora tinha peso, parecia ter perdido alguns em sua prisão, também suas roupas agora eram farrapos e estava sujo e cheirando mal; os guardas o trouxeram a frente do rei e o jogaram no chão na frente do rei:  
\- Marcus Nelion! - disse Jon para que todos o pudessem ouvir – Você foi trazido perante a mim e a esses homens e mulheres para confessar os seus crimes e ser julgado! Você está pronto para isso?  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! - respondeu Marcus trêmulo. Jon olhou para ele; é a hora de começar:  
\- Lord Tywin Lannister ofereceu ouro para você? - perguntou o Rei:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! - respondeu Marcus:  
\- Você aceitou? - perguntou Jon:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! - respondeu Marcus causando rebuliço entre aqueles que assistiam:  
\- O ouro de Tywin Lannister também foi oferecido aos membros da Guarda Da Cidade do Septo De Pedra? - perguntou Jon:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! - respondeu Marcus causando gritos de indignação:  
\- Eles aceitaram? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! – respondeu o Governante:  
\- Houve aqueles que recusaram o ouro de Tywin Lannister? - perguntou rei:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! - respondeu Marcus Nelion:  
\- O que fizeram com aqueles que recusaram? - perguntou Jon:  
\- Eu mandei que matassem todos que recusaram o presente de Lord Tywin Lannister e que depois se livrassem dos corpos para nunca fossem achados! - respondeu Marcus e isso trouxe gritos maiores de indignação dos lordes, senhores e o povo:  
\- Quais foram às ordens que Tywin Lannister deu a você quando aceitou o ouro? - perguntou Jon:  
\- Garantir que a cidade de Septo De Pedra sempre esteja pronta para receber de portas abertas o exército de Lord Tywin Lannister sempre que ele desejar e garantir que qualquer pessoa importante que está contra ele e o seu neto, o Rei Joffrey Baratheon seja capturado e entregue ele! - respondeu Marcus Nelion; podia se ouvir os gritos de ódio das pessoas que estavam no pátio, aqui, nesse momento; Marcus Nelion admitiu que se vendeu para Tywin Lannister, cometeu traição contra o seu Suserano e ainda tentou sequestrar uma nobre; havia um destino para esse tipo de pessoa:  
\- Por seus crimes, Marcus Nelion, eu, o Rei Jon Targaryen I, Rei Dos Andâlos, Rei Dos Roinares, Rei Dos Primeiros Homens, Lord Dos Setes Reinos, Protetor Do Reino, Lobo Branco e Dragão Branco, eu o condeno você a morte, que os deuses tenham piedade de sua alma!  
Os dois guardas que o trouxeram, o agarraram novamente e o arrastaram onde o colocaram de joelhos e o seu peito em cima de uma pedra, coma cabeça somente apoiada pelo pescoço; Jon se aproximou puxando a sua espada, ficando de lado de Marcus Nelion, o rei levantou a sua espada para cima e a brandiu para baixou cortando a cabeça de Marcus.  
Sua cabeça que rolou no chão até parar e seu sangue espirrando e se misturando com a chuva, ninguém gritava ou dizia nada, mas, por dentro, todos estavam comemorando a execução do traidor das Terras Fluviais e da Casa Tully.  
A noite veio e com ela, mais uma vez no trono da Casa Tully, o Rei Jon Targaryen assistia os encargos das pessoas comuns, senhores e alguns lordes, todos estavam ali dentro para testá-lo, para ver se faria um grande rei e por enquanto estava fazendo um trabalho que está agradando a todos, mas, com o último trabalho terminado; Jon acenou para Ser Brynden Tully que deu a ordem e acompanhado por guardas; Ser Jaime Lannister entrou no salão, barbeado, cabelo cortado e com roupas limpas, ele se aproximou do trono e se ajoelhou; as pessoas presentes estavam cochichando entre si demonstrando diversas opiniões, questionamentos variados, mas, principalmente estavam falando mal do regicida:  
\- Ser Jaime Lannister! – disse Jon para todos de dentro do salão ouvissem – Você foi trazido perante a mim com a intenção de confessar os seus crimes!  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! – confirmou Jaime:  
\- Todos de dentro desse salão e de todo Westeros sabem o porquê cometeu regicídio contra o meu avô, o Rei Aerys Targaryen II – disse Jon – Você não será julgado por isso, Westeros já proclamou a sua condenação ao qual você é agora chamado de herói, mas, nunca se livrará do título de Regicida!  
\- Eu aceito isso! – disse Jaime; ele não podia gostar, mas, agora que todos sabiam a verdade, ele estava finalmente conformado – Se pudesse voltar atrás, faria tudo de novo, mataria o Rei Targaryen que jurei proteger se isso significasse salvar milhares de inocentes!  
O burburinho se formou com todos que escutavam de dentro do salão:  
\- Mas, de fato, você cometeu outros crimes e por isso está aqui! – disse Jon – Eu lhe dei a escolha de como seria a sua punição, a execução pela minha espada ou a servidão a mim e qual você escolheu?  
\- Eu escolhi lhe servir pelo resto de minha vida! – respondeu Jaime – Os Lannister sempre pagam as suas dívidas e eu devo ao seu pai, Rhaegar!  
Os burburinhos pareciam aumentar:  
\- De acordo! – disse Jon – E agora, antes que seja ungido para a Guarda Real, deve confessar os seus crimes!  
Ser Jaime Lannister se virou para todos dentro do salão:  
\- Meu nome é Jaime Lannister, filho de Lord Tywin Lannister e estou aqui para confessar – disse Jaime – Confessar que pratiquei incesto com a minha irmã, Cersei Lannister por muitos anos, desde que tinha quatorze anos, mas, eu a beijei desde que tinha doze!  
A verdade que os irmãos Lannister praticavam incesto já é bem conhecida por aliados e inimigos, mas, ouvir da própria boca e voz de Ser Jaime Lannister é uma surpresa de fato:  
\- Eu e minha irmã viemos praticando incesto como a Casa Targaryen sempre fazia e mesmo durante a Guarda Real, nunca deixe de foder a minha irmã! – confessou Jaime – Então veio a Guerra Do Usurpador e ele ganhou e se casou com a minha irmã e continuei na Guarda Real, de fato, mesmo nesse tempo nunca parei de ter encontros íntimos com a minha irmã!  
É notável das pessoas dentro do salão que elas estavam indignadas:  
\- Me arrependo de não ter feito algo mais forte quando o primeiro filho de Cersei nasceu e ele era de Robert, foi tarde demais para parar quando percebi que ela havia matado o bebê! – confessou Jaime e agora os gritos totais de indignação e condenação a Cersei – Não fiz nada ou não me expressei por que estava de amor para ela e então deixei de lado, mas, então os três filhos de Cersei nasceram e percebi que eles eram meus!  
Isso pegou todos dentro do salão de surpresa, alguns gritando furiosos e outros calados:  
\- Sim! – afirmou Ser Jaime – Joffrey, Tommen e Myrcella Baratheon, são na verdade meus filhos com Cersei, eles são puro sangue Lannister, não a nada de Baratheon neles!  
Esse era o ponto máximo da confissão de Ser Jaime Lannister, saber que Joffrey e seus irmãos são bastardos é uma coisa, ouvir a confirmação da própria boca de Jaime Lannister era de forma surpreendente, isso realmente mudaria os rumos da guerra, traria abalos para os inimigos e seus aliados, mas, é claro que alguns não se importariam desde que tenham o poder que os Lannister oferecem:  
\- Os anos passaram na rotina em que vivi e então tudo mudou com a morte de Jon Arryn, somente mais tarde eu descobri que ele sabia sobre eu, Cersei e os nossos filhos! – disse Jaime:  
\- Os Lannisters são inocentes na morte de Lord Jon Arryn; isso já foi confirmado! – anunciou o Rei Jon:  
\- De qualquer forma, isso não diminuiu os encontros íntimos que tínhamos! – confessou Ser Jaime – Não foi diferente no Norte quando visitamos para Lord Eddard Stark se tornasse a Mão Do Rei e me arrependo de não deixar o meu pau dentro das minhas calças; um arrependimento quando o jovem Brandon Stark nos flagrou fodendo!  
Agora, havia uma reação de nojo por parte do povo do Norte:  
\- Por amor, eu empurrei Brandon Stark para cair da torre e abraçar a morte! – confessou Jaime Lannister.  
Podia se vir os olhares de pua fúria em todos dentro do salão, Robb apertava o cabo de sua espada com força e parecia fazer de tudo para não tirá-la e usá-la em Jaime, Jon parecia do mesmo jeito, mantendo uma cara dura, mas, apertando o cabo de sua espada com força:  
\- Essa é a confissão de Ser Jaime Lannister! – disse Jon – Sua punição em que ele aceitou será a de me servir pelo resto de sua vida! A morte seria a punição adequada a ele, mas, a servidão se encaixará melhor; ele será da minha Guarda Real e como tal, se os outros membros virem qualquer coisa suspeita relacionada a ele, eles poderão atravessar as suas espadas em seu peito!  
\- Eu aceito isso; Sua Graça! – disse Ser Jaime Lannister de joelhos na frente de Jon que tirou a sua espada e colocou a parte plana de sua lâmina no ombro esquerdo de Ser Jaime:  
\- Ser Jaime Lannister; você jura não demonstrar medo perante aos inimigos, que seja bravo e justo perante aos inocentes? – perguntou o Rei Jon Targaryen:  
\- Eu juro! – respondeu Ser Jaime. Jon bateu de leve com a parte plana de sua espada no ombro esquerdo de Ser Jaime e em seguida passou para o direito:  
\- Você jura sempre dizer a verdade, mesmo que isso leve a morte e sempre proteger os mais fracos? – perguntou o Rei Targaryen:  
\- Eu juro! – respondeu Ser Jaime. Jon bateu de leve no ombro de Ser Jaime com a parte plana de sua espada para em seguida passar para em cima de sua cabeça:  
\- Você jura defender a Família Real com a sua vida, proteger de qualquer mal, mesmo que esse mal seja o próprio rei? – perguntou o Rei Jon:  
\- Eu juro solenemente que protegerei a família real com a minha vida! – respondeu Ser Jaime Lannister. O Rei Jon Targaryen bateu levemente com a parte plana de sua espada na cabeça de Ser Jaime:  
\- Levante-se Ser Jaime Lannister, Membro Da Guarda Real, que seja saudado por aqueles que assistem a sua investidura! – disse o Rei Jon Targaryen e Ser Jaime se levantou, mas, não houve saudações, nada de aclamações para o mais novo membro da Guarda Real do Rei Jon Targaryen; Jaime realmente esperava por isso, não ficou surpreso ou magoado, de fato o rei já estava fazendo muito lhe poupando a vida e o fazendo membro da sua guarda real, nesse momento jurou nunca mais quebrar os seus votos, estava realmente cansado de fazer isso.  
O Rei Jon Targaryen guardou a sua espada na sua bainha e voltou a se sentar no trono, poderia dar o dia como terminado e agora somente restará o casamento para acontecer e então começar a campanha militar que estava planejando, uma bandeja com um copo de vinho apareceu na sua frente, sem pensar em mais nada, Jon a pegou:  
\- Obrigado! – disse Jon para o empregado bebendo um gole de vinho, ele realmente estava precisando:  
\- Sua Graça, o vinho tem a sido provado? – perguntou Ser Arthur Dayne:  
\- Apenas foi me oferecido em uma bandeja! – respondeu o rei surpreso.  
Antes que Ser Arthur pudesse avisar sobre isso, mandar alguma ordem para questionar quem ofereceu vinho ao rei; o som da taça caindo no chão se fez presente, todos olharam para de onde veio o som, o rei tossiu, Jon colocando a ao na boca para abafar o som da tosse a tirou e então viu sangue, surpreso e não conseguindo avisar sobre isso sentiu uma queimação intensa sobre o seu corpo, sentiu os tremores e então se virou para o lado e vomitou, além de vomitar a comida, veio o sangue e então Jon caiu no trono e o alvoroço se instalou no salão, Jon vomitou mais uma vez sangue, seu corpo estava tremendo incontrolavelmente, cada parte de seu corpo estava com dor, como se estivesse sendo perfurado por agulhas repetidamente, Jon tentou se levantar somente para dar alguns passos e cair no chão novamente vomitando sangue e depois disso somente veio à escuridão e ela veio com muita dor.   
Gadel Morante, o meistre não oficial da Cidadela e agora o Meistre Da Casa Targaryen, assistia mais uma seção do rei com o povo e os senhores, aliados nessa guerra de conquista do Reino De Westeros para subir ao Trono De Ferro e trazer uma era de ouro para todos; hoje foi um dia agitado, julgando, condenando e aplicando a sentença a Marcus Nelion e em seguida escutando ser Jaime Lannister confessando os seus crimes e ter a sua punição em servir pelo resto de sua vida ao rei na sua Guarda Real, estava vendo o rei se sentar no Trono Dos Rios Da Casa Tully e então lhe foi oferecido uma taça de vinho; Gadel estranhou; qualquer coisa que o rei tinha que beber ou comer passava por um teste contra venenos e momentos antes de ser servido ao rei; todos os empregados tinham que vir até Gadel ou se não se tornariam suspeitos de traição.  
Gadel rapidamente entendeu e antes que parasse o rei de ingerir a bebida, ele tomou um gole, trocou algumas palavras com Ser Arthur Dayne em seguida começou a vomitar, tinha sangue nesse vomito e em seguida ele caiu do trono para vomitar novamente; Gadel tinha reagido se aproximando rapidamente do rei no momento em que tinha vomitado mais uma vez e caído no chão inconsciente; Gadel se aproximou rapidamente junto com Nabih Singerl:  
\- Medidas de segurança! – gritou Nabih – Todas as portas bloqueadas e fechadas, ninguém entre, ninguém sai; Ser Barristan, Ser Brynden; parem aquele que serviu vinho ao rei!  
O caos se instalou no salão, todos gritando, Ser Barristan e Ser Brynden saíram para parar quem serviu o vinho ao rei; as portas estavam sendo fechadas e os outros membros da guarda real estavam tomando posição ao redor do rei; Lord Stark se aproximou vendo o seu primo, irmão morrendo:  
\- Lord Stark, desate o cinto e a espada de sua cintura e também a calça; devemos deixá-lo sem nada que o aperte! – disse Gadel, imediatamente tirando um frasco de sua bolsa enquanto Nabih folgava a sua camisa e Lord Stark folgava as suas calças; Gadel empurrou o líquido do frasco na boca de Jon e o fez engolir e então cuspiu um pouco junto com sangue – Isso é bom; sua garganta não estava fechada; Nabih; continua empurrando esse líquido na sua boca!  
Nabih pegou o fraco e estava fazendo Jon engolir o líquido:  
\- O que esse líquido faz? – perguntou Robb Stark:  
\- Retarda o veneno ou qualquer veneno até que seja dada a cura! – respondeu Gadel indo até a sua bolsa pegando o que parecia ser um tubo com a grossura de dois dedos e nele embutido uma agulha fina:  
\- O que vai fazer? – perguntou Robb já desesperado:  
\- Vou aplicar a cura diretamente no seu sangue! – respondeu Gadel que arrancou a manga esquerda de sua camisa expondo o seu braço, rapidamente com um pedaço de tecido amarrou o braço e assim Gadel pode ver a veia e então aplicou acura em Jon enquanto Nabih ainda o fazia engolir o líquido do frasco; os segundos se seguiram e Gadel estava preste a aplicar outra dose de cura quando Jon cuspiu um pouco mais de sangue com o remédio que Nabih lhe estava dando, mas, agora os seus tremores pararam e sua respiração estava voltando ao normal:  
\- Ele está curado? – perguntou Robb Stark na expectativa:  
\- Sim; o rei sobreviveu a essa; em alguns dias vai estar pronto para voltar à rotina normal! – respondeu Gadel – Vamos levá-lo para o seu quarto!  
Os lordes se reuniram e carregaram o rei para o seu quarto, estavam sobre a proteção da Guarda Real, colocado em sua cama e com as suas roupas tiradas, o rei aparentava simplesmente estar dormindo e a notícia de sua sobrevivência se espalhou para o alívio de todos dentro do castelo; agora o seu lobo Fantasma estava ao lado de sua cama sempre atento e vigilante, Ser Arthur e Ser Robar estavam dentro do quarto em silêncio, atentos enquanto a Mulher Escudo Brienne e Ser Jaime estavam no lado de fora guardando a porta, os lordes saíram para deixar o rei descansar; Lord Stark foi o último a sair segurando a espada de Jon, ele, mesmo aparentando contra gosto, se virou para Ser Jaime Lannister e entregou a espada de Jon a ele:  
\- Você precisa disso para proteger o seu rei – disse Robb:  
\- É a espada do rei! – afirmou o óbvio, Ser Jaime:  
\- Sim! – confirmou Robb – Enquanto não trazemos o seu novo equipamento, terá que trabalhar com isso, mas, que fique claro, por mim, teria cortado a sua cabeça pelo que fez ao meu irmão Bran, mas, Jon acha que a morte seria a redenção a você e que uma punição melhor seria o servindo; eu concordo, mas, eu deixo a você expresso a minha opinião!  
\- Claro como cristal! – disse Jaime segurando a espada do rei. Robb se virou e saiu.  
A escuridão é algo que nem todos a querem, ela corroía a alma, destrói a senso de certo e errado, corrompe a honra e faz você destruir todos aqueles que amam; por isso, diante da escuridão, todos querem ver a luz e foi que o Rei Jon Targaryen I viu quando abriu os olhos; as luzes da manhã o incomodavam e sua mente tentava processar sobre o que aconteceu, além de sentir que sua garganta estivesse em carne viva, pelo menos sentia o seu corpo bem quando se sentou na cama que reconheceu como o seu quarto e então o barulho chamou a sua atenção e olhando melhor viu uma das empregadas derrubando uma tigela de água e o olhando surpresa, isso chamou a atenção quando dois cavaleiros da sua guarda o olharam:  
\- O rei acordou; avise a todos! – mandou Ser Arthur Dayne; a mulher assentiu e saiu do quarto correndo fazendo com que Brienne e Jaime entrassem no quarto e vendo o seu rei acordado:  
\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Não se esforce muito; Sua Graça; espere que o Meistre Gadel chegue e explique melhor! – disse Ser Jaime.  
Jon aceitou e não disse mais nada e então começou a dar atenção ao seu lobo que subiu e se deitou em seu colo, o acariciando e ele quieta como sempre.  
O Meistre Gadel entrou no quarto de Jon e rapidamente começou a verificar os sinais do corpo do rei para ver se estava tudo bem, depois de algum tempo ele entregou um frasco que Jon bebeu e sentiu que parecia que estava mais aliviada; ele entregou o frasco seco para Gadel que o guardou:  
\- Bem; Sua Graça; você foi envenenado! - disse Gadel – Pelo Sangrador!  
\- O que? - perguntou Jon confuso:  
\- O Sangrador e o Estrangulador estão entre uma categoria de elevada eficiência de venenos; o Estrangulador, como o nome indica, estrangula aquele que foi envenenado e além de encher os seus pulmões de sangue e você morre afogado em seu próprio sangue – explicou Gadel – O Sangrador faz você sangrar por dentro afinando o seu sangue que praticamente faz o seu coração parar de funcionar!  
\- E o que é que você me deu? - perguntou Jon  
\- Um agente que retarda os efeitos do veneno e então eu dei a cura para você! - respondeu Meistre Gadel verificando cada parte do corpo do rei:  
\- Quanto tempo estive adormecido? - perguntou Jon curioso:  
\- Três dias; Sua Graça! - respondeu Gadel.  
Três dias parados, para Jon, isso significa que os seus planos estavam atrasados e esse atraso poderia ser decisivo em futuras batalhas; Jon sabia que teria que ser mais cuidadoso daqui para frente:  
\- Pegaram quem fez isso? - perguntou Jon:  
\- Ser Barristan e Ser Brynden chegou até o mercenário disfarçado que lhe deu o vinho, mas, ele se matou antes que pudesse ser questionado! - respondeu Gadel – Muitos especulam quem fez isso!   
Jon suspirou:  
\- Tywin Lannister não está tão desesperado para recorrer a agir abaixo de sua estação; minha tia Daenerys se dá importância à família nunca faria isso; Cersei tem chance de fazer isso, ela joga muito baixo; assim como o seu filho Joffrey e Baelish, e Stannis está mais interessado em atacar Porto Real e enquanto causarmos estragos aos exércitos Lannisters; temos utilidade para ele! – explicou Jon sobre os seus pensamentos no momento – Mas, é claro que qualquer um pode ter realmente feito isso!  
\- Posso dizer aos outros; Sua Graça? – perguntou Gadel:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Jon e o Meistre Gadel saiu deixando o seu rei para descansar.  
Os dias se seguiram para a recuperação do rei; mesmo com o corpo forte, ainda estava sensível a receber grandes danos com maiores esforços, mas, ficar de cama não impediu que Jon recebesse os lordes e os senhores, mantendo os seus planos já feitos sem alterações, apenas mudando os dias em que iriam acontecer, de qualquer forma, quando Jon sentiu que sua garganta tinha voltado ao normal e o Meistre Gadel deu permissão a voltar ingerir alimentos sólidos ao invés da papa que vinha consumindo há alguns dias atrás e que finalmente podia fazer todas as atividades que incluíam as que demandavam esforço físico grande, deu autorização para que se realizasse o casamento de Ser Marq Piper e Lady Warda Calyton; foi uma linda cerimônia e uma linda festa; o rei, é claro, bebeu somente água; um dia depois do casamento; Ser William Calyton se despediu de sua irmã e do rei e partiu com os seus homens para a cidade de Septo De Pedra; horas depois, foi à vez de Lady Stark, com a sua filha Arya se despedirem e partir para Winterfell; Ser Rodrik Cassel iria acompanhá-las com uma pequena escolta do Norte; Lady e Nymeria iriam com elas; Lady principalmente por que não havia sentindo em mantê-la em Correrrio já que Fantasma e Vento Cinzento iriam para a guerra com os seus donos.  
As ordens foram dadas, os preparativos feitos e então; o Rei Jon Targaryen I estava à frente com Lord Robb Stark e Theon Greyjoy, além da Guarda Real e de Lord Yronwood e Lord Tarly; Jon estava preste a dar o sinal e iniciar a marcha:  
\- Você está pronto Robb? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Robb com um sorriso – E você?  
\- Você está pronto para deixar os brinquedos de criança e se tornar um homem? – respondeu Jon com uma pergunta.  
Robb não respondeu de imediato perdendo o sorriso, apenas olhou para trás para ver o mar de pessoas que marchariam para a guerra; Lord Stark se virou para o seu rei:  
\- Sempre terei as lembranças de nossa infância juntos para sempre Jon, agora é à hora de ter lembranças como homens! – respondeu Robb; Jon sorriu:  
\- Então; eu estou pronto Robb! – disse Jon que se virou para Ser Jaime – Por favor; Ser Jaime; dê o sinal, vamos marchar!  
Ser Jaime Lannister pegou a sua nova espada que a chamou de Oathkeeper (Cumpridora De Promessas) e a ergueu para o alto:  
\- Vamos marchar! – gritou Ser Jaime e cornetas foram tocadas e os homens e as mulheres estavam em marcha; o próximo passo da guerra seria a Westerlands; agora as suas portas estavam abertas.  
Lord Stannis Baratheon; rei indiscutível de Westeros ou pelo menos para ele e seus seguidores, no momento ele estava de cama se recuperando de seus ferimentos; esse tempo parado deu a Stannis a pensar sobre o que aconteceu, Melisandre veio e tudo mudou, com sua religião e conselhos e Stannis sabendo a verdade sobre os filhos de seu irmão, tinha a total certeza que é o herdeiro de seu irmão mais velho ao Trono De Ferro; é Rei De Westeros por direito e ninguém tiraria isso dele, mas, para Stannis sempre há alguém que tentaria, não foi diferente com Joffrey subindo ao trono e esperando o apoio de Lord Stark, mas, a sua frustração veio com a proclamação dele a um Targaryen que de todas as coisas é uma casa extinta e que perdeu o direito de governar; lidaria com ele em seu devido momento, mas, tinha que resolver os problemas da falta de aliados, por isso se dirigiu para as Terras Da Tempestade.  
De qualquer forma, todos os senhores das Terras Da Tempestade lhe deviam lealdade indiscutível a ele, por padrão, ele é o seu soberano, não Joffrey ou o Targaryen; mesmo assim, Stannis se viu as voltas de enfrentar o seu irmão Renly, que se declarou rei e tentou usurpar o seu direito ao trono; com a ajuda de Melisandre, resolveu esse problema e seu irmão está morto, mais uma ameaça a sua subida ao trono eliminada, mas, nem mesmo Melisandre pode prever que o amante de Renly, Ser Loras Tyrell o atacaria em um combate; foi uma derrota vergonhosa, perdendo a maioria dos homens e de quebra ter Melisandre morta e ser ferido; com os homens sobreviventes, voltou para a Pedra Do Dragão onde estava de cama desde então, sem esperanças e recebendo notícias ruins e gosto amargo em sua boca dos feitos do garoto Targaryen em sua conquista para o trono e o fato que recebia cada vez mais aliados; Joffrey estava entrando em uma onda de loucura, com o Imp controlando os seus movimentos e ainda fazendo um bom governo enquanto sentia que o trono se afastava cada vez mais de suas mãos.  
O seu mais fiel conselheiro, amigo e sua Mão Do Rei; Ser Davos Seaworth lhe sempre dizia para desistir das pretensões de ser rei e se declarar para o Rei Targaryen, era o melhor caminho no momento para salvar a Casa Baratheon, Stannis estava realmente a considerar isso, mas, então uma lufada de esperança para conquistar o trono veio quando Lord Alekyne Florent veio com dez mil espadas jurando lealdade; Florent relatou que fugiu da Campina depois de combater Lord Tarly que tinha mais espadas que ele e que seu pai morreu por causa dos ferimentos de batalha; agora tinha vinte e dois mil homens à disposição; com esses números, Stannis se sentia confortável para atacar Porto Real e esse conforto acelerou a cura de Stannis.  
Ser Davos Seaworth entrou no quarto do rei para encontrar Lord Stannis de pé vestindo uma camisa, ainda podia se vir às ataduras cobrindo o seu ferimento:  
\- Sua Graça; você ainda precisa ficar na cama e descansar! – disse Ser Davos rapidamente:  
\- Bobagem Davos; sou muito capaz de ficar de pé e ainda lutar! – disse Stannis terminando de colocar a camisa e ele se virou para Davos e andou até ele – Agora devemos planejar o nosso ataque a Porto Real!  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! – disse Davos vendo o seu rei saindo de seu quarto; Ser Davos o seguiu; desanimado; em seus pensamentos onde ninguém podia alcançar, ainda comemorando o fato que a Bruxa Vermelha estava morta, quando ele soube disso, agradeceu aos deuses em uma oração que agora o seu senhor veria a verdadeira luz e cobraria a razão e faria o certo, mas, Lord Florent veio e alimentou ainda mais o desejo de Lord Stannis para se sentar no trono; esse desejo que Davos pensou que havia acabado, mas, infelizmente não percebeu que Melisandre havia deixado uma semente na cabeça de Lord Stannis Baratheon; era tarde demais e agora Ser Davos Seaworth esperava não colher frutos amargos dessa árvore negra que estava crescendo na cabeça de seu senhor.


	17. Blackwater

Capítulo 17  
Blackwater

 

Mais uma vez em Porto Real; mais uma vez acontecia a reunião do Pequeno Conselho, por mais que tudo; a Mão Do Rei Tyrion Lannister já estando cansado disso; essas reuniões que sempre causavam dores de cabeça obrigando Tyron a consumir muito vinho para sentir algum alívio; de qualquer forma tinham que aguentar essas reuniões com o seu sobrinho Joffrey que desde que recebeu a notícia da perda de sua campanha nessa guerra, tinha agido muito mais fazendo birras do que governando o reino; era o Pequeno Conselho que estava levando Westeros nas costas, quase que literalmente, e por mais que Joffrey participasse das reuniões com suas opiniões, que ninguém mais do conselho estava levando a sério e mesmo sendo ele o rei, mas, Tyrion tinha que fazer tudo a seu alcance para preservar a sua família.  
De tudo o que aconteceu, Tyrion sempre está olhando para o Exército Real; sua idéia que continua colhendo resultados, o treinamento estava indo muito bem, todos os homens e mulheres alistadas estavam construindo força e perícia em armas, a Frota Real está mais equipada e com mais mãos para lutar pelo rei e o reino; a Guarda Da Cidade estava recebendo mais combatentes e estavam sendo muito mais e bem treinados; ainda sim; levaria muito tempo até que Tyrion poderia dizer que tinha resultados ótimos com as forças militares, de qualquer forma tinha que arrumar Porto Real antes que pudesse fazer planos de levar homens e mulheres para a guerra em nome do Rei Joffrey.  
Tyrion dá ordens para recolher os corpos de Lord Eddard Stark e seus vassalos; é claro que Tyrion guarda os seus ossos com os seus pertences em um lugar secreto do castelo onde nem Joffrey ou Cersei possam profanar os seus ossos; mesmo admitindo em voz alta que nenhum dos dois poderiam fazer isso, em sua mente sabe que Joffrey é bem capaz disso; em uma aliança com Lord Varys, consegue destituir Janos Slynt de seu cargo e mandá-lo juntos com alguns de seus apoiadores para a Parede; em seu lugar é empossado Ser Jacelyn Bywater, mais tarde sozinho elabora um plano onde divulga três informações diferentes sobre o mesmo conteúdo na esperança de encontrar o informante de sua irmã no Pequeno Conselho e quando Cersei o confronta, sabe que Pycelle que falou para a sua irmã; com o acesso a Lágrimas de Lys e mais um veneno de efeito mais lento; Tyron junto com Bronn envenenou Pycelle em seu próprio quarto; com alguma persuasão bem elaborada, Tyrion faz com que o Meistre Pycelle escreva uma confissão de seus crimes preenchendo duas folhas e depois deu um frasco a Pycelle que bebeu avidamente como se fosse uma cura, mas, na verdade, Pycelle bebeu lágrimas de Lys e antes que percebesse Pycelle estava morto.  
Com algum esforço; Bronn colocou o morto em sua cama e o fez segurar fortemente o frasco vazio de veneno, como se parecesse que ele havia tomado enquanto Tyrion se dirigiu a mesa de Pycelle, vendo a sua letra no papel de sua confissão; Tyrion tirou um papel com a escrita igual de Pycelle e a colocou na mesa; com a ajuda de Bronn, antes que fizesse essa missão; roubou um dos papéis de Pycelle e começou até conseguir copiar a letra de Pycelle, o papel que colocava em sua mesa era uma carta de suicídio, rapidamente Tyrion copiou a carta de confissão de Pycelle e saiu do quarto. Somente na manhã seguinte é que o corpo de Pycelle fora encontrado; tinha a certeza que sua irmã destruiria os documentos de confissão de Pycelle; mas, não importava se tinha os originais com ele; Tyrion deixaria que a Cidadela elegesse um novo Grande Meistre.  
Uma mentira foi contada para chegar a Pycelle, mas, a Mão Do Rei não tem nenhuma vontade de mandar sua sobrinha Myrcella para Dorne e mesmo chegando ao ponto de oferecer um lugar no conselho a Doran Martell em uma tentativa de tirar Dorne de escolher entrar em guerra. Tyrion sente alívio ao fato de garantir a sua segurança dentro do Pequeno Conselho, mesmo com os acentos vagos de Pycelle morto e Lord Baelish que estava na Campina negociando uma aliança com a Casa Tyrell; não diminui a tensão de uma provável invasão de Stannis Baratheon. O alívio que Tyrion tem, termina quando o povo de Porto Real entra em mais uma revolta dessa vez por comida; a Revolta Dos Famintos; o reinado de seu sobrinho é agora marcado por revoltas, assim como o seu pai terminou o seu reinado com uma revolta popular, o seu sobrinho tem que enfrentar mais uma revolta; Tyrion garantiu que os pontos chaves da cidade fossem devidamente protegidos; mas, o que realmente surpreendeu Tyrion foi que o Alto Septão, que tem a fama de ser gordo e corrupto, saiu do Septo de Baelor e se dirigiu a multidão enfurecida, passando pelo perímetro da Guarda Da Cidade e indo para o meio da multidão pregando a paz e o amor somente para ser esquartejado pelo povo faminto; Tyrion não sabe que loucura o acometeu para fazer isso, mas, usando espaço deixado por ele para colocar um novo Septão de sua indicação.  
Infelizmente durante a revolta, o seu primo Tyrek Lannister havia desaparecido e por mais que mandasse mais homens para procurá-lo, não há nenhum indício dele ou de seu corpo; um desgosto que Tyrion não consegue tirar de sua boca e isso, para além de garantir a segurança de Shae, a prostituta que trouxera contra as ordens de seu pai, foi melhor a disfarçar de serva para Sansa Stark, assim poderia manter o olho em Lady Stark. Hoje, em mais um dia em reunião do Pequeno Conselho, Tyrion sentado com as cadeiras de Pycelle e Baelish vazias; os que estavam presentes mostravam faces sérias e de pura expectativa da chegada de Stannis Baratheon, mas, Tyrion viu Varys e percebeu que seu rosto era bastante sério, nele não estava à preocupação da chegada do Veado e sim a seriedade de outras questões:  
\- Vamos começar mais esta reunião do conselho! – disse Cersei – Vamos discutir e decidir muitas coisas hoje!  
\- Lord Varys! – disse Tyrion:  
\- Eu tenho algumas notícias! – disse Lord Varys; simplesmente:  
\- Comece com as notícias de maior importância no momento – disse Joffrey – O ataque de meu tio Stannis!  
\- Stannis Baratheon tem no momento o comando de vinte e dois mil homens – disse Lord Varys – Doze mil dos poucos aliados que ele tem e dez mil da Casa Florent!  
\- Aproveitadores! - disse Cersei Baratheon:  
\- Meus passarinhos avisaram que Stannis está se preparando para a guerra – disse Lord Varys – Eles têm a certeza de que Lord Stannis vem a Porto Real!  
\- Então devo tomar medidas de defesa da capital – disse Tyrion:  
\- Lord Tyrell tem alguma coisa a dizer sobre os Florents? - perguntou Cersei:  
\- A Casa Florent está exilada, suas terras e rendimentos são tomados e qualquer apoiador da Casa Florent está em fuga ou sendo morto! - respondeu Lord Varys:  
\- É bom que Lord Tyrell escreva dizendo que está tomando a cabeça dessas raposas e as colocando em estacas! - disse Joffrey:  
\- Ele está fazendo isso; Sua Graça! - disse Lord Varys:  
\- E quanto às medidas de defesa da capital? - perguntou o Comandante Veltech:  
\- Discutiremos essas medidas em uma próxima reunião quando eu formular alguns planos! - respondeu a Mão Do Rei.  
O Comandante Veltech pareceu concordar assim como os outros membros do conselho:  
\- Podemos passar para outro assunto? - perguntou a rainha. Uma afirmação dentro os outros do conselho:  
\- Algo mais a relatar Lord Varys? - perguntou Lord Rykker:  
\- Sim! - respondeu Varys – O Rei Jon Targaryen foi envenenado há alguns dias atrás!  
Uma explosão de reações diferentes aconteceu dentro da sala da reunião, as mais destacadas estavam em Joffrey e Cersei que estavam alegres e comemorando; Tyrion foi diferente, ele estava sério olhando para Varys:  
\- Ele sobreviveu? - perguntou Tyrion chamando a atenção de todos dentro da sala:  
\- Sim! - respondeu Lord Varys para o desapontamento de Joffrey e sua mãe:  
\- Você disse “alguns dias atrás”; o que isso quer dizer? - perguntou Tyrion:  
\- O que ouviu Senhor Mão! - respondeu Lord Varys:  
\- E como ficamos sabendo disso agora? - perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Correrrio foi fechada para que ninguém entrasse ou saíssem, todos foram revistados; os meus passarinhos ficaram presos incapazes de mandar qualquer mensagem sobre o que aconteceu; eles estavam em gaiolas – respondeu Lord Varys – Somente agora pude receber essa mensagem falando da tentativa de matar o Targaryen!  
\- Ele suspeita de alguém? - perguntou Cersei:  
\- Não foi supostamente sido falado, minha senhora – respondeu Varys:  
\- Seja quem for; se tivesse conseguido eu o teria dado o título de lorde! – disse Joffrey:  
\- Vai haver alguma consequência para o nosso lado? - perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Nada muda com essa tentativa de matar o Targaryen, meu Senhor Mão! - respondeu Lord Varys, mas depois de falar, Lord Varys parecia realmente perturbado, ou que Tyrion achou que Varys conseguiu colocar em seu rosto e nos seus olhos:  
\- O surpreendente é o que aconteceu antes de Targaryen ser envenenado – disse Varys; agora Tyrion de uma forma que não conseguia entender parecia temeroso:  
\- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Lord Rykker:  
\- Ele colocou Jaime Lannister de joelhos na sua frente! - respondeu Lord Varys chamando a atenção de todos, especialmente Cersei, Joffrey e Tyrion – Na verdade, eu me expressei mal; Jaime Lannister se ajoelhou livremente na frente de Jon Targaryen!  
Isso realmente surpreendeu Tyrion, confuso assim como a sua irmã e sobrinho; Tyrion realmente queria saber o que levou Jaime a deixar o seu orgulho de lado e se ajoelhar no que tecnicamente não é o verdadeiro rei:  
\- Todos sabem que o Targaryen permitiu que se espalhasse a história entre Ser Jaime e o Rei Aerys II, todos de Westeros sabem a verdade do por que Jaime Lannister se tornou Regicida! - disse Lord Varys – Meus passarinhos me disseram que Jon Targaryen não iria condenar Jaime por isso, o motivo de por que Jaime teve que escolher um rei louco ou toda a população de Porto Real naquela época; disseram-me que o rei deu a Ser Jaime, duas escolhas, a morte pelos seus crimes recentes ou a servidão a ele até o fim de sua vida!  
Tyrion não gostaria do que ouviria a seguir, realmente não queria ouvir o que Lord Varys tinha a dizer sobre a escolha de seu irmão favorito, tinha a impressão que as próximas palavras de Lord Varys mudariam totalmente os rumos da guerra:  
\- Ser Jaime escolheu a servidão ao Rei Jon Targaryen! – disse Lord Varys.  
Tyrion não pensou duas vezes ao beber vinho direto da garrafa, Cersei estava em um estado de negação e Joffrey parecia que congelara, os outros dentro da sala tinham reações semelhantes:  
\- Ele se ajoelhou perante o rei e confessou os seus crimes desde que matará o Rei Aerys II – disse Varys:  
\- Todos os seus crimes? – perguntou Cersei temerosa:  
\- Todos eles! – respondeu Lord Varys – Ser Jaime confessou que tinha um caso com você; Sua Graça; confessou que os seus três filhos que são dele e não de Robert Baratheon, confessou que você; Sua Graça; matou o primeiro filho que teve com o Rei Robert e que ele não fez nada em relação a isso, confessou ter tentado matar Brandon Stark e em seguida jurou lealdade eterna ao Rei Targaryen!  
Tyrion apenas abaixou a cabeça conformado, tinha a suspeita do que seu irmão e sua irmã fizeram, por isso não foi surpresa Jaime ter confessado, Cersei estava apenas negando em voz alta, quase aos gritos e Joffrey apenas gritando para todos o ouvirem que seu tio foi obrigado a dizer essas insanidades e que ele ainda é prisioneiro do Usurpador Targaryen; para Lord Varys, que por dentro estava em uma grande felicidade; é claro que ele queria tocar no assunto da verdadeira paternidade de Joffrey e seus irmãos e um momento melhor, especialmente se Tywin Lannister estivesse aqui, mas, esse momento valia à pena; o golpe que certamente mudaria e muito a guerra, mesmo com aqueles que não acreditavam na verdade e aqueles que não se importavam e somente queriam o poder e o ouro Lannister; o seu rei fez uma boa jogada, especialmente diante do seu próximo movimento:  
\- Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Tyrion em uma voz solene; mais um golpe para Varys colocar nos Lannister:  
\- Com a morte infeliz de Pycelle, tenho que ficar atento aos corvos que chegam a Capital e dois deles é bastante preocupante! – respondeu Lord Varys – Lord Tyrell enviou um corvo avisando que Lord Tarly junto com outros lordes e senhores desertaram o seu comando e marcha ao lado de Jon Targaryen com uma adição de trinta mil homens e Doran Martell envia um corvo avisando que foi incapaz de conter Lord Yronwood de marchar para jurar lealdade a Jon Targaryen com os seus aliados e mais vinte mil homens; Ser Arthur Dayne está entre eles!  
Cersei estava em face branca, Tyrion sorvendo um gole longo de vinho direito da garrafa e Joffrey gritando ao vento sobre traidores e queria a cabeça de todos:  
\- Meus passarinhos me mandaram os nomes da Guarda Real do Targaryen – disse Varys tirando um papel de seu bolso, o desdobrou e começou a ler – O Senhor Comandante Ser Brynden Tully, Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Robar Royce, Ser Jaime Lannister e a Mulher Escudo Brienne De Tarth!  
Tyrion estava realmente desabando, suas esperanças morrendo em pedaços a cada notícia sobre Jon Targaryen, sabendo que ele tem uma série de mais de cem mil homens e mulheres para lutar por ele, seu irmão jurando lealdade a ele e uma Guarda Real que parecia ser a mais poderosa de todas:  
\- O que significa “Mulher Escudo”? - perguntou Tyrion de repente:  
\- Um termo criado por Renly Baratheon para designar as mulheres que abraçavam a vida de espadas e escudos, Jon Targaryen apenas manteve o termo para todas as mulheres que como Brienne De Tarth que derrotou Ser Loras Tyrell em competição realmente se dedicam a espada e a armadura! - respondeu Lord Varys:  
\- Um bom termo! - concordou Tyrion:  
\- Parem com isso, vocês dois! - gritou Cersei – A situação é muito ruim com o bastardo Targaryen ganhando mais apoio a cada dia! Devemos ter um plano para matá-lo o quanto antes!  
\- Você sabe se ele está em marcha? - perguntou Tyrion. Lord Varys parecia realmente e verdadeiramente desconfortável:  
\- Jon Targaryen marcha com a uma série de quase cem mil homens e mulheres para atacar as Westerlands! - respondeu Lord Varys.  
Tyrion abaixou a cabeça escondendo dos olhares dos outros, ele não queria ver as suas reações, ele já sabia quais seriam, apenas ficou de cabeça baixa e olhos fechados; com essa notícia; Tyrion Lannister sabia que as Westerlands estavam perdidas; estava na vontade dos deuses Jon Targaryen não conseguir essa conquista.  
Tyrion andava lado a lado com Lord Varys nas paredes de Porto Real verificando as suas defesas, o posicionamento das catapultas e o reforço das portas, decidido a deixar de lado o que Jon estaria fazendo nas Westerlands, o Imp tinha total dedicação ao ataque de Stannis que seria em breve, a maior parte do dia dedicado a ver e rever livros das antigas batalhas e táticas de combate eu poderia usar:  
\- As coisas não estão indo como eu gostaria – disse Tyrion de repente:  
\- Eu acho que as defesas da cidade estão boas! – disse Lord Varys – Você tem um bom plano!  
\- Eu sei disso! – disse Tyrion – Me refiro ao Targaryen!  
\- Aquele que lhe uma dor de cabeça constante! – afirmou Lord Varys:  
\- Sim! – confirmou Tyrion – O Exército Da Coroa não é páreo para os números dele!  
\- Uma verdade que ninguém nega! – disse Lord Varys:  
\- Acha que foi Baelish que tentou envenenar o Targaryen? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Poderia ter sido sua irmã ou o seu sobrinho – respondeu Lord Varys – Mas, acho que Baelish é o candidato mais provável!  
\- Com Jon morto; Lysa Arryn se voltaria para Baelish como ele quer – disse Tyrion:  
\- Devemos nos preocupar com Baelish depois de lidarmos com Stannis! – disse Lord Varys:  
\- Concordo! – disse Tyrion encerrando o assunto; os dois voltaram a andar inspecionando as defesas de Porto Real.  
Lord Tywin Lannister; há muito tempo encalhado em Harrenhal tentando evitar uma perda total na guerra que começará; de início tinha uma vitória fácil e uma consolidação forte e resistente do poder de seu neto rei; Joffrey, mas, agora, com os meses seguindo adentro desde entrada de Jon Targaryen na guerra em que mudou tudo, Lord Lannister apenas dependendo das migalhas para tentar sobreviver a essa guerra, tinha onze mil homens quando recuou para o castelo em ruínas e o manteve como trunfo que impedia de Jon Targaryen de avançar para Porto Real, depois recebeu dois mil homens que haviam recuado do cerco a Correrrio e nos meses seguintes recebendo homens dos castelos que havia tomado; pelo menos os sobreviventes que foram expulsos; com isso têm quatorze mil homens que tinham que ser recuperados e voltarem em forma para o combate; depois de tanto tempo tinha isso e seus homens estavam prontos para voltarem para a guerra, nesse tempo parado, foi somente o que poderia fazer; reunir informações sobre os seus inimigos e tentar concertar os erros de sua filha e seu neto, pelos menos; felizmente seu filho Tyrion estava minimizando os problemas ao ponto que eles se tornem insignificantes.  
Ouviu as notícias que Jon Targaryen estava avançando com homens e mulheres para atacar as Westerlands; Tywin amaldiçoou o Targaryen e tinha a certeza que os castelos aguentariam até que reunisse um exército forte para combatê-lo, mas, agora tinha que lidar com Stannis que mais se tornou uma coceira para ele que queria livrar o mais rápido possível, mas, recebeu a boa notícia que finalmente o acordo com a Casa Tyrell saiu em que ambas as partes estavam satisfeitas, agora era somente marchar para Porto Real para ajudar o seu filho Tyrion, que pelo que ouvira que está cuidando das defesas de Porto Real; somente tinha que torcer para durarem até que ele chegasse, por isso estava cavalgando com uma série de nove mil homens para Porto Real, deixando cinco mil homens para defender Harrenhal; eles cobrariam tempo até que voltasse com os reforços; Tywin Lannister estava cavalgando na liderança, não teriam paradas ou descansos, tinham uma capital para salvar.  
O dia finalmente chegou; Tyrion Lannister; agindo como a Mão Do Rei tinha colocada a Guarda Da Cidade em pontos chaves de Porto Real para estar prontos para defendê-la, reforçou as paredes e queimou as casas e prédios que estavam construídas fora da cidade; mandou a frente, quinhentos homens da Guarda Da Cidade para atuarem como batedores e causar estragos no ataque de Stannis por terra; enquanto tinha um plano para acabar com ele pela água quando chegasse a Baía De Blackwater, estava defendendo a cidade com sete mil e duzentos homens da Guarda Da Cidade; trezentos que saíram escoltando Lord Petyr Baelish quando foi negociar com a Campina.  
Tyrion que estava ao lado de seu sobrinho Joffrey; vestindo as suas armaduras; prontos para a batalha, ladeados por Sandor Clegane, Ser Balon Swann e Ser Mandon Moore, passando pelos homens que estavam claramente nervosos, ainda afiando as suas espadas e lanças; os navios de Stannis estavam se aproximando e Lord Varys confirmou que ele tinha contratado o pirata Saladhor Saan fazendo agora um ataque de vinte e dois mil e quinhentos homens de Stannis Baratheon; subindo pelas escadas do muro, o grupo chegou ao alto do muro, bem perto do Portão De Lama, em frente à Baía Blackwater; o barulho feito das placas de metal das armaduras dos soldados enquanto anda era a única coisa a se ouvida, algumas ordens gritadas também, mas, Tyrion somente ignora esses barulhos e se concentra nos seus próprios pensamentos:  
\- Eles estão chegando – disse Joffrey:  
\- Com medo? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Não! – respondeu Joffrey enfaticamente – Mal posso esperar atravessar a minha espada nos corpos desses traidores!  
\- Eu tenho medo! – disse Tyrion – Mas, o medo me lembra de que sou humano e que me faz pensar duas vezes sobre cada decisão que vou tomar nessa batalha!  
Joffrey não disse nada, apenas assumiu a face de escárnio:  
\- De qualquer forma; vamos cortar todos eles! – disse Tyrion e então o sino começou a tocar; sino de River Gate começou a tocar anunciando ataque, todos os homens estavam em silêncio, a expectativa era grande:  
\- Começou! – disse Tyrion vendo os navios inimigos se aproximarem, a escuridão da noite revelando o início da batalha que seria decisiva para Porto Real:  
\- Onde estão os nossos navios? – perguntou Joffrey – Onde está a Frota Real para impedir eles de chegarem perto?  
\- Não apresse o plano sobrinho! – disse Tyrion – Se queremos ter uma chance de sairmos vivos dessa situação, devemos seguir os planos de acordo com o estabelecido!  
Joffrey não disse mais nada, ou tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas, foi impedido quando a névoa avançou ameaçando cobrir todo o campo de batalha, mas, avançando mais rápido e ficando a frente dela, um navio de guerra da Frota Real surgiu e ele foi em direção à frota de Stannis; Joffrey estava feliz com o surgimento do navio; até perceber que somente um navio ia de encontro contra a Frota De Stannis:  
\- Um navio! Somente um navio contra uma frota inteira! – exclamou Joffrey indignado – Você é insano tio? Cadê o resto da frota para atacar Stannis?  
\- Paciência sobrinho – disse Tyrion encarando toda a situação com calma aparente – Você e os outros estão prestes a ver algo que nunca esquecerão!  
Subindo as escadas, todos viram um meistre a subindo, ele carregando uma tocha, todos que estavam perto olharam para ele com curiosidade, com um sorriso faltando dentes ele entregou a tocha para Tyrion, ele olhou cautelosamente para o meistre em que o seu sorriso ficou ainda maior; Tyrion foi para frente subindo em cima de uma caixa e balançou a tocha várias vezes até a jogá-la para fora da muralha. Bronn; o mercenário estava a vários metros de distância, vestindo uma armadura totalmente negra sem nenhum desenho ou adorno como pediu ao ferreiro; seu trabalho inicial foi dar o sinal da aproximação da Frota De Stannis e agora com uma tocha no chão segurando o seu arco e flecha, assistiu a um único navio da Frota Real ficando em meio aos vários navios de Stannis; Bronn aproximou a ponta da flecha no fogo da tocha que se incendiou e em seguida tencionou o arco apontando-o para cima e em seguida disparou a flecha que seguiu para o alto e em seguida começar a cair atingindo a água.  
Normalmente o que aconteceria, seria que o fogo se apagasse e a flecha afundasse para o funda da baía, mas, tarde demais para quem estava nos navios; que viram que havia furos no único navio da Frota Real e estava despejando um líquido verde na água, a flecha atingiu o líquido verde na água e imediatamente se incendiou em um fogo verde intenso que rapidamente se espalhou até o navio. Para aqueles que estavam nos muros de Porto Real que viram de longe um navio da Frota Real se misturando com os navios comandados por Stannis, podiam ver uma chama verde se iniciando na água para que os instantes seguintes uma enorme explosão verde acontecesse; uma enorme explosão em fogo verde que atingiu uma grande área iniciando um incêndio verde em vários navios e nas pessoas; o líquido verde incendiado estava se espalhando como se colasse em tudo em que caia; a explosão iniciada que produziu uma luz verde intensa que obrigou a maioria das pessoas a colocarem os braços na frente de seus rostos como proteção; uma explosão que certamente foi ouvida e vista em vários quilômetros; uma explosão que fez as janelas das casas, casarões e castelos de Porto Real tremer e até quebrarem.  
Tyrion Lannister tirou os braços de seu rosto vendo os resultados de seus planos; vários navios de Stannis incendiados e afundando rapidamente:  
\- Aí está uma coisa que nunca vai esquecer; Sua Graça! – disse Tyrion que viu a cara de surpresa do rei e um olhar de prazer orgástico; o Meistre tinha um rosto de pura satisfação:  
\- Levantar a corrente! – disse Tyrion:  
\- Levantar a corrente! – gritou Ser Jacelyn Bywater. Gritos transmitindo a ordens de Tyrion foram passadas e lá ao longe em meio ao inferno dos deuses em que os comandados de Stannis Baratheon estavam; uma enorme corrente saiu da água que impedia a passagem dos navios; a Baía Blackwater estava fechada:  
\- Ótimo; agora ele não vai chegar perto com os seus navios – disse Joffrey:  
\- Stannis ainda virá por terra – disse Tyrion – Devemos estar preparados!  
A noite impedia de ver de longe; além da névoa que estava cobrindo a cidade que deixava as coisas mais difíceis, mas, Tyrion e os outros que estavam em silêncio esperando a chegada do inimigo ouviram os seus gritos de guerra, a segunda parte da batalha começará:  
\- Arqueiros à frente! – ordenou Tyrion:  
\- Arqueiros à frente! – gritou Ser Jacelyn.  
Os arqueiros ficaram a frente com as suas flechas nos seus arcos:  
\- Preparar! – disse Tyrion e os arqueiros tencionaram os seus arcos e então Tyrion esperou e no momento em que o primeiro inimigo surgiu da névoa; Tyrion sabia que viria mais:  
\- Atirem! – gritou Tyrion as dezenas de flechas foram disparadas; dezenas de inimigos atingidos que caíram no chão morto ou ferido; seus gritos de dor misturados aos sons de passos dos outros soldados batendo no chão, mas, mais soldados continuaram a avançar; dessa vez com os seus escudos levantados se protegendo das flechas disparadas.  
Os soldados de Stannis chegaram à parede da muralha de Porto Real, ainda com os escudos levantados, alguns ainda no caminho apontaram as suas bestas e começaram a disparar as suas setas acertando muitos soldados de Porto Real e eles caiam mortos, essa troca continuou; Tyrion olhou para o campo de corpos espalhados e então viu algo que já esperava:  
\- Estão trazendo o carneiro! – gritou Tyrion andando rapidamente até a borda do muro e olhando para baixo para os soldados da cidade – Segurem a porta!  
Os soldados de Porto Real rapidamente se dirigiram até o Portão Da Lama e se jogaram colocando o próprio peso sobre a porta para segurá-la e as batidas do carneiro na porta começaram a ser escutadas; agora; além do som da das batalhas, tinham agora o som da porta sendo quebrada pouco a pouco:  
\- Tragam as pedras e o óleo quente! – gritou Tyrion e Ser Jacelyn Bywater começou a dar as ordens nesse sentido e os soldados estavam trazendo as pedras e jogando sobre os inimigos que tinham que manter os escudos levantados se queria manter a cabeça inteira, o óleo caia sobre os homens que gritavam em agonia sendo fervidos somente para ter o óleo acesso e eles queimarem:  
\- Sandor; Ser Balon; creio que está na hora de levar a carga para aliviar um pouco esse ataque contra nós! – disse Tyrion e os dois cavaleiros entendidos saíram para juntar homens e atacar as forças de Stannis em terra:  
\- Por que não estamos usando as catapultas? – perguntou Joffrey:  
\- É para os navios se passarem das correntes – respondeu Tyrion – No momento elas não tem utilidades!  
Então os soldados de Stannis começaram a chegar carregando algo comprido e que o colocaram de pé:  
\- Eles trouxeram escadas! – gritou Tyrion pegando o seu machado – Preparem-se para se defender!  
Joffrey tirou a sua espada pela primeira vez nessa batalha:  
\- Arqueiros! – gritou Tyrion – Mirem naqueles que tentam subir!  
Os arqueiros começam a mirar nos soldados próximos às escadas que estavam subindo, alguns escapam; outros não, mas, o que se vê; é que os soldados inimigos subiram e agora estavam em um embate contra soldados da cidade que se defendiam com suas espadas:  
\- Derrubem as escadas! – gritou Tyrion em ordens e as escadas começaram a cair e novamente começaram a subir.  
Sandor Clegane e Ser Balon Swann saíram por uma passagem secreta com vários soldados; Sandor tirou a sua espada:  
\- Vamos homens! – gritou Sandor – Aquele que não manchar a sua espada com o sangue de seus inimigos, eu mesmo vou cortá-lo ao meio!  
Chegando perto os homens Lannister começaram a gritar e avançaram sobre os soldados de Stannis desprevenidos e eles começaram a ser cortados, mas, começaram a reagir e revidar fazendo os soldados de Porto Real recuar. Com um golpe Sandor Clegane estava cortando os seus inimigos; o sangue deles espirrando sobre si próprio e agora o ataque que liderou aliviou os portões que estavam sendo castigado, como carneiro inimigo no chão, Sandor deu ordens para recuar; somente aqueles que estavam capazes de andar passaram pela entrada e eram poucos, a maioria estava morta ou ferida; quando os portões foram fechados, o destino dos feridos estava selado:  
\- Eu ordeno que volte para lá fora com mais homens Cão! – gritou Joffrey de cima do muro; Sandor olhou diretamente para o rei:  
\- Foda-se! – disse Sandor Clegane e simplesmente saiu andando sumindo dento da escuridão da cidade; Joffrey estava surpreso para esboçar uma reação; Tyrion não ficou surpreso com essa resposta do Cão, estava surpreso por ele ter aguentado tanto tempo. À noite em Blackwater estava iluminada por uma luz verde do fogo que consumia os navios de Stannis; mais soldados de Stannis apareceram e começaram novamente a usar o carneiro no Portão Da Lama e mesmo reforçado novamente, dava sinais que quebraria a qualquer momento; Tyrion Lannister olhou para cada lado do muro em que estava; corpos e sangue espalhados, espadas tortas e escudos rachados, membros decepados, poucos arqueiros ainda atiravam nos soldados inimigos que se atreviam a vir e subir as escadas, mas, ainda havia soldados de Porto Real que subiam para o alto do muro com suas espadas e enfrentava os soldados de Stannis.  
Ordens eram gritadas e os soldados as cumpriam, a batalha parecia que duraria a eternidade; Tyrion se virou e viu um soldado subindo as escadas até ele e seu sobrinho Joffrey:  
\- Sua Graça; a Rainha exige a sua presença! – disse o mensageiro:  
\- O que? – pergunta Joffrey surpreso e incrédulo – Eu ainda estou em meio a uma batalha decisiva! Não posso sair daqui!  
\- A Rainha disse que se trata de um assunto urgente! – explicou o mensageiro:  
\- Que assunto é esse que pede que eu abandone os meus homens que morrem pela mina coroa? – perguntou Joffrey:  
\- A Rainha não me disse; sua graça! – respondeu o mensageiro.  
Joffrey fez uma careta de concentração, como se tentasse se decidir, mas, para Tyrion, ele sabia o que o seu sobrinho diria:  
\- Está bem! – disse Joffrey – Vamos lá!  
\- Ser Balon! – disse Tyrion – Escolte o rei até a Fortaleza Vermelha, ele vai se encontrar com a sua mãe, a Rainha!  
Ser Balon concordou e junto com o mensageiro escoltaram o rei para fora do campo de batalha, os soldados da Guarda Da Cidade e os soldados Lannister viram o seu rei deixando a batalha, para eles era como se o rei estivesse recuando e não tinha esperança de vitória; ele estava fugindo. O tumulto começou e os soldados começaram a deixar as suas posições:  
\- Parem! – gritou Tyrion e incrivelmente os soldados começaram a parar e a se virarem para o Imp enquanto os sons da batalha enchiam o ambiente:  
\- Homens de Porto Real! Não fujam! – gritou Tyrion – Eu peço a vocês diante dessa batalha que não fujam!  
\- Por que deveríamos escutar você? O Rei fugiu! – disse um dos soldados no meio de milhares:  
\- Não lutem pelo rei! – gritou Tyrion em resposta – Lutem por Porto Real! Pensem no que vai acontecer se os soldados de Stannis Baratheon vencerem; ele vai matar cada um que está contra ele, e não descansará em fazer isso, mesmo que ele mate cada pessoa inocente de Porto Real! Lutem por Porto Real! Lutem pelas suas casas e evitem que os inimigos estuprem as suas mulheres e as suas filhas e saqueiem o que trabalharam tão duro para ter!  
Os soldados estavam olhando uns para os outros:  
\- Vocês querem que eles passem? – gritou Tyrion em pergunta:  
\- Não! – gritaram os soldados em resposta:  
\- Vocês querem que eles estuprem as suas mulheres e filhas? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Não! – gritaram os soldados em resposta:  
\- Vocês querem que eles matem os seus filhos? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Não! – gritaram os soldados com as vozes mais fortes:  
\- Vocês querem que eles roubem as suas casas? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Não! – gritaram os soldados novamente:  
\- Vocês querem que eles matem pessoas inocentes? – perguntou Tyrion Lannister gritando:  
\- Não! – gritaram os soldados; agora mais alto:  
\- Lutem homens de Porto Real! Lutem por suas casas e por aqueles quem amamos! Lutem até a morte! Vamos matar todos eles! – gritou Tyrion.  
Os soldados gritaram em fúria e vigor renovada e voltaram para as suas posições:  
\- O Gigante De Lannister! – gritaram os soldados a cada momento e então as portas quebraram e os soldados de Stannis entraram; todos com suas espadas e lanças; os soldados de Porto Real barraram o avanço com fúria sem fim gritando “O Gigante De Lannister”; a cada golpe que eles aplicavam; a cada inimigo que matavam estavam gritando essas palavras. Tyrion com o seu machado em sua mão avançou em direção aos soldados inimigos que havia em cima do muro, ele viu o primeiro que avançava gritando, com a parte plana, Tyrion bateu no peito do soldado ele deu um passo para trás para o Imp dar um golpe cortando a sua direta fora um pouco acima do joelho e ainda movimentando o machado, Tyrion desferiu um golpe no peito do homem o matando, Tyrion tirou o machado de seu peito aberto e foi para o próximo; aparou o golpe de espada do segundo soldado inimigo que surgiu, colocou a espada e o machado para o lado esquerdo e rapidamente acertou a cabeça do inimigo com a parte plana do machado e ele cambaleou para o lado batendo a cabeça no muro e caindo no chão, com um movimento longo, Tyrion cravou a lâmina do seu machado do estômago do soldado de Stannis, ele tirou o machado e continuo andando, dando um passo para o lado evitando um golpe de lâmina de uma espada inimiga; rapidamente Tyrion de um golpe com a parte plana de seu machado acertando o joelho do homem que gritou de dor e caiu de frente no chão, Tyrion com todo o gosto pisou em suas bolas e desferiu um golpe de machado em sua cabeça a abrindo no meio, ainda com o machado em mãos continuou andando.  
Tyrion olhou para o lado e viu um soldado terminando de subir uma escada, rapidamente acertou a sua cabeça com a parte plana de seu machado e ele caiu no chão de lama lá embaixo, imediatamente empurrou a sua escada e ele ouviu alguns gritos indicando que tinha feito alguns estragos, continuou e na sua frente estava mais um inimigo que rapidamente foi tratado o jogando do muro para cair no lado onde soldados legalistas defendiam o Portão da Lama; Tyrion continuou até que ouviu um grito se virou para ver um soldado inimigo de Stannis vindo em sua direção aos gritos; pronto para desferir o golpe, mas, surpreendente Ser Mandon Moore veio à frente atravessando a sua espada no peito do inimigo que caiu morto; Tyrion se virou e sorriu para Ser Mandon e então ele com um único movimento, rápido; tinha feito um corte em Tyrion Lannister, quase que imediatamente em seu rosto havia uma linha em diagonal onde sangue Lannister vazou; o sangue de Tyrion escorreu até os brasões que carregava em sua armadura, uma gota de sangue cortou ao meio o Brasão Lannister do leão dourado de garras e língua vermelha sobre um fundo vermelho sangue e em seguida a gota desceu cortando de lado o Brasão De Tyrion Lannister; uma mão aberta dourada com oito leões dourados a sua volta em um fundo vermelha sangue; Tyrion; surpreso ficou de joelhos esperando o inevitável; Ser Mandon sorriu sadicamente e levantou a sua espada para acabar com isso, mas, o seu peito foi atravessado por uma lança e com um grito de dor ele caiu no chão, morto e com a lança ainda enfiada em seu peito.  
Tyrion viu o seu escudeiro Podrick Payne com o sangue de Ser Mandon Moore em suas mãos, ele o havia lhe salvado; Pod se adiantou e colocou a Mão Do Rei em seus braços:  
\- Eu vou protegê-lo; Meu Senhor! – disse Podrick – Com a minha vida se preciso!  
Cornetas tocaram ao longe; Podrick sabia que não eram dos homens de Stannis; seja quem for; Pod estava rezando para que fosse reforço para salvar a cidade; somente mais tarde Podrick Payne saberia de quem pertencia à corneta.  
Lady Sansa Stark em Porto Real assistindo a tensão de cada pessoa da cidade e da Fortaleza Vermelha; o exército de Stannis estava se aproximando cada vez mais e em breve a guerra chegaria a Porto Real, era algo que nenhum deles queria, mas, era inevitável, por isso, todos estavam trabalhando para evitar o maior estrago possível; Sansa sabia que planos estavam sendo feitos, defesas sendo levantadas e os civis sendo evacuados para fora da cidade, em um acampamento secreto que seria fortemente protegido pelo Exército Da Coroa; pelo menos parte dele, sabia que haveria alguns milhares de homens e mulheres partindo para emboscar os homens de Stannis que viriam por terra; de qualquer forma, Sansa se dirigia para um aposento indicado pela Rainha, era de noite e as luzes das fogueiras poderiam ser vistas ao longe, mas, não havia nada que indicasse que a batalha havia começado.  
Sansa entrou no quarto de onde mulheres e crianças estavam; todas estavam apreensivas com o que estava preste a acontecer, não havia nenhum sinal de calma; é claro, a não ser a Rainha Cersei Baratheon que estava segurando uma taça de vinho e tendo um claro sinal que já havia bebido além da conta; Outro que mantinha a clama no aposento era Ser Ilyn Payne que estava postado, sem mudar de postura, esperando as ordens; Sansa estava olhando para ele, por pouco tempo, mas, o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Cersei:  
\- Sabe o porquê ele está aqui Passarinho? - perguntou Cersei para Sansa:  
\- Não, Sua Graça! - respondeu Sansa calmamente:  
\- Ele está aqui esperando a minha ordem; caso Stannis vença a batalha, ele tem a ordem de matar todas as mulheres e crianças e assim evitar cairmos nas mãos de Stannis! - respondeu Cersei com um sorriso no rosto:  
\- Entendo; Minha Senhora! - disse Sansa:  
\- Então…? - perguntou Cersei, Sansa viu que realmente ela bebeu demais, já que tinha certa dificuldade de formular questões – Como se sente nessa guerra, sabendo que o seu irmão está lutando nela, coçando as pulgas fora e rolando na terra?  
Sansa estava com uma cara séria, mas, por dentro, estava em pura fúria:  
\- Meu irmão Robb traiu o Rei Joffrey! – respondeu Sansa – Não cabe mais para eu saber sobre o que acontece com ele!  
\- Tem razão! - disse Cersei bebendo mais vinho – Temos isso em comum, odiamos o nosso irmão; eu odeio Tyrion e espero que ele morra nessa guerra, me prometeu trazer Jaime de volta, mas, ele está servindo a ninhada dragão de seu primo!  
Sansa não imaginava que a rainha odiasse o seu irmão tanto:  
\- Todos nós vamos morrer um dia, mas, não hoje, mas, não poderemos, talvez e até quando; evitar um destino pior do que a morte! - disse Cersei bebendo mais um gole de vinho – Queria estar lá; na batalha lutando ao lado de homens e morrendo em combate, mas, sou somente uma mulher e tenho que permanecer aqui para a minha suposta segurança; a maior parte desses homens nos trata como objetos frágeis, mas, são eles que são frágeis, já que necessitam da guerra para se sentirem homens, já que não conseguem isso em um quarto fechado com uma mulher!  
\- Concordo; Sua Graça! - disse Sansa:  
\- Eu não posso saber usar uma espada, mas, eu tenho outras armas; você quer saber quais são elas Passarinho? - perguntou Cersei Lannister com um sorriso que dá nojo para Sansa:  
\- Estou curiosa para saber; Sua Graça! - respondeu Sansa bajulando a Rainha:  
\- O seu corpo, a sua beleza e a sua mente! - respondeu Cersei – Se tiver um belo corpo, uma grande beleza e uma mente afiada, você consegue qualquer coisa nesse mundo que os homens acham que dominam! Basta saber seduzir os homens com um bonito sorriso e eles estarão aos seus pés!  
Uma explicação de Cersei que Sansa ouviu, ela sabia que havia e sempre haveria casos assim, essa era uma das muitas verdades desse mundo e então uma luz verde intensa entrou pelas janelas e Sansa se levantou e olhou para fora para ver uma bola de fogo verde subir para os céus:  
\- Começou! - disse a Rainha – Meu irmão disse que possivelmente começaria com uma luz verde!  
Sansa não esperou para ouvir mais alguma coisa, ela apenas andou para fora do quarto:  
\- Não posso garantir a sua segurança se sair por essa porta! - avisou Cersei Lannister:  
\- Eu sei! - disse Sansa ciente do aviso.  
Sansa voltou para o seu quarto, indo rapidamente até a sua mala onde tirou a sua roupa de combate, jogando o seu vestido de lado sem se importar com qualquer pudor; Sansa vestiu a sua armadura; vestida com botas, calças e por cima uma saia com o símbolo da Casa Stark e que tinha um corte até a cintura nas laterais, cota de malha, camisa de manga longa, por cima disso tudo estava armadura, que cobria todo o braço, os ombros, o tórax que salientava as curvas em formação de Lady Sansa Stark na cintura e nas pernas, a espada presa na cintura, junto com duas espadas curtas e uma machadinha colocada na cintura; atrás; um gorro de couro preso a cota de malha que se cobria a cabeça, estava abaixado mostrando o seu cabelo arrumado em uma trança simples; completando estava uma capa branca com a cabeça de um lobo cinza; o símbolo da Casa Stark.  
Sansa saiu de seu quarto andando pelos corredores do castelo e ao virar um dos corredores dá de cara com vários soldados de Stannis Baratheon vindo em sua direção, rapidamente Sansa tira uma das lâminas curtas e a sua machadinha e se prepara para o combate; eles a subestimam; e isso seria a sua vantagem contra eles. E eles vieram; o primeiro veio brandindo a sua espada de cima para baixo e Sansa aparou o golpe com sua lâmina e com a machadinha desferiu um golpe que decepou o braço esquerdo do soldado e dando um passo a frente cravando a sua machadinha no pescoço do homem quase o decapitando, ele caiu morto; o segundo veio brandindo a espada, vindo do lado direito e com a machadinha virada para baixo, Sansa aparou o golpe e com um movimento acima de sua cabeça colocando a espada e a machadinha para o outro lado deixando uma abertura que Sansa usou enfiando a sua lâmina do pescoço do soldado e fazendo um corte no qual sangrou até morrer; o terceiro soldado de Stannis surgiu e rapidamente Sansa aplica um golpe de sua machadinha no estômago do soldado que se curva de dor e fica lá parado, rapidamente dá um giro completo sobre si próprio e se abaixa aplicando um golpe de sua machadinha decepando a perna abaixo do joelho do quarto soldado que cai no chão gritando de dor, Sansa usa a sua lâmina e a crava na nuca do homem que morre; ela se levanta e dá outro giro e agora aplicando um golpe com sua machadinha de baixo para cima no terceiro soldado e seu tronco é jogado para trás violentamente e suas pernas são colocadas para cima e ele cai no chão morto; Sansa gira a machadinha em sua mão e em seguida a joga acertando a cabeça do quinto soldado de Stannis que vinha atacá-la e em seguida tira uma segunda lâmina e rapidamente apara um golpe de espada do sexto soldado e então leva a espada para o lado esquerda deixando uma abertura e Sansa aproveita e aplica um golpe com a sua lâmina da mão direta cortando a garganta do soldado que engasga e cai no chão morto.  
Sansa olha para os lados e vê os corpos dos soldados que matou, sem se importar estar parcialmente coberta de sangue daqueles homens ela guarda as suas lâminas e em seguida recolhe a sua machadinha e a guarda, somente para se virar e ver vários soldados de Stannis olhando para ela; suspirando ela tira a sua espada e a segura fortemente bem em frente ao seu rosto e está pronta para lutar; e então vários homens passam por si gritando e empunhando as suas espadas contra os homens de Stannis, surpresa com isso, mas, não pelo combate, o massacre e a fuga dos homens de Stannis; realmente não esperava que tivesse ajuda, então uma mão pousou em seu ombro:  
\- Lady Stark! – chamou o homem e Sansa se virou para ver e viu que vestia verde com uma flor dourada como a única imagem:  
\- Tyrell! – disse Sansa surpresa com o reforço para a causa Lannister.  
A Rainha Cersei Baratheon estava cada vez mais apreensiva com o que estava acontecendo, as luzes da batalha aconteciam já há algum tempo e não a preocupava muito já que estava longe da Fortaleza Vermelha, ela pode odiar o seu irmão, mas, estava confiando nele na defesa da cidade, mas, de uns tempos recentes estava ouvindo gritos de dor e morte dentro do castelo e isso a deixa com medo de que os homens de Stannis tinham passado pela defesa de seu irmão e agora estavam vindos para matá-la e entregar os seus filhos para Stannis, ela não podia permitir isso, preferiria morrer e matar os seus filhos do que ficar nas mãos de Stannis; por mais que tinha esperanças de que daquela porta entrasse o alívio da vitória, tinha que ser realista e então se virou para Ser Ilyn Payne pronta para mandá-lo matar todo mundo dentro do quarto quando a porta se abriu e dela entrou homens da Casa Lannister, da Casa Tyrell, mas, na frente estava o seu pai; Lord Tywin Lannister; Ser Loras Tyrell e para a sua surpresa Sansa Stark que estava suja de sangue:  
\- O Exército de Stannis recuou! – disse Lord Lannister bem alto em seu rosto sério para que todos dentro do quarto ouvissem – Vencemos!  
A Rainha Cersei Baratheon não podia evitar sorrir, um sorriso verdadeiro em anos; um sorriso mais verdadeiro do que quando o seu falecido marido morreu.


	18. Harrenhall

Capítulo 18  
Harrenhall

 

O Rei Jon Targaryen I; com o comando de seu exército estavam acampados em Pinkmaiden; sede da Casa Piper, aqui, os preparativos para começar a segunda parte da campanha contra as Westerlands; é claro que Jon via em Jaime Lannister que tinha certo receio do que estava para acontecer, mas, as regras imposta pelo rei garantiria o mínimo para que o reino onde nasceu; sobrevivesse até que se recuperasse totalmente, aqui nesse quarto arrumado para ele, sentado com uma mesa a sua frente onde estava papéis e mapas de Westeros e dos reinos:  
\- Ser Jaime; sente-se! – mandou Jon e rapidamente Ser Jaime Lannister se sentou na sua frente – Eu tinha algo para contar a você, mas, a mais nova tentativa de me matar colocou isso no fundo de minha cabeça!  
\- E o que vem a ser isso; Sua Graça? – perguntou Ser Jaime sinceramente curioso:  
\- O que você não sabe; é que, Lord Eddard Stark, na única viagem que fez para as Cidades Livres, ele também foi para Valyria, onde voltou com metal valyriano na qual ele produziu a espada que carrego agora, além das espadas para a sua família! – disse Jon; Jaime estava curioso, aonde essa conversa terminaria – Ele voltou para Winterfell não só com metal valiriano, mas, também coisas que tem interesse para a Casa Lannister!  
Agora Jaime estava surpreso, por essa ele não esperava, mas, ele sabia da única coisa que teria interesse para a sua casa, especialmente o seu pai, em que estava em Valyria:  
\- Quando essa minha espada foi entregue, Lord Eddard deixou outra mensagem explicando devido ao sangue ruim com o seu pai, meu tio se sentiu incapaz de retornar o que ele tinha trazido de Valyria! – explicou Jon – Três baús destinados a Casa Lannister, um deles tem os ossos do Rei De Rock; Tommen Lannister II, outro tem os ossos de Gerion Lannister!  
Ser Jaime Lannister ficou surpreso com o que o rei disse, nunca imaginaria que Eddard Stark traria os ossos de seus parentes, mas, de qualquer forma a sua honra certamente dizia que eles mereciam um enterro digno, além disso, Jaime sentiu a tristeza de finalmente confirmar a morte de seu tio Gerion, sempre teve um carinho por ele, ele era o seu tio favorito; a única coisa que Jaime pode fazer é abaixar a cabeça em respeito; Jon viu e o deixou fazer o que tinha que fazer, depois de um tempo Jaime levantou a cabeça:  
\- Junto aos baús com os ossos estão os pertences que eles carregavam, mas, dois pertences especiais tiveram que vir em um terceiro baú! – explicou o rei Jon – Trata-se da espada de Gerion Lannister que você está portando agora!  
Jaime ficou realmente surpreso e pegou a sua espada e a passou a olhar para ela com novos olhos:  
\- Seu brilho e seu corte foram restaurados e como você é um Lannister, é mais apropriado que a empunha em batalhas! – explicou o Rei que se levantou para um armário e dele tirou um embrulho longo no qual a colocou em cima da mesa – Outra coisa foi trazida também!  
Jon desembrulhou o pano para revelar a bainha dourada com um cabo dourado incrustada de rubis vermelhos e um pomo de uma cabeça de leão; Jaime olhou para espada e se fosse à espada que estava pensando, ela é muito linda:  
\- Brightroar! – disse o rei Jon, simplesmente para ver Jaime rapidamente pegar a espada e a tirar da bainha e ver a sua lâmina valyriana brilha levemente ao sabor da luz do quarto:  
\- Incrível! – disse Jaime:  
\- Guarde-a; é uma ordem; guarde-a até pelo menos você entrar em Casterly Rock e puder escondê-la até que um novo Lord Lannister se sente no Trono De Rock! – mandou Jon e Jaime concordou – Os ossos de seus parentes estarão viajando conosco para serem entregues a Casterly Rock!  
\- Eu agradeço por isso; Sua Graça! – disse Ser Jaime Lannister se curvando em agradecimento, sincero.  
Antes que pudessem falar mais alguma coisa, um mensageiro entrar no quarto:  
\- Desculpe-me; Sua Graça! – disse o mensageiro entregando a carta para o rei que este o pegou o começou a ler; Jon realmente estava surpreso com o conteúdo da carta:  
\- Algum problema; Sua Graça? – perguntou Ser Arthur Dayne:  
\- Lord Tywin Lannister saiu de Harrenhal com nove mil homens para Porto Real; para ajudar na defesa do castelo!  
\- Um ataque de Stannis? – perguntou Jaime Lannister surpreso:  
\- Sim! – confirmou o rei – Stannis está atacando Porto Real e o fato de seu pai sair para ajudar na defesa, mostra que ele conseguiu aliados poderosos!  
\- Tyrell! – afirmou Ser Jaime:  
\- Correto! – confirmou o Rei Jon – Essa é uma oportunidade que não pode ser deixada de lado!  
Jon pegou pena, tinta e pergaminho e começou a escrever e rapidamente terminando, em seguida dobrou a carta, pegou cera vermelha e pingou na carta para em seguida carimbá-la com o selo do dragão e em seguida entregou para o mensageiro:  
\- Essa mensagem deve chegar diretamente nas mãos do Senhor Edmure Tully! – disse o Rei Jon – Somente em suas mãos!  
\- Entendido; Sua Graça! – disse o mensageiro que rapidamente saiu para cumprir o seu dever.  
O Rei Jon se virou para um dos cavaleiros da Guarda real:  
\- Ser Brynden! – chamou Jon – Diga a todos que vamos partir ao nascer do sol!  
\- Como queira; Sua Graça! – respondeu Ser Brynden saindo do quarto para cumprir a ordem.  
Veio à manhã seguinte e os dias que se seguiram; o exército saiu de Pinkmaiden seguindo por dias até que finalmente entrarem nas Westerlands, os outros dias seguidos sempre verificando sobre qualquer força pronta para atacá-los e agora nesses últimos dias em que se encontram a poucas horas do primeiro castelo inimigo; o Golden Tooth da Casa Lefford; enquanto as forças da Campina comandadas por Lord Tarly iriam atacar primeiro o castelo da Casa Moreland e as forças conjuntas do Vale e de Dorne comandadas por Lord Royce e Lord Yronwood atacariam primeiro o castelo da Casa Garner; estava na hora do exército se separar:  
\- Então é aqui que nos despedimos; Sua Graça? – perguntou Lord Tarly:  
\- Sim, Lord Tarly! – respondeu Jon apertando a mão do homem em sinal de respeito – Desejo boa sorte na sua missão e nos vemos em Tarbeck Hall!  
\- Obrigado; Sua Graça! – disse Lord Tarly se virando para reunir os seus homens para o primeiro ataque que fariam:  
\- Creio que também é a nossa hora de ir; Sua Graça! – afirmou Lord Royce:  
\- Sim Lord Royce; Lord Yronwood! – Confirmou Jon apertando a mãos de ambos – Desejo também boa sorte para vocês dois!  
Os dois lordes também se afastaram para reunir o grupo e depois do que pareciam algumas horas, o exército se dividiu em três; Jon assistiu aos dois exércitos tomando caminhos opostos para atacar os castelos escolhidos; Jon estava ao lado de Robb Stark e Theon Greyjoy:  
\- É a nossa vez? – perguntou Theon:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Jon – Vamos partir agora! Robb dê o sinal!  
Lord Stark fez o sinal e os exércitos do Norte começaram a se mover para uma campanha que visa fazer Lord Tywin Lannister provar de seu próprio remédio e seria um remédio bastante amargo.  
O Senhor Edmure Tully, herdeiro de Correrrio, tinha ficado para traz, por ordens do rei em seu castelo ancestral para cuidar das Terras Fluviais devastadas pela guerra; queria estar ao lado do rei na campanha na Westerlands, mas, sabia das necessidades que o seu povo tinha; organizar grupos de combate aos incêndios instigados por Ser Gregor Clegane e seu exército, garantir o salvamento da comida e de animais de corte e além de evitar para mais perdas, distribuírem comida para a população e também de sementes para um novo plantio, fortalecer os castelos recuperados da Tomada Lannister, montar grupos de combates para frear as ações de ladrões e hordas mercenárias de contrato com Tywin Lannister e além do principal; que é vigiar Lord Tywin Lannister que estava em Harrenhal com o que foi dito quatorze mil homens.  
Há muito tempo quando soube o que faria no futuro ocupando o lugar de seu pai um dia, Edmure queria encontrar uma resposta do que fazer com Harrenhal, simplesmente um castelo em sua forma de figura, quando o rei deu recompensas por atos para todos e faltava alguém, ele simplesmente dava Harrenhal e deixava os problemas para essa pessoa cuidar, o castelo é grande demais e custa muito para mantê-lo; a única solução que Edmure veio foi demolir duas torres, a Tower Of Dread e a Tower Of Ghosts, usar as suas pedras para reconstruir as outras três torres e os muros de Harrenhal; talvez assim não se torne tão custoso e o castelo passe a ser viável para as Terras Fluviais e o Reino De Westeros.  
Os pensamentos de Edmure são interrompidos quando um soldado entra em sua sala:  
\- Meu senhor; um batedor quer falar! – disse o soldado:  
\- Mande-o entrar! – mandou Edmure.  
O guarda saiu e em seguida entrou junto com um batedor, ele realmente estava cansado:  
\- O que tem para falar? – perguntou o Senhor Edmure:  
\- Meu Senhor; eu tenho notícias de que Lord Lannister saiu de Harrenhal com nove mil homens e parte para Porto Real! – disse o batedor:  
\- Essa informação é segura? – perguntou Edmure:  
\- Eu mesmo vi com os meus olhos; Meu Senhor! – disse o batedor – Ele avança rápido!  
\- Por que será? – perguntou Edmure:  
\- Notícias de que Stannis Baratheon vai atacar Porto Real em breve! – respondeu o batedor:  
\- Porto Real não tem homens para segurar um ataque aos seus muros, mesmo com o dito Exército Real recém-criado! – disse Edmure – Mesmo assim; os homens de Tywin Lannister não são o suficiente para repelir o ataque de Stannis, a não ser que tenha apoio!  
O Senhor Edmure pegou pena, tinta e papel e começou a escrever, terminando, pegou cera pingando no papel e o carimbou com o selo da Casa Tully:  
\- Descanse e se limpe antes de voltar para a sua posição e me traga um mensageiro! – mandou Edmure.  
O batedor e o guarda se curvaram e saíram da sala para somente em alguns instantes um mensageiro voltar:  
\- Requisitou os meus serviços; Meu Senhor? – perguntou o mensageiro:  
\- Sim; eu quero que entregue essa mensagem diretamente as mãos do rei Jon Targaryen e somente nas mãos dele! – ordenou Edmure entregando a mensagem para o mensageiro:  
\- Assim será feito! – disse o mensageiro saindo.  
O Senhor Edmure ficou em seus pensamentos, mas, rapidamente começou a trabalhar em escrever ordens, tinha que avisar os lordes e senhores das proximidades a Harrenhal que Tywin Lannister havia saído e que deviam estar preparados para guarnecerem os seus castelos com mais homens e de qualquer forma teria que reunir um exército para se deslocarem para o Entroncamento e somente então atacar o castelo amaldiçoado. Os dias se seguiram e Edmure já tinha notícias que Stannis estava se aproximando rapidamente de Porto Real e que a cidade seria em breve atacada, mas, infelizmente não tinha notícias de Tywin Lannister e essa escuridão, essa completa falta de informação sobre ele era inquietante, de qualquer forma em sua sala, lendo documentos e escrevendo instruções em mais um dia de chuva; um mensageiro entrou:  
\- A resposta do rei; Meu Senhor! – disse o mensageiro estendendo a carta que Edmure a pegou:  
\- Você pode sair e descansar – disse Edmure:  
\- Obrigado; Meu Senhor! – disse o mensageiro saindo da sala e então Edmure Tully abriu a carta do rei:  
\- “Senhor Edmure Tully; você mandou uma mensagem com notícias que se mostram vantajosas e preocupantes ao mesmo tempo; dado o fato que Lord Tywin Lannister saiu de Harrenhal com a maioria de seus homens para Porto Real; defendê-la do ataque de Lord Stannis Baratheon. Stannis tem a maioria dos homens e se mesmo Tywin juntasse as suas forças com as forças de defesa de Porto Real, as chances de perder são imensas; Tywin Lannister faria isso com o apoio de um aliado forte e nenhum me passa a cabeça que se não os Tyrell, mas, mesmo assim, Lord Tywin Lannister escolheu Porto Real a Harrenhal e isso é uma chance de tomar o castelo de exterminar de vez a presença Lannister nas Terras Fluviais, mas, com a guarnição de cinco mil homens, tomar Harrenhal é impraticável, por isso vou entender quando receber mais notícias sobre essa situação de que nada mudou, mas, se mesmo assim vai tentar; então dou as ordens de montar um exército e se juntar ao exército de trinta mil homens no Entroncamento e tomar definitivamente Harrenhal; boa sorte”!  
Edmure ficou com a carta e então começou a escrever as ordens para começar a formar um exército, dias depois, ele estava no pátio de seu castelo, com a sua armadura; quando deu a notícia que o rei deu ordens para tomar Harrenhal e acabar com a presença Lannister nas Terras Fluviais; os lordes e senhores organizaram os seus homens para ajudar e pode formar um exército de quinze mil homens e mulheres e hoje era o dia da partida para o Entroncamento; o Senhor Edmure montou em seu cavalo e colocou o seu elmo olhando para os lordes e senhores reunidos; o exército estava esperando lá fora:  
\- Senhores! – gritou Edmure – Temos um castelo para tomar, temos ocidentais para expulsar de nossas terras; vamos à guerra; vamos acabar com todos eles!  
O Senhor Edmure avançou com o seu cavalo com os lordes e senhores; seriam alguns dias de viagem até que chegassem ao Entroncamento e encontrassem o exército estacionado lá; nesse tempo tinham recebidos notícias do ataque de Stannis a Porto Real, a Batalha De Blackwater.  
Os dias seguiram e finalmente o Senhor Edmure chegou ao Entroncamento; podia mesmo ao longe ver as diversas bandeiras de várias casas dos homens e mulheres que ocupavam o Entroncamento, atravessando a ponte que estava bem patrulhada chegou ao meio do acampamento, lá esperando por ele; estava o Lord Felson Terrick que comanda os homens das Terras Fluviais, Lord Ondrew Locke que comando os homens e as mulheres do Norte e Lord Benedar Belmore que comanda os homens do Vale e também presente; Ser Benjen Stark, o comandante da Companhia Sombra; o Senhor Edmure se aproximou com o seu cavalo e desmontou ficando a frente daqueles homens:  
\- Senhores! É bom ver que tudo está bem! – disse Edmure:  
\- Não tivemos mais problemas desde a Batalha Do Entroncamento! – disse Lord Belmore:  
\- Temos as ordens de tomar Harrenhal de volta para as Terras Fluviais! – disse Edmure – Trouxe quinze mil homens e mulheres para adicionar ao exército nessa empreitada!  
\- Mais homens ou menos homens não vão fazer diferença ao atacarmos Harrenhal! – disse Ser Benjen – Se fizermos um cerco; então vamos perder essa guerra!  
\- Creio que é melhor discutirmos isso em uma tenda! – disse Edmure antes que a discussão escalasse para algo maior:  
\- Tem razão! – disse Ser Benjen – Me perdoem pela minha indiscrição!  
Os senhores perdoaram e o grupo seguiu até a tenda de comando onde tomaram as suas cadeiras e então puderam dar início as discussões:  
\- Ser Benjen tem razão ao dizer que mais homens e mulheres não vão fazer a diferença quando se estiver atacando Harrenhal; um cerco especialmente não vai dar certo já que assim vamos perder o Entroncamento para o inimigo! – disse o Senhor Edmure:  
\- Então vamos atacar diretamente, mas, assim vamos perder muitos homens e mulheres antes mesmo de arranharmos os portões do castelo – disse Lord Locke:  
\- Nossa melhor chance é escalar os homens pela parede e matar as vigílias e assim abrir os portões para nós! – sugeriu Lord Terrick:  
\- Concordo! – disse Edmure – Mas, devemos e se pudermos descobrir uma porta que ninguém conhece para Harrenhal; infiltrar uma boa parte de nossos homens para matar os guardas e então abrir as portas para a maioria onde faremos um ataque para tomarmos cada corredor e cada sala e quarto desse castelo!  
\- Nesse caso; os homens e as mulheres comandados por Ser Benjen devem ser capazes de achar uma porta para nós! – disse Lord Belmore:  
\- Os homens e mulheres que eu comando são capazes de fazer isso, se não, vamos descobrir se somos capazes de escalar esse muro e matar os guardas e abrir as portas! – disse Ser Benjen:  
\- Quando conseguirem; mandem um aviso para que possamos nos preparar e deslocarmos para Harrenhal o mais rápido possível – disse Edmure:  
\- Concordo! – disse Ser Benjen – Vou partir agora; eu me despeço!  
Rapidamente Ser Benjen Stark saiu da tenda para fazer a sua missão para invadir Harrenhal; os outros ficaram na tenda para discutir detalhes; os movimentos para a Batalha De Harrenhal estavam começando. O exército estava pronto, somente faltava a Companhia Sombra apresentar o seu relatório para se deslocar para Harrenhal; e então ser Benjen Stark entrou na tenda de comando:  
\- Você conseguiu? – perguntou Edmure ignorando os cumprimentos de praxe:  
\- Todos os meus comandados da Companhia Sombra estão infiltrados em Harrenhal! – disse Ser Benjen – Somente esperando a ordem para agir!  
\- Então você encontrou outra porta? – perguntou Lord Terrick:  
\- Como todos sabem; a quatro portas para entrar em Harrenhal, todas grandes, pesadas e difíceis de derrubar – disse Ser Benjen – O Portão Principal e os portões Leste, Oeste e Sul, mas, entre os portões Sul e Oeste, afastado da vista de Harrenhal, escondido pela floresta que circunda o castelo, a uma passagem secreta que tenho certeza que ninguém a usou que leva para uma saída na Torre Da Viúva, especialmente onde os presos são mantidos!  
\- É seguro usar? – perguntou Lord Locke:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Ser Benjen – As paredes são bem resistentes!  
\- Então vamos avançar com o exército para Harrenhal! – disse o Senhor Edmure – À noite; quando estiverem dormindo, os portões do castelo serão abertos e vamos tomá-lo!  
Tudo feito e tudo pronto e o exército que tomaria Harrenhal, formado pelos quinze mil homens e mulheres que Edmure trouxe, além de dois mil e quinhentos homens e mulheres do Norte e dois mil e quinhentos homens do Vale; vinte mil homens e mulheres fariam o ataque para tomar Harrenhal; enquanto os outros vinte e cinco mil ficariam no Entroncamento; não havia necessidade de deslocar todos os exército e deixar a Estrada Real aberta para os Lannister irem para o Norte; com Edmure à frente, eles estavam avançando com a intenção de chegar à noite e atacar; contariam com a surpresa para acabar de vez com a presença Lannister nas Terras Fluviais; Edmure estava liderando apreensivo com o que viria pela frente, mas, ele não se deixou abater e não mostrou isso na frente de seus comandados e então a noite chegou e o Castelo Harrenhal estava a sua frente, pontos luminosos das fogueiras e tochas podiam ser vistas, ele esperou o sinal que Ser Benjen faria. Foi-se algumas horas atrás quando ele se separou da coluna principal levando os cinco mil homens do Norte e Do Vale para entrarem por um dos outros portões abertos, eles entrariam em silêncio; todos estavam a pé, os cavalos estavam sendo vigiados e o fato de invadirem um castelo torna os cavalos mais um obstáculo, em todo caso, quando passassem pelas portas, os arqueiros subiriam nos muros para dar suporte enquanto tomariam cada canto do castelo.  
Então no alto do muro uma tocha é balançada de um lado para o outro, o sinal, os portões estavam abertos; o senhor Edmure deu o sinal e avançaram em silêncio das suas vozes, a única coisa ouvida era o barulho das suas armaduras; eles entraram, os homens sabiam o que fariam e imediatamente tomaram as suas posições e antes que pudessem entrar, os gritos podiam ser ouvidos, os homens do Norte e do Vale estavam entrando nas torres e era a vez do exército das Terras Fluviais:  
\- Vamos homens e mulheres das Terras Fluviais! – gritou Edmure não vendo mais a necessidade de fazer silencio – Vamos entrar e acabar com eles!  
Os homens e mulheres gritaram e correram para entrar nas torres, ao entrar o combate teve início; o Senhor Edmure Tully segurou a sua espada com mais força e entrou na Torre Kingspyre. A primeira coisa que viu ao entrar na torre foi um soldado vindo em sua direção gritando loucamente com a espada pronta para desferir um golpe em sua pessoa; Edmure rapidamente aparou o golpe e com um movimento desarmou o soldado e em seguida aplicou um golpe seu em diagonal abrindo um corte profundo em seu peito; o soldado caiu no chão sangrando até a morte.  
Edmure estava surpreso, achava que o soldado estava com sua armadura e estava bem protegido, mas, a sua surpresa foi embora, estava claro que ele se esqueceu de colocar qualquer proteção ao seu corpo quando deram o alarme; então qualquer soldado estava desprotegido; sua arrogância em achar que nunca haveria um ataque a noite ou que Harrenhal pudesse ser invadida sem muito alarde seria para garantir uma vitória fácil para as Terras Fluviais. Os homens e as mulheres passavam por ele com as suas armas gritando e entrando em cada corredor ou quarto para encontrar qualquer inimigo para matar; havia muitos veteranos da sua campanha de parar o Avanço Lannister e muitos não estavam satisfeitos em serem deixados para trás a mando do Rei Jon Targaryen, por isso decidiram descarregar as suas frustrações no ataque a Harrenhal; não que, Edmure vai impedi-los; não tinha a nenhuma intenção disso.  
Mais uma vez, mais um soldado Lannister caiu pelo golpe de sua espada, então Edmure começou a subir as escadas da torre, rapidamente fez um movimento parando uma flecha que certamente acertaria o seu rosto, rapidamente pegou uma faca pequena e a jogou acertando o peito do arqueiro e ele engasgou e caiu morto, rapidamente avançando, pegou a sua faca e continuou a andar, mas, logo se deparou com um soldado inimigo e Edmure desferiu um golpe com a sua espada que o soldado aparou, fraco, mas, parou o golpe e Edmure rapidamente puxou a sua espada para o lado e a desceu em diagonal cortando o peito do inimigo; Edmure andou e empurrou o soldado para o lado que caiu morto e ele continuou a andar.  
A cada passo, a cada corredor e quarto, continuavam a avançar na torre do castelo de Harrenhal, imensa essa torre, provou ser difícil e bastante cansativo limpá-la, alguns quartos e salões gigantescos vazios deixavam sem saber se algum soldado das Terras Fluviais havia passo por lá, de qualquer forma, Edmure garantiu que sempre haveria soldados buscando cada canto da torre procurando por inimigos; até que finalmente havia chegado ao topo da torre, é claro que ainda ostentava os sinais de ter derretido pelo fogo dos dragões durante a Era Da Conquista, mas, havia uma brecha de onde Edmure podia ver o sol nascendo no horizonte; um espetáculo bonito, de fato, mesmo pela fenda podia ver que algumas torres ostentavam a bandeira da Casa Tully indicando que haviam sido limpas da infestação dos soldados Lannister: Tower Of Dread, Tower Of Ghosts e Tower Wailing; a Tower Widows e Tower Kingspyre apresentavam resistência, mas, não por muito tempo.  
Edmure ainda viu que havia lutas nas pontes, ele rapidamente desceu as escadas; tinha que ajudar os soldados em pelo menos uma das pontes; logo se viu em frente a um soldado inimigo e não esperou que ele fizesse alguma coisa, rapidamente desferiu o golpe de baixo para cima em diagonal abrindo um corte em seu peito e espirrando seu sangue para todo o lado, seu corpo caiu da escada para o chão de uma altura considerável; outro surgiu e Edmure atravessou a sua lâmina em seu peito e rapidamente a tirou e o corpo começou a cair bolando pelas escadas, derrubou mais três soldados inimigos e isso deu a vantagem para Edmure quando o primeiro se levantou e ele decepou a sua cabeça, o segundo sofreu um golpe de Tully de cima para baixo em vertical abrindo um grande corte em seu rosto e peito jorrando sangue para frente, mas, Edmure não se abateu e com um golpe de baixo para cima aplicada na diagonal matando outro inimigo.  
O Senhor Edmure Tully finalmente chegou a uma das pontes; a ponte que liga a Torre Kingspyre a Tower Widows coberto do sangue inimigo e viu que as batalhas que aconteciam na ponte eram com soldados Lannister com sua armadura completa; isso quer dizer que eles tiveram tempo de se vestir e atacar; esses tinham que ser eliminados rapidamente; os seus pensamentos foram perturbados pelos gritos dos homens caindo que enchiam Harrenhal, para Edmure ficava mais claro que esse lugar é realmente amaldiçoado, em todo caso, Edmure avançou para o primeiro soldado inimigo que havia matado o seu adversário; rapidamente aparou o golpe dele e começou a aplicar golpes que ele defendia e devolvia até que ele aparou um de seus golpes, mas, Edmure rapidamente colocou as espadas de lado e deu um passo a frente e rapidamente deu um golpe de sua espada cortando a garganta do soldado inimigo e ele caiu no chão engasgando com o seu sangue.  
Ele foi o único soldado que morreu por sua espada na ponte, já que não havia mais inimigos a combater, eles estavam mortos juntos com alguns companheiros seus; Edmure olhou para a torre e viu que das janelas estavam tremulando bandeiras das casas que participavam desse ataque indicando que cada andar foi limpo dos soldados Lannister e que em cima da Tower Kingspyre estava hasteada a bandeira pessoal do Rei Jon Targaryen I. Eles conseguiram, haviam tomado Harrenhal e sol da manhã estava se levantando para o alto do céu, Edmure sorria aliviado.  
O Senhor Edmure Tully, herdeiro de Correrrio saiu da ponte e descendo as escadas vendo alguns soldados comemorando a vitória; outros não; esses estavam atentos esperando um grupo de soldados Lannisters saltarem de qualquer lugar e atacá-los; finalmente Edmure saiu da Tower Kingspyre e estava fora no pátio olhando a comemoração de alguns soldados, mas, andando mais a frente viu homens e mulheres e crianças vestidas simplesmente de farrapos, sujas até que não se sabe a cor de sua pele, negra pela sujeira, somente podia se ver os seus olhos, inundados de tristeza; Edmure se aproximou de Lord Locke:  
\- Eles foram todos retirados de suas celas? – perguntou Edmure:  
\- Sim; meu senhor! – respondeu Lord Locke – Todos eles estavam assim quando os achamos!  
\- Disseram alguma coisa? – perguntou Edmure:  
\- Ainda não! – respondeu Locke:  
\- Tente questioná-los de onde são, há quanto tempo estão aqui e para onde querem ir! – ordenou Edmure – Depois disso tirem a água do lago e lhes dê um banho; eles precisam!  
\- Agora mesmo, meu senhor! – disse Lord Locke:  
\- Lord Belmore - chamou Edmure Tully:  
\- Sim; meu senhor! – respondeu Lord Belmore:  
\- Conte os mortos inimigos, se entre eles há sobreviventes, garanta que não estejam vivos; queime-os para que a sua podridão não infeste o Olho De Deus; arranje um lugar limpo para os nossos feridos sejam tratados e conte os nossos mortos para que possamos dar um funeral adequado! – ordenou o Senhor Edmure:  
\- Agora mesmo; meu senhor! – respondeu Lord Belmore se retirando para cumprir as suas ordens e ao mesmo tempo em que Ser Benjen Stark se aproximou:  
\- Conseguiram capturar o nosso convidado especial? – perguntou Edmure:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Ser Benjen – Quer vê-lo?  
-Sim; quero vê-lo com os meus próprios olhos! – respondeu o Senhor Edmure seguindo o cavaleiro até um lugar isolado no pátio onde pelo menos cinco membros da Companhia Sombra estavam posicionados em uma distância segura com os seus arcos prontos para serem tencionados e disparados caso o prisioneiro que estava nas correntes fizesse algo bastante suspeito; ambos; Senhor Edmure e Ser Benjen Stark se aproximaram de Ser Amory Lorch:  
\- O Castelão De Harrenhal; Ser Amory Lorch; é uma honra conhecê-lo! – disse o senhor Edmure:  
\- Vai à porra! – disse Ser Amory cuspindo nos pés de Edmure; Ser Benjen se adiantou e aplicou um soco no rosto de Amory:  
\- Você grita, por que sabe que está no inferno Ser Amory! – disse Edmure – Sabe que somos a favor de você pagar por seus crimes e que se pisar em Dorne terá uma morte lenta e agonizante!  
Isso chamou a atenção de Ser Amory, ele ficou pálido com as implicações das palavras de Edmure Tully, ele sabia de qual crime ele estava falando e na sua ameaça velada em mandá-lo para Dorne; já podia se considerar morto:  
\- Espere! – disse Ser Amory Lorch – Eu faço qualquer coisa que quiserem; eu digo tudo o que quiserem, conto todos os planos de Lord Lannister!  
As sobrancelhas de Edmure e Benjen arquearam com as palavras de Lorch:  
\- Dependendo do que contar para nós; iremos levar em consideração a sua negativa em uma viagem para Dorne; o rei vai decidir sobre isso! – disse Edmure se afastando ao lado de Benjen e quando ambos estavam em uma distância segura fora do alcance dos ouvidos de Ser Amory:  
\- Ele vai fazer uma viagem para Dorne e creio que você gostará de fazer uma entrega! – disse Edmure para Ser Benjen:  
\- Será um prazer! – disse Ser Benjen:  
\- Ótimo! Por enquanto coloque-o em uma cela em Correrrio! – disse o senhor Edmure; Ser Benjen assentiu e saiu para se preparar para viajar com o prisioneiro.  
Os dias seguiram e Edmure soube da vitória Lannister sobre Stannis Baratheon e realmente não sabia o que sentir sobre isso; dava crédito a Stannis por atacar Porto Real e isso lhe custou homens e recursos; uma vantagem para aqueles que apoiam Jon Targaryen e ele não tinha condições de levar uma guerra com os homens que lhe restam, mas, infelizmente a vitória Lannister conferiu a eles um aumento de moral, especialmente com aliados como os Tyrell e os deixaram mais paranoicos em relação à segurança do que eles têm em mãos no momento, mas, felizmente para Edmure que soube que sua sobrinha Lady Sansa Stark estava bem e não sofreu nada.  
Os corpos dos soldados inimigos foram queimados e contados, cem escaparam, Edmure lamentou, mas, mesmo assim, a presença Lannister nas Terras Fluviais foi eliminada oficialmente e não poderia estar mais feliz com isso, dos mortos inimigos que foram saqueados, os ferros de suas armaduras e espadas seriam muito bem aproveitados, os seus ouros seriam muito bem distribuídos entre os homens e as mulheres; duzentos e cinquenta e nove mortos que receberam funerais bem merecidos pelo que fizeram; trezentos e sessenta e uns feridos que estavam dentro do castelo recebendo atendimento e que em breve estariam de volta à ativa.  
Esse foi o preço humano para tomar Harrenhal, esse preço que sem uma estratégia bem elaborada poderia ser muito maior, por isso, Edmure não se afundou muito nos números; em todo caso; o Senhor Edmure Tully nomeou Ser Wilton Calyton como o novo Castelão De Harrenhal ao comando de dez mil homens e a garantia que Edmure enviaria mais; suas ordens eram de proteger o castelo e já que aos prisioneiros foi dado o trabalho de serviçais do castelo e várias funções que ajudaria muito, além de demolir a Tower Of Ghosts e a Tower Of Dread e usar as pedras para reformar o castelo e seu entorno. Edmure voltaria para Correrrio com cinco mil homens enquanto os outros cinco mil homens que vieram do Entroncamento já tinham voltado para lá:  
\- Creio que deixará tudo em ordem; Ser Wilton! – disse Edmure montando em seu cavalo:  
\- Conte comigo; Meu Senhor! – disse Ser Wilton; ele é jovem, mas, Edmure tinha total confiança da capacidade administrativa dele:  
\- Boa sorte! – disse Edmure esporando o seu cavalo e cavalgando ladeado por cinco mil homens e mulheres e Ser Wilton ficando para trás assistindo a comitiva se afastar e pronto para assumir as suas funções plenamente.  
O Rei Jon Targaryen havia finalmente chegado a Golden Tooth; o castelo mesmo ao longe estava a sua vista, dias finalmente dentro das terras da Westerlands e estava preste a dar o ataque e então um mensageiro entrou na sua tenda interrompendo uma reunião:  
\- Desculpe; Sua Graça; trago uma mensagem do Senhor Edmure Tully! – disse o mensageiro; Jon pegou a mensagem que o mensageiro estendeu; Jon quebrou o selo e a leu:  
\- Boas notícias; eu espero? – disse Robb Stark:  
\- Sim! – disse Jon – Edmure Tully escreve que tomou Harrenhal livrando assim as Terras Fluviais dos Lannisters!  
Os lordes e senhores presentes gritaram em comemoração!  
\- Que isso sirva para eles! – gritou Lord Jon Umber. Jon Targaryen sorriu; o Senhor Edmure tinha feito a sua parte; agora é a vez dele e do exército do Norte, de Dorne, do Vale e da Campina; eles tinham um reino para atacar e conquistar.   
Daenerys Targaryen, a Rainha De Qarth, Rainha Dos Dragões; ela que desde eu chegará a Qarth, que levantou o povo em revolta e foi instalada como rainha; agora assistia finalmente depois de meses a estabilidade do novo sistema de governo da cidade; com as melhorias colocadas na cidade e assim garantindo que ninguém tomaria o poder ou que teria apoio suficiente para tentar a sorte; o fato é que Daenerys poderia dispor de quinze mil homens e mulheres para levar para a guerra, além dos navios e mesmo assim Qarth se manteria com uma força de defesa e ataque formidável; de qualquer forma com os seus dragões e ao lado de seu maior conselheiro Ser Jorah Mormont estava embarcando em um navio para ir à cidade escrava de Astapor para comprar o exército Imaculado; o povo se reuniu para ver a sua partida.  
Daros Naviry escolhido pela própria rainha para governar sempre que fosse se ausentar; estava no cais assistindo a sua rainha entrar no barco:  
\- Tem certeza que os Imaculados são necessários; Minha Rainha? – perguntou Daros – Ainda pode recrutar soldados no povo de Qarth!  
\- Quinze mil homens e mulheres são mais o que suficiente Daros; além do mais; se recrutar mais ainda, não haverá reservas para defender a cidade! – disse Daenerys – Os Imaculados de Astapor complementarão o meu exército!  
Daros Naviry apenas suspirou:  
\- Apenas, posso desejar boa sorte; Minha Rainha! – disse Daros – Protege-a Ser Jorah!  
\- Com a minha vida Daros! – disse Ser Jorah.  
O barco foi empurrado do cais e ele se afastou, quando ficou longe o suficiente, o capitão ordenou os remos e assim o barco começou a ganhar distância de Qarth e onde entraria em mar aberto onde os remos seriam recolhidos; Ser Jorah e Daenerys assistia se distanciando da cidade enquanto o povo acenava se despedindo:  
\- Você já foi a Astapor Ser Jorah? – perguntou Daenerys:  
\- Não; Sua Graça! – respondeu Ser Jorah - Mas, ouvi muito sobre a cidade e os Imaculados o suficiente para pensar duas vezes em enfrentá-los em uma batalha!  
\- Por isso eles serão muito bem vindos ao meu exército! – disse Daenerys:  
\- Disso, não tenho dúvida; Minha Rainha! – disse Ser Jorah – Mas, as negociações serão duras e você terá que ter a certeza que você quer eles!  
\- Eu tenho Ser Jorah; eu tenho! – disse Daenerys Targaryen – Vamos torcer para que os preços não sejam exagerados!  
\- É uma cidade escrava, mas, os preços são justos; Minha Rainha! – disse Ser Jorah – Não terá problemas quanto a isso!  
\- Eu entendo! – disse Daenerys – Mas, de qualquer forma, tenho outros meios de fazer o meu jogo se eles exagerarem!  
Dito isso, Daenerys olhou para cima; assim como Ser Jorah e no momento três dragões passaram por cima do navio rapidamente, rugindo bem alto para todos os ouvidos:  
\- É; isso é algo que todo mundo seria convencido a fazer o seu jogo; Minha Rainha! – disse Ser Jorah; Daenerys sorriu. Ela agora tinha que ir a Astapor e comprar os Imaculados; isso certamente manteria a sua cabeça ocupada, especialmente sobre o mesmo sonho que inunda a sua mente toda a noite, por mais que tentasse quaisquer remédios aconselhados por Ser Jorah e algumas receitas de Qarth, ainda não adiantava e além do mais; o caminho para Astapor manteria a sua mente ocupada e a faria parar de pensar nesse sonho e sobre quem é esse homem misterioso que nem ao menos vê o seu rosto, somente os seus olhos que são iguais aos delas; de qualquer forma o que estava fazendo seria mais um passo para trilhar o caminho de Westeros; por mais que tentasse; por mais que queria; o desejo ardente de seu irmão a levaria para tentar conquistar o Trono De Ferro. A opinião de Daenerys sobre essa cadeira é que a poderia derreter que não se importava, mas, sabia que conquistar o Trono De Ferro cobriria o buraco que a perda de seu sol e de seu filho fizeram e se isso significasse indo até Astapor; então é isso que faria.  
Ser Jorah Mormont, cavaleiro exilado de Westeros que contratado por Illyrio Mopatis para servir a Daenerys Targaryen e agora o seu conselheiro mais fiel; nos meses em que esteve em Qarth; Jorah sabia que Daenerys havia desistido do Trono De Ferro, mas, infelizmente a morte de Khal Drogo e de seu filho abriu uma marca em sua alma que somente seria curada se ela colocasse em algo para fazer; Daenerys conquistou Qarth e com o tempo isso se provou muito pouco necessário e agora ela seguiria o caminho de seu irmão: Conquistar Westeros e somente Jorah esperava que ela não caísse na loucura que tomou conta de muitos membros de sua família; faria de tudo para evitar esse desastre ocorresse.


	19. Cruzaboi

Capítulo 19  
Cruzaboi

 

O Rei Jon Targaryen I; o Rei De Westeros; ele junto a trinta e cinco mil homens e mulheres do Norte liderado pelo seu primo; Lord Robb Stark estavam em Campanha Militar nas Westerlands; haviam chegado, finalmente, depois de muita marcha ao Golden Tooth, sede da Casa Lefford, mas, agora, que tinham chegado negando qualquer chance de eles verem a sua chegada e alertassem os outros senhores; tinham que encontrar uma maneira de tomar o castelo sem sofrer muitas baixas; sabendo que nem tinham chegado perto da sede da Casa Lannister; não podiam assistir a perda de muitos homens e mulheres, ainda havia muito guerra pela frente; agora com o acampamento levantado e na tenda decidindo os próximos movimentos:  
\- Eu digo que devemos fazer um ataque direto! – gritou Lord Umber:  
\- Vamos sacrificar homens e mulheres se batermos de frente com o Golden Tooth – disse Lord Stark – Ainda não adentrou em todo o território das Westerlands, não podemos dar o luxo de fazer um ataque direto!  
\- As minhas ordens foram que a tomada de cada castelo deve ser feito de forma inteligente para evitar o máximo de baixas; nosso objetivo é Lannisporto e Casterly Rock – disse o Rei Jon:  
\- E como faremos isso; Sua Graça? – perguntou Lord Karstark – Golden Tooth é fortemente guardada por causa das suas minas de ouros e de sua passagem direta até Casterly Rock!  
\- Atacaremos a noite; quando todos estiverem dormindo e os guardas vão estar cansados e essa vai ser a nossa melhor chance e eles vão ser pegos de surpresa! – respondeu o rei.  
Os lordes e os senhores concordaram e foi quando Vento Cinzento entrou e ele foi rapidamente à direção de Robb:  
\- O que foi garoto? – perguntou Robb se virando para o seu lobo.  
Vento Cinzento começou a puxar a capa de Robb como se quisesse puxá-lo para algum lugar:  
\- Acho que ele quer mostrar a sua nova presa meu senhor – disse Lord Umber:  
\- Vamos segui-lo! – disse Jon e isso foi o suficiente para os senhores saírem para seguir o lobo, andando para fora do acampamento e entrando nas florestas eles chegaram para a surpresa de Jon onde Fantasma estava sentado esperando pacientemente; Vento Cinzento se adiantou e se sentou ao lado de Fantasma:  
\- Então o que quer nos mostrar? – perguntou Robb.  
Os lordes e senhores estavam confusos, Jon viu que os dois lobos não faziam nenhum movimento; curioso, Jon andou para frente passou pelos lobos e afastou o mato atrás deles e isso mostrou o que parecia ser um caminho:  
\- Acho que é um caminho antigo – disse o Rei Jon.  
Os outros lordes e senhores se adiantaram para olhar, enquanto os dois lobos estavam farejando o caminho:  
\- Um caminho antigo usado por pastores? – perguntou Theon Greyjoy:  
\- Talvez! – respondeu Lord Stark – Mas, claramente ele acaba no outro lado de Golden Tooth!  
\- Ele pode ser usado ainda! – disse Jon – Lord Wull!  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! – respondeu Lord Wull:  
\- Leve algumas centenas de homens e mulheres e atravesse esse caminho; você vai atacar o outro lado do castelo! – mandou o Rei Jon – Cordas e arpões para o trabalho; vamos atacar essa noite; dê o sinal quando estiver pronto!  
\- Assim será feito; Sua Graça! – disse Lord Wull.  
A noite veio e com ela a chegada da hora de atacar Golden Tooth; Lord Wull levou os melhores homens e mulheres, em torno de mais de quinze, eles causariam a comoção e a distração o suficiente para que o Senhor Lake que escalaria com um grupo maior pudessem abrir os portões para a entrada de Robb Stark com muitos homens e mulheres, a pé, já que achavam que se entrassem a cavalo, somente resultaria nas mortes deles e ninguém queria sacrificar cavalos logo no início da campanha; havia também um grupo maior liderado por Lord Reed procurando passagens secretas, esse grupo certamente pegaria os que fugiriam e além do mais, a maioria do exército permanece no acampamento em posição de ser requisitados a qualquer hora.  
Arpões foram enganchados nas pedras do castelo, puxados várias vezes conferindo se estavam firmes e homens e mulheres começaram a escalar as paredes externas do castelo; Lord Wull foi o primeiro invasor a colocar os pés do castelo e começou a ajudar alguns a subirem mais rápidos e em seguida estavam se espalhando para achar e matar os guardas; rapidamente Lord Wull encontra uma guarita dentro da torre dos guardas, ele encosta o seu ouvido na porta e escuta uma conversa em voz baixa e barulhos de roncos dos guardas; ele dá o sinal de espera para os soldados e continua a escutar através da porta e então percebendo que somente se ouvia os roncos, ele entra; abrindo a porta cuidadosamente e vê alguns guardas dormindo e outros desmaiados de bêbados do vinho; Lord Wull dá o sinal e os seus soldados começam uma matança em silêncio cortando as gargantas dos soldados inimigos; rapidamente terminando na sala, o grupo se divide, Lord Wull leva alguns soldados para acima da torre, enquanto outros a descem.  
Subindo as escadas Lord Wull se depara com uma segunda sala e dessa vez com somente dois guardas, esses estavam bem acordados, por isso Lord Wull rapidamente se adianta e joga a sua lâmina cravando na testa de um soldado e antes que o outro desse o alarme uma machadinha atinge o seu peito; ambos caem e rapidamente são aparados para que suas armaduras não façam barulho durante a queda; seguindo rapidamente Lord Wull chega ao topo da torre e somente vê um guarda, silenciosamente ele anda e rapidamente corta a garganta do soldado de orelha a orelha e o deixa cair no chão; pegando uma tocha, Lord Wull a deixa cair da torre, esse era o sinal.  
O Rei Jon Targaryen estava assistindo ao castelo quando vê um ponto de luz caindo de uma das torres:  
\- Esse é sinal; se preparem! – disse Jon.  
Mais uma vez, arpões lançados e enganchados nas pedras do castelo e novamente puxados para se firmarem e o Senhor Lake escalou os muros externos do castelo junto com os seus homens e logo se dirigiram para os portões e silenciosamente começaram a matar os guardas; suas gargantas cortadas e seus peitos esfaqueados inúmeras vezes e seu sangue se acumulando em poças e eles se dirigiram para abrir os portões e quando estavam na alavanca que liberaria o peso e permitira que a porta fosse aberta, um grito chamou a atenção do Senhor Lake; um dos guardas de Golden Tooth viu isso e gritou e isso disparou o alarme do castelo; o fator surpresa tinha acabado:  
\- Abram o portão! – gritou o Senhor Lake – Vou dar cobertura!  
O Senhor Lake se virou para o soldado e foi em sua direção e ele já tinha tirado a sua espada e antes que pudesse enfrentar o invasor, Senhor Lake já havia jogado a sua machadinha que cravou no peito do soldado que caiu morto; o Senhor Lake já havia tirado a sua espada e recuperado a sua machadinha e estava pronto para os soldados que vinham; aplicou um golpe acertando o primeiro inimigo que caiu morto espirrando sangue; aparou o golpe do segundo e rapidamente deu o seu golpe no peito inimigo e então deu um golpe único no terceiro abrindo o seu peito e espirrando sangue para todo o lado e estocou a espada para o seu lado direito perfurando o peito do quarto soldado inimigo que vinha atacá-lo, tirando rapidamente a sua espada do peito do inimigo e ao mesmo tempo cortando o pescoço do quinto soldado que caiu no chão se afogando em seu próprio sangue:  
\- O portão está aberto! – gritou um dos homens do Senhor Lake e do portão uma onda de homens e mulheres entraram gritando e se espalhando elo castelo; atacando para tomá-lo; o Senhor Lake se virou e viu o Rei Jon Targaryen com o rosto duro em sua armadura, sem o capacete e segurando a sua espada e sua capa balançando em quanto anda; ao seu lado estava Lord Robb Stark que parecia do mesmo jeito que o rei; ambos pararam na sua frente; o Senhor Lake se curvou em respeito e os dois acenaram e então saíram correndo e gritando atacando os soldados inimigos; o Senhor Lake se virou gritando e saiu correndo para continuar o ataque.  
A manhã seguinte veio e com ela a vitória na tomada do Castelo Golden Tooth; a primeira de muitas vitórias dentro das Terras Da Westerlands; Jon deixou de lado os protocolos e se recusou a se sentar no trono do castelo, por isso estava de pé com o trono nas suas costas esperando a conversa que teria para garantir o castelo e seguir em frente; com sua guarda real pronta para agir se necessário:  
\- Pode mandar trazê-los! – disse Jon para Ser Brynden Tully que acenou e saiu e em seguida havia retornado ficando em sua posição e depois de alguns minutos os soldados voltaram carregando várias pessoas em correntes e os guardas os colocaram nos pés do Rei Jon e em seguida os guardasse curvaram e deram dois passos para trás ficando em prontidão:  
\- Lady Alyssane Lefford! – disse o Rei Jon – Você sabe quem eu sou?  
\- Você é o Rei Jon Targaryen! – respondeu Alyssane que olhou para os lados reconhecendo a maioria dos homens vestidos de branco, especialmente Ser Jaime Lannister:  
\- Parece que você reconheceu a minha Guarda Real – disse Jon – Mas, eu tenho que perguntar; onde está Lord Leo Lefford? O seu pai!  
\- Está em campanha nas Terras Fluviais! – respondeu Alyssane:  
\- Então você não está ciente que Harrenhal foi tomada e que Lord Tywin Lannister levou uma série de homens para salvar Porto Real de uma invasão? – perguntou Jon se fazendo de desentendido; Alyssane estava com uma cara de surpresa:  
\- Não; Meu Senhor! – respondeu Alyssane:  
\- Então deve estar ciente do que avisei que certamente o seu pai se encontra em Porto Real; com contragosto é claro! – disse Jon:  
\- Por que a contragosto; Sua Graça? – perguntou Alyssane:  
\- Não invadi as Westerlands em segredo e, além disso; correm o risco de serem invadidos por homens de ferro e diante dessa ameaça; Lord Lannister resolveu salvar o trono de seu neto! – respondeu Jon Targaryen. Lady Alyssane parecia surpresa e rapidamente tinha chegado ao entendimento:  
\- Então por que nos atacou; Sua Graça? – perguntou Lady Lefford:  
\- Por que vocês nunca nos deixariam passar em segurança! – respondeu o rei solenemente – Vocês tem medo de Tywin Lannister para pensarem direito e verem a razão, mas, você pode ver que nenhumas das mulheres do castelo sofreram com o estupro; ou a sua linha foi extinta; nenhuma criança foi morta, ainda tem homens o suficiente para defenderem o castelo contra ladrões e saqueadores e somente vamos tomar o ouro que possuem e algumas culturas de abate que tem e além de extrair um pouco do ouro das minas!  
\- Por quê? – perguntou Lady Alyssane; foi uma pergunta simples da mulher, mas, Jon sabia sobre o que ela estava perguntando:  
\- Lord Lannister usou uma estratégia de queimar as Terras Fluviais; de consumir os alimentos estocados pelos fazendeiros de lá e de queimar o que não conseguia consumir! – respondeu o Rei – Apenas isso é para compensar as perdas nas Terras Fluviais; mas, ainda vai haver alimentos e animais de abate nas Westerlands para que possam sobreviver!  
Lady Alyssane Lefford parecia entender; assim como as outras pessoas que estavam com ela, e que permaneceram caladas:  
\- Eu juro lealdade inabalável da Casa Lefford de Golden Tooth ao Rei Jon Targaryen! – disse Lady Alyssane Lefford.  
Jon aceitou o juramento da herdeira e Senhora De Golden Tooth:  
\- Pode se retirar! – disse Jon – Os outros também!  
Lady Lefford se curvou em agradecimento; assim como os outros que pareciam felizes que não seriam mandados para a morte; os guardas retiraram todos do salão, apenas ficando Jon e sua guarda real;  
\- Vai ser assim a cada castelo conquistado; Sua Graça? – perguntou Ser Jaime:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Jon simplesmente – Enquanto em Golden Tooth eu considerei que tinha somente a escolha de um ataque direto; considero também uma abordagem através das palavras, mas, sei que os senhores da Westerlands nunca me escutariam por medo de Lord Lannister!  
Ser Jaime Lannister suspirou em desânimo:  
\- Meu pai fez o seu trabalho direito – disse Jaime:  
\- Ele fez! – concordou Jon como se encerrasse o assunto – Ser Brynden; mande os batedores; quero saber o que está a nossa frente!  
\- Será feito; Sua Graça! – disse Ser Brynden saindo para cumprir a ordem do rei.  
Os batedores foram e voltaram e nesses três dias em que o exército do Norte ficou em Golden Tooth, ajudando a reconstruir o que foi destruído durante a invasão; ganhando a simpatia da população do castelo; no quarto dia Jon Targaryen deixou uma guarnição de homens e mulheres do Norte para explorar as minas, extrair ouro e levá-lo para Correrrio e então levou o exército para a proximidade de uma vila simples da Westerlands onde segundo os seus batedores um novo exército estava sendo formados por Stafford Lannister, recrutas verdes que nunca estiveram em uma batalha ou mesmo viram uma batalha, por isso demoraram em treinamento para se juntar a Tywin Lannister e o fato de estarem em casa deixou Stafford confortável para não colocar sentinelas no acampamento; segundo os batedores que relataram para Jon e o fato de que nenhuma notícia da tomada de Golden Tooth chegou aos ouvidos dos Lannister se torna um bônus ainda maior para que tenham a vitória em um ataque surpresa.  
É claro que não levariam todo o exército para essa batalha, mais do que claro estava é que não fazia sentido arriscar a morte de todos os homens e mulheres se ainda nem estavam perto da Casa Lannister; por isso somente onze mil homens e mulheres iriam à batalha, o resto ficaria na reserva pronto para agir; é claro que tudo foi decidido no acampamento:  
\- Lord Karstark; você vai pela direita com cinco mil homens; Lord Umber vai pela esquerda com mais cinco mil e eu junto com Lord Stark, levamos mais mil pela frente! – disse o Rei Jon para o entendimento dos outros lordes:  
\- Vamos mandar alguns homens para soltar os cavalos e os nossos lobos vão fazer o trabalho de assustá-los para que corram em cima do exército Lannister e então terminaremos o resto!  
Os lordes presentes concordaram e saíram, eles tinham as suas ordens e ordens para dar a outros senhores que não estavam na reunião:  
\- Devemos garantir essa vitória para nós! – disse Robb – Somente assim poderemos seguir nos ataques aos castelos da Westerlands!  
\- Vamos conseguir; não tem problema! – disse Theon Greyjoy convencido:  
\- Contamos com esse exército ser verde e sem experiência em guerra – disse Jon – E o plano de soltar os cavalos em cima do exército de Stafford é muito bom Robb! Vamos acabar com isso!  
A noite veio e com ela; onze mil homens e mulheres do Norte escondidos em silêncio olhando para o acampamento do Exército Lannister de Ser Stafford Lannister; Jon Targaryen acenou para Robb e este deu a ordem e os homens escolhidos saíram escondidos na escuridão da noite para libertar os cavalos e defini-los em cima do exército Lannister. Com a tocha em mãos, um único soldado Lannister andava por todo o acampamento; não havia vigias por ordens de Ser Stafford Lannister, pelo motivo de estarem em segurança nas Westerlands, mas, isso não significava para Mad que ele não verificaria cada canto do acampamento; é total burrice deixar de colocar vigias no acampamento, somente por estar em relativa segurança; de qualquer forma Mad se sentiria mais seguro para dormir quando terminasse de verificar todo o acampamento.  
Mad finalmente chegou onde estavam os cavalos, viu que todos eles estavam firmemente presos; outros estavam calmos e outros estavam inquietos; Mad estava preocupado com isso e sentia que algo estava errado, mas, mesmo que erguendo a tocha para o alto de sua cabeça e olhando ao redor, não viu uma figura da noite se aproximando e rapidamente com movimentos fortes e preciso, segurar a sua cabeça, mais precisamente na testa e puxar para baixo e enquanto com um punhal abrir um corte em sua garganta de uma orelha a outra; Mad caiu no chão derrubando a tocha que somente iluminou os pés de seu assassino; engasgando em seu próprio sangue; Mad viu o seu assassino libertar todos os cavalos; ele queria gritar, queria avisar o seu senhor e seus amigos que dormiam pacificamente, mas, não podia quando tudo ficou escuro e em sua alma Mad desejou que os seus amigos saíssem vivos do inferno que enfrentariam.  
Com os cavalos libertados e dando o sinal, Jon olhou para Fantasma:  
\- Vai Fantasma; conduza os cavalos à loucura! – disse Jon:  
\- Vai Vento Cinzento! – disse Robb.  
Os dois lobos partiram em velocidade na direção dos cavalos, eles sabiam desde cedo o que deveriam fazer e fariam, enquanto Jon deu o sinal para os lordes e todos estavam a postos para a batalha com as suas espadas nas mãos; a Batalha De Cruzaboi havia começado. Os cavalos começaram a relinchar e a correr sendo guiados pelos dois lobos e então com a confusão iniciada e os gritos dos homens acordados de surpresa e sendo pisoteados pelos cavalos encheu o ar ao redor do acampamento:  
\- Vamos começar! – disse Jon e Lord Stark deu o sinal e o rei assim como os outros esporaram os cavalos e avançou para começar a matança; ao sair da mata Jon começou a gritar assim como os outros soldados dando um maior susto nos soldados Lannister pegos desprevenidos que não esboçaram nenhuma reação aparente quando começaram a ser atropelados pelos cavalos do Norte ou quando foram passados pelas espadas dos atacantes; Jon já estava no meio da batalha cortando os soldados Lannister com o sangue espirrando e os gritos de dor no ar e percebeu que os cavalos do Exército Lannister se dispersaram de vez e agora viu que os dois lobos estavam atacando as gargantas dos homens desavisados; com o seu cavalo avançando pelos homens Lannisters; Jon se vê em frente a Ser Lymond Vikary que lutava para acalmar o seu cavalo, mas, que ele rapidamente o esqueceu de quando viu Jon que desmontou e avançou em direção ao cavaleiro e as suas espadas se encontraram no ar; Jon começou a desferir golpes no qual Ser Lymond defendia e aplicava os seus golpes e então Jon começou a ganhar mais espaço sobre Ser Lymond e o desarmou; Ser Lymond olhou para a sua espada que caiu no chão e virou o seu rosto pronto para se render, mas, somente viu o punho do Rei Targaryen se aproximando de seu rosto; Jon aplicou um soco acertando Ser Lymond no rosto que caiu no chão desacordado; Jon olhou para Ser Lymond Vikary por um tempo e depois levantou a cabeça para olhar em volta.  
Os cavalos do Exército Lannister estavam totalmente dispersos, não mais a vista e a maior parte dos homens fugiram, somente ficaram aqueles que foram pegos no ataque de surpresa e eram mortos; Jon viu Robb desarmando um homem com as cores da Casa Jast, no qual poderia ser o Lord Antario Jast; Robb acerta uma joelhada em Lord Jast que se curva de dor e em seguida é acertado pelo pomo da espada de Robb e cai desmaiado; Lord Umber parecia se envolver em um combate no que parecia ser Lord Roland Crakehall no qual é colocado no chão desmaiado com um único soco de Lord Umber; Jon vê e rapidamente com um único movimento de sua espada desarma um garoto mais novo do que ele e aplica uma joelhada que o faz se curvar de dor e em seguida o pomo de sua espada acerta a nuca dele que cai no chão; Jon não o matou por que estava portando as cores da Casa Lannister; Jon olhou novamente e parecia que Lord Karstark havia matado Ser Stafford Lannister; a batalha havia começado e acabado rápido; eles tinham vencido e os soldados estavam comemorando; sem mortes, pelo que podia ver; Jon não tinha muitas esperanças:  
\- Lord Umber, traga aquele que você desarmou! – mandou o Rei; os homens da Casa Umber arrastaram o homem derrotado e o jogaram ao lado do homem e do menino que Jon havia derrotado; Robb fez o mesmo:  
\- Ser Jaime! – chamou Jon:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça – respondeu Jaime Lannister:  
\- Os reconhece? – perguntou Jon apontando para aqueles que estavam desacordados aos seus pés; Jaime se abaixou para ver melhor:  
\- Martyn Lannister; Ser Lymond Vikary, Lord Antario Jast, Lord Roland Crakehall! – respondeu Ser Jaime Lannister – E Stafford?  
\- Morto! – respondeu Jon:  
\- Eu entendo! – disse Jaime – Seu filho Daven não vai ficar feliz!  
\- Coloque-os nas correntes! – mandou Jon – Eles devem ir para as celas de Correrrio!  
O campo foi limpo, os mortos queimados e suas coisas verificadas, as de valor distribuídas entre os soldados e com o campo limpo, o Exército Do Norte montou acampamento no mesmo local e dessa vez havia vigias atentos; batedores enviados para todas as direções dentro das Westerlands e alguns voltaram com cavalos que foram assustados pelos lobos e agora estavam mais calmos; eles teriam um bom uso para o exército do Norte e nesse momento os lordes junto com o rei estavam em uma tenda discutindo a próxima direção da campanha, depois de muita discussão em que alguns queriam um ataque direto a Casterly Rock; outros queriam ir para Ashemark; Jon tomou a decisão:  
\- Levarei dezessete mil e quinhentos homens para Hornvale da Casa Brax, depois nós seguiremos para o Castelo Yew da Casa Yew e em seguida atacarei o Castelo Broom da Casa Broom! – disse Jon – Robb vai liderar os outros dezessete mil e quinhentos homens e atacar Myatt da Casa Myatt e em seguida vai atacar Perdric Hills da Casa Hetherspoon; depois seguirá para Ashemark da Casa Marbrand e novamente em seguida levará os seus homens para Sarsfield da Casa Sarsfield e em seguida nos encontraremos em Castamere para atacar em seguida Vikary da Casa Vikary e Drox da Casa Drox!  
Demorou um pouco de tempo, mas, os lordes pareciam concordar:  
\- Vamos atacar Lannisporto e Caterly Rock quando estivermos juntos com a Campina, Vale e Dorne e devo lembrá-los para tomar esses castelos de forma inteligente e sem o sacrifício de homens e mulheres desnecessários! – disse Jon.  
Os Lordes e os senhores concordaram quando um guarda entrou:  
\- Mensagens para Sua Graça! – disse o guarda entregando duas cartas para Jon; ele as pegou e abriu à primeira:  
\- Essa é de Lord Tarly relatando que conseguiu tomar o Castelo Moreland da casa Moreland que está sob e minha bandeira, também conseguiram tomar o Castelo Bettley da casa Bettley e agora estão em marcha para tomar o Castelo Doggett da Casa Doggett! – disse Jon – A segunda carta de Lord Royce e Lord Yronwood relatando a tomada do Castelo Garner da Casa Garner e depois a força se separou e eles tomaram o Castelo Ferren da Casa Ferren e também tomaram o Deep Denn da Casa Lydden; a força se juntou novamente e seguem para atacar Silverhill da Casa Serrett!  
Boas notícias de um ótimo avanço no qual poderia ter tomado possivelmente a maior parte das estradas principais das Westerlands; somente depois de alguns dias é que poderia confirmar que conseguiram fechar as estradas reais das Westerlands, por enquanto, avançariam para os próximos pontos de ataque:  
\- Vamos levantar acampamento! Vamos partir! Temos castelos a atacar! – disse Jon e os lordes rugiram em concordância e saíram da tenda para se aprontarem – Boa sorte Robb! Fique vivo Theon!  
\- Boa sorte para você Jon! – disse Robb:  
\- Vamos mostrar para esses homens do oeste do que homens de mulheres de verdade são feitos! – disse Theon saindo da tenda ao lado de Robb deixando Jon sozinho na tenda olhando para o mapa vendo os caminhos que essa campanha tomaria.  
Brandon Stark, nesse momento cuidando de Winterfell e do Norte enquanto o seu irmão e seu primo estão no Sul na guerra para vencer os Lannister e garantir que o seu primo Jon Targaryen se sente na cadeira de ferro, nesses meses se sentou no Trono do Represeiro e garantiu que tomou a melhor das decisões para o Norte e seu povo, pelos conselhos de Meistre Luwin e de que o seu pai ensinou, mas, nunca deixando de lado os treinos com a espada com o seu irmão como sempre fazia; especialmente agora com a chegada dos quatro filhos bastardos de Robert Baratheon; a vinda deles é uma forma de protegê-los das tentativas da Rainha de matá-los.  
Assim que chegaram, logo foram postos na Academia e depois de meses de aulas e treinos pareciam ter um gosto para aprender a usar as armas que colocavam nas mãos deles; Bran estava feliz pelo fato de ter mais parceiros de treinos; além de seu irmão Rickon, ambos assistiram os quatro bastardos de pessoas simples para se tornarem pessoas que poderia agir como lordes e ladys; Mya Stone que já sabia quem era o seu pai se adaptou bem em aprender nos livros e nas armas, por mais que fosse um espadachim notável, ela parecia ter uma adoração pela lança dupla; uma lança menor do que uma lança normal e que tinha uma lâmina em cada ponta em que se podia desconectar e a lança se transformaria em duas espadas.  
Edric Storm que teve uma educação de lordes já estava adiantado em relação aos seus meio irmãos e certamente tinha uma pré-disposição para usar espada e o martelo como o seu pai; Gendry Waters parecia o mais relutante em aceitar que era filho de um Rei Usurpador como era conhecido Robert Baratheon e ainda era mais resistente em aprender na academia, mas, o fato de ele ter três irmãos, mesmo que sejam meios-irmãos, o feito motivado a não ficar para trás e começou a aprender com os livros, leitura e escrita e também a usar armas, ele se destacou em espada, maça e surpreendente tinha paciência e habilidade par arco e flecha. Bella Rivers antes de encontrar os seus irmãos e vir para Winterfell; ela era uma prostituta e como tal não cresceu nos melhores ambientes, no início ela não conseguia dormir por causa dos pesadelos oriundos do bordel onde trabalhava; todos que estavam dentro sendo passada a espada e simplesmente saber que tinham feito para chegar a ela não tinham melhorado em seus humores; Meistre Luwin administrava remédios para que ela pudesse dormir; ensiná-la a ler e a escrever e em seguida dando livros para que aprendesse tudo com o intuito de levar a mente dela longe do incidente, tinha se provado um bom remédio; ele ficou melhor especialmente quando ela começou a treinar com as armas; ela tinha uma boa mão para espada, mas, uma mão melhor para arco e flecha.  
Bran teve um grande momento de felicidade quando sua irmã Arya e sua mãe voltaram para casa; Rickon não podia estar mais feliz com isso, mesmo diante de tudo o que está acontecendo, a falta de Sansa que certamente estava no inferno e a guerra que seu irmão e primo lutando e agora Bran tinha sonhos de mortos se levantando, seus corpos putrefatos e caindo aos pedaços; eles simplesmente se levantavam e atacavam os vivos; sonhos esses que também tinham chamas caindo do céu no qual ele acordava suando e nas primeiras vezes se recusava a dormir novamente, mas, tinha se acostumado e se dedicava a aprendizagem para ocupar a sua cabeça e deixar os pensamentos sobre os seus sonhos de lado; pelo menos por enquanto.  
Todos comemoram a vitória, pelo menos esse é clima em Porto Real que Lord Varys via e sentia depois da vitória na Batalha De Blackwater; agora os Lannister se posam de salvadores da cidade e os Tyrell nessa aliança trazendo comida para a capital se posam de benevolentes; na Fortaleza Vermelha, Varys se dirigia para a Torre Da Mão, onde Lord Tywin Lannister, a recente empossada Mão Do Rei residia agora, ele o tinha avisado para essa reunião no primeiro dia em que pode assumir os seus trabalhos e agora, ele mandou chamá-lo para essa reunião que Varys no qual não sabia o que esperar; ele tinha chegado a Torre Da Mão e entrado em seus aposentos onde pode ver Lord Lannister em sua mesa de trabalho escrevendo cartas:  
\- Mandou me chamar, Senhor Mão? – perguntou Lord Varys:  
\- Sim, Lord Varys! – respondeu Tywin – Sente-se!  
Lord Varys se sentou e esperou que Tywin terminasse a carta e somente quando ela estava selada é que ele se voltou para o Mestre Dos Sussurros; ambos se encaravam olho a olho e nenhum dos dois dava sinal de ceder:  
\- Como você sabe Lord Varys; eu estive em guerra, então eu mandei o meu filho Tyrion para assumir o meu lugar e ele me mostrou decisões que me permitem o meu trabalho um pouco mais fácil! – disse Tywin – Mas, você sabe que mesmo que Tyrion me manteve informado do seu trabalho e das bobagens que minha filha Cersei e meu neto Joffrey faziam; eu ainda tenho questões! Eu quero respostas! Especialmente por ter iniciado uma guerra sem muitos motivos fortes; fortes para manter os meus homens continuarem a guerra e principalmente para compensar a minha escolha sobre o Trono De Ferro do que salvar a Westerlands se um possível ataque de Jon Targaryen!  
Lord Varys olhou para a Mão Do rei e pesou as suas palavras; Varys não via sentindo em mentir para Tywin Lannister, contar a verdade certamente causaria discórdia dentro da família que certamente ajudaria na causa Targaryen:  
\- Para que entenda como todos nós caímos nessa situação, tenho que começar a contar desde o início – disse Varys:  
\- Eu entendo! – disse Tywin – Tenho tempo que preciso somente para essa reunião!  
\- Lord Jon Arryn ainda estava vivo e era a Mão Do Rei quando tudo começou! Na verdade começou com Lord Arryn quando ele dedicou os seus olhos melhor para os filhos da Rainha com Robert e deduziu que eles não tinham nada de Baratheon e que eles eram bastardos! – disse Lord Varys; Tywin tinha uma cara dura ouvindo essas palavras – De fato, se formos olhar somente por isso, Lady Sansa Stark não seria filha de Lord Eddard Stark!  
\- De fato! – concordou Lord Lannister. Varys se levantou e foi até um pedestal onde estava uma jarra de vinho no qual se serviu e foi com um copo cheio e se sentou de volta:  
\- Lord Arryn achou também que os filhos da rainha são com o seu irmão gêmeo e guarda real juramentado Jaime Lannister; juramentado pelo menos na época; agora ele jura para Jon Targaryen! – disse Lord Varys para a cara azeda de Lord Tywin:  
\- O que há na cabeça de Arryn para pensar nisso? – questionou Lord Lannister:  
\- Eu não sei como isso começou, mas, uma semente foi plantada na cabeça de Lord Arryn e essa semente floresceu e cresceu até produzir outra semente e ser plantada na cabeça de Lord Stannis Baratheon! – respondeu Varys ao qual a cara de Tywin ficou ainda mais dura – A verdade é que os dois nos últimos tempos estavam passeando pela cidade olhando para cada bastardo que o Rei Robert plantou nesse mundo!  
\- A receita de uma guerra que ao que parece, não viu, Lord Varys! – disse Tywin:  
\- Admito; Senhor Mão, eu não vi essa guerra chegando, mas, eu a tenha visto tarde demais, especialmente quando Baelish decidiu agir e jogar o seu jogo! – disse Lord Varys:  
\- Baelish matou Lord Arryn? – perguntou Tywin Lannister:  
\- Sim, milorde; Lord Baelish matou Lord Arryn! – respondeu Lord Varys – Lord Baelish que pretende jogar o seu próprio jogo para os seus próprios interesses!  
\- Quais são os seus interesses? – perguntou Tywin:  
\- Não sei ao certo! – respondeu Varys – Tenho a certeza que Baelish sempre foi apaixonado por Lady Stark, à cicatriz do seu confronto com Brandon Stark prova isso, ele a quer e se possível o Norte vem junto como compensação!  
\- Ele teria um dos reinos mais desenvolvidos entre os Sete Reinos, uma força militar, poderoso e bem treinado e experiente! – disse Lord Lannister:  
\- De fato Milorde! – concordou Varys – Se ele conseguir a força do Norte, ele causará muitos problemas; tanto que Lord Eddard Stark em uma das nossas conversas chamou Baelish de Rei Das Cinzas!  
Tywin tinha que admitir, Eddard chamou bem Baelish, mesmo ele sabia o que significava sem uma explicação de Lord Varys; agora sabia que Baelish simplesmente queria causar caos e colocar fogo em tudo e ficar com as cinzas do que sobrar:  
\- O que mais? – perguntou Lord Lannister:  
\- Sabe milorde, que o Rei Robert foi ao Norte para colocar Lord Eddard Stark como a Mão Do Rei – disse Varys – Uma coisa que Baelish previu; ele sabia que Lord Eddard investigaria a morte de Jon Arryn, ele sabia que chegaria o momento em que Lord Eddard contaria ao Rei Robert; a Rainha sabia sobre e temendo a sua vida e de seus filhos, ela matou o Rei Robert!  
\- Robert foi morto por um javali! – afirmou Lord Lannister:  
\- A Rainha Cersei fez com que Lancel Lannister adulterasse o vinho do Rei Robert para que ele ficasse mais lento e com uma reação mais lenta, Robert não conseguiu desviar do javali! – explicou Lord Varys; Tywin Lannister parecia realmente não satisfeito com o que ouviu – Eu sei que Robert, antes de morrer, fez Lord Eddard o seu regente até que o Rei Joffrey atingisse a maioridade!  
Agora Lord Tywin Lannister foi pego de surpresa, mas, ele não mostrou, mas, de qualquer forma, Varys viu um músculo facial de Lord Lannister tremer levemente:  
\- Isso é sério? – perguntou Lord Tywin:  
\- Absoluto; Senhor Mão! – confirmou Lord Varys – A intenção era que Lord Eddard governasse até a maioridade de seu neto!  
Tywin apenas colocou a mão direta no rosto, lentamente, sentindo uma dor de cabeça chegando e aumentando:  
\- Mas, como sabe, seu neto foi coroado Rei Joffrey! – disse Varys – Mas, o que não sabe e nem Cersei sabe e eu descobri por acaso; é que Joffrey foi coroado rei antes da morte de Robert!  
Isso realmente pegou Lord Lannister de surpresa e ele foi incapaz de esconder:  
\- Minutos antes da morte de Robert, sua filha, a Rainha fez o seu neto Rei e isso é considerado Golpe De Estado; mesmo que seja por minutos, Robert era o rei e graças a sua morte que ninguém percebeu sobre isso! – explicou Lord Varys.  
Dessa vez uma verdadeira dor de cabeça atingiu Lord Lannister:  
\- De qualquer forma, Lord Eddard tentou fazer valer a vontade do Rei Robert no qual a Rainha a rasgou na frente do tribunal e mandou prender Lord Eddard o acusando de traição e tinha intenção de mandá-lo para a Parede, mas, Lord Baelish convenceu Joffrey e executá-lo! – disse Lord Varys. Tywin estava calado pensando no que aprendeu:  
\- Isso é tudo Lord Varys? – perguntou Tywin Lannister:  
\- Sim, milorde – respondeu Varys sobre o olhar de Lord Tywin Lannister:  
\- Eu aprendi muitas coisas interessantes Lord Varys! Aprendi uma verdade que realmente não queria aprender, mas, vou ter que lidar com ela! – disse Lord Tywin – Tenho decisões a fazer e em especialmente não tentar demonstrar o meu desconforto ao recompensar Petyr Baelish pelo seu importante trabalho na aliança Tyrell-Lannister!  
\- Eu entendo; milorde! – disse Varys:  
\- Eu acredito que essa conversa ficará entre nós! – disse Lord Tywin:  
\- Seu filho Tyrion sabe sobre Baelish! – avisou Varys:  
\- Terei essa conversa com ele! – disse Tywin:  
\- Bom! Manterei essa conversa entre nós! – disse Lord Varys:  
\- Ótimo! – disse Tywin – Por favor; você pode se retirar; tenho muito a pensar!  
Lord Varys se levantou e com um aceno com a cabeça saiu dos aposentos da Mão Do Rei deixando a atual Mão Do Rei sozinho em seus pensamentos. Lord Tywin Lannister finalmente ouviu a verdade que tanto queria; sabia que Varys não havia mentindo para ele, mesmo ele sendo o mestre da mentira e dos segredos; essa conversa teve as palavras verdadeiras de Varys e como tal tinha muito a decidir; sua filha e seu neto foram totais idiotas e eles estavam levando a Casa Lannister à ruína e cabia a ele fazer o trabalho de evitar isso.  
Sabendo que a coroação de seu neto foi um golpe, mesmo que um golpe que Cersei não queria dar; Tywin não podia deixar de exclamar em sua mente o quanto sua filha foi uma estúpida, ela se achava que sabia jogar o Jogo Dos Tronos, mas, a cada decisão era um erro atrás do outro, seu neto é um idiota maluco tirânico que praticamente desde que começou o seu reinado, o entregou para Jon Targaryen nessa guerra, dava graças aos Sete Deuses por nenhum inimigo sabia sobre isso; o reinado de Joffrey não teria durado quanto durou; sabia que seria difícil controlar Joffrey; Tyrion apenas escondeu as suas ações, limitou os lugares onde ele poderia ir, mas, nunca o controlou de verdade e agora cabia a Mão Do Rei fazer isso.  
Talvez Lord Eddard pudesse ter mais sucesso onde todos estão falhando com Joffrey; que segundo Lord Varys, Lord Eddard Stark seria apenas um regente até que seu neto Joffrey atingisse a maioridade e dada à fama de honrado de Ned Stark, todos poderiam achar que o seu neto teria a mesma instrução e mais tarde ele entraria e ensinaria o jogo dos tronos para Joffrey e o reino ainda estaria em paz, simplesmente Ned voltaria para o Norte e não estaria em um estado de guerra devastadora. Tywin sabia que seria muito mais benéfico se matasse Joffrey e colocasse o seu outro neto Tommen no lugar, ele pelo menos seria mais aberto a sugestões e ao seu controle. Outra dor de cabeça é o seu filho Jaime, o seu favorito, o seu primogênito, o seu herdeiro que nesse momento jurou a sua espada a Jon Targaryen e agora faz parte da Guarda Real dele; Tywin no início achou que Jaime faria a mesma coisa a Jon que fez ao seu avô, mas, aparentemente Jaime está levando os seus votos a sério e Tywin teria que derrotar a cria Targaryen para ter o seu filho de volta; incrivelmente, parece que apenas o seu filho Tyrion se prova um filho digno.  
Agora, depois da conversa com Lord Varys; Lord Lannister tinha um culpado; um culpado por tudo isso, por todos os problemas e a guerra; culpado pelo estado de Guerra Total em que o Reino De Westeros vive em quase três anos; Lord Petyr Baelish; o desconforto de recompensá-lo pela aliança Lannister-Tyrell; seria difícil de esconder, mas, infelizmente tinha que ser feito e de qualquer forma; tinha que fazer planos para matá-lo; infelizmente não podia fazer um julgamento público e destruir o seu nome no qual lhe daria prazer que ele fosse lembrado como o maior inimigo de Westeros, tinha que ser silencioso e discreto para parecer um acidente ou uma doença; tinha muito planos; Lord Tywin Lannister tinha muito trabalho.  
Lord Varys saiu da Torra da Mão mergulhado em seus pensamentos sobre a conversa com Lord Tywin Lannister, havia contado a verdade para ele, toda a verdade, pelo menos disse as palavras manipuladas para parecer que a verdade sobre os filhos da rainha fosse fruto da mente de Lord Arryn e o avisou sobre o que Cersei fez de coroar o seu filho antes da morte de Robert; ele mesmo não tinha avisado a Jon Targaryen, preferiria fazer isso pessoalmente, não podia correr o risco de alguém escutar, mesmo que essa informação não tinha muito uso, não minaria o reinado de Joffrey, mas, poderia ser usada para dar mais peso quando os Lannister forem acusados e julgados pelo Rei Jon.  
Lord Varys sabia que contando a verdade para Lord Lannister, teria um aliado improvável contra Baelish, era essencial que ele fosse parado antes que começasse a fazer mais estragos, podia contar mais com Tyrion Lannister do que o seu pai, mas, com a chegada dele, o Imp não seria mais a Mão Do rei, mas, mesmo assim seria um aliado poderoso e incrivelmente um amigo; talvez um dos poucos que Varys podia contar de verdade; Lord Varys estava realmente mergulhado em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que tinha acabado na Sala Do Trono; ela estava vazia, apenas com Petyr Baelish em pé olhando para o Trono De Ferro:  
\- Lord Baelish! – cumprimentou Varys ficando ao lado de Petyr:  
\- Lord Varys! – cumprimentou Lord Baelish:  
\- Devo parabenizá-lo por essa aliança com a Casa Tyrell que certamente salvou o reinado do grande Rei Joffrey! – disse Varys:  
\- Obrigado, mas, eu ouvi dizer que os parabéns devem ser dados a Lord Tyrion Lannister por sua defesa heroica da cidade! – disse Lord Baelish:  
\- De fato; tanto que o Senhor Mão espera o seu filho acordar para que possa ter finalmente uma reunião do Pequeno Conselho! – disse Lord Varys:  
\- Uma forma de recompensar o seu filho, possivelmente! – disse Petyr que realmente não tirava os olhos do trono:  
\- Você o acha bonito? – perguntou Lord Varys:  
\- Você não? – perguntou Lord Baelish curioso:  
\- Para muitos ou para todos; está claro que Aegon; O Conquistador não tinha nenhum olhar para o que é bonito! – respondeu Lord Varys:  
\- Talvez a beleza que ele via estava no fogo de seus dragões queimando os seus inimigos e no que criava quando cessava – disse Lord Baelish.  
Lord Varys não gostou das palavras do homem, mas, escondeu bem que ele não percebeu:  
\- Você tem o mesmo gosto pelo fogo? – perguntou Lord Varys:  
\- Talvez sim; talvez não! – respondeu Lord Baelish – Mas, não é isso que fazemos quando derrotamos os nossos inimigos; os inimigos da coroa; como se colocássemos fogo neles e esperássemos para ver o que foi criado quando o fogo cessasse!  
Lord Petyr Baelish saiu da sala antes que Lord Varys pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, de fato, para o eunuco, aquelas palavras faziam lembrar perigosamente o Rei Aerys Targaryen II e realmente não gosta disso. O Rei Louco é a última coisa que gostaria de lembrar vindo de Baelish.


	20. Recompensas

Capítulo 20  
Recompensas

 

Lord Tyrion Lannister estava mergulhado na escuridão e na dor, não diferente de onde estava antes; em uma guerra, cheia de corpos, sangue e fritos de dor; mas, um ponto de luz veio quando ele abriu os olhos e acordou para o mundo em sua volta; gemendo de dor; Tyrion levantou a cabeça percebendo que não estava no quarto da Torre Da Mão onde viveu por esses meses fazendo o seu trabalho, parecia estar em um dos muitos quartos da Fortaleza Vermelho e realmente poderia deduzir que as suas coisas estavam nas caixas empilhadas na parede; percebeu também que havia bandagens em seu rosto:  
\- Bem vindo de volta ao mundo dos vivos! – disse uma voz que Tyrion reconheceu e em seguida se virou e viu Bronn que estava sorrindo, sentado e segurando uma garrafa de vinho:  
\- Onde eu estou? – perguntou Tyrion; a primeira coisa a se fazer é saber onde está:  
\- Estamos em um dos muitos quartos da Fortaleza Vermelha! – respondeu Bronn – Você foi ferido em batalha momentos antes de seu pai chegar e expulsou os invasores!  
\- Então Porto Real está bem? Joffrey ainda governa? – perguntou Tyrion; a segunda coisa a se fazer é perguntar a situação:  
\- Sim! Sua família ainda tem o poder! – respondeu Bronn:  
\- Ser Mandon Moore tentou me matar! Como ainda estou vivo? – perguntou Tyrion, a terceira coisa a se fazer é perguntar como chegou a essa situação:  
\- Você foi salvo pelo seu escudeiro Podrick Payne! – respondeu Bronn e nesse momento o escudeiro entrar e parecia aliviado por ver Tyrion que tinha acordado – E ele não deixou a sua guarda! E sim ele disse ao seu pai sobre Ser Mandon!  
\- Obrigado Podrick! – disse Tyrion – Estou em dívida com você e vou recompensá-lo!  
\- Eu somente fiz o meu dever milorde! – disse Podrick simplesmente.  
Novamente a porta se abriu e um homem entrou; vestido de manto cinza, alto, ligeiramente curvado, rugas ao redor dos olhos azuis, cabelos grisalhos, um olhar paternal:  
\- Parece que acordou e está bem! – disse o homem – Isso é uma ótima notícia!  
\- Quem é você? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Qyburn! – respondeu o homem – Qyburn é o meu nome!  
\- Foi ele que tratou os seus ferimentos! – disse Bronn:  
\- Na falta de um Meistre na cidade; alguém teria que fazer isso! – disse Qyburn:  
\- Você não é um meistre? – perguntou Tyrion vendo agora que ele não tinha as suas cadeias:  
\- A Cidadela me expulsou da ordem quando perceberam que eu tinha a intenção de superar a todos eles nos caminhos de um Meistre indo mais longe que nenhum deles jamais foi! – respondeu Qyburn – Passei esses anos cuidando das pessoas e pesquisando até que o Meistre de Harrenhal estava morto; mostrei ao seu pai o meu trabalho e passei esses meses salvando as vidas dos soldados de Lord Lannister e ele me trouxe para Porto Real!  
\- Uma decisão acertada depois do suicídio de Pycelle! – disse Bronn - Não tínhamos ninguém para tratar dos feridos e Lord Lannister mandou uma carta a Cidadela que não precisa mais de um Meistre; já que agora temos um!  
\- Não foi uma surpresa o suicídio de Pycelle – disse Qyburn – Eu sempre soube que ele quebrava os seus votos constantemente; em algum momento a culpa pesaria sobre a sua alma!  
O Meistre Qyburn começou a tirar as bandagens de Tyrion:  
\- Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Cinco dias desde Blackwater! – respondeu Podrick. Qyburn estava olhando para o ferimento de Tyrion:  
\- Infelizmente Lord Tyrion; você carregará essa cicatriz pelo resto de sua vida! – disse Qyburn pegando o espelho no qual Tyrion pode ver o seu reflexo e o que ele viu; não gostou nem um pouco; a cicatriz atravessou o seu rosto todo:  
\- Que espero que seja curta! – disse Tyrion tentando se levantar sendo impedido por Qyburn:  
\- Somente poderá sair dessa cama quando eu achar que está totalmente curado! – disse Qyburn bastante sério; Tyrion voltou para a cama:  
\- Quanto tempo? – perguntou Tyrion frustrado:  
\- Mais um dia e amanhã vai atender a uma reunião com Lord Lannister; o seu pai; no qual ele solicitou quando acordasse! – respondeu o Meistre Qyburn.  
Tyrion não respondeu, apenas assentiu concordando; não tinha muito a dizer sobre isso:  
\- Descanse mais um pouco! – disse Qyburn se levantando de sua cadeira – O seu escudeiro vai trazer alguma comida para você!  
O meistre saiu do quarto e em seguida Podrick saiu também para trazer algo que Tyrion pudesse comer:  
\- A Casa Tyrell veio e com ela veio também boa comida e bom vinho! – disse Bronn sorrindo – Quando poderá dizer que comeu bem? Quando tempo faz que realmente se alimente bem?  
\- Isso meu amigo; veremos quando Podrick trouxer a comida! – disse Tyrion sorrindo.  
Mais um dia em sua nova cama e Tyrion, simplesmente não aguenta mais, depois de limpar o seu corpo e estava totalmente vestido quando Varys entra:  
\- É bom ver que ainda pode ficar de pé! – disse Varys:  
\- Mais um dia deitado sem fazer nada e eu não levantava mais dessa cama! – disse Tyrion:  
\- Você quer falar com o seu pia? – perguntou Lord Varys:  
\- Você sabe que sim; Varys! – respondeu Tyrion:  
\- É claro que sei! – disse Lord Varys – E depois dessa reunião com Lord Tywin, teremos a primeira reunião do Pequeno Conselho desde o fim da batalha!  
\- O Pequeno Conselho ainda não se reuniu? – perguntou Tyrion surpresa:  
\- Lord Lannister espera que você faça parte dessa reunião e qualquer outra reunião é somente com os lordes para organizar as defesas da cidade e reparar o que foi destruído! – respondeu Varys:  
\- Estou surpreso que o meu pai esperaria por mim – disse Tyrion saindo do quarto sendo seguido por Lord Varys:  
\- Você fez a maior parte do trabalho; o seu pai; simplesmente quer ouvir o que tem a dizer! – disse Lord Varys – Dizer quando todo mundo estiver reunido e evitar ter que repetir sempre que for necessário!  
\- Isso é Lord Lannister! – disse Tyrion; simplesmente resumindo tudo sobre o seu pai; para aqueles que o conhecem; ambos chegaram à sala em que seria realizada a reunião:  
\- Terei que esperar aqui fora até que a reunião do Pequeno Conselho comece! – disse Lord Varys; Tyrion não disse nada, apenas acenou e em seguida entrou na sala; a sala em si era grande, maior do que o Pequeno Conselho normalmente usa em suas reuniões; seu pai que estava sentado no lado direito da mesa olhando para uma série de papeis:  
\- Qyburn disse sobre a sua cicatriz; eu sinto muito por isso! – disse Lord Tywin sem tirar os seus olhos dos papeis:  
\- Obrigado, pai! – agradeceu Tyrion:  
\- Já me foi contado sobre o que Ser Mandon Moore fez! – disse Tywin Lannister – Creio e você concorda comigo que somente Joffrey e Cersei podem dar a ordem de matá-lo!  
\- Concordo! – disse Tyrion:  
\- Eu assumo a responsabilidade por isso; dei uma missão a você; governar no meu lugar, impedir as idiotices do meu neto e de minha filha e você cumpriu a missão! – disse Tywin deixando os papeis de lado e olhando para o seu filho – E um deles ou talvez ambos se vingar de você mandando Ser Mandon matá-lo durante a batalha!  
\- Cersei me odeia desde sempre e Joffrey, eu já dei tapas nele tentando lhe dar uma disciplina e educação; isso aconteceria independente da missão! – disse Tyrion:  
\- Independente disso; ainda vamos ter uma reunião em família e deixar tudo claro sobre esse assunto! – disse Lord Tywin não deixando espaço para contestação; Tyrion apenas tinha que acenar positivamente com a cabeça, sem escolha no assunto – O seu escudeiro Podrick Payne lhe salvou; ele vai ser recompensado por isso!  
\- Podemos discutir isso durante a reunião do Pequeno Conselho? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Sim; é possível! – respondeu Lord Tywin. Pai e filho estavam se encarando:  
\- Tive uma conversa com Lord Varys! – disse Lord Tywin mudando de assunto:  
\- Sobre Baelish! – afirmou Tyrion:  
\- Sobre Baelish! – confirmou Tywin – Sobre a sua culpa; o Rei Das Cinzas!  
\- Vai ter que recompensá-lo pelo que fez pela coroa! – afirmou Tyrion:  
\- Infelizmente, desconfortavelmente, teremos que dar a ele uma recompensa pela Aliança Lannister-Tyrell! – confirmou Lord Tywin Lannister:  
\- Contratei um assassino para ficar de olho em Baelish – revelou Tyrion – Em parceria com Lord Varys ajudando a pagar esse assassino; ele está pronto para matar Baelish quando dermos o sinal!  
\- É o máximo que podemos fazer por enquanto – disse Lord Lannister e então a porta foram batidas três vezes chamando a atenção de pai e filho – Nosso tempo acabou; temos uma reunião a fazer! Entrem!  
A porta se abriu e dela entraram Lord Varys e sendo seguido por vários senhores e nobres e em seguida entraram Joffrey e sua mãe além de Qyburn; quando todos os chamados entraram, a porta foi fechada; Joffrey tomou o seu lugar na ponta enquanto Cersei se sentou ao lado de seu pai e Lord Varys se sentou ao lado de Tyrion:  
\- Hoje como vocês todos sabem; seria mais uma reunião do Pequeno Conselho, mas, devido a Batalha De Blackwater e a situação atual do reino; o sentimento de que se faz necessário que todos os aliados presentes hoje em Porto Real estejam nessa reunião! – explicou Lord Lannister – Ao passo que vamos discutir os acontecimentos da batalha e o que faremos a seguir no futuro para terminarmos essa guerra!  
Todos os presentes na sala acenam concordando com as palavras da Mão Do Rei:  
\- Vamos começar com o ataque de Stannis no qual as fontes de Lord Varys afirmam que ele trouxe até mais do que vinte dois mil homens e graças ao truque do meu filho Tyrion com wildfire não pudermos estimar as baixas que Stannis sofreu; mas, podemos garantir que ele agora conta com menos do que sete mil homens! – disse Lord Tywin Lannister com um papel na mão vendo o que tinha sido escrito! – O seu ataque destruiu o Portão da Lama no qual já dei ordens para que fosse consertado; algumas casas próximas estão sendo reparadas; a Casa Tyrell trouxe comida para a cidade e então não teremos a preocupação de alimentar a cidade e nossas baixas se resumem a Guarda Da Cidade com um número de três mil e quinhentos homens!  
\- Todo o ouro necessário para cobrir os estragos já foi investido, foi também aconselhado que tirem as armaduras dos soldados inimigos e examinem os seus corpos para não haver desperdícios! – disse Lord Petyr Baelish. Lord Tywin apenas olhou para Baelish e continuou a ler os papéis que tinha nas mãos:  
\- Uma sessão do tribunal será aberta para que o Rei distribua as recompensas formalmente para todos aqueles que a merecem! – disse Lord Tywin – Meu filho Tyrion pela defesa heroica da cidade será proclamado o Defensor Da Cidade e incrivelmente estão te chamando de Gigante Lannister; poderá manter assim!  
Tyrion estava satisfeito com isso e não viu nenhum problema:  
\- E você meu pai; será proclamado Salvador Da Cidade! – disse Cersei imediatamente; Lord Tywin olhou para a sua filha e não disse nada; Tyrion sabia que seu pai não diria nada, isso era uma forma de acariciar o seu ego e de dar mais prestígio ao nome Lannister; prestígio esse que sua casa precisava desde que essa guerra havia começado; nem Joffrey ou Cersei lhe poderiam tirar os títulos que receberia de recompensa; ambos não queriam arriscar a fúria de Lord Tywin Lannister e Tyrion sabia que os seus títulos ajudariam no impulso de prestígio que sua casa precisaria:  
\- Infelizmente o Comandante Ilon Veltech morreu em combate defendendo o cais ao lado do Capitão Da Guarda de meu filho Tyrion; Bronn; a condução da defesa do cais por esses dois homens garantiu que os ataques de Lord Stannis no Portão Da Lama não fossem tão pesados e constantes e garantiu também que os outros portões não fossem atacados! – disse Lord Lannister – Com sua morte a sua família vai receber a recompensa de que a Casa Veltech se torne uma casa nobre das Terras Da Coroa!  
Os lordes e senhores pareciam aprovar as palavras de Lord Tywin; para Tyrion, eles todos não passavam de bajuladores:  
\- Bronn será elevado a cavaleiro ao qual também será creditada a ele a explosão de fogo vivo em cima da frota de Stannis! – disse Lord Lannister – Infelizmente o cargo de Mestre Dos Navios está vago e por isso Lord Mace Tyrell será empossado no dia da distribuição das recompensas!  
Lord Tyrell acenou em concordância e tinha um pequeno sorriso feliz:  
\- Para Lord Petyr Baelish, pela formação da aliança Tyrell-Lannister; a ele será creditado terras, castelos e rendimentos, mas, terá que deixar o cargo de Mestre Das Moedas e se dedicar ao gerenciamento dessas terras; e essa vaga será preenchida pelo meu filho Tyrion! – disse Lord Lannister deixando o papel na mesa e levantando a cabeça, vendo a concordância dos lordes e senhores – Os senhores Mathis Rowan e Paxter Redwyne receberam cadeiras no Pequeno Conselho e que seus conselhos tragam sabedoria a todos!  
Os lordes e senhores apenas aprovaram e concordaram:  
\- Com o juramento de meu filho Jaime a Jon Targaryen para a Guarda Real dele; isso o tira do comando da Guarda Real do Rei Joffrey ao qual não temos escolha a não ser declará-lo um traidor da coroa! – disse Lord Tywin – E por isso passo a efetivar Ser Arys Oakheart como o Comandante Da Guarda Real!  
Os lordes e os senhores estavam surpresos pelas palavras de Lord Tywin, incapazes de serem os bajuladores de sempre; Kevan Lannister estava mortificado, mas, não dizia nada, Joffrey estava indiferente com isso, Cersei se segurava, mas, claramente parecia que cairia em lágrimas e gritaria aos céus; Tyrion sentia mais um peso colocado em seus ombros, não sabia o que pensar sobre isso; o que levou o seu irmão Jaime a realizar essa situação de jurar lealdade a Jon Targaryen:  
\- Com isso temos a condição de preencher as vagas na Guarda Real – disse Lord Tywin – Temos Ser Arys Oakheart como o Comandante, Ser Meryn Trant, Ser Balon Swann; uma vaga será oferecida a Ser Loras Tyrell!  
Lord Mace Tyrell parecia mais feliz com as palavras da Mão Do Rei, ele estava realmente satisfeito:  
\- Uma vaga será oferecida a Ser Osmund Kettleblack pelos seus serviços na batalha; além de seus irmãos Osfryd e Osney Kettleblack serem elevados à cavalaria; também pelos serviços na batalha; um dos dois pode ser escolhido para substituir Ser Jacelyn Bywater que morreu tentando reunir os homens quando estes perceberam meu filho Tyrion tinha sido ferido mortalmente!– disse Lord Lannister; houve alguns olhares de descontentes, mas, ninguém se atreveu a dizer alguma coisa – Nesses dias depois da batalha, pensando em preencher as vagas em falta da Guarda Real, eu ofereci uma vaga a Ser Gerold Dayne, O Darkstar; ele aceitou e pelo menos hoje ou amanhã vai chegar a Porto Real!  
Essa informação causou certo rebuliço entre os lordes e senhores; ninguém conhecia a sua fama; se ele tinha uma, mas, o título Darkstar não trazia nenhum bom agouro; Tyrion olhou para o seu pai, que estava esperando o rebuliço dos senhores e lordes presentes morrerem, mas, Tyrion viu que ele tinha algo a dizer que certamente traria reclamações acaloradas vindo dos lordes:  
\- Enquanto estive em Harrenhal; eu conheci uma mãe que havia fugido do Norte durante a Extinção Da Casa Bolton e ela apresentou o seu filho; Ramsay Snow; o filho bastardo de Roose Bolton! – disse Lord Tywin Lannister; dizer que isso pegou todos dentro da sala de surpresa; por que realmente todos estavam surpresos:  
\- Como isso é possível; Senhor Mão? – perguntou o Lord Tyrell:  
\- Parece que Lord Roose Bolton deu ordens para um de seus soldados mais fiéis para que fugisse com o bastardo, mas, não antes de legitimá-lo; no qual ele passa a ser Ramsay Bolton! – respondeu Lord Tywin – Sua mãe morreu de febre e o soldado o ensinou tudo sobre espada e arco e flecha, além das técnicas de esfolamento que caracterizavam a sua casa; o soldado em questão morreu na Batalha Do Ramo Verde!  
Todos estavam em silêncio esperando para ouvir mais sobre o tempo de Tywin Lannister em Harrenhal:  
\- Ofereci a ele um lugar na Guarda Real e ele aceitou! – disse Lord Tywin em um tom desafiando a todos a contestarem a sua afirmação; ninguém fez:  
\- Com isso a Guarda Real está completa; Senhor Mão? – perguntou Lord Baelish:  
\- Sim; ela está completa! – disse Lord Lannister – Mais assuntos sobre as recompensas serão abordados posteriormente; de qualquer forma; não é o lugar de discuti-los agora, mas, como eu tenho outro assunto a tratar com vocês e se refere ao suicídio de Pycelle!  
Agora isso chamou a atenção curiosa dos senhores e lordes:  
\- Como todos sabem; o Meistre Pycelle cometeu suicídio e nesse momento cabe a Cidadela eleger um novo Grande Meistre, mas, eu mandei uma mensagem afirmando claramente que isso não é necessário! – disse Lord Tywin; essas palavras pegaram todos dentro da sala realmente de surpresa:  
\- Como assim, pai? – perguntou Cersei incrédula:  
\- Durante o meu recuo para Harrenhal, tive a ajuda de um Meistre com talento e impediu a morte da maior parte dos meus homens e o amputamento de membros da outra parte; um Meistre saído da cidadela teria deixado morrer uma parte e amputado membros de outra parte dos homens; por isso eu o trouxe aqui e o fiz de Grande Meistre! – explicou Lord Lannister – O Grande Meistre Qyburn!  
Todos os olhos da sala se voltaram para o homem sentado silenciosamente que apenas deu um pequeno sorriso e acenou em agradecimento para Lord Lannister; Tyrion viu que parecia que Cersei o aprovava; Varys parecia imensamente desconfiado, mesmo tentando esconder isso, mas, os lordes presentes e senhores não estavam gostando:  
\- Isso não é possível; meu Senhor Mão! – disse Lord Lefford – A Cidadela não vai aceitar isso; ele não forjou as suas cadeias!  
\- Eu não me importo com o que a Cidadela pensa! – disse Lord Tywin – Meistre Qyburn provou de que é altamente capaz e eu o quero por perto e aqui!  
\- Está ciente; meu irmão; que isso abre um precedente novo? – disse Kevan Lannister – A Cidadela sempre elegeu um Grande Meistre e você decidiu simplesmente passar por cima deles; não podemos antagonizar ninguém nesses tempos!  
\- É um risco que vou correr; não me importo com a opinião da Cidadela; não vou esperar que eles elejam alguém e esperar que ele chegue! – disse Lord Lannister – São tempos de guerra e preciso de alguém capaz de cuidar da saúde da minha família e de todos dentro da Fortaleza Vermelha e Qyburn é o Meistre certo para esse trabalho!  
É claro que todos queriam gritar e reclamar, mas, Tyrion viu a todos, viu que eles ainda tinham medo de seu pai, medo de sua intimidação; os lordes e senhores não tinham escolha a não ser aceitar o que Lord Tywin Lannister estava lhes impondo:  
\- O escudeiro de meu filho Tyrion; Podrick Payne salvou-lhe a vida durante a Batalha De Blackwater e para isso a sua recompensa será a cavalaria! – disse Lord Tywin em uma tentativa de tirar a tensão das pessoas de dentro da sala – E agora em outro assunto; Lord Varys; se puder; compartilhar as notícias do que acontece com o reino!  
\- Claro; Senhor Mão! – disse Lord Varys com um sorriso amarelo – Meus passarinhos informaram que o ferimento que Stannis Baratheon recebeu na Ponta Da Tempestade o deixou mais fraco do que antes, a batalha apenas ajudou nessa questão; se ele vai sobreviver ou não; é outra questão!  
\- Uma boa notícia; vamos esperar para que ele morresse! – disse Lord Lannister e todos concordaram:  
\- Jon Targaryen invadiu as Westerlands! – disse Lord Varys – Ele já conquistou um número de castelos e a informação indica que o seu alvo é certamente Casterly Rock; nesse momento ele avança com castelos atrás dele com a bandeira Targaryen!  
\- Imaginei isso! – disse Tywin – Uma reunião posterior para discutir estratégias para salvar Westerlands, até lá vamos contar com os que estão lá para defender os castelos a atrasar a campanha de Jon Targaryen!  
Relutantemente, os lordes e senhores das Westerlands concordaram com isso:  
\- Edmure Tully tomou Harrenhal; Senhor Mão! – disse Lord Varys – Há relatos de sobreviventes vindos para Porto Real!  
Lord Tywin Lannister, claramente tinha uma cara azeda; isso certamente prejudicaria os seus planos; sem Harrenhal, eles não tinham um ponto onde poderiam reunir as suas forças e atacar as forças do Targaryen; teria que encontrar outros meios de desferir um golpe mortal nas forças de Jon Targaryen; a reunião continuou abordando vários pontos; alguns de grande importância e outros não; a questão é que muita coisa foi dita nessa reunião; houve muita decisão e algumas questões foram deixadas para serem decididas na próxima reunião; de qualquer forma; Lord Lannister deu por encerrado a reunião de hoje e todos os presentes saíram da sala, apenas ficou Joffrey, Cersei, Kevan e Tyrion e quando a sala se fechou, eles estavam sozinhos:  
\- Você pediu para que ficássemos depois da reunião meu pai; então; qual é motivo? – perguntou Cersei:  
\- Com Jaime declarando para Jon Targaryen; ele se torna um traidor da coroa; se vencermos; poderemos trazê-lo para a paz do Rei Joffrey, mas, se ele ainda se mostrar leal a Jon Targaryen; não teremos escolha a não ser executá-lo! – disse Lord Lannister, Tyrion suspirou nas palavras de seu pai, mas, sabia que ele não podia mostrar muito favorecimento, especialmente quando se trata do reinado de Joffrey; Jaime claramente se declarou para Jon Targaryen e isso não podia ser ignorado comprando com ouro ou ameaçando as pessoas certas:  
\- Não podia falar com os lordes presentes, mas, Lady Sansa Stark deve ser recompensada por seus esforços! – disse Lord Tywin:  
\- O que? – gritou Cersei e Joffrey ao mesmo tempo; o rosto de Lord Tywin Lannister mostrou que ele não gostou de ser interrompido ou da gritaria de sua filha e de seu neto:  
\- Vocês entenderam direito; Lady Stark vestiu a sua armadura de combate e sozinha combateu soldados de Stannis que passaram pelas defesas de Tyrion e tinham o caminho para onde foram refugiadas as mulheres e as crianças! – disse sério Lord Tywin – Ela terá que ser recompensada já que seus feitos foram vistos por Ser Loras Tyrell e muitos dos cavaleiros e soldados da Campina e já espalharam para todos dentro de Porto Real e já a chamam de “A Loba Feroz”; como recompensa ela poderá manter a sua armadura e armas e deverá ser deixada em paz e de agora em diante longe de Ramsay Bolton!  
\- Sobre isso pai...! – disse Tyrion:  
\- Eu sei o que vai dizer! – disse Lord Tywin interrompendo o seu filho – Por um momento eu não acreditei, mas, Ramsay Bolton tem todas as características dos homens da Casa Bolton e ele vai vestir negro com o sigilo de sua casa e a capa branca; suas técnicas de esfolamentos serão úteis e ele será uma opção quando matarmos a linha masculina da Casa Stark!  
\- Você pretende casá-lo com Arya Stark? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Há outras opções, mas, se não der certo, ele será considerado um bom partido para as garotas Starks! – respondeu Lord Lannister – Agora vamos a outras questões no qual mantive vocês nessa sala!  
Todos estavam esperando Lord Tywin Lannister falar:  
\- Joffrey; Cersei! Qual de vocês dois mandou Ser Mandon Moore matar Tyrion? – perguntou Lord Lannister; estava claro que os foram pegos de surpresa:  
\- Pai; você acha realmente que eu faria isso? – perguntou Cersei fingindo de incrédula; Joffrey estava balbuciando em uma resposta quando todos foram pegos de surpresa quando Lord Tywin Lannister bateu a sua mão na mesa; com força; causando um grande barulho; todos os seus parentes pularam das cadeiras surpresas e viram em muitos anos Lord Lannister em uma face de pura fúria:  
\- Você acha que sou idiota? – perguntou Lord Tywin em uma voz calma e contida em contraste ao ato de agora – Você acha que eu não questionaria um de vocês dois depois do que aconteceu a Tyrion? Vocês não acham que Porto Real não sabe o que aconteceu e que eles perguntam quem mandou matar Tyrion? Eu quero saber quem de vocês dois fez isso!  
A última parte foi totalmente uma ordem:  
\- Fui eu! – disse Joffrey de repente em um momento de coragem que nem Tyrion esperava que ele tivesse:  
\- Por quê? – perguntou Lord Lannister:  
\- Por que mãe desejou que o Imp morresse na batalha e por que ele me bateu! – respondeu Joffrey, mas, nesse momento, ninguém esperava que Lord Tywin desse uma forte tapa no rosto do Rei Joffrey Baratheon, uma força que virou o rosto de Joffrey e derrubou a coroa de sua cabeça; nada foi ouvido a não ser a coroa batendo no chão, várias vezes até parar:  
\- Eu te bati! Agora vai mandar alguém me matar? – perguntou Lord Lannister olhando para o seu neto como se desafiasse a ele fazer isso; Joffrey apenas com a face vermelha olhou para o seu avô com lágrimas nos olhos; Cersei, Kevan e Tyrion estavam surpresos demais para demonstrar alguma reação:  
\- Você tem idéia do prejuízo que fez? Nesses tempos difíceis e de total instabilidade entre os reinos, guerras e mortes que parecem que nunca vão acabar; então temos um membro da Guarda Real tentando matar um membro da Família Do Rei pelas ordens do próprio rei! – exclama Lord Tywin – Nesses momentos que devemos mostrar uma família unida, que somos capazes de manter o reino unido; você mostra que não temos nenhum remorso em esfaquear parentes pelas costas! Mesmo que somente quem estar nessa sala e Lord Varys sabe que você deu a ordem; Joffrey; acha que os lordes não desconfiam disso, que Porto Real desconfia do que fez!  
As palavras de Lord Tywin Lannister no qual ninguém disse nada; Joffrey estava apenas com lágrimas caindo de seus olhos:  
\- Eu sou o Rei! – afirmou Joffrey tentando usar o pouco orgulho que lhe resta:  
\- Um rei que fica afirmando que é rei o tempo todo; não é rei de verdade! – disse Lord Tywin – Você vai distribuir todas as recompensas para quem merece e não vai reclamar e vai aceitar se casar com Lady Margaery Tyrell; esse casamento é a única esperança de manter você e a nossa família no poder!  
Lord Tywin se levantou:  
\- Lembre-se Joffrey; você não é insubstituível! Não abuse demais! A conversa fica somente entre nós ou haverá consequências! – disse Lord Lannister saindo da sala deixando os outros ocupantes da sala grudados em suas cadeiras, mas, com o tempo eles saíram e seguiram caminhos separados para os seus afazeres; Tyrion seguiu para o seu quarto; tinha muito a pensar com o que aconteceu e de agora em diante se manteria atento para qualquer coisa que Joffrey tentasse; sua irmã também tentaria matá-lo, mas, tinha certeza que ela esperaria o momento certo; Tyrion entrou no seu quarto somente para encontrar Shae nua como veio ao mundo, ela estava sorrindo de uma forma realmente sedutora:  
\- Pronta para mim Gigante Lannister? Mostre-me o seu leão! – disse Shae. Para Tyrion o seu desejo é uma ordem; ele sorriu e começou a tirar a roupa, tinha questões prioritárias agora, as outras, ficariam para depois, muito depois.  
O dia em que as recompensas seriam distribuídas para aqueles que foram excepcionais na Batalha De Blackwater chegou; o tribunal aberto com Joffrey vestindo as melhores roupas, sentado no Trono De Ferro com um sorriso arrogante que desafia qualquer um a ter um sorriso melhor do que ele; Cersei estava sentada em uma cadeira de ouro com almofadas bordadas em ouro com o seu melhor vestido e com o mesmo sorriso que Joffrey; a nobreza de Porto Real presente em suas melhores roupas contrasteando com os pobres famintos e esfarrapados de Porto Real; nesse momento as portas do salão abriram e Lord Tywin Lannister entrou montado em seu cavalo vestindo a sua armadura que estava limpa e brilhava aos olhos dos outros; Lord Tywin se aproximou do trono e desmontou e um escudeiro levou o cavalo para fora da sala; Lord Tyrion Lannister se aproximou e ficou ao lado de seu pai; Tyrion eu estava vestido com a sua armadura realmente polida com sua capa vermelha sangue e uma cabeça dourada de leão no centro e as bordas costuradas a ouro:  
\- Hoje estamos aqui, para recompensar aqueles foram brilhantes na Batalha De Blackwater, depois de enterrarmos os mortos e chorar por eles e beber por eles; os homenageamos e agora é à hora de recompensar aqueles que sobreviveram! – disse Joffrey ficando de pé – Para o meu avô; Lord Tywin Lannister por ter liderado as forças que expulsaram o exército do traidor Stannis Baratheon, eu lhe concedo o título de Salvador Da Cidade e lhe dou as bênçãos em sua volta ao cargo de Mão Do Rei!  
Todos dentro do salão aplaudiram entusiasmados, Joffrey teve o seu sorriso diminuído com o que estava a falar agora:  
\- E tenho prazer de dar o título ao meu tio Lord Tyrion Lannister pela defesa de Porto Real; o título de Defensor Da Cidade; e ele vai assumir o cargo de Mestre Das Moedas e que os Sete abençoem a sua gerencia! – disse Joffrey; mais aplausos de todos dentro do salão – Aqueles que vão receber as suas recompensas; se aproximem!  
Ambos; Tywin e Tyrion se afastaram e então Lord Mace Tyrell se aproximou junto com os seus filhos, Ser Loras Tyrell, Ser Garlan Tyrell e Lady Margaery Tyrell; os quatros se ajoelharam perante o rei:   
\- Lord Mace Tyrell; você terá um lugar no Pequeno Conselho como Mestre Dos Navios! – disse Joffrey:  
\- Obrigado; Sua Graça; eu aceito! – disse Lord Tyrell se afastando:  
\- Que fique claro; o antecessor de Lord Tyrell; o Comandante Ilon Veltech morreu de forma honrosa defendendo o Cais Da Lama e assim impedindo que outros pontos da cidade fossem atacados; ele morreu como um herói e como tal a Casa Veltech receberá a Posição De Casa Nobre! – disse Joffrey; mais ao fundo do salão, a esposa do Comandante Veltech estava chorando silenciosamente:  
\- Peça e se estiver a minha altura, eu darei; Ser Garlan! – ordenou Joffrey quando olhou para o cavaleiro:  
\- Meu irmão; Ser Loras; expressa o desejo se participar da Guarda Real! – disse Ser Garlan:  
\- No final desse tribunal, ele junto com outros serão elevados a Guarda Real! – explicou o Rei:  
\- Sua Graça; peço para que se case com a minha irmã, Lady Margaery Tyrell – disse Ser Garlan; os burburinhos se espalharam por entre os nobres dentro do salão:  
\- Lady Margaery Tyrell é uma das mulheres mais belas que eu já vi; tirando a minha mãe em que sua beleza não se compara; nada mais me daria o prazer de estar casado com Lady Margaery, mas, infelizmente eu já tenho um compromisso de casamento com Lady Sansa Stark!  
\- A Casa Stark é uma casa de traidores e como tal, não fica bem para Sua Graça, meu filho se associar a essa casa! – disse Cersei:  
\- Mas, o meu pai, o Rei Robert Baratheon fez o acordo de casamento e como tal tenho que respeitá-lo! – insistiu Joffrey:  
\- Nesse caso; Sua Graça; a Fé deixa claro que o contrato de casamento pode ser desfeito em casos de traições ou se for julgado maus tratos do noivo ou da noiva! – disse o Alto Septão:  
\- Isso se aplica ao meu caso? – perguntou Joffrey:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! – respondeu o Alto Septão:  
\- Então está decidido; que o contrato de noivado entre eu e Lady Stark seja terminado e prepare um novo contrato entre eu e Lady Margaery Tyrell! – disse Joffrey e os nobres do salão aplaudiram:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! – disse o Alto Septão:  
\- Obrigado; Sua Graça! – disse Ser Garlan Tyrell:  
\- Obrigado; Sua Graça! – disse Lady Margaery – Eu espero estar à altura de uma grande rainha no futuro; como a sua mãe; a Rainha!  
\- Tenho certeza que conseguirá! – disse Joffrey com o seu sorriso sedutor; ambos os irmãos se afastaram e Lord Mathis Rowan e Lord Paxter Redwyne se aproximaram e se ajoelharam – Lord Rowan e Lord Redwyne, por seus trabalhos na batalha, eu os condecoro com cadeiras no Pequeno Conselho como conselheiro!  
\- Obrigado; Sua Graça! – agradeceu Lord Rowan:  
\- Justo; Sua Graça! – disse Lord Redwyne.  
Os dois se afastaram para dar lugar a Lord Petyr Baelish que se aproximou e se ajoelhou diante do rei:  
\- Lord Petyr Baelish; por seu serviço fiel a coroa e ao reino; eu lhe concedo o castelo Harrenhal com todas as suas terras de atendimento e rendas e te levanto como Lord Supremo Do Tridente! – disse Joffrey; os nobres de dentro do salão aplaudiram enquanto Lord Baelish sorria orgulhoso de si mesmo.  
As recompensas continuaram a serem distribuídas; os vencedores ganhavam o que o inimigo perdia e por um tempo foi assim; Bronn foi elevado a Ser Bronn Blackwater e Podrick se tornou Ser Podrick Payne, mas, ele ainda tinha que treinar na arte da espada no qual Tyrion pagaria para Bronn ensinar ao seu escudeiro, Osfryd e Osney Kettleblack também foi elevado a cavaleiros, mas, agora o momento das recompensas estava chegando ao fim, quando Tyrion viu avançar Ser Osmund Kettleblack com Ser Gerold Dayne, Ser Loras Tyrell e Ser Ramsay Bolton; esses quatro se ajoelharam perante o rei:  
\- A vocês quatro foi oferecido um lugar na minha Guarda Real; vocês aceitam? - perguntou Joffrey:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! - responderam os quatro ao mesmo tempo; Joffrey pegou a sua espada e a levantou para o alto com uma mão:  
\- Eu; o Rei Joffrey Baratheon, Rei De Westeros e de seu povo; venho a saudar esses quatro nobres cavaleiros para que se juntem na Guarda Real e que seus serviços sejam abençoados pelos Sete! - disse Joffrey tocando de leve com a parte plana de sua espada na cabeça de cada um – Levantem-se e sejam recebidos pelo povo!  
As pessoas dentro do salão aplaudiram; Tyrion viu que Joffrey fez a cerimônia muito diferente; os Reis Targaryen sempre fizeram a cerimônia diferente, não muito diferente; apena poucas palavras e gestos diferentes, mas, olhando de perto a cerimônia foi a mesma; Robert Baratheon mudou a cerimônia, ele a tornou mais simples, mas, em sua arrogância enfatiza os seus títulos e agora Joffrey surge com outra cerimônia totalmente diferente. A festa tinha começado, Tyrion resolveu que seria moderado no vinho, em sua tentativa de matá-lo, Joffrey expôs os problemas da família e agora mais do que nunca tinham que passar a imagem de uma família unida para combater um inimigo que devastava as terras do reino e trazia morte e destruição; mesmo agora como Mestre Das Moedas tinha muito trabalho pela frente; garantir que os cofres da coroa estivessem sempre cheios e que as dívidas fossem pagas; uma careta em seu rosto por se lembrar das dívidas com Banco De Ferro De Bravos e o Banco De Gelo Do Norte; Tyrion se virou e olhou para o alto e viu Sansa Stark que tinha assistido a cerimônia de uma sacada.  
Lady Sansa Stark assistiu a Cerimônia De Recompensas da sacada, não tinha vontade de ficar muito perto de Joffrey ou de sua mãe; quando soube que Joffrey tinha saído de sua posição da Batalha De Blackwater sem nem a menos sujar a espada de sangue; não ficou surpresa; um covarde como ele sempre faz isso, mas, realmente ficou surpresa quando Lord Tywin Lannister mandou uma mensagem de como recompensa por ter lutado contra homens de Stannis e os impediu de chegar onde as mulheres e crianças estavam refugiadas; ela pode manter a sua armadura e seu equipamento de guerra; Lord Lannister podia ser o que muitos diziam sobre ele, mas, ele sempre foi justo recompensando aqueles que merecem; Sansa agradeceu a recompensa.  
Hoje com o término de seu casamento com Joffrey; Sansa estava feliz, nada mais podia desejar a Joffrey uma ida aos setes infernos onde ele pertencia, mas, agora temia por Lady Margaery Tyrell; mesmo vendo que ela tinha total interesse para ser rainha; sentia na honra e na obrigação de avisá-la do perigo que vinha a ela se casando com Joffrey “muitos títulos” Baratheon; quando tivesse a chance; faria isso, mas, agora ela tinha um temor muito maior do que avisar para Lady Tyrell; com o fim de seu casamento com Joffrey, ela ainda tinha utilidades para os Lannister; sim; Sansa sabe disso; tinha utilidade para o fato de se a Casa Lannister matar os seus irmãos e seu primo; casaria ela para garantir o controle do Norte; não podia permitir isso; o tempo de Sansa jogar de boa prisioneira acabou; estava na hora dessa loba se libertar das correntes e fugir; Sansa sabia que se um dia voltasse a Porto Real; seria ao lado de sua família para ver Joffrey ter a sua cabeça separada de seu corpo.


	21. O Sangue Fluvial

Capítulo 21  
O Sangue Fluvial

 

O Senhor Edmure Tully, depois de tomar Harrenhal de volta para as Riverlands, tinha voltado para casa com cinco mil homens e tinha se dedicado a resolver alguns problemas do reino que herdaria algum dia, infelizmente para ele, seria em breve; seu pai ficava cada vez mais fraco e mesmo com a sua irmã Lysa ao seu lado todos os dias, dava poucos sinais de melhora, Edmure tinha que visitar sempre que podia, mas, não ficar muito tempo; vendo o seu pai, um homem forte e robusto se tornando em uma sombra de seu próprio ser, é totalmente angustiante; sua irmã Catelyn tinha voltado para o Norte; para Winterfell, com a benção do pai para que ela pudesse ver os seus filho e gerenciar as coisa no Norte e garantir que tudo estava bem, especialmente na defesa de suas terras; todos sabiam que os Homens De Ferro não haviam respondido as cartas do rei e isso deixava em aberto; o Norte a ataques; especialmente deles.  
Edmure amaldiçoou os homens de ferro, com eles; o Rei Jon Targaryen já poderia ter terminado a sua campanha nas Westerlands; de qualquer forma; essa campanha já havia dado alguns resultados, grãos e animais de abate vieram das Westerlands que Edmure distribuiu ao povo e aos lordes, mas, principalmente veio o ouro que Edmure usou para reparar os estragos que os Lannister deixaram em sua Campanha De Destruição e Edmure usou o ouro para financiar brigadas formadas por civis para combater os incêndios e tentar salvar o que restou, os resultados que recebia foi satisfatório, onde parecia que haviam descoberto técnicas de combate a incêndios de grandes proporções a base de tentativa e erro; boa parte do ouro Edmure guardou para que o rei pagasse as dívidas da coroa como ele havia planejado.  
Mas, agora, Edmure tinha um tempo para ver melhor o que os interrogadores haviam tirado de Marcus Nelion antes que fosse executado pelo rei; eles haviam escrito cada palavra proferida pelo traidor, Edmure assistiu nas sombras a tortura e ficou satisfeito ao ver o rosto de Nelion ao ver que sofreria e que não teria nenhuma escapatória e que no momento em que entrará naquela sala; sua vida havia acabado; essas palavras falam de um apoio de homens e armas e o local foi dito; por isso o senhor Edmure mandou batedores para o local e partiu de Correrrio com cinco mil homens para resolver esse problema.  
Nos dias em que se seguiu; Edmure com o seu exército havia chegado ao Castelo Acorn Hall; sede da Casa Smallwood e de lá; seguiu para o Nascente Norte do Rio Blackwater; especificamente para a Vila Skywhite onde Nelion havia reunido uma parceria com Ser Ansom Payback e seis mil e quinhentos homens fortemente armados; Edmure sabe que Payback é apenas um mercenário e que Nelion o fez cavaleiro dando-lhe dinheiro para levantar um exército ao seu favor; e agora com Nelion morto; Edmure tem a certeza que Payback usaria esse exército para fazer uma empresa mercenária e que venderia os seus serviços a Tywin Lannister; Edmure tinha o dever de não os deixar saírem das Terras Fluviais.  
As chuvas tão costumeiras nas Terras Fluviais; vieram mais uma vez, a água e lama atrasaram o avanço de Edmure com os seus cinco mil homens e mulheres; Tully nesse momento contava com o fato que o inimigo também se atrasaria para de certo modo, até sair da cidade; os batedores que Edmure mandou, voltaram com a notícia de que o exército inimigo havia saído de Skywhite; as chuvas tinham cessado, mas, a lama torna a locomoção difícil que obriga a quem estar a cavalo, descer e puxar as rédeas; mudando o curso de rota de seu exército, Edmure chega perto das montanhas no qual está a Nascente Norte do Rio Blackwater; de seu alto, podia ver as pontas brancas com a neve e as nuvens a acariciando como dois amantes.  
O acampamento é montado e Edmure manda batedores a frente para verificar o terreno da batalha e como tal, um caminho específico que sai da vila até a Estrada Dourada e em uma parte dele que passava por entre dois declives e assim permitia que qualquer um descesse correndo em direção à estrada; o Senhor Edmure estaria contando com a falta de experiência dos soldados de Ser Ansom Payback, contra os cinco mil homens e mulheres que trouxera; foi decidido atacar entre os dois declives onde eles seriam pegos de surpresa e do fato de que para passar por lá, teriam que desfazer a formação; Edmure lideraria quinhentos soldados descendo no primeiro declive, Lord Smallwood levaria mais quinhentos homens e mulheres no outro declive, Ser Marq Piper atacaria na frente com dois mil soldados e Ser Quincy Cox atacaria na retaguarda com mais dois mil soldados:  
\- Está tudo combinado? – perguntou Edmure:  
\- Sim; meu senhor! – disse Lord Smallwood – Tudo está pronto!  
\- Usaremos o terreno como vantagem para a superioridade numérica de Ser Payback e esperamos pegar a todos na total surpresa! – disse Ser Cox:  
\- Vamos acabar com isso e terminar o trabalho do traidor do Nelion! – disse Ser Piper:  
\- Vamos partir! – disse Edmure.  
O exército se dividiu e eles partiram, Edmure estava levando os quinhentos homens e mulheres; todos estavam a pé sem exceção e depois de algum tempo de caminhada, finalmente chegaram ao local, escondidos em um monte, atrás da estrada, esperando o momento em que poderiam começar; um assobio que Edmure escutou foi à indicação que as forças de que Lord Smallwood tinha chegado ao outro monte, mais outros dois assobios escutados indicando que os outros estavam em suas posições.  
Esse foi um plano elaborado de acordo com a vantagem que o terreno pode dar e certamente tem tudo para dar errado e Edmure estava contando com a falta de experiência dos soldados inimigos; talvez a sorte estivesse ao seu lado quando o exército inimigo com Ser Payback à frente em seu cavalo estava na estrada passando, à marcha foi desigual nesse trecho de estrada e como tal, mais lento, a lama das chuvas recentes também foi um fator; Edmure sabia que talvez essa fosse à única chance de acabar com isso antes que os inimigos cruzassem a ponte sobre o Rio Blackwater e se juntassem aos Lannister.  
O Senhor Edmure se levantou, correndo, com esforço subindo o monte e em silêncio os soldados que estava comandando o seguia, ele não gritaram; apenas o barulho de seus passos e de suas armaduras balançando eram ouvidos, então eles chegaram à cima do monte e começaram a descer, gritando; os homens passaram a frente com as lanças apontadas para os soldados inimigos, Lord Smallwood surgiu atacando com a sua parte, gritando e se lançando contra os inimigos; as lanças pegaram os inimigos primeiro, com elas atravessando os corpos dos soldados e se fincando no chão, uma reação lenta dos soldados de Ser Payback que Edmure queria e com a sua espada passou pelas lanças e desferiu o primeiro golpe naqueles que ficaram de pé.  
Reconheceu os gritos dos homens e mulheres que estavam atacando pela frente e pela retaguarda; o exército de Ser Payback estava cercado e com mais vigor, Edmure balança a sua espada cortando cada inimigo a sua frente; eles gritavam de terror enquanto caiam mortos ao chão enquanto os seus comandados gritavam em fúria sedenta por sangue de traidores das Riverlands. Se havia pouco espaço para que os homens de Ser Payback marchassem de forma inadequada, havia pouco espaça no qual Edmure podia movimentar a sua espada de forma livre, ele somente podia balançá-la de cima para baixo e de baixo para cima ou então, estocar no corpo dos soldados inimigos, o fato de estar tão perto fazia com que o sangue espirrasse em cima de todos.  
Edmure ainda estava balançando a sua espada, apenas não sabia há quanto tempo e os gritos daqueles que se feriam e que morriam enchiam mais o ambiente do que os gritos de fúria daqueles que desciam as suas espadas sobem cada um que vissem em sua frente; uma fúria primal, uma fúria de guerra, mas, que ainda Edmure se mantinha consciente para ver que ele tinha ganhado a batalha, o ataque na retaguarda se provou mais sangrento pelo fato de que tinha aqueles que viram a derrota e queriam fugir a todo o custo; empurravam, mas, eram repelidos pelas lanças e escudos; eles queriam retornar e tentar fugir por outro canto, mas, os homens e mulheres que atacaram descendo os declives e pela frente derrubavam os inimigos rápidos demais; Edmure descia a sua espada sobre a cabeça do inimigo e quando ele caiu no chão rapidamente aparou um golpe de espada que logo ele viu que pertencia a Ser Cox:  
\- Calma Ser Quincy! – disse Edmure:  
\- Me perdoe; meu senhor! – disse Ser Cox rapidamente se desculpando:  
\- Tudo bem! – disse Edmure que olhou ao redor e viu os corpos dos soldados inimigos que vestiam preto; totalmente preto, uma forma que Edmure sabia que se diferenciavam dos soldados das Riverlands normais; claramente se vestiam como uma empresa mercenária:  
\- Parece que vencemos! – disse Edmure vendo mais nenhum inimigo de pé.  
Edmure ergueu a espada para o alto e a palavra dele se espalhou e os homens e mulheres levantaram as suas armas para o alto gritando em alegria, comemorando a vitória; agora, Edmure sabia que teria muito trabalho pela frente; Ser Marq Piper vinha na direção de seu amigo e seu senhor:  
\- Meu senhor! Meu senhor! – disse Ser Piper. Edmure viu o cavaleiro vindo a sua direção com a sua armadura e a sua espada banhada de sangue:  
\- Diga Ser Piper! – disse Edmure:  
\- Capturamos Ser Payback! – disse Ser Piper – Quando ele viu que tinha perdido, tentou fugir de seu cavalo, mas, ele foi derrubado e está preso!  
\- Ótimo! – disse Edmure – Mantenha-o sobre as correntes e mantenha um olhar vigilante sobre ele todo o tempo!  
\- Agora mesmo; meu senhor! – disse Ser Piper se distanciando para cumprir as ordens de Edmure:  
\- Lord Smallwood! – chamou Edmure:  
\- Sim; meu senhor! – disse Lord Smallwood:  
\- Conte os mortos e feridos do nosso lado e os transportes para o nosso acampamento! – mandou Edmure:  
\- Sim; meu senhor! – disse Lord Smallwood:  
\- Ser Cox! – chamou Edmure:  
\- Sim! – disse Ser Cox:  
\- Cuide dos mortos inimigos; faça a contagem! – mandou Edmure:  
\- Sim; meu senhor! – disse Ser Cox.  
Edmure começou a andar, passando pelos corpos dos inimigos e aliados mortos, o sangue deles virando lama vermelha, mas, de qualquer forma, Edmure saiu do campo de batalha, andando pela grama alta, verde e molhada, ele sabia para onde ir, os soldados que mesmo tenham participado, eles estavam espalhados pelo campo que não foi tocado pelo sangue dos mortos, espalhados por todos os lados, vigilantes, esperando alguma força que os atacaria; por que seriam atacados fora do campo de batalha, simplesmente, Edmure tinha a resposta quando chegou a uma arvore e debaixo dela, estava um homem amarrado por correntes, amarrado na corrente estava uma corda grossa que passava por um galho grosso da árvore e a corda estava amarrada em uma estaca fortemente pregada no chão; Ser Ansom Payback estava suspenso no ar com o tronco na horizontal e as pernas pendendo molemente.  
Edmure se aproximou de Payback e agarrou os seus cabelos e o levantou para ver os seus olhos:  
\- Bom dia; Ser Ansom Payback! – disse Edmure – Você não merece o título de cavaleiro; sei que Marcus Nelion lhe deu o título que ele não podia dar!  
Payback não fez nada, apenas cuspiu no rosto de Edmure, sangue misturado à saliva:  
\- Filho de uma prostituta! – disse Ansom Payback. Edmure apenas limpou o rosto e em seguida com o punho direito acertou um soco no peito de Payback que gemeu de dor. Edmure olhou e viu no peitoral da armadura de Payback uma espada desenhada e sua lâmina estava em chamas vermelhas:  
\- Então você resolveu imitar Thoros De Myr; parece que queria se agarrar um pouco a fama dele e o que esperava? Chegar a Porto Real e oferecer os seus serviços e homens para Tywin Lannister e garantir que ele te faria cavaleiro de verdade? – perguntou Edmure – Me dá mais prazer tê-lo impedido depois de ouvir sobre você de Marcus Nelion; de qualquer forma, qual o nome que deu a sua empresa mercenária? Espada Quente?  
\- Luminífera! – respondeu Ser Ansom Payback:  
\- Admito que seja um bom nome, mas, infelizmente para você, não serve para as intenções do Rei Jon Targaryen; a sua traição se paga com a morte!  
Edmure tirou a sua faca pequena e puxou os cabelos com mais força de Payback expondo ainda mais o seu pescoço e mais uma vez Ser Payback cuspiu na cara de Edmure:  
\- Viva o Rei Joffrey Baratheon! – disse Ansom Payback; suas últimas palavras; e Edmure cortou a sua garganta de uma orelha a outra; o sangue esguichava para fora enquanto Ser Ansom Payback morria lentamente; Edmure limpou a sua lâmina pequena nas roupas do morto, guardou a lâmina e se afastou indo em direção ao acampamento:  
\- Meu senhor! – disse um dos soldados que chamou a atenção de Edmure que se virou para ele e viu o soldado de aproximando – A homens que querem falar com o senhor!  
\- E quem seriam eles? – perguntou Edmure  
\- Lord Beric Dondarrion e o Sacerdote Thoros De Myr! – respondeu o soldado.  
Edmure estava levemente surpreso:  
\- Mostre o caminho! – mandou Edmure.  
O guarda foi à frente e o Herdeiro de Correrrio o seguiu até o campo mais a frente, com a grama alta que chegava até a cintura onde vários soldados estavam olhando para dois homens; os soldados estavam atentos segurando o cabo de suas espadas, pronto para tirá-las da bainha ao menor sinal de hostilidade por parte desses dois homens; Edmure viu a armadura vermelha no qual ele sabia que o Sacerdote Thoros de Myr usava e ao seu lado estava reconhecidamente Lord Beric Dondarrion que ao que parecia ganhou várias cicatrizes, pelo menos as que viam em seu rosto:  
\- Lord Dondarrion! – disse Edmure apertando a mão do homem:  
\- Senhor Edmure; obrigado por nos receber! – disse Lord Dondarrion:  
\- Sacerdote! – disse Edmure apertando a mão de Thoros De Myr:  
\- Somente Thoros; meu senhor; há muito tempo que não exerço o ofício de sacerdote! – disse Thoros De Myr:  
\- Então; o que os trazem aqui? – perguntou Edmure sem rodeios:  
\- Viemos prestar a nossa ajuda para acabar com aqueles que ameaçam o povo! - respondeu Lord Dondarrion – Somos a Irmandade Sem Bandeiras!  
\- Somos dedicados a atender as necessidades do povo em que alguns lordes parecem esquecer! – disse Thoros De Myr:  
\- Apoiamos o seu trabalho e o que esta fazendo para proteger o povo das Terras Fluviais e apoiamos o Rei Jon que mesmo atacando as Westerlands, ainda é capaz de trabalhar para não machucar os inocentes! – disse Lord Dondarrion:  
\- Eu aprecio o apoio e assim como o rei também apreciara! – disse Edmure – Mas, vocês não me disseram a quem juram lealdade!  
\- Somos a Irmandade Sem Bandeiras; não somos jurados a ninguém! – disse Thoros De Myr – No passado, podemos ter sidos homens de Robert Baratheon e Eddard Stark, mas, infelizmente, eles estão mortos e agora somos homens livres dedicados à causa de ajudar o povo e os inocentes!  
Edmure olhou para eles pensativo:  
\- Vocês me convenceram; eu acredito em vocês e no que falam, por isso permitirei que continuem o trabalho! – disse Edmure – Mas, que fique claro que se desviarem do caminho, serão considerados um grupo de ladrões e assassinos e será tratada a espada!  
\- Está claro; meu senhor! – disse Lord Dondarrion:  
\- Muito bom! – disse Edmure – Deixarei que o rei saiba sobre vocês, talvez ele encontre um trabalho útil que possam fazer!  
\- Muito obrigado; meu senhor! – disse Thoros De Myr.  
Os dois se afastaram sobre os olhares atentos dos soldados; Edmure estava cansado, ele tinha acabado com uma empresa mercenária nova que poderia ameaçar as Terras Fluviais e agora confirmara o que ouvira nesses meses sobre uma irmandade de cavaleiros e alguns senhores que simplesmente deixaram os seus votos de lado e se dedicam a ajudar aqueles necessitados; Edmure não imaginava se eles dariam certos ou quanto tempo duraria ou se tornariam um problema, naquele momento em que andava de volta para o acampamento, somente queria descansar e foi o que fez quando entrou em sua tenda e sem cerimônia tirou a sua armadura e roupas e caiu na cama e logo imediatamente dormiu, em alguns dias estariam de volta para Correrrio.  
Daenerys Targaryen, Nascida Da Tempestade, Mão Dos Dragões, Lady Prata, Rainha Prata, Mhysa, A Rainha Dragão, A Rainha De Qarth, em um navio com uma força de escolta e com o seu amigo e conselheiro Ser Jorah Mormont, estava no mar, navegando para a Cidade Escrava de Astapor e depois de dias no mar, ela finalmente havia chegado; sua intenção; comprar os Imaculados, um exército treinado em Astapor; os melhores soldados do mundo e extremamente caros. O barco havia atracado e Daenerys saiu com Ser Jorah:  
\- Astapor, uma cidade estranha, uma cidade feita de sangue e tijolos – disse Ser Jorah – O sangue de seu próprio povo gruda os tijolos como a massa para sustentara cidade!  
Dany não tinha desprezo pela escravidão, odiava e a amaldiçoava; talvez pelo seu tempo em que seu irmão Viserys a vendeu como objeto e somente depois de muito tempo deixou isso de lado quando se sentiu parte do Khalasar de Khal Drogo, mas, agora vendo a situação, do que a cidade é feita, não gosta do que viu, mas, infelizmente no momento não pode fazer nada, ela tinha vindo aqui para comprar Imaculados e completar o seu exército para conquistar Westeros. Estavam andando pelas ruas da cidade, Daenerys podia ver claramente a diferença em quem era o senhor e em quem era o escravo, isso estava se mostrando um pouco de distração para Daenerys Targaryen:  
\- Concentre-se Khaleesi! – disse Ser Jorah chamando a atenção de sua rainha – estamos aqui por um objetivo!  
Ser Jorah tinha a total razão, não era à hora de pensar sobre os escravos e a escravidão, mais uma vez tinha que se concentrar em por que veio nessa cidade que Dany já passou a odiar, seguindo pelas ruas da Cidade De Astapor e chegando ao que parecia ser onde funciona o governo central; ela teria o seu encontro com os Bons Mestres; seguindo por esse palácio ricamente decorado e pareciam constantemente limpado por escravos as vistas de soldados leais aos Bons Mestres, de qualquer forma, vendo que o piso parecia praticamente um espelho e seus passos ecoavam pelo corredor onde foi recebida por guardas do palácio onde abriram a porta e Dany, seguida por Ser Jorah, entraram em um grande salão, rico e decorado, com panos de cores douradas e pinturas nas paredes, além de ter um sistema que claramente deixa a luz do sol iluminar completamente o salão e no centro dela havia uma grande mesa com várias cadeiras.  
Daenerys E Ser Jorah estavam esperando, eles haviam deixado claro para o Comandante Do Porto que queriam uma palavra com os Bons Mestres, ela deu o seu nome, assim como Ser Jorah deu o seu e o Comandante garantiu que o seu pedido chegaria até eles e que simplesmente teriam eu seguir até o palácio para serem atendidos, Dany e Ser Jorah fizeram isso, daí o fato, de terem passado pelos guardas com facilidade, somente mostrando que a palavra do comandante havia chegado até os Bons Mestres, mas, agora eles teriam que esperar para que aparecessem para que Dany pudesse negociar os Imaculados. O fato é que já algum tempo tenha passado e ambos estavam calados e Daenerys estava andando de um lado para o outro:  
\- Calma Khaleesi; assim você vai abrir um buraco no chão! – disse Ser Jorah:  
\- Eu sou paciente Ser Jorah, mas, eu tenho sangue de dragão, um sangue quente para ter grande paciência! – disse Daenerys – Eles estão fazendo de propósito!  
\- Claramente estão! – concordou Ser Jorah – Eles querem vantagem na negociação!  
\- Veremos quem vai ter a vantagem! – disse Daenerys determinada.  
Os Bons Mestres entraram e elegantemente se sentaram nas cadeiras e eles não convidaram Daenerys e Ser Jorah a se sentarem; Ser Jorah sabia que eles ainda fariam essa cena, ele realmente não gostava deles; Daenerys tinha várias ofensas para descrever os Bons Mestres:  
\- “Meu nome é Kraznys Mo Nakloz”! “A quem eu falo”? – disse o homem em uma língua que Daenerys reconheceu como valiriano; Dany viu a escrava traduzindo as palavras do homem:  
\- Meu nome é Daenerys Targaryen; Nascida Da Tempestade, Mão Dos Dragões, Lady Prata, Rainha Prata; Rainha Dragão e Rainha De Qarth; vim aqui para negociar os Imaculados! – respondeu Daenerys em que a escrava traduziu para os Bons Mestres:  
\- “Rainha? Ela? É mais uma puta em que eu gostaria de enchê-la de porra”! – disse Kraznys em valiriano para o riso dos outros Bons Mestres e o constrangimento da empregada – “Ela quer negociar os imaculados”?  
A escrava traduziu a pergunta para Daenerys que fazia em trazer todo o seu controle em fingir que não entendia valiriano:  
\- Vim aqui negociar os Imaculados, eu estou disposta a pagar bem! – respondeu Daenerys em que a escrava traduziu para os Bons Mestres:  
\- “Eu não me importaria se ela pagasse abrindo a sua buceta para mim e me deixasse dar algumas tapas em sua bunda”! – disse um dos Bons Mestres e os outros riram com gosto:  
\- “O quanto está disposta a pagar”? – perguntou Kraznys e a escrava traduziu:  
\- O quanto você cobra? – perguntou Daenerys e a escrava traduziu para os Bons Mestres:  
\- “Dez mil moedas de ouros por cem soldados”! – disse Kraznys:  
\- Dez mil moedas de ouro por cem soldados! – traduziu a escrava para a surpresa de Daenerys e Ser Jorah; imediatamente Ser Jorah se virou ficando de costas para os Bons Mestres:  
\- É um preço exploratório Khaleesi! – disse Ser Jorah furioso:  
\- Eu sei! – disse Daenerys – Devemos tentar negociar!  
\- Dez mil moedas de ouro por cinco mil Imaculados! – disse Daenerys para os Bons Mestres que a escrava traduziu; isso causou risos entre os Bons Mestres:  
\- “Vadia de cabelos claros; prostituta de rabo aberto”! – disse Kraznys – “Dez mil moedas de ouro por cem soldados”!  
\- Dez mil moedas de ouro por cem soldados! – traduziu a escrava para a insistência dos Bons Mestres:  
\- Dez mil moedas de ouro por mil imaculados! – disse Daenerys em que a escrava traduziu; Kraznys Mo Nakloz bufou de escárnio:  
\- “Dez mil moedas de ouro por cem imaculados”! – repetiu Kraznys em que a escrava traduziu para o descontentamento de Dany:  
\- Eles não vão mudar de ideia; Khaleesi! – disse Ser Jorah:  
\- Devo tentar! – disse Daenerys como se encerrasse esse assunto:  
\- Dez mil moedas de ouro por quinhentos imaculados! – disse Daenerys e depois a escrava traduziu para os Bons Mestres.  
Eles, agora não pareciam divertidos, estavam cansados pela insistência daquela criança:  
\- “Não vamos mudar o nosso preço; se não gosta, vai embora”! – disse Kraznys se levantando junto com os outros Bons Mestres; a escrava não traduziu isso e mesmo que Dany entendia, ela sabia que no momento que aqueles homens se levantaram, a negociação estava terminada, ela tinha que voltar a negociação e somente havia um jeito:  
\- Eu tenho um dragão! – gritou Daenerys para a surpresa de Ser Jorah e o seu grito parou os Bons Mestres em que a escrava traduziu o que ela havia dito:  
\- “Ouvi boatos de que ela tem um dragão”! – disse um dos Bons Mestres – “Talvez seja verdade”!  
\- “Se não é verdade; vamos matá-la”! – disse outro:  
\- “Vamos fode-la antes de matá-la; seria um desperdício não fazermos isso; se ela estiver mentindo, poderemos provar a sua buceta”! – disse o terceiro:  
\- “O lucro é mais importante nesse momento senhores; se conseguirmos esse dragão será o maior lucro que já tivermos”! – disse Kraznys – “Traga o dragão amanhã e então faremos negócio”!  
\- Se o que diz é verdade; então traga o dragão amanhã e então faremos negócio! – disse a escrava:  
\- Pelo o meu dragão; quero todos os imaculados, até aqueles que estão em treinamento! – disse Daenerys; a escrava traduziu para os Bons Mestres:  
\- “Se é o que a vadia quer, então que seja”! – disse Kraznys:  
\- De acordo! – disse a escrava:  
\- Eu também pagarei dez mil moedas de ouro por ela! – disse Daenerys apontando para a escrava e ela traduziu para os Bons Mestres; surpresa; é claro:  
\- “Por que ela”? – perguntou Kraznys surpreso:  
\- Por que eu? – perguntou a escrava:  
\- Eu gostei dela! – respondeu Daenerys; a escrava traduziu para os Bons Mestres.  
Kraznys deu uma tapa em sua bunda fazendo a escrava gritar de surpresa e ela foi em direção a Daenerys:  
\- “Traga o ouro amanhã”! – disse Kraznys.  
Daenerys; Ser Jorah e a escrava saiu do palácio dos Bons Mestres e voltaram para as ruas da cidade; os três andando calmamente para não despertar suspeitas:  
\- É loucura Khaleesi! – disse Ser Jorah – Você não pode propor esse acordo sabendo que eu sei que você não vai cumpri-lo!  
\- Apenas confie em; Ser Jorah! – disse Daenerys – Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo!  
Dany se vira para a escrava:  
\- Qual é o seu nome? – pergunta Daenerys:  
\- Missandei! – respondeu a empregada:  
\- Eu estou te libertando! – disse Daenerys – Você é agora livre para ir aonde quiser!  
Missandei parecia surpresa:  
\- Me perdoe; Sua Graça, mas, mesmo que liberte todos os escravos desse mundo, mais tarde, encontrarão aqueles que foram bem tratados por seus donos, que tiveram casa, comida, boas roupas e alguns desses escravos dirão que o trabalho, mesmo nas piores condições se tornou o seu propósito de vida e se tirar isso de todos, alguns não podem gostar e preferir ser escravos ainda! – explicou Missandei – Eu tenho um propósito no meu trabalho para os Bons Mestres e agora com a minha liberdade, eu estarei perdida sem servi-la! Servir a uma rainha é uma grande honra para mim!  
Daenerys se encontrou nos pensamentos sobre as palavras de Missandei, mesmo formulando um pensamento, ainda pode dizer:  
\- Ficarei agradecida em ter você ao meu lado! De ter os seus talentos a meu serviço! – disse Daenerys:  
\- A honra é minha; Sua Graça! – disse Missandei se curvando para a Rainha Daenerys.  
A manhã veio e com ela; Daenerys Targaryen andava a frente de uma pequena comitiva, atrás dela, estava Ser Jorah e Missandei; atrás deles, estava Irri carregando uma cesta com o dragão; Drogon e atrás dela; estavam, dois homens carregando um baú com dez mil moedas de ouro. Daenerys olhou para trás para conferir com estavam, ela olhou especialmente para cesta com Drogon, ela sabia que não levaria muito tempo para que ele e seus irmãos ficassem pesados demais para serem carregados, mas, por enquanto, hoje, seria tudo para andar conforme o plano que formou; hoje, tinha que dar certo; Daenerys se aproximou do palácio e viu que os Bons Mestres a estavam esperando com uma escolta de guardas que são da cidade e não tinham nada a ver com os Imaculados:  
\- Um bom dia aos Bons Mestres! - disse Daenerys em que logo depois, Missandei traduziu:  
\- “Um bom dia você; Rainha Daenerys”! - disse Kraznys; Missandei traduziu para Daenerys:  
\- Primeiro, antes de negociarmos os Imaculados, venho aqui entregar as dez mil moedas de ouro pela escrava Missandei! - disse Daenerys.  
Missandei traduziu o que Day disse enquanto Ser Jorah fez o sinal e os dois homens se adiantaram e depositaram o baú na frente dos Bons Mestres, um deles abriu o baú e os Bons Mestres viram moedas de ouro; sem exceção, todos tinham sorrisos gananciosos:  
\- “Eu agradeço por isso, Rainha Daenerys”! - disse Kraznys:  
\- Vamos falar sobre os Imaculados! - disse Daenerys; Missandei traduziu:  
\- “Me mostre o dragão e te mostrarei os Imaculados”! - disse Kraznys:  
\- Ele quer ver o dragão primeiro! - disse Missandei para Daenerys.  
A Targaryen acenou para Irri que foi a frente e depositou o cesto e em seguida tirando o pano de cima e mostrando o dragão para todos verem; mesmo preso; Drogon se mostrava imponente; todos ao redor que assistiam a negociação, ficaram bastante surpresos; Kraznys estava surpreso e sorrindo com a oportunidade de ter um dragão:  
\- “Então a vadia disse a verdade”! - disse um dos Bons Mestres:  
-“Ela vai dar um dragão em troca de todos os imaculados”! - disse outro:  
\- Você viu o dragão; agora eu quero ver os Imaculados! - disse Daenerys e em seguida Irri cobriu o dragão:  
\- “Ela quer ver os Imaculados”! - traduziu Missandei; Kraznys olhou para a Targaryen e em seguida saiu andando, o grupo logo atrás dele; Daenerys não precisou de tradução quando viu o Bom Mestre sair andando. O grupo seguiu se afastando cada vez mais do palácio e indo para o campo aberto, onde, Daenerys suspeitou que esse campo fosse usado pelos Imaculados para o treinamento; andando um pouco mais Daenerys; assim como o grupo, viram milhares de homens perfilados e em silêncio; todos postados e prontos para as ordens, nenhum se movia ou mostrava alguma reação; postados em formação de coluna, esperando as ordens de seus mestres.  
Daenerys estava ao lado de Kraznys inspecionando as colunas:  
\- Eles parecem bem treinados! – disse Daenerys ao qual Missandei traduziu para Kraznys:  
-“Claro que são”! – disse Kraznys – “Eles são os melhores e até ignoram a dor”!  
Kraznys chamou um dos Imaculados e ele se aproximou se postando na frente de seu mestre, o fato é que eles somente usavam nenhuma armadura no momento, apenas um pano para cobrir o que não tinha entre as suas pernas, ele carrega uma lança curta, um escudo e uma espada pequena e realmente, para a surpresa de Daenerys, não parecia se importar nenhum pouco quando Kraznys, com uma adaga cortou o seu mamilo fora, nenhum careta ou grito de dor, simplesmente parado e inexpressível; Kraznys o mandou de volta para a formação:  
\- “Você vê cadela?” – perguntou Kraznys – “Eles são os melhores guerreiros”!  
Missandei traduziu, mas, Daenerys estava convencida, mas, não do jeito que queria:  
\- Está bem! – disse Daenerys acenando para Irri que trouxe a cesta para a sua frente onde em seguida Dany tirou o pano e libertou Drogon, ele começou a voar, mas, Daenerys o mantinha segurando firme por uma corrente em volta de seu pescoço; calmamente Dany foi caminhando até Kraznys que olhava avidamente para o dragão; ele logo, também, se aproximou e ambos ficaram frente a frente, Daenerys estendeu a mão onde estava a corrente onde Kraznys a entregou e ele estendeu a mão onde um pequeno cetro de ouro com a figura de uma harpia; Daenerys se afastou olhando para o cetro e enquanto isso Drogon estava totalmente rebelde nas mãos de Kraznys:  
-“Droga; sua vadia, por que o dragão não me obedece”? – perguntou Kraznys furioso:  
\- “Um dragão não é escravo de ninguém”! – disse Daenerys em valiriano pegando Kraznys e os outros Bons Mestres de surpresa; o homem arrogante que segurava a corrente, agora se definia pelo seu rosto branco de surpresa:  
\- “Como”? – perguntou Kraznys:  
\- “Nyke Daenerys jelmazmo hen Targario Lentrot, hen Valyrio Uepo anogar iksan. Valyrio muno engos nuhys issa” (Eu sou Daenerys Nascida da Tormenta da Casa Targaryen, do sangue da Antiga Valíria. Valiriano é a minha língua materna)! – respondeu Daenerys com um sorriso de vitória – “Dracarys”!  
Daenerys deu as costas para Kraznys enquanto Drogon cuspia as suas chamas e queimava Kraznys e ele gritava em a mais pura dor e agonia até que Drogon estava livre de suas mãos; Daenerys se aproximou dos Imaculados e levantou o cetro para o alto:  
\- “Eu lhes dou uma escolha, a liberdade para todos e a chance de servirem a mim livremente, não os castigarei, não farei nada contra qualquer amigo que tenham; lutem pela liberdade, lutem pela liberdade de todos; matem os seus senhores, matem aqueles que lhe deram dor, matem os Bons Mestres”! “Matem todos eles”! “Os Bons Mestre devem ser exterminados”! – gritou Daenerys para os Imaculados e eles avançaram contra aqueles que os escravizaram, a matança e o banho de sangue começaram com os gritos de dor e morte daqueles que escravizaram; gritos que se espalharam pela cidade enquanto os Imaculados se espalharam matando todos os senhores; Daenerys se virou e viu Drogon colocando fogo nos muros e matando os soldados que servia aos Bons Mestres, ela jogou fora o cetro e se dirigiu para perto de Ser Jorah e Missandei; com um grande sorriso; o seu plano deu certo.  
O dia se seguiu e na manhã seguinte, o caos que havia tomado conta da cidade de Astapor, havia diminuído; o exército Imaculado estava fora, aguardando ordens; aparentemente, os líderes estavam mais a frente, Daenerys com Ser Jorah e Missandei ao seu lado se aproximou:  
\- “Vocês ainda estão presentes aqui”! – disse Daenerys em valiriano – “Vocês escolheram alguém entre vocês para responder por vocês, para comandá-los, para transmitir a minha palavra para vocês”?  
Os Imaculados que estavam à frente se colocaram de lado deixando um espaço onde se podia ver um único Imaculado que andou e se postou na frente de Daenerys:  
\- “Tire o seu capacete e se apresente a mim”! – andou Daenerys; o homem tirou o capacete e olhou diretamente para Daenerys:  
\- “Meu nome é Verme Cinzento”! – disse o soldado imaculado:  
\- “Qual e a resposta dos Imaculados”? – perguntou Daenerys:  
\- “Seguiremos, você, minha rainha, até as nossas mortes, seguiremos você e seus descendentes”! – respondeu Verme Cinzento:  
\- “Ótimo”! – disse Daenerys – “Prepare os seus irmãos para marcharem”!  
Verme Cinzento assentiu e em seguida saiu:  
\- Para onde iremos; minha rainha? – perguntou Missandei.  
Daenerys não tinha a resposta pronta, para essa questão, de início imaginou marchar com os Imaculados para todas as cidades escravas e libertar os escravos, mas, agora, depois de ouvir as palavras de Missandei, depois de comprar ela, duvidava se valia à pena libertar todos os escravos, duvidava se faria todos eles felizes e além do mais, a palavra do que aconteceu em Astapor chegaria às outras cidades que certamente se sentiriam ameaçadas e logo montariam um exército para combatê-la; ela é a rainha agora e tinha que primeiro pensar em seu povo:  
\- Vamos voltar para Qarth! – disse Daenerys – Mande Irri, Jhiqui e Doreah de volta para o navio e que zarpem de volta para Qarth!  
\- Sim; minha rainha! – disse Missandei saindo para cumprir a sua ordem:  
\- O que vai fazer agora; Khaleesi? – perguntou ser Jorah:  
\- Sobre o que? – perguntou Daenerys:  
\- Sobre os escravos de Astapor que libertou! – respondeu Ser Jorah; Dany; agora, havia percebido que muitos escravos haviam saído da cidade de Astapor e agora se concentravam perto do Exército Imaculado, Daenerys não sabia o que fazer, mas, mesmo assim subiu em cima de algumas pedras para que ficasse a vista de todos:  
\- “Escravos libertos de Astapor”! – chamou Daenerys e todos; agora, estavam olhando para ela –“Foi dado a vocês a liberdade uma chance de escolherem os rumos em suas vidas; vocês são livres agora”!  
\- “E para onde iremos”? – perguntou um dos escravos livres:  
\- “Para aonde quiserem”! “É um direito de você; agora”! – respondeu Daenerys:  
\- “Para onde você vai”? – perguntou uma mulher:  
\- “Para Qarth, aonde eu sou a rainha”! – respondeu Daenerys:  
\- “Qarth também tem escravos”! – gritou um homem:  
\- “Não mais, desde que me tornei rainha”! – disse Daenerys – “Lá; todos são livres”!  
\- “Então; iremos com você”! – exclamou um homem e com isso houve muitas exclamações de concordância, homens e mulheres; crianças e velhos gritando que iriam com Daenerys:  
\- “Daenerys”! – gritou alguém da multidão:  
\- “Daenerys”! – gritou outro:  
\- “Daenerys”! – gritou mais um e como todos gritavam pelo seu nome, chamavam de rainha dos livres, chamavam de mhysa; ela abre os braços recebendo todos os escravos libertos de Astapor e eles a abraçam. Mais tarde, perguntando a Missandei o significado de mhysa; ela responde que é a linguagem de Ghiscari que significa “mãe”.


	22. Uma Conversa Entre Espinhos

Capítulo 22  
Uma Conversa Entre Espinhos

 

Lady Sansa Stark, a prisioneira de Porto Real e da Casa Lannister e também da Casa Baratheon De Porto Real, agora a ex-noiva do Rei Joffrey Baratheon; uma coisa que Sansa aprecia em uma felicidade escondida, mas, é claro que há um temor do que aconteceria com ela agora, enquanto estiver em Porto Real ao alcance dos Lannister, seria considerada a força para ter o controle do Norte em um futuro onde os leões venceriam, mas, a cada dia em que recebia as notícias, Sansa sabia que isso nunca aconteceria, é claro que somente uma virada magistral e muito bem planejada daria uma vitória aos Lannister, no momento de agora, Sansa acompanha Porto Real sendo reparada dos estragos causados na Batalha De Blackwater; o povo sendo alimentado pela comida trazida da Campina pelos Tyrell e isso causando uma aprovação quase divina para Lady Margaery Tyrell, a futura Rainha De Westeros.  
Sansa sabia que Lady Tyrell estava jogando um jogo no intuito de se tornar mais popular e amada do que a Rainha Cersei, que se sabe que quase nunca teve uma aprovação positiva, especialmente agora, nesses tempos de guerra; é claro que desde que seu filho foi coroado que sua aprovação vem caindo e mesmo com Lord Tywin aqui não havia nenhuma mudança; a imagem de Cersei Lannister como uma das mulheres mais bonitos do reino estava sumindo pouco a pouco, mesmo com a força da notícia da pratica de incesto com o seu irmão Jaime Lannister, sua imagem ainda se pendura; o povo e o reino acostumados com pratica de incesto da Casa Targaryen, de qualquer forma, Lady Margaery fazia o jogo com a sua beleza e bondade e assim mascarando os problemas da Casa Tyrell, a deserção de Lord Randyll Tarly e com ele mais trinta mil homens a favor de seu primo, Jon Targaryen; segundo Tyron Lannister, ao qual Sansa acredita nele; o único Lannister com a popularidade positiva além de seu pai, Lord Tywin Lannister.  
Sansa estava andando pelos jardins da Fortaleza Vermelha, depois de sua oração sobre a Árvore Do Represeiro que a Fortaleza Vermelha tinha desde os tempos do Conquistador; sabia que estava sendo sempre observada pelos espiões de Varys, Baelish e Cersei, sabia que por causa deles, tinha muito espaço limitado e isso lhe deixava simplesmente para conversa com Tyrion Lannister quando este tinha tempo ou ficarem horas na biblioteca disposta a ler todos os livros existentes; Sansa tinha intenção em ir à biblioteca, mas, alguém vinha na sua direção; imediatamente Lady Stark reconheceu como a futura rainha e esposa de Joffrey, Lady Margaery Tyrell; Sansa se permitiu que Lady Tyrell chegasse até ela:  
\- Lady Stark! – cumprimentou Lady Tyrell:  
\- Lady Tyrell! – cumprimentou Lady Stark – É bom vê-la nesse dia lindo!  
\- Obrigada! – agradeceu Lady Tyrell – Desde que cheguei aqui, eu quero conhecê-la!  
\- Creio que é por causa do Rei Joffrey! – disse Sansa:  
\- Sim e não! – disse Lady Tyrell – Quero conhecê-la por causa do Rei, mas, também quero conhecê-la por causa da mulher que é e especialmente do que ouvi falar de você! Vamos! Caminhe ao meu lado!  
Sansa ficou ao lado de Margaery e ambas caminhando pelos jardins da Fortaleza Vermelha, homens e mulheres, empregados e soldados espalhados pelo jardim, cuidando e vigiando:  
\- Sei que quer saber sobre Joffrey, não o rei, mas, a pessoa de fato! – afirmou Sansa:  
\- Sim! – confirmou Margaery – Já conheci o Rei Joffrey, jovem, bonito, encantador, alegre e uma série de outras coisas, mas, eu quero conhecer o Joffrey, o que o faz de um homem!  
\- Joffrey, assim como rei em suas características, ele tem as mesma como um homem! – disse Sansa; Margaery riu um riso que Sansa sabia que ela havia encontrado engraçado em suas palavras:  
\- Não é somente a mim que tem a dizer; minha avó quer falar com você também! – disse Lady Margaery:  
\- Lady Olenna Tyrell? – perguntou Sansa surpresa:  
\- Minha avó, Lady Olenna Tyrell lhe estende um convite formal para almoçar com ela e comigo! – disse Lady Margaery Tyrell – Ela também quer ouvir de sua boca sobre Joffrey, não o rei que ela já conheceu, mas, sim sobre o homem que ele é!  
“A Rainha Dos Espinhos”; esse é nome em que poderia a se referir para Lady Olenna Tyrell; uma mulher em que todos sabiam que ela sustenta a Casa Tyrell desde que se juntou a família, já que os rumores confirmam que o seu filho, Lord Mace Tyrell é considerado incompetente; uma mulher com palavras prontas e certeiras para a qualquer momento poder usar a seu favor; Sansa sabia que não podia recusar e sabia que ela conseguiria a fazer dizer a verdade no momento em que sentasse ao lado dela:  
\- Vai ser um prazer cear ao seu lado e ao lado de sua avó! – disse Sansa sorrindo:  
\- Ótimo! – disse Lady Margaery com um sorriso maior – Minha avó arranjou um almoço aqui nos Jardins Da Fortaleza Vermelha e garantiu que teríamos privacidade enquanto comemos!  
Elas andaram em meio aos empregados e aos soldados e então finalmente chegaram a um espaço coberto por uma tenda verde e dourada, cercada das mais variadas flores, debaixo da tenda estava uma mesa repleta de comida, sentada em uma ponta estava uma mulher, ela aparenta ser baixa, com os seus cabelos brancos, claramente tinha todos os sinais da velhice em seu rosto e em suas mãos:  
\- Vovó! - disse Margaery – Quero lhe apresentar Lady Sansa Stark!  
\- É um prazer conhecê-la minha senhora! - disse Sansa se curvando em respeito:  
\- Sentem-se vocês duas! - disse Lady Olenna – E almocem com esta velha!  
Imediatamente as duas se sentaram e os servos começaram a servi-las; as três sentadas na mesa começam a comer calmamente sem trocar nenhuma palavra, apenas comendo tranquilamente, o tempo segue e finalmente os pratos estão limpos, é claro que os empregados servem vinho para as três e depois saem; agora, Sansa nota que não havia nenhum empregado ou soldado a vista no jardim:  
\- Me perdoe criança pelo silêncio durante o almoço, mas, eu acho falta de educação falar enquanto se come! - disse Lady Olenna:  
\- Eu entendo minha senhora! - disse Sansa:  
\- Você me parece se inteligente criança Stark, ao contrário de meu filho Mace que somente quando se tornou um homem de fato ainda repetindo essa má educação ao falar enquanto comíamos! - disse Lady Olenna – Se eu não tivesse falado mais duro com ele, não sei se me seguraria em bater em sua bunda como eu fiz quando ele era criança!  
Sansa estava surpresa com as palavras de Lady Olenna; a velha viu isso:  
\- Não fique surpresa criança! – disse Lady Olenna – Tudo o que ouviu sobre mim tem um fundo de verdade; a verdade, essa, inclusive, que eu comando a Campina ao lado de meu neto Willas passando por cima de meu filho Mace enquanto este fica por aí ostentando feitos no qual ele não participou ou não fez; certamente isso causou alguma revolta entre os senhores da Campina; mesmo eu não posso aplacar o orgulho ferido desses senhores, mas, ainda não posso impedir que meu filho use qualquer situação para alimentar a sua arrogância!  
Lady Olenna bebeu da taça de vinho; um gole:  
\- E aqui estamos para fazer uma pretensão ao trono com o casamento de minha doce neta Margaery para Joffrey! – disse Lady Olenna – Para dizer a verdade, até mesmo a nossa pretensão do Jardim De Cima é um pouco problemática, assim como os idiotas do Florents que estão sempre lamentando; “O que importa”? Você pergunta; é claro que não; a não ser para o imbecil do meu filho; o pensamento de que um dia poderia ver o seu neto com a bunda no Trono De Ferro faz Mace inchar como...  
Lady Olenna parecia divagar sobre o seu filho, mas, havia parado, para Sansa faltava-lhe uma palavra:  
\- Agora; o que você chamá-lo Margaery? Você é inteligente e seja boazinha e me diga para a sua pobre avó meio tonta da sua velhice o nome do peixe esquisito das Ilhas De Verão que fica em até dez vezes o seu tamanho quando vocês espetá-lo! – disse Lady Olenna:  
\- Chamam-lhes de Peixe Balão; avó! – respondeu Lady Margaery:  
\- É claro! Ilhenses tem imaginação! Meu filho deve levar o peixe balão como o seu sigilo; verdade seja dita. Ele poderia colocar a coroa sobre ele, na forma como o Baratheon fazer em seu veado, talvez, ele seria feliz. Devíamos ter ficado bem longe de toda essa loucura se você me perguntar, mas, uma vez que a vaca foi ordenhada, não há como voltar. Após o Senhor Balão colocou a coroa em Renly ficamos de joelhos e aqui estamos nos Jardins da Fortaleza Vermelha tentando se levantar! – disse Lady Olenna tomando mais um gole do cálice de seu vinho.  
Sansa não estava surpresa em ver a Rainha Dos Espinhos em ação, principalmente em acabar com a imagem de seu próprio filho:  
\- É claro que não vou entregar a minha neta para os leões sem saber sobre o futuro marido de minha rosa! – disse Lady Olenna – Por isso quis conhecê-la, Lady Stark; quero ouvir de suas palavras sobre Joffrey Baratheon!  
\- O Rei Joffrey Baratheon é um homem bom, virtuoso, alegre, carinhoso, justo e misericordioso e tenho a mais absoluta certeza que ele lhe faria um excelente marido Lady Margaery! – disse Sansa como se tivesse decorado essas palavras; Lady Olenna sorriu, assim como a sua neta:  
\- Eu quero ouvir as suas palavras Lady Sansa, e nãos as palavras da puta da Cersei! – disse Lady Olenna para a surpresa de Sansa – Sei que a rainha tem muitos espiões, assim como Varys e Baelish e você não quer atrair atenção demasiada, já que seu irmão e seu primo já fazem isso; você aprendeu sobre o maldito jogo dos tronos, mas, se você percebeu, não tem ninguém para escutar a nossa conversa; isso; posso garantir minha jovem, os Lannister não são os únicos com poder de tapar os ouvidos de todos ao seu redor!  
Sansa percebeu na primeira vez que não havia ninguém e agora que sabia como e vendo como Lady Olenna estava segura se si para chamar a rainha de “puta”; sabia que estaria segura, mas, mesmo assim tinha receio do que dizer, do que suas palavras poderiam causar, mas, sabendo que não poderia jogar a chance de garantir a segurança de Lady Margaery, tinha que arriscar; Margaery é inocente, pelo menos em parte inocente e ela sentia que poderia ser amiga dela:  
\- Joffrey é um monstro! – disse Sansa de repente – O pior tipo de monstro que se cerca de monstros, ele é cruel, sádico, idiota, mimado e incapaz de ser um homem na sua personalidade; ele fez com que a sua guarda real me batesse por um tempo, tenho certeza que a rainha é à mesma coisa; e sim, acredito que ele é nascido do incesto de sua mãe com Jaime Lannister!  
Lady Olenna tinha uma careta no rosto, ela sabia que os leões Lannister tinham línguas de serpente, não podia confiar neles e sabia que vendo o rosto de Lady Stark, vendo os seus olhos e ouvindo o tom de suas palavras, sabia o que ela disse é a verdade; uma verdade que ela já imaginava e agora teria que fazer alguma coisa em relação a isso, Joffrey tinha que ser descartado, podendo considerar o irmão de Joffrey, Tommen, pelo que viu nele, ele não tinha nada da loucura de Joffrey Baratheon, pelo menos seria um prêmio de consolação, especialmente se Lady Olenna estava olhando para a cara branca de preocupação e medo de sua neta, mais do que nunca, Lady Olenna se via de fazer algo para preservar a integridade de sua neta:  
\- Por que o meu filho aceitou essa aliança, está além de mim, pelo menos acho que o orgulho de não aceitar que Lord Tarly se aliou a Jon Targaryen! – disse Lady Olenna – Seria muita melhor se tivéssemos aliados ao Targaryen, ao invés de ficarmos presos aos incestuosos do Lannisters! Joffrey não pode mais prosperar, pelo menos temos a chance com Tommen Baratheon!  
Sansa conseguia esconder a sua surpresa em ver na sua frente, a consideração de uma pessoa para matar o rei, simplesmente para atender a sua necessidade, Sansa se lembrou de que já mataram muitos por tão pouco e então, de qualquer forma, nada a faria mais feliz do que ver Joffrey morto; aliais; a morte dele seria um duro golpe a causa Lannister, colocar Tommen que é mais novo e que não foi devidamente preparado para ser rei colocaria mais dúvidas nos aliados, mas, enquanto a Casa Tyrell se mantiver aliada aos Lannister, seriam eles que segurariam a maioria, se não todos, os aliados:  
\- Obrigado criança! – disse Lady Olenna para Sansa – Agora, posso planejar meios para garantir a segurança de minha neta! De qualquer forma, soube de seus atos durante a Batalha De Blackwater, de seu desenvolvimento com uma espada, sempre soube de mulheres com espadas e escudos, mas, você; devo dizer que realmente surpreendeu e encantou o meu neto Loras que viu você!  
Sansa teve a decência de mostrar um leve rosado em suas bochechas, ele não poderia negar que Ser Loras Tyrell é um homem realmente bonito:  
\- As mulheres do Norte são treinadas para serem ladys e peritas em combate em espadas desde que meu pai assumiu como Protetor Do Norte e Lorde De Winterfell; mulheres fortes dão a luz crianças fortes e o Norte é feitos de pessoas fortes! – disse Sansa:  
\- Fortes e frias! – disse Lady Olenna – De onde você vem onde somente se conhece o frio que torna as pessoas de lá frias, mas, você mostrou do que as mulheres são capazes para muitos homens e isso eu gosto! Gostaria que você visitasse a Campina um dia, essa é uma terra onde poderemos derreter esse gelo!  
\- Eu adoraria! – disse Sansa sorrindo, ele realmente não podia recusar esse convite:  
\- Talvez possamos defini-la a se casar com o meu neto Willas! – disse Lady Olenna – Um homem inteligente, educado, carinhoso e melhor gerenciador do que o meu filho Mace; Graças Aos Setes que todos os meus netos conseguiram escapar da maldição da falta de inteligência da Casa Tyrell!  
\- Eu ficaria honrada; Minha Senhora! – disse Sansa, surpresa com esse arranjo:  
\- Oh! Vai ser ótimo ter você na família! – disse Lady Margaery:  
\- Ótimo! – disse Lady Olenna – Vamos preparar para que esse arranjo aconteça!  
Sansa tinha a sensação de que a Casa Tyrell a queria na família para em um eventual caso, ter acesso ao Norte e isso significa ter mais poder e riqueza; de qualquer forma, Sansa sabia que no momento é melhor ter o Tyrell com uma pretensão ao Norte, do que deixar o Norte, rico e poderoso nas mãos dos Lannisters e se isso significa se casar com Willas Tyrell, que assim seja. Que os Deuses ajudem.  
Não é mais surpresa para Tyrion Lannister se encontrar conversando com o seu pai, Lord Tywin Lannister, depois das reuniões do Pequeno Conselho, pelo menos depois de algumas reuniões, mas, hoje, parece que para Tyrion, seu pai queria falar, uma reunião depois da reunião, de qualquer forma, o Imp estava desfrutando mais uma taça de vinho, pelo menos esse é o vinho vinda da Campina se perguntando o que o seu pai queria falar e imaginando tudo o que aconteceu para chegar a esse momento; começou com a chegada da Casa Tyrell como aliada através do casamento de seu sobrinho e rei, Joffrey Baratheon e Lady Margaery Tyrell, depois das recompensas dadas, se começou a garantir uma posição mais forte nessa guerra, mas, ainda se havia notícias chegando da campanha de Jon Targaryen nas Westerlands.  
Fato; que mesmo com a aliança, a Campanha Targaryen não havia diminuído, ao contrário, parecia ter ganhado mais força, além do fato de que seu irmão Jaime estava na Guarda Real de Jon e isso se tornou uma verdade absoluta, não um delírio como seu a irmã Cersei queria acreditar e sua irmã parecia beber mais vinho a cada dia, Tyrion não mais se surpreendia ao que sempre encontrar a sua irmã com uma taça de vinho na mão; o Imp não tinha coragem de falar que ela estava se tornando igual a Robert Baratheon.  
Tyrion ainda trabalha na contenção de seu sobrinho Joffrey para evitar que mais manchas caiam sobre a Casa Lannister que já estava muito manchada esses dias, seu sobrinho parecia se comportar melhor que agora Margaery Tyrell estava por perto, em todo o caso, ele havia deixado Sansa Stark em paz e Tyrion já a havia avisado sobre Ramsay Bolton e que ficasse longe dele, é claro que ela estava totalmente surpresa sobre um Bolton ainda vivo, mas, deixando os seus pensamentos sobre o que aconteceu de lado, Tyrion tinha que escutar sobre o presente que o seu pai falaria:  
\- Nesses dias desde que voltei, eu tenho me deparado com um problema que deveria ter visto de antemão, mas, vencer Stannis tinha a minha mais alta prioridade! - disse Lord Tywin:  
\- E o que seria isso, meu pai? - perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Os Tyrell têm um interesse incômodo por Sansa Stark! - respondeu Lord Lannister:  
\- Na certa tem interesse em casá-la com Willas Tyrell! - deduziu Tyrion:  
\- Eu concordo! - disse Lord Tywin – Eles querem um caminho para um possível controle do Norte!  
\- Então teremos que ficar a frente deles! - disse Tyrion – Como Sansa não mais casará com Joffrey, cabe a um dos nossos aliados, terem essa honra!  
Lord Tywin não disse nada, apenas olhou para o seu filho, enquanto este tomava mais um gole de seu cálice de vinho:  
\- Você terá essa honra; Tyrion! - disse Lord Tywin Lannister. Tyrion ao ouvir essas palavras cuspiu o vinho que estava bebendo, Tywin não teve nenhuma alteração em relação ao que via da reação de seu filho; Tyrion usava um pano para limpar a boca:  
\- Por que eu? – perguntou Tyrion surpreso e confuso:  
\- O seu casamento com Sansa garantirá ao trono e a Casa Lannister o controle sobre o Norte! – respondeu Tywin – Assim acabamos com todos os planos daqueles que tem interesse em Sansa Stark; os Tyrell e Baelish!  
\- Podia ser qualquer um; use os outros membros da nossa família! – disse Tyrion:  
\- Sansa Stark é uma filha de lordes e como tal merece um casamento de alguém da sua posição; ou seja; você; Tyrion! – explicou Lord Lannister:  
\- Isso não pode dar certo por muitos motivos! – disse Tyrion:  
\- É só se casar com ela e ter filhos com ela e assim garantir o poder do Norte! – disse Lord Tywin calmamente:  
\- Robb Stark e Jon Targaryen teriam que morrer, além de Lady Stark e de seus outros filhos! – disse Tyrion que para a sua total surpresa, viu o seu pai sorrir; ele nunca viu o seu pai sorrir e agora estava vendo isso, mas, assim como começou rápido, o sorriso de Lord Tywin Lannister sumiu rápido:  
\- Quanto a Targaryen e a Stark, eu estou cuidando disso, o resto da sua família será um problema para o futuro! – disse Lord Tywin:  
\- Eles não vão aceitar que os próximos senhores do norte tenham sangue Lannister! – disse Tyrion:  
\- Vamos garantir que eles aceitem! – disse Lord Tywin com convicção; Tyrion sabia que dentro da cabeça de seu pai se passava planos para acabar com essa guerra a favor da Casa Lannister, sabia que agora, que havia acabado com a ameaça de Stannis Baratheon, pelo menos por um tempo, agora se podia dedicar inteiramente à questão de Jon Targaryen e claramente Tywin Lannister tinha planos e estava os colocando em movimento:  
\- É só isso; pai? – perguntou Tyrion querendo sair daquela sala e criar coragem para dizer a Sansa Stark que ela iria se casar com ele:  
\- Eu também pretendo casar a sua irmã com Loras Tyrell! – disse Lord Tywin Lannister.  
Tyrion realmente estava surpreso com as palavras de seu pai, realmente, é como se ele ignorasse a situação de sua irmã, bêbada e puta ao qual ela estava se provando, ao contrario de Robert, Loras tinha a capacidade de desfazer o casamento ao menor sinal de infidelidade de Cersei:  
\- Cersei sabe disso? - perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Não, mas, eu tenho intenção de contar! - respondeu Tywin:  
\- Você sabe; meu pai, que ela não vai aceitar e vai fazer de tudo para que esse casamento não aconteça! - disse Tyrion:  
\- Eu sei disso, mas, Cersei deve estar ciente de que ela tem que servir aos interesses da Casa Lannister e o melhor nesse momento para a nossa casa é ela se casar com Loras Tyrell e você se casar com Sansa Stark! - disse Lord Lannister.  
Tyrion queria estar por perto para ver a reação violenta que sua irmã teria, seu pai podia negar a vontade, mas, o incesto entre ela e seu irmão Jaime já é uma verdade que todos têm conhecimento, ela certamente tem esperanças de ter Jaime de volta, mesmo ele estando ao lado de Jon Targaryen e não dar nenhum sinal de que voltaria e então para o seu pai acabar com os rumores, ele vai casá-la com Loras Tyrell; Tyrion não podia negar que seu pai estava fazendo de tudo para evitar a queda da Casa Lannister, de qualquer forma, ele tendo estava andando pelos corredores do castelo pensando em como contar essa notícia para Lady Sansa; ele entrou em seu quarto educadamente e a viu ao lado de Shae sorrindo, um sorriso verdadeiro que ele somente viu em Winterfell; em um tempo que há muito tinha ficado para trás e ele viu que ainda tinha, ironicamente, tempo, para contar a Sansa sobre o seu futuro casamento com ele, dessa vez a deixaria desfrutar a felicidade, mas, em breve encarariam a realidade.   
O Senhor Comandante Da Patrulha Da Noite; Jeor Mormont estava no topo da Muralha olhando para o Norte Livre, foi há quase três anos quando foi chamado em Winterfell pelo atual Senhor Do Norte, ele ao lado de seu irmão bastardo relataram o que ouviram da boca de uma selvagem; de início Jeor não acreditou, mas, no final estava convencido e isso garantiu ter um abastecimento de armas e suprimentos para a Patrulha no qual Jeor comemorou, mas, também teve que garantir de não mais fazer incursões no Norte Livre no qual a fase desse momento seria de grande risco; Jeor voltou para a Muralha enquanto o Senhor Do Norte foi para a guerra; Jeor garantiu que não houvesse mais missões para o outro lado garantindo que não colocasse os seus comandados em risco e da guerra veio mais homens, soldados treinados que fizeram juramento e engrossaram a fileiras da Patrulha Da Noite.  
Jeor agradeceu ao fato de que mantimentos e armas chegavam ao Castelo Negro para suprir o aumento dos homens, isso garantiu que houvesse mais homens patrulhando em cima do muro e que alguns selvagens que passavam pelo muro, ou foram mortos ou foram capturados; a esse Jeor oferecia um lugar em um dos castelos abandonados, teria que reconstruí-los e patrulhar o muro, um meio de se proteger contra aqueles no qual fugiam; eles, é claro, aceitaram; para o desgosto de alguns, mas, Jeor não ligou; tinha armas e recebia suprimentos quase que constantemente e quantos mais pessoas vivas, menos pessoas mortos para serem usados pelo mal.  
Um mal em que ele somente ouvia de histórias contadas na cama por mães ou por Septãs, histórias de um mal que pode destruir o mundo em vivia, no qual a Patrulha da Noite fora criado, agora, mais do que nunca, a Patrulha Da Noite lutaria na guerra no qual esperou pelos incontáveis anos e eras; em breve todos estariam prontos, lutariam pelos vivos e pelos desconhecidos que nunca saberiam de seus feitos.   
Por mais que Jeor não mais autorizasse incursões no outro lado da muralha, ele abriu uma exceção quando liderou um grupo de homens invadiu a Fortaleza De Craster, matando-o e libertando as suas esposas, por que fazer isso; muitos perguntaram e Jeor respondeu que Craster é de fato um lugar importante para o uso de Mance Ryder e aproveitou a chance de tirar isso dele e também estava desconfiado do que o que o bastardo de Craster fazia com os seus filhos homens; em todo o seu tempo na Patrulha nunca viu um filho homem de Craster; de qualquer forma, o trabalho estava feito e rapidamente voltaram para a muralha e deixou homens a postos para a qualquer momento fechar a passagem e desde e então mantinha uma vigilância constante e agora ouvia as notícias, o bastardo de Eddard Stark, agora é um Rei Targaryen, ao qual o Meistre Aemon estava realmente feliz; feliz como ele nunca tinha visto e isso trouxe também os Sete Reinos em guerra e isso já dura chegando perto dos três anos; Jeor não tinha boas notícias, além disso, ele torcia para que essa guerra acabe logo, havia o mal maior preste a se levantar e trazer o mundo em uma guerra de escuridão e em breve Westeros se veria em uma guerra para lutar pelo mundo dos homens.


	23. Sarsfield E Castamere

Capítulo 23  
Sarsfield E Castamere

 

O Rei Jon Targaryen levando mais de dezessete mil homens e mulheres do Norte, como a parte de uma grande campanha de conquista de Westerlands, terras essas governadas pela Casa Lannister; até o momento, tudo estava indo conforme o planejado, Jon tinha levado os seus comandados através das conquistas dos castelos de Hornvale, Yew e Broom; todos eles agora tinham uma bandeira da Casa Targaryen em seus mastros, mostrando lealdade ao verdadeiro rei; depois de descansarem da última conquista, Jon levou os soldados para Sarsfield onde esperava encontrar Robb e o resto do exército do Norte, pelas notícias trazidas pelos batedores, Robb havia conquistado Oxcross, Perdric Hills e Ashemark e nesse momento, Jon contava que seu primo já havia conquistado Sarsfield; por isso a marcha não estava sendo rápida, sendo feita em um nível normal ao qual Jon contava em chegar a Castamere nesse mesmo dia, ele sabia que isso não podia acontecer, mas, esperava receber descanso e descansar os seus comandados em Sarsfield e nesse momento ele já podia ver o castelo, mas, o que viu deixou-o e a sua guarda real surpresos, assim como os soldados e os lordes que o acompanhavam à medida que se aproximavam de Sarsfield.  
Robb Stark, o Senhor Do Norte, um menino que começou essa guerra pela honra da Casa Stark e agora um homem; o homem mais próximo do Rei Jon Targaryen, além de ser o seu primo, ao falar de família Robb estremece, ele teve o seu pai covardemente assassinado como um traidor que ele não é, sua irmã Sansa ainda continua prisioneira dos Lannister, sua irmã Arya quase sofre o mesmo destino de Sansa e ao invés disso, ela passa por perigos que ameaçam a sua vida no caminho tentando chegar a um lugar seguro e há muito tempo não via os rostos de Bran e Rickon e temia que em breve não se lembrasse dos rostos deles, mas, de fato, nesse momento estava em uma grande campanha nas Westerlands; o exército do Norte atacando as terras do centro da Westerlands, enquanto soldados da Campina atacam a parte Norte do território e soldados do Vale e de Dorne atacam a parte sul; Robb tinha feito nesses dias um significativo avanço, conquistando os castelos de Oxcross, Perdric Hills e Ashemark; esses castelos agora ostentavam a bandeira da Casa Targaryen indicando estar a serviço do Rei Jon Targaryen; nesse momento avança com dezessete mil e quinhentos homens para o Castelo De Sarsfield da Casa Sarsfield; eles tinham chegado ao castelo e Robb o assistia ao longe, mais uma vez havia mandado batedores a frente para verificar o castelo e se podia descobrir qualquer ponto fraco para usarem.  
De pé, Robb observa o castelo com o seu lobo Vento Cinzento ao se lado, pensando em uma forma de atacá-lo, sabia desde que tinha chegado que não havia homens o suficiente para sair e enfrentar os seus homens, então Robb teria que entra e tomar o castelo:  
\- Meu senhor! – chamou uma voz de um dos soldados; Robb se virou para atendê-lo:  
\- Diga! – mandou Robb:  
\- Encontramos uma passagem! – disse o soldado – Mas, infelizmente ela somente acomoda um por vez!  
\- Nenhum dos castelos que tomamos veio sem complicações! – disse Robb - Onde fica essa passagem?  
Robb tinha que pensar com cuidado e decidir sabiamente, em todos os castelos que já conquistou, sempre usou de passagens e ataques à noite pegando os ocupantes de surpresa, mas, talvez, com esse castelo não teria essa sorte:  
\- A passagem fica perto de um monte há vários metros do castelo, o mato alto esconde a entrada! – respondeu o mensageiro:  
\- Traga-me Lord Karstark e Lord Umber! – mandou Robb:  
\- Agora mesmo; meu senhor! – disse o batedor saindo para cumprir a ordem que foi dada a ele.  
Robb apenas ficou parado, assistindo o castelo de longe esperando os lordes para dar segmento ao seu plano:  
\- Você nos chamou; milorde! - afirmou Lord Karstark:  
\- Estamos aqui para atendê-lo! - disse Lord Umber:  
\- Nosso objetivo é o castelo Sarsfield; nossos batedores descobriram apenas uma passagem onde somente tem espaço para um soldado! - disse Lord Stark – Um atrás do outro; Lord Karstark vai levar esses homens pela passagem!  
\- Farei isso, milorde! - disse Lord Karstark:  
\- Lord Umber vai levar uma carga diretamente ao portão principal do castelo ao qual eu espero que isso chame a atenção de todos de dentro do castelo e isso permita que Lord Karstark os pegue por trás! - explicou Robb:  
\- Eu gosto desse plano! - disse Lord Umber – Estarei bem em frente da ação dessa vez!  
\- Sim! - disse Robb – E quando abrirem os portões; vou entrar com a cavalaria! Vamos começar!  
\- Sim, milorde! - disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo; ambos voltaram para o acampamento para se prepararem para a tomada do castelo.  
Robb Stark estava com a sua armadura, montado em seu cavalo com Vento Cinzento ao seu lado, apenas olhando para o castelo, com uma cavalaria esperando a alguns metros atrás dele; suas vistas são agora colocadas nos homens liderados por Lord Umber que avançavam a céu aberto na direção do castelo; sinos foram ouvidos vindos de Sarsfield e então Robb podia distinguir as flechas lançadas dos muros do castelo em direção aos homens que atacavam; com isso a Tomada De Sarsfield tinha começado, somente esperava que Lord Karstark já tivesse começado a entrar no castelo.  
Lord Umber estava a pé com os homens e mulheres que reunira para atacar a frente do Castelo Sarsfield; todos eles avançavam passos largos:  
\- Vamos homens e mulheres! - gritou Lord Umber – Temos um portão para derrubar! Um castelo para tomar!  
Os homens e mulheres gritaram de acordo e com mais vontade avançavam em direção ao castelo e então os sinos se foram feitos ouvidos por toda a região, o castelo estava dando o alarme e preparando a defesa, cada vez mais Lord Umber e seus soldados se aproximavam dos portões e então flechas disparadas do castelo subiram aos céus e começaram a cair na direção deles:  
\- Flechas a caminho! Levantem os escudos! - gritou Lord Umber.  
Escudos levantados e os soldados estavam protegidos e andando fortemente em direção aos porões do castelo e as flechas espetavam os escudos, nada nesse momento parecia diminuir os passos desses homens e mulheres com o objetivo de derrubarem os portões de madeira e tomar o castelo para o seu senhor e seu rei:  
\- URRA! – gritou Lord Umber:  
\- URRA! – gritaram os soldados do Norte e eles ainda continuaram a gritar enquanto avançavam em direção ao castelo e quando estavam bem perto do castelo, homens e mulheres avançaram e colocaram os escudos a frente, assim protegendo que estava frente e isso incluía Lord Umber e então, finalmente chegaram aos portões do castelo, pedras começaram a cair, os escudos ainda tinham que continuar levantados se queriam evitar terem as cabeças esmagadas:  
\- Tragam o carneiro! – gritou Lord Umber dando a ordem e os soldados abriram espaço para que o carneiro avançasse e começasse a bater no portão; o forçando para quebrar – Continuem homens! Mais força!  
Robb assistia tudo isso e ouvindo os gritos dos homens e mulheres que atacavam o castelo de frente:  
\- Mandem escalarem as paredes! – ordenou Robb:  
\- Sim; milorde! – disse o batedor saindo para cumprir a ordem:  
\- Espero que Lord Karstark tenha começado! – disse Sor Brynden:  
\- Eu também espero! – disse Robb.  
Homens e mulheres se aproximaram sorrateiramente sem despertar a atenção dos guardas, soldados do Norte prontos para escalarem a parede, dois homens se posicionaram e tencionaram os seus arcos prontos para dispararem as suas flechas caso um guarda inimigo aparecessem, três homens lançaram corda com ganchos que se fixaram nas paredes e com a certeza que estavam firmes, eles subiram; seguidos por vários outros, eles finalmente chegam ao alto do muro e em seguida se espalham e começam a matar qualquer soldado inimigo, fazem em silêncio, mas, não é o suficiente e os guardas dão o alarme de que o castelo foi infiltrado.  
Lord Karstark se encontra com algumas dezenas de homens e mulheres, prontos para avançar dentro de um túnel que levaria para o Castelo Sarsfield, mas, ele foi construído para ser estreito onde somente um homem por vez pode passar, por isso nesse momento estava à frente levando os homens e as mulheres do Norte enquanto o seu filho, Harrion ficaria para trás e entrar por último, depois de andar alguns metros, Lord Karstark finalmente chega a uma porta de madeira de aparência velha e pesada, ele a empurra e entra certamente onde o vinho é armazenado; ele faz os homens e as mulheres saírem rapidamente e imediatamente atacar e render os habitantes do castelo.  
Do lado de fora, Robb Stark assistia ao caos que se tornou o castelo, nesse momento já se sabia que havia sido infiltrado e que já estava derrubando as defesas, Robb, nesse momento tinha que esperar a sua chance:  
\- Robb! – chamou uma voz de poder que Lord Stark sempre reconheceria, ele virou a sua cabeça para trás e viu o Rei Jon Targaryen se aproximando junto a sua Guarda Real, Robb podia ver ao longe, milhares de homens e mulheres que Jon comandou na conquista de alguns castelos:  
\- Meu Rei! – cumprimentou Robb:  
\- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Jon parando ao lado de Robb:  
\- Tomando o Castelo Sarsfield! – respondeu Robb:  
\- Eu vejo! – disse Jon. De onde estavam, podia-se ver o caos que o castelo havia s tornado e como o fato, o sinal de uma agitação de uma bandeira do muro externo do castelo indicava claramente que os portões estavam abertos:  
\- Chegou a minha hora; Sua Graça! – disse Robb:  
\- Vá! E acabe com eles primo! – disse Jon sorrindo. Robb tirou a sua espada e levantou para o alto para que todos os cavaleiros presentes pudessem ver:  
\- Ao Rei! – gritou Robb esporando o cavalo e começando a cavalgar em direção ao castelo, os cavaleiros presentes gritaram e seguiram o Lorde De Winterfell.  
Uma hora se seguiu para que finalmente Lord Stark tomasse o castelo, agora a bandeira Targaryen tremulava no ponto mais alto do Castelo Sarsfield, em meio a fazer reparos que somente garantiriam o mínimo de segurança para os habitantes do castelo que se renderam; trazer todos os soldados para acamparem ao redor do castelo, cuidar dos feridos e enterrar os mortos; com tudo isso, o avanço estava indo bem; Jon Targaryen estima que seriam necessários mais alguns dias antes que pudessem se dirigir para as ruínas de Castamere.  
Jon Targaryen estava no salão principal do castelo, sentado na Cadeira Principal Da Casa Sarsfield, ainda seriam mais alguns dias antes que pudessem sair, no momento somente poderia esperar e mais uma vez convencer a Casa Sarsfield a se curvar perante a ele, mas, no momento tinha que pensar sobre as notícias que recebera sobre os outros avanços feitos em outros lugares dentro das Westerlands; a campanha de Lord Tarly e de Lord Royce e Lord Yronwood.  
Depois que Lord Tarly tomou o Castelo Da Casa Doggett, dividiram os trinta mil homens, Lord Ambrose levou quinze mil homens e tomou Wyndhall da Casa Estren e o castelo da Casa Foote, Lord Tarly levou os outros quinze mil homens para tomar o castelo da Casa Lorch e em seguida para tomar o castelo da Casa Payne; depois, os dois exércitos se juntaram para tomar o castelo da Casa Ruttiger; seguiram marchar e nesse momento tomaram o castelo da Casa Yarwyck e estavam descansando para avançar em direção ao Castelo Banefort da Casa Banefort. Ao sul, com Lord Yronwood e Lord Royce liderando as forças de ataque, tomaram o Castelo Garner, o Castelo Ferren e o Deep Den da Casa Lydden, esse força em conjunto tomou Silverhill da Casa Serrett para em seguida se separarem, Lord Yronwood com as forças de Dorne seguiram para Clegane Keep da Casa Clegane e a destruíram em uma forma de retaliação ao Massacre Da Família Real, o a destruição espalhou o medo entre a população e isso tornou mais difícil para Lord Yronwood tomar Greenfield da Casa Greenfield, mas, ele havia tomado e se dirigiu para Cornfield da Casa Swyft onde se encontrariam com as forças do Vale, liderados por Lord Royce que vinha das conquistas do Castelo Falwell da Casa Falwell e do Castelo Turnberry da Casa Turnberry; um fato que Jon viu nas cartas que chegaram até ele foi que Lord Yronwood promoveu um cerco em Cornfield enquanto Lord Royce comandando os homens na tomada do Castelo Jast da Casa Jast, Jon sabia que até a chegada da carta em suas mãos que Lord Royce e as forças do Vale já tomaram o Castelo Jast e certamente estavam se dirigindo para Cornfield.  
Os guardas trazem uma mulher que Jon sabia ser Lady Sarsfield, assim em e como vários dos castelos que invadiu e rendeu a população, tinha que convencer os chefes das casas nobres a se curvar para ele, além de colocarem a sua bandeira Targaryen no alto dos seus castelos, mais uma vez não seria diferente o que faria; os guardas colocaram Lady Sarsfield de joelhos na sua frente, ela, nesse momento estava submissa, o que não é surpresa, já que em alguns castelos; havia pessoas que continuavam de cabeça erguida, outras, apenas haviam desistido:  
\- Lady Sarsfield! – chamou Jon.  
Lady Sarsfield apenas levantou a sua cabeça e olhou para Jon, em seus olhos, claramente indicava que ela havia chorado; ainda se podiam ver lágrimas em seus olhos:  
\- Por quê? – perguntou Lady Sarsfield. Jon apenas ficou calado, olhando para ela – Por que fez isso? Por que atacou o meu castelo e matou aqueles homens que juraram o serviço a minha casa?  
\- Eu não matei todos os seus homens que juraram serviço a sua casa; Lady Sarsfield! – respondeu Jon – Há alguns sobreviventes que mais seriam capazes de proteger a sua casa contra ladrões e saqueadores! E, além disso, tenho que garantir que Tywin Lannister não receba reforços das Westerlands!  
\- Sua Graça; somente invadiu a minha casa para que eu não vá socorrer o meu senhor quando ele exigir? – perguntou Lady Sarsfield:  
\- Assim como invadi muitos outros castelos e casas para garantir o domínio da Casa Targaryen sobre as Westerlands! – respondeu Jon – Invadir castelos e casas como o único meio já que os senhores da Westerlands tem tanto medo de Tywin Lannister que são incapazes de pensar em negociar uma rendição sem sangue derramado! Esse é o fato Lady Sarsfield e como a milady tenha notado que não houve estupros e os sobreviventes da tomada do seu castelo estão sendo tratados de seus ferimentos para continuarem a servir a sua casa, saques somente do ouro e da prata, objetos pessoais de valor foram poupados! Velhos e crianças foram poupados! De fato Lady Sarsfield; essa é a minha resposta!  
Lady Sarsfield apenas olhou para o Rei Jon Targaryen:  
\- O que quer de mim; Sua Graça? – perguntou Lady Sarsfield:  
\- Apenas que jure lealdade a mim e a Casa Targaryen! –respondeu Jon – Assim como as outras casas que visitei fizeram!  
\- Minha casa jurou lealdade ao Rei Joffrey Baratheon; o verdadeiro Rei De Westeros! – disse Lady Sarsfield com convicção:  
\- Mesmo ele sendo um bastardo, fruto de incesto? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Isso é uma mentira! – disse Lady Sarsfield, ela estava um pouco abalada:  
\- Eu não negarei Lady Sarsfield! – disse Jon – Eu admiro que ainda se mantenha firme ao que acredita, mas, você, realmente não recebeu nenhuma notícia do que acontece pelos Setes Reinos, especialmente sobre Joffrey Waters; ele, um bastardo, filho de Cersei Lannister com o seu irmão Jaime, que por acaso está nessa mesma sala!  
Lady Sarsfield olhou para Jaime Lannister buscando algum tipo de verdade ou apoio:  
\- Se isso não lhe convence; se pergunte por Tywin Lannister escolheu a ambição de sua vida, o Trono De Ferro, o seu sangue governando Westeros, ao invés de escolher a terra que é a sua casa, Westerlands! – disse Jon - Ele deixou a todos das Westerlands a própria sorte, talvez ele ache que vai conseguir um bom número de soldados e voltar para essas terras e salvar a todos e ser recebido com alegria e adoração!  
Lady Sarsfield parecia pensativa, como se estivesse entrando em uma negação, mas, parecia uma negação leve:  
\- No momento ele está em Porto Real com os outros lordes das Westerlands insatisfeitos pela sua escolha e o seguem por medo; medo do que fariam as suas famílias, ao qual ele deu exemplo com as Casas Tarbeck e Reyne! – disse Jon olhando mais intensamente para Lady Sarsfield – Agora; Lady Sarsfield; você jura lealdade para mim! Por que sabe que no fundo eu estou falando a verdade; eu lhe dei a verdade; enquanto os Lannister lhe deram o abandono!  
Lady Sarsfield estava em silêncio, ela tinha muita coisa na cabeça, ela ouvira as palavras daquele rei que surgira, o Rei Targaryen; ela podia negar, podia gritar, mas, sabia que ele estava dizendo é a verdade, desde que houve a execução de Lord Eddard Stark, somente se ouve sobre a paternidade de Joffrey Baratheon, o menino sendo um bastardo e agora filho de incesto, antes mesmo do castelo de sua família ser invadido, antes mesmo das Westerlands serem invadidas, ouvira sobre Joffrey e seus irmãos, mas, ela deixou de lado achando que era mais um jogo do inimigo para desestabilizar o poder do Trono Real, mas, agora com Ser Jaime Lannister, aqui, presente e não desmentindo o que o Rei Targaryen dissera; Lady Sarsfield não viu muita escolha em não ser acreditar; ela curvou a cabeça:  
\- Eu juro lealdade a você; Meu Rei! – disse Lady Sarsfield. Isso é o suficiente para Jon.  
Os dias se seguiram com Jon e os exército do Norte saindo do Castelo Sarsfield, depois de garantir a lealdade da Casa Sarsfield e de preparar tudo, seguiram com a campanha deixando um castelo para trás com a bandeira Targaryen tremulando no alto e agora estava seguindo um destino para as ruínas de Castamere, aparentemente a Casa Spicer guardava as ruínas, Jon sabia que a Casa Spicer fazia esse trabalho na esperança de serem elevados a uma Casa Nobre e ter acesso às minas de ouro de Castamere; de qualquer forma, lidaria com eles quando chegassem ao seu destino. A viagem se fez de maneira que não havia resistência quando chegavam perto de vilas, não havia ataques na esperança de retardar o avanço, mas, ainda sim havia hostilidade por parte do povo e isso podia ser entendido, ninguém gostava de ter a sua casa invadida, Jon sabia que não haveria nenhuma simpatia; o que faz, agora, é necessário para o futuro, como é necessário fazer quando viu as ruínas de Castamere se aproximando.  
Jon deu as ordens e Lord Umber foi à frente com os homens e as mulheres de sua casa e tomaram as ruínas de Castamere e de quebra, tomaram as Minas De Castamere, um castelo em ruínas guardadas por algumas dezenas de soldados que não ofereceram resistência, eles mesmos vêem todos os dias que o castelo agora não oferece nenhum meio de se defenderem; o fato, é que as ruínas já estão tomadas e Jon junto com o resto do exército do Norte chegou sem problemas e quando o Capitão Da Guarda foi questionado, ele afirmou estar sob as ordens da Casa Spicer e eles estão com a Casa Westerling já que Lady Sybell Spicer está casada com Lord Gawen Westerling, também descobriu que são uma casa relativamente nova e que receberam ordens de Lord Tywin Lannister para guardarem as ruínas de Castamere; Jon sabia que os Lannister temiam um ataque das Ilhas De Ferro e que Castamere é importante para conter os ataques.  
Jon e Robb e todos os senhores sabem disso, já que quando houve a Revolta Greyjoy, se mostrou que não tendo ninguém em Castamere, se tornou relativamente fácil para os Piratas De Ferro avançar nas Westerlands adentro e está claro que Lord Tywin fez uma tentativa de garantir que isso não ocorresse de novo; diga-se uma tentativa, já que não havia homens para defender o castelo corretamente ou qualquer trabalho aparente para tornar o castelo defensável, está claro que foram os outros lordes que mostraram para Lord Lannister esse fato e ele queria mostrar está fazendo algo antes que saísse em campanha em outras partes do reino.  
O Exército Do Norte se estabeleceu nas ruínas de Castamere e de lá seguiriam com os próximos passos; nesses dias, já tinha ouvidos notícias sobre os avanços das outras frentes; de Lord Tarly, os homens sob o seu comando já conquistaram o Castelo Banefort e depois avançaram e conquistaram o Castelo Stackspear da Casa Stackspear e agora estavam no último ponto para conquistarem antes de se reunirem para planejar a invasão de Casterly Rock e Lannisporto, The Crag da Casa Westerling. Lord Royce e Lord Yronwood têm avançado bem em suas conquistas, Cornfield da Casa Swyft já tomada, eles avançaram juntos para o Castelo Plumm da Casa Plumm, conquistado, eles se separaram, Lord Royce avançou para conquistar Crakehall da Casa Crakehall e Lord Yronwood avançou em segredo para conquistar o Castelo Algood da Casa Algood; as notícias mais recentes ditam que Lord Yronwood conseguiu conquistar e estava se dirigindo para Crakehall já que ainda, Lord Royce estava planejando como conquistar o castelo Crakehall.  
Jon, ainda estacionado nas ruínas com o Exército do Norte, mandou Lord Karstark com os homens e as mulheres de sua casa conquistar o Castelo Drox da Casa Drox e Lord Tallhart para conquistarem o Castelo Vikary da Casa Vikary. Nesses dias ainda nas ruínas de Castamere, recebeu notícias de que eles haviam conseguido e que esses castelos, agora tinham a bandeira Targaryen tremulando no alto.  
Jon estava com Robb e Theon discutindo os próximos passos da guerra quando um mensageiro veio e entregou uma carta para Jon, ele abriu e a leu, seu rosto ficou duro e concentrado:  
-Há algum problema Jon? – perguntou Theon:  
\- A carta é a partir de Lord Tarly, ele afirma que Lord Westerling vai se render; com a condição de se render a mim! – respondeu Jon:  
\- Isso pode ser desculpa para atraí-lo fora para uma armadilha! – disse Theon:  
\- Estaremos esperando que haja soldados Lannister prontos para nos emboscar? – perguntou Robb – Eles não têm força para fazer esse tipo de armadilha!  
Jon estava pensativo, ele tinha que tomar uma decisão:  
\- Robb está certo; os Lannister não podem contar com uma força das Westerlands para realizar os seus planos; pelo menos por alguns anos! – disse Jon – Mas, Theon também tem razão, pode ser uma armadilha, mas, novamente, não podemos atrasar os nossos planos, estamos ha muito tempo nessas terras e cada atraso e mais tempo para os Lannister reunirem uma força em Porto Real! Vamos viajar para O Crag; Robb vai levar os soldados de sua casa junto com Lord Umber, vai nos encontrar com as forças de Lord Karstark e Lord Tallhart no caminho para o castelo, escolha alguém para comandar as forças que ficarem!  
Robb acenou concordando e junto com Theon, saiu da sala, deixando Jon sozinho com os seus pensamentos; na manhã seguinte, ele estava a caminho do Crag, sede da Casa Westerling. Tinha um castelo para render.  
O Rei Joffrey Baratheon I; o Rei Dos Setes Reinos; ele se sentia um deus, inalcançável, intocável, invulnerável; ele é o que melhor aconteceu com Westeros, disso não havia nenhuma dúvida, ele fazia o que queria e quando queria e o povo o adorava, é claro que isso despertou alguns ciúmes entre as pessoas e em especialmente os seus parentes; ele havia começado bem o seu reinado, quando mandou decapitar o traidor do lobo pulguento Eddard Stark; mostrou a aqueles que eram inferiores que ele é superior a todos.  
Depois de matar o cachorro e trazer sofrimento para a loba vadia da filha dele, ele agora tinha que lidar com o irmão de Sansa, traidor como o pai e um cão pulguento também, ele estava decidido a acabar com ele de uma vez e exterminar a sua família e dar o Norte para uma casa mais confiável; mais do que nunca, especialmente que esse lobo trouxe Jon Targaryen, a cria de dragão que queria tirar o que é seu por direito, o Trono De Ferro, Joffrey sabe, ele tem que garantir que o trono só dele e somente dele; tem que enfrentar todos esses idiotas que querem o trono.  
Renly Baratheon, o seu tio havia sido morto, seu tio Stannis havia sido derrotado em batalha e em breve ele não seria mais um problema, ele que levou a vitória de sua casa, com a ajuda de seu avô; Tywin Lannister, ele que ainda serve ao propósito de garantir o trono, Joffrey garantiria descartá-lo em breve, havia a ameaça de Lord Balon Greyjoy de se levantar em rebelião, cuidaria dele antes que fizesse isso; mas, ainda havia uma ameaça presente de Jon Targaryen, seu avô havia perdido batalhas para ele, ele mesmo havia perdido uma batalha para ele, mas, é somente temporário, em breve ele venceria e garantiria o reino para si onde todos se curvariam e beijariam os seus pés.  
Joffrey tinha esse sonho desde que se entendia como pessoa, como príncipe e como filho de Robert Baratheon, sabia que colecionaria inimigos e garantiria acabar com todos eles, mataria a todos, mataria qualquer um que estivesse no seu caminho para o poder absoluto, se livraria de seu avô, por que ele se acha estar acima dele, se livraria de sua mãe, por que ela quer tomar decisões que ele deve tomar como rei; ele é o rei e não ela; acabaria de forma lenta e dolorosa de seu tio Tyron, simplesmente por que odeia ele e também por que ele se acha capaz de limitar o seu poder; mataria a todos que se achavam capaz de usurpar um pouco de seu precioso poder e os que sobrassem se submeteriam a ele.  
Joffrey saiu de seus pensamentos enquanto apreciava a sua obra, na frente, pronta; um processo que não levou tanto tempo assim; sabia que para repeti-la, teria que acertar os mesmo pontos, mas, nada o impedia de escolher outros pontos em experiência, sentiu prazer ao ouvir os gritos de dor dela, prazer ao ver as suas lágrimas; ao ouvir a sua voz implorando pela sua vida patética e agora ela estava pronta, imortalizada em sua memória; na sua frente, presa com as mãos amarradas para o alto e com o seu corpo crivado de suas setas, ainda sangrando; Joffrey se sentia satisfeito e isso lhe dá energia para encarar as reuniões intermináveis do Pequeno Conselho; ele se levantou de sua cadeira confortável com um sorriso que ficava cada vez maior imaginando Sansa Stark no lugar; saindo de seu quarto e se lembrando em agradecer Petyr Baelish pelo presente, ele abre a porta dando de cara com dois guardas reais protegendo a sua porta, Ser Osmund Kettleblack e Ser Ramsay Bolton:  
\- Mande alguém se livrar do peso morto que está no meu quarto; ele não me serve mais! – ordenou Joffrey saindo:  
\- Agora mesmo; Sua Alteza! – disse Ser Osmund Kettleblack; Ser Ramsay Bolton acompanhou o Rei Joffrey enquanto se dirigia para realizar os seus afazeres.


	24. O Caos É Uma Escada

Capítulo 24  
O Caos É Uma Escada

 

Lord Varys, o Mestre Dos Sussurros De Westeros, andando dentro da Fortaleza Vermelha em seus pensamentos, revendo cada passo do jogo que deu e que daria para alcançar o objetivo; colocar Jon Targaryen no Trono De Ferro e assim garantir uma nova era de paz e prosperidade para Westeros; para isso acontecer, é necessário a guerra que ele realmente não desejava; uma guerra que está devastando o reino; talvez uma guerra que não deveria acontecer tão cedo, mas, estava acontecendo, Joffrey Baratheon tomava cada vez mais decisões duvidosas que colocava dúvidas nas mentes dos seus aliados, decisões que tinham que ser revertidas pela Mão Do Rei; Lord Tywin Lannister, além de conter a cada vez mais louca, a Rainha Cersei Baratheon; Tywin tinha a ajuda de seu filho Tyrion, que infelizmente seria mais bem aproveitado ao lado de Jon Targaryen; Varys acaba de entrar na Sala Do Trono onde encontra Lord Baelish sentado na cadeira que é usada pela rainha; ele que é um jogador hábil e bastante perigoso para a futura regra Targaryen; ele olhando para o trono de ferro com um sorriso ávido e de cobiça; ele que parecia nesse momento atraído pelo trono; como se seria pelo trono que alcançaria todas as satisfações, incluindo a sexual; Varys não queria admitir, mas, temia o que Baelish seria capaz de ainda fazer contra o reino para alcançar os seus objetivos:  
\- Mil lâminas tomadas das mãos dos inimigos derrotados de Aegon, O Conquistador; forjadas pelo sopro quente de Balerion, o Terror Negro! – disse Lord Varys:  
\- Não há mil lâminas! – disse Lord Baelish simplesmente – Não há sequer duzentas! Eu contei!  
\- Estou certo que sim! – disse Varys com certo nojo do homem a sua frente, estar obcecado pela cadeira – Coisa velha e feia!  
\- Mas, tem certo apelo! – disse Baelish:  
\- A Lysa Arryn das cadeiras e Lady Arryn se encontra em Correrrio atrapalhando os seus planos! – disse Varys fazendo uma comparação – Que pena que tenha que se contentar com a sua segunda opção!  
\- É um começo; meu amigo! – disse Baelish desviando o olhar do trono e olhando para Varys com um sorriso de vitória; um sorriso que Lord Varys não conseguia entender por que ele o tinha nesse momento – É lisonjeiro, de verdade...!  
Nesse momento Baelish se levanta:  
-... Que sinta tamanho receio diante da possibilidade de que eu consiga o que quero! – disse Baelish; Lord Varys se conteve para não revirar os olhos de insatisfação:  
\- Frustrá-lo nunca foi a minha principal ambição; eu prometo! – disse o Mestre Dos Sussurros – Mas, quem não gosta de ver os amigos fracassarem, uma vez ou outra?  
\- Está tão certo! – disse Lord Baelish concordando ficando no mesmo nível que Varys – Por exemplo; quando frustrei o seu plano de entregar Sansa Stark aos Tyrell! Para ser sincero; senti uma inegável satisfação! Mas, sua confidente; aquela que lhe deu informações sobre os meus planos, aquela que jurou proteger... Não lhe deu nenhuma satisfação! E ela não me deu nenhuma satisfação; ela foi um mau investimento de minha parte!  
Lord Baelish se virou dando alguns passos para longe de Lord Varys:  
\- Por sorte, tenho um amigo que queria experimentar algo novo; algo ousado; e ele ficou bastante grato por ter dado a ele essa nova experiência! – disse Lord Baelish se virando para encarar Lord Varys e ele se aproximou:  
\- Fiz o que fiz pelo bem do reino! – disse Varys:  
\- O reino? – perguntou Baelish com um sorriso maior – Sabe o que é o reino?  
Lord Baelish não esperou Varys responder:  
\- São as mil lâminas dos inimigos de Aegon! – explicou Baelish – Uma história que concordamos em contar outra e mais outra vez sem parar até que esquecemos que é uma mentira!  
\- Mas, o que nos resta, quando abandonamos a mentira? – perguntou Lord Varys mal se contendo – Caos! Um precipício esperando para engolir todos nós!   
\- Caos não é um precipício! – disse Baelish – O caos é uma escada!   
Lord Baelish deu uma pausa para então continuar a falar:  
\- Muitos tentam subi-la; fracassam e nunca poderão tentar novamente! – disse Lord Baelish – A queda os derrota! Outros recebem a chance de subir, mas, se recusam! Preferem o reino! Os deuses! O amor! Ilusões! Apenas a escada é real! A subida é tudo que importa; é tudo que existe!  
Lord Baelish tinha um grande sorriso do rosto e ele saiu da sala do trono, deixando Lord Varys sozinho, mais tarde ele saiu da sala rumo ao seu quarto, a conversa com Lord Baelish o havia cansado.  
Lady Sansa Stark estava nos jardins da Fortaleza Vermelha, debaixo de uma tenda, protegida pelo sol, com Shae ao seu lado; Sansa não estava chorando, ao contrário, apenas olhando para o horizonte vendo o mar; ela não tinha ficado muito feliz quando escutou de Lord Tyrion Lannister que teria que se casar com ele; já tinha sido deixado claro que ela poderia ter um jogo com a Casa Tyrell, mesmo estando claro que eles queriam um meio de acessar o Norte, os Lannister queria a mesma coisa, Sansa não é idiota ao perceber isso, mas, que isso lhe enviou calafrios pela espinha imaginando que planos os Lannister teriam para acessarem o Norte através dela.  
Mesmo diante da notícia, foi capaz de ver a reação de Shae por um breve instante ao perceber que ela não gostou desse casamento, claro que ela tem algum jogo com Lord Tyrion Lannister, mas, não podia se debruçar muito sobre esse ângulo do assunto que envolve Shae e Tyrion, ela tinha problemas em se casar com ele e estava claro que ainda iria demorar a sua família ajudar, agora, mais do que nunca, que Jaime Lannister jurou lealdade para o seu primo e rei, Jon Targaryen.  
O meio de escapar das garras de Joffrey e de sua mãe através dos Tyrell fracassou; e agora Sansa teria que esperar outra oportunidade para agir e escapar, por enquanto aceitaria ser chamado de Sansa Lannister, o consolo diante disso tudo é ao receber as notícias da campanha militar de seu primo e irmão tomando cada castelo das Westerlands, o lugar de origem da Casa Lannister; Sansa suspirou:  
\- Algum problema milady? – perguntou Shae.  
Sansa pensa em responder, depois de ver a sua reação em relação ao seu casamento com o Imp, poderia imaginar que ela é leal a ele, mas, ao mesmo tempo desconfia que ela sussurre nos ouvidos de Varys, Baelish e a rainha, novamente resolveu confiar nos seus instintos de que ela tinha uma relação fiel com Tyrion:  
\- É sobre o meu casamento com Lord Tyrion Lannister! – respondeu Sansa.  
No início, Shae demonstra uma reação de desgosto, mas, rapidamente se recupera, ela sabe o quão é importante manter segredo, no momento está funcionando para o seu benefício; no momento; Shae faz uma cara de espanto:  
\- Minha senhora; pensei que você estaria feliz para se casar, os Lannisters sempre sãos bons partidos! – disse Shae:  
\- No início poderia imaginar assim, mas, nesses últimos tempos, não me vejo uma das mulheres mais felizes por esse casamento; sei que eles estão fazendo isso como um meio de acessar o Norte, mas, o fato é que vou aceitar esse casamento sem causar nenhum problema! – disse Sansa que se virou para voltar para o seu quarto, com Shae ao seu lado; é claro que Sansa disse isso para que os espiões escutassem a suas palavras, ela queria que essas palavras chegassem aos ouvidos de Varys, Baelish e a rainha; Sansa sabia que desde sempre, eram eles que ditavam o jogo e por enquanto, ela jogaria com eles, mas, chegaria um momento em que ela faria a sua jogada e com um único golpe venceria a todos eles.  
Lord Tyrion Lannister; O Gigante Lannister e Defensor Da Cidade De Porto Real, além de Mestre Da Moeda do Pequeno Conselho, estavam ao lado de Ser Bronn Blackwater e de seu escudeiro e em breve cavaleiro, Podrick Payne; os três estavam andando pelas ruas de Porto Real, as ruas fedidas e apertadas, essas ruas que ainda mantinham o cheiro insuportável de sangue dos homens e inocentes que caíram na Batalha de Blackwater; nenhuns dos três não conseguiam ignorar esse cheiro, mas, tanto Tyrion e Bronn estavam com as suas cabeças em um motivo especial, Podrick estava concentrado em seu dever, talvez e por isso o cheiro ruim não o afetasse tanto.  
Os três chegaram a um dos bordéis do Lord Petyr Baelish que ele administra, o lugar estava como sempre, com mulheres por todos os cantos na companhia de homens que bebiam muito vinho, muito para derramar os seus segredos para as lindas mulheres que estavam em seus colos e que pagaram com um pequeno saco com moedas de ouro, é claro que a parte de derramar segredos acontecia quando as mulheres arrastavam os homens para quartos privados e mais tarde sussurravam os segredos aprendidos nos ouvidos de Lord Baelish; o dia de hoje para Tyrion foi que conseguiu reservar um quarto por algumas horas, mas, incrivelmente ele não iria usar:  
\- Recompensas foram distribuídas pelo rei para todos aqueles que fizeram algo na Batalha de Blackwater; nós três recebemos recompensas mais do que generosas! – disse Tyrion:  
\- Aprovado! – disse Bronn tirando a poeira imaginável de suas novas roupas, agora que se tornara o fundador da Casa Cavaleira Blackwater:  
\- Eu tenho que concordar; meu senhor! – disse Podrick:  
\- Diante de tudo o que aconteceu, eu não tive o tempo de lhe agradecer por ter salvado a minha vida Podrick! – disse Tyrion:  
\- Não precisa; meu senhor; eu fiz o meu dever! – disse Podrick:  
\- Bobagem! – disse Tyrion – Minha casa o recompensou e agora é minha vez de recompensá-lo!  
Tyrion conduziu para entrar em um amplo quarto onde três lindas mulheres estavam esperando, em poses sensuais e bastantes provocativas; Tyrion e Bronn sorriram; Bronn foi além assoviando, Podrick parecia constrangido e nervoso; Tyrion se virou e colocou um saco de moedas de ouro na sua mão:  
\- Aqui tem moedas de ouro o suficiente para pagar por uma ou até as três mulheres! – disse Tyrion – Escolha e divirta-se!  
Tyrion e Bronn se viraram para sair:  
\- Meu senhor! – disse Podrick:  
\- Podrick! – disse Tyrion – Em breve vai ser alçado a cavaleiro e mais do que nunca; você precisa de um gosto de uma mulher, por isso, aproveite!  
Os dois saíram do quarto, fechando a porta e deixando um nervoso escudeiro que olhava para as três mulheres que tinham sorrisos predatórios em seus rostos.  
Tyrion e Bronn voltaram para a Fortaleza Vermelha, ambos se dirigiram para o quarto que é agora de Tyrion, foi uma grande mudança de sua estadia na Torre Da Mão para um dos muitos quartos da fortaleza; um quarto luxuoso, ricamente decorado, com uma varanda, flores que mascaravam o cheiro ruim da cidade, ou pelo menos tentava; os dois se sentaram em uma mesa perto da varanda onde havia vinho e frutas, além de uma comida leve, ambos se serviram de vinho e ficaram em silêncio o saboreando; um dos dois teria que tomar a iniciativa para falar:  
\- Como acha que o garoto vai se sair? – perguntou Bronn:  
\- Podrick? – perguntou Tyrion vendo Bronn acenar positivamente – Ele vai se sair bem; aquelas mulheres foram pagas para conduzirem Podrick se ele não souber conduzir!  
\- Parece que vou ter que salvar a sua vida várias vezes se isso significa ganhar um dia com belas mulheres de graça! – disse Bronn com um sorriso enquanto bebia de seu vinho. Tyrion sorriu:  
\- Meu caro amigo! – disse Tyrion – Eu já pago por seus serviços, que aliais, são bem pagos!  
\- Eu concordo com essa parte! – disse Bronn:  
\- Eu pago bem o suficiente para salvar a minha vida! – disse Tyrion:  
\- Talvez seja à hora de negociar valores mais altos para sempre garantir que esteja lá para salvar a sua vida! – disse Bronn:  
\- Mas, eu já aumentei os seus valores! – disse Tyrion indignado – Você quer mais?  
\- Claro! – disse Bronn casualmente – Sou um homem que quer sempre três coisas: ouro, mulheres e vinho!  
Tyrion ficou pensativo por um instante:  
\- Droga! Eu sempre quero essas três coisas! – disse Tyrion – Mas, eu ainda vou pensar nisso; você não estava lá quando meu pai me obrigou a casar com Sansa Stark!  
\- Você quer que eu mate o seu pai? – perguntou Bronn calmamente:  
\- Não! – respondeu Tyrion bastante sério – Achei que poderia evitar ser usado nos planos de meu pai, mas, agora eu estou em um plano para me casar com uma garota que eu decididamente não queria casar para mais uma vez satisfazer o meu pai em mais um de seus planos!  
\- Mas, você aceitou ser usado por seu pai para fazer o trabalho dele como Mão Do Rei enquanto ele lutava uma guerra perdida! – disse Bronn:  
\- Foi diferente! – disse Tyrion com uma expressão azeda:  
\- Como diferente? – perguntou Bronn:  
\- Eu aceitei esse trabalho pela minha família, não pelo meu pai e além de fazer algo por mim mesmo! – explicou Tyrion – E agora, eu estou com essa questão de um casamento!  
\- Ela é bonita! – disse Bronn:  
\- Eu não vou consumar o casamento! – disse Tyrion.  
Bronn olhou para o seu amigo surpreso:  
\- Por quê? Ela é bonita! – disse Bronn insistindo:  
\- Sim; eu estou ciente disso, mas, ela é ainda uma criança e não vou dar o gosto para o meu pai em que esse seu plano deu certo! – disse Tyrion:  
\- Você vai fazer parecer que deu certo! – disse Bronn – Vai iludir o seu pai!  
\- Correto! – confirmou Tyrion – E espero que eu tenha o seu silêncio em relação a essa questão!  
\- Pelo que me paga e pelo aumento que me prometeu; sim! Vou manter o silêncio! – disse Bronn.  
Tyrion olhou sério para Bronn e enfim, concordou com as palavras do mercenário:  
\- Somente eu vou saber disso? – perguntou Bronn:  
\- Quanto menos pessoas souberem; melhor; somente você, Shae e a própria Sansa vão saber disso! – respondeu Tyrion:  
\- Não vai dizer a Podrick? – perguntou Bronn curioso:  
\- Eu confio nele! – respondeu o Imp – Vou dizer a ele quando for à hora!  
Nesse momento, Podrick Payne entrou no quarto, ele, claramente estava com as roupas amassadas e o cabelo desarrumado com a impressão que se tentou deixá-lo apresentável:  
\- Olha só! – disse Bronn – O Conquistador voltou!  
\- Como foi; meu caro amigo? – pergunto Tyrion sorrindo maliciosamente.  
Podrick não disse nada, apenas se aproximou e colocou o saco de ouro em cima da mesa; Bronn olhou confuso:  
\- O que significa isso? – perguntou Tyrion Lannister; Podrick não respondeu:  
\- Você não pagou a elas? – perguntou Bronn; Podrick acenou positivamente.  
Tyrion não entendia; nem Tyrion e nem Bronn; ambos viam que Podrick tinha todos os sinais de ter fodido uma mulher ou mais de uma mulher; dependendo do que eles estavam entendendo dos sinais:  
\- Você fudeu elas? – perguntou Tyrion e Podrick sorriu em resposta:  
\- Uma; duas ou três? – perguntou Bronn.  
Podrick levantou a mão direita mostrando três dedos:  
\- Você fudeu três mulheres ao ponto em que elas ficaram satisfeitas e recusaram o ouro? – perguntou Tyrion realmente surpreso; se possível, o sorriso de Podrick ficou maior e ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça; rapidamente Tyrion se levantou e arrastou um escudeiro surpreso para se sentar em sua cadeira, rapidamente Tyrion serviu vinho em uma taça e entregou para Podrick que estava realmente surpreso e confuso:  
\- Conte-me tudo! Cada detalhe! Cada pequena coisa que fez! Não deixe nada de fora! Não esconda nada! – disse Tyrion em cada palavra como se fosse uma ordem suprema; Bronn apenas acenou entusiasmado e com um sorriso pervertido no rosto pronto para escutar tudo o que aquele mais novo homem tem a dizer.  
A Rainha Cersei Baratheon, em seu quarto, bebendo vinho em um gole e enchendo a taça; ela não poderia dizer a quanto tempo estava fazendo esse processo e repetindo novamente, ela encheu a taça mais uma vez para perceber que a garrafa estava quase vazia; ela na verdade; nunca se imaginou bebendo desse jeito e dessa quantidade, a verdade é que ela vem fazendo desde que começaram os problemas; o seu casamento com Robert Baratheon se tornou insuportável no momento em que somente ele enquanto a fudia, dizia o nome de Lyanna Stark, o frio e a indiferença dele ajudaram; ela não enlouqueceu por que teve os seus três filhos, a sua luz para a normalidade e sanidade, mas, agora, parecia que a luz que eram eles, estava diminuindo.  
O fato que começou com a morte de Jon Arryn; Cersei sabia que a casa Lannister não tem nada a ver com essa morte, um fato já confirmado, mas, então, Baratheon a levou junto com a sua família para o Norte para fazer o seu amigo, o Lord Eddard Stark a Mão Do Rei; a partir daí, começou os problemas, a situação e em cada momento que parecia que ela enlouqueceria; agora, nesses últimos tempos, ela olhava para o seu filho mais amado, Joffrey, olhava para os seus olhos, mas, somente encontrou a frieza e um sentimento de matar para ela, ela não aceitou; não aceitou por um bom e longo tempo, mas, é o tempo que lhe mostrou a verdade; a verdade que sua família estava perdendo o poder e o trono com os avanços de Jon Targaryen e seus aliados, que a cada momento lhe falta aliados para a sua casa, que seu pai ainda queria controlar cada aspecto de sua vida e que Joffrey a queria vê-la morta.  
Essa certeza sobre Joffrey; causou um aperto no peito em Cersei, ela sentia que fosse sufocar a cada instante, esse sentimento aumentou durante o sono, sentia a sua influência sobre o seu filho diminuir a cada momento, Joffrey estava se tornando independente e isso não satisfazia o seu pai e ela temia o dia em que ele faria alguma coisa em relação a isso; Cersei sentiu medo e fúria e foi nessa fúria que ela jogou a taça que tinha nas mãos contra a parede, espalhando o vinho pelo chão e a taça de prata quicou no chão até parar e a ela somente restar o silêncio. Ela não ligou quando alguém abriu a porta e de seus passos se aproximar, pegar a taça, enchê-la com vinho e entregar o copo para ela; Cersei pegou o copo somente para ver o seu irmão Tyrion:  
\- Problemas? – perguntou Tyrion; uma pergunta óbvia para uma resposta óbvia; Cersei bufou de escárnio e olhou para o seu irmão:  
\- Por que eu deveria lhe responder? – perguntou Cersei:  
\- Por que eu sou o único dentro do Reino De Westeros que vai te escutar como seu irmão e não como um bajulador! – respondeu Tyrion.  
Cersei olhou para o seu irmão, seu odiado irmão, ela não tinha nenhum amor por ele e ele não tinha nenhum amor por ela, mas, ele tem razão, Jaime virou um traidor e está com a cria dragão e da prostituta loba e Cersei se recusa a conversar com o seu pai sobre qualquer coisa; ele mesmo somente quer conversar sobre os seus planos e meios de garantir a prosperidade e continuação da Casa Lannister e por isso, somente tinha Tyrion de sua família para conversar:  
\- Como se sente sobre o casamento? – perguntou Tyrion vendo o silêncio de sua irmã:  
\- Como você acha? – perguntou Cersei bufando – Já cumpri o meu dever, eu não quero me casar de novo, especialmente com Loras Tyrell!  
\- Ser Loras Tyrell tem uma preferência para homens, tenho certeza que nosso pai sabe; não é um jogo aconselhável! – disse Tyrion:  
\- Eu disse isso a ele, mas, nosso pai me ignorou e quer continuar com esse casamento que eu estou detestando mais do que o meu casamento com Robert Baratheon! – disse Cersei:  
\- Pai somente fará algo em nosso favor se vai beneficiar o legado de nossa casa; nem mais e nem menos! – disse Tyrion. Cersei bufou:  
\- E nós fazemos o mesmo para o nosso próprio benefício? – perguntou Cersei em escárnio:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Tyrion com sinceridade – Mas, não deixamos de ver os fatos verdadeiros, mesmo que eles sejam esfregados na nossa cara; como o nosso pai faz!  
\- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Cersei:  
\- Nosso pai pode deixar de lado, mas, eu vejo a verdadeira relação entre você e Jaime; antes mesmo de tudo isso começar! – respondeu Tyrion sorrindo.  
Cersei sentiu um calafrio em sua espinha, Tyrion, sabia, como? Ela e Jaime esconderam bem os rastros, não podia ter chegado aos ouvidos de ninguém, mas, então veio a Casa Stark e Jon Targaryen que descobriram tudo e espalhou para todos os setes reinos e agora, seu irmão Jaime confirmou tudo:  
\- Como? – perguntou Cersei com medo:  
\- Eu vi os sinais e além do mais, vocês dois trocavam olhares de pura luxúria que poderia fazer uma Septã ter um orgasmo! – respondeu Tyrion – Tenho certeza que pai viu também, mas, ele certamente escolheu ignorar isso achando que seus dois filhos perfeitos nunca fariam isso com ela e com a Casa Lannister!  
Cersei não tem escolha a não ser aceitar essa condição de conhecimento de seu irmão:  
\- Você imagina como pai vai ficar se ele vê a verdade e perceber que está lutando para nada? – perguntou Tyrion sorrindo:  
\- Eu imagino! – respondeu Cersei – O que vai fazer com essa verdade?  
\- O que já tenho feito desde que descobri! – respondeu Tyrion – Nada! Não tenho motivos para usar essa informação e nunca tive e além do mais, essa informação já não tem tanto valor assim!  
Cersei podia ver a verdade em seu odiado irmão:  
\- Mas, você não se preocupa mais com o segredo; você se preocupa agora com esse casamento arranjado que você sendo rainha não pode evitar! – disse Tyrion. Cersei olhou mais uma vez nos olhos de seu irmão:  
\- O que posso fazer? – perguntou Cersei em um tom desesperado:  
\- Insistir e convencer o nosso pai, ou, torcer pela ajuda dos deuses que lhe vão salvar desse casamento! – respondeu Tyrion – Que aliais, o quão vai ser difícil para você fazer Ser Loras Tyrell dormir com você; e claro que você não tem qualquer dificuldade de fazer qualquer homem dormir com você, mas, a meu ver, Ser Loras é uma mulher; certamente é um desafio para você!  
Tyrion tinha um sorriso calculado em seu rosto; Cersei não tinha gostado das palavras de seu irmão:  
\- Fora! – disse Cersei se contendo; Tyrion não esperou duas vezes, se levantou de sua cadeira e saiu do quarto deixando a rainha sozinha; Cersei não perdeu tempo em jogar um jarro de vidro, vazio contra a porta que se quebrou em vários pedaços; Cersei tinha lágrimas nos olhos, sua vida não estava fácil nesses anos, desde que se casou com Robert Baratheon, somente para aplacar a obsessão de seu pai para ser rainha e quando Robert morreu, ela estava feliz, finalmente teria felicidade como rainha, sentia o poder maior, sentia que todos se curvariam a ela, mas, então a guerra começou e tudo estava em caos, não tinha ordem e nem paz, somente o caos restava e Cersei; tomando mais um taça de vinho; não via o término disso tudo. Somente restava trabalhar como estava fazendo para alcançar a felicidade que sempre queria.  
O Rei Jon Targaryen, de fato, na frente, liderando parte do exército do Norte, com Lord Robb Stark ao seu lado, Theon Greyjoy, Lord Umber, Lord Karstark, Lord Tallhart, Nabih Singerl, o Mestre De Armas da Casa Targaryen e o Meistre Da Casa Targaryen Gadel Morante; o destino estava no Castelo Crag, sede da Casa Westerling; Jon estava indo para render o castelo, uma exigência feita pelo Lord Westerling em sua arrogância em que se recusou a se render a Lord Randyl Tarly que havia feito sua parte na campanha até chegar ao Crag. Um problema causado por Lord Westerling que Jon se viu obrigado a resolver e nesses dias estava viajando e quanto mais rápido acabasse com isso, mais rápido poderia planejar a invasão a Casterly Rock.  
Jon estava à frente, vestido com a sua armadura preta, cavalgando calmamente, ele o exército que o acompanha podiam ver o Castelo Crag à frente e um pouco distante estava um acampamento; o acampamento do Exército Da Campina; antes de entrar no castelo, Jon seguiu em direção ao acampamento; a chegada ao acampamento foi rápida, enquanto Jon ia à frente, os soldados da Campina passavam por ele se curvando em sinal de respeito; Jon olhava nos olhos desses soldados; alguns bebiam e riam, mas, percebeu facilmente que eles haviam se tornado homens duros pela campanha, vendo companheiros mortos os tornaram soldados experientes; e então, o grupo finalmente chegou até Lord Tarly que o esperava, Jon desmontou e ficou a frente de Lord Tarly que se curvou:  
\- Meu rei; obrigado por ter vindo! – disse Lord Tarly:  
\- Normalmente, Lord Tarly, você já teria conquistado esse castelo sem problemas! – disse Jon – Mas, eu entendo; você não quer enfraquecer qualquer meio de proteção contra uma invasão dos homens de ferro!  
\- Sim; meu senhor! – confirmou Lord Tarly – Lord Westerling deixou claro que queria somente a sua presença para render o castelo a sua bandeira, mas, tudo isso me deixa ter a certeza que é uma armadilha!  
\- Todos já expressaram a preocupação de que isso é uma armadilha, mas, se quisermos continuar com o plano, devemos negociar a rendição do castelo e tomar todas as medidas para garantir a nossa vida, caso seja uma armadilha! – disse Jon; Lord Tarly concordou:  
\- Eu acho que posso vir com alguns planos; meu senhor! – disse Lord Tarly:  
\- Vamos começar a trabalhar! – disse Jon, Lord Tarly se curvou e em seguida se virou e voltou para acampamento; Jon ficou olhando para o Crag.  
A manhã veio e Jon estava vestindo a sua armadura e em seu cavalo, indo na direção ao Crag, com ele estavam Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy e Randyl Tarly e junto com eles, a Guarda Real; atrás deles, estavam soldados carregando bandeiras, a bandeira da Casa Targaryen, da Casa Stark e da Casa Tarly, além de uma bandeira branca; saindo dos portões do castelo, abertos; vinham àquele que renderia o castelo, dois homens montados vinham com dois soldados montados atrás carregando bandeira, uma da Casa Westerling, um da Casa Spicer e uma bandeira branca; ambos os grupos se encontraram, a primeiro momento, apenas se encaravam, avaliando uns aos outros; uma expectativa criada para quem começaria a falar:  
\- Sua Graça! – disse o homem vestindo as cores da Casa Westerling:  
\- Lord Gawen Westerling? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! – respondeu Lord Gawen:  
\- E quem está ao seu lado? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Rolph Spicer; Sua Graça! – respondeu Lord Westerling:  
\- Lord Stark, Lord Tarly e Theon Greyjoy! – disse Jon indicando os homens ao seu lado; tanto Lord Westerling e Spicer curvaram a cabeça – Você pediu a minha presença para render o seu castelo, Lord Westerling!  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! – respondeu Lord Westerling:  
\- Posso saber por que não rendeu o castelo para Lord Tarly? – perguntou Jon:  
\- A Casa Westerling e a Casa Targaryen têm uma relação antiga e por isso a minha casa se rende a Casa Targaryen e ninguém mais! – respondeu Lord Westerling.  
Jon ouviu a resposta do homem, fraca em todos os termos, Lord Westerling é somente movido pelo seu orgulho e o orgulho de sua casa:  
\- O orgulho de sua casa não permitiu se render, a não ser que fosse a Casa Targaryen a receber a rendição? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Sim, claro, Sua Graça! – concordou Lord Westerling, Jon e assim como os outros ao lado dele, estavam desconfiados das palavras de Lord Westerling, mas, eles tinham um castelo para render:  
\- Se, você, se render Lord Westerling, seus homens não sofreram quaisquer tipos de ferimentos, suas mulheres estarão intactas e suas virtudes mantidas e seu castelo não será danificado! – disse Jon – Você concorda com os termos?  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! – respondeu Lord Westerling – O Castelo Crag é seu!  
Jon sabia que Lord Westerling não quebraria o Direito Divino Do Convidado, por isso entrou no castelo junto com alguns soldados e realmente não encontrou nenhum problema, pelo menos, nada que indicasse que haveria problemas; de qualquer forma, Lord Westerling apresentou a sua família, todos eles estavam mostrando que queria agradá-lo, talvez como uma forma de que ele pouparia a sua família e castelo, Jon conheceu Jeyne Westerling com os seus cachos e olhos castanhos e também a postura magra:  
\- “Bonita”! – pensou Jon, ele podia estar prometido a um casamento com Arianne Martell, mas, ainda sim é um homem, é claro que adotou um tom neutro quando cumprimentou Jeyne Westerling e isso a afastou de qualquer tentativa de ir a sua cama, é claro que ela tinha sorrisos e um leve tom corado em suas bochechas quando cumprimentou Robb; Jon sabia que Robb não teria nenhuma restrição quando a levá-la para a sua cama, não via nenhum problema com isso, Robb tinha mais que aproveitar, já que em breve estaria se casando com uma das filhas de Walder Frey, mas, Jon temia que Robb caísse nos encantos da menina já que o via se encantando com a sua beleza e que seus pais se aproveitassem dessa situação, Jon teria que fazer de tudo para que Robb não cometesse nenhuma loucura.  
Jon seguiu dentro do castelo acompanhado por sua Guarda Real entrando no grande salão, atravessando o salão, Jon ficou a frente do Trono Do Crag e lá se sentou, estava ciente que o seu gesto deu o fim para campanha do Exército Da Campina comandado por Lord Randyl Tarly e agora mais do que nunca podia planejar tomar a sede da Casa Lannister, já que antes mesmo de chegar ao Crag, ainda no caminho, recebeu a notícia que o Exército de Dorne e de Vale, haviam tomado Crakehall e haviam se estabelecido em Tarbeck Hall para recuperar os feridos e descansar, além de esperar para receber novas ordens.  
Jon abaixou a sua cabeça, pensativo, ele não podia pensar em término, por que ainda não terminou e realmente isso acabaria quando fossem tomadas Casterly Rock e Lannisporto:  
\- Sua Graça! – chamou uma voz, Jon sabia muito bem quem era e ele levantou a cabeça para ver que Robb e Theon, ambos estavam, a sua frente, ambos se curvaram:  
\- O que é Robb? – perguntou Jon; isso foi um sinal de que Robb podia abandonar a sua formalidade e podia falar livremente com ele:  
\- Vamos falar sobre uma possível aliança! – respondeu Robb; isso chamou a atenção de Jon e ele olhou para Robb e Theon e parecia que entendia com quem essa aliança seria feita – Uma aliança com a Casa Greyjoy e as Ilhas De Ferro!  
Theon tinha um grande sorriso em seu rosto, Robb estava na expectativa e Jon estava atento:  
\- E quem eu mandaria para formalizar essa aliança? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Theon! – respondeu Robb.  
Jon Targaryen suspirou e em seguida respirou fundo:  
\- Eu pensei sobre isso em Correrrio, pensei seriamente quando estávamos em Pinkmaiden! - disse Jon – Pensei seriamente em mandar Theon para uma conversação com o seu pai e convencê-lo a se juntar ao nosso lado nessa guerra, mas, então que me ocorreu algo sobre Lord Balon Greyjoy!  
Robb e Theon tiveram sorrisos durante as palavras iniciais do rei, mas, agora tinham rostos sérios:  
\- O que? - perguntou Robb:  
\- Balon Greyjoy é um homem orgulhoso e ele começou uma rebelião para alimentar o seu orgulho já grande; por causa disso, custaram a ele milhares de vidas de seus comandados e a vida de seus dois filhos! - explicou Jon – Os irmãos de Theon!  
Robb parecia sério e com um leve desgosto, Theon não tinha pensado em seus irmãos mais velhos em muito tempo, mas, as únicas lembranças deles foram sobre Rodrik é que ele foi um bêbado idiota e seu outro irmão Maron foi bastante cruel ao ponto de Theon não sentir nenhuma tristeza pela morte dele e quanto a sua irmã Asha, tinha momentos felizes, mas, ainda desejava ter mais lembranças felizes com ela:  
\- Somente Balon pode ser culpado dessa rebelião, ele e mais ninguém! - disse Jon – Mas, creio e tenho certeza que Balon é orgulhoso o suficiente para não admitir a própria culpa e culpar Robert Baratheon e Eddard Stark!  
\- O que isso quer dizer; Sua Graça? - perguntou Theon:  
\- Somente a presença de Theon entre nós impede de os Homens De Ferro atacar o Norte! - respondeu Jon – Enquanto Theon estiver aqui; ele impede o saque, a morte e o estupro por parte dos Homens de Ferro atacando o Norte!  
Robb e Theon agora estavam sérios e se podia ter a certeza que suas vozes não tinham um pingo de qualquer sentimento, somente carregavam a seriedade:  
\- É muito tempo para um homem guardar tanto rancor e ódio! - disse Robb:  
\- Não seja ingênuo Robb! - disse Jon com uma voz dura – Pessoas passam muito tempo cultivando o rancor e o ódio; um exemplo é Robert Baratheon!  
Não foi preciso muitas palavras explicativas sobre Robert Baratheon, seu ódio interminável por Rhaegar Targaryen durou muito tempo, especialmente que Rhaegar Targaryen está morto há muito tempo:  
\- Eu confio em Theon! - disse Robb.  
Não é o que Jon queria ouvir, mas, é o que Theon queria ouvir já que ele ostenta um grande sorriso presunçoso e orgulhoso, além de arrogante:  
\- Eu também! – disse Jon – Mas, o que você acha que vai acontecer quando Theon pisar nas Ilhas De Ferro?  
Nenhum dos dois respondeu de imediato:  
\- Theon vai convencer o seu pai a se juntar a nossa aliança! – respondeu Robb; Theon sorriu e Jon olhou para o seu primo esperando que ele estivesse brincando:  
\- No momento em que Theon pisar em Pyke, ele não terá escolha a não ser obedecer às ordens de seu pai correndo o risco de perder a cabeça literalmente se não fizer isso! – disse Jon com a voz dura – Balon é nesse momento, um homem movido pela vingança pelo fracasso de sua rebelião e com Theon em seu castelo ele vai ficar livre para atacar o Norte ou qualquer terra que ele desejar e vai ordenar Theon que faça parte do ataque! Mesmo que Balon visse a possibilidade de uma aliança, ele consideraria um insulto se mandássemos o seu filho para bajulá-lo por uma aliança e isso o deixaria com mais vontade de atacar o Norte!  
\- Eu tenho certeza; Sua Graça; que Theon nunca faria isso! – disse Robb:  
\- Ele faria isso, se significar agradar o seu pai! – disse Jon – Especialmente, se Lord Balon levou em conta que Theon ensinado no continente e não nas Ilhas De Ferro o torne indigno de ser Lord Greyjoy; ele certamente vai dar preferência para a sua filha!  
\- Meu pai não faria isso! – disse Theon, agora sem nenhum sorriso convencido, apenas o medo, um medo que Theon tem desde que entendeu que é o herdeiro de Pyke e das Ilhas De Ferro, um medo que nunca contou a ninguém e que Jon havia adivinhado:  
\- Quer arriscar para ver? – perguntou Jon – Arriscar com as vidas daqueles que ficaram no Norte esperando por notícias das nossas batalhas? Torcendo por uma vitória e para que todos voltem em segurança! Está disposto a arriscar sobre algo que eu já sei que vai acontecer!  
Nem Robb ou Theon disseram nada:  
\- Eu confio em você Theon, mas, não confio o suficiente para o que vai acontecer se você pisar em Pyke! - disse Jon duramente – Minha decisão está tomada quanto a isso, não vou mandá-lo para Pyke e não vou mandar qualquer outra pessoa, preciso de todos concentrados nessa última fase da campanha, estamos chegando tão perto de terminar nossa incursão nas Westerlands que não posso e não vou designar ninguém para fazer uma viagem sem volta para Pyke!  
Nem Robb ou Theon disseram nada, apenas ficaram calados com os rostos sérios e duros:  
\- Se Balon ataca o Norte ou qualquer outra terra, com Theon ainda entre nós; isso significa que ele não considera Theon o seu filho! - disse Jon – Mas, mesmo assim, o acordo que ele fez com Robert Baratheon e Eddard Stark dando Theon como se fosse um objeto para evitar a própria morte; ainda é válido e os lordes farão voz por esse acordo e terei que tomar a decisão de punir Theon por esses ataques!  
Robb parecia não concordar com essas palavras, Theon parecia com medo, o pavor estampado m seus olhos é um sinal óbvio:  
\- Estão dispensados! - disse Jon encostando-se ao trono; Robb se curvou:  
\- Sua Graça! - disse Robb se levantando e se virando para caminhar para fora do salão:  
\- Sua Graça! - disse Theon se ajoelhando e em seguida saindo para acompanhar Robb.  
Jon fechou os olhos mergulhados em seus pensamentos, ele não esperava ter que fazer com Theon, caso Balon Greyjoy faça algo idiota, ele realmente não queria fazer isso, mas, ele é o rei, os soldados, os lordes, a fé e o povo o aclamaram com rei e isso lhe cai à responsabilidade de ter que fazer coisas e fazer as escolhas que ele não goste; Jon via muitos que queriam o poder, mas, eles não sabiam as dificuldades e as responsabilidades que a posição trazia, tolos, todos eles, eles não faziam ideia do esforço que é para trazer alguma ordem nesse caos; todos eles; não sabem de nada; nada.


	25. As Areias De Sangue

Capítulo 25  
As Areias De Sangue

 

A Rainha Daenerys Targaryen, Rainha De Qarth, Rainha Dos Ândalos e Roinares e Dos Primeiros Homens, Senhora Dos Sete Reinos, Khaleesi Do Grande Mar De Grama, Quebradora De Correntes, Princesa Da Pedra Do Dragão, Nascida Na Tempestade, Mãe Dos Dragões, A Rainha Prata, A Rainha Dragão, Mhysa; ao seu lado, estava Ser Jorah Mormont, seu conselheiro mais fiel, também estava Missandei e o Imaculado e Comandante Supremo Dos Imaculados, Verme Cinzento; depois dos acontecimentos do Saque De Astapor, Daenerys junto com a sua comitiva, seguiram de volta para Qarth por terra atravessando a Montanha De Ossos e atrás dela, estavam com eles, atrás, dezoito mil e quinhentos Imaculados e além de mil cadetes em formação para se tornarem os Soldados Imaculados, atrás do exército estavam dez mil escravos, agora, pessoas livres que decidiram seguir Daenerys; é o que sobrou de outros milhares de pessoas que à medida que avançavam pelo caminho, se separaram para trilhar o próprio caminho e nesses dias, tinham finalmente chegado a Qarth, foram recebidos nos portões por onde ela entrou pela primeira vez. Daenerys é incapaz de esconder o seu alívio e alegria por finalmente ter chegado, de ter superado o caminho perigoso pelas montanhas.  
Daros Naviry estava montado em seu cavalo esperando a sua chegada com alguns senhores atrás dele e o povo esperando para recebê-la com festa; Daenerys chega aos portões da cidade:  
\- Minha rainha! – disse Daros se curvando em respeito sendo imitado pelos senhores que estavam atrás dele:  
\- Correu tudo bem; Daros? – perguntou Daenerys feliz por estar em casa:  
\- Sim; Minha Rainha! – respondeu Daros – Nenhum problema de grande importância para relatar agora! Por enquanto devemos entrar na cidade; o povo a aguarda para recebê-la com festa!  
Lado a lado, Daros e Daenerys trotaram lentamente entrando na cidade onde o povo em cada lado da rua a esperava recebendo com gritos de alegria e festa, balançando ramos de árvores e jogando flores para ela; Daenerys se sentia feliz e realizada, ela estava realmente gostando da recepção; crianças vinham correndo tentando entregar coroas de flores para ela, ela pegou uma de uma criança, ela sorriu para a criança em agradecimento e em seguida colocou a coroa de flores na cabeça, ela segue com a sua comitiva cidade adentro, o exército que veio com ela é realocado na cidade, assim como o povo livre de Astapor.  
Daenerys mais tarde decidiria o lugar para todos, por enquanto, apenas trotava ao lado de Daros até o seu palácio onde desmontou e subindo a escadaria foi recebida pela elite da cidade, ela havia falado com Daros e aconselhou que se fosse ter uma festa dentro do palácio que fosse feito a noite, por que, ela queria se banhar e descansar e participar de uma reunião do conselho; mais do que nunca queria ser atualizada de informação sobre Qarth; então; depois de cumprimentar os senhores e suas esposas, beber um pouco de vinho durante a conversa, ela se dirigiu para o seu quarto, onde imediatamente tirou as suas roupas e as jogou no chão e rapidamente se dirigiu para a banheira onde as servas já preparavam o seu banho, Daenerys rapidamente entrou na água quente e finalmente pode relaxar, sentiu o seu corpo, cada canto dele mais aliviado, Daenerys se deixou dormir enquanto as servas a limpavam.  
Não foi um sono longo, logo mais estava acorda, sendo secada pelas servas em toalhas fofas e nua caiu na cama e adormeceu novamente, para e somente ter os seus sonhos costumeiros do homem de olhos roxos com um lobo e um dragão ao seu lado, mas, agora tinha sonhos da casa branca com porta vermelha, a mesma casa onde passará o início de sua vida; os melhores anos de sua vida, mesmo com o seu irmão caindo na loucura cada vez mais, mas, isso ainda não tinha acontecido; fora os tempos em que o seu irmão não descerá na loucura; sentia saudade desse tempo; ela tinha esse desejo profundo de voltar a esses tempos, de reviver esses dias mais uma vez; mas, agora somente ficava em seus sonhos e eles não fariam diferença na realidade; a realidade de eu ela é uma rainha, mas, não a rainha de onde desejava mais; foi-se horas mais tarde que Daenerys acordou, ela comeu frutas, carnes e bebeu vinho, vestida, ela seguiu para a sala do conselho, onde Daros Naviry estava lá olhando e analisando alguns papéis:  
\- Minha Rainha! – disse Daros largando os papéis na mesa e se levantando e se curvando:  
\- Sentem-se Daros! – disse Daenerys se sentando na cadeira na ponta da mesa – Eu espero que me atualize sobre os acontecimentos na cidade!   
\- Sim minha rainha! – disse Daros; Daenerys ouviu o que ele tinha a dizer; ela dispensou a maioria como fofocas do povo, mas, o resto, sobre como o comércio dentro da cidade e fora da cidade estava indo bem, de como havia paz e todos estavam felizes; em Qarth; tudo estava próspero e indicava longos anos de paz; Quando Ser Jorah entrou com Missandei junto, Daenerys viu que estava quase na hora de iniciar uma reunião com o conselho, depois deles veio Karmand Atsutu, o Comandante Do Exército De Qarth; um guerreiro notável que qualquer um na cidade o vê como herói da cidade, de confiança e honra, comandando trinta mil homens e mulheres, números maiores do que os anteriores antes de ela se tornar Rainha De Qarth; Zerir Corqh; o Chefe Da Segurança De Qarth, ele, responsável pela segurança das pessoas dentro da cidade; comandando seis mil homens altamente disciplinados e treinados, Valir Meisoth, o Espião Mestre, responsável pelas informações a serem ditas no conselho e debatidas se tem importância ou não para Qarth; Masiri Katandur, Comerciante Chefe, responsável pela saúde do ouro de Qarth e Lezu Faredin, o Comandante Da Marinha De Qarth, responsável pelo porto e pela defesa da cidade pelo mar, comanda trinta e cinco navios de guerra e cinco mil marinheiros; todos estavam sentados, esperando a reunião do conselho começar:  
\- Primeiramente, devemos expressar a nossa felicidade pelo retorno de nossa rainha! – disse Daros, nenhum dos homens dentro da sala deixou de sorrir e a felicitando pelo retorno seguro a Qarth:  
\- Obrigada a todos vocês e se não tivermos mais nada, gostaria de iniciar essa reunião!  
\- Karmand! - disse Daros – Vamos começar com você!  
\- Muito bem! - disse Karmand – O exército de Qarth recebe treino a cada dia e a cada dia está melhor e capaz de enfrentar qualquer dificuldade e vencer! Além de que os homens e mulheres para o exército da rainha estão prontos para entrar em qualquer batalha; de qualquer forma, somente falta uma guerra para endurecer os soldados! Quanto aos Imaculados; vamos alocá-los na mesma área onde o Exército De Qarth recebe treinamento, é um local secreto e dificilmente serão incomodados por qualquer força inimiga!  
\- Nenhum local é secreto, se você procurar bem! – disse Jorah Mormont:  
\- Correto; Ser Mormont! – disse Karmand – Mas, o local se for bem protegido, pode se tornar secreto até que se vê a necessidade de mudar de local!  
\- Coloque os Imaculados no acampamento para treinos Karmand! – ordenou Daenerys – Bom trabalho!  
\- Estou feliz em servi-la; minha rainha! – disse Karmand:  
\- Zerir Corqh! – chamou Daros Naviry – Você tem a palavra!  
\- Obrigado! – disse Zerir – A cidade vive em relativa paz! Nos primeiros meses havia aqueles que não a aceitavam, mas, rapidamente, esses foram presos e executados! Agora, os meus homens têm que separar algumas brigas de bar, discussões entre cassais e prender ladrões, mas, com tudo isso, a cidade vive uma segurança antes de sua chegada; minha rainha!  
Daenerys por aceitar isso, assim como os membros do conselho:  
\- Masiri Katandur; você tem a palavra! – disse Daros:  
\- Obrigado Grande Comandante! – disse Masiri – Houve um aumento de riqueza na cidade e entre a sua população, o ouro está sendo bem aplicado em melhorias para trazer uma vida melhor para o povo e estamos recuperados do prejuízo desde que cortamos comercio com as Cidades Escravas!  
\- Mantenha o bom trabalho; Conselheiro Katandur! – disse Daenerys:  
\- Estou feliz em servi-la; minha rainha! – disse Katandur:  
\- Valir Meisoth; você tem a palavra! – disse Daros:  
O homem não disse nada sem seguida, apenas ficou calado, concentrado, mas, atento e olhando para cada canto da sala, mas, agora, seus olhos estavam voltados para a rainha:  
\- Temo não ter boas notícias; minha rainha! – disse Valir; sua voz é baixa, mas, ainda todos podiam ouvi-las:  
\- Fale! – ordenou Daenerys:  
\- Meereen e Yunkai se juntaram e formaram um exército para lidar com a senhora; minha rainha! – disse Valir gerando indignação entre os conselheiros:  
\- O que isso quer dizer? – perguntou Daros Naviry:  
\- As duas cidades ouviram falar sobre o Saque A Astapor e não ficaram satisfeitos com o prejuízo e o caos que causou no comércio de escravos! – explicou Valir – Eles já estavam descontentes por perderem Qarth no comércio de escravos, mas, agora, em Astapor ultrapassou todas as linhas e eles formaram um exército conjunto e eles estão dispostos a fazer as coisas voltarem ao normal! Do jeito que as coisas funcionavam bem para eles!  
\- Então teremos guerra? – perguntou Daenerys:  
\- Temo que sim; minha rainha! – respondeu Valir – Eles contrataram duas empresas mercenárias; as Longas Lanças e os Segundos Filhos! Estão avançando para Qarth imediatamente!  
\- Eles virão por mar? – perguntou Daenerys:  
\- Não minha rainha! – respondeu Lezu Faredin; o Comandante Da Marinha – Isso; posso garantir!  
\- Eles chegarão à questão de dias! – disse Valir:  
\- Avisa todos na cidade, prepare as defesas; tome medidas para salvar o povo, reúna o exército; vamos à guerra! – disse Daenerys.  
A cidade seguiu em sua atividade normal, mas, entre aqueles que governam Qarth, houve a preparação para a guerra que viria; rapidamente Daenerys mandou batedores para encontrar o exército inimigo e avisar quanto tempo ainda havia para preparar um plano para repelir a força hostil, o Exército de Qarth foi avisado e preparado para esse momento, rapidamente se viu que os Imaculados seriam de grande ajuda e eles estariam nessa guerra; os batedores voltaram estimando sete dias para que o exército combinado de Yunkai e Meereen estivesse à vista de qualquer um de Qarth, por isso, Daenerys logo avisou o povo e os mandou se preparar para saírem da cidade, caso fosse preciso, mais do que isso, o povo de Qarth foram colocados em locais onde estariam mais protegidos e os setes dias de espera angustiante e de medo crescente em cada um que iria lutar, mas, ninguém queria demonstrar esse medo, ninguém queria recuar, eles tinham algo para lutar, alguma coisa, pessoas e motivo pessoal.  
O exército combinado de Yunkai e Meereen, junto com as companhias mercenárias, as Longas Lanças e os Segundo Filhos havia chegado e logo se notou que estavam avançando logo para a batalha; os seus passos pesados podiam ser ouvidos pelo deserto, ao longe se podia ver a fumaça vermelha levantada pela batida de seus pés e com os olhos colocados nessa fumaça, homens com armaduras e armados com todos os tipos de armas avançavam se mostrar nenhum cansaço, milhares surgiam da fumaça, do exército combinado, vinham trinta mil homens, os mais fortes que as duas cidades escravas podiam reunir; as Longas Lanças vinham com quinhentos homens montados e os Segundos filhos com mais mil homens; esse exército invasor tem no total; trinta e um mil e quinhentos homens:  
\- Inacreditável que eles vêm bater de frente contra o nosso exército! – disse Daros ao lado da rainha, incrédulo com o que via:  
\- Eles acham que um exército comandado por uma mulher não vai oferecer grande risco! – explicou Ser Jorah trincando os dentes de raiva pelo desrespeito daqueles homens a sua rainha:  
\- Bem! – disse Daenerys sorrindo – Cabe a nós mostrarmos a eles o quanto estão errados!  
Daenerys estava vestida com a sua armadura preta, ao lado dela, estava Ser Jorah e Daros Naviry; eles estavam no meio de mil soldados, homens e mulheres com grandes escudos e lanças, na frente dos portões da cidade; aqui que seria parado o avanço do exército combinado, nos muros, estava; quarenta arqueiros em posição para disparar quando a rainha der a ordem, todos e qualquer um sabia que isso não pararia um exército com trinta e um mil e quinhentos soldados, por isso Daenerys colocou Karmand Atsutu e Verme Cinzento comandando cinco mil soldados e cinco mil imaculados para se esconderem e esperar o sinal para atacar pelos flancos e massacrar o inimigo; ainda haveria mais cinco mil soldados caso as coisas não deem certo.  
O exército combinado parou, Daenerys sentia a tensão aumentar, essa é a sua primeira batalha real que iria enfrentar; tinha medo, mesmo que não mostrasse; medo de fracassar, de decepcionar o seu povo que tanto confiou nela, de perder a batalha e de perder tudo o que já conquistou, mas, a sua atenção é voltada para um cavaleiro que saiu do meio dos soldados e ele avançou para o meio do campo entre os dois exércitos, ele parou e parecia começar a analisar o exército que defenderia a cidade e então começou a rir; rir para mostrar os seus dentes amarelos, rir para que o exército inimigo começasse a rir:  
\- “Você é uma criança petulante”! – gritou o homem em uma variação de valiriano – “Você não é um desafio para esse exército”!  
Daros estava traduzindo para Daenerys:  
\- “Você é uma prostituta que abre as pernas para qualquer um ou qualquer coisa”! – gritou o homem – “Você vai abrir as pernas para mim quando eu e meus homens estuprarmos todas as mulheres dessa cidade de merda”!  
Daenerys tinha uma expressão fria quando escutou as palavras traduzidas por Daros:  
\- Que ele venha com tudo! – disse Daenerys – Daros; chingue ele!  
Daros traduziu as palavras de Daenerys e chingou o homem; ele apenas riu mais uma vez e voltou para o exército e então as cornetas foram tocadas e é o sinal do avanço do exército inimigo:  
\- Preparem-se! – disse Daenerys – Aí vêm eles!  
\- Todos prontos! – gritou Ser Jorah – Vamos matar os bastardos! Primeira fila; fiquem firmes!  
Daros gritou as ordens traduzidas e a primeira fila ergue os escudos; ficando colados; um ao lado do outro, das brechas as lanças brotavam esperando o inimigo e então as Longas Lanças avançam com os cavalos:  
\- Arqueiros! – grita Ser Jorah e um grito é escutado do alto do muro e os arqueiros estão em posição; Daros avança para frente:  
\- Fique firme e esperem o meu comando; segunda fila; se preparem! – gritou Daros; os cavaleiros avançavam rapidamente, eles pareciam se jogar para a batalha, sedentos de sangue e parecia não se importar com os arqueiros no alto do muro; os arqueiros tencionaram os seus arcos e o levantaram para o céu e então as Longas Lanças ficaram ao alcance das flechas:  
\- Mande disparar Ser Jorah! - disse Daenerys:  
\- Atirem! - gritou Ser Jorah para o alto e um grito no alto do muro foi dado e as flechas disparadas, elas subiram o céu, cortando o ar em seu som da morte e para em seguida começar a cair em grande velocidade e atingindo vários mercenários e seus cavalos; os gritos de dor e surpresa misturados aos gritos de guerras dos homens das Longas Lanças que não haviam estremecido com o ataque e ainda avançavam; mais flechas choveram sobre os mercenários e eles estavam perto de atingir a parede de escudos:  
\- Fiquem firmes! - gritou Daros e mais uma chuva de flechas atingiu os mercenários das Longas Lanças, mais caíram com os seus cavalos; agora, a cavalaria estava perto, perto o suficiente para jogar as lanças – Segunda fila! Lancem nos cavalos!  
Imediatamente os homens da segunda fila de soldados jogaram as suas lanças e os milhares de lanças atingiram homens e cavalos; os cavalos atingidos caíram lançando os seus cavaleiros ao chão para serem atropelados ou caírem entre os homens de Qarth para serem mortos:  
\- Estacas! Agora! – gritou Daros e entre a parede de escudos, levantados da terra surgiram estacas, grande e largas para um homem forte levantá-la; é tarde demais para os mercenários das Longas Lanças, eles não podiam retornar e então houve o choque de homens e cavalos com estacas e escudos, os gritos de terror enchiam o ambiente, milagrosamente alguns mantinham a sua posição, outros haviam caído e é a passagem para que destruíssem esse exército, mas, esses mercenários foram recebidos por lanças e espadas de Qarth e eles caiam mortos, as chuvas de flechas continuam ceifando as vidas:  
\- Empurrem! – disse Daenerys tirando a sua espada, a Silenciosa:  
\- Empurrem! – gritou Ser Jorah já com a sua espada na mão:  
\- Empurrem! – gritou Daros com a sua espada manchada de sangue dos homens e de sangue de cavalo; a primeira fila começou a empurrar enquanto a segunda fila com as suas lanças perfuravam os inimigos e em seguida todas as filas estavam empurrando e os mercenários estavam recuando; os homens de mulheres de Qarth gritando com toda a sua voz, colocando toda a sua força para empurrar os mercenários para longe de sua cidade e então a pressão quebrou para o lado dos mercenários das Longas Lanças, alguns com os seus cavalos, deram meia volta e fugiram, outros que estavam a pé também fugiram cem; duzentos, no momento os números não importam, especialmente que as flechas abatiam alguns covardes.  
Daenerys passou por entre os corpos pisando nas areias encharcadas de sangue e viu que agora os soldados inimigos estavam avançando; os ventos do deserto levantavam uma poeira e balançavam o cabelo trançado de Daenerys:  
\- Agite a bandeira! – mandou Daenerys – Está na hora de pegá-los de surpresa!  
Rapidamente os buracos da primeira fila foram cobertos e avançaram com escudos no alto e lanças apontadas esperando o inimigo, do alto da muralha, uma bandeira foi agitada onde somente quem entendia, sabiam o que significava:  
\- Catapultas! – disse Daenerys andando calmamente:  
\- Catapultas! – gritou Ser Jorah, um grito longo. De dentro das muralhas, homens que estavam com as catapultas prontas, esperando as ordens para lançar de seu comandante; ouviu-se o que queriam:  
\- Preparar! – gritou o comandante; os homens se posicionaram – Fogo!  
As catapultas ativadas e em seguida coma sua força jogando grandes e pesadas pedras para o alto e em seguida, no alto, começaram a cair para atingir o exército combinado de Yunkai e Meereen; no momento em que as pedras estavam caindo, vieram as flechas; as pedras que caíram, algumas cravaram no chão matando alguns soldados esmagados, incrivelmente, algumas pedras que caíram atingindo dezenas de soldados e então, em seguida, vieram às flechas mais uma vez, homens gritando de dor e caindo mortos, e aqueles que sobreviveram a tudo isso, continuaram a avançar e se chocando com a parede de escudos, vários morreram perfurados pelas lanças, alguns saltaram para ultrapassar a parede de escudos, para somente serem atingindo pelas lanças, das filas atrás e serem jogados mortos em cimas dos companheiros; alguns, é claro, conseguiram passar por isso e é claro, receberam o combate.  
Foi esse momento em que de cada lado do exército combinado foi atacado por cinco mil homens e mulheres e cinco mil Imaculados; os dois exércitos vieram correndo pegando os comandantes do exército combinado de surpresa; um ataque total e Daenerys; viu isso, a pressão que queria colocar no exército combinado estava dando certo e logo esse exército seriam desfeitos e estariam correndo de volta para casa, por isso estava na hora de dar um último golpe:  
\- Todo mundo ataque, ataque total! – gritou Daenerys, as filas se desfizeram e os homens se jogaram de frente para a matança, os gritos se tornaram ensurdecedores, os soldados estavam em um frenesi de matança e os corpos se acumulam; Daenerys se viu com um soldado do exército combinado na sua frente, segurando a sua espada larga com as duas mãos, ela desferiu um golpe que o soldado aparou com o seu escudo e mais outro golpe aplicado por Daenerys, dessa vez pela diagonal, aparado mais uma vez pelo escudo do soldado inimigo, rapidamente Daenerys gira trezentos e sessenta graus sobre se mesma, ficando abaixada e desferindo um golpe com a sua lâmina cortando as pernas do soldado que grita de dor e surpresa e cai no chão, chorando de dor, largando a sua espada e seu escudo e tentando parar de sangrar pelo toco de suas pernas, Daenerys o deixa no chão e avança para não olhar o soldado ser morto por um soldado de Qarth.  
Daenerys apara um golpe de um soldado que a ataca e em seguida desfere um chute no soldado que o desequilibra e o faz cair no chão, sem perder tempo Daenerys dá quatro passos e crava a sua espada no peito do soldado que cospe sangue e morre; Dany tira a espada do peito do soldado e continua a avançar; protegida; atenta a qualquer ataque que venha na sua direção; um soldado gritando loucamente vinha em sua direção brandindo a sua espada, sem medo, Daenerys avançou para no último minuto se abaixar, o soldado não parou e com o seu corpo, Dany usou o seu corpo e o impulsionou para o alto e ele girou no ar e caiu no chão para em seguida ter o seu peito perfurado; Daenerys avançou e deu de frente com mais um soldado, ela abaixou o tronco desviando do golpe de espada do inimigo que vinha na horizontal e passando pelo lado direito do inimigo; ela o deixou ir em frente enquanto ela estoca com a sua espada um soldado inimigo que vinha logo atrás, em suas costas, Ser Jorah aplica um golpe com a sua espada no soldado que ela deixará passar.  
Mais um soldado vinha na direção de Daenerys, ela segurou o cabo de sua espada com as duas e com um grito feroz desferiu um golpe em diagonal, de baixo para cima cortando o peito do soldado, respinga sangue em várias direções e banhando ela mesma; mais uma vez Daenerys gritou desferindo um golpe de cima para baixo pela esquerda em diagonal; mais uma vez abrindo um corte no peito de um soldado inimigo, ela então abaixou o tronco desviando agilmente para o lado direito do inimigo de um golpe deste onde em seguida fora atingindo por um golpe de Ser Jorah, Daenerys então atravessou a sua lâmina no peito do soldado inimigo enquanto gritava bem alto, bem na cara dele, ela tirou a sua espada e ele caiu morto; sua espada molhando de sangue; corpo de inimigos e amigos espalhados pela areia do deserto, a areia encharcada de sangue humano e animal; essa mesma areia, agora enquanto pisa nela, faz brotar o sangue derramado; Daenerys gritou; alto para que todos pudessem ouvi-la, gritou como um rugido de um dragão e com um olhar feroz partiu para matar mais inimigos.  
A batalha continuou e Daenerys balançando e cortando com a sua espada, os corpos caindo e o sangue inundando a areia do deserto e então Daenerys parou de balançar a sua espada, viu homens fugindo do campo de batalha, milhares deles correndo como se tivessem visto a morte de perto, o inimigo estava se retirando, uma fuga desorganizada, por que homens caiam de seus cavalos; Daenerys Targaryen estava respirando rapidamente tentando pegar todo o ar que podia ter, mas, tinha que suportar o cheiro do sangue aos seus pés; essa batalha foi o suficiente para ela se acostumar, de qualquer forma, Dany estava banhada de sangue, seu cabelo loiro, quase branco, estava totalmente vermelho sangue pingando em seus olhos violetas que se destacavam em seu rosto sujo de sangue misturado a poeira, momentos em que via os inimigos fugindo, foram esses momentos para tomar uma decisão:  
\- Sem perseguição! - gritou Daenerys – Sem perseguição! Vencemos! Vencemos!  
Os homens e mulheres gritaram de alegria pelas palavras de sua rainha, eles tinham vencido; vencido na Batalha Das Areias Vermelhas. Mas, a face da vitória deu a lugar para a necessidade do campo de mortos do que restou do campo de batalha:  
\- Ser Jorah! - chamou Daenerys:  
\- Sim, minha rainha! - respondeu Ser Jorah:  
\- Conte os mortos do nosso lado! Separe os mortos inimigos e os queime! Dê um enterro digno aos nossos soldados e depois organize que os feridos sejam levados para dentro da cidade! - disse Daenerys – Organize com Daros e Karmand!  
\- Agora mesmo; Minha Rainha! - disse ser Jorah.  
Ainda segurando a sua espada, Daenerys se virou e voltou para a cidade, os soldados ainda comemorando ao seu redor, ela tinha um sorriso de felicidade, mas, essa felicidade não alcançou os olhos; ela sabia que essa batalha foi sua culpa por suas escolhas do Saque A Astapor, a culpa existia em sua alma e ela agora, mais do que nunca, queria descansar, sabia que nos próximos dias não teria descanso, a batalha seria falada e falada mais de uma vez, somente esperava que essa fosse a única batalha que enfrentaria, mas, no fundo de sua alma, sabia que estava errada.  
Lord Tywin Lannister, Senhor De Casterly Rock, Escudo De Lannisporto, Protetor Do Oeste, a Mão Do Rei ou pelo menos dentro de sua própria mente, o próprio rei, é claro que ele nunca diria isso em voz alta, mas, é ele quem dá as cartas no jogo dos tronos, é ele quem constrói e repara as alianças, quem tem o ouro, quem detém a influência através do medo para que façam a sua vontade e ele os lembra de que estão sobre o seu comando quando toca “As Chuvas De Castamere”; ele é o rei, seu neto Joffrey cada vez mais desce a loucura e escapa de sua influência, mas, infelizmente teria que resolver isso e ter o seu outro neto Tommen para influenciar; para fazer a sua vontade valer através de sugestões e conselhos muito bem escolhidos e de palavras bem colocadas para dar a imaginação falsa para os outros acharem que influenciam o rei, mas, na verdade é ele; Lord Tywin Lannister quem é o verdadeiro Rei.  
Lord Tywin estava concentrado em seus papéis, voltando a se concentrar e deixando de lado a sua grandeza, não podia se dar ao luxo de aumentar a sua grandeza, ele ainda tinha que trabalhar para consolidar de vez o reinado de sua linhagem; ele tinha que garantir a recompensa por todo o trabalho duro que teve para reconstruir a Casa Lannister dos desmandos de seu pai, seu pai idiota e tolo, ele suspirou, não tinha que voltar a se lembrar de seu pai; ele não trazia boas memórias; ele estava sozinho na sala quando a porta se abriu e o resto do conselho entrou, Lord Mace Tyrell como Mestre Dos Navios, Lord Varys, Mestre Dos Sussurros, Mestre Das Leis Lord Renfred Rykker, Comandante Da Guarda Da Cidade De Porto Real Ser Addam Marbrand, Comandante Do Exército Da Coroa Ser Bennard Brune, Grande Meistre Qyburn, seu filho Tyrion, o Mestre Da Moeda, Mathis Rowan e Paxter Redwyne, o Lord Comandante Da Guarda Real Ser Arys Oakheart, seu irmão Kevan, sua filha Cersei e seu neto Joffrey:  
\- Senhores! – disse Lord Lannister – Mais um dia para começar essa reunião do Pequeno Conselho! Vamos aos trabalhos!  
Todos se sentaram; se serviram de água ou vinho e se acomodaram:  
\- Que novidades, vocês trazem para o rei e o reino? – perguntou Joffrey. A reunião começou com o relato de Lord Tyrell sobre a Frota Real, fortalecida e mais forte do que nunca e principalmente pronta; pronta para tomar a Pedra Do Dragão; é claro que Tywin tinha a intenção de tirar a sede principal de Stannis Baratheon e jogar essa conquista na cara de Jon Targaryen, mas, Tywin estava feliz por que ele tinha colocado Paxter Redwyne no conselho, é ele quem administra a frota, faz as ordens de construir navios acontecer e realiza um treinamento rigoroso, é claro que ele somente está dando continuidade ao trabalho de seu filho Tyrion; Mace Tyrell dá as ordens e quer a sua vontade acontecer, mas, é Paxter quem garante que as ordens do tolo e idiota, Lord Tyrell não causem problemas.  
Mathis Rowan; os seus olhos e ouvidos dentro do Exército Da Coroa, é claro que Ser Bennard Brune é quem comanda o exército, mas, ele; segundo o seu filho Tyrion foi indicado por Baelish, por isso, inspira pouca confiança, por isso, Mathis Rowan lhe passa qualquer informação que Bennard Brune conscientemente deixou de informar. O Exército Da Coroa está forte e altamente treinado e disciplinado, apenas faltava à experiência do combate real; de qualquer forma; Tywin gostou das notícias, ele queria um exército que funcionasse, não soldados que servissem apenas de enfeite, é claro que ele tinha planos para tirar a diferença nos números em relação aos números que Jon Targaryen comanda.  
O Grande Meistre Qyburn informou sobre como a população estava se recuperando de doenças que a falta de comida causa e além de que não havia nada a relatar sobre qualquer enfermidade que estivesse atingindo a população da Fortaleza Vermelha; claro, que Tywin sabe que Qyburn faz um excelente trabalho e é claro que ele permite uma margem de manobra para Qyburn recolher aqueles que não podem ser salvos e fazer experiências com eles; claro que qualquer experiência que ele faça para beneficiar a Casa Lannister e a causa real. Lord Renfred Rykker relata que esta aplicando a justiça de forma exemplar, como é incapaz de mandar os presos para a Muralha, ele os faz trabalhar para reparar a cidade, alguns pagam por seus crimes simplesmente fazendo o trabalho, outros perdem a cabeça, Tywin podia se importar menos com isso:  
\- Tyrion; Você tem a palavra! – disse Tywin:  
\- Eu olhei para o livro de finanças, oficialmente devemos treze milhões em moedas de ouro! – disse Tyrion – Esquecendo que devemos dois milhões para o Banco De Gelo Do Norte; graças à guerra, podem esquecer-nos de pagar essa dívida permanentemente, três milhões para a Casa Lannister que a Mão Do Rei generosamente cancelou e mais três milhões para Casa Tyrell que Lord Mace também cancelou; sobre mais dois milhões para pagar a fé e mais três milhões para pagar ao Banco de Ferro De Bravos! Ambos estão em cima de nós cobrando a dívida e parece não dar nenhum sinal de que vão negociar!  
Houve murmúrios entre os membros presentes no conselho:  
\- Existe algo que possa ser feito? – perguntou Tywin:  
\- Um plano para cortar gastos da coroa deve entrar em vigor logo! – disse Tyrion – Além de que aumentar impostos em tempo de guerra vai causar revolta entre o povo e não ser que achamos ouro nas Terras Da Coroa, não vai começar a fazer os pagamentos das dívidas do jeito que vai deixar a Fé e o Banco De Ferro satisfeito!  
\- Fique depois da reunião para discutirmos os planos! – disse Lord Lannister – Lord Varys! Você tem a palavra!  
\- Obrigado; Senhor Mão! – respondeu Varys sorrindo; Tywin logo identifica um sorriso presunçoso – Primeiramente as notícias do oriente! Daenerys Targaryen é a Rainha De Qarth!  
Muitos estavam espantados:  
\- Ela enfrentou a sua primeira batalha liderando pessoalmente os seus soldados e venceu! – disse Varys:  
\- Contra quem ela lutou? – perguntou Tywin:  
\- Um exército combinado de Yunkai e Meereen! – respondeu Varys:  
\- O que ela fez para que um exército combinado atacá-la? – perguntou Tyrion curioso:  
\- Ela saqueou Astapor; libertou os escravos e trouxe todos os Imaculados sobre o seu comando! – respondeu Varys – Saquear uma cidade escrava prejudicou o comércio de escravos e tanto Yunkai e Meereen queriam reparações; a vitória de Daenerys provou que não vão receber nada!  
\- Deveríamos tê-la matado quando tivemos a chance! – gritou Cersei – Agora se ela se juntar a Jon Targaryen trazendo os seus Imaculados; vamos perder tudo!  
\- Eu duvido muito que ela virá a Westeros, pelo menos por agora! – disse Varys – Yunkai e Meereen queriam recuperar os prejuízos causados por Daenerys Targaryen; agora com essa derrota, é o orgulho deles que está em jogo e isso quer dizer que eles vão tentar novamente! Essa batalha ensinou lições a eles; erros que eles não vão mais cometer; Com certeza Daenerys Targaryen vai encontra tempos negros em seu reinado!  
\- Podemos fazer alguma coisa para aumentar as chances de Yunkai e Meereen? – perguntou Kevan Lannister:  
\- Não temos dinheiro ou homens para tal empreendimento! – respondeu Tyrion Lannister – Essa guerra está fora de nossas mãos para podermos influenciá-la!  
\- Tyrion tem razão! – disse Lord Tywin – Por enquanto vamos manter os olhares sobre Daenerys Targaryen e esperar uma oportunidade para agirmos e conseguimos lucrar com essa situação!  
\- Continue Lord Varys! – disse Cersei – Vamos falar sobre assuntos que estão mais perto de nós!  
Lord Varys sorriu:  
\- Como desejar; Minha Rainha! – disse a Aranha – A guerra ainda continua; dessa vez Jon Targaryen levou os seus comandados a conquistar as Westerlands, Lannisporto e Casterly Rock permanecem intocáveis!  
Tywin tinha uma expressão fria e dura em seu rosto, mas, os outros Lannister podiam suspirar um pouco aliviados, suas casas não foram atacadas, ainda e tinham fé que poderiam resistir até que pudessem encontrar uma solução para reverter à maré da guerra:  
\- Continue Lord Varys! – disse Tywin em sua voz glacial:  
\- No momento, Jon Targaryen e Robb Stark estão no Crag rendendo o castelo pessoalmente! – disse Varys – Certamente vão parar por alguns dias para discutir planos para terminar a conquista; todos sabem e eles inclusive que tomar Casterly Rock é quase uma tarefa impossível!  
Tyrion sentia alívio por essa parte, mas, ele tinha uma grande preocupação agora, quando Lord Varys disse onde Jon estava, ele olhou para o seu pai e viu; por um breve momento um sorriso, isso o deixou assustado, mesmo escondendo, mas, por dentro ele estava tremendo; não podia imaginar que esse tipo de informação pode fazer o seu pai feliz; certamente tinha algum significado que teria que descobrir:  
\- Como sabem; o Norte está intocado pela guerra, mas, informações que recebi indicam que a um possível ataque de selvagens no norte do muro; liderados por Mance Rayder! – disse Varys:  
\- Não importo com isso; essa é uma informação que não nos interessa! – disse Cersei – Deixe que eles invadam!  
Tyrion olhou sério para a sua irmã; Lord Tywin olha com olhos de gelo para sua filha:  
\- Caso não tenha percebido irmã! – disse Tyrion – Se eles invadirem o Norte; certamente vão avançar para o sul e nesse momento não temos condições de impedi-los!  
\- Além de que adianta governar um reino devastado; meu neto governa as nove regiões, não oito! – disse Lord Lannister duramente:  
\- Devo lembrá-los senhores que o Norte conta ainda com a capacidade de reunir cento e cinquenta mil homens e mulheres capazes de lutar! – disse Varys:  
\- Então não vamos nos preocupar com aquela terra de selvagens! – disse Joffrey. Nem Tywin ou mesmo Tyrion dariam ouvidos a Joffrey:  
\- Qualquer outra notícia? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Depois de muito tempo; depois de muitas tentativas; os meus passarinhos obterão informações sobre as Ilhas De Ferro! – disse Varys:  
\- Que informações vêm a ser? – perguntou Lord Lannister:  
\- Depois de tanto tempo; finalmente, teremos alguma notícia desses piratas malditos! – disse Kevan:  
\- Balon Greyjoy se declarou Rei Das Ilhas De Ferro e se levantou em revolta! – anunciou Varys. Os senhores presentes explodiram em indignação exigindo a cabeça de Balon ou a invasão as Ilhas De Ferro:  
\- Diferente da última vez; Balon se declarou em segredo e nas sombras se preparou para sua guerra de saque e pilhagem! – disse Varys – É claro que ele não anunciou para todo mundo ainda; ele mantém o seu estado em segredo e se prepara e reforçar as suas forças de combate!  
\- Ele já fez algum movimento? – perguntou Tywin:  
\- Ele mandou um ataque ao Norte! – respondeu Lord Varys:  
\- Há! – gritou Joffrey – Deixe que eles se matem; os idiotas vão estar nos fazendo um grande favor!  
\- Favor ou não; não vamos deixar isso de lado! – disse Lord Tywin categoricamente:  
\- Especialmente; considerando que o Norte tem a sua própria frota marítima capaz de se defender dos ataques dos Homens De Ferro; além dos soldados em terra! – disse Tyrion:  
\- Lord Tyrell; Lord Redwyne! – chamou Tywin:  
\- Sim Senhor Mão! – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo:  
\- Reúnam a Frota Real com a Frota Redwyne e ataquem as Ilhas De Ferro! – comandou Tywin – Ataquem todas as sete ilhas! Cada uma delas! Matem todos dessas ilhas! Matem os homens, mulheres, crianças, escravos até os animais dessa ilhas! Queimem as ilhas, coloquem um fogo tão intenso que até os deuses vão ver!  
Tyrion estava surpreso com as ordens de seu pai, ali, vendo-o calmo e controlado; pedindo para passar a vida de milhares de pessoas à espada com se estivesse pedindo para matar um simples mosquito:  
\- Quando terminamos isso; quando terminamos essa guerra; vamos conversar sobre a divisão das ilhas entre os reinos que merecem! – disse Tywin. Isso parecia atiçar ainda mais a ambição desenfreada de Lord Mace Tyrell:  
\- Assim será feito; senhor mão! – disse Lord Redwyne sem nenhuma objeção:  
\- Por que chegar o esse extremo, Senhor Mão? – perguntou Varys:  
\- Essa é uma coisa que deveria ter feito quando eles se rebelarão anos atrás! – respondeu Lord Tywin – E mais uma vez ele ataca outros reinos, mata e estupra o povo e saqueia os castelos! Estou cansado deles e dessa vez vamos eliminá-los para sempre e usar as Ilhas De Ferro para melhor proveito dos reinos!  
Ninguém mais disse nada, nenhum deles gostava do que viria, mas, é para ser feito, somente Mace Tyrell mantinha seu sorriso ambicioso normal:  
\- Acho que com isso, podemos encerrar a reunião! – disse Cersei:  
\- De fato! – concordou Lord Lannister – Lord Tyrell; Lord Redwyne; façam os preparos o mais rápido possível! Tyrion; você fica!  
Os membros do conselho se dirigiram para sair, Lord Tyrell e Lord Redwyne saíram logo que foram demitidos, eles tinha muito preparo a fazer; a sala ficou vazia, apenas com Tywin e Tyrion ainda sentados, nenhum dos dois disse alguma, apenas ficaram calados esperando:  
\- O que você tem para mim? – perguntou Tywin:  
\- Depois de muito trabalho; finalmente consegui decifrar o livro de contas de Baelish! – respondeu Tyrion – Finalmente descobri como ele faz ouro aparecer do nada!  
\- Como? – perguntou Tywin:  
\- As dívidas que a coroa acumulou são de verdade, em nenhum momento inventei os números, claro que foi eu a nomear o Alto septão e isso causa um abrandamento da Fé em relação à requisição da dívida, mas, não impede que continue cobrando! – explicou Tyrion – Mas, em um dado momento percebi; olhando para os livros de registros de Baelish; compras feitas com preços que eu tinha conhecimento não eram as que estavam nos livros!  
Lord Tywin tentava colocar os seus pensamentos em ordem com as palavras de seu filho e isso deixa a situação para Tyrion continuar a falar:  
\- Fazendo os cálculos, percebi que Baelish gastava mais do que era preciso! – disse Tyrion – Às vezes são pequenas diferenças, imperceptíveis, mas, às vezes eram grandes somas que como Mestre Da Moeda, Baelish escondia muito bem!  
\- Então; Baelish embolsa a diferença! – confirmou Lord Lannister – Então aquele bastardo rouba coroa há muito tempo!  
\- Está tudo nos livros! – disse Tyrion – Mas, ao que tudo indica, Baelish pedia uma determinada quantidade de ouro dos bancos, mais do que necessário, embolsava a diferença e quando Robert queria mais, ele usava o que embolsava para disfarçar a desconfiança de todos, por isso veio a sua capacidade de fazer brotar ouro do nada!  
O rosto da Mão Do Rei estava enrijecido em fúria; nada mais lhe daria prazer nesse momento do que matá-lo:  
\- O que ele faz com esse ouro além de enriquecer? – perguntou Tywin; Tyrion pegou um livro que ele não havia usado na reunião e o abriu entregando para o seu pai:  
\- Esse é o livro de registros de propriedade em Porto Real! – explicou Tyrion – Olhe e verá a verdadeira dimensão!  
Tywin olhou para as páginas do livro com ceticismo, mas, a cada nome, a cada página vistas, via cada vez mais o nome de Petyr Baelish:  
\- Ele está comprando propriedades! – disse Tyrion – Ele está sendo; literalmente; o dono de tudo, cada casa comercial, cada bordel, cada armazém, sendo ele antigo ou aberto recentemente, ele adquire, mas, mantém o nome original para acobertar o verdadeiro dono!  
Lord Tywin Lannister se levantou, o que tinha na sua frente é de Porto Real e ele estava imaginando se olhasse para cada livro de registros de propriedades o que encontraria com o nome de Petyr Baelish; a dimensão de tudo; Lord Lannister sabia disso; sabia que Baelish tinha a intenção de ser rei e ele inteligentemente começou a adquirir tudo para si mesmo; comprou lealdade e não deixou nenhuma ponta solta, pacientemente ele vem construindo o seu caminho para o poder absoluto; Tywin andou para a janela e através dela olhando para a cidade:  
\- Ele quer assumir tudo! – disse Tyrion:  
\- De fato! – concordou Tywin – Ele quer ser rei!  
\- Para isso ele precisa de uma rainha! – disse Tyrion – E isso leva a minha irmã e Margaery Tyrell!  
\- Margaery Tyrell somente poderá ser considerada rainha quando Cersei morrer! – disse Tywin – Baelish vai se concentrar em Cersei; tenho certeza que ele vai se casar com ela e lhe dar um filho, assim, ele pode matar Joffrey, Tommen e Myrcella!  
\- Podemos impedir isso? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Onde está o desgraçado? – perguntou Lord Lannister:  
\- Ele foi embora! – respondeu Tyrion – Possivelmente a Vila Da Gaivota; terá que perguntar a Varys sobre isso!  
\- Deveria tê-lo preso! – disse Tywin:  
\- Com que prova? – perguntou Tyrion – Ele é um lorde agora; Lord De Harrenhal, e diferente de Eddard Stark, não têm provas para prendê-lo!  
Tywin suspirou:  
\- Mesmo que o prendêssemos, a dimensão de tudo que ele fez seria mostrada a todos, e então veríamos uma reação de queda e o reino estaria em falência; talvez não literalmente, mas, os problemas aumentariam muito se a verdade saísse; a guerra já paralisa a nossa economia, com a verdade de Baelish, não teríamos comércio, literalmente estaríamos sem nada para sustentar tudo o que necessitamos!  
\- Temos um reino e uma guerra para nos preocupar; Baelish sendo a maior ameaça; ele coloca-nos para resolver a guerra e a dívida, o primeiro passo, depois cuidamos de Petyr Baelish! – disse Lord Lannister voltando para a mesa e em seguida fechando o livro de registros – Sessão do conselho encerrada!


	26. Os Cinco Reis

Capítulo 26  
Os Cinco Reis

 

Lady Catelyn Stark; a Senhora De Winterfell; ela no momento estava cuidando das coisas no Norte enquanto o seu filho Robb estava na guerra ao lado do Rei Jon Targaryen; ela ficou feliz quando viu Winterfell depois de tanto tempo fora, ela, com lágrimas nos olhos abraçou os seus filhos Bran e Rickon e lamentou sempre que os via por não acompanhar o seu crescimento; mas, agora, estava de volta com a sua filha Arya e ela estava feliz ao abraçar o seu lobo Nymeria, mas, ao ver Lady, Cat se lembrou de sua filha Sansa que estava em Porto Real nas mãos do Lannister; ela derramou mais lágrimas, mas, acreditava que a veria em breve e que tudo estaria terminado; ela tinha que conter as lágrimas para ajudar Bran no comando de Winterfell e do Norte, ele que agora tinha doze dias de seu nome feitos e em breve faria treze e já se portava como um Senhor Do Norte na frente daqueles que ficaram para proteger o Norte, mais uma vez Lady Stark lamentou pelo o que estava acontecendo, perdeu a comemoração de seu filho Rickon que fez dez dias de seu nome e agora iria para onze, perdeu os quatorze dias de seu nome de sua filha Arya que estava se desenvolvendo para se tornar um linda mulher, talvez no futuro, uma das mais lindas mulheres de Westeros, seu filho Robb que teve que comemorar os dezoitos dias de seu nome em campo de batalha, sabia que perderia os dezenove e os vintes dias de seu nome, mas, é em Sansa que havia perdido mais, sabia que ela havia feito dezesseis dias de seu nome, mas, não sabia se veria os dezessete ou talvez mais de seus aniversários, a tristeza é um muito grande.  
Mesmo com as diferenças e do que acontecia, tudo estava bem, esse é o retrato de um reino que parecia não estar em guerra; que parecia não ter mandado homens e mulheres para longe em terras estrangeiras, uma normalidade que se mistura as notícias da guerra apresentando uma série de vitórias sobre o inimigo; muitos diziam que é somente uma questão de tempo até voltarem para casa; de estarem com as suas famílias, de voltarem a cuidar das suas terras, de prover o sustento para as suas famílias; Catelyn estava andando de volta para o castelo, depois de resolver algumas questões, ela sentia que o tempo estava mais frio do que o ano anterior; alguns já diziam que o verão estava acabando e que em breve o inverno chegaria e essa Guerra Dos Quatro Reis; não importa quem vencesse, marcaria o fim do verão; Lady Stark tem que concordar com essa afirmação; e ela temia assim como os outros que a guerra entrasse em sua duração no inverno também; ela temia pelos homens que teriam que voltar e teriam que enfrentar a neve, temia também que haveria problemas para entregar suprimentos já que havia uma rota que saía do Norte e seguia até o Entroncamento para ser distribuída.  
Ela pensaria em uma solução antes que o inverno chegasse, por agora, ela teria que se focar nos problemas de agora, especialmente que o Meistre Luwin vinha na sua direção com uma carta na mão:  
\- Um corvo chegou com isso; Minha Senhora! – disse Luwin entregando a carta para Catelyn. Lady Stark viu o sigilo da Casa Mormont e ficou curiosa, quebrou o sigilo, abriu a carta e começou a ler; a cada palavra, a cada frase, ela ficava mais surpresa, pálida e sem forças; não sabia como, mas, estava se sustentando para não cair na frente de Meistre Luwin, mas, o que lia lhe mostrava algo que temia desde que essa guerra começou; não havia quatros reis, agora, havia cinco; um que esperou o momento certo para se revelar, para agir e para colocar os seus planos em ordem, ela estava aliviada que o seu plano inicial havia fracassado, mas, o perigo estava à mostra e ele não descansaria até alcançar os seus objetivos:  
\- Você é um idiota; Balon Greyjoy! – disse Lady Catelyn Stark desejando que o seu marido tivesse matado ele quando podia, agora, Balon estavam de volta e com a intenção de morder as suas bundas; mas, sabia que ele perderia muito antes que pudesse conseguir fazer isso; seu filho Robb não foi um tolo ao sair do Norte sem deixar nenhum meio para proteger o seu reino.  
Lady Maege Mormont; a Senhora Da Casa Mormont e Governante Da Ilha Do Urso, Comandante Da Frota Do Norte no litoral oeste, tinha recebido a missão de comandar centenas de barcos para defesa do Norte contra uma possível invasão dos homens de ferro, o seu suserano Robb Stark havia previsto isso, havia levantado a possibilidade disso; por então, sua filha Dacey leva as forças da Ilha Do Urso em terra jurando em seu nome para Lord Robb Stark, enquanto ela defende o litoral, o Senhor Wilys Manderly faz o mesmo no litoral leste, ele é o herdeiro de Porto Branco, é Ser Wendel Manderly que levas as forças de Porto Branco jurando em nome de sua casa para a Casa Stark.  
Ambos fazem parte da defesa do Norte de seus inimigos, mas, não é somente da Frota do Norte que constituem de defesa, há também em terra, diversas fortalezas espalhadas por todo o Norte, essas torres de vigia desenhadas por Lord Eddard Stark, cada uma delas tinha uma torre circular com cinco andares protegidos por uma muralha de cinco pontas arredondadas; cada uma podendo sustentar até trezentos soldados do Norte, espalhadas pelas costas leste e oeste do Norte e nas fronteiras e nas ilhas governadas pelo Norte; além de estarem espalhadas por dentro do Norte; construídas simplesmente para vigiar e defender as terras e o povo do Norte; essa terra e esse povo que jurou para Jon Targaryen.  
Lady Mormont estava em sua nau, o Urso Negro, havia muito tempo partido do Porto Do Urso da Ilha Do Urso em missões de rondas pela costa oeste do Norte para identificar possíveis ataques ao Norte, em intervalos regulares, ela sempre voltava para casa, mas, em seguida estava de volta para o mar; recebia as notícias das vitórias em terra e sentia orgulho em saber o quanto a sua filha estava fazendo bem. Em sua nau, comandado duzentos marinheiros do Norte prontos para o combate, não vestindo armaduras, mas, vestindo roupas de couro fervidas com roupas de ceda em baixo armados com espadas, escudos, lanças, machados, martelos de guerra e arco e flecha, atravessando as águas, movidos pelo vento, Lady Mormont tinha uma tarefa para fazer.  
Havia recebido informações de espiões nas Ilhas De Ferro que a Frota De Ferro estava em movimento para atacar o Norte; ela não permitiria isso enquanto as defesas do Norte estavam em sua responsabilidade; havia vários pontos onde os piratas poderiam entrar; o Porto Do Dragão que fica em Sea Dragon Point onde Lord Eddard Stark reconstruiu as fortalezas antigas, um porto e fez com que fossem habitadas e cheias de soldados, na certa, esperava que no futuro fosse dado para um de seus filhos para levantar uma casa nobre, uma casa cadete do ramo da Casa Stark; ao norte de Sea Dragon Point, tinha uma península, é o único pedaço de terra do continente mais perto da Ilha do Urso; lá foi construído um porto; o Porto Do Lobo, gerenciado pela Casa Glover; a maior ligação do continente com Ilha Do Urso. Outro porto foi construído; o Porto De Pedra, em Stone Shore; construído na península que mais se aproxima da Ilha De Pedra, uma pequena ilha onde também foi construído um porto, o Porto Da Pedra Negra e a cidade que a envolve é o único sinal de pessoas morando na ilha; ambos gerenciados pela Casa Slate.   
The Rills havia recebido o seu porto também, gerenciado pela Casa Ryswell; o Porto Do Rio construído no ponto de terra do continente mais perto da Ilha Do Cavalo Negro, o Porto Negro que também foi construído na ilha; juntos; esses quatros portos fazem parte da defesa da foz do Rio Da Pedra para evitar invasões ao norte que entrem pelo rio. Outro porto foi construído do Dedo de Flint gerenciado pela Casa Flint do Dedo De Flint, o Porto De Flint; outro porto foi construído, esse porto abrange as duas margens do Rio Acidentado e protege Saltspear; esse porto sendo gerenciado pela Casa Stout e pela Casa Dustin; esses são os pontos que os homens de ferro poderiam usar para invadir o Norte. Wilys Manderly defende os portos do litoral leste, o Porto Branco, o principal porto do Norte, outro porto construído, o Porto Velho em Castelo Velho, gerenciado pela Casa Locke, outro porto construído em Ramsgate gerenciado pela Casa Woolfield, o Porto Roxo que protege a foz do Rio Ramo Partido; mais um porto no litoral leste construído em Atalaia Da Viúva, gerenciado pela Casa Flint da Atalaia Da Viúva, o Porto Da Viúva.  
Um porto foi construído entre as fozes dos rios Weeping Water e The Last River com total intenção de proteger os dois rios de possíveis invasores, o Porto Escudo, o porto mais usado pelo Banco de Gelo; além de haver outro porto construído; gerenciado pela Casa Karstark, o Porto Cinza, fica localizado no Estreito De Karlon, uma faixa de água que chegando ao seu final, leva a Karhold, o porto foi construído no lado dos Penhascos Cinzentos onde qualquer tipo de invasão por terra seria desastroso para o inimigo. Outro porto foi construído em Skagos; o Porto De Skagos; é claro que as casas residentes na ilha têm o seu próprio porto, mas, esses portos sendo somente para atender as necessidades da casa residente; esse porto é gerenciado em conjunto pelas casas residentes para atender as necessidades da ilha.  
Lady Maege Mormont saiu de seus pensamentos sobre os portos e as defesas do Norte, agora, mais do que nunca ela tinha que se concentrar no presente momento; foi a alguns dias que recebeu notícias de que Lord Balon Greyjoy se declarou rei e organizou um ataque dos Homens De Ferro contra o Norte, setenta navios tripulados com duzentos homens e eles iriam atacar o Norte; por isso Lady Mormont mandou mensagens para reunir navios para impedir que a costa oeste fosse atacada, ela atracou no Porto Do Rio reunindo o que podia para a batalha que aconteceria.  
A Casa Glover mandou alguns navios, assim como alguns navios vieram de Sea Dragon Point, a Casa Slate mandou navios que chegaram ao Porto Do Rio onde os navios comandados pela Casa Ryswell estavam reunidos e aguardando ordens; os navios da Casa Flint, da Casa Stout e Dustin estavam a caminho, mas, as noticias vieram e Lady Mormont não o tinha tempo para reunir todos; a Frota De Ferro estava se aproximando e ela decidiu partir e estava agora em alto mar, para sua alegria os navios que estavam esperando conseguiram alcançar a força de combate e seus números aumentaram consideravelmente. Mesmo em alto mar, Lady Mormont convocou uma reunião com os principais capitães das frotas em sua cabine, onde ela estava olhando concentrada no mapa quando ouviu uma batida na porta:  
\- Entre! – disse Lady Maege; um marinheiro entrou e se curvou em respeito:  
\- Comandante! – disse o marinheiro – Eles chegaram!  
\- Deixo-os entrar! – disse Lady Mormont; o marinheiro se curvou mais uma vez e saiu dando passagem para que os outros entrassem.  
O primeiro a entre foi Yamon Flint; quarto filho de Lord Robin Flint, o segundo foi Robett Glover, irmão de Galbart Glover e seu herdeiro, o terceiro foi Bor Slate, terceiro filho de Lord Boren Slate, o quarto a entrar foi Farem Tildet, comandante dos navios de Sea Dragon Point, o quinto foi Willem Dustin, terceiro filho de Lord Wyll Dustin, sua linha é herdeira de Lady Barbrey Dustin; Willem é sobrinho de Lord Willam Dustin; o sexto a entrar foi Roger Ryswell, filho de Lord Rodrik Ryswell e por último a entrar foi Lina Stout, terceira filha de Lord Harwood Stout:  
\- Bem vindo a todos vocês! – disse Lady Maege Mormont – Podemos dispensar algumas formalidades e decidir os planos para a batalha contra esses piratas que querem destruir as nossas casas!  
Ninguém disse que não e todos estavam na mesa olhando para o mapa:  
\- Primeiramente! – disse Lady Mormont – Quantos navios podemos usar?  
\- Cem navios de guerra! – respondeu Roger Ryswell – Setenta naus e trinta trirremos!  
Cada nau leva duzentos homens e mulheres, num total de quatorze mil homens e mulheres para a luta, mas, a diferença que se encontra diante dos Homens De Ferro é os trinta trirremos; usando em cada lado do barco noventa remadores em um total de cento e oitenta remadores; esses noventa remadores de cada lado estavam distribuídos em três níveis do barco, cada nível com trinta remadores e o convés tinha disposto quarenta homens e mulheres prontos para lutar; um trirremo pode ser menor em altura do que uma nau, mas, pode ser mais rápido do que uma nau; além de outras vantagens, ao todo um trirremo é tripulado por duzentos e vinte pessoas, mas, dos trinta trirremos, somente mil e duzentas podiam entrar em combate efetivo:  
\- Um bom número que dará vantagens a nós, mas, números não farão diferença contra os piratas de ferro! – disse Lady Maege – Por isso, devemos planejar bem hoje!  
\- Vamos nos encontrar com eles em alto mar? – perguntou Lina Stout:  
\- Sim; é necessário fazermos isso antes que separem para pontos diferentes do Norte! – respondeu Lady Mormont:  
\- Então; Balon não enviou toda a sua força! – afirmou Willem Dustin – Isso é somente para conquistar pontos chaves para que depois ele traga os restantes de suas forças!  
\- Mas, quais são esses pontos chaves? – perguntou Bor Slate:  
\- O Porto Do Lobo e o Porto Do Dragão! – respondeu Farem Tildet:  
\- Tomando esses dois portos, eles estabelecem um meio de isolar a Ilha Do Urso e assim podem tomá-la com pouco problema! – disse Lady Maege Mormont:  
\- Eles perderiam muito tentando tomar os portos de Stone Shore e The Rills! – disse Robett Glover – Eles podem até tomar, mas, perderiam rapidamente!  
Todos podiam entender o que Glover estava dizendo:  
\- Eles podem tentar entrar em Saltspear! – disse Lady Maege – Para atacar Moat Cailin!  
\- Eles poderiam, mas, os seus navios se encontrariam cercados por navios Dustin, Flint e Stout! – disse Willem Dustin – Além de que Moat Cailin é uma fortaleza; e que não vale o número de mortes para conquistá-la!  
\- Conquistar Moat Cailin é o principal objetivo se querem cortar o acesso do Norte de Lord Stark e ao Rei Jon! – disse Lady Maege – Por isso temos que enfrentá-los antes que separem; se conquistarem um porto; teremos condições de conquistá-lo de volta mais rápido, mas, se conquistarem vários portos, vai ter mais dificuldades!  
\- E onde vamos enfrentá-los? – perguntou Roger Ryswell:  
\- Entre a Baia Blazewater e a costa de Cape Kraken! – respondeu Lady Mormont:  
\- Então é lá que iremos os fazer voltarem para casa com o rabo entre as pernas! – afirmou Lina Stout:  
\- Eu gostaria muito disso! – disse Lady Mormont; ela pegou totens com a forma da cabeça do lobo e as colocou em cada ponto que foi discutido agora – Esses são os pontos em que achamos que eles vão atacar!  
Lady Maege pegou mais totens em forma de navios e os colocou na área pintada de azul e ela colocou mais outros que podiam se vir o Kraken Greyjoy:  
\- Vamos interceptá-los antes de alcançarem a Baia Blazewater! – disse Lady Mormont – Os trirremos vão à frente, irão atingir os navios que lideram a frota; abrir buracos em seus cascos e jogar potes de óleo para incendiá-los!  
Não houve nenhuma objeção quando ela colocou os totens dos trirremos à frente:  
\- Com os trirremos à frente; vamos dar a eles um falso sentimento de segurança e quando estiverem queimando, as naus vão atacar pela lateral! – disse Lady Mormont posicionando os totens representantes das naus – Vai estar intenso, mas, nesse momento eu espero que vocês avancem esperando que os piratas estejam mais selvagens vendo seus companheiros pegarem fogo!  
\- Nós entendemos Lady Mormont! – disse Yamon Flint sendo concordado pelos outros; Lady Maege Mormont olhou para cada um deles – Yamon Flint e Willem Dustin vão comandar os trirremos!  
Os dois homens acenaram concordando:  
\- Eu vou levar as naus! Esperem o meu sinal! – disse Lady Mormont – Se preparem!  
Todos se curvaram em respeito e saíram da cabine deixando Lady Mormont sozinho olhando fixamente para o mapa, Lady Mormont se afastou para se preparar, vestindo seda primeira cobrindo todo o seu corpo, mas, é em seu tronco que havia mais camadas de seda, por cima estava vestindo uma cota de ferro leve e por cima deste, tinha couro fervido, por cima do couro estavam às vestimentas com a cor verde da Casa Mormont e no peito estava o urso negro, a única coisa a mais de ferro a se vestir é um bracelete que ia do punho até o cotovelo em cada braço e na perna até a altura do joelho e o capacete que podia ser retirado facilmente; portando uma espada menor do que a espada larga, um lâmina pequena, machadinha e punhal, além de escudo, a lança em si é menor do que um lança comum; ela não levaria a lança, mas, levaria o escudo, resistente e leve, Lady Maege saiu de sua cabine e ela subiu para o convés, todos estavam correndo de um lado para o outro fazendo os seus deveres, ela seguiu para a proa onde podia ver o mar até onde os seus olhos podiam alcançar e em cada lado do barco estavam dezenas de barcos; pronto para o combate, não iria demorar muito até alcançarem a Frota De Ferro:  
\- Comandante! – disse um dos marinheiros, ele apontou para o horizonte, Lady Maege pode ver claramente naus com a bandeira Greyjoy tremulando ao vento; o momento da batalha se aproxima:  
\- Eles estão vindos! – gritou Lady Maege – Se preparem!  
Os homens do convés corriam para pegar as suas armas e eles ficarem prontos para o combate; Lady Maege conseguia controlar a sua ansiedade se mantendo atenta a cada momento que os navios Greyjoy se aproximavam; de fato; o inimigo chegou a uma aproximação confortável para Lady Mormont:  
\- Dê o sinal! – mandou Lady Mormont para o marinheiro atrás de si, ele se curvou e saiu para cumprir a ordem e da popa da nau um marinheiro balança uma bandeira preta:  
\- O sinal! – disse Yamon Flint de seu trirremo – Agora!  
Yamon Flint gritou apontando o dedo indicador para frente, bandeira negras balançam dos trirremos e os remadores colocam mais força no braço, indo mais rápido e em momentos deixando as naus para trás; trinta trirremos iriam ser os primeiros a dar combate contra os krakens:  
\- Força nesses braços! – gritou Willem Dustin.  
Os trirremos continuaram avançando a toda velocidade; a tensão palpável a cada vez mais perto dos barcos das Ilhas De Ferro e finalmente estava perto o suficiente, mas, então os navios começaram a virar, pareciam tentar escapar dos trirremos, mas, nesse momento é tarde demais para isso e os barcos vão de encontro um ao outro de forma violenta.  
Asha Greyjoy, Victarion Greyjoy, Aeron Greyjoy e Dagmer Cleftjaw estavam no navio Fúria Do Kraken liderando a Frota de Ferro com setenta navios para atacar o Norte; primeiramente, a frota se dividiria, Victarion e Aeron Greyjoy iriam cruzar Saltspear e tomar Moat Cailin, Asha iria tomar a Mata Dos Lobos e Dagmer tomaria Stony Shore como uma forma de atrair a atenção do Norte enquanto os verdadeiros ataques acontecem; para Asha Greyjoy, filha de Lord Balon Greyjoy e sua herdeira, ela aprovou o seu pai quando ele se declarou Rei Das Ilhas De Ferro em segredo e preparou as forças para o momento certo, mas, esse não é momento certo, a cria de dragão Targaryen estava ganhando todas as batalhas e Norte não estava requisitando mais tropas e isso quer dizer que se o que dizem; o Norte ainda tem uma força considerável para defender as suas terras e além de atacar as Ilhas De Ferro se quiserem que ainda, eles teriam uma força considerável; além do fator de seu irmão Theon que ainda estava refém do Norte, mas, o seu pai não atendeu as suas súplicas, ele as ignorou declarando sem as palavras corretas que estava desertando de seu irmão, ela somente tinha lembranças dele de sua infância, mas, é o suficiente para não deixá-lo de amar.  
Seu pai ignorou o seu irmão e deu as suas ordens e ela estava indo invadir o Norte, ela sabia que o seu plano é cheio de falhas, seus tios Victarion e Aeron certamente morreriam na tentativa de tomar Moat Cailin e o que se ouviu sobre a fortaleza que é praticamente inexpugnável; Dagmer certamente nem desembarcaria em Stony Shore, ela sabia sobre os quatro portos, praticamente impossível passar por eles e a Mata Dos Lobos, tinha que superar dois portos, um em Sea Dragon Point e o outro em Wolf Point:  
\- Asha! – disse uma voz masculina tirando-a de seus pensamentos e ela viu o seu tio Victarion – Você tem que ver isso!  
Ambos seguiram para a proa do navio onde Aeron e Dagmer já estavam olhando para o horizonte:  
\- Diga-me; o que você vê? – perguntou Aeron. Asha olhou para o horizonte e por um momento ela não viu nada, mas, então as figuras de navios começaram a tomar forma:  
\- A Frota Do Norte! – respondeu Asha:  
\- Os desgraçados descobriram antes de chegarmos! – disse Victarion – Na certa vieram tentar nos derrotar antes que chegássemos a terra!  
\- Estamos em nosso domínio! Estamos em vantagem! – disse Dagmer:  
\- Dagmer tem razão! – disse Aeron – A vitória vai ser nossa e em breve vamos saborear a riqueza que o Norte acumulou!  
Victarion não deu ouvidos ao seu irmão, ou a Dagmer, ele apenas estava olhando para a aproximação daqueles navios que carregavam o sigilo do lobo, ele podia contar trinta deles, todos movidos por remos e avançando muito rápido e eles se aproximaram, mesmo com tudo ao seu redor, Victarion não tirava os olhos dos barcos, olhando atentamente cada um deles, tentando encontrar as suas fraquezas e então ele viu a proa dos barcos e em cada um deles, Victarion percebeu que estavam reforçados, ele olhou mais uma vez, atentamente, como se quisesse colocar isso em sua mente e então; ele entendeu, os barcos estavam próximos e eles pareciam não ter sinais de diminuir, apenas estavam vindos à direção dos navios da Frota De Ferro com força:  
\- Desvie! Desvie para o lado! Agora! - gritou Victarion e o navio começou a mudar de direção, lentamente:  
\- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Asha:  
\- Esses barcos do Norte, não vão diminuir! - disse Aeron que também havia percebido – Eles vão bater de propósito em nós!  
A profundidade do que foi dito atingiu Asha:  
\- Por que não estamos virando? - gritou Asha:  
\- Estamos virando! - gritou o timoneiro:  
\- Muito lento! - disse Dagmer.  
A colisão é inevitável, os barcos do Norte estavam bem perto, o encontro será a qualquer momento de agora:  
\- Colisão à frente! - gritou Victarion – Segurem-se!  
Asha tentou rapidamente se segurar em algo, mas, então um dos barcos do Norte atingiu o navio em que estava; um som de como se o mundo estivesse rachando e em seguida lascas de madeira e água voaram para o alto e o barco foi inclinado violentamente, ela, assim como os seus tios e mais algumas pessoas foram jogadas para trás, como se uma força conjurada pelos deuses a jogassem como se jogasse uma boneca de pano, rapidamente ela caiu e bateu no parapeito do barco e então tudo ficou escuro.  
Asha acordou com o sol em seu rosto, ela percebeu que estava deitada, olhando para céu azul e com nuvens brancas, então ela viu os pássaros e os sons das gaivotas a atingiu, também veio o cheiro de sangue e morte, ela ficou sentada e percebeu que estava em terra firme, um porto um pouco distante de onde ela estava; barcos ancorados claramente danificados e em sua volta, muitos homens de ferros deitados, sangrando, chorando e gemendo de dor, alguns rezam para o Deus Afogado; outros apenas clamam por clemência:  
\- Que bom que você acordou! - disse uma voz chamando a atenção de Asha, ela se virou e viu Victarion sentado em uma cadeira, ele claramente parecia bastante cansado e abatido; sua armadura estava quebrada em algumas partes e tinha sangue manchando ela, além dele ter um pano cobrindo a sua testa:  
\- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Asha – Onde estamos?  
\- Estamos no Porto De Great Wyk! - respondeu Victarion – Perdemos!  
\- Que vergonha! - disse Asha – Perdemos antes mesmo de desembarcarmos nas terras do Norte! Há quanto tempo estou aqui?  
\- Um dia! - respondeu Victarion – Depois que bateu com força no parapeito, eu com Aeron e Dagmer tivemos que carregar você para longe do perigo; antes mesmo que pudesse comandar os homens, setenta navios do Norte nos flanquearam e nos pegou em cheio; quando notei estava lutando para irmos para um navio e escaparmos do ataque do Norte!  
\- Dagmer? - perguntou Asha:  
\- Verificando os navios para voltarmos para Pyke! - respondeu Victarion:  
\- Tio Aeron? - perguntou Asha; mais uma vez:  
\- Morto! - respondeu Victarion com uma voz dura – Morreu enquanto tentávamos escapar; morreu garantindo que salvássemos você!  
Asha estava triste ao ouvir essas palavras sobre o seu tio Aeron, mais um de sua família morrera pelo orgulho de seu pai, não podia mais suportar isso, agora mais do que nunca que a dor ficaria maior com o que aconteceria a Theon quando Jon Targaryen e Robb Stark descobrirem o que aconteceu:  
\- Acho que devo um soco ao seu pai! - disse Victarion:  
\- Conte comigo! - disse Asha determinada.  
Yamon Flint e Willem Dustin estavam no barco preste a atingir os barcos dos piratas de ferro:  
\- Preparem-se! – gritou Yamon se segurando, assim como os outros soldados no convés; então; aconteceu; o trirremo atingiu o navio com força, o som da rachadura da madeira, a força do golpe que jogou o navio para o lado, levantando pedaços de madeira; essa força de impacto que colocou o trirremo inclinado para cima, fazendo com que os tripulantes se segurassem com mais força, o barco retornou a posição original levantando água e nesse momento; sons inconfundíveis de barcos acertando os navios inimigos se espalharam pelo mar, um som atrás do outro indicando que muitos dos barcos inimigos afundariam em pouco tempo:  
\- Escudos à frente! – gritou Willem:  
\- Arqueiros! – gritou Yamon e os arqueiros do Norte se posicionaram.  
Os gritos dos piratas indicando que eles estavam no parapeito e agora atirando flechas e lanças; os escudos posicionados a frente garantem a proteção, algumas flechas e lanças cravam no chão do barco:  
\- Atirem! – gritou Yamon.  
Flechas disparadas dos arqueiros, algumas atingiram o navio, outros não acertaram nada, mas, algumas acertaram alguns piratas que gritaram de dor e caíram no chão e então os navios da Frota de Ferro que vinham atrás bateram uns contra os outros encalhando toda a frota, isso somente aumentou o número de homens que pularam entre os navios para irem ao combate que estava acontecendo, Yamon viu piratas pulando para os seus barcos e atacaram gritando loucamente, mas, o fato de pularem, alguns caiam na água, outros pousam no convés e atacavam; Yamon estava pronto e o primeiro a atacar, ele usou o seu escudo e com força empurrou o pirata para a água, o segundo recebeu várias flechas, Yamon pegou a sua espada e em seguida aparou o golpe do terceiro pirata que atacava e Yamon ficou de lado para somente o soldado atrás dele atravessasse a sua lança no peito do pirata.  
Lady Maege Mormont assistia de seu navio a luta acontecendo; o sangue começou a ser derramado nessa batalha e em breve ela entraria nessa também:  
\- Se posicionem! – gritou Lady Mormont no momento em que o seu navio passou pelos trirremos que começaram a luta; trinta e cinco naus de cada lado cercando os amontoados navios da Frota de Ferro; a nau dela ficou na frente de um navio:  
\- Ganchos! Agora! – gritou Lady Maege e os marinheiros lançaram ganchos presos às cordas e puxando as cordas deixando os navios lado a lado – Flechas! Agora!  
Lady Maege disparou uma flecha de seu arco acertando um dos piratas e assim seguiram os arqueiros disparando, acertando alguns e errando outros; de qualquer forma; os piratas retornaram as flechas matando alguns soldados do Norte; Lady Mormont decidiu que é à hora de abordar o barco e então ela largou o seu arco e correu na direção do navio pirata, jogou a sua lança acertando um pirata e então ela pulou o parapeito para o outro navio, ela aterrissou sem problemas e logo de cara acertou um chute em um peito de um pirata e o jogou no chão, ela logo sacou a sua espada aparando um golpe de um pirata e em seguida aplicando um golpe rápido abrindo um corte longo em seu peito, ela rapidamente se dirigiu para outro pirata enquanto o que ela deixou para trás tinha a cabeça cortada por outro soldado do Norte que vinha logo atrás.  
Lady Mormont aplicou um golpe em um pirata de baixo para cima na diagonal cortando o seu peito e de cima para baixo em outro pirata, ela se abaixou quando viu um pirata correndo em sua direção no momento certo em que o levantou e o jogou para trás; Lady Maege colocou o escudo a frente no momento em que duas flechas cravaram neles, ela viu a frente dois arqueiros; rapidamente jogou a sua espada que cravou no peito do arqueiro, rapidamente ela avançou em direção ao segundo arqueiro ao mesmo tempo em que tirou uma machadinha, de baixo para cima na vertical aplicou um golpe abrindo o tronco do segundo arqueiro e o jogando para trás espirrando sangue para todos os lados, com o escudo, Lady Maege barrou o avanço de um pirata e rapidamente aplicou um golpe com sua machadinha abrindo a cabeça do pirata, mais sangue espalhando, rapidamente ela se virou e aplicando um golpe de baixo para cima em outro pirata; Lady Mormont guardou a machadinha e andou pegando a espada que estava cravada no corpo do inimigo, ela se abaixou evitando um golpe de espada de um pirata; ainda abaixada se virou e aplicou um golpe com sua espada cortando uma das pernas do pirata que gritou de dor e caiu do chão, Maege enfiou a espada no peito do pirata acabando com sua dor, ela rapidamente avançou pulando para um parapeito e indo para o segundo navio; quando nesse momento chamas subiram, vindas dos navios atingidos pelos trirremos; somente havia uma certeza nisso tudo; eles venceriam.  
Caos, os gritos de dor e desespero, gritos de morte, o fogo intenso e isso foram o que se ouviu no mar durante o confronto entre as forças do Norte e as forças das Ilhas De Ferro; o Norte venceu; fazendo com que os piratas fugissem com o rabo entre as pernas; dos setenta navios que a Frota de Ferro usaria; somente trinta e cinco foram capazes de voltar para casa, desses, cinco não suportaram a viagem de volta, dez precisam de reparos imediatos, o resto ainda poderiam ser usados; da Frota Do Norte; dos trinta trirremos, cinco foram perdidos, simplesmente por causa do fogo que os próprios nortistas colocaram nos navios dos piratas que se espalhou, das setenta naus, dez foram danificadas, mas, que ainda podiam ser reparadas; o conserto usaria a madeira de navios da Frota de Ferro que foram deixados para trás, assim como usar qualquer coisa de valor que esses piratas possuíam; seus corpos foram jogados ao fogo antes que os navios incendiados afundassem; esse é o castigo dos homens de ferro que pagariam por tentar invadir o Norte; mais tarde, Lady Maege Mormont envia cartas para Winterfell e para o Rei Jon Targaryen e espera notícias do destino de Theon Greyjoy.  
O Rei Jon Targaryen estava nas Westerlands em campanha para conquistá-las; a intenção é de tirar a maior fonte de poder da Casa Lannister e minar a sua influência; em cada castelo conquistado é sempre dito como Lord Tywin Lannister escolheu salvar Porto Real para simplesmente manter a coroa de seu neto; ao invés de salvar as Westerlands, salvar a terra que nasceu e o povo em que vive; além de Tywin ter os principais senhores das Westerlands em Porto Real; é claro que deixaram esse simples fato parecer que Tywin Lannister os mantém reféns e de certa foram é o que está acontecendo.  
Jon Targaryen estava no Crag por vários dias, depois de renderem o castelo com Lord Robb Stark comandando uma pequena força do Norte ao seu lado, além de Theon Greyjoy e também Lord Randyll Tarly e sua força da Campina; Jon; agora andava pelos corredores do castelo com a sua Guarda Real, Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Robar Royce, Ser Jaime Lannister, Ser Brynden Tully e a Mulher Escudo Brienne De Tarth e junto com o rei e a escolta entraram nos jardins particulares do castelo, Jon viu o seu primo Robb sentado debaixo de uma sombra de uma árvore com os seus pensamentos, Jon resolveu ir até ele:  
\- Certamente devo pagar alguma coisa por seus pensamentos! – afirmou Jon.  
\- Não sua graça! – disse Robb se levantando:  
\- O que está acontecendo Robb? – perguntou Jon se sentando no banco; Robb tomou isso como um sinal e se sentou também; a Guarda Real se postou em um perímetro de vigia:  
\- Isso vem acontecendo há um tempo! – respondeu Robb:  
\- Você fudendo Jeyne Westerling até que ela não se lembre do próprio nome! – afirmou Jon. Jaime Lannister sorriu evitando rir, Brynden Tully estava sorrindo abertamente como orgulhoso de Robb; Arthur Dayne, Barristan Selmy pareciam um pouco indignados, mas, tinham pequenos sorrisos, Robar Royce parecia um pouco indignado, mas, não expressou mais nada; Brienne De Tarth estava corada:  
\- Como...? – gaguejou Robb surpreso:  
\- Não é nenhum segredo que Jeyne Westerling tinha olhares para você há muito tempo! – respondeu Jon – Eu sei que você se encantou por ela, por isso, não foi difícil imaginar que ambos acabariam juntos na cama!  
Robb abaixou a cabeça aceitando o fato; Jon estava sorrindo; ainda:  
\- Eu não me importo com quem está dormindo, irmão, desde é claro que esteja dando Chá Da Lua para ela! – disse Jon:  
\- Eu estou dando e sempre assisto ela tomar! – disse Robb – Mas, mesmo assim, tirei a virtude dela; eu errei!  
\- Não se culpe Robb! – disse Jon – Você tem o direito de relaxar em algum momento, especialmente por causa dessa guerra!   
\- Você também Jon! – disse Robb solenemente – Você tem esse direito de relaxar!  
Jon sorriu carinhosamente para o seu irmão:  
\- Eu sou o rei; Robb! – disse Jon – Tenho que ser o homem, não posso me dar a esses luxos; especialmente já tendo uma prometida em casamento!  
Sem ninguém notar, parecia que Ser Arthur Dayne estava incomodado, ele sabia que o seu rei estava prometido em casamento a Princesa Arianne Martell e se uma coisa ele sabia muito bem sobre ela, é que ela não tem mais uma virtude há muito tempo, notou também que Jon sabia disso:  
\- Eu sei que Arianne Martell não tem mais uma virtude, mas, tenho que provar para ela que posso sozinho satisfazê-la! – disse Jon – Tenho que somente me relacionar com ela e com mais ninguém! É claro que não serei contra ela colocar mais uma mulher na nossa cama!  
\- Eu entendo! – disse Robb corando levemente com as últimas palavras de Jon:  
\- Eu aprecio isso Robb! – disse Jon e nesse momento tendo a sua face bastante séria – Por isso, tenho que dizer que não pode se casar com Jeyne Westerling! Ela é uma distração; um escape para aliviar a sua alma nessa guerra! Você vai se casar com uma garota Frey; como foi acordado; quando voltarmos, poderá escolhê-la! Vai se casar com ela; vai honrar o acordo! E não insista nessa parte, se não; como o seu rei; vou obrigá-lo a honrar esse acordo!  
Jon não disse mais nada, se levantou e foi embora, deixando um Robb pensativo e surpreso para trás. Agora o rei estava no quarto preparado para ele, de fato a porta estava aberta, mas, tinha dois membros da Guarda Real postados em posição; o resto deles estava pelo quarto, Jon, no momento tem várias cartas na mesa, analisando cada informação que elas continham; de fato, uma chamou a sua atenção, ele logo viu que a letra foi de Lady Maege Mormont e cada linha, a cada firmação, sentia uma grande raiva se formando, se acumulando e esperando o momento certo para explodir, um fogo que ele tinha a certeza de consumir e destruir tudo:  
\- Meistre Gadel Morante! – chamou Jon.  
O homem se aproximou do rei, ele estava ao lado de Nabih Singerl; apenas aguardando as ordens do rei para cumpri-las:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! – disse o Meistre Morante:  
\- Traga Lord Westerling, Lord Stark, Lord Tarly e Theon Greyjoy, Lord Umber, Lord Karstark, Lord Tallhart! – ordenou o rei Jon:  
\- Agora mesmo; Sua Graça! – disse o Meistre saindo da sala:  
\- O que está acontecendo; Sua Graça? – perguntou Ser Brynden Tully curioso. Jon não disse nada, apenas entregou a carta para que o cavaleiro lesse; Ser Brynden pegou a carta e começou a ler, ao terminar, o Peixe Negro estava surpreso, mas, nem tanto:  
\- Eu acho que esperava por isso; Sua Graça! – disse Ser Brynden:  
\- Talvez, mas, eu tinha um pouco de esperança de que Balon negociaria conosco! – disse Jon, os outros presentes na sala estavam curiosos, mas, não disseram nada:  
\- Lord Balon Greyjoy se declarou Rei Das Ilhas De Ferro! – disse Jon – Ele não apoia ninguém, mas, a si mesmo!  
\- Qual é o destino de Theon Greyjoy? – perguntou Ser Arthur Dayne:  
\- Quando eu der o sinal; Ser Jaime, Ser Arthur; vocês vão segurar ele e o impedir de fugir! – ordenou Jon:  
\- Sim; Sua Graça! – responderam os dois cavaleiros ao mesmo tempo.  
O Meistre Morante entrou com as pessoas que mandou chamar, antes de começar a falar, todos se acomodaram em suas posições; Lord Westerling estava claramente o mais nervoso:  
\- Você chamou; sua graça! – disse Lord Stark – Estamos aqui para atender o seu chamado!  
\- Trata-se de uma carta escrita com a letra de Lady Maege Mormont! – disse Jon – Ela afirma que repeliu um ataque da Frota de Ferro de setenta navios que tinham a clara intenção de invadir o Norte!  
Os homens que estavam ali, na sua frente estavam surpresos e por poucos momentos incapazes de dizer alguma coisa:  
\- Isso é...! – afirmou Lord Tallhart:  
\- Lord Balon Greyjoy se declarou Rei Das Ilhas De Ferro e ordenou o ataque ao Norte! – disse Jon – Mas, o principal com isso, é que ele quebrou o acordo que fez com Robert Baratheon e Eddard Stark!  
Jon fez o sinal e Ser Jaime e Ser Arthur, cada um colocou uma mão no ombro de Theon Greyjoy restringindo os seus movimentos:  
\- O fato principal é que, com esse ato, Lord Balon não reconhece Theon Greyjoy como filho! – disse Jon – Por isso Robb; eu recusei a permiti-lo voltar para casa!  
\- Eu não levo a palavra de Robert Baratheon a sério, mas, eu levo a sério a palavra de Lord Eddard Stark; tendo como testemunha os lordes do Norte! – disse Jon, os lordes do Norte presentes afirmaram sem dizer uma palavra:  
\- Você vai matá-lo? – perguntou Robb:  
\- Leve-o para fora no pátio e me esperem! – ordenou Jon.  
Ser Jaime e Ser Arthur arrastou Theon para fora, eles estavam segurando ele de uma forma que o impediria de fugir; os lordes seguiram atrás pedindo a morte de Theon, Jon também seguiria, ele iria aplicar a sentença:  
\- Sua Graça! - chamou Robb; Jon se virou para ele:  
\- Fale! – mandou Jon:  
\- Peço misericórdia para Theon Greyjoy! – disse Robb. Claro que Jon esperava que seu primo tentasse interceder a favor de Theon:  
\- Negado; Robb! – disse Jon sério e com o rosto duro – O acordo deve se cumprido de uma forma ou de outra, se você se mostrar incapaz de fazer valer a sua palavra, os lordes do Norte podem achar que Bran será um Protetor Do Norte melhor do que você; você é Lord Stark agora, um homem, não pode jogar com favoritos, como está fazendo com Theon, não pode se casar com Jeyne Westerling, por que já foi acordado se casar com uma garota Frey; por isso, nego o seu pedido de misericórdia para Theon Greyjoy!  
Jon saiu da sala deixando Robb para trás, um pouco depois ele veio para acompanhá-lo, mas, em seus olhos podia se vir à raiva, mesmo com o rosto duro; eles chegaram ao pátio principal onde já é esperado, Theon ainda estava preso entre Ser Jaime e Ser Arthur e uma pedra base na frente deles; todos os envolvidos, agora, estavam próximos para ouvir as palavras do rei:  
\- Theon Greyjoy! – disse Jon Targaryen – Por assim estipulado em acordo com o seu pai, Lord Balon Greyjoy, o rei em exercício, Robert Baratheon e Lord Eddard Stark; que se os homens de ferro invadissem o continente, você morreria! Mas, a Frota de Ferro foi parada antes que alcançasse a terra, mas, a isso, está o fato de que Lord Greyjoy não reconhece você como seu herdeiro e que ele tem a total intenção de atacar o continente mais uma vez! Eu fiz o julgamento e acho que você não deve morrer!  
Os lordes pareciam surpresos, Robb é diferente, está aliviado, assim como Theon:  
\- Ao invés disso; vou tirar alguns dedos de sua mão! – disse Jon puxando a sua machadinha; Theon estava com medo e agora realmente queria se livrar de seus captores e fugir, mas, a cada movimento, mais apertado Ser Jaime e Ser Arthur o seguravam:  
\- Mão esquerda; rapazes! – disse o rei – Os dois últimos dedos para a esquerda!  
Theon tentava se desvencilhar, mas, mas, não adiante, os dois da Guarda Real o seguram bem forte e colocaram a sua mão esquerda em cima da pedra, deixando os dois últimos dedos esticados e fechando o resto; Theon estava tremendo de medo:  
\- Piedade, meu rei, piedade! – gritou Theon – Lembre-se Jon, lembre-se que crescemos juntos! Piedade!  
\- Eu me lembro! – disse Jon – Que você é só um prisioneiro!  
Com um único movimento forte, Jon brandiu a machadinha e cortou os dois dedos de Theon; ele gritou de dor e terror, Ser Jaime e Ser Arthur o soltou e ele caiu no chão gritando de dor e o sangue vazando de sua nova ferida, ninguém se moveu para ajudá-lo:  
\- Meistre Morante! Trate a ferida dele e o deixe pronto para ele viajar! Ele vai voltar para casa! – ordenou Jon:  
\- Agora mesmo; Sua Graça! – disse o meistre se aproximando de Theon:  
\- Preparem tudo! – disse Jon – Vamos partir; temos uma guerra para vencer!  
Jon se virou e voltou para dentro do castelo com a machadinha pingando sangue, o sangue de Theon, o sangue das Ilhas De Ferro.


	27. Pyke, Casterly Rock, Lannisport.

Capítulo 27  
Pyke, Casterly Rock, Lannisport.

 

Theon Greyjoy sabia que estava em um mar de escuridão, no primeiro momento em que teve dois de seus dedos da mão esquerda decepados pelo Rei Jon Targaryen; somente se lembrava da dor, para então o Meistre Morante ficar a frente de sua visão e então a escuridão o tomou, ele abriu os olhos e viu que estava em uma cama e dentro do que parecia uma estrutura de madeira que balançava, ele também sentiu o cheiro do sal marinho, um cheiro que lhe fazia confortável; o suficiente para que ele fechasse os olhos e adormecesse novamente. A primeira coisa que sentiu foi o som, o som das gaivotas e depois o cheiro, o cheiro mais uma vez do sal marinho misturado ao fedor de um porto, então Theon abriu os olhos para ser inundado pela luz do sol forte, ele se virou e percebeu que estava deitado em pedra, perplexo notou que havia homens armados olhando para ele:  
\- Como vim parar aqui? Onde estou? – perguntou Theon confuso:  
\- Você foi trazido por um barco que veio de um navio com a bandeira da Casa Westerling! – respondeu um soldado – Você foi jogado aqui mesmo, algumas pessoas tentaram acordar você e como não respondia; chamaram-nos!  
\- Você está em Pyke! – disse outro soldado.  
Theon se sentia fraco, mas, mesmo assim ficou de pé:  
\- Obrigado; eu tenho que ir! – disse Theon começando a andar:  
\- Espere! – disse um dos soldados – Você não disse o seu nome e para onde vai!  
\- Meu nome é Theon e tenho que ir para o Castelo Pyke! – disse Theon.  
Os soldados não o pararam ou disseram mais alguma coisa, Theon continuou andando indo em direção a sua casa; talvez pagar dois dedos para voltar a sua casa valesse o preço, ele continuou andando, apenas olhando para frente, ele tinha contas para acertar com o seu pai; tinham muito a resolver; Theon não olhou para os lados, ele não queria se distrair; sempre em frente, nunca parando para nada, mesmo que escorregasse nas pedras e ainda ficasse com os seus joelhos ralados e sua calça suja, ele ainda andou e então finalmente chegou à frente do Castelo De Pyke, ele estava à frente dos portões e parecia que iria entrar sem nada para pará-lo:  
\- Pare aí mesmo! - gritou um guarda do portão se aproximando:  
\- Diga o seu nome e a que veio! - ordenou outro guarda:  
\- Meu nome é Theon Greyjoy, filho de Balon Greyjoy, eu voltei para casa! - disse Theon.  
Os guardas apenas ficaram surpresos, de boca aberta, eles não disseram nada, normalmente eles ririam e dariam uma surra em qualquer um que trouxesse esse tipo de brincadeira, mas, aquele rapaz na frente deles disse com uma convicção e uma verdade que eles não podiam deixar de acreditar, por isso não se moveu e não se opuseram quando Theon passou por eles e entrou no castelo; ele estava entre a indiferença e alegria de ver a sua casa mais uma vez, ele queria ficar frente a frente de seu pai, mas, aqui e agora, em casa; verdadeiramente em casa, Theon chegou a frente aos portões de madeira pesada, chegou aonde queria, na frente do salão do trono de seu pai; a Cadeira de Pedra Do Mar; onde ele viu o seu pai quando abriram às portas, homens e mulheres reunidos no salão, seu pai; como ele lembrava, estava com o rosto sério, logo ele notou o seu tio Victarion perto da cadeira, também notou uma mulher perto e ele logo percebeu que é a sua irmã Asha; Theon entrou no salão e andou calmamente até o seu pai, ele não olhou para os lados, e parecia que ninguém estava ligando para ele.  
O Rei Balon Greyjoy estava olhando para frente; sério e concentrado, não ligando para os homens bebendo para esquecer a derrota humilhante da frota, ele não estava escutando o seu irmão ou sua filha, apenas olhando para frente e ver que um homem havia entrado, ele logo notou que a cada passo que esse homem dava, ele via o seu filho Theon, inevitavelmente viu que o seu filho Theon havia voltado:  
\- Então os cachorros mandam de volta o meu filho vestido como uma prostituta! – disse Balon chamando a atenção dos homens dentro do salão que se silenciaram e olhando a interação entre pai e filho.  
Theon estava indiferente aos insultos de seu pai, ele fechou o punho com força na sua mão direita e se aproximou de seu pai, os homens que esperavam uma reação de Theon não estavam preparados para quando ele se aproximou de seu pai e aplicou um cruzado de direita derrubando o rei de sua cadeira; ninguém se moveu para ajudar o rei:  
\- Como você se atreve! – gritou Balon se levantando para apenas receber mais um soco e voltar para o chão mais uma vez e sua coroa caindo longe dele. Theon não perdeu tempo em pegar na roupa de seu pai e puxá-lo para cima e o jogá-lo de volta para a cadeira e então com a mão direita segurou fortemente o seu pescoço:  
\- Eu me atrevo pai, por que no momento em que mandou a frota atacar o Norte, você me deserdou, me condenou a morte! – disse Theon soltando o seu pai e se afastando um pouco, Balon estava respirando rapidamente limpando o sangue que escorria de sua boca:  
\- E você está aqui; vivo! – disse Balon:  
\- Eu paguei o Preço de Ferro para estar aqui! – disse Theon levantando a mão esquerda para que todos pudessem ver que faltava dois dedos:  
\- Quem cobrou o preço? – perguntou Balon curioso:  
\- O Rei Jon Targaryen! – respondeu Theon; Balon bufou de desgosto:  
\- Você fala que a cria de dragão virgem que não tem nenhuma força para governa fez isso com você? – perguntou Balon:  
\- Ele fez! – respondeu Theon – Ele é um rei melhor do que você, um homem de início, mas, até agora ganhou mais batalhas do que você, ele está se saindo um rei melhor do que você pai!  
Balon estava furioso com as palavras de seu filho:  
\- Você vem até a minha casa, uma mulherzinha como você e tem a coragem de me chamar de fraco! – gritou Balon:  
\- Sim! – confirmou Theon; Balon, claramente estava se contendo para não cair em cima de seu filho em pura fúria – Eu tinha a escolha pai, de não vir aqui, mas, eu tinha que vir, para ver você, para ver a minha casa e para ver o quão tolo você é!  
\- Você ainda se atrevesse a me insultar? – gritou Balon, são apenas os dois trocando palavras:  
\- Você é um tolo pai, você que é movido pela arrogância e orgulho em excesso que o levou a achar que é melhor do que todo mundo, mas, que na verdade não passa de um tolo que comete erros um atrás do outro que custa a vida de nossa família! – disse Theon calmamente, nesse momento podia se vir que Balon iria estourar a qualquer momento – Eis Balon Greyjoy, o Tolo, o Maior de Todos!  
Balon Greyjoy gritou de fúria e se levantou para atacar o próprio filho, mas, Victarion Greyjoy o conteve e o jogou de volta para a cadeira:  
\- Acalma-se irmão; isso não é jeito de agir! – gritou Victarion:  
\- Sim! – concordou Balon – Eu vou ter os guardas para prendê-lo e vou ensinar boas maneiras a esse moleque!  
Victarion não gostou das palavras de seu irmão, mas, infelizmente ele está preso ao seu juramente de servir e proteger o Rei Das Ilhas De Ferro; antes que Victarion pudesse dizer alguma coisa para tentar salvar o seu sobrinho; antes que Balon pudesse chamar os guardas para prender o seu filho, sinos tocam várias vezes, chamando a atenção de todos; os sinos somente tocam para ocasiões importantes e uma delas é uma invasão, os portões são abertos com violência e um guarda que parecia realmente assustado entra, passando rudemente pelas pessoas e se ajoelha na frente de Balon:  
\- Navios com a bandeira Lannister, Redwyne e da coroa se aproximam da ilha! - disse o guarda – Não sei quantos são, mas, são muitos e em pouco tempo vão desembarcar no Porto de Pyke!  
Nesse momento o Meistre Kerwin entrou:  
\- Os corvos chegaram; meu senhor! – disse o meistre – O corvo de Lonely Light relata que foram atacados por navios Redwyne e da coroa, eles escrevem que estão fazendo a última resistência; podemos levar a crer que os habitantes da ilha foram exterminados! Corvos das outras ilhas relatam que também estão sendo invadidas!  
As palavras do meistre afundaram em todos dentro do salão, todos puderam perceber que eles estariam sem nenhuma chance, eles seriam todos mortos e parecia que nada pudesse salvá-los; o pânico começou a se instalar dentro do salão; Theon estava alheio a isso tudo, ele se aproximou de uma das janelas do salão e viu os navios de guerra chegando cada vez mais perto da Ilha De Pyke, ele sabia que somente poderia culpar o seu pai, ele não tinha nenhum aliado ou amigo para pedir ajuda, ele queria fazer tudo sozinho, morreria sozinho; então se lembrou.  
“Theon abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava dentro de um dos quartos do castelo Westerling”:  
\- “Acordou finalmente”! – “disse uma voz facilmente reconhecida por Theon, ele virou a cabeça para ver Jon Targaryen”:  
\- “Pensei que estaria em casa”! – “disse Theon”:  
\- “Você vai para casa”! – “disse Jon” – “Você tem o direito de confrontar o seu pai, mas, de qualquer forma, posso mandar para qualquer outro lugar que queira”!  
\- “Por que faria isso; meu rei”? – “perguntou Theon curioso e surpreso; não nessa ordem”:  
\- “Seu pai não tem nenhum amigo ou parceiro para ajudá-lo, caso precise de ajuda”! – “respondeu Jon” – “Seu pai, não somente ganhou o antagonismo do Norte, mas, colocou em alerta a coroa e os Lannister”!  
\- “E eles vão querer garantir que nem meu pai ou ninguém mais das Ilhas De Ferro façam mais isso”! – “disse Theon completando os pensamentos do rei”:  
\- “Correto”! – “disse Jon” – “Por isso estou te dando essa chance”!  
\- “Eu quero voltar para casa”! – “disse Theon convicto e com a certeza; ele não voltaria atrás”:  
\- “Muito bem”! – “disse Jon se levantando e saindo do quarto” – “Vou mandá-lo para casa e Theon”!  
\- “Sim; meu rei”! – “disse Greyjoy”:  
\- “Soque o seu pai duas vezes; uma por mim e uma por você”! – “disse Jon saindo do quarto; antes que os olhos de Theon ficassem negros, a escuridão o tomou”.  
Theon voltou ao presente momento, ele sabia que os invasores vieram para conquistar as ilhas e matar toda a população, ele aceitou o seu destino, mas, isso não quer dizer que ele levaria o máximo possível com ele:  
\- Tio! – chamou Theon se virando para Victarion Greyjoy:  
\- Fale! – disse Victarion:  
\- Preciso de uma armadura, uma espada, arco e algumas flechas! – disse Theon, Victarion não disse nada, já havia entendido:  
\- Pode ser providenciado! – disse Victarion e com um gesto trazendo um servo, ele deu ordens para trazer o material para Theon:  
\- Vou para o porto! – disse Theon – Vou segurar pelo máximo de tempo que eu puder! Sei que vou morrer! Estamos todos mortos de fato, nossa morte para pagar o preço de ferro pelas escolhas de meu pai!  
Victarion entendia; entendia muito bem, ele aceitou a sua morte, ele morreria como um homem de ferro, seu único arrependimento foi não ter matado o seu irmão Euron pelo que ele fez, mas, agora somente podia pedir ao Deus Afogado que Euron encontre um destino semelhante ao seu na morte. Asha se aproximou de seu irmão, desde sua chagada, ela somente assistia a interação de Theon com o seu pai e ouviu o que ele disse, ela morreria com orgulho, mas, ela sabia que talvez fosse à última vez que veria o seu irmão vivo:  
\- Theon! – chamou Asha:  
\- Asha! – disse Theon surpreso e inesperadamente a sua irmã o abraçou:  
\- É bom vê-lo irmão! – disse Asha:  
\- Você também! – disse Theon saindo do salão para se vestir e for para o porto, ele saiu do salão com um sorriso pela sua irmã.  
Vestido para o combate, Theon chegou ao Porto De Pyke, o caos tomava conta do povo, alguns se moviam para se esconderem nas cavernas, os soldados formavam barreiras para segurarem o avanço dos soldados, mas, o inimigo desembarcaria em vários pontos diferentes da ilha, o porto, simplesmente é importante para desembarcar mais homens e suprimentos, mas, do que nunca, Theon defenderia; defenderia até que não pudesse mais:  
\- Homens de Pyke, estejam prontos! – gritou Theon pegando o seu arco e tencionando a corda com uma flecha; os navios inimigos entraram no porto e deles partiram flechas que subiram para os ares e depois começaram a cair em cima dos homens de ferro – Protejam-se!  
O grito de Theon alertou os homens que correram para a se abrigarem, mas, alguns não tiveram sorte e os seus gritos foram ouvidos, gritos de dor para em seguida caírem mortos:  
\- Disparem as flechas! – gritou Theon disparando a sua flecha contra o navio que se aproximavam, algumas flechas passaram direto, outras cravaram na madeira do navio, mas, outras acertaram alguns soldados inimigos; mais uma chuva de flechas inimigas veio caindo dos céus e mais gritos de dor, isso deu tempo para os navios inimigos atracarem e os soldados inimigos desembarcarem, Theon saiu da proteção e atrás da barreira começou a disparar flechas contra os inimigos, mais homens de ferro vieram para ficaram atrás da barreira de entulhos esperando o choque contra o inimigo; isso aconteceu quando um soldado inimigo gritou, seguido por vários gritos e os soldados inimigos atingiram a barreira com os seus escudos, espadas e lanças, os gritos se seguiram com homens dos dois lados sendo atingindo, o impasse aconteceu.  
Theon havia gastado todas as suas flechas e agora segurava a sua espada quando aconteceu, a barreira havia desmoronado e os soldados inimigos estavam passando, Theon olhou para outro lado do porto para ver que estava tomado com as bandeiras inimigas tremulando no alto, o Porto de Pyke estava perdido, mais do que nunca era necessário recuar:  
\- Recuar! – gritou Theon – Recuem para salvarem as suas vidas!  
Os piratas escutaram e imediatamente começaram a debandar em direção ao Castelo De Pyke, Theon dava passos de costas observando os soldados inimigos matando aqueles que não tinham forças o suficiente para correr, vendo um soldado inimigo desferindo um golpe, com sua espada, Theon aparou o golpe no alto e empurrou a espada inimiga para a direita, então Theon usa o punho direito e acerta um cruzado de direita no soldado e rapidamente aplica um golpe com a sua espada abrindo um corte profundo e mortal no peito do soldado inimigo em diagonal de cima para baixo pela direita; rapidamente Theon aplica um golpe acertando outro soldado, espirrando sangue, ele se vira aparando um golpe de outro soldado e se movimenta aplicando um golpe que abre o corte no peito de outro soldado que vinha, ele se vira mais uma vez e desvia um golpe de espada do soldado que certamente o atingiria e então aplica uma estocada atravessando o pescoço do soldado, Theon tira a espada e o soldado cai no chão se afogando em seu próprio sangue.  
Theon Greyjoy olhou em volta e viu que os homens de ferro haviam debandado como ele queria, agora lutaria até a morte e levaria o máximo de inimigos consigo, ele apenas deseja que sua irmã se salve, mas, sabia que isso, talvez fosse impossível, esse tempo de reflexão deixou Theon de guarda baixa para então um soldado inimigo vestindo as cores da Casa Lannister, particularmente alto e bem forte segurando um machado com as duas mãos aplicou um golpe acertando o peito de Theon, jogando ele para trás onde desembarcou em cima dos entulhos de madeira que formaram as barricadas; ele levantou a cabeça tentando recuperar o ar para os seus pulmões, mesmo que a cada movimento de respirar aumentasse a dor em seu peito e o sangue começasse a sair cada vez mais da ferida recém aberta, Theon não se movimentou, apenas ele permaneceu parado, derrotado, olhando para a cena, as bandeiras dos inimigos tremulavam no alto indicando que ele havia perdido o Porto de Pyke, o homem que o atingira estava se aproximando, caminhando lentamente segurando o seu machado manchado de sangue, o seu sangue e o sangue de seus compatriotas, ele tomou posição para aplicar mais um golpe em Theon.  
Theon apenas sorriu para o homem, um sorriso arrogante, mas, nesse momento em que a sua morte se aproxima, ele, mais do que nunca espera se juntar aos Salões Do Deus Afogado e encontrar os seus antepassados; o homem a sua frente estava desferindo o golpe que certamente terminaria com a sua vida:  
\- Longa vida ao Rei Jon Targaryen! – disse Theon antes que o homem desferisse o golpe, único e certeiro que separou a cabeça de seu corpo; Theon Greyjoy foi decapitado e assim acaba a sua vida, sua cabeça; mais tarde; estaria empalada por uma lança nas paredes de Porto Real junto com as cabeças de seus parentes.  
Os dias seguiram para reunirem notícias no que acontecia, nesse tempo, toda a Ilha De Pyke foi conquistada, salve o Castelo De Pyke, a notícia de que cada homem, mulher, criança e velho foi passado à espada; daqueles que não conseguiram alcançar o Castelo de Pyke antes de suas portas serem fechadas; corvos vieram com palavras escuras, em todas as ilhas foi relatado o mesmo tratamento ao povo, serem totalmente aniquilados, cada carta mandada para Pyke foi relatando o último esforço para morrer em batalha, já que não havia nenhuma esperança, a primeira a cair e tendo o seu povo totalmente eliminado foi Saltcliffe, podia se ver a fumaça do fogo colocado na ilha do Castelo de Pyke, o mesmo destino acometeu as outras ilhas, Harlaw, Orkmon, Blacktyde e Old Wyk caíram em seguida; Great Wyk ainda resistia, mas, estavam em suas últimas forças, as mais novas notícias davam a entender que em breve a ilha seria conquistada.  
Todos dentro de Pyke; agora, podiam entender que esses eram seus últimos dias, especialmente que os portões externos do castelo foram violados e os soldados inimigos invadiram cada quarto e salão do castelo, mas, custando várias vidas dos dois lados, foi defendendo os portões externos que Victarion Greyjoy caiu em sua última luta; Asha nesse momento estava com um punhado de soldados seguravam os portões fracos da sala que dava para o grande salão onde o seu pai, o rei Balon estava sentado em sua cadeira há dias, sem comer, somente bebendo, sentado sem sair da cadeira uma vez, sem falar ou dar ordens; Asha desistiu de seu pai há muito tempo, para ela não importava se ele ficaria imóvel esperando a morte.  
Asha tirou a sua espada e se virou para os homens que seguravam a porta:  
\- Homens De Ferro! – gritou Asha – Vocês sabem; vocês sentem que tudo está perdido, não temos esperança de vencer, tudo está terminado, nosso povo, cultura e tudo que acreditamos vai morrer em breve!  
Os homens se viraram para Asha e deixaram a porta livre que ainda estava sendo batido por um carneiro usado pelo inimigo:  
\- Meu irmão, meu tio; ambos morreram como verdadeiros homens de ferro em combate; levando o máximo de inimigos com eles! – gritou Asha – Eu me recuso a não ter um destino igual; eu não vou ficar sentada esperando a morte; vocês vão ficar sentados esperando a morte?  
\- Não! – gritou os homens de ferro em coro:  
\- Avancem homens! – gritou Asha – Avancem para a morte; para a morte orgulhosa como Homens De Ferro como nós somos!  
Os homens dentro da sala gritaram em acordo e se posicionaram esperando as portas caírem, todos se armaram com escudos, machados e espadas, alguns se atreveram a empunhar os seus arcos prontos para dispararem as suas flechas; a batida na porta causada pelo carneiro ficava cada vez mais forte, a tensão pela esperar é inquietante, todos estavam respirando ruidosamente e então as portas caíram e as flechas inimigas entraram, alguns foram atingidos e caíram mortos, outras flechas se perderam; os homens de ferro atiraram as suas flechas atingidos inimigos que estavam entrando, as últimas flechas gastas; Asha estava esperando que mais entrassem; se preparando para correr em direção à morte e então ela é atingida no ombro, gritando de dor, seu corpo se inclinando para cair, ela, com sua força de vontade se força a ficar de pé e ainda com a flecha presa ao seu ombro, ela olha para os últimos sobreviventes do extermínio e se vira para frente e grita; grita continuamente, grita fortemente e segurando com mais força a sua espada ela começa a correr em direção aos inimigos, ela corre gritando sem se importar com a sua vida; os outros sobreviventes a imitam; o seu último ato, os seus últimos pensamentos é de que em breve se encontraria com os seus antepassados e tinha a certeza que estariam orgulhosos dela.  
Lord Balon Greyjoy se orgulha de ser rei, de ser poderoso e de não depender de ninguém para vencer no jogo dos setes reinos, mas, agora, sozinho, sem mais nenhuma frota, soldados, povo ou até mesmo família, ele se viu em desespero, mesmo sem demonstrar, que tudo o que havia tentado construir fora destruído e mesmo diante da face da morte, ele não se levantou de seu trono para pegar na sua espada e morrer como um verdadeiro guerreiro ou até mesmo como um homem de ferro, ele morreria um covarde, incapaz de aceitar que errará; incapaz de aceitar que o seu orgulho levará a morte de toda a sua casa, incapaz de aceitar que matará a todos e que por um milagre, ele seria salvo, incapaz de aceitar que o Deus Afogado o abandonara; Lord Balon se concentrou nos sons na sala a sua frente, mesmo com as portas fechadas, ele ainda podia ouvir os sons da morte e então os portões caíram e Balon não se moveu, apenas assistiu a entrada de soldados inimigos, com as cores da coroa, da Casa Lannister, da Casa Tyrell e da Casa Redwyne, eles rapidamente encherão o salão, mas, ainda deixarão espaço para que Paxter Redwyne passasse carregando uma lança e ao seu lado, estava Mace Tyrell carregando uma espada suja de sangue; os soldados estavam em relativo silêncio, esperando, em expectativa:  
\- Apodreçam no inferno desgraçados! – disse Balon e em seguida cuspindo no chão nos pés dos dois, ele havia dito tudo o que precisava, ele ficou lá, esperando, imóvel e então Paxter Redwyne se moveu primeiro e fincou a sua lança no peito de Balon que cuspiu sangue e em seguida, com um único golpe de sua espada, Lord Mace Tyrell separou a cabeça de Balon de seu corpo e a cabeça caiu rolando pelo chão até parar; os soldados gritaram comemorando em pura alegria, o segundo reinado de Lord Balon Greyjoy havia chegado ao fim, com sua morte e a morte de cada habitante das Ilhas De Ferro.  
Dias de comemoração e saque de tudo o que podiam de encontrar de valor e em seguida é a hora de partir, eles partem, mas, deixam todas as ilhas em chamas onde a fumaça poderia ser vista em vários pontos do litoral oeste de Westeros, em alguns dias as cabeças dos membros da extinta Casa Greyjoy ornamentariam as muralhas externas da Fortaleza Vermelha em Porto Real.  
O Rei Jon Targaryen estava aliviado por finalmente chegar ao último momento de sua campanha nas Westerlands, vivo e inteiro; seus planos haviam dado certo até agora, é claro que havia um imprevisto em forma de Theon Greyjoy, Jon previu o que poderia acontecer se fosse dada a chance para Balon Greyjoy ter tudo que deseja; e ele fez, e isso custou ao seu filho Theon que agora estava de volta para casa, depois de mandar Theon para Ilhas De Ferro, Jon partiu com os seus homens do Castelo De Crag, deixando os Westerling para trás, é claro que suas ameaças a Robb o impediram de sair do castelo casado com Jeyne Westerling e assim manter o acordo com a Casa Frey; nenhuma surpresa que Robb estivesse com a cara azeda e com muita raiva, mas, ainda capaz de seguir ordens e de comandar, o grupo chegou ao Castelo de Castamere e então marcharam sobre as terras para o mais próximo possível de Lannisporto e Casterly Rock onde se reuniram com as forças conjuntas do Vale e de Dorne; o último passo para a conquista das Westerlands estava preste a ser dado.  
Jon estava bem atrás, na traseira do acampamento, longe dos olhares curiosos de quem estava em Lannisporto e Casterly Rock, tinha que esperar esses dias para obter qualquer notícia dos acontecimentos nas Ilhas De Ferro, a coroa deu a ordem de extermínio total dos habitantes e Jon tinha a certeza que os Lannister e os Tyrell iriam repartir as ilhas entre se, é claro para que os Lannister tivessem a sua parte, tinham que mandar a sua frota estacionada em Lannisporto para participar do ataque e agora, Jon tinha que esperar o retorno deles, somente assim poder atacar, ele nunca atacaria com a Frota Lannister fora de Lannisporto sabendo que ela voltaria a qualquer momento e pegá-los pelas costas, não, ele podia se der o luxo de esperar alguns dias, as defesas seriam reforçadas pela volta da frota, mas, isso é preferível a ser pego com as calças baixas, o rei estava debaixo de uma grande cobertura, onde se encontravam Lord Stark, Lord Royce, Lord Yronwood, Lord Tarly e mais os lordes que serviam aos principais lordes presentes, Jon estava ladeado pela sua Guarda Real, eles iriam começar essa reunião para definir os planos de ataque:  
\- Muito obrigado por terem vindo, milordes! – disse Jon – Aqui; vamos decidir os planos para atacar Casterly Rock e Lannisporto e finalmente terminar a nossa campanha nas Westerlands!  
Os lordes presentes gritaram em acordo, Jon estendeu a mão para o alto e os gritos diminuíram:  
\- Ser Brynden! – chamou Jon:  
\- Como vocês sabem, recebemos notícias das ordens da Coroa Baratheon de extermínio da população das Ilhas De Ferro, além de poderem saquear e incendiá-las! – disse Ser Brynden:  
\- Isso já aconteceu! – disse Jon Targaryen – As ilhas foram divididas nessa forma: Os Lannister ficarão com Great Wyk, Saltcliffe e Pyke, os Tyrell ficarão com Old Wyk, Blacktyde, Orkmont e Harlaw!  
\- Mas, isso não é importante no momento! – disse Ser Brynden – O importante é esperar o retorno da Frota Lannister para podermos atacar, assim; impedimos sermos pegos com as calças baixas e o pau de fora!  
Os lordes presentes riram:  
\- Ser Jaime Lannister nos ofereceu o lugar de várias passagens secretas e possibilidade de liderar uma equipe pequena para abrir as portas para nós! – disse Jon – Mas, eu lembrei que se ele sabe de qualquer passagem, membros da sua família de dentro de Casterly Rock sabem também e certamente já tomaram providências para fechar essas passagens, especialmente que Ser Jaime está entre nós!  
\- Por isso devemos explorar outras possibilidades! – disse Ser Brynden; os lordes ficaram em silêncio pensando:  
\- Podemos escalar os muros! – sugeriu Ser Arthur Dayne:  
\- Ela vai ser usada, pelo menos para Lannisporto! – disse o rei – Acho que não podemos com Casterly Rock!  
\- Meu rei! – disse Ser Jaime – Há uma passagem para dentro de Casterly Rock que entra pela mina norte, mas, eu descobri há muito tempo, mas, eu não sei, agora, o seu estado, ou se sou o único que descobriu!  
\- Vale a pena olhar! – disse Lord Stark:  
\- Organize um grupo para explorar essa passagem, Ser Jaime! – ordenou Jon Targaryen:  
\- Devemos ainda ter um plano para o caso de a passagem de Ser Jaime não dê nenhum resultado! – disse Lord Royce:  
\- Me recuso a usar um carneiro nos portões principais de Casterly Rock! – disse Jon – Perderíamos muitas vidas simplesmente para chegar perto dos portões e muitas vidas mais tentando derrubar os portões!  
\- Então, somente nos resta escalar as paredes de Casterly Rock! – disse Lord Yronwood:  
\- Tem que ser feito à noite! – disse Lord Tarly – Usamos a escuridão como aliado!  
\- Devemos usar algo para chamarmos a atenção deles! – disse Lord Stark – Dar mais tempo de atenção para o grupo que vai escalar e abrir as portas para nós!  
\- Um ataque total a Lannisporto! – disse Jon – Atacamos com tudo Lannisporto, enquanto uma pequena força se concentra para tomar Casterly Rock!  
Os lordes presentes parecem concordar com essa ação:  
\- Lord Tarly vai liderar o ataque total contra Lannisporto, ao lado de Lord Royce! – disse Jon. Os dois lordes pareciam concordar – Eu vou liderar o pequeno grupo para o ataque contra Casterly Rock, Lord Stark e Lord Yronwood vão comigo!  
Os outros dois lordes parecem concordar:  
\- Temos alguns dias para se preparar; boa sorte a todos vocês! – disse Jon – Dispensados!  
Os dias se seguiram em vigília a cidade e ao castelo e então, Lord Varys finalmente passou a notícia através do Meistre Morante, a Frota Lannister havia retornado de sua missão nas Ilhas De Ferro, agora todo o reino saberia que as ilhas; todas elas estão pegando fogo, que seus castelos foram destruídos, que seus tesouros foram saqueados e que seu povo foi exterminado, a frota havia voltado e eles estavam cansados da campanha das ilhas, essa é a oportunidade que Jon estava esperando e ele deu as ordens para o ataque; um grupo liderado por Ser Damon Shett; um grupo de quinze soldados do Vale avançava usando o silêncio da noite; cinco soldados, incluindo Ser Damon carregavam uma tora resistente, mas, mais fina do que as usadas como carneiros, rapidamente e sem dizer nada, Ser Damon estava na frente avançou na direção do muro.  
O fato é que Lord Tarly e Lord Royce estavam com um grande número de soldados da aliança em uma boa distância para serem vistos por todos de Lannisporto e de Casterly Rock, mas, ambos os lordes tinham ordens para atacar Lannisporto e isso deixou a população em polvorosa e os soldados da cidade se concentrando para defendê-la, deixando assim um espaço para que Ser Damon Shett pudesse escalar os muros da cidade e assim ele avançou na direção do muro e rapidamente começou a subir o muro somente com os pés sendo apoiado pela tora que os outros quatro homens a empurravam para ficar de pé, rapidamente, dois homens se ajoelharam e começaram a disparar setas de suas bestas atingindo o vão entre as pedras do muro, possibilitando assim que Ser Damon pudesse continuar a escalar o muro, mas, um dos besteiros disparou uma seta que bateu diretamente na pedra e a seta caiu no chão partida, isso assustou Ser Damon que se virou olhando sério para os dois besteiros, o primeiro besteiro se virou para que errara:  
\- Andou bebendo? – perguntou o primeiro besteiro com raiva disparando a sua seta acertando o alvo e possibilitando Ser Damon a continuar a escalar e finalmente chegou até o topo da parede onde jogou cordas para que os outros subissem; rapidamente Ser Damon avança e entra em uma torre próxima e vê três soldados Lannister conversando animadamente, mesmo que com as perspectiva de uma imensa invasão, é como se eles não ligassem, é claro que se podiam ver jarras de vinho vazia; Ser Damon pegou uma adaga e a atirou acertando o pescoço de um soldado que caiu no chão engasgando, rapidamente os seus dois amigos se levantou assustados tentando uma reação, lenta, por isso, Ser Damon foi mais rápido aplicando um golpe de sua espada abrindo o estômago de um dos soldados e rapidamente aplicando outro golpe abrindo um corte no terceiro soldado da cabeça ao peito.  
Outros soldados entraram e avançaram em direção ao Portão Do Mar na Estrada Do Mar, encontrando pouca resistência da Patrulha Da Cidade, eles finalmente abriram os portões, a invasão de verdade havia começado. Lord Arthur Ambrose estava em seu cavalo vestindo a sua armadura, ao seu lado estava Lord Benedar Belmore, ambos estavam esperando o momento para invadirem Lannisporto; enquanto Lord Tarly e Lord Royce ficavam na Estrada Do Ouro, próximo a Lannisporto chamando toda a atenção para lá, os dois lordes estavam esperando quando as portas foram abertas e viram que homem saiu com uma tocha balançando para todos os lados:  
\- O sinal! – disse Lord Belmore:  
\- Vamos avançar! – disse Lord Ambrose.  
A bandeira da Casa Ambrose foi agitada e em seguida, soldados a pé ou a cavalo avançaram, sem gritar; eles entraram na cidade e então o caos começou, as pessoas gritavam enquanto a Patrulha Da Cidade se organiza para tentar defender a cidade; incêndios começaram em vários pontos. As pessoas comuns tinham sido retiradas para um local protegido, o Septo da cidade onde ninguém se atreveria a maculá-lo, por isso, somente tinha os homens da patrulha da cidade que se colocavam em combate com os invasores; os que estavam a cavalo não tinham problemas em avançar a cidade adentro a matar vários de uma vez, os que estavam a pés se encaixavam em combates individuais.  
Lord Tarly e Lord Royce estavam com a outra parte maior do exército da aliança na Estrada Do Ouro, esperando o momento para entrarem em Lannisporto, os planos é que eles fiquem em posição para chamar a atenção da patrulha da cidade, inicialmente parecia ter dado certo e então, os gritos de dor de guerra começaram a ser ouvidos, assim como se podia ver que partes da cidade estavam em chamas:  
\- Vamos começara nossa parte! – disse Lord Tarly.  
Lord Royce acenou e a bandeira da Casa Tarly foi balançada indicando o começo da invasão, os soldados foram à frente com os escudos levantados para se protegerem das pedras e das flechas, os soldados chegaram ao portão carregando o carneiro sendo recebidos por pedras que poderiam esmagar a sua cabeça e por flechas mortais; os gritos de guerra eram escutados na estrada enquanto outros soldados traziam escadas para subirem o muro; o carneiro começou a castigar o portão, as escadas foram posicionadas e os soldados começaram a subir, algumas escadas eram jogadas para trás e ela caia com alguns soldados:  
\- Vamos! Mais forte! – gritou um capitão que estava no comando do carneiro; os gritos de dor e de morte ocorriam nas paredes de Lannisporto, finalmente, os soldados da aliança conseguiram chegar ao alto do muro e estavam lutando contra a patrulha da cidade, eles matavam e eles morriam, eles, agora, podiam ver muitos homens segurando os portões, empurrando com as suas forças para que ele não quebrasse, mas, a cada batida do carneiro, o portão se rachava mais e mais e então o último golpe do carneiro quebrou o portão, abrindo um grande buraco, mas, o portão não cedeu completamente, homens dos dois lados colocavam as suas lanças e espadas para o outro lado tentando acertar o inimigo e em toda essa confusão, o carneiro ainda batia nos portões; mas, então veio à última batida, mais forte de todas e o portão desmoronou em pedaços, homens da patrulha foram jogados para trás e caíram e os soldados da aliança invadiam de vez a cidade:  
\- Eles conseguiram! – disse Lord Royce:  
\- Homens! – gritou Lord Tarly – Eis a sua glória, ela é de vocês! Peguem-na!  
Os homens gritavam e avançaram completamente, Lord Royce e Lord Tarly entraram em Lannisporto com os seus cavalos cortando cada inimigo que aparecia na sua frente; a tomada da cidade de Lannisporto duraria a noite inteira.  
O Rei Jon Targaryen estava de pé vestindo a sua armadura, apenas olhando para Casterly Rock, ao seu lado estava Lord Stark e Lord Yronwood e a sua Guarda Real ao redor protegendo; Jon pode ver que os ataques a Lannisporto já começaram; com quase todas as forças da aliança somente se dirigindo para esse ataque, cabia ao resto tomar Casterly Rock; o castelo por si só, tem uma defesa natural quase impenetrável; para o acesso, eles teriam que atravessar uma única ponte e derrubar os portões do castelo, mas, entre eles, estava Ser Jaime Lannister que avisara que certamente todas as passagens foram bloqueadas, menos uma, no qual, ele levou cinquenta homens e mulheres para dentro de uma mina onde ele avançava lentamente carregando uma tocha em uma mão e a espada em outra, finalmente, ele chegou aonde queria, havia madeira impedindo a passagem; é claro que ele colocou ali:  
\- Certo! Vamos começar a trabalhar! – disse Jaime, homens avançaram com martelos e começaram a quebrar a madeira que claramente estava podre e em instantes havia uma passagem; podia se sentir a umidade da passagem, o fedor de animais mortos; como tinha muito anos que não foi usada; Ser Jaime Lannister entrou primeiro sendo seguido pelo grupo andando em um terreno irregular de pedras e areia pela passagem estreita onde somente poderiam caber duas pessoas lado a lado.  
Longos minutos se passaram entre a poeira, a umidade e as teias de aranha e eles chegaram ao final da passagem, parecia que havia um pano grosso e marrom tapando a passagem, por que Jaime chegou perto e arranco com facilidade o pano e podia se ver uma estante de madeira:  
\- Estamos na adega de vinhos do castelo, temos que empurrar sem fazer muito barulho para não termos que lutar em um espaço muito fechado! – disse Ser Jaime acenando e alguns soldados se reuniram a ele e começaram a empurrar à estante; fazendo caretas colocando a sua força para empurrar e ao mesmo tempo; fazendo pouco barulho eles conseguiram criar um espaço para uma pessoa passar, Ser Jaime foi o primeiro a entrar, ele estava em casa mais uma vez, ele estava olhando a adega lentamente, fazia muitos anos desde sua última visita a sua casa e lá estava ele invadindo ela. Um a um, os soldados do Norte entraram, Jaime os conduziu para a porta, lentamente a abriu e viu a cozinha do castelo que estava movimentada, silenciosamente Jaime avançou chamando a atenção de um soldado que estava a sua frente, o soldado da Casa Lannister se virou e foi recebido por um soco de Jaime que o nocauteou e isso tirou gritos de surpresa das pessoas que aumentaram quando os soldados do Norte invadiram de vez; Jaime estava parado, olhando tudo isso:  
\- É bom estar em casa! – disse Jaime avançando para a luta.  
Os gritos vindos de Casterly Rock chamaram a atenção de Lord Hugo Wull, ele seria o responsável para escalar as paredes de Casterly Rock com um grupo de vinte homens e mulheres, seriam somente eles para abrirem os portões enquanto Ser Jaime Lannister causava tumultos dentro do castelo; os guardas estão se deslocando do muro; é claro que alguns ficariam, mas, mais do que a maioria saiu deixando um punhado de homens para guardar os muros de Casterly Rock; na escuridão, Lord Wull avança com os seus homens e mulheres com cordas, ganchos, besteiros surgem à frente com as suas armas e se posicionam disparando contra soldados desavisados que atingidos caiam para dentro do castelo ou fora dele, ganchos foram jogados com as cordas presas neles e os ganchos chegaram ao alto do muro e eles ficaram presos, o suficiente para que pudesse proporcionar que os homens escalassem o muro.  
Lord Wull foi o primeiro a escalar enquanto os besteiros acertavam os soldados que surgiam para cortar as cordas; de fato, Hugo Wull chegou ao alto do muro puxando a sua espada e aplicando um golpe matando um soldado Lannister, os seus soldados estavam chegando um a um, Lord Wull tinha um guardando as suas costas:  
\- A prioridade é abrir os portões! – disse Lord Wull – Vamos!  
Um primeiro inimigo veio correndo, gritando e brandindo a sua espada contra Lord Wull, rapidamente ele aparou o golpe e aplicou uma joelhada no soldado que se inclinou de dor, Lord Wull o jogou para dentro do castelo, calmamente, Lord Wull começou a andar e interceptou um golpe de um segundo soldado segurando a sua espada com a mão esquerda, assim deixando a mão direita livre no qual aplicou um soco no rosto do soldado, rapidamente Lord Wull pegou a cabeça desse soldado e a bateu contra a pedra da parede e o soldado se sentou no chão atordoado para em seguida ter uma espada de um soldado do Lord Wull enfiada em seu peito, gritando de dor para morrer, Lord Wull continuou a frente aparando o golpe de um terceiro soldado, ele então pegou no pulso da mão direita do soldado com as sua mão esquerda e a levantou para o alto, Lord Wull, então atravessou a sua espada no peito do soldado, rapidamente a tiro e avançou deixando o soldado para morrer.  
Os gritos de dor e desespero se espalharam por Casterly Rock, agora o centro de poder da Casa Lannister estava sendo totalmente atacado, Lord Wull viu que seus soldados conseguiram chegar aos portões principais que abrem para o castelo e eles o abriram e um dos soldados saiu com uma tocha na mão, Lord Wull sabia que o seu senhor e o seu rei entrariam na luta.  
Jon Targaryen assistia atentamente, esperando quando veria o sinal para invadir e então na frente dos portões, uma tocha balançou ao vento; esse é o sinal que ele queria ver, que ele esperava, Jon pegou a sua espada e a ergueu para o alto:  
\- É a nossa vez! – gritou Jon – Avancem! Vamos vencer eles de uma vez!  
Jon saiu correndo com a sua Guarda Real com Lord Stark e Lord Yronwood, juntos em direção a Casterly Rock, os soldados atrás deles gritando em excitação para a batalha à frente, Jon estava segurando a sua espada, correndo quando cruzou a ponte, assim como ele e seus soldados, foram recebidos por flechas das torres mais distante do portão, alguns foram atingidos, mas, o fato de ter uma distância da ponte, deu-se uma incapacidade de acertar o que normalmente teria de acerto dos arqueiros estacionados nas torres, para Jon, o portão aberto na sua frente representa o fim da campanha nas Westerlands e ele queria terminar isso de uma vez por todas.  
Para os soldados que estava lutando no pátio do castelo, vendo o homem segurando uma espada imponente vestindo uma armadura negra com ornamentos vermelho e ao seu lado estava um grande lobo albino e atrás deles um exército, desmotiva qualquer um e qualquer exército, por isso, Jon não teve dificuldades nos primeiros golpes aplicados nos soldados Lannister que protegiam o castelo, o exército aliado invadiu o castelo e eles lutaram por cada corredor, por cada sala, por cada quarto; os gritos provindos de Casterly Rock e Lannisporto atravessou a noite, Jon cortava cada inimigo que aparecia na sua frente, muito deles com a noção tola de ganhar tesouros infinitos matando um rei, mas, somente aqueles que representavam uma ameaça eram mortos, Jon deu ordens de poupar crianças, mulheres e indefesos.  
Por todo o castelo, o sangue se acumula nas pedras, banhando cada canto, a cidade está tomada pelo fogo e pelo sangue; os gritos da batalha ainda continuam; o Rei Jon Targaryen anda no sangue dos inimigos e amigos caídos quando finalmente ele entra na sala do trono, finalmente chega ao principal objetivo, ao lado de sua Guarda Real, de Lord Stark e Lord Yronwood e de qualquer outro lorde e soldado que os acompanhava, Jon, o primeiro a entrar nessa sala que parecia que não fora atingida pela batalha, Jon olha diretamente para o trono e calmamente anda até ele; mesmo contra todas as ordens de verificar possíveis armadilhas, Jon anda até o Trono De Rock.  
O Trono De Rock, feito de pedra pura, ornamentada com ouro que tomou a forma de um leão e até a cabeça de um leão, Jon se aproximou dele e se sentou, abaixou a cabeça, cansado, sua armadura estava manchada de sangue, seu rosto também e sua espada que estava encostada no chão pingando sangue de seus inimigos no mesmo. Seria somente nos primeiros raios de sol na manhã seguinte que a batalha de Lannisporto e Casterly Rock estava terminada, as Westerlands estavam tomadas.  
O dia mal começou em Porto Real, o indício disso é o simples fato de que na sala do pequeno conselho estava o Rei Joffrey, que normalmente nessas reuniões grita a faz birra, mas, na verdade ele estava com as mãos apoiando a cabeça dormindo, a Rainha Cersei Baratheon estava com olheiras nos olhos tomando o seu vinho tentando ficar acordada, a Mão Do Rei Tywin Lannister parecia que estava controlando o seu sono bem, mas, mostrava alguns sinais de que se arrumou apressadamente, Tyrion Lannister é claro estava com a cabeça apoiada na mesa dormindo:  
\- Espero que o chamado de Lord Varys vale à pena! – disse Cersei:  
\- Vale sim! – disse Lord Tywin – qualquer informação que Lord Varys deseja compartilha conosco é de grande importância!  
\- É o rei que decide se a informação é importante ou não! – disse Cersei:  
\- O rei está dormindo nesse momento! – apontou Lord Tywin:  
\- Uma conclusão óbvia meu pai, assim como o casamento que arranjou para mim com Ser Loras Tyrell! – disse Cersei cheia de malícia:  
\- Ainda insiste nesse assunto? – perguntou Lord Tywin claramente irritado – Eu não vou voltar atrás nesse assunto!  
Nesse momento Lord Varys entra na sala, completamente desarrumado, ele parecia claramente nervoso, sua entrada acordou Joffrey e Tyrion:  
\- Bem; Lord Varys; o que tem a dizer para nós? – perguntou Lord Tywin Lannister:  
\- Eu não sei dizer isso de forma para deixar a notícia mais leve, milorde; mas, Lannisporto e Casterly Rock foram tomados por Jon Targaryen! – anunciou Lord Varys.  
O tempo parecia parar para os Lannister presentes na sala, cada um deles tinha uma face de surpresa, incredulidade e de total negação; Tywin Lannister estava com a face dura, mas, prestes a estourar de raiva, Tyrion estava de boca aberta, surpresa, sentindo como se tivesse perdido o mundo, Cersei estava incrédula balançando a cabeça em negação:  
\- Não! Não! Não! – disse Cersei Baratheon:  
\- Temo minha rainha, que essa informação é verdadeira, a tomada aconteceu ontem e somente essa manhã recebeu a notícia e confirmação dela! – disse Lord Varys – Ser Jaime Lannister estava totalmente envolvido na tomada de Casterly Rock e assim possibilitando que o Rei Jon Targaryen sente no Trono De Rock!  
Lord Tywin não disse nada, Cersei ainda em negação, incapaz de ver o que aconteceu, Tyrion estava surpreso, mas, não deveria, ele sabia que seu irmão Jaime iria ajudar, Joffrey estava com muita raiva:  
\- Eu quero a cabeça de Ser Jaime Lannister em uma estaca colocada nas paredes de Porto Real! – disse o Rei Joffrey em uma raiva mal contida e em seguida saindo da sala:  
\- Eu vou voltar para a minha torre, não quero ser incomodado ou chamado por ninguém! – disse Lord Tywin se levantando – Virei quando for necessário, antes disso, qualquer um, até mesmo a minha família, se me incomodar, vai perder a cabeça!  
Lord Tywin Lannister saiu sem dizer mais nada, Cersei estava olhando em estado de choque:  
\- Não tente negar mais; minha irmã; você sabia que isso iria acontecer quando recebemos a notícia de nosso irmão! – disse Tyrion e então ele se virou para Lord Varys – Nos mantenha informado Lord Varys!  
\- Tenha um bom dia, Mestre Da Moeda! – disse Lord Varys saindo da sala:  
\- O que vai acontecer agora? – perguntou Cersei:  
\- Estamos nos agarrando ao poder com uma linha fina, esticada ao máximo e prestes e se romper! – disse Tyrion – Mais do que nunca, agora estamos ligados completamente aos Tyrell!  
Cersei olhou para o seu irmão e ela não gostou dessa frase, mas, o jogo mudou mais uma vez e ela teria que continuar jogando se queria sobreviver a esses tempos.


	28. A Loba De Vermelho

Capítulo 28  
A Loba De Vermelho

 

Lord Varys é um homem feliz; um eunuco realizado, finalmente, as Westerlands caíram para o poder da Casa Targaryen, nesse momento em que Jon Targaryen senta no Trono De Rock enquanto a fonte principal de poder da Casa Lannister lhe escapar das patas, agora, ele sabia que os Lannister podiam, nesse momento, contar com ouro que eles armazenaram em Porto Real ao longo do tempo, mas, que não iria durar, sabia que é uma questão de tempo até ter a bandeira Targaryen tremulando nos muros de Porto Real, mas, também, ele estava preocupado; tomando um bom vinho não lhe tira o gosto amargo na boca que está se acentuando cada vez mais, ele sabe que Tywin Lannister tem um plano; sabendo que o Velho Leão está jogando todo o seu ouro nesse plano, Tywin mantém esse plano para si e somente para si e ele, Lord Varys, o Mestre Dos Sussurros é incapaz de descobrir esse plano e avisar ao verdadeiro rei.  
Não sabia quando e como esse plano seria realizado, mas, agora, tinha outras coisas na cabeça, ele sabe que a conquista de Jon Targaryen vai apressar o casamento de Sansa Stark com Tyrion Lannister, Tywin, mais do que nunca quer garantir o controle do Norte, pelo menos um meio para o caso que Robb Stark morra em combate, mas, ele sabia que os Tyrell têm o mesmo interesse, um interesse que Lady Olenna Tyrell trabalhou para esconder, mas, que de alguma forma, um ouvido da Mão Do Rei escutou, certamente, fora do momento da primeira conversa dos Tyrells com Lady Sansa Stark e agora, o Velho Leão estava tomando as providências para jogar ao seu favor; não é somente garantir a metade do reino, mas, também garantir um reino em ascensão; com poder crescendo em termo militar, moeda e político; também infelizmente para Varys ele tinha que olhar para vários lados e nesses lados, cada vez mais via os seus planos detalhados não estavam dando certo, ele não é um homem religioso, mas, nesse momento está disposto a rezar para todos os deuses existentes para que o desenrolar desses planos dê errado e que os envolvidos deem a volta por cima.  
Lady Olenna Tyrell estava tomando chá com a sua neta Lady Margaery Tyrell, futura Rainha Margaery Baratheon, nesses dias de espera e preparação para o casamento de sua adorada neta, ela tinha vindo para o Porto Real e começado a jogar o jogo, sua neta tinha feito a sua parte muito bem trazendo o povo ao seu favor, eles as amavam, amavam a Casa Tyrell, essa jogada foi para garantir que sua casa saísse por cima da Casa Lannister e Baratheon que viam a sua popularidade ser pisoteada e mijada, mas, também havia outro motivo, caso a vitória de Jon Targaryen que diante das notícias é dada como certa, ele não poderia executar ninguém da Casa Tyrell por traição, o povo pediria misericórdia, nesse quesito ela tinha pelo menos garantido a sobrevivência de sua casa, havia outros quesitos, mas por agora, ele teria que trabalhar com o que tinha no momento.  
É claro que isso é um pensamento futuro no qual ainda havia chances de não acontecer, Lady Olenna tinha a certeza que Tywin tinha algo planejado e agora, mais do que nunca, teria que colocar os seus planos em movimento, a vitória de Jon Targaryen não poderia ofuscar nada sobre o reinado de Joffrey Baratheon; quanto ao rei, Lady Olenna mais do que nunca encontraria um jeito de agradecer para Lady Sansa Stark por avisar sobre Joffrey, ela tinha os seus espiões confirmando tudo o que ela disse sobre o merdinha, de fato, ele mais do que nunca é um fraco, tolo, maníaco e perverso, ela morreria primeiro antes de ver sua linda neta se casando com o bastardo, agora, mais do que nunca ela acredita que ele é um bastardo nascido de incesto. Planos; Lady Olenna tinha que fazer planos e colocá-los para funcionar:  
\- Avó; você está me ouvindo? – perguntou Margaery segurando a sua xícara:  
\- Desculpe minha neta, nessa idade, minha cabeça fica vagando em pensamentos e lembranças de anos atrás! – disse Lady Olenna se desculpando:  
\- Se minhas palavras a distraem, avó, diga, para eu parar! – disse Margaery:  
\- Suas palavras nunca vão me distrair minha doce neta! – disse Lady Olenna sorrindo – Não se preocupe, continue a falar!  
\- Estava falando sobre o que vai acontecer com Sansa! – disse Margaery – Ela não merece esse destino!  
\- Eu não sei minha neta! – disse Olenna – Por mais que eu gostaria de vê-la casada com a nossa casa, não posso dizer que ela está entrando em uma má sorte!  
\- Como não? – perguntou Margaery confusa – Ela vai se casar com o Imp!  
\- Por isso mesmo, poderia ser pior! – disse Lady Olenna – Tyrion Lannister, como muitos de nós vai fazer o serviço pela sua casa, mas, é claro que não precisa ser todo o serviço! Eu conheço o anão depravado que ele é, mas, ele tem uma moral, pouca é claro, mas, uma moral que impedirá que ele consuma o casamento, especialmente vendo que ambos estão se casando contra as suas vontades e é claro o seu desejo de contrariar o seu pai!  
Margaery parecia aceitar a explicação de sua avó:  
\- É claro que existe o risco de Robb Stark a deserdar de sua família para impedir que os Lannister tenham acesso ao Norte! – disse Lady Olenna – Tywin vai apostar no amor familiar da Casa Stark para que Robb Stark não a deserde, é uma jogada bastante arriscada dele com esse casamento!  
\- Ainda não compreendo como ele aprendeu sobre os nossos planos! – disse Lady Margaery:  
\- Ele não aprendeu! – afirmou Lady Olenna Tyrell com convicção – O plano de casar Lady Sansa Stark com Tyrion Lannister já existia na cabeça de Tywin Lannister, nós simplesmente não nos colocamos a frente com esse plano antes que a Mão Do Rei realizasse esse plano! Um erro que esperamos não cometer mais!  
Lady Margaery entendeu, nenhuma delas podia prever o que estava na cabeça de Tywin Lannister, claro que podiam prever os pensamentos do resto da família e se colocar um passo a frente deles, menos é claro de Tyrion Lannister; com esses dois, sempre se deve andar calmamente e cautelosamente ao redor deles:  
\- Em outro assunto! – disse Lady Olenna – Estou satisfeita, minha neta, com o seu trabalho com o povo, continue sendo a futura Rainha De Westeros, bondosa, benevolente, carinhosa e preocupada com o povo como está sendo!  
\- Obrigada, minha avó! – disse Margaery bastante feliz com os elogios de sua avô:  
\- Lembre-se que a sua popularidade pode ser a salvação de nossa casa e impedir que a ira de Jon Targaryen que caia sobre as nossas cabeças! – disse Lady Olenna:  
\- É claro avó! – disse Margaery aproveitando o chá com a sua avó.  
A Rainha Cersei Baratheon acordou em um dia depois da noite de bebedeira e ir para cama com alguém que ela não se lembra, Lancel ou qualquer outro homem no qual sempre abria as suas pernas para ter a lealdade dele, ela acordou bem cedo e o expulsou de seu quarto somente para voltar a dormir e agora estar acordada, tem sido nessa constante em que se mantém desde que recebeu a notícia da queda de sua casa de infância, Casterly Rock; o maldito dragão a havia tomado e desde então não havia planos para tomar de volta, seu filho Joffrey aparecia com alguns planos, mas, rapidamente Cersei ou o seu pai tem que dispensar esses planos por que simplesmente são inviáveis; não há muita escolha para ela a não ser beber até cair e abrir as penar para qualquer homem, mas, hoje é diferente, ela se levantou e se preparou para a única coisa que ela estava evitando, mas, que tinha que fazer; conversar com o seu pai.  
Conversar com Tywin Lannister sempre é um desafio de paciência e resistência para qualquer um e a certeza de beber muito depois da conversa, mas, Cersei como em outras vezes, estava disposta a ir até o fim em mais uma conversa com o seu pai, infelizmente não podia mais lutar por o seu filho Joffrey, ele iria se casar com a puta das flores Tyrell, mais do que nunca para garantir uma chance de recuperar Casterly Rock, mas, ainda ela podia lutar por ela mesma e garantir que ela não se casaria com o pegador de caule Loras Tyrell; Cersei tinha a certeza que preferiria estar casada com Robert Baratheon mais uma vez do que se submeter a casar com alguém que tinhas preferências de cama como Loras Tyrell.  
Cersei finalmente chegou a Torre Da Mão; seu pai, agora, estava com condições para conversar, depois de dias se confinando na torre e deixando as reuniões do Pequeno Conselho em desordem, a única ordem é de seu irmão desprezível, Tyrion, mas, mesmo assim, decisões mal feitas pelo pequeno conselho que Cersei reconhece e que espera não causar muitos prejuízos nos próximos dias, mas, agora, parece que seu pai estava de volta, ainda mostrando sinais de estar abalado com as notícias, mas, capaz de exercer o seu trabalho como Mão Do Rei:  
\- Eu não vou desfazer o seu casamento com Loras Tyrell! – disse Tywin Lannister quando a sua filha se sentou na sua frente segurando uma taça de vinho cheia:  
\- Eu não vou me casar com Loras Tyrell! – afirmou Cersei com raiva e convicta:  
\- Você fez o seu dever com a nossa casa se tornando rainha e mais uma vez vai fazer o seu dever se casando com Loras Tyrell e amarrando ainda mais essa aliança! – disse Tywin sem ceder na sua parte – Você deve fazer isso para a nossa casa sobreviver!  
\- Como se isso vai mudar alguma coisa! – disse Cersei tomando um gole de sua taça – Perdemos a nossa casa ancestral e os nossos aliados nos vêm como fracos, em breve eles vão nos deixar a própria sorte!  
\- Nós ainda temos poder e o ouro para garantir as alianças! – disse Tywin:  
\- Perdemos as nossas minas! – disse Cersei calmamente, como se tentasse fazer o seu pai ver a verdade.  
Tywin Lannister ficou em silêncio como se estivesse debatendo sobre como dizer as próximas palavras; enfim, parecia que havia escolhido:  
\- Essa guerra secaria as minas em alguns meses! – disse Tywin sério:  
\- Como? – perguntou Cersei surpresa:  
\- Não estou brincando! – disse Tywin – As minas secariam nesse ano pelo menos, por mais que tenhamos uma reserva de ouro em Porto Real, mais do que nunca precisamos nos casar com a Casa Tyrell e ter acesso ao ouro deles!  
\- Não precisamos deles! – disse Cersei – Podemos muito bem seguir com as reservas que temos!  
\- Se você acha isso, pois bem, então, esse é o seu último copo de vinho! – disse Tywin pegando a sua filha de surpresa – Abastecer você de vinho é um gasto desnecessário, não poderá trocar as suas roupas com a frequência que faz e teremos que racionar a comida!  
Não são essas palavras que Cersei quer ouvir, mas, ela está ouvindo e não gostando, seu pai deixou bem claro com as suas palavras, se não casar com a Casa Tyrell, ela terá que deixar de lado alguns luxos para o bem do esforço de guerra, assim como o povo dos vários reinos que ainda são leais ao seu filho fazem, casar com a Casa Tyrell lhe garante o luxo e o sustento de suas necessidades, ela não tinha escolha, mas, a não ser que encontrasse ouro que não seja Tyrell, ela teria que se casar com Loras Tyrell, mesmo assim, acha que o casamento de seu filho com Margaery Tyrell é mais do que o suficiente para roubar o ouro deles:  
\- Parece que eu deixei bem claro como as coisas funcionam! – disse Tywin – Pode sair!  
Cersei não esperou qualquer outra palavra de seu pai e saiu da Torre Da Mão, ela queria voltar para o seu quarto e beber mais. Ela andou pelos corredores do castelo, o seu castelo, sua casa nesses anos miseráveis ao lado de Robert Baratheon que ela suportou, mas, com a sua morte, ela se sentia livre e logo começou a fazer tudo o que queria; exercer o poder que tem como rainha, se vangloriar sobre as outras mulheres do poder que podia alcançar como mulher; ser a Rainha De Westeros, ser a mulher mais poderosa do mundo e ela foi feliz por dias e meses, mas, então o seu pai mandou o Imp para ser a Mão Do Rei e ela, novamente passou a ser presa, presa pelas regras de Tyrion que seu pai tinha imposto, suas escolhas e atividades tinham sido limitadas ao sempre desejo de seu pai de garantir o bom nome da Casa Lannister.  
Cersei foi nessa linha nos meses que se seguiram com Tyrion comandando tudo, ela tinha um esforço maior limitando Joffrey de fazer qualquer coisa que chegaria aos ouvidos de seu pai e o desagradaria; é claro que ela quer que o nome Lannister seja temido e respeitado por incontáveis eras, mas, a muito, ela se deixou ser usada por seu pai para permitir satisfazer os seus planos, Cersei sentia e merecia a liberdade depois de muitos fazendo o jogo de seu pai; talvez ela ganhasse se o por um único momento em que vigiava o seu filho Joffrey; ele não tivesse dado ordens para matar Tyrion. Ela gostaria de ver o seu irmão desprezível morrer, mas, não foi isso o que aconteceu e agora, o seu pai, estava em Porto Real restringindo totalmente os seus movimentos e os de Joffrey garantindo que não aja mais erro que tragam desgraça ao nome da família e agora, ela tinha que se casar com Loras Tyrell; ela não queria se casar novamente, a não ser é claro que fosse o seu irmão, sua alma gêmea, Jaime; mas, isso não é possível e então o seu pai está empurrando esse casamento com Tyrell.  
Cersei não podia aceitar isso, bastava somente Joffrey se casando com a puta da Margaery, ela já havia feito o seu trabalho e o que mais ela queria, é desfrutar a poder que lhe pertence, que é seu de direito, mas, teria de se casar e nesse momento, em que estava no seu quarto, bebendo de uma garrafa de vinho e se alimentando de carne e frutas, ela bebeu uma taça cheia de vinho em um só gole e se levantou saindo de seu quarto e indo para a única pessoa que poderia lhe ajudar, mas, pedir ajuda a ele, lhe dava nojo; teria que pedir ajuda a Tyrion Lannister, o seu irmão Imp.  
Cersei havia chegado ao quarto de seu irmão Tyrion, ela entrou, para apenas encontrar ele sentado em uma cadeira na varando, apreciando o sol e na mesa a sua frente, estavam carnes, peixes, frutas e vinho, podia se ver claramente que ele segurava uma taça de vinho e parecia relaxado:  
\- Você veio até aqui minha irmã! - disse Tyrion – Para tirar o meu momento de relaxamento antes de enfrentar o trabalho de ser o Mestre Da Moeda!  
\- Você e nem eu tem o direito de relaxar! - disse Cersei – Especialmente com o nosso pai aqui!  
Tyrion suspirou e colocou a taça de vinho que segurava na mesa e passou a enchê-la mais uma vez, ela a pegou e tomou um gole enquanto a sua irmã se servia de vinho:  
\- Tem razão! - disse Tyrion – Você e eu conhecemos o nosso pai, ele tem uma agenda para a Casa Lannister, para trazer mais prestígio, mais poder e mais riqueza para a nossa casa, ele quer um legado que ele dure mil anos!  
-Eu sei disso! - disse Cersei massageando a cabeça e em seguida bebendo um gole de vinho da taça – Desde que fomos capazes de ouvir e falar, nosso pai tem nos lembrado sobre a importância do legado de nossa casa por muito tempo!  
\- Você teve uma conversa com ele? - perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Como você sabe? - perguntou Cersei curiosa:  
\- Você mostra que foi derrubada e agora está aqui tentando se recompor! - respondeu Tyrion – Você não viria aqui se não tivesse uma conversa com o nosso pai!  
\- Está certo! - afirmou Cersei – Conversei com o nosso pai, para ver se ele acaba com esse casamento que ele quer empurrar comigo com Loras Tyrell!  
\- Há histórias de Loras Tyrell ser um homem com preferências para outros homens! - disse Tyrion. Cersei olhou para o seu irmão azeda:  
\- Não são boatos, é a verdade! - disse Cersei:  
\- Então você terá um casamento mais difícil do que teve com Robert Baratheon! - disse Tyrion:  
\- É isso a que eu vim! - disse Cersei – Quero que me ajude a evitar esse casamento!  
Tyrion olhou para a sua irmã:  
\- Você foi até o nosso pai e ele mostrou como você não pode escapar desse casamento, mesmo Joffrey se casando com Margaery! - disse Tyrion. Cersei não disse nada – Nosso pai já me disse sobre as minas de nossa casa! Ele deixou bem claro a necessidade de termos amarrados a Casa Tyrell! O seu casamento e o casamento de Joffrey;...!  
Tyrion olhou nos olhos de sua irmã:  
-... Sinto muito, minha irmã! - disse Tyrion – Você não tem como escapar dessa! É o nosso pai que comanda o jogo, não somos nós!  
Cersei com uma cara azeda, simplesmente se levantou e saiu do quarto deixando Tyrion sozinho, ele tinha que ficar sozinho, ele tinha o seu próprio casamento com Sansa Stark para se preocupar, ele mesmo queria escapar dessa sina, mas, como ele mesmo admitiu, o seu pai tem o comando do jogo e nada do que fizer vai mudar isso, mais uma vez o seu pai decidia a felicidade dele e de sua irmã, amaldiçoou Jaime por ter escapado. Bastardo sortudo.  
Stannis Baratheon abriu os olhos, as dores em seu corpo logo atingiram a sua mente, desde Batalha De Blackwater, quando, enquanto lutava, ele foi ferido na perna, um corte feio que não foi tratado direito e infeccionara, além do ferimento em seu peito que o Meistre afirma que não curou direito infeccionara em seguida o colocando em sua cama, passara os dias seguintes com bandagens em seu peito e em sua perna, sempre trocando e passando uma pasta curativa que tinha um cheiro ruim que ele não gosta; em sua cama, Stannis não tem mais nada a fazer do que meditar sobre as suas escolhas e sobre as suas derrotas e perdas, lutara uma batalha somente e perdeu a guerra e a chance de ser rei; se sentar no Trono De Ferro que lhe é direito, ele amaldiçoou a todos que estavam contra ele, amaldiçoou a si mesmo por tentar vencer essa guerra.  
Desde morte de seu irmão, Robert, Stannis sabendo da verdade, sabia que todos deveriam apoiar a ele para o trono, mas, que simplesmente viraria apoiantes a seu irmão usurpador Renly, e os gananciosos e corruptos apoiando os Lannisters e também viu os idiotas apoiando Jon Targaryen; ele lutou uma vez e perdeu a guerra, enquanto Jon Targaryen lutou várias batalhas e estava ganhando tudo, Stannis apertou os seus dentes, com a força que ainda tinha por causa da infecção, até mesmo os Lannisters estavam ganhando algumas coisas, seu consolo é que Renly não lutou uma única batalha e já havia perdido a guerra, mas, antes de Blackwater, Stannis sabia que não poderia vencer essa guerra, ele não tinha o apoio suficiente para vencer, sua chance estava em tomar Porto Real e ter o apoio das Terras Da Coroa, mas, ele não arriscaria de imediato, ele esperaria o vencedor dessa guerra enfraquecer e então ter a sua chance de tomar o que é seu por direito.  
O que Stannis não esperava foi o surgimento da Sacerdotisa Melisandre, de início estava incrédulo de seus poderes, mas, ela fez algo que ele nunca esperaria ver e isso convenceu a todos que estavam na Pedra Do Dragão e sem perceber, ela tinha convertido a todos para a sua religião e gritando para todos que Stannis salvaria o mundo do mal, Stannis viu isso agora, todos nós fomos idiotas, Stannis percebeu que Ser Davos foi o único com a mente no que estava a sua frente de todos, mas, Stannis não viu de início e em seguida tinha um ferimento profundo em seu peito e Melisandre estava morta, mesmo assim, Stannis não viu o que estava de verdade a sua frente e então Blackwater aconteceu e agora, Stannis sentia a sua vida indo embora para perceber o quão tolo ele foi.  
Davos Seaworth entrou no quarto onde estava repousando Stannis Baratheon, nesses dias desde que voltara de Blackwater, Davos lamenta o que está acontecendo com o seu rei, ele está morrendo e longe de conquistar o que é seu por direito, Davos é claro queria sugerir que Stannis pedisse empréstimo ao Banco De Ferro como o seu próximo passo para recuperar o seu exército; mas, o seu rei estava indo de encontro para a morte a cada dia e não havia nenhum sinal de que ele se recuperaria e agora, a promessa de um reino de paz e próspero sendo erguido pelas mãos de seu Rei Stannis Baratheon estava desaparecendo.  
Davos se aproximou da cama onde o seu rei estava, se lembrando do momento em que Melisandre chegou a Pedra Do Dragão, a Sacerdotisa havia chegado com promessas de poder para que Stannis pudesse conquistar o Trono De Ferro, ela o seduziu onde Stannis parecia conformado que nunca alcançaria o trono, mesmo achando que o povo o colocaria no Trono De Ferro quando vissem quem Joffrey Baratheon é de verdade; todo o reino sabe quem é Joffrey Baratheon de verdade, mas, o povo e vários lordes se voltaram para Jon Targaryen e Stannis o amaldiçoou e ele estaria conformado em apoiar o Targaryen e assim teria a Ponta Da Tempestade como deveria ter a muito tempo, mas, então a Sacerdotisa De Do Senhor Da Luz veio e lhe prometeu o poder; Stannis não recusou.  
O Verdadeiro Rei De Westeros; Stannis Baratheon começou a construir apoio necessário para conquistar o Trono De Ferro, apoio de mercenários estrangeiros e de algumas casas das Terras Da Coroa e em seguida na conquista do apoio de algumas casas das Terras Da Tempestade e ele começou a guerra, somente para perder tudo, a sacerdotisa estava morta e Davos agradeceu a todos os deuses por isso, mas, Stannis estava pagando o preço com a sua vida para continuar a sua ambição; o seu desejo.  
Davos assistia a tudo isso incapaz de fazer alguma coisa; Davos se ajoelhou ao lado da cama ficando na altura da cabeça de seu rei:  
\- Meu rei! – disse Davos:  
\- Davos! – disse Stannis fraco, suando pela febre – Que bom que veio!  
\- Fico feliz em estar ao seu lado meu senhor! – disse Davos; Stannis abriu os olhos e olhou para aquele que lhe é mais fiel:  
\- Eu estou morrendo Davos! – disse Stannis – Em breve me juntarei aos meus antepassados com a vergonha de encará-los!  
\- Você é um Baratheon de verdade; meu rei! – disse Davos – Os seus antepassados vão abraçá-lo e recebê-lo em felicidade quando estiver ao lado deles!   
Stannis riu um pouco, tossindo fortemente:  
\- Eu devia ter feito o que é certo Davos! – disse Stannis – Fui levado pela a minha ambição!  
\- Você foi levado pelo desejo do que é seu por direito! – disse Davos:  
\- Aquela maldita cadeira de ferro, não pertence à Casa Baratheon! – disse Stannis – Eu deveria ter aceitado isso há muito mais tempo e não ter sacrificado milhares de vidas por ela! Ela não me trouxe nenhuma felicidade!  
\- Westeros merece vossa graça como rei! – disse Davos – Você pode trazer uma nova era de paz e prosperidade para Westeros!  
\- Não fale bobagens Davos! – disse Stannis surpreendendo o seu conselheiro – A guerra continuaria se eu sentasse naquela cadeira de ferro como rei! Eu vejo isso! Eu percebo isso e aceito isso; é melhor assim com a minha morte!  
\- Não diga isso; meu rei! – disse Davos:  
\- Essa é a verdade Davos! – disse Stannis – Devia ter me aliado a Jon Targaryen e estar ao lado dele, assistindo vencendo todas as batalhas que disputou, mas, ao invés disso, escutei as palavras doces e venenosas de Melisandre e me encontro em uma cama, doente, fraco e perto da morte! Jon Targaryen está vencendo tudo e conquistando o que é de seu direito desde Conquista De Aegon! Em breve, Porto Real terá a bandeira dos dragões tremulando de seu ponto mais alto!  
Davos não disse mais nada, olhando para o seu rei, ele tinha que concordar com as palavras de Stannis, a guerra caminha para a vitória total de Jon Targaryen, a Pedra Do Dragão havia recebido notícias da vitória do Targaryen e de sua aliança na Westerlands, eles haviam a tomado totalmente, inclusive Lannisporto e Casterly Rock, as Ilhas De Ferro caíram para a coroa do falso rei e não mais oferecia qualquer ameaça para Westeros e se o conselho do falso rei é tão corrupto, eles estariam dividindo as ilhas entre si e agora, com o seu rei morrendo, Davos somente via que a guerra se desenharia para o embate dos Lannister De Porto Real contra os Targaryen:  
\- Agora, nesse momento, vejo a Casa Baratheon sendo terminada, apenas sobrando quatro filhos bastardos do meu irmão Robert e minha filha Shireen! – disse Stannis – Quando a minha morte chegar, as Terras Da Tempestade vão entrar em uma guerra civil para ver quem vai governar essas terras!  
\- Sua filha é a sua herdeira, ela vai comandar as Terras Da Tempestade! – disse Davos:  
\- Eles ainda vão lutar para ver quem vai se casar com a minha filha para governar as Terras Da Tempestade! – disse Stannis – Eles nunca vão aceitar uma mulher no comando e minha filha não tem a força necessária para provar que é capaz! Vejo uma guerra civil nas Terras Da Tempestade que podem devastar as terras por longas gerações!  
\- Você pode nomear um regente até que sua filha tenha parido o seu próprio filho! – sugeriu Davos:  
\- Posso! – concordou Stannis – Você seria esse regente, mas, diante do que aconteceu nessa guerra; os lordes das Terras Da Tempestade veriam que é mais fácil conspirar para matar a minha filha e eles próprios assumirem a Terras Da Tempestade!  
\- Isso é impossível, meu rei! – disse Davos surpreso com as palavras de Stannis – Você tem a lealdade dos lordes das Terras Da Tempestade!  
\- Não seja ingênuo Davos! – disse Stannis – Não existe nenhuma lealdade desses lordes para mim! Eu tomei a minha decisão e fiz as minhas escolhas! Essas escolhas de agora, pelo menos vai espiar um pouco os pecados que cometi!  
\- Meu senhor...! – disse Davos:  
\- Pegue aquelas cartas; Davos! – mandou Stannis. Davos ficou de pé e se deslocou até uma mesa onde estava cheia de papéis, ele voltou até a cama onde estava o seu rei e lhe entregou os papéis:  
\- Quatro desses papéis são cartas de legitimação, para os quatros filhos bastardos de Robert! – explicou Stannis – Elas devem chegar ao Norte! Mais uma carta que você deve mandar para a Ponta da Tempestade; essa carta indica que você será Regente Das Terras Da Tempestade até que um novo Lord Baratheon tome posse!  
\- Você me recompensa além do que mereço; meu rei! – disse Davos surpreso:  
\- É em você em que confio! – disse Stannis com naturalidade – As Terras Da Tempestade devem permanecer neutras enquanto você é regente, somente entrando em guerra se as terras forem ameaçadas! E eu tenho um pedido!  
\- Qualquer coisa; meu rei! – disse Davos imediatamente:  
\- Quando eu morrer, você deve levar a minha filha para o Norte! – disse Stannis – Para Winterfell; lá, ela estará protegida! Eu confio a sua vida a você; Davos! Cuide da minha filha!  
\- Eu farei isso, meu rei! – disse Davos – Eu juro pelos deuses que farei de tudo para proteger a sua filha!  
Os dias se seguiram na Pedra Do Dragão, todos os habitantes esperando qualquer notícia do Rei Stannis, esperando apreensivos que a Frota Real venha para atacar e matar a todos, os dias de tensão e de espera sufocantes em que todos querem ver o inevitável, é claro que todos sabem disso, apenas estão esperando o que vier primeiro, a morte de um rei ou o ataque dos inimigos, a comida esta acabando e Davos sabe que o ataque dos usurpadores serão em breve, eles não passariam a chance de acabar com mais uma oposição, os dias seguiram e cada dia, Davos visita o seu rei vendo-o definhando a cada dia em febre, o corpo ficando mais pálido e mais fraco, não demoraria muito tempo para Davos começar a sua missão.  
O Rei Stannis Baratheon está morto, inevitável, morto pela febre, seus ferimentos podres e comendo a sua carne deixando o seu corpo cada vez mais fraco e cada vez mais, a Pedra Do dragão faltando e comida, o povo a quem serviu a ele seguiria em seguida, mortos pela fome ou pelo futuro ataque da Falsa Coroa, mas, nesse momento, Davos deve preparar tudo para o enterro de seu rei e honrar os seus pedidos, nas praias da ilha, onde o Rei Stannis foi colocado deitado em um bloco de pedra negra cercado por lenha e óleo; seu corpo que mesmo com o tratamento para o enterro não conseguia esconder a palidez que adquiriu nesses últimos dias, onde Davos vestindo de negro avançou de forma calma e cerimonial com uma tocha na mão e colocou fogo na pira funerária e assistiu o fogo consumindo o seu rei, todos estavam silencio assistindo a isso, Davos viu que somente a filha de Stannis é que tinha lágrimas nos olhos.  
Davos via a tudo isso na cerimônia funerária ao Rei Stannis, que de fato, ele foi bastante impopular entre as pessoas; os dias seguintes à morte do rei se seguiram, Davos já havia enviado a Ponta Da Tempestade à carta de Stannis com as suas últimas ordens, Davos jurou para a sua família que seguiria logo em seguida, mas, antes tinha que cumprir a última vontade de seu rei, ele sabia que receberia resistência da Rainha Selyse e da casa dela, a Casa Florent, mas, não importava os obstáculos, ainda cumpriria essa missão; Davos garantiu a lealdade de um dos barcos da marina da ilha onde o aguardava para a sua longa viagem para o Norte, ele seguiu pelos corredores do castelo aonde chegou ao seu destino; o quarto de Shirenn Baratheon, Davos bateu na porta:  
\- Pode entrar! - disse uma voz feminina dentro do quarto. Davos entrou e lá viu o único caminho que Melisandre usou para convencer Stannis Baratheon de seu poder, a sua filha, ela, a Princesa Shireen Baratheon que em sua tenra idade já enfrentou a Escala Cinza; uma doença que pode transformar a sua pele em pedra, de fato, a princesa sobreviveu à doença e ficou profundamente marcada, mas, então Melisandre veio e com o seu poder dado pelo deus dela, curou as marcas da Princesa e pela primeira vez, ele viu Stannis Baratheon sorrindo verdadeiramente e isso foi o suficiente para que o seu rei deixasse a bruxa de vermelho entrar e influenciar a sua mente com as suas palavras, mas, agora, Davos tinha um trabalho a fazer:  
\- Princesa; está tudo pronto? - perguntou Davos:  
\- Sim! – disse Shireen surgindo vestindo capa e capuz, sua coisas já foram levadas para o navio; há dias que ele conversará com ela sobre o último desejo de seu pai e agora, ela estava indo embora, ela realmente não queria deixar a sua mãe, mas, amava o seu pai e faria o que ele queria, iria para o Norte, pedir proteção, ela seguiu Davos na escuridão do castelo, seguindo em silêncio e escondido, passando por várias passagens secretas; finalmente chegaram à marina e embarcaram, na calada da noite temendo serem descobertos a cada instante, a barco se afastava cada vez mais da Pedra Do Dragão em direção ao Norte; Davos sabia que seria tarde demais quando descobrirem a falta da princesa.  
Enquanto se afastavam da Pedra do Dragão, Davos via que agora, sem o rei e a princesa, não havia motivo para continuarem a lutar; somente a rainha não é o suficiente, a Rainha Selyse Baratheon não é conhecida por sua fertilidade e as esperanças de continuar a luta se repousariam em Shireen Baratheon, mas, agora, ela estava fora e certamente demorariam muito para descobrirem onde ela está e com isso, a Casa Florent desistiria de toda a sua pretensão ao trono, certamente teria uma luta interna, mas, qualquer pretensão de colocar a linha de Stannis Baratheon estava acabada.  
O tempo de uma manhã estava em Porto Real, o sol brilhando no alto do céu e o clima ameno, mesmo para Porto Real onde tudo era quente e fedia muito, mas, hoje, parece que os deuses resolveram dar um folga e aliviaram o clima, especialmente com ventos leves que jogavam o cheiro ruim para fora da cidade, de qualquer forma, hoje, seria um dia especial para muitos, mas, somente um dia comum na realização dos planos de Lord Tywin Lannister, a Mão Do Rei, ele estava andando calmamente em direção o Septo de Baelor onde assistiria o casamento de seu filho Tyrion Lannister com Lady Sansa Stark e assim, garantir um acesso para o Norte se alguns de seus planos vierem a se realizar como ele quer.  
Caminhando ao lado de Tywin, estava Lady Olenna Tyrell:  
\- Bem; senhor mão; você deve estar muito feliz com o casamento de seu filho! – disse Lady Olenna:  
\- Ha! Eu estou sim! – disse Lord Tywin sem um único sorriso:  
\- Eu posso ver! – disse Lady Olenna – Mas, tenho certeza que ficará mais feliz ainda com o casamento de seu neto com a minha neta!  
\- Admito! – disse Lord Tywin – Espero ansiosamente por esse casamento! Será um marco para o início de um novo século para o reinado Baratheon!  
\- Espero que sim! – disse Lady Olenna – Minha casa está satisfeita em proporcionar um alívio a sua casa diante do que está acontecendo nesses últimos anos!  
\- Tenho a certeza que minha casa vai conseguir retornar tudo aquilo que perdeu! – disse Lord Tywin Lannister com um esgar na boca:  
\- Tenho certeza que sim! – disse Lady Olenna – Afinal; minha casa está colocando muito ouro na sua; acreditamos que nos ajudar a alcançar os nossos objetivos em comum!  
Tywin somente podia fazer uma careta de leve, sem deixar que Lady Olenna pudesse notar, é claro que ela estava somente lembrando a ele as necessidades da Casa Lannister, Tywin realmente queria muito matar Jon Targaryen e Robb Stark e jogar essa vitória na cara da Casa Tyrell; um impulso muito bem vindo para consolidar a Linhagem Lannister no trono de ferro. Eles finalmente chegaram ao Septo De Baelor, os nobres se concentravam nesse local com as suas melhores vestes e ricamente perfumados; muito diferente do resto da cidade, nesse dia com poucas nuvens e clima agradável para o casamento:  
\- Quem estará levando a noiva? – perguntou Lady Olenna:  
\- O Rei! – respondeu Tywin – Como um meio de dar maior validação ao casamento, mas, Lady Sansa insistiu em que seja eu a levá-la!  
\- Mas, você recusou! – afirmou Lady Olenna:  
\- Eu recusei! – disse Lord Tywin – Por mais que me sinta honrado em ser escolhido para levar a noiva; o rei tem que mostrar a todos que o seu término com o noivado com Sansa Stark ficou no passado e não vai afetar a relação dentro da família!  
Lady Olenna aceitou as palavras do velho leão, mas, ela sabia que as relações dentro da Casa Lannister podia se resumir em inexistente, dentro daquela família somente existia a relação do momento que melhor interessasse; mesmo em sua casa; a Casa Tyrell ainda existia um relacionamento normal como em qualquer outra família. Dentro do Septo De Baelor, estavam às famílias nobres de Porto Real; além de senhores nobres das Westerlands e da Campina, Lady Olenna se dirigiu para ficar ao lado de seu filho, Lord Mace Tyrell, Lord Tywin ficou ao lado de seu filho Tyrion que tinha o seu escudeiro Podrick Payne segurando a capa vermelha da Casa Lannister onde colocaria nos ombros de Sansa Stark, Tywin pode ver a nova coroa dada ao Alto Septão; a coroa que ele deu e assim amarrando ainda mais a fé junto aos interesses da casa Lannister.  
Fato que havia pontos por toda Westeros em que havia septões pregando a favor de Jon Targaryen, mas, que estavam limitados sem o apoio do Alto Septão e isso, Lord Tywin ainda queria manter, mas, agora, musica começou a tocar anunciando a entrada da noiva de seu filho Tywin, ao lado de Sansa Stark estava Joffrey sorrindo presunçoso e alegre, como se isso fosse uma piada para ele; Tywin teria que garantir que Joffrey entendesse a importância do que estava acontecendo nesse momento.  
Joffrey entregou a noiva para Tyrion e o Alto Septão começou a cerimônia, Tywin assistia as palavras sendo ditas, ambos trocarem votos e Tyrion tirar a capa Stark para colocar a capa Lannister, em nenhum momento, Sansa Stark alterou a sua face que se mantinha rígida, mas, felizmente, ela fez o que foi mandando e Tywin não tinha problemas com isso e finalmente, o Alto Septão os declarou casados, agora, tinha que garantir que o seu filho odiado tivesse filhos e assim garantir o Norte, os convidados estavam saindo do Septo para a festa feita para os mais novos casados; Tywin estava satisfeito e assim, teria que trabalhar para ter a continuidade de seu plano que em breve, Jon Targaryen e Robb Stark estariam mortos.  
Lord Varys assistia a esse casamento sem poder fazer nada para impeli-lo, isso estava além de seu poder e não estava gostando nada disso, ele teria que fazer algumas mudanças de percurso para evitar as falhas que poderiam acontecer; de qualquer forma, Lord Varys viu a aproximação de um de seus passarinhos, ele parou, esperando que este chegasse perto e novas informações que foram sussurrados nos ouvidos de Lord Varys; que o deixaram animado e ao mesmo tempo apreensivo; sabia que no momento em que falar dessas notícias para Lord Tywin Lannister, ele se concentraria exclusivamente em seu rei, mas, tinha que fazer o seu trabalho para manter as aparências, Lord Varys se aproximou discretamente e sussurrou nos ouvidos de Lord Tywin Lannister sobre a morte de Lord Stannis Baratheon; claramente, Lord Varys o viu que Lord Tywin estava tentando conter o sorriso, hoje para os inimigos foi um dia especial, a morte de mais um opositor; concorrente direito ao trono de Joffrey Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon e o dia em que Sansa Stark se tornou a Loba De Vermelho.


	29. O Dragão Vermelho

Capítulo 29  
O Dragão Vermelho

 

O Norte estava relativamente ileso da guerra que se seguia há quase dois anos; para Lady Catelyn Stark isso tanto é um alívio quanto um temor, o Norte mandou soldados para essa guerra em nome de Jon Targaryen e o único episódio em que quase foram invadidos, foram pelos Homens De Ferro que pelas notícias enfrentaram a extinção; Catelyn não rezaria por eles; eles tentaram invadir a sua casa, pilhar as riquezas do Norte, estuprar as mulheres e matar os homens, mas, agora que ouvira a notícia da morte de Stannis Baratheon, somente sobraram dois reis de cinco e ela sabia que Tywin Lannister concentraria todos os seus recursos em Jon, ela temia por sua vida, não basta à tentativa de matá-lo por veneno que ainda não tinha resposta de quem foi o mandante; temia pela vida de seu filho Robb e de sua filha Sansa que ainda estava prisioneira dos leões.  
Mas, também houve notícias de vitória por Jon Targaryen, melhores notícias do que más notícias, especialmente o notícia de sua vitória nas Westerlands e assim os Lannister perderam a sua principal base de poder; seu poder financeiro e mão de obra para seus exércitos. Desde que voltara para casa, ela sentia que fez a escolha certa, mesmo que deixando seu filho Robb comandar soldados em uma guerra e sua filha Sansa ainda cativa em Porto Real e que pelas últimas notícias se casará com Tyrion Lannister; os deuses não estão sendo misericordiosos com a sua filha; agradecia pelo menos que Robb não a tirara da linha de sucessão de Winterfell; mas, aqui, ela estava no Norte com os seus outros filhos; sua filha Arya já feitos os quinze dias de seu nome se mostrou uma verdadeira beleza do Norte; muitos do que ficaram dizem isso, dizem que Arya e a volta de Lady Lyanna Stark, bonita e mortal, uma verdadeira loba; Bran que estava com treze dias de seu nome, a cada dia se mostrando a se tornar um verdadeiro homem, um verdadeiro Stark, forte, bonito e inteligente e Rickon que estava em breve fazendo onze dias de seu nome, seguiria o mesmo caminho que os homens da Casa Stark sempre seguiriam, sempre sérios e solenes.  
Lady Stark levou a organização do Norte ao lado de seus filhos, isso quando eles não estavam treinando ou aprendendo com os Meistres, seriam eles; seus filhos; em seu lugar algum dia, mas, de qualquer forma, o Norte tinha uma boa reserva de alimentos, o Norte poderia sobreviver ao um inverno longo, a rota de suprimentos para abastecer o exército que estava combatendo no sul e que conquistou as Westerlands não sofria ataques e isso significava uma coisa boa; o significado de vitória, mas, Catelyn recebia relatos da Patrulha Da Noite que a preocupavam e temia que Arya ou Bran ou até ambos liderassem um exército para auxiliar a Patrulha Da Noite; não havia nenhuma perspectiva boa se o Norte tem que mandar outro exército para lutar contra os selvagens ou até mesmo os “Outros”; Catelyn tremia e não por causa do frio, somente em pensar neles, essas criaturas que não passavam de contos infantis estavam se tornando realidade; temia mais do que tudo, a guerra contra esses monstros destruiria tudo o que conhecia e amava, ela acreditava na vitória dos homens, mas, temia não estar aqui para ver isso; algo em sua alma lhe dizia isso.  
Lady Catelyn Stark estava na varanda assistindo os seus filhos treinarem, desde que voltara para casa e passara a fazer isso novamente, ela sentia uma angustia e uma tristeza profunda, ela fazia isso ao lado de seu marido, seu Ned, sentados juntos em grossas capas, um perto do outro; um aquecendo o outro, mas, agora, o homem que amou e sempre amará estava morto e ele não estava mais lá para deixá-la confortável ou aquecida e o frio aumentara ao longo que os dias passaram; mas, ela nunca deixou de vir para ver com orgulho os seus filhos se tornarem verdadeiros Starks, Arya, Bran e Rickon estavam treinando juntos praticando movimentos com a espada e fazendo o seu sobrinho, Robert Arryn pegar o ritmo dos treinos, ao longo do tempo em que estava no Norte, o pequeno Robin mostrará melhora e possivelmente algo que agradaria os senhores do Vale que tinham a esperança de ver em Robin e verdadeiro Lord Arryn, mas, havia em torno deles quatro pessoas que se destacam; eles, os últimos quatro membros de uma família que agora, por todos os meios poderia ser considerada extinta, tudo por causa dessa guerra a Casa Baratheon pagou o preço nessa guerra assim como outras casas, nobres e simples, ela temia que ela visse a sua casa pagara um preço altíssimo por essa guerra.  
Os quatros pessoas, Gendry Waters, Edric Storm, Mya Stone e Bella Rivers, todos bastardos do Rei Robert Baratheon; salvos da ira da Rainha Cersei Baratheon e de seu filho Joffrey, todos os quatro estavam treinando também; esses quatro agora estão legitimados, pela carta que Catelyn recebeu de Stannis Baratheon, um último ato antes de sua morte, esses quatro são um fio fino em que a Casa Baratheon se agarra para não entrar em extinção, Lady Stark os avisará sobre a carta de legitimação, mas, eles ainda não decidiram; mas, essa preocupação com a decisão deles foi posta de lado com a notícia do desaparecimento da filha de Stannis, Shireen Baratheon; é uma preocupação para Catelyn sobre ela, uma garota que praticamente tinha a idade de Robin e Rickon desaparecida, talvez, fosse uma ordem de Stannis para proteger a sua única filha da ganância da Casa Florent; a Rainha Selyse praticamente enlouquecera com o desaparecimento da filha e acredita-se que possa estar morta, nenhuma surpresa; a Casa Florent sem nenhum meio de sustentar a pretensão ao Trono De Ferro por meio da linha de Stannis e com isso, os Florents entraram em desordem e caos total, das notícias que recebia, parecia que a Pedra Do Dragão entrou em total caos, ninguém sai, ninguém entrava, lutas se seguiram por várias partes do castelo, mas, nesses dias, parece que finalmente parou, mas, a Casa Florent havia perdido tudo e somente restava ficar na ilha; não tinham mais casa para voltar e agora, somente esperar morrer de fome, eles forneceram o cenário perfeito para que Joffrey mandasse exterminar todos os que vivem na Pedra Do Dragão e assim acabar de vez com qualquer influência que Stannis deixara ainda nesse mundo.  
Lady Stark estava concentrada nos treinos de seus filhos e dos filhos de Robert Baratheon; sua atenção foi desviada quando a chamaram:  
\- Lady Stark! - disse uma voz masculina antiga.  
Catelyn se virou para ver o Meistre Luwin se aproximando segurando uma carta em sua mão:  
\- Isso chegou par você milady! - disse o Meistre Luwin lhe entregando a carta:  
\- Obrigada! - disse Catelyn pegando a carta e olhando para ela, o selo é o sigilo da Casa Tully; Catelyn sentiu uma apreensão em sua alma, temia que fossem notícias sobre a saúde de seu pai, ela queria ficar ao lado dele, mas, tinha o dever com Winterfell e o Norte, a sua única consolação é o fato que sua irmã Lysa estava com o seu pai enquanto o seu filho estava aqui aprendendo a ser um senhor digno para governar o Vale, Lady Stark quebrou o selo e abriu a carta, e ela leu; mais de uma vez para acreditar nas palavras escritas; essas palavras que traziam notícias escuras:  
\- Notícia muito ruim milady? - perguntou o Meistre Luwin:  
\- Meu pai está morto! - respondeu Catelyn com uma voz fraca:  
\- Meus sentimentos minha senhora! - disse o Meistre Luwin:  
\- Obrigada, Luwin! - disse Lady Stark se levantando e voltando para os seus aposentos - Eu vou ver a todos no jantar!  
Lady Stark voltou para os seus quartos, ela que ainda estava recebendo o peso da notícia da morte de seu pai, Lord Hoster Tully; um homem forte e poderoso, com um grande senso de honra e moralidade e além de ser bastante rígido na forma que governou as Terras Fluviais e na forma que cuidou de sua família, mas, também um homem capaz de sorrir e de amar cada um de seus filhos; mesmo que seu sorriso não fosse com bastante frequência desde a morte de sua mãe; seu pai tirou forças em cuidar da família e a isso Catelyn agradeceu por tê-lo por perto durante todos esses anos de sua vida, mas, vê-lo acamado, e fraco, a fez ver que olharia para a morte de seu pai em breve, por isso; Catelyn estava se preparando ara quando esse momento chegasse, mas, mesmo assim, quando entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta, ela não tinha mais forças, ela desabou no chão chorando, lágrimas caindo copiosamente de seus olhos, chorando pelo o seu pai que tanto amou e continuará amando em sua memória.  
Lady Stark está presente da mesa de jantar com os seus filhos e convidados, ela claramente evita em sentar na cadeira da ponta, foi o lugar de seu marido e agora é o lugar de seu filho Robb, e somente estava esperando por sua volta, claro que Bran senta no Trono Do Norte para comandar a resolução das questões que surgem todo o dia; foi Arya que lhe chamou a atenção:  
\- Mãe! Está tudo bem? – perguntou Arya preocupada. Lady Stark não podia e não esconderia os olhos vermelhos de tanto derramar lágrimas por seu pai, ela olhou para a sua filha:  
\- Não minha filha! - respondeu Lady Stark - Recebi uma notícia escura hoje!  
\- Que notícia? - perguntou Bran:  
\- Meu pai; seu avô; morreu! - respondeu Lady Stark com uma voz baixa, mas, o suficiente para silenciar a mesa; o silêncio em respeito aos mortos, a perda de alguém querido:  
\- Lamentamos por sua perda, Lady Stark! - disse Gendry que recebeu acenos de seus irmãos:  
\- A dor nunca passa, assim como a dor de perder o pai de vocês; meus filhos! - disse Lady Stark - Ela permanece em nossas almas e somente nos resta levantar a cabeça e seguir em frente, mas, como o meu marido e meu pai no qual eu não tive a chance de se despedir de cada um deles, mas, eu posso estar no momento em que sepultarem o meu pai, por isso, vou para Correrrio amanhã!  
\- Então devo ir com você mãe! – disse Bran:  
\- Não Bran! – disse Lady Stark calmamente – Seu dever é cuidar do Norte, assim como Rickon não pode vir e Arya que eu quase perdi uma vez não vou arriscar; uma guarda para mim já foi selecionada para a minha viajem para Correrrio!  
Bran queria dizer alguma coisa, mas, ele permaneceu calado, ele podia aceitar ser o Senhor De Winterfell, ele vem fazendo isso a mais de um ano, podia esperar para que Robb voltasse; Arya parecia se segurar:  
\- Mãe! Você não pode ir, não pode se aventurar no sul enquanto esses leões desgraçados tomaram conta de tudo, não enquanto Jon e Robb vencerem essa guerra, pelo menos permita que eu ou Bran vá com você! – gritou Arya:  
\- Eu já fiz a minha mente em relação a essa decisão Arya; vocês são para ficar aqui e cuidar de Winterfell e do Norte! - disse Lady Stark.  
Não foi preciso dizer mais nada, mesmo com as reclamações de seus filhos, Lady Catelyn Stark, assim, se permaneceu inalterada em suas decisões, na manhã seguinte ela se despediu de seus filhos e partiu escoltada por dez guardas de Winterfell; Ser Rodrik Cassel não estava vindo dessa vez; todos os filhos de Lady Stark estavam assistindo a partida, para Bran que estava vendo a sua mãe se distanciando cada vez mais, não podia deixar de sentir um incômodo forte em sua alma em relação a sua mãe, de que algo de muito ruim aconteceria com ela; Bran se virou e voltou para o castelo enquanto ele não conseguia se livrar dessa sensação; ele estava torcendo para não ser nada e estar errado.  
O Senhor Edmure Tully, herdeiro de Lord Hoster Tully para a liderança das Terras Fluviais, no momento estava voltando para Correrrio depois de mais uma vez cuidar de bandidos e mercenários que ameaçavam a vida do povo das Terras Fluviais; desde que a Guerra Dos Cinco Reis começara; a Terras Fluviais se tornaram literalmente um campo de batalha, em cada canto de terra estava polvilhado de batalhas, sangue; morte, o povo simplesmente fugiu se refugiando nas Terras Da Coroa, na Campina e em Porto Real, enquanto o seu pai permanecia doente em sua cama, Edmure tinha reunido um exército para combater a invasão das Westerlands; sem poder esperar mais pelas forças da Casa Frey, Edmure atacou Jaime Lannister na esperança de tirar o seu exército e poder se concentrar exclusivamente em Tywin Lannister, em sua opinião a maior ameaça; a batalha foi perdida por intervenção de forças mercenárias favoráveis ao leão e por isso, Edmure foi forçado a recuar e ter a sua casa cercada enquanto as forças de Westerlands saqueavam as Terras Fluviais, aproveitando os seus recursos e destruindo o que não podiam aproveitar, deixando o povo sem nada para comer ou se sustentar.  
O alívio veio em seu sobrinho, Robb Stark e o exército do Norte que com um movimento estratégico, aleijou o exército de Tywin Lannister e destruiu o exército de Jaime Lannister e como um prêmio a mais capturou o Regicida; o Entroncamento foi ocupado e assim fechando uma porta impedindo uma invasão pelas Terras Da Coroa comprovada pelo fracasso de uma tentativa de invasão por Joffrey Waters; assim deixando as Westerlands para invadir; então veio a descoberta de Jon Targaryen e declaração dele como rei e então começou os planos para recuperar compensações para reparar os danos causados pela destruição do exército das Westerlands e devolvendo na mesma moeda, Jon Targaryen ordenou a invasão as Westerlands, Lord Edmure teve que ficar para proteger as Terras Fluviais e reparar os estragos causados.  
A invasão as Westerlands havia começado e com ela veio ouro, prata saqueada e animais de corte tirados de seus donos, assim como culturas para plantar; Edmure fez o melhor que podia com o que tinha e passou a usar tudo para reconstruir o que os Lannister destruíram; o processo de reconstrução avançava e estava em um bom ritmo e assim podendo garantir o sustento das Terras Fluviais até a próxima colheita, então as notícias estavam viajando rápido quando chegaram que Jon Targaryen e a aliança haviam conquistado Lannisporto e Casterly Rock e assim conquistando a totalidade das Westerlands e assim tirando toda a base de poder da Casa Lannister; diante dessas notícias, Edmure recebeu da morte de seu pai, ele somente podia lamentar em silêncio enquanto viajava de volta para casa e cuidar de seu enterro e assumir oficialmente as funções de Lord Tully, lamentava não estar com o seu pai nessas últimas horas dele, tinha a certeza que sua irmã Catelyn também estava arrependida, mas, o seu conforto é que seu pai tinha a sua irmã Lysa nos momentos finais.  
Edmure desmontou de sue cavalo, cansado; mais cansado do que nunca, ele andou para sair da garoa e ao entrar ele viu sua irmã Lysa vestida de totalmente negro e com os olhos vermelhos e o rosto inchado de tanto chorar, deixando os protocolos de lado, ambos se abraçaram:  
\- Eu sinto muito Lysa, eu sinto muito! – disse Edmure deixando a sua irmã derramar lágrimas em seu ombro:  
\- Eu também! – disse Lysa – Mas, agora, nosso pai gostaria que estivéssemos juntos para homenageá-lo!  
\- Sim! – concordou Edmure – Vamos esperar a vinda de Cat!  
Ambos; os irmãos chegaram ao salão principal quando o Meistre Vyman veio até eles entregando uma carta; Edmure pegou a carta vendo o rosto de preocupação grave do Meistre, ele abriu a carta e ele leu as letras, mais palavras escuras para as Terras Fluviais; Edmure não sabia o que seria daqui para frente para as terras que agora governa, Lysa estava vendo por cima dos ombros de seu irmão surpresa com o conteúdo da carta; a carta veio das gêmeas; sede da Casa Frey; Lord Walder Frey estava morto, a causa de sua morte, a velhice finalmente o atingira, ele dormiu e nunca mais acordou:  
\- Muita coisa vai mudar com a morte do velho Frey! – disse Lysa:  
\- Sim! – concordou Edmure – Vamos voltar à mesa de negociação com a Casa Frey; as coisas podem terminar a nosso favor; agora vamos negociar com o novo Protetor Das Gêmeas, Ser Stevron Frey!  
A Rainha Daenerys Targaryen, a Rainha De Qarth, Nascida Na Tempestade, a Mãe Dos Dragões, Mhysa e entre outros títulos que ela possuía; ela estava em mais uma reunião do seu conselho, depois da batalha nos portões de Qarth com um combinado de Yunkai e Meereen com um pouco das forças reformadas de Astapor, além da contratação de várias empresas mercenárias; foi uma batalha dura, foi à pura violência e a morte em sua forma mais primitiva, sangue dos inimigos e amigos pintaram o chão de vermelho, mas, eles venceram, colocaram os inimigos para correrem e tinha a certeza que eles não incomodariam tão cedo, mas, Daenerys sabe que isso não pode durar tanto tempo, por isso os dias seguintes a tudo isso, foi dedicado a fazer tudo voltar ao normal, não havia reparos em estruturas a fazer, por que a cidade não foi danificada, mas, o trabalho foi focado em trazer a comercio de volta ao normal, dar à sensação de segurança as pessoas novamente e isso foi feito de forma lenta e gradual até os dias de hoje em que finalmente tudo estava em ordem; a vida em Qarth tinha voltado ao normal.  
Daenerys não podia parar, ela nunca pararia, tinha que continuar o seu trabalho, ela governaria para Qarth e seu povo até que chegasse à hora de ir para conquistar Westeros; nesse momento ela estava com o seu conselho para discutir as questões de seu reinado, mas, também, ela discutiria em privado as questões sobre Westeros, ela estava sentada no centro da grande mesa de madeira, ao seu lado estava Ser Jorah e no outro lado estava Daros Naviry; os outros conselheiros estavam presentes; então a reunião começou; primeiramente foi Karmand Atsutu e Verme Cinzento garantindo que o exército estava recuperado e pronto para outra guerra e que os Imaculados queriam provar para a rainha a sua capacidade em batalha; depois veio às palavras de Zerir Corqh relatando sobre a segurança da cidade e os fatos de os crimes haviam diminuído muito e a cidade estava voltando à paz e a normalidade que teve antes da batalha, Masiri Katandur havia relatado sobre a volta da força do comércio da cidade a normalidade e garantindo a volta da entrada de ouro e prata nos cofres da coroa e no bolso das pessoas; Lezu Faredin veio com as palavras sobre a paz no Porto De Qarth e para o fluxo de navios entrando e saindo que havia aumentado e por último, Valir Meisoth relatou sobre o que aprendeu com os seus espiões sobre a situação do momento e que informações pudessem ser usadas a favor de Qarth.  
A reunião havia terminado; Daenerys ainda ficou sentada vendo o conselho sair, bebendo lentamente de seu vinho, Ser Jorah e Daros Naviry também ficou; é claro, que passou o mínimo de tempo de o Mestre Espião Valir Meisoth havia retornado, ele se sentou ao lado de Daros enquanto, Daenerys, agora, estava no parapeito da grande sala olhando para cidade e tomando um banho de sol:  
\- Bem; Valir; o que tem para relatar sobre Westeros? – perguntou Daenerys voltando para a sala e se sentando, encarando o seu Mestre Espião; Ser Jorah deixou claro o desconforto de falar sobre a sua casa:  
\- Bem; minha rainha; toda a informação que pude coletar em relação à Westeros eu poderia, ter falado na reunião! – disse Valir:  
\- Eu quero ouvir primeiro antes de falar para o conselho! – disse Daenerys – Esse conselho cuida dos interesses de Qarth; eu vou decidir que informações são de meu interesse e do interesse de Qarth!  
\- Eu imaginei essa resposta minha rainha! – disse Valir com um sorriso digno de um predador – Apenas queria confirmar!  
É claro que ele assumiu uma expressão totalmente séria antes de voltar a falar:  
\- O Reino de Westeros foi jogado no caos e na guerra! – disse Valir – E tudo começou com a morte de Jon Arryn!  
\- Então um dos cães do usurpador está morto! – afirmou Daenerys:  
\- Sim; minha rainha! – confirmou Valir – E com isso não havia mais ninguém para frear Robert Baratheon em seus vícios em comida, bebida e sexo!  
Daenerys fez uma careta de desgosto:  
\- O Usurpador então, partiu com a sua Família Real para o Norte para pedir que Lord Eddard Stark se tornasse a sua mão! – disse Valir:  
\- E você acha que Eddard Stark pode controlar os impulsos destrutivos de Robert Baratheon? – perguntou Daenerys:  
\- Se existe alguém que pode; esse alguém é Eddard Stark; Khaleesi! – disse Ser Jorah:  
\- Essa é uma informação antiga, minha rainha! – disse Valir – Como pode ver que Eddard Stark aceitou a oferta e é claro também concordou em casar sua filha Sansa Stark com o herdeiro do usurpador Joffrey Baratheon!  
\- Me fale sobre ele! – disse Daenerys:  
\- Joffrey? – perguntou Valir surpreso com a interrupção de sua rainha na sua fala:  
\- Sim! – confirmou Daenerys:  
\- O Rei Joffrey Baratheon é um menino, fraco, covarde, usa os outros para fazer o seu trabalho, ambicioso, egoísta, arrogante, sem nenhum senso de certo ou errado e ele encontra prazer em causar dor nos outros! – disse Valir – E claramente não mostra nenhum traço da Casa Baratheon!  
\- Parece uma versão do meu irmão Viserys! – disse Daenerys:  
\- De fato; minha rainha! – disse Valir – Como Mão, Eddard Stark trabalhou para recuperar o reino que aparentemente não tem nenhum ouro ou parte para se sustentar ou sustentar a família real ou até mesmo realizar qualquer coisa em favor do reino e enquanto isso o Usurpador continuou gastando o que podia e o que não podia em festas, comida, bebida e prostitutas!  
\- Onde o usurpador conseguia ouro para sustentar os seus caprichos? – perguntou Daenerys:  
\- Para isso, teremos que questionar Petyr Baelish; Mestre Da Moeda durante boa parte do governo do usurpador e de seu filho! – respondeu Valir – O fato mais interessante foi sobre como a Mão Eddard Stark foi contra o seu assassinato quando o conselho e seu rei souberam sobre o seu casamento Dothraki!  
\- Ele foi contra? – perguntou Daenerys surpresa:  
\- Você é uma inocente naquela época Khaleesi! – disse Ser Jorah – Mesmo antes e depois dos acontecimentos com a Princesa Elia Martell, Eddard Stark nunca permitiria o assassinato de inocentes; depois do que aconteceu com a Princesa Martell; ele somente se tornou mais ferrenho sobre esse assunto!  
Daenerys não sabia o que dizer e pensar sobre esse assunto, por muitos anos, desde que passou a entender o que aconteceu com a sua casa, somente ouvia o que Viserys dizia, agora, sabia que não passava de delírios de um homem louco e sedento pelo poder de sentar no Trono De Ferro; ouvindo o seu irmão falando de como as casas que apoiaram a rebelião do usurpador não passavam de casas cruéis e sem nenhuma honra que esfaqueariam elas costas qualquer aliado para fomentar os seus próprios interesses, não foi fácil se sentar com Ser Jorah e pedir para que lhe dissesse a verdade; toda a verdade que levou a queda de sua casa do poder do Trono de Ferro e colocara-a e seu irmão a crescer longe de casa e praticamente ser um estranho para Westeros; ela ouviu a verdade, não interrompeu e disse nada, apenas escutou como o seu pai desceu a loucura e levará Westeros a um banho de sangue; a guerra não começou pelo sequestro de Lady Lyanna Stark por seu irmão e sim, começou pela morte de Lord Richard Stark e seu herdeiro Brandon Stark e da forma como ambos morreram; se fosse com ela; se ela estivesse na mesma situação, também levantaria as bandeiras de sua casa jurada e sairia para guerra por justiça por sua família.  
Ela perdoou a Casa Stark, mas, não podia perdoar a Casa Baratheon e a Casa Lannister por seus crimes, ela faria essas duas casas pagar por tudo que de errado fizeram:  
\- Continue, por favor; Valir! - disse Daenerys:  
\- Os eventos que aconteceram em Winterfell, que é no caso, a queda de Brandon Stark da torre mais alta que o quase levou a perder os movimentos das pernas e inexplicavelmente, um assassino contratado para matar o menino que estava enfermo! - disse Valir:  
\- Por que tentaram matá-lo? - perguntou Daenerys:  
\- Como eu disse; inexplicavelmente! - respondeu Valir - Isso levou a situação de Lady Catelyn Stark capturar Tyrion Lannister e o acusar de tentar matar o seu filho!  
\- Eu sei que guerras começaram por menos! - disse Daenerys:  
\- É claro; minha rainha! - disse Valir - Esse ato levou Tywin Lannister a invadir e devastar as Terras Fluviais e praticamente no mesmo momento em que Robert Baratheon sofre um acidente de caça, sendo chifrado por um javali e dias mais tarde ele morre!  
\- O usurpador está morto? - pergunta Daenerys surpresa:  
\- Sim; minha rainha! - respondeu Valir confirmando a informação.  
Daenerys estava surpresa, não sabia identificar o que sentia; a informação que o responsável pela queda de sua casa e por mortes incontáveis de sua família a chocou, ela é claro, sabia que queria uma chance de tirar a vida dele, mas, parece que forças gananciosas fizeram isso primeiro; Daenerys não estaria surpresa em descobrir que alguém manipulou para a morte de Robert Baratheon parecesse um acidente de caça; alguém com esperança de ganhar mais poder com a morte do usurpador:  
\- Joffrey Baratheon subiu ao poder e então Lord Stark veio o acusando de ser um falso rei, de ser um bastardo fruto de incesto! – disse Valir:  
\- Essas acusações são verdadeiras? – perguntou Daenerys:  
\- Sim; minha rainha! – respondeu Valir – Já foi confirmado que os três filhos de Robert Baratheon são na verdade filhos de Cersei Lannister com o seu irmão gêmeo Jaime Lannister! A guerra se tornou inevitável, como o Norte que saiu para a guerra para resgatar o seu senhor, com as Terras Fluviais defendendo as suas terras e seu povo, as Westerlands querendo consolidar o poder de sua casa no Trono de Ferro! Tywin Lannister estava já algum tempo em guerra quando o Norte veio com o seu exército, metade atravessou a ponte das Gêmeas para libertar Correrrio do seu cerco e a outra metade partiu para enfrentar Tywin Lannister; em três batalhas, eles venceram por completo o exército de Jaime Lannister, libertando Correrrio de seu cerco e capturando o Regicida e aleijaram o exército de Tywin Lannister!   
\- Então o exército Lannister se rendeu? – perguntou Daenerys – Um estrago que os leões sofreram, não lhes dá a força para continuar!  
\- Certamente; essa seria o curso de ação correto Khaleesi! – disse Ser Jorah – Mas, Tywin Lannister é um bastardo desagradável e teimoso!  
\- As informações dizem que ele e o que sobrou de seu exército de reuniu em Harrenhal! – disse Valir – E por lá ficou! Muitas coisas aconteceram no reino que definiram o rumo em que está agora; o Rei Joffrey executou Lord Stark na escadaria do Septo De Baelor acusado de traição!  
Mais um apoiador do usurpador estava caindo, Daenerys vê que eles estão falhando e um a um caindo sem suas cabeças:  
\- Mas, antes de execução, Lord Stark fez uma confissão que torna tudo mais interessante, pelo menos para a senhora, minha rainha! - disse Valir:  
\- Que confissão? - perguntou Daenerys curiosa:  
\- Ele confessou que seu filho bastardo, Jon Snow, na verdade é Jon Targaryen; filho de Rhaegar Targaryen e Lyanna Stark! - disse Valir.  
Daenerys estava surpresa; surpresa pelas palavras de Valir, ela não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, mas, as palavras de Valir não mudaram ou ele não disse nada que desacreditasse as suas próprias palavras, ela; a Rainha de Qarth; nesse momento, não uma rainha, mas, uma menina que descobriu que o que foi dito poderia ser uma mentira no qual ela faria de tudo para descobrir e punir os mentirosos, ou uma verdade que lhe deu esperança de que não estava sozinha no mundo e que ainda tinha uma família no qual podia se reunir:  
\- Como isso é possível? - perguntou Daenerys:  
\- Aparentemente, o seu irmão; minha rainha; se casou com Lyanna Stark, assim como o Conquistador que teve duas esposas e além de ser testemunhado por Ser Artur Dayne que agora integra a guarda real de Jon Targaryen, o que Lord Eddard Stark disse é verdade, você ainda tem um sobrinho nesse mundo!  
Daenerys não podia evitar sorrir, ela ainda tinha uma família restando nesse mundo, alguém com que podia se relacionar; alguém em que ela podia chamar de verdadeiramente uma família:  
\- O Norte o declarou rei; minha rainha; tendo apoio das Terras Fluviais e do Vale, além do Dorne, em segredo e de alguns senhores revoltosos da Campina que não estão satisfeitos com a condução da política por parte da Casa Tyrell! - disse Valir.  
Daenerys ouviu com interesse, ela logo percebeu que seu sobrinho estava a poucos passos de conquistar Westeros:  
\- Ao mesmo tempo em que Lord Stannis Baratheon se declarou por direito e Lord Renly Baratheon passou por cima de seu irmão se declarando rei também, além de Balon Greyjoy se declarando rei em segredo e preparando as suas forças para atacar! - disse Valir - Posso dizer que a Guerra Dos Cinco Reis foi lançada!  
\- Preocupante! - disse Daenerys demonstrando os sentimentos pelas palavras de Valir - Especialmente a parte em que dois irmãos briga pela coroa!  
\- Não esqueça Greyjoy, Khaleesi! - disse Ser Jorah - Ele e os homens de ferro estão mostrando serem um problema constante!  
\- Você tem mais a dizer; Valir? - perguntou Daenerys decidindo pensar sobre os problemas depois dessa reunião:  
\- Por um fato, sim; Khaleesi! - respondeu Valir - O primeiro movimento dessa guerra veio de Jon Targaryen que organizou missões para acabar de vez com qualquer oposição de Tywin Lannister dentro das Terras Fluviais! Um movimento que conquistou a simpatia do povo! Joffrey Baratheon não perdeu tempo em também fazer o seu movimento mandando um exército das Terras Da Coroa invadir as Terras Fluviais para auxiliar o seu avô, mas, que foram parados pelo Exército Do Norte na fronteira entre os dois reinos! Um completo fracasso de Baratheon por tentar iniciar a sua própria campanha!  
\- E os irmãos Baratheons? - perguntou Ser Jorah:  
\- Stannis iniciou a sua campanha sitiando a Ponta Da Tempestade; a sede de sua própria casa, assim, obrigando Renly e enfrentá-lo! - disse Valir - Stannis, auxiliado por uma Sacerdotisa De R'hllor se tornou responsável por assassinar Renly!  
Daenerys logo percebeu o que o poder pode fazer; transformar pessoas, transformar irmãos contra irmãos; fazendo um matar o outro:  
\- Parte do exército da Campina liderado por Ser Loras Tyrell atacou Stannis por vingança e nesse ataque, eles mataram a sacerdotisa e feriram Stannis, sem escolhas, ele voltou a Pedra Do Dragão! - disse Valir - É claro que nesse tempo, enquanto Tywin Lannister se preocupa com a guerra, ele ainda tem que controlar as loucuras de seu neto e de sua filha e assim evitando que eles percam tudo; pelo que soube; Tyrion Lannister foi o responsável por conte-los ao qual ele fez muito bem! Mais tarde, Stannis atacou Porto Real vindo da Baía De Blackwater, foi uma batalha sangrenta no qual Stannis perdeu assim acabando com qualquer chance de ganhar o trono para si!  
Daenerys não podia deixar de ser feliz, mais um Baratheon maldito estava sem poder de oferecer qualquer resistência ou angariar aliados para a sua causa:  
\- Pelas notícias, Stannis pode ter sido ferido mais uma vez o incapacitando a continuar com as suas ambições! – disse Valir:  
\- Então o fim dos Baratheons está mais próximo do que nunca? – perguntou Ser Jorah:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Valir – Tenho a certeza total que sim! A Casa Baratheon está morrendo de fato, salvo alguns bastardos do usurpador, mas, este a quem foram dados ordens para matá-los pela rainha e seu filho!  
\- Alguém sobreviveu a isso? – perguntou Daenerys com nojo da rainha e de seu filho para mandar assassinar inocentes nesses jogos de poder:  
\- De fato, sim; Khaleesi! – respondeu Valir – Curioso que esses bastardos sobreviventes, agora, estão sob os cuidados do Norte!  
Isso surpreendeu Daenerys:  
\- Por que fariam isso? – perguntou Daenerys:  
\- Por que; Khaleesi; os Baratheons governam desde o Conquistador; se a Casa Baratheon fosse eliminada completamente, uma guerra civil se sucederia para ver que casa tomaria o lugar dos senhores das Terras Da Tempestade! – respondeu Ser Jorah – Para o melhor e para o pior, os Baratheons ainda são úteis; mesmo que não tenhamos que gostar disso!  
Daenerys não resolveu discutir sobre esse assunto e terminou a reunião, ela tinha muita informação para, além de que Valir tinha o trabalho de conseguir mais e de mantê-la atualizada sobre a situação de Westeros e de como o seu sobrinho estava levando a guerra, é claro que ela ainda custaria acreditar de fato que ainda tinha uma família, mesmo que ainda iria demorar muito para ela ir a Westeros com o seu exército e se juntar a ele e para evitar uma nova Dança Dos dragões, se casaria com ele, mesmo que não pudesse ter filhos, juntaria as duas causas em um único caminho; esse é o certo a se fazer, mas, agora, ela tinha que cuidar de Qarth antes de voltar os seus pensamentos a o Reino De Westeros.   
Os dias se seguiram e passaram a ser semanas, Daenerys estava trabalhando incansavelmente para garantir que somente o melhor poderia vir a Qarth e nesse tempo, ela passou a se manter atualizada de notícias sobre Westeros e a chamada Guerra Dos Cinco Reis, que para todas as contas, somente restava quatro reis agora; o que se mais se destaca é o seu suposto sobrinho Jon Targaryen que está vencendo todas as batalhas e tinha acabado de invadir as Westerlands; as terras da Casa Lannister; Lord Tywin Lannister estava em Porto Real graças ao ataque de Stannis Baratheon tentando salvar alguma coisa de seu legado, que segundo Valir, valoriza mais do que qualquer coisa e até certo nível em relação a sua família; o legado do Velho Leão estava caindo aos pedaços, Stannis estava se recuperando de seus ferimentos e sua tentativa de ter a coroa.  
Valir trazia mais informações a cada momento, tendo a opinião dele, especialmente sobre Westeros e agora, ela ouviu que o seu sobrinho havia conquistado as Westerlands, invadiu e tomou Lannisporto e Casterly Rock que se dizia impenetrável, mas, agora, as terras da Casa Lannister haviam caído e Daenerys não podia deixar de ficar feliz, sabendo que o mundo do homem mais desagradável que ela ouviu falar; Tywin Lannister estava caindo, é claro que estavam se agarrando a um fio de esperança, mas, também descobriu sobre o massacre total sobre as Ilhas De Ferro, cada homem, mulher, criança, idoso e escravo foram mortos, passados a espada, tudo por que queriam evitar que os homens de ferro olhassem para as Westerlands ou a Campina, já a sua dada fracassada tentativa de invasão ao Norte que foi repelida e segundo Valir, as Ilhas De Ferro não passam de pontos fumegantes gigantes para que todos possam ver de longe a fumaça se levantando delas; uma vitória e mais um inimigo de Tywin Lannister destruído, a festa não aconteceu por que o seu sobrinho terminou de conquistar as Westerlands.  
Daenerys sentia que a guerra em Westeros estava entrando em seus momentos finais e que esse é o momento de fazer os movimentos decisivos; Daenerys suspirou em seu escritório em meio aos papeis em que estava trabalhando, por mais que ela queria ir se juntar ao seu sobrinho e lhe dar o teste para lhe permitir ficar perto de seus dragões; seus filhos; para ver como eles reagiriam e ajudar a terminar essa guerra mais rápida, ela não podia, ainda não estava pronto; ela torcia que estivesse pronta a tempo. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Ser Jorah entrou em seu escritório:  
\- Khaleesi, a algo que requer a sua atenção! - disse Ser Jorah.  
Daenerys se levantou e pegou o cinto no qual estava pendurada e sua espada valiriana, a Silenciosa e as espadas gêmeas que ganhou de Khal Drogo e saiu do escritório com Ser Jorah:  
\- O que está acontecendo Ser Jorah? - perguntou Daenerys querendo saber se ela deveria se preocupar ou não.  
Os dois chegaram à frente onde Zerir Corqh, o Chefe Da Segurança De Qarth e Valir Meisoth, o Mestre Espião; ambos a estavam esperando:  
\- Minha rainha! – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo se curvando:  
\- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Daenerys sem rodeios:  
\- Temo que encontramos um problema, minha rainha! - disse Valir:  
\- Me diga o que está acontecendo de fato! - ordenou Daenerys:  
\- Eu tenho espiões espalhados pelas principais cidades de Essos, especialmente na Baía Dos Escravos; recolhendo informações se eles vão atacar novamente, confirmando informações que recebi a alguns dias de que a aliança entre as cidades da baía continua e dessa vez, eles vão tentar minar o seu poder antes de atacar! - disse Valir, explicando sob o olhar duro da rainha – Tenho recrutado Contra Espiões leais para procurar espiões inimigos dentro de Qarth e estava pronto para encontrar um deles e ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, mas, infelizmente as coisas não saíram como eu queria!  
Nesse momento, guardas da cidade entram carregando uma maca com um corpo coberto com um manto branco e na altura de sua cabeça, o manto estava manchada de sangue, os guardas depositaram o corpo na frente de Daenerys; sem nenhum tipo de hesitação, Daenerys removeu o manto mostrando a cabeça e o pescoço do morto, o homem claramente tinha o pescoço cortado de orelha a orelha e mais nada, sem nenhum ferimento a mais, foi praticamente uma morte limpa:  
\- Eu encontrei no local de encontro! – disse Valir:  
\- O Senhor Valir rapidamente me chamou e isolei a área e curandeiro viu o ferimento, feito com um único golpe, a lâmina bastante afiada e limpa e feito de forma rápida pegando o espião totalmente se surpresa! – disse Zerir:  
\- Você garante Mestre Valir, que agentes inimigos entraram em Qarth e tem ordens de causar caos e dissidência entre o povo e o governo? – perguntou Daenerys:  
\- Ele seria o homem que confirmaria essa informação para mim; minha rainha; além de dar nomes dos inimigos que entraram na cidade e de seus apoiantes! – respondeu Valir:  
\- É claro que eles sabiam que ele é um espião e esperaram o momento certo para matá-lo! – disse Zerir:  
\- Mestre Valir; Comandante Zerir; vão trabalhar juntos! – disse Daenerys sem espaço para discussão - Vão! E encontre quem fez isso, encontre os conspiradores e seus associados, tragam-no para mim para que a justiça seja feita!  
Os dois homens saíram rapidamente para cumprir as suas ordens, Daenerys ficou olhando para o corpo e vendo o seu sangue vermelho; a mesma cor que o seu sangue e o sangue de qualquer outro e além de ser a cor do dragão que está na sua bandeira, por mais que ela seja a Mãe Dos Dragões, por mais que ela tenha três dragões, ela, mais do que nunca tem a necessidade de se tornar um dragão e acabar com os seus inimigos através do fogo e do sangue, estava na hora de ela se tornar um dragão vermelho.


	30. O Casamento Vermelho

Capitulo 30  
O Casamento Vermelho

 

O Rei Jon Targaryen, o Lobo Branco, o Dragão Branco, para a ironia, estava vestindo a sua armadura negra com o símbolo do dragão de três cabeças no peitoral, em vez do elmo, uma tiara negra com um rubi vermelho no centro, quase obscurecida por seus cabelos negros que estavam chegando à altura dos seus ombros, a barba negra e cheia cobrindo o seu rosto e com os olhos violetas se destacando, sentando no Trono De Rock em Casterly Rock, com a sua espada de aço valiriano Sombra em seu colo, os dias passaram desde que terminara a conquista das Westerlands e agora, esses senhores ocidentais estavam se acalmando, com a perda de recursos materiais, financeiros e humanos, eles não tinham condições de abastecer os Lannister em Porto Real sem matar o povo e eles mesmos de fome; é claro que a tirada desses recursos foi para recompensar os senhores das Terras Fluviais pelos estragos, os senhores do Norte, do Vale e da Campina que se comprometeram com essa guerra e além, de qualquer forma, muitos desses senhores não queriam acreditar na extinção dos homens de ferro e se dedicariam a reforçar as suas defesas de uma possível invasão que nunca viria.  
Com os senhores do oeste acalmados, Jon tinha agora que colocar a sua atenção na Casa Lannister, pelo menos aqueles que ficaram em Casterly Rock e Lannisporto, com a sua Guarda Real o protegendo, os Lannister entraram, aparentando uma boa situação, dado que estavam em celas sendo vigiado o tempo todo; Lady Genna Lannister, o seu marido, Lord Emmon Frey é morto por Ser Jaime Lannister na invasão de Casterly Rock, uma pequena ofensa para a Casa Frey, mas, parece que eles não dão a mínima para o seu parente morto, Lady Genna é a primeira a chegar, Joy Collins, filha bastarda de Gerion Lannister entra em seguida; Ella Lannister entra com os seus filhos, Ser Damion Lannister que traz o seu filho, Ser Lucion Lannister ferido na defesa de Casterly Rock; o marido de Ella, Ser Damon Lannister é morto nas paredes de Lannisporto; Janei Lannister surge em seguida, a única filha de Ser Kevan Lannister a ter ficado no oeste; é trazido ainda, Ser Daven Lannister, o filho de Ser Stafford Lannister, morto em Cruzaboi; Ser Daven entra com as suas irmãs, Cerenna e Myrielle Lannister; todos ficam na frente do rei vendo-o sentado no trono de sua casa:  
\- É bom ver que todos puderam comparecer; os Senhores e Ladys! – disse o rei:  
\- É uma honra estar a sua frente; sua graça! – disse Lady Genna Lannister:  
\- Não! – disse Jon – Você odeia a minha presença nas terras que sua família comanda; você odeia a presença de exércitos invasores, você odeia o fato de eu estar sentado no Trono De Rock; encare os fatos, Lady Genna, trouxe vocês para essa conversa, uma conversa franca em que deixaremos as nossas cartas à mostra na mesa!  
Lady Genna olhou por um tempo em silêncio:  
\- Muito bem! - disse Lady Genna Lannister:  
\- Eu sei que você odiou que de fato o seu irmão, Lord Tywin Lannister escolheu Porto Real ao invés de sua casa, Casterly Rock; enquanto ele senta um rei para saciar a sua obsessão de ter um sangue Lannister no Trono De Ferro! - disse Jon, isso pegou os Lannister presentes de surpresa - Enquanto ele está lá em Porto Real, o resto de vocês está aqui de joelhos perante a mim!  
Lady Genna manteve uma cara neutra, mas, as palavras dele faziam efeito, de fato, ele odeia a cada momento que o seu irmão escolheu Porto Real em nome de uma obsessão de fazer um legado para Casa Lannister para durar mil anos, ele nunca superou o pai, Tytos Lannister que quase levou as Westerlands a ruína; quase levou as casas nobres das Westerlands a se matarem e ameaçou o país em mergulhar em uma guerra civil que pareceria não ter fim; Genna e seus irmãos deixaram a memória de seu pai no mais profundo de sua mente, menos Tywin, que nunca esqueceu ou se deixou esquecer e ultrapassou todas as linhas para preservar a família e o país:  
\- Nós juramos para Joffrey Baratheon! - disse Lady Genna - Juramos as nossas espadas e nossas riquezas para manter e preservar por muitos anos o reinado de Joffrey Baratheon!  
\- Ele não é um Baratheon, ele é um Waters! - disse o rei - Nascido do relacionamento de Cersei com o seu irmão gêmeo!  
\- Isso é uma mentira! - gritou Daven Lannister - Mentiras espalhadas para minar o poder do Rei Joffrey Baratheon e que bom o governo que ele traria!  
\- Não é mentira; é a verdade! - disse Jaime Lannister, se pronunciando pela primeira vez - Joffrey, Tommen e Myrcella são os meus filhos que tive com Cersei!  
\- Você está sendo forçado a dizer isso! - disse Daven:  
\- Não Daven! - disse Jaime com força e uma certeza inabalável - Pela primeira vez, eu estou falando livremente, sem amarras, sem ninguém dizendo o que eu devo dizer!  
Lady Genna Lannister suspirou, ela realmente está entendendo a situação:  
\- Está não é uma conversa entre iguais, você claramente tem toda a vantagem, todos os castelos se curvaram a sua regra, não podemos levantar qualquer exército sem deixar os nossos castelos, vilas e o povo desprotegido a ataques, saques, mortes e estupros das mulheres, não temos recursos disponíveis para abastecer o reinado de Joffrey! - disse Lady Genna Lannister - Quando vi os três filhos de Cersei; custei a acreditar que eles eram também filhos de Robert Baratheon, não vi neles, nada que indicasse que havia sangue Baratheon; sempre desconfiei que eles não fossem filhos Baratheon, muito sangue Lannister em suas veias, mas, quando recebi as cartas proclamando a bastardia deles, eu acreditei, somente precisava de um empurrão para ver que Tywin estava lutando por uma causa perdida, mas, ele nunca abriu os olhos para isso, está tão centrado e preservar o seu legado, em acreditar que seus gêmeos são perfeitos,...!  
Lady Genna Lannister olhou para Jaime Lannister diretamente ao dizer essas palavras que o homem parecia bastante envergonhado:  
-... Que ele não percebe que está tudo perdido! - disse Lady Genna Lannister; os outros membros de sua família a olham surpresos, incapazes de acreditar em suas palavras - O que quer de mim e de minha família?  
\- Curve-se a mim e a minha regra, jure lealdade ao meu reinado e ao reinado dos meus descendentes que virão e você será feita Lady Regente Das Westerlands até Tyrion Lannister se encontre apto para tomar acento de Casterly Rock! - respondeu Jon com uma voz dura – Sua família será poupada, cada um deles, apenas aqueles que cometeram crimes irão enfrentar um julgamento e com eles; se os Deuses permitirem, a morte como castigo!  
Lady Genna Lannister sabia o que viria a seguir e então ela se ajoelhou perante o Rei Jon Targaryen I:  
\- Eu juro pela Casa Lannister, pelo meu sangue e pela a minha família, que a Casa Lannister e as Westerlands vão servir ao Rei Jon Targaryen e aos seus descendentes! – disse Lady Genna; os outros Lannister se ajoelharam jurando servir ao rei Targaryen; cada um deles se ajoelhou, cada um deles jurou; menos Daven Lannister e isso deixaram a Guarda Real de prontidão:  
\- Eu somente vou me ajoelhar e jurar para servi-lo; Sua Graça se eu tiver um combate um contra um contra Lord Rickard Karstark pelo direito de conseguir justiça pela morte de meu pai, Stafford Lannister! – disse Daven:  
\- Para isso, terei que consultar Lord Karstark se concorda com os termos! – disse Jon – Isso é claro que se os dois lados concordam que dependente do resultado, vão aceitá-lo!  
\- Eu concordo! – disse Daven:  
\- A Casa Lannister concorda! – disse Lady Genna imediatamente temendo que o filho de Stafford estivesse em um caminho para a morte:  
\- Um acordo então! – confirmou o rei Jon.  
Foi preciso um dia, para uma conversa entre o rei e Lord Karstark que estava junto com os seus filhos ao qual o rei Jon explicou a situação, Lord Rickard Karstark logo concordou um lutar um a um contra Ser Daven Lannister e não haveria repercussão entre as famílias dependente do resultado; com a sua guarda real, com Robb Stark ao seu lado e Lady Genna Lannister no mesmo ambiente com todos os presentes na área de treinamento da Casa Lannister para assistirem a luta um contra um:  
\- Sua família já dobrou o joelho a mim, Lady Lannister! – disse Jon – As Westerlands se renderam e sei que vai se preocupar mais em garantir a sobrevivência dessas terras a mandar um exército para salvar uma parte de sua família em Porto Real!  
\- Eu sei; meu rei! – disse Lady Genna Lannister, mesmo a contragosto, tinha que concordar com o seu mais novo rei:  
\- Conversou com Jaime Lannister? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Sim; meu rei! – respondeu Genna:  
\- Sei que Jaime disse todos os segredos escuros que levaram a essa situação em que nos encontramos; sei que você e parte de sua família custaram a acreditar em qualquer coisa que ele disse, mas, agora, depois de um tempo, vocês que aqui ficaram em Casterly Rock, perceberam que estavam lutando por nada; sacrificando vidas do povo de seu país por nada! – disse o Rei Jon:  
\- Sim! – confirmou Genna Lannister – Não acreditei quando Jaime disse a todos o que ele fez; o que ele fez de fato para manter esse segredo; agora, eu lembro que Joanna expressou preocupação por ter tanto Jaime quanto Cersei muito próximos, mas, nunca passou pela minha imaginação mais selvagem que eles começariam a praticar incesto como a Casa Targaryen!  
Jon sabia que Lady Lannister disse essas últimas palavras como uma direta a sua família, mas, ele de fato, não ligava, ele sabia dos pecados de sua família paterna, além do mais, ele tinha outras coisas para se preocupar; Jon é claro que não mostrou nenhum sinal de ofensa para Lady Lannister:  
\- Minha senhora; sabendo da situação em que se encontram as Westerlands, você será a regente desse país! – disse o Rei Jon:  
\- Sim! – disse Lady Genna – Uma decisão questionável já que você tem a disposição Damion!  
\- Mas, você é a mais experiente e mesmo com o casamento com um Frey, você é ainda respeitável entre os lordes do oeste! – disse Jon:  
\- A quem devo esperar o próximo senhor? –perguntou Lady Lannister:  
\- Se tudo correr como planejado, Tyrion Lannister! – respondeu o Rei Jon – Se não; a linha de Kevan Lannister!  
Lady Genna fica calada pensando no que foi dito, assistindo o que parece a ser o começo da luta entre Daven e Lord Rickard Karstark:  
\- Muito bem; meu rei! – disse Lady Genna; Jon sorriu:  
\- Tem Jaime falado do outro assunto? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Sim; meu rei! – respondeu Lady Genna – Quero agradecer por ter voltado os ossos do Rei Tommen II e de meu irmão Gerion, além de a espada da casa Lannister: Brightroar; para isso, a Casa Lannister deve muito a Eddard Stark e a Casa Stark!  
Jon sorriu para esse fato, mas, agora, não é mais tempo de falar; pois, a luta que eles estavam esperando para assistir teve início.  
O fato, a luta que tanto Ser Daven Lannister queria desde que soube da morte de seu pai havia começado contra Lord Rickard Karstark; todos os interessados assistiam os dois homens brandirem as suas espadas em vários movimentos, não parecia que dariam descanso e não havia por vários minutos, mesmo que cada um conseguiu pousar um golpe que debilitava o corpo de cada; eles; ambos estavam no mesmo nível de luta, empenhados para vencer um ao outro; nenhuns dos dois diziam nada, não se provocavam, apenas brandiam as espadas; eles lutavam com a intenção de alcançara a vitória; cada golpe que trocavam, a cada movimento, um mostrava uma abertura em seu estilo de luta para o outro e assim pousavam um golpe para desestabilizar, até que ambos se afastaram, respirando ruidosamente, cansados, o suor escorrendo de seus rostos; com suas armaduras danificadas onde escorriam sangue; para eles, as espadas pesavam mais do que os seus corpos; sem pensar muito, Lord Rickard tirou o elmo e deixou que o ar refrescasse a sua cabeça, ele fechou os olhos e rapidamente e os abriu; Ser Daven viu isso e entendeu, também tirou o elmo encarando o homem que matou o seu pai:  
\- Eu não sei quanto tempo pode mais aguentar! – disse Ser Daven – O último movimento?  
\- O último movimento! – confirmou Lord Karstark.  
Ambos gritaram e avançaram brandindo a suas espadas que se chocaram mais uma vez e mais outra vez em vários movimentos; eles sabiam que estavam nas suas últimas forças, eles sabiam que somente um deles poderia sair vivo dessa luta e então eles deferiram o último golpe; Lord Karstark de cima para baixo com uma mão e Ser Daven de baixo para cima com as duas mãos; Lord Karstark acertou primeiro atravessando a sua espada no peito de Ser Daven, logo o Lannister abriu um grande corte de baixo para cima no peito de Lord Rickard e então ambos caíram no chão; a luta deu empate; todos os que assistiam ficaram surpresos:  
\- Por essa; eu não esperava! – disse Jon:  
\- Daven! – lamentou Lady Genna; Jaime apenas abaixou a cabeça triste, lamentando mais um familiar caindo nessa guerra enquanto quaisquer uns relacionados aos dois corriam na direção em que ambos estão caídos, lá, Jon os vê dando um último suspiro para aqueles que ficaram ao redor deles, mas, inevitavelmente, os ferimentos, a fadiga e o ferimento mortal lhes tiraram a vida; eles estavam mortos, naturalmente, os gritos de dor e desesperos daqueles que presenciam a morte; Jon não pode fazer mais nada, a não ser declarar empate e lamentar um homem fiel a sua causa; fiel a Casa Stark e ao Norte, Lord Rickard Karstark; ele fará muita falta.  
Uma semana veio e passou e finalmente um navio da Frota Do Norte atracou em Lannisporto, comando por Lady Maege Mormont, para levar o corpo de Lord Rickard Karstark de volta para o Norte para ter o enterro que merece; Ser Daven Lannister já enterrado recebendo as homenagens dos membros presentes da Casa Karstark; o motivo vindo de Harrion Karstark, o novo senhor de Karhold que não via nenhuma animosidade pelo aconteceu na luta, ao contrário, tinha expressado que seu pai preferiria morrer em combate como um guerreiro e que Daven foi um guerreiro de igual com o seu pai e por isso merece o respeito de todos; os Lannister ficaram agradecidos.  
O barco estava se distanciando do porto com o corpo de Rickard Karstark enquanto Jon estava parado no cais assistindo a isso quando um meistre se aproximou lhe entregando uma mensagem, Jon apenas pegou a mensagem e voltou para olhar o navio se distanciando; o meistre já tinha ido embora, Jon se virou para voltar para Casterly Rock, agora, com as Westerlands garantidas, ele tinha que planejar os seus próximos movimentos, ele abriu a mensagem e leu o seu conteúdo, notícias escuras vinham dessas palavras, os seus planos tinham que ser atrasados:  
\- Sua graça! - uma voz chamou a atenção de Jon que olhou para ver Robb; Jon não disse nada, apenas entregou a mensagem para Robb e leu, ele ficou pálido e sua respiração estava difícil; Lord Hoster Tully estava morto, Lord Walder Frey também estava morto, essa mensagem é um chamado para os funerais e um novo Lord Tully tomar o seu posto.  
Garantindo mais um juramento por parte de Lady Genna Lannister, a marcha para voltar para as Terras Fluviais e especialmente Correrrio começaram, eles estavam nos últimos meses do ano de 299 AC, Jon não podia se imaginar passar quase dois anos de guerra, mas, aqui está ele ao lado de Robb e de vários lordes, levando um exército vitorioso de volta para aonde começaram a campanha de conquista das Westerlands, claro que muitos desses homens e mulheres mais do que queriam voltar para casa, mas, ainda faltava muita coisa e Jon garantiria para apressar as coisas e terminar essa guerra o mais rápido possível; uma semana e meia e finalmente saíram das Westerlands para entrar nas Terras Fluviais e serem recebidos com chuva; chuva quase todos os dias, ninguém podia reclamar por verem o sol banhando os seus corpos; eles tinham isso para enfrentar as chuvas que caiam; mais uma semana e meia; finalmente, puderam avistar Correrrio.  
Mesmo com a morte de seu senhor, eles são recebidos com festas; são recebidos como heróis; claro que tem a ver com o que saquearam as Westerlands e trouxeram tudo para reparar as Terras Fluviais em alimento e manutenção dos castelos e vilas, além do ouro, Jon desmonta ao lado de Robb, Lord Yronwood, Lord Royce e Lord Tarly:  
\- Meus senhores; bem-vindo! – disse Edmure Tully – Gostaria de recebê-los com mais festa e pompa, mas, eu os recebo diante de uma perda que fará falta a muitos!  
\- Você tem o meu pesar Lord Tully! – disse Jon – E assim como de todos que vieram até aqui comigo!  
\- Eu agradeço por isso; sua graça! – disse Edmure:  
\- Tio! – disse Robb – Eu sinto muito!  
\- Tudo bem sobrinho; seu avô morreu no sono; ele estava delirando, perdendo a sanidade! – disse Edmure; explicando – Foi melhor assim; quero me lembrar do meu pai com um homem forte e capaz, não o seu estado nesses últimos dias!  
Edmure, Robb e o Rei Jon entraram no castelo, eles seguiram pelos corredores até chegarem a uma sala onde Lady Lysa Arryn e Lady Catelyn Stark se encontra, ambas estavam chorando, podia se vir pelo rosto inchado e as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos:  
\- Mãe! – disse Robb se adiantando para Lady Stark e ela levantou a cabeça e viu o seu filho, em meio às lágrimas, ela sorriu e se levantou para abraçar o seu filho:  
\- Meu lindo menino, agora, você é um homem de verdade, Lord De Winterfell; estou feliz que esteja aqui! – disse Catelyn:  
\- Lady Stark, Lady Arryn; eu sinto muito pela sua perda! – disse Jon:  
\- Obrigada; sua graça! – agradeceu Lady Arryn enxugando as lágrimas com um lenço:  
\- Obrigada; meu rei! – agradeceu Lady Stark depois de sua irmã ainda a braçada a Robb:  
\- Quando vai ser a cerimônia fúnebre? – perguntou Robb:  
\- Em algumas horas! – respondeu Edmure – Tempo para que descansem e se limparem da viagem!  
Assim foi feito e nas horas seguintes, o exército que havia retornado descansou e no meio da tarde; Lady Arryn, Lady Stark, o mais novo Lord Tully, Robb e Ser Brynden Tully se reuniram no cais onde na frente deles estava uma canoa onde depositaram Lord Hoster Tully, ricamente vestido e com as suas armas, a sua família libertou o barco que navegou ao sabor do rio; o Rei Jon estava mais atrás em respeito com a sua Guarda Real e outros lordes em silêncio assistindo a cerimônia; Lord Edmure Tully pegou um arco e uma aljava de flechas de um dos guardas próximos, pegou uma flecha deixando aljava no chão, acendeu a flecha em um braseiro ao seu lado, tencionou o arco e disparou a flecha, apenas para errar o tiro que caiu na água; constrangido, especialmente com os olhares duros dos membros de sua família, Edmure pegou outra flecha, a acendeu e dessa vez olhou para a bandeira percebendo a direção do vento e disparou a flecha e dessa vez acertando a canoa que se incendiou; o fogo consumiu toda a canoa quando ele virou na curva do rio:  
\- É isso! – disse Ser Brynden – Droga irmão; você se foi antes de termos mais uma conversa; você não podia esperar seu velho ranzinza!  
Os convidados voltaram para o castelo deixando os familiares de Lord Hoster vendo a curva do rio, ambos se perdendo em lembranças, mas, de fato, agora, que havia terminado; todos tinham que voltar aos seus afazeres e o fato foram que Jon estava sentado na mesa do grande salão com vários outros lordes e especialmente os representantes da Casa Frey:  
\- Bem; eu gostaria de fazer isso na manhã seguinte quando vamos empossar Lord Edmure Tully como novo Lord De Correrrio, mas, o fato que mostrou na sua necessidade de viajar para a cerimônia de seu pai, Stevron, eu entendo! – disse Jon  
\- Obrigado; sua graça! – agradeceu Stevron Frey – De fato, quero deixar tudo claro, para a senhoria antes de partir para casa!  
\- Você pediu por essa reunião; Ser Stevron; você pode começar! – disse Edmure:  
\- Primeiro, venho aqui expressar o quão foi absurda a proposta que meu pai fez para que o Exército Do norte atravessasse a ponte! - disse Ser Stevron - Por isso estou aqui, com o meu filho Ryman e meu neto Edwyn para discutir a essa assunto!  
\- Tem a intenção de renegociar os termos? - perguntou o Rei Jon:  
\- Sim; sua graça! - respondeu Stevron - Em face de velhice de meu pai, achamos que ele não estava em seu perfeito juízo e por isso, em nome da honra da Casa Frey, queremos renegociar os termos!  
Jon olhou para Robb, é uma decisão que o afetaria diretamente, Robb olhou para Jon e decidiu:  
\- Vamos discutir novos termos senhores! - disse Robb.  
Os três Freys presentes pareciam respirar mais aliviados, algo que Jon não entendeu; o acordo que Walder Frey fez foi mais do que vantajoso e oportunista para a Casa Frey; Jon também viu que Ser Brynden também olhava desconfiado para isso, assim como o resto de sua guarda e certamente alguns lordes ao qual Jon não podia confirmar sem tirar os olhos dos Freys:  
\- Então o acordo de casamento entre Robb e um dos membros femininos de sua casa está cancelado? - perguntou Jon:  
\- Sim! - respondeu Stevron:  
\- Assim como o de Arya Stark? - perguntou Jon mais uma vez:  
\- Sim; sua graça! - respondeu Stevron mais uma vez:  
\- Em face que podemos manter o resto do acordo, podemos substituir os dois casamentos por um! - afirmou Robb:  
\- Sim, Lord Stark! - respondeu Stevron - Isso é mais do que aceitável para a Casa Frey!  
\- Edmure Tully está solteiro! - disse Jon - Isso é aceitável para a Casa Frey?  
\- Sim; sua graça! - respondeu Ser Stevron parecendo feliz - Mais do que aceitável!  
\- Então estamos de acordo? - perguntou Jon:  
\- Sim; sua graça! - respondeu Lord Stevron Frey:  
\- Ótimo! - disse o Rei Jon - Sei da sua necessidade de viajar para as gêmeas para a cerimônia fúnebre de Lord Walder Frey, mas, gostaríamos que sua casa deixasse um representante para a posse de Edmure Tully e então, somente poderemos ir ao casamento nas Gêmeas!  
\- Isso é aceitável; meu rei! - disse Stevron - Meu filho Edwyn ficará com vocês e espero ansiosamente para a nossa reunião e realizar o casamento!  
Os Freys saíram da sala deixando os outros presentes:  
\- Meu rei! - disse Edmure - Não disse nada, por que não queria trazer nenhum desrespeito a você a minha casa, mas, tenho que dizer que não gosto desse casamento!  
\- Devidamente ouvido Lord Edmure! - disse Jon - Mas, de qualquer forma, a Casa Frey faltou com o respeito à Lord Hoster Tully, eles ainda tem que ser punidos; o casamento vai nos proporcionar a abertura para puni-los; certamente já começou com Lord Stevron Frey tendo a sua regra ameaçada por aqueles ambiciosos para se sentarem na cadeira das Gêmeas!  
Até o momento a discussão parecia encerrada, mas, então, eis que surge Benjen Stark, o Lobo Sangrento e Comandante da Companhia Sombra:  
\- Tio Benjen! – disse Robb se levantando e abraçando o seu tio sendo seguido por Jon:  
\- Sua Graça! – disse Benjen se sentando na frente de Robb e do rei:  
\- O que tem para nos dizer Ser Benjen? – perguntou o Rei Jon:  
\- O agente que infiltramos entre os servos de Walder Frey relatou uma clara divisão na família, aparentemente o velho Walder gostava de ver os seus familiares brigarem pelo acento de sua casa! – respondeu Benjen – Mas, eu creio que sua maior ambição é ser o Lord Protetor Do Tridente!  
\- De fato! – disse Edmure – Eu sei que Walder foi um merda ambicioso, quando há guerra, ele espera para ver quem vencerá para tirar o máximo de proveito!  
\- Ele é tão ambicioso que começou a trocar cartas com Lord Tywin Lannister! – disse Benjen colocando várias cartas em cima da mesa para que todos pudessem pegar e lê-las – A Casa Frey nos traiu; se venderam para os Lannister e tinham a intenção de nos matar!  
Claro que com as palavras de Benjen Stark e as letras trocadas entre os dois conspiradores, os lordes presentes estavam em fúria máxima pedindo o sangue dos Lannister e dos Frey; se esperou um tempo até que todos pudessem se acalmar:  
\- Por isso mandei um agente meu que está infiltrado matar velho Walder Frey! – disse Benjen – Mas, infelizmente, com ele morto, o plano continua com a intenção de destruir tudo o que fizemos até agora!  
\- Como eles vão fazer isso? - perguntou Ser Jaime Lannister - Se não percebeu, estamos em maior número do que os Freys!  
\- Eles vão drogar o vinho para nos fazer mais lento e mais fácil ao abate! - respondeu Benjen Stark - Os planos já foram idealizados por Walder Frey; mercenários já foram contratados, todo o massacre vai começar com As Chuvas De Castamere!  
\- Você garante que não vai haver nenhuma alteração por parte de Stevron Frey? - perguntou o Rei Jon:  
\- Eles não fizeram nenhuma alteração no plano; meu rei! - respondeu Ser Benjen - Eles gostaram tanto do plano do velho Walder Frey que vão seguir com ele!  
\- Devemos tomar algumas medidas para colocar a situação ao nosso favor! - disse Lord Umber - Eles querem violar o Direito Do Convidado, isso é imperdoável de várias formas!  
Os senhores presentes concordaram; Jon já havia feito a sua mente, nada do que ele diria seria menos do que a Casa Frey merece:  
\- A Casa Frey deve ser extinta! - disse o Rei Jon - Cada membro presente deve ser morto, homens, mulheres, crianças, idosos, todos devem ser passados a espada; ninguém fica vivo!  
Gritos de concordância dos senhores presentes, todos pareciam satisfeitos com as palavras do rei; os gritos morreram quando perceberam que o rei não havia terminado de falar:  
\- Vamos decidir o que fazer com as Gêmeas depois de resolver s situação com os Freys, mas, agora devemos decidir o nosso curso de ação! - disse Jon:  
\- Nem todo o exército deve ir; sua graça! - disse Ser Brynden - A maioria deve ficar estacionada em Correrrio enquanto levamos uma força representativa para as Gêmeas e uma força oculta para ser o reforço quando à hora chegar para fazermos o nosso lance!  
\- Concordo! - disse o Rei Jon - Devemos também deixar os senhores presentes decidirem se querem ir conosco; todos sabem o que é esperado nas Gêmeas; por isso não posso ordenar que seguissem para a possível morte!  
\- Eu jurei um voto para você Jon! - disse Robb com a seriedade e também a liberdade que ele tinha para si dirigir ao rei - Por isso vou acompanhá-lo até o inferno dos Antigos Deuses e os Sete Infernos dos Novos Deuses!  
Os senhores presentes rugiram de acordo; evidente que todos eles queriam ir para o casamento e acabar com os traidores:  
\- Muito bem! - disse Jon silenciando os senhores imediatamente - Vamos acabar com todos os traidores!  
Todos dentro da sala rugiram de acordo, mas, agora, eles tinham que deixar as comemorações de lado de planejar como sobreviveriam a um possível massacre que estava vindo até eles:  
\- Primeiro; nenhum soldado vai beber nenhuma gota de vinho! - disse Jon - Fingir está nos limites, mas, se qualquer Frey insistir para que bebam, deem um jeito para matá-los antes de o sinal ser dado, para isso tem que ser feito de forma discreta e silenciosamente!  
Os senhores estavam concordando:  
\- Se os malditos Freys insistem em usar as Chuvas De Castemere como sinal para iniciar o massacre; devemos fazer o mesmo! - sugeriu Ser Arthur Dayne:  
\- Muito bem; Ser Arthur! - disse Jon - Ser Benjen; existem membros dentro da sua companhia que sabem tocar instrumentos para substituírem os músicos?  
\- De fato; existem alguns membros dentro na minha companhia que vão corresponder com suas expectativas! - respondeu Ser Benjen Stark:  
\- Garanta que eles estejam carregando muitas flechas! - disse Jon:  
\- É claro; sua graça! - disse Ser Benjen:  
\- Então tocaremos as Chuvas De Castemere e então iniciaremos o extermínio da Casa Frey? - perguntou Robb:  
\- Parece muito bom para mim; meu senhor! - disse Lord Umber - Vamos garantir que eles estejam cercados por todos os lados e que não a escapatória para esses desgraçados!  
Todos os detalhes foram combinados e tudo estava pronto para quando o dia chegasse, mas, hoje, é um grande dia, mesmo na cerimônia de enterro de Lord Hoster Tully, agora é a hora de ver o seu filho Edmure Tully subir ao Trono dos Rios como o mais novo Lord De Correrrio; o castelo que foi tomado por um ar pesado, agora estava sendo tomado por um ar alegre e de festa, os preparativos estavam sendo feitos para que as Terras Fluviais recebam Lord Edmure Tully como o seu mais novo governante; claro, que a festa não terá tanta abundância como ela merece; por causa da guerra; a guerra que ainda paira sobre a cabeça de todos que começou com cinco reis disputando tudo e agora somente sobra dois reis; um embate direto está preste a acontecer, mas, hoje, é dia de festa.  
Os senhores dos rios estavam no salão principal de Correrrio, assim como os senhores do Norte, do Vale, da Campina e de Dorne; todos estavam lavados, com as suas melhores vestes, impecáveis esperando que a cerimônia de posse pudesse começar, o Septão De Correrrio estava ao lado do trono esperando para começar, assim como Robb e Jon que conversavam entre si para discutir outras coisas; o grande portão da sala se abriu e Edmure Tully entrou ao lado de suas irmãs, Lady Lysa Arryn e Lady Catelyn Stark, os três sendo recebidos por aplausos dos presentes, mas, claro que esses aplausos sendo dirigidos e Edmure.  
Edmure se sentou no Trono dos Rios, a sua frente estavam principalmente os senhores do rio:  
\- Todos saúdam Lord Edmure Tully; da Casa Tully de Correrrio! - disse o septão - O novo Lord De Correrrio, Lord Supremo Do Tridente, Protetor Dos Rios e Das Colinas!Há alguém nesse salão que não concorda com isso?  
Gritos de não vieram dos senhores dos rios; eles mesmos esperavam que houvesse alguém contra, mas, ninguém estava contra, todos os senhores das Riverlands queriam a subida de Edmure Tully e na esperança com a Aliança Targaryen trazer um futuro muito melhor do que eles tinham desde que a Rebelião De Robert havia terminado; Edmure aceitou os seus senhores, feliz, e agora recebendo presentes de todos os que estavam dentro do salão, os senhores dos Rios, do Vale, do Norte, da Campina e de Dorne; por último, o Rei Jon Targaryen e Lord Robb Stark se aproxima:  
\- Desde a Conquista, a Casa Tully sempre é nomeada como os Senhores Suprema Do Tridente! - disse Jon Targaryen - Eu ainda mantenho esse título para a Casa Tully, mas, agora, eu acrescento outro para a sua casa, como o Protetor Dos Rios E Das Colinas, como uma forma de mostrar o apreço pela lealdade que as Riverlands tenham mostrado para a Casa Targaryen e espero que mantenha esse título por incontáveis eras!  
Os convidados aplaudiram ruidosamente; dessa vez foi à vez de Robb Stark se aproximar segurando um pacote alongado em suas mãos:  
\- Meu pai, Lord Eddard Stark fez esse presente para Lord Hoster Tully como um bom sinal da união das duas casas, mas, Lord Hoster recusou em favor de agraciar para o seu filho, Lord Edmure Tully! - disse Robb Stark descobrindo o presente revelando uma espada em uma bainha azul e vermelha, lá se podia ver o cabo da espada, o guarda mão é prateado e as pontas têm a forma da barbatana de uma truta, o cabo em si é em vermelho e azul e o pomo prateado da forma de uma cabeça de uma truta; Robb entregou a espada para Edmure que a pegou e sentiu o seu peso leve, somente pelo cabo e a bainha, sabia que tinha ganhado uma linda espada, ele tirou a espada da bainha para causar suspiros de surpresas entre os convidados, todos podiam ver que a lâmina é de aço valiriano; Edmure surpreso e admirado via a sua espada, a lâmina prateada e havia relevo de uma truta salteadora em cada lado da lâmina perto do cabo, uma da cor vermelha e no outro lado, da cor azul em cada lado da lâmina estava escrito as palavras de sua casa, "Família, Dever, Honra":  
\- É lindo meu senhor! - disse Edmure sorrindo:  
\- Que bom que tenha gostado Lord Edmure, mas, agora, essa lâmina que você e seus descendentes exerceram deve ter um nome!  
\- Sim! - concordou Edmure - Um nome! Silverriver!  
Parecia haver uma concordância entre os presentes, um nome condizente com as terras que Lord Tully agora governava; assim a festa seguiu com os homens e as mulheres presentes comendo e bebendo, não havia crianças, boa parte morreu nessa guerra e a outra parte estava escondida e protegida, crianças sempre completavam a alegria da festa, mas, hoje não e eles teriam que trabalhar muito para que pudessem trazer o riso das crianças; foi-se mais tarde quando todos os presentes na festa foram para os seus quartos descansar, eles teriam que viajar para assistir o casamento do seu senhor; Edmure estava andando pelo corredor até o rei que estava sendo escoltado pela guarda real:  
\- Meu rei! - chamou Lord Tully:  
-Sim, Lord Tully! - respondeu Jon parando e se virando para o homem que se aproximava:  
\- Com tudo o que aconteceu desde a sua chegada, a cerimônia para o meu pai e minha posse, ainda não lhe mostrou um prisioneiro que lhe interessa bastante, meu rei! – disse Lord Tully:  
\- E quem seria ele, Lord Tully? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Seria melhor se o visse pessoalmente, meu rei! – respondeu Edmure Tully.  
Jon e sua guarda real seguiram Edmure Tully até as masmorras, claro, que Jon Targaryen não tinha motivos para suspeitar de Lord Tully, até agora, ele havia mostrado a mais alta fidelidade e trazendo os senhores dos rios mais comprometidos com a sua causa; por isso o seguiu sem mais questioná-lo; eles chegaram a celas passando por elas onde estavam prisioneiros da Casa Lannister e seus apoiadores, mas, Edmure os levou até uma cela em especial onde havia um homem magro que já estava ganhando cabelos longos e uma barba cheia:  
\- Ser Amory Lorch! – disse Edmure.  
Surpreso, Jon olhou para o homem e se virou para Edmure:  
\- Onde o capturou? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Em Harrenhal! – respondeu Edmure – Estou aguardando a sua decisão do que fazer com ele!  
Antes que Jon pudesse responder, Amory se aproximou das barras e olhou para Jon:  
\- Ora se não é o bastardo Stark! – disse Amory – Você o trouxe até mim, Tully, para zombar de mim; você realmente desceu tão baixo para servir a esse filho de uma cadela!  
Um membro da guarda real se aproximou rapidamente e acertou um soco no rosto de Amory Lorch que caiu no chão gemendo de dor:  
\- Meu nariz; meu nariz! – gemeu Amory – Você quebrou o meu nariz!  
\- Eu poderia ter feito isso Ser Jaime! – disse o Rei Jon:  
\- Não está a sua altura sujar as mãos com esse inseto, meu rei! – disse Jaime com a concordância com os outros irmãos jurados:  
\- Ser Jaime! – disse Amory se aproximando das barras novamente com o nariz sangrando e quebrado – Você está aqui Ser Jaime! Ótimo! Mate o bastardo e me liberte e todos os nossos problemas serão resolvidos!  
\- Acho que não idiota! – disse Ser Robar Royce:  
\- O que? – perguntou Ser Amory confuso olhando para Ser Jaime que estava vestido de branco:  
\- Ele serve ao Rei Jon Targaryen! – disse Brienne De Tarth:  
\- Não, isso é impossível! – disse Amory – Sabe o que fez? Sabe que nem o seu pai vai salvá-lo dessa vez traidor?  
\- Prefiro me arriscar! – disse Ser Jaime.  
Ser Amory Lorch perdeu qualquer compostura que ainda lhe restava e começou a gritar ofensas para todos a sua frente, cuspindo também; Jon saiu sendo seguido pelos outros, ele já tinha visto e ouvido tudo de Amory Lorch para tomar a decisão sobre o destino dele:  
\- Avise Lord Yronwood sobre ele; diga tem a minha permissão para entregá-lo aos Martell! - disse Jon - Dê-lhe um sonífero, limpe-o e faça a sua barba e o cabelo e o coloque em um navio para Dorne com um representante para a Casa Tully e a Casa Yronwood!  
\- Assim será feita sua graça! - disse Lord Tully.  
O início da manhã seguinte foi dado os trabalhos para aprontarem Ser Amory Lorch, depois de ser visto por Lord Yronwood, ele escolheu um representante para a sua casa que seria o intermediário para a entrega de Amory Lorch para a justiça ser feita; Archibald Yronwood seria o intermediário e Ser Marq Piper representaria as Terras Fluviais e a Casa Targaryen. Com isso decidido e pronto, partiram para As Gêmeas, a sede da Cada Frey onde o casamento de Lord Edmure Tully se realizaria; a viagem foi calma; a calma que se encontra em tempos de guerra quando se decide viajar por estradas que podem estar infestadas de ladrões e mercenários, mas, felizmente, Lord Tully fez um excelente trabalho em garantir a segurança das terras e de seu povo enquanto Jon e a maior parte do exército estavam guerreando nas Westerlands; agora, eles iriam para um diferente tipo de guerra.  
A chuva veio atrasando a viagem em pelo menos mais um dia, mas, felizmente para Jon e os lordes presentes, estavam quase entrando nas terras da Casa Frey, para isso, uma parte importante do plano tinha que ser começado; eles tinham vindo com dez mil homens e mulheres prontos para uma batalha, a maioria é do Exército Das Riverlands que foram reformados; verdes e sem o gosto da guerra, mas, capazes quando fosse necessário; as chuvas não davam trégua, pelo menos no momento; aproveitando o fato que as forças da Casa Frey convergiram todas para a sua sede para o casamento que iria ocorrer, ficou fácil para que quatro mil homens se separassem e marchassem escondidos para As Gêmeas; com a chuva cessando, mas, ainda ter de encarar a lama e com seis mil homens e mulheres, Jon retomou a viagem e dois dias depois, estavam finalmente nas Gêmeas, o clima de festa para o casamento, todos sorrindo, mesmo com o clima de guerra entre eles, por mais que Jon e os outros estivessem lá para mais uma batalha decisiva, ele podia deixar um pouco de imaginação que não existia nenhum plano para o abate deles e de seus aliados e amigos e que teria um raro momento para diversão e comemorar.  
A noite estava chegando e em breve o casamento seria realizado; Lord Stevron Frey faria a cerimônia; por isso lançaria um alerta para os convidados; lordes tinham direitos de realizar cerimônias de casamento, mas, já um costume que os septãos a realizassem, mas, ninguém olharia duas vezes se o lorde presente quisesse realizar a cerimônia, poderia justificar que o septão não estava presente ou que talvez não chegasse a tempo; mas, de fato, todos estavam no salão da Casa Frey, todos devidamente arrumados, limpos, perfumados e com as melhores roupas para assistir ao casamento, além de Lord Stevron fariam o casamento, ele estava trazendo a noiva, Roslin Frey, diferente de todas as mulheres da Casa Frey, esta tinha claramente puxado a beleza da mãe e não a beleza cara de fuinha dos Freys; Lord Frey entregou Roslin a Edmure que a aceitou, Lord Stevron seguiu para ficar de pé bem atrás do trono da sua casa enquanto, ambos os noivos estavam a sua frente, imediatamente Edmure tirou a capa de Roslin e a substituiu pela capa de sua casa e em seguida, ambos deram as mãos estendidas na frente de Lord Frey que se aproximou:  
\- Que aqui, Roslin da Casa Frey que recebeu a capa de Edmure da Casa Tully; se unam diante dos Sete; sobre a sua benção! – disse Lord Stevron Frey pegando o pedaço de pano ricamente ornamentado e amarrando sobre as mãos entrelaçadas dos noivos – Que Edmure, da Casa Tully receba Roslin, da Casa Frey para amá-la, protege-la e que Roslin receba Edmure para amá-lo, confortá-lo e que os corações dos dois se unam para se tornar um só!  
Lord Frey desfez o laço e ambos os casados ergueram as mãos entrelaçadas para o alto:  
\- Tem alguém presente que é contra essa união? – perguntou Lord Frey. Ninguém disse nada:  
\- Eu prometo o meu amor, a minha proteção e o meu conforto! – disse Edmure:  
\- Eu prometo o meu amor, a minha proteção e o meu conforto! – disse Roslin.  
Então Edmure beijou Roslin, um beijo casto selando o casamento dos dois; os presentes convidados bateram palmas. A festa começou, todos estavam se divertindo, comendo e bebendo; todos felizes neste casamento, uma alegria para esquecer, mesmo que por um dia, os horrores da guerra que ainda enfrentavam; os risos compartilhados, os brindes que derramavam vinho na mesa, a comida sendo partida e consumida, uma verdadeira festa para homenagear os novos casados, mas, por debaixo disso tudo havia planos em andamento, planos que envolviam sangue e morte, planos que fariam lembrar a todos que mesmo nessa alegria, eles ainda estavam na guerra; um clima falso escondendo a carnificina que aconteceria a qualquer momento. Jon estava em uma mesa luxuosa com Robb, Lady Stark e Lady Arryn, Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Brynden Tully e a Mulher Escudo Brienne De Tarth estavam guardando eles, enquanto os outros guardas estavam espalhados pelo salão, atentos a qualquer movimentação suspeita:  
\- Roupa de cama! – gritou um dos Freys presentes.  
Todos os homens gritaram e rapidamente se dirigiram para Roslin, as mulheres já estavam arrastando Edmure para o quarto onde consumaria o casamento com sua esposa, claramente pedaços de suas roupas já estavam saindo, assim como Roslin que vinha logo atrás, todos os convidados que ainda estavam presentes riram e brindaram mais uma vez, a música continuava a tocar animadamente, mas, então Lord Stevron Frey interrompeu a música se levantando de seu trono com a taça na mão sorrindo orgulhosamente:  
\- Meus caros convidados! – gritou Lord Frey um pouco bêbado – Fico extremamente feliz por todos estarem aqui nesse dia especial para compartilhar um pão e minha água para a união da Casa Frey e da Casa Tully e que seja uma união duradoura!  
Todos gritavam de aprovação e então o rei se levantou erguendo a taça:  
\- Eu, como o rei, agradeço pela hospitalidade, aceitamos a sua água e o pão e estamos felizes por esse dia especial; aos mais novos casados! – disse Jon.  
Gritos seguidos pelos muitos brindes em honra aos noivos, a música voltou a tocar, tocando baladas alegres em que todos se divertiam, comiam e bebiam, gritavam de alegria; Jon olhou para todo o ambiente e então mais sóbrio do que nunca da festa, ele olhou para os músicos e viu que um deles estava olhando para ele, esperando o sinal; discretamente Jon considerou que é a hora de fazer o que todos vieram fazer e então deu o sinal e os músicos terminaram a música e começaram a tocar as Chuvas De Castamere:  
\- “Então que comece”! – pensou Jon.  
Fora das Gêmeas, às coisas já tinham começado, Small Jon Umber comandava as forças que estavam fora, eles deixariam o rei e seu lorde resolverem essa questão dentro do castelo, junto com ele, no comando, estavam, Harry Rivers, filho bastardo de Lord Bracken das Terras Fluviais, Ser Symond Templeton do Vale, Lord Martyn Mullendore da Campina e Ser Geris Drinkwater comandava a parte do exército escondido esperando sinal para agir, eles atacariam pelo castelo oeste para reforçar as forças presentes e assim, esperando acabar com a carnificina mais rápida; Small Umber saiu de uma tenda com a sua adaga manchada de sangue, ele estava no lado leste do castelo, mais uma morte de Frey que vinha em sua direção lhe oferecendo vinho; Small Umber somente tinha que admitir que esses Freys fossem persistentes, mas, cada um deles estava morrendo aos poucos, mas, por suas contas, em breve começaria o abate, havia forças prontas para ver os portões de o salão ser fechados e assim começar o abate real; Lord Mullendore se reuniu a ele com a sua espada manchada de sangue, ele que parecia ter matado a sua cota de Freys e ambos foram em direção a uma tenda onde forças inimigas se reuniam; forças mercenárias para reforçar as forças Freys, imediatamente se posicionaram e derrubaram as estrutura da barraca em cimas desses homens e os soldados jogaram suas tochas em cima da lona que começou a pegar fogo com eles dentro, os gritos de dor e desespero começaram:  
\- Começar a matança! - disse Small Jon Umber.  
Não havia mais silêncio, não havia mais discrição, apenas o exército aliado atacando os campos matando todos os Freys e seus apoiadores; os gritos da morte ecoavam pelo campo, Ser Symond Templeton havia acabado de matar mais um soldado Frey e estava avançando para os canis para então libertar Fantasma e vento Cinzento:  
\- O rei precisa de vocês! - disse Ser Symond; os lobos não fizeram nenhum ruído, apenas correram em direção aos seus donos passando por todos os Freys que começaram a entrar em caos e desespero, claro que estavam pulando em alguns arrancando as suas gargantas; Ser Templeton saiu dos canis com sua espada em mão e a balançou matando um Frey que estava preste a matar um soldado aliado; rapidamente esse soldado foi ajudado e imediatamente voltou para a batalha no pátio do Castelo das Gêmeas; Ser Geris Drinkwater avançava rapidamente a pé com outros quatro mil homens e mulheres para o castelo oeste, ele havia mandado uma pequena força que havia matado as sentinelas e aberto às portas, gritando, Ser Drinkwater entrou no castelo empurrando a sua lança em um soldado, no seu peito e com a força de seu empurrão o forçando ao chão com a lança ainda afundando mais em sua carne; os soldados aliados e os Freys que ainda resistiam se encontram no pátio do castelo em um combate acirrado; Ser Geris tinha que vencer no pátio para entrar no castelo, mas, com quatro mil homens, isso se tornou fácil e logo eles estavam forçando as portas; os dois castelos gêmeos entraram em total estado de desespero.  
As Chuvas de Castamere estavam tocando, lentamente ela começou a acabar com o ambiente de alegria da festa, essa música sempre volta para as histórias de massacres, o medo e o terror daqueles que foram mortos sem nenhuma misericórdia, uma música usada para intimidar e colocar qualquer rebelde na linha, uma música para mostrar o monstro que Tywin Lannister sempre mostrou aos seus aliados e inimigos e até hoje ela foi usada de maneira eficiente, mas, hoje ela seria usada para começar a balançar a espada da punição com aqueles que queriam quebrar o Direito Do Convidado. Lord Frey estava satisfeito com a festa, com o casamento; tudo estava correndo como o seu pai havia planejado e que ele estava executando o seu plano e assim colocando a Casa Frey como um das mais poderosas e respeitadas dos Sete Reinos, nada o impediria de alcançar a grandeza que a sua casa tanto queria; ele estava pronto; assim como os seus parentes que estavam se posicionado para matar os alvos chaves, Lady Tully, Lady Arryn, a Guarda Real; mas, Robb Stark e Jon Targaryen seriam mortos por último, ele faria a escritura e dar as suas cabeças como presentes para os Lannister; as Chuvas De Castamere começaram a tocar e os portões foram fechados para impedir qualquer fuga; a hora de começar havia chegado.  
Sem fazer movimentos bruscos, Lord Frey tinha a intenção de chegar a sua espada que estava atrás do trono de sua casa enquanto os seus parentes avançaram tranquilamente para cima dos seus alvos escolhidos, para a sua satisfação, Lady Stark seria a primeira a ser atingida, mas, então, para a sua surpresa e a surpresa de seus familiares, uma seta atingiu o templo da cabeça de seu parente caindo morto no chão e imediatamente, Lord Stevron Frey olhou para cima onde estavam os músicos e para o seu horror haviam abandonado os seus instrumentos e estavam com bestas na mão prontos para disparar e então à verdade única o atingiu, eles sabiam a verdade, havia trocados os músicos por seus soldados leais e os prepararam para atingir qualquer Frey que os ameaçasse, eles tinham vindo com a intenção de acabar com a Casa Frey; ele havia percebido que havia entrado no inferno.  
Jon Targaryen se levantou sério com um olhar frio e duro:  
\- Sua casa nos deu água e pão, Lord Frey e aceitamos na mais alta estima, mas, então descobrimos que pretendia quebrar o Direito Sagrado Do Convidado para satisfazer os seus próprios interesses e seu ego! – disse Jon – Mas, então, achamos que os seus músicos escolhidos, estavam abaixo da qualidade que Lord Tully merece por isso os trocamos por nossos próprios músicos e decidimos que a Casa Frey não merece viver mais!  
\- Eu faço as minhas palavras ao rei! – disse Lord Edmure Tully entrando no salão com a sua espada ensanguentada – Devo dizer que eu enviuvei muito rápido, devo ter estabelecido um precedente que acho que ninguém quebrará pelos próximos anos!  
\- Se escutar melhor, Lord Frey! – disse Robb – Vai perceber que são os homens e as mulheres de sua casa gritando por misericórdia, o fim para a sua casa chegou!  
\- Por isso, pelos crimes de traição, quebra de uma tradição tão antiga como a Cultura Andal e dos Primeiros Homens, eu, o Lord Do Tridente e Protetor Dos Vales E Dos Rios, sentencia a sua casa a ser passada pela espada!  
\- Meu rei! – gritou Ser Arthur Dayne jogando a espada de Jon para o seu dono, a espada anda estava na bainha quando Jon a pegou e amarrou na cintura; Ser Brynden entregou a espada para Robb, enquanto Ser Jaime entregou a espada para Lady Stark, os homens leais ao rei se posicionaram e a chuva de setas começou a cair sobre os Freys:  
\- Matem todos! – gritou Jon entrando no combate. O primeiro Frey veio para combater Jon e com dois movimentos, ele já tinha derramado o primeiro sangue abrindo um corte em seu peito, rapidamente movimentou a sua espada cotando o segundo Frey que apareceu, os seus aliados estavam fazendo o mesmo, matando qualquer um que estava Frey ou o apoiando, as setas choviam matando cada Frey que ficava a sua vista, os gritos de dor e desespero enchiam o salão enquanto o abate acontecia, depois de matar mais dois Freys, Jon chegou a Stevron Frey:  
\- Está na hora de terminarmos isso, milorde! – disse Jon:  
\- Muito bem, meu rei! – disse Stevron com nojo – Vamos dançar!  
Jon gritou assim como Stevron e ambos lançaram os seus golpes e as lâminas se encontraram, os dois se encararam com ferocidade em seus olhos e o duelo começou; cada um deles balançando a sua espada um contra o outro, Jon fazendo isso rapidamente para o lado direito, o lado esquerdo, de baixo para cima e de cima para baixo, Stevron aparava os golpes e devolvia na mesma medida, mas, ele é um homem velho e estava cansando rápido, não Jon que ainda ataca no mesmo ritmo, mas, o que o Frey não notou é que Jon está abrandando, pelo simples fato de quando ele brandiu a sua espada com mais força, partiu a espada de Lord Stevron Frey que surpreso, olhou para a sua espada e em seguida olhou para Jon que tinha um sorriso no rosto:  
\- Aço valiriano idiota! – disse Jon e com um movimento rápido balançou a sua espada cortando a garganta de Stevron Frey que largou o resto de sua espada e segurou a sua garganta com as duas mãos tentando parar o sangramento, mas, é tarde demais quando ele cai, morrendo, se afogando no próprio sangue; ele estava derrotado e sabia que sua casa seria extinta; Jon não desperdiçou mais um olhar para o corpo e se virou para ver como as coisas estavam se saindo, mas, ele viu um Frey enlouquecido vindo em sua direção brandindo a sua espada, Jon levantou a sua espada, pronto para voltar a lutar, mas, o Frey foi parado por Ser Arthur Dayne que com dois golpes de sua espada havia matado mais um inimigo.  
Jon estava manchado de sangue pelo seu corpo, mas, ainda não tinha sido o início do extermínio da Casa Frey, o rei olhou para cima vendo que os homens da Companhia Sombra cansaram das bestas e estavam usando o arco longo; o resto da companhia junto com Benjen Stark entrou para reforçar os aliados assim como vários soldados Freys entraram para reforçar o inimigo, mas, esse foi o momento em que as portas foram abertas e mais reforço aliado entrou, assim como Vento Cinzento e Fantasma e os dois lobos não perderam tempo em abater mais inimigos, imediatamente Jon aparou um golpe de um soldado inimigo e rapidamente trouxe a sua espada para a direita e sem deixar que o inimigo reaja, Jon cortou com um único movimento o peito do inimigo, Jon então colocou com força a sola de sua bota no peito do inimigo o mandando para o chão, logo Jon estava cortando a espada de um Frey que surpreso não reagiu quando Jon cortou a sua cabeça com um golpe; um grito de um Frey vindo em sua direção e Jon colocou a lâmina de sua espada para a direita aparando o golpe do Frey e com um grito, Jon trouxe a sua espada e a espada dela para a esquerda e então Jon puxou a sua espada de baixo para cima em diagonal um corte no peito do Frey que foi ao chão.  
Sombra, a espada de Jon estava pingando sangue e ele pode assistir aos outros lutarem, Robb com a sua espada Granizo balançando e acertando os inimigos que caiam como moscas; Lady Stark parecia imparável com a sua espada, Lady Minisa abatendo cada inimigo que via a sua frente. Robb Stark estava com muita raiva, essa raiva estava sendo descarregado nos Freys por sua traição, ele que não tinha feito nada para realizar esse plano de matar ele e sua família além de seus vassalos; Robb não queria pensar muito, apenas sair disso tudo vivo, imediatamente correu para cima da mesa a sua frente para chutar um Frey na cabeça e então voltar no chão aplicando um golpe com sua espada cortando a cabeça de outro Frey a sua frente, Robb se distraiu aparando um golpe do inimigo que não percebeu que um Frey veio a sua direção pronta para apunhalá-lo; Robb não viu, por isso ficou surpreso quando se virou e viu que sua mão havia levado uma facada entre o pescoço e o ombro, local que não havia proteção; Robb logo percebeu que o golpe mortal seria para ele; o sangue de sua mãe respingou em seu rosto quando o Frey tirou a faca grosseiramente e sua mão foi ao chão; um grito distinto que Robb reconheceu de sua tia Lady Arryn, mas, outro gritou se sobrepôs ao dela, o seu grito, o grito selvagem em que avançou para homem que feriu a sua mãe, balançando a sua espada para então o homem ter vários cortes em seu corpo, um braço decepado e terminando com a sua cabeça decepada, rapidamente Robb se virou e foi até a sua mãe, momento em que faziam um círculo de proteção ao seu redor:  
\- Mãe, você vai ficar boa! – disse Robb desesperado pressionando o ferimento:  
\- Nós sabemos que não, meu lindo menino! - disse Catelyn - O ferimento é muito profundo, eu senti!  
Lady Lysa Arryn chega e se ajoelha para a sua irmã chorando e desesperada, Lady Stark sorriu:  
\- Não chore minha irmã querida, eu sei que você teria feito o mesmo se fosse o seu filho! - disse Catelyn - Depois de muitos anos estamos juntas para em que pouco tempo fosse parado, mas, eu sei que verei o meu Ned, pai, mãe; eu posso ir em paz!  
\- Não! - gritou Lady Arryn - Não se atreva a me deixar!  
\- Eu sei que você vai conseguir sem mim, minha doce irmã! - disse Lady Stark começando a tossir sangue - Robb!  
\- Sim mãe! - disse Robb:  
\- Você se tornou um grande homem, um grande senhor que tenho certeza que seu pai estaria orgulhoso; assim como eu estou! - disse Catelyn - Continue sendo sempre assim, tenho fé que você sairá da crise e alcançará a grandeza junto ao rei!  
Robb não escondia mais as lágrimas vendo a sua mãe partindo; Vento Cinzento estava perto de Robb choramingando sentindo o seu mestre, sentindo a sua tristeza:  
\- Você dois vão viver depois dessa guerra, assim como o rei; eu tenho certeza! - disse Lady Stark dando um último esforço - Eu gostaria de ver os meus outros filhos também; Arya, Sansa, Bran e Rickon! Ned, mãe, pai; eu estou indo!  
Foi o último suspiro de Lady Catelyn Stark quando os seus olhos fecharam e seu coração parou de bater, seu rosto, manchado de sangue, ainda mostrou uma serenidade e uma paz; ela estava morta, mas, tinha ido em paz; nenhum som do caos é mais ouvido, pelo menos para Robb Stark, apenas os gritos de desespero de Lysa Arryn para a sua irmã; Robb estava com o olhar vidrado quando se levantou segurando a sua espada fortemente, ele gritou; um grito selvagem e avançou atacando qualquer inimigo que ainda estava de pé com Vento Cinzento ao seu lado. A batalha continuou até o amanhecer; o sol se levantava quando tudo terminou, ainda de manhã cedo podia se ver fumaça negra saindo dos dois castelos, fora dos castelos e na ponte, soldados aliados arrastavam aqueles que sobreviveram para blocos improvisados e tinham a cabeças separadas de seus corpos, eles ainda gritavam resistindo, mas, tirando isso, havia corpos no castelo, na ponte e nos campos; o sangue manchava o chão e a parede, corpos estavam espalhados por todos os lados, membros decepados também, cachorros disputavam partes dos mortos, abrutes rodavam o lugar as centenas e aumentavam caindo sobre os corpos, nos campos, o sangue virou lama vermelha, a luta tinha acabado, mas, agora, tinham que lidar com o que veio depois dela; o Rei Jon Targaryen estava com a sua espada em mão ainda coberta de sangue andando por entre os corpos verificando os dois castelos, a ponte e os campos; ele queria olhar para tudo, garantir que os Freys e seus aliados estavam sendo mortos e distribuindo ordens; aqueles que não estavam totalmente cansados eram enviados em patrulhas para garantir que ninguém havia fugido e também que começasse o trabalho de enviar os feridos aliados para as tendas de cura e que providenciasse funeral adequado para os mortos e juntasse os corpos dos Freys para queimar:  
\- Meu rei! - chamou uma voz, Jon se virou e viu Lord Harrion Karstark vindo em sua direção:  
\- Sim milorde! - disse Jon:  
\- Tudo verificado! - disse Harrion - A primeira impressão é que ninguém dos inimigos escapou com vida!  
\- Ótimo, mas, continue verificando! - disse Jon - Agora, mais do que nunca não temos que abaixar a guarda!  
\- Assim será feito! - disse Harrion curvando a cabeça e em seguida saindo.  
Jon voltou para tenda de comando montada hoje, lá ele encontrou; Lord Anders Yronwood, Lord Randyl Tarly, Lord Yohn Royce, Lord Robb Stark, Lord Edmure Tully e mais outros lordes que vieram para o casamento estavam presentes, ninguém se limpou, todos tinham os ferimentos e o sangue manchando as suas roupas e a sua face e ainda mantinham as suas espadas em mãos:  
\- Meus senhores! – disse Jon se sentando – Temos muito trabalho a fazer ainda!  
\- Sabemos; meu senhor, mas, gostaríamos desse momento para discutir! – disse Lord Royce. Jon suspirou:  
\- Acho que não temos o tempo para isso, talvez quando tudo isso acabar e se estivermos vivo! – disse Jon – Mas, como eu disse, temos trabalho a fazer!  
Ninguém disse nada contra:  
\- Envie batedores, quero saber a situação das terras ao redor das Gêmeas; envie mensageiros com as notícias da nossa vitória; acho que não temos mais corvos para fazer isso! - instruiu Jon – Conte os mortos e os feridos e vamos organizar um funeral para eles!  
Jon saiu da tenda, ele tinha coisas para fazer, assim, os seus senhores ficaram parados, mas, um a um começaram a sair para cumprir as suas ordens. O dia se seguiu, corpos dos inimigos eram jogados de qualquer maneira na margem oeste; os aliados começaram a amontoá-los em um monte de corpos e membros decepados, para aqueles que caíram defendendo o Rei Jon Targaryen, a eles foram trazidos com toda a pompa para a margem leste, onde foram arrumados e limpos, eles seriam queimados junto com a sua armadura e armas; suas cinzas serão mandadas de volta para casa; enquanto o trabalho da retirada de corpos acontecia, baldes de água são retirados do rio e jogados para apagar o fogo e limpar ao sangue derramado, a água vermelha escorria das escadas para o chão, escoavam para a ponte e em seguida para o rio, eles jogaram água nos campos onde a batalha aconteceu fora dos castelos, isso não eliminava o cheiro de sangue, mas, nem o rei e nenhum dos lordes queriam dormir nesse castelo; ao final do dia as piras funerárias foram acessas para os mil duzentos e cinquenta homens e mulheres que serviam ao Rei Targaryen morreram no combate das gêmeas que já estavam chamando de o Casamento Vermelho.  
Eles estavam parados, solenes; sabiam que demoraria em sair desse lugar, sofreram muitas perdas, muitos feridos, eles mesmos tinham muitas feridas; tinham que se curar para dar o avanço final nessa guerra; na manhã seguinte, Jon estava na tenda em sua mesa trabalhando; ele deu ordens para saquear a fortuna dos Freys que seria distribuída igualmente entre os soldados; grupos já seriam organizados para enviar as cinzas dos mortos para as suas casas, Robb conseguiu um corvo mandando-o para Winterfell avisando sobre a morte de Catelyn Stark e que as cinzas dela estariam voltando para casa; Jon também já havia decretado que as gêmeas seriam uma guarnição da Casa Tully não heráldica; o Lord Tully escolheria o capitão que comandaria cinco mil soldados; caberia ao Lord Tully o critério de escolha do capitão; claro, que também enviou mensagens para as principais casas de Westeros avisando sobre o Casamento Vermelho, sobre os planos de Tywin Lannister que mandou a Casa Frey fazer a escritura e seu descaso em quebra o Direito Do Convidado, no futuro a Casa Frey será lembrada como “disjuntores amaldiçoados” e muitas mães passaram a evitar colocar nomes que remetiam aos Freys em seus filhos com medo que os amaldiçoasse; Jon estaria ciente disso no futuro, agora, ele estava esperando as repercussões do plano dos Lannisters que falhou e o quão Tywin se arrependeria pelo Casamento Vermelho; deuses; como ele adoraria estar no momento em que os Lannisters recebem essa mensagem; ele adoraria ver a cara deles; com certeza renderia muitas risadas por muitos anos.


	31. Vários Caminhos, Um Ponto.

Capítulo 31  
Vários Caminhos, Um Ponto.

 

Brandon Stark de Winterfell; agindo como Senhor de Winterfell até que o seu irmão mais velho volte; agora Bran se sentia como seu tio Benjen se sentiu quando que teve que ocupar essa posição, não confortável e o sentimento que não pertencia a essa posição, Bran não reclamou em seus prestes a completar quatorze dias de seu nome; desde que seu irmão Robb fora para a guerra com o seu rei e primo Jon Targaryen, somente ouvia as notícias de vitória e da ascensão de Jon a rei e levando aqueles que aderiram a sua causa a vitória, nesse tempo, sua irmã Arya e sua mãe tinham voltado para casa; eles ainda esperavam que Sansa voltasse também; mas, com alguns convidados, os bastardos do Rei Robert Baratheon, Gendry Waters, Edric Storm, Mya Stone e Bella Rivers e nesse tempo como convidados de Winterfell aprenderam a serem verdadeiros homens e mulheres do Norte; Bran pode ousar dizer que se pareciam mais como os Primeiros Homens do que Ândalos.  
Bran levou o governo do Norte como o seu pai faria; garantindo a segurança do povo, assegurando que todos teriam a colheita e sempre pronto para mandar reforços para frente de batalha se seu irmão assim necessitasse, além de garantir a rota de suprimentos sempre aberta e protegida e até agora, tudo corria muito bem, mas, nesses dias recebeu a notícia da morte de seu avô Lord Hoster Tully e sua mãe teve que viajar para Correrrio para o seu enterro, por mais que Arya quisesse ir, ela tinha recusado, as últimas notícias vieram de que ela e a comitiva real se dirigiam as Gêmeas para o casamento de seu tio, Lord Edmure Tully, desde então não havia mais notícias e isso deixa Bran inquieto, Arya cada vez mais impaciente e Rickon cada vez mais selvagem, mas, eles tinham Meistre Luwin e Ser Rodrik Cassel para aconselhá-los.  
Foi nessa espera que eles recebam uma visita totalmente inesperada, Shireen Baratheon acompanhada por Ser Davos Seaworth, ele estava no salão principal com a sua irmã Arya que estava preste a completar dezesseis dias de seu nome e cada vez mais as pessoas diziam que ela é a reencarnação de Lady Lyanna Stark e seu irmão Rickon que havia completado onze dias de seu nome e os principais conselheiros e os lobos estavam presentes, mesmo que aparentavam despreocupação, ainda sim intimidavam bastante:  
\- Ser Davos Seaworth; seu nome é famoso, me lembro de meu pai falar bem de você; o que traz a Casa Stark? – perguntou Bran:  
\- Meu senhor; venho aqui procurando asilo! – respondeu Davos sendo direto:  
\- Por quê? – perguntou Arya:  
\- Creio que sabem que o Rei Stannis Baratheon está morto! – afirmou Davos:  
\- Sabemos! – disse Bran – Ouvimos também que os Florents começaram um combate dentro de Pedra Do Dragão para controlá-lo, mataram todos os habitantes que nasceram naquela ilha, eles mataram todas as sementes de dragão e agora eles reinam sobre a ilha; agora, os Lannisters estão se preparando para tomar a ilha!  
Davos estava surpreso e chocado; assim como Shireen; podia-se imaginar que ela tinha amigos na ilha:  
\- Podemos crer que Stannis deu ordens de fugir da ilha com a filha dele? – perguntou Bran  
\- Está correto, meu senhor! – disse Davos – O Rei Stannis não queria que usasse a sua filha como ponto de encontro para colocar a sua linhagem no trono, por isso ele mandou que eu fugisse com Shireen e com as cartas de legitimação aos bastardos do Rei Robert Baratheon!  
\- Ao perceber que tudo estava perdido, ele quis salvar a única coisa que lhe restava; o seu bem mais preciosos no momento! – disse Brandon:  
\- Sim; meu senhor! – disse Davos sendo direto:  
\- Claro que lhe concedo asilo! – disse Bran para alívio de Davos – Ela não pode pagar pelos pecados de seu pai e espero que as escolhas errôneas de Stannis e Renly não levem a extinção da Casa Baratheon!  
\- Assim eu também espero meu senhor! – disse Davos:  
\- Ótimo! – disse Bran – A vocês dois será dado acomodações, mas, de qualquer forma, terei que escrever ao rei sobre a vinda de vocês!  
\- Não esperaria algo diferente! – disse Davos se curvando em respeito.  
Aos dois, Davos e Shireen foram dadas acomodações de acordo com as suas estações, Bran logo apresentou Shireen aos seus primos que a receberam muito bem, mesmo que ainda estavam surpresos com as cartas de legitimação que receberam, tiveram reações diferentes e aceitações diferentes, Edric aceitou muito bem, ele que havia sido criado entre a nobreza, mas, ele confidenciou que esperava ser legitimado pelo rei, Bella aceitou imediatamente, uma mudança de vida que ela queria, Mya pareceu tentado a recusar, mas, ela acabou aceitando, se tivesse a chance, manteria a sua vida antiga, mas, as coisas mudaram e ela olhava para frente agora, Gendry imediatamente recusou, ele não tinha vontade de ser um lorde ou de jogar o jogo dos tronos ou até entrar em guerra por motivos mesquinhos, mas, no final ele acabou aceitando, Bran realmente não sabia o que levou ele a aceitar e Gendry não estava dizendo a ninguém, nem mesmo Arya.  
Os dias se seguiram na rotina para dentro do castelo, a diferença é que havia uma guerra no sul que estava devastando o reino e o povo do Norte sabia, sentia que o inverno estava chegando e estavam se reparando, mas, havia parte de seu povo morrendo em uma guerra e todos rezavam para que a guerra acabasse logo antes do inverno chegar e as estradas ficassem intransitáveis para que eles pudessem voltar; Brandon especialmente temia as notícias da Parede a qualquer momento ele poderia receber mensagens de pedidos de ajuda para lidar contra Mance Ryder e mais uma tentativa do povo livre de atravessar a parede, de qualquer forma, ele já havia enviado mensagens para os seus vassalos advertindo sobre que poderiam ser convocados para ajudar a Patrulha Da Noite contra mais uma invasão, advertiu para não pararem os preparos para o inverno, mas, que ficassem em alerta caso fosse necessário marchar para a Parede.  
Brandon estava no solar onde o seu pai e seu irmão comandou o Norte, agora ele estava lá quando o Meistre Luwin entrou; não houve cumprimentos ao qual alertou Bran que olhou para o velho meistre e viu a sua face de melancolia, tristeza e dor segurando uma carta que certamente tinha acabado de chegar; ele sentiu um frio em suas costas, seja qual for à notícia ele não iria gostar:  
\- Eu sinto muito Lord Brandon! – disse Luwin, Brandon sentiu que iria apagar esperando que o meistre dissesse a notícia, mas, ele apenas entregou a carta, Bran a abriu e começou a ler, mas, em todas as palavras, seus olhos ficavam nublados por lágrimas que começavam a escorrer pelo o seu rosto, ele não leu toda a carta, mas, ainda não queria acreditar no que estava escrito, ele se recusava a acreditar e parecia que o Meistre Luwin viu isso:  
\- É a letra de seu irmão, mestre Bran, Lord Robb! – disse o Meistre Luwin.  
Não tinha como recusar a isso, Bran apenas entrou em desespero, na sua alma, enquanto o seu corpo permanecia parado sem derramar lágrimas; sua mão, Lady Catelyn Stark estava morta:  
\- Eu... Não terminei de... Ler toda... A carta! – disse Bran pausadamente:  
\- Compreensível jovem mestre! – disse Meistre Luwin de voz baixa.  
Bran não disse mais nada, ele apenas ficou lá sentado com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos, o Meistre Luwin não disse mais nada também, apenas saiu, sabendo que seria ele a dar a notícia que certamente abalaria Winterfell e o Norte com a perda de Lady Stark, a reação de Rickon foi de negação e de ele sair para o Represeiro para apenas se sentar nas raízes da árvore e negar a morte de sua mãe, Arya entrou em um estado de pura fúria e indo para o pátio de treinamento acertando com uma espada sem corte os bonecos de madeira de treinamento, seus lobos presentes demonstraram em alguns momentos o humor de seus donos, ficando triste, frustrado e com muita raiva, mas, à noite eles uivariam para a lua em lamento de Lady Catelyn Stark, logo a notícia de sua morte se espalhou para o Norte, assim como aconteceu, o Casamento Vermelho, logo o nome Frey estava sendo amaldiçoados, todos estavam satisfeitos com a extinção da Casa Frey, lamentando por eles mesmos não estarem lá para fazer a sua parte, logo o Grande Walder Frey e o Pequeno Walder Frey foram mortos por Guardas de Winterfell para a alegria do povo, Bran não puniu nenhum deles; sabendo que ele teria feito o mesmo, e vendo que eles tiveram sorte que não foi a sua irmã Arya que não chegou a eles.  
Os dias seguiram de luto, eles ainda mantinham a rotina de treino e de trabalho, mas, desde a morte de sua mãe, nem Bran, Rickon ou Arya recebia notícias do o que aconteceu no Casamento Vermelho, palavras vinham dos viajantes que é praticamente muitas versões eu exige trabalho para separar a verdade das histórias, mas, Bran e nem os outros queria levar a verdade de fato até que tenham notícias de seu irmão ou do rei; de fato; os irmãos Starks tinham outra coisa em mente, algo que somente eles discutiam e eles o mantinham para se mesmos; não iriam compartilhar com ninguém; os sonhos de lobos que estavam tendo; sonhos de estarem na mente dos lobos, caçando com eles, correndo, sentindo o sabor do vento frio da noite, uivando, o sangue de suas presas escorrendo de sua boca manchando o chão de sangue; a cada dia mais ficava intenso, mais real, até eles notaram que Lady, o loba de Sansa estava diferente em alguns momentos; eles estavam tentando resolver sozinhos, não queriam recorrer à ajuda de outros para não serem chamados de loucos, mas, dessa maneira estava cada vez mais difícil encontrar as respostas; Bran poderia dar essa respostas, mas, eles assim como os outros tinham medo de admitir essa possibilidade.  
Bran já tinha dado ordens para construir uma estátua de sua mãe que ficaria ao lado de seu pai, ele já tinha dado as ordens de fazer uma estátua de seu pai nas criptas e ficou com mais significado quando os ossos de seu pai vieram para casa, Bran é claro que nunca esperava dar esse tipo de ordem, se via mais uma vez a descer para as criptas para rezar por seus pais; foi nesses dias em que uma comitiva havia voltado, não com as cinzas de sua mãe, mas, daqueles que morreram nas Gêmeas, Bran apenas recebeu a espada de sua mãe enquanto as suas cinzas estavam sendo levadas para serem depositadas nas criptas, foi ao receber o aço de sua mãe que a verdade o atingiu de fato, de que ela estava morta e nada a traria de volta; um sentimento de dor e aceitação estava dentro de Bran, mas, ele percebeu que estavam dentro de seus irmãos; Bran não queria chorar, ele é claro que faria, mas, somente quando se reunisse com todos os seus irmãos; mais do que nunca ele torcia para que Robb e Jon trouxessem a fúria do inverno para cima daqueles que tentaram matar a sua família.  
Tyrion Lannister nunca foi uma pessoa de manhã, não como o seu pai que regiamente acordava sempre no mesmo horário para governar as Westerlands ou planejar a extinção da casa de qualquer um que o ofendeu; Tyrion nunca acordou devidamente bem, bebendo até desmaiar e acordando com uma incrível dor de cabeça e sempre com uma prostituta ao seu lado, claro que depois de que se casou com Sansa Stark, ele se mantinha o celibatário, ele teria rido há um ano se lhe dissessem que ele estaria casado e seco sem abaixar as calças, mas, o fato é isso, ele casou contra a sua vontade e tinha o seu pai bufando na sua nuca querendo que ele produza filhos com ela; ele não queria fazer nada com Lady Stark e além do mais, ele tinha Shae que estava causando problemas com esse fato e o perigo que sua irmã e seu pai causariam se descobrissem sobre ela; além de ser o Mestre Da Moeda e desvendar os livros de números do Mindinho para encontrar provas de sua corrupção e roubo, ele estava chegando cada vez mais perto.  
Tyrion se levantou, se lavou para acordar, ele teria uma reunião do Pequeno Conselho em breve, comeu frutas e carnes e bebeu água, sem vinho essa manhã; fora de quem ele é, mas, a cada dia vinha notícias sobre a guerra e discussões sobre o que fazer, todos estavam andando em círculo no Pequeno Conselho e ele sabia que durante a reunião começaria a beber vinho e terminaria a reunião bêbada; andando calmamente, ele chegou ao salão da reunião, onde parecia que todos haviam chegado; o Rei Joffrey sentado no centro na mesa, como um pavão exibindo o poder que ele acha que tem; sua querida irmã, a Rainha Cersei, sentada a esquerda do rei, seu pai, Lord Tywin, a Mão Do Rei sério e de face neutro sentado à direita; Meistre Qyburn, o Grande Meistre sentado ao lado de sua irmã, aparentemente dormindo, Kevan Lannister sentado ao lado de seu pai; Lord Varys, o Mestre Dos Sussurros sentado ao lado de seu tio; Lord Renfred Rykker, o Mestre Das Leis sentado ao lado do Meistre Qyburn, Lord Mace Tyrell, o Mestre Dos Navios sentado ao lado de Lord Varys, Ser Addam Marbrand, o Comandante Da Guarda Da Cidade sentado ao lado de Lord Rykker, Ser Bennard Brune, o Comandante Do Exército Da Coroa sentado ao lado de Lord Tyrell, Ser Arys Oakheart, o Comandante Da Guarda Real sentado ao lado de Ser Marbrand, Mathis Rowan sentado ao lado de Ser Bennard Brune e Paxter Redwyne sentado ao lado de Ser Oakheart e Tyrion se sentando na outra ponta da mesa de frente para o seu neto:  
\- Agora que o conselho está completo, podemos começar a reunião! – disse Lord Tywin:  
\- Já não era sem tempo! – disse Joffrey que foi silenciado por um olhar de Lord Tywin:  
\- Vamos começar! – disse Cersei – Ser Arys, fale sobre a Guarda Real!  
\- O treinamento está progredindo conforme eu previ minha senhora, todos eles apresentaram melhoras nas suas técnicas com espadas, lanças e escudos, além de estarem mais fortes, mas, eu ainda devo ressaltar que desaprovo que Ser Bolton traja preto ao invés de branco!  
\- Foi explicado quando Ser Bolton surgiu de preto pela primeira vez, ele sendo o último da Casa Bolton, sua veste negra representa o fato que ele é o herdeiro inconteste e que ainda expressou a servir lealmente ao rei! – disse Lord Tywin claramente aborrecido com esse assunto – Quando chegar a hora de Ser Bolton assumir o que é seu por direito, discutiremos o substituto para a posição!  
Relutante, Ser Arys parecia concordar, mas, Tywin estava em pensamentos mais uma vez sobre Ser Ramsay Bolton, fato, que sabia que o bastardo veio até ele como uma chance de recuperar o que os Starks tiraram de sua casa, talvez ele quisesse até mais; Tywin estava disposto a dar mais ao bastardo Bolton se isso significasse que ele colocasse o Norte na rédea, mas, agora ele é útil em esfolar os inimigos e os dissidentes nas fileiras, em tirar informações deles, claro que Lord Tywin decidia se é importante ou não, com isso; o Bolton estava feliz e fazia bem o seu trabalho e garantia assim a sua lealdade, é claro que o inconveniente é mantê-lo longe de Sansa Stark:  
\- Ser Marbrand; tem a palavra! – disse Lord Tywin:  
\- Tenho muito trabalho para treinar e organizar a Guarda Da Cidade; antes da queda da Casa Targaryen ela sempre foi corrupta e fraca, pareceu que no reinado do Rei Robert deixou tudo isso a mostra; tenho que agradecer a Tyrion por ter começado a mudar, eu simplesmente tenho que continuar com o seu trabalho em treinar e organizar a guarda para melhor servir a cidade de Porto Real e ao rei! – disse Ser Marbrand:  
\- Eu tenho certeza que está fazendo um ótimo trabalho Ser Marbrand! – disse Cersei:  
\- Obrigado, minha rainha! – agradeceu Ser Addam Marbrand.  
Tywin estava satisfeito com o que ouviu, ele mesmo é favor de uma guarda da cidade bem treinada e bem equipada e também bem organizada:  
\- Pode falar Ser Brune! – disse Joffrey:  
\- Obrigado, sua graça! – disse Ser Brune que respirou fundo e voltou a falar – Como vocês sabem, o exército está em constante treinamento, aprimorando as habilidades e formando as unidades, já temos a unidade de infantaria, arqueiros, cavalaria, lanceiros; eles somente não têm a experiência que sempre é tão necessários, sessenta mil homens prontos para lutar pelo reinado!  
\- Concordo, ainda falta experiência para que seja seguro mandar combater o usurpador Targaryen! – disse Lord Tywin – Mas, no momento não quero mandar pessoal inexperiente para a morte!  
\- Eu vejo isso meu senhor! – disse Ser Brune – Esse exército é formado por homens que ouviram as histórias da Companhia Sombra e de seus feitos e de que o Norte é capaz, além dos outros exércitos que se aliaram ao usurpador!  
\- Eu prefiro discutir isso mais tarde depois dessa reunião! – disse Lord Tywin com um aceno positivo de concordância de Ser Bennard Brune – Lord Tyrell é claro que é a sua vez!  
\- Sim, Senhor Mão! – disse Lord Tyrell estufando o peito de orgulho – A Frota Real está pronta com uma centena de navios de guerra à espera do comando do rei para atacar!  
\- Ótimo! – disse Joffrey – É claro que Lord Tyrell fez um ótimo trabalho em recuperara frota depois da vitória incrível sobre as Ilhas De Ferro; essa vitória e a extinção desses ilhéus que sempre se rebelavam contra a coroa será comemorada no mesmo dia do casamento! Casarei com a sua linda filha, Lord Tyrell e ao mesmo tempo vamos comemorar a vitória sobre as Ilhas De Ferro e a partilha sobre elas!  
\- Muito generosos, meu rei! – disse Lord Tyrell agradecendo com um sorriso ambicioso:  
\- Tivemos uma grande experiência nas ilhas De Ferro, sua graça; estamos mais do que prontos para atacar o usurpador! – disse Lord Redwyne:  
\- Gostaria de discutir mais sobre essa questão ao final dessa reunião! – disse Lord Tywin – Por agora, vemos nos ater ao que os outros têm a dizer!  
\- Passamos a palavras ao Lord Rykker! – disse Cersei:  
\- Obrigado; sua graça! – agradeceu Lord Rykker – Bem, como devem saber, as leis estão sendo seguidos nos reinos que juraram sobre a coroa do nosso Rei Joffrey, os senhores das Terras Da Coroa estão seguindo a lei, pagando os impostos e mantendo a ordem em suas terras, o mesmo pode se dizer da Campina, mesmo com os problemas de dissidentes ainda mantém a ordem dentro dos conflitos que o resto dos reinos enfrenta; o mesmo se pode dizer de Dorne!  
\- O importante é que continue assim, Lord Rykker, não podemos permitir que entre o caos; o caos trará revoltas e mortes e agora com esses tempos escuros não podem dar o luxo de isso acontecer! – disse Lord Tywin:  
\- Eu continuarei fazendo o meu trabalho, senhor mão! – disse Lord Rykker:  
\- Acho que podemos continuar com as palavras que Lord Varys traz para nós! – disse o Rei Joffrey:  
\- Obrigado, sua graça! – disse Lord Varys pomposo – Eu trago muitas notícias! Acontecimentos que certamente mudaram as coisas em Westeros!  
\- Que notícias são essas Lord Varys? – perguntou Cersei impaciente:  
\- Primeiramente, as Stormlands estão em tensão que pode chegar ao ponto de eclodir uma guerra civil! – disse Lord Varys:  
\- Como? – perguntou Cersei incrédula:  
\- Simples, minha rainha! – respondeu Lord Varys – Com a morte de Stannis Baratheon, os lordes das Stormlands ficaram sem um senhor; eles seguiram fielmente a Casa Baratheon por muitos anos desde Conquista e agora estão sem ninguém para representá-los, necessitam de um senhor para mostrarem o quão são fortes para os outros reinos!  
\- Basta mandarmos Tommen para governá-los e trazê-los ao nosso redil! – disse Joffrey:  
\- Creio meu rei, que o Príncipe Tommen seja muito jovem para passar pela aprovação dos senhores da Stormlands! – disse Lord Varys:  
\- Eles vão aceitar o meu irmão, por que eu sou o rei e eles vão me obedecer! – disse Joffrey:  
\- Aquele que diz “eu sou o rei”, não é um rei de verdade! – disse Lord Tywin fazendo o próprio neto ficar com a face vermelha; vermelha de raiva e parecia que sua cabeça iria estourar:  
\- O caso, meu senhor, mão, é que Lady Shireen, a filha de Stannis está no Norte sobre a proteção da Casa Stark onde não pode ser alcançada no momento e a não ser que o Príncipe Tommen prove a sua força diante do Stormlords, temo que uma guerra civil se inicie!  
\- Se isso chegar a uma guerra civil; vamos trabalhar lentamente para que demore a acontecer e tenhamos tempo para trazê-los ao nosso redil! – disse Lord Tywin:  
\- Qualquer outra notícia Lord Varys? – perguntou Cersei:  
\- De fato, sua graça, meus passarinhos em Bravos me contaram que o Banco De Ferro está aumentando a pressão para cobrar as dívidas da coroa e estudam a possibilidade de mandar um representante, mas, creio que Lord Tyrion tenha mais detalhes do que eu! – respondeu Lord Varys.  
Tyrion suspirou, aborrecido, desanimado, o trabalho que ele estava fazendo é altamente desgastante:  
\- De fato, o Banco de Ferro está pressionando cada vez mais com força, ele quer o pagamento dos empréstimos que tomamos para manter o reino funcionando e sustentar essa guerra, aviso logo, que não podemos mais tomar nenhum empréstimo, ficaríamos como tolos na frente dos banqueiros; temo que vá mandar um representante para nos cobrar as dívidas em breve! – disse Tyrion – O casamento próximo do rei com Lady Margaery está chegando e se a coroa fosse realizar o casamento teríamos que contrair mais empréstimos que certamente nos colocaria na falência, sorte para todos e abençoado que a Casa Tyrell decidiu custear as despesas do casamento!  
Lord Tyrell estufou o peito como um pavão orgulhoso:  
\- O problema com o Banco de Ferro deve ser tratado com cautela e muita negociação; temos problemas demais e acrescentar o Banco De Ferro a eles somente vai acabar com tudo o que construímos até agora! – disse Lord Tywin – Por isso, devemos enviar alguém para Bravos para discutir pessoalmente com o Banco; creio que não terá problemas em ir, Tyrion!  
\- Não, meu senhor pai! – disse Tyrion:  
\- Ótimo; leve a sua esposa com você! – disse Tywin – Acho que ele será feliz com uma mudança de ambiente!  
\- Falarei isso com ela! – disse Tyrion:  
\- Creio que tenha algo a mais a dizer Lord Varys! – disse a rainha:  
\- Sim; minha rainha! – disse Lord Varys – Como todos sabem, na última reunião em que todos nós tivemos, eu disse que Jon Targaryen estava indo para as Gêmeas da Casa Frey para o casamento de Edmure Tully; com ele estava Robb Stark e vários senhores principais no comando das forças do usurpador! O casamento ocorreu como deveria, mas, Lord Frey atacou os convidados!  
Suspiros de surpresa dos ocupantes, menos de Lord Tywin que Tyrion viu o seu pai com um pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso:  
\- Os nossos inimigos estão mortos? – perguntou Cersei:  
\- Eu quero a cabeça desses traidores para colocar nos muros e vou fazer questão de mostrar para Sansa! – disse Joffrey com um sorriso insano:  
\- Você não fará isso, meu rei, Sansa é minha esposa e não mais o seu brinquedo para atormentá-la! – disse Tyrion:  
\- Eu sou o rei e posso fazer o que eu quiser! – disse Joffrey entrando em sua fúria:  
\- Discutiremos isso depois, agora, quero saber o que Lord Varys tem a dizer! – disse Lord Tywin que para Tyrion percebeu que seu pai estava ansioso:  
\- Aparentemente, o Targaryen parecia estar a par da traição da Casa Frey e logo estava virando o jogo a favor dele e de seus aliados que durante toda a noite exterminaram a Casa Frey! – disse Lord Varys; houve sentimentos mistos, mas, para alguns era de pura decepção, mas, Tyrion viu Lord Tywin consternado e com raiva, muita raiva em seus olhos:  
\- Eles sobreviveram? – perguntou Lord Tywin:  
\- Sim, senhor mão! – respondeu Lord Varys – Nesse momento tomaram o castelo para eles e estão usando como base agora, mas, infelizmente para o senhor, Lord Mão, eles conseguiram acessar cartas que o senhor trocou com o Lord Walder e com o seu sucessor, mostrando claramente que você planejou isso com a Casa Frey!  
Murmúrios de incredulidade encheram a sala, levou um tempo, mas, todos se acalmaram para ouvir o resto:  
\- Claro, o usurpador espalhou as suas descobertas para todos os reinos! – disse Lord Varys – Em alguns dias todos em Westeros saberão que você; Lord Mão, junto a Casa Frey planejou quebrar o Direito Do Convidado e, além disso, fez com que outros fizessem a sua jogada, já que contra você, Lord Mão, o usurpador e seus comandados estão invictos!  
Lord Tywin não disse mais nada, ele apenas tinha que ficar com os seus pensamentos, mais um plano seu tinha dado errado, ele não havia conseguido eliminar a ameaça ao reinado de seu neto e agora, tudo o que lutou; tudo o que construiu; o seu legado estava a um fio de cair, mesmo que o casamento com a Casa Tyrell continuasse; agora estava em um campo nublado, se Lord Tyrell teria sua ambição vencer a razão e continuar o casamento ou a razão tomar conta da mente desse homem e pular fora, para jurar o mais rápido possível para o Targaryen Bastardo e assim acabar com todas as chances de manter o Legado Lannister vivo.  
Logo, Lord Tywin Lannister percebeu que a reunião havia terminado e que somente ele e sua família havia ficado:  
\- Pai? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Há uma diferença entre sacrificar vinte pessoas em uma mesa de jantar do que sacrificar vinte mil soldados no campo de batalha! – respondeu Lord Tywin:  
\- Você pode ter razão irmão! – disse Ser Kevan Lannister – Mas, de uma forma distorcida, usando essa resposta para tentar vencer essa guerra que para todos os meios a perdemos!  
\- Especialmente quando resolveu quebrar o Direito Sagrado Do Convidado! – disse Tyrion – Você abriu um precedente, mas, Jon Targaryen estabeleceu outro que é aceitável exterminar uma casa que quebre esse direito; para todos os meios, não teremos que nos preocupar com facadas nas costas durante o jantar como convidados!  
Lord Tywin mostrou um esgar em sua face:  
\- Não perdemos essa guerra até que o último homem morra por mim! – disse Joffrey – Todos vocês devem ser felizes em morrer por mim, seu rei!  
\- Teremos problemas para manter todos unidos por causa do que pai fez! – disse Tyrion – Devemos estar preparados para qualquer coisa; inclusive quando todos os nossos aliados virarem a suas capas contra nós!  
Cersei tinha um rosto e um olhar de pura fúria em seu rosto, ela sabia que o seu irmão odioso estava certo:  
\- O que podemos fazer? – perguntou Cersei:  
\- Preparar um ataque junto com a Casa Tyrell! – respondeu Lord Tywin – Traga Lord Tyrell de volta e um mapa; temos muito a discutir!  
Ser Kevan se levantou e saiu da sala para mais tarde voltar com um rolo debaixo do braço e com Lord Tyrell atrás dele:  
\- Soube que quer montar um ataque contra o usurpador, Meu Rei! – disse Lord Tyrell:  
\- Queremos Lord Tyrell! – respondeu Cersei – Sua ajuda e sua opinião serão de grande valor para esse ataque!  
Lord Tyrell estufou o peito de orgulho enquanto o mapa era desenrolado e colocado na mesa, os totens foram distribuídos:  
Quanta da força da Campina pode estar disponível Lord Tyrell? – perguntou Lord Tywin:  
\- Sessenta mil; Senhor Mão, gosto de pensar de que a Campina tenha uma reserva para necessidades, por isso conto com vinte mil defendendo as minhas terras enquanto aumento a reserva, além dos dez mil que estão em Porto Real, posso colocar trinta mil em campo para lutar! – respondeu Lord Tyrell:  
\- É pouco! – disse Cersei:  
\- São o suficiente dado as condições de que existem trinta mil homens traidores da Campina que estão ao lado do usurpador Targaryen! – disse Lord Tywin pegando o totem da rosa e o colocando sobre a cidade de Stone Sept – Creio que Lord Tyrell deve deslocar uma força para atacar inicialmente a cidade de Stone Sept!  
\- Concordo! – disse Tyrion pegando um totem do leão e o colocando sobre Harrenhall – Harrenhall deve ser garantida, assim teremos uma base nas Terras Fluviais para atacar o usurpador e voltar para as Westerlands!  
\- Eu vou levar os soldados que recuperei! – disse Lord Tywin, eles somam mais de dezoito mil, com uma forma inteligente e com esses números posso tomar Harrenhall novamente!  
\- Devemos ter uma força para tomar as terras da Casa Lolliston, eles controlam as pontes sobre o Rio Balerion, se tomarmos essas pontes somente deixamos uma passagem para que Jon Targaryen possa avançar para Porto Real e como o Entroncamento é uma ponte estreita, podemos lutar lá com a vantagem de cercá-lo e abater os números que ele detém a vantagem e assim empurrar para vencer a guerra no nosso lado!  
\- Mas, para isso, seu pai deve esquecer Harrenhall! – disse Ser Kevan – Ou fazer a Passagem Do Rio!  
A Passagem Do Rio, um estreito de montes no qual nesse estreito se está uma estrada que leva diretamente para as terras da Casa Lolliston; qualquer exército teria que ser afunilado para fazer a passagem, mas, sempre se evitou essa passagem quando se invada a partir da Campina, sempre se preferiu ir diretamente para a cidade de Stone Sept; quando isso acontecia, as casas da região se alertavam e já levantavam as defesas; podia atacar, mas, custariam muitas vidas, mas, se tinha a necessidade de controlar o rio ligado ao Olho De Deus, teria que passar pela Passagem Do Rio para atacar de surpresa:  
\- Harrenhall está nos planos, não vamos desistir dele! – disse Lord Tywin:  
\- Posso dividir as minhas forças e fazer a Passagem Do Rio! – disse Lord Tyrell – Vinte mil atacam a cidade e dez mil fazem a passagem!  
Lord Tywin olhou pensativo:  
\- Muito bem, Tyrion, seu plano tem mérito, vamos usá-lo! – disse Lord Tywin – Lord Tyrell prepare as suas forças, vamos atacar o usurpador!  
Claro que Lord Tywin não permitiu que Joffrey e sua filha Cersei expressassem a suas ideias, ele queria sugestões sólidas para atacar e não delírios de seus familiares, mas, agora, estava na hora de revidar e lutar mais uma vez em um campo de batalha pelo legado de sua casa; Tyrion cuidaria das coisas enquanto estivesse fora, infelizmente, ele teria que confiar no monstro de seu filho para manter a sua filha e seu neto na linha. Tyrion Lannister sabia que isso seria mais uma chance de seu pai ganhar alguma batalha nessa guerra, ele havia perdido no capo de batalha e no campo político, ele fez um jogo arriscado e agora havia deixado e respeito pela Casa Lannister na lama para ser mais odiado ainda, não demoraria muito para que todo o reino soubesse o que aconteceu, seu pai estava fazendo isso principalmente por orgulho; seu orgulho manchado por ser mostrado que é incapaz de liderar tropas para a guerra ou comandar no jogo político; Tyrion não quer imaginar o que vai acontecer se ele perder dessa vez.  
O Príncipe Doran Martell estava sentado em sua cadeira móvel na varanda dos Jardins De Água, o palácio de verão da Casa Martell, na sua frente estava os jardins verdes exuberantes, fontes e piscinas com águas cristalinas, um ambiente calmo e prazeroso para Doran que em sua doença, o deixou imóvel e em uma cadeira de rodas; a gota o destruiu fisicamente, mas, não mentalmente, o desejo de vingança enchia a sua alma desde que recebeu a notícia da morte horrível de sua irmã e sobrinhos, ele estava nos jardins desse mesmo palácio aproveitando o fim de tarde, preocupado com sua família quando recebeu a notícia, seu irmão Oberyn apenas gritou indignado em uma fúria avassaladora, gritando de dor, jurando vingança, Doran apenas ficou em sua face de choque, parado, olhando para o vazio; sentindo como parte de seu mundo havia sido tirada e forma brutal dele; tirado com a mesma crueldade que fora usado contra a sua irmã e os seus sobrinhos.  
As notícias chegavam para Doran, mesmo em seu estado de choque, indignadas com Rhaegar ter se escondido em Dorne com a sua amante loba; um fato que ele tinha descoberto no fim da guerra levou a refazer a sua rede de espionagem, mais eficiente; também soube do combate que teve na Torre Da Alegria que somente Arthur Dayne, o Stark e um Reed haviam sobrevivido, Dayne voltou para Starfall jurando nunca levantar armas contra o Usurpador e Stark e Reed voltaram para o Norte com o corpo de Lyanna Stark e um bebê que Lord Stark afirmou que era dele; Doran aprendeu que Lord Stark ficou furioso com o que os Lannister fizeram terminados de vez a amizade com o Usurpador, já que ele recompensou Tywin Lannister pelos seus atos cruéis; Lord Stark voltou para o Norte sem avisar a Robert Baratheon em que ele soube depois da morte de Lyanna Stark; o lobo assumiu uma política de um semi isolamento governando o Norte ao seu gosto; depois de negociar com Jon Arryn para a paz do reino, Doran resolveu usar a mesma política e assim garantir que Dorne fosse uma força econômica a militar poderosa para então começar a sua vingança contra aqueles que fizeram mal a sua família.  
Doran teve dificuldades de frear o seu irmão de estragar os seus planos e à medida que ele preparava tudo para a sua vingança, a sua saúde estava ficando cada vez pior, em dez anos estava usando bengala sentindo os seus movimentos ficando cada vez mais restritos e nos últimos quatro anos estava em uma cadeira de rodas, vivendo permanentemente nos Jardins De Água para evitar que seus inimigos vejam a sua fraqueza; Doran esperou pacientemente e agora, uma guerra havia começado e ele viu a oportunidade de colocar os planos de vingança em movimento; a Guerra Dos Cinco Reis havia começado, agora, somente resta dois:  
\- Pai! – chamou uma voz que trouxe a atenção de Doran para a sua filha mais velha, a Princesa Arianne Martell, ela acenou para Areo Hotah, o Capitão Da Guarda e em seguida ficando na altura de seu pai:  
\- Diga minha princesa! – disse Doran:  
\- Você soube das novas notícias? – perguntou Arianne preocupada:  
\- Se refere à jogada estúpida de Tywin Lannister contra Jon Targaryen? – perguntou Doran em resposta:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Arianne:  
\- De fato! – disse Doran – Tywin foi extremamente idiota com esse plano de usar a Casa Frey para quebrar o Direito Sagrado Do Convidado e fazer o seu lance; coisa que ele foi incapaz de fazer para vencer Jon Targaryen! Agora, ele afundou mais a Casa Lannister na lama e mantém a aliança com a Casa Tyrell por um fio, mas, essencialmente, eles perderam a guerra!  
\- Quando poderei ir ao encontro ao meu futuro marido, meu pai? – perguntou Arianne:  
\- Paciência minha princesa! – respondeu Doran – A Guerra Dos Cinco Reis não acabou; o Lannister certamente vai tentar um último suspiro e certamente vamos garantir que o poder que eles têm diminua cada vez mais!  
\- Por isso tio Oberyn está se preparando para viajar a Porto Real? – perguntou a Princesa Arianne:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Doran – Estamos aceitando o cargo no Pequeno Conselho e então poderemos dar o início a nossa vingança; vamos acertar todos eles de dentro!  
Ambos; pai e filha sorriram, agora; eles fariam os seus inimigos lembraram que a Casa Martell não deve ser antagonizada; a Casa Martell deixaria uma marca tão profunda que eles vão se lembrar por incontáveis eras.


	32. O Espinho Da Rosa E O Rugido Do Leão

Capítulo 32  
O Espinho Da Rosa E O Rugido Do Leão

 

O Rei Jon Targaryen, junto com os seus assessores de maior confiança estava nas Gêmeas, o lar da extinta Casa Frey, por seus crimes de quebrar o Direito Sagrado Do Convidado, ali, estavam descansando, curando as feridas e planejando os próximos passos; antes, por causa de Joffrey, os Lannister estavam perdendo aliados aos poucos, com muita luta e muito esforço; estavam tirando o poder que a Casa Lannister acumulou desde que Tywin Lannister organizou o casamento de sua filha Cersei com Robert Baratheon, mas, agora, com os acontecimentos no que estava sendo chamado de o Casamento Vermelho, o poder da Casa Lannister estava escorrendo por seus dedos muito rapidamente, eles ainda mantinham esse poder ou parte dele por uma coisa; que tem o nome da Casa Tyrell.  
A Casa Tyrell veio apoiando Renly Baratheon para rei, mas, ele foi morto antes mesmo de suas forças fossem envolvidas em batalha, mas, a morte de Renly trouxe um vazio que foi aproveitado nas negociações por Lord Baelish que trouxe a Casa Tyrell ao redil da coroa Lannister e são eles que seguram o governo de Joffrey, por isso, não foi surpresa quando Jon em pé, olhando para o mapa de Westeros focando na fronteira da Campina, Terras Fluviais e as Terras Da Coroa, posicionando totens de acordo com as informações que receberá, cuidadosamente por Lord Varys; três posições onde foram colocados os totens do leão e da rosa, três posições onde seriam atacados em mais uma tentativa de retomado do controle para a Casa Lannister:  
\- Foram essas informações que eu recebi! - disse Jon para os seus assessores presentes - Onde seremos atacados por forças Lannister e Tyrell!  
\- Meu rei! - disse Ser Brynden - É claro que eles estão desesperados, estão fazendo esse ataque para dar impressão que ainda tem força nessa guerra!  
\- Eles não têm mais força, eles perderam muito sem perder nenhum soldado na Travessia e nesse plano de Tywin Lannister! - disse Lord Yronwood cuspindo no chão ao pronunciar o nome de Lord Tywin:  
\- São três posições de ataque que se forem bem sucedidas; será um caos para retomarmos de volta! - disse Lord Tully - O Septo De Pedra pode ser uma cidade, mas, pode se tornar uma fortaleza dependendo da vontade de quem está dentro! A Passagem Do Rio se for tomado pode fechar qualquer acesso das Terras Fluviais a qualquer terra que fique ao sul! Tomar Harrenhall significa uma perda de moral muito grande já que ele representa o símbolo da expulsão de invasores dessas terras!  
\- Como vamos fazer isso? - perguntou Lord Royce - Dividir em três forças de ataque e expulsar os invasores das Terras Fluviais?  
\- Não temos escolha Lord Royce! - respondeu Robb - Três ataques que são por poucos dias de diferença a acontecer! Eles vêm determinados a vencer!  
\- A Casa Tyrell vai atacar em duas frentes, na cidade do Septo De Pedra com Lord Tyrell no comando, na Passagem Do Rio ao que parece não ter um comandante definido e a Casa Lannister vai atacar Harrenhall! - disse Jon:  
\- Meu rei; eu peço para liderar as forças da Campina contra Lord Tyrell! - disse Lord Tarly:  
\- Tem certeza Lord Tarly? - perguntou Jon:  
\- Sim, meu rei! - respondeu Lord Tarly convicto - Tenho total intenção de encontrar com Lord Tyrell no campo de batalha!  
\- Por todos os meios! - disse Jon - Prossiga, mas, leve Lord Royce para a reserva, para o caso de haver maiores surpresas; aconselho a reunir as forças e partir o mais rápido possível!  
Lord Tarly e Royce curvaram a cabeça:  
\- Sim, meu rei! - disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo saindo da tenda de comando:  
\- Lord Tully! - chamou o rei:  
\- Sim, meu rei! - respondeu Lord Tully:  
\- Quanto de sua força pode reunir e defender a Passagem Do Rio? - perguntou Jon:  
\- Poucos, meu rei! - disse Lord Tully suspirando – Trabalhamos em distribuir as forças pelo Entroncamento, Harrenhall e agora nas Gêmeas, levo em conta os meus senhores defender as suas terras e além de manter uma força considerável para defender as minhas terras e Correrrio!  
\- Como é a passagem? - perguntou Jon:  
\- Uma cadeia de montanhas que formam um estreito que permite a passagem de uma carroça por vez em um único sentindo, dois cavalos lado a lado ou três homens a pé lado a lado! - respondeu Lord Tully:  
\- Quanto pode reunir? - perguntou Jon:  
\- Quinhentos homens e mulheres a pé! - respondeu Lord Tully - É o suficiente para que a forças que defendem as minhas terras não sejam comprometidas e que haja respostas favoráveis em caso de chamado de meus senhores por ajuda!  
\- Faça isso! - disse o Rei Jon Targaryen - Vou organizar reforços para você!  
\- Eu agradeço meu rei! - disse Lord Tully saindo da tenda:  
\- Robb! - disse Jon - Vamos trabalhar para impedir Tywin Lannister de se estabelecer nas Terras Fluviais!  
\- Há muito que quero uma chance com o Velho Leão! - disse Robb - Especialmente agora, com o que aconteceu nas Gêmeas!  
\- Temos que partir agora, reunir as forças que podemos e atacar Tywin Lannister quando ele chega a Harrenhall; não podemos permitir que eles tivessem sucesso, se vencermos, podemos terminar essa guerra no tempo certo! – disse o Rei Jon  
\- Então é isso que faremos! – disse Ser Barristan Selmy.  
Deixando uma força de até cinco mil homens nas Gêmeas das Terras Fluviais, Edmure Tully partiu depois de Lord Royce e Lord Tarly, ele teria que reunir no máximo quinhentos homens para proteger a Passagem Do Rio torcendo para ter ajuda, claro que o rei já havia organizado isso quando ele partiu com as forças do Norte e de Dorne para enfrentar Tywin Lannister em Harrenhall.  
Lord Tarly e Lord Royce voltaram para Correrrio onde reuniram as suas forças e partiram para a cidade de Septo De Pedra; trinta mil homens comandados por Lord Tarly avançavam pela estrada junto com as forças comandadas por Lord Royce de cinco mil homens que ficariam na reserva; dez mil homens estavam no Entroncamento, cinco mil estavam avançando em outras direções para acabarem com quaisquer batedores do exército de Lord Tyrell que havia entrado antes, além de ladrões e saqueadores, eles haviam recebido notícias de que os rumores de ataque na região estavam se espalhando entre o povo que estava saindo da região deixando um lugar fértil para ladrões; os outros cinco mil voltaram por ordens do rei para juntar ao comando de um membro da Guarda Real para ajudar Lord Tully, mas, eles estavam sendo acompanhados por um Guarda Real; Ser Robar Royce estava acompanhando pela Mulher Escudo Brienne De Tarth; o exército fez o último acampamento antes de chegarem para o campo de batalha, as ordens foram dadas, batedores mandados a frente para olhar para as condições em que estavam essas terras; na tenda de operações, tinham um mapa em cima de uma mesa mostrando as terras ao redor de Stone Sept; um batedor entrou na tenda:  
\- Meus senhores! – disse o capitão dos batedores – Meus homens viram o Exército Tyrell cercando a cidade, aparentemente é um cerco que está no começo!  
O batedor posicionou totens da figura de um rosa na posição em volta da cidade:  
\- Eles cercaram a cidade meus senhores! - disse o batedor, eles têm armas de cerco e soldados posicionados por todos os lados esperando uma brecha para entrar e tomar a cidade!  
\- Conhecendo Lord Tyrell; aquele gordo estúpido vai cercar a cidade e aguardar que todos dentro dos muros morram de fome! - disse Lord Tarly - Talvez essa seja a nossa chance de acabar com isso e expulsar eles das Terras Fluviais; esse exército vai levantar o cerco e descansar; estarão todos distraídos com a comida e a bebida para não aguardarem um ataque que certamente vamos fazer!  
\- Eu concordo, mas, se atacarmos um lado, vamos ter a chance de os outros lados se armem e se preparem para dar uma resistência que custará muito a nós! - disse Lord Royce:  
\- Então atacaremos em quatro direções avançando em forma de uma lança onde entraremos na área dos inimigos e onde poderemos dispersar para atacar a todos! - disse Lord Tarly posicionando totens em quatro pontos diferentes da cidade, atrás dos totens da flor da Casa Tyrell - Mandamos duas barragens de flechas em simultâneo e avançamos para atacar com força e com a surpresa esse exército!  
Mais detalhes foram discutidos, ninguém queria deixar de fora à disposição das forças da Casa Tyrell e quem estava presente; eles queriam acertar com força, tomar de refém os mais importantes presentes nesse Exército Tyrell de vinte mil soldados, cavaleiros, lanceiros, arqueiros e mais outras funções que estavam presentes; a surpresa seria a sua maior arma, se não funcionasse, seriam muitas vidas perdidas e eles ainda tinham uma guerra à frente; tinham que conquistar Porto Real e eles queriam estar perto do rei quando isso acontecesse; todos os detalhes definidos e eles partiram em silêncio; Lord Tyrell havia mandado os seus próprios batedores que já haviam sido cuidados; Lord Tyrell estava cego e eles usariam isso, os arqueiros foram posicionados, assim como os cavaleiros que iriam à frente, a infantaria seguiria logo atrás, mas, os lanceiros ficariam atrás para a proteção e para garantir alguma retirada casso as coisas saíssem erradas.  
Lord Tarly atacaria pelo norte, Lord Royce pelo sul, Ser Robar Royce atacaria pelo oeste e a Mulher Escudo Brienne De Tarth atacaria pelo leste; nesse momento Brienne estava se sentindo orgulhosa e surpresa por estar com parte da liderança do ataque, nesses meses que havia chegado a Correrrio e se tornado parte da Guarda Real, ela admitia que estivesse totalmente leal a Jon Targaryen, ela via a mesma vontade de mudar, de fazer o bem; essa mesma vontade que também viu no Rei Renly Baratheon, agora, ela não queria decepcionar o rei, lhe havia sido confiado como muitos outros para defender a cidade de Stone Sept e não podia falhar; o sinal foi dado, Brienne tirou a sua espada da sua bainha e esperou para dar as ordens. Então veio, levantando a espada para cima, para que todos pudessem ver, ela abaixou a espada e os arqueiros que ela podia ver tencionaram os seus arcos e dispararam as suas flechas, avançando cortando o ar e então de surpresa atingiu os soldados distraídos de Lord Tyrell, gritos de dor e desespero além da surpresa de vários homens caindo mortos e feridos, mas, essa surpresa não se fixou como uma segunda onda de flechas os atingiu mais uma vez; Brienne ouvia os gritos e de longe podia ver as figuras caindo mortas no chão abatidas.  
Então as cornetas foram tocadas e os rugidos dos soldados encheram o ambiente, Brienne apontou a sua espada a frente, esporou o cavalo e avançou assim como o cavalaria que ela comanda, em todas as direções estabelecidas pelos comandantes; avançando na forma de lança, rapidamente mal dando tempo dos invasores se prepararem para se defender e então eles entraram na mal formada linha de defesa dos inimigos, se espalhando e atacando o máximo de inimigos possível, Brienne estava balançando a sua espada já manchada de sangue abatendo os vários inimigos, eles que gritavam de dor e desespero além de gritar para tentar colocar um pouco de ordem para revidar e se defender, mas, ele já havia percebido que alguns desses soldados já haviam começado a fugir; Brienne continuou balançando a sua espada indo pelo lado direito e pelo lado esquerdo, com golpes fortes e precisos derrubando os inimigos; eles caiam aos montes manchando a terra de sangue a transformando em lama vermelha e logo já tinha mais aliados do que inimigos.  
Assim como começou rápido, terminou rápido; a intenção de levar essa batalha estava somente em libertar a cidade e impedir de que os inimigos tivessem a frente para atacar as Terras Fluviais; eles conseguiram; respingos de sangue cobriam a armadura de Brienne, ela olhava para aqueles que fugiam desesperados para salvar as suas vidas, ela não se importa com eles; membros decepados no chão, cabeças espalhadas e corpos dilacerados enchiam o ambiente, os pássaros carniceiros estavam presentes cobrindo o céu e começando a descer e se banquetear; logo Brienne viu Ser Robar, Lord Tarly e Lord Royce se aproximando:  
\- Vamos descansar um pouco, logo vamos começar a contar! – disse Lord Tarly:  
\- Viram Lord Tyrell? - perguntou Ser Robar:  
\- Não! – respondeu Brienne:  
\- Não! – respondeu Lord Royce:  
\- Eu o vi; lutei contra ele e ele fugiu! – respondeu Lord Tarly:  
\- Se ele tem a intenção de deixar a Campina desprotegida, ele não vai mais atacar! – disse Lord Royce:  
\- Concordo! – disse Lord Tarly – A flor gorda é um idiota, mas, não tanto assim a ponto de deixar as suas terras desprotegidas; se isso acontecer, ele vai ter uma rebelião e os Lannister não terão ninguém a se apoiar!  
\- Achei que a batalha não seria tão rápida! – disse Brienne – Tenho a certeza que as flechas fizeram o trabalho, mas, eu esperava que demorasse mais para derrotar vinte mil homens!  
\- Eu concordo! – disse Ser Robar – Mas; eles estavam se preparando para um cerco na cidade, eles tiraram as armaduras e deixaram as armas encostadas de lado e já era tarde demais para uma reação e que boa parte fugiu!  
\- Não vale a pena caçá-los, devemos descansar; curar as feridas e se preparara para atacar Porto Real! – disse Lord Royce.  
Eles fizeram isso, contaram os mortos, queimaram os seus corpos, contaram e trataram dos feridos, cuidaram de suas próprias feridas; suprimentos deixados pelo inimigo foram aproveitados pelo povo de Stone Sept, assim como qualquer material deixado para trás; de qualquer forma, depois de dias, Lord Tarly estava levando de volta o seu exército para Correrrio; pronto a relatar detalhadamente o que aconteceu na batalha.  
Lord Edmure Tully, Lord De Correrrio, Lord Protetor Dos Rios e Dos Campos, Lord Do Tridente; ele estava levando um total de quinhentos homens e mulheres, a maioria verdes de nunca terem visto uma batalha, poucos veteranos capazes de transmitir a sua experiência tão necessária aos novos; isso é o que causa temor em Lord Tully, os soldados que ele estava levando não tinham nenhuma experiência em combate, mas, ele tinha que fazer isso; dez mil homens, soldados da Campina iriam passar pela Passagem Do Rio e tentar fechar um dos caminhos para um possível ataque as Terras Da Coroa; Edmure espera que o reforço que o rei estava organizando o ajudasse a alcançara essa vitória; Edmure sentia estar em um momento decisivo.  
A Passagem Do Rio, uma cadeia de montes e montanhas que formavam um vale estreito, esse vale foi transformado em uma estrada para acessar a Campina, não é ideal para caravanas de suprimentos, nem para a marcha de soldados, apenas viajantes usam de vez em quando; sendo estreito torna difícil para uma guarda avançar plenamente para proteger a estrada de ladrões, mas, mesmo ladrões evitam essa estrada por que não oferece caminhos alternativos para fuga, ou vai para frente ou vai para trás. Não havia muito espaço para as manobras dos soldados; três filas, a fila da frente com os seus grandes escudos; levantados formando uma parede para defesa, Edmure Tully tentando andar pelo terreno acidentado deixando a estrada para os seus soldados; sabendo que está em desvantagem para lutar, ele faria assim mesmo, lutaria em desvantagem mesmo; tinha a total intenção de não deixar que nenhum soldado inimigo passasse; não deixaria nenhuma flor e seus apoiantes idiotas tocassem na sua terra, no seu povo, em sua casa, já tivera a experiência com os Lannister e não tinha nenhuma vontade de repetir essa experiência.  
Uma ordem de parada foi dada, Edmure mandou batedores a frente; mas, eles não podiam ir pela estrada, a única escolha deles foram escalares os montes, e seguir no alto deles para assim ter a chance de ver o avanço do exército inimigo; guardas se espalharam pelo terreno e os soldados descansaram esperando o momento em que retornariam a marcha; uma hora e sem a volta dos batedores; Edmure deu as ordens e a marcha continuou em ritmo constante; eles continuaram até chegar a um alargamento do caminho, não tão grande, mas, o suficiente para se erguer uma tenda, Edmure não teria isso, por isso de ordens para que os homens avançassem para montarem acampamento, ele ficou no espaço maior; claro que não montou uma tenda, barracas pequenas envolta de uma fogueira onde estava discutindo as tácticas com os seus comandantes, se não mais, os batedores haviam voltado relatando a marcha do exército inimigo pela passagem, em breve a batalha iria começar; Lord Tully apenas esperava que o reforço chegasse a tempo.  
Lord Tully resolveu que não marcharia de encontro aos inimigos, agora que a batalha estava próxima, ele não tinha a intenção de cansar os seus soldados, tão pouco em comparação aos inimigos que ousavam invadir as suas terras, ele teria que extrair cada grama de força de seus soldados para sobreviver a isso; a espera é uma tensão constante e pesada que completamente invade cada parte de seu corpo, Edmure estava esperando os inimigos para aparecer; a espera parece fazer o tempo abrandar, mas, mesmo assim, os passos pesados das botas de metal e couro começaram a ser ouvidos com os soldados inimigos marchando em sua direção; Edmure sentiu que fez bem em esperar a chegada deles, entendeu que os inimigos mantinham um ritmo constante e certamente cansativo:  
\- Preparem-se! – disse Lord Edmure Tully, ele não gritou; não precisa; os soldados das Terras Fluviais estavam em silêncio esperando o momento de começar. Os inimigos se aproximavam em que todos podiam ouvir as botas dos soldados inimigos batendo no chão, Edmure estava respirando cada vez mais rápido com um olha concentrado esperando o ataque, o som constante martelando em seu ouvido e em seu coração, mas, então para a sua surpresa e a surpresa dos soldados; o barulho parou; o silêncio se tornou mais desesperador do que o barulho sempre crescente que os assombrava antes, mas, então o som do ar sendo cortado surgiu despertando todos para o que acontecia e a todos que olharam para cima:  
\- Levantem os escudos! - gritou Edmure em ordem e assim os soldados levantaram os escudos; o próprio Edmure levantou o seu escudo se protegendo no exato momento em que milhares de flechas caiam sobre eles, acertando os seus escudos, acertando o chão; calmamente Edmure esperou e então o som das pontas de metal das flechas acertando os alvos cessou, lentamente; calmamente, Edmure ousou espiar para fora da proteção do seu escudo e então percebeu que não havia mais flechas caindo, todos os presentes se levantaram e se prepararam; o inimigo estava vindo, não demorou muito tempo para que os gritos dos soldados inimigos fossem ouvidos, gritos de guerra e os sons de homens correndo, mas, foi outro som que atingiu Lord Tully que o pegou de surpresa, o som de cascos de cavalos:  
\- Lanças a frente! - gritou Edmure - Fiquem firmes!  
Os homens à frente se posicionaram com as suas lanças a frente, Edmure estava surpreso, ele sabia que cavalos não podiam ser usados nesse terreno, o fato é que ele queria saber o que acontece na cabeça dos líderes desse Exército Da Campina; os cavaleiros vieram rápidos e então se chocaram com a primeira fila do Exército Das Terras Fluviais, os gritos de dor e desespero começaram além do som do metal se chocando contra metal, carne rasgando no metal; o som da queda dos cavalos; Edmure assistiu a primeira fila cair esmagada pelos cavalos em queda junto aos seus cavaleiros:  
\- Fiquem firmes! – gritou Edmure em suas ordens e os soldados se mantinham firmes, segurando fortemente as suas lanças, mas, para os outros soldados que estava nas fileiras de trás começarem a jogar suas lanças acertando cavaleiros e cavalos que caiam no chão; eles estavam começando a se amontoar a frente e Edmure viu que eles estavam prestes a dar a volta subindo em terreno íngreme; Edmure não deixa de orientar os seus soldados que atiram flechas e lanças em cima dos cavaleiros os derrubando, mas, há sempre aquele que escapa; Edmure viu o primeiro que vem a sua frente entre cavalgando e correndo, rapidamente Edmure com um único movimento corta a perna do cavalo derrubando o animal e o cavaleiro que é imediatamente morto por um soldado cravando a sua lança em seu peito.  
Edmure anda para a linha de frente e logo nota que os corpos estavam se acumulando formando uma parede que obrigava os cavaleiros a passarem por cima ficando abertos para as flechas e lanças; não se pode dizer o tempo que passou, mas, logo se notou que havia mais do exército da Campina caído do que das Terras Fluviais e então os cavaleiros começaram a recuar, eles fugiram em desgraça; não ouve grito de vitória; Edmure não faria isso diante de tamanha carnificina; eles apenas recuam para o acampamento onde podem descansar e discutir a próxima estratégia para segurar o ataque do inimigo, mantendo vigias o resto do dia todo e a noite para então voltar no dia seguinte.  
O dia seguinte veio e com ele mais uma vez estava uma parede de escudos posicionada por Lord Tully, mas, dessa vez havia manchas de sangue na terra onde os mortos caíram barrados pela parede de escudos, mais, uma vez, a tensão da batalha enchia Edmure esperando para ela começar; então os gritos surgiram no ar chegando aos ouvidos de todos, mais uma vez iria começar a batalha, mais um dia de guerra; os gritos se tornaram maiores e então eles surgiram, soldados inimigos avançando correndo em seus gritos de guerra e eles vieram se chocando contra a parede de escudos, Edmure logo viu os inimigos caindo mortos pelas lanças e espadas dos seus soldados segurando os escudos parando a barragem dos inimigos que insistiam em empurrar para quebrar a parede de escudos:  
\- Empurrem! - gritou Edmure Tully em ordem para os seus soldados e eles começaram a empurrar enquanto deferiam golpes com suas espadas e lanças deixando corpos caindo dos soldados inimigos, mortos ou gritando de dor, feridos que eram mortos por aqueles que vinham atrás da parede, Edmure se aproximou e com sua espada desferiu um golpe cortando o primeiro soldado inimigo no peito e este caiu no chão, mais uma golpe e mais uma morte; o aço valiriano que Edmure ganhara para a sua casa se mostrava manchada de sangue que pingava no chão, a luta seguia em meio aos gritos dos soldados presentes e dos corpos que estavam se acumulando, sem esquecer os membros decepados; Edmure continua a balançar a sua espada para todos os lados derrubando todos os inimigos que vinham o desafiar na sua frente e então eles fugiram, eles haviam vencido mais uma vez, deixando para trás corpos espalhados pela área; mais uma vez o sangue tomava conta, encharcando a terra e a transformando em lama.  
Edmure queria fazê-los recuar para descansar, mas, mais gritos surgiram e os inimigos voltaram para mais uma tentativa:  
\- Segurem firmes! - gritou Edmure.  
O inimigo lutou e recuou e então ele veio pela terceira vez, mais uma luta sangrenta teve início e todos ali, naquela estrada estreita, lutando para chegar uns contras os outros, lutando para desferir golpes mortais, lutando para derrotar um ao outro; foi nessa terceira vez que o inimigo rompeu a parede de escudos e o caos tomou conta, todos espalhados e lutando uns contra os outros, não havia linha definida e muitos caíram, foi à noite que o inimigo recuou e Edmure pode recuar para descansar e contar os mortos; dois primeiros ataques, Edmure não havia perdido ninguém, mas, no terceiro, ele teve grandes perdas; dos quinhentos que ele havia trazido para o combate, havia perdido duzentos e cinquenta; os outros duzentos e cinquenta que sobraram, tinham variados ferimentos, mas, nenhum gravemente e essa noite, Edmure e os que sobraram descansaram para a manhã seguinte e eles estavam mais uma vez no ponto onde estavam batalhando há dois dias:  
\- Não vamos perder tempo; eu não vou perder tempo; perdemos muitos bons homens e mulheres ontem, ótimos soldados! - disse Edmure - Eu trouxe você aqui para impedir que as terras onde morassem, onde nossas famílias moram, onde tiramos os nossos e construímos as nossas casas fossem invadidas! Hoje não tenho certeza se vamos conseguir mais um dia até o nosso rei mande reforços!  
Isso pegou um desanimo entre os soldados presentes:  
\- Mas, de uma coisa eu sei; que vamos ficar aqui até o último homem e vamos mostrar a esses bastardos do que os povos das Terras Fluviais são feitos; vamos mostrar a eles para tremerem de medo toda a vez que se lembrarem desse dia e que para pensarem várias vezes antes de vir invadir essas terras!  
Os gritos dos soldados inimigos estavam aumentando, eles estavam voltando para mais um combate e dessa vez seria decisivo para os dois lados desse conflito:  
\- Não faremos uma parede de escudos! – disse Edmure – Vamos atacá-los com tudo o que temos! Vamos mandá-los para os sete infernos!  
Edmure gritou e começaram a correr junto com os seus soldados, todos gritavam em fúria de encontro com o inimigo que estava à frente correndo e então, dentro da passagem houve o choque, metal contra metal, a carne sendo rasgados, os gritos de guerra junto aos gritos de dor e o sangue espirrando daqueles que eram atingidos, Edmure estava desferindo golpes contra os seus inimigos, pela direita e em seguida pela esquerda cortando o inimigo, aparou um golpe que certamente o mataria e então deu um chute no peito do inimigo e enfiou a espada no peito desse soldado inimigo, avançou para aparar um golpe que vinha pela esquerda e em seguida outro que vinha pela direita e assim seguiu essa dança mortal, uma dança que Edmure já havia treinado várias e várias vezes, ele tinha que apenas esperar a chance de vencê-los; o som do aço se chocando contra aço estava impregnado no ambiente, mas, isso não tirou a atenção de Edmure quando finalmente viu a abertura e com um golpe na vertical cortou os dois soldados inimigos que caíram derrotados.  
O combate feroz continuou; mortos enchiam a terra e o sangue a pintava de vermelho; Edmure puxou a espada que havia cravado no peito do inimigo, ele o deixou cair no chão morto e então Lord Tully pode olhar em volta; o inimigo caindo aos montes, mas, também podia ver os seus soldados caindo também, podia ouvir os gritos de homens e mulheres que o serviam sendo atingindo em vários momentos da luta e caindo para serem mortos, caia mais dos seus soldados do que os inimigos que conseguia matar, mas, mesmo ferido ainda resistia, mas, agora; não tinha esperança de o reforço chegar a tempo; havia grandes chances de ele morrer hoje sem deixar herdeiros para a sua casa ou para comandar as Terras Fluviais; se isso acontecesse hoje, levaria o máximo de inimigos que conseguisse, Edmure aparou mais um golpe de machado de um soldado inimigo e com um movimento abrindo um corte profundo no peito dele o matando; não morreria imerso em pensamentos esperando o golpe mortal, morreria como um guerreiro das Terras Fluviais.  
Então um chifre se fez presente, o som ecoou pela passagem chamando a atenção de todos e por um momento dando uma pausa nos combates, quando se escutou pela segunda vez; Edmure sabia de quem pertencia e somente podia receber com alegria esse som, ferido e coberto de sangue, ele esperou quando o som dos soldados do Norte correndo e atacando o inimigo, pego de surpresa, os inimigos começaram a correr de medo enquanto sendo seguidos nos calcanhares pelos soldados do Norte; Edmure podia assistir eles passando; ele e seus soldados estavam parados vendo a isso tudo agradecendo aos Setes por essa ajuda tão oportuna e então Edmure se virou para ver o único cavaleiro que estava andando em sua direção, vestindo de roupas e capa branca, mas, com a armadura prateada e um dragão vermelho no centro e uma coroa dourada em cima do dragão, segurando a sua espada na mão:  
\- Regicida! – disse Edmure:  
\- Lord Tully! – cumprimentou Ser Jaime Lannister sem ligar para a ofensa de Edmure:  
\- Quanto você trouxe? - perguntou Edmure:  
\- O Rei permitiu mil homens e mulheres do Norte para apoiar você enquanto ele defende as suas terras contra o meu pai! - respondeu Jaime Lannister:  
\- Eu entendo e agradeço ao rei e também compreendo o porquê você está aqui ao invés ao lado do rei! - disse Edmure:  
\- O rei fez mais do que o certo! - disse Ser Jaime Lannister e ele andou calmamente enquanto os mil soldados do Norte perseguiam as forças restantes da Campina que fugiam; Edmure esqueceu qualquer pensamento e começou a correr junto aos seus soldados para perseguir o inimigo passando por Ser Jaime Lannister que não se alterou; Lord Edmure Tully havia perdido quatrocentos homens e mulheres em três dias de combate e ele levou de volta para casa somente cem homens e mulheres; a Campina havia mandado trinta mil soldados para atacar as Terras Fluviais e somente onze mil voltaram derrotados, humilhados, mas, esses números surgiram antes que os números da batalha entre o Rei Jon Targaryen e Lord Tywin Lannister pudessem ser contados.  
O Rei Jon Targaryen estava a cavalo avançando pelas Terras Fluviais para a região de Harrenhal onde encontraria o exército de Tywin Lannister, sabendo que ele não arriscaria invadir pelo Entroncamento com todas as chances de encontrar a Companhia Sombra, ele levaria o seu exército por caminhos obscuros, mas, que nunca permitiria a passagem de um exército com a rapidez e a eficiência que as estradas oficiais permitem, o rei estava ao lado de Lord Robb Stark, Ser Brynden Tully, Ser Barristan Selmy e Lord Yronwood com vinte mil homens e mulheres, dez mil de Dorne e dez mil do Norte avançando em ritmo normal para a batalha, eles haviam chegado a Harrenhal em poucos dias.  
Desde conquista do castelo por Lord Tully e assim eliminando a presença Lannister nas Terras Fluviais e causando um recuou no Exército Lannister, a ameaça sempre estava presente; sempre preocupante na questão de quando os Lannister tentariam mais uma vez conquistar Harrenhal, não só pelo castelo e onde estava localizado, mas, por suas terras serem férteis e bastante produtivas e agora, nessa fase final da guerra, eles estavam necessitando de suprimentos que não fossem provindos da Casa Tyrell e da Campina, por isso Jon viu o quanto é importante à vitória na batalha que se aproxima, deixando os Lannister mais dependentes dos Tyrell seria bom para os seus planos, especialmente tendo em mente em lembrar a lealdade dos senhores das Terras Da Coroa e usá-la para trazê-los ao redil e assim começar a trazer esse reino a sua conquista e assim chegar aos portões de Porto Real.  
Harrenhal estava diferente do que ele já viu pelo menos o que ele tinha visto e do que aprendeu em Winterfell, três torres ainda permaneciam, mas, já davam sinais de que diminuiriam de tamanho e o claro sinal de que as outras duas torres estavam sendo desmontado em um ritmo veloz, fato que essas pedras tiradas desse castelo estavam sendo transportadas para reparar outros castelos e construir estações para paradas de viajantes assim como vigias das terras e das estradas; Jon permitiu o exército uma parada para descanso, ele sabia que encontraria com o Exército de Tywin Lannister ao sul de Harrenhal; a parada durou um dia e eles já estavam em movimento, batedores à frente para ver o exército inimigo; mais do que nunca eles se tornaram necessários por causa da marcha se tornando lenta devido ao terreno irregular e às vezes estreito, então houve mais um dia de marcha deixando Harrenhal para trás e então os batedores voltaram relatando a chegada do Exército Lannister e claramente com os seus soldados preparados para o combate:  
\- Preparem a todos! – ordenou Jon – Vamos para a batalha!  
Os soldados estavam descansando e se equipando, todos nervosos para a batalha que estava por vir, nervosos ao ponto de não descansarem, bebendo vinho enquanto vestiam as suas armaduras, limpavam a afiavam as suas espadas, reforçavam os seus escudos; o rei estava em pé curvado sobre um mapa em uma mesa de madeira ao céu aberto, não havia tempo para levantar tendas; com ele estavam os principais lordes colocando a posição do exército de Tywin Lannister no mapa e o meio para combatê-lo:  
\- Essa parte do reino não tem um terreno tão acidentado, é mais como um terreno plano! – disse Ser Brynden – O terreno não trará vantagem para ninguém nessa batalha!  
\- E a floresta? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Podemos colocar arqueiros escondidos nas árvores e pegar o inimigo de surpresa! - sugeriu Robb Stark:  
\- Se você sugeriu isso milorde, Tywin Lannister certamente já está pensando nisso também! – avisou Ser Brynden Tully:  
\- Concordo com Robb! – disse o rei – Vamos posicionar os arqueiros entre as árvores e no alto das árvores; eles serão mandados a frente primeiro escondidos para terem tempo de se posicionar!  
\- E quanto ao resto de nós? – perguntou Lord Yronwood:  
\- O mais sensato seríamos atacar de frente e pelos flancos! – disse Ser Arthur Dayne – Teríamos mais chances de esmagar inimigo e assim termos o espaço para conquistar o resto dos reinos!  
\- Quem vai levar a frente? – perguntou Robb Stark – Sendo a parte mais exposta!  
\- Eu vou! – respondeu o rei Jon – Terei as lanças de Dorne com o comando de Lord Yronwood!  
\- Meu rei! – disse Ser Arthur – Ficar na frente é muito perigoso e exposto, não podemos arriscar a sua vida quando estamos tão perto de acabar com essa guerra!  
\- Eu sei disso, Ser Arthur! – disse Jon – Por isso você estará comigo para proteger as minhas costas!  
Ser Arthur não disse nada, por um momento, até que se curvou em aceitação:  
\- Ser Brynden e Lord Stark vai atacar pelos flancos! – disse o Rei Jon Targaryen – O Senhor Manderly vai levar a cavalaria e atacar o inimigo por trás acabando com a reserva dele!  
Os presentes pareciam aceitar, todos estavam concordando:  
\- Enquanto eles estivarem distraídos na frente, o ataque pelos flancos e atrás deve ser rápido e preciso! – disse Jon – Não há espaço para erros; agora, nesse momento, não podemos ter esse luxo; se Tywin Lannister conseguir entrar nas Terras Fluviais, vai destruir tudo o que conquistamos nessa guerra e vai seriamente atrasar a conclusão dela! Todos entendem?  
Os presentes acenaram positivamente:  
\- Muito bem! – disse o Rei Jon – Dispensados e se preparem, vamos partir o mais rápido possível!  
Os lordes presentes se dispersaram em várias direções para os seus afazeres finais antes de partir para a batalha, meio dia e o exército aliado ao Rei Targaryen estava marchando pelas terras em direção ao inimigo; os arqueiros já estavam sinalizando que haviam chegado e estavam esperando ordens para atacar, os lanceiros de Dorne à frente com os seus escudos erguidos e suas lanças apontadas para frente formando uma barreira mortal. Jon estava a pé segurando a sua espada com Ser Arthur Dayne ao seu lado com sua espada na mão e Lord Yronwood com a sua lança; eles estavam atrás dos homens que marchavam à frente para enfrentar o inimigo; então eles ouviram o som de chifres, sabiam que não eram deles, sabiam que eram do inimigo que estava mais perto:  
\- Vamos parar! – disse Jon – Vamos esperar a chegada deles!  
\- Parem! – gritou Lord Yronwood, os soldados pararam – Em posição!  
Escudos à frente formando uma parede de proteção, as lanças posicionadas entre as brechas apontando para frente:  
\- Esperem! - gritou Lord Yronwood:  
Tensos; eles esperaram quando sons das botas de aço batendo contra o chão ficaram cada vez mais altos e então entre as árvores um exército em vermelho e dourado surgiu, marchando e então parando, Jon podia ouvir as ordens de parada dos comandantes inimigos, nenhum deles fez algum movimento, apenas esperando quem começaria primeiro; uma coisa que Jon não entendia já que claramente Tywin Lannister queria acabar com isso o mais rápido possível, ele queria desesperadamente reconquistar o que perdeu e estava perdendo, o poder que tinha a chance de cimentar o seu sangue no trono por várias gerações, mas, aqui estava ele, pelo menos o próprio Tywin certamente dando as ordens atrás das fileiras e certamente comandando a reserva; talvez não estivesse tão desesperado; então os chifres foram escutados e eles vieram às fileiras do inimigo e os soldados em vermelho gritaram e avançaram com fúria e força obstinado a atravessar essa parede:  
\- Fiquem firmes! - gritou Lord Yronwood e então o choque de metal contra metal aconteceu, os inimigos se juntaram contra a parede de escudos e estavam empurrando, os lanceiros protegidos por seus escudos estavam com os pés fincados no chão e se recusavam a mexer um passo sequer, alguns dos soldados em vermelho atravessaram as lanças, mortos na hora enquanto aqueles que sobreviveram estavam com suas espadas tentando acertar golpes por cima em uma tentativa de derrubar um escudo abrir a parede:  
\- Empurrem! - gritou Lord Yronwood.  
Imediatamente os lanceiros de Dorne começaram a empurrar e os posicionados na segunda fila começaram a usar as suas lanças e golpear por cima atingindo os soldados em vermelho que caiam mortos e aos gritos de dor, os lanceiros passavam por cima de seus corpos enquanto os retardatários matavam os que estavam feridos e então flechas surgiam matando vários lanceiros:  
\- Levantem os escudos! - gritou o Rei Jon, todos e incluindo o rei levantaram os seus escudos se protegendo de flechas que caiam em cima deles, batiam em seus escudos; então os corpos caiam das árvores assim como os soldados Lannisters começaram a ser atingidos por flechas:  
\- São os nossos arqueiros! - disse Ser Arthur Dayne:  
\- Ótimo! - disse Jon - Vamos começara atacar pelos flancos! Soprem o chifre!  
Os chifres foram soados, o seu som atravessou a floresta em que a batalha estava entrando em seu auge, os sons dos cavalos se fizeram presentes e Lord Stark surgiu entre as árvores caindo em cima do exército Lannister pelos dois lados em um ataque pesado, mas, a cavalaria Lannister avançou contra os soldados do Norte, mas, não foi rápido o suficiente para que Lord Stark os visse chegando e gritasse ordens e assim o ataque foi menos devastador do que pretendido. Os lanceiros de Dorne estavam empurrando os soldados Lannister e a cavalaria do Norte se ocupava em abater os flancos e lidar com a cavalaria Lannister; Ser Brynden Tully estava cuidando disso:  
\- Tragam a infantaria do Norte! – ordenou Jon – Vamos acabar com isso!  
Jon se moveu com Ser Arthur para dar a volta e atacar pelos lados junto à infantaria do Norte; correndo ele ouviu o som do chifre e quando desferiu o primeiro golpe contra os soldados Lannister, milhares de soldados do Norte, homens e mulheres saíram da floresta gritando a atingindo o quase derrotado exército Lannister; o rei estava balançando a sua espada e ele podendo ver o balé mortal que ser Arthur Dayne fazia em seus adversários; hipnotiza tanto os aliados quanto os inimigos, mas, Jon sabe que tem que continuar para vencer, continuar a balançar a sua espada, se cobrindo com o sangue de seus inimigos, seu lobo Ghost cravando as suas presas nos pescoços de seus alvos, corpos dos arqueiros inimigos e aliados caindo das árvores, cavaleiros em combate entre as árvores e isso durou por um tempo que para todos foi muito longo e então viu a retirada; eles estavam fugindo; o inimigo estava fugindo:  
\- Robb! – gritou Jon – Dê a perseguição!  
\- Vamos morder os seus calcanhares! - gritou Robb sob o rugido de aprovação dos cavaleiros – Para a perseguição!  
Os cavaleiros do Norte deram a perseguição aos soldados inimigos que estavam jogando qualquer coisa que os deixava pesado, queriam ficar leves para correr mais rápido, mas, seria a sorte que alguns seriam poupados da perseguição de Robb Stark e sua cavalaria; Jon sabia que havia dado essa ordem na esperança que o Senhor Manderly havia feito o seu trabalho. O Senhor Manderly esta seguindo as ordens do rei, levando uma pequena porção da cavalaria e infantaria, ele tinha a tarefa de atacar a retaguarda de Tywin Lannister, iria dispersar a sua reserva que o rei foi levado a acreditar de ser cinco mil soldados, por isso o Senhor Manderly tinha que ser rápido e eficaz, eles não gritariam, somente se moveriam em silêncio, a infantaria atacaria por um flanco e a cavalaria atacaria por trás, um flanco ficaria exposto, mas, essa é a intenção já que as ordens foram de dispersar a reserva; o Senhor Manderly estava em seu cavalo olhando para os lados e então o sinal foi dado.  
Então o avanço aconteceu apenas ao som do metal e dos cascos batendo contra o chão foi ouvido, mas, ao chegar perto da reserva de Tywin Lannister os gritos começaram pegando aqueles soldados de surpresa para reagirem tarde demais quando foram atingidos pelas armas do Norte, espada balançando e lanças perfurando, os gritos de dor dos moribundos que caiam no chão para serem pisoteados, os gritos de dor daqueles que eram atingidos e caiam mortos e então a chuva começou; gotas que caiam em cima dos soldados que ainda balançavam as suas armas, mas, a chuva lavava o sangue de suas armas, de suas roupas e de seus rostos e então os ocidentais tocaram a corneta e eles começaram fugir, fugir em desespero com a batalha perdida e então a cavalaria do Norte passou por eles em perseguição:  
\- Estamos em perseguição, à cavalaria do Norte não pode parar! – gritou um cavaleiro sendo seguido pela cavalaria que o Senhor Manderly liderava; eles haviam vencido a batalha.   
Lord Tywin Lannister é um senhor orgulhoso de seus feitos e de suas conquistas, por muitos anos garantiu que sua casa estava sempre no topo; garantiu o poder e o respeito que ela merecia, demorou muito, mas, ele finalmente considerou ter eliminado o legado de seu pai fraco que havia deixado na Família Lannister e por muitos anos estava feliz por ter o seu sangue no trono de Westeros e assim garantiria que duraria por muitos anos a vir, mas, ele sabia que haveria aqueles que seriam contra ele e sua família, por isso, ele estava pronto para acabar com eles a qualquer momento; quando o seu odioso filho anão deformado se meteu em problemas com Lady Catelyn Stark, filha da Casa Tully ele viu isso como um meio para eliminar todos os seus inimigos ou mantê-los incapazes de se levantar contra o seu neto Joffrey, mas, infelizmente seu neto Joffrey parecia ter um talento natural para fazer inimigos, mais do que aliados e especialmente quando os seus inimigos se reuniam em torno da bandeira Targaryen; uma casa que ele havia ajudado na sua extinção, mas, parece que Lord Eddard Stark foi o mais inteligente do que todos em Westeros e o escondeu e manteve o segredo de sua origem apertado para si mesmo e quando surgiu uma chance, ele o apresentou para todos e ele estava ganhando essa guerra.  
Lord Tywin estava furioso, consigo mesmo e com os outros, nem em seus sonhos mais loucos ele pode prever o que veria acontecer nesses anos de guerra; ele deveria ter previsto, mas, o seu orgulho não lhe permitiu; seu orgulho de achar que a guerra estava ganha, de que seus inimigos tremeriam diante de sua presença, há o quanto ele sentia falta de seu doce Joanna, ela seria frear o seu orgulho e abriria os seus olhos com certeza e certamente não estaria com esses problemas, não querendo admitir, mas, Tywin talvez tivesse que aceitar que seus netos, todos os três eram frutos de incesto entre seus dois filhos premiados, a ironia seria que eles e seus atos impensados seriam a causa da derrocada da Casa Lannister e não seu filho odioso; pensar nisso fazia seu sangue ferver, de qualquer forma, pensaria nisso em outro momento, tinha uma batalha para vencer e reconquistar o que perdeu.  
Os batedores já haviam avisado a Tywin sobre a aproximação de Jon Targaryen com exército do Norte e de Dorne, cercado pelas árvores ele colocou os arqueiros no alto delas e fez com a infantaria avançasse; claro, que ele tinha somente a infantaria, sua cavalaria fora destruída e não tinha tempo para treinar homens para essa função, mas, também ele ficou com a reserva de cinco mil homens que usaria no momento certo; o som da corneta anunciando o início da batalha o choque do metal contra metal e o grito dos homens encheram o ambiente enquanto Tywin assistia a batalha impassível.  
Então as notícias haviam chegado que o Norte havia também posicionado arqueiros no alto das árvores, ficou evidenciado quando homens começaram a cair das árvores, logo foi avisado que a infantaria havia encontrado uma parede de escudos e lanças de Dorne; talvez tenha sido uma decisão falha mandar soldados inexperientes que recrutará pelas Terras Da Coroa e por Porto Real; agora não tinha escolha a não ser usar a reserva para flanquear as forças do inimigo, mas, a sua surpresa veio com um ataque direto a sua reserva e isso dispersou o seu exército; Tywin teve que recuar e levar o que conseguiu reagrupar para as Terras Da Coroa onde a Cavalaria do Norte o parou de perseguir.  
Tywin se sentia totalmente derrotado, ele havia perdido e não tinha mais condições de se recuperar, mesmo com o casamento com a Casa Tyrell, ainda não havia chances de vencer; suas chances estavam escassas; que se resumia ao Exército Da Coroa que teimosamente não queria usar, mesmo já estando bem treinado e bem equipado, mas, eles não seriam o suficiente, teriam que contratar empresas mercenárias para assim ter uma força decente para derrotar Jon Targaryen; agora não teria escolha a não ser voltar para Porto Real e se preparar para o casamento de seu neto. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos de sua vida, Lord Tywin Lannister se sentia como o seu pai, um leão sem dentes.


	33. O Casamento Roxo

Capítulo 33  
O Casamento Roxo

 

Lord Tyrion Lannister, o Mestre Da Moeda, uma queda se parar para pensar que em tempos atrás ele fora a Mão Do Rei e por um tempo tinha o destino dos Sete Reinos nas mãos, mas, agora, ele ainda tinha esse mesmo destino, mas, somente tomou um caminho diferente, passar por cada anotação de Petyr Baelish minuciosamente nos livros de contas esperando encontrar alguma irregularidade e assim ter uma ponta para puxar e assim desvendar os segredos do Mindinho e tê-lo morto o mais rápido possível, ele certamente é ainda o personagem mais perigoso dos Setes Reinos, mesmo que o poder dele tenha diminuído com a ascensão de Jon Targaryen e o fato de estar chegando cada vez mais perto do trono; Tyrion podia contar o tempo para a sua família perder todo o poder que tinha desde vitória de Robert Baratheon, especialmente desde que seu pai voltará de mais uma tentativa de vencer o dragão e abrir caminho para as Westerlands e derrotar de uma vez todos os inimigos, mas, nesses dias ele virá o seu pai retornar derrotado, abatido e as únicas ordens foram recuperar aqueles que sobreviveram e reforçar as defesas da cidade; Tyrion sabia que a aliança com a Casa Tyrell estava se desfazendo a cada momento e talvez isso; talvez seja o orgulho de seu pai que ainda se agarra a ele que o fez sair de seu quarto, do seu isolamento e pressionar para que o casamento entre Margaery Tyrell e Joffrey Baratheon acontecesse o mais rápido possível:  
\- Como pode ver Lady Olenna Tyrell; o fato de podermos realizar o casamento entre nossos netos no ano novo, especialmente nesse novo ano de 300 para marcar o início de uma nova era para Westeros e nossas casas! – disse Lord Tywin Lannister – Onde traremos ordem, riqueza e paz através de uma dinastia poderosa que vai durar mil anos!  
\- Eu não sou idiota Lannister! – disse Lady Olenna – Sei que quer adiantar o casamento para que não tenhamos a chance de desfazer essa aliança que meu filho fez e dobrarmos o joelho para o dragão antes que ele destrua a sua família e leve a Casa Tyrell junto, mas, de qualquer forma, não tenho problemas para adiantarmos o casamento, especialmente é a Casa Tyrell que está pagando!  
Lord Tywin apenas manteve a cara branca, sem expressar nenhuma emoção, mas, Tyrion não podia deixar de achar engraçado vendo o seu pai sendo descascado pela Rainha Dos Espinhos:  
\- Eu agradeço Lady Olenna! – disse Tywin Lannister:  
\- Vamos acabar logo com isso! – disse Lady Olenna Tyrell.  
Dito e feito, os preparativos para o casamento começaram a serem aceleradas, as notícias da guerra haviam esfriado, para Tyrion é o fato que Jon Targaryen havia dado ordens para curar e descansar; claro que ele estava se preparando para a última ofensiva para conquistar o trono, Tyrion via isso, a última investida, a batalha final que aconteceria depois desse casamento; o Imp descobriu que não ligava, ele simplesmente ficou surpreso com essa descoberta, mas, com um gole de tomada da taça de vinho que estava segurando, ele aceitou rapidamente; não importava mais, ele queria que isso acabasse rapidamente e pudesse voltar para casa, mas, isso não aconteceria, ele tinha que decifrar as contas de Midinho, ele tinha que prender ele com isso, analisar detalhadamente os livros de contas de Midinho durante o seu mandato como Mestre Da Moeda; Petyr Baelish é um grande problema e já estava mais do que na hora de ele ser tirado definitivamente do Jogo Dos Tronos.  
Tyrion esfregou os seus olhos cansados, mesmo com vinho ele ainda não havia chegado longe:  
\- Olá meu marido! - disse uma voz feminina; isso havia chamado a atenção de Tyrion para olhar para Lady Sansa Stark que havia se sentado na sua frente:  
\- O que posso fazer por você, Lady Sansa? - perguntou Tyrion:  
\- O que está fazendo? - perguntou Sansa.  
Isso alertou Tyrion, ele sabia que Sansa não tinha nenhum interesse no seu trabalho, ou ela simplesmente estava perguntando isso para começar uma conversa e então ele poderia abordar o assunto importante no meio dessa conversa, ou ela queria saber para recolher informação e usar em seu próprio jogo; Tyrion sabia e sentia que podia confiar em Sansa Stark, mas, a sua paranoia sempre levaria a melhor:  
\- Olhando detalhadamente os livros de contas durante o mandato de Petyr Baelish! - respondeu Tyrion optando pela verdade.  
Sansa fez uma leve careta que Tyrion percebeu e isso o deixou preocupado; Baelish fez alguma coisa que colocou Lady Sansa no meio, mesmo com todos os seus esforços, ele não poderia impedir de Sansa cair mais profunda nesse jogo de traição e escalada por mais poder; Tyrion temia em perguntar, mas, ele tinha que perguntar; qualquer coisa que Baelish estivesse planejando tinha que ser parado:  
\- O que Lord Baelish fez? - perguntou Tyrion; isso certamente pegou Sansa de surpresa, seu rosto sério e duro se desmontou para revelar uma cara de surpresa, mas, essa surpresa foi rapidamente substituída por uma careta de nojo; Tyrion sabia que Sansa era capaz, mais do que capaz em andar por meio das víboras de Porto real sem ser picada, mas, ele ainda não era capaz de superá-lo, seriam muitos anos até chegar a isso:  
\- Ser Dontos Hollard me ofereceu meios para sair de Porto Real quando o casamento de Joffrey com Margaery acontecesse! – respondeu Sansa:  
\- Por que está me contando isso? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Um homem como ele precisaria de conexões fortes para fazer o que está dizendo! – respondeu Sansa:  
\- E você quer que eu olhe para essa conexão? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Se não for demais para você? – perguntou Sansa:  
\- Não; eu faço isso! – disse Tyrion rapidamente.  
Tyrion estava no castelo, dias depois da conversa que tivera com Lady Sansa; ele se dirigiu para uma varanda com vista para a cidade e agradecendo a qualquer divindade que o cheiro de urina, suor humano e fezes não estavam chegando onde ele estava; infelizmente Tyrion não tinha conseguido nada em relação a Ser Dontos:  
\- Vejo que sua mente está longe Lord Tyrion! - disse uma voz macia; Tyrion se virou e viu Varys se aproximando:  
\- Lord Varys! - cumprimentou Tyrion - É sempre bom vê-lo!  
\- Eu digo o mesmo! - disse Lord Varys - Mas, hoje, por mais que gostaria de manter uma conversa inteligente e esclarecedora; vejo que sua mente está longe!  
\- Creio que você sabe Lord Varys! - disse Tyrion:  
\- Acredite ou não, Lord Lannister! - disse Lord Varys - Eu não sou nenhum dos deuses existentes nesse mundo que sabe de tudo e de todos; é claro que não evito que essa imagem seja cultivada pelos outros em relação a minha pessoa!  
\- Bem dito! - disse Tyrion - E você tem razão; realmente tenho algo que estou olhando e até agora não tenho nada de importante!  
\- E o que seria isso? - perguntou Lord Varys:  
Aqui Tyrion tinha problemas para responder; ele levemente confiava em Lord Varys, A Aranha, o Mestre Dos Sussurros, mas, tudo relacionado à Sansa Stark tinha uma grande importância, além de estrategicamente ser a ligação do Norte para ter um Lannister governando a Cadeira De Winterfell um dia; claro que isso não vai acontecer; Tyrion estava fazendo isso bem claro, mas, mesmo assim temia que seu pai tomasse medidas mais drásticas quando ele fez o que fez com a sua esposa Tisha, mas, nesse momento Tyrion não tinha escolha a não ser confiar em Lord Varys:  
\- Ser Dontos Hollard ofereceu para tirar Sansa Stark de Porto Real durante o casamento de Joffrey com Margaery Tyrell! - disse Tyrion:  
\- Para isso acontecer seria necessário desviar a atenção de todos para um único lugar ou momento! - disse Lord Varys:  
\- Um assassinato importante! - afirmou Tyrion:  
\- Claro! - concordou Lord Varys - Que melhor momento do que um casamento real onde todos estarão com os olhos e ouvidos na festa e na cerimônia e além de aproveitar para desestabilizar o reino com assassinato importante!  
\- É Jon Targaryen fazendo isso! - afirmou Tyrion:  
\- Tirar um membro de sua família durante uma grande distração como um casamento real? Sim, ele faria isso! - disse Lord Varys - Mas, ele não acharia necessário um assassinato desse tipo, ele está ganhando a guerra, em breve ele estará nos portões da cidade e se sentará no Trono de Ferro, é somente uma questão de tempo!  
\- Então quem comanda Ser Dontos? - perguntou Tyrion Lannister:  
\- Petyr Baelish é claro! - respondeu Lord Varys:  
\- O que? Por quê? - perguntou Tyrion para em seguida colocar a mão no rosto - Lady Catelyn Stark!  
\- Baelish nunca escondeu o seu amor por Lady Catelyn e sempre se gaba quanto pode que tirou a inocência das duas Irmãs Tully! - explicou Lord Varys - Sansa Stark é em todas as medidas parecida com sua mãe; se ele não pode ter a mãe, então vai se contentar com a filha!  
\- Um assassinato durante o a cerimônia ou até a festa de casamento entre meu sobrinho e Margaery Tyrell! - disse Tyrion - Nada seria tão grandioso quanto o assassinato de Joffrey ou de Margaery!  
\- De fato! - disse Lord Varys - Mas, agora, que você entendeu o que de fato está acontecendo meu senhor, o que vai fazer?  
Tyrion pensou por um momento:  
\- Baelish não faria isso sem um patrocínio! - disse Tyrion.  
Lord Varys sorriu com essas palavras:  
\- Lady Olenna Tyrell ouvindo as palavras sinceras de Lady Sansa Stark fará de tudo para salvar a sua neta de um casamento com o monstro do rei! - explicou Lord Varys - Baelish simplesmente ofereceu a oportunidade!  
\- E você não vai avisar a ninguém! - afirmou Tyrion:  
\- Você vai avisar a alguém? - perguntou Lord Varys.  
Por um momento Tyrion queria dizer "sim", mas, logo ele estava pensando em tudo o que aconteceu que chegou até esse momento:  
\- Jon Targaryen vai resgatar Lady Sansa? - perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Sim! - respondeu Lord Varys - Já está tudo definido, mas, e agora, o que vai fazer milorde?  
\- Pagarei para ver esse espetáculo! - respondeu Lord Tyrion Lannister; agora, ele tinha decidido que o que somente importa e salvar o que restou de sua família, reunir os restos e reconstruir:  
\- Aviso, milorde; que você estará por sua conta e risco! - disse Lord Varys:  
\- Eu sei! - disse Tyrion virando a taça de vinho com a bebida garganta abaixo e olhando para o horizonte.  
O Rei Jon Targaryen estava em Correrrio, depois do que agora foi chamado da Batalha Da Mata De Harren Black, depois de ter feito Tywin Lannister recuar, Jon não tinha escolha a não ser recuar e descansar; descansar os seus homens e mulheres, antes de planejar a investida final contra o Reinado de Joffrey Baratheon; infelizmente não aconteceria antes do casamento com Margaery Tyrell; Jon seria feliz se pudesse acabar com Joffrey durante o seu casamento, daria de tudo para ver a face dele se esse momento acontecesse; infelizmente, não podia se deixar levar pelos desejos quando estava tão perto de tomar o Trono de Ferro e finalmente acabar com essa guerra; Robb sentia, os homens e mulheres do Norte sentiam; ele sentia, o inverno estava vindo, isso não é simplesmente recitando as palavras da Casa Stark, mas, simplesmente é somente olhar para o tempo em que estavam; chuvas castigavam as Terras Fluviais deixando o terreno quase praticamente inutilizável; as linhas de abastecimento estavam se tornando cada vez mais impossíveis de trafegar; já haviam recebidos relatos de tempestades de neve assolando o Norte e os responsáveis pelas limpezas das estradas estavam trabalhando dobrado.  
O frio parecia que finalmente atingiu o sul esses dias; Jon sentia o tempo ficar mais frio em Correrrio, a necessidade de fazer a última investida no centro de poder do reinado Lannister-Baratheon ficava cada vez mais intensa; Porto Real sempre foi o alvo, o mais cobiçado, o mais desejado e ele estavam finalmente ao alcance de suas mãos, mas, aqui, ele teria que andar com cuidado, Jon tinha que levar em conta não somente a aliança com a Casa Tyrell que deu um pouco mais de vida ao reinado de Joffrey; agora com o casamento próximo entre o Bastardo Joffrey com Lady Margaery Tyrell que consolidaria essa aliança que certamente daria novos estímulos para mais uma campanha nas Terras Fluviais contra ele e seus aliados; além de terem a mais nova criação de Tyrion Lannister, o Exército Real que segundo as suas fontes tem sessenta mil homens e mulheres a disposição para serem usados na guerra a qualquer momento.  
Nenhum dos espiões ou até mesmo ninguém do Conselho De Guerra e até mesmo Jon não poderia dizer o porquê não foram usados até agora, seu único palpite é que Tywin não usava essa força por orgulho; orgulho por não ser ele que não tinha essa ideia quando foi Mão Do Rei pela primeira vez; orgulho por não admitir o bom trabalho de seu filho, ou tem a intenção de usar esse exército como último recurso, mas, assim, como também havia algo mais perigoso que eles possuíam; Sansa Stark; sua prima, sua família desde que isso tudo começou estava nas mãos dos inimigos; nunca houve uma chance de recuperá-la, mas, agora, havia essa chance, o casamento de Joffrey e todas as atenções estavam voltados para esse casamento, por isso, quando soube dele, já havia mandado o seu tio Benjen para Porto Real e resgatar Sansa; pela primeira vez nessa guerra, a Companhia Sombra saiu dos arredores do Entroncamento e iriam desferir o golpe mais decisivo contra os Lannister.  
As portas se abriram e os lordes do Norte e Das Terras Fluviais entraram; todos se acomodaram:  
\- Senhores! – disse Jon – Em breve vamos voltar a marchar!  
\- Para aonde, meu rei? – perguntou Lord Edmure Tully:  
\- Para Porto Real! – respondeu Jon – Finalmente, depois de muito tempo nessa guerra poderemos participar do que pode ser o ato final dela!  
Houve burburinho entre os senhores, Jon não fez nada para pará-los, apenas esperou as suas palavras se assimilarem entre os senhores:  
\- Quando vai acontecer, meu rei? – perguntou Lord Butterwell:  
\- Em breve; Lord Butterwell! – respondeu Jon – Depois de a Ofensiva Tyrell ter fracassado, não podemos dar mais chances de eles tentarem novamente, mandarei mensagens a casas nas Terras Da Coroa que estão comigo para começarem a mostrar a bandeira do dragão e avançarei quando o casamento do bastardo do Joffrey estiver preste a começar; será feito em segredo e silenciosamente por quanto tempo possível e no momento certo iremos invadir Porto Real; até lá, espero que a Companhia Sombra tenha retirado a minha prima Sansa Stark de Porto Real!  
Jon não disse mais nada, apenas deixou que essas palavras afundassem nas mentes dos senhores reunidas aqui:  
\- Suas ordens já foram definidas! - disse o rei - Vamos nos preparar e avançar!  
Os senhores se levantaram e saíram da sala rapidamente para partirem e se reunirem com toda a força para Porto Real:  
\- E agora começa! - disse Jon Targaryen.  
Foram dias de preparação, as tropas tinham que ser curadas, descansadas e alimentadas para a marcha, além de organizarem as defesas dos castelos, vilas e cidades, nada podia ficar de fora; a marcha tinha começado, mas, as chuvas constantes com poucas pausas impediam um progresso mais rápido das tropas; com as batalhas, doenças, armadilhas e acidentes, o Norte agora dispunha de 45. 950 homens e mulheres para esse combate, todos estavam avançando, inclusive aqueles que ficaram em guarda no Entroncamento desde o início da guerra; das Terras Fluviais que foram as mais castigadas nessa guerra somente podia levar 8.000 homens e mulheres que trouxeram o exército de volta para o combate, sendo que 5.000 homens e mulheres ficariam para garantir a segurança das Terras Fluviais e 2.000 ficaram especificamente no Entroncamento e 10.000 de homens e mulheres ainda permaneceriam em Harrenhal.  
O Vale, inicialmente contando com 25.000 homens para o combate está marchando com 20.000 homens para Porto Real, nenhum ficou para trás, Dorne veio para a guerra com 20.000 guerreiros e agora, conta com 14.500 homens para atacar Porto Real; uma perda tão grande entre os dorneses se deve aos ataques com raiva e sem nenhuma segurança contra os castelos das Westerlands; os 30.000 rebeldes da Campina, agora marcham com 25.550 que estava sobre o comando do Rei Jon Targaryen para comandar o ataque final contra Porto Real; os ainda que permanecesse leal a Casa Tyrell podia-se resumir a não mais do que 15.900 em Porto Real e outros 40.000 ainda presentes de reserva na Campina.  
O exército finalmente chegou à fronteira entre as Terras Fluviais e as Terras Da Coroa, eles haviam deixado Maidenpool e finalmente estavam na fronteira de fato; sua Guarda Real ao seu lado; Jon havia dado ordens de parada para que ele pudesse olhar para as próximas terras que teria que conquistar; ele não havia feito isso quando avançou contra a Westerlands, mas, estava fazendo isso agora:  
\- E agora, meu rei? – perguntou ser Brynden Tully:  
\- Quantas casas juraram a mim? – respondeu o Rei Jon com outra pergunta:  
\- A Casa Velaryon; a Casa Bar Emmon, a Casa Celtigar! – respondeu Ser Artur Dayne – Casa que juram para a Pedra Do Dragão; a Casa Boggs, a Casa Crabb, a Casa Hardy e a Casa Pyne da Ponta Da Garra Rachada!  
\- A Casa Belgrave, a Casa Buckwell, a Casa Cressey, a Casa Edgerton, a Casa Follard, Casa Gaunt, Casa Langward, Casa Mallery, Casa Manning, Casa Pyle, Casa Rollingford, Casa Staunton, Casa Thorne, Casa Wendwater! – disse Ser Barristan Selmy – Casas nobres das Terras Da Coroa que juram novamente a Casa Targaryen!  
\- Por que, meu rei, faz essa pergunta se sabe quais casas o apoiam nas Terras Da Coroa? – perguntou Ser Robar Royce:  
\- Por que é necessário ser lembrado, Ser Royce! – respondeu o Rei Jon Targaryen – Mesmo antes de chegarmos aqui, mandei mensagens para todos os meus aliados para começarem uma ofensiva silenciosa e subjugar as casas que não estão me apoiando, assim como garantir que nenhuma informação chegue até Porto Real; nesse momento os meus aliados estão montando nos altos de seus castelos, a bandeira do dragão e esse é o começo do fim para Joffrey e os Lannister!  
O Rei Jon deu as ordens e o exército entrou nas Terras Da Coroa, claro que o que ele discutiu com a Guarda Real somente é parte do plano, dois mil homens e mulheres de Dorne desembarcaram em Sharp Point da Casa Bar Emmon e avançariam pelo Gancho De Massey liderados por sua futura esposa e rainha Arianne Martell, enquanto isso, Oberyn Martell com sua amante Ellaria Sand e as suas filhas Obara, Nymeria, Tyene, Sarella e Elia, as Serpentes Da Areia; com uma comitiva de cem homens e mulheres, estavam viajando com a clara intenção de participar do casamento de Joffrey Baratheon com Margaery Tyrell; Oberyn usaria a desculpa do casamento para discutir uma aliança de Dorne com o Trono de Ferro, mas, claro que realmente ele usaria isso para ficar perto dos seus inimigos e daqueles que jurou se vigar pelo o que aconteceu com sua irmã; o partido que estava se dirigindo a Porto Real nesse momento tinha ordens expressas do rei, especialmente para Oberyn.  
Mais do que nunca Oberyn entendeu o que o seu rei estava querendo dizer; ele poderia ter a sua vingança, mas, deveria garantir que ela fosse bem feita e quando o rei estivesse na Fortaleza Vermelha, aqueles no qual dirigiu a sua vingança tivessem as suas cabeças em picos no alto da muralha, por isso tinha que ter um plano bem elaborado e que as suas filhas mais velhas participassem; cada um estava indo para Porto Real; tinham a intenção clara de assistir o casamento de Joffrey Baratheon e Margaery Tyrell além de discutir termos para uma possível aliança, mas, nas sombras, estaria trabalhando para a tão desejada vingança que Dorne tanto precisa e minar o poder para a chegada de Jon Targaryen; Porto Real estava as suas vistas.  
Tyrion Lannister estava fora de Porto Real na estrada fora do Portão Do Rei esperando a chegada da comitiva de Dorne que viria para o casamento e conversações de aliança militar, de paz e comercial, mas, Tyrion sabe melhor, desconfia, dessa comitiva de Dorne, os Martell que odeiam os Lannisters desde que seu pai fez o que fez no qual sempre clamam pela cabeça dos responsáveis e agora, eles estão dispostos a conversarem depois de todos esses anos, não, Tyrion não acreditaria nem por um momento nisso, se o emissário fosse quem ele estava pensando; leia-se: Oberyn Martell; claro que Dorne estava vindo tranquilamente desferir a sua vingança e certamente facilitando a chegada de Jon Targaryen; medo de Tyrion ao perceber que não havia nenhuma notícia de Jon Targaryen e seus aliados, apenas o silêncio; esse silêncio que Varys estava relatando que muito preocupa Tyrion. No momento Tyrion não podia fazer nada em relação à Lord Varys, ele tinha um problema a sua frente quando a comitiva de Dorne estava se aproximando; Tyrion ficou parado esperando e então os cavalos pararam a sua frente; podiam-se ver claramente algumas bandeiras das casas de Dorne:  
\- Bem vindo a Porto Real, eu como representante do rei os convidados para o teto da Família Real onde estarão sobre proteção e receberão pão e água! - disse Tyrion - Como Mestre Da Moeda do reino tenho o prazer de recebê-los para as festividades e futuras conversações sobre acordos econômicos e de paz!  
\- Obrigado pela recepção! - disse um homem que desmontou e se aproximou de Tyrion - Eu sou o Príncipe Oberyn Martell e aceito a sua oferta de pão e água e espero que as nossas negociações corram como esperado e que possamos nos fartar de vinho nessa festa tão esperada!  
Como esperado, para Tyrion sendo Oberyn Martell recebendo as suas saudações, ele, um homem que sempre deixou claro o ódio contra a sua família, estava aqui, nesse momento próximo a ele; teria vários olhos sobre cada passo dele, teria que pedir Lord Varys, mas, diante de tudo, tinha sido uma ótima recepção à comitiva de Dorne. Quando a comitiva de Dorne foi apresentada ao tribunal, Tyrion viu a sua família agir como o planejado, seu pai recebeu os convidados, sério, mas, receptivo, Cersei sorriu a cumprimentou os convidados, mesmo as filhas de Oberyn Martell, as Serpentes Da Areia, Joffrey colocou um sorriso encantador e em sua forma mais educada deu boas vindas aos convidados e futuramente aliados na moeda e na guerra, não houve problemas por nenhum dos lados e isso enerva Tyrion; sinceramente ele estava esperando par que Oberyn Martell iria atirar em cima da sua família, mas, ele se revelou um convidado comportado, é claro tirando o costume que Tyrion admite que também tenha de frequentar os bordéis de Porto Real sempre que podia e também, Oberyn Martell iria participar do Pequeno Conselho.  
Foi no dia seguinte à chegada da comitiva de Dorne que o Pequeno Conselho está reunido, especialmente para reunir o seu mais:  
\- Hoje estamos aqui para dar boas vindas ao Príncipe Oberyn Martell que se junta a nós nesse Pequeno Conselho! – disse o Rei Joffrey como se fosse o dono da situação:  
\- Obrigado, meu rei, agradeço as belas palavras e gostaria que todos nós pudermos começar a discutir os assuntos que afetam o reino como um todo! – disse Oberyn Martell:  
\- Concordo! – disse Lord Tywin Lannister – Sente-se e vamos começar!  
Oberyn não perdeu tempo em se sentar na cadeira disponível para ele, pegar uma taça de vinho e colocar os pés em cima da mesa para a consternação de todos os presentes, mas, Tywin Lannister não ligou para o que aconteceu e deu início a reunião:  
\- Podemos começar com o assunto principal! - disse Tywin - Jon Targaryen, onde ele está e o que ele está fazendo!  
\- Essa questão é para Varys responder! - disse a Rainha Cersei:  
\- É claro! - disse Lord Varys - Meus passarinhos mantem os olhos e os ouvidos atentos a qualquer coisa que Jon Targaryen venha a fazer, eu posso dizer com total certeza que ele não está fazendo nada!  
\- "Fazendo nada", você disse! - disse Tyrion:  
\- Nenhum movimento de tropas desde que ele venceu Lord Mão e Lord Tyrell! - disse Lord Varys - Podia-se esperar que ele começasse a atacar as Terras Da Coroa, mas, ele não fez nenhum movimento de seu grande exército!  
\- Ele está descansando, reagrupando, abastecendo, planejando, se preparando! - disse Oberyn tirando os pés da mesa e ficando sério e rígido em sua cadeira - Não se enganem; nenhum de vocês deve subestimar o adversário, Jon Targaryen é claro que sentiu o desgaste de suas forças; o Casamento Vermelho seguido pela ofensiva do Lord Mão e Lord Tyrell fez um prejuízo nas forças de Targaryen que ele mesmo e certamente não previu, se ele não está "fazendo nada", como dizem, isso quer dizer que ele está se recuperando, consolidando as forças e planejando para o último ataque contra nós; claro que espero que esse conselho já tome providências para combater o Targaryen e acabar com isso de uma vez por todas!  
Tyrion podia ver isso acontecendo, já podia estar acontecendo nesse instante, mas, para todos os meios, ninguém nessa sala queria acreditar em Oberyn; orgulhosos demais para achar que Jon Targaryen não teria condição de vir até eles nesse momento; a incapacidade de acreditar na Víbora Vermelha devido a ele ser de Dorne vindo de algumas pessoas e havia alguns que acreditam nele, Tyrion e seu pai como um exemplo mais próximo, infelizmente, seria uma estrada esburacada e sinuosa para seu pai colocar todos em seu ponto de vista e trabalhar nas defesas contra o dragão; defesas desesperadas, mas, assim seriam os últimos suspiros do governo de Joffrey, pelo menos é o que Tyrion acredita em sua mente; ele está sendo realista quanto a isso; ele não tinha escolha a não ser se preparar para o que estava por vir; Tyrion sempre deixou claro que não tem preferência em ser uma cabeça mais baixa.  
A reunião continuou até o resto da tarde, as palavras de Oberyn esquecidas para dar lugar às contas da coroa; as dívidas e o recolhimento de imposto, as palavras dos “passarinhos” de Varys e vários outros conselhos sobre as defesas de Porto Real e a Fortaleza Vermelha e além de preparar para mais um ofensiva contra Jon Targaryen; em relação à ofensiva; Tyrion estava começando a char que o Pequeno Conselho estava vivendo em outro mundo ignorando a derrota do grande Tywin Lannister e que a Campina não pode dispor de mais homens correndo o risco de comprometer as defesas desse reino, claro que a ameaça dos homens de ferro foi tratada permanentemente, mas, ainda podia haver navios espalhados de piratas que certamente estavam fora e eles são incapazes de dizer quantos são e além do problema que é a Pedra Do dragão que tinha que ser conquistada, ainda, de novo.   
Finalmente o grande dia havia chegado, para o povo de Porto Real é somente mais um casamento importante onde os nobres esbanjariam a sua riqueza e desperdiçariam a sua comida, para os nobres, é o casamento mais importante da temporada, para a família real, é o casamento que marca o início do ano 300 Depois do Desembarque de Aegon; o Casamento Real entre o Rei Joffrey da Casa Lannister Baratheon e sua consorte Lady Margaery da Casa Tyrell, mesmo com a ameaça de Jon Targaryen sobre eles, o casamento vai acontecer, ele vai marcar a consolidação da Aliança Lannister Tyrell e a possibilidade de organizar uma ofensiva para atacar e derrotar de uma vez as forças do dragão, mas, agora, Tyrion Lannister não quer discutir ou até mesmo pensar em assuntos de guerra, ele quer apreciar a festa, o vinho, a comida e quem sabe as prostitutas, nesse momento estava se dirigindo para o Grande Septo de Baelor para o casamento, sua companhia, a sua esposa, Sansa Stark; Bronn também estava acompanhando; assim como vários nobres estavam se dirigindo para o septo:  
\- Então começaremos esse ano com um grande casamento? – perguntou Bronn:  
\- Meu pai quer passar a sensação de alguma normalidade, mesmo com a sombra de Jon Targaryen sobre nós que pode a qualquer momento invadir Porto Real e estaremos cheios de vinho para notar! – respondeu Tyrion.  
Todos aqueles importantes para a família daqueles que iriam casar estavam presentes, no Septo De Baelor, nobres, familiares e o Pequeno Conselho presentes para aquele que seria o casamento que finalmente consolidaria a Aliança Lannister Tyrell, mas, no momento ninguém queria ver o lado político e econômico do casamento, e sim que a cerimônia pudesse começar e então todos pudessem aproveitar a festa que a Casa Tyrell estaria patrocinando; os sinos estavam tocando constantemente e então a noiva entrou ao lado de seu pai. Lady Margaery Tyrell esta com um vestido branco com um bordado de ouro e adornos em forma de flor por todo o vestido em ouro com uma longa cauda que fluía perfeitamente a cada passo que dá combinando com as suas várias joias que usa, sendo conduzida por seu pai, Lord Mace Tyrell vestido ricamente com as cores de sua casa; ele a deixa aos pés da escada onde ela sobe até Joffrey que vestindo uma mistura das cores Lannister e Baratheon pega em sua mão e ambos sobem até onde se encontra o Alto Septão que está à espera, ambos param a frente do Alto Septão e então Joffrey pega a sua capa e a coloca nos ombros de Margaery Tyrell a cobrindo com as cores da Casa Lannister e Baratheon.  
O Alto Septão trás as mãos de Joffrey e Margaery à frente, colocando a mão de Joffrey em cima da mão de Margaery e em seguida colocando um pano branco em cima:  
\- Eu declaro que aqui, na casa dos deuses presentes nesse momento que Margaery da Casa Tyrell e Joffrey da Casa Lannister e Baratheon; são um só coração, uma carne e uma alma! – disse o Alto Septão – E maldito seja quem se interpuser entre eles!  
O Alto Septão amarrou as mãos dos dois levemente com o pano branco, mas, ainda forte para que o não caísse; ambos se viraram para os presentes:  
\- Com este beijo prometo o meu amor! – recitou Joffrey:  
\- Assim seremos um diante dos setes! – recitou Margaery e ambos ergueram para o alto a mão que estava amarrada uma com a outra e se viraram para o Alto Septão:  
\- Eu os declaro como um só para a vida e para a morte! – disse o Alto Septão – Que sejam abençoados com muitos filhos e com uma vida longa e próspera!  
Joffrey então se aproximou de Margaery e a beijou e o beijo casto acabou e ambos se viraram para os convidados que agora aplaudiam com rostos felizes; claro que para a maioria deles colocaram sorrisos falsos e aplaudiam com entusiasmo falso; ambos, agora, casados desceram as escadas e lentamente passaram pelos convidados; assim a cerimônia de casamento acabou e todos agora, se dirigiriam para a festa; Tywin Lannister estava escoltando Lady Olenna Tyrell:  
\- Então o que achou? – perguntou Lady Olenna:  
\- Exagerado! – respondeu Lord Tywin:  
\- Proporcional! – disse Lady Olenna:  
\- Proporcional? – perguntou Tywin mostrando um pouco de incredulidade em não acreditar nas palavras de Lady Tyrell:  
\- A extravagância esperada, meu caro! – disse Lady Olenna com um sorriso:  
\- Você, minha senhora, sabe que quem gasta dinheiro com tolices assim; não consegue manter o ouro! – disse Lord Tywin:  
\- Você devia aproveitar a vida mais, Lord Lannister! – disse Lady Olenna Tyrell – Fazer algo antes de morrer, mas, de qualquer maneira; eu não sei do que reclama! Eu estou fazendo a minha parte!  
Enquanto os dois caminhavam e conversavam tranquilamente, Lord Mace Tyrell os seguia tentando entrar na conversa ou até mesmo iniciar uma conversa com sua mãe:  
\- Devo então espetar rosas nas tortas para mostra o meu agradecimento e quão grande a Casa Tyrell é? – perguntou Lord Tywin:  
\- Não, seu sincero agradecimento é uma recompensa! – respondeu Lady Tyrell – Quero imaginar que ouvirei isso novamente! Guerras são caras; agora que consolidamos a nossa aliança podemos trabalhar para acabarmos com essa o mais rápido possível! O Banco De Ferro, por exemplo; “O Banco De Ferro receberá o que lhe é devido”; sinceramente, eles conseguem o tempo todo!  
\- O Banco De Ferro não me preocupa! – disse Lord Tywin Lannister:  
\- Ambos sabemos que não é nenhum tolo! – disse Lady Olenna – A não ser que queira que eu ache isso!  
Lord Tywin sorriu; existia alguém desde Joanna Lannister para quem Tywin Lannister poderia sorrir e esse alguém é a Rainha Dos Espinhos. As tendas foram montadas, das mais variadas cores, artistas fazendo malabares com os seus mais variados instrumentos; entretendo os convidados que estavam se sentando, servos iam e vinha servindo vinhos caros e comida abundante, a bandeira pessoal de Joffrey estava em todos os lugares, mas, o que tinha mais destaque é o Leão Lannister; o rei e a rainha estavam sentados e isso é mais do que o suficiente para que os músicos pudessem começar a tocar, em vez de uma melodia alegre e festiva, estavam tocando uma melodia triste; Joffrey nem notou que Lady Olenna estava conversando com Lady Sansa Stark; todos se sentaram quando Tyrion sentado ao lado de sua esposa reconheceu as Chuvas De Castamere; claro que todos na mesa sabiam que foi a música que iniciou o episódio que é reconhecido como o Casamento Vermelho o que deixou o ambiente pesado; futuramente os historiadores veriam como o ato de total desespero do Leão Lannister e refletindo como um ato de uma coroa corrupta, ineficaz e completamente incompetente:  
\- Muito bom! – disse Joffrey em voz alta – Podem ir embora!  
Joffrey se levantou e jogou moedas de ouro em cima dos músicos causando risos dos bajuladores:  
\- Podemos fazer a declaração, meu rei? – perguntou Margaery e Joffrey sorriu para o desgosto de Cersei que observa de longe; Joffrey se levantou batendo um garfo na taça chamando a atenção de todos:  
\- Atenção a todos! – disse o rei – A rainha gostaria de dizer algumas palavras!  
Os convidados bateram palmas enquanto a Rainha Margaery se levantou:  
\- Somos todos nós afortunados por apreciar esse banquete maravilhoso! – disse Margaery – Mas, infelizmente nem todos são afortunados; para agradecer aos deuses que nos guiará para chegarmos ao fim dessa guerra e a coroa possa trazer paz a todo Westeros; o Rei Joffrey decretou que todas as sobras desse banquete irão para os miseráveis dessa cidade!  
Todos os convidados estavam aplaudindo, na mesa principal todos tinham sorrisos amarelos, salvo, Tyrion que bebia e Sansa sem se importar com o que estava acontecendo; a Rainha Cersei se dirigiu para Margaery e a abraçou, a música alegre começou a tocar enquanto todos comiam, bebiam e conversam entre si; Joffrey e os convidados na mesa principal assistiam os truques de Ser Dontos, mas, é claro que ele não estava agradando ninguém:  
\- Uma moeda de ouro para quem acertar um bolo no Bobo da Corte! – gritou Joffrey jogando e acertando um bolo de limão em Ser Dontos; surpreso, logo se viu acertado inúmeras vezes por bolos, se abaixando para se proteger, logo saiu correndo do piso central da festa; depois de mais uma rodada de vinho e os pratos mais uma vez abastecidos de comida, Joffrey se levantou e bateu o seu garfo na taça:  
\- Todo mundo! Silêncio! – gritou Joffrey e todos ficaram em silêncio – Hoje teve muita diversão! Um casamento real não é diversão! Um casamento real é história!   
Joffrey tinha o peito estufado de orgulho; Sansa via isso, parecia que ele tinha todos em suas mãos, mas, Sansa Stark sabia que isso não é real, o real poder está com a Casa Lannister, com Tywin Lannister e no momento todos dançam conforme ele quer:  
\- Chegou a hora de todos nós contemplarmos a nossa história! – disse Joffrey – Meus senhores! Minhas senhoras! Eu dou a vocês a história!  
Anões; simplesmente anões surgiram no centro em frente à mesa principal para a surpresa divertida dos convidados, especialmente esses anões trajavam panos para parecerem roupas de reis e cavalos de papel; claramente é uma companhia de teatro:  
\- Rei Joffrey, Renly, Stannis, Balon Greyjoy, Jon Targaryen! – gritou Joffrey.  
Os convidados agora bebiam, comiam e ria, uma peça de teatro encenando uma vitória de Joffrey sobre todos eles:  
\- A Guerra Dos Cincos Reis! – gritou Joffrey.  
Com tudo sendo apresentado nessa peça de teatro, claramente estava colocando elementos que não faziam parte dessa história, primeiramente os personagens estavam sendo interpretado por anões, um claro insulto à Tyrion que não estava rindo, assim como Sansa que não via nenhuma alegria como os convidados que riam, Cersei tem um sorriso divertido em seu rosto, Tommen e Myrcella riam inocentemente, Tywin permanecia sério, especialmente que essa peça estava contando uma vitória que eles não tinham obtido, desde o começo dessa guerra, eles conheciam mais derrotas do que vitórias e tudo por causa do erro de seu neto ao executar Ned Stark; Mace Tyrell ria como um idiota, Alerie estava constrangida; a Rainha Dos Espinhos tinha uma clara cara de desagrado, Margaery Tyrell mantinha um sorriso amarelo em sua face enquanto o verdadeiro Joffrey ria muito; Loras Tyrell se levantou e saiu da mesa incapaz de ver mais, seu irmão Garlan junto a sua esposa Leonette o seguiu; o mais velho, Willas permaneceu em seu assento com um rosto sério, mas, de perto podia se ver o seu desagrado; está claro para ele que Joffrey estava alucinando em pensar que eles venceriam essa guerra; sua família estava aqui simplesmente por ambição; de orgulho ferido de seu pai e sua avó estava fazendo o possível para ter algo com o que podia trabalhar e que beneficiaria a família, mas, a cada dia se prova que eles deveriam ter jurado a Jon Targaryen.  
Quando a encenação terminou, havia aplausos ruidosos dos convidados e aplausos frios vindo da mesa principal, pelo menos daqueles que batiam palmas:  
\- Uma boa luta! Uma incrível luta! – disse Joffrey se levantando – Um belo presente do Mindinho!  
Joffrey pegou uma carteira vermelha:  
\- Aqui está! – disse Joffrey jogando a carteira nos pés dos anões – A carteira do campeão! Embora não seja um campeão ainda! Um verdadeiro campeão que derrota todos os desafiantes! Com certeza que há outros que ousam desafiar o meu reino!  
Joffrey se vira para ver os presentes da mesa principal:  
\- Tio! – chama Joffrey – Que tal você? Tenho certeza que há fantasia sobrando para você!  
Todos ficam em silêncio, esperando o que vai ser dito; Sansa não está surpresa, ela imaginou que isso estava vindo; ela sabe e sente que a paciência de seu marido estava no limite, sabe que ele pode se conter, mas, nunca, podemos nos conter diante de Joffrey, mesmo que isso signifique a morte, não é possível ficar calado diante da irritação dele e colocar a merdinha em seu lugar; Tyrion sorri fraco e se levanta:  
\- Um combate para mim é o suficiente; Vossa Graça! Quero manter o restante do meu rosto! – disse Tyrion – Acho que você devia lutar! Isso foi uma imitação pobre de sua bravura em batalha! Mesmo que não tenha isso em nenhuma! Falo como testemunha! Desça da mesa alta com a sua nova espada e mostre a todos como um rei de verdade conquista um trono; tome cuidado, porém!  
Tyrion disse isso acenando para o ator que fez Jon Targaryen em especial:  
\- Esse claramente é louco com a luxúria! Seria uma tragédia para o rei perder a sua virtude horas antes da noite de núpcias! – terminou Tyrion curvando a cabeça educadamente.  
Joffrey ficou sem reação; os convidados em silêncio esperando o que seria dito e Joffrey abrindo e fechando a boca incapaz de dizer alguma coisa; Joffrey pegou a sua taça de vinho com força e logo se dirigiu para onde seu tio estava sentado logo depois dele ter se servido de mais uma taça de vinho e ficando atrás dele, Joffrey derramou vinho na cabeça de Tyrion; os convidados ainda em silêncio, Margaery perdeu qualquer vestígio de um sorriso; Cersei tentava esboçar um sorriso e Joffrey com um sorriso de escárnio lambia as últimas gotas que ficaram na taça:  
\- Ótima colheita! – disse Tyrion totalmente composto e frio em direção ao seu sobrinho – Pena que derramou!  
\- Não derramou! – disse Joffrey:  
\- Meu amor, volte para mim! – chamou Margaery em uma tentativa de terminar essa situação – É hora do brinde de meu pai!  
\- Como ele quer que eu brinde sem vinho? – perguntou Joffrey da sua maneira inocente voltando para o lado de sua esposa, mas, em seguida Joffrey se virou – Tio!  
Tyrion olhou para Joffrey com o rosto em pedra, mas, havia uma fúria em seus olhos que qualquer um não poderia ignorar, mas, Joffrey ignorou usando a posição de rei como escudo:  
\- Pode ser o meu copeiro! Já que é muito covarde para lutar! – disse Joffrey:  
\- Vossa graça, me dá uma grande honra! – disse Tyrion sem se abalar ou cair na armadilha de Joffrey:  
\- Não é para ser uma honra! – disse Joffrey com desprezo.  
Por um momento, ninguém se mexeu ou falou alguma coisa, mas, Tyrion se levantou e lentamente se dirigiu até Joffrey para pegar a sua taça e quando iria realizar esse momento, Joffrey deixou a taça cair no chão olhando para o Imp com um sorriso de felicidade e de desprezo; Tyrion se abaixou para pegar o cálice, mas, Joffrey o chutou; Tyrion voltou a olhar o seu sobrinho:  
\- Traga-me o meu cálice! – ordenou Joffrey.  
Tyrion se abaixou para pegar o cálice, mas, foi uma mão feminina que o pegou, Tyrion se levantou e viu Lady Sansa Stark estendendo o cálice para ele, com um sorriso agradecido, Tyrion pegou o cálice e o encheu de vinho e entregou para Joffrey; o rei não pegou:  
\- Ajoelhe-se! – ordenou Joffrey – Ajoelhe-se perante o rei!  
Tyrion olhou para o seu sobrinho longamente:  
\- Ajoelhe-se! – ordenou Joffrey pela terceira vez, mas, Tyrion não se mexeu, Joffrey ficou impaciente e frustrado – Eu disse... Ajoelhe-se!  
Joffrey usou um tom de voz mais forte, mas, antes de qualquer outra coisa pudesse acontecer, Margaery Tyrell se levantou:  
\- Olhem! A torta! – gritou Margaery e com essas palavras animando os convidados os fazendo esquecer por aquele momento o que estava acontecendo; Joffrey pegou a taça bebendo um gole e entregou a Margaery que a colocou na mesa da sua família; Joffrey pegou a espada e junto com sua esposa se aproximou da torta e com um balanço o rei abriu à torta e pombos saíram voando; os convidados aplaudiam entusiasmados:  
\- Maravilhoso! – os convidados estavam gritando enquanto Joffrey estava guardando a sua espada e os empregados se aproximam com fatias de torta para os agora casados e os convidados da mesa central:  
\- Podemos ir agora? – sussurrou Sansa para Tyrion:  
\- Vamos descobrir! – respondeu o Imp e ambos se levantaram prontos para ir:  
\- Tio! – chamou Joffrey – Aonde pensa que vai?  
\- Ah! Eu pensei em ir trocar de roupa, Vossa Graça! – respondeu Tyrion:  
\- Não está bom assim! – disse Joffrey – Você é o meu copeiro, lembra? Sirva-me mais vinho, torta está seca!  
Tyrion olhou para Sansa e se afastou dela para pegar a taça de Joffrey que estava na mesa em frente à Lady Olenna Tyrell que sorriu para ele, Tyrion pegou a taça e entregou a Joffrey e o Imp se dirigiu imediatamente para Sansa:  
\- Bom! – disse Joffrey sorvendo o vinho toda do cálice – Não estava descendo!  
Joffrey riu:  
\- Tio você vai esperar aqui...! – disse Joffrey e começou a tossir e sua tosse aumentou ao ponto de ele não conseguir mais falar e isso realmente chamou a atenção dos presentes da mesa principal:  
\- Vossa Graça? – perguntou Tyrion, Joffrey bebeu mais do vinho e ainda estava tossindo:  
\- Não é nada! – disse Joffrey e Tyrion olhou para o seu pai e sua irmã mostrando claramente a sua preocupação e ambos perceberam e antes que pudessem reagir, Joffrey estava segurando a sua garganta com as duas mãos sendo incapaz de respirar:  
\- Ele está engasgando! – disse Margaery:  
\- Ajude ele! – gritou Mace Tyrell.  
Tywin e Cersei se levantaram e enquanto Joffrey estava claramente sem respirar, ele andou até cair no chão:  
\- Ajudem o seu rei, seus idiotas! – gritou Olenna Tyrell.  
Todos os convidados assistiam enquanto se aproximavam a um rei vomitando tudo no chão; Cersei se aproximou rapidamente de seu filho, assim como Tywin:  
\- Joffrey! – gritou Cersei – Joffrey!  
\- Liberte o colarinho dele, o deixe respirar! – ordenou Tywin; e então Cersei o virou enquanto o rei fazia sons de engasgo com se sua garganta estivesse se fechando; Cersei viu um Joffrey com a cara pálida como a neve, seus olhos abertos de surpresa incapaz de entender o que estava acontecendo; seu corpo tremendo todo:  
\- Pelos deuses! – disse Cersei em desespero – O que é isso?  
Então o sangue começou a vazar do nariz de Joffrey e como um último esforço ele ergueu a mão direita apontando para Tyrion e tanto Cersei como Tywin viram isso; os olhos de Joffrey estavam vermelhos de sangue e o sangue estava vazando de seus ouvidos quando ele deu um último gemido e não se mexeu mais; ele estava morto:  
\- Meu filho! – gritou Cersei enquanto lágrimas caiam de seus olhos:  
\- Ele morreu! – gritou um dos convidados:  
\- Nosso rei morreu! – gritou outro.  
As palavras estavam se espalhando pelos convidados e logo Porto Real saberia, assim como em breve Westeros toda saberia que o Rei Joffrey morreu; agora, todos aqueles que apoiaram Joffrey e os Lannister, sabia que a guerra estava perdida, logo, Jon Targaryen viria para Porto Real e ele não seria misericordioso com aqueles que ele consideraria traidores, nos gritos de dor de uma mãe inconsolável que a Dinastia Baratheon Lannister estava chegando ao seu capítulo final, a Guerra Dos Cincos Reis havia acabado naquele momento e os historiadores de Westeros considerariam Jon Targaryen o vencedor e o assassinato do Rei Joffrey por envenenamento abriria um novo capítulo que os próprios historiadores chamariam de “A Conquista E A Restauração”!


	34. O Último Rei

Capítulo 34  
O Último Rei

 

Lord Jon Connington, não mais Lord Griffin’s Roost nas Terras Da Tempestade, em sua juventude, o melhor amigo do Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen e com uma lealdade inabalável a Casa Targaryen, tanto que em seu momento mais escuro durante a Rebelião Do Usurpador, foi Mão Do Rei para Aerys Targaryen II, mas, ele havia falhado com o seu príncipe, havia falhado com o seu rei na Batalha Dos Sinos onde ele poderia ter terminado as pretensões do usurpador e de seus cachorros naquele momento, mas, ele escolheu matar pessoalmente Robert Baratheon e pagou caro por isso no exílio nas Cidades Livres onde soube do fim trágico da Casa Targaryen através de Tywin Lannister a quem já foi chamado de amigo pela Casa Targaryen; esse foi o fundo do poço para Jon, ele lamentou a morte da família de seu Príncipe De Prata, mesmo achando que Elia nunca foi digna de Rhaegar e Jon nunca mudou dessa opinião.  
Jon somente podia se recriminar, toda às vezes em todos os dias ficava em suas memórias imaginando o que deveria ter sido e o que nunca deveria ter acontecido; não adiantava ficar remoendo o passado e agora, ele somente podia pensar no futuro, mas, no passado quando havia perdido todas as esperanças, ele com alegria que ele recebeu de Varys que no pedido da Princesa Elia havia trocado os bebês tendo ela ficado com o Falso Aegon enquanto ele criaria e guiaria o Verdadeiro Aegon; uma esperança de fato e uma chance de Jon expiar os seus pecados; tudo teria que ser planejado, nada podia ser ignorado e deixado de lado, nada na educação do jovem Aegon, de seu treinamento e no trabalho em esconder as vistas de todos os apoiantes, espiões e assassinos contratados do usurpador, infelizmente eles teriam que usar Viserys e Daenerys Targaryen como iscas em longo prazo para assim garantir a proteção completa do Verdadeiro Rei Aegon Targaryen VI; Jon não tinha escolha a não ser confiar em Lord Varys na proteção e cuidado nos dois últimos membros da família de Aegon.  
Jon sabia que isso não aconteceu, não totalmente, nos primeiros anos eles tinham a proteção, a educação e o cuidado necessário, mas, depois da morte do protetor deles, os empregados da casa os expulsaram e assim Jon perdeu qualquer tipo de contato deles; Varys somente podia conseguir algumas informações que nas melhores intenções tinham poucos dias de diferença em que o fato aconteceu até a informação chegar até ele; quando Jon ficou sabendo do que aconteceu a Viserys e a Daenerys, ele desviou de seu disfarce na hora e logo foi para Bravos onde sem piedade executou todos os empregados, a casa ainda teria uso para a Causa Targaryen, mas, infelizmente devido aos cuidados ao Jovem Aegon, Jon mais uma vez teve que confiar a Varys para encontrar e prover cuidados aos dois membros da família de Aegon, agora com alguma desconfiança, por isso Jon passou a cultivar sua própria rede de informação, pequena, mas, totalmente desligado de Lord Varys ou assim Jon espera.  
Jon suspirou de alívio quando Daenerys e Viserys foram encontrados e acolhidos pelo Magíster Illyrio Mopatis em Pentos, um pouco de confiança foi restaurada, mas, então depois de anos, Jon teve que encarar o fato que o próprio Magíster junto com Viserys organizaram um casamento entre a Princesa Daenerys e Khal Drogo, um líder Dothraki; Jon ficou consternado, incrédulo e totalmente surpreso com o que aprendeu; Jon não podia dizer o que estava acontecendo, ninguém em Westeros apoiaria qualquer Reivindicação Targaryen com um exército propenso à destruição, especialmente se for o Povo Dothraki, mas, isso não importa, contra um exército bem treinado de Westeros; qualquer exército, os Dothrakis seriam massacrados, Jon somente teria que admitir que Viserys Targaryen se tornasse louco como o seu pai; Jon percebeu que tinha o seu trabalho aumentado para livrar o Príncipe Aegon da alcunha que seus parentes iriam ganhar logo que pisasse nas terras de Westeros, invasores, saqueadores, estupradores; tanto Viserys e Daenerys seriam mortos junto com os Dothrakis; qualquer coisa parecida remotamente com confiança para Varys e consequentemente Illyrio havia sido completamente perdida; Jon cortou os laços com Varys e Illyrio e qualquer aliado deles, apenas ele com alguns leiais a Aegon; Haldon, tutor para Aegon; Ser Rolly Duckfield, um cavaleiro; Septã Lemore, para ensinar sobre a fé. Poucos, mas, são mais do que o suficiente se eles não queriam chamar a atenção.  
Quando Jon Connington chegou a Companhia Dourada para se filiar e convenceu através de um contrato com Myles Toyne a ajuda-lo a retornar a Westeros; o contrato permaneceu em segredo enquanto Jon trabalhou para a companhia com o nome de Griff pintando o cabelo de azul onde poderia dizer que ele tinha um filho, o Jovem Griff que também tinha cabelo azul. Jon Connington agora como o mercenário Griff subiu na hierarquia da Companhia Dourada ao ponto de ser o segundo em comando com apenas Myles Toyne acima de sua posição, infelizmente ele morreu e Griff não teve escolha a não ser manter tudo o que combinou com Myles em segredo, tanto que recusou o cargo de Capitão General, a esse título passou para Harry Strickland, que diferente de Myles Toyne, Harry foi tesoureiro antes de ser o Capitão General e como um homem que contava as moedas de ouro e prata da companhia sempre vai tratar as negociações de contratos para que traga a melhor vantagem para a companhia. Logo no primeiro contrato feito por Harry Strickland, todos puderam ver que haveria muito ouro em seus bolsos quando ele fosse cumprido, depois disso, ninguém mais teve nada a dizer contra Harry Strickland.  
Infelizmente as notícias que chegaram até ele e seu grupo colocou tudo em movimento rápido, eles não estavam prontos, Aegon não estava pronto, mas, infelizmente eles tiveram que deixar os eventos seguirem o seu curso e agora, mais do que nunca eles teriam que fazer acontecer os seus planos, as previsões que ele tinha feito com seus aliados por todos esses anos não estavam acontecendo e agora, algo muito pior para a sua causa estava acontecendo que ameaça colocar tudo o que ele planejou a ser desfeito; tudo começou com a notícia da morte de Jon Arryn, o mentor e o alicerce do Usurpador na sua vida e reinado havia morrido e Griff sabia que esse é o primeiro passo para a queda do Governo Do Usurpador, estava acontecendo, finalmente estava acontecendo e Jon poderia colocar os seus planos para serem iniciados; outras notícias vieram, como o fato do gordura do usurpador tinha feito Eddard Stark como Mão Do Rei, o cachorro do usurpador e irmão da prostituta que seduziu o seu Rhaegar estaria em Porto Real onde poderia ser derrotado e pagar por seus crimes, mais do que nunca Jon tinha que trazer os seus planos a frente se queria que isso fosse realizado.  
Mas, infelizmente para Jon Connington não é para acontecer, Robert Baratheon morreu em um acidente de caça; serve para o bastardo gordura bêbado, Eddard Stark foi executado acusado de traição e golpe contra a coroa e o Rei Joffrey Baratheon; uma morte apropriada para o tão "honrado" Eddard Stark, então veio à notícia de guerra; uma guerra civil devastando Westeros, felizmente para Jon e seus planos é um terreno perfeito para tomar o Trono De Ferro, quando todos estiverem cansados de lutar e sem recursos humanos, financeiros e de guerra, Jon poderia capitular sobre os seus inimigos e teria Aegon no trono em pouco tempo; Joffrey Baratheon é o rei, mas, também Stannis e Renly, os irmãos do Usurpador além de Balon Greyjoy, mas, então surgiu um nome que deixou Jon e seus partidários surpresos, incrédulos e em estado de negação; Jon Targaryen, o filho do Príncipe Rhaegar e de Lyanna Stark; Griff não via o filho de seu amado Rhaegar, mas, simplesmente uma mancha fedida de sua pessoa que tinha que ser erradicada para o bem.  
Infelizmente para Griff a cada notícia que recebia sobre ele se tornava mais difícil mata-lo, sendo coroado pelo Norte, Vale e Terras Fluviais e além de parcelas da Campina e de Dorne a quem Griff contava com o seu mais forte aliado, mas, agora, não tinha certeza; esses cinco reis se levantaram em guerra e agora somente Jon Targaryen restava e pelo que soube estava cada vez mais próximo de se sentar no Trono De Ferro e isso não podia acontecer, por isso, Griff estava em navio com os seus aliados mais poderosos e o Jovem Griff para se encontrar com Harry Strickland para revelar a ele sobre o contrato que fez com Myles Toyne e convencê-lo a voltar para Westeros, mas, antes disso, eles teriam que falar com Daenerys Targaryen:  
\- Então pai, quais são as notícias de Daenerys Targaryen? – perguntou o Jovem Griff.  
Griff saiu de seus pensamentos, eles e a seus aliados mais próximos estavam em um barco em direção a Volon Therys para um encontro com Harry Strickland para finalmente fazer valer o contrato que tinha feito com Myles Toyne, Griff depois de muitos anos tinha desfeito a tintura de seu cabelo voltando a ser Jon Connington e o Jovem Griff agora tinha se tornado o Rei Aegon VI:  
\- Vossa graça; tenho que lembrar que não precisa me chamar de pai mais! - disse Jon:  
\- Um costume que não vai sumir tão cedo Lord Connington! - justificou Aegon.  
Jon entendia muito bem, levaria muito tempo para não ver Aegon como o seu filho, tinha agora que se lembrar de constantemente que ele é o filho verdadeiro do Príncipe Rhaegar:  
\- Daenerys sabe governar! – disse Jon olhando para Aegon – Ela conquistou Qarth e agora o governa trazendo riqueza e paz, libertando os escravos e fazendo da cidade uma força a ser reconhecida!  
\- Nunca gostei de escravos! – disse Aegon:  
\- Eu também! – disse Jon:  
\- Tia Daenerys está muito longe de sua verdadeira casa! – disse Aegon:  
\- Como muitos de nós; vossa graça! – disse Jon Connington – Mas, diante disso, a Princesa Daenerys perseverou, ela enfrentou um combinado das cidades escravas e os derrotou; agora ela estabeleceu a paz e está mais forte do que nunca!  
\- Por isso vamos até ela! – afirmou Aegon:  
\- Devido às notícias de seu falso irmão usurpando seu direito, mais do que nunca precisamos da sua tia e da força dela para garantir que você tenha a mais forte reivindicação! – disse Jon:  
\- Eu sou o verdadeiro rei Lord Connington; ela que deveria vir até mim! – disse Aegon de uma forma arrogante:  
\- Ela não sabe sobre você! – disse Jon Connington – Mas, tenho certeza que você a fará sua rainha e assim vai combinar as forças de ambos que tornarão os dois imparáveis!  
Aegon sorriu com as expectativas de ter Daenerys como a sua rainha, se qualquer coisa que ouviu sobre a sua beleza, então ele estaria em um grande favorecimento pelo resto de sua vida:  
\- Por isso estamos indo tratar com a Companhia Dourada! – disse Jon – Para garantirmos a sua força!  
\- Vamos fazer isso; vamos conseguir! – disse Aegon com convicção.  
Jon Connington gostou dessa determinação de seu protegido, mas, agora, ele tinha que ter forças para fazer o acordo que fez com a Companhia Dourada; Harry Strickland tinha todo o direito de recusar, mas, claro que a Companhia Dourada mantém a honra de nunca recusar um contrato, qualquer tipo que seja e isso valeria muito durante a negociação; eles chegaram a Volantis; por causa da ponte, eles não poderiam continuar e por isso compraram cavalos e uma carroça e seguiram viagem rio acima até que chegaram finalmente a Volon Therys; descansando na cidade seguiram viagem até que finalmente avistaram tendas, homens andando para todos os lados e além de alguns milhares estarem em formação e elefantes sendo pastoreados; eles finalmente chegaram ao acampamento da Companhia Dourada.  
Assim que entraram no acampamento, eles puderam descansar, limpos e descansados eles se dirigiram para a tenda central onde seria a reunião; Jon foi o primeiro a entrar e logo viu Harry Strickland, corpulento, cabeça redonda, olhos cinzentos, cabelos cinza nas laterais, sem nenhum cabelo na parte de cima:  
\- Griff! – disse o Capitão General Strickland – Ou seria Jon Connington!  
Isso pegou os outros presentes de surpresa dentro da sala:  
\- Você sabia? – perguntou Connington:  
\- Você pode pintar o cabelo de azul, mas, eu sempre soube quem é Jon Connington; eu sempre o vigiei esperando que revelasse a sua intenção e agora que vejo que abandonou a tinta, acho que está preste a revelar para nós! – respondeu Harry Strickland.  
Jon deveria ter desconfiado que Strickland soubesse; fazendo uma careta, ele devia saber que ninguém idiota se torna o tesoureiro da companhia sem ter um pingo de senso ou tato, além de Harry estava também Black Balaq, Comandante Dos Arqueiros da companhia, nativo das Ilhas De Verão, pele preta, cabelos grisalhos, usando um manto de penas verde e laranjas e se destaca pelos braceletes de ouro, Lysono Maar, o Mestre Espião da companhia; ele realmente se destaca pelos seus olhos lilases, cabelos branco ouro, lábios cheios, Jon logo vê as suas unhas pintadas de roxo e suas duas orelhas enfeitadas com pérolas e ametistas, Gorys Edoryen a quem Jon nunca se acostumou com sua face cadavérica, a barba preta e pontiaguda que foi adicionada recentemente que contrasta com os seus cabelos vermelho cacheados que chegam até os ombros, também estavam o barrigudo e grande, Ser Franklyn Flowers, o sisudo Ser Tristan River que ele entrou há um ano e com suas cicatrizes no rosto além dos buracos Ser Marq Mandrake:  
\- Sim senhores, Griff aqui a quem confiamos por tanto tempo é na verdade Jon Connington, Mão Do Rei em desgraça de Aerys Targaryen II! – disse Strickland:  
\- Por que você nunca disse? – perguntou Ser Flowers:  
\- Por que nunca o vi de cabelo vermelho para confirmar! – respondeu Strickland – Não queria fazer falsas acusações!  
\- Ele está certo! – disse Lysono Maar.  
Deixando isso de lado por um momento, Jon tinha que prender esse conselho ao que interessa e convencê-los a aderir a sua causa:  
\- Por que agora? – perguntou Harry Strickland:  
\- Por que, agora eu tenho algo a apresentar a vocês! - respondeu Jon Connington entregando um papel bem cuidado a Harry Strickland, ele então começou a ler:  
\- Um contrato! - disse Strickland - Que você fez com Myles Toyne!  
Isso pegou os presentes de surpresa, aqueles que não sabiam disso:  
\- O que diz? - perguntou Ser Tristan Rivers:  
\- Que vamos auxiliar Aegon Targaryen VI em uma guerra de conquista do Trono De Ferro em Westeros! - respondeu Harry Strickland.  
Todos do conselho da companhia não podiam segurar as faces de surpresa, eles não estavam esperando por essa:  
\- Mentira! - gritou Ser Marq Mandrake - Aegon VI não passa de um bebê que morreu no Saque De Porto Real!  
\- Eu concordo! - disse Strickland - O que você está jogando conosco Connington?  
\- Não é nenhum jogo! - respondeu Jon - Eu fiz esse contrato com Myles Toyne!  
\- Em segredo, sem avisar a ninguém! - disse Harry Strickland - Por mais que eu ache que você apresentou provas para convencer ele, isso não quer dizer que temos que levar esse contrato a sério; foi feito sem a presença do conselho na época e não há testemunhas no contrato, por isso, podemos muito bem ignorá-lo e matar você por essa ofensa!  
\- Você estaria nesse direito! - disse Jon - Mas, tem que levar em consideração que eu tive que proteger e levantar aquele bebê para que se torne um verdadeiro rei!  
\- E onde ele está? - perguntou Harry Strickland.  
Jon ficou de lado dando a abertura para que Aegon entrasse junto com Lemore, Haldon e Duck:  
\- Você sabe disso Duck? – perguntou Harry:  
\- Sim general! – disse Duck.  
Harry não queria pressionar mais sobre Duck, ele apenas olhou para Aegon com desinteresse querendo acabar logo com isso, ele somente viu um garoto de cabelos claros, quase brancos, olhos azuis, mas, que se podia ver a cor lilás se a luz estivesse de outro lugar batendo em seu rosto:  
\- Bem garoto! – disse Harry – O que tem a dizer sobre si mesmo, talvez acreditando em você ajude a validar o contrato que Connington fez com Toyne!  
\- O que posso dizer para validar esse contrato, além de que eu sou Aegon Targaryen, filho de Rhaegar Targaryen e Elia Martell; sou o verdadeiro Rei De Westeros e estou aqui para que juntos possamos tomar Westeros para nós e vocês possam voltar para casa! – disse Aegon:  
\- Boas palavras! – disse Harry – Funcionaria se as forças inimigas estivessem tão fracas, mas, o que você propõe é que atacamos Westeros que certamente vai nos levar a morte!  
\- Teremos o apoio do povo e dos pequenos lordes e para além de alguns senhores que verão ganho em apoiar a nossa causa, e aqueles com um senso apurado de sobrevivência! – disse Aegon.  
Harry Strickland olhou longamente para o Aegon como se o medisse, esperando algum tipo de reação, Jon sabia que Harry sempre fez isso; ele sempre soube apertar os botões certos para tirar o melhor de cada contrato que cuidou nesse tempo todo:  
\- O quanto você sabe sobre a situação de Westeros? – perguntou Harry sorrindo:  
\- “Não é bom”! – pensou Jon Connington:  
\- Lysono, por favor! – disse Strickland:  
\- Você fala e tenta nos convencer que é Aegon Targaryen, o único rei e verdadeiro dragão, mas, esquece que sua tia Daenerys governa Qarth muito bem e parece que não vai olhar para Westeros tão cedo ou nunca vai olhar; nesse momento ela quebrou uma aliança militar entre as Cidades Escravas e mais se preocupa com possíveis ataques do que sair para conquistar, sem falar que seus dragões são pequenos e sem uso ainda! – explicou Lysono – Illyrio Mopatis não fez nenhum favor com esse jogo! Em Westeros a palavra veio da morte de Joffrey Baratheon, envenenado em seu casamento; parece que casar em Westeros não é uma boa ideia no momento!  
Os presentes da companhia riram, mas, o riso terminou:  
\- Assim, o trono fica vago até que os Lannister coloquem o seu segundo filho Tommen no trono, mas, já analisando a situação, Jon Targaryen, aquele que é filho de Rhaegar Targaryen e Lyanna Stark, confessado por Eddard Stark antes de morrer no Septo De Baelor, que todos acreditam nele; esse Targaryen praticamente ganhou a guerra e ao contrário do que Aegon disse, o povo o apoia, os pequenos lordes e os grandes lordes, além do fato dele ter deixado a Família Real totalmente isolada, até mesmo de seus aliados! – disse Lysono.  
Jon Connington descobriu um gosto amargo na boca e logo percebeu que fazia uma careta de fúria, mas, ele não estava sozinho, Aegon também está fazendo uma careta de fúria e seu rosto vermelho ao ponto que Jon temia que ele caísse a qualquer momento morto:  
\- Bem Jon! – disse Harry Strickland chamando a atenção de Connington – O que impede que Companhia Dourada envie um emissário para Jon Targaryen ou Daenerys Targaryen?  
Jon não tinha palavras para formular uma resposta aqui e agora, ele sabia que se não respondesse, certamente seriam mortos ou pior, presos e entregues como presentes de boa fé para o Falso Dragão ou a Mãe Dos Dragões, mas, antes que Jon pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Aegon deu um passo à frente totalmente decidido:  
\- Se você quer uma resposta, eu posso dar uma resposta! – disse Aegon com uma voz cheia de fúria – Posso prometer que todos vocês vão ser recompensados por me ajudar e tomar o que é meu por direito, posso prometer riqueza e prestígio, mas, o mais importante; posso prometer uma casa a vocês todos; um pedaço de terra onde poderão ter riqueza em abundância, qualquer mulher que quiserem, sabe-se que ao conseguirem, muitos não estarão vivos para aproveitar os ganhos, mas, para cada um de nós que caírem, mataremos dez em vingança; eu posso prometer que todos vocês vão voltar para casa!  
Jon se sentia com orgulho pelas palavras de seu protegido, mas, ninguém do conselho disse nada:  
\- Está bem! – disse Harry Strickland – Vocês são nossos convidados nesse acampamento, por enquanto vamos levar as suas palavras a sério Príncipe Aegon, por isso gostaríamos de discutir mais; sozinhos, por favor!  
Eles saíram deixando o conselho da companhia sozinho e em silêncio:  
\- Você pensa em aceitar isso Harry? – perguntou Ser Marq Mandrake quebrando o silêncio da tenda:  
\- Seria muita idiotice! – afirmou Ser Franklyn Flowers.  
Harry Strickland estava em silêncio:  
\- Esse garoto é um meio para um fim! – disse Harry quebrando o seu silêncio:  
\- Como assim? – perguntou Ser Tristan Rivers:  
\- Há muito tempo eu soube que ele é um dragão falso! - respondeu Harry:  
\- Como? - perguntou Ser Mandrake.  
Harry tirou um pergaminho em seu bolso, liso, de tanto mantê-lo aberto lendo a mesma mensagem tantas vezes, parecia que Harry Strickland estava se convencendo das palavras escritas até que alcançou um entendimento:  
\- Essa carta chegou até mim detalhando sobre como Myles Toyne havia chegado a um acordo com Jon Connington sobre a assistência para recuperar o Trono De Ferro para Aegon Targaryen VI, surpreso como qualquer um ficaria; não me preparei para o que sentiria nas próximas palavras da carta dizendo que esse "Aegon" é falso, ele é filho de Illyrio Mopatis, descendente de um Blackfyre, com uma lyseni e tanto ele como Varys pretendiam usá-lo como uma substituição caso as coisas não desse certo, eu teria a escolha de seguir acreditando que esse Aegon é um Verdadeiro Targaryen ou matá-lo e ser feito com isso! - explicou Harry Strickland - Nesse momento Daenerys Targaryen prospera em Qarth e Jon Targaryen está preste a vencer em Westeros, eu decidi minha própria opção, ir com esse Aegon e entregá-lo a Rainha Daenerys como prova de nossa adesão e lealdade e ter uma real chance de voltar a Westeros ou realmente fazer Qarth uma verdadeira casa, mas, isso sou eu, qualquer coisa que vocês decidam, eu vou acatar, posso ser o líder dessa Companhia, mas, estou disposto a escutar vocês sobre esse assunto!  
Os presentes no conselho se olharam, trocando olhares significativos entre si, não é preciso dizer que eles estavam decidindo; diante do que tinham em mãos, eles sabiam qual é a escolha acertada:  
\- Vou ficar com sua opinião Harry! – disse Ser Franklyn Flowers:  
\- Eu também! – disse Ser Marq Mandrake:  
\- Eu também! – disse Lysono Maar:  
\- Eu também! – disse Ser Tristan Rivers:  
\- Eu também! – disse Gorys Edoryen:  
\- Eu também! – disse Black Balaq.  
Harry Strickland respirou aliviado:  
\- Ótimo! – disse Harry – Mande alguém chamá-los de volta, temos muito trabalho a fazer!  
Daenerys Targaryen, a Rainha De Qarth e detentora de muitos títulos ao qual ela já está achando demais, mas, eles vinham com seus atos e conquistas e então teria que carrega-los por toda a sua vida, no momento, Qarth estava recuperado, depois da tentativa das cidades escravas de atacar Qarth e saqueá-la ao qual eles falharam dando uma vitória que Daenerys a muito queria e assim comprovando sua capacidade militar na frente dos homens, especialmente os escravagistas que muito se acham superiores, mas, agora, ela havia batido neles destruindo as empresas mercenárias que foram contratadas, claro que sabia que eles tentariam mais uma e que atacariam, o que não falta, são homens dispostos a balançar a espada por ouro e prata; Daenerys poderia levar a luta até eles, mas, ela tinha que pensar no seu povo, na sua cidade, tinha que garantir a segurança de todos; a saúde e a felicidade e também a liberdade, então teria que resistir atrás dos muros e deixá-los atravessar o deserto morrendo de cansaço e sede e em seguida abater todos eles; seus conselheiros já haviam avisado para temer se a Companhia Dourada fosse contratada, seria o seu maior desafio militar, mas, ela está pronta, tinha a certeza disso.  
De fato, ela tinha que lidar com outros problemas antes de lidar com os senhores de escravos, problemas que estes mesmo estão causando dentro da cidade de Qarth; Valir Meisoth, o seu Mestre Espião estava lidando com alguns tumultos que começaram a surgir:  
\- O que está acontecendo nas ruas de Qarth Valir? – perguntou Daenerys:  
\- Assaltos e assassinatos, minha senhora! – respondeu Valir – Todos propagados por aliados das Cidades Escravas da Baía Dos Escravos! Aleatórios, pegando o povo e os Imaculados onde eles não esperam esses arruaceiros estão colocando muita pressão sobre nós para manter a ordem na cidade, em breve não vamos conseguir garantir a segurança e a ordem do povo!  
\- É o nosso dever garantir a segurança do povo Valir! – disse Daenerys – Não seremos bons governantes se não conseguirmos que o povo tenha a segurança de andar pelas ruas de Qarth sem olhar para trás com desconfiança a cada momento!  
\- Tem razão, minha senhora! – disse Valir:  
\- Qualquer outra notícia? – perguntou Daenerys.  
Inesperadamente, Daenerys viu Valir aparentemente nervoso:  
\- Informações chegam até mim sobre os Dothrakis, Khals estão se deslocando em massa para Vaes Dothraki! – disse Valir:  
\- Com que razão? – perguntou Daenerys:  
\- Sussurros chegam que estão a discutir sobre você Khaleesi! – respondeu Valir – O fato que depois da morte de Khal Drogo, minha senhora não se dirigiu para Vaes Dothraki e se tornou uma Dosh Khaleen como dito o costume causou um descontentamento geral entre os Khals que parecem deixar as diferenças de lado e discutir sobre um problema em comum que é você, sua graça!  
Daenerys suspirou cansada:  
\- Não falta mais nada! – disse Daenerys frustrada – Quais são as chances de eles se unirem e atacar Qarth para me arrastar até Vaes Dothraki?  
\- Eles foram capazes de deixar as diferenças de lado por você não está cumprindo os costumes deles, sua graça! – responde Valir – Eu digo que as chances são bastante altas; especialmente com a riqueza material e humana que Qarth tem! Eles virão Khaleesi!  
Daenerys olhou para o mapa que está na mesa na frente dela, ela colocou um bloco em cima do mapa onde seria Vaes Dothraki:  
\- Eu tenho Khals se reunindo decidindo me atacar! – disse Daenerys e em seguida colocando mais blocos de madeiras em cima onde estariam várias cidades – E eu tenho as cidades escravas com os seus Mestres planejando outro ataque contra mim! Decididamente estou cercada!  
\- Esta sim, sua graça! – disse Valir.  
Daenerys suspirou, ela não gostava dessa situação, mesmo que tinha tudo voltado ao normal dentro de Qarth, ela tinha que lidar com dissidentes e além de dois exércitos que queriam atacar a sua cidade, ele estava torcendo que os dois exércitos se enfrentassem e acabassem destruindo um ao outro, mas, lá no fundo ela não se acha com tanta sorte assim:  
\- Vamos começar a trabalhar nas medidas de defesa da cidade, além de estocar suprimentos para todos dentro de Qarth para aguentar cerco, além de que o quartel esteja completamente abastecido de armas e armaduras! – ordenou Daenerys – Faça que os navios já prontos estejam na água e devidamente tripulados e prontos para a guerra; um cerco por mar será catastrófico, não sobreviveríamos em ataques por dois lados ao mesmo tempo!  
\- Será feito, minha rainha! – disse Valir:  
\- Quais notícias de Westeros! – perguntou Daenerys mudando de assunto:  
\- Mais do que nunca, a Casa Lannister fez todo o trabalho para consolidar a aliança com a Casa Tyrell e conseguir meios de vencer a guerra Khaleesi! – disse Valir e começando a tecer um conto sobre o que aconteceu em Westeros, o Casamento Vermelho que quase levou a derrota de Jon Targaryen, a derrota ficou a um passo com essa trama entre a Casa Lannister e a Casa Frey que com consequência foi exterminada das casas nobres de Westeros; Daenerys ficou surpresa que seu sobrinho não teria problemas em exterminar uma casa nobre da raiz as folhas, mas, segundo Valir, quebrar o Direito Sagrado Do Convidado em Westeros é um dos crimes de maior ofensa que se pode fazer e por isso ninguém em Westeros reagiu negativamente contra o que Jon Targaryen fez; exterminar totalmente a Casa Frey; sabendo disso, Daenerys se um dia chegasse a Westeros garantiria com o seu sobrinho que a morada da Casa Frey fosse totalmente destruída.  
Daenerys voltou a escutar o que Valir tinha a dizer, os acontecimentos do Casamento Vermelho seguiram para uma ofensiva militar da Aliança Lannister Tyrell em invadir as Terras Fluviais e segundo Valir, seu sobrinho teve força para impedir essa invasão e mandar os inimigos derrotados de volta para Porto Real; o que se soube é que tentaram trazer o casamento do Rei Joffrey com a Margaery Tyrell para acontecer no primeiro dia desse ano como um símbolo de um novo começo e uma nova onda de vitórias que segundo Valir não deu certo já que segundo o seu Mestre Espião envenenaram o bastardo do usurpador o matando em sua festa de casamento e segundo Valir, o povo de Westeros declarou que Jon Targaryen venceu a chamada Guerra Dos Cincos Reis.  
Segundo Valir, Jon Targaryen tinha entrado nas Terras da Coroa e avançava em silêncio com a clara intenção de não alertar os Lannisters sobre a sua presença, ao mesmo tempo em que a Casa Martell mandou uma força que avançava em uma direção diferente de Jon Targaryen; durante a guerra inicialmente, seu sobrinho tinha traçado alianças com as casas das Terras Da Coroa garantindo a lealdade da maioria delas e assim obtendo passagem por suas terras sem ser perturbado e assim se aproximando de Porto Real sem problemas, mas, Valir avisou que a algumas casas das Terras Da Coroa ainda estavam jurando aos usurpadores e que qualquer sinal da bandeira Targaryen, eles causariam problemas; por isso o plano é simplesmente bastante perigoso e que seu sobrinho e seus conselheiros estavam arriscando muito:  
\- Quais as chances de esse suposto meu sobrinho conquistar Porto Real? - perguntou Daenerys:  
\- Altas, minha rainha! - respondeu Valir - Seu sobrinho está em uma boa posição para vencer essa guerra!  
\- O que me aconselha? - perguntou Daenerys:  
\- Uma aliança! - respondeu Valir:  
\- Eu teria que me casar com ele! - disse Daenerys:  
\- Seria o último casamento dentro da Casa Targaryen! - disse Valir - Mas, assim garantiria que não houvesse uma guerra civil entre vocês e Westeros se dividisse em duas facções!  
Daenerys ficou em silêncio pensativa; ela não tinha muito que pensar quando tomou essa decisão:  
\- Vou escrever uma carta! - disse Daenerys - Mande para o meu sobrinho, vamos abrir um canal de comunicação e começar a negociar!  
\- Assim será feito, minha rainha! - disse Valir; em seguida os outros membros de seu conselho entraram, no momento, Daenerys tinha outros problemas de imediato para resolver.  
Jon Targaryen o Rei De Westeros, ele havia vencido a Guerra Dos Cinco Reis; com a morte de Joffrey Baratheon ou Waters agora; muitos diriam que ele venceu a guerra, mas, ele ainda não tinha conquistado Porto Real; a capital do reino, então em sua mente ele não havia vencido a guerra, por mais que todos em sua volta haviam dito que sim e somente faltava um passo para a vitória total; todos eles haviam recebido a notícia da morte de Joffrey durante o seu casamento enquanto conduziam o exército pelas Terras Da Coroa, eles estavam em Rollingford da Casa Rollingford; é o mais perto de que todos estavam de Porto Real, um batedor que se infiltrou em Porto Real havia chegado relatando que havia conseguido sair com muito custo, e cavalgou muito rápido e quase sem descanso para chegar até todos estavam, depois que o colocaram em sua frente e Jon encheu o seu copo de vinho, o batedor com o nome de Rufian lhe havia dito sobre o casamento de Joffrey e Margaery Tyrell e como a festa se sucedeu e com a morte do loiro idiota bebendo uma taça de vinho, envenenada; agora que todos podiam dizer.  
Porto Real está fechado; para todos os efeitos, essa se apresentou em boa hora, todos os olhos estariam voltados para dentro da cidade, procurando os culpados, achando testemunhas, isso significa que não havia nenhum olho em cima dele e de seus movimentos; Jon Targaryen poderia se aproximar de Porto Real sem preocupação com nenhum espião; claro que a movimentação de um exército do tamanho que ele está conduzindo e a invasão de Dorne pelo sul sendo conduzido por sua futura rainha; dois exércitos ao mesmo tempo dentro de um só reino não passaria despercebido, especialmente para um rei, mas, Jon tinha Varys a agradecer por manter o escuro sobre esse fato.  
No momento, ele estava conduzindo o exército ao lado de Robb com a guarda real ao seu lado se aproximando cada vez mais de Porto Real; o conselho dado foi para manter a estrada livre e manter o povo em suas casas e acima de tudo garantir a proteção de seus castelos, pelo menos foi assim que Jon disse a cada senhor das Terras Da Coroa quando visitou em seu caminho, por mais que quisessem mandar homens para o combate, Jon sabia e assim como o seu conselho que Joffrey havia tirado o grosso de homens aptos para o combate dentro das Terras Da Coroa e deixando o mínimo para os senhores protegerem as suas terras, os seus castelos, o seu povo contra ladrões, saqueadores e mercenários, não; Jon usaria soldados das Terras Da Coroa, ele usaria soldados do Norte, Terras Fluviais, Dorne e Vale, enquanto Randyl Tarly levaria os soldados da Campina para bloquear qualquer reforço que Mace Tyrell tinha a intenção de trazer para Porto Real; eles não estavam perto da capital para matar os corvos e assim impedir que a mensagem chegasse; Jon teria que contar com a capacidade militar de Lord Tarly até que chegasse perto o suficiente para abater os corvos.  
De longe Jon já podia ver Porto Real; de fato, é uma grande cidade, a Fortaleza Vermelha se destaca na Colina De Aegon com vista para Blackwater Rush, mas, aqui seria o máximo que chegaria sem alertar os guardas; aqui ele teria que planejar com o seu conselho como tomar a cidade e de preferência com quase ou nenhum derramamento de sangue:  
\- É realmente grande! – disse Robb que estava ao seu lado; claro que é a primeira vez que via a cidade, assim como Jon:  
\- De fato! – disse Jon – Paramos aqui e acampamos! Sem fogueira!  
\- Claro! – disse Robb virando para trás para espalhar a ordem.  
Tão perto de Porto Real e mesmo com a cobertura das árvores e ainda vendo que a cidade estava fechada, vigias com patrulhas constantes foram montadas ao redor do acampamento e nas proximidades na floresta, batedores foram mandados para todas as direções; seu trabalho mais do que importante agora, são eles que estão tirando forças Lannisters que estão andando pelas Terras Da Coroa e assim impedindo que qualquer tipo de ajuda seja arranjado para o lado Lannister; o acampamento teria que ser rápido, Jon havia proibido fogueira, eles pararam para decidir os próximos passos em conquistar a cidade e descansar da marcha; a tenda para a reunião estava pronto e Jon se dirigiu para lá, os lordes presentes quando ele entrou:  
\- Vamos começar! - disse Jon - Temos muito a decidir e vamos decidir agora! Falem!  
\- Atacamos diretamente os portões! - disse Lord Jon Umber:  
\- Quero o mínimo de baixas possíveis Lord Umber! - disse Jon Targaryen:  
\- Entramos a noite e matamos todos os Mantos Dourados e de manhã teremos tomado a cidade! - sugeriu Lord Tarly:  
\- Bom! - disse Jon - Mas, devemos explorar mais detalhes! Por onde vamos entrar?  
\- Há muitas passagens em que podemos entrar, podemos usar uma delas e muitas delas! - respondeu Robb; Jon estava olhando o mapa de Porto real atentamente:  
\- Usamos os túneis e entramos, matamos todos os Mantos Dourados possíveis, boa parte será rendida é claro! - disse Jon - Tomamos o lugar deles e nos aproximamos dos guardas Lannister e os matamos e mais uma vez tomamos o lugar deles!  
\- Assim podemos render a cidade e a Fortaleza Vermelha sem problemas! - disse Ser Brynden Tully - É um ótimo plano!  
\- Se fizermos isso, teremos que garantir os portões e abri-los para os restos dos soldados entrarem! - disse Lord Royce - Esse plano não tem que envolver todos os soldados!  
\- Mas, como vamos entrar? - perguntou Robb Stark:  
\- Podemos guiar Lord Stark! - disse Ser Arthur Dayne - Como Guarda Real há muitos anos eu soube de várias passagens que podem ser usadas para entrar e sair da cidade com segurança e sem serem vistos!  
\- Assim como eu! - disse Ser Barristan Selmy:   
\- Muito bem! Vamos fazer isso e vamos selecionar os mais capacitados para essa missão e em seguida distribuir os restantes dos soldados para entrar nos portões; todos os portões devem ser cobertos e os soldados devem imediatamente estabelecer o controle da cidade! - disse Jon Targaryen - Saques e estupros são expressamente proibidos e as punições serão dadas aos infratores de acordo com a gravidade de seus crimes!  
Agora os lordes estavam todos falando ao mesmo tempo, uns com os outros ou com o rei; depois que Jon acalmou a todos a discussão se seguiu sobre quem seria dado determinada tarefa, detalhes foram discutidos; nada foi deixado de fora, cada lorde presente garantiu isso; o plano tinha que sair em conformidade, tinha que dar certo e agora, que todos estavam perto de terminar essa guerra; não havia espaço para erros; todos concordaram em não esperar muito; eles começariam o ataque na escuridão da noite e quando não houvesse uma lua no céu.  
O plano definido e os detalhes discutidos Jon dispensou o conselho e assim seguiu os preparos para o ataque a Porto Real; discutir e resolver como agir podem ser fáceis, mais a maior dificuldade é preparar tudo para que saísse de acordo com os planos definidos, esperar o momento certo para agir e além de colocar os atores certos em cada posição definida para agir no momento certo; a vigília do acampamento se estendia por campos, um grupo de soldados vigiava um campo e esse sistema se estendia por vários campos ao ponto de se ter a Companhia Sombra que mesmo com cinquenta membros patrulha perto de Porto Real, na verdade eles tinham quarenta e cinco; Jon junto com Robb concordaram em mandar seu tio Benjen a frente para se infiltrar na cidade e assistir ao casamento real entre Joffrey Baratheon e Margaery Tyrell e se assim surgir uma chance; tirar Sansa de lá; em breve eles saberiam se deu certo.  
Jon podia ver Porto Real de longe com suas ruas escuras e as poucas luzes vindas de fogueiras e braseiros no alto dos muros e das janelas de algumas casas; ele via o grande prêmio a sua frente; não; a sua maior responsabilidade; não um direito seu, não um prêmio, não uma conquista, a sua responsabilidade de ter o Trono De Ferro e de levar os Setes Reinos nas suas costas e governar com sabedoria e justiça; Jon tinha medo e não tinha nenhum problema em admitir isso, ele somente esperava ter sabedoria em se cercar com um conselho competente e que sabia o que fazer; por que quando tudo isso terminasse ele conseguir sentar no trono, ele teria muitas coisas para resolver; trazer os reinos unidos e reconstruir; Porto Real estava a sua frente a um passo de ser tomado.


	35. Porto Real

Capítulo 35  
Porto Real

 

Sansa Lannister, pelo menos é o que ela e Tyrion Lannister que os que estão ao seu redor achem, mas, na verdade ela é Lady Sansa Stark de Winterfell e do Norte, ela é a Loba Do Inverno e nesse momento ela está em Porto Real, depois de muito tempo sendo prisioneira dos Lannister enquanto seu irmão e seu primo avançam em cada batalha que enfrentam para chegar a Porto Real, ela estava ao lado de seu marido quando assistiu ao casamento de Joffrey Baratheon e Margaery Tyrell e ela sentiu pena de Margaery, se casando com um monstro como Joffrey, ela avisou a ela e sua avô e esperava que eles tivessem terminado com tudo e voltassem para a Campina esperando o vencedor dessa guerra para jurar fidelidade, mas, não; eles continuaram com o casamento e aqui está todos, a nobreza de Porto Real, bebendo e comendo do melhor e mais caro, rindo a cada nova atração divertida; até que ela viu com os seus próprios olhos Joffrey humilhando o seu marido para em seguida beber de sua taça e engasgar e tossir ao ponto que tossiu sangue e caiu no chão convulsionando; logo os gritos de alegria se tornaram gritos de desespero e de medo e então o rei morreu nos braços de sua mãe e o grito de dor dela tomou conta da festa e então o grito de ódio veio dela apontando para Tyrion Lannister mandando prender ele.  
Esse momento; esse simples momento Sansa entrou em pânico e sabia que seria presa, não poderia fugir, não tinha condições de fugir:  
\- Minha senhora! – disse um homem que se aproximou dela, Sansa levou um susto, mas, foi contida pelo homem que Sansa reconheceu como Ser Dontos Hollard:  
\- Ser Dontos! – disse Sansa surpresa:  
\- Minha senhora; venha comigo! – disse Ser Dontos:  
\- O que? – perguntou Sansa confusa:  
\- Se quiser escapar dessa prisão dourada e se quiser viver; venha comigo! – disse Ser Dontos em um estado de desespero; Sansa não tinha que pensar duas vezes, não havia mais ninguém para proteger ela:  
\- Vamos! – disse Sansa que imediatamente se levantou; Ser Dontos segurou a sua mão e rapidamente saíram da festa seguindo pelos caminhos laterais da Fortaleza Vermelha; o caminho sendo longo com arbustos altos nos lados o deixando estreito; Ser Dontos indo na frente segurando a mão de Sansa que se deixou ser guiada; quando eles saíram do caminho mais estreito e ganharam mais espaço, inesperadamente Ser Dontos caiu para trás atingindo o chão com força segurando o pescoço enquanto sangrava por este e cuspia sangue pela boca; Sansa surpresa viu Ser Dontos Hollard começar a engasgar, mas, ela podia ver o cabo da faca, de madeira com um lobo correndo ao vento entalhado nela; Sansa tirou os olhos de Ser Dontos enquanto ele morria e olhou para cima e viu o seu tio Benjen totalmente vestido de preto olhando com amor para ela, Sansa não disse nada quando avançou e em seguida abraçou o seu tio com força:  
\- Tio Benjen! – disse Sansa feliz:  
\- Eu senti saudades de você Sansa! – disse Benjen – Não sabe quanto eu esperei esse dia para reencontrar com você!  
\- Obrigado por ter vindo tio! – disse Sansa – Obrigada!  
Benjen Stark se desvencilhou de Sansa e se aproximou de Ser Dontos Hollard e sem cerimônia arrancou a sua faca do pescoço do Bobo Da Corte De Joffrey:  
\- Criatura de Mindinho! – disse Benjen – Vamos sair, pegamos as suas coisas, Sansa; agora temos que sair!  
Eles saíram; usando os túneis da Fortaleza Vermelha atravessando todo Porto Real; com dificuldade eles saíram de Porto Real; os sinos do Septo de Baelor estavam tocando sem parar, os portões estavam sendo fechados; Sansa estava fora com o seu tio Benjen assistindo a isso tudo com alguns membros da Companhia Sombra que a resgataram, escondidos e ao mesmo tempo observando o caos em que Porto Real havia se tornado; Sansa saiu de suas roupas de festa e agora estava vestindo a sua armadura de combate; incrivelmente ainda cabia nela, mas, sabia que em breve teria que fazer alguns ajustes; a possibilidade de trocar de roupa se deve que todos estão voltados para dentro de Porto Real e especialmente dentro da Fortaleza Vermelha e não fora da capital:  
\- Quanto tempo terá que ficar escondida? – perguntou Sansa:  
\- Tempo necessário! – respondeu Benjen Stark – Até que o rei esteja se aproximando com seu exército e seu irmão!  
Sansa concordou, ela estava livre dos Lannister; qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar com eles agora que o momento não traz nenhuma segurança para ela:  
\- Vamos! – disse Benjen.  
O grupo de aproximou dos cavalos e montaram; eles partiram para o interior das terras; não haveria nenhum problema para conseguir notícias e vigiar a capital, mas, o principal eles fizeram, tirar Sansa Stark de Porto Real não deixando nenhuma vantagem para o inimigo.  
Lord Tyrion Lannister não é um anão muito feliz; claro que não foi realmente feliz em muito tempo, desde que seu pai fez o que fez com sua esposa; desde que ele colocou no cargo de a Mão Do Rei e pediu para controlar as idiotices de sua querida irmã e seu monstro de sobrinho Joffrey; sorte de seu irmão Jaime que por todas as contas mudou de lado e pelo que Varys lhe disse em particular estava levando os seus deveres realmente a sério; sorte para ele; mas, para Tyrion que teve que se casar contra a sua vontade com Sansa Stark em mais um plano de seu pai em uma tentativa de ter o controle sobre o Reino Do Norte; um controle que ele sonha em ter.  
De qualquer forma, Tyrion teve com sua esposa assistir ao casamento do seu idiota de um sobrinho com Margaery Tyrell; as Rosas Da Campina estavam crescendo espinhos para cima do Trono De Fero, claro que todos sabiam que Mace Tyrell queria muito a sua linhagem no ponto mais importante de Westeros; Mace Tyrell não tinha nenhuma discrição, mas, eles são necessários se ainda queriam uma esperança de manter as suas cabeças presas aos seus corpos; o casamento aconteceu e com ele veio uma grande festa, pago do bolso Tyrell é claro, mas, ainda sim é uma festa de grande opulência digna da Casa Lannister ou como esperar que seu pai fizesse para mostrar o poder do ouro do Leão de Casterly Rock; claro que ele teve que suportar as ofensas de seu sobrinho até que ele bebeu do vinho de sua taça e engasgou até morrer; ele ficou surpreso, mas, não tanto, sabia que o tempo de governo de seu sobrinho fez acumular inimigos, especialmente Robb Stark e Jon Targaryen, mas, ambos não fariam isso, sabia que eles preferiam enfiar a espada no corpo de Joffrey.  
Tyrion podia dizer qualquer coisa de sua irmã Cersei, mas, não poderia negar que ela ama o seu filho, os gritos de dor dela que se colocaram acima dos ruídos de choque e surpresa dos convidados para em seguida ela se virar para ele e o acusar de matar o rei e mandar prendê-lo e aqui está ele, nas Celas Negras imerso na escuridão sem nenhuma noção de quantos dias haviam se passado desde que fora preso, imerso em seus pensamentos sobre tudo; sobre a sua família, eles que o desprezaram e o jogaram de lado sem nenhum cuidado, Tyrion finalmente sentiu nenhum apreço por sua família, nenhuma necessidade de agradá-los, apenas indiferença e pena; seu pai que nunca se recuperou da morte de sua mãe se tornou um homem amargo mergulhado em indiferença e apenas via sua família como peças para seu jogo dos tronos para alcançar os seus objetivos; já sua irmã que sempre o odiou por matar sua mãe, Tyrion não tem mais nenhum sentimento positivo por ela; ela mesma ajudou a acabar com isso, mas, se tivesse a chance e Jon Targaryen ganho Porto Real e ele fosse libertado dessas celas pediria clemência aos seus sobrinhos Tommen e Myrcella, mas, não Joffrey, ele podia fazer o que quiser com o seu odiado e idiota de um sobrinho.  
Tyrion ouviu as portas se abrindo; o Imp sorriu; certamente ele estava preste a ser levado para o julgamento, não, ele seria levado para a execução com Lord Eddard Stark; Tyrion amaldiçoou a sua irmã Cersei, mas, ele sabia que a encontraria no inferno em breve; Jon Targaryen estava próximo e ela em sua sede de poder não tinha a intenção de fugir, orgulhosa como ela é; não recuaria, não fugiria, preferiria destruir Porto Real a entrega-la aos seus inimigos; esse pensamento simplesmente fez um frio percorrer a espinha toda de Tyrion, não queria imaginar sua irmã destruindo Porto Real; ele ainda se lembra de vividamente o que seu irmão Jaime contou o porquê matou o Rei Aerys Targaryen II e agora ele, um não crente, estava rezando a qualquer deus existente que seu irmão não tenha contado para a sua irmã Cersei. As luzes das tochas estavam se aproximando, essa mesma luz o cegou e ele não pode ver quem vinha até ele, mas, de qualquer forma ele está pronto e aceitou o seu destino, seja ele qual for.  
Seja quem for que estava carregando a tocha estava se aproximando:  
\- Tyrion Lannister! – disse uma voz que o Imp imediatamente reconheceu e claro que nunca diria que está contente de ouvir uma voz familiar:  
\- Varys! – disse Tyrion em resposta; aparentemente eles estavam deixando de lado qualquer norma social nessa conversa:  
\- Espero que esteja bem, meu amigo! – disse Varys:  
\- Você sabe; tirando que me encontro em uma cela escura sem nenhuma indicação da passagem dos dias e curiosamente estou na mesma cela em que ficou Eddard Stark não traz nenhum conforto! – disse Tyrion:  
Varys entregou uma bolsa de água para Tyrion que a pegou e a bebeu:  
\- Não vinho? – perguntou Tyrion; Varys sorriu:  
\- Nesse momento; água é mais importante para você! – respondeu Varys:  
\- Tudo bem! – concordou o Imp que bebeu mais – A quanto tempo estou aqui? Parei de contar depois do terceiro dia!  
\- Sete dias! – respondeu Varys – O corpo de Rei Joffrey já passou pela cerimônia e está sepultada, agora, a rainha se dedica a encontrar testemunhas para o seu julgamento!  
\- Então terei um julgamento? – perguntou Tyrion como se não acreditasse – Achei que iria direto para a execução!  
\- Eu também, meu amigo! – disse Varys – Mas, por tudo, você é um filho de um importante lorde e também o Mestre Da Moeda; você terá um julgamento!  
\- Como está a minha situação então? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- A rainha está gastando todo o seu poder político para encontrar testemunhas contra você, enquanto enche os bolsos de ouro de seus aliados para que não testemunhe ao seu favor enquanto seu pai fica ao lado do Rei Tommen o aconselhando! – respondeu Varys:  
\- Então não terei nenhuma chance? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Não, meu amigo! – respondeu Varys sinceramente:  
\- Então o que me resta? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Esperar! – respondeu Varys simplesmente:  
\- Esperar o que? – perguntou Tyrion aborrecido.  
Varys sorriu e isso enervou Tyrion que não estava gostando do que viu:  
\- Jon Targaryen, meu amigo! – respondeu Varys – Enquanto falamos; ele avança em direção a Porto Real; claro que todos os olhos da capital se voltam para o seu julgamento ignorando o que está fora desses muros, claro que eu contribuo para essa ignorância!  
Tyrion suspirou ouvindo as palavras do Mestre Dos Sussurros:  
\- Você sempre foi um legalista Targaryen! – afirmou o Imp:  
\- Sempre! – confirmou Varys.  
Tyrion Lannister ficou pensativo por um minuto:  
\- Eu tenho escolha? – perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Sempre, meu amigo! – respondeu Varys – Você pode tentar a sua sorte com a sua irmã!  
Tyrion deu um olhar aguçado para Varys:  
\- Garanta que eu seja o próximo Lord De Casterly Rock e minha lealdade será para Jon Targaryen! – disse Tyrion para produzir um amplo sorriso em Varys.  
Jon Targaryen estava em pé assistindo a Porto Real de longe; depois de muitas batalhas, planos e muitas mortes, ele estava ali, a alguns passos de seu maior objetivo, Porto Real; ele tinha chegado para que em breve fosse o julgamento de Tyrion Lannister pelo assassinato de Joffrey Baratheon, a rainha garantiu que haveria testemunhas a favor de seu filho e que seu irmão não teria nenhuma defesa; em outras palavras, esse julgamento foi feito para pender para um lado, uma farsa completa que precisa acabar, mas, por mais que gostasse de Tyrion Lannister, Jon via como perfeito a chance de que os olhos dos Lannister estejam voltados para o julgamento e praticamente esqueceram-se dele, pelo menos Varys estava ajudando, mas, mesmo ele eficiente como ele é, não podia manter os seus inimigos no escuro por muito tempo, teria que atacar Porto Real agora, não havia mais espaço para demora, mas, hoje; especialmente hoje seria especial já que ele estaria recebendo Arianne Martell, sua futura esposa; depois de ela ter desembarcado com um exército de Dorne de 2.000 homens e mulheres que vieram do Gancho de Massey e finalmente se juntaram ao principal ataque a Porto Real:  
\- Então é você o meu futuro marido! – disse uma voz feminina sedosa que Jon se virou e viu a sua futura esposa e rainha; Arianne Martell; Princesa Arianne Nymeros Martell; curta e sua altura por uma cabeça em relação a Jon, rosto rechonchudo, lábios carnudos, pele cor de oliva, olhos escuros e cabelos pretos, grossos e longos que estão cacheados, mas, agora, estavam firmemente amarradões em um coque; sua armadura de ferro onde se podiam ver vestes de couro com uma mistura de cores laranja, vermelho e dourado; ela estava carregando uma lança em sua mão direita:  
\- Então você é minha futura esposa! – disse Jon no mesmo estilo que Arianne a fazendo sorrir:  
\- Eu sou! – confirmou Arianne – Mas, não se deixe enganar, um erro de sua parte eu vou comandar a nossa futura relação!  
\- Tão cedo nos encontramos e já pensa no futuro, minha futura esposa? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Claro! – respondeu Arianne – Eu sou de Dorne, eu sou uma Martell e não deixarei nem você nem ninguém se colocarem acima de mim ou achar que pode me comandar!  
\- Nunca me passou pela minha cabeça tentar comandar você, minha futura esposa! – disse Jon Targaryen – Sim! Eu reconheço você como uma mulher de Dorne e especialmente uma mulher da Casa Martell, além de ser a Princesa Herdeira de Dorne; sei de sua força, de sua vontade; aqui e agora, eu posso dizer que espero que nosso casamento seja com nós dois lado a lado e não em constante batalha para se colocar um acima do outro!  
Arianne Martell olhou seriamente para Jon, assim deixando o jeito sensual que sempre teve na sua vida desde que se descobriu mulher, ela estava nesse momento avaliar se o que o homem disse é verdade ou não:  
\- Eu acredito em você Jon Targaryen, mas, ainda vai levar tempo para confiar totalmente em você! – disse Arianne Martell:  
\- Não espero mais nada de você, princesa! – disse Jon, agora, ambos estavam olhando para Porto Real, agora faltava pouco para começar o ataque.   
Um dia foi dedicado a posicionar as tropas para entrar em ação, lentamente e em silêncio, foi nesse mesmo dia em que Jon e Robb tiveram a alegria de receber seu tio Benjen com Sansa, saudável e com lágrimas nos olhos ao vê-los, ela deixou qualquer decoro ao abraça-los, não, eles não se importavam, por mais que eles podia dizer não para Sansa, no fim ela os convenceu a participar do ataque; a noite veio e Ser Arthur, Ser Jaime e Ser Barristan estava levando homens por passagens secretas, seu principal objetivo seria a Capas Douradas, especialmente o seu quartel onde a maioria poderia ser presa ou morta; claro que as ordens de Jon foram para matar aqueles que resistem e prender os que não oferecem nenhuma resistência, mas, eles teriam que abater os guardas para em seguida abrir os portões onde o resto do exército entraria e tomaria posições chaves de Porto Real incluindo a Fortaleza Vermelha.  
Ser Arthur Dayne estava liderando os homens que se infiltrariam em Porto Real pelas passagens secretas para tomar o quartel da guarda da cidade, matar os vigias e abrir as portas, com ele tinha Ser Jaime Lannister e Ser Barristan Selmy; não é o tipo de trabalho que ele faria como guarda real ou o exemplo que ele daria para os seus filhos, mas, sendo necessário para evitar muitas mortes e pagar um preço alto para cercar a cidade; segurando a sua espada na sua mão direita e uma tocha acessa na esquerda erguida, andando pelos túneis silenciosamente com os seus companheiros da guarda real e os homens designados para a essa tarefa; suas ordens; permanecer em silêncio a fazer o mínimo de barulho possível:  
\- Estamos quase lá! – disse Ser Arthur:  
\- Vamos somente tomar o quartel? – perguntou Ser Jaime:  
\- Não! – respondeu Ser Arthur – Eu vou tomar o quartel, Ser Jaime vai lidar com as patrulhas nas ruas e Ser Barristan vai lidar com os vigias fixos!  
\- Parece bom para mim! – disse Ser Barristan:  
\- Vai ter que ser feito ao mesmo tempo! – disse Ser Jaime preocupado – A luz da lua pode revelar as nossas posições!  
\- Por isso o rei escolheu essa noite! – disse Ser Barristan – Não tem luz da lua essa noite!  
\- Por isso a marcha do rei por dentro das Terras Da Coroa foi lenta! – afirmou Ser Jaime como se tivesse desconfiado antes:  
\- Sim! – disse Ser Arthur.  
Finalmente o grupo saiu das passagens, imediatamente Ser Barristan procurou subir os muros e começar a atacar os vigias, Ser Jaime pegou os homens que estava comandando e os espalhou pela cidade acabando com a patrulha das ruas, uma a uma, rapidamente e silenciosamente; Ser Arthur se dirigiu ao quartel das Capas Douradas, ele guardou a sua espada; claro que estaria atuando em um espaço pequeno e vem à necessidade de se empunhar uma faca e foi isso que ele está fazendo quando juntos aos homens que está comandando entrou no quartel; silenciosamente; para sua surpresa, Arthur não viu vigia; logo pode perceber que a decadência das Capas Douradas que haviam adquirido uma arrogância em que se viam e nenhuma necessidade de vigiar o seu próprio quartel.  
O primeiro que Ser Arthur viu ao entrar no quartel foi um das Capas Douradas em uma mesa, sentado na cadeira inclinado contra a parede dormindo, imediatamente Ser Dayne avançou e colocou a sua mão esquerda na boca do homem para abafar os seus gritos e imediatamente enfiou a sua faca no pescoço desse homem e logo tirou; Ser Arthur pode assistir o homem abrir os olhos de surpresa enquanto sangrava muito, tentando estancar o sangramento e gritar de alerta, mas, rapidamente perdeu as forças, enquanto os homens que Ser Arthur estavam comandando se espalharam rapidamente pelos quartéis prontos para dizimar as forças inimigas. O sangue se acumulava no chão do quartel; homens são mortos em seus sonos ou nas latrinas, alguns conseguem gritar de alerta, mas, não tem ninguém para responder; os mortos com as gargantas abertas ou as lâminas enfiadas nas suas cabeças; mortos nas camas ou simplesmente caiam no chão; Arthur Dayne assistiu a tudo quando o quartel não foi deixado nenhum inimigo vivo; ao amanhecerem todos veriam a bandeira Targaryen no alto do mastro do quartel.  
Ser Barristan Selmy andava calmamente nos muros que cercam Porto Real; os homens que estava comandando avançaram silenciosamente na escuridão da noite matando todos os vigias na parede e nos portões; boa parte desses Mantos Dourados estava dormindo ou bêbados demais para notar qualquer coisa acontecendo, isso, Barristan viu como a decadência de uma instituição criada para defender a cidade; em seus tempos jovens, Barristan viu a eficiência dos Mantos Dourados como uma das mais poderosas guardas que Westeros possuía, mas, esse título acabou com a Guarda De Lannisport graças de fato a Tywin Lannister e seu trabalho de trazer a Casa Lannister à grandeza mais uma vez, mas, é claro que essa instituição não existe mais depois que o Rei Jon conquistou Lannisport; seria o trabalho do próximo Lord Lannister reconstruí-la, mas, hoje, Barristan levantaria a bandeira Targaryen no alto dos muros e abriria os portões para o resto do exército entrar; ele se aproximou do Portão De Ferro:  
\- Senhor! O portão foi tomado! - disse um dos soldados presentes quando ele se aproximou:  
\- Bom! - disse Ser Barristan pegando uma tocha que estava pendurada na parede e em seguida a balançou sinalizando.  
Jon Targaryen viu isso e silenciosamente deu as ordens e avançou; nenhum grito de guerra foi proferido, mas, o barulho dos cascos e do ferro das armaduras batendo uma contra as outras estavam presentes; mas, mesmo eles sabiam que não podiam fazer nada contra isso, calmamente entraram na cidade e começaram a se espalhar tomando os lugares chaves da cidade segundo as ordens que receberam, ocupando cada rua até chegar a Fortaleza Vermelha; o rei estava calmamente em seu cavalo:  
\- Ser Jaime! - chamou Jon - Como foi?  
\- Bem na medida do possível! - respondeu Ser Jaime Lannister limpando a sua espada do sangue que a estava manchando - Em breve a cidade vai ser tomada e sobrará a Fortaleza Vermelha!  
\- Você sabe o que deve fazer! - disse Jon Targaryen.  
Jaime apenas acenou positivamente e saiu para terminar o seu trabalho; Jon continuou em seu cavalo indo em direção a Fortaleza Vermelha com Robb e Sansa ao seu lado, seus lobos à frente e os outros senhores atrás deles; tomar a Fortaleza Vermelha dedicou mais planos do que tomar Porto Real, se não tomar a fortaleza, não tomaria a cidade e isso é um fato; o uso das passagens para o castelo seria usado, assim como soldados da Aliança se vestiriam de Capas Douradas e se aproximariam dos portões da fortaleza e quando entrassem dominariam os guardas e abririam os portões; incrivelmente se passar por Capas Douradas se tornou mais fácil; nesse momento do plano todos haviam concordado que certamente alguém da vigília da cidade escaparia e alertaria a Fortaleza Vermelha, mas, para a sorte deles e a benção dos Antigos Deuses isso não aconteceu e no momento em que passaram pelos portões os guardas Lannister foram dominados e mortos; pela primeira vez desde que começou a guerra Jon havia entrado na Fortaleza Vermelha e nesse momento todos estavam tomando o lugar dos guardas Lannister e assumiriam as suas posições, na manhã seguinte eles dominariam os usurpadores e assim eles poderiam terminar a guerra.  
A manhã veio para Porto Real, às ruas da cidade estavam normais quando os moradores acordaram para mais um dia; com as provisões vindas da Casa Tyrell, as atividades haviam voltado ao normal para a cidade em comparação quando a guerra começou e as estradas haviam sido fechadas, nada mudou para a população comum depois da morte de Joffrey, ninguém ligava para ele; cada um do povo de Porto Real não gostava do Rei Baratheon, especialmente por ele ser neto de Tywin Lannister e ninguém mais velho esqueceu o que o Velho Leão fez, por isso, eles estavam levando as suas vidas da maneira que tinham por todos esses anos depois da Revolta Do Usurpador; claro que os becos de Porto Real estavam manchados de sangue; sangue das Capas Douradas e soldados Lannisters e Tyrell que reforçavam a patrulha nas ruas, mais tarde a população notaria que os becos estavam molhados de sangue.  
Amanheceu na Fortaleza Vermelha, os guardas estavam posicionados como se deveria, não havia nada de anormal para relatá-la de qualquer coisa que possa ter acontecido durante a noite; Tywin Lannister estava na mesa tomando o seu café com a sua família, menos Joffrey, Jaime e Tyrion; sua filha Cersei que vestia negro em luto estava a sua direita; seu neto Tommen estava no centro da mesa, sua neta Myrcella estava à esquerda, assim como o Pequeno Conselho, incluindo Oberyn Martell; Tywin nunca gostou dos Martells; não seria agora, mas, ele tinha que concordar com o seu filho Imp, eles precisavam de aliados, por isso tinham Mace Tyrell e Olenna Tyrell sentado na mesma mesa que eles, Margaery Tyrell estava sentada ao lado de seu pai com o seu irmão Ser Willas, e Ser Garlan com sua esposa Leonette e o seu irmão Ser Loras a guardando a sua família; Varys, Qyburn, os irmãos Kettleblack; Paxter Redwyne, seu irmão Kevan, um Pequeno Conselho grande, mas, necessário para recompensar aliados, especialmente que não podia voltar para as Westerlands, à perda de suas terras foi um golpe mortal em seu orgulho e a dúvida se ele é ainda capaz, mas, foi o seu irmão que o fez levantar e continuar a lutar pelo legado da família; com a morte de Joffrey e sua sombra sobre Tommen, ele poderia fazer planos para retomar as suas perdas e vencer de vez essa guerra e finalmente consolidar o poder da Casa Lannister que vai durar mil anos.  
Todos estavam tomando café calmamente; todos sabiam que haveria discussão com o conselho mais tarde, podendo levar todo o dia; essa discussão sendo mais do que necessário; havia a julgamento de seu filho Tyrion para acontecer e os planos a serem discutidos para virar a maré nessa guerra; claro que a única matéria que Tywin já definiu sobre a próxima ação nessa guerra, ouro, planos no escuro e os agentes trabalhando no escuro em seus planos para atingir com tudo os seus inimigos; tudo seguiria normal nesse mais um dia de governo de Tommen Baratheon quando os gritos de dor começaram pegando todos de surpresa chamando a atenção dos guardas presentes; os gritos aumentaram e estavam se aproximando:  
\- Se reúnam em volta do rei! – gritou Tywin Lannister.  
A Guarda Real se aproximou junto com os membros da guarda Lannister e então homens vestindo armaduras douradas e vermelhas e verdes, os Mantos Douradas, Guarda Lannister e Soldados Tyrell entraram jogando lanças, atingido a maioria dos Guardas que estavam na sala, mais desses homens que claramente não tinham nenhuma lealdade com eles começaram a entrar e cerca a todos deixando nenhuma forma de escapar; Ser Garlan e Ser Loras já tinham as suas espadas em mãos e prontos para atacar e abrir caminho para a fuga:  
\- Eu aconselharia que não fizesse nenhum movimento brusco senhoras e senhores! – disse uma voz que abriu caminho entre os homens; ele vestia a uma armadura negra que parecia ser feita de escamas de peixe com uma truta no centro e ele estava usando uma capa branca:  
\- Ser Brynden Tully! – disse Tywin Lannister reconhecendo o homem a sua frente:  
\- Comandante da Guarda Real de Jon Targaryen Ser Brynden Tully para você Velho Leão! – disse Ser Brynden sorrindo para o Lannister; Tywin Lannister se fez em levantar, mas, rapidamente teve as suas pernas acertadas que o colocou de joelhos e em seguida teve uma faca afiada em seu pescoço; Tywin surpreso olhou para o seu agressor:  
\- Uma cobra, sempre uma cobra! – disse Tywin:  
\- O Rei Targaryen ofereceu a sua vida em minhas mãos! – disse Oberyn Martell com um sorriso predatório em seu rosto – Eu e meu partido tínhamos que facilitar a entrada deles na Fortaleza Vermelha e Targaryen me daria a sua vida!  
As filhas mais velhas de Oberyn se postaram segurando facas em suas mãos atrás de Cersei e de seus filhos, o suficiente para manter o seu irmão Kevan de reagir o deixando sentado; os outros do conselho também tinham bestas apontadas para eles esperando que façam movimentos errados para serem crivados; Tywin somente naquele momento viu a derrota, não havia mais nada para ele, seus sonhos estavam completamente destruídos; o seu desejo de um legado de mil anos de força e prosperidade para a Casa Lannister havia virado cinza e agora estavam sendo sopradas pelo vento. Os soldados abriram espaço em suas fileiras para permitir a passagem de mais soldados, pelo menos é assim como Tywin imagina já que todos estavam ouvindo passos de botas de metal e então eles veio primeiro; Tywin o viu pela primeira vez de perto em muito tempo; Jon Targaryen em sua armadura preta com o símbolo de sua casa com o seu leme em seus braços, sua capa vermelha balançando ao sabor de seus passos; também mantinha a sua espada em outra mão; Tywin sabia que sua armadura é feita de Aço Valiriano e ele adoraria que seus planos funcionassem para que ele pudesse reivindicar para a Casa Lannister esse prêmio, mas, agora não é mais possível:  
\- Tywin Lannister! - disse Jon:  
\- É uma honra conhecê-lo, sua graça! - disse Tywin Lannister com sua voz transbordando sarcasmo:  
\- Não, você não me honra; você me despreza e deseja me ver morto! - disse o rei - Levei essa guerra tirando tudo de você até esse momento em que você tinha de poder de território somente a mesa e os poucos passo de cada lado dela, mas, agora, chegamos ao final disso tudo e você não possui mais nada Lord Lannister!  
\- Eu não poderia estar mais de acordo! - disse Tyrion Lannister saindo do meio da multidão mostrando que somente agora havia saído da sua prisão:  
\- Você saiu então! - disse Lord Tywin:  
\- Sim, pai querido! - disse Tyrion - O Rei me prometeu um julgamento justo onde terei tempo de me preparar, ao contrário de você que certamente veria isso como mais uma oportunidade de se livrar de mim!  
\- Você matou o meu filho! - gritou Cersei - Assassino fraticida; merece apodrecer nos Sete Infernos!  
\- Eu vou para o inferno! - disse Tyrion - Mas, eu sei agora que você vai primeiro, minha doce irmã!  
\- As crianças devem ser colocadas em seus quartos com forte vigilância assim como Lady Olenna Tyrell, o resto devem ser despojados de suas armas, colocados em correntes e nas celas para a nobreza! – disse Robb Stark e os soldados começaram a arrastar os prisioneiros para as suas celas:  
\- Cersei Lannister deve ser colocada nas Celas Negras! – disse Robb Stark causando um grito de raiva na leoa:  
\- Por quê? – perguntou Cersei – Eu sou uma rainha e exige as celas para os nobres!  
\- Veremos se você se sai melhor do que o meu pai ao qual você o colocou nas Celas Negras! – respondeu Robb Stark sorrindo enquanto Cersei é arrastada aos gritos.  
Todos foram arrastados, menos Varys que ainda permaneceu sentado tomando o seu café da manhã normalmente como o que aconteceu agora fosse à coisa mais comum:  
\- Sua graça! – disse Lord Varys erguendo a sua taça com um suco para o Rei Jon Targaryen com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Finalmente, eles haviam vencido a guerra.  
Esse dia em especial se viu a queda das bandeiras Lannister Baratheon e o povo de Porto Real viu espalhado em sua cidade a Bandeira Targaryen e logo foi anunciada a vitória da Aliança Targaryen, a cidade foi tomada com o mínimo de derramamento de sangue e combate; de início o povo não soube como reagir a essa notícia; especialmente quando os corvos foram enviados para todas as direções confirmando a vitória Targaryen no mesmo dia; ninguém sabia o que aconteceria depois com o povo de Porto Real, talvez pudesse ser visto uma reação no mesmo dia, no outro dia, na outra semana ou até mesmo no próximo mês, mas, o fato que a Era Baratheon no Trono de Ferro havia acabado e isso ninguém mais poderia negar.  
O povo continuou com sua rotina, essa talvez seja a reação que Jon estava esperando, o povo comum não se importava com assuntos e intrigas do reino desde que não atrapalhasse as suas vidas:  
\- Achei que eles começariam a comemorar! - disse Arianne Martell:  
\- Eles não ligam para as intrigas da corte! - disse Jon - Eles somente querem que nada atrapalhe as suas vidas de cada dia em que trabalham para sobreviverem e garantir comida na mesa de suas famílias!  
\- Sua graça é correta! - disse Lord Varys - Mas, os meus passarinhos estão garantindo que as devidas explicações sobre o que ocorreu chegue aos ouvidos do povo; em breve todos vão saber como os Targaryen voltaram ao poder!  
\- O importante é todo o Reino de Westeros saber que Jon é o rei agora! - disse Robb - Deixem que todos saibam que tomamos Porto Real e a Fortaleza Vermelha sem derramar sangue inocente!  
\- Isso já está se espalhando, eu lhe garanto! - disse Lord Varys:  
\- Senhores; enquanto as notícias não atingem a todos dos Sete Reinos, temos muito trabalho a fazer e muito a decidir sobre muitos assuntos antes que lordes venham jurar lealdade a mim! - disse Jon indo para o parapeito e olhando para a toda cidade a vendo o mar a sua frente; de fato; eles tinham muito trabalho para fazer; a guerra havia acabado e agora é a hora de fazer mudanças; mudanças essas que Westeros se faz necessário e a muito espera; agora eles estavam em outro tipo de guerra.


	36. Nova Era Targaryen

Capítulo 36  
Nova Era Targaryen

 

Um navio atracou em Dorne; a prancha foi baixada e Archibald Yronwood saiu em direção a Sunspear, ele tinha vindo com Ser Marq Piper com uma carga que interessaria muito a Casa Martell; Amory Lorch, eles logo também queriam se livrar dele, a cada dia de viagem, Lorch se mostrava mais branco de medo e claramente estava perdendo peso; essa perda é causada pelo medo que aconteceria a ele quando pisasse em Dorne; Ser Marq Piper ficou em silêncio vigiando o prisioneiro para entregar a Família Martell, não demorou muito para Archibald Yronwood chegar com uma guarda forte com Oberyn Martell; o Yronwood entrou junto com Martell e Oberyn viu quem estava na cela do navio esperando para ser transferido e pela primeira vez, Oberyn abiu um sorriso em sua face simplesmente verdadeiro, mas, também predatório:  
\- Ser Amory Lorch! – disse Oberyn – A Casa Martell dá as boas-vindas a Dorne e prometemos uma estadia confortável e segura!  
Ser Lorch recua de medo tentando encontrar alguma saída:  
\- Se você procura qualquer saída, simplesmente não há nenhuma! – disse Oberyn – Sua vida pertence à Casa Martell como foi acordado!  
A Guarda Martell imediatamente tirou o cavaleiro de sua cela e logo o escoltou para as celas de Sunspear; Yronwood e Piper seguiram Oberyn para dentro do castelo para continuar as negociações em nome de Jon Targaryen. Com os dois enviados do Rei Jon, Doran pode adiantar os seus planos e assim pode infiltrar Oberyn dias antes do casamento, tendo tempo para estudar os soldados, as defesas e as suas rotinas, assim possibilitando que a Aliança tivesse pouco ou nenhum problema em acabar com os Mantos Dourados, a Guarda Lannister e a Guarda Baratheon que ainda se mantinha fiel a Joffrey, matar todos eles e tomar o lugar deles e assim rendendo a família usurpadora sem derramamento de sangue.  
Essa parte do plano chegou e as informações que Oberyn deu se tornaram bastante importante para o plano fosse executado; em Porto Real, agora com a bandeira Targaryen no seu ponto mais alto em uma virada impressionante nos eventos, os planos deram certo, contando com a arrogância Lannister, os lordes mais altos na aliança e assim como as pessoas mais importantes que puderam reunir na sala do Pequeno Conselho, todos, incluindo o novo rei estavam convocados por Varys que mantinha a calma diante do ambiente tenso; não por causa de qualquer problema entre os presentes, mas, pelo que o Mestre Dos Sussurros poderia dizer:  
\- Meu rei; quero dar os parabéns pela vitória nessa guerra! – disse Varys:  
\- Você também ajudou Lord Varys e eu agradeço por isso! – disse Jon:  
\- Eu somente servi ao reino, meu rei e ainda quero continuar a servi-lo! – disse Varys:  
\- E você continuará! – disse Jon – Mas, é você que chamou essa reunião, gostaria de saber o que tem a dizer a todos!  
\- Normalmente eu teria ido somente a você meu rei, mas, acho que você não privaria os seus senhores de maior confiança e os membros da Guarda Real do que tenho a dizer! – disse Lord Varys – Infelizmente o que tenho a dizer é sobre uma ameaça que você, sua graça, tem enfrentado antes mesmo de ser coroado por esses senhores presente!  
Isso pegou os ocupantes de surpresa dentro da sala:  
\- Que ameaça é essa Lord Varys? – perguntou Jon preocupado silenciando os sussurros dos senhores presentes:  
\- Uma ameaça que infelizmente e inesperadamente eu ajudei a criar! – respondeu Varys.  
A indignação dos senhores presentes se fez ouvida, todos queriam a morte de Varys, mas, ele permanecia inabalável em sua posição esperando o que aconteceria a seguir com um olhar de curiosidade; Jon levantou a mão e todos pararam de falar esperando o que o seu rei tinha a dizer:  
\- Fale Lord Varys, nos diga tudo desde o começo; não deixe nada de fora! – disse Jon em tom de ordem:  
\- O começo, sua graça é um entendimento que tive quando o Rei Aerys queimou Lord Rickard Stark e fez com que seu tio Brandon Stark se suicidasse tentando salvar o pai; naquele momento eu sabia que a guerra seria inevitável! – disse Lord Varys – E por mais que pudesse passar a imagem de saber todos os segredos que existem em Westeros, na guerra não tenho nenhuma forma de obter informação que pudesse mudar a resultado da guerra; então eu decidi que colocaria a maioria dos meus esforços em salvar a Família Targaryen enquanto esperava que os aliados da Casa Targaryen tivessem bons pensadores para a estratégia de guerra; com isso em mente passei a procurar pessoas parecidas com a Família Real para trocar de lugar com eles e colocar os originais a salvo de qualquer mal e assim pudesse planejar o retorno à coroa quando fosse apropriado!  
\- Você conseguiu? - perguntou Robb Stark:  
\- Infelizmente não! - respondeu Lord Varys - Não conseguiu ninguém que pudesse se passar por Elia Martell, sendo ela tendo um rosto bastante conhecido e também as sua filha Rhaenys, mas, o seu filho Aegon me deu uma vida mais fácil para substituí-lo e felizmente conseguiu encontrar uma sósia perfeita que ninguém desconfiaria de sua legitimidade!  
\- Você trocou os bebês! - afirmou Lord Tarly:  
\- Eu queria e tinha a intenção de avisar a Princesa Elia que havia uma maneira de pelo menos salvar o seu filho Aegon, mas, lordes e ladys presentes, você tem que levar em conta o tempo que levei para encontrar sósias para eles; mesmo com o meu poder sendo vasto e minha influência sendo maior do que o Rei Aerys na época, somente e praticamente no final da rebelião tive a cópia para o bebê Aegon!  
Nesse momento não foi preciso de mais palavras, por mais que Jon quisesse que Varys continuasse a falar, ele sabia o que aconteceu, dentro de si ele sabia e sabia dos problemas que estavam vindos:  
\- Quando tive a certeza que poderia realizar esse plano, mesmo falho do jeito em que estava ainda poderia salvar um Targaryen, mas, antes que pudesse avisar a Princesa Elia, me vi obrigado a tentar impedir que as portas abrissem para a entrada do exército Lannister; o Saque De Porto Real aconteceu e nunca pude realizar o plano de trocar a família real por sósias!  
Todos estavam em silêncio digerindo as palavras de Lord Varys; claro que ainda havia mais coisa; ainda havia um quebra cabeça a ser montado diante dessa situação; diante das consequências do que aconteceu:  
\- De onde vem o bebê? Quem mais sabe do plano? O que aconteceu com o bebê? - perguntou Jon.  
Havia um sorriso murcho no rosto de Lord Varys e decididamente Jon não gostaria do que ouviria:  
\- O bebê é um filho de muitos filhos de um curtidor em Flea Bottom que trocou o bebê por uma garrafa de vinho de Arbor; ele nunca havia provado o vinho de Arbor e aqueles que sabem do plano são meu amigo Illyrio Mopatis e Ser Jon Connington! – respondeu Lord Varys – Eu havia contado para Connington sobre o plano, mas, eu o nunca alcancei para lhe dizer que o plano falhou e ele com alguns apoiantes sumiram do mapa; nunca pude encontra-los, eles haviam feito muito bem em cobrir todas as pistas que poderiam deixar!  
A resposta de Varys não é boa, não augura nada de bom, como se uma sombra negra fosse lançada sobre todos:  
\- Illyrio pensou que usando Viserys e Daenerys poderia trazer Connington e seus aliados a luz novamente para enfim termos a chance de pará-los, mas, mesmo assim não aconteceu! – explicou Lord Varys – Passamos anos em segredo caçando Connington e seus aliados, mas, somente esses dias; recebemos a notícia de um encontro entre ele e Companhia Dourada!  
Isso colocou os senhores e as senhoras presentes em um estado de puro temor, a Companhia Dourada não trazia boas recordações a Westeros em seu apoio a Blackfyre, mas, do que nunca todos tinham a intenção de parar Connington e seus aliados antes que possam trazer a guerra para Westeros onde somente agora eles haviam acabado uma e mais do que nunca queriam tempo para recuperar:  
\- Creio que eles têm a intenção de encontrar Daenerys Targaryen! – disse Lord Varys – A partir daí não tenho ideia do que pode acontecer e somente torço para que nada de ruim aconteça em que pode trazer o fogo da guerra mais uma vez para Westeros quando mais do que nunca queremos apenas descansar e reconstruir!  
A reunião com Lord Varys foi a mais de uma semana desde que Jon se sentou no Trono De Ferro; Jon não montou um Pequeno Conselho, primeiro seriam necessários os julgamentos para os usurpadores e para aqueles que lutaram contra; esse sendo um momento delicado já que os Tyrell ainda tinham uma força considerável para fazer frente à Aliança; para o que Jon pretendia fazer, ele teria os dois lados reunidos e escutando as suas propostas e permitindo que sejam rebatidas; no momento Jon estava trabalhando com os seus conselheiros para manter e usar o Exército Real criado por Tyrion Lannister e preparar tudo para o julgamento; Jon ainda teria que conversar com os Tyrell e decidir o que fazer com eles, eles não poderia ir a julgamento, mas, ainda sim teriam que pagar multas por terem se aliado com o inimigo e garantir que não houvesse retaliação pelos soldados Tyrell mortos na tomada de Porto Real. Todas as famílias principais da Casa Tyrell estavam aqui e Jon usaria isso ao máximo nas negociações, especialmente se sentissem ameaçados com o fato que com uma ordem Jon poderia acabar com a linha Tyrell e dar a Campina para a uma família mais leal aos dragões.  
Jon não queria essa reunião na sala do trono, por isso conseguiu essa reunião em uma das salas ao lado da sala do trono, todos os Tyrell estavam presentes, não tão arrumados como de costume, usando as mesmas roupas que estavam no dia em que se renderam, estavam em celas por desde que Jon havia vencido recebendo somente alimento e bebida, apenas Olenna Tyrell não tinha perdido nenhuma mordomia; claro que Jon assim como todos os outros sabiam que é a Rainha Dos Espinhos que leva a Campina:  
\- Estamos aqui menino, então fale! – disse Lady Olenna Tyrell:  
\- Vovó! Mamãe! – gritou os outros Tyrells consternados e agora mais do que nunca tementes por suas vidas; Jon apenas sorriu e levantou a mão:  
\- Nada virá de prejuízo a Casa Tyrell por essas palavras! – disse Jon Targaryen – Mas, que fique clara Lady Olenna que essas serão às últimas palavras que se dirigirá a mim sem nenhum respeito!  
\- Eu entendo sua graça! – disse Lady Olenna Tyrell:  
\- Então podemos começar essa reunião! – disse Jon – Vamos discutir tudo sobre o que aconteceu desde que se declaram para Renly até a rendição de vocês; a discussão será documentada e dessa reunião poderemos ter os termos para a rendição formal da Campina e o juramento de fidelidade a Casa Targaryen! Estamos de acordo?  
\- Sim! – responderam todos os membros da Casa Tyrell:  
\- Quero começar com uma escolha entre vocês; poderão confessar todos os seus crimes para mim ou para uma plateia na sala do trono durante o julgamento! – explicou Jon:  
\- Falo por todos que devemos confessar qualquer crime que tenhamos cometido! – disse Willas:  
\- Muito bem, comece com a coroação de Renly Baratheon! – disse Jon Targaryen:  
\- A coroação de Renly Baratheon por si mesmo é um crime ao qual a Casa Tyrell e a Campina cometeram ignorando as leis de sucessão existentes! – disse Willas Tyrell – Fizemos isso para promover os nossos próprios interesses!  
\- Não se culpe neto! – disse Lady Olenna Tyrell – Foi o meu filho idiota Mace que viu a oportunidade de promover a nossa casa e passou por cima de qualquer conselho da família e logo declarou Renly rei mesmo que ele não tinha nenhum direito no momento!  
Mace Tyrell parecia que iria explodir de tão vermelho que seu rosto estava:  
\- Seguimos com o que pai queria, ele é o chefe da casa! – disse Willas – Nós o seguimos especialmente depois da traição de Lord Tarly e seus apoiantes, dessa vez nós fizemos direito já que Joffrey era o rei por direito e estava sentado no trono!  
\- Achamos que tínhamos acertado dessa vez, até que sua prima, sua graça, no disse a verdadeira natureza de Joffrey! – disse Lady Olenna Tyrell:  
\- Você sabe quem foi responsável Lady Olenna? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Claro que sim, sua graça, foi Mindinho! – respondeu a Rainha Dos Espinhos – Depois que aprendi a natureza maliciosa de Joffrey, me na questão de resolver como tirar a minha querida neta desse casamento e Petyr Baelish veio com um esquema de assassinato, eu aceitei participar!  
Os membros da Casa Tyrell estavam surpresos, consternados e não podendo acreditar no que ouviram e logo em seguida começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo:  
\- Eu não acredito nisso mamãe, fique calada a partir de agora! – gritou Mace Tyrell com a face branca como cera:  
\- Vovó! Como você pode? – perguntou Margaery incrédula:  
\- Eu fiz e faria de novo se pudesse! – afirmou Lady Olenna Tyrell calando os membros de sua família:  
\- Vovó! – disse Ser Loras:  
\- O que você espera que eu faça ao dizer esse pedaço de informação tão grave? – perguntou o Rei Jon:  
\- Faz parte de o acordo confessar todos os crimes cometidos durante desde a morte de Robert Baratheon até agora! – disse Lady Olenna Tyrell – Pode não parecer, mas, eu respeito os acordos que faço!  
Jon mantinha a face dura diante a Rainha Dos Espinhos:  
\- Também sei que sua graça tinha a intenção de declarar o governo de Robert e Joffrey ilegítimos, mas, por lei você também estaria negando todos os crimes cometidos nesse período de governo dos dois! – disse Lady Olenna:  
\- Sim, eu sei desse pedaço de lei! – disse Jon ainda mantendo a face dura diante de Lady Olenna Tyrell – Fato, que você levará a acunha de Regicida, mas, não vou condená-la, pois você, minha senhora, a morte pode leva-la amanhã ou daqui um ano, simplesmente lhe resta dizer sua ajuda na morte de Joffrey Baratheon no tribunal e no julgamento de Tyrion Lannister!  
\- Se pudesse carregaria o mundo pela minha família! – disse Lady Olenna.  
Nunca diga que ela não ame a sua família intensamente:  
\- Primeiramente aplicaria uma multa para vocês pagarem, mas, a multa vai ser revertida no perdão da dívida da coroa com a Campina! – disse Jon Targaryen:  
\- Concordo! – disse Lady Olenna antes de seu filho que começou a mostrar uma face vermelha:  
\- Muito bem! – disse Jon – O segundo tem a ver pelo fato que Lord Mace Tyrell vai descer os seus títulos e entregar todos para o seu filho Willas!  
Lord Mace Tyrell ficou vermelho e em seguida roxo, os outros presentes ficaram surpresos:  
\- Por quê? – perguntou Margaery Tyrell:  
\- Está na hora de a Campina ter um novo rosto governando! – respondeu Jon:  
\- Mas, o que vou fazer? – perguntou Mace Tyrell bastante nervoso:  
\- Aproveite o resto de sua vida para descansar! – respondeu Jon:  
\- Eu acho que posso concordar com esse termo! – disse Lady Olenna e em seguida olhando para o seu filho que se calou e ficou quieto, triste e diminuído:  
\- Se não concordasse essa punição seria revertida para perda de terra! – disse Jon Targaryen fazendo Mace Tyrell pálido e por dentro feliz em não ser mais o comandante da Campina – A Casa Tyrell também perderá o título de Protetor Do Sul; é claro que haverá outras mudanças que vão acontecer e que será necessária a reunião dos principais lordes no tribunal!  
\- A Casa Tyrell concorda com esses termos e está pronta para discutir sobre as mudanças que vão ocorrer no reino com os outros lordes presentes! – disse Willas Tyrell como o mais novo chefe da Casa Tyrell.  
Mais outros dias viram em que Jon tinha que trabalhar em elaborar as mudanças que pretende instalar no reino, necessário para que Westeros seja curado da guerra, que as pessoas vivam sem o medo de serem atacadas ou morrerem de fome; os julgamentos aconteceriam primeiro, os acusados seriam julgados pelas mesmas leis que eles criaram e instalaram no governo de Robert Baratheon e Joffrey Waters, assim ele passou a ser chamado oficialmente; todos os lordes de todos os reinos vieram para ver os julgamentos; todos eles sabiam que estavam em um momento de impacto na história de Westeros e queria estar presentes para esse grande momento, os julgamentos sejam do povo e dos lordes que cometeram crimes durante o reinado de Joffrey e a guerra; Jon garantiu que os dois lados seriam julgados, que qualquer soldado pego ou acusado de crime dos dois lados seria julgados, lordes iguais.  
A sala do trono estava cheia de barulho com a conversa dos lordes e ladys entre si, a nobreza dos reinos de Westeros presentes para esse julgamento tão importante, eles sabiam que depois do julgamento iriam se reunir para discutir mudanças tão necessárias para o reino como um todo, mais do que necessário e especialmente com os presságios de um inverno se aproximando e todos temiam que até em Dorne nevasse, por mais que alguns pudessem achar engraçado isso, Doran Martell que havia saído de seu reino e estava presente não achava graça e ele já tinha começado planos para garantir que o seu povo pudesse sobreviver, mas, hoje para ele, esse dia em especial veria finalmente a justiça que ele e sua família estavam esperando.  
O Rei Jon Targaryen entrou na sala do trono e os presentes se silenciaram, a nobreza presente se ajoelhou para o rei e logo se levantou, o rei passou pelo povo e logo se sentou no Trono De Ferro, todos os presentes logo olharam para ele:  
\- Vamos começar! - disse Jon e os presentes se sentaram e tudo estava pronto; mesmo que não conseguissem achar Gerold Dayne e Ramsay Bolton que haviam fugido durante e tomada de Porto Real, por mais que quisesse um julgamento com eles presentes não poderia mais dar o luxo de esperar, ele começaria o julgamento - O julgamento será composto de três juízes, eu como rei serei um juiz e o outros dois já foram escolhidos por mim, por isso, chamo Lord Randyl Tarly como o segundo juiz a se sentar ao meu lado e Lord Robb Stark se senta no outro lado; esses serão os três juízes durante os ensaios!  
Assim que as palavras do rei terminaram, o julgamento de fato teve o início que todos estavam aguardando, primeiro os soldados estariam em julgamento, soldados dos dois lados que cometeram qualquer crime receberiam a sua sentença hoje, os julgamentos dos soldados poderiam ir até a amanhã, pelo menos é o que Jon estava esperando e em seguida eles julgariam os cavaleiros e finalmente a família real deposta; os soldados vieram e cada um foi julgado, todos tiveram o direito à defesa; de se defenderem ou arranjar alguém para defendê-los; os julgamentos tomavam todo o dia até que a noite começou e o rei deu por encerrado esse primeiro dia de julgamentos, o segundo dia seguiu como o primeiro e quando o Rei Targaryen pode acabar o dia e dispensar todos os presentes para descansarem para a manhã do terceiro dia, os soldados estavam julgados, boa parte recebeu a pena de morte, uma parte recebeu penas leves, outra parte escolheu a Parede e no saldo desses dois dias, todos estavam satisfeitos como os julgamentos estavam sendo conduzidos.  
À tarde do terceiro dia o julgamento dos cavaleiros começou, provas apresentadas, testemunhas ouvidas e o resultados iguais do que foi sentenciado aos soldados, claro adicionando multas em ouro e prata; esses julgamentos tomaram o quarto dia todo e o quinto dia seria garantido dos julgamentos para a nobreza, aqui Jon teria que pisar com cuidado, ele queria punir as casas nobres que cometeram os mais diversos crimes, mas, também não queria alimentar o rancor delas, já se provou muitas vezes durante a história que as casas nobres têm uma tendência a guardar rancor; muito rancor e por isso, a necessidade de ser cuidadoso, o julgamento do quinto dia começou e o nobres foram trazidos diante dele, dos juízes e do povo presente; cuidadosamente foram julgados; claro havia aqueles que estavam seguindo ordens de seu suserano e logo foram libertos somente pagando uma multa, outros pediram a parede em troca de preservar a sua casa, outros não queriam a dobra para Jon Targaryen e prefeririam a morte e nesses casos, as suas casas tiveram penas severas aplicadas.  
Mas, nesse quinto dia Jon julgaria a família real deposta e ele fez questão de trazer todos juntos; ele quis isso, por que Tyrion Lannister seria julgado primeiro e dessa vez seria garantido que fosse verdadeiro e não uma farsa que Cersei estava montando; a multidão presente ficou surpresa quando os Lannister entraram todos e foram colocados em cadeiras:  
\- Tyrion Lannister será julgado primeiro! – anunciou Jon Targaryen e Tyrion surpreso foi colocado em uma plataforma na frente dos juízes e do rei:  
\- Achei que seria morto! – afirmou Tyrion:  
\- Não! – disse Jon simplesmente – Você seria libertado!  
\- E como não fui? – perguntou Tyrion surpreso:  
\- Teria sido se eu tivesse declarado que o governo de Robert Baratheon e Joffrey Waters eram ilegais! – respondeu o Rei Jon:  
\- Então qualquer crime cometido nesse período teria sido anulado! – disse Tyrion:  
\- Correto! – disse Robb – Assim como os crimes cometidos por Joffrey Waters teriam sido também anulados e eu particularmente gostaria desses crimes declarados para que todos saibam!  
\- Você foi acusado de assassinato do Rei Joffrey Waters! – disse Jon Targaryen – Faça a sua declaração de culpa e inocência e devo salientar que todos os presentes aqui estiveram na festa de casamento de Joffrey Waters e então poderá convocar a todos que reconheça como testemunhas!  
\- Eu me declaro inocente! – disse Tyrion Lannister:  
\- É mentira! Você matou o meu filho! – gritou Cersei que foi contido pelos guardas antes de poder avançar para cima do Imp:  
\- Isso é o que vamos julgar! – disse o rei – Por isso, Lannister, fique calada se não será retirada desse tribunal!  
Cersei ficou em silêncio e se sentou e em seguida ela riu; algo que Jon ficou preocupado, ele sabia que ela levou todas as medidas para ter o seu irmão morto e verdadeiramente ela amando o seu filho não jogou a oportunidade de legalmente ela poder se livrar do Imp para sempre, parece que mesmo depois de presa e deposta, o ouro Lannister ainda tinha força:  
\- Vamos começar! – disse Lord Randyl Tarly – Podem trazer a primeira testemunha!  
As testemunhas vieram a começaram a falar, todas afirmando o relacionamento entre Joffrey e seu tio Imp, o rei é claro, permitiu que Tyrion desmontasse todos eles, muitos conseguiram manter o que falaram; outros logo voltaram atrás em sua palavra ou foram refutados por Tyrion Lannister; no geral, Cersei permanecia calada, mas, agora mostra um rosto de fúria e o resultado mostra que o relacionamento entre Tyrion Lannister e Joffrey Waters era de desprezo e até mesmo ódio por parte de Joffrey, mas, mesmo assim, Tyrion trabalhou inteiramente para garantir que a sua família sobrevivesse; trabalhou ao ponto de deixar a sua aversão pelo seu sobrinho de lado e por mais que tivesse sofrido a humilhação que sofreu no casamento ainda não havia nenhum motivo para Tyrion matar Joffrey, afinal, Tyrion agradeceu ao seu pai durante o julgamento por ter tomado a responsabilidade de controlar Joffrey, isso e o que aconteceu durante todo o julgamento deu o resultado que os juízes queriam, pelo menos o que o Rei Jon queria:  
\- Tyrion Lannister! – chamou o Rei Jon Targaryen – Você se encontra inocente de todas as acusações que sofreu sobre o assassinato de Joffrey Waters, para isso, considere-se livre!  
A alegria de Tyrion foi ofuscada por Cersei estourando para se levantar e gritar e avançar contra o seu irmão com sangue nos olhos e um ódio em que todos, agora podiam ver em sua totalidade:  
\- Não! Você matou o meu filho! – gritou Cersei – Tirou ele de mim e agora vou tirar a sua vida!  
Os soldados são capazes de conter Cersei, mas, mesmo eles estão surpresos com a força que ela coloca em avançar contra Tyrion para mata-lo:  
\- A contenham! – ordenou o rei – Ela é a próxima a ser julgada!  
Os soldados a conterem em correntes e a colocaram na cadeira, presa ao chão a impedindo de se mexer:  
\- O que eu estou sendo acusada? – cuspiu Cersei entre sua raiva e determinação de matar o seu irmão:  
\- Ser Marq Piper vai apresentar as acusações! – disse o Rei Jon:  
\- Farei o meu trabalho, sua alteza! – disse Ser Marq – Aqui, senhoras e senhores, encontramos a rainha deposta Cersei Baratheon que é acusada de uma série de crimes contra o povo, usando a sua posição como rainha e o poder e influência de sua família para se esconder atrás desses artifícios e cometer crimes!  
\- Eu fiz o que qualquer rei ou rainha antes de mim fez! – disse Cersei – Se for com base nisso me acusar então sou uma mulher livre!   
\- Não, esse é o seu erro, achar que como uma rainha poderia fazer o que quiser e sair sem consequência. O um rei é para o povo e seu reino, não ficar acima deles, existem consequências ao se colocar acima do reino e do povo, para mais ou para menos, nós vimos essas consequências, lemos nos livros! – disse o Rei Jon – Essa é a sua consequência, esse julgamento aqui e agora será o preço a pagar por sua arrogância e desmerecimento para o povo e o reino!  
\- Palavras bonitas, mas, como sabe que não vai cair nas mesmas armadilhas que eu aparentemente caio? – perguntou Cersei com um sorriso de escárnio:  
\- Ao contrário de você que somente se cercou de bajuladores e incompetentes, eu sei me cercar por pessoas inteligentes e competentes! – respondeu o Rei Jon – Eu não sou um deus, sei que cometerei erros, mas, eu vou trabalhar para corrigi-los!  
Cersei não disse nada, apenas continuou com o seu sorriso de escárnio:  
\- Continue; Ser Piper! – disse Jon; Ser Marq Piper curvou a cabeça para baixo e se virou para os outros presentes;  
\- Cersei Baratheon, você é acusada de praticar incesto com o seu irmão traindo o seu marido e rei, Robert Baratheon e assim gerando três filhos que não tem nenhuma linhagem real! – disse Ser Piper – Como se declara diante dessas acusações?  
\- Meu irmão já confessou tudo? – perguntou Cersei:  
\- Sim! – respondeu o Rei Jon – O seu irmão confessou todos os seus crimes para mim, vários lordes e a nobreza em comum como testemunhas!  
\- Então não a nada a declarar! – disse Cersei:  
\- Meu rei! – chamou uma voz entre a multidão e isso pegou todos de surpresa pelo fato de ter alguém interrompendo o julgamento:  
\- Aproxime-se aquele que me chamou! – disse Jon ficando de pé:  
Entre a multidão presente no julgamento abriu espaço na medida em que um homem saiu dela e se aproximou do trono, ele praticamente vestia um saco marrom de tão sujo e degastado que parecia, além de andar descalço e ele mostra os seus cabelos brancos e longos, mas, a idade não esconde os olhos azuis astutos e perspicazes:  
\- E quem é a eu referir? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Eles me chamam de Pardal, sua graça! – respondeu o homem – Sou um homem da fé e venho a falar sobre o julgamento de Cersei Baratheon!  
\- Fale então! – disse o Rei Jon dando autorização ao septão a falar:  
\- Venho assistir a esse julgamento, sua graça e percebo que os crimes cometidos por Cersei Baratheon são contra a fé e a família, por isso, peço que a Fé julgue Cersei Baratheon, sei que seu irmão Jaime já foi julgado e condenado, mas, ainda sabemos da culpa de seu irmão, ainda temos que determinar em que espírito ela agiu! – disse o Pardal:  
\- Eu entendo o que disse Septão Pardal! – disse Jon – Mas, no momento a Fé não possui um Alto Septão, o último foi pego fazendo atos que certamente são crimes contra a sua Fé e também crimes ofensivos contra a coroa, somente poderei decidir sobre o seu pedido no momento em que confirmarem que elegeram um novo Alto Septão!  
\- Eu compreendo sua graça, vou falar com os meus irmãos e irmãs sobre o processo de Cersei Baratheon a necessidade de termos um novo Alto Septão! – disse o septão Pardal. O homem se curvou e recuou sem tirar os olhos do rei e voltou para o meio da multidão:  
\- Diante dessa questão o julgamento de Cersei Baratheon fica em espera até que se decida a questão do novo Alto Septão! – disse Jon Targaryen – Contudo podemos continuar com os outros presentes que são acusados de seus crimes!  
Jon chamou para o Pequeno Conselho Capturado do governo anterior, a todos eles que seriam julgados; ele não tinha escolha a não ser mudar o seu cronograma, possivelmente os Lannister teriam que ser julgados amanhã e Cersei teria que esperar até que a Fé tivesse um novo Alto Septão, por isso Jon logo tratou com o antigo Conselho Pequeno; Lord Varys estava livre, ele ainda mantinha o seu cargo de Mestre Dos Sussurros, então trouxeram o Meistre Qyburn, acusado pela Cidadela dos mais variados crimes além de experimentação com homens, mulheres, crianças vivos e mortos; todos os lugares que ele poderia usar como local de trabalho forma pesquisados e ficou claramente que ele ainda continuou com os experimentos, suas anotações voltaram para as mãos de Gadel Morante para serem estudados e se tudo que Qyburn fez pudesse valer a pena, as vidas que ele sacrificou pudessem ter algum sentido; Qyburn foi condenado à morte; Mathis Rowan veio em seguida, aqui Jon poderia ter facilitado por que ele sendo da Campina e um vassalo da Casa Tyrell Jon não queria arranjar mais problemas enquanto ainda estava trabalhando para consolidar o seu governo, mas, felizmente Lord Rowan não havia cometido nenhum crime enquanto conselheiro, então ele estava livre.  
Paxter Redwyne veio em seguida, outro conselheiro colocado em favor da Casa Tyrell, mas, enquanto o julgamento dele ocorria estava claro que ele estava no conselho simplesmente para corrigir os erros que Mace Tyrell poderia fazer; claramente se podia atestar que Lord Redwyne tentou pegar o trabalho de Tyrion Lannister e Ilon Veltech e fazer melhor em relação à Frota Real; não havia nada contra ele e então pode ficar livre de qualquer encargo. O próximo foi Renfred Rykker, Mestre Das Leis, um homem que realmente fez o seu trabalho, não havia nada de errado e todos podiam concordar que ele poderia sair; seu trabalho estava indo bem, tanto que Jon garantiu a Lord Rykker que ele tinha lugar no seu governo. Addam Marbrand também não tinha nada de errado durante o tempo em que ocupou o cargo de Comandante de Guarda Da Cidade, mesmo assim, Jon o dispensou e autorizando a sua liberdade e que voltasse para casa.  
Bernnad Brune, General do Exército Real; um homem de Midinho foi logo dispensado de suas funções, julgado por ter se apropriado de parte do ouro destinado ao Exército Real, condenado a morte; Jon não daria o direito de um Julgamento por Combate para ele; depois de ter julgado a todos eles, seria a vez dos membros da Guarda Real; o primeiro a ser trazido foi Ser Arys Oakheart, o Comandante Da Guarda Real, um homem bom, leal e firmado em seus caminhos de como ser um cavaleiro de verdade, logo inocentado e dispensado de suas funções, Jon sabia que ele ainda tinha muita lealdade a Dinastia Baratheon que o torna incapaz de completar a sua Guarda Real, Ser Loras Tyrell tinha uma chance de completar a sua guarda, ainda teria que ter muita coisa a ser vista antes que isso acontecesse; Meryn Trant foi logo condenado à morte, Jon não concederia a ele julgamento por combate; na verdade talvez ele fizesse só para em sua morte ver que não é o melhor; Balon Swann foi dispensado de seus serviços, visto que a Casa Swann é uma das mais poderosas dos Stormlands não faria bem contrariar essa casa; Osmund Kettleblack tem além dos mais variados crimes em que abusou de sua posição para sair ileso e manteve por muito tempo um caso com a Rainha Cersei, normalmente a Fé cuidaria dele, mas, nesse caso, Jon recusou o julgamento por combate para ele e o sentenciou a morte.  
Ser Gerold Dayne, O Darkstar e Ramsay Snow, companheiros de Joffrey em loucuras contra o povo; o que poderia explicar a apreciação de Joffrey antes de sua morte por esfolar qualquer um que fosse contra ele e exibir os esfolados em cada canto da cidade, não foi uma boa imagem para Jon e os outros quando entraram na cidade quando viram cruzes com pessoas esfoladas penduradas nelas, mais tarde eles souberam que o trio, Joffrey, Ramsay e Gerold promoviam esse espetáculo horrível, mas, os dois haviam fugido e aparentemente as pessoas pareciam alheias em apontar possíveis lugares para eles se esconderem, Jon deu as ordens, ele estava cansado, amanhã julgaria os Lannister, somente faltavam eles e esperava que em alguns dias tivessem um Alto Septão eleito para assim julgar Cersei Lannister:  
\- Você acha que ganhou? - gritou Cersei:  
\- Sua família ainda não recebeu julgamento, ainda não considero uma vitória e de alguma forma conseguiu adiar por mais um dia! - respondeu o Rei Jon:  
\- Não faz diferença! - cuspiu Cersei - Não importa o julgamento, minha família está condenada; você libertou o assassino de meu filho!  
\- Está enganada! - disse Jon - Não libertei o assassino de seu filho! Eu já encontrei com ele e ele confessou!  
Essa informação pegou os presentes de surpresa, especialmente Cersei:  
\- Impossível! – gritou Cersei – Por que não foi julgado também? Você favoreceu o culpado? Você favoreceu o meu irmão!  
\- Minha senhora, pare nessa fixação por seu irmão, nós o julgamos e consideramos culpado, qualquer um que arranjou para falar contra ele é incapaz de manter o que disse ou se atrapalha todo! – disse o Rei Jon com uma voz autoritária – E o porquê não colocou o culpado em julgamento foi à consideração de que Lady Olenna Tyrell pode morrer amanhã ou mais tarde que não faz diferença em adiantarmos a hora da morte dela!  
As palavras do rei pegaram os presentes de surpresa, ninguém de fato estava esperando essas palavras vindas da boca do rei:  
\- Você não vai julgá-la? – perguntou Cersei incrédula:  
\- Tirei o título de Lord Protetor Do Sul da Casa Tyrell e da Campina e o dei para Dorne e a Casa Martell! – disse o Rei Jon – É claro que haverá outras coisas a discutir sobre punições a Casa Tyrell, mas, no momento tirando alguns poderes que eles adquiriram é o melhor de uma punição que eles podem ter; afinal, Lady Olenna Tyrell fez isso sem o conhecimento da família!  
\- Não! – gritou Cersei – Eles devem morrer! Todos eles! Acabar com sua casa miserável de uma vez por todos, regicidas! Todos Eles!  
\- As coisas estão mudando Cersei Lannister! – disse o Rei Jon – Olhe melhor e verá, mas, não sei se estará viva a tempo para ver todas as mudanças!  
\- Talvez! – disse Cersei Lannister – Mas, eu vou garantir que eu seja parte dessa mudança!  
O que Jon diria, ele não conseguiu, não podia, a terra começou a tremer pegando todos de surpresa, gritos de medo foram ouvidos das mulheres e dos homens e então um som alto de uma explosão foi ouvido, rapidamente Jon se levantou do trono e seguiu para fora junto com os outros presentes e de fora viu algo que certamente ficaria marcado em sua mente até o fim de seus dias, o Poço Do Dragão, o Septo de Baelor, Flea Bottom e boa parte das ruas que ficam entre essas áreas estavam explodindo, uma explosão de fogo verde que consumia a tudo e a todos, lágrimas caiam dos olhos de Jon já que ele se encontrou incapaz de fechar os olhos por um instante guardando cada momento do que acontecia a sua frente em sua mente, as pessoas ao seu lado gritavam de desespero e alguns deles pediam ordens do rei, mas, Jon permanecia calado enquanto a fumaça preta subia aos céus e fogo verde esta consumindo tudo; a reação de Jon veio quando ele se virou e olhou para Cersei que mantinha uma cara alegre, um riso enlouquecido e satisfatório; Jon naquele momento sabia que havia vencido a guerra, mas, seria Cersei Lannister que tinha a última risada. O reinado dos Lannister havia terminado em fogo verde, a Nova Era Targaryen havia começado em fogo verde.


	37. Controle

Capítulo 37  
Controle

 

Tudo está em cinzas, tudo tinha sido destruído, não tudo, mas, a forma de governo, a forma que compunha a sociedade ao quais todos viviam; a fé corrupta, a forma em que eles estavam é corrupta, suja e degradante, transformando o melhor das pessoas em seres corruptos, corruptores e na mais baixa escória de Westeros, mudanças seriam necessárias e Jon estava pensando nelas e o mais rápido possível coloca-las em pratica, mas, então Cersei Lannister fez a sua última jogada e tinha explodido metade de Porto Real espalhando a destruição e o caos na forma de fogo verde que parecia vivo consumindo tudo o que tocava, sem nenhuma distinção de riqueza e status social, simplesmente vinha e consumia o que queria e quando queria, o Exército Real está ajudando a todos a controlar o fogo, a cidade tinha sido evacuada e qualquer coisa de alguma importância tinha sido levada junto, muitos estavam afirmando que a Fortaleza Vermelha não corria perigo, mas, Jon não queria arriscar.  
Incrivelmente antes que pudesse dar a ordem e evacuação da Fortaleza Vermelha, Ramsay Bolton e Gerold Dayne tinham sido capturados, eles simplesmente ficaram ali, parados admirando o que fizeram; como todos sabiam que eles eram os culpados, eles estavam rindo, de alegria, uma risada quase orgástica, eles mesmo disseram que haviam feito isso, em sua loucura total, não negaram, simplesmente disseram isso, no mesmo dia, Jon havia tomado as suas cabeças; colocadas em picos e colocados nos muros da Fortaleza Vermelha, enquanto os esforços para controlar o incêndio e tirar o resto da população de Porto Real estavam sendo feitos, Jon ignorou o julgamento por combate e havia tirado a cabeça dos outros membros do Pequeno Conselho e suas cabeças se juntaram as cabeças de Ramsay e Gerold; depois disso Jon teve que sair de Porto Real junto com sua corte; a primeira coisa que Jon fez foi ordenar que abrissem canais tirando água do Rio Blackwater para tentar apagar ou pelo menos controlar o incêndio que ainda não havia dados sinais de parar.  
Trouxe agricultores entre os refugiados que vieram para a cidade fugindo da guerra, dei-lhes terras perto do rio e entre os canais para construíram casas de pedra e plantar para abastecer a população que estava trabalhando para construir moradias provisórias até que tudo dentro da cidade fosse resolvido, deu também terras no outro lado do rio para que famílias pudessem plantar e criar animais, outro canal aberto que atravessaria as Terras Da Coroa para irrigar essas terras e assim em alguns anos, a coroa não depender mais de outros reinos para alimentos, logo também alguns moradores resolveram viver fora extraindo pedras para construção; Jon sabia que quando reconstruísse Porto Real teria que fazer de um jeito que a população não vivesse em espaços apertados de casas e ruas, por isso mandou os refugiados embora para os seus locais de origem e reconstruíssem o que foi devastado pela guerra.  
Jon entrou em acordo com Tyrion Lannister, o novo Senhor De Casterly Rock e Senhor das Westerlands, a fortuna de sua família pagaria pelos estragos causados por Cersei Lannister, além de cancelar a dívida que a coroa contraiu com a Casa Lannister, assim poupando Kevan Lannister de qualquer justiça que Jon podia sentenciar o mandando de volta para casa com sua família; a fortuna Lannister garantiria o pagamento da dívida com o Banco De ferro e impulsionaria o recuperamento de Westeros, muito assistiram quando Jon pessoalmente tomou a cabeça de Cersei Lannister e montou a sua cabeça para que todos pudessem ver, entregou Tywin Lannister e a Montanha aos Martells e deixou o seu destino a eles. Enquanto todos estavam trabalhando para salvar o que restou de Porto Real, Jon decidiu que o seu governo não poderia esperar, ele teria que tomar as decisões agora; especialmente que o Conselho Da Fé estava no Septo de Baelor no momento da explosão deixando a Fé Do Sete sem nenhuma liderança e com as ordens para Varys colocar a fé em discórdia entre se, daria tempo para o que Jon tinha em mente sem oposição, junto a sua futura rainha, a primeira coisa que Jon fez; foi renomear as Terras Da Coroa, as chamou de Blackwater Lands em referência que a Baia Blackwater e além de se conseguir trabalhar direito e com inteligência e tornar essas terras produtivas, mas, do que já de fato.  
Ainda faltava promulgar as outras mudanças, mas, então Jon tinha que esperar o fogo acabar e foi isso que aconteceu duas semanas depois, o fogo finalmente foi domado e terminado, agora, teria que começar os trabalhos de limpar e reconstruir, garantindo que não havia nenhum prejuízo sobre a Fortaleza Vermelha, Jon voltou para o castelo e assim começou a promulgar as suas mudanças. Declarou oficialmente à separação do estado ou a forma de governo da religião, a Fé não teria mais nada a dizer sobre como governar, seus preceitos, dogmas não mais ditariam o estilo de governo dos reis futuros, eles seriam orientados a governar sem a influência da religião, o Pardal, o único Septo vivo ainda em Porto Real protestou, mas, ao declarar a separação do governo da religião, Jon não é mais o protetor da fé e assim permitiu que qualquer um seguisse a fé que lhe tornasse mais confortável ou a seguir qualquer interpretação da mesma fé; claro que a vida da população e o bem estar do reino não deve ser ameaçada; ou seja, qualquer radical de qualquer fé seria tratado como criminoso e imediatamente caçado e morte e seu extremismo erradicado do reino.  
Assim Jon garantiria que seu governo não seria contestado pela Fé Dos Sete, o Norte garantiu mais uma vez diante do Trono De Ferro que ainda seguiria os Antigos Deuses, Representantes das Três Irmãs vieram e declaram a serem seguidores do Senhor Dos Céus e da Senhora Das Ondas, e nesses dias se foi recebendo notícias que a Fé Dos Setes estava se quebrando em várias correntes de pensamentos e pela inteligência que Varys recebeu; algumas dessas correntes da fé que se originou da fé original não estavam de acordo com as lideranças antigas, da corrupção e descaso com as regras que foram impostas para aqueles que praticam o sacerdócio da fé.  
O Rei Jon Targaryen também declarou que a Cidade de Porto Real teria o seu próprio governante enquanto como rei se preocuparia com todo o reino, a Casa Veltech foi chamada já que mesmo sendo colocado o status de nobre ainda não fora decidido quais terras possuiriam ou se construiriam um castelo, dar a eles o direito de governar Porto Real e assim começar a planejar onde seria construído a sua sede seria uma boa recompensa, completar a recompensa já que tanto Tyrion e Varys falaram tão bem de Ilon Veltech, seus filhos não tinham idade, por isso seria a sua esposa, Valda que governaria, muitos podem ter contestado, mas, Jon já os havia avisado que o momento é que Porto Real precise de uma mãe. Com isso resolvido, Jon tratou de resolver os Ministérios Do Reino, não o conselho do rei ou do reino, claro que mudar o nome simplesmente não basta, tem que mudar toda a sua composição e estrutura, ele já tinha nomes e mudanças para começarem a ser implantadas.  
Primeiramente, Lord Varys, Ministro Da Informação, responsável por todas as informações importantes para a funcionalidade do reino, Lord Renfred Rykker o Senhor das Blackwater Lands, o Defensor De Blackwater, Ministro Da Justiça, responsável por garantir que a justiça funcione para todos, mesmo para o rei; responsável por supervisionar os Juízes, Acusadores e Defensores do reino, a partir de um código de leis que Jon tem a intenção de criar ao quais todos estariam sujeitos, o ministro, os juízes, acusadores e defensores trabalhariam neles, somente através dos Juízes Supremos que decidiria como as leis devem ser interpretadas para realizarem os seus trabalhos. Lord Wyman Manderly seria o Ministro Do Comércio, ele seria responsável por garantir as leis do comércio, a saúde do ouro do reino e as políticas que vão garantir riqueza e abundância, a cunhagem de moedas e a cobrança dos impostos; Lady Anya Waynwood seria a Ministra Da Educação E Cultura e seria ligação com a cidadela para que a educação e a cultura em Westeros fossem estimuladas e aplicadas para todos seguindo as leis que Jon faria em relação a esse assunto; Lord Anders Yronwood seria o Ministro Da Natureza, sua função seria garantir que as fazendas não morressem, que a criação de animais e a pesca e caça seria regulada e com a preservação das matas florestas e rios; Lord Kevan Lannister seria o Ministro Das Cidades, ele seria responsável pela manutenção, funcionamento dos castelos, cidades, vilas, estradas e vilarejos, seria a ele a responsabilidade pela autorização de construção e reformas dos ditos anteriormente, obras da estrutura para esgoto, água e espaços de lazer para todas as idades, além de estruturas para a realização das diversas funções do governo.  
Outros ministros foram nomeados, Lord Tytos Blackwood como o Ministro Da Saúde, sendo este responsável pela saúde e bem-estar de todos os povos dentro do reino, Lord Randyl Tarly foi nomeado o Ministro da Guerra E Defesa sendo ele responsável pelo Exército e Marinha Real; Ministro Da Segurança Lord Ardrian Celtigar, Lord Paxter Redwyne sendo nomeado o Comandante da Marinha Real, Lord Donnel Swann foi nomeado como Comandante Do Exército Real; a Cidadela ainda não havia nomeado um novo Grande Meistre, mesmo ao ponto de já terem reclamado da presença de Gadel Morante, Jon tinha a intenção de com a composição de seu conselho, ele assim quebraria o poder que a Cidadela tinha, especialmente quando nomeou Ellaria Sand para a posição de Ministra Das Comunicações, ela seria responsável pela comunicação entre castelos, vilas, cidades, fortalezas e além de noticiar a população de qualquer fato de importância que os afete e afete o reino; especialmente assim ele teria Oberyn Martell por perto, ele também favoreceu Ser Loras Tyrell como o último membro de sua guarda a entrar, assim completando a sua Guarda Real, o Ministro Das Relações Exteriores sendo estes nomeados para cuidar de qualquer assunto externo que interesse ao reino e faria a ligação entre países estrangeiros com Westeros, o cargo caiu para Lord Rodrik Forrester.  
Jon não tinha Mão Do Rei, muitos diriam que ele certamente nomearia seu primo Robb, mas, por mais que quisesse, Rob é muito mais importante levando o Norte; de qualquer forma, ele havia nomeado o seu conselho e a primeira reunião foi à decisão de construir um conjunto de direitos, deveres e leis que funcionassem em toda Westeros, a Carta De Westeros seria um livro contendo as leis e punições para os homens e mulheres que vivem em Westeros, com o seu conselho eles começaram a elaborá-la enquanto as negociações necessárias forma colocadas em ordem, o pagamento das mais diversas dívidas adquiridas pela coroa nos últimos anos, o Banco De Ferro foi o primeiro, depois disso foi decidido que eles construiriam o seu próprio banco para cuidar da cunhagem das moedas e sempre manter estável a situação da riqueza do reino, muitos diriam que Jon estava se livrando da responsabilidade do ouro, do contrário, esse banco seria a manter uma reserva de ouro para emergências além de uma conta em que se depositaria o ouro para a melhoria do reino; o Banco De Westeros estaria no planejamento.  
Esses dias em que Jon tinha o trabalho de reconstruir Porto Real, trazer uma nova era de modernidade a Westeros, ele tinha que se manter contra alguns bolsões de apoiadores do antigo regime, havia muitos lá fora que apoiavam Joffrey e seu jeito de governar, medo e prazer em ver sangue e em matar, alguns são como Joffrey e essas pessoas tinham que ser caçadas, mas, quando as recompensas foram dadas e as punições distribuídas; estava chegando o momento em que teria que permitir a volta dos exércitos para casa e foi assim que aconteceu; oficialmente eles agora dependiam do Exército Real para proteger o reino e quase para tudo do que se diz em relação à segurança enquanto as coisas estavam sendo restruturadas e consertadas, os nobres permaneceram com uma guarda, ainda havia coisas a serem feitas antes que pudessem voltar para as suas casas; especialmente com o inverno tão próximo, ele sentia isso em seus ossos e em sua alma; foi nessa época que os filhos de Robert Baratheon chegaram; as notícias de que havia começado uma guerra civil nas Stormlands é bastante preocupante para Jon, ele queria estabilidade no reino e não mais guerra e derramamento de sangue.  
Gendry Baratheon, Edric Baratheon, Mya Baratheon e Bella Baratheon, além de Shireen Baratheon, todos eles estavam aqui para ser decidido o futuro da Casa Baratheon, começou com um bastardo Targaryen e agora um bastardo seria o que restauraria a sua posição ao qual claramente para todos não deveria ter saído, como senhores da Stormlands:  
\- Você nos chama meu rei e nós viemos! – disse Edric se ajoelhando junto com os seus irmãos:  
\- Bem-vindo Casa Baratheon a Porto Real! – disse Jon – Chamei-os aqui para discutir uma solução para o caos em que as Stormlands se tornaram:  
\- E qual a situação, meu rei? – perguntou Shireen:  
\- Uma guerra civil se instalou naquelas terras e é a meu ver que a Casa Baratheon pode trazer esses senhores ao redil mais uma vez e unificar esse reino ao qual precisa muito estar com o resto de Westeros para reconstruir e curar as feridas! – respondeu o Rei Jon:  
\- Peça a nós e vamos resolver o problema! – disse Gendry:  
\- No momento vou avaliar cada um de vocês e decidir quem vai continuar a governar as Stormlands! – disse o Rei Jon – Já mandei emissários para apaziguar os lados do conflito e para conseguir tempo até que decida entre vocês! Nesse tempo vocês são os meus convidados!  
Ele teria que fazer isso o mais rápido possível, não haveria nenhum reino para comandar se continuasse nesse estado de guerra civil; decisões; muitas para Jon fazer como rei, mas, o mais importante, o seu casamento futuro com Arianne Martell, a destruição de parte da cidade de Porto real impediu isso, mas, é para acontecer e vai acontecer, por enquanto, ele a teria ao seu lado no conselho; por sua beleza e sensualidade, ele tem uma boa cabeça sobre os ombros; de qualquer forma ainda havia o pensamento sobre a mão do rei no qual ele teria que se aprofundar em sua escolha e também sobre outro assunto que esteve em sua mente nesses dias, as conversas em carta com a sua tia Daenerys Targaryen e a possibilidade de ela voltar para casa, mas, também, essa possibilidade estava sendo atrapalhada por um problema que ele nunca imaginaria; Jon Connington e Aegon Targaryen ou pelas palavras de Varys, Aegon Blackfyre.  
Jon Connington estava em um navio em direção a Qarth com o seu rei, Aegon Targaryen VI, vendo a o mar a sua frente sentindo o balanço do navio, depois de convencer a Companhia Dourada que ele estava sério na chance de todos eles voltarem para casa, tinham nos acompanhado até Qarth e junto forças com Daenerys Targaryen e assim tirar o falso dragão do Trono De Ferro e colocar o verdadeiro dragão; ele não podia deixar de imaginar o momento de maior glória quando entrarem na cidade e for recebido com louvor pela população; o louvor de que seus salvadores haviam voltado e que uma nova era de paz e prosperidade começaria, mas, por enquanto ele teria que primeiro ir a Qarth, a viagem se tornou mais demorada do que o normal devido a testar um novo navio mais resistente para transportar os elefantes, Jon não se importou muito com o tempo, ele esperou muitos anos, mais alguns dias não fariam a diferença.   
O complicado foi Aegon quer reclamou da viagem toda em relação a sua demora, mas, rapidamente se acalmou quando viram que estavam fazendo um tempo no mar e que chegariam a Qarth em breve:  
\- Eu mal posso esperar para chegar lá Jon! – disse Aegon:  
\- Eu vejo meu rei! – disse Jon Connington – A ansiedade de encontrar a sua futura esposa!  
\- Isso é o fato que em breve juntos conquistaremos Westeros! – disse Aegon – Cada dia mais perto, eu sinto isso!  
Jon somente pode sorrir vendo a excitação de seu rei:  
\- Dizem que Daenerys é uma das maiores belezas que já existiu nessas terras! – disse Aegon:  
\- Compreensível, dado as lindas mulheres que nasceram na sua família! – disse Jon – Naturalmente aconteceria com Daenerys também!  
\- Poderia não ter acontecido! – disse Harry Strickland:  
\- Mas, aconteceu e é isso que importa no momento! – disse Aegon.  
Foi esse momento em que Qarth ficou à vista de todos, eles haviam chegado. Daenerys Targaryen é a Rainha De Qarth, inconteste e além de ter dragões a sua disposição que estavam crescendo e em breve prontos para a guerra; os senhores escravos da Baia Dos Escravos, os Dothrakis querendo que ela respeitasse os seus costumes estavam se unindo para fazer valer o que eles queriam além e saquear as riquezas da cidade e escravizar o povo. Ela teria que resolver tudo isso antes que pudesse ir a Westeros, por isso, havia aberto um canal de comunicação com o seu sobrinho; diferente de todos os homens que já conhecerá, seu sobrinho parecia um homem direito, não imponha a sua ordem e parecia colocar homens e mulheres me igual valor. Isso é muito importante para Daenerys já que ela espera governar como estava governando Qarth e também parecia de fácil convivência, entre as cartas eles estavam falando de tudo, a vida, o governo, as tramas políticas, a guerra que cada um estava enfrentando.  
Cada vez mais Daenerys se via querendo conhecê-lo pessoalmente, estar cara a cara com ele e a cada carta; suas dúvidas sobre o seu parentesco diminuía, ele tinha provas, Westeros acreditava nas palavras de Lord Eddard Stark, ninguém parecia duvidar das palavras de um homem morto, mas, havia a possibilidade de Daenerys conseguir a sua própria prova; os seus dragões reconheceriam um Verdadeiro Targaryen, mas, até esse dia chegar ela tinha muito trabalho a fazer; também, infelizmente o seu sobrinho havia jogado um grande problema no colo dela, um trama que deu errado, Lord Varys, o Mestre Dos Sussurros havia feito a sua jogada tentando salvar os seus sobrinhos, mas, apenas ficou um Falso Targaryen que foi criado achando que é verdadeiro e agora pelo que pode reunir com Valir, vinha para cá pedindo apoio.  
Daenerys veria as palavras de seu sobrinho estavam verdadeiras e cuidaria desse problema ela mesma:  
\- Khalessi! – disse uma voz a chamando:  
\- O que é Missandei? – perguntou Daenerys:  
\- Um navio da Companhia Dourada! – respondeu Verme Cinzento que veio com a sua conselheira e amiga:  
\- “Então ele chegou”! – penso Daenerys – Eles disseram algo?  
\- Pede uma audiência com Khalessi, minha senhora! – respondeu Missandei:  
\- Não vamos deixá-los esperando! – disse Daenerys – Traga-os!  
Missandei saiu para trazer aquele que certamente diz ser o seu sobrinho, finalmente saberá a verdade; ela queria acabar logo com isso, tinha problemas mais urgentes a resolver do que terem que encarar alegações falsas de um suposto sobrinho, então eles entraram e Daenerys viu que o suposto Aegon Targaryen realmente poderia se passar por um verdadeiro Targaryen, cabelos dourados quase brancos como os dela, olhos que pareciam roxos ao que podia ver de longe, isso explica por que Varys o teria supostamente trocado por seu sobrinho, filho de Elia Martell; de qualquer forma, ela daria a chance de escutar o que ele tem a dizer. Aegon Targaryen entrou na sala do trono de sua tia com toda a pompa de u verdadeiro rei, ao seu lado estava Jon Connington como a sua Mão Do Rei e Harry Strickland para representar a Companhia Dourada:  
\- Bem-vindos a Qarth! – disse Daenerys – Vocês vêm a mim pedindo uma audiência e eu vou conceder a palavra a vocês; comecem e me digam o que os trazem aqui!  
\- Minha cara Rainha Daenerys! – disse Aegon, como combinado por todos que ele deveria falar – Venho aqui como o seu sobrinho Aegon Targaryen, filho de seu irmão Rhaegar Targaryen e Elia Martell! Venho até você para que possamos nos juntar como rei e rainha para conquistar o que foi tirado de nós há muitos anos atrás; Westeros e o Trono De Ferro, como o seu rei pretendo levar fogo e sangue aos nossos inimigos, puni-los e reinar Westeros por muitos anos!  
De início Daenerys gostou do que ouviu, mas, as palavras finais não a agradaram, não estava demonstrando isso permanecendo com sua face séria; claramente nessas últimas palavras dele, ele queria ser o rei, comandá-la, comandar os seus dragões, os seus exércitos; ele queria o poder para si mesmo e não estava disposto a dividir, mesmo longe e através de cartas, Jon tinha algo melhor a oferecer, governança juntos:  
\- O filho de meu irmão Rhaegar Targaryen e Elia Martell morreu em Porto Real há muitos anos, por que, agora, você que vem afirmar que é ele, por que devo acreditar? – perguntou Daenerys:  
\- Eu posso responder a essa questão, minha rainha! – disse Jon Connington:  
\- Por seu nome Jon Connington, vou permitir que respondesse a essa pergunta, mas, se o meu suposto sobrinho quer ser rei, pelo menos deve ser capaz de responder as perguntas direcionadas a ele já que é ele que conduz essa audiência! – disse Daenerys:  
\- Claro, minha rainha! – disse Jon Connington - Tudo começou nos momentos finais da Guerra Do Usurpador, infelizmente Rhaegar havia perdido e pessoas como eu que via a queda do seu pai naquele momento achou que por melhor de todos os apoiantes que o futuro Rei De Westeros fosse salvo, claro que eles deveriam ser trocados e assim escondê-los do que seria anos de perseguição do Usurpador e por isso foi arranjado sósias para a troca por Lord Varys que infelizmente não aconteceu pela traição de Tywin Lannister; felizmente somente o bebê Aegon pode ser trocado!  
\- Conveniente pelo que soube da maneira que Gregor Clegane matou o bebê! – disse Daenerys – Todos os bebês são praticamente iguais na aparência, por isso temos você aqui na minha frente!  
Daenerys se levantou de seu trono mostrando toda a sua majestade, parecia que sua presença enchia a toda a sala e engolia a presença dos presentes no mesmo recinto que ela, ela então se aproximou de Aegon para olhar mais de perto:  
\- Ainda não é o suficiente para provar que diz a verdade! – disse Daenerys – Especialmente com a presença de Jon Targaryen!  
Esse nome foi o suficiente para surgir uma carranca no rosto de Aegon; claro que essas palavras o afetariam, Daenerys sabia disso e queria ver a reação de seu sobrinho à conquista completa dele:  
\- Ele não passa de um enganador, um usurpador; o Trono de Ferro é meu por direito! – disse Aegon quase começando a gritar – Ele não tem esse direito; ele enganou o povo e os lordes para apoiá-lo e agora esse usurpador se senta no que é meu por direito e por isso não vou deixa-lo sair impune com isso!  
\- Palavras fortes de fato, mas, então por que você ainda não foi? – perguntou Daenerys – Basta atacar Porto Real e vencê-lo no combate e os outros senhores não terão escolha a não ser se ajoelhar diante de você, especialmente quando perceberem que é de fato filho de meu irmão Rhaegar Targaryen!  
\- Por mais que eu queira, não posso simplesmente com a Companhia Dourada! – respondeu Aegon – Preciso de seu exército e dragões tia Daenerys e de que melhor forma para fazer isso nos casarmos e você se tornar a minha rainha!  
Palavras e mais palavras vindo de sua boca, em todas, Daenerys ouviu ele se enaltecendo, mas, ao mesmo tempo viu a raiva e o ódio por Jon Targaryen, viu também o ciúme, ganância pelo poder, luxúria por ela e tudo o que viu; Daenerys não gostou, nem um pouco, estava se contendo muito bem já que a sua vontade é de puxar a espada e separar a cabeça de seu corpo, mas, ela queria ter a certeza que de fato é o seu sobrinho a sua frente, se fosse, ele seria preso pelo resto da vida, não o mataria, mas, também não daria o que ele queria; se uma coisa que Daenerys aprendeu desde que se tornou rainha foi que governar é em função de todos e não para a função de si mesmo e isso; de pensar em si mesmo Aegon tinha de sobra e Daenerys sabia disso só nessa conversa inicial; estava na hora de ela fazer mais uma jogada:  
\- Você pensa que é o primeiro suposto Targaryen e vir até mim, mas, você como um tolo nunca percebeu que Jon Targaryen poderia fazer o mesmo e sim, ele fez isso há muito mais tempo que você; claro, ocupado pela guerra somente podemos conversar através de mensagens e logo, diferente de você ele oferece igualdade e a chance de sentar ao seu lado para governamos Westeros como iguais nas decisões, além de ele oferecer a Pedrão Do Dragão como o meu direito! – disse Daenerys – De fato, foram várias mensagens para confiar nele e muito trabalho de meus espiões para saber se tudo foi verdade ou não, e olha só para isso, é de verdade e há muito tempo aceitei a proposta dele, claro que ainda não disse, mas, você, veio querendo tudo o que conquistei, nunca ofereceu nada em troca; você exigia e exigia, por isso não espere nada de mim!  
Jon Connington via todos os seus planos desmoronar a sua frente diante das palavras de Daenerys Targaryen, em sua mente isso deveria ser impossível de acontecer; ela deveria aceitar a proposta de seu rei, se casar e através de fogo e sangue tomarem Westeros para eles e tirar esse usurpador que se atreve a manchar a memória de seu Rhaegar e terminar com ele de uma vez por todas, mas, isso não é verdade e Daenerys Targaryen com todas as suas palavras havia condenado todos eles a morte. Aegon não é diferente, consternado, raiva e fúria tomando conta de cada parte de seu corpo e alma:  
\- Isso é impossível! – gritou Aegon – Não é verdade!  
Os Imaculados pareciam se mexer de suas posições prontos para proteger a sua rainha e Connington se via sem opções:  
\- Se Aegon poder provar o seu parentesco, vai segui-lo? – perguntou Connington:  
\- Como ele pode provar? – perguntou Daenerys. Aegon lambeu os lábios secos antes de poder responder:  
\- Com os dragões! – respondeu Aegon e isso pegou todos de surpresa:  
\- Sim, os dragões! – concordou Connington:  
\- Se é isso que quer? Então terá! – disse Daenerys em sentença começando a andar novamente sendo seguida pela sua guarda, ela parou em frente à porta da sala do trono:  
\- Você vem? – perguntou Daenerys saindo da sala com a sua guarda sendo seguida por Aegon, Jon Connington e Strickland, seguindo pelos corredores até sair do palácio e ainda de dia sendo banhados pelo sol que os aquecia, seguiram pelo pátio do palácio, cada Imaculado postado no serviço de guarda permanecia estoico diante de Daenerys, mas, quando Aegon, Connington e Strickland passavam, os seus olhares frios os acompanhava e esses três perceberam isso e a cada passo se sentiam como se suas vidas estivessem preste a acabar, como se a cada momento o ar a sua volta estivesse diminuindo, nada parecia diminuir essa sensação por mais que todos os três estavam tentando ignorar, Daenerys estava na espera, uma expectativa do que aconteceria, havia duas chances, de ela estar errado, assim como Jon Targaryen que a avisou sobre Aegon Blackfyre e sobre o fato de que ela está certa em acreditar que esse é um impostor e morreria; claro que ela não tinha a menor ideia do que aconteceria, sabia que somente ela podia se aproximar dos dragões e que seus filhos não deixavam ninguém mais se aproximar, mas, ela não negaria que estava curiosa sobre o que aconteceria:  
\- Estamos nos aproximando de meus filhos! – avisou Daenerys – Somente podem chegar a uma distância adequada que seja segura a todos ao qual terão uma chance de escapar, somente eu e Aegon podem se aproximar deles sem represálias, pelo menos eu espero que você não sofra nenhuma!  
\- Eu não sofrerei nada, eles vão me aceitar e você se resignará a ser a minha esposa! – disse Aegon:  
\- Vamos ver! – disse Daenerys com um sorriso predatório em seu rosto.  
Os passos dados agora para frente, eles sentiam que o calor estava aumentando cada vez mais, eles agora tinham a sensação do poder que os dragões estavam irradiando, eles chegaram a uma arena onde foram colocados os dragões, sem o teto dando liberdade a eles voarem quando quisessem e sem problemas. Hoje, porém, Daenerys via os seus filhos se alimentando e não sabia se era uma boa ideia se aproximar, afinal todos ficam com um humor negro quando são interrompidos durante as refeições, por isso somente ficou olhando esperando um momento, Aegon estava impaciente com isso:  
\- Por que a demora? Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez! – disse Aegon:  
\- Eles estão comendo e não vamos interrompê-los! – disse Daenerys preocupada com a voz alta de seu suposto sobrinho.  
A voz alta foi o suficiente para que fosse chamada a atenção de um dos seus filhos, Drogon olhou envolta e viu a sua mãe, ignorando a sua comida ele foi em direção a ela, enorme para se tiver uma sela especialmente feita para ele e for montado, mas, ainda sim, Drogon não teve problemas de se aproximar com cuidado em sua mãe, claro que Daenerys feliz alisou as escamas dele que parecia feliz, desde que nasceram Daenerys sabia que havia uma ligação maior com Drogon do que seus outros filhos e ela sabia que seria cavaleiro dele e que juntos fariam coisas incríveis; Daenerys o cumprimentou em Alto Valiriano com palavras amáveis que parecia agradar Drogon, então ela se virou para Aegon:  
\- Como pode ver, Drogon me escolheu, os meus outros filhos Viserion e Rhaegal me obedecem, mas, não tenho a mesma ligação que tenho com Drogon, talvez o fato que eles ainda terão que escolher os seus cavaleiros, por isso, se quiser provar, vai ter que se aproximar e deixar que um deles o escolha! – explicou Daenerys:  
\- Não há problema quanto a isso! – disse Aegon com um sorriso arrogante e se adiantou para os outros dragões que haviam terminado de se alimentar e estavam olhando para tudo com interesse, o que ninguém viu foi Drogon, estreitar os seus olhos em direção a Aegon e o visse como uma presa e mais nada, Daenerys não viu, mais pelo fato que Drogon não se mexeu, apenas esperando que seus irmãos acabassem com o inseto; confiante e arrogante, Aegon se aproximou de Viserion e Rhaegal, ambos, os dois dragões olhavam om desconfiança para Aegon e não se mexiam deixando os presentes olharem com expectativa, no segundo seguinte em que se aproximou demais, Viserion e Rhaegal ficaram de pé e com um grito cuspiram suas chamas em direção a Aegon e ele viu somente o fogo, quente que o atingiu, ele não sentiu dor, apenas viu por instantes o seu corpo derretendo e em seguida a dor veio, mas, Aegon não pode gritar e ele apenas caiu morto e transformado em cinzas.  
Todos puderam assistir ao espetáculo da morte do falso Targaryen, os dois dragões o transformaram em cinzas em questão de segundos, eles viram o verdadeiro poder da Casa Targaryen e o que aguardava para os inimigos, Jon Connington apenas gritou de dor e sua mente estava se quebrando, Harry Strickland apenas ficou lá parado, surpreso e não perceberam até quando ele e o Connington foram colocados de joelhos pelos imaculados; então Daenerys se aproximou deles:  
\- Antes de vocês chegarem, já há muito tempo mantenho conversas com Jon Targaryen! – disse Daenerys sem se abalar com o que acabou de acontecer! – Tenho mais fé na família que tenho em Westeros do que em você Lord Connington!  
\- Misericórdia, minha rainha! – disse Harry Strickland em súplica – A Companhia Dourada tinha total conhecimento do falso Aegon, somente viemos com eles para uma chance de jurar lealdade à senhora!  
\- Para a sua sorte, Strickland, acredito em você! – disse Daenerys – Tenho espiões que me passaram essa informação, espiões de Varys que também me disseram a mesma e por isso os homens da companhia foram poupados e aqueles que servem a Connington estão sendo mortos por minha ordem!  
Daenerys tirou a sua espada e a manteve em suas duas mãos:  
\- Mas, eu não posso dizer quanto a sua sorte Jon Connington! – disse Daenerys – Você sabia a verdade, mas, a perda que sofreu foi tanta que se agarrou em uma mentira desejando que ela fosse verdade para não sucumbir, enlouquecer, mas, no final, você já está louco há muito tempo!  
Daenerys fez um sinal com a cabeça e os homens que seguram Connington se afastam e ele com as lágrimas caindo em seus olhos veem Daenerys erguendo a sua espada e ele não faz nada; não reage; simplesmente aceita o seu destino:  
\- Eu desejo melhor sorte na sua próxima vida! – disse Daenerys e ela balança a sua espada em um golpe separando a cabeça de Jon Connington de seu corpo; a Rainha Dos Dragões não esboça nenhuma reação enquanto assiste o sangue se envolver no corpo de Connington:  
\- Comandante Strickland! – chama Daenerys:  
\- Sim, minha rainha! – disse Harry Strickland:  
\- Se está seriamente comprometido a jurar para mim, então em breve será a hora de provar! – disse Daenerys – Prove para mim o que a Companhia Dourada é capaz!  
\- Será uma honra, minha rainha! – disse Strickland se curvando mais uma vez – Contra quem vamos lutar?  
\- Dothraki! – respondeu Daenerys – Prepare os seus homens!


	38. Os Ratos De Sangue E Lama

Capítulo 38  
Os Ratos De Sangue E Lama

 

Com os problemas do falso Aegon resolvidos e a execução de Jon Connington, uma ameaça estava resolvida, mas, havia uma principal entre tantas outras, a horda Dothraki que estava vindo em sua direção; em direção a Qarth, e tinha a intenção de matar, saquear, pilhar, estuprar e principalmente chegar até ela e a fazê-la cumprir os costumes do povo ao qual ela não estava cumprindo e tinha a total intenção de não cumprir e para isso uma guerra teria que ser travada, não basta ser inimigo da Baía De Escravos, mas, agora teria que enfrentar uma horda de milhares de homens e mulheres a cavalo dispostos a bater de frente até o último cair; aqui, Daenerys teria que ter uma estratégia que desse certo, mas, com a adição da Companhia Dourada e da experiência deles com as guerras e dos inúmeros confrontos com os Dothraki, tornou as coisa menos complicadas.  
Daenerys estava sozinha olhando para os planos, mais uma vez depois da reunião em que o comando da Companhia Dourada foi introduzido aos planos, inicialmente Daenerys não queria, mas, ela não podia se dar ao luxo de testar a lealdade da companhia, os Dothraki estavam vindos e cada dia estava se aproximando; agora que ela se livrou do falso Aegon, ela tinha que lidar com os inimigos de fora e inimigos de dentro; quanto aos inimigos de dentro, ela já estava trabalhando com os imaculados patrulhando e descobrindo novos esconderijos dos seus inimigos ao ponto que já se podia falar que estavam cercando eles e adicionamento das forças da Companhia Dourada tornava tudo mais difícil para os seus inimigos, eles estavam cercados dentro da própria cidade e logo eles notariam que não haveria nenhuma escapatória.  
De fato, poucos dias depois, ela havia recebido notícias de que havia com sucesso acabado com os seus inimigos, os Verdadeiros Cidadãos como se auto intitulavam que com o financiamento da Baía Dos Escravos tinham a intenção e conseguiram por um bom tempo instalar o caos e o terror dentro da Cidade De Qarth, Daenerys não deixou e junto ao seu governo combateu com dureza cada ação nefasta e torcida que eles praticavam até que finalmente a notícia de que eles foram derrotados veio; sua liderança morta ou presa, e eles serviriam de carne para os seus filhos, apoiadores internos mortos e apoiadores externos tendo a necessidade de elaborar um novo plano; gananciosos que chegaram ao ponto de ficarem confortáveis com o que tinham, mas, sempre a necessidade de terem mais e como ela havia tirado uma boa parte dos ouros deles, eles queriam de volta, claro que desde que ela soube dos planos deles de inseminarem o caos dentro de sua cidade, ela resolveu devolver na mesma moeda e financiar grupos de libertação dos escravos em cada cidade da Baía Dos Escravos; o dela é claro estava dando certo e colhendo frutos.  
Todos os recursos das cidades da Baía Dos Escravos estavam sendo desviados para conter as insurreições, mantimentos básicos estavam entrando no estado de escassos, a infraestrutura estava sendo destruída aos poucos e isso estava afetando outras cidades que compravam escravos, sem a fonte usual no qual eles recorriam, tinham se voltado para eles mesmos produzirem os seus escravos, revoltas pela libertação e proibição de escravos estavam acontecendo nessas cidades com a afirmação que esses recursos podiam ser usados para melhorar a cidade e que as funções que os escravos faziam podem ser feitas por pessoas livres em troca do salário ou de pessoas que cumprem penas por seus crimes e a Baía Dos Escravos estava cada vez mais pobre e muitas dessas cidades tinham os seus olhares em Daenerys querendo copiar o seu exemplo de cidade que prospera sem o uso da escravidão; o único impedimento para mandarem representantes para aprender com a sua cidade é o fato de um ataque dos Dothraki.  
Inevitavelmente o ataque iria acontecer; isso ela não podia mudar, mas, parecia que os Dothraki tinham levado o seu tempo para chagar a Qarth; pareciam apreciar o caos que a região estava enfrentando, pareciam que estavam esperando que algo enfraquecesse de vez todas as cidades da região para atacar e saquear, cada vez mais os seus planos tinham que ser revisados, nada podia ficar de fora, cada detalhe teria que ser visto e revisto; Daenerys não negaria o seu medo do que estava vindo, fato, ela não tem os números do Dothraki, ainda, mas, ela agora tinha a Companhia Dourada ao seu serviço e essa batalha iria provar que eles são leais a ela e seu sobrinho; eles fariam parte de seus planos; parte da defesa da cidade. Esse foi um dia que ela não queria que chegasse, mas, é importante mesmo assim, para ela começar e terminar essa nuvem escura que paira na cidade com o nome de Dothraki, eles estavam chegando, seus batedores foram mandados a frente para contar; cem mil pessoas vinham para Qarth, escravos em boa parte, sessenta mil dothraki homens e mulheres a cavalo prontos para lutar, com uma sede de sangue avassalador, um desejo de carnificina em seus olhos; os seus planos foram postos em movimento, estava na hora de começar.  
Daenerys vestiu a sua armadura calmamente enquanto o plano estava passando em sua mente; parte dele envolvia colocar os cidadãos nos navios e leva-los para longe e deixar a cidade queimar caso ela fosse derrotada e não tivesse nenhum exército para segurar a defesa, os Imaculados, pelo menos parte deles seria na linha de frente com ela segurando escudos retangulares e que chegassem somente até a altura que deve cobrir dos pés até o pescoço prontos para segurarem o avanço dos dothraki enquanto o exército de Qarth e os outros imaculados atacariam pelos lados, mas, nesse caso Daenerys não queria deixar nenhum deles para levantarem outro exército para atacar novamente, por isso fecharia os dothraki em uma armadilha de escudos e lanças contra eles; fechar a traseira exigiria muita força e disciplina, por isso, Daenerys deixou que a Companhia Dourada fosse responsável, veria se eles estavam sendo sérios na questão de lealdade. Fato um exército menor que atacaria o acampamento deles; em comum acordo, libertariam os escravos, saqueariam as posses do dothraki e parte desse saque seria dada aos escravos libertos para que pudessem começar a vida em qualquer lugar de sua escolha.  
Para a batalha que estava se aproximando, ela resolveu cortar o cabelo, curto, mas, ainda grande para fazer uma trança, ela montou em seu cavalo branco e colocou o seu elmo em forma de cabeça de dragão e incitou o cavalo a andar em direção aos portões da cidade, os mesmos portões em que ela entrou; que ela saiu para enfrentar os mercenários contratados pelos senhores das cidades escravas e agora ela estaria saindo para enfrentar a maior, se não a maior de todas as ondas dothraki; cavalgando calmamente, passando pelas pessoas, sem escolta, ela não precisava, não dentro da cidade, ela confia totalmente na segurança que ajudou a reestabelecer há pouco tempo; claro que as pessoas ainda tinha tempo de pagar atenção para ela quando estava arrumando tudo o que teria de valor sentimental e se preparando para sair da cidade caso a ordem fosse dada. Daenerys desmontou de seu cavalo e seguiu atravessando os portões e indo para a coluna da frente enquanto os Imaculados fechavam o espaço em que ela estava passando; Verme Cinzento e Ser Jorah Mormont a estavam esperando:  
\- Notícias? – perguntou Daenerys:  
\- Tudo está pronto, Khaleesi! – respondeu Verme Cinzento:  
\- Os números dos inimigos foram atualizados! – respondeu Ser Jorah:  
\- Quantos? – perguntou Daenerys:  
\- Duzentos mil dothraki dispostos a vir por você Khaleesi! – respondeu Ser Jorah – Posso dizer que cento e quarenta para lutar, deixar um bom número protegendo o acampamento deles e que possivelmente pode estar faltando comida e agua!  
\- Como sabe? – perguntou Daenerys  
\- Eu não sei Khaleesi! – respondeu Ser Jorah – Mas, quando eles perceberem a derrota e ainda continuarem a atacar, eu vou saber!  
Daenerys tinha sentimentos mistos quanto à resposta de Ser Jorah, mas, fato que os números não iriam alterar os seus planos, mas, apenas deixa-la mais preocupada; um exército desse tamanho vindo em sua direção com o propósito de pilhar, saquear, estuprar, escravizar; Daenerys não mentiria se dissesse que não estava com medo, nesse momento ela tinha completo medo em seu corpo, quantas vidas perdidas para satisfazer a ambição de poucos, foi isso o que aconteceu quando os Mestres enviaram um exército mercenário contra ela e é isso o que estava acontecendo agora; ela tinha que ganhar, mais do que nunca e novamente tinha pessoas dependendo dela e ela não os desapontaria, não agora e não pelo resto de sua vida e isso a encheu de maior determinação; necessário, pois a horda dothraki estava vindo, ao longe ela podia ver a poeira levantada pelos milhares de cavalos cobrindo o seu avanço; uma tempestade de poeira vinha em sua direção; enorme, avassaladora:  
\- Então é isso! – disse Daenerys – Está acontecendo!  
\- Estamos preparados Khaleesi! – disse Ser Jorah:  
\- Mande ordens! – disse Daenerys – Fiquem todos de atenção e esperem o meu sinal!  
Ser Jorah apenas acenou a cabeça e chamou o mensageiro; todos sabiam o que fazer, todos estavam preparados e agora eles iriam deixar nas mãos dos deuses e torcer pelo bom humor deles. A tempestade de poeira estava se aproximando cada vez mais e então os gritos começaram a ser ouvidos, os gritos humanos misturados com os relinchar dos cavalos e então a cada aproximação a figura selvagem deles ficou mais nítidas, eles estavam se aproximando, homens e mulheres gritando e empunhando as suas armas, prontos para matar e saquear:  
\- Preparem-se! – gritou Daenerys. Os homens gritaram para se preparar, os escudos à frente fecharam mais apertados, os Imaculados, treinados a não mostrarem sentimentos de nervosismos na batalha permaneciam estoicos, mas, estavam prontos.  
Os Dothrakis estavam se aproximando cada vez mais rápido, Daenerys os via, sem nenhuma coordenação ou plano, eles estavam carregando na sua direção sem nenhum medo da morte:  
\- Agora! – disse Daenerys e um dos imaculados acenou uma bandeira preta e então os soldados atrás da barreira de escudos pesados se abaixaram e cada um deles puxou uma corda, esse momento em que a poucos metros debaixo da terra foram revelados estacas de madeira que se levantaram e formaram uma barreira contra a horda Dothraki e que eles não podiam fazer nada, estava muito perto para conseguirem parar e de fato, foi isso o que aconteceu quando a horda bateu nas estacas, as estacas quebraram, mas, não antes de perfurarem cavalos que caíram derrubando os seus cavaleiros e os que vieram atrás começaram a cair também formando uma massa de cavalos mortos e feridos, homens e mulheres esmagados gritando de dor, a poeira se levantou cobrindo tudo, mas, os sons que vinham dos choques enchiam o ar.  
Então da poeira eles saíram, homens e mulheres ensanguentados cobertos de poeira vindos com as suas armas em mãos cobrando na direção deles, alguns ainda com os seus cavalos; Daenerys deu mais um sinal e uma bandeira amarela foi agitada e do muro da cidade as flechas começaram a ser disparadas e a cair em cima dos Dothraki que gritavam em desesperos e caíam mortos ou feridos, mais de seus gritos para encher o ar, mais de seu sangue para encharcar o solo em que estavam; a chuva de flechas caia impiedosamente sobre a horda Dothraki e eles não paravam de vir, vinham em ondas para cima e Daenerys pode perceber que os sinais de que não pararia então ela deu outro sinal, uma bandeira marrom foi agitada e as catapultas foram acionadas lançando projéteis em cima da horda que vinha, eles não paravam com isso e ela não pararia; eles seriam destruídos e ela garantiria isso e então fez mais um sinal e uma bandeira azul foi agitada parando tudo, trombetas foram escutadas por todo o campo e Daenerys tirou a sua espada e a ergueu para o alto:  
\- Avançar! – gritou Daenerys e a linha de frente ergueu os seus escudos e avançaram contra os dothraki, a linha de frente começou a cortar os dothraki que haviam sobrevivido a saraivada de flechas e as catapultas e eles caiam no chão aos gritos de dor e surpresa, alguns conseguiam dar o combate, mas, apenas batiam nos escudos para morrer, avançando sobre os mortos, eles chegaram à massa de corpos de cavalos, homens e mulheres que se chocaram contra as estacas, e os imaculados junto com Daenerys começaram a subir sobre eles, aqui não podiam manter a formação e com cuidado para escorregar subiam, mas, alguns estavam enfrentando dothrakis que subiam para atacar com os seus gritos de guerra para serem cortados pela linha de frente.  
Eles chegaram à cima onde se posicionaram enquanto havia mais homens e mulheres a pé, os cavalos haviam recuado incapazes de subir a pilha que estava enorme, lentamente começaram a descer tentando ao máximo manter a formação, os dothraki vinham a batiam nos escudos e caiam ou eram empalados pelas lanças dos imaculados, então a linha da frente chegou ao chão encharcado de sangue e conseguiram manter a formação enquanto as outras linhas começaram a chegar; os dothraki chegaram gritando se chocando contra a parede de escudos e começaram a ser mortos, mas, eles estavam em grande número e estavam empurrando a parede para trás; ela fez o sinal e as flechas voltaram a chover sobre os dothrakis e as catapultas voltaram a lançar projéteis:  
\- Firmes! – gritou Daenerys que havia chegado. A segunda linha estava apoiando a primeira e logo veio à terceira, a quarta e finalmente conseguiram segurar à onda dothraki, as lanças começaram o trabalho de matá-los, mas, este conseguiam pular em cima da barreira de escudos e começaram atacar as outras linhas quebrando a unidade, com a sua espada na mão Daenerys avançou com um grito cortando um dothraki abrindo o seu peito, o próximo veio, uma mulher gritando, Daenerys aparou o golpe e girando com a espada abriu um corte em seu peito e passou para o próximo aplicando um golpe de cima para baixo em outro dothraki e rapidamente Daenerys atravessou a sua espada no peito de outro dothraki e com um chute desprendeu a espada e continuo a atacar, com outro balanço de sua espada separou a cabeça do corpo de outro dothraki de cima para baixou decepou a perna de outro dothraki, mulher, e então enterrou a sua espada em seu corpo, rapidamente Daenerys tirou a espada e avançou mais uma vez.  
Os corpos começaram a acumular no chão, a terra estava se transformando em lama de sangue, os gritos enchiam o ar e Daenerys pode ver que a primeira linha ainda se mantinha firme, mas, ele não sabia por quanto tempo, mais do que nunca é a hora de colocar em movimento a proxima parte do seu plano, ela iria dar a ordem quando os chifres foram tocados mais uma vez e ela viu os cavalos dothraki avançando na sua direção e ela sabia que a linha quebraria nesse momento; eles vieram com força e poder se chocando diretamente contra as linhas de seus soldados e eles quebraram:  
\- A linha quebrou, lutem! – gritou Daenerys e ela deu a ordem e em meio ao caos uma bandeira verde foi agitada e chifres soaram quando a sua cavalaria e seu exército desceram a colina dos dois lados indo diretamente contra a horda dothraki e o choque aconteceu; o choque de aço e corpos dos soldados, os gritos aumentaram e os corpos aumentaram também, eles agora tinham um rio de sangue em seus pés; Daenerys balançou a sua espada tirando um soldado de seu cavalo e deu uma gira sobre si própria para aplicar um golpe cortando a perna de outro cavalo o derrubando junto com o seu cavaleiro e aparou um golpe de uma dothraki mulher e trocou mais dois golpes com ela para então desarmá-la e atravessara a sua espada no peito dela, suor, sangue e sujeira cobriam todo o corpo de Daenerys, o cansaço estava cobrando sobre o seu corpo, mas, ela não podia parar, precisava continuar; a horda dothraki não parava de vir e eles estavam sendo mortos rapidamente, mas, ela sabia que essa guerra iria durar muito tempo.  
Não havia mais arqueiros disparando flechas, os soldados estavam misturados no campo em uma questão de sobreviver ao caos que tomou conta de tudo; tolos aqueles que criaram estratégias de batalha para serem organizadas, não são organizados em uma batalha e sim o caos em sua maior pureza, não havia cor da pele quando todos estavam cobertos de sujeira e sangue, a lama feita de sangue daqueles que caiam; o odor de ferro do sangue, o cheiro da morte, apenas estava lá; Daenerys desviando das lâminas que a matariam e aplicando golpes matando todos que via a sua frente, graças a qualquer deus que ela ainda podia dizer a diferença de amigo e inimigo; ela tinha avançado com a infantaria leve e pesada por três direções e ainda sim havia mais de seu plano a ser posto em prática; a corneta foi ouvida dos muros e entre as lutas dentro do campo, entre o sangue espirrado e membros voando por todos os lados ela viu a cavalaria vinda à direção traseira da horda dothraki; isso quer dizer que o acampamento dothraki foi massacrado; a Companhia Dourada havia provado o seu valor nesse plano e se juntou a cavalaria nesse ataque:  
\- Lutem homens e mulheres de Qarth, lutem; o último impulso! – gritou Daenerys continuando a desferir golpes de sua espada matando tantos inimigos que podia, a cavalaria havia atingindo a parte traseira da horda e a batalha estava se definindo, fato, que parecia que os comandantes dothraki não tinha nenhuma reserva a pareciam ter trazido todos os seus guerreiros, os gritos de morte e enchiam mais o ar e os corpos estavam acumulando no chão chegando ao ponto que formava uma pilha imensa obrigando aqueles que sobreviviam a lutar em cima dos inimigos e amigos caídos, o sol estava caindo quando Daenerys, cansada com dores sobre todo o seu corpo olhou envolta, uma pilha imensa de corpos, soldados ainda lutando dothraki ainda queriam continuar mesmo que agora estava mostrando que eles haviam perdido; os cavalos sobreviventes estavam abandonados, os gritos haviam diminuído no decorrer da luta, mas, ainda se mantinha presentes por homens e mulheres feridos pedindo misericórdia, muitos ali estavam dispostos a dar essa misericórdia e então o último dothraki caiu morto e o que se podia ouvir é o grito dos feridos, a batalha havia terminado, eles venceram, ela sabia que havia perdido muitos soldados leais, muitos bons soldados leais:  
\- Khaleesi! – chamou uma voz que Daenerys estava aliviada em ouvir:  
\- Você conseguiu Ser Jorah! – disse Daenerys o vendo que não estava muito diferente dela:  
\- Sim, Minha Rainha! – disse Ser Jorah – O comando da Companhia Dourada também!  
\- Onde estão eles? – perguntou Daenerys:  
\- Olhando para os seus próprios! – respondeu Ser Jorah:  
\- Então devemos fazer o mesmo! – disse Daenerys – Comece a contar os feridos e mortos, temos muito trabalho pela frente, temos que limpar esse campo e enterrar os nossos mortos!  
\- Será feito Khaleesi! – disse Ser Jorah.  
Não houve comemorações, muitos estavam chorando por aqueles que morreram, os pássaros carniceiros vieram para se banquetear dos mortos antes que pudessem ser removidos do campo de batalha, um trabalho que demorou dias e o cheiro de morte e podridão tomou conta da cidade, Daenerys acha que é sorte que os escravos libertos do dothraki não se importavam em ajudar, especialmente se eles tinham a chance de cuspir ou mijar dos corpos daqueles que lhe fizeram tanto mal; Daenerys sabia que havia dothraki que sobreviveram, homens, mulheres e crianças, eles haviam fugido, sem suprimentos, alguns morreriam, mas, eles iriam sobreviver e voltariam mais fortes do que nunca, mas, não seria até depois da sua morte que teríamos notícias dos dothraki novamente.  
Os dias seguiram e Daenerys não ouviu notícias das outras cidades em Essos, talvez pelo fato de que ela havia livrado por um bom par de anos da praga que os dothraki representavam; talvez isso seja bom, eles a deixariam sozinha ou talvez estivessem planejando se aproveitar da fraqueza dela, mas, eles ainda não a viram usar os dragões e isso seria um espetáculo surpreendente, mas, nesse dia ela não estava com pensamentos de paranoia sobre os seus inimigos, hoje, especialmente ela estava assistindo fogueiras serem acessas queimando os mortos, aqueles que morreram por ela e por Qarth e os dothraki, Daenerys não conseguiria lamentar com todas as famílias prestando pesares a eles, nisso ela lamentaria por eles, por todos aqueles que deram as vidas por suas famílias.  
A enorme mancha de sangue na frente dos portões principais da cidade podia ser vista dos lugares altos da cidade, mas, já havia trabalhos para se livrar da grande mancha de sangue assim evitar as doenças dos animais e insetos que esse sangue atrairia, a vida dentro das paredes de Qarth estava voltando ao normal; tão normal quanto poderia dado a perda imensa que eles sofreram para repelir uma horda dothraki, a maior que já foi vista, mas, eles conseguiram, Daenerys sabia que isso atrairia novos problemas para ela, mas, por enquanto ela aproveitaria esse tempo de calmaria até a próxima tempestade e olharia para o seu sobrinho; Jon Targaryen; estava na hora de fazer o que seu coração dizia sempre; voltar para Westeros.  
Daenerys dentro de seu palácio, descansada e voltando a rotina depois da batalha, os dias seguintes foram de reconstrução, retomar do luto de continuar com a vida dentro da cidade, suas forças estavam se recuperando bem, novos recrutas estavam treinando para substituir aqueles que caíram, mas, então, dando uma pausa sem eu trabalho, Daenerys foi para uma varando de seu palácio com a vista para o mar e para a sua surpresa viu a aproximação de uma frota de navios; não é uma simples frota comercial e sim uma frota de invasão; Daenerys sabia que os Mestres das Cidades Escravos não passariam a oportunidade de um ataque com as suas forças fracas:  
\- Minha senhora! – disse Ser Jorah entrando respirando pesadamente, ele havia corrido até seu solar:  
\- Eu estou vendo Ser Jorah! – disse Daenerys com os olhos fixos na frota invasora. Ela não quis esperar, deu o alarme e a população foi evacuada para proteção, o porto foi fechado, o exército posicionado esperando a próxima ordem, Daenerys não queria atacar, queria ver o que fariam agora, ela sabia que eles estavam atrás da oportunidade do enfraquecimento dela depois de uma grande batalha, mas, o fato que ela foi para a batalha sem os seus dragões deveria ter passado na cabeça deles, se não; ela veria isso acontecer e remediaria os erros deles.  
Os barcos não atracaram no porto, apenas abaixaram a âncora e se posicionaram e então os projéteis começaram a serem lançados atingindo vários pontos da cidade, projéteis incendiários:  
\- Prepare os grupos para combater o fogo! – ordenou Daenerys, o mensageiro presente assentiu com a cabeça e saiu com pressa enquanto Daenerys virara o seu rosto para os Bons Mestres que estavam atirando. Logo se notou que no primeiro dia eles estavam disparando os projéteis para impressionar, um dia inteira e uma noite inteira sem que Daenerys ou qualquer outro pudesse dormir, mas, nos próximos três dias houve disparos em intervalos irregulares de tempo, mas, Daenerys estava pronta para jogar tudo para o lato e usar os seus dragões e queimar essa frota inteira, mas, também sabia que é arriscado para ela e seus dragões serem atingidos e mortos, por isso precisava impressionar, assim como eles fizeram; ele percebeu que precisava mostrar que não tinha medo de usar os dragões.  
Para isso ela chamou as negociações, três representantes, Yunkai, Meereen e Astapor, essas três cidades escravas tinham mandado os seus representantes, Astapor queria reparações pelo que Daenerys fez com eles ao retirar os seus Imaculados deixando a cidade sem nenhum poder, certamente a cidade ainda deve estar reconstruindo a sua estrutura de poder, mas, eles estavam aqui em cima de um monte com vista para o mar onde as frotas combinadas das três cidades estavam assediando Qarth:  
\- Muito bem, Rainha Daenerys, aqui, estamos presentes! – falou o representante de Meereen:  
\- Vamos ouvir a sua palavra! – disse o representante de Yunkai:  
\- Estamos aqui para negociar! – disse Daenerys – Mas, quero saber o porquê estão atacando a minha cidade e o meu povo?  
\- Não é sua cidade! – disse o representante de Astapor – Você pode ter sangue real, mas, não tem direito de ser rainha dessa cidade quando usurpou dos verdadeiros governantes!  
\- Onde estavam vocês quando Robert Baratheon tomou o trono de minha família? – perguntou Daenerys revelando a hipocrisia deles:  
\- Os assuntos do oeste não nos interessam! – respondeu o representante de Meereen – Viemos falar sobre o que terá que fazer para compensar os estragos que causou!  
\- Que estragos? – perguntou Daenerys se fingindo de inocente:  
\- Estragos que você causou majestade ao tomar a cidade de Qarth e acabar com a escravidão! – respondeu o representante de Yunkai visivelmente irritado – Ao abolir a escravidão da cidade e da região que controla, causou prejuízos aos nossos negócios!  
\- Então é isso que se trata? – perguntou Daenerys – A perda de ouro? Mas, parece para mim que não afetou a vida de vocês, pelos menos não afetou o estilo de vida dos Bons Mestres!  
\- Nunca afetou a eles minha rainha, mas, sem mais ouro não podem alimentar os seus escravos que certamente estão morrendo! – disse Daros Naviry, o Governante De Qarth:  
\- E quem é você que interfere quando seus superiores falam? – perguntou o representante de Meereen:  
\- Alguém que sabe o que é trabalho! – respondeu Daros:  
\- Vocês vieram aqui por ouro e escravos! – disse Missandei – O quão diferentes são dos dothrakis?  
\- Melhores do que aqueles selvagens sua puta! – respondeu o representante de Astapor – Tenho a certeza de incluí-la no acordo!  
\- Não vai acontecer! – disse Daenerys imediatamente:  
\- Então chegamos a um impasse! – respondeu o representante de Yunkai – Não temos nenhum acordo, então podemos continuar a assediar a cidade!  
\- Nós chegamos a um acordo! – disse Daenerys – O meu acordo!  
Então um rugido ecoou por todos os lados pegando os três representantes e suas escoltas de surpresa e então atrás da comitiva de Daenerys três dragões surgiram, Drogon veio e pousou perto de Daenerys e ela imediatamente montou e o grande dragão negro saiu voando rapidamente sendo acompanhado pelos outros dois; voando diretamente para a costa por cima dos navios assustando os marinheiros que não esperavam tão cedo para ver dragões; Daenerys logo viu o carro chefe da frota e ficou em cima dele com os outros dois dragões a acompanhando, ela não hesitou:  
\- Dracarys! – disse Daenerys.  
Logo os três dragões estavam cuspindo fogo em cima do navio queimando os marinheiros presentes em instantes, mas, seus gritos de dor e terror puderam ser ouvidos por todos os navios da frota e aquele navio específico ficou reduzido a escombros queimados que logo afundou com os mortos; quando acabou, Daenerys junto com os seus dragões começaram a dar voltas no ar por cima da frota os ameaçando para serem os próximos e isso estava realmente assustando os marinheiros. Os representantes estavam atônitos, surpresos e parados sem conseguir reagir ao que viram:  
\- O que viram somente foi uma demonstração! – disse Daros – Uma demonstração do poder verdadeiro da Rainha Daenerys ao qual, acho que não vão mais subestimar! De qualquer forma, esses são os termos que concordaram!  
\- Notem em que cada cidade que apoia e incentiva a escravidão, está caiando cada vez mais! – disse Missandei – Claro que sabem disso! Sabem também que há revoltas em todos os lugares contra a escravidão, ouvi que algumas cidades estão abolindo essa prática e adotando o pagamento a funcionários para fazerem os mesmos trabalhos que um escravo faz! Notei também que aqueles que apoiam a escravidão estão morrendo ou sendo tirados do poder! Não tentem impedir, já está em curso, aprendam a se adaptar ou morram!  
\- Ela tem razão! – disse Daros – Deixem a Rainha Daenerys em paz e ela não vai usar os dragões em suas cidades!  
\- Sim! – murmurou o representante de Meereen:  
\- A rainha também disse que precisa de um representante para transmitir o acordo! – disse Daros – Quem vai fazer isso, são vocês quem decidem!  
O desespero tomou conta dos três representantes, mas, então os dois empurram o representante de Astapor para o chão:  
\- Ele! – gritou o representante de Yunkai:  
\- Ele foi um escravo antes de ser um mestre! – disse o representante de Meereen.  
Verme Cinzento se aproximou decidido enquanto o representante de Astapor chorava copiosamente:  
\- Por favor, misericórdia! – murmurou o representante de Astapor. Verme Cinzento agiu com um movimento tirando a sua faca e cortando as gargantas dos representantes de Meereen e Yunkai que surpresos segurando as suas gargantas caíram no chão para morrerem afogados em seus próprios sangues, surpreso, o representante de Astapor apenas ficou olhando, então Daros se aproximou:  
\- Volte para os outros mestres e diga o que está acontecendo é inevitável! – disse Daros – Nada do que fizerem agora ou depois vai mudar isso; a Rainha Daenerys começou um movimento que tem vida própria e ele não vai parar!  
O representante de Astapor apenas balançou a cabeça assentindo:  
\- Um conselho! – disse Missandei – Se já foi um escravo como esses mestres disseram, aconselho a pegar tudo o que pode e fugir, por que certamente quando os Mestres caírem, muitos virão atrás de vingança e especialmente você que já foi um irmão!  
Mais uma vez o representante de Astapor assentiu com a cabeça e tropeçando se juntou a sua guarda e se dirigiu o mais rápido possível para os navios, ao entardecer não havia mais navios inimigos cercando Qarth e isso permitiu o povo sair para comemorar sob o rugido dos dragões.  
Depois de uma guerra exaustiva; Robb Stark voltou para casa, para o Norte com o exército, seus senhores e sua família, homens e mulheres voltaram para suas casas e garantir as provisões e tudo mais que é necessário para esse que talvez seja um longo inverno; seu primo Jon Targaryen estava sentado no Trono De Ferro depois de finalmente conseguir a justiça que tanto queria para a execução de seu pai e as acusações falsas que colocaram sobre ele, portando Gelo mais uma vez depois de recuperar, Robb Stark finalmente chegou a casa; Winterfell, atravessando as suas paredes e desmontando e seu cavalo para finalmente ganhar mais uma vez o sentimento de casa; Robb estava feliz por ter voltado. Nos dias que se seguiram, Robb se atualizou da situação do Norte, não havia sofrido tanto nessa guerra como os outros reinos, por isso não precisava de qualquer reconstrução ou ouro para consertar qualquer coisa, a situação do Norte correu normalmente, mesmo com a guerra pairando sobre o reino, o ouro estava em fluxo para reparos de estradas e castelos, melhorar as defesas e aumentar à marinha, assim como enriquecer o povo.  
Uma vida de paz parecia estar voltando ao normal para o Norte, tão normal o quanto possível, todos poderiam dizer; especialmente Robb sentindo o tempo cada vez mais frio, parecia cada vez mais implacável esse sentimento de urgência de todos em acumular suprimentos para comer, mais madeira para fogo, mais material para cobrir qualquer buraco em suas casas e a necessidade de mais e mais para garantir que pudessem ter a chance de sobreviver ao inverno. Em meio a isso tudo, Robb tinha que decidir com quem se casar, Jon poderia sugerir algum casamento do sul, mas, depois de uma longa conversa, tanto ele quanto Robb concordaram que um casamento dentro do Norte cimentaria o poder da Casa Stark, ele havia escolhido Dacey Mormont para ser a sua esposa, uma verdadeira mulher do Norte ao quais as casas senhoriais o aprovariam, quantos aos outros, bem, isso ficaria para discutir depois.  
Foi nesse momento em seu solar que Robb recebeu uma carta da Patrulha Da Noite que colocaria mais uma vez, uma nuvem escura sobre todo o Norte, mas, para ele, infelizmente perceberia mais tarde que essa nuvem escura é maior do que se pensava:  
\- Uma carta da Patrulha Da Noite, meu senhor! - disse o Meistre Luwin entregando a carta para ele; Robb a abriu e ele começou a ler, seus olhos tinham um frio gélido no que viu escrito nessas palavras, ele nunca esperava ter que lidar com isso logo depois de ter voltado de uma guerra longa e dispendiosa e com essas palavras tinha outra a vista:  
\- Meu senhor? - perguntou o Meistre Luwin preocupado vendo a face dura e gélida de Robb Stark:  
\- Há um grande exército de selvagens no Muro em torno de cem mil prontos para atacar a Parede, vencer e invadir o Norte! - disse Robb Stark:  
\- Cem mil invasores! - disse Meistre Luwin - Nunca tivemos esse tipo de números invadindo o Norte!  
\- Não! - disse Robb - Mas, sempre achamos que isso poderia acontecer um dia! A Patrulha impediu a primeira leva de invasores, mas, esse Rei Para Lá Da Muralha, Mance Ryder somente empregou uma pequena força, certamente para testar a força da Patrulha Da Noite, eles conseguiram resistir, mas, agora tem a presença dos cem mil selvagens em cima deles e Mance Ryder chama para negociar!  
\- O que acha que eles querem? - perguntou Luwin:  
\- Alguma coisa que está fora de meu poder para conceber! - respondeu Robb que suspirou em seguida - Teremos que chamar o rei!   
\- Mandarei o corvo imediatamente! - disse o Meistre Luwin que saiu da sala deixando Robb com os seus pensamentos.  
O corvo foi mandado para o rei e em poucos dias a sua futura Lady Stark de Winterfell, Dacey Mormont havia chegado, ele a deixou a par do que estava acontecendo e o que Robb faria, depois de mais alguns dias, Robb estava pronto para montar para a Parede:  
\- Você tem que ir? – perguntou Arya – Eu quero ir com você!  
\- Eu também! – disse Brandon:  
\- Primeiramente! – disse Robb – Isso é simplesmente para ir a uma negociação e averiguar o estado da Patrulha Da Noite, não estou levando um exército! Sim, já mandei corvos aos senhores do Norte para ficarem de prontidão para responder ao chamado de armas quando for necessário, mas, no momento, estou indo para negociar e vocês tem a necessidade de ficarem em Winterfell para realizarem as suas funções, as quais não terão na Parede!  
Podia-se ver a raiva nos olhos de sua irmã e uma raiva resignada de seu irmão Brandon, mas, no momento são como as coisas estavam funcionando, sabia que eles tinham a vontade de ir para a guerra, mas, sinceramente ele esperava não ir para mais uma guerra em tão pouco tempo depois de acabar com a última; ele abraçou a sua mãe fortemente e foi para o seu irmão Rickon:  
\- Por que você tem que ir? – perguntou Rickon com beicinho:  
\- Como o senhor reinante do Norte, é meu dever sair sempre para resolver problemas, especialmente quando é na parede! – respondeu Robb – Eu voltei e prometo mais uma vez que vou voltar!  
Robb abraçou seu irmão Rickon e montou em seu cavalo e partiu com uma escolta em direção ao Norte, para a Parede, em direção ao encontro de Mance Ryder.  
Mance Ryder, o Rei Para Lá Da Muralha, ele já foi um membro da Patrulha Da Noite, mas, ele traiu a eles, os deixou, por que, simplesmente pelo que ele viu; enquanto como Patrulheiro e em missão, ele viu algo que hoje é considerado lendas e mitos, mas, lá estava na sua frente, ao vivo, andando e matando, o frio da morte os seguia e tudo não mais interessava a eles, apenas matar e levantar a morte contra os vivos em uma nova guerra que Mance não sabia que não estavam prontos, como eles estariam se esqueceram de há muito tempo, mas, mesmo diante de tudo isso, Mance abandonou o preto e passou boa parte de sua vida reunindo o Povo Livre sob a sua bandeira para marcharem para o muro, atravessá-lo e então se virarem e combater esse mal; Os Outros, os Caminhantes Brancos juntos ao seu exército de Wights haviam voltado de seja lá onde estiveram e estavam matando cada povo livre com as chances que tinham aumentando os números de seu exército e agora marchavam para acabar de vez com o mundo dos vivos.  
A vantagem de Mance é o tempo, eles certamente tiveram muito tempo para planejar essa guerra, cada passo dela e eles a estavam executando de forma bastante precisa; eles estavam cercando a todos e esperando o momento certo para atacar, especialmente com Mance reunindo todos os povos e tribos sob a sua bandeira e agora estavam acampados na borda a Floresta Sombria de olho para a Parede:  
\- Espero que isso dê certo Mance! – disse uma voz que estava sentada ao seu lado; Tormund havia se tornado um conselheiro fiel a Mance Ryder, ele não se deixava levar por preconceitos, mas, ao mesmo tempo ele estava sempre desconfiando, paranoica, mas, quantas vezes essa paranoia salvou Mance de problemas com aqueles que não estavam muitos dispostos a seguir os seus comandos:  
\- Vai dar certo Tormund! – disse Mance – O Stark acabou de sair de uma guerra e não importa onde esteja; guerras custam caro e se não for um doido que só vive de guerra, vai fazer todo o possível para evitar!  
\- Talvez! – disse Tormund – Mas, quem garante que ele não vai usar essa chance de atacar e acabar com nós?  
\- Por que ele precisa de nós para a grande guerra que se aproxima! – disse Val que estava sentada dentro da tenda de Mance Ryder:  
\- De fato, essa é uma guerra que ele não vai ter escolha a não ser para lutar ao nosso lado! – disse Mance – Especialmente com a prova que vai ser trazida a ele!  
\- Ele vai se borrar de medo quando vir isso! – disse Dalla:  
\- Tem razão minha querida, mas, é o único meio que temos que dará vantagem nessa negociação com Robb Stark! – disse Mance – Especialmente quando estamos ficando sem tempo!  
\- Os muros não estão dando certo? – perguntou Val:  
\- Estamos tentando construir um muro de madeira igual ao muro de gelo a nossa frente como uma forma de atrasar os mortos que estão vindo! – disse Mance – Leva tempo e isso é o que não temos muito!  
Foi uma ideia desesperada quando se percebeu que os Wights e os Outros estavam perto; desespero quando se decidiu construir um muro de madeira extenso e alto e forte o mais rápido que pudesse, mas, o fato que é uma grande área de terra para cobrir em pouco tempo e o fato de não ter um gargalo natural para fechar com o muro torna o trabalho quase impossível se tivessem anos para esse trabalho; de fato, impossível com a morte caminhando para cima deles a cada dia, mas, com tudo isso, eles estavam colecionando madeira e frutas, esses teriam muitos recursos a oferecer a Robb Stark quando a negociação começasse; recursos simples, mas, importantes para o que estava por vir.  
De fato, ele tinha medo, todos tinham medo do verdadeiro inimigo, eles eram ratos na lama e no sangue e a prova é que esse medo levou a construir um muro de madeira que certamente não adiantaria muito, mas, aqui estavam eles colocando energia para que esse maldito muro fosse construído; quem disse que um povo não seria contaminado pela mesma idiotice; bem, pelo menos não estavam demonstrando impaciência pela demora, talvez Mance tirasse um tempo para agradecer aos deuses por essa pequena dádiva; Mance sempre podia contar com um tempo de paz quando não desafiado pela liderança ou por pensamentos de saquear o outro lado do muro, ele faria bom proveito disso, mas, enquanto construíam um muro de madeira, havia vigias olhando mais fundo na floresta esperando o inimigo vir.  
Eles eram inteligentes e certamente sabiam que Robb Stark estaria vindo; certamente Mance sabia que escolheriam esse momento para tirar uma liderança comprovada em batalha, Mance tinha uma ou duas coisas a dizer sobre isso, ratos eles podiam ser, mas, se transformavam em leões quando fosse a maior necessidade.


	39. O Grande Inimigo

Capítulo 39  
O Grande Inimigo

 

A Guerra Dos Cinco Reis havia acabado, mas, a guerra com palavras, penas e pergaminhos não havia acabado, ela começou no momento em que a guerra de espadas, escudos e lanças havia acabado; Jon Targaryen se sentou no trono disposto a trazer mudanças, uma revisão completa nas leis e na estrutura de governo, ele tinha a maioria do apoio de vários senhores e nobres e logo já havia colocado as mudanças tão necessárias em que Westeros precisava; ao entregar a cidade de Porto Real para a recém-criada Casa Veltech, ele afirmou que a Casa Targaryen governaria toda a totalidade dos Oitos Reinos, os reparos e a reconstrução da cidade estavam andando em pleno vapor, as ruas estavam sendo alargadas, rede de esgoto e água estava sendo instalados, parques sendo criados, orfanatos, prédios administrativos da cidade, além da mansão que a Casa Veltech usaria como morada própria e a construção do prédio ao lado que seria a sede do governo; a Fortaleza Vermelha também estava passando por mudanças, se livrando de qualquer coisa que remete aos Lannister, assim como estradas e campos sendo reparados, refugiados sendo mandando de volta para as suas casas, portos sendo reformados; construindo a mais nova criação, o Edhou, a casa onde os Meistre educariam as crianças de todas as idades, separados por idade onde aprenderiam as letras e os números e a treinar para lutar com as mais variadas armas, se tornariam soldados, curandeiros, artistas, padeiros, ferreiros, pescadores e muitas outras profissões presentes.  
Quando Jon Targaryen passou a Carta De Westeros, o conjunto de leis e deveres para o povo, a nobreza, a burguesia e o rei depois de muita pesquisa, negociação e elaboração, essa carta havia quebrado o poder que a Cidadela e Fé possuíam por esses anos todos; claro que havia muita reclamação por parte dos dois poderes, tanto que a Cidadela ainda não tinha nomeado um Grande Mestre, como se Jon estivesse se importando com isso e quanto à fé com esse Alto Pardal como está sendo chamado ameaçando com a Militante Fé, especialmente quando Jon autorizou que os seguidores dos Velhos Deuses e da Senhora Das Ondas e do Senhor Das Tempestades possam nomear protetores a religião, assim como a Fé unge os cavaleiros para serem os protetores da Fé Dos Setes; por um lado Jon não estava ligando para a suas ameaças, mas, por outro ele tinha Lord Varys de olho nele pronto para acabar com esse ressurgimento da Militante Fé.  
Lord Varys que em seu governo reformado foi escolhido como Ministro da Informação, ele ficaria encarregado de recolher informações essenciais para o reino, ver através delas se é uma ameaça ou não, além de ter vários agentes para recolher essas informações, mas, também ter agentes capazes de agir para impedir essas ameaças da maneira mais secreta possível, assim eles foi nomeado de “Guardiões Negros”; Lord Varys havia montado um treinamento para os espiões, disfarce, combate em todas as armas, letras e números, porte aristocrático, linguagem, venenos e antídotos e a arte de matar; Lord Varys parecia feliz em relatar que tinha bons agentes bastante promissores e que alguns já haviam sido implementados para espionar o Alto Pardal; quando Jon deu o cargo de Ministro Da Justiça a Lord Renfred Rykker, ele havia falado em dividir a justiça do seu reino, ele governaria e ainda ouviria a petição do povo, mas, a justiça e o governo estariam oficialmente separados, Juízes, Acusadores e Defensores do reino, esse ficaram para serem supervisionados por Lord Rykker, ele indicaria os Juízes Supremos que decidiriam como as leis deveriam ser interpretadas além de debater as novas criadas e alterações para as mesmas; seriam indicados e o juízes, Acusadores e Defensores votariam em quem seriam colocados no cargo.  
Lord Wyman Manderly foi trazido para Porto Real para ser o Ministro Do Comércio, as leis do comércio seriam de responsabilidade dele, as políticas para trazer prosperidade e riqueza para o reino, para isso, o Banco De Westeros foi criado e erguido em Porto Real para espalhar pelos reinos, a Casa Da Moeda foi construída na Rua Do Aço, Lord Manderly também ficou responsável pela cobrança de impostos pelo reino; Lady Anya Waynwood veio a seu mandado para assumir como a Ministra Da Educação E Cultura para garantir, independente de status que receba ensinamentos de letras e números e treinamentos em armas, foi a partir daí que se criou a Edhou, as casas de educação onde se é ensinado para as crianças e adultos que querem aprender, além de cuidar a cultura, preservá-la e deixa-la disponível para todos; para a o Ministro Da Natureza, Jon deu o cargo Lord Anders Yronwood o deixando com a responsabilidade de cuidar das matas, garantir que a caça não seja extinta e que a oferta de peixes não suma.  
Lord Kevan Lannister foi feito Ministro Das Cidades, ele tinha a responsabilidade de garantir que tudo funcione bem para que as cidades, vilas, fazendas, portos funcione sem causar caos, dele viria à autorização da construção de prédios, praças, reformas, estruturas para esgoto e água; Lord Tytos Blackwood se tornou o Ministro Da Saúde onde ele garantiria que os Curandeiros sejam devidamente formados e especializados em cura e cuidar da saúde dos reinos de Westeros; Lord Randyl Tarly se tornou o Ministro Da Guerra E Defesa, ele teria todo o comando do Exército e Marinha Real, acima dele somente o rei, ele ficaria responsável pelo treinamento de novos recrutas, preservação e renovação de equipamento e cuidaria das defesas do reino, abaixo dessa posição está Lord Paxter Redwyne como o Comandante Da Marinha Real e Lord Donnel Swann como o Comandante Do Exército Real; Lord Ardrian Celtigar ficou com o cargo de Ministro Da Segurança tendo a responsabilidade de comandar homens e mulheres de capas para garantir a segurança do povo, dentro das cidades, vilas e fazendas e nas estradas.  
Ellaria Sand se tornou a Ministra Das Comunicações, toda a comunicação do reino seria de responsabilidade dela, assim teria Oberyn Martell por perto e Lord Rodrik Forrester foi nomeado como Ministro Das Relações Exteriores sendo a sua maior responsabilidade em manter relações amigáveis com os outros reinos; sim; houve muitos que reclamassem; especialmente aqueles que se beneficiassem da forma antiga de governar, mas, agora, com regras mais rígidas e as ameaças de permitir Oberyn ter a palavra final sobre qualquer punição aos infratores silenciaram a maioria, ele se tornou especialmente vicioso quando questionavam a capacidade de sua amante, mas, ninguém mais poderia dizer que não estava recolhendo os frutos da mudança.  
Havia a questão de como Jon poderia dar mais participação para o povo e os nobres que ficassem em iguais, por isso ele criou o Parley onde a cada um ano, dois nobres de cada reino se revezavam em vir a Porto Real discutir, criar e alterar as leis, para incluir o povo, foi permitido que se candidatassem e que fossem votados, dois de cada reino, lordes suseranos não podiam vir por comandarem os seus reinos e isso tinha prioridade sobre a vinda a Porto Real para o Parley; mesmo nas Ilhas De Ferro para o fato que foi dividido entre o Norte, Riverlands, Westerlands e Reach; mesmo com o inverno em cima deles, tudo estava correndo conforme o planejado, de fato, a maior parte estava colocada em garantir que todos possam sobreviver ao inverno, ele já havia se casado com Arianne já provou muitas vezes a ela do que é capaz; ele ainda tinha que escolher uma mão do rei e nesse momento ele já havia chegado a uma decisão, sentado na cadeira principal da Sala Do Conselho, Jon estava esperando quando a porta foi aberta:  
\- Mandou me chamar, sua graça? – perguntou a pessoa que havia entrado:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Jon – Sente-se, tem vinho; devemos conversar Tyrion Lannister!  
\- Sobre o que; meu rei? – perguntou Tyrion curioso:  
\- Tenho uma proposta para você? – respondeu Jon:  
\- Meu rei; estou satisfeito em ser Lord Lannister de Casterly Rock, o Protetor Do Oeste, Lord Supremo Das Westerlands! – disse Tyrion:  
\- E se eu adicionasse Mão Do Rei a esse conjunto de títulos? – perguntou Jon com um rosto sério:  
\- Sua graça? – perguntou Tyrion surpreso e confuso:  
\- Eu quero que assuma o cargo de Mão Do Rei! – explicou Jon mostrando que em sua mão direita estava o broche com o símbolo do cargo da Mão Do Rei.  
Tyrion estava aturdido, ele apenas olhou para o que estava a sua frente e então, ele se ajoelhou:  
\- Levante-se! – ordenou o rei e o Imp se levantou para que Jon pudesse colocar o pino com o símbolo da Mão Do Rei – Você é Tyrion Lannister, a Mão Do Rei, Primeiro Ministro, meu conselheiro mais próximo e temos muito trabalho a fazer!  
Eles tinham muito trabalho de fato, depois de meses de muita negociação, eles junto ao conselho haviam chegado a uma gestão de normalidade que deveria sempre existir, claro que a guerra não acabará a pouco tempo e ainda a havia muito a reconstruir e recuperar, o Norte, Vale, Dorne, Reach não sofreram muito com a guerra e esses podiam se recuperar rapidamente, as Blackwater Lands sofreram, mas, não tanto quanto se esperariam e em talvez dois anos estivesse recuperadas, as Westerlands seria entre cinco e dez até voltarem à força que tiveram antes da guerra e agora para aqueles que estavam em pior situação, as Riverlands estavam sendo assoladas pelo fogo ao ponto que Jon criou o Contra Incêndio, um grupo de homens e mulheres treinado para combater incêndios dentro das cidades e nos campos e florestas além de serem treinados para regates de desastres como o que Cersei Lannister causou, eles estavam dando tão certo que Jon estuda implantar em todo o reino; com os incêndios apagados, em quinze anos, as Riverlands estariam recuperados; os casos mais problemáticos estavam nas Stormlands que estavam em guerra civil que Jon resolveria logo, em uma geração estariam recuperados e as Ilhas De Ferro ao qual foram repartidas para o Norte, Riverlands, Westerlands e Reach; teriam a sua representação do Parley, mas, não mais agiriam independentes; seriam necessários muitas gerações até estarem recuperadas.  
Com a escolha da Mão Do Rei, Jon realizou o seu casamento provando a Arianne que ele é mais do que o suficiente para ela e assim os lordes voltaram para as suas casas, pela primeira vez, Jon contava com o Exército e a Marinha Real e que foram testados na guerra civil nas Stormlands, Edric Storm, agora Baratheon foi escolhido como o novo lorde suserano das Stormlands e teria que encontrar uma futura esposa dentro das Stormlands, Gendry preferiu ficar com Arya, Jon surpreso não viu isso vindo, mais tarde Robb garantiu para eles Moat Cailin, incrivelmente mais uma vez, surpreso e Jon admitiu abertamente não ver isso vindo, Tyrion Lannister desposou Bella Baratheon, uma ex-prostituta, treinada em combate e Lady Lannister de Casterly Rock, verdadeiramente surpreendente e por última, mas, não menos importante Mya Baratheon foi desposada para Edmure Tully, um bom jogo.  
Robert Arry foi desposado para Shireen Baratheon, Margaery Tyrell foi desposada para o Príncipe Quentyn Martell e assim trabalhar para curar as feridas e a rivalidade entre as duas casas, seu primo Robb poderia escolher uma esposa ao seu gosto, mas, segundo ele, ela seria do Norte, assim como Willas Tyrell escolheria a sua futura esposa da Campina. À medida que o tempo passava, parecia surpreendente que os problemas diminuíam, especialmente depois de saírem de uma guerra longa e custosa, claro que ainda havia muitas pessoas sem moradias ou qualquer meio de sustento e que isso seria resolvido aos poucos, mas, não se podia negar que o trabalho estava sendo feito.  
Foi em desses dias em que Jon recebeu um corvo do Norte; uma mensagem de Robb falando sobre como estava indo para além do Muro para negociar com Mance Rayder, ele estava indo negociar para impedir uma invasão de mais de cem mil selvagens, de tudo o que poderia acontecer esse foi inesperado, nunca imaginou em todos esses anos que todos os selvagens pudessem se reunir para invadir e atacar o Norte; Jon somente poderia esperar qualquer notícia do resultado da negociação e preparar o Exército Real para marchar e a Marinha Real para velejar.  
Robb Stark estava indo com cem homens e mulheres da sua guarda para ao Muro, ele estava indo atendendo ao pedido de negociação de Mance Rayder, claro que Robb tinha a escolha em seu lado, negar tudo e lutar contra Mance Rayder e cem mil selvagens contra o Muro sabendo que a Patrulha Da Noite por mais dos esforços de seu pai não estava no melhor ou aceitar a passagem de desses selvagens com várias condições visando controlar o povo que vai habitar o Presente e o Presente Novo, Robb sabia que o Norte tem poder do ouro e de homens e mulheres para suportar uma guerra na Parede, mas, ele não queria e faria todo o possível para evitar isso, afinal, ele é um Primeiro Homem e ele estava indo negociar com Primeiros Homens.  
Gelado e sombrio é como Robb podia dizer sobre a Muralha, especialmente sobre Castelo Negro, certamente com uma iminente invasão vindo fazia o clima ficar mais sombrio do que é; os portões forma abertos quando se viu a bandeira do lobo gigante da Casa Stark, especialmente Vento Cinzento que estava ao seu lado; Robb viu o Velho Urso Jeor Mormont vinha em sua direção:  
\- Lord Stark! – cumprimentou o Mormont:  
\- Senhor Comandante! – cumprimentou de volta, Robb Stark. Ambos apertaram as mãos:  
\- Eu sinto muito sobre o seu pai! – disse Jeor – Um bom homem!  
\- Ele fará falta; mas, eu estou aqui agora e espero usar tudo o que ele me ensinou para governar o Norte bem! – disse Robb – Mas, nem mesmo ele imaginou um dia negociar com um Rei Para Lá Da Muralha!  
\- Eu diria que é um louco se me falasse disso há um ano! – disse Jeor – Os quartos estão preparados para você, milorde!  
\- Eu agradeço! – disse Robb – Mance já marcou um dia para essa reunião?  
\- Amanhã! – respondeu o Lord Comandante:  
\- Ótimo! – disse Robb.  
Os dois entraram no salão onde viram o Meistre Aemon sentado em uma das cadeiras altas:  
\- Robb Stark, Meistre Aemon! – disse o Lord Comandante:  
\- Meistre Aemon, é bom vê-lo! – cumprimentou Robb:  
\- Eu posso dizer o mesmo, afinal somos família pelo que eu soube! – disse Aemon:  
\- O que? – perguntou Robb confuso:  
\- É muitas vezes o meu sobrinho neto que se senta no Trono De Ferro! – disse o Meistre Aemon:  
\- Jon! Mas, isso quer dizer que você... – disse Robb:  
\- Sou filho de Maekar I e irmão de Aegon V! – explicou o Meistre Aemon – Eu seria hipócrita se não ficasse feliz por ver a minha família mais uma vez sentada no Trono De Ferro, agora e especialmente com a crise que podemos enfrentar em breve!  
Não é preciso muito para lembrar a todos que estavam diante do limiar de começar uma crise ou resolver tudo pacificamente, na manhã seguinte, Robb com o Jeor Mormont, o Meistre Aemon e os cinquenta soldados da Casa Stark e cinquenta da Patrulha Da Noite avançavam para fora do muro normalmente seguindo lentamente para a metade da distância da Parede para a Floresta Assombrada onde uma tenda havia sido montada e se podiam contar cem selvagens ao redor dela, eles se aproximaram dela:  
\- Nós viemos para o parley! – disse Jeor Mormont:  
\- E nós o recebemos! – disse um grande homem ruivo no cabelo e na barba – Mance os espera dentro!  
Todos desmontaram e Jeor junto com o Meistre Aemon e Robb Stark entraram na tenda, lá eles viram uma fogueira no meio da tenda, com várias pessoas sentadas esperando:  
\- Meistre Aemon! É muito bom vê-lo! – disse um homem se levantando:  
\- Mance Rayder! – disse Aemon – Faz muito tempo, eu ainda podia ver com esses olhos quando você deixou os seus votos de lado!  
\- De fato, meistre; eu sinto muito por seus olhos, eu sei o quão gosta dos livros! – disse Mance:  
\- Eu nunca me esqueci deles e isso é um conforto! – disse o Meistre Aemon.  
O Lorde Comandante grunhiu interrompendo os dois:  
\- Talvez; devemos começar! – sugeriu Jeor Mormont:  
\- De fato, devemos; apresentações estão em ordem! – disse Mance Rayder – Tormund Giantsbane!  
Mance apontou para o homem grande e ruivo:  
\- O Senhor Dos Ossos, Harma, Orell, Varamyr, Styr Thenn, Ygritte, minha esposa Dalla e sua irmã Val! – apresentou Mance Rayder:  
\- Quebrou os seus votos Rayder! – afirmou Ser Alliser Thorne:  
\- Fiz o que foi necessário! – disse Mance – Eu não duvido que você tivesse feito o mesmo!  
\- Todos nós teríamos Mance! – disse Qhorin – Ninguém vai incriminá-lo se for por isso!  
\- Eu sei disso Qhorin! – disse Mance – Mas, alguns são burros teimosos demais para aceitar isso!  
\- Seria preciso que dançasse nua na frente desse tipo de pessoa! – disse Tormund e os do Povo Livre riram:  
\- Estamos escapando do tópico! – disse Jeor Mormont – Robb Stark veio como pediu!  
Isso chamou a atenção de Mance que olhou diretamente para Robb:  
\- Creio que você tivesse a preferência de um rei para conversar! – disse Robb:  
\- Depende! – disse Mance – Não estou tão o par sobre a guerra!  
\- Jon Targaryen venceu! – disse Robb – É o rei incontestável dos Oito Reinos!  
\- Pensei que eram sete? – perguntou Mance confuso:  
\- As Riverlands foram feitas um reino por inteiro! – explicou Robb:  
\- Entendo! – disse Mance pensativo – Você está aqui Lord Stark e isso é mais o que suficiente para essa conversa!  
\- Sim! Como permitir a passagem de cem mil pessoas para o outro lado do Muro! – disse Robb:  
\- Como se esse fosse os números! – disse Thorne:  
\- Eu juro sobre a minha família que esses são números verdadeiros! – disse Mance em um tom bastante sério e pesado – Pode até haver mais!  
\- Desses, quantos são capazes de lutar? – perguntou Robb:  
\- Oitenta a noventa mil podem ser colocados para lutar! – respondeu Mance.  
Robb não sabia se poderia acreditar nesse número ou não; talvez fosse verdade ou Mance estava mentindo e os números fossem muito menores do que estava dizendo, mas, a ameaça estava no ar, presente desde que viajou de Winterfell até o outro lado do muro:  
\- Diferente de muitos que levaram um exército dos selvagens até o outro lado do muro e atacaram e foi derrotado, você prefere chamar por parley e negociar conosco; por quê? – perguntou Robb:  
\- Não acreditaria se eu respondesse! – respondeu Mance.  
Dessa vez Robb ficou desconfiado:  
\- Tente! – disse Robb simplesmente. Mance sorriu; um sorriso sombrio e como se tivesse ficado ainda mais frio:  
\- Se eu dissesse que lendas acordaram e estão aterrorizando a todas as tribos dessas terras congeladas, sem dividir ou escolher, simplesmente atacar, corpos somem e tudo é deixado para trás, água, peles e alimentos e também animais e quando eles se aproximam; tudo fica mais frio! – explicou Mance Rayder:  
\- Eu não saberia o que dizer a não ser pedir por uma prova! – disse Robb:  
\- Planos de guerra não funcionam contra eles, tem que lutar de um jeito diferente e se não for capaz, simplesmente tem que correr! – disse Mance – Por sorte isso acontece há algum tempo e aprendemos um pouco a lutar contra essas coisas e somos capazes de fornecer a prova que quer!  
Nesse momento um saco foi trazido e para a consternação de Robb e dos outros patrulheiros presentes três cabeças foram tiradas e colocadas na frente deles, então os olhos abriram mostrando um brilho azul não natural e eles sibilaram; Robb e os outros irmãos negros saltaram de surpresa jurando de todas as formas possíveis:  
\- O que é isso? – perguntou Robb consternado:  
\- Três cabeças! – respondeu Mance – Wights, os Outros acordaram e seu exército cresce a cada momento se preparando para atacar os vivos como antigamente e existem cem mil pessoas prontas para serem adicionadas ao exército deles!  
Robb apenas permaneceu em silencio, mergulhado em pensamentos sombrios sobre o que estava vendo; o que está se apresentado à sua frente, ele não podia negar; uma nova guerra estava chegando e eles lutariam para salvar o mundo como eles conheciam e todos os vivos:  
\- Você tem a minha permissão para passar! – disse Robb – Existem condições que não podem ser negociadas!  
\- Não esperaria menos! – disse Mance satisfeito:  
\- Abriremos os portões e de maneira ordenada vocês vão passar! – disse Robb – Vai levar vários dias com certeza para que isso aconteça, nesse tempo arranjem mais cabeças para mostra para o sul; vamos lutar lado a lado nessa guerra!  
\- Acredite ou não, os líderes das tribos estão dispostos a dobrar os joelhos desde que nos ajudem nessa guerra! – disse Mance:  
\- Só acredito vendo! – disse Ser Alliser:  
\- Há, você vai ver muito isso Alliser! – disse Mance:  
\- Temos muito que fazer, temos que nos preparar para a verdadeira guerra! – disse Robb se levantando – Prepare o seu povo para atravessar; abra os portões; lorde comandante!  
Claro que os portões não foram abertos imediatamente, nem poderia, havia condições a ser colocadas em cada chefe de tribo que estava com Mance, além deles dobrarem os joelhos para Robb, além de ele ter que chamar os senhores do Norte para Castle Black para verem a volta de lendas que querem destruir tudo que é vivo e também abrir vários portões já que é muita gente para atravessar somente um portão, seriam dias de deslocamento até que todos pudessem atravessar e sem contar que certamente eles seriam atacados pelos outros e o não menos importante e mostra a cabeça de um dos wights para o seu primo e rei; Robb sabia que eles precisavam desesperadamente dos recursos do sul; por mais que eles tivessem recursos próprios, os que o sul tinha se tornam bastantes importantes para essa guerra que estava por vir.  
Para isso, Robb mandou os mais rápidos a cavalo para espalhar o verdadeiro perigo que o Norte e Westeros vão enfrentar; dois vão por água mostrando a todos na costa e um vai por terra e Robb esperava que Mance pudesse conseguir mais, essas três cabeças não seriam o suficiente, nem de longe o suficiente; precisavam de mais, especialmente mais obsidiana. Robb permitiu que os líderes do Povo Livre viessem para o Castelo Negro e começassem a fazer a passagem do povo para o outro lado, os portões de Castle Black foram abertos, assim como os portões de Deep Lake, Queensgate, Oakenshield, Woodswatch By The Pool e esses foram os primeiros, se a velocidade se for necessária, mais portões seriam abertos:  
\- O que um dobrador como você pensa? – perguntou uma voz feminina que Robb conhecia muito bem, Val tinha que ser uma das mulheres mais bonitas que ele já virá, mais bonito que Cersei Lannister, por dentro e por fora, esses dias desde que permitiu que os líderes ficassem em Castle Black e entre o acampamento, Robb estava curioso para ver o que ela é capaz e Robb podia dizer que não se decepcionou:  
\- No trabalho! – respondeu Robb – O que está vindo ao futuro, à próxima guerra!  
\- A Guerra Verdadeira! – disse Val – Eu diria que não é bom pensar no futuro, que devemos viver no que está acontecendo agora, mas, com o que vamos enfrentar e eles podem atacar a qualquer momento, faz bem pensar no futuro!  
\- Nunca imaginei você pensando profundamente! – disse Robb em forma de brincadeira:  
\- Nunca imaginei que você me queria de todas as formas! – disse Val sorrindo de forma maliciosa; especialmente quando Robb tinha um ligeiro corar – O seu rei vai nos ajudar?  
\- É o seu rei também! – respondeu Robb se controlando – Você e os outros chefes se ajoelharam para mim e ele passou a ser o rei de vocês e sim, ele vai vir para ajudar, especialmente sendo ele também um filho do Norte!  
\- Eu acredito em você! – disse Val – Só espero que ele traga ajuda a tempo!  
\- Eu também espero! – disse Robb.  
O Rei Jon Targaryen estava em uma varanda olhando para Porto Real, os meses se passaram para terminar o ano de trezentos Depois Da Conquista De Aegon, as obras correram de melhoria e reconstrução estava indo bem, mas, então os ventos de inverno vieram anunciando um frio e a cada dia parecia que estava aumentando; um frio mais intenso que Jon não esperava sentir aqui no sul, mas, no Norte e isso o preocupa com a situação do Norte, mas, infelizmente Jon tinha um reino inteiro para se preocupar e ele não podia ser seletivo somente com o Norte. Com o frio veio e necessidade de fazer mais uma colheita e assim segue a esperança de ter mais suprimentos estocados para que todo o povo acha da vinda do inverno.  
Jon garantiu como rei que as Riverlands tinham sementes para produzir alimentos, mas, segundo os relatórios de Lord Tully ele não acha que a colheita vai crescer por completo antes da chegada do inverno, o Exército Lannister havia queimado o sul das Riverlands e Jaime Lannister havia destruído a parte oeste deixando a parte norte e leste sobrecarregado; em outras palavras somente tinha a Campina como o celeiro do reino que não foi atingindo tão duramente nessa guerra, as Westerlands estavam funcionando no mínimo graças a Jon tirando os seus suprimentos como forma de pagamento pelo estrago de Tywin Lannister; a guerra civil que se seguiu nas Stormlands destruiu as terras produtivas deixando aquele reino com o que estocaram; as Blackwater Lands não foram afetadas inicialmente, mas, tiveram que ceder muito para alimentar Porto Real durante essa guerra; Dorne dependia de fora, as Ilhas De Ferro não tinham nada e o Norte corria o risco de ter as estradas congeladas antes de garantir a venda e distribuição dos suprimentos que ela estocou.  
Arianne estava esperando o seu filho, um primogênito ou primogênita, não importa, Jon a amaria de qualquer forma e alterando as leis de sucessão para caber como Dorne escolhe seus líderes pelo mais velho ao invés da linhagem masculina; mais do que nunca vem a necessidade de protegê-los, seu conselho sempre fala que o reino está estável nesses poucos meses em que assumiu, mas, Jon sabe que existe aqueles que ressentem com o resultado da guerra, que ainda guarda inimizade com a Casa Targaryen desde da Rebelião De Robert, para isso Jon está trabalhando mais do que nunca para realmente estabilizar o reino, no que diz em relação aos senhores, já que o povo o está apoiando com suas reformas e trabalhos de reparo do reino que foi devastado pela guerra.  
Parecia que nesses meses somente se pensa na reconstrução e melhoramento e foi assim, ao perto do final do ano de trezentos desde Conquista De Aegon que Jon curiosamente recebeu a visita de um membro da Patrulha Da Noite ao qual ele permitiu uma audiência junto com sua esposa com a barriga inchada e o conselho completo:  
\- Fale patrulheiro! – disse Jon vendo o homem se ajoelhando diante dele que parecia segurar algo coberto com um pano – A Patrulha Da Noite é sempre bem-vinda, estou pronto para ouvir o que tem a dizer!  
\- Cresceu como um homem do Norte, sua graça! – disse o patrulheiro – Por isso ficará melhor de compreender se lhe mostrar!  
O patrulheiro tirou o pano mostrando uma gaiola cheia de runas entalhadas e dentro dela, para a sua surpresa tinha uma cabeça, mas, o curioso que ele e nem ninguém acusou o cheiro, mas, então para surpresa e consternação dos que assistia a cabeça abriu os olhos mostrando azuis com um brilho não natural e começou a sibilar, todos foram pegos de surpresa enquanto o patrulheiro se virava mostrando a cabeça erguida para o alto, alguns ficaram brancos e a mulheres mais frágeis começaram a desmaiar, mesmo alguns homens cambalearam:  
\- O que é isso? – perguntou Tyrion Lannister:  
\- É o que eu acho que é? – perguntou Jon se levantando de seu trono e se aproximando do patrulheiro:  
\- Sim, meu senhor! – respondeu o patrulheiro – Não queria acredita nisso inicialmente, mas, não se pode negar quando se assiste a isso!  
\- Onde conseguiu? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Nas terras ao norte do Muro, sua graça! – respondeu o patrulheiro:  
\- Meu primo Robb Stark, sabe? – perguntou Jon:  
\- Sim, sua graça! – respondeu o patrulheiro – Lord Robb Stark foi chamado para o norte da Parede para negociar com Mance Rayder e voltou com três cabeças disso e logo estava mandando abrir os portões para a passagem dos selvagens e confiando as cabeças para viajar pelo mar no leste e oeste e por terra dentro do reino, em breve todos saberão!  
\- De fato patrulheiro, descanse, amanhã vai mostrar essa cabeça por toda a cidade! – disse Jon:  
\- É muito gentil, sua graça! – agradeceu o patrulheiro se curvando e saindo do salão; Jon se virou para o conselho presente:  
\- Mande uma mensagem para Winterfell dizendo que tem a minha autorização para abrir os portões e que nada vai lhe acontecer por ter feito mais cedo! – ordenou Jon – Temos um novo inimigo, temos uma nova guerra para combater; temos muito que planejar!  
Inicialmente Jon queria um mapa completo e detalhado de Westeros, mas, então olhando seu antepassado Aegon como exemplo quando começou a planejar a conquista, ele fez um mapa de pedra de Westeros, trazida e colocada na sala do trono junto ao seu conselho olhando para as disposições dos movimentos que o exército faria; Porto Real já estava em alvoroço com o que o Patrulheiro estava mostrando, mesmo com a maldita Fé Dos Setes dizendo que é uma farsa do rei infiel, ninguém o estava levando a sério, a força que a Fé tinha uma vez, tinha acabado e Jon suspirou aliviado que não haveria problemas até que todos estavam convencidos do que estava acontecendo. O Rei Jon Targaryen passou as ordens, todas as terras cultiváveis devem ser usadas, a colheita que estiver pronta dever colhida e armazenada, todas as florestas estão abertas para a caça e a extração de madeira com ressalva que os animais que vivem não devem ser exterminados ou a floresta completamente devastada; poderiam salvar muitas vidas no futuro, pedras para reformar as casas ou tapar os buracos e impedir a entrada do frio estavam sendo vendidas baratas; a ordem do Rei Jon para baixar o preço ao mínimo que podiam.  
Aumento de salário e jornada em turnos para recuperar as terras, vilas, cidades e castelos devastados pela guerra, racionamento e suprimentos em que até a Família Real seguiria, menos as mulheres com filhos ainda para nascer, o exército e a marinha devem treinar de forma a enfrentar uma horda de mortos vindos; para isso o patrulheiro foi questionado sobre as suas opiniões sobre o inimigo e o que ele aprendeu através dos selvagens ou Povo Livre como gostam de serem chamados; novas táticas devem ser criadas e treinadas, Tyrion Lannister ordenou as minas reabertas na esperança de encontra ouro para cunhar moedas para comprar suprimentos de fora caso em necessidade; ferreiros estariam trabalhando quase sem parar produzindo armas e armaduras, qualquer um capaz de segurar uma arma deve ser treinado e voltar a treinar, homens e mulheres, aqueles que não são capazes devem encontrar outra coisa para fazer, segundo o Rei Jon, ninguém ficaria sem fazer nada; roupas de frio estavam sendo costuradas e reforçadas:  
\- Se todos vocês quiserem sobreviver a essa nova Longa Noite que se aproxima, devem esquecer as rivalidades e rancores e trabalharem juntos e somente assim podemos ter uma chance; alguns vão sobrevier, outros não, mas, vamos garantir que nossos descendentes não tenham que lutar contra eles mais uma vez!  
Jon sabia que ainda havia mais uma coisa que ele deveria fazer antes de começar a marcha para o Norte, à vinda de sua tia Daenerys e com ela, três dragões que certamente estavam crescidos e que com certeza fariam a diferença nessa guerra para vir; o planejamento e as decisões demoraram mais do que devia, devido à sugestão de Tyrion Lannister de usar fogo vivo contra os Outros e os Wights, isso significaria esvaziar o estoque que seu avô deixou em Porto Real, Tyrion nem havia usado um terço disso, nem havia chegado perto, é uma excelente arma se não tão instável e se fosse lançada podia queimar por vários dias e assim colocar uma barreira entre eles os Outros permitindo a eles recuarem, no final Jon concordou e assim pode levar o fogo vivo para longe, não antes de mandar boa parte de o exército evacuar a Estrada Do Rei e seus arredores e somente os velhos sem nenhum motivo para continuar a viver pudessem conduzir o transporte do fogo vivo. Aproveitando a evacuação, Jon emitiu ordens de evacuar as pequenas vilas e aldeias, essas seriam mais difíceis de defender caso o inimigo ultrapasse o Muro.   
Daenerys Targaryen estava indo para casa, não a casa de Bravos, aquela em que se lembrava de e amava com carinho, mas, ao qual nasceu; Westeros, ela; inicialmente tinha a intenção de retomar o Trono De Ferro, mas, aqueles que conspiraram e conseguiram derrubar a sua família do poder a muito estavam mortos, graças ao seu sobrinho; agora ela tinha o dever de confrontá-lo e ver por si própria se ele é da família; esperançosamente ela esperava que sim, mas, a muito aprendeu a viver com o que tinha e o que colocavam na sua frente do que viver de esperanças, mas, talvez a esperança seja o que ela precise, do que o mundo precise. Nos meses depois da batalha contra os dothrakis, seu exército estava recuperado e o que ela prometeu aconteceu, uma onda de ante escravagismo varreu o continente de Essos, pelo menos a parte oeste dele, todas as cidades abdicaram e proibiram de ter escravos e comercializar; foi uma virada de cultura de milhares de anos ao quais seus antepassados tiveram parte.  
A Baía Dos Escravos, agora chamada Baía Dos Dragões com as três cidades, Yunkai, Meereen e Astapor jurando a ela e as mais diversas cidades livres declarando mudanças em seus governos, escravos saindo da cidade e indo para outros lugares formando novas cidades, especialmente com os dothraki em sua maioria morta, muitos desses escravos estavam tomando as terras dothrakis; Daenerys trabalhou para estabilizar essas regiões, mesmo que eles não jurariam para ela, que se tornariam independentes; Daenerys tinha se recuperado da Batalha Dos Dothrakis, ela tinha a frota pronta e tudo estava estável, mesmo assim, em seu navio, no carro chefe, ela se imaginava se ainda deveria tentar conquistar Westeros, ela já tinha o seu próprio reino, mas, então, seu sobrinho Jon conquistou o Trono De Ferro e assim Westeros estava de volta a sua família e agora depois de muito tempo, ela estava indo conhecê-lo. Daenerys viu de longe a Pedra Do Dragão e então ela percebeu que estava em casa mais uma vez.  
Ao descer no porto da ilha Pedra Do Dragão, Daenerys foi recebida por um homem acompanhada por uma mulher de pele oliva e claramente esperando um filho; mas, o homem que estava ao lado dela se que se vestia regiamente como um rei e ao mesmo tempo aparentava simplicidade tinha os cabelos pretos e os olhos da mesma cor que ela; Daenerys sabia que naquele momento que estava de frente com a sua família:  
\- Daenerys Targaryen; bem-vinda de volta a Pedra Do Dragão! Bem-vinda de volta a Westeros! – cumprimenta o Rei Jon Targaryen:  
\- É bom estar de volta sobrinho! – disse Daenerys sorrindo e pela primeira vez deixa o protocolo de lado e abraça o que é a sua família restante; Jon pego de surpresa lentamente devolve o abraço para a felicidade dos presentes; ambos se separam e Daenerys se vira para a mulher ao lado de seu sobrinho:  
\- Essa é a Rainha Arianne Targaryen Da Casa Martell! – disse Jon a apresentando:  
\- Sua graça! – cumprimenta Dany:  
\- Você pode me chamar de irmã! – disse Arianne sem cerimônias abraçando Daenerys que ela alegremente devolveu o abraço:  
\- Venha! – disse Jon – Vamos mostrar o castelo em que nasceu!  
Dany estava feliz pela primeira vez em muito tempo ao qual aceitou o braço de seu sobrinho ao mesmo tempo em que os três dragões de Daenerys se fizeram presentes com os seus rugidos. Quando o choque passou de os dragões de verdade serem vistos em Westeros em muito tempo, Jon pode mostra o castelo e a ilha para a Daenerys, por mais que quisesse manter a conversa em família, Jon sabia que em breve deveria falar de política com a sua tia, mas, ainda não é o momento e deveria deixá-la aproveitar cada pedra do castelo em que nasceu, o sono em sua primeira noite e despertar da manhã em que finalmente pode acreditar que estava em casa; Jon deu o espaço mais do que suficiente, especialmente para que ela pudesse ler a Carta De Westeros, o conjunto de leis, deveres e direitos que ele havia criado com o conselho e aprovado, mais chegaria o momento em que deveria tirar todas as dúvidas dela e principalmente mostrar sobre o assunto de maior urgência, a próxima guerra que estava vindo contra os Caminhantes Brancos.  
Daenerys se reuniu com Jon e Arianne onde tirou as dúvidas que tinha, poucas é verdade, mas, principalmente para alcançar um entendimento, no todo ela havia gostado da Carta De Westeros, Jon havia contado como estava a reconstrução e melhoramento de Westeros, ele também pedia que ela avisasse a Ser Jorah que ele é livre para andar por Westeros, mas, se quer redenção aos olhos de sua família, somente tomando preto poderia lhe dar algum tipo de redenção e aqui, Jon pode entrar na conversa sobre os Caminhantes Brancos e seus Wights; uma conversa que ele não queria ter, mas, necessário, agora e especialmente com exército dela e seus dragões que poderiam ser um grande trunfo e uma esperança que eles poderiam vencer essa guerra:  
\- Eu poderia dizer que vocês enlouqueceram, mas, com tudo o que eu vi e os meus filhos; acho que tudo é possível! – disse Daenerys:  
\- Você tem a opção de ir embora se quiser! – disse Jon – Ninguém vai impedi-la!  
\- Isso não afeta somente Westeros, vai afetar todo mundo! – disse Daenerys – Conte comigo para essa guerra, só que tenho que preparar o exército para aguentar o longo inverno e até a treinar novamente a como lutar com a neve caindo e com ela aos pés dos soldados!  
\- Isso é bom! – disse Arianne – Ainda tem algo a mais!  
\- O que é? – perguntou Daenerys curiosa:  
\- Você é uma rainha de fato e com isso vai atrair pessoas dispostas a casar com você e reivindicar que você tem precedência sobre o Trono De Ferro! – respondeu Arianne:  
\- Mas, Jon consolidou o seu poder, sendo filho de Rhaegar, ele tem mais direito! – disse Daenerys:  
\- Sim, isso é verdade, mas, tudo oque ele fez e o que ele mudou não deixou todos felizes, existem com certeza aqueles que ficaram insatisfeitos com os resultados da guerra e eu veio depois; vai ser muitos anos para que todos aceitem as mudanças e há aqueles que querem de volta o que tinha antigamente! – explicou Arianne – A melhor chance de isso acontecer é casando com você e usando o seu filho para reivindicar o trono e mudar tudo mais uma vez!  
\- Poderia dar certo, se eu pudesse ter filhos! – disse Daenerys – E acredite, eu tentei!  
\- Sério? – perguntou Jon incrédulo:  
\- Sim! – confirmou Daenerys – A Linha Targaryen depende totalmente de você agora, Jon e Arianne!  
\- E quanto a Qarth? – perguntou Jon – O centro do reinado que construiu?  
\- Tenha mais filhos e o farei meu herdeiro! – respondeu Daenerys.  
Jon e Arianne trocaram olhares:  
\- Mesmo assim, se case com Jon! – disse Arianne – A Fé Dos Setes perdeu poder em que se dividiu em várias correntes que são fracas, mas, graças às novas leis podem se coexistir pacificamente e como agora, a fé não tem mais ligação ou influência com o governo, temos mais liberdade de tomar decisões que podem ser consideradas amargas, mas, que ajudam o reino em longo prazo; casando com Jon, vai unificar a Casa Targaryen, mais do que nunca ela precisa agora!  
Daenerys não mentiria se dissesse que não imaginou isso, unificar a família para evitar uma nova Dança Dos Dragões, mesmo que seja anunciado que ela não pode ter filhos, não quer dizer que os deuses decidam brincar com ela e conceda esse desejo que ela quer tanto, somente para ter o seu filho usado como peão para uma nova guerra, Westeros não precisa de uma nova guerra agora, e sim de unificação para combater o que estava por vir, a nova ameaça, antiga, mas, que ressurgiu e agora ameaça tudo que é conhecido; Daenerys sabe o que é preciso:  
\- Eu aceito! – disse Daenerys – Vamos nos casar!


	40. A Marcha Para O Norte

Capítulo 40  
A Marcha Para O Norte

 

Daenerys Targaryen se fez de desentendida com a parte da conversa com o seu sobrinho com sua esposa em relação a se casar com ele; ela tinha o que ouvir o que eles tinham a dizer sobre isso, de fato, não é um assunto que se devem abordar com leveza, eles não estavam acostumados com a Família Targaryen casando entre si, eles estudaram os casamentos que aconteceram anos atrás, mas, vivenciar isso, é algo totalmente diferente, mas, parecia que eles estavam levando isso bem; se ela tinha alguma dúvida, ela sumiu quando Rhaegal se aninhou com Jon o acariciando na cabeça, ali ela não tinha mais; então voltaram para Porto Real; Daenerys foi recebida pelo conselho e tinha o direito a se sentar para ouvir e opinar; isso ela fez e então com os preparativos feitos, ela havia se casado com o seu sobrinho cimentando de vez a Família e trazendo Qarth e a Baía Do Dragão para o governo de Westeros, mesmo sendo ela dando a palavra final sobre esse território.  
Os preparativos estavam sendo feitos e tudo estava sendo garantido para a viagem ao Norte de Jon levando o Exército Real e a Marinha Real, além de Daenerys e seu exército e os dragões; somente para mais tarde os lordes reúnam os seus exércitos e venham para a luta; o espetáculo de mostrar as cabeças de mortos com olhos azuis brilhando tornando lenda em realidade movimentou todos a esquecerem das diferenças e lutarem lado a lado, não era assim que Jon queria unir o Norte, mas, estava ali; feito, por uma causa comum para a sobrevivência de todos; de qualquer forma, Jon esperava estar vivo quando tudo terminar.  
Jon tinha tudo preparado, o seu conselho viajaria para Winterfell, durante essa crise a capital dos Oitos Reinos; as Riverlands são agora um reino; ele cavalgaria com cinquenta mil homens e mulheres do Exército Real deixando dez mil para trás para a reserva e proteção de Porto Real, eles também marchariam quando mais recrutas estivessem prontos, Arianne em seu estado não poderia ir e com isso, ela ficaria com uma Guarda Martell, Daenerys iria ao seu lado a cavalo deixando os dragões voando livres pelos céus de Westeros, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Os Imaculados e seu exército teriam que ficar para trás, para se acostumarem com o frio, aprender a lutar com esse tempo, tinha vindo com uma força de vinte mil soldados, dez mil soldados regulares e dez mil Imaculados e agora mais do que nunca para que eles não morram na marcha, teria que deixá-los para trás, sua segurança e vida estaria nas mãos de seu novo marido.  
Jon Targaryen estava olhando para Porto Real que recebia um brilho morno do sol naquele momento enquanto o exército passava em marcha, Jon rezava que naquele momento pudesse, no futuro, ver Porto Real mais uma veze dessa vez com uma vitória sobre os Outros e não quebrado, com um exército quebrado e dando ordens de evacuação. Com esses pensamentos é que Jon virou o seu cavalo e cavalgou para frente do exército e partir para a Parede, para a guerra. Os primeiros dias dentro das Eastlands foram de uma chuva fraca e o sol aparecendo de vez em quando, mas, os ventos frios já davam uma ideia do que estava por vir; uma semana de marcha com a terra molhada aos seus pés e eles entraram nas Riverlands, foi então eles viram a dificuldade, as chuvas pareciam que nunca acabariam e a terra tinha virado uma verdadeira lama, mas, a água que se infiltrava em cada pequena abertura das armaduras, encharcava as roupas, e teimava e molhar os alimentos, mesmo que lutasse para mantê-los secos.  
Mesmo com as estradas reconstruídas e de pedra que se tornou muito mais importante agora, Jon já havia dado a ordem de caminhar normalmente e poderiam deixar de marchar, a água deixava tudo mais pesado e se torna mais do que necessário que cada soldado pudesse economizar a sua força, pelo simples fato que Jon tinha a intenção de chegar a Parede em um mês; os soldados estavam caminhando normalmente, mas, isso não quer dizer que eles tinham um ritmo acelerado e em uma semana, eles haviam chegado ao Norte e estavam atravessando o Pescoço. Nesse momento sabia que estava sempre sendo vigiado, mas, já sabia que Robb deu as ordens de deixá-lo passar e os dragões certamente o fizeram se esconder.  
A marcha de uma semana do Exército Do Norte para as Terras Fluviais levou uma semana e Jon repetiu o feito chegando a Winterfell em uma semana e nisso eles já enfrentavam a neve que caia constantemente e tinham vistos homens trabalhando em limpar a neve das estradas; ao chegar a Winterfell podiam ver o exército do Norte acampado, esperando ordens, seu conselho já estava o esperando:  
\- É bom vê-lo novamente entre nós, sua graça! – cumprimentou Tyrion Lannister quando Jon desmontou de seu cavalo:  
\- Eu posso dizer o mesmo; Mão; fizemos um bom tempo, mesmo com a chuva constante nas Riverlands, mas, a neve vai nos atrasar para o Muro! – disse Jon – Vou deixar o exército descansar por algum tempo, eles tem que estar alimentados antes de fazer essa parte final da viagem!  
\- Concordo! – disse Tyrion – Você deve descansar também, sua graça! Você também, minha rainha!  
\- Eu vou! – disse Daenerys sorrindo – Foi bom ver Westeros por terra, espero voltar e poder vê-lo pelo ar!  
Daenerys levantou a cabeça olhando para os dragões que circulavam Winterfell nos céus:  
\- Eu disse na primeira vez e vou dizer de novo! Magníficos! – disse Tyrion:  
\- De fato! – disse Lord Varys – Mas, o rei deve descansar para podermos discutir assuntos de estados!  
Jon somente descansou por algumas horas, ele saiu de sua suíte com Daenerys, por mais que quisessem ficar no calor das peles, eles tinham muito a fazer antes que pudessem voltar à marcha para a Parede; Jon teria apreciado a sua volta para a casa de sua infância, mas, o problema que surgiu, simplesmente não iria embora e ele vinha à frente, especialmente com Robb estando na Parede e Brandon sendo o Stark Em Winterfell, claro que ele queria ir com Jon para a Parede, assim como Sansa e Arya, mas, Jon não sabia se permitiria ou negaria, por que, se eles morressem nisso, sobraria para Rickon continuar a Linhagem Stark e mesmo tendo ganhado um pouco de maturidade, ainda não estava pronto para liderar; mas, isso são outros pensamentos que Jon colocar de lado quando entra no salão com sua esposa Daenerys, conselho já estava o esperando:  
\- Lordes e ladys, bom dia! – cumprimenta Jon – Vamos começar! Tenho uma marcha para a Parede a fazer!  
\- Podemos começar nessa parte então! – disse Tyrion Lannister – As estradas estão sendo limpas quase que constantemente para a passagem dos exércitos dos senhores e também para a reunião do Exército Do Norte!  
\- Bom! – disse Jon – Deixamos exército de Imaculados e de Qarth para trás, para se adaptarem ao frio; tem notícias deles?  
\- O trabalho de aclimatação está indo bem, sua graça! – respondeu Tyrion – Podemos mandá-los marchar a qualquer momento!  
\- Qualquer notícia do outro lado do muro? - perguntou Daenerys:  
\- O povo Livre continua a passar pelos portões abertos, em grupos para que os patrulheiros possam sair para o seu trabalho! - respondeu Varys:  
\- Alguma notícia do inimigo? - perguntou Jon:  
\- Nenhuma, meu rei! - respondeu Varys - Além do que o Povo Livre conta; não temos notícia ou qualquer aparecimento do inimigo!  
\- Isso quer dizer que eles estão se preparando! - disse Lord Randyl Tarly - Certamente quando um grupo estiver passando, eles vão atacar e assim poderão atravessar a Parede!  
\- Como eles vão fazer isso antes que o muro seja fechado? - perguntou Tyrion - Certamente o Povo Livre vai apresentar uma resistência para deixar que aqueles que não estejam prontos para lutar passem e a Patrulha atrevesse para ajudá-los!  
\- Sim! - concordou Lord Tarly - Mas, também tem que levar em conta que talvez eles quisessem aumentar os seus números!  
\- Eles estão atravessando em grupos; vários grupos por dia! - disse Lord Varys - Deveriam atacar quando isso começou!  
\- Eles estão esperando algo! - afirmou Tyrion - Quando nós estivermos mais relaxados; talvez!  
\- Uma suposição válida, Lord Lannister! - disse o Rei Jon - Mas, gostaria de ter a certeza quando eu olhar com os meus olhos a situação que o Muro e o Povo Livre se encontram, até lá vou aceitar que o inimigo esteja se preparando para atacar e com isso temos um tempo que nós não achamos que tínhamos!  
Todos reunidos pareciam aceitar isso; quer dizer que estariam preparados para isso no momento certo:  
\- E os suprimentos? - perguntou Daenerys:  
\- Colocados em lugares específicos no Norte e no resto de Westeros, protegidos e prontos para serem usados pelo povo e pelos nossos soldados! - respondeu Tyrion:  
\- Bom! - disse Jon - E a estratégia de combate!  
\- Estão mortos; sua graça! - disse Lord Tarly - Pelos relatos que recebemos do povo Livre, eles vão atacar sem medo, temor ou excitação; viram em ondas e vão pressionar fortemente os soldados até que eles cedam, não podemos permitir isso, a barreira de escudos será o fator decisivo contra eles, além do fogo que não vamos parar de lançar contra eles!  
A reunião continuou olhando para os mais diversos pontos a serem abordados, a questão financeira, as famílias dos soldados mortos receberão pensões, os vivos ainda continuariam a receber os salários, mesmo que na guerra; especialmente esta; houvesse pouco com o que gastar; madeira a ser cortada; animais a serem caçados e também entrou na discussão, mas, a necessidade de se ter um exército no Muro trouxe quase nenhuma objeção e por isso, em três dias Jon e Daenerys estavam em marcha mais uma vez em direção ao norte, para a Parede, deixando o governo na mão de Tyrion Lannister e o Conselho e a esperança que ele levaria os exércitos dos senhores que em breve estariam dentro do Norte, a cada dia de marcha, se podia sentir o frio aumentando e as neves caindo mais forte, mas, ainda se podiam ver os trabalhadores em esforço redobrado para garantir que as estradas estavam limpas e transitáveis.  
A marcha se tornava mais difícil por causa do tempo não amigável e por isso depois de mais um mês eles estavam se aproximando do Castelo Negro, a base da Patrulha Da Noite, mas, não antes de passar por assentamentos do Povo Livre que estava se espalhando por todo o território depois do Presente Novo, Jon sabia que esse é o trabalho de Robb em andamento e que as coisas não estavam indo tão rápido quanto se gostaria, especialmente com o inimigo sendo uma sombra sobre todos eles e que essa sombra tinha a intenção de cobrir o Muro e tomar como seu, mas, eles não tinham a intenção de permitir isso; ao chegar a Castelo negro, eles viram uma recepção do Lord Comandante e de Robb Stark que estava acompanhado por uma mulher que se podia descrever como incrivelmente linda:  
\- Sua graça! - disse Robb se ajoelhando, a mulher ao lado dele fez de forma relutante e o lorde comandante também fizeram, assim como os outros presentes:  
\- Levantem-se! - comandou Jon e nesse momento os três dragões se fizeram presentes em seus rugidos assustando todo mundo - Vocês viram os dragões!  
Os outros estavam apenas assustados para mostrar alguma reação:  
\- Eu lhes apresento Daenerys Targaryen, minha outra esposa! - apresentou Jon - Daenerys, Robb Stark, Lord De Winterfell e do Norte, Protetor Do Norte!  
\- É um prazer conhecê-la, minha rainha! - cumprimentou Robb Stark - Meu rei, minha rainha, as apresentação! Minha esposa Val Stark!  
A mulher apenas acenou com a cabeça:  
\- Lord Comandante Jeor Mormont! - disse Robb apontando para o Velho Urso:  
\- É bom tê-lo entre nós, sua graça! - disse o Comandante Mormont:  
\- Mance Rayder! - apresentou Robb:  
\- Esses dragões vão fazer a diferença com certeza! - disse Mance olhando para eles circulando no ar:  
\- Esperamos que sim! - disse Jon:  
\- Eles vão! - afirmou Daenerys confiante.  
As discussões foram transferidas para o salão principal, discutindo mais uma vez as condições das estradas que ligam aos castelos do Muro, os portões abertos para que o Povo Livre faça à passagem, os suprimentos, a necessidade de se ter mais reforço de homens e armas, a estratégia de como lidar com os Outros e os Wights; chegou a um ponto se ainda a cavalaria teria utilidade com essa neve caindo constantemente e dificultando os movimentos dos cavalos, se discutiu sobre as lendas dos inimigos e a forma de matá-los, mas, foi depois da reunião que Robb se virou para o seu primo tentando saciar a curiosidade sobre algo que ele descobriu hoje:  
\- Então Robb; como acabou casado? - perguntou Jon.  
Manchas vermelhas surgiram na face de Robb, mas, ele não podia dizer se é de vergonha ou por causa do frio:  
\- Ela e seu povo tinham atravessado e estava se estabelecendo, sendo a irmã em lei de Mance Rayder, ela tinha o direito de ficar em Castelo Negro e acompanhar a travessia dos outros, não podíamos fazer tudo de uma vez, ainda se vê a necessidade de se ter o envio de patrulheiros para olhar para a movimentação do inimigo e agora ficou mais fácil que essas patrulhas são feitas em conjunto com o Povo Livre! - explicou Robb - Claro que nunca parei de treinar com os homens da patrulha e especialmente trazendo homens do Povo Livre nesses treinamentos; também chame a atenção de algumas mulheres que queria treinar e uma delas foi Val!  
\- Entre o tempo em que meu povo passava através da Parede e se assentava em terras e ainda organizávamos a passagem de mais outros, treinamos! - disse Val tomando de onde Robb havia terminado - Foi assim por um tempo até que o desafiei para que me tomasse, ele aceitou depois de que eu expliquei o que isso significa, ele é claro que derrotou e consumamos o casamento!  
\- Ainda vamos fazer os votos diante da Árvore Do Coração de Winterfell! - disse Robb - Queria mais cedo, mas, essa guerra que vem nos impede de simplesmente sair e rezo para os Deuses que me permitam sair vivo dessa com a minha esposa!  
\- Todos nós rezamos para sair vivo Robb, espero que os deuses nos escutem! - disse Jon - Como está a travessia do Povo Livre?  
\- Eu tinha intenção de perguntar isso! - disse Daenerys de repente - Parece que discutimos sobre isso, mas, não a quanta falta para fecharmos os portões!  
\- Não muito! - respondeu Val - Esperamos que em breve o último grupo atravesse e então podemos recuar os guerreiros de sua posição até poderem passar também!  
\- Então todos vão receber treinamento e serem equipados com aço! - disse Jon - Em breve teremos carregamentos de aço chegando junto à dragonglass!  
\- Você não disse isso na reunião! - disse Robb:  
\- Tinha que conhecer Mance Rayder e sua esposa primeira! - explicou Jon - Estou arriscando que muitos dos meus soldados e também os soldados de muitos senhores não tenham a proteção cheia para essa guerra! Eu tinha que conhecer com quem eu estou lidando!  
\- Achei que seria diferente de muitos reis do sul! - disse Val:  
\- Não sei o quanto sou diferente deles! - disse Jon sem se importar com o insulto velado para ele - Mas, como líder; tenho que pensar em todos os quem governo! Não posso avaliar todo mundo, por isso deixo com vocês a confiança em continuar a morar ao sul do muro!  
\- Se aceitasse todo mundo com muita confiança, eu o tomaria como tolo, sua graça! – disse Mance Rayder entrando no salão:  
\- Quem bom que atendo as suas expectativas! – disse o Rei Jon – Devo lembrá-lo que se me ofender novamente eu vou colocá-lo em uma prisão de gelo!  
Mance Rayder riu e se sentou:  
\- Não me importo em ir para as celas desde que esteja aqui para lutar contra o inimigo! – disse Mance Rayder – Pode ter certeza que o Povo Livre vai se ajoelhar para você agora que está trazendo alguma esperança para sobrevivermos, especialmente com os dragões!  
Não havia mais o que discutir, Jon podia sentir o inimigo perto e eles estavam esperando o momento certo para atacar; Jon não podia dizer quando, mas, seria em breve; em breve uma nova guerra começaria e seria devastador, isso é claro se eles conseguirem atravessa o muro, ninguém podia dizer se eles podiam atravessar o Muro, se havia uma magia que os impedia e se houvesse se ainda estariam ativos, eles não sabiam e agora estariam lutando contra algo que se pensava lenda, mas, eles estavam praticamente nos portões e não seria de muito esforço para atacar e atravessar a Parede, mas, se houvesse qualquer magia parando eles, então havia uma vantagem que Jon poderia explorar; claro que ele poderia selar os portões e ser feito com isso, mas, ainda sim essa é uma ameaça ao mundo que ele conhecia e teria que ir para o outro lado enfrentá-los e derrotá-los de uma vez por todas.  
Os dias se seguiram dentro do tempo em que a neve não parava de cair e a passagem do último grupo do Povo Livre para o outro lado do Muro, somente em Castelo Negro que ainda havia pessoas atravessando, os outros castelos já haviam relatado que todos os grupos haviam passado e suas portas foram fechadas, a Passagem De Castelo Negro foi à última e então seria ali que certamente os Outros e seu exército de mortos atacariam, por isso, Jon trouxe mil homens e mulheres da infantaria com escudos e lanças para fazer a proteção enquanto Robb veio com mais quinhentos soldados a pé; Mance Rayder e seu homem de confiança Tormund também estavam presentes assistindo a passagem do último grupo, lentamente e ordenado:  
\- Bem, podemos dizer que tudo correu normalmente! - disse Mance Rayder:  
\- Isso não é normal! - disse Tormund com um bufo - Várias tribos se reunindo desesperadas para fugir das terras onde nasceram, cresceram e fuderam; sei de algumas tribos que certamente não agarrariam a chance de ir para o outro lado se pudesse, mas, todos, ao mesmo tempo!  
\- É preciso essa ameaça, meu amigo! - disse Mance:  
\- Uma ameaça que vamos ter que enfrentar! - disse Jon se aproximando - De preferência aumentando a área de visão da parede, cavar trincheiras e incendiar tudo e matar todos os inimigos a nossa frente!  
\- Não é um mal plano, mas, eles vão nos deixar fazer isso? - perguntou Mance:  
\- Não! - respondeu Tormund - Com certeza que não!  
Eles terminaram de falar quando sentiram a tempestade de neve mais forte, o frio estava aumentando gradativamente, parecia que a fogueira estava encolhendo, isso chamou a atenção de todos que olharam para os lados sentindo que estavam sendo vigiados, analisados e que seriam atacadas a qualquer momento, por isso a fila aumentou o passo passando mais rápido para dentro do túnel, mas, ainda permaneceu de maneira ordenada e não em caos total:  
\- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Ygritte se aproximando de Mance, Tormund e Jon, assim como Robb que parecia que o medo se apoderou dele, mas, estava segurando muito bem, Jon olhou ao redor:  
\- Não deixe a fogueira morrer! - disse Jon e depois se virou para Robb - Avise a Daenerys para montar e que pessoal no alto do muro prepare as flechas de fogo!  
Ygritte saiu gritando para ajuda para evitar que a fogueira apagasse e Robb desabinhou a sua espada e saiu para mandar alguém cumprir as ordens de Jon, Jon tirou a sua espada, assim como Tormund e Mance:  
\- Você tinha que abrir a boca Tormund! - disse Mance:  
\- Homens e mulheres do Exército Real, em formação! - gritou Jon erguendo a sua espada para alto - Barreira de escudos!  
Os soldados avançaram a entraram em formação, uma barreira de escudos foi formada em uma linha fechada curva com as lanças apontadas para frente:  
\- Fiquem firmes soldados, vamos ficar atrás e garantir que vocês não quebrem; homens do Norte; tomem posição! – gritou Jon.  
Os homens do Norte ficaram atrás da linha de escudos enquanto alguns tentavam organizar que os restos das pessoas passassem, Tormund e Mance estavam organizando arqueiros para ajudar com a vinda do inimigo, mas, então um grito estridente cortou o ar parando a todos, os gritos cessaram, o caos parou, as pessoas pararam sobrando somente o som do ar cortante do inverno, então um nevoeiro denso cobriu a todos, as pessoas não conseguiam ver nada, somente os rostos próximos das outras pessoas; foi então que passos começaram a serem escutados, passos que vieram em centenas e então para os soldados com a parede de escudos viram os mortos correndo em sua direção brandindo as suas armas enferrujadas aos gritos animalescos com os seus olhos azuis brilhantes:  
\- Eles estão vindo! – gritou o Rei Jon Targaryen – Fiquem firmes!  
Os soldados estavam mostrando resistência e ao mesmo tempo flechas incendiadas atravessavam o céu acertando alguns mortos ou simplesmente batendo no chão, mas, mesmo assim eles continuaram a vir, não parando, não hesitando, com seus gritos gelados vinham em direção aos vivos e então bateram na parede de escudos, se enfiaram nas lanças apontadas para eles e como ondas continuavam a bater, seus gritos formavam um som ensurdecedor que tomava toda a concentração dos soldados, mãos mortas tentavam atravessar as brechas para agarrar os soldados, mas, eles estavam segurando, especialmente com as flechas de fogo que atingiam muitos e os incendiava, em um momento eles atravessaram o muro de escudos pelos lados sendo recebidos pelas espadas dos soldados do Norte e do Povo livre armado.  
Aqui, Jon começou a balançar a sua espada contra os mortos, cortando eles na altura da cabeça, desviando de golpes selvagens; desviando de mais um golpe e cortando a cabeça de outro wight, desviando de outro golpe de facão e cortando o wight mais uma vez, flechas de fogo atingiam os wight incendiando eles, homens vinham com tochas colocando fogo nos mortos, Jon aparou mais um golpe de um machado enferrujado e acertou mais um golpe; por onde olhasse via que a estratégia dos mortos estava nos números atacando todos ao mesmo tempo, os soldados e o Povo Livre caia aos montes por causa desse número, Tormund estava em um estado de total selvagem ao lado de Mance Rayder acumulando os corpos dos mortos em sua volta, Robb vinha esculpindo cortando as cabeças dos mortos e se aproximando dele, flechas incendiadas cortavam o ar atingidos os mortos, elas demoravam a ascender e queimar os mortos, mas, faziam o trabalho; esse tempo de parada em que Jon via tudo se devia ao fato de ter a parte da Guarda Real consigo; logo Jon voltou a balançar a sua espada.  
Jon não sabe quanto tempo estava fazendo isso, mas, ele se aproxima da linha de escudos que estava segurando corajosamente a maior massa de mortos, mas, eles estavam cansados:  
\- Aguentem homens e mulheres de Westeros! – gritou Jon – Preparem para recuar um passo de cada vez, ao meu comando! Recuem!  
Os soldados da parede de escudos começaram a recuar, mas, mesmo assim não parecia aliviar sobre a montanha de corpos que começava a aumentar e alguns ainda se mexiam:  
\- Precisamos daqueles dragões! – gritou Robb.  
Ambos estavam de costas um para outro balançando as suas espadas lidando com os mortos, as flechas ainda estavam acertando vários mortos, focos de incêndio se espalhava pelo campo de batalha, mas, Jon via que não é o suficiente, precisavam de mais tempo e reforços até que as pessoas pudessem atravessar e assim eles poderiam sair também, mas, ninguém sabia quanto tempo mais podia resistir a essa onda de mortos, os vivos estavam caindo também, a linha de escudos estava recuando como forma de impedir que os corpos se acumulassem e os que estavam atrás passassem por cima deles.  
Eles estavam sendo fortemente pressionados e parecia que nunca teria fim, mas, então um grito estridente e opressor varreu o campo de batalha que parecia parar a todos, ninguém se mexia como se um poder enorme os segurasse no canto, mas, então pela esquerda; mais mortos vinham correndo gritando e brandindo as suas armas enferrujadas, mas, então entre eles estava um Caminhante Branco que vinha na direção deles calmamente, somente um vinha, os outros estavam mais atrás em seus cavalos esqueléticos olhando para tudo o que acontecia passivamente; então para a felicidade de Jon que parecia sem esperanças, um jato de fogo contínuo acertou todos os mortos que estavam atrás da parede de escudos; todos olhavam para cima para ver Daenerys em cima de Drogon subindo para o alto se preparando para dar mais um volta, enquanto isso os mortos caiam queimados:  
\- Recuem para a entrada, formem uma parede de escudos lá! - gritou Jon - Vão, agora! Vão!  
Os soldados desfizeram a parede de escudos e começaram a correr em direção à entrada, mesmo que ainda havia várias pessoas para atravessar; os soldados começaram a se posicionar formando uma barreira de escudos deixando uma abertura para as pessoas passarem no mesmo momento em que Daenerys incendiava a borda a floresta com o seu dragão em mais um voo rasante e subia para mais outra volta, os mortos queimavam em fogo mágico, mas, parecia que os Caminhantes Brancos estavam ilesos, Jon parou de assistir e continuou a balançar a sua espada cortando os mortos, as flechas ainda continuam a cruzar o ar e acertar os mortos, mas, agora estava bem menos do que quando começou; o dragão estava dando a vantagem e assim Jon podia se concentrar e acabar com o máximo de mortos que o fogo não havia atingindo.  
O Caminhante Branco estava se aproximando calmamente com sua arma de gelo e Jon o estava vendo, parecia que os mortos davam espaço para ele passar e com isso Jon pode se aproximar, enquanto ambos se aproximam, Jon levanta a sua espada ao mesmo tempo em que o dragão com Daenerys faz outro rasante cuspindo fogo e queimando mais mortos, o calor, mesmo mágico não parecia incomodar o Caminhante Branco que estava avançando com confiança, ele ergueu a sua arma de gelo e a balançou contra Jon que também aplicou um golpe com a sua espada e as duas lâminas se chocaram e o aço valiriano vibrou com um som que ambos escutaram, surpresos; por esse não era o único Caminhante Branco que estava avançando, havia mais e os soldados que estavam se aproximando brandindo as suas armas as tinham destruídas pelas armas de gelo do inimigo; Jon rapidamente reagiu desviando o golpe para o lado e trazendo a sua espada cortando o Caminhante Branco que se despedaçou em pedaços.  
Jon olhou para os lados vendo a luta entre os vivos e os mortos, parecia que o povo havia finalmente entrado pela passagem deixando somente aqueles que podiam lutar; dragão fez mais um rasante cuspindo as suas chamas queimando os mortos, mas, para Jon parecia que estavam milhares de passos de distância já que não ouvia nada ao seu redor, mas, então ele recobrou os sentidos:  
\- Recuar! – gritou Jon em ordens – Recuem para a passagem!  
Jon se virou para correr para a entrada da passagem, mas, não sem antes olhar para o Rei Da Noite que observava tudo com interesse, como se estivesse avaliando tudo o que aconteceu, os soldados estavam entrando correndo na passagem com uma parede de escudos a defendendo bem, Robb e Jon foram os últimos vivos a entrar:  
\- Fechem o portão! – gritou Jon enquanto a parede de escudos estava totalmente dentro da passagem barrando os mortos de entrar; então o portão desceu fechando a passagem com os mortos ainda podendo ser escutados em seus gritos tentando passar, mas, então a porta aqueceu, por causa da passagem do dragão cuspindo fogo mais uma vez, então eles desfizeram a formação, cansados, sujos e uma vontade imensa de caírem no chão e descansar, mas, eles estavam na presença do rei, por isso não fizeram; Jon e Robb não trocaram palavras, apenas começaram a caminha pela passagem enquanto as pessoas ao redor falavam entre elas, ambos voltaram para o castelo onde os patrulheiros corriam e um lado para o outro em suas tarefas; o Povo Livre já saia do castelo e se dirigia aos lugares que lhe foram designados, Jon apenas se sentou no pátio de treinamento respirando rapidamente, Robb se sentou ao seu lado; Mance e Tormund se aproximaram:  
\- Acho que tivemos muitas surpresas por um dia! – disse Mance:  
\- Você acha? – perguntou Tormund incrédulo:  
\- Eu o vi! – disse Jon:  
\- Quem? – perguntou Robb:  
\- O Rei Da Noite! – respondeu Jon fazendo as espinhas dos presentes esfriarem:  
\- Era ele mesmo? – perguntou Mance sem querer acreditar:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Jon – Tenho certeza que ele mandou esse ataque para avaliar nossa força e organização!  
\- Agora ele vai montar uma estratégia contra nós! – disse Mance:  
\- Devemos nos preparar! – disse Tormund:  
\- Nós vamos! – disse Robb em definitivo.  
Foi esse momento em que o dragão passou por eles, eles olharam aquela magnifica criatura que havia feito à diferença nessa batalha e que faria na guerra que havia começado, os mortos estavam à porta comandados pelos Outros e com eles a morte e o frio os acompanhava, ninguém estava a salvo e eles eram os únicos com capacidade de pará-los, eles tinham que vencer, muitos dependiam disso.  
Nos dias seguintes a batalha que eles enfrentaram, o frio parecia aumentar e a neve caia constantemente e as nevascas quase cegavam aqueles que viajavam pelas estradas, a neve as cobria mais rápido em que se podia limpar e por isso todos dentro de Castelo Negro e arredores sabiam que os exércitos do Sul se atrasariam ou não viriam e isso se tornaria um grande problema e o Rei Jon Targaryen estava esperando que esse problema não durasse muito tempo; Jon olhava pela janela de dentro do castelo e neve cair e dificultar os trabalhos realizados no castelo, ele tirou a neve de sua visão e se virou para a reunião que acontecia, entre a patrulha, o povo livre e os reinos governados pelos Targaryen; eles haviam ficado por horas discutindo sobre o estado das coisas e os problemas que eles tinham; especialmente o carregamento de obsidiana ao qual eles já deveriam começar a trabalhar, também o carregamento de suprimentos para abastecer o exército e o povo livre, eles haviam chegado a algumas decisões, mas, a nevasca quase que constante dificultava a realização desses planos.  
O inimigo havia feito movimentos decisivos que certamente lhe dariam a vitória se eles não pudessem encontrar um jeito de diminuir o poder dele, mas, então que as nevascas haviam parado; ainda se tinham as nuvens cinza cobrindo totalmente o céu, ainda trazendo um clima de desesperança e morte, mas, eles tinham algo, especialmente que essa parada dava a força para Daenerys usar os dragões para derreter a neve mais rápida e permitir uma viaje mais rápida do exército, sem poder argumentar contra isso Jon permitiu e na manhã seguinte Daenerys saiu com os dragões para fazer o que ela havia proposto e no momento Jon recebeu a notícia que os mares acalmaram e agora se podiam fazer viagens marinhas com mais tranquilidade, parecia que os deuses ouviram as suas preces e trataram de fornecer o tempo necessário para fazer uma virada nessa guerra; havia muito a ser feito e quando ficasse frente a frente com o Rei Da Noite; Jon garantiria que ele não soubesse até ser tarde demais o que o atingiu.


	41. Os Senhores Do Sul Marcham

Capítulo 41  
Os Senhores Do Sul Marcham

 

Arianne Targaryen a Rainha Regente em Porto Real estava em um governo único junto ao Meistre Da Casa Targaryen Gadel Morante e o Mestre Das Armas Nabih Singerl, eles haviam ficado para trás para ajudar na governança de Arianne especialmente com a chegada dos senhores do sul para marchar para guerra e especialmente o exército de Daenerys Targaryen que havia ficado para trás para serem treinadas a resistir ao frio do inverno, as neves caiam e os homens e mulheres acostumados ao sol constante e altas temperaturas pareciam se adaptar bem ao clima gelado, cheio de neve, sombrio e nublado, em breve eles estariam prontos para marchar, Verme Cinzento, o comandante-geral desse exército mais do que uma vez mostrou a sua imensa vontade de partir para se juntar a sua rainha, mas, Arianne somente daria a autorização depois que considerou todos preparados para resistir à marcha para a Norte.  
Os senhores das Eastlands vieram primeiro; comandados por Lord Renfred Rykker o Senhor Das Eastlands, o Protetor De Blackwater, depois vieram o Príncipe Oberyn Martell, representando, o Príncipe De Dorne, o Senhor Das Tempestades De Areia e Protetor Do Sul, então vieram os Tyrells com Lord Willas Tyrell, que por mais fosse manco, ainda sim, ele é o Senhor Da Campina, Protetor Dos Campos, o Vale, as Terras Fluviais e as Westerlands se reuniriam mais tarde perto da fronteira das Terras Fluviais com o Norte onde marchariam juntos pelo inverno rigoroso e sobreviver para enfrentar o Grande Inimigo, o Inimigo De Todos; as contas de homens que marchariam seria de 30 mil da Campina, 20 mil de Dorne, 10 mil das Eastlands, 15 mil do Vale, 10 mil homens e mulheres das Terras Fluviais e perto de 10 mil das Westerlands, ao todo 95 mil de Westeros, sem contar os 50 mil que o Norte podia reunir; fazendo do total de 145 mil homens e mulheres e mais podendo ser puxados da reserva, além do Exército Real que está de 50 mil e os 20 mil soldados que Daenerys Targaryen trouxe; ao todo 210 mil homens e mulheres para lutar do outro lado do Muro; Arianne ainda tinha que saber sobre os números do Povo Livre que se juntariam a luta.  
Uma grande linha de abastecimento tinha sido montada em direção ao Norte, soldados fariam patrulhas constantemente para pegar ladrões e saqueadores, racionamentos teriam que ser feitos; ninguém ficaria de fora, seja a nobreza, os ricos e povo, todos seriam colocados para treinar em combate, colocados para protegem os campos de cultivos, o que ainda podia ser cultivado e os campos de criação de animais para o abate, além da proteção dos celeiros, as frotas mais poderosas de Westeros seriam mobilizadas para a guerra e para comprar suprimentos, a Rua Do Aço e as mais diversas forjas estavam acessas o dia e a noite inteira; não se poderia evitar novos nascimentos, é impossível, o sentimento de que se pode morrer a qualquer momento e necessidade deixar um descendente para trás se torna muito necessário, por isso Arianne não faz nada em relação a isso.  
A neve caia com força e vontade sobre Westeros e o resto do mundo, mesmo com as equipes de trabalho constantemente limpando a neve, Arianne não gostava do que via a sua frente, do que na verdade os exércitos do sul iriam encararem até alcançar o seu rei, seu marido, que estava longe combatendo construções de gelo e morte; mortos se levantando para atacar os vivos e destruir tudo o que se é conhecido, por isso, Arianne Targaryen estava apreensiva em deixar seu tio ir nessa guerra:  
\- Você tem que ir tio? - perguntou Arianne, especialmente que suas primas iriam também:  
\- Alguém tem que levar o sol de volta para Westeros! - respondeu o Príncipe Oberyn que estava mais leve desde morte da Montanha e de Tywin Lannister - Temos que levar esperança para todos, mais do que nunca minha sobrinha!  
Arianne suspirou, ela sabia que estava vencida com as palavras de seu tio, nada do que diria poderia levá-lo a desistir, especialmente se seu pai é incapaz de liderar exércitos para essa guerra, ainda sim, ele fez a viagem para ficar ao seu lado, ao lado de seu neto e dar conselhos sobre a situação atual em que estavam; Arianne é o governo do momento, mesmo sabendo que as decisões importantes estão sendo tomadas em Winterfell, por mais que quisesse viajar para o Norte com seu marido, tinha um filho agora para tomar conta, seu pequeno Jonmon Targaryen tinha uma mistura de ambos os pais e com isso Arianne estava amando cada minuto com o seu filho e entendia o seu pai agora, ela faria qualquer coisa e ultrapassar todos os limites por seu filho; resistir ao longo e duro frio do inverno são um deles.  
Príncipe Oberyn Martell levaria a frente das forças do sul para se encontrar com o Vale, Dorne, Eastlands para a fronteira com o Norte e avançar para o Muro e lutar contra os Outros, não se podia ajudar, mas, assistir a neve atrasar a tudo, eles demorariam a chegar e Oberyn estava achando se chegariam a tempo de ajudar ao seu rei; os dias seguiram com a neve caindo durante a marcha, na verdade, não havia nenhuma marcha; apenas o caminhar de homens e mulheres que estavam avançando a passos lentos para a guerra.  
Oberyn que é um homem de calor e de agilidade estava coberto da cabeça aos pés contra o frio de couro e além de ter um coberto grosso cobrindo o seu corpo, andando já que não quer cansar o seu cavalo, ao redor dele tinha homens e mulheres que morriam por causa do frio, outros mais resistentes e teimosos demais para morrer, todos estavam ajudando nessa marcha e ninguém podia ser esquecido de se manter aquecido o máximo possível, a linha de abastecimento de suprimentos estava ativa, mas, demorada por causa da neve que torna a equipe de trabalho dos limpadores praticamente inútil em sua luta desigual contra a neve, mas, é dessa equipe que Oberyn depende para limpar as estradas ao qual avança.  
Os mortos pelo frio claro que são queimados, o temor de que eles se levantem a ataquem está presente em cada coração de cada soldado que está levando, não podia culpa-los, ele também tem esse medo, o medo humano de lutar; esse medo que nos torna vivo que não está presente nos mortos que não sentem e somente atacam, em meio à neve ao qual está acampado, Oberyn sabe que terá que lutar contra eles, mais que nunca precisa de coragem e ter muito mais para dar ao exército, o máximo que pode fazer é garantir que estejam alimentados e prontos para a guerra. Talvez seja o constante branco; que sempre via a sua frente enquanto está levando o exército, mas, Oberyn não sabe quanto tempo passou desde que saiu de Porto Real; ele parou de contar depois do primeiro mês de marcha, alguns dos soldados estão dizendo que eles estavam completando o segundo mês de marcha e eles estavam reclamando do cansaço e do frio constante que está matando muitos dos seus companheiros.  
Oberyn somente se importou quando finalmente chegou ao acampamento com bandeiras do Vale, Westerlands e Riverlands, palavras não podiam expressar o quão Oberyn estava aliviado, ele mesmo que se privou de sua amante amada e de muitas outras amantes que poderia ter e além de não ter cortado o cabelo ou ter feito a barba, ele pode descansar devidamente e ter suas necessidades saciadas, não havia amantes para a sua tristeza, mas, ele pode se contentar com um banho quente, aparar os pelos do rosto e o cabelo e vestir roupas confortáveis e quentes, Oberyn tinha a intenção de fazer os soldados que ele levou descansarem o máximo possível, havia uma guerra mortal acontecendo, mas, soldados que não pudessem descansar perderiam a metade da guerra e agora especialmente que os soldados de Daenerys estavam realmente adaptados depois de sofrerem as maiores perdas nessa marcha, Oberyn tinha a certeza que eles aguentariam a marcha para dentro do Norte assim como os soldados de Dorne capazes de aguentar qualquer clima, seja calor ou frio.  
Mas, mesmo essas capacidades não podem lutar contra algo maligno que cai sobre todos; esse inverno que parece eterno feito pelo Rei Da Noite e que coloca medo em Oberyn, eles estavam indo enfrentar um ser com todo esse poder; um poder de um deus para salvar tudo o que ele conhece; inclusive a sua família e por isso Oberyn se colocou em marcha por esse tempo; descansados e com os equipamentos guardados, todo o exército entrou no Norte marchando pelos pântanos congelados do Pescoço, podia se ver que camadas de gelo cobriam as águas dos pântanos e que não havia vida de animais ou de insetos, a desolação branca havia tomado conta, as árvores congeladas pontilhavam o ambiente, mas, o que se destacou mais foi à fortaleza de Moat Cailin, restaurado durante do governo de Eddard Stark e agora coberto de branco se destacando na imensidão de branco que os pântanos haviam se tornado, uma semana de marcha dentro do Pescoço e eles passaram por Moat Cailin e entraram em nas grandes extensões de terra do Norte.  
De fato, eles entraram no Norte, o deserto gelado e branco se faz justiça ao que sempre disseram sobre o Reino Do Norte, seria nessas terras onde eles lutariam contra o grande inimigo; eles poderiam colocar uma semana de marcha para Winterfell normalmente, mas, dessa vez durou mais duas semanas e Oberyn já estava cansado de demorar tanto para chegar a essa guerra na extremidade do mundo, ele foi recebido pelo Conselho Do Rei que havia mudado o governo para Winterfell, seria aqui que assumiria uma voz dentro do conselho antes que pudesse fazer a marcha final para a Parede, Varys, Tyrion Lannister o estavam esperando quando chegou:  
\- Bem-vindo a Winterfell, meu príncipe, espero que tenha feito uma boa viagem! – disse Tyrion:  
\- Gelada e demorada! – disse Oberyn – Mesmo que tenhamos equipes limpando todas as estradas, ainda sim, fica muito complicado viajar hoje em dia! Temo sobre a marcha que tenha que fazer para a Parede!  
\- Podemos assegurar Príncipe Oberyn, que temos pessoal trabalhando nas estradas constantemente e limpando o caminho para que o exército e os suprimentos cheguem logo a Parede! – disse Lord Varys; Oberyn desmontou e olhou para os dois:  
\- Eu sei disso, mas, agora gostaria de descansar! – disse Oberyn:  
\- Temos quartos preparados para você Príncipe Oberyn, bem-vindo a Winterfell e oferecemos pão e sal! – disse Catelyn Stark se pronunciando pela primeira vez:  
\- Eu aceito a oferta Lady Stark! – disse Oberyn pegando o pão e o sal oferecido para ele em uma bandeja por um empregado! – Passei muito tempo na estrada sem saber o que estava acontecendo no reino, depois de descansar, preciso ser atualizado!  
O descanso veio merecido para um corpo que exigiu muito em uma viagem longa e especialmente dentro de paredes quentes em todos podiam se banhar em agua quente, lavar o corpo e as feridas da viagem e descansar, ao fazer isso por um longo par de dias, Oberyn pode se reunir com o conselho; o comando do Exército Real passaria para Lord Randyl Tarly como acordado e com as formalidades feitas, a reunião pode começar. O Príncipe Oberyn Martell foi o primeiro a falar:  
\- Eu viajei por muito tempo e me falta saber o que aconteceu nesse tempo em que levo o exército para este castelo! – disse Oberyn:  
\- Podemos começar com os outros reinos! – disse Lord Rykker:  
\- A situação é como vocês viram marchando por todo esse tempo! – disse Lord Varys – A neve cai, o céu está coberto e grupos trabalham sem parar para limpar a neve das estradas e permitir as viagens, mesmo que ninguém se atreve a fazer com o risco de morrer congelado!  
\- Os suprimentos estão sendo mandados por todos os reinos escoltados sobre forte guarda, notícias de saqueadores já chegaram até nós! – disse Tyrion Lannister – Homens e mulheres desesperados em que a comida acabou rápida, não há mais lenha para queimar e a água está literalmente congelada!  
\- Mesmo limpando a estrada, as viagens estão mais demoradas do que o normal! – disse Lord Blackwood – Todos estão sendo prejudicados; esse inverno não escolhe lados, todos nós somos ou seremos vítimas!  
\- Creio que já somos vítimas Lord Blackwood! – disse Tyrion Lannister.  
Mesmo agora se podiam ouvir os ventos castigando as paredes do Castelo de Winterfell, esse vento estava trazendo a neve, o frio e a morte que fazia todos congelarem as espinhas:  
\- E aqui no Norte? – perguntou Oberyn:  
\- Aqui tem um povo resistente, se recusando a desistir! – respondeu Lady Catelyn Stark – As estradas de pedras ficaram congeladas e escorregadias, temos que usar fogo para descongelar e ficarem transitáveis, o trabalho de garantir as estradas não para e não permitimos que pare; grupos de suprimentos viajam constantemente e temos os nossos estoques cheios para durar um longo inverno!  
\- E o rei? – perguntou Oberyn mais uma vez:  
\- Tanto ele e Robb Stark enfrentaram os Outros quando os últimos membros do Povo Livre faziam a passagem! – respondeu Lord Varys – Eles conseguiram segurar a onda de mortos que os atacava para que todos pudessem passar e conseguiu recuar para o outro lado do Muro!  
\- Então a guerra começou? – perguntou Oberyn:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Lord Tarly – Estamos com os soldados aqui para marchar para a Parede e conhecer o inimigo!  
\- Então marcharemos! – disse Tyrion.  
Depois de todos estarem descansados, a marcha para a Parede teve início, o salto final para se juntar ao rei nessa guerra, o Exército Do Norte já havia partido liderados por Brandon Stark, Sansa e Arya Stark se juntaram para a guerra também, mas, eles não estavam enfrentando tempo como agora, a neve, o frio, os ventos mortais, a desolação de um deserto gelado onde o chão estava congelado, as presas para serem caçadas haviam sumido, os predadores também sumiram, mesmo eles estava congelando, mas, não podiam desistir e por isso continuavam em marcha lenta; depois de dias de marcha pelas terras geladas do Norte passando pelo Grande Lago, eles foram recebidos por ventos incansáveis que traziam mais neve para cair sobre eles, se possível, a marcha ficou mais lenta.  
Um mês de marcha pelo deserto gelado do Norte e eles podiam ver o Muro em toda a sua extensão, alto e majestoso, projetando sobre todos no norte e no sul do muro, mas, eles estavam longe ainda, entrando no Presente Novo onde se depararam com milhares de acampamentos do Povo Livre e com eles espaços onde homens e mulheres estavam treinando para guerra, Lord Tarly viu que o seu rei tinha a intenção de armar essas selvagens e colocá-los para lutar, sábio, uma força adicional de um povo duro que cresceu e viveu para lutar para sobreviver, ele não podia contabilizar os números de combatentes do Povo Livre, mas, qualquer adicional em suas grandes força já seria uma enorme ajuda nessa guerra; de qualquer forma, o povo parou para ver a passagem de soldados, homens e mulheres, usando a Estrada Do Rei, suas armaduras congeladas e com cores desbotadas por causa do gelo, as capas rasgadas e os rostos castigados pelo vento forte e frio que batia neles.  
Por mais que quisessem descansar, eles tinham que se afastar do assentamento do Povo Livre formado, Lord Tarly sabia que havia mais no caminho, mas, agora ele tinha o trabalho de fazer com que todos os soldados passassem, aqui, no Presente Novo, ele sabia que já teria que contar os corpos dos mortos, o tempo tão implacável não estava dando uma trégua, não havia nada de bom no horizonte, de fato, depois que todos pudessem descansar; Lord Tarly já havia ordenado à queima de dez soldados mortos, os da Rainha Daenerys se mostrando na maioria, mas, ele via os Imaculados resistentes até o fim e por Lord Randyl Tarly podia respeitar eles, a marcha continuou e o Muro se aproximando cada vez mais; Lord Randyl diria que não está com medo, mas, ele não é um wight, ele é um humano como todos tinha medo, especialmente nessa guerra, um tipo diferente de guerra que estava preste a enfrentar:  
\- Pai! - chamou Dickon Tarly, Lord Tarly se virou para o seu filho:  
\- Sim filho! - disse Lord Tarly:  
\- Isso é diferente? - perguntou Dickon.  
Lord Tarly não deveria estar surpreso por seu filho expressar os mesmos pensamentos que ele, tinha a certeza que havia outros senhores nesse imenso exército fazendo o mesmo:  
\- Sim! - respondeu Lord Tarly – Estamos prestes a enfrentar algo que nossos antepassados enfrentaram a milhares de anos e que não deixaram nada para trás que pudesse nos ensinar a derrotá-los! Será diferente, novo e desconhecido que vamos enfrentar! Isso exige táticas diferentes, movimentos de tropas diferentes, posições novas!  
\- Vamos improvisar! - disse Dickon:  
\- Vamos, filho! - concordou Lord Tarly – Essa é uma ameaça a todo mundo vivo que conhecemos e devemos derrotá-los ou tudo que amamos e conhecemos perecerá!  
Dickon ficou calado por um momento mergulhado em seus pensamentos:  
\- Sam estará lá? – perguntou Dickon:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Lord Tarly simplesmente com essa palavra não querendo elaborar mais, seu filho entendeu e ficou calado, ameaçar o seu filho foi uma coisa dolorosa, mais necessária, a liderança da Casa Tarly deve ser exercida com força e inteligência e não somente com a inteligência de seu filho e sua falta de coragem e a incapacidade de portar uma arma, com Dickon, o poder de sua família estava assegurado e com isso Randyl estava aliviado, mas, então veio essa nova guerra que poderia devastar tudo conhecido por ele e seu filho, o risco estava lá, mas, Lord Tarly seria um tolo se tomasse todos os riscos sem calcular todas as chances de sobreviver. A marcha continuou nos dias em que a neve aumentava e os ventos ficavam mais fortes tornando tudo mais lento, mas, eles ainda estavam perseverando e com algumas aldeias do Povo Livre ao qual passavam em que forneciam lenha para as fogueiras, eles estavam bem, mesmo que tinham que enterrar alguns soldados, mas, eles fizeram a marcha e chegaram ao Muro, se aproximando lentamente de Castelo Negro onde o seu rei estava com Lord Stark o esperando; esperando o exército, Lord Randyl Tarly se aproximou com o seu cavalo e desmontou para se ajoelhar diante do rei:  
\- O exército veio; meu rei, ele e seu para comandar, leve-nos! – disse Lord Tarly:  
\- Descansem todos vocês, a guerra começou e devem estar prontos para entrar nela! – disse o Rei Jon Targaryen.  
As atividades correram Castelo Negro, todos estavam fazendo algo, se preparando para a guerra que começou, os portões estavam fechados, tuneis estavam sendo pesquisados e fechados vedando a Parede, os túneis dos antigos castelos da Patrulha Da Noite estavam ou foi vendado sobrando Castelo Negro, o Atalaialeste Do Mar e a Torre Sombria com portões para o outro lado, pelo fato, têm uma reunião de conselho para saber o que fazer, havia um enorme exército dividido em três que estavam para ocupar os dois castelos e a vinda do Povo Livre depois que forem equipados e treinados:  
\- Senhores! – disse Jon – Agora que temos os senhores do sul reunidos com o seu exército, temos que decidir o que fazer!  
\- Podemos ficar aqui! – sugeriu Lord Bracken:  
\- Tentador, mas, não! – disse Jon – Não é uma opção!  
\- Por que não? – perguntou o Príncipe Oberyn curioso:  
\- Por que se não levarmos a magia em consideração em que ela está de volta e poderosa, há uma chance de eles derrubarem o muro e não teremos a nossa principal defesa! – respondeu Lord Tarly – Não gosto disso tanto quanto vocês, mas, não trouxemos esse grande exército para matá-los de frio ou de fome! Se for para encontramos a nossa hora de morrer, que seja no campo de batalha salvando os vivos!  
\- A Patrulha Da Noite foi negligenciada por muitos séculos senhores e senhoras! – disse o Meistre Aemon – Não sabemos se a Parede tem a mesma força para afastar os Outros por tanto tempo!  
\- O Meistre Aemon tem razão! – disse o Ser Thorne – Temos que levar a luta até eles e arriscar tudo ou esperar para morrer com o essa parede de gelo imenso cair sobre nós e deixarmos o mundo a mercê deles!  
\- Levamos a luta até eles! – disse Daenerys – Que seja!  
\- Eu gosto dessas chances! – disse o Príncipe Oberyn:  
\- Então, simplesmente vamos abrir os portões e avançar dentro de um território conquistado pelo inimigo? – perguntou Lord Tully:  
\- O terreno sempre pertenceu a eles! – disse Tormund:  
\- Não vamos simplesmente passar pelo portão! – respondeu Lord Tarly que estava olhando para o mapa do muro – Vamos sair sim, mas, vamos construir uma barreira em um semicírculo ao redor do portão, nos três castelos, grande o suficiente para caber muitos soldados, forte para segurar esse wights quando a necessidade surgir; isso é muito necessário para quando quisermos voltar, teremos um ponto protegido no outro lado para os soldados e os suprimentos!  
\- A área tem que ser garantida antes de construir qualquer coisa! – disse Verme Cinzento com o seu sotaque:  
\- Estacas e armadilhas espalhadas formando uma área de proteção! – disse o Rei Jon:  
\- Mesmo que não pare eles! – disse Lord Tarly – Eles podem usar números para cobrir as armadilhas com wights e passar por cima!  
\- Concordo, mas, cada armadilha, cada meio capaz de atrasar eles é cada tempo que conta para nosso lado poder ser vital para vencer! – disse o Rei Jon – Não temos escolha, devemos agarrar todas as oportunidades que temos ou não vamos conseguir!  
O grande portão se abriu permitindo que a neve e o vento frio entrassem no túnel no mesmo momento em que soldados saíram com os seus escudos levantados e lanças apontados olhando para todas as direções esperando o inimigo, mais soldados estavam saindo, agora incluindo construtores que começaram a marcar a linha onde ergueriam a barreira; os soldados formavam uma linha de proteção e não permitindo que os construtores saiam sozinhos para recolha de materiais, os dias seguiram assim, moradias foram construídas e os trabalhos começaram, cavando no chão e começando a construir os esqueletos da barreira; grupos cuidavam da barreira, das moradias e das armadilhas enquanto outros tiravam os materiais, pedras e madeira, os dragões com Daenerys e Jon viajavam de uma ponta a outra do Muro verificando os três castelos restantes em que ainda se podiam abrir os portões.  
As coisas correram durante os dias seguintes, mas, ainda sim, mantendo um olhar para o próximo ataque dos Outros e seus wights, mas, não havia nenhum avistamento deles, como se tivessem sumido, os soldados estavam comentando que o inimigo fugiu de medo e que eles deveriam voltar para casa e combater o inverno com a família em vez de morrer bem longe de casa em uma terra estrangeira, Jon tinha o trabalho de acabar com esses falatórios e manter os soldados em constante estado de atenção, ele sabia que o inimigo atacaria quando todos estivessem de guarda baixa, enquanto eles tinham os mortos para atacar em ondas, mas, faltando à organização e os equipamentos, eles podiam compensar com a inteligência e táticas bem elaboradas, mas, às vezes Jon podia imaginar eles sufocando os seus inimigos com número; não podia deixar de concordar que dá resultados desejados.  
Outra coisa que Jon estava vendo como um problema é a cara de Robb que estava engarrafando a sua raiva e isso não fazia bem, sabia por experiência que se Robb não falava afetaria as outras funções que ele exercia tão bem; ele felizmente sabe a causa disso, Brandon, seu primo, seu irmão mais novo que saiu com uma escolta e Jojen e Meera Reed para dentro da Floresta Assombrada e além, se não fosse à prova dos poderes de Jojen e o que Bran mostrou do que é capaz, eles não teriam concordado, no caso de Robb por mais que mostrasse todas as provas e até o poder de Jojen em compartilhar as suas visões do passado e do futuro com eles não teria permitido que seu irmão se aventurasse em terras totalmente desconhecidas, mas, foi à promessa de sair com ou sem a permissão dele que fez Robb mudar de ideia e agora ele passava os dias desde que Brandon partiu taciturno e com raiva.  
O tempo seguiu frio e mortal se você não tomasse as devidas providências para se mantiver aquecido em cada parte do corpo e alimentado; o muro tomou forma e estava ganhando altura, as armadilhas estavam sendo garantidas que não sejam ativadas pelo peso da neve, as trincheiras foram cavadas e prontas para serem acessas, a maior parte do exército havia passado e se preparava treinando no ar frio não deixando as suas habilidades diminuírem; todos os três castelos estavam relatando que tudo flui normalmente para um tempo tão severo quanto esse, os suprimentos vinham, a madeira fora cortada em excesso e os outros castelos reparados e com vigília constante, mas, não havia ação e estava cada vez mais difícil manter os soldados focados no combate e não desertarem para voltarem para casa; tudo mudou um dia quando os soldados no alto do muro estavam gritando; Jon estava por perto para ver os andamentos das obras que aconteciam rápido, ele rapidamente se dirigiu para o alto do muro e então viu duas pessoas vindas com pressa para a sua direção:  
\- Quem vem? – gritou um soldado:  
\- Meera Reed e Brandon Stark! – gritou Meera desesperada – Abra o portão, o inimigo está vindo!  
\- Abra o portão! – mandou Jon – Dê o alerta!  
Meera e Brandon entraram e o portão passou a ser fechado, somente ambos voltaram dos dez que haviam partido para terras mais profundas, mas, o momento não é de ouvir o que eles aprenderam e sim de combate, os chifres estavam sendo ouvidos chamando para a guerra e os homens n muro gritaram quando os mortos; os wights saíram das árvores correndo com os seus gritos gélidos; Jon os mandou atravessarem o túnel em direção a Castelo Negro e depois disso e ele foi para o muro:  
\- Catapultas, lancem! – gritou Jon indo para o alto da barreira – Agora!   
Os homens corriam para preparar as catapultas enquanto os outros se posicionavam e se armavam:  
\- Arqueiros! Flechas de fogo! – mandou Jon e os arqueiros começaram a disparar flechas incendiárias contra o inimigo – Não parem! Queimem todos!  
O inimigo vinha, mas, eles caiam nas armadilhas, o fogo lançado caia sobre eles; acendiam as trincheiras queimando a todos eles, Castelo Negro foi avisado e chovia flechas incendiárias sobre o inimigo e depois que Brandon e Meera Passaram começaram a sair para lutar também, os mortos estavam se acumulando na parede e os soldados começaram a jogar óleo sobre eles e acenderam o fogo os queimando; um mar de fogo tomou conta do campo à frente de todos, Jon estava com a sua espada na mão, pronto para abrir as portas e enfrentar eles, mesmo no fogo eles continuaram a vir, mas, então o fogo diminui para quase desaparecer e Jon viu os Caminhantes Brancos ao longe em seus cavalos exercendo o seu poder que conservou a maior parte do exército de mortos que veio com mais vigor contra a parede e os corpos acumulados forçariam eles a passar por cima do muro em algum momento, Jon não tem escolha teria que abrir as portas e confrontar eles cara a cara:  
\- Abram os portões! – gritou Jon – Vamos combatê-los lá fora!  
Os soldados se posicionaram e aguardaram para que então os portões fossem abertos e o mar de wights batesse nos escudos e os soldados começassem a empurrar para fora, o fogo ainda consumia a maior parte dos mortos, mas, ainda sim, eles tinham uma força que poderia sobrecarregar a todos, os soldados acertavam os mortos com as suas lanças e aqueles que escapavam recebiam as tochas ou flechas incendiárias e quando saíram pelo portão, os soldados começaram e se espalhar aumentando a linha enquanto os mortos batiam com toda a força contra os escudos; claro que alguns conseguiram passar enquanto a linha estava sendo aumentada e com isso soldados com suas espadas, cavaleiros endurecidos pela guerra cuidavam desses wights.  
Jon já estava balançando a sua espada com a sua Guarda Real o protegendo e Robb ao seu lado enquanto a linha de escudos aumentava cada vez mais, Jon somente tinha que se impressionar com a dedicação dos soldados em manter a linha, mesmo que seja extenuante e que a qualquer momento possa cair, Jon mais uma vez golpeou outro wight o derrubando no chão e em seguida colocando fogo nele o derrotando; o fogo consumia os mortos mais rápido do que podiam colocar em combate, as catapultas com vasos de óleo tinham grande impacto sobre eles; Jon aparou um golpe de machado enferrujado de um wight, com um movimento colocando de lado e rapidamente com outro movimento acertando um corte profundo no wight que caiu e em seguida uma tocha carregada por Ser Barristan colocou fogo nele.  
Os Caminhantes Brancos pareciam trabalhar para acabar com fogo enquanto mais dele eram lançados sobre os mortos, mas, então veio o que parecia ser o ataque final dos wights e os Caminhantes Brancos estavam caminhando para a batalha; infelizmente a carga final quebrou a linha e eles entraram e Jon não parou de balançara a espada contra os wights e sempre tendo uma tocha acessa por perto para colocar fogo neles, a neve ao redor deles havia derretido devido aos vários focos de fogo espalhados pelo campo de batalha e o campo havia virado lama e Jon pela primeira vez nesse inverno sentiu calor nessa parte do mundo, estava quente e os Caminhantes Brancos exercendo o seu poder rapidamente acabaram com esse calor na medida em que se aproximavam, mas, então os chifres soaram mais uma vez e Jon ficou aliviado, a muito estava esperando por eles, à cavalaria estava vindo:  
\- Dispersar! - mandou Jon – A cavalaria está vindo!  
Os soldados da linha se dispensaram e a cavalaria avançou contra os mortos passando por cima deles como se fosse nada, mas, ainda sim havia cavaleiros caindo diante dos mortos para se levantarem como eles, mas, a batalha continuou e Jon estava balançando a sua espada e fogo cercava a todos e foi então em meio às flechas acessas; os vasos de óleo caindo sobre os wights; a cavalaria; a infantaria e tudo mais que os wights estavam diminuindo em números e finalmente o exército estava esmagando o inimigo, mas, não havia nenhum Caminhante Branco para enfrentar, eles ainda estavam ao longe assistindo a tudo e então os wights começaram a recuar, a cavalaria passando por cima dos que ficaram e os últimos sendo colocada à tocha; Jon viu que os Outros foram embora; o inimigo se retirou; o resultado foram milhares de corpos espalhados por todo o campo e imediatamente sendo colocados em chamas.  
Jon estava com Robb e sua guarda real andando pelo campo de batalha vendo os estragos feitos nessa batalha, mortos por todos os lados:  
\- Queimem todos! – mandou Jon – Reúna os feridos e conte os mortos do nosso lado; devemos em breve planejar o nosso próximo passo nessa guerra!  
Os soldados saíram para cumprir as suas ordens, enquanto Jon voltava para trás da parede atravessando o túnel do Muro e se dirigindo para Castelo Negro; ele tinha perguntas a fazer e ele queria respostas; ele entrou no castelo e viu Brandon ao lado de Meera se aquecendo na fogueira:  
\- Brandon! – chamou Jon e isso chamou a atenção de Brandon e Meera:  
\- Jon! – disse Brandon – Vencemos?  
\- Sim! – respondeu Jon pegando uma cadeira e se sentando ao lado de Robb Stark:  
\- Você está bem Bran? – perguntou Robb preocupado:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Brandon – E Meera também!  
\- Vocês saíram com uma escolta e bem equipados e armados e somente vocês dois voltaram! – disse Jon – Então; o que aconteceu com vocês?


	42. O Mais Perto Dos Deuses

Capítulo 42  
O Mais Perto Dos Deuses

 

Com a guerra além Muro acontecendo nesse exato momento, à guerra para proteger a população que ficou para trás nesse frio mortal ainda acontecia no sul, a Rainha Arianne Targaryen em todo o dia teve que tomar uma decisão relativa aos suprimentos para uma cidade ou aldeia, limpar as estradas de neve e que todos estivessem abrigados, além de cavar na terra congelada para queimar os mortos, Jon tinha resolvido a maior parte das coisas, mas, ainda havia um problema a se resolver, Petyr Baelish, ele havia fugido de Porto Real ainda durante o Reinado Lannister-Baratheon e agora ele havia sido encontrado no Vale, capturado e trazido para a capital, por que não havia fugido para Essos, Arianne tinha a intenção de perguntar o porquê, mas, no momento ela tinha que esperar a chegada dele e passar a justiça do rei.  
Os soldados entraram carregando um homem com barba e cabelos crescidos, roupas esfarrapadas e sujas; ele estava sendo segurado pelos braços com os seus pés arrastando pelo chão até ficar na frente do trono e ser jogado para cair no chão e então reunindo a força necessária para ficar de joelhos olhando para Arianne:  
\- Bem-vindo de volta a Porto Real, Petyr Baelish! – cumprimentou Arianne sorrindo:  
\- Rainha Targaryen; é bom estar de volta! – disse Baelish – Admito que em todos os cenário; não imaginei encontrar você como a pessoa sentada no Trono De Ferro!  
\- Então; por que nunca voltou a Porto Real depois que saiu; sabendo que nunca conseguiria apoio? – perguntou Arianne – Ou estava esperando Jon ou Daenerys sentado no trono para vê-lo?  
\- Admito que espere o dragão em pele de lobo! – respondeu Baelish – Afinal, certamente Varys já lhe disse que eu o envenenei!  
Isso pareceu aumentar os murmúrios entre as pessoas presentes na corte, mas, tanto Arianne quanto Petyr não pareciam ligar; apenas se encarando; Baelish especialmente tentando avaliar esse novo jogador:  
\- De fato, todos dentro do governo já sabiam que foi você que envenenou o Rei Jon! – disse Arianne:  
\- Eu me encontro curioso! – disse Doran Martell se fazendo presente para Baelish:  
\- Príncipe Doran, sempre é bom vê-lo! – cumprimentou Baelish sorrindo – Com estão as pernas?  
Doran não respondeu e a face de sua filha não mostrava nenhuma mudança, mas, os olhos mostravam a fúria e a vontade de atravessar uma lança no peito de Mindinho:  
\- Pergunte; talvez eu possa esclarecer! – disse Baelish:  
\- Você começou isso tudo, até esse momento você tudo planejado por você com Varys tentando para cada movimentou seu em uma guerra silenciosa; talvez não tenha planejado chegar até aqui, mas, você começou isso tudo; você deu o movimento inicial! – disse Doran – Parece que estamos colocando todas as cartas na mesa, apenas tenho que perguntar; por quê?  
Baelish sorriu:  
\- De fato, estamos colocando todas as cartas na mesa! – disse Baelish – A resposta que posso dar em uma palavra; Catelyn!  
Isso parou os presentes por algum tempo, até que Doran e Arianne chegarem à conclusão:  
\- Lady Catelyn Stark? – perguntou Arianne:  
\- Correto! – respondeu Petyr Baelish:  
\- Amor? – perguntou Doran possivelmente já sabendo a resposta:  
\- Amor! – respondeu Baelish agora com um rosto solene – Um simples sentimento que pode começar guerras e mover qualquer um para fazer qualquer tipo de coisa para alcançá-lo! Você sabe muito sobre isso Príncipe Doran!  
\- Sim, eu admito; isso não é segredo! – concordou o Príncipe Doran – Mas, nunca fui aos extremos para começar uma guerra, destruir uma casa e matar inocentes para ter a mulher que ama e quando ela morreu; você tinha planos para obter a filha!  
\- Sim! – concordou Baelish – Mas, Cat foi sempre à prioridade, especialmente depois da minha derrota para Brandon Stark e quando eu disse a ele que Lyanna Stark tinha sido sequestrada por Rhaegar Targaryen e vi sua fúria e sem pensar partir para Porto Real; eu sabia que minha vingança estava feita; eu sabia sobre o Rei Louco e sabia o que ele faria para Brandon Stark, Cat estava livre para mim!  
A corte presente estava surpresa com o que Baelish disse a eles:  
\- Você não pode ter feito tudo isso por amor! – afirmou Doran:  
\- Foi por amor! – disse Baelish – Mas, o que Brandon Stark tinha de beleza e músculos, ele não tinha em cérebro o quão tolo ele partiu para Porto Real, ele tinha o conhecimento sobre o que Aerys Targaryen era! Mas, mesmo assim, ele foi! Ninguém se importou naquele momento; Aerys somente queimava o povo simples que passava na rua inocentemente e as vezes um lorde menor sem importância ou poder nas grandes coisas de Westeros, mas, quando ele matou Rickard Stark e seu filho tolo, eu sabia que os outros lordes não deixariam isso acontecer novamente sabendo muito bem que seriam os próximos, podiam dizer que estavam salvando Westeros da loucura dos dragões, mas, na verdade estavam lutando para salvar os próprios pescoços!  
\- Sempre há algo mais Baelish! – disse Arianne querendo que ele chegasse à questão:  
\- Correto, sua graça! – disse Baelish – Em Correrrio eu fui humilhado pela recusa de Hoster em conceder Cat a mim, eu vi a sua superioridade, sua arrogância em cima daqueles que estão abaixo dele em status e riqueza e eu sabia que outros lordes faziam o mesmo e eu queria mostrar a todos eles o que alguém que veio de baixo poderia fazer, com um golpe eu me livrei e Brandon Stark e acabei com uma dinastia de quase trezentos anos sem levantar o braço; vocês nobres arrogantes se acham inteligentes, mas, estão cegos ao seu redor e quando se dão conta, estão mortos!  
\- Então você manipulou Lysa Arryn para ganhar mais poder! – afirmou Doran:  
\- Sim! – confirmou Petyr Baelish – Lysa tão ingênua e manipulável que me fez subir de posição de poder até chegar a Mestre Da Moeda; eu, um lorde humilde e sem poder tinha mais poder do que podia sonhar, mais uma vez eu provava que alguém de baixo podia alcançar os lugares mais altos; quando ela me pediu para ajudá-la com Jon Arryn que queria mandar o seu filho doente para fomentar; eu vi a chance, matei Jon Arryn e sabia que Robert iria atrás de Eddard Stark! As tensões entre os Lannisters e Stark estavam altas e esperei para me aproveitar de momentos em colocar as coisas de fato em guerra e eu traio Eddard Stark quando deveria ajudá-lo e convenci Joffrey e matá-lo e mais uma vez Catelyn estava livre para mim!  
\- Você não esperava Jon Targaryen? – perguntou o Príncipe Doran:  
\- Não! – respondeu Baelish – Ninguém esperava na verdade! A vinda dele para jogo dos tronos colocou uma variável imprevisível em meus planos; sabe; eu fiz por amor e eu fiz por que podia, mas, eu queria Cat e todos os reinos para comandar; para eu ser rei e então eu teria tudo o que mais desejei e vi que algumas casas nobres, reinos de Westeros queriam Jon Targaryen comandando a totalidade de Westeros, então eu o envenenei!  
\- Mas, ele sobreviveu! – disse Arianne Targaryen – E então você percebeu que o cerco estava se fechando sobre os Lannister!  
\- Eu não tinha percebido esse fato até depois que consegui fazer um acordo entre a Coroa Lannister e a Casa Tyrell, me aproveitando que alguns lordes da Campina haviam declarado para a Casa Targaryen! – disse Baelish – O tolo de Mace Tyrell achou certamente que algumas dessas casas declarantes certamente haviam oferecido as suas filhas como esposas para o rei passando em frente da sua oferta e seu orgulho ferido veio a Casa Tyrell perder algum poder, não ver Margaery Tyrell casada com o rei e em sua família e a ser lembrada como um de seus membros como Kingslayer!  
\- Sim! – disse Arianne concordando com Petyr Baelish – Mas, eles podem dizer que não teriam feito o mesmo de novo pela família!  
\- Tem razão! – disse Baelish – Tywin Lannister e Olenna Tyrell podiam bater de frente contra Jon Targaryen e poderiam ganhar, mas, então percebi que o cerco estava fechando, especialmente quando falhou a tentativa de volta da campanha militar de Tywin, eu tinha que fugir; esconder-me; especialmente quando soube da morte de Cat!  
\- Se não podia ter a original, podia ficar com a cópia! – disse o Príncipe Doran:  
\- De fato! – concordou Baelish – Mas, ao chegar ao Vale, percebi que Jon Targaryen tinha o poder consolidado, eu não podia me aproximar da minha casa sem ser preso! Então eu me escondi! Eu sabia que ainda me restava alguns apoiadores e por isso, eu esperei pela ajuda deles; minha fuga para Essos tinha que se tornar possível!  
\- Graças Lord Varys, fomos atrás de todos os seus apoiadores e os deixamos sem nada para ajudá-lo! – explicou Arianne Targaryen:  
\- Eu pensei sobre isso e alcancei o entendimento, eu não tinha mais condição de me vingar; não podia ter mais Sansa comigo, não podia alcançar os meus sonhos, só me restava me esconder no buraco mais fundo e esperar que se esquecesse de mim! – disse Petyr Baelish:  
\- Não funcionou, tínhamos pessoas procurando por você e até conseguimos alistar os mesmos apoiadores que você tinha; alcançar você somente foi uma questão de tempo! – explicou o Príncipe Doran:  
\- Eu admito; eu pedir! – disse Petyr Baelish – Então o que acontece comigo agora?  
\- Você morre! – respondeu Príncipe Doran – Por seus crimes e suas ações que custaram muitas vidas nesses anos todos!  
\- Eu morro agora? – perguntou Baelish se virando e olhando diretamente para Doran:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Arianne Targaryen e Baelish se virou e ao mesmo tempo ofegou de surpresa, olhando diretamente para Arianne e em seguida caiu no chão, Arianne ficou de pé segurando a adaga manchada de sangue enquanto assistia a Baelish dando os seus últimos suspiros e morrendo dos pés da Rainha Arianne Targaryen:  
\- Coloque a sua cabeça em uma estaca na frente do portão principal da Fortaleza Vermelha! – mandou Arianne entregando a adaga para um servo e se sentando enquanto o corpo de Baelish é arrastado para fora e o chão é limpo do sangue, as manipulações e planos de Baelish terminaram, depois de tantos anos, muitas mortes por sua conta, muita destruição e perdas; as vítimas de Petyr Baelish estavam vingadas; ela esperava que não houvesse mais nada, mas, com Petyr Baelish ele certamente havia deixado um legado, esse legado certamente atingiria a todos no futuro ficava a responsabilidade de garantir de que estavam prontos para quando chegar, mas, agora; havia uma guerra contra o Inverno Eterno dos Caminhantes Brancos.  
Brandon Stark se preparou para a Guerra Dos Cincos Reis, achando que teria que partir para lutar no campo de batalha a qualquer momento, ele trabalhou esperando esse momento em garantir que o Norte tivesse todos os suprimentos necessários para sobreviver ao inverno; ele garantiu isso e a guerra acabou; ele não foi para o campo de batalha, seu irmão Robb havia voltado da guerra com os louvores de comandante militar exemplar e líder necessário para o Norte, mas, então veio à prova dos wights e os Caminhantes Brancos, o mal antigo renasceu e agora queria voltar a guerrear para governar o mundo como sempre planejou; Brandon viu o exército se reunir mais uma vez, veteranos sem família com novatos que não foram para guerra e partiram para a Parede, para a guerra e Brandon tinha a tarefa de olhar para todos os preparativos do caso do pior acontecer, além de garantir que haja suprimentos necessários para quando o exército do sul chegar.  
O Conselho Do Rei veio primeiro se instalando e fazendo o trabalho de garantir que a capital do reino fosse Winterfell; o exército sul veio primeiro com Jon e Daenerys anunciando que viriam mais em breve enquanto ainda estavam se reunindo; logo que chegaram e garantiram que estava tudo preparado, partiram para o Muro, mais algum tempo de trabalho para Brandon enquanto estava cercado do conselho que Jon escolheu; homens do sul no qual Brandon não via apreço, ele podia respeitar e suportar eles em Winterfell, mas, não quer dizer que tenha que gostar; Brandon tinha sonhos inocentes de ser cavaleiro, mas, a morte de seu pai, a prisão e suas irmãs e a guerra lhe tiraram tudo isso e sobrou o homem decidido do Norte da Casa Stark e agora tinha que se preparar para o pior; palavras vinham da retirada do Povo Livre e da garantia de estarem prontos para a guerra; notícias de uma batalha no último dia de retirada e em seguida de construções do lado norte do Muro para dar um lugar seguro para o exército quando avançar contra os Caminhantes Brancos, eles não queria esperar o inimigo, eles tinham a intenção de ir contra eles.  
Com a decisão de viajar para o Muro que surgiu de uma vontade imensa, de uma necessidade que sempre sentiu e não sabia o que era até a notícia dos Caminhantes Brancos, ele agora sabia que tinha que ir para o Muro, tinha que atravessá-lo, andar pelo perigo que está o outro lado e chegar a um lugar, um Represeiro, grande e antigo ao qual via em seus sonhos, sempre o mesmo sonho todos os dias; ele estava chegando ao represeiro e entrava nele, andava entre as suas raízes e então acordava. Brandon se sentia cansado disso e mais do que nunca via a hora de partir; foi nesse tempo em que recebeu a visita de Jojen e Meera Reed e Jojen lhe falou sobre ele, sobre o seu sonho, sobe os seus poderes e Brandon acreditou e com um grupo de soldados leais eles partiram viajando pelas terras cobertas de branco pelo inverno, depois de dias de viajem, eles finalmente chegaram ao Muro; forma mais dias de conversa e insistência até eu Robb os permitisse atravessar para o outro lado.  
Eles haviam atravessado o Muro andando pelo acampamento movimentado em uma construção de um muro para conter os wights e seus mestres, Brandon, Jojen e Meera passaram pelos limites da construção, passando pelos guardas sem conversar com eles e protegidos pela escolta seguiram entrando na floresta, os dias seguintes se resumiram por árvores por todos os lados; descansando e sempre vigilante , sobrevivendo dos suprimentos que haviam trazido; não havia caça, não havia nenhum tipo de animal, não havia insetos para incomodar a todos, apenas a floresta e neve acumulada; a viajem estavam demorando mais do que o normal, eles não queriam trazer os cavalos por que sabiam que morreriam e a fogueira teimava em resistir ao frio mortal que estava cercando a todos; foi em um desses dias que estavam parados descansando do longo dia de caminhada, a escolta estava vigilante para qualquer coisa anormal; por mais que a falta a insetos e animais fosse bastante anormal; Jojen Reed se sentou ao seu lado:  
\- Os sonhos ficaram mais intensos? – perguntou Jojen:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Bran – Quase sinto que em momentos não posso dizer a diferença entre o que é sonho e o que é real, ambos parecem praticamente iguais!  
\- Você está vendo o passado e o futuro? – perguntou Jojen – Por que é assim que sabemos a diferença da realidade e do sonho!  
\- Sim! - disse Brandon – Acho que posso gerenciar, mas, essa intensidade indica que estamos pertos?  
\- Indica que estamos na mesma região que ele! - respondeu Jojen – Não que estamos perto de sua posição, será difícil e árduo até conseguirmos chegar até ele!  
\- Quem é ele? - perguntou Brandon:  
\- Eu não sei! - respondeu Jojen sinceramente – Mas, você o reconhece em seus sonhos, ele está sempre presente!  
\- O Corvo De Três Olhos! - disse Brandon – O que ele é?  
\- Alguém poderoso! - respondeu Jojen – Ligado aos Deuses Antigos; talvez o homem mais próximo dos deuses que eu sei; os próprios Deuses Antigos estenderam a sua vida já que o tempo passa de forma diferente para eles, mesmo que eles sempre estejam atentos e vigiante a passagem de tempo da forma que passa para nós, homens, mortais!  
\- Ele pode ser a resposta, como derrotamos o inimigo? – perguntou Brandon:  
\- Ele pode ter as respostas! – respondeu Jojen – Temos dúvidas e ele pode apresentar as respostas, caberá a nós encontrarmos a solução ou as soluções para derrotarmos o inimigo!  
\- Talvez ele tenha a resposta! – disse Meera interrompendo a conversa pela primeira vez – O que aconteceu realmente com os Filhos Da Floresta!  
Esse é uma pergunta válida, todos eles queriam a resposta para essa questão, mas, é o inimigo que estava em cima deles, com o seu frio e sua neve insistente que continuava a cair, são eles a prioridade onde tudo deve ser considerado, cada plano deve ser cuidadosamente pensado em enfrentar eles; como a sua escolta de dez soldados do Norte, homens e mulheres velhos com família já estabelecida e capaz de se sustentar sem ajuda deles, mas, a idade se torne um problema, durante a viagem um deles morreu tomado pelo frio, seu corpo queimado para impedir de ser levantado pelos Caminhantes Brancos; os dias seguiram e em sua mente Brandon estavam cansados, os sonhos, as visões do passado e do futuro vistas de maneira aleatória estavam cobrando um preço e parecia que a cada passo que dava e afundava os seus pés na neve estava mais pesado e lento.  
Brandon afastou com o braço direito um galho baixo derrubando a neve que havia se acumulado e então ele pode ver um monte e em cima deste estava um represeiro imenso com suas folhas vermelhas e parecia que o inverno imposto pelos Caminhantes Brancos não estava afetando o lugar ao redor, até mesmo o sol estava brilhando com um calor convidativo no local:  
\- Chegamos Bran! – disse Jojen – Aqui encontraremos o Corvo De Três Olhos e poderemos começar a planejar a derrotar o inimigo!  
\- Então, o que estamos esperando! – disse Brandon sorrindo dando o primeiro passo no local, mas, o que seria um momento de alegria se tornou um momento de desespero já que quase imediatamente começou a esfriar mais; havia uma verdade nas velhas lendas, os Caminhantes Brancos e os Wights vinham e com eles traziam junto o frio mortal; eles haviam espelhado por toda Westeros esse frio tornando tudo mais difícil do que já é, mas, agora, eles sentiam como se o próprio ar congelaria em instantes e então a terra explodiu e os wights começaram a sair debaixo dela com os seus gritos e começara a levantar as armas para atacar:  
\- As espadas! – gritou Brandon tirando a sua espada e aparando um golpe de um machado enferrujado, Bran girou com a espada e cortou o wight quebrando os seus ossos; imediatamente deu alguns passos para o lado desviando de um ataque de uma lança, Brandon cortou a lança e rapidamente cortou a cabeça do wight e aproveitando o movimento trazendo a espada para o alto e desferindo o golpe cortando o wight que vinha, Bran estava cortando cada um que vinha na sua direção; aparando os golpes de armas e destruindo os seus corpos, mesmo que os pedaços pudessem ainda a continuar a lutar, mas, então a sua escolta estava morrendo aos poucos enquanto a luta se arrastava e Brandon percebeu que talvez esse fosse o fim e que talvez esses sonhos fossem uma armadilha do Rei Da Noite; por que; ele não se importava, apenas em agarrar qualquer chance de sair vivo com os outros se pudesse:  
\- Aqui! – gritou uma voz chamando a atenção de Brandon que se virou e para a sua surpresa viu algo que se pensava em ser uma lenda, claro que ele nunca viu, mas, o que viu fez com que soubesse exatamente o que era; uma Criança Da Floresta; não uma, mas, três:  
\- Rápido! – gritou outra criança.  
\- Vão! - gritou Jojen empurrando todos na direção das crianças – Vão!  
Brandon e Meera começaram a correr, da escolta, dois sobreviveram e estavam acompanhando Brandon, Jojen garantiu que todos os vivos estavam correndo na direção certa e começou a seguir os outros e então ouviu um wight se aproximando, rapidamente pegando uma espada no chão de um dos soldados da escolta mortos ele a brandiu aplicando um golpe cortando a cabeça do wight em que ao mesmo tempo um wight vinha nas suas costas pronto para esfaqueá-lo, mas, então uma flecha crava na cabeça do wight que cai, Jojen vira surpreso e sorri em seguida quando vê a sua irmão Meera segurando um arco, mas, então para a surpresa de todos uma lâmina enferrujada atravessa o peito de Jojen, um wight havia o pego por trás; então as crianças começaram a jogar os seus feitiços incendiários pegando todos os wights incluindo Jojen; o resto conseguiu atravessar a linha com os wights em seus calcanhares e quando estes chegaram perto pegaram fogo imediatamente que os consumiu em instantes.  
Meera estava chorando depois de ter sido carregada por um soldado e Brandon não perdeu tempo em abraçá-la a confortando:  
\- Bem-vindo Brandon, da Casa Stark! - disse uma das crianças – Na sua língua pode me chamar de Folha! Você é aguardado!  
\- Por quem? - perguntou Brandon:  
\- O Corvo De Três Olhos! - respondeu Folha.  
Eles entraram na caverna e parecia que ela estava coberta de raízes do teto e nas paredes, eles seguiram no que parecia um labirinto até chegar ao que parecia o centro onde as raízes estavam penduradas no teto e se entrelaçando no chão e nas paredes, no centro da sala estava um homem sentado agarrado às raízes:  
\- Olá Brandon Stark, é muito bem conhecer você finalmente! - disse o homem sentado em meio às raízes cumprimentando Brandon:  
\- E quem é você? - perguntou Brandon:  
\- Eu sou o Corvo De Três Olhos e temos muito a discutir! Temos muito trabalho a frente e muito pouco tempo para nós!  
Jon e Robb estavam em silêncio ouvindo o que Brandon tinha a dizer com Meera confirmando tudo e por um momento em silêncio pela morte de seu irmão:  
\- É isso? - perguntou Jon:  
\- Muitos bons soldados morreram para você conhecer um velho que está junto às crianças? - perguntou Robb:  
\- O homem mais perto dos Deuses Antigos! - respondeu Brandon – Ele queria que eu tornasse o seu sucessor, segundo ele, já estava há muito tempo vivo e gostaria muito de se juntar aos entes que já morreram!  
\- E quem é ele? - perguntou Jon – Sem o título, somente o seu nome real!  
\- Ele me deixou para descobrir! - respondeu Brandon – Levou um bom tempo, mas, descobrir o seu nome de nascimento não foi à prioridade e sim aprender a usar os meus poderes e vigiar o rei Da Noite que está marchando com o seu exército para a Muralha!  
\- E ele está? - perguntou Jon – Enfrentamos os Wights duas vezes agora e eu acho que isso nem arranha os números que ele tem em seu comando!  
\- Você tem razão Jon! - concordou Brandon – Ele quer atravessar para o outro lado e não importa como, ele vai conseguir, mas, para isso ele tem que matar vocês dois para ter uma maior chance de sucesso!  
\- Por que nós dois? - perguntou Robb:  
\- Representam uma grande ameaça para ele por seu sangue! - respondeu Brandon:  
\- Os deuses lhe disseram isso? - perguntou Robb enquanto Jon permanecia calado:  
\- Não; foi o Corvo De Três Olhos! - respondeu Brandon:  
\- O que ele te ensinou mais? - perguntou Jon curioso.  
Depois de descansar e consolar Meera pela morte de seu irmão, ele se aproximou do Corvo De Três Olhos:  
\- Eu vou ensinar a controlar os seus dons! – disse o Corvo – Você precisa aprender a necessidade de estar sempre de olho no verdadeiro inimigo e ele não é o único inimigo da vida que conhecemos!  
\- A mais de um? – perguntou Brandon surpreso:  
\- No momento vamos focar nos Caminhantes Brancos e os Wights! – disse o Corvo – Aproxime-se e toque na árvore!  
Brandon fez isso; se aproximou e tocou na árvore e em seguida os seus olhos ficaram brancos e em seguida ele estava ao lado do Corvo olhando para um castelo que ele reconheceria em qualquer momento:  
\- Winterfell! – disse Brandon:  
\- Antes de seu tempo! – disse o Corvo – Vamos começar com algo leve!  
Brandon vê melhor, algumas pessoas ele poderia reconhecer mais jovens, outras não, mas, a sua maior surpresa foi ver Ser Rodrik Cassel muito mais jovem e bonito andando em círculo e instruindo dois meninos que estavam treinando com espadas de madeira no centro:  
\- Mantenha o escudo sempre levantado Ned! – disse o menino mais alto.  
Brandon então o reconheceu:  
\- Pai? – perguntou Brandon surpreso:  
\- Exato! – respondeu o Corvo – Estamos no passado!  
Os meninos continuavam a praticar sobre o olhar atento de Ser Rodrik e Brandon podia ver o seu avô assistindo ao lado de quem Bran podia identificar como o seu tio Benjen:  
\- Acabamos aqui! – disse o Corvo e a imagem sumiu dando lugar a um campo verde:  
\- Por que saímos? – perguntou Brandon irritado:  
\- Por que não podemos nos prender as memórias felizes; podemos nos afogar nelas e o que aconteceu no passado fica no passado e não pode ser alterado! – respondeu o Corvo:  
\- E o que você quer me mostrar? – perguntou Brandon curioso e irritado ao mesmo tempo:  
\- A morte, a dor, o sofrimento! – respondeu o Corvo e no instante seguinte gritos, corpos, membros e sangue apareceram no campo, uma batalha acontecia e a terra estava manchada de vermelho sangue, o próprio capim havia se tornado vermelho; os gritos nunca cessaram e parecia que estava se arrastando por um longo tempo, o metal se chocando contra metal; homens morrendo na sua frente, nobre ou não; todos tinha sangue vermelho; agora eles estavam em cima de uma colina e viram arqueiros atirando sobre os homens e combate, mas, foi ao ver o líder deles que Brandon fez a conecção:  
\- Onde estamos? – perguntou Brandon:  
\- A pergunta certa é em quando estamos! – respondeu o Corvo – E para responder; estamos na Batalha Do Campo Do Capim Vermelho!  
\- Você é Ser Brynden Rivers! – disse Brandon:  
\- Eu sou! – confirmou Ser Brynden – Eu sonhei com esse dia e sabia aonde deveria estar, sonhei o caminho que me levaria a ser Lord Comandante Da Patrulha Da Noite e que me levaria a ser o Corvo de Três Olhos e agora eu estou aqui com você onde começaremos o nosso treinamento, onde vou exigir o máximo de suas habilidades; por que muita coisa foi feita de forma errada e o tempo se tornou o nosso inimigo!  
Os olhos de Brandon voltaram ao normal e ele se viu na caverna de volta:  
\- Descanse jovem Brandon! – disse Ser Brynden – As primeiras vezes fazendo isso de forma controlada, mesmo sendo guiado toma muita energia! Descanse!  
O treinamento continuou em visões sobre o Rei Da Noite, eles estavam vendo os seus movimentos, seu castelo e seus generais movimentando os wights no que parecia ser o prelúdio de várias batalhas, no momento o Rei Da Noite não estava se movimentando e por isso que Ser Brynden mostrou algo importante, ele estava ao longe assistindo a um Represeiro cercado por pedras erguidas em padrão circular e pode ver os Filhos Da Floresta se movimentando:  
\- Sobre o que é isso? – perguntou Brandon:  
\- Uma verdade que você deve entender! – respondeu Ser Brynden – Essencial antes de podermos avançar nos seus ensinamentos!  
Ambos se aproximam; eles veem um homem amarrado a Árvore Do Coração, ele estava também amordaçado onde se podia escutar nada já que aparentemente o homem estava com muito medo olhando para os Filhos Da Floresta um pouco mais afastado conversando na Língua Velha, eles param de falar e todos voltam os olhares para o homem e uma das criança que Brandon reconhece como Folha se aproxima do homem segurando uma adaga de obsidiana e enfia em seu peito, mais precisamente no coração em meio aos seus gritos abafados de dor e então a adaga está completamente enfiada e os gritos param e o homem abre os olhos mostrando que eles viraram olhos azuis gelos da morte e do frio eterno; Brandon sai da visão e se vira para Folha que estava vendo tudo:  
\- Foram vocês! Vocês criaram os Caminhantes Brancos! – disse Brandon; podia-se ver que as crianças presentes estavam constrangidas:  
\- Não tínhamos escolha; estávamos perdendo! – disse Folha:  
\- Perdendo o que? – perguntou Brandon:  
\- A guerra! – respondeu Seiva Doce:  
\- Que guerra? Contra quem? – perguntou Brandon confuso:  
\- A guerra contra os homens! – respondeu Folha – A guerra contra os seus antepassados!  
Folha se retirou depois de responder, certamente para a outra parte da caverna, assim como as outras crianças que estavam presentes:  
\- Talvez tenha sido o único momento em que elas não escutaram os Antigos Deuses! – disse Ser Brynden:  
\- Os Antigos Deuses não concordaram com isso? – perguntou Brandon:  
\- Não! – respondeu simplesmente Ser Brynden – Os Antigos Deuses sempre acharam que as duas raças podiam conviver juntas, mas, a dor da perda leva a uma raiva que consome você e que se transforma em ódio! Isso causou bastante arrependimento que dura até hoje!  
Foram-se muitos dias em visitar o passado e ver o Rei Da Noite, claro que ele já havia percebido Brandon e Ser Brynden, mas, ele nunca chegava perto e Ser Brynden já havia dito que ele trazia as proteções que cercava a caverna junto para as visões; Ser Brynden nunca deixou de dizer que somente poderia entrar nas visões com ele já que não tinha nenhuma proteção consigo e ficaria mercê do Rei Da Noite, Brandon entendeu isso, mesmo que já estivesse impaciente; Brandon já havia visitado muitas memórias, a Queima De Harrenhal por Aegon Targaryen; o Rei Thorren Stark se ajoelhando; Cregan Stark e a Hora Do Lobo, o Torneio De Harrenhal e principalmente a Torre Da Alegria; muitas dessas memórias variavam quando seriam vistas já que Ser Brynden se concentra mais em mostrar o Rei Da Noite e seu exército e também de controlar corvos para serem os seus olhos.  
Foi em outra memória, seu pai e seu tio Brandon pareciam mais velhos e seu tio Benjen estava treinando foi quando sua tia Lyanna entrou cavalgando rodeando os três meninos e estes estavam reclamando de sua exibição de talento para montaria:  
\- Pai sempre disse que Arya se parece com tia Lyanna! – disse Brandon:  
\- E se parece mesmo, essa é uma das muitas características das mulheres da Casa Stark, livres e independentes! – disse Ser Brynden:  
\- Gostaria de tê-la conhecido! – disse Brandon:  
\- E eu tenho certeza que ela gostaria de você! – disse Ser Brynden.  
No momento seguinte eles estavam de volta na caverna; Brandon pode aproveitar e descansar, comer alguma coisa:  
\- Por que vocês ficam aqui e não vão para o outro lado do Muro? – perguntou Brandon:  
\- Aqui, a magia está mais forte; ficamos mais fortes perto dos deuses! – respondeu Folha:  
\- Vocês não precisam ir para a guerra, apenas nos aconselhar e preparar as armas de vidro de dragão! – disse Brandon – Vocês certamente guardam o conhecimento de fabricar essas armas e certamente podem encantar o ferro das espadas, lanças e flechas para serem mais resistente e acabar com os wights comum golpe ou até mesmo os próprios Caminhantes Brancos!  
\- Nunca esquecemos Brandon da Casa Stark, podemos e sabemos trabalha com vidro de dragão e podemos encantar metal para acabar com os wights com um golpe; nós estudamos e pesquisamos maneiras de destruir a magia que movimenta um wight e conseguimos, mas, somente vidro de dragão destrói um Caminhante Branco; talvez mesmo fogo de dragão e o aço feito em Valíria!  
\- Mais do que nunca precisamos de vocês! – disse Brandon – Com o seu conhecimento, poderemos ter alguma vantagem nessa guerra; podemos ter um plano para acabar com eles para sempre, vocês podem refazer o pacto!  
As crianças estavam trocando olhares como se conversassem e pesassem as questões:  
\- Nós já tivemos essa conversa antes Brandon Stark; somos poucos; nós somos os mais velhos e experientes ficamos com o Corvo de Três Olhos, mas, a outros de nós escondidos que trabalham para recuperar os nossos números e ensinar os mais novos de nós! – disse Folha:  
\- Tragam todos eles! – disse Brandon – Tenho certeza que meu irmão não teria problemas com vocês vivendo no Norte; especialmente no Norte; podemos viver lado a lado e vencer lado a lado!  
\- Tem muita esperança em você Brandon Stark! – disse Brandon Stark – Vamos fazer isso, mas, se não gostarmos, vamos desaparecer e nunca vão nos encontrar!  
\- Eu aceito! – disse Brandon.  
Folha olhou longamente para Brandon e depois olhou para cada uma das crianças presentes e em seguida saíram, por vários dias Brandon não as viu novamente, ele estava torcendo para que tenham convencido as demais crianças em outros esconderijos e que estejam se preparando para viajar para o outro lado do Muro; Brandon continuou com ser Brynden aprendendo alguns detalhes do Sonho Verde, mas, tirando tudo isso Brandon se sentia impaciente querendo cada vez mais voltar para o Norte e especialmente ele se sentia pronto para um sonho sozinho, mesmo sem a proteção que Ser Brynden trazia; foi em um desses momentos em que Brandon viu que Meera estava em outro ponto da caverna; e os dois soldados Daven e Cregan estavam distantes também e Ser Brynden parecia dormir e longe conversando com os próprios deuses; Brandon não saberia dizer, mas, ele viu a oportunidade de se provar e provar a Ser Brynden que ele é mias do que capaz de assumir o título de Corvo De Três Olhos; ele tocou na raiz e seus olhos ficaram brancos e ele entrou.  
Ele já sabia que deveria estar acostumado com as entradas, mas, a se ver no mesmo lugar em que as Crianças criaram o Rei Da Noite coberto completamente de neve, sentindo o frio intenso e mortal e o vento que o trazia que castigava cada canto de sua pele, ele estava sentindo isso quando não deveria, mas, o seu medo veio quando se viu cercado de mortos, eles não se mexiam, apenas estavam parados esperando as ordens de seus mestres; Brandon não sabia ou sentia vontade, mas, andou passando lentamente pelo corredor que os mortos deixaram de espaço para ele passar, rostos mortos impassíveis de olhos azuis como gelo olhando para ele e ele chegou a outro espaço onde os Caminhantes Brancos estavam em seus cavalos esqueléticos, mas, havia um cavalo sem cavaleiro no centro, um corvo foi escutado e Brandon se virou e não o viu, ele se virou para os Caminhantes Brancos e para o seu maior medo, o Rei Da Noite estava a sua frente; Brandon se virou para fugir e com um movimento, o Rei Da Noite o agarrou com força.  
Brandon voltou para a caverna gritando chamando a atenção de Ser Brynden, de Meera e dos guardas que voltaram correndo:  
\- O que houve? - perguntou Meera preocupada:  
\- Ele entrou sozinho! - respondeu Ser Brynden – O que você viu?  
\- O que? - perguntou Brandon confuso e assustado:  
\- O que você viu? - perguntou Ser Brynden pontuando cada palavra:  
\- Mortos, o Rei Da Noite, neve e uma Árvore Do Coração! - respondeu Brandon:  
\- Ele tocou em você? - perguntou Ser Brynden:  
\- O que? - perguntou Brandon ainda tentando se recuperar:  
\- Ele tocou em você? - perguntou Ser Brynden gritando:  
\- O que isso importa? - gritou Brandon:  
\- Ele tocou em você? - perguntou Ser Brynden gritando mais alto:  
\- Sim! - gritou Brandon.  
Todos dentro da caverna ficaram em silêncio, ninguém dizia nada e todos puderam sentir que estava ficando mais frio:  
\- Mostre! - ordenou Ser Brynden:  
\- O que? - perguntou Brandon mais uma vez confuso:  
\- Mostre onde ele tocou! - ordenou Ser Brynden sendo mais específico.  
Brandon levantou a manga do braço esquerdo e em seguida mostrando a marca da mão do Rei Da Noite onde foram tocado, todos os presentes suspiraram menos Bran:  
\- Então aconteceu! - disse Ser Brynden – Com essa marca não há nenhuma defesa contra o Rei Da Noite, ele vai poder entrar livremente nesse lugar!  
\- O que vamos fazer? - perguntou Meera:  
\- Arrumem as suas coisas e parta o quanto antes! - disse Ser Brynden – Eles vão chegar à noite!  
Todos começaram a correr para arrumarem as suas coisas que haviam ficado espalhadas, a segurança que eles tinham mesmo com o inimigo em maior número praticamente os cercando:  
\- Há outra porta no outro lado da caverna! – disse Ser Brynden – Se puder arranjar um jeito de mantê-los aqui, podem ter uma chance!  
\- Mas, e você? – perguntou Brandon:  
\- Meu tempo já passou; a sua chegada anuncia finalmente que o meu trabalho estar terminado! – respondeu Ser Brynden – Eu aceito o meu destino!  
Um dos guardas que veio com Brandon se aproximaram deles:  
\- Se quer mantê-los aqui enquanto escapamos, devemos encontrar um meio de bloquear aquela parte da caverna! – disse o Guarda Cregan:  
\- Vocês podem pensar em algo, enquanto isso poderá dar a última lição para Brandon! – disse Ser Brynden e em seguida os seus olhos ficaram brancos, Brandon tocou na raiz e seus olhos também ficaram brancos e assim ficando Devan, Cregan e Meera sozinhos:  
\- Sabemos o que devemos fazer! – disse Devan:  
\- As crianças deixaram um saco daquelas bolas que estouram! – disse Devan:  
\- Eles nos ensinaram a ligá-las! – disse Cregan:  
\- Vamos ficar para trás, Lady Meera; cuido do jovem lorde! – disse Devan:  
\- Vocês ficaram malucos? – perguntou Meera com um desespero aparente:  
\- Somos leais a Casa Stark! – disse Cregan – Até o fim!  
Não demorou muito para ouvirem um barulho, um grito gélido como se arranhasse o ar; os três rapidamente se dirigiram para a porta da caverna e ao saírem viram o Rei Da Noite e seus Caminhantes Brancos com um exército de wights atrás deles; o Rei Da Noite se aproximou e pisou em cima da linha e o chão rachou mostrando o poder dele e em seguida os mortos começaram a avançar, Meera e os dois guardas entraram e barricaram a porta e correram para o interior da caverna onde pegaram Brandon que ainda não havia acordado, o colocaram em uma maca e o arrastaram para o outro lado da caverna e os mortos estavam brotando por todos os lados aos montes junto com o Rei Da Noite que avança calmamente e fica de frente para Ser Brynden, ele levanta a sua lâmina curva e corta Ser Brynden; enquanto isso os guardas correm carregando Brandon com Meera jogando aquelas bombas de fogo que explodiam destruindo vários Wights, eles chegaram à porta e a abriram:  
\- Agora é com você Lady Meera! – disse Cregan – Vai! Agora!  
Devan empurrou Meera para fora com Brandon e fechou a porta; rapidamente Meera começou a correr carregando Brandon e no mesmo em que ela colocou uma distância segura tudo explodiu fazendo aquela entrada da caverna desabar; ela viu o fogo subindo enquanto se afastava cada vez mais pela escuridão indo em direção a Parede. Dentro do sonho, o tempo passa de forma diferente no mundo real, por isso Brandon assistiu as batalhas que Jon e Robb enfrentaram e a visão mais importante; vendo seu pai se despedindo de sua família para fomentar no Vale, viu a sua tia Lyanna chorando:  
\- Você entendeu que o passado não pode ser mudado, apenas visto; vemos os erros e não o repetimos! – disse Ser Brynden:  
\- Então essa é a sua última lição? – perguntou Brandon – Nunca repetir os erros feitos no passado!  
\- Especialmente em relação a mim e aos meus antecessores! – disse Ser Brynden – Ainda mais especial com as crianças; você já começou a corrigir esses erros colocando elas para lutarem ao lado dos homens mais uma vez; agora imagina se tivéssemos avisado desde sempre, o quão o Norte estaria preparado!  
\- Mas, ele está! – disse Brandon:  
\- Com um empurrão meu em Eddard Stark e realizando praticamente milagres para que estivesse pronto em quase vinte anos quando teve a chance de ficar pronto em oito mil anos! – explicou Ser Brynden:  
\- Pensei que fosse contra as regras interferir tão diretamente? – perguntou Brandon vendo Ser Brynden se afastando:  
\- Eu já combinei o preço a pagar com os Deuses Antigos! – respondeu Ser Brynden e então ele sumiu; seu corpo se desfez como vários pergaminhos rasgados sendo levados pelo vento; Brandon acordou vendo Meera o arrastando:  
\- Meera! – chamou Brandon e Meera parou e Bran pode se levantar:  
\- Não podemos ficar muito tempo parados Brandon! – disse Meera agarrando a mão dele e o puxando para correr e ambos correram de mãos dadas pela escuridão adentro.  
Robb e Jon ficaram em silêncio ao final do conto de Brandon:  
\- E agora? – perguntou Robb:  
\- Agora trabalhamos! – disse uma voz que Brandon reconhecia facilmente, mas, essa voz chamou a atenção de Jon e Robb que olharam e viram uma Criança Da Floresta – Acordos devem ser feitos; planejamentos devem ser realizados, escolhas feitas e lutar essa guerra todos nós devemos; lutaremos juntos e para sempre dessa vez!  
Jon e Robb mantinham o silêncio ao ver algo das lendas, eles apenas podiam balançar a cabeça afirmativamente.


	43. Coisas Antigas

Capítulo 43  
Coisas Antigas

 

\- “Merda, maldição, espero que apodreça em qualquer inferno existente desgraçado”! – esses são os pensamentos de Arianne Targaryen nesse momento, enquanto seu marido; sua família estava no extremo Norte lutando uma guerra para salvar tudo o se conhece vivo desse mundo contra lendas, coisas antigas e perigosas; Arianne teve que lidar com outra coisa antiga e perigosa também; Lord Varys estava em Winterfell voltado para essa guerra e por mais que certamente ele tinha ouvidos sobre o seu problema, ela somente podia contar com os seus próprios espiões; espiões de seu pai pelo menos que estavam se mostrando bastantes úteis nesse momento.  
A Fé Militante Dos Setes; uma coisa antiga que começou depois da morte de Aegon Targaryen I; O Conquistador; membros da fé mais radicais que não aceitavam os filhos deles gerados por um casamento entre irmãos ao qual a fé abomina, mas, tinham que aceitar, dragões podiam ser e ainda são bem intimidantes; eles esperaram muito tempo para aprenderem a lutar e foi o que aconteceu, muitos senhores devotos fervorosos viraram a cara para o que acontecia e até mesmo apoiava e patrocinava; mas, a Casa Targaryen venceu e um acordo foi alcançado para que nunca mais se levantassem.  
Pelo menos assim que foi aprendido; Lord Varys mais tarde mostrou que Aegon se converteu a Fé Dos Setes em troca de seu apoio e também em troca de atacar o Norte e erradicar de vez a Fé Antiga para sempre, mas, Thorren se ajoelhou e vendo aquilo, Aegon esqueceu essa parte do trato e guardou os documentos bem escondidos que foi Varys que encontrou vários anos depois; a Revolta Da Fé em parte foi por causa desse acordo não cumprido, trezentos anos depois o Septo De Baelor é explodido com toda a liderança e conselho da fé dentro e Jon viu isso como sinal da decadência total da fé e assim anunciou que o rei e o governo não mais protegeriam a fé ou interfeririam no que acontecia com ela, permitiu liberdade para as outras religiões e proibiu o radicalismo da fé agora considerado crime punido com a morte; sem liderança, a fé se fragmentou em diversas correntes e muitas delas foram contra o que fé fazia antigamente na relação e jogar fora o seu próprio livro de leis quebrando as regras várias vezes, sexo, álcool e ouro, mais sexo e ouro.  
O único remanescente antes dessa segmentação é um septão chamado Alto Pardal; Jon o deixou de lado considerando-o sem poder ou apoio forte, mas, nos últimos dias é relatado que ele leva a Fé Militante ressurgida mais uma vez; poderia ser facilmente tratado, mas, isso se tornou um grande problema para Arianne, os soldados mais experientes e treinados foram para a guerra, deixando para trás aqueles que cuidavam da segurança e aqueles que ainda tinham que terminar o treinamento e por isso os tornava mais perigosos no momento, especialmente que estavam espalhando a palavra que a Longa Noite não passava de uma farsa e que não passava de um plano do Rei Infiel Jon Targaryen para destruir a Fé Dos Setes e colocar a fé falsa de volta ao resto de Westeros e que todos deveriam se levantar contra isso, inclusive os soldados e os senhores que estavam com ele; deveriam acabar com a Dinastia Targaryen de uma vez por todas.  
Arianne conhecia esse tipo de pessoa, o Alto Pardal não passava de um homem ganancioso e que viu a Militante Fé como forma de ganhar mais poder posando com um homem humilde desapegado aos bens matérias, resistente as tentações da carne e assim ele esperava alcançar um poder; um poder sobre a rainha, sobre a vida das pessoas comum e Arianne não podia deixar isso acontecer, ela combateria cada peça de poder que esse Alto Pardal havia acumulado:  
\- Você está pensativa! – disse uma voz que chamou a atenção de Arianne; seu pai, Príncipe Doran ao qual ela podia contar como conforto nas horas de necessidade e hoje não seria diferente:  
\- A volta da Fé Militante! – disse Arianne:  
\- Compreendo! – disse o Príncipe Doran – Com Varys e o resto do conselho voltado para a guerra contra os Outros, as coisas se tornam muito mais difíceis!  
\- Eu gostaria de resolver isso antes que começássemos a ver os estragos que isso pode causar! – disse Arianne:  
\- O que queremos e o recebemos são completamente diferentes! – disse o Príncipe Doran:  
\- Eu sei disso! – disse Arianne – Jon achou que esse Alto Pardal não tinha poder ou apoio forte e eu concordei com isso e agora temos uma coisa antiga e poderosa de volta ameaçando as nossas vidas e as vidas do povo comum!  
\- Então vamos trabalhar para acabar com esse Alto Pardal e sua Fé Militante! – disse o Príncipe Doran – Se não podemos estar no extremo Norte lutando por esse mundo, vamos lutar aqui para preservar o que você e o Rei Jon começaram a construir!  
Arianne sorriu para o seu pai e o abraçou carinhosamente:  
\- É bom ter você por perto pai! – disse Arianne – O Alto Pardal não vai saber o que o atingiu!  
\- Não! – disse o Príncipe Doran sorrindo maliciosamente – Não vão saber!  
Os dias que se seguiram, Arianne deu ordens para aumentar a segurança e as patrulhas, a Fé Militante é uma ala radical da fé e contra a lei que o Rei Jon Targaryen havia instaurado e eles sabiam disso; o Alto Pardal sabia disso muito bem também e isso tornava difícil pegar os membros no ato e por isso, Arianne e seu pai, o Príncipe Doran usavam os espiões que tinham a disposição a trabalhavam para identificar os principais subordinados do Alto Pardal, aprender os seus movimentos e suas ações, mas, isso estava cada vez mais difícil, eles não estavam mostrando qualquer sinal da Fé Militante e sim de septãos que seguiam à risca os ensinamentos da fé.  
Arianne tinha que tomar extremo cuidado com cada passo que tinha que dar em relação a Militante Fé, o inverno, o racionamento tornava uma mistura de tensão entre a população, o que os acalmava é o fato que a realeza e os ricos seguiam o racionamento também, difundido pelos empregados e também pela guerra acontecendo no extremo Norte, mas, de fato, somente é preciso de uma faísca para acender a chama da revolta e do caos popular, o Alto Pardal sabe disso também e ele pode ganhar muito com isso, mas, Arianne tinha os seus espiões dizendo sobre as ações que eles fariam e ela tinha tempo de impedir isso acontecer e eles recuavam; com o povo ignorante disso tudo se tornava uma guerra das sombras, mas, seria muito ingênuo em achar que o povo não se mantinha atento ao que estava acontecendo; pela primeira havia um rei que conseguiu implantar as mudanças necessárias que garantiriam uma vida melhor para o povo e a Fé Militante parecia ser algo que queria derrubar essas mudanças.  
Arianne queria uma chance de pegar no momento certo qualquer ato da Fé Militante; uma chance e parecia que os deuses sorriram para ela, por que houve essa chance, homens com cabelos raspados e olhares sérios apareceram em meio às ruas destruindo casas de prostituição e batendo nas prostitutas; muitas delas pertencentes a coroa, secretamente, derrubando barris de cerveja e vinho dos bares e muitos deles estavam proclamando que estavam livrando o povo das tentações do pecado; eles estavam muito envolvidos nesses atos que reagiram tarde demais à presença das Capas De Ouros que prendeu todos ou quase todos; de qualquer forma, foi uma boa notícia para Arianne e seu pai, Príncipe Doran; um tempo sentados nas células negras e passando por seções de tortura os fariam abrir a boca e contar tudo o que sabiam.  
Os dias seguintes, Arianne teve que s despedir de seu pai, ele tinha que voltar para Dorne e ver como as coisas estavam andando; por mais que estivesse preocupado com o reino, ele também tinha que olhar para Dorne; Arianne entedia; entendia muito bem, por isso, ela garantiu que continuaria a trabalhar para acabar com essa Fé Militante e com o Alto Pardal; parecia que os seguidores dele não estavam quebrando, mesmo usando veneno para ver se eles abririam a boca de vez não surtiu efeito, apenas os deixou para morrer envenenados, alguns foram executados por enforcamento, outros foram desmembrados durante a tortura e deixados para morrer, infelizmente nenhum deles falou e durante esse tempo Arianne intensificou as patrulhas e a vigilância, mas, por mais que eles não abrissem a boca para falar sobre o que e importante, eles continuaram a falar e ela prestou atenção; homens que seguiam fielmente o Alto Pardal, que concordavam com ele que a fé não deveria se separar e que Jon Targaryen foi uma abominação enviada pelos falsos deuses para destruir a fé; que ele deve ser morto e o trono de ferro purificado e assumido por alguém que possa designar como a família deve funcionar em Westeros; nessa parte Arianne entendeu como “Alto Pardal”; que qualquer um que concorde com ele deve ser morto e que qualquer coisa que remete ao pecado deve ser proibida; as leis do reino seriam baseadas nas leis da fé e Arianne não podia permitir que o trabalho duro que ela, seu marido e conselho tiveram para elaborar leis que pudessem trazer benefícios a todos e então veio esse Alto Pardal que se fazia de santo para conseguir algum poder.  
Tinha que haver mais uma chance de pegar os membros da Fé Militante mais uma vez, mas, depois da primeira vez, certamente eles estariam mais espertos e controlados em seus atos, perderam muitos seguidores sendo descuidados e por mais que o Alto Pardal tenha poder, ele não tinha tanto assim, especialmente em seguidores para fazerem o que ele manda; Arianne estava entrando na Sala Do Trono quando viu o Alto Pardal em pé presente no centro da sala com vários guardas o vigiando:  
\- Agora, isso é uma surpresa! – disse Arianne:  
\- Minha rainha! – disse o Alto Pardal – Perdoa-me por não se curvar corretamente, meus joelhos já não o que eram coma velhice!  
\- Eu entendo Alto Pardal – disse Arianne sorrindo encantadoramente – O que o traz a Fortaleza Vermelha?  
\- Discutir sobre a reconstrução do Septo De Baelor! – respondeu o Alto Pardal sorrindo civilizadamente.  
O sorriso de Arianne perdeu um pouco de força, não é somente o Septo De Baelor, mas, também o Fosso Dos Dragões, as duas estruturas se tornaram ruínas e havia sido deixado de lado enquanto a cidade estava sendo reconstruído, Jon havia entrado em acordo com Daenerys em manter os dragões em Pedra Do Dragão enquanto o fosso se tornaria o Comando Central Do Exército De Westeros, o Comando Da Marinha ficaria no porto e o septo se tornaria o Centro De Educação De Westeros, livros com o conhecimento sobre o mundo estariam reunidos ali para todos pudessem ter acesso com os prédios ao redor para ensinar a todos; a Cidadela não mais concentraria o conhecimento; mas, esses dois projetos ficariam para serem executados depois do inverno:  
\- Foi de concordância do rei e do conselho que o inverno impossibilita a construção o Septo De Baelor! – disse Arianne – A prioridade foi às casas para o povo e celeiros para armazenar suprimentos, depois do inverno possamos falar sobre a reconstrução!  
O Alto Pardal perdeu o seu sorriso:  
\- Não pode engar a reconstrução da casa dos deuses! – disse o Alto Pardal – O povo precisa da fé e ela deve ser restaurada!  
\- Não haverá povo para orar para os deuses s eles estiverem mortos! – disse Arianne:  
\- Compreendo sua majestade! – disse o Alto Pardal – Mas, tem que compreender que o povo precisa de fé para suportar o inverno e tenho certeza que eles enfrentariam o frio com os corações aquecidos para ter a casa dos deuses de pé mais uma vez!  
\- A fé não alimenta e não concede calor, Alto Pardal! – disse Arianne – O povo não precisa de um septo enquanto continuar a ter fé!  
\- Não poderão se reunir e orar para os deuses se não tiver um local! – disse o Alto Pardal:  
\- Acha mesmo que os deuses querem um lugar construído com mármore e banhado a ouro como o septo De Baelor? – perguntou Arianne:  
\- O Rei Baelor queria mostrar o quanto aprecia os deuses! – respondeu o Alto Pardal:  
\- Os septos da época se aproveitaram de sua boa-fé para conseguir enricar dele! – disse Arianne – A fé se tornou um meio para que os gananciosos consigam se tornarem ricos à custa do povo e sem falar dos estupradores de crianças que são protegidos por seus colegas da fé! Por isso, o rei queria que a fé se desmembrasse, assim os estupradores não teriam tanto poder para se protegerem!  
\- Eu garanto minha rainha que comigo no comando da Fé Verdadeira De Westeros; vou garantir que as regras sejam seguidas e que esses falsos septos sejam expulsos e tratados de forma adequada! – disse o Alto Pardal:  
\- Disso não tenho dúvida, Alto Pardal! – disse Arianne – Mas, a Colina de Rhaenys e a Colina de Visenya serão usadas para outras construções, novas e que todos possam usar!  
\- Mas, o septo é do uso de todos! – disse o Alto Pardal:  
\- Devo reformular as minhas palavras; Alto Pardal! – disse a Rainha Arianne – Todos aqueles independentes de suas crenças!  
\- Você vai permitir que solo sagrado dos deuses fosse manchado pela presença dos infiéis? – perguntou Alto Pardal:  
\- Aquele solo já foi manchado pelos septões anteriores com luxúria e ganância! – disse Arianne – Por favor, não use esse argumento em nossa conversa!  
\- O povo não vai aceitar a perda do nosso grande septo, minha rainha, você pode ver isso acontecendo! – disse o Alto Pardal:  
\- Posso! – concordou Arianne – Por isso, quando a Fé Dos Setes se fragmentou criando novas correntes, muitos septos surgiram para abrigar essas novas correntes!  
\- A Fé Dos Setes é única e nunca deve ser fragmentada! – disse Alto pardal:  
\- Já aconteceu; muitos pensamentos sobre as interpretações da fé surgiram Alto Pardal e estão sendo difundidas! – disse Arianne – Você pretende brigar para unificar a fé como antes?  
\- Sim! – respondeu o Alto Pardal simplesmente – Lutarei com todo o meu poder a graça dos Setes Deuses para unificar a fé mais uma vez acabar com essa aberração que você, minha rainha e o rei permitiram acontecer!  
\- Sabe que práticas de radicalismo da fé é crime punível com a morte? – perguntou Arianne:  
\- Sim! – respondeu o Alto Pardal, ele está concentrado – Eu e meus seguidores estamos dispostos assumir os riscos!  
\- O que me impede de prendê-lo aqui e agora? – perguntou Arianne:  
\- Eu nunca disse que sou um radical! – respondeu o Alto Pardal – Apenas que comando uma corrente da fé que tem a intenção de unificar a fé em um caminho para que todos possam caminhar juntos!  
Arianne sorriu para o Alto Pardal, ela tinha que concordar com o que ele disse; ela sabia que ele é mais espero do que aparenta e por isso, não podia pegá-lo assim, teria que ter uma confirmação de que ele é o comando da Fé Militante, por mais que seus espiões digam, ela só podia agir até certo ponto sem provas:  
\- Acho que nossa conversa acabou! – disse Arianne.  
O Alto Pardal se curvou e andou de costas encarando Arianne até se virar e sair da sala do trono; Arianne ficou sozinha com seus guardas pensativa; havia muito a planejar e muitas decisões a tomar; Arianne garantiu a segurança de todas as ruas de Porto Real, havia sempre alguém vigiando, ela esperava conseguir alguém para acusar e capaz de provar o envolvimento do Alto Pardal na Fé Militante; mais do que nunca, a Rainha Arianne garantiu a segurança da Fortaleza Vermelha; havia a possibilidade do Alto Pardal atacar a fortaleza e seu filho; Arianne nunca permitira isso e ela já havia tomado providências para evitar que isso acontecesse; nesse tempo de tensão esperando que a Fé Militante fizesse mais uma de suas jogadas tentando propagar uma fé unificada e seguindo a riscas as regras impostas pelos deuses.  
Arianne teve as Capas De Ouro parando invasões feitas pelos Pardais, septãos que se armaram e seguem as ordens do Alto Pardal; agora eles estavam se mostrando abertamente com o símbolo da Estrela De Sete Pontas gravado na testa com martelos, machados e espadas curtas atacando os bordéis e bares, matando prostitutas e destruindo barris de vinho e cerveja; algumas dessas incursões conseguiam ser paradas a tempo, outras seriam tarde e os estragos já foram feitos, mas, de fato, houve uma incursão em particular que Arianne teve que ouvir relatos em detalhes sobre o que aconteceu. Presente na sala do conselho, cercada de guardas; Arianne ouvia do novo Comandante Das Capas Douradas, Oton Blackbird; um cavaleiro experiente da Rebelião Greyjoy e da Guerra Dos Cincos Reis sobre a morte do antigo comandante e o caos que foi a dois dias do confronto entre os Pardais e as Capas Douradas.  
O dia parecia normal como qualquer outro como o inverno em cima de Westeros, a neve caindo, o frio atravessando a pele e entrando nos ossos de cada um dentro da cidade de Porto Real onde se tinha fogueiras espalhadas pela cidade em uma tentativa de aquecer as pessoas que se movimentavam pela rua; poucas na verdade, se passava mais as Capas Douradas em seu trabalho em vigiar qualquer distúrbio que possa acontecer; claro que a maior concentração de pessoas vinha dos bares e motéis em que todos buscavam algum tipo de calor em meio a esse frio mortal, mas, sem saber, hoje seria diferente e que poderia acabar em caos absoluto. Fato que vinha um grupo de homens armados com martelos, espadas curtas e machados vestidos com o que parecia ser sacos marrons e com a Estrela De Sete Pontas gravada na testa; os Pardais como começaram a serem chamados os membros religiosos da Fé Militante; essa mesma instituição que estava sendo discutidos nos bares há dias, especialmente depois de terem vindo disfarçados atacando bordéis e bares e agora eles pareciam se mostrar sem nenhuma preocupação com o sigilo e então eles se espalharam pela cidade invadindo bares e bordéis destruindo os lugares, matando as prostitutas e destruindo os barris de vinho e cerveja; o caos se instalou com as pessoas gritando e sendo mortas indefesas e tudo em nome da religião, eles estavam com a vantagem.   
Oton Blackbird é um veterano da Revolta Greyjoy e da Guerra Dos Cincos Reis tendo sido parte do exército das Crowlands, agora Blackwater Lands e ele se alistou para as Capas Douradas no novo governo de Jon Targaryen e se tornando o segundo em comando garantindo a segurança durante esse inverno brutal e enfrentar a primeira crise com a Fé Militante que surgiu conveniente quando o Exército Real está no extremo norte com o rei e Marinha Real trabalha incansavelmente levando suprimentos para todos os portos de Westeros; hoje especialmente foi um dia qualquer até que ele e seu grupo começaram a ouvir gritos que estavam se espalhando pela cidade, Oton se dirigiu par ao mais próximo aonde viu que um grupo de Pardais estava matando as prostitutas de um bordel junto com os clientes, Oton não pensou duas vezes antes lançar a sua lança que atravessou um dos pardais e correu na direção do resto com uma espada em mãos; Oton não pensou duas vezes cortando os miseráveis dos pardais junto com seus companheiros até que todos estivessem mortos, mas, não puderam salvar todos, entre os corpos havia corpos de mulheres e homens civis:  
\- Estão atacando em todos os lugares, soem o alarme, fechem a Fortaleza Vermelha; fechem os portões da cidade; garanta que ninguém entre ou saia! – disse Oton Blackbird – Se encontrar com um grupo de Pardais, não enfrentem, afaste e volte para cá onde estarão com a vantagem e não eles! Entendido?  
\- Sim, senhor! – responderam os homens:  
\- Vão! – ordenou Oton. Os homens saíram e alguns ficaram; certamente haveria algum pardal procurando os companheiros; pelo menos teriam que deixar um vivo para dar a informação que tanto a rainha quer; informação sobre o Alto Pardal para pegá-lo e acabar com essa história de Fé Militante de uma vez por todas.  
As Capas Douradas começam a se locomover por todos os lugares dos ataques dos Pardais Da Fé Militante; o caos dura a o dia inteiro e quando a noite chega, nuvens de fumaça enchem o céu de Porto Real; bordeis e bares foram os mais atacados tendo um maior número de vítimas entre as prostitutas e os clientes, mas, também para a surpresa de todas, casas de pessoas comuns e burguesas e especialmente os nobres; todos tiveram prejuízos e mais do que nunca a Rainha Arianne se viu trabalhando para conter os tumultos e evitar mais estragos e vítimas inocentes nessa verdadeira bagunça.  
É a noite que Arianne acha que pode descansar; ficar perto do seu filho e sentir saudades do pai dele que estava no extremo Norte lutando pelo mundo que conhecia; um inverno de uma geração assombrava a mente de todos, ninguém queria correr o risco de acordar ao lado de um parente que morrera de frio; ninguém queria morrer de fome ou simplesmente sendo levantado para obedecer ordens dos Caminhantes Brancos, mas, agora, nesse momento, ninguém estava totalmente focado na ameaça dos Caminhantes Brancos; Arianne está focada em acabar com a Militante Fé e eles queria derrubar o seu governo e receber o seu marido depois da guerra com surpresa; se ele vencer; Arianne tem fé, mas, a cada dia se mostra mais difícil manter essa fé.  
A Fortaleza Vermelha é mantida constantemente iluminada à noite, por isso Arianne não foi cumprimentada com o escuro quando entrou na sala do trono, os soldados de confiança de seu marido ainda estavam no lugar:  
\- Minha rainha! – disse um dos sargentos responsáveis pela segurança da sala do trono:  
\- Tudo certo essa noite? – perguntou Arianne:  
\- Sim, minha rainha, nada aconteceu de anormal! – respondeu o sargento – Tirando o que aconteceu esse dia em mais um ataque da Fé Militante, nada de estranho aconteceu!  
\- Isso é bom! – disse Arianne – Vamos manter assim o resto da noite!  
Talvez fosse o desespero; talvez fosse a única oportunidade que tivesse, mas, um soldado avançou com um punhal na mão com a intenção de esfaquear a rainha, mas, antes mesmo de chegar perto fora recebido por uma flecha presa em sua garganta, ele caiu no chão se engasgando em seu próprio sangue até que morreu. Arianne não estava nem um pouco surpresa olhando para o soldado morrer e ele viu um dos sargentos presentes sair da escuridão da sala segurando um besta:  
\- Bem; pegamos o traidor dentro da segurança! – disse Arianne tirando o roupão mostrando uma roupa de combate, seda e couro, além de algumas chapas de ferro; um dos soldados de Dorne se aproximou e entregou a ele uma espada e uma lança:  
\- A qualquer momento rapazes! – disse Arianne.  
Outro soldado de Dorne lhe entregou um escudo enquanto juntos com os outros soldados formavam um círculo protegendo as costas uns dos outros esperando o ataque que iria acontecer; então veio um grito de guerra e u pardal veio correndo sem se importar brandindo um machado chegando perto dos soldados que não se mexeram e foi recebido imediatamente por uma lança que atravessou o seu corpo e quando a lança foi retirada, este caiu morto e então mais pardais surgiram com suas vestes marrons, a estrela de sete pontas gravada em suas testas brando machados, martelos, porretes com pregos e espadas antigas, cada um deles se aproximando é recebido por um lança em seu peito, pescoço e cabeça; eles caiam; envolta dos soldados e da Rainha Arianne, mas, então, eles conseguiram chegar perto e colocar uma espada atravessando a garganta de um dos soldados e então eles quebraram o círculo de proteção e começaram os combates individuais.  
Arianne atacava com maestria com a sua lança matando vários pardais, mas, muitos não vieram para a sala do trono achando que ela não estaria nesse aposento nessa hora da noite e por isso com um grupo de soldados saiu andando pelo castelo achando e matando mais desses pardais; os seus soldados dando cobertura e ajudando também; Arianne continuou a andar pelos corredores da fortaleza matando cada pardal que encontrava, ela tinha que se deslocar até o quarto de seu filho; ela havia colocado proteção para ele, mas, achava que não seria o suficiente; finalmente chegou o quarto de seu filho vendo os corpos espalhados pela porta e entrando no quarto vendo os guardas, feridos, mas, vivos protegendo o seu filho; foi até a chegada das primeiras horas da manhã que Arianne considerou que a Fortaleza Vermelha estava livre das pragas dos pardais e ela pode ficar satisfeita. Corpos espalhados por toda a fortaleza, sangue vertia de seus corpos que estavam esfriando e formando poças ou transformando o piso da fortaleza em vermelho sangue; a Rainha Arianne estava andando até chegar à sala do trono onde o Alto Pardal machucado estava rodeado de sua guarda:  
\- O Alto Pardal! – disse Arianne – O líder principal da Fé Militante!  
\- Solte-me, sua infiel, ou a amaldiçoarei diante dos deuses! – disse o Alto pardal:  
\- Suas ameaças não funcionam para mim Alto Pardal! – disse Arianne – De fato, achei que chegaríamos a esse ponto!  
\- Do que está falando? – perguntou o Alto Pardal – Sou um homem da fé simples que quer vê-la restaurada como era antes, mas, só que melhorada!  
\- Eu falo Alto Pardal, de seus Pardais! – disse Arianne – Que você mandou todos eles causarem estragos pela cidade e invadir a Fortaleza Vermelha! Certamente encontrou as passagens ao qual pode se deslocar com facilidade!  
\- Você tem que morrer infiel, assim como o seu marido que espalha mentiras e leve as boas pessoas de Westeros a uma guerra no frio do Norte selvagem! – disse o Alto Pardal:  
\- A guerra é verdadeira! – disse Arianne – Todos concordam com ela! Temos que continuar a lutar se queremos que o mundo que conhecemos sobreviva! Você só quer poder e nada mais! Não teria me importado se visasse a mim ou meu marido, mas, você também visou o meu filho? Muito para um de fé que você afirma ser!  
\- Todos tem que ser eliminados, até a sua semente! – afirmou o Alto Pardal:  
\- Felizmente para mim, eu mandei o meu filho com o meu pai para proteção e coloquei um boneco no lugar! – disse Arianne – Seus pardais morreram a toa! Assim como você!   
\- Outros viram depois de mim! – afirmou o Alto Pardal:  
\- Sim! Concordou a Rainha Arianne – E eles serão derrotados!  
A Rainha Arianne fez o sinal e os guardas empurraram o Alto Pardal que ficou curvado, Arianne tirou a espada e com um único golpe tirou a cabeça do Alto Pardal, estava terminado; a Fé Militante havia perdido o seu líder e ela se desfez. Assim oficialmente foi anunciado para todos que sabiam sobre o ressurgimento da Fé Militante, mas, por trás das cortinas, os espiões do Príncipe Doran identificaram apoiantes espalhados em vários reinos, cidades, vilas, fazendas e castelos, soldados leais foram acionados em segredo e eles avançaram atacando os lugares de radicais e matando todos eles não deixando ninguém vivo; as crianças foram mandadas para os orfanatos e tem os seus nomes trocados ao se tronarem capazes de proverem o seu próprio sustento ou sendo adotados.  
A Rainha Arianne estava no meio da sala do trono no dia seguinte com os soldados retirando os corpos dos pardais mortos e os servos limpando o sangue, ela apenas estava parada contemplando o que havia acontecido enquanto a agua vermelha do sangue dos mortos que limpava os lugares sujos vertia para empurrar a agua para o esgoto, a agua sujou as suas botas, mas, Arianne não se importava; o que agora importava para ela é o fato de que seu marido estava fora, ainda lutando uma guerra para salvar o mundo; ela estava mentindo se dissesse que não estava preocupada, mas, seu consolo é o fato de que seu pai já havia mandando um corvo para avisar que estava voltando para Porto Real com o seu filho; foi dolorido, mas, foi à decisão certa, ela não repetiria os erros que levaram ao que aconteceu de forma brutal com a sua tia Elia e seus primos; então ela ouviu passos chegando à sala do trono e junto a esse som de passos vinha um barulho reconhecido de metal batendo em metal, claro que o Meistre estava vindo, o escolhido da cidadela, o Grande Meistre Marwyn. Ele entrou na sala do trono e se aproximou de Arianne:  
\- Mensagem do Norte, minha rainha! – disse o Meistre Marwyn entregando a carta e saindo.  
A Cidadela; Arianne sabia que eles tinham muita raiva do seu marido pelo que fez, quando criou o Conselho Do Rei tirando o poder que a Cidadela acumulava os deixando com a capacidade de guardar e difundir o conhecimento e a perda desses pode todos os colocou em praticamente em estado de guerra, foi antes dessa guerra com os Caminhantes Brancos que eles estavam trabalhando junto com Varys para acabar com qualquer conspiração que eles podiam elaborar; eles tinham conseguido, a Cidadela sofreu uma terrível tragédia com o Conselho Da Cidadela sendo morto das mais variadas formas e os que ocuparam os lugares vagos aceitavam as novas condições, especialmente que eles continuariam a ensinar as próximas gerações e ainda podiam fazer parte do conselho dos senhores dos castelos; claro que o seu marido havia decretado que cada reino teria o seu Meistre-Chefe servindo aos lordes supremos e que eles elegeriam o Grande Meistre e que o Meistre Da Casa Real teria o voto de desempate, isso já havia entrado em vigor depois que o Meistre Marwyn foi eleito; o conselho da cidadela ainda podia escolher o Meistre-Chefe.  
Arianne abriu a carta e leu a mensagem e seu supercílio direito arqueou de surpresa:  
\- Isso é interessante! – disse Arianne em voz alta para ninguém.


	44. Coisas Mais Antigas

Capítulo 44  
Coisas Mais Antigas

 

Castelo Negro foi escolhido para a reunião mais importante dessa guerra, com tantas figuras importantes a reunião acontece no pátio do castelo com uma mesa no centro e papéis sendo segurados por pesos e a neve se acumulando em cima; os Filhos Das Florestas estavam presentes com Folha os representando, os Gigantes também estavam presentes representados por Dagmur Mur, Jon Targaryen estava representando os homens com os senhores de cada região presente também; um novo pacto foi negociado e ele foi aceito por todos e foi assinado; o início do ano de 303 depois da conquista de Aegon, o Novo Pacto foi assinado; naquele momento com o novo pacto já se podia ver que a estratégia da guerra teria que mudar; claro que os filhos não podiam lutar, eles sabiam que sua espécie seria extinta assim como os gigantes que temem serem terminados de uma vez.  
Os Filhos Da Floresta trabalhariam em sua magia e fabricando as armas de vidro de dragão, os gigantes ficariam em construir as defesas enquanto suas armaduras estavam sendo construídas, nunca havia sido feito uma armadura para os filhos da floresta e para os gigantes, seria em tentativa e erro até acertar, enquanto isso, uma estratégia tinha que ser definida mais uma vez em relação aos exércitos, eles avançaria por dentro das terras congeladas, ou ficariam atrás do muro esperando eles chegarem, essa questão causou uma divisão entre os senhores na reunião com eles:  
\- Meu rei! - disse Lord Royce – Podemos ficar aqui e barrar o avanço do inimigo, o Muro é uma vantagem imensa contra um inimigo que controla os mortos!  
\- Eles não fazem guerra convencional! - disse Lord Celtigar – Já lutamos contra eles, mas, ainda temos muito que aprender, precisamos de mais experiência!  
\- Nenhuma guerra é convencional! - disse Lord Tarly – O que aprendemos lutando contra eles deve ser o suficiente para sairmos da Parede e lutarmos em seu terreno!  
\- Não vamos arriscar que eles tenham algo para derrubar o Muro, não vamos arriscar; vamos sair para o outro lado e acabar de vez com isso! - disse Lord Robb:  
\- Como Lord Tarly deixou bem claro, vamos para o terreno do inimigo em que eles tem a vantagem! - disse Lord Swann – Vamos sacrificar muitas vidas e daremos mais mortos para o exército deles!  
\- Tem razão, Lord Swann! - disse Lord Tarly – Mas, não vamos para o outro lado sem um plano!  
\- Espero que sim, Lord Tarly! - disse Lord Bracken – O que disse anteriormente dá a entender que não se importa com os seus homens!  
\- Eu me importo com cada soldado que eu levo para o campo de batalha! - disse Lord Tarly imediatamente às palavras do Lord Bracken:  
\- Não importa, se ficarmos ou se formos para o outro lado! - disse Príncipe Oberyn – Vidas serão perdidas!  
\- A questão é saber o quanto estamos dispostos a sacrificar nessa guerra! - disse Lord Algood:  
\- O que realmente importa é o plano para salvarmos o mundo que conhecemos! - disse Jon Targaryen se pronunciando pela primeira vez nessa reunião – Cada um desses soldados veio conosco sabendo que não podem voltar vivos para as suas famílias, demos o consolo para eles que não estão lutando pela ganância ou ego fraco de alguns senhores e sim pela sobrevivência do mundo conhecido e do desconhecido e que cada um de nós vai dar tudo o que tem e o que não tem para vencer essa guerra; a Verdadeira Guerra!  
Os homens e mulheres presentes ficaram em silêncio, esperando que o rei continuasse:  
\- Lord Robb está certo! - disse Jon Targaryen – Não vamos arriscar ficar no Muro, existe o risco de ele ser derrubado; não vamos subestimar o inimigo; nossa escolha está em ir para o outro lado e avançar nas terras do inimigo e lutar lá! Os dragões serão a nossa maior vantagem e vamos nos aproveitar disso!  
Daenerys Targaryen que também estava na reunião acenou positivamente:  
\- Vamos lutar juntos até o último suspiro; vamos derrotar o inimigo! - disse Daenerys – Vamos fazer isso junto! Não podemos agora tão perto de decidir o destino de o mundo nos separar!  
\- Vamos para o outro lado do Muro! - disse Jon Targaryen – Essa é a minha decisão! Preparem para a marcha!  
Todos saíram da sala deixando Jon com os seus pensamentos e Folha também estava presente:  
\- Para onde vão? - perguntou Jon:  
\- Para Dragonstone! - respondeu Folha – A reserva de vidro de dragão está lá! Vamos minerá-la e preparar tudo para a guerra!  
\- Está bem! - disse Jon – Vou avisar o pessoal da ilha da vinda de vocês!  
\- Eles não vão nos ver e nem nos notar! - disse Folha – Não há necessidade de avisar, mas, a sua decisão deixa uma dúvida!  
\- Qual? - perguntou Jon:  
\- Por que ir agora? - perguntou Folha – Por que não esperar que voltemos com as armas de vidro de dragão prontas?  
\- Não temos esse tempo! - respondeu Jon – Você sabe!  
\- Eu sei! – disse Folha – Mas, o inimigo gosta de fazer as coisas do jeito dele e no tempo dele!  
Foi alguns dias que os Filhos Da Floresta partiram para os seus deveres, especialmente para minerar vidro de dragão, os gigantes faziam o seu trabalho em melhorar as defesas no lado norte do Muro e já planejavam construir uma linha de defesa ao sul do Muro, os solados estavam preparados para marchar quando uma tempestade de neve começou e logo a marchar foi cancelada, a tempestade não parrou enterrando todos na neve e dando trabalho para as equipes de limpeza abrir caminho nas estradas, a tempestade não parecia parar e se percebia que era de dia com a fraca iluminação do sol que passava pelas nuvens cinzentas, mas, para alguns, a noite não estava terminando; blocos de gelo cobriam os mares dificultando a navegação que trazia os suprimentos por mar e o comércio com Essos que também estavam levantando os seus exércitos para lutar, especialmente por que havia relatos também dos mortos se levantando para atacar os vivos.  
Os soldados já diziam que essa tempestade não é natural combinado com as notícias de Essos podia sinalizar uma estratégia do inimigo de invadir Essos e encalhando Westeros embaixo de muita neve e impossibilitando qualquer ajuda vinda dos dois lados; as primeiras remessas de vidro de dragão preparadas com armas vieram e logo o exército estavam armados com pontas de flechas, lâminas para punhais e pontas de lanças, também haviam entregado ensinamentos aos ferreiros para colocar vidro de dragão na forja de espada de metal, martelos e estrelas da manhã, lanças e escudos, o material para fogo também foi trazido, inclusive fogo vivo que foi armazenado bem longe de qualquer civilização, mas, não longe o bastante para ser trazido quando necessário; os soldados foram armados e os navios foram armados também, Jon não sabia se eles poderiam nadar, mas, não tinha tempo para arriscar foi quando recebeu mensagens de Atalaialeste Do Mar e Atalaiaoeste Da Ponta sobre os navios que estavam sendo atacados por animais marinhos mortos e que havia mortos subindo os navios; se os wights não nadavam, então os mortos vinham do fundo do mar; Homens De Ferro entregues ao Deus Afogado estavam subindo mais uma vez; também poderia ser os dois, os wights sabiam nadas e estavam atacando os navios, a batalha pelos mares havia começado.  
Lord Paxter Redwyne estava na costa oeste de Westeros, mais precisamente na costa oeste do Norte vindo da Atalaiaoeste Da Ponta depois de entregar suprimentos e abastecer os navios com armas feitas de vidro de dragão, como membro do conselho do rei, ele tinha que levar essa batalha contra os mortos pessoalmente; mortos que receberam ritos funerários sendo jogados no mar estavam emergindo do oceano e escalando os navios, mortos que se levantaram em terra estavam nadando, as Ilhas De Ferro que foram queimadas, mas, mesmo assim, ainda tinham covas preservadas corriam o risco de ter os seus mortos levantados; criaturas marinhas mortas estavam atacando os navios e cabia a eles derrotarem todos eles ou os suprimentos não chegariam ao exército estacionado no muro. Tinham-se notícias de mortos se levantando em Essos e as Cidades Livres entrando em combate.  
Lord Paxter estava com uma lança na mão com vidro de dragão na ponta, olhando para o mar, sentindo o vento frio em seu rosto, esperando o inimigo e então uma batida no casco do navio jogando Lord Redwyne para trás batendo no outro lado do navio; meio grogue ele se levantou:  
\- Ataque! – gritou Lord Redwyne – Preparem-se!  
Os homens começaram a correr pelo navio pegando as armas, Lord Redwyne tinha a lança e a faca prontas, os homens estavam se posicionando e nesse momento os gritos misturavam entre os homens que Lord Paxter não entendia, mas, ele se aproximou da borda do navio e olhou para mar vendo as criaturas marinhas rodeando, os homens também estavam espalhados olhando para o inimigo rodeando eles, mas, então um homem foi puxado para a água e então um grito chamou a atenção e todos:  
\- Saiam da borda! – gritou Lord Paxter – Agora! Fiquem de costas um para o outro e encarem o inimigo!  
Os wights subiram no navio e Lord Redwyne atravessou a sua lança no primeiro, a luta contra os mortos começou; seus homens golpeando os mortos e eles caindo para não se levantar mais uma vez, seus outros marinheiros atirando lanças na água atingindo as criaturas marinhas; usando a sua faca, Lord Paxter estava esfaqueando o inimigo que caia, um depois do outro, eles subiam e vinham e seus homens acabavam com eles; Lord Redwyne podia ver os outros navios ao redor que estavam combatendo os mortos, mas, então outra batida derrubou a todos, um morto caiu em cima de Lord Paxter ao qual esfaqueou e o tirou de cima, Lord Paxter se levantou e foi para o parapeito do navio e viu a criatura marinha se afastando e então jogou a sua lança acertando a criatura a matando novamente:  
\- Lança! – gritou Lord Paxter e ele pegou uma lança no ar jogada por um de seus soldados e aplicou um golpe arrancando a cabeça de um wight que havia subido, a luta continuou e parecia que estava durando dias, anos, ele não podia ficar ali, eles morreriam logo, não aguentariam, mas, por um momento eles haviam conseguido uma pausa:  
\- Soem o sinal! – disse Lord Paxter – Lancem o fogo vivo!  
O chifre foi escutado e em alguns navios haviam catapultas acopladas e eles lançaram potes de barro frágeis que voaram por cima dos navios e bateu na água quebrando e espalhando o líquido ver, uma flecha de fogo que bateu na água e explodiram incendiando o mar, os navios se afastou admirando o espetáculo; havia um semicírculo de fogo formado no mar protegendo, mas, não por muito tempo, eles podem ir mais fundo para evitar as chamas, podem dar a volta e é isso que eles fazem a luta recomeça e eles veem para cima com tudo e eles caem aos montes, todos estavam cercados e , Lord Paxter esfaqueia e atravessa a sua lança nos mortos e então eles param, foi mais um tempo de parada para descansar e jogar esses wights no fogo, mas, então outra batida no casco derrubando Lord Paxter que sabia que mais outra dessas o navio afundaria, homens estão jogando lanças nos animais marinhos derrubando todos que podiam acertar; assim como Lord Paxter sabe, eles sentem que estão a uma batida de afundarem e ficarem nas mãos do inimigo; agora mais do que necessário colocar os navios em movimento, especialmente quando ele e seus homens viram alguns afundando e os marinheiros sendo abocanhados pelas criaturas marinhas.  
Eles estavam no parapeito do navio nos dois lados abatendo qualquer wight que estava agarrado ao navio, às criaturas marinhas surgiam perseguindo eles e elas são mortas; claro que é preciso algumas lanças para acertar eles, mas, então para a sua surpresa um kraken morto emerge das águas e com os seus tentáculos derrubando alguns navios para os desesperados gritos dos homens que logo são pegos pelos wights e pelas criaturas para serem levados ao fundo do mar e morrerem afogados; o kraken rugiu destruindo vários navios, mesmo que consigam acertar uma lança com vidro de dragão na ponta não surge efeito com uma criatura tão grande; Lord Paxter anda pelo navio até a ponta e tira um pano de ciam revelando a nova arma que chamam de escorpião com uma lança já embutida; ele viu a arma em ação antes de colocar em seu navio e sua força mais do que o convenceu. Agora ele tinha um apontado para o kraken:  
\- Eu preciso de uma chance de tiro! – disse Lord Redwyne – Rodeia-o!  
O navio começou a circular o kraken, mas, ele destruía navios lançando pedaços de madeira para todos os lados, batendo os seus tentáculos na água criando ondas fazendo o navio subir e descer jogando água para dentro do navio e molhando os marinheiros:  
\- Vamos bastardo! – disse Lord Redwyne – Me dê uma chance!  
O navio subiu e ficou em cima da onda e foi nesse momento em que Lord Paxter viu a sua chance e imediatamente disparou o arpão que cortou o ar cravando fundo dento do olho do kraken que rugiu bem alto antes de morrer definitivamente caindo de lado espalhando água em uma grande onda; e em seguida Paxter Redwyne pode assistir ao redor, navios afundando, destroços e bandeiras boiando para todos os lados, corpos espalhados que não foram pegos, o inimigo havia recuado:  
\- Meu senhor! – disse um marinheiro chamando a atenção de Lord Paxter:  
\- Reúna e queime os corpos! – mandou Lord Redwyne – Eles recuaram! Por enquanto!  
As coisas estavam se resolvendo no oeste, no leste não teve um ataque aos navios diretamente, em Porto Branco havia relatos de enormes blocos de gelo espalhados pelo mar, mas, isso não estava parando os navios de atracarem em Porto Branco, mesmo que há dias tenham surgido blocos de gelo, mas, não tão próximos do porto e então em um dia de trabalho descarregando suprimentos e carregando em outros navios que iriam mais para o Norte veio os primeiros gritos de terror das pessoas que estavam no porto; os mortos estavam se levantando da água e atacando os vivos em uma onda avassaladora, a guarda da cidade já estava armada com vidro de dragão começou a combater de volta acabando com os wights, mas, eles estavam sofrendo baixas com a sua tática de muitos atacarem um só, mas, a guarda da cidade junto aos soldados do exército estacionado estava segurando os wights e havia marinheiros resistindo no porto, eles não sabiam por quanto tempo e torciam para resistir ao máximo que puderem para terem a chance de resgatá-los.  
Lord Manderly deu as ordens, barricar os castelos e povo que pudesse barricar a suas casas e se esconder com todo o vidro de dragão que poderia colocar em mãos, os wights estavam ainda perto do porto e não adentraram muito na cidade graças à guarda da cidade e os arqueiros que estavam nos tetos das casas acertando os wights; soldados se posicionaram com os escudos em pontos das ruas aonde os wights viriam bloqueando o resto deixando esses pontos como os únicos possíveis para continuar a infestar a cidade; eles vieram gritando e correndo com suas armas sendo parados pela barreira de escudos e o soldados com lanças com as pontas de vidro de dragão acertando todos que estavam ao alcance; os soldados gritam de desafio atravessando os wights com as lança enquanto os arqueiros pulavam de telhado em telhado acertando os mortos.  
Lord Manderly manda reforços para todos os pontos em que estavam segurando os wights o que parece estar surtindo o efeito desejado, eles estão diminuindo e dando a oportunidade dos homens empurrarem os wights, quando as ruas terminam chegando aos entroncamentos, os soldados se espalham pelas ruas já tomadas pelos wights matando cada um deles e limpando-as da ameaça do exército dos Caminhantes Brancos; cada rua é limpa a um custo alto, mas, elas estão livres da ameaça e o que parece demorou o dia todo e ao entardecer eles finalmente chegaram ao porto, o fogo tomava conta do lugar, alguns navios afundando nas águas rasas enquanto outro mantinham distância e pareciam combater os wights que subiam pelo casco até o convés; a batalha para recuperar o porto certamente foi mais complicada chegando à noite iluminado pelos incêndios e os gritos dos homens e dos wights enchendo o ar; aluta terminou com a vitória dos vivos, a manhã chegou com Lord Manderly andando pela cidade inspecionando os estragos, especialmente no porto quando o fogo já está controlado e havia uma fogueira fora dos muros da cidade queimando o wights e mortos recente nessa batalha, parte do exército estacionado foi prejudicada precisando de reforços e a guarda da cidade foi destruída:  
\- Vovô! – chamou uma voz feminina de sua neta Wynafryd:  
\- Sim, minha querida! – disse Lord Manderly:  
\- Ainda somos capazes de prestar ajuda ao Lord Stark e ao Rei Jon? – perguntou Wynafryd:  
\- Nesse momento não, minha neta! – respondeu Lord Manderly – Será difícil, mas, talvez com muito trabalho possamos voltar a prestar o serviço ao Lord Stark e ao rei! Nossos antepassados sobreviveram às adversidades e vamos sobreviver a essa também!  
Wynafryd sorriu para o seu avô:  
\- Vamos sair dessa crise mais forte! – disse Lord Manderly.  
Lord Manderly sabe que tem que trabalhar o mais rápido possível, mesmo que o Norte tenha mais de um porto em sua costa leste, o Porto Branco é o maior e o mais importante, o centro para receber navios com suprimentos e enviá-los para o exército no extremo norte e para abastecer a população que sofre com esse frio; os destroços tinham que ser limpos e os danos consertados, um processo que poderia demorar meses e esse tempo ele não tinha, ele esperava que sinceramente o rei não estivesse com muitos problemas.  
O Rei Jon Targaryen estava com problemas, muitos problemas, o ataque dos Caminhantes Brancos com os seus Wights na costa oeste do Norte e em Porto Branco prejudicando a abastecimento do Norte e do exército que estava estacionado na Parede por causa da nevasca não animou os soldados e os senhores, o alívio que haviam conseguido repelir o inimigo foi bem vindo, mas, quando a nevasca cessou e ele começou a receber notícias de que os Caminhantes Brancos e os wights usaram blocos de gelo para viajar pelo mar e aterrar em Essos e estava causando estragos, Bravos estava resistindo assim como as outras cidades, mas, os mortos estavam se levantando mais rápido do que os vivos podiam contar ou combater, graças aos Sacerdotes e Sacerdotisas de R’hllor que conseguiam com a sua magia de fogo combater o inimigo, mas, com isso nenhum navio viria para ajudá-los seja com soldados ou suprimentos, ele sabia que o Rei Da Noite estava ainda em Westeros e que o Muro o impedia de espalhar o frio por todo o mundo e por causa disso, o mundo os tinha, um exército e três dragões para pará-lo e dessa vez seria para sempre.  
A nevasca havia parado, mas, a neve ainda estava fofa e isso torna a cavalaria inútil e os soldados ficam lentos para se movimentarem, por isso, teriam que aguardar, mas, Jon sentia que isso tirava aos poucos a chance de vitória e não é um sentimento só dele e sim dos outros senhores e senhoras e também dos soldados; ele não tinha nada a oferecer para levantar a moral que não seja sobre salvar o mundo que conhecemos e as pessoas que amamos; essa parte os soldados já não tinham esperanças, com o frio e a nevasca que caiu sobre todos, dificilmente eles podiam encontrar qualquer parente a sobreviver a isso; isso se eles saíssem vivos dessa guerra; talvez nessa hora mais escura o importante não é manter a moral das tropas e sim encontrar os meios de vencer essa guerra que parecia o inimigo estava jogando tudo contra todos.  
Parecia que os deuses haviam sorrido um pouco quando mandaram o sol aparecer em meio às nuvens escuras, todos pareciam felizes e que haviam recuperado a esperança, a neve derreteu um pouco liberando o caminho e sol parece que havia endurecido a terra que havia virado lama com o degelo, com isso eles estavam prontos, Jon colocou o exército para avançar em três frentes, em Castelo Negro, Atalaialeste e Atalaiaoeste, eles varreriam o terreno e acabariam com o inimigo, cada um dos três exércitos podiam combater o inimigo separadamente, especialmente com um dragão para cada um deles; Daenerys não gostou disso, mas, se foi necessário, levaria um tempo até varrer toda a extensão de terra e achar o inimigo e contê-lo até que a ajuda chegasse e que isso levaria dias, mas, ele estava apostando, especialmente sendo que nas pontas do Muro os lugares mais frágeis para que ele pudesse passar.  
O exército estava no outro lado do Muro, com o apoio do Povo Livre que iria à frente para guiá-los, aqui, eles deixariam a defesa e a espera para atacar, mas, antes que pudesse partir, Jon colocou uma ideia de Mance Rayder, incendiar a Floresta Assombrada e foi isso que aconteceu usando os dragões, jogando óleo na floresta e colocando fogo com os dragões e batedores avançariam e incendiariam o resto; por dias parecia que o sol nunca nasceu com a fumaça cobrindo o céu, mas, o fogo diminuiu e assim o céu clareou e sol iluminou a terra à frente, a neve derretida e o solo duro e as cinzas que cobriam tudo; Jon deu a ordem e o exército avançou terra adentro, marchando, os soldados, os lordes e o rei tinham várias bolsas de água com carroças carregando muita agua atrás, além do pano cobrindo o nariz e a boca, mais do que nunca, Jon havia falado que queria algo com a necessidade de proteger os olhos de todas essas cinzas; foi Tyrion Lannister que veio com a ideia de pegar dois vidros, coloca-los em armação ferro, cobrir a armação couro e colocar um fecho para mantê-lo preso a cabeça; assim os olhos seriam protegidos das cinzas, especialmente aquelas trazidas pelos ventos que estavam praticamente constantes.  
Os dias seguiram em marcha pela floresta que agora não passava de cinzas, mas, a neve voltou a cair misturando os dois e mais alguns dias tudo estaria coberto de branco e foi assim que aconteceu quando Jon se encontrava em um mar de branco misturado aos troncos enegrecidos pelo fogo; foi em um desses momentos de marcha procurando o inimigo, varrendo cada canto da floresta pelo inimigo e foi assim que saindo da terra de surpresa o wights se levantou e atacaram, todos gritaram de surpresa, Jon teve o seu cavalo atingindo e derrubado; Jon caiu e logo se levantou com a sua espada na mão enquanto os wights saiam de seu esconderijo e atacavam, os soldados foram mortos, mas, rapidamente se recuperaram e logo estavam de costas um para o outro formando uma parede de escudos e apontando as lanças, os mortos vinham em ondas atacando e caindo em cima dos vivos com os seus números e sem nenhuma limitação que os vivos tinham.  
Jon estava balançando a sua espada contra os mortos cortando um depois do outro, aparando os seus golpes e depois revidando os cortando, os soldados com lanças com ponta de vidro de dragão estavam espetando os wights e caiam aos montes e isso formava uma montanha de corpos que fazia com que os outros que vinham subissem por cima dos caídos e pulassem em cima dos soldados, mas, Jon e outros estavam presentes cortando os wights; ele estava no comando dos Imaculados e os soldados de Daenerys segurando a posição, Robb comandava o soldados a leste e Lord Randyl Tarly estava no oeste levando os soldados; os Imaculados não estavam recuando e isso é bom diante do exército de morto que vinha e agora os seus mestres estavam aparecendo a cavalo; os Outros, Os Caminhantes Brancos estavam chegando, nessa hora que Jon queria que a cavalaria pudesse avançar, com a indicação dos Caminhantes Brancos avançando a cavalo, Jon supôs que Daenerys foi buscar a cavalaria que vinha mais atrás; Jon e o exército iria segurar o máximo que podia.  
Jon cortou a arma do wight na sua frente junto com seu corpo de baixo para cima e ele caiu do chão, trouxe a espada para baixo cortando o peito do outro wight que vinha; um corte na horizontal da direita para esquerda cortando a cabeça de outro wight, outro corte separando o corpo do wight, isso continuo com vários cortes de sua espada derrubando o máximo de inimigos que atacavam; então os Caminhantes Brancos vieram e Jon avançou para enfrentar um deles chocando a sua espada com a lâmina de gelo dele fazendo um barulho que se espalhou como uma onda, Jon cortou em diagonal de cima para baixo e o Outro defendeu e o som se foi ouvido novamente; o Outro aplicou uma estocada ao qual Jon desviou para a direita e aplicou um corte na horizontal cortando a cabeça do wight o fazendo em pedaços, outro veio e Jon aparou o seu golpe que veio de cima e Jon aplicou um golpe vindo da esquerda que o Caminhante Branco defendeu; o Outro trouxe a sua lâmina para trás para plicar outro golpe, mas, Jon com a espada apontada para baixo defendeu e com um movimento atravessou o Caminhante Branco que virou pedaços de gelo.  
Os wights ainda estavam avançando e o exército estava segurando até que para o seu alívio os chifres da cavalaria foram ouvidos e eles vieram passando por cima dos wights e Jon pode ver a sua esposa Daenerys montada em seus dragões colocando fogo em todos os wights e Caminhantes Brancos que estavam presentes; os dragões deram várias voltas colocando fogo no inimigo, a neve derreteu transformando o terreno em lama que dificultou a vida dos soldados, mas, que parecia não surtir muito efeito nos wights que escaparam da cavalaria e caíram em cima dos soldados sem o devido equilíbrio e eles começaram a serem mortos, Jon rapidamente com a sua Guarda Real e alguns cavaleiros começaram a ajudar cortando o que sobrou dos wights enquanto a cavalaria acabava com eles e o fogo de dragão destruía o resto, parecia horas, mas, a batalha finalmente havia terminado; Daenerys pousou com os seus três dragões:  
\- Você está bem? – perguntou Daenerys avançando e abraçando um Jon Targaryen cansado:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Jon – Conseguimos superar aqui, mas, eu receio que preciso de você!  
\- Em que? – perguntou Daenerys:  
\- Pegue Drogon e Viserion e vá para o oeste e veja se Lord Tarly precisa de ajuda! – respondeu Jon – Eu irei com Rhaegal olhar o leste!  
\- Está bem! – disse Daenerys voltando para Drogon:  
\- Sua graça, eu devo protestar! – disse Ser Brynden:  
\- Diga! – ordenou Jon:  
\- Se você for; a Guarda Real não terá condições de protege-lo – disse Ser Brynden:  
\- Eu entendo! – disse Jon – Eu recuso o seu protesto!  
Jon começou a caminhar na direção de Rhaegal que o aceitou muito bem:  
\- Queime os mortos e cuide para que os feridos sejam levados de volta para o Muro! – ordenou Jon montando em Rhaegal e em seguida os três dragões decolaram e seguiram em direções opostas.  
Jon estava voando com toda a velocidade que podia com o dragão, o vento frio cortava o seu rosto, pelo menos a parte que não estava protegida, mas, ele tinha que aguentar, se ele sofreu um ataque direito dos Caminhantes Brancos e de seu exército Wight, podia-se imaginar que atacariam a leste e a oeste, por isso Jon tinha que imprimir que Rhaegal fosse cada vez mais rápido; a terra estava passando por debaixo dele muito rápido e então ele viu os wights e seus mestres, os Caminhantes Brancos atacando o exército que seu primo Robb Stark está liderando; composto na maioria de soldados do Norte, eles estavam aguentando muito bem o ataque, mas, sabia que não poderiam segurar para sempre a pressão que os mortos estavam fazendo, Jon passou por eles, deu a volta e então Rhaegal cuspiu o seu fogo em cima dos wights; os Caminhantes Brancos gritaram de surpresa; Jon deu a volta e Rhaegal incendiou os wights mais uma vez e isso parecia aliviar o exército do Norte que estava aumentando, lentamente, o perímetro, mas, ainda os mortos estavam atacando e infligindo baixas nos soldados do Norte, Jon queimou os wights pela terceira vez e as chamas cobriam o campo; ele deu a volta e se aproximou e viu o seu primo Robb matando uma Caminhante Branco enquanto Rhaegal cuspia as suas chamas pela quarta vez.  
Jon deu várias voltas e então o campo ao redor estava completamente em chamas e os wights caindo com os seus últimos gritos marcando a perda do controle dos Caminhantes Brancos do seu exército de mortos, Jon pousou e desmontou Rhaegal, ambos cansados sendo cumprimentado por Robb também cansado assim como os soldados do Norte aliviados e também cansados:  
\- Sua visão é uma benção dos deuses Jon! – disse Robb:  
\- É bom vê-lo inteiro Robb! – disse Jon – O exército que estava levando foi atacado e com a ajuda de Daenerys conseguimos derrotá-los e imaginei que você e Lord Tarly também estariam sofrendo do mesmo mal!  
\- Eu agradeço por isso Jon! – disse Robb – Sofri muitas perdas segurando a posição contra os wights; não estava esperando durar muito, especialmente com essa mistura de neve e cinzas deixando os cavalos mais lentos! Espero que Lady Daenerys tenha conseguido o sucesso que você conseguiu!  
\- Eu espero também! – disse Jon – Mas, são vitórias vazias se não conseguimos derrotar o Rei Da Noite que certamente já está passos a nossa frente e imaginou que estaríamos lentos e, portanto presas fácies!  
\- Você não o viu? – perguntou Robb:  
\- Não! – respondeu Jon – Creio que você também não?  
\- Não o vi! – respondeu Robb – Tenho certeza que Lady Daenerys vai responder a mesma coisa!  
\- Ela vai! – confirmou Jon – Quando o virmos será a batalha principal!  
\- A batalha decisiva! – disse Robb – A batalha pelo amanhecer!  
Jon ficou calado, não é preciso dizer mais nada, ele apenas olhou para o céu vendo as nuvens cinza cobrindo tudo e impedindo de o sol entrar, nada mais seria prazeroso do que ver o sol mais uma vez aquecendo a sua face, mas, o que ele sente é o frio; um frio anormal que estava trazendo dor e morte; Jon continuaria lutando, não sabia quantas batalhas, mas, lutaria até o seu último suspiro para garantir a vitória; a vitória pelo amanhecer e que ele venha a ser recebido em alegria.


	45. A Segunda Batalha Pelo Amanhecer

Capítulo 45  
A Segunda Batalha Pelo Amanhecer

 

A neve continua a cair sobre todos, fogueiras se espalhavam por todo o acampamento, as três batalhas haviam acabado e por ordens do rei o exército estava reunido, descansando e armando defesas, temporárias com certeza, eles marchariam para mais dentro das Terras Congeladas e encontrar o inimigo, mas, eles já estavam enfrentando um inimigo, o frio e a neve que parecia matar mais do que os Caminhantes Brancos e os Wights, parecia, de fato, a guerra estava custando a todos, a moral está baixa e não havia deserção por que não faria nenhuma diferença, se não lutassem agora, eles seriam alcançados depois e todos já haviam concordado que não permitiriam isso; por isso, todos estavam ajudando a manter todos aquecidos, conferindo companheiros para verem se o frio não os levou para os braços da morte. Jon suspirou olhando para o céu cinzento e sem luz ao lado de seu fiel lobo Fantasma; ele estava se perguntando se ficaria vivo para ver o sol mais uma vez, se os soldados aqui presentes ficariam vivos para ver o sol.  
Ele não conseguia evitar esses pensamentos deprimentes, queria, mas, não conseguia, talvez fosse um dos muitos poderes do inimigo que causa esse sentimento de desespero e perda antes mesmo da próxima batalha; ele tinha que tirar esse pensamento sobre a próxima batalha; algo dizia dentro dele que essa seria a batalha decisiva onde os dois reis jogariam tudo nessa batalha e um se ergueria vencedor; Jon não queria pensar no que está por vir, mas, ele sabia que a próxima batalha seria a decisiva, o Rei Da Noite não havia atravessado o Muro, ele está firme e forte e por mais que estejam atacando Essos através de viagens por pedaços de gelo enormes, o Rei Da Noite que Westeros, talvez pela sua derrota a eras atrás e não quer ver repetindo novamente e por isso está jogando tudo para matar ele e seu exército. Por isso Jon havia reunido o exército por completo e estava aguardando para que os soldados possam descansar e receber suprimentos para a marcha que eles fariam e aqui ele está confiando em seus sentimentos mais uma vez sobre o local da próxima batalha, o Punho Dos Primeiros Homens.  
Jon amaldiçoou mentalmente, ele não podia seguir um sentimento, não agora com esse inimigo, por isso, ele mandou batedores a frente para verificar a área com cuidado, procurar por qualquer coisa anormal além dos Caminhantes Brancos e os Wights, eles ainda não voltaram, mas, havia garantido que o Punho Dos Primeiros Homens fosse verificado, que uma rota rápida e segura fosse definida para chegar lá e que um local do lugar fosse escolhido para a batalha, é um terreno acidentado com montes e barrancos que torna um deslocamento de soldados um pesadelo e uma batalha em uma desordem total misturada ao pior dos pesadelos; eles não marchariam sem ao menos um dos batedores voltasse até mesmo com um esboço simples do local; claro essa parte é pedir muito, mas, é por isso, que Jon estava confortável em esperar que os batedores voltem; dado o que aconteceria em breve que podia deixar qualquer uma pilha de nervos, ele tinha que manter a calma, para os seus exércitos; eles iriam ter essa batalha e podia levar o tempo que fosse para acontecer; mesmo querendo ignorar, seus sentimentos estavam dizendo que seria no Punho Dos Primeiros Homens a batalha final; Jon deixou a neve tocar em seu rosto pensando nisso.  
Robb Stark há muito tempo se acostumou com o frio, os homens e as mulheres do Norte também estavam acostumados, mas, esse frio não é natural, segundo os soldados e de fato não é, Robb sabia que o inimigo é poderoso e implacável pronto para destruir tudo o que estava em seu caminho; destruir tudo que vive e inundar esse mundo em um mar de neve e morte, a batalha que ele enfrentou enquanto levava os soldados pelo leste lhe mostrou isso; mostrou o que ele já sabia e acreditava, mas, agora tinha que ver mais uma vez e perceber que tudo estaria perdido na próxima batalha que seria no Punho Dos Primeiros Homens.  
E como isso é sabido, através de Jon tendo um sentimento; agora a essa altura ter um sentimento, bem, Robb ainda é um cético sobre isso, por isso, apoiou ao mandar batedores à frente para olhar para tudo, especialmente a localização do exército inimigo e enquanto não a retorno, Robb estava treinando os soldados com a intenção de deixa-los aquecidos e prontos para a próxima batalha; não fazia mal ter um pouco de treinamento e ao mesmo tempo entreter os soldados com algo mais do que o frio mortal, a neve assassina e o inimigo implacável a frente deles, ele podia permitir as apostas entre soldados, mesmo que fosse somente uma distração superficial do que estava por vir. Robb saiu da arena improvisada de treino andando pelo acampamento ponderando sobre o que aconteceria:  
\- O que está em sua cabeça do sul? – perguntou um homem corpulento, ruivo e do Povo Livre; Tormund Giantsbane; incrivelmente ele se tornou um grande amigo, dele e de Jon:  
\- Sobre o que está por vir! – respondeu Robb:  
\- Vocês do sul costumam pensar muito no futuro? – perguntou Tormund:  
\- Toda hora! – respondeu Robb – Especialmente no inverno onde tem que se pensar em como manter a família viva!  
Tormund suspirou:  
\- Não somos muito diferentes então! – disse Tormund – Meu povo sempre está olhando para frente pensando na próxima refeição, o próximo abrigo…!  
-... a próxima amante! – disse Robb. Tormund riu alto batendo forte nas costas de Robb:  
\- É verdade! – concordou Tormund parando de rir – Eu queria que chegasse a um momento em que não pensasse no futuro e sim no momento de agora!  
\- Eu queria também amigo! – disse Robb. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo:  
\- O que acha dos sentimentos do rei sobre o local de batalha? – perguntou Tormund:  
\- O instinto! – disse Robb – Ele está seguindo o instinto, mas, mesmo assim não podemos deixar de mandar alguém olhar!  
\- Entendo! – disse Tormund – E sobre ser a última batalha?  
\- Talvez seja; talvez não! – respondeu Robb – Eu gosto da possibilidade de finalmente estarmos perto de acabar!  
\- Talvez seja isso que o rei quer que ache! – sugeriu Tormund:  
\- Talvez! – concordou Robb – Se for isso está dando certo!  
Oberyn Martell está com frio, muito frio; ele podia amaldiçoar os inimigos de vários nomes que lhe veem a mente, ele queria; logo ele está enfrentando um inimigo em sua estação natural, o inverno quando ele é um homem de verão, calor e mulheres envolvendo as suas coxas em sua cintura, mesmo aqui nesse acampamento onde havia soldadas, elas estavam mais interessada em preparar para a próxima batalha do que aquecer a sua cama e a cama dela; ele não podia culpá-las, a situação está em desespero quase beirando os soldados mais corajosos em lágrimas, em breve marchariam para a próxima batalha, lutando contra um inimigo ao qual somente agora estavam conseguindo criar táticas para combatê-los.  
Ele amaldiçoou o inimigo mais uma vez especialmente das notícias que havia recebido, seu irmão Doran havia morrido, as inúmeras viagens para ajudar a sua sobrinha Arianne a governar Westeros enquanto eles estavam em guerra nas terras congeladas; pelo menos ela deixou a suas filhas mais novas para ajudar quando podiam, mas, também as notícias de que os Caminhantes Brancos estão atacando em Essos; que eles conseguiram cruzar o mar em blocos enormes de gelo e estavam causando caos e destruição em Essos lhe dava uma agonia e aumentava a dor que já sentia e especialmente essa dor ficou mais forte por que ele podia sentir literalmente a qualquer hora que seu pau e suas bolas congelariam e isso seria uma perda para ele, uma perda para a sua amente Ellaria e uma perda para todas as mulheres do mundo ao qual ele ainda levaria e levaria novamente para a cama.  
O Príncipe Oberyn perdeu a conta de quantas vezes amaldiçoou o Rei Da Noite enquanto estava enrolado em sua capa observando as atividades do acampamento:  
\- Pai! - chamou uma voz feminina.  
Oberyn se virou para ver a sua filha Obara se aproximando entregando um copo com bebida quente nele ao qual Oberyn tomou:  
\- Obrigado querida! - disse Oberyn:  
\- Sem problemas pai! - disse Obara. Oberyn esperou pacientemente que sua filha falasse, ele conhecia muito bem as suas filhas e sabia que cada uma faria; e nesse caso em especial foi Obara que além de arranjar um jeito de aquecer o seu velho pai, certamente queria ter uma conversa com ele:  
\- É verdade? - perguntou Obara – Que o rei está dizendo? Que talvez a próxima batalha seja a decisiva?  
\- Sim! - respondeu Oberyn solenemente – Ele tem esse instinto; sentimento de que o inimigo vai colocar tudo nessa batalha! Por isso, os batedores foram mandados e fomos ordenados a esperar, descansar e se preparar! Não nessa ordem exata!  
\- O que você acha? - perguntou Obara:  
\- Eu acho que ele tem razão filha! - respondeu Oberyn – O ataque a Essos está acontecendo e eles estão ganhando enquanto aqui, em Westeros eles estão sendo empurrado a cada batalha! Ele não vai permitir isso! Ele é um rei; um Rei Da Noite de fato, mas, ainda assim, como todo rei, orgulhoso de se mesmo e não vai permitir que fosse derrotado! Ele vai vir com tudo para a próxima batalha e nela vamos decidir o destino do mundo e das pessoas ainda vivas e que ainda virão à vida!  
\- Gostaria que isso nunca tivesse acontecido! - disse Obara:  
\- Em um mundo ideal e de sonhos talvez isso nunca acontecesse, mas, esse não é o mundo de sonhos; é o nosso mundo! - disse Oberyn – Cabe a nós garantirmos que ele continue assim e trabalhar para que os próximos a vierem depois de nós o possamos herdar!  
Oberyn abraçou a sua filha, eles não precisavam dizer qualquer coisa sobre Doran, pai e filha se encararam e haviam dito tudo o que é para dizer e então sobraram outras questões para falar e agora, Oberyn somente queria curtir o momento abraçando a sua filha; o rei tinha o instinto e os sentimentos sobre o que estava para acontecer; Oberyn também tem esses mesmos instintos e sentimentos e eles estavam dizendo que havia um grande talvez que ele não voltasse para casa.  
Tyrion Lannister não supersticioso, não senhor, esse anão que conseguiu se tornar Mão Do Rei acredita no que o homem pode inventar através da tentativa e erro com muito trabalho duro, mas, agora com as lendas do passado voltando à vida e querendo matar ele e todas as pessoas do mundo conhecido, ele se via cada vez mais inclinado a orar para qualquer deus existente e pedir misericórdia, ele pode ter chegado a esse ponto, mas, ainda podia acreditar nas invenções que os homens podem criar para a guerra, mas, infelizmente ele é um anão e não podia levar soldados em uma batalha; o que lhe cabia nesse momento é continuar como Mão Do Rei em Winterfell e garantindo que os soldados nunca sintam falta de alimentos e peles para aquecê-los por mais que também queria garantir a sua utilidade no campo de batalha:  
\- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Lord Varys se aproximando; Tyrion olhou para ele antes de responder:  
\- Na medida do possível! – respondeu Tyrion olhando para o céu cinzento em que o sol não mais iluminava – Ficarei mais feliz quando o sol aparecer de novo!   
\- Eu também meu amigo! – disse Lord Varys:  
\- Tudo o que passamos para chegar até aqui e para terminar com a nossa morte e nossos corpos sendo usados como carne de exército! – disse Tyrion:  
\- Nunca lhe vi francamente pessimista Lord Lannister! – disse Lord Varys:  
\- Dada a nossa situação do momento, em um momento tenho que ser! – disse Tyrion – Especialmente nós que não podemos ir ao campo de batalha ajudar o rei!  
\- Você é a Mão Do Rei, meu senhor! – disse Lord Varys – Tem que ficar a garantir que tudo esteja correndo corretamente no reino enquanto o rei tenta nos salvar!  
\- Como você não está sendo pessimista, Lord Varys? – perguntou Tyrion depois de um momento pensando:  
\- As coisas de fato não estão bem, eu concordo! – disse Lord Varys – Mas, como você disse; meu amigo; não chegamos aqui e passamos por tudo o que passamos para terminar desse jeito e além do mais, se não acreditarmos neles; em quem vamos acreditar?  
Lord Varys deixou Tyrion sozinho para voltar para os seus afazeres, mesmo na Longa Noite ainda se tem muito a fazer, muito a cuidar; da segurança do reino e na garantia que o primogênito esteja seguro até ser capaz de governar por se mesmo. Tyrion olhou para o céu cinzento mais uma vez nesse dia e então se virou e voltou para dentro do castelo; aqueles do Conselho Do Rei que ficaram estavam no Grande Salão discutindo a situação do reino e da guerra; Lord Varys estava mais afastado; Tyrion se aproximou dele:  
\- Você sempre foi um Legalista Targaryen! - afirmou Tyrion:  
\- Sempre! - confirmou Varys:  
\- Como ainda consegue manter o otimismo? - perguntou Tyrion:  
\- Não confunda com otimismo! - disse Lord Varys – Eu não acreditava em Aerys Targaryen II; eu acreditava em Rhaegar e no que ele poderia fazer, mas, então foi tarde demais ao perceber a loucura que ele tinha, mesmo não sendo como a do seu pai! Ainda estavam lá escondidas em um homem alto e bonito, poeta e músico, estudioso e com uma incrível habilidade com a espada e facas! Rhaegar acreditava no amor! Talvez eu tenha alimentado essa loucura quando eu sugeri que ele se cassasse com Elia Martell, ele ainda estava acreditando e isso se tornou loucura quando ele e Lady Lyanna Stark fugiram!  
\- E o reino conheceu o sangue a dor! - disse Tyrion:  
\- De fato conheceram! - disse Lord Varys – Tudo poderia ser evitado se Lyanna tivesse avisado a quem importasse! Se Rhaegar não tivesse ignorado tudo ao seu redor! Se os dois tivessem ligado para as consequências!  
\- Não só eles eram culpados! - disse Lord Lannister:  
\- A culpa pesa nos dois lados! - disse Lord Varys – A guerra aconteceria de qualquer forma quando Aerys queimou Lord Stark e seu herdeiro, Mas, ela tomou uma grande proporção quando Robert Baratheon com o seu orgulho ferido e sua virilidade afetada foi declarado rei e apresentado como uma opção melhor do que estava presente quando na verdade Eddard Stark devia conhecer melhor a irmã que tem o melhor amigo que tinha ou somente quando foi tarde demais quando Rhaegar percebeu o que havia feito!  
\- A história é escrita pelos vencedores! - disse Tyrion – Só que dessa vez todos perderam!  
\- Robert Baratheon se tornou uma casca que bebeu, comeu e se prostituiu em excesso! - disse Lord Varys – Incapaz de amar novamente ignorando a sua esposa e filhos; ignorando o reino! Eddard Stark foi enganado e morto, Jon Arryn foi assassinado pela sua própria esposa! Tywin Lannister foi torturado até a morte e muitos mais sofreram destinos terríveis! Eu soube! Eu protegi o máximo que pude para o Rei Jon; acreditando que Eddard Stark estava fazendo um grande trabalho!  
\- Enquanto você planejava o retorno da Casa Targaryen ao poder! - disse Lord Tyrion:  
\- Não nego! - disse Varys – Eu fiz isso e não me arrependo! Eu acredito no Rei Jon e que ele vai conseguir!  
\- Você tem esperança! - disse Lord Tyrion Lannister:  
\- Esperança é para os tolos! - disse Lord Varys – Se for assim e com o que estamos enfrentando, talvez eu deva ser um tolo!  
\- Talvez eu também deva ser! - disse Lord Tyrion.  
Lady Sansa Stark está no acampamento esperando o momento em que acompanharia o seu irmão na próxima batalha contra os Outros; da Casa Stark presente entre os homens e mulheres do Norte, somente ela e seu irmão Robb; Brandon está no Castelo Negro e sua irmã Arya para o imenso desprazer dela ao qual deixou bem claro ficou em Winterfell junto ao seu irmão Rickon tomando conta das coisas; quanto mais Stark estiverem longe do perigo, melhor para a segurança da Casa Stark, especialmente por estarem conduzindo em duas guerras tão próximas; Jon acredita que essa será a batalha decisiva e que o Rei Da Noite vai colocar tudo nessa batalha; ele diz que é instintivo, um sentimento, uma premonição; talvez fosse o sangue valyriano e dos Primeiros Homens falando alto; Sansa está disposta a acreditar e por isso passou os próximos dias afiando as suas armas aguardando juntos com os outros soldados a tão decisiva batalha chegar; esperando as informações que os batedores foram conseguir.  
Nesse dia Sansa está andando pelo acampamento quando entrou na tenda de comando onde Jon e Robb estavam debruçados sobre os mais variados mapas, alguns pareciam ser recentes:  
\- Novos mapas? - perguntou Sansa:  
\- Sim! - respondeu Jon – Alguns do Povo Livre aprenderam muito bem a desenhar e indicar rotas e pontos importantes; mandei batedores para verificarem esses pontos!  
\- Achamos que está cheio de Caminhantes Brancos e Wights! - disse Robb – Talvez possamos mandar soldados para combatê-los dependendo dos números, temos que fazer esses soldados se aquecerem!  
\- Eles estão praticando! - disse Sansa recordando que todos os soldados estavam sempre treinando de manhã e de tarde além de competições a noite e assim manter os soldados ativos e cansar eles impedindo que fizessem algo ruim; isso sempre tem de acontecer quando muitas pessoas se reúnem e praticamente compartilham um sentimento em comum, nesse caso tédio e o cansaço de esperar:  
\- Você sabe que é muito diferente a prática do combate real! - disse Robb:  
\- Eu sei disso! - disse Sansa – Mas, se não houver nada nesses pontos? Teremos desperdiçados recursos e separados soldados para correrem o risco de serem emboscados!  
\- Você disse tudo Sansa! - disse Jon – O risco! Mas, é como eu disse, estamos esperando os batedores retornarem!  
Sansa sabia que não podia tocar mais nesse assunto, ele tinha razão, os batedores tinham que retornar e relatar o que viram e especialmente no Punho Dos Primeiros Homens:  
\- O Punho Dos Primeiros Homens? - perguntou Sansa – Tem certeza que quer fazer uma batalha naquele terreno? O que me disseram sobre ele não animador!  
\- Não! - respondeu Jon – Mas, eu sinto que vai ser lá! Aquele terreno pode dar vantagem para os dois lados!  
Quando foi anunciado que a próxima batalha pode ser no Punho Dos Primeiros Homens, todos do Povo Livre que estavam no exército logo vieram a dizer que o terreno é totalmente irregular, que milhares seriam sacrificados e que é preciso de várias táticas militares em uma só para lutar naquele lugar, especialmente se não quiser sacrificar milhares de vidas na batalha; nenhum comandante de exército queria isso e Sansa tinha a certeza que Jon não queria isso, por isso, o planejamento cuidadoso que ela estava participando junto com outros senhores; as pequenas misericórdias que o Rei Da Noite fosse lento em avançar com o seu exército de mortos, mas, em compensação a nevasca quase que interminável e o frio mortal tornava os soldados vivos também lentos em relação à marcha e poderiam torná-los lentos também para o combate se os wights também não ficassem lentos, mas, a espera fosse a pior inimiga de todas, tornava a todos impacientes e imprudentes; para o dia; Sansa terminou os planejamentos na tenda de comando e saiu para caminhar pelo acampamento passando pelos soldados que exerciam as suas atividades chegando à borda do acampamento onde havia guardas toda a hora, não havia nada para ela olhar e então decidiu voltar para a sua barraca quando começou a ouvir agitação em outro ponto um pouco mais longe, mas, os sussurros começaram dizendo que os batedores haviam voltado; a espera havia acabado; eles marchariam para a batalha que vai decidir o destino do mundo.  
Brandon Stark se encontra em Castelo Negro depois de mais uma seção no Represeiro onde estava acessando os seus poderes procurando o Rei Da Noite e tentando assistir os seus movimentos, mais uma vez ele foi jogado para longe pelo inimigo, ele viu Jon, Robb e Sansa no acampamento esperando os batedores voltarem com a informação tão necessária para avançar nessa terra desconhecida pela maioria e continuar com essa guerra e Brandon já havia verificado que a próxima batalha seria a decisiva, a batalha que poderia trazer um novo amanhecer ou a escuridão total; a preocupação e o medo estavam em primeiro lugar entre todos que Brandon viu com os seus poderes, ele tinha isso de sobra e que o deixava sem esperança, pelo menos quase sem esperança, especialmente quando Meera estava por perto; Meera Reed esteve ao seu lado por todo o caminho que eles junto ao seu irmão traçaram até ele se tornar o Corvo De Três Olhos e agora que Jojen havia morrido para garantir que ele pudesse encontrar o seu antecessor e nesses dias em que passaram se aproximando cada vez mais deu um pouco de medida de felicidade para Brandon e ele aproveitou cada momento disso.  
Mesmo agora como o Corvo De Três Olhos, havia uma parte dele que queria ir para guerra ao lado de seus irmãos, pegar a sua espada e matar o máximo possível de wights e Caminhantes Brancos, mas, ele tem o dever de estar sempre vigilante aos passos do Rei Da Noite, mas, a cada vez ele estava o afastando e Brandon estava cada vez mais decidido a conseguir superá-lo, mas, agora, a última tentativa resultou em Brandon sagrando pelo nariz e Meera o repreendeu por abusar da sorte e que o Rei Da Noite não se aproveitou para transformar a sua cabeça em pasta; Brandon somente podia descansar agora e não podia usar os seus poderes para avisar a Jon quando aconteceria à próxima batalha, sua incapacidade já havia permitido acontecer às três batalhas anteriores pegando os exércitos de surpresa e somente havia alcançado a vitória com a ajuda de Daenerys Targaryen.  
Dessa vez Brandon não podia ficar parado se havia uma chance de ajudar a Jon e o exército, mais uma vez com escolta pesada ele estava presente no Represeiro tendo as suas visões; passar pela barreira do Rei Da Noite se provou cada vez mais complicado, mas, havia um caminho que Brandon podia tentar, ele admitiu para se mesmo que o Rei Da Noite é bastante poderoso, mas, isso quer dizer que pode não se aplicar aos outros Caminhantes Brancos e com isso ele encontrou um Caminhante Branco particularmente novo e pode passar pelas barreiras dele e ele viu o que tinha de ser visto; as informações tão necessárias que ele queria e isso foi o suficiente antes que o Rei Da Noite o detectasse, ele saiu; Brandon voltou ao mundo real e olhou para Meera:  
\- O Punho Dos Primeiros Homens! - disse Brandon – Lá é onde vai ser decidido tudo; o rei precisa ser avisado agora!  
Meera saiu correndo de volta para Castelo negro para mandar a mensagem.  
A Guarda Real é uma instituição de proteção aos reis de Westeros; Ser Barristan Selmy achou por um bom e longo tempo que ela havia acabado depois da Rebelião De Robert quando somente havia ele de bom cavaleiros entre os próximos membros que vieram; talvez Ser Jaime Lannister mostrasse em alguns momentos com qualidade que o faziam ficar entre os melhores; quando soube que seus irmãos haviam morrido em combate de uma forma ou de outra, Ser Gerold Hightower e Ser Oswell Whent morreram garantindo a segurança do futuro Rei De Westeros, ele sabia que os verdadeiros cavaleiros são uma raça em extinção, ele foi profissional em seu dever com Robert Baratheon e esperava morrer em silêncio em relação a isso.  
Mas, o que ele estava esperando não aconteceu; Robert Baratheon morreu antes do tempo e ele se viu servindo a Jon Targaryen e ele ficou feliz em ver uma mistura dos dois pais tanto em aparência quanto em personalidade, mesmo que ele não era mais o Comandante Da Guarda Real; uma punição que ele aceitou com prazer com a expectativa em voltar a servir a Casa Targaryen e ele não se arrependeu e esteve ao lado do rei o protegendo em cada batalha o vendo se sentar no Trono De Ferro e ver a bandeira da Casa Targaryen tremular no ponto mais alto da Fortaleza Vermelha mais uma vez, mas, então houve a grande ameaça dos mortos se levantando e atacando os vivos e seus mestres que somente queriam trazer a morte e a destruição para o mundo arrasando tudo com o seu frio mortal; agora eles estavam presentes para parar isso; presentes para proteger o rei que queria terminar com isso, destruir os inimigos de uma vez por todas, salvar a todos; salvar Westeros e cumprir a profecia de seu pai, Rhaegar ao qual morreu por isso.  
Mesmo com o frio avassalador, eles ainda tinham esperança, mesmo que Barristan a visse morrendo a cada momento, ele ainda acredita nos homens e mulheres presentes; ainda acredita nos vivos:  
\- Ser Barristan! – chamou uma voz:  
\- Ser Loras! – disse Ser Barristan cumprimentando a mais nova adição da Guarda Real – Pensei que você estivesse protegendo o rei?  
\- Mudança de turno! – explicou Loras – Lady Brienne está no meu lugar agora! Não é o que considero ideal!  
\- Lady Brienne? – perguntou Ser Barristan:  
\- Não! – respondeu Ser Loras – Uma guarda para o rei quando ele deveria estar cercado com vários guardas possíveis!  
\- Ser Brynden é o comandante da guarda e está sempre perto do rei! – disse Ser Barristan – Além do mais, ele está garantindo que tenhamos mais de uma função além de proteger o rei! Como os melhores cavaleiros escolhidos para a guarda, devemos treinar os outros no manejo da espada e da lança, além de qualquer outra arma que saibamos manejar!  
\- Ser Barristan está certo! - disse Ser Brynden Tully se aproximando – E você tem trabalho a fazer, Ser Loras!  
Ser Loras assentiu e saiu para voltar aos seus deveres, enquanto Ser Brynden se aproximou e ficou de lado de Ser Barristan olhando para o horizonte:  
\- Mais uma guerra! - disse Ser Brynden:  
\- Essa vale a pena lutar! - disse Ser Barristan – Um inimigo poderoso e uma ameaça grande e forte o suficiente para reunir a todos para combatê-la e se sacrificar por uma causa em comum!  
\- E não todas as guerras em que já estivemos foram lutadas por uma boa causa e reuniu todos os homens para lutar? – perguntou Ser Brynden:  
\- Tem razão! – disse Ser Barristan rindo – Todas as guerras são iguais, mas, essa, com certeza, vale a pena lutar!  
\- Eu concordo! – disse Ser Brynden – Depois de todos esses anos estamos lutando uma guerra que vale a pena!  
\- Se tudo der certo! – disse Ser Barristan – Vai demorar muito tempo para isso acontecer novamente!  
\- Espero que esteja certo! – disse Ser Brynden – Acha que vamos sobreviver a essa guerra?  
\- Chegamos até aqui e podemos ir até o final! – respondeu Ser Barristan – Mas, eu não acho que vamos voltar para casa!  
\- Esse é um sentimento que todos dentro do acampamento compartilham! - disse Ser Brynden:  
\- Mas, para nós, temos certeza! - disse Ser Barristan terminando a conversa.  
Nenhum dos dois homens falou mais, apenas estavam parados em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto a neve cai sobre eles e então uma comoção chamou a atenção dos soldados que estavam de patrulha e vigia; e então os batedores surgiram; cansados, com as roupas rasgadas e feridos, a maioria vivo e certamente com a informação que o rei queria tanto; assim eles foram ajudados e levados para as tendas médicas e um mensageiro já havia ido para avisar ao rei da chegada dos batedores: os dois homens da Guarda Real assistiam os homens e mulheres que foram enviados recebendo os cuidados para curar os seus corpos. Tanto Ser Barristan e Ser Brynden Tully sabia que quando o rei recebesse a informação que ele necessitou e fizesse os planos, eles marchariam e finalmente encarariam o inimigo no que seria a batalha decisiva e talvez a última batalha deles; eles estavam prontos e caminhariam de cabeça levantada e com orgulho para os braços da morte e tinham a certeza que seus corpos não se levantariam para atacar os seus amigos, eles tinham confiança; fé no Rei Jon Targaryen.  
A Rainha Arianne Martell estava com as suas peles que a mantinham aquecida enquanto estava nos muros da Fortaleza Vermelha enquanto a neve caia e o vento frio cortava a pouca pele exposta dela; qualquer outro sentimento do que a dor da perda que foi a morte de seu pai, ela sabia que ele estava forçando ao fazer várias viagens em tão pouco espaço de tempo para ajuda-la a governa Westeros enquanto o seu marido e rei estava em terras distantes combatendo o mal, os Caminhantes Brancos e seus Wights; depois de cremar o corpo de seu pai e mandar as cinzas de volta para Dorne ela se viu sozinha e sem o seu marido para consolá-la, ela se lançou no trabalho para esquecer esse sentimento de perda.  
Depois da morte de seu pai, Arianne se viu sem o seu principal conselheiros, sem o seu principal apoiador, sem o seu principal confidente, sem um pai e um amigo, sim, a sua relação com ele não foi uma das melhores do mundo; seu pai não ganharia o prêmio de melhor pai, mas, ainda sim, ele estava presente onde ele tinha uma conversa inteligente com ela e seus irmãos ao qual ela sempre apreciava; ela tinha que fazer o principal trabalho sozinho, mas, até agora ela estava conseguindo manter as coisas em ordem e isso, ela conta como uma vitória. Arianne estava nos muros da cidade verificando a estrutura como estava se comportando com o frio e especialmente verificando a procura, abertura e a queima de covas; grupos foram montados e se espalharam para procurar covas de batalhas recentes e antigas e até agora haviam feito o seu trabalho; claro que não poderia achar todos, alguns estavam fora dos registros e isso preocupava Arianne, especialmente por receber as notícias de Essos e o que estava enfrentando. Caminhantes Brancos com os seus Wights invadiram as terras ao leste além do mar e estavam cada vez mais ganhando mais batalhas em Essos ao ponto que os navios vindos de lá pararam, não havia mais comércio e o povo dependia exclusivamente do comércio interno para ter ouro para comprar suprimentos para o inverno.  
Arianne voltou para o castelo terminando a sua inspeção, ela tinha que pensar sobre como obter os navios vindos de fora para trazer comércio e ouro, a alternativa seria trazer de outros lugares, mas, ela não tinha conhecimento sobre quais lugares ainda não foram afetados pelos Caminhantes Brancos e seus wights, de fato, teriam que ir mais longe do que conheciam do mundo de fora, mas, não tinham nem tempo ou recursos necessários para tal empreendimento, se vencessem, ela convenceria o seu marido a financiar explorações para encontrar novos povos para comércio e acordos beneficentes para os dois lados; foi com esses pensamentos que um guarda se aproximou:  
\- Minha rainha! - cumprimentou o guarda se ajoelhando:  
\- Levante e reporte! - disse Arianne:  
\- Um navio veio de Dragonstone, minha rainha! - disse o guarda – O capitão espera audiência e ele disse que é urgente!  
\- Então vamos! - disse Arianne sendo escoltada pelo guarda e pelos guardas que a protegiam; ela chegou à sala do trono onde havia um capitão de navio que mostrava completo cansaço e aparentemente falta de sono:  
\- Minha rainha! - disse o capitão se ajoelhando:  
\- Me diga a que veio capitão! - disse Arianne:  
\- Venho para relatar que Dragonstone está sendo atacada! - disse o capitão:  
\- O que? - perguntou Arianne incrédula:  
\- Eles vieram; minha senhora, os Caminhantes Brancos com os seus mortos em um enorme pedaço de gelo, desembarcaram na ilha, mas, na ilha os mortos são queimados e por isso que o castelo está fechado sobre cerco, eu pude escapar para avisar; os corvos são abatidos se tentar mandar uma mensagem! - explicou o capitão:  
\- Faz quanto tempo? - perguntou Arianne:  
\- Alguns dias! - respondeu o capitão – Não sei ao exato!  
\- Eles estão vindo! - disse Arianne – Dê o alarme! Agora!  
Um dos guardas saiu para dar o alarme; Arianne se virou para o capitão:  
\- E os nossos aliados em Dragonstone? – perguntou Arianne:  
\- Seguros e com a caverna de vidro de dragão selada e protegida! – respondeu o capitão – O inimigo não vai conseguir entrar!  
\- Algum consolo nessa guerra pelo menos! – disse Arianne.  
A Rainha Arianne vestiu a sua armadura e pegou as suas armas e se dirigiu para os muros da cidade, soldados estavam correndo por todos os lados, pessoas comuns estravam em suas casas e as barricavam; Arianne estava a pé com a sua guarda, preocupada por dentro, mas, mantendo um interior frio por fora, os soldados passavam e paravam para se curvarem enquanto ela estava passando; não se sabia quanto ainda eles tinham até serem atacados e todos estavam sendo pressionados nessa guerra e na batalha que estava se aproximando; Arianne estava parada em cima do muro, olhando para o porto com os portões que dão acesso fechados, os navios já foram retirados por ordens dela e o porto esvaziado, a frente deles está o inimigo se aproximando e esperando o momento certo para acabar com eles de uma só vez; Arianne tinha uma armadilha pronta para esse momento, ela esperava que haviam achados todos os túmulos e os queimados, mas, por precaução havia postado soldados em todo o muro esperando o inimigo aparecer.  
Eles esperaram e então um a um começaram a sair da água e começaram a correr em direção ao muro, os mortos estavam vindos de todos os lugares, Arianne suspirou, são claro que eles não haviam achados todos os túmulos e ainda sim, havia certamente milhares de corpos que estavam se levantando e pegando em armas e atacando; enquanto os mortos se aproximam, Arianne olhou melhor para eles e viu a bandeira de Stannis Baratheon em suas roupas esfarrapadas:  
\- “A Batalha De Blackwater”! - pensou Arianne - “Claro”!  
\- Arqueiros! - gritou Arianne – Disparem quando tiverem na mira! Cada flecha conta! Por isso, façam valer a pena!  
As flechas começaram a zumbir cortando o ara e acertando os mortos, uma segunda rodada foi disparada, mas, mesmo assim, eles conseguiram chegar ao muro, mas, ai que estava uma coisa que ninguém pode entender como eles escalariam o muro sem nenhum equipamento ou escada, mas, no pouco tempo em que essa batalha havia começado, essa pergunta foi respondida quando eles começaram a escalar com as mãos nuas se apoiando entre os sulcos da parede, se não tivesse, eles pareciam criar uma:  
\- Preparem-se soldados de Westeros! - gritou Arianne segurando a sua lança; as flechas continuavam a serem disparadas enquanto soldados se aproximavam para lutar contra os mortos que estavam escalando – Se tiverem chance de derrubarem o Caminhante Branco que está liderando; façam!  
Os soldados gritaram concordando e os mortos chegaram ao topo da parede, e Arianne atravessou o primeiro com a sua lança misturada com vidro de dragão, os soldados ao seu lado estão disparando flechas e derrubando os seus mortos com as suas armas, Arianne atravessou a sua lança em cada corpo de wight que aparecia na sua frente, defendia um golpe vindo deles e os derrotava, mas, cada vez mais o cansaço está aumentando e os mortos não pareciam ter frio, talvez essa seja a maior arma deles, não sendo mais vivos, não ficavam cansados, com fome, com sede ou com medo, eles continuam a vir. Arianne atravessou o peito de mais um wight que bateu na parede, Arianne puxou a sua lança de volta e trouxe para a direita em um golpe cortando tirando a cabeça de outro wight que estava subindo, ela subiu no parapeito e cravou a lança na cabeça de outro wight que estava subindo também, ela desceu do parapeito enquanto só soldados iam frente cobrindo o espaço dela; ela se virou para um dos capitães:  
\- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Arianne limpando o suor da testa:  
\- Ataque dos wights por todos os lados, minha rainha! - respondeu o capitão – Estamos segurando em todos os lados!  
\- Ótimo! - disse Arianne – Continue segurando! Mantenha firme e espere a oportunidade de acertar o Caminhante Branco, sem eles, esses mortos ficaram em desordem e poderemos matá-los facilmente!  
\- Sim, minha rainha! - disse o capitão se curvando e saindo.  
Arianne voltou para a batalha balançando a sua lança continuamente sobre os wights que continuam a subir; parecia que nunca teria fim e Arianne sentia isso e especialmente duas vezes ela teve que parar a batalha para ouvir relatos que o Caminhante Branco não foi encontrado; ele estava se escondendo e comandando a distância e ela tinha o plano para tirá-lo de sua zona de conforto, ela se virou para um dos seus capitães que a acompanhavam:  
\- Vamos para o plano! - disse Arianne – Ascenda!  
Arianne esperou por pouco tempo e nos momentos seguintes explosões múltiplas verdes seguiram em ordem destruindo totalmente o porto a sua frente e queimando os wights, os gritos de sua destruição se espalharam pelo campo de batalha e foi um som horripilante e prazeroso para Arianne vendo os soldados do inimigo sendo destruído, mas, não somente aconteceu na região do porto, a explosão se espalhou cercando a cidade como um segundo muro acabando com os ataques dos wights; todos que estavam olhando para fora viram uma grande iluminação em verde cobrindo toda a cidade e assim como ela começou, ela acabou, mas, não a batalha, Arianne teve que dividir as suas forças, parte ficou no muro garantindo que os wights que escaparam da destruição fogo fossem abatidos, mas, então notícias vieram de wights saindo dos esgotos e atacando os soldados que estavam usando as ruas para se deslocarem; os soldados logo estavam se reagindo protegendo as costas um do outro enquanto os wights atacam.  
Arianne estava preste a sair do muro para ajudar nas lutas nas ruas quando viu um Caminhante Branco se aproximando, ele estava matando cada soldado que o estava desafiando e evadindo do vidro de dragão e Arianne logo percebeu que ele estava visando ela; Arianne pegou a sua lança e lançou ao mesmo tempo em que um soldado ficou a frente do Caminhante Branco que foi morto pelo mesmo e assim não deu tempo de reagir à lança que o perfurou e em segundos o Caminhante Branco se desfez como vidro quebrado e os wights entraram em desordem e Arianne pegando a sua espada começou a destruir os inimigos que via a sua frente, chegou à noite quando a batalha terminou e os soldados que não estavam tão cansados ou feridos começaram a limpar as ruas da cidade com a ajuda do povo; o trabalho com certeza demoraria muito, mas, ele tinha que ser feito, especialmente por todo o litoral de Westeros, Arianne já havia passado a ordem de limpar e recuperar o que foi perdido para os Caminhantes Brancos e os Wights e ela se dirigiu para o berçário de seu filho sem tirar a armadura onde se sentou em uma cadeira perto de seu berço e ficou lá assistindo ele dormir e rezando para que seu marido e rei consiga.  
Ygritte estava correndo, desesperada para chegar finalmente ao acampamento do rei do sul; quando ela atravessou a parede e treinou do modo sulista e se juntou ao exército formado para defender o mundo dos vivos, ela nunca imaginou voltar para essas terras congeladas e nunca imaginou sobreviver uma batalha contra os Outros, mas, ela sobreviveu ficando entre os arqueiros do exército e fazendo chover flechas com vidro de dragão em cima dos mortos e seus mestres; agora ela liderou um grupo de batedores para longe do acampamento para encontrar a concentração do exército inimigo ao qual o rei do sul havia dito que seria a última batalha; a batalha decisiva. Isso não acalmou o coração de Ygritte sobre o que estava por vir, mais morte e destruição, mas, precisa ser feito e com o grupo ela encontrou os inimigos agrupados no Punho Dos Primeiros Homens; ela dividiu o grupo mais em grupos menores e os mandou em direções diferentes, mas, em caminho para chegar ao acampamento, eles não podiam ser abatidos e a informação não chegar ao rei.  
Um plano bom, mas, não a prova de falhas quando o grupo dela foi descoberto prestes a partir e eles correram com os wights em seus calcanhares, um a um os seus companheiros caíram, mas, ela não parou para ajudar ou dar misericórdia, ela apenas continuou a correr, mesmo que suas pernas estivessem pesadas e seus pés doendo muito; ela tinha que correr se ainda quiser viver; ainda segurando o seu arco com a sua aljava presa, ela viu uma pedra grande o suficiente e se aproximando dela pegou a flecha e encaixou no arco e em seguida pisando na pedra dando o impulso para o salto e se virando e disparando a flecha acertando o wight que caiu derrotado; ela voltou ao chão e continuou a correr, ela não queria parar e com a noite se aproximando ela viu as fogueiras e chegaram até eles, soldados vivos e então ela parou de correr e andando viu os soldados se aproximando rapidamente e passando ao lado dela formando uma parede de escudos; bolas de fogo atravessando o céu e caindo em cima do wights, flechas cortando o ar e soldados gritando ordens e formando uma linha; Ygritte viu isso e tudo e ela caiu no chão com a escuridão tomando a sua consciência, ela finalmente havia chegado ao acampamento; a batalha final começaria.  
Jon estava olhando para os planos de batalha com os senhores presentes discutindo; finalmente veio a confirmação que ele tanto queria, o Punho Dos Primeiros Homens seria o local da batalha decisiva contra os Caminhantes Brancos e seus Wights; agora ele tinha que conduzir os soldados para a batalha e depois de muita discussão ele estava fazendo isso, em marcha atravessando campos de neve enquanto ela cai fresca sobre todos; não é uma marcha ordenada, todos os soldados fazia do seu jeito carregando o seu equipamento, mas, diante disso tudo estavam fazendo um bom tempo e se aproximando do lugar, o clima estava mais frio a cada aproximação assim como os sentimentos de todos cobertos com frieza e medo e o que os colocava a continuar a andar é o fato de pôr que estavam fazendo aquilo, por quem especialmente para cada um deles, isso é uma coisa que o Rei Da Noite e seus subordinados não entendiam; compreendiam no passado, mas, não agora, mas, mesmo assim, eles queriam lutar contra isso; esse sentimento; esse fogo que sustenta cada homem e mulher que está marchando para a batalha; talvez houvesse uma compreensão por parte do Rei Da Noite já que ele estava colocando tudo que possui de seu exército para essa batalha.  
Eles estavam marchando para um terreno irregular que obrigaria a cada senhor que estivesse no comando a usar uma tática diferente e isso exigiria muito de coordenação para dar certo, especialmente que cada um podia dar errado e o comando seja obrigado a focar em concertar esse erro e por um momento parar de prestar atenção nos outros e esse momentâneo de desatenção poderia custar muitas vidas e por isso que Jon passou muito tempo com cada senhor discutindo cada aspecto da tática de batalha para garantir que eles consigam realizá-la sem precisar que o Rei dê ordens adicionais; seria o julgamento deles na hora da batalha que decidiria como terminaria. Agora durante a marcha, o r está cuidando para que todos cheguem lá para o campo de batalha, capazes e prontos para lutar e defender o mundo dos vivos; atravessando a neve que cai e o frio mortal eles finalmente chegam ao Punho Dos Primeiros Homens e lá começam a descansar e a se prepararem para a batalha; fogueira acessa e o som do metal sendo afiado, o som das placas de metal se batendo enquanto os soldados andavam encheram o lugar e esse som durou por algumas horas e então o frio começou a ficar cada vez mais baixo se tornando mais perigoso e então uma neblina começou a descer para cobrir a região:  
\- Está na hora! - disse Jon – Vamos começar!  
Os soldados começaram a se mover para tomarem posição; os arqueiros começaram a subir a colina para tomarem posição de tiro enquanto parte da infantaria os protegeria na retaguarda; os arqueiros tomaram posição e como o rei havia avisado depois de uma discussão com o Povo Livre, alguns teriam uma grande visão da batalha acontecendo, outros alguns vislumbres e outros teriam nenhuma visão, mas, todos tinham a função de disparar as suas flechas com pontas de vidro de dragão contra os wights; a neblina estava chegando perto e ela se dissipou um pouco revelando os wights se aproximando correndo com os seus gritos que pareciam que estavam cortando a alma de um homem; o comandante Lord Glenmore deu a ordem e as flechas foram disparadas cortando o ar e atingindo os mortos atrapalhando um pouco a sua corrida contra os vivos.  
Parte da infantaria está protegendo os arqueiros na retaguarda comandada por Lord Glover com soldados no Norte fazendo essa proteção estavam tomando a posição em uma parede de escudos:  
\- Vamos soldados! - gritou Lord Glover – Nosso dever é proteger o máximo possível os arqueiros! Vocês são filhos do Norte! Estão comigo?  
\- Sim! - gritaram os soldados ao mesmo tempo em que os mortos estavam se aproximando:  
\- Eu não ouvi! - gritou Lord Glover segurando a sua espada:  
\- Sim! - gritaram os soldados ao mesmo tempo em que o exército de wights se chocou com a parede de escudos; os gritos dos wights se misturaram com o som do choque de ossos com aço dos escudos, com o ferro enferrujado das roupas e armas dos mortos com os escudos da infantaria do Norte, os soldados seguraram a linha, mas, os números empurraram a todos ameaçando a linha quebrar, mas, os soldados do Norte ficaram resistentes, alguns apertaram os dentes, rangeram e gritaram fincando os pés no chão em desafio ao inimigo e quando o choque inicial passou eles começaram a usar as suas lanças atravessando os corpos mortos quebrando a magia que os sustentam, eles começaram a cair, mas, ainda, os seus números absolutos colocavam uma enorme pressão sobre a linha; Lord Glover estava esperando quanto tempo aguentaria, mas, os arqueiros que ficaram mais atrás começaram a disparar as suas flechas ajudando os soldados da infantaria dando mais tempo para eles.  
Lord Robb Stark estava com os restos dos soldados do Norte avançando pela direita em uma parede de escudos em passo lento que foi parada e empurrada por poucos passos quando bateu contra os wights  
\- Soldados do Norte! – gritou Robb – Estamos lutando pelo futuro! O Nosso futuro! O futuro de nossos filhos! Não deixaremos que passem!  
\- Não! – gritaram os soldados ao mesmo começando a segurar os exércitos de mortos e atravessando os seus corpos com as suas lanças, mas, então os wights deram a volta atacando por trás para pegar os arqueiros; rapidamente soldados se moveram das Terras Fluviais comandados por Lord Edmure Tully e de Dorne comandado pelo Príncipe Oberyn, uma linha de escudos e lanças se formou com os dois exércitos que se impactaram contra os wights, os soldados colocaram força, se podia ver em suas expressões faciais, eles gritaram e começaram a empurrar os wights e atravessar as suas lanças em seus corpos; eles estavam segurando uma linha, mas, não sabiam por quanto tempo, os senhores com suas armas gritando em incentivo para segurar e continuar a atacar, a empurrar o inimigo; não podia parar, ninguém queria parar, todos eles continuariam a lutar até a morte, todos sabiam o que estava em jogo nesse momento.  
Lord Randyl sabia o que estava em jogo naquele momento, o futuro de sua casa e de várias casas nobres e não nobres; o futuro de Westeros como ele conhecia e como seus netos conheceriam; avançou com o Exército Da Campina, mas, teve que levantar os escudos para segurar a carga de wights sobre eles ficando a esquerda e abaixo do monte onde estavam os arqueiros e depois teve que separa dos exércitos das Westerlands e das Blackwater Lands para formarem uma linha e proteger a traseira; ao todo os wights cercaram o exército e certamente seria uma questão de tempo até cair; seria; se não fosse o fato da cavalaria do Vale que estava levando outras cavalarias; quando Lord Tarly soprou o seu chifre a cavalaria veio correndo pronto para limpar a retaguarda dos mortos e assim todos pudessem se concentrar em frente onde os Caminhantes Brancos estavam.  
Os senhores do Vale lideram a cavalaria que vinha em forma de pinça para fechar sobre os mortos e varrê-los do mapa; os sons dos cascos dos cavalos batendo no chão pareciam um forte trovão em que seu som nunca pararia, os homens e a mulheres estavam gritando forte e o som do choque de aço contra os corpos mortos foi ouvido intensamente misturado aos gritos de todos os presentes, choque de armas contra as roupas esfarrapadas e armas enferrujadas dos mortos; a cavalaria estava cortando eles como uma faca quente em manteiga, os cavalos pulavam por ciam dos corpos caídos enquanto as lanças eram lançadas e as espadas tiradas e desciam sobre os mortos; a parte da infantaria que protegia a retaguarda logo quebrou a linha em se espalhou acabando com os restos do wights que não estavam sendo cortados pelos cavaleiros, parte desse campo se tornou um caos quando os soldados se espalharam rasgando os wights por todos os lados, gritos podiam ser ouvidos por todo o campo.  
Mas, então o campo de batalha foi tomado por três rugidos que se colocaram acima dos outros gritos; dragões; três dragões surgiram nos céus avançando acima dos soldados e dos wights e os três cuspiram o seu fogo mágico sobre os mortos; eles se afastaram e deram a volta e vomitando fogo sobre o inimigo; Daenerys Targaryen sobre Drogon e Jon Targaryen montado em Rhaegal atirando fogo sobre o inimigo, diminuindo os seus números superiores e aliviando os soldados, especialmente quando tinham que enfrentar gigantes mortos que foram levantados pelos Caminhantes Brancos; foi na quarta volta cuspindo fogo em que Jon desceu e deixou para que sua esposa comandasse os dragões no céu, ele tinha muito que fazer entre os soldados; agora que a parte traseira foi libertada, ele pode pousar e caminhar calmamente em direção à batalha:  
\- Avancem soldados de Westeros! - gritou Lord Royce – Avancem e não deixem o inimigo respirar! Lutem pelas suas vidas e daqueles que amamos!  
Os cavaleiros gritaram de acordo com Lord Royce e avançaram pelos dois lados da linha indo pela parte externa do campo para se encontrar com wights que estavam entre as paredes de escudos e o fogo que chovia em cima deles; Lord Royce estava indo pela direita avançando rapidamente quando para a sua surpresa, estacas surgiram assim como wights surgiram debaixo da neve, escondidos esperando o momento certo, o encontro se tornou inevitável, alguns cavaleiros foram derrubados, outros conseguiram passar caindo sobre os wights e mais uma vez os mortos estavam sendo massacrados; o exército que protegia a parte traseira se reuniu com a frente junto com Jon Targaryen:  
\- Quebrem a linha e acabem com esses desgraçados! - gritou Jon. Os soldados gritaram em seus gritos de guerra quebrando a linha e Jon avançou entre eles cortando o primeiro wight a sua frente nessa batalha, os soldados estavam espalhados agora em meio ao fogo lutando pelo mundo e por aqueles que amam.  
Jon Targaryen estava balançando a sua espada contra os wights; assim como os milhares de soldados balançando as suas armas cortando o inimigo; o fogo dos dragões estava destruindo a traseira do inimigo e quase atingindo o Rei Da Noite; esse é o objetivo de Jon, chegar até ele e confrontá-lo e se conseguir, derrotá-lo; estocando, balançando a sua espada e derrubando vários inimigos, Jon chegou até um morro ficando acima do campo de guerra e ele pode ver inteiramente o Rei Da Noite escoltado pelos Caminhantes Brancos, imóveis e mostrando nenhum sentimento sobre o que acontecia ao seu redor, talvez quando o dragão deu mais uma volta cuspindo as suas chamas sobre o seu exército, ele estendeu a mão direita; o Caminhante Branco voltou para a sua montaria podre e pegou uma lança entregando ao rei que andou alguns passos e ficou olhando para o céu aguardando o momento certo; Jon seguiu os olhares do Rei Da Noite e para o seu horror viu os dragões fazendo mais uma volta e ele sabia que não podia gritar, seu grito seria abafado pelos gritos de milhares de soldados triunfando e caindo no campo de batalha; então o Rei Da Noite lançou a sua lança que atravessou o ar com uma velocidade impressionante e atravessou o corpo de Viseryon que rugiu de dor enquanto cai, para o olhar de surpresa de Daenerys em cima de Drogon, de seus dois olhos caíram lágrimas de dor e agonia enquanto Drogon e Rhaegal rugiam de dor e tristeza.  
Viseryon caiu no campo de batalha acertando tanto os wights quando os soldados vivos com um grande estrondo e assim mesmo não parou a batalha que seguia furiosa; o Rei Da Noite pegou a sua arma e seguiu calmamente na direção de Viseryon que agora está morto; Jon viu isso e desesperado começou a andar rapidamente tentando atravessar o mar de mortos que ainda estavam lutando, ele está atravessando enquanto balança a sua espada derrubando alguns deles enquanto os wights permitiam a passagem fácil do Rei Da Noite; parecia que Jon foi o único que viu o que estava acontecendo, todos estavam concentrados na batalha que seguia; Daenerys está em choque certamente incapaz de reagir e se aproximar antes que acontecesse o que Jon mais temia; desesperado, os seus gritos de ordens estavam sendo ignorados em meio ao caos dos gritos da batalha e para o seu horror, o Rei Da Noite se aproxima de Viseryon e o toca; o dragão abre os seus olhos azuis agora e sem hesitar levanta voo para atacar os seus irmãos; Daenerys consegue agir e se prepara para uma luta no céu, fogo, garras, dentes e mordidas, além de chutes dominam os céus agora e aqueles que conseguiam uma pausa na batalha via o que está acontecendo acima de suas cabeças e percebem que a esperança ficou menor.  
De tudo o que aconteceu com ela, Daenerys não estava esperando ter que em uma batalha contra os Wights e os Caminhantes Brancos em desafio ao Rei Da Noite ter que enfrentar o seu próprio filho que mal havia acabado de morrer foi levantado e se tornado o seu inimigo e teria que derrotá-lo a todo o custo; por mais que pudesse manter a calma e comandar os seus dois filhos restantes para a batalha; Viseryon avançou cuspindo um jato de fogo azul que Daenerys com Drogon e Rhaegal desviaram e ambos cuspiram as suas chamas em cima de seu irmão morto, mas, ela não está surtindo o efeito que ela desejava, a magia do Rei Da Noite o estava protegendo; Viseryon se virou avançando em direção a ela e Drogon, o dragão desviou e se chocou conta Viseryon o jogando para longe enquanto Rhaegal avançava de baixo ara cima batendo nele e jogando para cima ao mesmo tempo em que ambos cospem as suas chamas e mais uma vez sem efeito.  
Viseryon avança disparando a sua chama azul que Drogon desvia voando para o lado e fazendo em círculos enquanto Viseryon ainda estava disparando; Rhaegal surge d elado disparando a suas chamas pegando Viseryon distraído e assim Drogon avança rapidamente se colidindo contra Viseryon e Rhaegal se junta ele e uma luta de garras e mordidas tem início ao qual Viseryon tem a vantagem; Rhaegal se afasta e Drogon com as suas patas agarra Viseryon e com um giro o joga para longe sendo perseguido pelos outros dragões. Jon assistiu a isso tudo enquanto lutava; mais do que nunca ele estava decidido a acabar com isso de uma vez por todas, avançando desferindo golpes precisos no wights, ele tinha a intenção de chegar até o Rei Da Noite e lutar contra ele e matá-lo e dessa vez é para sempre. O Rei Da Noite estava em cima de um monte vendo a batalha se desenrolando; vendo a sua vitória se aproximando cada vez mais e quando conseguir, ele levantaria o maior exército já visto nessas terras e devastaria o mundo todo.  
Jon Targaryen finalmente chegou ao monte, subindo e gritando e desferindo um golpe poderoso que foi aparado pela arma do Rei Da Noite; ambos estavam se encarando sem dizer nada um para o outro; eles sabiam o que tinha que acontecer agora; o Rei Da Noite puxou a sua arma para trás e desferiu o golpe e Jon o defendeu, mas, ele não havia calculado a força dele e foi jogado para trás e caiu no chão rodeado pelos wights que não o atacavam; Jon se levantou enquanto o Rei Da Noite estava se aproximando calmamente e desferindo outro golpe, dessa vez, Jon está com os pés firmes no chão quando aparou o golpe; rangendo os dentes com força necessária para lutar contra o seu inimigo; ambos começaram a balançar as suas armas que se chocaram várias e várias vezes; Jon colocando toda a sua força em cada golpe vendo o Rei Da Noite indiferente sobre o que acontecia; Jon gritou balançando a sua espada de baixo para cima sendo aparado pelo inimigo, em seguida da direita para esquerda e o Rei Da Noite se afastou desviando do golpe, Jon parou um golpe vindo dele da esquerda para a direita em diagonal; Jon deu um passo para o lado ao mesmo tempo em que o Rei Da Noite desferia outro golpe e aplicou um golpe seu de cima para baixo, mas, o inimigo desviou e trouxe a sua arma de baixo para cima em um golpe, Jon manteve a espada apontada para baixo e defendeu do golpe e então girou sobre se mesmo se deslocando e aplicando um golpe em diagonal de cima para baixo da esquerda para a direita com a sua espada abrindo um corte nas costas do Rei Da Noite.  
O inimigo olhou para Jon surpreso e desferiu um golpe em horizontal da esquerda para a direita deixando a guarda aberta ao qual Jon viu acontecer o que queria; uma guarda aberta; se abaixou desviando do golpe e rapidamente se dirigiu para frente enfiando a sua espada no peito do Rei Da Noite, empalando ele; atravessando o seu coração e saindo no outro lado; o Rei Da Noite estava surpreso, não disse nada, apenas manteve uma expressão de surpresa e então a lâmina de Jon se incendiou e ele não estava ligando para isso, ficou cara a cara com o Rei Da Noite:  
\- Vá para o inferno, filho da puta! – disse Jon e com força tirou a sua espada do peito do Rei Da Noite e com um golpe cortou a sua cabeça e então aconteceu, o corpo do Rei Da Noite se desfez em pedaços de gelo e uma explosão de energia atingiu a todos e especialmente Jon que foi jogado para trás e por todo o campo de batalha, os Caminhantes Brancos se desfizeram e o wights caíram imóveis e inofensivos; derrotados; todos foram derrotados; o inimigo foi derrotado, eles haviam conseguido; venceram.  
Inicialmente houve murmúrios confusos dos soldados, mas, então começaram os gritos de alegria e comemoração que encherão do campo; antes foram os gritos de desespero, dor e de guerra e agora o campo se enchia de gritos de alegria e vitória misturados a homens e mulheres chorando de alívio pela ameaça terminada; mulheres que jogaram os seus capacetes e começaram a beijar o homem ao seu lado ou até mesmo outra mulher; Jon olhou para o alto deitado no chão depois da explosão, o fogo de sua lâmina havia apagado; ele viu os dragões passando e descendo para pousar, soldados se reuniram ao lado dele o levantaram o saudando como um herói gritando de alegria, Jon estava sorrindo também e então o sol saiu pela primeira vez em muito tempo para a felicidade de todos; Jon fechou os olhos apreciando o calor amigo em seu rosto frio, para alguns de um ponto de vista viu a forma de Jon iluminada pelo sol como se fosse um deus.  
Jon foi erguido pelos soldados e então ergueu a espada para o alto comemorando a vitória com eles, a paz finalmente pode começar; anos de alegria poderiam começar e quando o inverno terminar de verdade, a abundância poderia ser alcançada, mas, agora seria o tempo de comemorar, queimar os wights e os seus mortos, entregar as cinzas para as famílias, o luto tomaria os primeiros dias, mas, ele passaria e com isso viria às comemorações e então o trabalho para alcançar a paz; a paz para todos; a paz tão necessária a essas terras que nos últimos anos viu o sofrimento e a morte, mas, está é Game Of Thrones e sempre surgirá alguém para destruir essa paz e através do caos escalar a escada, mas, sempre haverá alguém para impedir isso; Jon estará sempre pronto, assim como os seus descendentes; vai garantir isso; Jon vê Daenerys se aproximando e sabe que poderá contar com ela e com Arianne; sempre.

 

Fim


End file.
